Frères III
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Nous allons désormais suivre principalement Aki et Haru. On n'oublie bien sûr pas les protagonistes des deux premiers volets, ne vous inquiétez pas. ;p . Il faut avoir au moins lu Frères II pour comprendre le III. Bonne lecture ! - Pov Aki -
1. Chapter 1

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- (à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. Et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ). Et pis le prénom de Densetsu ! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III 01.**

-P'pa ? Tu aurais pas vu Haru ?

Papa lève les yeux de son journal. Je suis à l'entrée du salon.

-Haru ? Il est dans son bureau en vidéoconférence.  
-Ah…

Je retiens un soupir ennuyé. Il me demande.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?  
-Je viens d'avoir Suigetsu et j'aurai aimé le présenter à Haru … Je dois le rejoindre dans le centre tout à l'heure.  
-Hm.  
-Tu sais s'il en a encore pour longtemps ?  
-Non je ne pense pas. Peut-être même qu'il a fini ! Va sonner, tu verras bien.  
-… ok.

Je me retourne vers le couloir et le traverse pour aller sonner à l'interphone. C'est insonorisé alors il y a des interphones un peu partout dans la maison.

Pas de réponse. Il doit être occupé. Je tourne mon regard vers l'entrée de la maison en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ce doit être Naruto. Nous sommes vendredi en fin d'après-midi ; il a dû aller chercher Satsuki et Kisa pour qu'elles passent le week-end ici. C'est d'ailleurs bien ça.

Je les regarde entrer tous les trois et fais la bise à mes petites sœurs.

-Bonjour Aki !  
-Bonjour !  
-Bonjour vous-deux.

Kisa passe rapidement dans le salon pour aller voir papa. Satsuki, elle, aide Naruto à entrer son violoncelle.

-Papaaa ! Fais attention !  
-C'est ce que je fais ma puce. Tiens. Prends-le et monte-le dans ta chambre.

Naruto lève la tête après s'être déchaussé et avoir posé les clés dans le ramequin prévu à cet effet une fois la porte refermée. Il me sourit.

-Bonsoir Aki. Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
-N… Non.

Je soupire et lui explique que j'aimerai bien que Haru se presse et finisse rapidement de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Que j'aimerai le présenter à Suigetsu tout à l'heure.

-Ah. Oui. Suigetsu.  
-Oui.  
-Faudrait que tu nous le présentes à nous aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas venir ?

Je souris malgré moi ; un peu gêné.

-Je veux pas le faire fuir alors qu'il s'est encore pas passé grand chose… !

Naruto se met à rire et passe dans le salon. Je le suis en continuant.

-Mais j'aimerai vraiment le présenter à Haru ! Je voudrais son avis sur lui.

Papa se lève en pliant son journal et répond pour Naruto.

-Ton frère déteste toujours tes petits amis Aki. Tu devrais le savoir.  
-Oui mais… j… j'en ai pas eu tant que ça… ça fait même pas un an que vous savez… pour moi alors…

C'est vrai quand j'y pense. C'était en juillet dernier. Nous sommes maintenant en mars. Le vendredi 7 mars.

Je fais brusquement volte face en entendant la porte du bureau de mon frère. Je l'appelle même.

-Haru ! T'as fini ?

Je sors du salon et aperçois Haru me jeter un coup d'œil en fermant la porte de son bureau. Il me répond.

-Oui. Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a sonné ?  
-Oui, je voul  
-Ils sont arrivés ?  
-Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! Mais je

Haru me contourne et va saluer nos sœurs ; Satsuki est redescendue. Je reste dans l'entrée du salon en cherchant quel moment serait le plus propice pour parler à Haru. Il est en train de demander à Kisa comment s'est passé sa journée. Elle a un petit ami depuis peu de temps et n'ose pas trop en parler mais Haru lui tire tout le temps les vers du nez.

Je les regarde tous s'occuper d'eux les uns les autres. Et moi qui suis à l'entrée de la pièce et qui cherche comment me faire remarquer par mon frère. Papa fait bien plus attention à moi depuis mon aveux l'année dernière, il est plus proche mais… j'ai l'impression que Haru s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi et me déteste même par moment.  
Alors qu'à d'autre il agit comme le plus parfait des frères.

Je remarque papa me regarder un instant puis le vois interpeller Haru juste après.

-Haru ! Je crois que Aki a quelqu'un à te présenter.  
-Hein ?

Haru tourne la tête vers moi et me dévisage. Je retiens une grimace un peu mal à l'aise et hoche la tête avant d'étoffer un peu.

-C'est mon petit ami. J… je dois le rejoindre dans le centre tout à l'heure et je voulais te le présenter.  
-C'est sérieux au moins cette fois ?

Je rougis et regarde les autres autour.

Je me suis trouvé tout un tas de petit ami divers et variés ces derniers mois mais ça n'a jamais tenu et Haru s'est lassé de les rencontrer à chaque fois. Pourtant j'aime avoir son avis.

-Ca fait deux semaines alors je pense que oui. …

J'espère qu'il lui plaira. Il les rabaisse toujours. J'en suis parfois à me demander s'il ne le fait pas exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise devant eux. C'est pour ça que maintenant j'attends un peu plus avant de les lui présenter.

Il soupire et me demande quelques minutes pour qu'il s'habille pour sortir. J'accepte et monte avec lui seulement je ne m'arrête pas à sa chambre. Je vais dans la mienne prendre ma sacoche et un sac d'affaires. Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer ce soir. J'airai peut-être dormir chez Suigetsu. Il a son appartement.

Je vérifie que j'ai bien tout et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je tourne à nouveau dans le salon et appelle Naruto.

-P'pa, euh… Je dormirai peut-être pas là ce soir.

Papa lève automatiquement les yeux. Naruto aussi mais c'est papa qui parle à sa place.

-C'est si sérieux ?

J'aimerai savoir comment me retenir de rougir mais je ne le sais pas. Mes oreilles chauffent un peu. Je hausse une épaule et regarde sur le côté timidement.

-Ben ça fait deux semaines, …  
-Tu as des préservatifs ?

Je rougis sûrement de plus belle.

-O… oui !  
-Ils sont encore bons au moins ? Tu veux que j'aille t'en acheter vite fait ?  
-N… non ! Papa ! J'ai jamais dit que j'allais…

Kisa et Satsuki nous regardent tour à tour ; suivant la discussion. Je m'en sers comme excuse.

-Papa, … c'est peut-être pas un sujet à aborder devant les filles tu sais, …

Naruto coupe papa avant qu'il ne me dise de ne pas être bête. Il s'approche de moi et me sourit.

-Tu appelles si jamais tu rentres. Ok ? Vous allez y aller en bus ou tu veux que je te dépose ?  
-Non on… va y aller en bus. C'est bon.  
-Si tu veux rentrer et que c'est trop tard, appelles. Neji viendra te chercher.  
-Ok.

Haru nous rejoint. Il remarque mon sac d'affaires mais ne dit rien. Il me passe à côté et va enfiler ses chaussures. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rencontrer Suigetsu. Pourtant… c'est lui qui avait insisté pour connaître le premier dans la famille mes petits amis. Il me l'avait fait jurer.

Je m'approche de lui en enfile mes chaussures. Puis je parle doucement alors qu'il me sort mon manteau et prend le sien.

-Haru, … si tu ne veux pas venir, … c'est pas grave hein. Je t'oblige pas.  
-Non. Je veux le voir.  
-… ok.

Nous sortons. Je frissonne à peine arrivé dehors. Haru le remarque.

-T'as froid ?  
-Un peu.  
-Tu veux retourner chercher ton écharpe ?  
-Non, non…

Je sens que l'hiver va être plus long que prévu. Il neige encore alors que nous sommes en mars et il fait super froid. Je me frotte les mains et me fige en constatant que Haru me donne son écharpe et me l'enfile autour du cou.

-Tiens.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage.

-Hein ? Mais non ! C'est toi qui vas avoir froid maintenant !  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai les cheveux longs, **moi**. Ca tient chaud.  
-… Tu es sûr ?  
-Si je ne l'étais pas je ne te l'aurai pas donnée. Et puis je pourrai toujours la reprendre.  
-… Bon. Merci alors.

Il affiche un grand sourire et accélère le pas en voyant le bus arriver. Il n'y en a qu'un qui passe par ici et il est assez rare donc à ne pas manquer.

Une fois assis dans le bus et après un bon moment passé dans le silence, Haru fait un mouvement de tête vers mon sac et me demande.

-Tu compte pas dormir à la maison ce soir ?  
-Hein ? Ah ! Non. Je pense pas.  
-… hm.  
-Suigetsu m'a laissé comprendre que je pouvais venir chez lui.  
-Il est sympa ?

Je hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas rougir. Haru continue.

-Et il fait quoi ? Il a quel âge ?  
-Il a 19 ans et c'est un étudiant.  
-En quoi ?  
-En médecine.  
-Et il trouve le temps pour draguer ?

Il paraît choqué. Je lui explique donc.

-Non, … en fait, j'ai retrouvé Moegi. Tu sais, on était avec elle en primaire ! C'était ton amoureuse.

Je vois à son regarde que non, il ne s'en rappelle pas le moins du monde. Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment à vrai dire. Lui, des filles... Il a dû en avoir tellement qu'une fillette de 7ans il ne doit pas s'en souvenir. Je continue après un raclement de gorge.

-Bref je l'ai retrouvé grâce à internet. Et elle est amie avec lui. Alors elle me l'a présenté y'a deux semaines.  
-Ca s'est fait rapidement vous deux alors ?  
-… assez. Oui.  
-Tu l'aimes ?

Je me sens mal à l'aise avec toutes ses questions. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué. Il me fait le coup à chaque fois ; une vrai interrogatoire en plusieurs parties.

-Je sais pas. Non je pense pas. Pas tout de suite.  
-Alors pourquoi tu veux passer la nuit avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas te faire dépuceler par quelqu'un sans que tu l'aimes !

Je rentre un peu ma tête entre mes épaules en sentant mes oreilles chauffer de plus en plus. Il y a une femme devant nous et j'ai vu qu'elle essaie de ne pas se faire voir mais elle écoute.

-Aki ? Tu réponds pas ?

Je sursaute.

-Hein ? Si ! Je…

Je gigote un peu en fixant Haru.

-… je suis pressé alors… je m'en fiche un peu maintenant. J'ai plus trop envie d'attendre.

Il tourne sa tête vers l'avant du bus en déclarant.

-C'est débile.

Je grimace en demandant.

-… tu crois ?  
-Ca ne te ressemble tout simplement pas.

Je baisse les yeux.  
Ca me ressemble pas mais pourtant j'ai très envie de succomber.

-Tu sais Haru, … de toute façon, … je l'ai déjà un peu fait, hein.  
-T'as été interrompu par Naruto. Ca compte pas.

Il veut m'enfoncer ou quoi ? Je sais que Naruto m'a interrompu l'année passée, mais pourtant…

-Je l'avais en moi. …  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Je sursaute en réalisant que j'ai parlé tout haut.

-Non, non. Rien.

Léger blanc. Quelques minutes passent avant que Haru me pose la question qu'il me pose quasiment toutes les semaines.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer avec une fille ? Je peux t'en présenter si tu veux !  
-Non. Je ne veux pas.

Il soupire discrètement. Et puis il me demande autre chose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire.

-Même pas pour me faire plaisir ?

J'ouvre deux grands yeux ronds et le dévisage ; étonné.

-Pourquoi ça te ferait plaisir ? T'en a plus pour toi si je suis homo !

Il observe un peu mon visage dubitatif et soupire sans retenue en se retournant vers l'avant du bus. Moi je suis toujours un peu étonné. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé ça « pour lui faire plaisir »…

Et ça m'intrigue.

Et moi quand quelque chose m'intrigue je ne retiens pas mes questions ; je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

-Pourquoi ça te ferait plaisir ? En quoi le fait de sortir avec une fille te ferait plaisir ?  
-Rien. … laisse tomber.

J'insiste.

-Mais si ! Dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu as rajouté ça ? Tu dis pas ça d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
-Mais laisse-moi… !  
-Mais non ! Allez ! Dis-m

Il tourne soudain son regard énervé vers le mien et me répond durement.

-J'aurai plus honte de toi comme ça au moins !

Mon cœur se serre brutalement. Et ça doit se voir sur mon visage car celui de Haru se fait paniqué. Il s'excuse même.

-N… Non ! Aki ! Non j'ai… J'ai pas voulu dire ça ! J'ai pas voulu dire ça ! J'ai pas honte de toi je

Je baisse la tête vers le côté opposé au sien et serre mes mâchoires le plus que je peux. Si j'étais du côté de l'allée, je descendrai du bus et appellerai Suigetsu directement pour lui dire de venir me prendre en voiture.

Haru n'ose plus rien dire ou demander. Je ne le regarde plus. Je me sens blessé. Lui qui avait tout fait pour que je m'accepte et avoue à papa, … il me dit que je lui fait honte.

… qu'est-ce qui a put se passer pour qu'il finisse par penser comme ça ?  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui faire honte ? Je ne choisis pas bien mes petits-amis ? Et après ? Ils sont pour moi, ce n'est pas lui qui va sortir avec eux que je sache ! Si je me trompe j'ai le droit ! Et puis il devrait déjà être reconnaissant que j'accepte de les lui présenter ! Surtout vu comme il les insultes à mi-mots à chaque fois !  
Si aucune de mes relations n'a tenues, c'est en grande partie sa faute ! Il suffit que je le présente et qu'il parle cinq minutes pour que mon petit ami en question foute le camp.

J'inspire profondément en ravalant mes larmes. Je lève ma tête de façon bien droite, et demande.

-Descends au prochain.

Haru m'interroge.

-Hein ?  
-Descends au prochain arrêt. Je ne veux plus te le présenter.  
-Quoi ? Mais si ! Aki ! Je suis désolé j'ai pas voulu dire ça je

Le bus s'arrête. Je hurle.

-DESCENDS !

Haru sursaute, et obéit. Il me laisse seul.

Je me sens mal. Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller. Ce que m'a dit Haru m'a vexé et profondément blessé. Mais c'est surtout ma façon de réagir qui me serre le cœur. Je n'aurai pas dû crier ; … j'aurai dû comprendre ou au moins faire semblant de comprendre son point de vue.

Pour une famille aussi connue que la notre, avoir un membre homosexuel peut faire honte.

Je me secoue la tête. C'est n'importe quoi de penser ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui ferais honte. Et si c'est le cas, tant pis pour lui je ne changerai pas pour lui. Je ne pourrai de toute façon pas ; les filles sont des extraterrestres pour moi. Elles ne m'attirent pas du tout.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse, c'est tout. C'est sûrement la neige et le froid qui me fait avoir des idées noires, voilà tout. Je resserre un peu mon écharpe autour de mon cou et me fige doucement en la regardant. Une tendre pensée pour mon frère me traverse la tête. Il doit avoir froid de son côté…

Je descends du bus deux arrêts plus loin et ne m'étonne pas d'entendre la voix d'Haru m'appeler. J'étais sûr qu'il allait faire çaa : suivre le bus. Heureusement que ce n'était pas loin.

Je m'arrête donc et me retourne pour le voir arriver en courant. A peine se trouve t'il à ma hauteur qu'il se penche et s'excuse.

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé Aki ! Je ne le pensais pas !

Je ne réponds pas. Il insiste.

-Excuse-moi.  
-Pourquoi tu l'as dit si tu ne le pensais pas alors ?  
-Je sais pas Aki. Je suis désolé, j'… je crois que j'ai voulu te faire du mal sur le coup parce-que…

Il tend le bras devant lui au loin derrière moi.

-Tu vas te donner à un type que tu n'aimes même pas ! J… j'ai pas envie de ça pour toi ! C'est pas… enfin…  
-Haru il faut que tu comprennes que d'accord je te présente mes petits amis en premier, d'accord je fais attention à ton avis, mais… tu ne vas quand même pas régir ma vie ! Et puis tu es mal placé pour parler du fait d'attendre ou pas !  
-Mais c'est pas de moi qu'on parle, là ! C'est de toi !  
-Même. S'il te plaît. Ne gâche pas la journée. Sinon c'est plus la peine que je me torture la tête à chaque fois que tu rencontreras un garçon avec qui je m'entends !

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Je le regarde de façon presque suppliante.

-S'il te plaît.  
-Alors... y'en aura d'autres après lui?

Je souris ; amusé.

-J'en sais rien ! Doué comme je suis, c'est certain que je mettrai du temps à trouver le bon tu sais !  
-… hm.  
-Tu viens ?

Je lui tends la main. Il la prend et me suis. Je vais le lâcher après quelques pas ; mal à l'aise. Je me dis que ça doit le gêner que je le tienne comme ça. Surtout que je suis homo, ... même si c'est mon frère jumeaux, … ça peut le déranger.

-Coucou !

Je sursaute brusquement et me fige. Des mains gantées viennent de se poser sur mes yeux. Elles se retirent. Je me retourne, et souris en voyant le visage de Suigetsu. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres ; pas plus. Je n'aurai pas voulu devant mon frère de toute façon. Lequel analyse mon petit ami ; un peu de côté.

Suigetsu est quelqu'un d'assez grand mais nous aussi nous le sommes dont ça ne se voit pas trop à côté de moi. Il a une couleur bleuté pâle voir blanc aux cheveux et des lentilles de couleur violette. Haru fronce un peu les sourcils en retenant très bien une grimace mais je suis trop habitué à cette moue étrange pour ne pas savoir que mon petit ami ne lui plaît déjà pas du tout ; au moins de physique.

Petit ami qui se tourne d'ailleurs vers lui en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour ! Tu est Haru je suppose. Je me présente : Suigetsu.  
-… Bonjour.

Haru répond à la main tendue et la serre avant de lever son index en direction de la bouche de Suigetsu.

Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allait pas le remarquer, mon frère a vraiment les yeux aiguisés.

-Tu… te les es limées ?

Suigetsu à les dents pointues. Toutes sans exception.

-Oui ! C'est classe, hein !

Haru me jète un coup d'œil et me pose une question sans se gêner de la présence voisine de Suigetsu.

-Il doit te faire mal quand il t'embrasse, non ?

Je rougis. Suigetsu répond pour moi qu'il a l'habitude et que de toute façon on ne se sert pas de ses dents pour embrasser. Moi j'aimerai me cacher dans un trou de souris alors qu'Haru rétorque sèchement.

-Je pose une question à mon frère, là. Pas à toi. Et je dis pour embrasser, mais tu dois bien faire d'autres choses avec ta bouche ou l'avoir prévu, non ?

Je ferme les yeux en baissant la tête un bref instant. Lorsque je la redresse, Suigetsu me sourit en s'exclamant.

-Il est hyper protecteur ton jumeau dis-donc !

Je hausse une épaule pour lui répondre que oui mais sans vraiment le dire de vive voix car je sais que Haru le prendrait mal. Suigetsu s'approche alors un peu plus de moi et tire sur mon écharpe, sur le col de mon manteau, et celui de mon pull pour montrer quelque chose que moi j'aimerai cacher. Mais il retient mes mains et regarde Haru.

-Je lui ai déjà fait certaines choses ! Et il ne s'en est jamais plaint !

Ce sont des marques laissées par ses dents qu'il montre à Haru. Je rougis en me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ma voix se fait très faible.

-Je… je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, …

J'écarte les mains de Suigetsu et lui demande d'arrêter d'agir comme ça ; que ça n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Je risque un regard nerveux vers Haru qui me dévisage et je propose pour changer de discussion.

-On… va boire un truc ? … J'ai froid.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**" -Je n'ai pas touché une fille depuis des mois Aki.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que t'es autant de mauvaise humeur alors ! A dire du mal des gens, à râler et à me parler durement tout le temps ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un et couche un bon coup qu'on puisse être tranquille ! J'suis sûr qu'en fait tu es jaloux !  
-Si je voulais coucher j'AURAI AUCUN MAL !

Il m'assassine du regard ; mais moi aussi cette fois. Et je ne le baisse pas ; je le soutiens."

**Et voilà le tout premier chapitre de Frères III se termine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un POV Aki, et les personnages principaux ne sont plus vraiment d'origine Narutienne. J'espère malgré tout que ce début vous plaît et que vous continuerez à lire ! J'attends impatiemment vos reviews ! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

Densetsu : Je suis toujours vivant, hein ?  
Nana : #sourit# Tu t'inquiètes ?  
Densetsu : Ben tu as fait mourir Jiraya alors... je suis le prochain...  
Nana : Faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça. Comment, moi, je pourrai te tuer, voyons ! T'es mon Densetsu à moi !  
Itachi : #A soudain peur en se rendant compte qu'il a atteint une quarantaine bien tassée dans cette fic#


	2. Chapter 2

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 02.**

-On… va boire un truc ? … J'ai froid.

Ils acceptent tous les deux.

On entre dans un bar ; moi le premier. Je vais m'asseoir à une table dans le fond côté fumeur. Haru s'arrête et me regarde ; étonné.

-Tu fumes ?  
-Ah euh… non, c'est Suigetsu, … je…

Suigetsu qui pouffe légèrement de rire avant de déclarer.

-Si la fumée te dérange Haru, je fumerai pas ce coup-ci, c'est pas grave.

Je retourne sur mes pas et choisis la table. Je m'installe à côté de la vitre ; Haru est obligé de s'asseoir en face de moi car Suigetsu s'est mis à ma gauche. Ce dernier pose sa main droite sur ma cuisse sous la table. Je ne sursaute pas ; du moins j'essaie de jouer les décontractés.

Je me sens un peu nerveux. C'est bien pour ça que j'allais dans le coin fumeur ; j'avais envie d'en prendre une. Seulement c'est vrai que ni Haru ni personne dans la famille n'est au courant.

Je me tourne brusquement vers Suigetsu ; un peu à bout.

-Suigetsu tu es sûr que tu veux pas fumer ? Haru peut se forcer tu sais, c'est pas si dérangeant que ça !

Ils me regardent tous les deux. Haru étonné, Suigetsu plus sérieux. Il jette un coup d'œil à Haru et lui pose la question.

-Ca te dérangera pas ?  
-… je peux faire avec.

Nous nous relevons donc. Nous retournons dans le fond du bar et Suigetsu s'allume une cigarette. Je me positionne bien pour au moins avoir l'odeur et me persuader intérieurement que c'est moi qui fume. Je suis vraiment tendu.

Suigetsu prend la parole.

-Alors Haru ? Tu es le frère jumeau de Aki ?  
-Ca se voit, non ?

Suigetsu sourit et répond.

-Oui.

Puis il passe sa main dans mon dos et touche un peu mes cheveux courts.

-A part la coupe de cheveux.

Je souris tendrement à Suigetsu ; ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Haru qui répond durement.

-Heureusement, non ? Sinon je parie que tu n'aurais pas su nous différencier dans la rue.  
-Bien sûr que si. Vous vous ressemblez physiquement mais vous n'avez déjà pas la même façon de vous habiller, ni de vous tenir !

C'est vrai. Haru s'habille comme un homme ; un chef d'entreprise. Il s'habille classe et se tient bien droit. Moi je suis tout le temps en jean et j'ai une marche assez… enfin moins classe que lui je pense. Je ne me tiens pas très droit, je… enfin je travaille penché sur des plantes assez souvent et puis dehors donc forcément je ne me tiens pas pareil que lui qui est tout le temps dans un bureau ou à visiter tel ou tel endroit pour ensuite le racheter et le revendre.

Suigetsu poursuit.

-Et puis Aki met un parfum enivrant. Et j'ai le nez fin.

Il se penche un peu dans mon cou et me murmure que j'ai dû en mettre un peu beaucoup aujourd'hui sur mon écharpe d'ailleurs. Haru l'entend et se met à rire. Je m'y attendais de toute façon. Je parle doucement.

-Suigetsu, c'est l'écharpe de Haru. On met le même parfum tous les deux.  
-… Ah.

Haru se moque de lui en lui disant que s'il a le nez fin, il aurait dû remarquer que lui aussi met le même. Remarque à laquelle Suigetsu ne répond pas.

On va encore un peu parler en buvant pour Haru un café, moi un expresso, et Suigetsu un kir cassis. Puis ce dernier va me proposer d'aller nous promener un peu tous les deux. Haru se lève et déclare nous laisser tranquille. Je demande quelques minutes à Suigetsu et suis Haru dehors.

Haru qui n'attend pas beaucoup pour me dire ce qu'il en pense.

-Je ne l'aime pas du tout.  
-… J'avais remarqué.  
-Il est imbus de lui-même, arrogant, il n'a aucun goût, et il boit à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Et en plus il fume.

… en fait c'est surtout moi qui fume ; pas lui.

Haru continue.

-Et tu veux coucher avec lui en plus ?  
-Ca c'est mon problème.  
-…

Silence. Le bus arrive un peu plus loin, mais Haru ne se presse pas. Il prendra sûrement celui d'après. Je vais devoir attendre avec lui. Suigetsu est au chaud donc ça ne devrait pas le déranger.

Nous nous abritons sous l'abri bus. Il neige un peu. Je demande.

-Tu veux ton écharpe ?  
-Non. Garde-la. Il aime tellement ton parfum !

Il sourit d'un air moqueur et trop mielleux pour être honnête.

-Ne sois pas méchant comme ça s'il te plaît. Il est très tendre et très gentil. Il veut pas devenir médecin pour rien.  
-Ca donne de l'argent et ça permet de draguer à tout va.  
-…

Je ne réponds pas à cette remarque. Haru renchérit en se redressant et en faisant un moulinet de la main en accord à ce qu'il dit.

-Le prestige !  
-Tu es mal placé pour en parler Haru. Tu ne t'ai jamais gêné pour prononcer ton nom de famille quand tu te présentes à quelqu'un. Encore moins quand c'est une fille.  
-Je n'ai pas touché une fille depuis des mois Aki.  
-C'est peut-être pour ça que t'es autant de mauvaise humeur alors ! A dire du mal des gens, à râler et à me parler durement tout le temps ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un et couche un bon coup qu'on puisse être tranquille ! J'suis sûr qu'en fait tu es jaloux !  
-Si je voulais coucher j'AURAI AUCUN MAL !

Il m'assassine du regard. Mais moi aussi cette fois. Et je ne le baisse pas. Je le soutiens. Haru laisse donc tomber. Il soupire et regarde en direction de l'arrivée du bus qui n'est toujours pas là.  
Quelques instants passent avant que je n'entende sa voix.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'aime pas trop le fait que… que tu fréquentes des gens. J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi et j'aime pas ça. …  
-Ben tu sais c'est ce que je ressentais quand je te voyais avec pleins de filles et que tu t'occupais plus de moi. Et encore, là, moi au moins je m'occupe de toi. Je ne t'ignore pas et ne te laisse pas dans un coin. Je te mets au courant de ce qui se passe. Je te les présente même !  
-Je sais mais c'est quand même dur.  
-…

Je reste silencieux. Haru insiste en levant le bras en direction du bar où se trouve toujours Suigetsu.

-Et puis ce type, là … ! Il me sort vraiment par les trous de nez !  
-Je te demande pas de faire ta vie avec, tu sais !  
-Heureusement !

On s'échange enfin un sourire. Un instant passe avant qu'il ne me demande à nouveau.

-Tu vas le faire avec lui alors ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu es vraiment décidé, hein ?  
-Oui.

Il ne dit rien mais je vois à son visage qu'il aimerait. Seulement il ne le fait pas et baisse les yeux. Puis sa main se pose sur mon genou.

-Fais attention à toi.  
-C'est promis.  
-T'es des capotes ?

Je ris doucement.

-Oui. Papa m'a déjà demandé, ça. Il était même prêt à aller m'en chercher.

Haru rit à son tour ; amusé. Puis il grimace un très léger instant avant de forcer un sourire. J'écarquille les yeux sans comprendre ces mouvements sur son visage. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander. Il reprend la parole.

-Alors Moegi tu disais ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Je souris ; fier.

-Oui !  
-Et elle devient quoi ?  
-Ben elle est en médecine avec Suigetsu.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui.

Petit blanc. Je souris en le regardant de côté.

-Dis donc… ! Tu voudrais pas la revoir par hasard ?

Il me regarde en silence et fini par me demander.

-Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne même si on est jumeaux tu sais.  
-Hm. C'est vrai.

Je souris plus calmement.

-Alors ? Tu veux la voir ?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Ca te ferait du bien tu sais. T'es de plus en plus à cran. En plus avec ton travail, … tu dois être sur les nerfs.  
-C'est vrai. J'aurai besoin de me lâcher un peu.  
-Un peu beaucoup !  
-Hm…

Je me lève en voyant le bus arriver et tends le bras pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Haru se lève un peu plus mollement que moi. Je me tourne vers lui alors que le bus ralentit en s'approchant de nous.

-Tu dis pas trop de mauvaises choses à papa et Naruto sur Suigetsu, hein.  
-Je vais essayer.

Il vient vers moi, écarte son écharpe et tire le col de mon manteau ainsi que celui de mon pull pour voir la morsure de Suigetsu. Il me demande.

-Il se prend pour un vampire ?  
-Non… c'est moi qui lui aies demandé. Il a pas enfoncé ses dents de toute façon.  
-Fais attention quand même. Va pas choper des trucs.  
-Mais oui ! Allez !

Je le pousse dans le bus et attends que ce dernier s'éloigne pour retourner au bar. Suigetsu en sort avec mes sacs et me sourit.

-Ca y est ? Tu t'es débarrassé de lui ?  
-Oui. On va où maintenant ? T'as prévu quelque chose ? J'ai un peu froid dehors alors… euh…  
-Un ciné ? Ca te dit ? On ira chez moi après si tu veux toujours venir.  
-Ok.

Je prends mes affaires et le suis jusqu'au cinéma.

-Tu veux voir quoi Aki ?  
-Rien de spécial.

Il me jète un coup d'œil amusé.

-Du moment qu'on est dans le noir, c'est ça ?

Je rougis et le pousse un peu pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la peine de le dire. Nous choisissons donc un film du genre thriller assez sombre pour être le plus possible dans le noir et nous allons nous installer dans le fond de la salle de cinéma.  
On va attendre que la lumière s'éteigne pour se jeter des petits coups d'œil entendus.  
Je me tourne finalement complètement vers lui et commence le premier à l'embrasser. Il passe un bras derrière mes épaules et me resserre un peu contre lui pour m'embrasser plus profondément.

Je frissonne.

Je me sens vraiment prêt. Tant pis si ce n'est pas le bon, je veux passer le pas.

Je pose ma main gauche sur sa cuisse droite et la glisse doucement vers l'intérieur. Suigetsu sursaute légèrement mais n'arrête pas de m'embrasser. Moi je remonte lentement ma main. Puis je la retire pour prendre la sienne ; la gauche ; et la poser sur ma propre cuisse. Puis je la lui fais remonter rapidement.

Dire que le film n'est même pas encore commencé. Ce sont toujours les bandes-annonces qui passent.

La main de Suigetsu se faufile sous mon pull et mon T-shirt. J'ai la chaire poule et une chaleur se propage dans mon bas-ventre.

Je romps brusquement les baisers incessant partagés avec Suigetsu et lui demande en chuchotant.

-T'habites loin … ?  
-Hhh... non.  
-On y va maintenant ?

Il se lève en attrapant ma main et m'emmène à l'extérieur du cinéma. Nous marchons à vive allure pendant dix minutes et arrivons au pied d'un petit immeuble dans lequel Suigetsu me fait entrer. Nous montons au second étage. Suigetsu sort ses clés et ouvre une porte. Il me fait entrer chez lui. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder quoi que ce soit. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau, de mon pull, de mes chaussures, et me fais embrasser par Suigetsu qui pendant se temps fermait à double tour.

Je demande.

-Ta chambre ?

Il avance d'un pas. Je recule sans arrêter nos baisers. Je suis le mouvement. Suigetsu se déshabille et me déshabille à tour de rôle en me caressant lorsqu'il me retire quelque chose.

La chambre. Les volets sont fermés, il fait noir et je ne vois rien, mais Suigetsu me guide.

Le lit.

Je gémis en me faisant allonger par Suigetsu qui s'étend sur moi. J'ai encore mon jean mais il est déboutonné. Suigetsu, lui, est en sous-vêtement et je peux sentir son excitation contre la mienne. Il se déhanche sur moi un léger moment avant de se redresser et de me demander un petit moment. Il sort de la chambre. Je jète un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée de la pièce par où il vient de passer et comprends qu'il est sûrement aller chercher des préservatifs. Je me redresse sur le lit en décidant de gagner du temps.

Je me déshabille complètement et m'assieds sur le lit en me couvrant à l'aide du drap.  
Suigetsu revient armé d'un tube de lubrifiant et de préservatifs. Je m'allonge en m'écartant un peu sur un côté du lit. Suigetsu me rejoint après s'être aussi déshabillé en totalité.

Je me sens un peu tendu. Suigetsu se tourne et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser après avoir mis un préservatif. Je sens son entrejambe toucher mon corps ; puis ma propre entrejambe. Je me crispe un instant.

-Attends, ... j'en ai pas mis je  
-C'est pas grave...  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et glisse sa main dans mon dos puis sur mes fesses. Il les tripote et me demande de me retourner ce que je fais avec empressement. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai un peu peur mais au moins ce sera fait.  
Suigetsu se colle dans mon dos après avoir bouger je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Puis il entre lentement un doigt lubrifié en moi. Je gémis sans me retenir. Suigetsu embrasse mon épaule très tendrement et me chuchote de me déhancher un peu. J'obéis ; enfin j'essaie. Je crie légèrement en sentant un second doigt rejoindre le premier. Suigetsu les bougent lentement puis un peu plus vite.

Et puis il les retire et entre vraiment en moi. Un long et fort râle s'échappe de ma gorge. Suigetsu bouge un peu puis pose sa main droite sur mon entrejambe pour la caresser. Je me mords les lèvres en fermant les yeux et tente d'étouffer de son de plaisir sans nom.

Puis brusquement, Suigetsu redresse l'une de mes jambes en se mettant à cheval sur la seconde et se déhanche en m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Je serre un oreiller je crois dans mes mains. Je me sens vraiment étrange ; tellement presque que ça me gêne un peu. Ce n'est pas habituel. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
Pour ne plus faire ces bruits, j'en viens à mordre l'oreiller.  
Seulement Suigetsu va de plus en plus vite. Il serre un peu plus ma peau dans ses mains jusqu'à s'arrêter soudainement et jouir. Une jouissance qui se fait aussi de mon côté.

Suigetsu me lâche et s'allonge dans mon dos. Il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse la peau de mes épaules et de ma nuque en caressant mon torse.

Puis il me demande.

-On s'y remet tout à l'heure ?  
-OOOoohhh … oui … !

Je l'entends émettre un petit rire amusé.

Ce que ça peut-être bon ! Bien plus à deux que tout seul !

On va le faire et le refaire toute la soirée. Un peu plus tendrement parfois, d'autre moment plus brutalement, … On va dîner, puis nous allons recommencer durant la nuit. Plusieurs fois.

J'ai appris des positions que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé.  
Suigetsu m'a même… fait jouir avec sa bouche. Moi je n'ai pas vraiment oser mais je suis curieux maintenant que j'y repense.  
J'aurai du le faire… pour essayer.

Je suis dans le bus pour rentrer à la maison. Il est 6h du matin. Je travaille à la pépinière le samedi et je ne savais pas très bien si je devais appeler Naruto pour me demander de me prendre en y allant.  
J'ai décidé que non en réalisant qu'il verrait Suigetsu ou insisterait pour le voir. Je suis donc parti très tôt de chez ce dernier et arrive à la maison par le premier bus de la journée.

J'ai un peu mal aux fesses, dans le bas du dos et au ventre, … mais il ne faut pas que je le montre. Je sais très bien que papa et Naruto vont tout de suite deviner ce que j'ai fait cette nuit en me voyant, mais autant ne pas trop l'afficher.

Pourtant je suis sûr et certain d'avoir un énorme sourire peint sur le visage.  
Je me sens bien, léger, … je ne saurai comment tout à fait l'expliquer.  
J'arrive à la maison. J'ouvre et referme à clé derrière moi en tendant l'oreille. Je crois bien que tout le monde dort. Je me déchausse et monte dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires. Je passe ensuite dans la salle de bain car je n'ai pas pris de douche chez Suigetsu.

… Il m'a fait l'amour avant que je ne parte et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de faire autre chose. Une fois la douche prise et mes vêtements mis à laver, je m'habille et descends dans la cuisine.  
Je meurs de faim.

-Attends !

Je sursaute et tends l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de papa tout près.

Silence.

J'engloutis une moitié de tartine de pain beurrée et arrête ma mastication en reconnaissant la voix de Naruto.

-Neji… ! Faut que je prenne mon petit déjeuner… ! Je vais travailler ! …  
-Hm… ? T'as encore du temps mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de la table de la cuisine, … hm ? On y a de bon souvenirs !

Naruto se met à rire.

-Arrête ! … Neji… ahaha… Ah arrête... ! Neji c'est pas l'heure tout le m... hh… Tout le monde va se réveiller !  
-Mais non, on est tout seul débout. Sois pas bête, plus tu vas ne pas vouloir plus je vais insister comme ça.

C'est au moment où j'entends un gémissement de la part de Naruto que je me lève d'un geste très vif ; faisant du même coup du bruit avec la chaise qui racle le sol et me fait remarquer.

J'aperçois le visage de papa passer l'embrasure de la porte.

-Aki ? Tu es rentré ?  
-Oui. Ca fait presque une demi-heure.  
-Oh.  
-... oui.  
-Bon.

Il regarde sur sa droite et sourit sûrement à Naruto. Puis il s'avance finalement dans la cuisine avec ce dernier. Ils sont habillés et très certainement debout depuis un certain temps car bien réveillés. Et j'en suis très soulagé parce-qu'ils ont tous les deux beau être très bien conservés, je n'ai aucune envie de les voir en sous-vêtement voir pire dès le matin surtout avec tous les sous-entendus que leur petite discussion précédente a révélé.

Naruto s'assied en face de moi et commence à se servir en restant silencieux même si je devine à son regard posé sur moi qu'il se demande si la nuit et la soirée d'hier ce sont bien passé. Mais c'est finalement papa qui ne se dérange pas pour m'interroger très nettement.

-Tu as eu assez de préservatifs ? Tu t'es bien protégé ?

Je souris malgré moi en y repensant et réponds.

-Oui.

Naruto finit pas demander en voyant que je ne suis pas réticent à répondre aux questions.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

Je hoche la tête, me mordille un peu la lèvre inférieure, et rajoute un « très » assez calmement.

-Tu vas le revoir ?  
-Oui !

Je me choque de la question posée par Naruto et il le voit. Il s'excuse de l'avoir exprimée et échange un regard mal à l'aise avec papa. Je les regarde tour à tour et les interroge.

-Quoi ?

Papa me répond.

-Haru nous a parlé un peu de Suigetsu.

Silence.  
J'inspire profondément et prends une autre tartine de pain histoire de me contenir.

Naruto demande.

-C'est vrai qu'il a les dents limées et une couleur aux cheveux et… et aussi les yeux violets ?

Je réponds sèchement.

-Oui. Et alors ?

Papa prend la parole pour Naruto.

-Haru s'inquiète de tes relations Aki. Et je dois dire que moi aussi vu ce qu'on a appris hier.  
-Haru n'aime jamais mes petits amis ! C'est toi qui me l'a dit hier papa !  
-Je le sais. Seulement cette fois-ci c'est peut-être fondé Aki.  
-Non ça ne l'est pas ! Suigetsu est très gentil ! Il fait médecine, il est déjà indépendant à 19 ans et travaille à côté de ses études ! Et pourtant il est très doué par rapport aux autres élèves ! C'est pas parce-qu'il ressemble pas à la moyenne des gens qu'on croise dans la rue que ça fait de lui quelqu'un à éviter !

Je me lève et sors de la cuisine. Je remonte dans ma chambre mais beaucoup moins rapidement pour monter les escaliers que pour sortir de la cuisine. Je me sens honteux en entendant Naruto dire à papa que je marche un peu en canard et surtout se demander s'il m'accorde ou non un jour de congé.

C'est lui qui tient maintenant la pépinière de Densetsu. Ce dernier a pris sa retraite même s'il vient toujours faire mine de se promener. Naruto a d'ailleurs peur de temps en temps car son grand-père s'est épuisé de la même manière jusqu'à en mourir. Mais il ne veut pas en parler avec Densetsu ; peut-être un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'étage, je me fige quelques secondes en voyant la porte de la chambre de Haru s'ouvrir. Je me tiens bien droit en haut des escaliers et attends qu'il me voit. Ce qui ne tarde pas à se passer. Je fronce les sourcils et lui montre un visage mécontent. Lui me regarde de bas en haut et me demande.

-Tu es rentré ?  
-Ca se voit.  
-Tu… t'as passé une bonne soirée ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu t'es protégé, hein ? Rassures-moi.  
-Pourquoi t'as dit du mal de Suigetsu aux parents ? Je t'avais dit d'essayer de ne pas le faire ! C'est trop dur pour toi ?

Il lâche la poignée de sa porte en refaisant un allée-retour mes pieds-ma tête avant de répondre en haussant une épaule.

-J'ai pas dis de mal de Suigetsu, j'ai juste dit ce qui était.  
-C'est pas parce-que tu es bien plus en avance sur moi dans tout que ça te donne le droit de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues Haru !  
-Mais je  
-Et de toute façon je suis sûr qu'ils vont l'apprécier ! Je vais l'inviter et ils verront eux-même ! Tu ne pourras plus rien dire !  
-Tu… tu veux l'inviter ? Alors c'est vraiment sérieux ?  
-Oui c'est sérieux ! C'est même très sérieux ! On a fait l'amour toute la nuit si tu veux savoir ! Il m'a même mordu un peu partout si tu veux savoir ça aussi ! Voilà comme ça t'es satisfait ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ! Hein ? Toi qui veut toujours savoir où je sors et avec qui ! T'es content ! Tu veux savoir les positions qu'on a faite aussi ! Tu veux voir les morsures ? Les griffures ?

Haru recule d'un pas dans sa chambre alors que moi je m'approche de lui en lui criant dessus.

Seulement il va de nouveau être sauvé par papa ; comme toujours. Ce dernier m'interpelle du milieu des escaliers où il se trouve.

-Aki ! Laisses ton frère tranquille ! Il a eu une soirée épouvantable au contraire de la tienne. Vas dans ta chambre et calme-toi un peu. Naruto te dira quand vous partirez.

Je boue intérieurement comme il est rare que je boue. Je serre la mâchoire et vais dans ma chambre sans rien dire. Mais je lance un regard plus que noir à Haru qui me dévisage ; choqué par ma façon de réagir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Papa ? Je peux inviter Suigetsu à venir dîner ce soir et puis à passer la nuit ?

Ils me regardent tous les deux avec deux yeux tout ronds. Je souris et parle pour Suigetsu au bout de l'onde.

-Attends deux minutes je crois qu'il faut qu'ils se remettent du choc.

Un éclat de rire arrive dans mon oreille. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une review ! n.n **

Densetsu : Je suis à la retraite ! O.o  
Nana : Ben faut croire.  
Densetsu : Mais... j'ai quel âge ?  
Nana : #regarde Densetsu et décide de l'épargner# Tu veux pas savoir.  
Densetsu : O.O...  
Itachi : #éclate de rire#  
Densetsu : #Que le prend mal# Oui ben toi, hein ! J'ai vu ton âge dans le fichiers d'âges et de dates ! Et je te signale que tu as 45 ans !  
Nana : #leur jette un coup d'oeil alors qu'ils commencent à se disputer, et chuchote toute seule# Chaaarrrbooonnnn ... !  
Densetsu et Itachi : #se taisent automatiquement et se sourient gentiment#  
Nana : #sourit# J'aime mieux ça ! n.n.


	3. Chapter 3

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 03. **_(Bonne année 2010 ! n.n )_

-Aki ! Laisses ton frère tranquille ! Il a eu une soirée épouvantable au contraire de la tienne. Vas dans ta chambre et calme-toi un peu. Naruto te dira quand vous partirez.

Je boue intérieurement comme il est rare que je boue. Je serre la mâchoire et vais dans ma chambre sans rien dire. Mais je lance un regard plus que noir à Haru qui me dévisage ; choqué par ma façon de réagir. Je ne lui tiens pas souvent tête voir jamais. Alors que j'aie fait ça doit le surprendre.

Je vais donc m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je vais m'asseoir d'un air rageur sur mon lit.

Je sors de mes sombres pensées en voyant et surtout en entendant mon portable vibrer sur mon bureau. Je me lève et réponds.

-Allô ?  
-Bonjour ! Tu es bien arrivé ?

C'est Suigetsu. Je redeviens tout tendre. Un sourire naît sur mon visage.

-Oui ! Merci de t'en inquiéter.  
-Ben il a gelé donc j'ai eu les jetons en pensant au verglas sur la route. Avec un bus c'est pas forcément une bonne idée de la prendre. Surtout que t'es à l'extérieur de la ville, toi !  
-Merci.

Ca me fait presque fondre qu'il soit si attentionné.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Il voudrait m'inviter à nouveau ?

-Ce soir ? Euh je suis en famille sûrement !  
-Ah.

Il est déçu. Je demande ; un sourire un peu coquin sur la figure.

-Tu voulais me voir ?  
-Non je m'assurai que tu ne serais pas dans le centre histoire de me faire d'autres mecs sans que tu le saches.

Je me mets à rire.

-Arrêtes. Imbécile.  
-Au moins tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je pensais que tu allais pleurer ou hurler.  
-Non. T'es pas comme ça. Moegi me l'a certifié !  
-C'est gentil d'avoir confiance.

Nous rions de concert. Mon regard tombe soudain sur une photo de moi et Haru quand nous étions petits. La discussion de tout à l'heure me revient en tête.

-Suigetsu… ?  
-Hm ?  
-Toi tu fais quoi ce soir et demain ?  
-Moi ? Je sais pas. Je vais sûrement réviser.  
-Tu veux venir à la maison ? Tu sais où c'est ?  
-Comment ne pas savoir où se trouve la maison de la famille Hyuga-Uzumaki !

Je souris malgré moi. Oui bon… avec notre famille c'est normal après tout.

-Mes petites sœurs sont là pour le week-end. Je pense que mes pères voudraient te rencontrer vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et p

Il m'interrompt.

-Tu leur as dit !  
-Ben même si je l'avais pas fais ça se serait vu, hein.  
-Tu discutes de ça avec tes parents ?  
-Il savent ce que c'est tu sais !

Il se met à rire et à me dire qu'il s'en doute mais que ce n'est pas une raison. Je hausse une épaule en allant me rasseoir sur mon lit.

-Bon… ! Tu veux venir ou pas ? J'ai envie de te présenter moi !  
-Au bout de quinze jours ? T'as pas peur que je fuis en courant ?  
-N… non je…

Je ferai trop vite les choses ? Un malaise me prend. Mais Suigetsu me rassure rapidement.

-Ce serait avec plaisir.  
-Tu dors ici ?  
-Hein ?  
-Oui ! Allez ! C'est insonorisé et puis j'ai envie que tu aies dormi dans mon lit toi aussi ! Je pourrai y penser quand je serai tout seul dedans comme ça !  
-Si tu veux.

Je l'entends à sa manière de le dire : il sourit.

Je me lève et sautille comme un idiot. Il m'interroge.

-Mais tu es sûr qu'ils vont bien vouloir tes parents ? Ton frère a dû leur dire des trucs affreux sur moi !  
-Attends. Je vais demander.

Je sors de la chambre sans raccrocher et en gardant mon portable à mon oreille, puis descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je me racle la gorge et fais du bruit dans les escaliers histoire qu'ils m'entendent arriver. Je tourne dans le salon.

Puis je demande sans attendre.

-Papa ? Je peux inviter Suigetsu à venir dîner ce soir et puis à passer la nuit ?

Ils me regardent tous les deux avec deux yeux tout ronds. Je souris et parle pour Suigetsu au bout de l'onde.

-Attends deux minutes je crois qu'il faut qu'ils se remettent du choc.

Un éclat de rire arrive dans mon oreille. Papa se lève ; Naruto reste assis mais me demande en premier.

-Il veut venir ?  
-Il veut bien. C'est moi qui veut en premier.

Papa grimace un peu ; gêné.

-Dormir ici… ? C'est… ça va pas te gêner, toi ? Alors que… c'est dans la maison ?

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant, et sourit ; fier.

-Je crois bien que c'est toi que ça dérange papa.

Naruto se lève et pose une main sur le haut du bras de papa qui le regarde un instant. Puis il me répond.

-C'est bon il peut venir si tu veux. Mais vous vous tenez correctement devant nous !

Je souris et acquiesce avant de repartir vers l'étage en parlant à Suigetsu.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux venir ce soir. Je finis à 18h. Tu n'as qu'à venir pour le dîner ! Vers 19h, ok ?  
-Ok. Alors à ce soir ? Tu travailles bien, hein !  
-Toi aussi. Révise correctement en essayant de ne pas trop penser à moi !  
-Ah ça va être dur ça ! J'ai passé une trop bonne nuit en ta compagnie pour ne pas avoir envie d'y repenser plusieurs fois dans la journée !

Je me mets à rire ; tout heureux ; en passant dans le couloir de l'étage. A ce moment même Haru sort de sa chambre et me regarde passer. Je fais exprès de faire celui qui ne l'a pas vu et le bouscule presque en parlant fort pour qu'il entende bien clairement.

-Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne nuit ! J'espère bien faire pareil ce soir quand tu seras là !

Et je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

Un peu plus tard, je monte en voiture avec Naruto. Nous allons à la pépinière. La route commence d'abord en silence. Puis il prend la parole.

-Pour ce soir, … essaie de…

Il inspire, cherche ses mots, mais ne trouve pas. Je poursuis donc pour lui.

-De pas m'afficher trop collé-serré avec Suigetsu ?

Il me jète un coup d'œil en retenant une grimace et reprend.

-Ton père n'est pas tout à fait prêt à te voir avec quelqu'un je crois. Et puis Haru n'a pas l'air très bien depuis hier soir.  
-Il est juste jaloux. Et puis je lui ai proposé de lui faire re-rencontrer Moegi, alors ça doit juste le travailler.  
-Non … c'est pas ça Aki. Il n'est vraiment pas bien. Il avait une vidéo-conférence hier soir après être rentré. Il est allé s'enfermer dans son bureau, mais au bout d'un moment ton père a reçu un appel et s'est fait prier de prendre le relais assez rapidement. Haru avait tout arrêté d'un coup. Neji a dû poursuivre pour lui… Ca a été un vrai désastre apparemment. Et Haru n'a rien voulu dire.

Je regarde Naruto un peu plus sérieusement ; étonné.

-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. Haru n'est vraiment pas bien.  
-Tu… tu crois que c'est parce-que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de bien et que lui n'a personne ? Il…

Je ne le laisse pas répondre. Je fouille dans ma sacoche pour trouver mon portable ; le cœur battant en parlant à haute voix.

-Je vais décommander Suigetsu. Je ne veux pas que Haru soit mal à cause de moi, … je… Mon Dieu j'ai fait des trucs puérils en plus tout à l'heure, je… Je lui ai sûrement fait du mal ! Qu… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Je commence à paniquer et à parler à tord et à travers. Naruto m'arrête en posant sa main droite un bref instant sur mon épaule avant de la reposer sur le volant, et me rassure.

-Arrête Aki. Tu ne vas rien décommander. Suigetsu je veux le voir. Et puis Neji aussi de toute façon.  
-… oui mais… Haru…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que tu trouves quelqu'un puisse le chambouler comme ça. Non c'est autre chose, il doit avoir un problème et voilà ! Enfin, réfléchis au nombre de fois où lui a eu quelqu'un. Il est tout à fait capable de comprendre que toi aussi tu aies une vie amoureuse !  
-Oui mais… il n'aime vraiment pas Suigetsu. Il me l'a dit lui-même, … je veux pas le forcer à  
-Dis pas de bêtises. Il n'aime jamais tes petits amis. On l'a déjà assez entendu comme ça depuis hier par toi ou Neji ! Il va se forcer. Tu as tout à fait le droit de construire ta vie. Et… et si c'est avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs bleus, aux yeux violets et aux dents limés que tu veux passer du temps, … il n'a pas le droit de t'en empêcher.

Il a eu du mal à finir sa phrase sur le fait que j'aie le droit de partager un bout de chemin avec quelqu'un comme Suigetsu. Il a mal dissimulé une grimace mais je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Ca me fait plus sourire qu'autre chose en fait.

-Merci p'pa.  
-Hm.

Il est un peu gêné mais il finit par me sourire. Et moi aussi. Je suis sur un nuage depuis hier ; j'ai envie de partager ma joie.

-P… p'pa ?  
-Hm ?  
-J'ai… euh je… est-ce que… je…

J'inspire d'un souffle un peu tremblant. J'ai envie de lui demander si je peux lui raconter, mais c'est mon père, … seulement j'ai vraiment envie de dire tout à quelqu'un, et je n'ai aucun ami et Haru ce n'est pas possible, …  
Seulement c'est mon père, c'est gênant, …

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je rougis. J'y repense trop. Le fait de ne pas en parler en le voulant me fait revivre intérieurement tout ce qui s'est passé. J'y pense beaucoup trop ! Je me sens rougir.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute.

-Hein ?  
-Tu allais dire quelque chose.  
-Euh. Oui mais… non. C'est rien.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui.

La journée va passer rapidement. Nous allons terminer en avance. Il est 16h et je rentre à la maison avec Naruto. Il me dépose juste car il a appelé papa pour lui dire qu'il irait chercher Satsuki à sa leçon de violoncelle puisqu'il est en avance. Je descends donc de voiture et remonte la grande allée qui mène à l'entrée de la maison.

J'entre, me déchausse, et range mon manteau avant de tendre l'oreille. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Je passe dans le salon et souris en voyant Kisa et papa dans le jardin à faire une bataille de boule de neige. Je retourne dans le couloir et monte à l'étage. En passant devant la chambre de Haru, je vois ce dernier assis à son bureau en train de lire quelque chose.

Ce que m'a dit Naruto ce matin me revient en mémoire. Je m'arrête et toque à la porte. Haru lève les yeux de sa lecture et me regarde.

-Aki ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-… je m'excuse pour ce matin. Comment… comment j'ai réagi.  
-Oh ! T'inquiète pas ! Il faut pas t'en vouloir j'ai pas vraiment fait mieux de mon côté.

Je reste immobile. Puis je gigote comme un idiot alors que Haru me regarde en attendant. Il finit par perdre patience et par me demander.

-… et… c'est tout ?  
-Je peux entrer ?

Il me jauge un peu du regard en se demandant sûrement pourquoi je veux lui parler alors qu'on s'est disputé ce matin. Il hausse une épaule et accepte. J'entre et vais m'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il pose son livre sur son bureau et tourne avec sa chaise pour me faire face. Je prends la parole.

-Naruto m'a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir.  
-Ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
-La… la vidéoconférence.  
-… ah, ça…

Il se retourne et semble s'intéresser de nouveau à son bouquin. Il n'a pas envie d'en discuter. Mais moi je m'inquiète alors je demande.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
-Non, … j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue et voilà.  
-Et ça t'a fait tout arrêter ?  
-Ca te regarde pas Aki.

Je fronce les sourcils ; un peu vexé je dois dire.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Haru ! J'ai le droit de demander quand même !  
-Et bien moi je te réponds que ça ne te concerne pas et que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est tout.  
-… c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose… ?

Il soupire et se retourne de nouveau vers moi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu aurais fait quelque chose ?  
-Je sais pas… tu étais bien hier après-midi avant que je te présente Suigetsu alors… j'ai cru que… ça te faisait de la peine que je trouve quelqu'un alors que… toi tu n'as personne.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que si je voulais quelqu'un j'aurai aucun mal à trouver.  
-Oui ! A cause de notre nom de famille ! Mais moi Suigetsu ne s'est pas intéressé à moi comme ça !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toute façon ! Et sors de ma chambre ! J'ai aucune envie de te parler !

Il me montre à nouveau son dos et ne bouge plus. Il fait mine de lire avec attention son livre mais je sais très bien qu'il fait semblant. Je me lève de son lit et observe un peu Haru.

Il ne va pas bien ; c'est trop flagrant pour que ça passe inaperçu.

-Je voulais juste être là pour toi Haru. T'es mon frère jumeau, … c'est bête qu'on se fâche comme ça.  
-Sors de ma chambre.

J'obéis. Je sors de sa chambre et vais dans la mienne. Je retire mon pull et m'écroule sur mon lit en soupirant. Mon regard tombe sur mon réveil. Il est 16h18. Je décide de m'offrir une sieste avant le retour de Naruto et aussi avant de préparer ma chambre pour Suigetsu. Il faut que je change les draps. Draps sous lesquels je me glisse tout habillé pour être au chaud pour dormir un peu. Je ferme les yeux et attends le sommeil.

Quelques minutes vont passer. Ma porte est ouverte et j'entends les voix lointaines de papa et Kisa qui rient dans le salon je crois. Ils ont du rentrer se réchauffer un peu. Puis soudain, des pas qui se rapprochent. Je sursaute et ouvre grands mes yeux en sentant un poids sur mon lit et mon drap se faire soulever. Je reconnais mon frère.

-Haru ?

Il s'installe à côté de moi dans mon lit ; sous le drap qui me recouvre. Il reste sans bouger quelques instant durant lesquels moi je le dévisage en cherchant à savoir ce qui lui prend de venir là. Il est allongé sur le dos, se tient droit, … et puis tourne brusquement son visage vers le mien.

-Tu me la présenterais à nouveau ?

Je fronce les sourcils en ayant un léger mouvement de recul de la tête.

-Hein ?  
-Moegi. J'ai envie d'une fille.

J'écarquille les yeux. Haru continue.

-T'as raison. Ca me travaille trop. Je suis jaloux, j'en peux plus. Il me faut une fille.  
-Si c'est juste pour coucher autant aller en boîte !  
-Non. J'ai envie d'une histoire. Une histoire et… et elle durera plus longtemps que la tienne avec Suigetsu.  
-Quoi !

Il me quitte des yeux et fixe le plafond.

-Je veux connaître Moegi. Je… je m'en souviens plus mais je suis sûr qu'elle me plaira.  
-Et t'es obligé de venir dans mon lit sous mes draps pour le dire ?  
-… Oui.

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant. Je me demande si sa santé mentale va bien. Il penche sa tête sur le côté et me jète un coup d'œil.

-Quoi… on… on dormait bien ensemble quand on était petit. Je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange !  
-Parce-que j'ai bientôt 18 ans et que dormir avec mon frère c'est pas le rêve de ma vie.  
-T… t'as tort. Ca nous ferait du bien parfois de dormir un peu ensemble à nouveau. C… c'était amusant.

Je me rapproche de lui et pose une main sur son front en demandant.

-Tu te sens bien Haru ?

Il fait un mouvement vif pour se libérer de ma main.

-Te moques pas ! C… on parlerait plus facilement. J'en suis sûr.  
-Parler ?  
-… avant de dormir. …  
-Parce-que maintenant tu veux me parler ?

Il hausse une épaule en regardant vers mon opposé. Je ne remarque pas qu'il a une petite pointe de gêne. Je me sens soudain heureux de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un.

-Haru ?  
-Hm… ?

Il fait celui qui s'en fiche un peu, mais c'est lui qui a dit qu'on pourrait parler alors je continue.

-Je peux te raconter ma soirée et … et ma nuit ?  
-HEIN !

Il fait volte-face très rapidement ; choqué. Mais je ne me démonte pas.

-Je voudrais raconter à quelqu'un tout… tout ce que j'ai fait et… seulement j'ai pas vraiment d'ami à qui le raconter et Naruto c'est aussi notre père alors… comme toi tu as mon âge et puis tu es mon jumeau, on pourrait… partager des petits trucs comme ça, non ?  
-Mais t'es gay !  
-Et alors ? Ca nous rapprocherait un peu de parler de trucs intimes ! On en a jamais vraiment reparlé depuis l'an dernier, … en fait on parle jamais de nos vies tous les deux. Tu t'occupes de ton travail et moi du mien, je te présente mes petits-amis mais on a jamais

Il soupire en m'interrompant. Il me regarde. Il doit être mal à l'aise. Il ferme les yeux, étend son corps sur le côté gauche pour être bien face à moi qui suis sur le droit, et ferme les yeux juste un instant avant de les ouvrir pour me répondre.

-Raconte-moi si tu veux.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. Je suis sur le point de raconter mes premières fois. Ca me fait bizarre. Cependant je commence quand même ; trop heureux pour ne pas narrer ce qui s'est passé.

-Quand tu es parti, on est allé en direction du cinéma histoire de… d'être un peu dans le noir.

Il se racle la gorge. Il gigote un peu mais me laisse continuer.

-Seulement, … le film était même pas commencé qu'on est ressortit, … on… on avait trop envie. C'est même moi qui lui ai demandé pour… le faire plus vite.

Je poursuis devant son silence.

-Alors on est allé chez lui en courant presque. Je… j'étais un peu tendu, mais j'étais super pressé de le faire.

Il baisse un peu les yeux. Je n'y prête pas attention ; je continue sur ma lancée.

-Il habite dans un petit immeuble, au deuxième étage. On est rentré chez lui et j'étais tellement dedans que j'ai commencé à me déshabiller dans l'entrée alors qu'il fermait la porte !

Un petit rire incontrôlable m'échappe. Haru, lui, ne rit pas le moins du monde. Il rougit ; sûrement de gêne.

-On est allé dans sa chambre, il m'a allongé sur son lit et a commencé à se déhancher un peu sur moi !  
-Aki je…

Je n'écoute pas ; je continue.

-Il s'est arrêté à un moment pour aller chercher les capotes et le lubrifiant. Moi je me suis complètement déshabillé pendant ce temps.  
-A… Aki… c  
-Il est revenu rapidement et … ouua ... ! Ce que c'était bon ! Ca a pas duré très longtemps et je crois pas qu'il m'ait très bien préparé à … enfin tu vois quoi  
-… oui.  
-… mais c'est parce-qu'on était très pressé tous les deux !

Je ris légèrement ; sûrement de manière un peu idiote. Je couvre ma bouche et mon nez avec mes deux mains. Haru en profite pour me demander ; la voix basse.

-Il t'a fait mal ?

Je retire mes mains de mon visage et lève les yeux en fixant un point sur la tête du lit comme pour mieux me rappeler.

-Un… un peu… beaucoup même. On a fait ça très vite la première fois, … mais je me dis que c'est une habitude à prendre !  
-… hm.  
-Et puis la nuit l'a confirmé !

Je hausse mon épaule gauche en souriant ; tout content.

-On a recommencé plein de fois ! On a du le faire trois ou quatre fois avant de dîner, et cette nuit j'ai pas compter mais… c'était super ! Il… il m'a même fait une fellation !

Je l'ai chuchoté, ça. Je rougis en voyant Haru me dévisager alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui demande ; intrigué.

-On te l'a déjà fait à toi ?

Il rougit et baisse les yeux sur le côté timidement.

-… oui… plein de fois.  
-Toi aussi t'as aimé ?

Il acquiesce. Je gigote dans mon lit. Si j'étais debout ou assis, je sautillerai sûrement.

-J'ai adoré ça ! Il va peut-être me le refaire ce soir !

Haru s'écarte juste un peu en évitant de croiser mon regard mais je ne fais pas attention et continue.

-Je sais pas si je vais essayer ce soir, … ça m'intrigue un peu en fait. De faire ça.

Il me dévisage.

-Quoi ? Tu… tu vas le faire !

-Ben il me l'a fait alors je peux bien lui faire ! T'as jamais fait ça à une fille, toi ?

-C… c'est pas pareil ! Lui c'est un mec !  
-Ben je suis homo aussi tu sais.

Il s'assied sur le lit sans me quitter des yeux.

-Tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est déjà assez déstabilisant de

Il s'interrompt. Moi je demande.

-De quoi ?  
-De… d… Je sais pas mais… c'est un mec !  
-Haru … ! Redescends… ! Je suis homo ! Ce sont les mecs qui m'intéressent !

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Il reste figé ; il tremble même un peu mais ça ne se voit pas vraiment. Soudain, il se rallonge de dos à moi en se couvrant complètement avec le draps. Je fixe un instant son dos et lui demande.

-Haru ? … euh… tu fais quoi, là, au juste ?  
-Je vais dormir un peu.  
-…euh… dans mon lit ?  
-Oui.

Je reste interdit pendant un isntant. Mais finalement je ne dis rien. Je cale ma tête sur un oreiller et observe les longs cheveux de mon frère dispersés devant moi. Je joue un peu avec le bout d'une mèche et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Ce alors que Kisa m'interroge.

-Il est gentil ton petit ami ?

Je souris et hoche la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'il se prend pour un vampire ?

Je perds automatiquement mon sourire et soupire. »

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aurez hâte de recevoir le prochain ! n.n. En attendant les reviews sont bienvenues ! n.n. Encore merci ! **

Itachi : Et Suigetsu va arriver alors qu'ils sont en train de dormir ensemble...  
Nana : Hein ?  
Densetsu : Ben c'est couru avec toi Nana.  
Nana : O.O Mais... non ! C'est pas vrai !  
Itachi : #plise ses yeux# Mais bien sûûûr... !  
Nana : èé. T'es pas gentil avec moi !  
Itachi : #sourit.# Ben oui ! Noël est passé !  
Densetsu : #grimace et s'approche pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Itachi# Oui mais elle n'est pas prête d'arrêter l'écriture, tu sais ! Faudrait peut-être mieux pas que tu la mette de mauvaise humeur. Surtout si elle reprend Un monde immense !  
Itachi : #réalise# O.O... #se tourne vers Nana# N... Nana ! Je t'ai dit à quel point tu es resplendissante en ce début d'année 2010 ?


	4. Chapter 4

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 04.**

-Haru ? … euh… tu fais quoi, là, au juste ?  
-Je vais dormir un peu.  
-…euh… dans mon lit ?  
-Oui.

Je ne dis rien. Je cale ma tête sur un oreiller, et observe les longs cheveux de mon frère dispersés devant moi. Je joue un peu avec le bout d'une mèche, et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est dans les bras de mon frère ; blottit tout contre lui. L'une de ses mains s'est glissée dans mon dos sous mon T-shirt et nos jambes sont entremêlées entre elles. Il dort encore alors je me retiens pour ne pas reculer d'un coup. Je suis complètement crispé. Je me racle la gorge puis un peu plus fort pour qu'il se réveille.

Mais rien. Je pose alors doucement ma main sur son épaule droite et la secoue légèrement.

-Haru… ! Ha… Haru ?

Il inspire profondément en fronçant un peu les sourcils, et me resserre contre lui sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa main remonte dans mon dos ; je me cambre en rougissant ; gêné et paniqué.

HARU REVEILLE-TOI !

Il penche sa tête et vient poser un baiser dans mon cou. Puis il s'arrête brusquement.  
J'entends sa voix calme.

-Aki ?  
-Euh… oui.

Il me lâche en s'excusant sans oser croiser mon regard. Je redescends mon T-shirt sur moi et regarde Haru du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'assied sur le lit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je lui demande.

-Ca te travaille vraiment, hein ?  
-Faut croire que oui.

Il se lève sans rien ajouter et sort de ma chambre. Je reste un peu sans rien faire et décide de me lever et de changer les draps en voyant l'heure. Il est 18h16 ; on a dormi presque 2h. Je suis en train de commencer à enlever les draps de mon lit et à le défaire entièrement quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

-5 euros si je les change pour toi !

Je me retourne en haussant un sourcil et regarde Satsuki qui se trouve à l'entrée de ma chambre.

-Tu veux t'amuser à changer mes draps ?  
-Non je veux des sous.  
-Tu as de l'argent de poche, non ? Me dis pas que tu n'en as pas assez !  
-Je veux un nouvel archet, et je veux le payer moi-même.

Je me redresse bien droit et lui demande.

-Tu le fais correctement alors, hein ? J'ai un invité moi ce soir.  
-Oui ! Je sais !

Je m'écarte du lit et le lui montre. Elle sourit et se précipite pour tirer sur les draps. Elle va refuser mon aide en me voyant vouloir lui donner un coup de main. Je la laisse donc et vais prendre une douche puis me changer. Je descends ensuite dans le salon et m'étonne en ne trouvant pas papa. Haru est là lui ; Naruto est dans la cuisine avec Kisa je les ai aperçu en passant dans le couloir.

-Où est papa ?  
-En vidéoconférence.

Je contourne le grand canapé et m'assieds à côté de Haru qui est installé en travers de l'assise ; un magazine dans les mains.

-C'est pas toi qui les fait les vidéoconférence normalement ?  
-Papa m'a interdit de travailler pendant une semaine alors il prend le relais.

Silence. Il ajoute en tournant une page.

-Je travaille trop d'après lui. C'est pour ça que je pété un plomb avant-hier et que j'ai tout arrêté d'un coup.  
-… Ok.

De nouveau, un blanc. Je m'installe un peu mieux sur le canapé et prends la parole.

-Tu pourras demander à Suigetsu ce soir pour Moegi si tu veux.  
-Hm.  
-… tu… tu veux bien essayer d'être aimable avec lui ?  
-C'est pas le tout de bien vouloir. Encore faut-il que j'y arrive.  
-… oui. Mais tu pourrais essayer de te forcer un peu ?  
-Pour quoi faire ? Qu'il soit plus prompt à te sucer une fois dans ta chambre ?

Je voudrais répondre, mais Kisa apparaît dans le salon.

-Dites ? Vous voulez bien mettre la table ?

Je me lève. Haru pose son magazine sur la table basse et me suit dans la seconde partie du salon qui sert plus de salle à manger en réalité. Nous mettons la table en silence. Naruto sort de la cuisine et nous voit. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et demande.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

Haru répond par la négative. Naruto insiste.

-L'atmosphère est tendue pourtant ! Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?  
-Bien sûr que non.

Haru finit de mettre les assiettes, me lance un regard assez dur, et contourne la table pour se rendre dans la cuisine en posant une question à Naruto.

-On mange quoi ce soir papa ?  
-Tu verras bien !

Naruto se précipite dans la cuisine à la suite de Haru pour l'empêcher d'aller fouiner. Ce alors que Kisa m'interroge.

-Il est gentil ton petit ami ?

Je souris et hoche la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'il se prend pour un vampire ?

Je perds automatiquement mon sourire et soupire.

-Non. Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?  
-C'est Haru qui l'a dit à papa.

Je ne dis rien mais si j'avais plus de force le verre que je tiens dans la main m'éclaterait entre les doigts tellement je le serre.

-Haru a un avis trop arrêté sur les choses Kisa. Essaies de connaître Suigetsu par toi-même au lieu de croire tout ce qu'on te dit.  
-Ben… c'est ce que je fais ! Sinon je ne t'aurai pas demandé à toi aussi !

C'est vrai. … J'ai réagis un peu trop violemment. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsque Satsuki se montre ; toute heureuse ; dans le salon.

-Mon frère adoré ! J'ai fini ton lit !  
-Et tu veux tes 5 euros oui j'ai compris.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Naruto a beau dire qu'elle ressemble à sa grand-mère Satsuki, on a malgré tout parfois l'impression de le voir lui. Au contraire de Kisa qui ressemble à sa mère, elle. Et je dois dire que Hinata et Satsuki la mère de Naruto ne se ressemblent pas du tout !

Nous laissons Kisa dans le salon et montons dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon bureau ; Satsuki sur mes pas. Elle demande même.

-Tu veux que je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner au lit demain matin ? Je le fais pour 10 euros si tu veux !

Je souris et refuse poliment. Je fouille dans ma sacoche. J'en sors mon portefeuille pour y chercher un billet de 5 euros, le trouve, et le tends à Satsuki qui est complètement figée et les yeux rivés sur ma sacoche. J'y jète un coup d'œil, et la retourne directement pour en cacher l'intérieur soit les emballages de préservatif qui se trouvaient être bien en vus.

Je me racle la gorge et lui retends le billet.

-Satsuki ! Tiens. A moins que tu n'en veuilles plus !

Elle sursaute, sort de ses pensées, et prend le billet avec un énorme sourire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je le veux toujours ! C'est pour le bien de la musique mondiale !  
-Pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à ton anniversaire ce fameux archet que tu veux ? C'est dans un mois !  
-Parce-que. Et puis à mon anniversaire je veux autre chose.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Le violoncelle qui va avec, tiens !

Elle fait demi-tour et sort de ma chambre.

Je range mon portefeuille, ferme ma sacoche correctement, et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque j'arrive au bas des marches, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

-J'Y VAIS !

Je presse tranquillement le pas et ouvre la porte. Suigetsu se trouve juste derrière. Il me sourit et me souhaite le bonsoir avant que je l'enlace et lui demande, ou plutôt lui donne, un tendre baiser. Mais je ne m'éternise pas sur le palier. Il gèle dehors. Je romps mon baiser et lui souris.

-Bonsoir… !  
-Quel accueil ! Vous faites tous ça, chez vous ?  
-Abruti. Bien sûr que non. Il n'y a que moi.  
-Hmm ! Je vais venir te voir plus souvent alors !

Je le fais entrer et referme derrière lui. Kisa ; curieuse comme pas possible ; se montre rapidement à l'embrasure du salon et jète un coup d'œil dans notre direction.

-Aki ? C'est lui ?  
-Oui. Viens. Je vais te présenter si tu veux.

Elle s'approche puis ralentie lorsque Suigetsu se redresse après avoir laisser ses chaussures sur le côté et m'avoir donné son manteau. Je range ce dernier et tends le bras vers Kisa.

-Suigetsu, ma petite sœur Kisa. Kisa, mon petit ami Suigetsu.

Kisa plie un peu les genoux, et sourit en prononçant un timide « bonsoir ». Suigetsu fait alors la révérence à son tour d'un air amusé.

-Bonsoir chère demoiselle !

Kisa rougit un peu. Satsuki arrive à son tour. Elle s'approche bien plus franchement, et demande.

-Je peux voir ses dents ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire que non, mais Suigetsu lève ses deux bras en poussant un léger cri bouche grande ouverte pour effrayer Satsuki ; pour s'amuser bien sûr. Et cela fonctionne. Satsuki sursaute et recule de trois pas en poussant un petit cri effrayé.

-Ca t'amuse ?

Je lève les yeux un peu plus loin et vois Haru au bout du couloir qui assassine Suigetsu du regard. C'est lui qui vient de demander ça. Suigetsu acquiesce pour toute réponse et prend la parole.

-Content de te revoir aussi Haru.  
-Tu es bien le seul.

Je retiens un soupir ennuyé. Haru ne fait aucun effort.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant Kisa prendre la manche de Suigetsu en lui proposant de faire le tour de la maison avec elle comme guide. Suigetsu me jète un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en se faisant tirer par le bras. Je les suis ; histoire de ne pas le laisser seul avec Kisa. Elle va faire toutes les pièces et tous les étages de la maison de la cave aux combles. La seule qu'elle n'aura pas pu montrer est le bureau de Haru qui se tenait bien campé devant à l'entrée ; la porte fermée derrière lui.  
En réalité il voulait surtout montrer qu'il ne veut pas qu'on pénètre dans son bureau. Même moi je n'y vais jamais. Lorsqu'il n'est pas dedans il le ferme à clé.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le salon. Je présente Suigetsu à papa et Naruto. L'accueil est assez tendu de leur part, mais je vois bien que papa fait des efforts et que Naruto reste neutre pour ne pas me gêner et surtout pour ne pas paraître trop heureux que je lui montre enfin un petit ami. Papa n'aimerait pas ça.

J'ai aperçu un sourire assez fier de la part de Naruto. Je crois qu'il est heureux pour moi et ça me fait du bien.

Je propose à Suigetsu de monter dans ma chambre. Kisa est allée tellement vite dans sa visite qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'y déposer son sac d'affaire. Il accepte et me suit. De plus j'ai remarqué que Haru ne me quitte pas des yeux lorsqu'il les lève pour regarder quelqu'un et ça me met mal à l'aise.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, Suigetsu déclare.

-Ils ont l'air sympas tes parents !  
-Ils le sont.  
-Et tes petites sœurs, ce sont des demis-sœur si j'ai bien compris ? J'ai jamais vraiment cerné votre relation dans les magazines people.

Je m'approche de lui et enlace sa taille en répondant.

-C'est simple pourtant ! Naruto a couché avec ma tante Hinata avant d'être avec mon père. Il en a résulté mes sœurs.  
-Et c'est l'ex de Naruto qui est avec ta tante maintenant, c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça !

Je souris et me recule pour faire mine de l'applaudir en silence. Suigetsu réalise de petits gestes de remerciement comme si une foule l'acclamant se trouvait devant lui. Il se rapproche ensuite de moi et me prend à son tour dans ses bras en demandant.

-Je peux avoir un réel baiser maintenant qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir ?  
-Bien sûr … !

Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse. Je glisse mes mains sur le haut de son torse puis les passe sur sa nuque avant de tendre les bras en poussant un large gémissement de bien être au travers du baiser.

Et puis nous sommes comme par hasard dérangés.

-Aki ! Faut venir manger maintenant.

Je m'écarte sans grande conviction de Suigetsu en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère. Je lui réponds.

-On allait descendre de toute façon. Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes, non ?  
-C'est Naruto qui a dit qu'il fallait se presser. Désolé si j'ai interrompu une sucion buccale.

Suigetsu s'amuse du terme et me prend par la main pour nous faire sortir de ma chambre. Il contourne Haru qui ne lui prête aucun regard. En réalité je ne le vois pas mais ses yeux sont rivés sur nos mains à moi et Suigetsu se tenant fermement.

Haru va finir par nous suivre.  
… cinq minutes après nous.

En fait, je commence à me demander si Haru ne fait vraiment pas des efforts. Il doit être mal de me voir avoir une histoire qui se passe bien avec quelqu'un d'attentionné alors que lui n'a personne. Bien sûr, il a eu un nombre incalculable de petites amies, mais je m'interroge parfois sur ces histoires en questions. A savoir si au moins une parmi toutes aurait été sérieuse, … s'il a vraiment été amoureux un jour.

Il doit vraiment souffrir. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être comme ça et de réagir de cette manière. Je comprends mieux toutes ses sautes d'humeur maintenant. Il doit m'en vouloir d'être amoureux sans lui.

Alors je décide de prendre les devant à table. Je me tourne vers Suigetsu assis à ma droite en face de Kisa qui elle se trouve à la gauche de Haru, et lui demande.

-Suigetsu ? Tu crois que Moegi voudrait bien rencontrer Haru ?

Papa, à ma gauche, écarquille les yeux et prend automatiquement la parole en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hein !

Je souris sans répondre. Naruto ; à la gauche de papa ; pose sa main sur son bras.

-Du calme Neji.

L'interpellé se tourne vers Haru.

-Tu veux t'y remettre ?  
-J'ai jamais dis ça papa.

Je hausse mes sourcils et rétorque.

-Menteur ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même. T'as une envie de fille !

Je sursaute soudain et grimace en sentant un coup de pied sous la table. Je constate qu'Haru profite d'être en face de moi pour se venger et pourtant je n'en démords pas.

-Ca te ferait du bien vu comme tu es en ce moment !  
-Je t'ai rien demandé Aki !  
-Si justement ! C'est bien pour ça que je le demande à Suigetsu puisque de toute façon je sais que tu ne vas pas lui adresser la parole de toute la soirée !

Pendant ce temps, Kisa et Satsuki ; qui elle se trouve à l'autre bout de le table en face de Naruto et papa ; nous regardent tour à tour sans rien dire.

C'est Suigetsu qui nous interrompt.

-Je veux bien lui en parler, mais je ne crois pas que ton frère voudra de mon aide Aki. Je pense qu'il faudra que tu le fasses toi-même.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Haru qui fait comme si Suigetsu n'avait rien dit ; comme s'il n'était pas là en fait.

Papa, toujours sous le choc, demande.

-Mais… Mo… Moegi c'était ton amoureuse en primaire Haru, non ?

Haru répond qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Naruto se met à rire en déclarant que lui, si, il s'en souvient très bien et poursuit même.

-C'est la première fille qui t'ait fait tourné la tête Haru. Et la première qui t'ait donné une gifle aussi. Tu avais voulu l'embrasser. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?  
-Je devais avoir quoi… 3 ans ? Non je m'en rappelle pas. C'est normal !

Je réplique.

-Tu te souviens de Fuyu mais tu te souviens pas de Moegi ?  
-Fuyu est notre sœur, Aki, au cas où toi tu l'aurais oublié ! C'est normal que je ne l'oublie pas après ce que j'ai vécu avec maman !

Suigetsu tique et nous écoute avec un peu plus d'attention. Mais il n'aura aucun éclaircissement parce-que papa prend la parole à voix basse mais de façon très nette et tranchante.

-Arrêtez de parler de Fuyu-chan s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Silence. Haru et moi avons tourné la tête vers papa. Naruto le regarde un instant. Papa n'aime pas qu'on parle de notre petite sœur ; même si ça fait maintenant 13 ans passés qu'elle nous a quitté. Il s'en veut sûrement toujours de ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce que maman lui faisait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est Satsuki qui change de discussion.

-Papa ?

Naruto répond.

-Hm ?  
-Moi aussi je peux inviter mon copain à la maison pour dormir avec moi ?

Papa éclate de rire alors que Naruto manque de s'étouffer. Satsuki fronce les sourcils mais se contient tant qu'elle n'a pas eu de réponse. Une réponse qui ne se fait pas tarder de la part de Naruto.

-Ca va pas non ! J't'interdis de dormir avec un garçon avant tes 35 ans !  
-HEIN ! Mais ça va pas c'est dans trop longtemps !

Je pouffe de rire. Papa est dans le même état que moi d'ailleurs. Mais je me tais d'un coup alors que Satsuki continue.

-Aki lui il a même pas 18 ans et il fait déjà des cochonneries ! J'ai vu pleins de préservatifs dans son sac !

Je me fige et me racle la gorge en me concentrant sur mon assiette. Et puis je retiens un sursaut en sentant la main de Suigetsu se poser sur ma cuisse sous la table.

-Oui et bien tu attendras pour faire des cochonneries Satsuki ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! Et puis tu es une fille en plus !

Satsuki inspire profondément, et gonfle ses joues en croisant ses bras. Elle soupire et chuchote un peu trop fort.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche il est déjà venu dormir à la maison alors…

Naruto qui pensait avoir clos la discussion et avait repris sa fourchette, lève les yeux et ne se contient plus.

-QUOI !

Papa intervient tout de suite ; sachant très bien que ce n'est pas du tout le moment et que s'il attend trop Naruto ne pourra plus être arrêté.

-Mon ange, on a un invité. Tu parleras de ça avec Satsuki plus tard. D'accord ? Calme-toi.

Naruto réussi à obéir mais on voit bien que sa fourchette s'est un peu tordue.

Je regarde Suigetsu du coin de l'œil et tente un sourire un peu mal à l'aise. Il se racle fortement la gorge et demande.

-Monsieur Hyûga, je peux vous poser une question ?  
-Si tu m'appelles Neji je veux bien l'écouter mais je ne sais pas si j'y répondrai.

Suigetsu sourit en murmurant un « c'est normal ne vous en faite pas ». Il l'interroge.

-J'aurai voulu savoir, … j'ai lu dans la presse que vous étiez quelqu'un de très rebelles étant jeune.

Papa sourit muettement. Naruto, lui, émet une très discrète exclamation comme pour faire comprendre un « c'est pas peu de le dire ! ».

Suigetsu continue.

-Comment vous avez réussi à revenir sur le droit chemin si je peux utiliser cette expression ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer ?

Papa n'a pas à parler pour répondre. Il montre Naruto du doigt. Lequel sourit en se tenant bien droit ; fier d'être la cause de la soudaine bonne conduite de papa durant sa jeunesse.  
Suigetsu s'étonne.

-Naruto vous a fait changer ? A lui tout seul ?  
-Pas que moi.

Suigetsu sourit et émet un léger rire amusé en me regardant puis en jutant un coup d'œil à Naruto.

Ils vont encore un peu parler de sujets divers jusqu'à la fin du dîner puis jusqu'à l'heure de se coucher. Je me retrouve enfin seul dans ma chambre avec Suigetsu. Je vais m'asseoir au bord du lit et jète un coup d'œil à Suigetsu qui reste debout pour regarder autour de lui.

-Je dors où ?  
-Avec moi !  
-Ah bon ?

Je souris en me relevant. Je sais qu'il s'amuse. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace pour m'embrasser. Un baiser qui se fait très amoureux d'ailleurs. Malheureusement il est interrompu par Haru à l'interphone.

-Aki ? Tu peux m'ouvrir deux secondes ?

Je romps le baiser et chuchote.

-S'il refait ça plus tard je le tue sur place.

Je vais ouvrir la porte ; Haru est juste derrière.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Suigetsu murmure un « c'est nous qu'il dérange en ce moment » et entre en moi. Un cri m'échappe alors que le bouton de l'interphone est toujours enfoncé. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'envie vous prendra de me laisser un commentaire ! **

Itachi : Nana ?  
Nana : Hm ?  
Itachi : Je suis fidèle dans cette fic-là ?  
Nana : Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ? Tu l'étais dans les deux précédents volets.  
Itachi : Oui mais j'étais très amoureux.  
Nana : O.O ... #dévisage Itachi#  
Densetsu : #coupant court aux espérances d'Itachi# Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va faire rompre Neji et Naruto pour que ce dernier retourne dans tes bras ?  
Itachi : ... #soupire#


	5. Chapter 5

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 05.**

Suigetsu s'approche de moi et m'enlace pour m'embrasser. Un baiser qui se fait très amoureux d'ailleurs. Malheureusement il est interrompu par Haru à l'interphone.

-Aki ? Tu peux m'ouvrir deux secondes ?

Je romps le baiser et chuchote.

-S'il refait ça plus tard je le tue sur place.

Je vais ouvrir la porte ; Haru est juste derrière. Il jète un coup d'œil à Suigetsu par-dessus mon épaule mais ne dit rien alors je demande.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il ne répond pas ; je crois même qu'il cherche quoi dire. Quelque mots sortent finalement de sa bouche.

-Euh tu as des préservatifs ? Tu veux que je t'en donne ?

Blanc.  
Je comprends par-là qu'il est venu voir ce qu'on faisait ; voir même nous interrompre en pensant qu'on avait commencé. Je réponds sèchement.

-Oui j'en ai. T'as pas entendu Satsuki au dîner ? Elle a dit à haute voix qu'il y en avait plein mon sac.

Il bafouille de léger « ah oui » plusieurs fois en baissant un peu les yeux et cherche pour trouver autre chose. Mais je n'attends pas ; je lui dis « bonne nuit » et referme la porte sans attendre.

Je sens soudain les bras de Suigetsu enlacer ma taille et son torse se coller à mon dos.

-Il serait pas un tantinet emmerdeur ton frère ?  
-Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment. … excuse-le.

Je soupire et me tourne pour être face à Suigetsu. Lequel en profite pour m'embrasser et pour faufiler l'une de ses mains sous mes vêtements. Il avance d'un pas ; m'obligeant à me reculer ; et me plaque contre la porte. Quelques minutes passent ; je me retrouve toujours au même endroit mais complètement nu et Suigetsu agenouillé devant moi ; léchant allègrement mon entrejambe en me préparant en même temps. Je pousse des râles à n'en plus finir ; mon souffle me manque.

Suigetsu se redresse et m'embrasse avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille de me retourner. Ce que je fais avec plaisir à l'idée de ce qui va suivre. Seulement nous allons encore être dérangé.

De nouveau, la voix de Haru à l'interphone.

-Aki ! J'ai froid ! Tu pourrais me prêter une de tes couvertures ?

Je profite du fait que Suigetsu aille chercher un préservatif pour répondre d'une voix un peu enfiévrée. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone correspondant à où se trouve Haru : devant ma chambre.

-Va t'en trouver une autre… !  
-J'veux pas déranger les parents.

Suigetsu murmure un « c'est nous qu'il dérange en ce moment » et entre en moi. Un cri m'échappe alors que le bouton de l'interphone est toujours enfoncé. Haru doit m'entendre.

-A… Aki !  
-Hhhh… d… dégages… ! Laiss… moiaaahhhahh… m… c…

Des petits sons ne parviennent pas à rester coincé dans ma gorge. Suigetsu réalise brusquement un vif déhanchement en moi ce qui me fait bouger et appuyer sur quasiment tous les boutons de l'interphone. Je pousse un autre cri qui doit résonner dans toute la maison. J'ai le réflexe soudain de retirer ma main et de la poser un peu plus au-dessus de l'interphone.

Haru ne nous dérangera plus de toute la nuit. Suigetsu m'a fait l'amour deux fois avant que nous dormions. C'était tellement bon que je n'ai pas repensé au fait que tout le monde m'a sûrement entendu crier mon plaisir à cause de l'interphone.

Seulement, le lendemain, la chose me revient en mémoire. Je me sens honteux mais surtout furieux contre Haru dont tout est la faute. S'il ne nous avait pas dérangé, je n'aurai pas eu à jouer avec ce satané interphone ! Je n'aurai pas appuyé n'importe comment sur tous les boutons lorsque Suigetsu m'a pris avec autant d'envie.

Heureusement les filles n'ont pas d'interphone dans leur chambre. Elles n'y ont pas encore le droit ; Naruto refuse. Je n'aurai plus su où me mettre si jamais elles m'avaient entendu. Par contre, papa et Naruto eux y ont sûrement eu le droit. Je ne sais pas sur quels boutons j'ai appuyé, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention j'étais plutôt ailleurs en réalité. Ca se comprend vu ce que Suigetsu me faisait.

-Bonjour Aki… !  
-Bonjour.

Suigetsu m'enlace en se rapprochant de moi dans le lit. Il m'embrasse et m'interroge.

-Y'a une heure limite pour le petit déjeuner chez toi ?  
-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-Parce-qu'il est 10h du matin.

J' écarquille les yeux et tourne mon visage vers le réveil. 10h02, c'est vrai. Je m'assieds mollement en répondant.

-Non y'en a pas, heureusement sinon je mangerai jamais le week-end.

Il sourit et tapote à côté de lui sur le matelas.

-Ben rallonge-toi alors ! On a le temps !

Plusieurs longues minutes de plaisir plus tard, je passe dans le couloir avec des vêtements dans les bras et m'enferme dans une salle de bain. Je prends une douche, m'habille et ressors pour aller chercher Suigetsu et lui dire qu'il peut y aller. Je déclare au passage l'attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

-Non, non. Vas-y. Moi je vais partir juste après. J'ai pas travaillé du week-end et faut que je rentre le plus tôt possible chez moi.  
-Tu es sûr ? Pourtant tu m'as demandé pour le petit déjeuné tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me répond que c'était pour moi qu'il avait demandé. Pour savoir s'il prenait le temps de me faire l'amour une fois avant de me laisser me lever. Je lui râle après que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurai laissé mijoter une semaine sans câlin. Il se met à rire et me rétorque que je n'aurai pas tenu autant de temps. Puis il rentre dans la salle de bain et s'y enferme. Moi je rougis en ayant sûrement un visage boudeur.

J'aurai pas tenu peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour le dire quand même !  
Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que c'est le plus souvent moi qui lui demande de recommencer. J'espère que je ne le fatigues pas trop…

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée en y réfléchissant très légèrement. De toute façon je ne pourrai pas me freiner plus que je ne le fais déjà. Je me dis que ça doit être parce-que c'est le début et que j'ai envie de toujours un peu plus ; de connaître et d'essayer le plus possible. Je me lasserai peut-être avec le temps.

… non en fait… j'y crois pas du tout. C'est trop bon pour s'en lasser.

Rendu au bas des escaliers, je tourne directement dans la cuisine sans passer par le salon. Naruto est attablé avec Kisa. Cette dernière finie juste et débarrasse sa table alors que j'installe la mienne en prononçant un timide « bonjour ». Je sais déjà que Naruto et papa ont dû entendre cette nuit. Je le vois au regard de Naruto posé sur moi. Je m'assieds et commence à beurrer des tartines de pain. Kisa sort de la cuisine : Naruto n'attend pas plus.

-La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas le faire à côté de l'interphone.  
-… je suis désolé. Haru a voulu me demander quelque chose alors j'ai répondu et… Suigetsu est arrivé…

Je baisse la voix sur la fin de phrase et m'excuse de nouveau. Naruto n'ajoute rien. Papa fait son apparition. Il me jète un coup d'œil en me disant « bonjour ». Bonjour auquel je réponds de la même manière avant de m'excuser auprès de lui pour cette nuit. Il répond que ce n'est rien et tourne son regarde vers Naruto pour parler.

-Je crois qu'il est malade.

Je hausse un sourcil et demande.

-Qui ça ?  
-Ton frère.

Papa contourne la table et passe dans le salon. Je me lève en laissant mon petit déjeuner en plan et suit papa.

-Haru ? Il est malade ?  
-Oui. Je

Il s'arrête, se racle la gorge et me regarde en s'asseyant sur le canapé avant de continuer.

-Quand on a entendu vos ébats cette nuit  
-… désolé.  
-C'est pas ça le problème Aki. Et puis ce n'était qu'un cri ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me sens rougir. Je détourne mon regard sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à soutenir celui de papa. Lequel poursuit.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à me rendormir de suite.

Petit regard qui laisse bien tout sous-entendre. Je ne dis rien ; il continue.

-J'ai voulu aller dans le salon pour m'occuper sans déranger Naruto, mais j'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage. Je suis monté et j'ai trouvé ton frère en train de vomir. Il était blanc comme un linge. Et là il ne s'est toujours pas levé alors que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rester couché si longtemps.  
-Il va bien ?  
-Il doit être malade.  
-On doit le laisser tranquille ou je peux monter le voir ?  
-Il s'est rendormi.

Blanc. Je me sens mal. Je m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave. Je me risque à poser une question.

-Papa, tu crois quand même pas que c'est parce-qu'il m'a entendu avec Suigetsu que…

J'hésite à finir ma phrase. C'est peut-être un peu trop égocentrique de penser comme ça. Haru sait ce que c'est, il a déjà eu pleins d'aventures.

Je soupire et retourne dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir que j'aperçois Suigetsu arriver dans le couloir. Je traverse donc la cuisine tout droit et prends la main de Suigetsu.

-Tu t'en vas maintenant ?

Il a son sac d'affaire. Il tourne son regard vers le mien et me répond en souriant.

-Je vais dire au revoir à tes parents avant quand même !

Ceci fait, quelques baisers échangés à l'arrêt de bus, et Suigetsu partait de son côté. Je retourne à la maison et finis de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Puis je monte à l'étage et m'arrête devant la chambre de Haru. Elle est fermée.

Je regarde l'interphone mais ne l'utilise pas ; j'entre doucement.

-Haru … ?

Aucune réponse. J'avance un peu plus et referme derrière moi. Je regarde le lit par-dessus mon épaule et me retourne en lâchant la poignée de la porte. Je vais vers le lit sans faire de bruit, et me penche en avant. Haru sursaute et me regarde en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Je me redresse automatiquement.

-Excuse-moi ! Je voulais pas te réveiller !  
-Aki… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je m'inquiétais. Papa m'a dit que tu avais vomi cette nuit. Et comme tu n'es toujours pas debout à cette heure-ci, je me suis fait du souci.  
-Ca va. J'ai juste mal au ventre.  
-Ok.

Silence. Je demande.

-Tu veux que je sorte et que je te laisse tranquille ?  
-Tu peux rester si tu veux.  
-D'accord. Alors je vais rester un peu.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit ; de dos à Haru qui est lui aussi tourné dans l'autre sens vers le bord du lit. Quelques minutes passent dans le silence, puis Haru me demande.

-Il va revenir souvent ?

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il explique en me fixant.

-Suigetsu. Il va revenir souvent ?  
-… c'est pour ça que … tu es mal ? Parce-qu'il est venu ?

Il ne répond pas ; il tourne la tête et ne me regarde plus. Je l'interroge.

-Ca te fait tant de mal que ça que je sois heureux ?  
-… c'est pas ça Aki.  
-J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est ça. Tu n'arrives pas à avaler l'info ? Après presque un an à me dire que ce n'est pas grave que je sois homo, ça y est tu n'arrives plus à retenir ton dégoût pour ton frère jumeau ? Je ne peux pas changer Haru. Je l'ai pas spécialement choisi d'être homo, moi !

Il se retourne franchement de dos et se couvre avec son drap. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne veut plus parler. Je soupire en me remettant face au mur intérieur de la chambre.

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu le vois Aki. Mais… s'il te plaît, … pas quand je suis là.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrai pour toi Haru.

Je me lève et sors de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Haru est resté dans sa chambre toute la journée.  
Le lendemain, je vais à la FAC sans l'avoir vu. Il est toujours levé avant moi le matin même quand je commence à 8 heures. Et pourtant cette fois il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre.

Je suis peut-être un peu trop égoïste… Ca ne me dérangerait pas de voir Suigetsu ailleurs qu'à la maison. C'est même ce que je faisais depuis deux semaines après tout. Et puis chez lui, on est tranquille. Il n'y a personne pour nous entendre malencontreusement.  
… ou alors les voisins mais on ne les connaît pas. Enfin du moins moi.

Je passe le début de journée à la Fac puis je rejoins Suigetsu en tout début d'après-midi. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez lui, il était en pleines révisions. Je suis resté deux heures puis suis reparti.

Je rentre à la maison. Naruto n'est toujours pas rentré lorsque j'arrive. Papa non plus n'a pas l'air d'être là mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi. Je monte à l'étage et aperçois ce qui doit être Haru dans son lit. La porte de sa chambre est grande ouverte. J'hésite un peu, et l'appelle.

-Haru … ?

Je crois discerner un léger mouvement de drap. J'entre et m'approche du lit. Haru se retourne pour être face à moi ; il s'assied doucement. Je m'assieds au bord du lit et demande.

-Tu vas mieux ?  
-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Aki.  
-Je suis obligé t'es mon frère.

Léger silence. Puis Haru m'interroge.

-Pourquoi tu arrives si tard ? Tu finis à midi normalement, non ?  
-Oui. Mais je suis allé voir Suigetsu. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui.  
-Ah… lui.

Il se rallonge de dos à moi en se couvrant avec le drap. Je ne retiens pas mon soupir avant de déclarer.

-Je crois que je l'aime Haru. Alors si tu pouvais au moins essayer de comprendre ça arrangerait les choses.  
-Je comprends. Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'approuve.

J'inspire profondément en me contenant et m'allonge sur le dos à côté de lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle Haru.

Aucune réponse. Je poursuis.

-Je trouve que tu juges beaucoup trop vite les gens. Et je suis blessé de faire parti de ceux-là !

Il inspire bruyamment, et répond en soupirant sans me laisser continuer.

-Je ne te juge pas Aki.  
-Si, tu me juges ! Tu juges les homos ! J'en suis sûr ! Et je suis homo alors tu me juges aussi !  
-Aki, … arrête. C'est n'importe quoi. Je m'en fiche que tu sois homo.  
-Alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que j'aille voir Suigetsu ! Tu as bien vu qu'il n'est pas comme tu le pensais !

Je me rassieds d'un mouvement brusque en voulant continuer sur ma lancée, lui dire tout ce que je penses de la situation, mais je grimace et pose ma main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Haru se retourne automatiquement en entendant une plainte s'échapper de mes lèvres.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien, … rien ça va.

Il n'a pas besoin de m'observer longtemps avant de remarquer que ce n'est pas rien. Il s'assied et écarte mes mains de mon jean. Un jean blanc qui me serre assez et qui appuie donc sur la blessure que j'ai à la cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait !  
-C'est rien, Su… Suigetsu m'a mordu sans le vouloir et le pansement ne doit plus tenir. Je vais m'en refaire un.

Je me lève et trottine presque à cloche-pied jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Je retire mon jean et m'assieds en travers du bord de la baignoire pour laver le sang sur ma cuisse. Haru me suit d'un pas incertain, et s'arrête jute à côté de moi. Il recule d'un pas en voyant dans quel état je suis, et se rapproche finalement.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?  
-Je veux bien que tu me sortes de quoi faire le pansement.  
-Ok.

Il s'éloigne un instant pour chercher dans les placards de la salle de bain et demande en prenant un bandage et une compresse.

-Comment il a pu te mordre à cet endroit… ?

Je ne réalise pas que c'est juste une question qu'il se pose tout seul à haute voix : je réponds.

-On a fait un 69.

Je sursaute et manque de tomber dans la baignoire en entendant tout ce que tient Haru tomber à terre. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère et le voit pâlir.

-Haru ? Tu te sens bien ?  
-Oui. … oui ça m'a échappé, … je crois que tu m'as un peu choqué à me raconter tes positions favorites, là… je

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de la gorge de Haru. Je l'observe s'accroupir et reprendre tout ce qu'il a fait tomber puis me les apporter.

-Tiens.  
-Haru, tu devrais aller te rallonger tu es pâle.  
-Hm. J… j'y vais.

Il se redresse lentement et s'immobilise un instant. Son regard se fixe sur ma cuisse un bref instant. J'ai à peine le temps de le remarquer que je dois m'écarter de la baignoire pour ne pas recevoir de vomi sur moi. Haru a eu le réflexe de s'y pencher pour ne pas rendre ce qu'il a dans l'estomac à même le sol de la salle de bain.

Je reste d'abord comme un idiot, et ai finalement la bonne idée de ramener ses cheveux en arrière et de les tenir le temps qu'il fasse… ce qu'il fait.  
J'ai de la chance de ne rien avoir mangé ce midi. … ça me donne la nausée de le voir vomir comme ça. Sa main droite est appuyée au bord de la baignoire et l'autre est tendue sur le mur d'en face. Il termine sur ses genoux ; presque à bout de force. Je lâche enfin ses cheveux et me penche pour mieux voir son visage.

-Ca va aller ?  
-… ouais. C … ça va.

Je lui donne un gobelet d'eau pour qu'il se rince la bouche ; ce qu'il fait. Je l'observe encore un peu et lui demande.

-Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Excuse-moi si je t'ai choqué, j'ai juste voulu répondre à ta question, j'en parlerai plus c'est promis.  
-C… C'est pas ça Aki, t'inquiète pas je suis juste sûrement malade ça ira mieux demain.

Il a du mal à se lever. De nouveau, un rire nerveux lui échappe alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Je le regarde un bref instant. J'ai l'impression, à voir son visage, que son rire va bientôt se transformer en pleurs. Il me jète un léger coup d'œil et baisse les yeux en grimaçant. Moi je me penche et glisse mon bras droit sous ses jambes puis le gauche dans son dos.  
Et je le soulève de terre.

Je pensais qu'il allait se débattre c'est pourquoi je l'ai tenu fermement dés le début, mais il se serre contre moi le plus fort possible. Il s'est juste crispé l'espace d'une seconde avant de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou et de se serrer contre moi.

Je vais faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne demande en gardant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Ta jambe. Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?  
-Non. T'inquiète pas. Je porte bien plus lourd à la pépinière.  
-… hm.

Mais ça me lance quand même assez je dois dire. Je me presse donc pour traverser le couloir et pour poser Haru sur son lit. Seulement je suis obligé de rester penché ; Haru ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher.

-Haru ? Je dois aller me faire mon pansement.  
-Encore un peu. S'il te plaît.  
-Je reviens après. Allonge-toi. Mets-toi au chaud.

Il ne répond pas, attend un peu, et finit par me lâcher et par s'allonger sans me regarder. Je soulève le drap sous lui en tirant dessus et couvre Haru. Puis je retourne dans la salle de bain. Je reviens dans la chambre quelques minutes après avoir tout nettoyé, rangé, et aussi avoir enfilé un autre pantalon moins serré qu'un jean. Je m'assieds au bord du lit de côté pour voir Haru qui n'est pour une fois pas de dos à la porte d'entrée. Je lui demande.

-Ca va ?  
-Tu t'allonges avec moi ?  
-J'ai pas envie de te rendre encore plus malade.

Il m'interroge du regard. Je lui explique.

-Ca va pas te déranger d'être allongé à côté d'un homo ?  
-Sois pas bête. Tu es mon frère.  
-Bon. … mais tu me vomis pas dessus, hein !  
-J'ai plus rien dans le ventre de toute façon.

Je m'allonge et pose une autre question.

-Tu sais où est papa ?  
-Il est dans son bureau. Il travaille.  
-Ah. Ok.  
-Il m'a dit de l'appeler par l'interphone si jamais il y avait un problème mais comme tu es là c'est parfait.  
-D'accord. Alors je suis ton majordome jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son bureau.

Haru sourit.  
Un silence s'installe.

Quelques minutes durant lesquelles je vois Haru me regarder et hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Je sais le voir à sa manière de tapoter le matelas avec ses doigts ; à sa façon de me regarder puis de baisser les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche très discrètement avant de se mordiller le coin des lèvres.

-Aki… ?

Il se décide enfin. Je réponds.

-Oui ?  
-Tu veux me raconter ?  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Ton début d'après-midi avec Suigetsu.

Je grimace.

-Haru… je veux pas que tu te forces comme ça. Tu n'as pas arrêter de me dire q  
-Je veux savoir. Raconte-moi.  
-… tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. Dans les moindres détails.  
-T… tout ?

Je me sens rougir.

-Haru… c… c'est pas soft du tout ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi, je  
-Tu n'as qu'à éviter de prononcer son prénom !  
-Hein ?

Il baisse les yeux de manière très gênée et me dit vouloir faire des efforts pour moi ; que ça ira si je ne prononce pas le prénom de Suigetsu. Que c'est sûrement parce-que c'est lui que ça ne passe pas.  
Alors je lui raconte. Il a fermé les yeux à un moment ; je pensais qu'il s'endormait mais j'ai su que non lorsque je me suis arrêté de parler et qu'il m'a dit de continuer.

Je termine ; son visage est plus rouge que tout à l'heure et je devine pourquoi. Je souris et le taquine.

-Ca te travaille vraiment, hein !

Il ne répond pas. Je poursuis donc.

-Je vais essayer d'avoir Moegi assez vite si tu veux.

Il se retourne et me demande de le laisser. Je hausse un sourcil ; étonné par le changement d'humeur. Je me lève en m'excusant. J'ai dû aller trop loin.  
Ca doit vraiment beaucoup plus le travailler que je ne pense.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"L'image de son corps sous le drap me met dans un état que je ne me connais pas. J'ai vu son visage qui transpirait le plaisir. Je me demande si je ressemble moi aussi à ça quand je le fais. C'est mon jumeau, je suis censé lui ressembler. Ca doit être pour ça que je suis choqué et que j'ai une boule au ventre."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors alors ! Petit chapitre tranquillou, on avance un peu, ... héhé... J'espère que ça vous plait ! #sourit bêtement en pensant à la suite# J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre et vos hypothèses pour la suite avec impatience ! Merci encore de me suivre et de poster des commentaires ! A bientôt pour la suite !**

Nana : Densetsu ?  
Densetsu : Hm ?  
Nana : Tu vas m'offrir un cadeau pour la St Valentin ?  
Densetsu : Pourquoi ça ? C'est à ma Satsuki d'Amour que je dois en donner hein !  
Nana : #soupire et montre un air boudeur# Ah ben oui...  
Itachi :#Chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Elle ne sait pas ?  
Densetsu : #Fait un non de tête#  
Nana : #sourit en les interrompant# Bon alors... Pour mon anniversaire ! C'est avant après tout ! #gros sourire#  
Densetsu : #joue les détachés# Mh... On verra...  
Nana : Q.Q... Itachi... ? #se tourne vers Itachi déjà parti pour y échapper#


	6. Chapter 6

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 06. **

Je termine ; son visage est plus rouge que tout à l'heure et je devine pourquoi. Je souris et le taquine.

-Ca te travaille vraiment, hein !

Il ne répond pas. Je poursuis donc.

-Je vais essayer d'avoir Moegi assez vite si tu veux.

Il se retourne et me demande de le laisser. Je hausse un sourcil, étonné par le changement d'humeur, et me lève en m'excusant. J'ai dû aller trop loin.

Ca doit vraiment beaucoup plus le travailler que je ne pense.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et allume mon PC. Je vais voir s'il y a moyen de parler avec Moegi. Elle est dans la même classe et le même groupe que Suigetsu en cours. Je m'installe confortablement sur ma chaise et me connecte. Un sourire satisfait doit apparaître sur mon visage en voyant que Moegi est en ligne. Je ne perds pas de temps.

#Salut !#

La réponse se fait attendre deux minutes, mais elle arrive.

#Coucou Aki ! Comment va ?#  
#Bien et toi ?#  
#Bieeenn !#

Une exclamation amusée m'échappe. Moegi m'écrit autre chose.

#Tu veux quelques chose ? Quoi de neuf ? Il paraît que Suigetsu est venu chez toi ce week-end !#  
#Oui. Il est venu. Mais c'est pour autre chose que je te parle.#  
#Ah !#  
#Je peux être direct ?#

Je reçois un émoticône souriant hochant de la tête. Je continue.

#Tu as un petit ami ?#  
#Xpldr ! Je te pensais gay pourtant ! Mdr#

Je souris.

-Imbécile… !

Et réponds.

#C'est pour mon frère ! xD#  
#Haru ?#  
#Oui qui d'autre !#  
#Il n'a pas des tas de petites amies lui ? Vu ce qu'on dit de lui dans la presse, j'ai aucune envie d'être une autre proie !#  
#Il voudrait être sérieux.#

Je vais devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps que pour ses autres réponses. Et je vais même finir par perdre patience et par lui proposer.

#Ca te dis un déjeuner à quatre ? On se séparerait après si ça se passe bien !#

Elle me fait poireauter. Je vais voir mes mails en attendant et reçois finalement une réponse.

#Ok. Tu vois avec lui et Suigetsu et je vois avec Suigetsu pour la date après ?#  
#Ok !#

Je souris de nouveau ; triomphant.  
J'ai arrangé un rendez-vous à mon frère. Je me demande s'il montrera que ça lui fait plaisir. J'espère aussi qu'il ne se moque pas de moi en me disant vouloir une vraie histoire et pas juste un plan cul.

Je vais papoter encore un peu avec Moegi juste pour la politesse, et vais la laisser pour me rendre à pas rapides dans la chambre de Haru.

Je rentre et me fige net en le voyant se caresser sous son drap. Je rougis et sens un coup de chaud me prendre. Je sors rapidement sous le hurlement de Haru.

-DEGAGES !

Il pouvait pas fermer sa porte non !  
Je retire ce que je viens de penser en réalisant que je l'ai ouverte sans m'en rendre compte. Il avait dû aller la fermer lui-même. Au moins ça montre qu'il va un peu mieux que tout à l'heure.

Je l'entends jurer à voix basse. Je reste le dos coller au mur à côté de la porte et prends la parole.

-Excuse-moi ! Je… je voulais juste te prévenir que Moegi veut bien te voir ! On se ferait un restau' à quatre, et… je suis désolé j'aurai dû frapper !

Aucune réponse. Mais je n'en attends de toute façon pas pour le moment. Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre. Et je vais finalement descendre dans le salon pour m'éloigner le plus de Haru.

L'image de son corps sous le drap me met dans un état que je ne me connais pas. J'ai vu son visage qui transpirait le plaisir. Je me demande si je ressemble moi aussi à ça quand je le fais. C'est mon jumeau, je suis censé lui ressembler. Ca doit être pour ça que je suis choqué et que j'ai une boule au ventre.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé en sentant des frissons parcourir mon corps. Je sursaute brusquement en entendant la voix de papa.

-Aki ? Tu es rentré ?

Je me retourne et le regarde contourner le canapé puis s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Oui. Tout à l'heure.  
-Ca va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !  
-C'est… pas tout à fait un fantôme, non.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton frère, hein ? Va pas attraper ce qu'il a !  
-Non, non. T'inquiètes pas.

Papa me regarde de bas en haut ; sceptique. Puis il remarque la bosse de mon pansement avec la compresse sous mon pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la cuisse ?

Je pensais que ça ne se verrait pas. Je rougis et explique.

-Je suis allé voir Suigetsu tout à l'heure et il m'a mordu sans le vouloir en… enfin tu vois… ?

Il se racle la gorge et détourne un peu les yeux avant de râler tout seul sur mon petit ami.

-Il pouvait pas faire attention, non ? Il sait qu'il y a l'artère fémoral par-là avec les études qu'il fait ! Il aurait pu te tuer avec ses satanés dents !  
-Il s'en veut assez à lui tout seul papa. Ca lui a fait très peur.

Pas de réponse. Je continue à voix basse.

-Il va voir ce qu'il peut faire pour ravoir des dents normales. … de toute façon pour un futur médecin ce serait pas accepté.

Papa hoche la tête ; satisfait par mon annonce. Il me regarde et fait un mouvement de tête vers ma cuisse.

-S'il y a quoique ce soit, demande à Naruto de t'emmener voir Itachi.

Je souris en prenant ma cuisse et en répondant qu'Itachi a bien assez de travail comme ça à l'hôpital. Papa change de sujet.

-Tu as vu ton frère ? Il dort peut-être…

Il regarde en direction du couloir comme s'il allait pouvoir voir Haru dans sa chambre d'ici.  
… enfin heureusement qu'il ne le peut pas. Surtout si Haru a entrepris de recommencer ce que j'ai interrompu il y a quelques minutes maintenant.

-Oui. Mais non il ne dort pas. Enfin sauf s'il s'est rendormi.  
-Vous avez un peu parlé ? Je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Suigetsu.

Non en effet…  
Je me racle la gorge et force un sourire pour effacer la grimace que papa me fait d'un air gêné. Je réponds.

-Oui. J'ai vu. On a un peu parlé mais je ne crois pas qu'il changera d'avis. Il se force déjà beaucoup alors je ne veux pas trop lui en vouloir.  
-D'accord. Si tu le dis.  
-Oui. Et puis je nous ai arrangé un déjeuner à quatre ! Moi et Suigetsu, Haru et Moegi. Je viens juste de le faire. Il faut encore voir quand, mais je suis content pour Haru.

Papa hoche silencieusement la tête plusieurs fois. Il est pensif. Je suis sûr qu'il se demande si Haru va redevenir un vrai démon comme avec ses relations passés. Notre pauvre papa pourrait se faire des cheveux blancs maintenant à cause de nous.

-Je te promets de le surveiller papa.

Il sourit et me jète un coup d'œil amusé.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense, toi.  
-Pas toujours heureusement.

Il rit tout comme moi en me disant « Oui heureusement ! Evidemment ! » et se lève du canapé. Au même moment nous entendons la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et se fermer puis la voix chantante de Naruto.

-MON CHERIIII ! TU ES LAAA !

Papa presse un peu le pas jusqu'au couloir et répond en tournant vers l'entrée.

-Je suis là mon ange.

Je vais discrètement monter dans ma chambre sans les déranger en passant par la cuisine. Je passe avec une rapidité sûrement jamais vu devant celle de Haru sans regarder à l'intérieur et en me cachant même le visage. Je ne vois donc pas qu'il n'y est pas.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Et je m'immobilise en voyant mon frère assis au bord de mon lit.

-Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?  
-Je savais que t'allais pas venir me voir alors je le fais. Je t'attendais.

Silence. Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande sur un ton de reproche pourquoi il n'a pas tout simplement attendu dans le couloir.

-Je l'ai fait, mais j'ai eu un vertige alors je me suis permis d'entrer pour m'asseoir.

Je n'attends pas qu'il finisse sa phrase pour m'approcher de lui et prendre son visage entre mes mains alors que je m'agenouille devant lui.

-T'as eu un vertige ? Ca va ? A… allonge-toi !  
-Ca va Aki. Je venais voir pour le restau' à quatre.

Je lâche son visage et m'installe en tailleur par terre en levant mes yeux vers les siens. J'explique.

-Moegi m'a dit de voir d'abord si toi et Suigetsu étiez d'accord pour ça. Et puis après on verrait la date.  
-Moi je suis d'accord. Je vois pas pourquoi Suigetsu ne voudrait pas. Donc on le fait quand ?

J'écarquille doucement les yeux en reculant ma tête ; étonné.

-T'es si pressé que ça ?

Un mouvement de recul le prend lui aussi mais c'est parce-qu'il est gêné. Il répond sur un ton boudeur qui est maintenant assez rare chez lui.

-Oui et alors … ! J'ai envie d'une petite amie. Tu m'as trouvé Moegi alors comme ça j'aurai pas besoin de chercher !  
-Haru. Tu veux vraiment une histoire sérieuse, hein ? J'ai promis à Moegi que tu ne la traiterais pas comme un objet. Elle ne veut pas juste se faire utiliser ! Tu le comprends, ça ?  
-Oui ! Oui j'ai compris ! Je sais que j'ai toujours été un salaud avec les femmes mais je veux changer ! Je vais… Je vais avoir une belle histoire d'amour. Une qui… qui…

Il inspire et expire plus bruyamment d'un coup.

-Haru ?

Il a du mal à respirer.

-Haru ! Haru ça va ! **PAPA !**

Je me relève et prends les épaules de Haru dans mes mains. Il se défait directement de mon emprise et s'écarte sur le lit. Je reste bloqué sur place ; choqué par le geste.

Il ne veut pas que je le touche.

Papa arrive en courant ; Naruto sur ses pas. Papa voit tout de suite Haru. Lequel est quasiment allongé de côté sur le lit ; il s'appuie sur son avant bras droit. Sa main gauche est posée sur son torse alors qu'il essaie de respirer correctement.

-Mon ange appelle une ambulance !

Papa s'agenouille au pied du lit pour être à la hauteur de Haru et pose une main dans ses cheveux.

-Haru ! Regarde-moi ! Calme-toi. Doucement. Ca va aller. Respire doucement. Calme-toi.

Je demande ; toujours choqué mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Il… Il fait une crise d'angoisse ?

J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Aki ! Vas me chercher un sac plastique, n'importe quoi qui y ressemble. Dépêche-toi !

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que papa me hurle dessus de me bouger et d'aller me chercher ce qu'il me demande.

L'ambulance va arriver.  
La presse aussi.

Je suis resté dans le salon ; en état de choc. Un ambulancier a voulu s'occuper de moi en croyant que j'allais finir par faire la même chose que mon frère jumeau. Je me suis vite-fait écarté de lui pour qu'il ne me touche pas et lui ai crié dessus que c'était de mon frère qu'il fallait s'inquiéter ; pas de moi. Il m'a alors laissé tranquille.

Je vais ensuite me poster à l'entrée du salon ; tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passe dans ma chambre. Naruto descend par moment pour me jeter un coup d'œil sûrement histoire de vérifier que je vais bien. Puis il remonte à l'étage. Papa est resté dans la chambre je l'entends d'ici.

La maison va ensuite être désertée par les étrangers. Je reste dans le salon. Naruto me rejoint après avoir fermé la porte en hurlant à la presse se trouvant dans la rue qu'il n'y avait plus rien à filmer.

Il s'assied à côté de moi. Je m'écarte un peu en regardant à son opposé.

-Aki. Ca va ?

J'acquiesce.

-Haru va mieux. Tu peux monter pour le voir si tu veux.

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête. Naruto me demande.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je serre doucement mes poings, puis ouvre mes mains avant de les refermer. Mon visage devient sûrement grimaçant alors que ma gorge se serre un peu.

-Il ne veut pas me voir p'pa… !  
-Quoi !

Naruto se rapproche et pose une main sur le haut de mon bras. Je me tourne et lui raconte comment Haru s'est écarté si rapidement quand j'ai voulu le prendre par les épaules. Comment son visage montrait qu'il ne fallait pas que je le touche.

Papa arrive juste au moment où je termine en répétant que Haru ne veut pas me voir.

-Aki ? Ca ne va pas ?

Je renifle, essuie mes yeux un peu humides, et hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que si ça va. Il reprend la parole.

-Haru est allé s'allonger dans sa chambre. La tienne est libre si tu veux. Il s'excuse d'avoir fait venir des étrangers dedans.

J'émets un léger son d'accord et me lève en essayant de ne pas rester tête baissée. Je contourne le canapé et leur dis bonne nuit.

-Tu ne manges pas ?  
-Non merci. J'ai pas très faim.

Je monte dans ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je vais m'occuper sur mon ordinateur quelques heures puis me coucher ; affamé. Je vais me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit jusqu'à entendre la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

-Aki ?

Je me tourne pour voir si j'ai bien entendu et constate que oui en voyant Haru debout à l'entrée de ma chambre. Il me demande.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?  
-J'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux venir avec toi ?

Blanc. Je m'assieds et réponds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si jamais je te touche en dormant ! Te fracasser le crâne par terre en voulant reculer ?  
-J'ai pas fait exprès Aki. Naruto m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien à cause de ça… Mais j'ai pas réfléchis je voulais pas m

Je l'interromps.

-C'est pour ça que tu dis vouloir dormir avec moi ? Te faire pardonner ? Pas la peine de te forcer je comprends très bien. Ne vas pas te rendre encore plus malade.

Il ne répond pas. Il avance dans la chambre de quelques pas puis se fait couper dans son élan par mon estomac criant famine. Je pose une main dessus en jetant un coup d'œil à Haru pour voir s'il a entendu.

-T'as faim ?  
-Ca te regarde pas.  
-Il faut manger si tu as faim !  
-Je commence un régime.  
-Imbécile ! Viens ! Descends avec moi on va manger. Si jamais tu n'avales rien, je me laisse mourir de faim.

Et je sais qu'il en serait capable. Je me lève donc et le suis jusqu'à la cuisine où je me fais servir par ses soins. Je l'observe mettre ma table et puis des pâtes à réchauffer. Il a l'air d'aller mieux.

-Haru. Ca va ?  
-Manges. Je te répondrai après.

Il me mets une assiette devant le nez et s'installe en face de moi sur la table de la cuisine. Il est pâle. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller tellement mieux finalement.

-Tu te forces pour moi Haru ? Restes allongé si c'est pour être encore plus mal cinq minutes après.  
-Tu es mon frère jumeau. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser dépérir.  
-Sauter un repas c'est pas se laisser dépérir.  
-Mange.

J'obéis. Autant ne pas l'épuiser plus qu'il ne doit l'être. J'accélère en le voyant appuyer son crâne sur une de ses mains et fermer les yeux. Je manque de m'étouffer mais réussi à tout avaler assez rapidement. Je ne prends pas de dessert. Juste un verre de lait. Je range les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et m'approche de Haru en m'interrogeant.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de poser une main sur son épaule ?

J'avale ma salive et tente un essaie. Haru sursaute et se redresse doucement. Il se lève et prend ma main en déclarant qu'on peut aller se coucher maintenant que j'ai mangé.

Il nous emmène à l'étage et passe devant sa chambre sans y tourner.

-Haru… ? Tu veux vraiment dormir avec moi ? Je… on est grand maintenant ça fait bizarre tu crois pas ? Et puis j'ai un petit ami et toi tu  
-Juste cette nuit. J'ai froid dans la mienne et tu m'as toujours tenu chaud quand on était petit.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me sens mal à l'aise mais je suis aussi heureux de pouvoir lui être utile même en tant que bouillotte. Je m'allonge le plus loin de l'entrée et regarde Haru s'étendre à côté de moi.

-Bonne nuit Haru.

Il s'approche, et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Aki.

Je reste coi un instant et me dis qu'il n'a pas dû se rendre compte du geste. Je m'installe confortablement en me couvrant bien et manque un sursaut en réalisant que Haru n'est pas de dos à moi cette fois-ci ; qu'il me regarde même dans les yeux.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Bien sûr que si ! Regarde papa et Naruto !

Silence. Je pensais lui avoir cloué le bec, mais Haru instaure juste un moment de pause. Il baisse un peu son visage et inspire doucement dans mon cou avant de déclarer.

-Papa le trompe. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Hahaha ! Vous avez vu cette preview ! Hmmm ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez en dire ! N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher ! Bien sûr j'espère que vous commenterez aussi le chapitre et ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des jumeaux ! n.n. J'attends impatiemment de lire vos réactions ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Quoi ! Tu vas pas faire mon fils cocu quand même !  
Nana : #d'un air las# ... hmm...  
Densetsu : Nana ? Ca va pas ?  
Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Son voyage a été annulé je crois.  
Densetsu : ... oh.  
Itachi : Et puis, ... si Neji trompe effectivement Naruto, ça me laisse une chance !  
Densetsu : èé Tu as Hinata, toi ! Et tu as des gamins et tu es installé et tout et tout !  
Itachi : Neji l'était aussi quand il avait des vues sur Naruto !  
Neji : #fais son entrée# NANA ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !  
Nana : JE VEUX PAAAS L'ANNULLEEERR ! Bouhouhouhouuuuu... T.T...  
Neji, Densetsu et Itachi : O.o... ?


	7. Chapter 7

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 07.**

Je m'allonge le plus loin de l'entrée et regarde Haru s'étendre à côté de moi.

-Bonne nuit Haru.

Il s'approche et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bonne nuit Aki.

Je reste coi un instant, et me dis qu'il n'a pas dû se rendre compte du geste. Je m'installe confortablement en me couvrant bien, et manque un sursaut en réalisant que Haru n'est pas de dos à moi cette fois-ci ; qu'il me regarde même dans les yeux.

Je repense sans le vouloir à tout à l'heure lorsque je l'ai surpris en train de se caresser. Je sens comme une boule se loger dans mon ventre puis mes joues et mes oreilles chauffer un peu. Je me racle la gorge et prononce quelques mots.

-Bonne nuit.

Il sourit en riant légèrement.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit ça !  
-Ah. Oui. … c'est vrai.

Un rire nerveux m'échappe. Je m'en étonne moi-même et plaque une main sur ma bouche ce qui fait réagir Haru.

-Tu es gêné de dormir avec ton grand-frère Aki ?

Je fronce les sourcils et rétorque automatiquement.

-On est jumeau ! Je suis autant ton grand frère que toi tu es le mien ! Arrêtes de dire ça !

Je me retourne pour lui montrer mon dos.

… oui. Oui, je suis boudeur et alors ? C'est sûrement à force de voir Naruto bouder papa quand il veut quelque chose !

Et puis soudain, je me crispe et n'ose plus bouger d'un poil.  
Haru s'est resserré contre moi et me tient dans ses bras ; son torse contre mon dos. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

-Aki. Je vais être sérieux avec Moegi. Je le veux vraiment.

Léger silence. J'hésite, et me décide à demander.

-Pourquoi tu as paniqué comme ça tout à l'heure en parlant d'une histoire d'amour entre vous ?

Il me resserre un peu. Je sens le bas de son visage sur mon épaule droite. Je regarde droit devant moi et essaie d'ignorer les nœuds étranges qui se forment dans mon ventre. Je ne me sens pas bien.  
Puis Haru répond enfin ; me faisant me sortir de mes interrogations intérieures.

-Ben ça me fait peur de m'engager ! C'est tout !  
-Pourquoi ça te fait peur ?  
-Parce-que quand on s'engage on doit s'attacher à la personne.  
-C'est un peu le but d'être en couple.  
-Oui mais… ça finit toujours mal. On finit tout le temps par se séparer ou par perdre la personne et je… je ne veux pas vivre ça. J'ai déjà du mal à te voir avec quelqu'un alors moi si je m'y mets et que je perds celle que j'aime je vais devenir quoi !  
-Pourquoi tu veux la perdre Haru. Ca peut aussi très bien se passer.  
-Ca se passe jamais bien.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Regarde papa et Naruto !

Silence. Je pensais lui avoir cloué le bec, mais Haru instaure juste un moment de pause. Il baisse un peu son visage et inspire doucement dans mon cou avant de déclarer.

-Papa le trompe.

J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne d'un coup.

-Quoi ?

Haru me resserre contre lui en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens alors que je m'affole.

-Papa trompe pas Naruto ! Tu… TU MENS ! Tu mens hein !  
-Je plaisante. Paniques-pas.  
-Il… Il ne le trompe pas, hein ? Ils s'aiment très fort eux deux ! Ca se peut pas, il ne le trompe pas !

Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis tellement paniqué à l'idée que papa trompe Naruto que je ne me rends pas compte d'où se trouve les mains de Haru. Il me tient complètement enlacé ; ayant profité que je me retournais pour glisser un bras sous mon corps. Sa main gauche est au bas de ma nuque, et l'autre se trouve dans le bas de mon dos. Sa main est grande ouverte et quelques-uns de ses doigts sont posés sur le haut de mes fesses.

Haru parle d'une voix calme.

-J'ai menti. Excuse-moi. Ils s'aiment tu as raison. Ils s'aiment. Papa ne le trompera jamais.

Je baisse la tête en retenant un sanglot et me blottis contre lui en lui reprochant son mensonge.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ! Idiot ! C'est pas vrai ! Bien sûr que ça peut pas être vrai ! Menteur ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça ! J'te déteste ! Ils ont pas le droit ! Ils ont pas le droit de se séparer !

Haru est le seul à le savoir : mon point le plus sensible sont les séparations et les tromperies. La moindre idée qu'un couple qui s'aime à la folie se mente de cette manière me fait pleurer. Ca me donne un sentiment d'insécurité ; de trahison.

Et Haru le sait. Et il m'a fait ça.

-Espèce d'idiot !

Je renifle en essayant de me reprendre mais ma voix est toujours serrée.

-T'as pas le droit de me mentir sur ça ! T'as pas le droit Haru ! J'te déteste !

Haru me serre fort contre lui en me chuchotant doucement de me calmer. Sa main droite monte et descend dans mon dos pour m'apaiser. Je vais mettre quelques minutes à me reprendre. J'ai finis par l'enlacer moi aussi ; pour le tenir tout contre moi ; pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

Un moment de flottement s'installe. La main droite de Haru se stoppe dans le bas de mon dos ; un peu plus bas qu'elle n'était au départ. Il me resserre un peu plus contre lui, et s'immobilise quelques instants. Si je n'étais pas dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je discernerai peut-être un tremblement de sa part. Un souffle un peu hésitant aussi.

Brusquement, Haru s'écarte d'un coup et me pousse de l'autre côté du lit. Il se lève et sort de la chambre en courant ; me laissant seul. Je reste d'abord interdit et comprends pourquoi il m'a expulsé comme ça en entendant le bruit de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Je m'assieds puis me lève finalement pour aller voir. Je m'approche doucement en retenant la nausée provoquée par le bruit et l'odeur. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche puis la retire pour inspirer profondément sans utiliser mon nez.

Je me poste derrière lui et lui demande alors qu'il s'agenouille en reprenant son souffle.

-Ca va aller ?

Il hoche la tête et répond par un « ouais » assez fatigué.  
-Tu veux de l'aide pour retourner jusqu'à mon lit ?  
-Non je… je vais aller boire un truc et me coucher… je vais aller dans ma chambre. J'ai pas envie de gerber sur ton lit sans le vouloir.  
-… si tu veux.

J'attends un peu et le laisse en le voyant se relever et aller prendre les escaliers. J'entends la voix de papa de loin en arrivant à ma chambre.

-Haru ? Ca ne va pas ?

Puis Haru répondre.

-J'irai voir tonton Itachi demain… je viens juste boire un truc et prendre un cachet.

Le lendemain, il n'est pas allé voir Itachi. Papa m'a dit, quand je suis rentré en fin d'après-midi, que Haru n'avait pas bougé de son lit de toute la journée.  
Il s'inquiète de plus en plus.

Je suis à l'étage. Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je suis appuyé à l'entrée de la chambre de Haru. La porte est ouverte et il est de dos dans son lit. Il n'a pas remarqué que je le regarde de là où je suis.

Je me demande ce qu'il a. Une gastro ? Il serait toujours mal si c'était ça. Pourtant hier soir quand il s'est couché avec moi il allait plutôt bien. Il était assez pâle c'est vrai et il semblait un peu faible en montant les escaliers mais il allait mieux. Et puis quand il m'a parlé et qu'il m'a serré contre lui dans mon lit, il avait toute la force dont il avait besoin sur le moment. Il n'était pas du tout en état de faiblesse.

Du mouvement sous les draps me fait me redresser un peu. Haru se retourne et m'aperçoit. Je reste d'abord sans bouger, et puis m'approche de lui en voyant qu'il attend que je fasse quelque chose. Je vais m'asseoir en travers du bord de son lit et pose ma main droite sur sa gauche qu'il sort de sous le drap pour me la tendre. Je lui demande.

-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Vaseux. Et malade.  
-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Au moins pour nous rassurer.  
-Je n'aime pas les médecins. Et puis tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.  
-Je sais bien Haru mais tu fais peur à voir tu sais.  
-De toute façon si ça ne va pas mieux papa finira par appeler Itachi.  
-Oui. Je sais. Mais ce serait mieux que tu le fasses toi-même.  
-… hm.  
-Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Il fait un non de tête en regardant d'un air pensif son pouce caresser le dos de ma main. Puis il demande finalement.

-Tu as vu pour le restaurant ? Une date a été fixée ?  
-On attend que tu te rétablisses. Je leur ai dit que tu étais malade pour le moment.  
-… il fallait pas.  
-Bien sûr que si. Je vais pas te faire sortir dehors par ce froid alors que tu es malade, tu sais !  
-Moegi me réchauffera !

Il sourit doucement en arrêtant de caresser ma main. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quelque chose lorsque nous sommes interrompus.

-Je dérange un moment de fraternité ?

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, étonné d'entendre justement cette voix, et me lève en allant vers notre visiteur.

-Itachi !  
-Bonjour. Je viens voir un malade.

Papa entre derrière lui. Haru s'assied sur son lit en rétorquant qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça. Papa prend rapidement la parole.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Haru. Tu ne manges quasiment plus, tu vomis, … ce n'est pas vraiment se sentir bien.

Itachi pose sa petite valise sur le lit de Haru et sourit à ce dernier.

-Ton père s'inquiète pour toi. Il me fait même venir alors que je viens de finir 36h de garde d'affilé !  
-Tu dois pas être au mieux de ta forme alors, … ça va rien donner vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi tonton !

Itachi se met à rire et assure à Haru être en pleine forme rien que pour lui. Puis il se tourne vers moi et papa et nous demande de le laisser seul avec son patient. Je sors derrière papa après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Haru qui l'a vu et m'a sourit pour me rassurer.

La porte se referme derrière moi et papa. Je me tourne vers ce dernier dans le couloir et lui demande.

-Il va aller bien, hein ?  
-Bien sûr. Je ne le laisserai pas aller plus mal. Il n'a pas le droit.

Je regarde la porte de la chambre en retenant une grimace et papa le voit.

-Viens. On descend. Ok ? On va pas rester devant la porte une heure !  
-Oui.

Je souris et l'accompagne au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'assieds sur le canapé dans la grande partie du salon et cherche papa des yeux. Je crois qu'il a tourné directement dans la cuisine au pied des escaliers.

-Papa !  
-Aki tu veux un café ?  
-Ah ! Je veux bien !

J'attends quelques minutes et entends le bip du micro-onde. Puis je vois papa arriver avec deux mugs de café. A peine s'assied t'il à côté de moi que la porte d'entrée se fait remarquer et qu'on entend la voix de Naruto.

-MON CHERI ! ITACHI EST LA !

Papa se lève et va dans le couloir pour accueillir Naruto. Je l'entends d'ici.

-Oui. Il est là. Je lui ai demandé de passer pour Haru.  
-Ah. … Il ne va toujours pas mieux ?  
-Il a passé sa journée dans son lit. Non il ne va pas mieux.

J'entends quelques bruits étouffés, un hoquet de la part de Naruto, puis un chuchotements que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.  
Je tourne la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé après avoir bu une gorgée de mon café et vois Naruto entrer dans la pièce. Il me sourit.

-Bonjour Aki !  
-Bonjour.  
-Tu vas avoir du boulot ce week-end ! On a eu une livraison et des commandes aujourd'hui.

Je ne cache pas ma joie et mon contentement à Naruto qui s'assied sur le canapé et qui se fige en montrant du doigts la tasse de café de papa.

-C'est le café de qui ?

Papa répond en passant à côté de nous.

-Le mien mais tu peux le boire. Je vais en refaire sinon il n'y en aura plus pour Itachi.  
-T'as déjà mis tes tonnes de sucre ?

Je souris, et échange ma tasse avec celle que tient Naruto.

-Tiens. J'aime bien sucré. Prends-le mien j'ai bu qu'une gorgée.  
-Ah ! Merci ! Je me demande comment vous faites pour en mettre autant dans votre café quand ça vous prend. T'en as pas mis, hein !

Je fais « non » de la tête en souriant. Naruto accepte et se satisfait donc de mon café. Il en boit un peu, se complait en silence dans le canapé, et me jète un coup d'œil pour me demander.

-Ca a été ta journée ? T'as été voir Suigetsu ?  
-Non. Je le vois demain peut-être.  
-Ca va bien avec lui ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant ; très heureux. Naruto sourit à son tour.

-Je vois que tu es sur ton nuage !  
-Oui !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et finis mon café en déclarant que Suigetsu est dans le même état que moi ; ce qui amuse Naruto qui me le fait savoir. Papa nous rejoint et demande.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?  
-De moi et Suigetsu papa !

Il ouvre un peu plus grands ses yeux, et laisse une petite exclamation s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Ah oui ! T'as l'air heureux de parler de lui dis-donc !  
-Oui !

Petit silence. Je ne le vois pas, mais papa et Naruto s'échangent un regard amusé. Puis les pas d'Itachi dans les escaliers nous font ; moi et Naruto ; nous retourner pour regarder par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Papa tourne juste un peu la tête. Itachi s'arrête à l'entrée du salon et nous regarde. Papa se lève ; moi je me retiens pour ne pas l'imiter. Je pose mon avant bras sur le dossier du canapé. Papa demande.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Itachi inspire doucement et m'adresse un regard avant de me demander.

-Aki ! Tu parles souvent avec Haru, non ? Tu sais s'il a des problèmes en ce moment ?  
-Des problèmes ? … non ! Non il… pourquoi ça ?

Itachi jète un coup d'œil à Neji et lui demande s'il peut lui parler seul à seul ; ce qui manque de me faire paniquer. Papa emmène Itachi dans son bureau pour lui parler quelques minutes. Je regarde Naruto et lui demande.

-Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton frère ira très bien.  
-Tu es sûr, hein ?

Il sourit, et hoche la tête mais il n'est pas très sûr de lui. Il doit juste me dire ça pour me rassurer ; c'est tout. Je fais un pas en direction du couloir, et montre ce dernier du doigt.

-Je vais aller le voir un petit peu… pour m'assurer que ça va.  
-D'accord ! Vas.

Il me fait un gros sourire. Je passe donc dans le couloir, monte les escaliers, et tourne dans la chambre de Haru qui est ouverte. Je toque à la porte après être entré d'un pas.

-Je peux ?

Haru sursaute et m'aperçoit avant de répondre.

-Oui ! Entres.

Je m'exécute. Je m'approche du lit de Haru et m'assieds à bord juste à côté de lui. Et puis je demande.

-Alors ? Il t'a trouvé quoi ?  
-Rien de spécial.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais… pourtant… tu ne vas pas bien !  
-Je sais. On pense tout les deux que … que j'ai juste des problèmes qui agissent sur ma santé, c'est tout.

Il hausse les épaules en baissant les yeux. Il triture un peu le drap du lit ; c'est assez inhabituel de sa part. C'est plutôt moi qui fait ça d'habitude.

-Et tu sais ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

Il fait un « non » de tête. Je continue.

-Tonton m'a demandé si tu m'avais parlé un peu de souci que tu aurais. Je lui ai dit que non mais j'ai pensé à Moegi. Aux… aux filles. Et puis aussi à moi qui… qui a quelqu'un alors que toi non.  
-… hm.  
-C'est pas ça, hein ?

Il lève ses yeux vers le miens en me souriant puis en réalisant un mouvement négatif de tête. Moi je n'arrive pas à sourire ; je m'inquiète.

-Alors tu as quoi Haru ? On peut en parler, non ? Je ne dirai rien si tu ne veux pas.  
-Non Aki. Ca passera. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça.  
-Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, hein ?  
-Ca doit être Moegi. Je dois sûrement être un peu tendu à l'idée d'être sérieux en amour.

Je l'observe. Il a baissé de nouveau la tête en recommençant à triturer le drap. Je déclare donc.

-Il va falloir le faire rapidement ce restaurant à quatre alors ! Je vais leur téléphoner et leur proposer jeudi ! Ca te dit ? Tu penses pouvoir te refaire une santé à peu près potable d'ici là ? Je crois me souvenir qu'ils n'ont pas cours avant 16h ce jeudi. Ca pourrait le faire pour déjeuner d'abord ?

Je l'interroge du regard. Il acquiesce sans me regarder. J'insiste.

-Tu es sûr, hein ? Sinon on attend !  
-Non, non. Ce sera mieux de le faire le plus tôt possible.  
-Ok. Bon alors je vais envoyer un texto à Suigetsu pour voir leurs horaires. Et puis je lui demanderai, si c'est bon, de prévenir Moegi. D'accord ?  
-Hm. Oui.

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse par-dessus le drap. Je parle doucement.

-Repose-toi bien et ne tombe pas plus malade.  
-Je vais essayer.

Je m'apprête à me lever, mais Haru me retient en attrapant ma main. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien en l'interrogeant du regard. Il me fixe et cherche à dire quelque chose. Il ouvre la bouche, et tente un mot.

-Un… Un b

Il s'arrête et lâche ma main en baissant les yeux.

-Non rien.  
-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?  
-Non, non. Vas prévenir Suigetsu.

Je souris, me penche et pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de me lever.

-Je reviens pour te dire sa réponse.

Je me retourne et sors de la chambre sans remarquer qu'il s'est un peu crispé et qu'il rougit légèrement. Je croise papa dans le couloir. Il me regarde et m'informe qu'Itachi ne va pas tarder ; que ce serait bien d'aller le voir et de passer un peu de temps avec lui puisqu'il s'est déplacé juste pour Haru. J'accepte. Je passe juste vite fait dans ma chambre pour prendre mon portable et envoyer un texto à Suigetsu en descendant les escaliers.

#Cc ! Jeudi midi pour le resto à 4 ? Ca ira ? Bisous !#

Je n'ai qu'à peine le temps d'arriver dans le salon que je reçois la réponse. Je la lis avant d'entrer plus en avant.

#C'est OK pour moi et Moegi ! ++ Bisous ! (on est en cours)#

Un énorme sourire doit naître sur mon visage car j'entends une réflexion de la part de Naruto.

-Ca, c'est Suigetsu !

J'adresse un regard à Naruto et acquiesce très nettement. Itachi demande.

-Suigetsu ? C'est ton petit ami c'est ça ? Kisa n'a pas arrêté d'en parler dimanche soir.

Je m'étonne.

-Ah bon ?  
-Oui.

Il remercie Naruto qui lui donne un café et s'assied sur le fauteuil à droite du canapé avant de m'adresser la parole.

-Apparemment il est très beau et très gentil. Et il a de l'humour et aime taquiner Haru.

Je souris et réponds que c'est à peu près ça. Naruto grimace.

-Moi je le trouve pas beau du tout !

Itachi rétorque avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui mais toi tu n'as toujours aimé que les gabarits de dieux grecs.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir une exclamation rieuse en l'entendant. Papa entre dans le salon sur mon amusement et nous interroge.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

Naruto répond.

-De mes goûts mon chéri. En matière d'homme.  
-Ah ! Toi, tu aimes les hommes parfaits !

Papa sourit très fièrement en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto sur le canapé. Je m'installe sur le second fauteuil en continuant sur la lancée.

-Mouais… je suis pas convaincu.

Papa fronce les sourcils et me répond très sèchement qu'il est parfait et qu'il l'a quasiment toujours été. Ce qui semble amuser Itachi et ne pas convaincre du tout Naruto.

-Toi ! Toujours parfait ?  
-J'ai dit quasiment. Pas toujours.  
-Hm. Heureusement ! De toute façon on parlait de ça par rapport à Suigetsu. Kisa a dit à Itachi qu'il était gentil, beau et taquin surtout envers Haru.  
-« beau » !

Je me vexe très rapidement ; déjà Naruto qui disait le contraire, … maintenant papa !

-Mais arrêtez ! Il est très beau ! Ce sont juste ses cheveux et ses dents que vous n'appréciez pas ! C'est tout !

Naruto rajoute.

-Et ses yeux.

Papa enfonce le couteau en acquiesçant et en déclarant qu'il fait plus peur qu'autre chose. Je me tourne vers Itachi pour défendre mon petit ami.

-C'est faux ! Il est vraiment très beau ! Et il est très attentionné !

Papa se redresse soudain sur le canapé et se tient un peu plus droit pour demander à Itachi.

-Tiens en y pensant ! Tu pourrais regarder le cuisse de Aki ?

Je hoquète, et me sens rougir alors que je jète un coup d'œil à papa avant de dévisager Itachi puis de baisser les yeux en le voyant m'adresser un regard. Il me demande.

-Tu as quelque chose à la cuisse ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"-Sois pas idiot Haru. Tu as bien plus que tout ça. Je serai une fille étrangère à la famille, j'aurai déjà fondu même sans notre nom de famille et notre argent.

Il émet un son amusé en souriant mais sa voix reste étranglée. Il doit même avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi t'en es pas une alors ?"

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous posez tout un tas de questions et pensez à tout un tas de théorie plus ou moins saugrenus sur la suite ! Et ce serait avec plaisir que je les lirai donc n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! D'avance merci ! n.n**

Nana : #chantonne avec le sourire#  
Densetsu : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
Itachi : Tu le sais bien, tu as répondu à la moitié de la fin des reviews pour elle !  
Densetsu : Ahhh ! C'est le #chuchote# voyage..?  
Nana : VOYAGE VOYAGE !  
Itachi : #soupire# Oui.  
Densetsu : Faudrait peut-être prévenir Seha qu'elle est en mode "folle qui chante en courant dans un champ de coquelicots puissance mille sur son nuage cotonneux" si on en parle, de ce voyage, là, non ? C'est peut-être dangereux pour lui, non ?  
Itachi : Il verra bien quand elle y sera. Nous, on aura une semaine de congé comme ça.  
Densetsu : #une lumière dans les yeux# Itachi. T'es génial.


	8. Chapter 8

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki- ( à étoffer)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 08.**

Papa se redresse soudain sur le canapé et se tient un peu plus droit pour demander à Itachi.

-Tiens en y pensant ! Tu pourrais regarder la cuisse de Aki ?

Je hoquète, et me sens rougir alors que je jète un coup d'œil à papa avant de dévisager Itachi puis de baisser les yeux en le voyant m'adresser un regard. Il me demande.

-Tu as quelque chose à la cuisse ?

Je réponds en regardant sur le côté ; la main gauche posée à l'endroit concerné.

-Suigetsu m'a… mordu sans le vouloir. On était en train de…

Je rougis en regardant papa et Naruto, et continue.

-Et comme il a les dents limées, c'est pas très beau à voir.  
-Les dents « limées » ?

Je n'attends pas que papa réponde, je le fais le premier.

-Oui « limées ». Mais il va faire en sorte d'en avoir des normales maintenant. Ca lui a fait trop peur.  
-Tu veux me montrer ? Je ne vais pas t'obliger tu sais.

Je hausse une épaule.

-Ca rassurera papa.

Je me lève et sors du salon le premier ; suivit d'Itachi. Nous montons dans ma chambre. Je jète un coup d'œil dans celle de Haru en passant devant ; il m'aperçoit et doit voir Itachi me suivre. Je me promets de le rassurer sitôt fini.

J'entre dans ma chambre et commence a retirer mon jean sous les questions d'Itachi auxquelles je réponds après qu'il ait fermé la porte.

-Il t'a mordu-mordu ?  
-Oui. A sang. Ca lui a fait très peur.  
-Tu as des rapports alors maintenant ?

J'acquiesce et m'assieds au bord de mon lit alors qu'Itachi s'approche pour voir ma cuisse. Il s'agenouille et prend ma jambe doucement pour défaire le bandage

-Il est bien fait ! C'est toi qui te l'est fait ?  
-Oui. Suigetsu m'a montré.

Léger silence. Itachi me dit que j'ai eu vraiment chaud ; que ça aurait pu être vraiment dangereux. Je ne réponds rien alors il me demande.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Un… un peu plus de deux semaines.

Je regarde Itachi examiner ma blessure très consciencieusement.

-Hmm… et donc tu l'as présenté à tes parents ce week-end si j'ai bien compris ?  
-Oui.  
-Ca s'est bien passé ?  
-A… à peu près.

Il lève les yeux et m'interroge du regard. Je rougis et lui explique.

-Haru est venu me demander une couverture un peu après qu'on se soit couché et… et avec l'interphone y'a eu…

Je me racle la gorge.

-Suigetsu m'a prit et j'ai appuyé sans le vouloir sur un peu tous les boutons. Alors on m'a entendu dans quasiment toute la maison. …

Il lâche ma jambe en me regardant plus sérieusement. Je me sens mal à l'aise alors j'évite son regard, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense qu'il dit.

-Haru t'a demandé une couverture ? Pourquoi il est venu te demander à toi ? Il devait bien se dire que tu étais occupé !  
-Ben… pour me déranger.  
-Il n'accepte pas ta relation ?  
-Il n'accepte aucune de mes relations.

Je retiens un soupir ennuyé. Je jète un coup d'œil à Itachi qui semble un instant perdu dans ses pensées ; les sourcils froncés. Il sursaute et remarque que je l'observe. Il cherche dans sa sacoche et me refait mon bandage en me disant que je semble bien me remettre et qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie de la nettoyer et de la désinfecter assez souvent. Mais moi je n'y pense déjà plus ; je m'interroge.

-Il y a quelque chose par rapport à Haru ?

Il ne répond pas. Je reste muet et le regarde terminer mon bandage. Il est en pleine réflexion. Je le vois bien vu son visage soucieux et ses sourcils froncés ; ce petit plis entre ses deux derniers ; son regard sérieux et un peu lointain et cette moue qu'on croirait énervée.

Il réfléchit pour de vrai. Je décide d'insister.

-Tonton !

Il émet un petit son et me regarde de nouveau.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu crois que c'est parce-que il y a Suigetsu et que je suis bien avec que Haru ne se sent pas bien ?  
-Je ne sais pas Aki.

Il se relève ; je redresse ma tête et continue.

-J'ai prévu un restaurant à quatre avec lui et Suigetsu et une amie. Haru m'a certifié avoir envie d'une petite amie il y a quelque jours. J'ai l'impression de me faire des idées, mais je crois qu'il est troublé par le fait d'être avec quelqu'un sérieusement. En fait, … il me l'a dit mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose ou… ou que c'est pas tout à fait ça.

Itachi hoche la tête et me remercie pour l'information. Je me lève et renfile mon jean. Il m'interroge encore.

-Sinon tout va bien ?  
-Hein ? Moi ? Oui ! Pourquoi ?  
-Je sais qu'on a dû te le répéter cent fois, mais, tu te protèges dans tes relations, hein ?

Je souris et le rassure par une réponse affirmative. Il conclut par un « bien » et reprend sa sacoche au sol. Je sors à sa suite et lui dis le rejoindre en bas après être passé rassurer Haru. Lequel m'a entendu et sourit en me voyant entrer dans sa chambre.

-Me rassurer ? Je devrais m'inquiéter ?  
-Evidemment que tu t'inquiètes. Tu l'as vu me suivre dans ma chambre.  
-Il t'a ausculté pour ta cuisse ?

Je souris et lui demande.

-Tu as mis combien de temps à t'inquiéter avant de trouver ?  
-Quelques minutes je l'avoue.

Nous échangeons un rire. Je lui dis que ma jambe va bien. Et puis je change de sujet en parlant du restaurant ; que c'est bon pour jeudi.

-Ok. Donc je vais bien me reposer et je serai près jeudi.  
-Dis-moi mercredi ou jeudi matin si tu n'es pas d'attaque. D'accord ?  
-Promis.

Il me sourit et me dit de descendre ; qu'on m'attend. J'acquiesce et le laisse seul. Je rejoins Naruto, papa et Itachi au rez-de-chaussée. Ils finissent leur café. Papa m'adresse un coup d'œil et me sourit d'un air amusé.

-Alors t'as une vraiment belle morsure on dirait ?

Je rougis et me gratte le crâne en répondant.

-… ouais.

C'est pas sous couvert du secret médical les patients normalement ? Mais bon ; je ne dis rien. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment que papa sache ça. C'est pas comme si je devais lui expliquer tout en détail.

Quelques heures vont passer. Itachi est repartit ; papa travaille dans son bureau et Naruto est en train de faire une sieste sur le canapé du grand salon. Moi je suis à l'étage dans ma chambre ; je bouquine un peu les vieux mangas de Naruto que j'ai depuis je ne sais même plus combien d'années.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers la porte d'entrée. Haru, emmitouflé dans sa couette, attend que je lui dise d'entrer. Je lui fais un signe de la main et tapote sur le matelas à côté de moi.

-Restes pas debout à t'épuiser la santé. Viens t'asseoir.

Il entre et s'installe à ma droite en prenant la parole.

-Je voudrais te poser quelques questions.  
-Des questions ? Sur quoi ?  
-Sur…

Il rougit un peu mais prend un air très sérieux en faisant mine de ne pas être gêné du tout.

-Sur comment je dois me comporter avec Moegi.

Un de mes sourcils se hausse sans que je le veuille.

-Moegi ?  
-Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est une fille !  
-Je sais bien mais t'es plus habitué que moi à des trucs comme ça. Je les ramasse comme ça normalement les filles. Elles sont intéressées que par l'argent ou mon nom. M… Moegi c'est pas ça alors je sais pas très bien comment je vais devoir être.

Il soupire et poursuit.

-Ca fait X temps que j'ai pas eu a draguer Aki. Je ne sais même plus comment plaire et j'ai peur de tout faire planter. D… D'habitude je dis mon nom de famille et voilà, c'est emballé ! Mais là, …  
-Tu t'angoisses ?

Il inspire profondément, et lâche un soupir en acquiesçant. Je souris. Il resserre sa couette autour de lui sans me regarder. Je le sens se crisper alors que j'enlace ses épaules et le fais venir contre moi.

-Ca se passera bien. T'as un charme fou quand tu es détendu.  
-Ah oui ?

Il est tendu. Il m'avoue à mi-voix quelque chose alors que sa voix s'étrangle un peu.

-J'ai pas du tout confiance en moi Aki. J'utilise toujours mon nom et notre argent parce-que j'arrive pas à trouver autre chose pour être intéressant !

Je le resserre contre moi et tente de le rassurer un peu.

-Sois pas idiot Haru. Tu as bien plus que tout ça. Je serai une fille étrangère à la famille, j'aurai déjà fondu même sans notre nom de famille et notre argent.

Il émet un son amusé en souriant mais sa voix reste étranglée. Il doit même avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi t'en es pas une alors ?  
-Parce-que je suis ton frère jumeau !

Je hausse les épaules. Il se tourne un peu et pose une main sur mon bras en voulant se resserrer contre moi. Je bouge un peu, et lui fais comprendre de s'installer entre mes jambes ; ce qu'il fait. Il s'y assied de côté et appuie sa tête contre mon torse tandis que je le tiens bien contre moi dans mes bras ; mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il est toujours emmitouflé dans sa couette. Il l'écarte un peu, puis prend mes bras pour les passer dessous. Je fais ce qu'il m'intime. Je passe mes bras autour de son torse nu et le laisse ré-installer sa couette autour de nous. Je reste silencieux en passant ma main du bas vers le haut de son dos tout doucement.

Quelques minutes passent jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande.

-Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer ?  
-J'en suis certain.  
-Tu m'aimerais toi si on n'était pas frères ?  
-Sûrement.  
-Même si j'étais pas gay ?

Je souris ; amusé. Je lui réponds que oui ; très certainement. Et puis je rajoute.

-Mais tu sais Haru. Je t'aime déjà en ce moment. Je tiens à toi bien plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Tu m'aimes plus que Suigetsu ?  
-C'est pas le même amour.  
-… hm. Ca veut dire que tu l'aimes alors ?

Je fais glisser mon menton sur son crâne et y pose finalement ma joue en réfléchissant un peu à la réponse que je vais donner. Et puis je prends la parole.

-Oui. Je l'aime.

Haru bouge un peu et me demande de le serrer plus fort à voix basse. Je décèle un peu de peur dans son ton alors je le rassure en lui disant qu'il reste mon frère et que ça ne changera rien entre nous que j'aime quelqu'un. Il ne m'a pas répondu.

Il va finir par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je l'ai senti se détendre un peu et devenir un peu plus lourd. Je reste immobile ; j'essaie de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller sachant qu'il est malade et qu'il a besoin de repos.

Je laisse mon visage tourné sur le côté posé sur le haut de crâne de Haru et regarde au loin dans le vague en réfléchissant un peu à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Puis j'entends soudain des pas dans le couloir. Je regarde vers la porte de ma chambre et vois bientôt papa apparaître. Il nous voit et écarquille un instant ses yeux avant de sourire d'un air attendri et un peu amusé. Mes bras et mains pris sous la couette, je ne peux pas lui faire signe de rester silencieux. Heureusement, le visage endormi de Haru est tourné vers l'entrée et papa l'a remarqué. Il s'avance un peu et chuchote.

-Il s'est endormi comme ça ?

J'acquiesce après avoir redressé mon visage. Papa s'approche encore et finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il regarde un peu Haru, et me demande à voix basse.

-Tu n'as pas chaud avec la couette et ton frère ?

Je fais un « non » de tête et souris doucement en regardant Haru. Papa continue.

-Ton tonton Itachi m'a un peu parlé avant qu'il ne reparte. A propos du comportement de Haru par rapport à toi.

Je lève les yeux et regarde papa qui, lui, observe Haru. Il lève une main et glisse le bout de ses doigts sur le visage de Haru pour repousser quelques mèches de cheveux retombées devant ses yeux. Puis il poursuit.

-Il pense que ça pourrait jouer un rôle sur son état.

Je resserre un peu Haru contre moi et ouvrant un peu plus grands mes yeux rivés sur papa qui ne s'arrête pas devant mon visage un peu choqué.

-Je ne dis pas que tu dois arrêter avec Suigetsu, Aki. Pas du tout même ; tu as une vie à toi, tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux. Seulement peut-être que ce serait mieux pour ton frère que tu évites de lui en parler ou de ramener Suigetsu à la maison quand il est là, que  
-Papa, … on doit déjeuner à quatre jeudi, c'est déjà prévu, … je…

Ses yeux se lèvent vers les miens ; il ne dit rien mais je vois qu'il aimerait que j'annule. Seulement moi je ne peux pas annuler ; et je ne veux pas. Quand bien même je le ferai, ce serait foutu pour Moegi et Haru. C'était la seule manière pour que Moegi accepte de rencontrer à nouveau Haru.

Je baisse mon regard vers Haru toujours endormi et chuchote.

-Après le déjeuner, je ne parlerai plus de Suigetsu. Après. Haru doit rencontrer Moegi, ça lui fera du bien d'avoir une petite amie.

Papa réfléchit un peu et accepte.  
C'est à ce moment là que Naruto arrive et nous voit tous les trois.

-Y'a une réunion familiale ?

Le hic est qu'il n'a pas vu que Haru était endormi et qu'il parle haut et fort ; provoquant le réveil de Haru qui gigote un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de sursauter en voyant papa et Naruto. Lequel grimace en réalisant ce qu'il a fait.

-Pardon … ! Je… Désolé Haru j'avais pas vu que tu dormais !

Haru se resserre contre moi en se redressant un peu et en repositionnant la couette un peu plus sur lui.

-C'est rien, … c'est pas grave p'pa.

Papa sourit et passe une main dans les cheveux de Haru tandis que Naruto prend la chaise de mon bureau et s'assied dessus après l'avoir amené tout près du lit. Il s'adresse ensuite à moi et papa.

-Vous faisiez un sitting tous les deux ?

Papa sourit à Naruto en lui répondant.

-On parlait juste un peu.

Haru demande.

-De quoi ?

Je penche un peu ma tête sur le côté et remonte ma main sur son bras sous la couette. Je lui souris et lui réponds calmement.

-De toi Haru.

Il m'adresse un coup d'œil et dévie son regard tout doucement.

-Ah oui. …

Puis je redresse mon visage et questionne papa.

-Papa comment tu faisais pour draguer quand t'étais jeune ?

Papa hausse un sourcil en me regardant, et jète un coup d'œil à Naruto. Pendant ce temps je sens Haru agripper le tissu de mon haut ; il doit être mal à l'aise.

-Mon ange. Comment j'ai fait pour te draguer déjà ?

Naruto qui lâche une grande exclamation avant de rétorquer.

-Tu m'as jamais dragué, tu me faisais un rentre-dedans pas possible. C'est pas pareil ! A me tripoter de partout quand ça te chantait !

Je reprends la parole.

-Papa, c'est pas pour un garçon que je te demande. Ce serait plus… les filles, … comment tu faisais pour les filles.

Pour le coup, il me dévisagerait presque. Je le sens vouloir me dire que je suis homo et me demander pourquoi je parle de filles. Mais je grimace légèrement avant qu'il ne le fasse et le regarde fixement. Je baisse très légèrement mes yeux de côté vers Haru. Papa le remarque et comprend à mon grand soulagement. Il ne demande rien et me répond.

-Les filles, …

Il inspire profondément et se fait interrompre par Naruto.

-T'as qu'à essayer de te rappeler de comment t'as dragué Sakura !  
-Bah ! Sakura, ... il a suffit que je l'emmène à Rome et voilà ! Elle s'était déjà jetée dans mes bras avant de toute façon !

Papa hausse une épaule sous le regard choqué de Naruto. Il ne devait peut-être pas savoir ça. Un blanc s'installe sans que papa ne voit le visage presque outré de Naruto.

On n'a jamais été à Rome encore.

Naruto s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque Haru prend la parole assez timidement.

-Et maman. Comment tu as fais pour maman ?

Papa tourne son visage vers Haru pour lui répondre en essayant de rester serein dans son ton. Il n'aime pas parler de maman et ça se comprend très bien.

-C'était un mariage arrangé Haru. Je n'ai rien eu à faire.

La tête de Haru s'appuie à la base de mon cou tout doucement ; il ne dit rien. Naruto en profite donc.

-Pourquoi on n'a jamais été à Rome, nous !

Papa se tourne vers Naruto ; étonné.

-Tu veux aller à Rome mon Ange ?  
-Et pourquoi pas !  
-Vu comme tu as détesté les Italiens à Venise, … je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister !  
-Ils arrêtaient pas de faire du charme à tout ce qui passait !

Papa sourit ; amusé. Naruto bouderait presque en s'en rappelant. Ca m'amuse aussi un peu, mais le sujet n'avance pas et Haru va finir par ne pas avoir été aider. Je re-demande donc d'une autre manière et cette fois à Naruto.

-Et toi Naruto ? Tu ferais comment pour draguer une fille ?  
-Une fille ! Quelle horreur. J'en aurai aucune envie !

Papa pouffe de rire très légèrement. Naruto lui lance un regard assassin puis se tient bien droit.

-Ah ! Bon ! D'accord je vais te dire Aki ! Une fille faut qu'elle se sente en sécurité ave toi, et que tu la fasses rire aussi ! Et puis faut être attentionné !

J'aperçois papa observer Naruto d'un air dubitatif. Naruto qui s'en rend compte et qui lui demande sur un ton un peu agacé.

-Quoi ? C'est pas faux ce que je dis !

Papa hausse les épaules en répondant.

-Je dis pas le contraire !  
-Bon. Alors quoi ?  
-Ca peut très bien marcher sur certaines filles, mais pas du tout sur d'autres !  
-Oui ben… Hein ! Je suis homo à 100 %, moi ! Alors je dis juste ce que je sais par d'autres ! Ils ont qu'à appeler Sasuke s'ils veulent savoir !  
-Sasuke !  
-Oui Sasuke ! Maintenant je sais qu'il a plus du tout à draguer, mais avant il le faisait très bien ! Avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble sa mère m'a dit qu'il les collectionnait les filles !

Je sens Haru bouger un peu dans mes bras ; il a dû tiquer et enregistrer l'idée. Papa confirme ce que vient de dire Naruto.

-C'est vrai qu'il en a eu beaucoup avant toi…

Papa sursaute brusquement ; la téléphone sonne et on l'entend d'ici. Il se lève et sort de la chambre suivit du regard par Naruto qui se lève et l'imite quelques secondes après qu'il soit sorti.

Haru bouge un peu dans mes bras mais reste silencieux. Je lui demande.

-Ca t'a aidé un peu ?  
-Hm.  
-Moi pas du tout !

Je lui arrache un sourire en le disant. C'est au moins ça de gagné. Il ne va pas avoir beaucoup été aidé finalement. J'espère que tout se passera bien jeudi.

Un jeudi qui arrive finalement très rapidement.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«En gros ça y est, j'ai retrouvé le frère qui m'a toujours fait complexer."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! n.n. Héhé. Je suis très contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, et toujours autant les anciens ! Merci aussi pour tous ceux qui sont aussi réguliers dans les reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier et commenter mes histoires encore longtemps ! A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

_Note : Désolée à celles et ceux qui ne comprendront pas, mais j'ai eu envie de faire ce dialogue de fin de chapitre et ... ben il n'y a que... ben... une seule personne qui va pouvoir le comprendre, en fait... n.n'... Gomen, gomen... (quoiqu'il en soit ne vous inquiétez pas, hein ! xD. Je ne deviens pas folle. huhuhuhu ) _

Densetsu : #chuchote à l'oreille d'Itachi# Dis Itachi, ... tu n'aurais pas remarqué que Nana a beaucoup de bleus en ce moment ?  
Itachi : #écarquille les yeux# Toi aussi Densetsu ?  
Densetsu : Oui ! Tu sais ce qui lui arrive ?  
Itachi : Je ne sais pas mais... je l'ai surpris en train de se laisser tomber dernièrement ! O.o.. comme ça, hop, par terre !  
Densetsu : ... ? O.o... Un entraînement, peut-être. ... ?  
Itachi : De quoi ? Ca fait peur, non ?  
Densetsu : Oui... il faudrait peut-être faire un peu plus attention à elle...


	9. Chapter 9

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 09.**

Un jeudi qui arrive finalement très rapidement.

Il est 10h30, et la maison et déjà remplie du stress et de l'anxiété de Haru. Papa est en vidéo conférence depuis une heure et Naruto est à la pépinière. Moi je sèche les cours ce matin pour pouvoir rester avec Haru et l'aider à se calmer et à se préparer.

-Je suis bien comme ça ?

Je me tourne ; je suis dans ma chambre. Haru est à l'entrée et fais un tour sur lui-même quand il voit que je le regarde. Il a les cheveux détachés et porte un jean bleu avec une chemise.

-T'as mis un jean ?

Il s'immobilise ; étonné.

-Ben. … oui ? Je sais que j'en mets très rarement maintenant mais… ça ne me va plus ? J'ai pas envie de passer pour un bisness-man aguerri…  
-Mais tes pantalons classes te vont très bien !  
-… ouais… Seulement j'avais envie de faire plus normal.

Il est mal à l'aise. Il grimace en me regardant et me demande.

-Je me rechange ?  
-Non, non. T'es très beau comme ça.

Il soupire de soulagement. Moi j'essaie de ne pas trop le regarder et de chasser de mon esprit une question super importante pour moi.

Si c'est mon jumeau et qu'on se ressemble effectivement comme deux gouttes d'eau, … est-ce que j'ai les mêmes fesses si attirantes que lui ? Ca m'a choqué lorsque je l'ai vu tourner sur lui même, il…

-Aki ?  
-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Ca va ? Tu rougis ?  
-Oui, oui.

Je me secoue un peu et décide de penser à autre chose.

-Euh Haru, on paie chacun notre part, hein. Moegi a insisté alors ce sera pas la peine de vouloir payer pour elle.  
-Mais… je peux pas l'inviter ?  
-Non. Elle va pas aimer du tout si tu fais ça.

Silence. Je remarque le visage ennuyé de Haru. Je soupire et lui râle après.

-Haru. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on a bien plus que l'argent et notre nom de famille. Arrête de te stresser comme ça ! T'es super mignon, t'es gentil et intéressant, et tu sais être drôle quand le ton s'y prête.  
-… tu crois ?

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout. Il me stresserait presque à l'être autant ! Je vais finir par m'imaginer que Suigetsu est avec moi pour mon argent !

-Bien sûr que j'y crois. Moegi a accepté de te revoir malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu lire de mauvais sur toi. C'est qu'il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !  
-…

C'est vrai que côté relations, … la presse n'a toujours fait qu'une bouchée des faits divers concernant Haru ; et ce jamais en très bon terme. J'entends brusquement une question gênée.

-T'as mis un col roulé ?  
-Hein ? Oui.

Il m'observe un peu. Je passe une main dans mon cou sur le vêtement concerné en expliquant.

-Suigetsu m'a fait un suçon hier et c'est assez visible alors … et puis il fait froid de toute façon.

J'ai vu Suigetsu hier en début de soirée. Je suis allé l'attendre à sa sortie de cours et ai passé deux heures chez lui histoire de préparer un peu l'après-midi d'aujourd'hui.

Et puis aussi pour être ensemble surtout.

Quand j'y pense, j'ai hâte à cet après-midi quand nous serons juste tous les deux une fois que Moegi et Haru seront partis de leur côté. Plus ça va, et plus c'est bon lorsqu'on fait l'amour Suigetsu et moi. J'ai failli m'évanouir de plaisir hier ; j'étais en sueur, mon souffle me manquait, c'était vraiment… inimaginable.

Il va falloir que je calme mes hormones avant de partir sinon je ne tiendrai pas.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, je sors des toilettes et descends au rez-de-chaussée où j'enfile chaussures et manteau en attendant Haru qui doit être au même endroit que je viens de quitter. Il me rejoint, s'habille un peu plus chaudement, vérifie qu'il a tout dans les poches de son manteau pendant que je fais de même avec ma sacoche, puis nous sortons en fermant derrière nous.

Le bus ne tarde pas à arriver. Je m'installe sur un siège libre ; Haru reste debout juste à côté ; adossé à une vitre. Je l'observe un peu ; il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fait pas attention à moi. C'est étrange de le voir si préoccupé. Lui qui est tout le temps fort et qui arrive toujours à tout… En fait il se sentirait bien plus faible que moi ?

Alors que j'ai toujours complexé par rapport à lui.  
A l'arrêt suivant, je dois me lever pour laisser sortir ma voisine –une petite vieille- sortir du bus. Une fois ceci fait, Haru en profite pour venir s'installer à côté de moi ; je me retrouve contre la vitre.

-On se sépare après mangé, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce et remarque un petit tremblement de sa part. Je souris.

-Tu as le trac ?  
-Oui. Ca fait longtemps. Je sais même pas si je saurai encore embrasser !

Je ris doucement et le rassure en lui disant que c'est comme le vélo ; que ça ne s'oublie pas. Je continue en voulant le taquiner.

-Si ça se trouve elle ne voudra pas que tu l'embrasses tout de suite en plus !  
-Oui. C'est vrai.

Il est tendu comme pas possible. Lui toujours si décontracté ; j'ai l'impression qu'on a remplacé mon frère. Il inspire à fond et soupire tout ce qu'il peut en agrippant son jean au niveau de ses genoux. Je pose une main sur l'une des siennes et prends la parole.

-Calme-toi Haru. Tu vas me faire stresser à force.  
-Désolé.

Il retourne sa main et prend la mienne pour la serrer. Nous finissons par arriver à la Fac de médecine. Haru me suit tranquillement alors que moi je presse assez le pas. Je sais où retrouver Suigetsu et Moegi et je suis pressé de revoir mon petit ami.

Nous arrivons à la cafétéria du campus. Haru est derrière moi depuis quelques minutes. J'aperçois Suigetsu et Moegi, salue cette dernière et accepte les bras de Suigetsu m'enlaçant. Je l'embrasse tendrement très brièvement et décide de me reculer et de m'écarter un peu pour ne pas gêner Haru. Je me tourne vers ce dernier et ai la surprise de le voir complètement changé par rapport à dans le bus. Il se tient correctement, sourit calmement en faisant la bise à Moegi et en la complimentant, … En gros ça y est, j'ai retrouvé le frère qui m'a toujours fait complexer.

Je constate soudain la queue pour les sandwichs qui vont sûrement bientôt manquer, et propose d'aller ailleurs. Moegi accepte la première ; Suigetsu me prend par la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il suit, et Haru ne dit rien donc il est d'accord.

On va aller dans le centre ville. Une crêperie ; c'est pas cher et c'est à peu près rapide. J'entre le premier, suivi de Suigetsu puis de Moegi pour qui Haru tient la porte à l'extérieur. Je souris en le voyant faire.

Ca c'est mon jumeau !

Nous sommes emmenés à une table pour quatre ; il n'y a pas grand monde mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on soit tranquille et plus dans le fond caché que prêt des vitres. La serveuse nous a reconnu moi et Haru et a tout de suite compris pourquoi.  
J'espère seulement qu'elle ne va pas appeler la presse pour se faire de l'argent. On n'est jamais venu ici on ne sait pas comment est le service.

Je m'assieds en face de Suigetsu ; Haru à côté de moi et Moegi en face de ce dernier. Elle est un peu tendue ; elle nous regarde moi et Haru, et sourit en déclarant.

-Vous vous ressemblez toujours autant tous les deux.

Haru répond.

-Et toi tu es encore plus belle !

Elle rougit. Suigetsu s'amuse ; il jète un coup d'œil à Moegi et interpelle Haru.

-Mais dis-moi tu sais parler aux femmes, toi ! Tu dois en embobiner beaucoup !

Je fronce les sourcils et frappe le bas de la jambe de Suigetsu sous la table. Haru se défend.

-Non pas du tout. La plupart du temps mon argent suffit je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Mais je sais qu'avec Moegi ça ne suffira pas et c'est tant mieux.

Il échange un regard silencieux avec Moegi qui rougit un peu.  
Je ne la pensais pas si facile à convaincre. En même temps Haru a beaucoup de charme et encore plus lorsqu'il est sûr de lui.

Nous sommes interrompus par une serveuse toute souriante qui nous amène le menu ; elle se retire après avoir adressé un large sourire à Haru qui fait magistralement mine de ne pas avoir vu ; ni d'ailleurs d'être enchanté par ce sourire.

Le déjeuné se passe sans encombre. Moegi est sous le charme pour mon plus grand bonheur et aussi sûrement celui de Haru qui fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué.  
Le repas fini, nous sortons de la crêperie ; l'estomac rempli. Un petit moment gêné s'installe. Je prends la parole.

-Bon ! Ben… on va vous laisser aller de votre côté ! Avec Suigetsu on a déjà prévu des trucs pour l'après-midi.

Je prends la main du concerné, fais un signe à Haru et la bise à Moegi. Puis j'emmène Suigetsu avec moi loin de ses deux-là. J'ai le cœur léger. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Haru ira mieux et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Suigetsu parler d'un air amusé.

-Ah oui ? On a prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et lui réponds de manière plus qu'évidente.

-Faire l'amour tiens !

Il se met à rire puis à hocher la tête en répondant par un « je vois ».

Et ce que j'ai prévu va se faire. Mais malheureusement pour moi, une heure après être arrivé. Suigetsu va recevoir un coup de fil à peine la porte d'entrée passée. Un ami semble t'il. Un ami énervant qui a besoin de son aide pour quelque chose en rapport avec les cours. Suigetsu s'est bien sûr excusé et m'a demandé un moment, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'avais du mal à tenir en place. J'ai un peu tourné dans l'appartement, j'ai feuilleté ses cours que j'ai tout de suite reposés vu les croquis de corps humains. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure, je me suis approché de Suigetsu et l'ai enlacé en l'embrassant ci et là ; en le chauffant un peu.

Puis finalement beaucoup.  
Ce alors qu'il était au téléphone et il n'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup apprécié que je m'amuse ainsi.

Cela fait donc une heure que nous sommes arrivé chez lui. Suigetsu pose enfin son portable et s'excuse en me demandant si je lui pardonne. Je suis assis sur le canapé se trouvant en plein milieu de la grande salle ; faisant comme une séparation entre le coin salon et le coin salle à manger. Mes jambes sont croisées, mes bras aussi, et ma tête tournée sur le côté en signe de bouderie.

Suigetsu s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi par terre au pied du canapé.

-Dis… tu me pardonnes … ?

Il pose une main sur mon genou, et me fais l'écarter de l'autre en décroisant mes jambes. Il s'avance encore un peu à genoux en glissant en même temps ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Je retiens un sourire triomphant en devinant ce qu'il compte faire, et hausse les sourcils en regardant toujours sur le coté comme si je ne comprenais pas et ne voulais pas comprendre. Ceci alors que Suigetsu amène mon bassin un peu plus près du bord du canapé. Il me caresse un peu par dessus mes vêtements, puis faufile ses mains sous mon col roulé. J'inspire doucement en fermant les yeux alors que sa bouche se pose sur mon ventre après qu'il ai soulevé mes vêtements. Il commence à embrasser ma peau en remontant de temps en temps ses lèvres et parfois sa langue sur mon torse puis en les redescendant. Un gémissement incontrôlable m'échappe lorsqu'il passe de mon nombril à un peu plus bas. Il défait le bouton de mon jean suivi de ma braguette. Je me surélève juste un peu pour qu'il puisse baisser mon pantalon et très légèrement ; pas complètement.

Il veut me faire languir et je dois dire que j'aime lorsqu'il fait ça.

Il se redresse un instant sur ses genoux et quémande un baiser que je tarde à lui donner ; je m'amuse aussi de mon côté après tout. Je me penche finalement en avant et baisse la tête pour partager un tendre baiser. Les mains de Suigetsu remontent complètement dans mon dos en soulevant mon haut. Je lève les bras en rompant le baiser et laisse Suigetsu me mettre torse nu avant de me pencher en arrière à nouveau et de caler le haut de mon dos contre le dossier du canapé. Les lèvres de Suigetsu descendent dans mon cou, sur mes clavicules, sur mon torse puis mon ventre au fur et à mesure. Je contiens un soupir d'aise mêlé d'un râle alors qu'il arrive à mon boxer et qu'il y pose ses lèvres. Ses mains dans mon dos ne sont pas encore tout à fait descendues. J'appuie mes épaules sur le haut du dossier du canapé et me soulève un peu comme pour l'aider à descendre ses mains sur mon corps ; comme pour les guider jusqu'à mes fesses qui ne demandent qu'à être allègrement tripotées. Mais il n'obéit pas à ma demande à peine voilée.

Je me plains.

-Suigetsu… ! … tes mains… descends-les… !

Il claque légèrement sa langue sur son palet en réalisant un non de tête, puis continue ses baisers au niveau de mon boxer ; là où mon entrejambe commence très nettement à distendre le tissu.

Un tissu qui commence à se trouver de trop et je le lui fais savoir.

-Enlève-le moi … !

Il prend du plaisir à me tourmenter et à me voir être tourmenté. Il finit par baisser un peu plus mon boxer et pas poser sa bouche à même la peau de mon entrejambe fièrement dressée. Un bref hoquet s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je me cambre un peu ; appuyant de nouveau mes épaules au dossier du canapé. La main droite de Suigetsu se promène enfin sur mes fesses et est bientôt rejoint par sa sœur.

Je ne retiens déjà plus mes soupirs et mes gémissements ; j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. L'une de mes mains agrippent les cheveux de Suigetsu qui a sérieusement commencé ma gâterie. Je sens son doigt non lubrifier passer entre mes fesses de temps en temps.

-Su… ahh… hh Suigets… Hh…

Je rejète ma tête en arrière en ouvrant la bouche et en fermant les yeux. Un râle résonne dans la pièce alors que je me libère en lui. Il se recule un fois tout avalé et me regarde ; étonné. Mon corps se détend complètement. Je rouvre les yeux et vois Suigetsu se lever et se pencher en s'appuyant d'un bras tendu contre le dossier du canapé juste à côté de mon visage. Il pose le bout de ses lèvres sur les miennes et me chuchote de me déshabiller complètement ; qu'il va chercher capote et lubrifiant. Il s'absente l'espace d'un instant ; juste le temps pour moi de retirer mon jean et mon boxer et de m'installer à genou sur le canapé ; accoudé au sommet du dossier. Je me penche un peu par-dessus pour regarder dans le couloir ; pressé de sentir Suigetsu en moi.

Il a l'air de prendre son temps.

…  
Peut-être qu'il se brosse les dents. … Avec ce qu'il a avalé… c'est un peu normal. Quand j'y pense, je ne lui ai fait qu'une fois et ça s'est fini en catastrophe puisqu'il m'a mordu et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques minutes passent. De longues minutes. Je commence à m'impatienter mais je trouve finalement quoi faire. Je prends mon portable et écris un sms.

#Coucou ! Alors ? Ca se passe bien ? Nous ici c'est suuuuupppper ! Bisous !#

Je m'apprête à l'envoyer, lorsque ce que m'a dit papa me revient en mémoire.  
Il m'a demandé de ne pas trop m'afficher avec Suigetsu. D'en parler le moins possible à Haru.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Même si ça se passe bien avec Moegi et que ça avait l'air bien parti tout à l'heure, … peut-être que de parler de ma relation avec Suigetsu va le rendre mal ou… ou le gêner.  
Je relis mon texto, et décide de l'effacer. Je balance mon portable sur mon jean posé à ma gauche, et me redresse en entendant les pas de Suigetsu dans le couloir. Mais ce n'est pas dans ma direction qu'ils vont. Je demande ; de plus en plus impatient et peut-être même un peu refroidi.

-TU TE PRESSES !  
-J'ARRIVE !

Et effectivement il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il me sourit en déclarant qu'il a dû chercher où se trouvait les derniers préservatifs. Qu'il ne pensait pas ne plus en avoir dans sa chambre.

Il pose le préservatif et le lubrifiant à côté de moi sur le canapé et se met torse nu avant de déboutonner son jean. Puis je le sens se coller dans mon dos et glisser ses bras sur mon torse en m'enlaçant. Je souris et tourne mon visage sur le côté pour regarder celui de Suigetsu par-dessus mon épaule. Je me tiens droit sur mes genoux et me complaîs à sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je dirige un peu ses mains sur mon corps et me délecte de sa bouche à la base de mon cou puis de ma nuque. Pour le coup, moi qui pensait être refroidi par le temps qu'il a mis, je crois que ça m'a provoqué l'effet inverse et que ma température monte en flèche. Mon bas-ventre retrouve rapidement sa vigueur et mon corps hurle à l'envie. Je sens très rapidement le tissu du boxer de Suigetsu déformé par le plaisir. Je murmure à ce dernier de se presser. Ce que ; cette fois ; il fait. J'aperçois sa main droite prendre le préservatif puis quelques instants après l'emballage de ce dernier atterrir à côté du lubrifiant qui disparaît rapidement et revient à sa place un peu après. Je me penche en avant, m'appuie sur le dossier du canapé. Puis je gémis en sentant les mains de Suigetsu prendre mes fesses pour les écarter un peu. Je sursaute en sentant sa bouche dessus, puis pousse un énième gémissement en sentant un doigt lubrifié entrer en moi. Je m'agrippe un peu plus fortement d'une main au canapé en poussant un râle de bien être. La seconde vient caresser mon entrejambe tout doucement. Je ferme les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour contenir un autre râle.

Tout ça quand brusquement, mon portable se met à sonner. Je sursaute légèrement et ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que j'entends la voix de Suigetsu murmurer entre deux baisers déposés sur ma peau :

-Je t'interdis de répondre…

Je ne dis rien mais je regarde avec un peu plus d'insistance mon portable. Suigetsu retire ses doigts et se redresse.

Ca sonne toujours.

Suigetsu se penche, embrasse mon dos puis ma nuque en caressant tendrement mon torse, puis prend mon bassin entre ses mains. Je sens ses pouces écarter mes fesses alors que la sonnerie de mon portable se taît enfin.

Seulement je suis un peu inquiet. C'était celle attribuée à Haru. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour lui et qu'il n'a pas de problème. Peut-être qu'il voulait un rapide conseil, qu'il se sent un peu perdu, que

-Aaahhh !

Mes questions s'envolent d'un coup alors que Suigetsu entre en moi. Je me cambre brutalement, puis arc mon dos en baissant la tête ; les mains bien agrippées au canapé. Mon souffle recommence à être quelque peu saccadé. Le plaisir refait surface et engloutit mes inquiétudes pour mon frère dans un coin inaccessible de mon cerveau qui, lui, est totalement pris dans le jeu plus que sensuel du moment.

Suigetsu se déhanche d'abord lentement en moi ; provoquant des cris et des soupirs de ma part. Je suis toujours à genoux sur le canapé, jambes écartées, dos cambré, …

La presse pourrait faire de bien belles photos.

Soudain, à nouveau, mon téléphone portable. Encore la même sonnerie. Un îlot d'inquiétude refait surface dans mon cerveau. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon portable vibrer en musique. J'ouvre la bouche et prends la parole.

-Su… Suigetsu, … c… c'est Haru ah… hgg… j'dois rrépondre, j'd

Mais Suigetsu ne m'écoute pas le moins du monde ou veut me faire rapidement oublier mon portable. Il réalise un déhanchement brusque en moi ; soulevant mes entrailles comme jamais je ne les ai senti se soulever. Il recommence une seconde fois après s'être lentement à moitié retiré.  
C'est bon, c'est sûr. C'est même plus que bon, mais le moment ne s'y prête plus. Je suis trop inquiet. Mes doigts gigotent sur le tissu du canapé, et je tends finalement mon bras gauche vers mon portable que je prends.

Suigetsu abandonne et se retire. Je réponds.

-Allô ? Haru ?

Ma voix est assez essoufflée mais je fais tout pour paraître normal.

-Aki il faut que tu m'aides ! J… j. J 'ai tout fait foirer !

Je me dis en l'entendant que la façon dont je parle doit peu lui importer tellement il a l'air désemparé et perdu. Je m'assieds correctement en jetant un regard mal à l'aise et désolé à Suigetsu accompagné d'une grimace. Il soupire et se lève pour se rhabiller.

Je l'observe faire et demande à Haru.

-Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Je… on était en train de se promener, et… et on s'est arrêté chez un antiquaire parce-qu'elle disait qu'elle voulait me montrer quelque chose, … c'était un bibelot de rien du tout mais… et… on est ressortit après avoir fait le tour et elle m'en a reparlé un peu après, elle m'a dit qu'elle économisait comme elle pouvait pour s'acheter ce truc, …

Je crois avoir la mauvaise impression qu'il pleure ou qu'il fait tout pour se contenir.

-Ca avait l'air important pour elle alors j

Je soupire en l'interrompant.

-T'es retourné lui acheter…  
-Je voulais lui faire plaisir !  
-Haru je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ton argent ! C'était couru d'avance qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ! Surtout si elle t'a dit vouloir l'acheter elle-même !

Un sanglot lui échappe. Je retiens un second soupir. Je l'entends me dire ne plus savoir quoi faire ; qu'ils ne veulent en plus par reprendre ce qu'il a acheté ; qu'il ne peut pas réparer son erreur et que Moegi l'a laissé en plan après lui avoir crié dessus qu'elle n'est pas à vendre. Je ferme les yeux et grimace en entendant ses mots.

Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il sorte son porte-feuille !

-Bon. Haru. Tu es où ?  
-Je… dans le centre, … je tourne en rond j'arrive même plus à trouver l'arrêt du bus, je… j'aurai pas du ré-essayer, c'est n'importe quoi, … j'y arriverai pas Aki, je  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dis-moi où tu es. Je vais venir te chercher. On va rentrer à la maison.

Je remarque soudain Suigetsu tout prêt de moi. Il m'a apporté un café et s'immobilise en posant la tasse sur la table. Il me dévisage. Je lui adresse un regard en haussant les épaules pour lui montrer que je ne peux pas faire autrement et que ça m'ennuie autant que lui. Je vois à son visage qu'il n'est pas très heureux mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser Haru dans cette situation. Le pauvre est complètement paumé !

Après quelques instants pour être sûr que Haru soit calmé, et aussi qu'il m'ait donné le bon endroit pour le retrouver, je raccroche en lui promettant de vite arriver. Je raccroche, pose mon portable à côté de moi et prends mes vêtements pour les enfiler. Suigetsu, assis à table, me regarde faire. Il finit par me demander.

-Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?  
-Oui.

Je soupire et lui raconte brièvement en enfilant mon col roulé et en boutonnant mon jean. Suigetsu se lève et s'approche de moi.

-Tu ne veux pas de ton café ?  
-J'ai pas le temps Suigetsu. Haru est trop mal pour le faire poiroter…  
-Bon.  
-Ca m'agace autant que toi ! Seulement il n'est vraiment pas bien depuis quelques jours et j'aime pas ça du tout ! Je pensais qu'il irait mieux grâce à ce rendez-vous mais s'il fait tout foirer comment veux-tu que ça marche !  
-Calme-toi Aki. Ca va aller. Il va se calmer, moi je vais parler à Moegi, et tout va s'arranger.

Je soupire sans retenue en baissant les bras. Suigetsu prend ma taille et m'enlace un instant. Il me demande, en faisant la moue, s'il va avoir le droit à un baiser avant que je ne parte. Je souris malgré moi et lui donne ce qu'il veut. Puis je le laisse après un second baiser sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Je descends l'immeuble et presse le pas une fois dans la rue. Haru n'est pas très loin mais vu l'état dans lequel il doit être, je ne veux pas le faire trop patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'aperçois assis sur un banc à l'entrée d'un petit parc ; là où il m'avait dit être. Je m'approche au pas de course et ralentis en tournant pour entrer dans le parc juste à côté du banc. Haru me remarque et se redresse. Je retiens une grimace en voyant ses yeux un peu rouges. Je m'assieds à coté de lui en l'observant. Il a baissé la tête et se mordille nerveusement les lèvres.

Je demande.

-On rentre ?

Il acquiesce et me suit lorsque je me lève.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Dis donc toi ! T'es hétéro mais les histoires d'homos te font de l'effet, hein !

Il fronce automatiquement les sourcils et me lance un regard noir en se levant.

-Comment ça pourrait me faire de l'effet ! C'est totalement abjecte ce que vous faites ! Je me sens plus honteux pour toi qu'autre chose !"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Merci encore de continuer à me suivre et à très bientôt !**

Densetsu : MES Y  
Nana : #l'interrompt# TES YEUUX ! TES YEUUX ! AHHH ! #s'arrête net et lance un regard noir à Densetsu# DENSETSU ! POURQUOI TU AS REGARDE ? èé Tu savais très bien qu'il allait y avoir un lemon !  
Itachi : #regarde Densetsu# C'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi tu regardes si tu sais qu'il va y avoir un lemon ?  
Densetsu : #rougit# Qu...  
Itachi : #sourit# Tu es bien l'élève de ton professeur, finalement ! Jiraya a laissé sa marque !  
Densetsu : #rougit de plus en plus# C'EST FAUX ! #reprend# AAAhh ! MES YEUX ! NANA ! MES YEUX !  
Nana : #soupire, et hausse les épaules en souriant à Itachi avant de s'approcher de Densetsu# Oui, oui... je sais... Je te préviendrai la prochaine fois.


	10. Chapter 10

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 10.**

Je demande.

-On rentre ?

Il acquiesce, et me suit lorsque je me lève. Je vois au passage un sac contenant sûrement ce qu'il a voulu offrir à Moegi. Il l'avait posé à côté de lui et l'a récupéré en se levant. Je ne dis rien ; je reste silencieux. Haru va me prendre la main sur le chemin ; je vais la serrer pendant un instant ; pour lui montrer que je suis là. Nous arrivons à l'arrêt du bus. Il ne tarde pas arriver à mon grand soulagement. Je suis pressé de rentrer ; pour Haru. Il n'est vraiment pas bien et je sais qu'il se contient, qu'il essaie de paraître le mieux possible, … seulement c'est mauvais de se retenir comme ça. Surtout qu'il est malade en ce moment.

J'ai peur que ça empire.

Nous arrivons à la maison un peu plus tard. Naruto est à la pépinière, et papa doit sûrement travailler dans son bureau. Nous entrons. Haru se déchausse et monte directement. Moi je reste un peu plus lent. Je le laisse aller à l'étage et vais voir dans le salon puis dans le couloir. La porte du bureau de papa est fermée. Je m'approche et appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Papa ? T'es occupé ?

J'attends un peu, et recule d'un pas en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Papa s'étonne de me voir.

-Aki ? Tu es déjà rentré ?  
-Oui. Haru a eu un problème alors je l'ai raccompagné.  
-Un problème ? Il va bien ?

Papa sort de son bureau en le laissant ouvert et me contourne pour regarder dans le couloir et finalement vers les escaliers alors que je le rassure.

-Oui, oui il va bien papa. Enfin il est pas malade ou autre. C'est juste que… avec Moegi, ça s'est mal passé.

Il se fige, et lâche un « oh » un peu embêté pour Haru. Je lui raconte en gros pourquoi ça s'est mal terminé et voit qu'il comprend où est l'ennui dans tout ça.  
Haru n'a pas voulu montrer qu'il est riche, il a juste voulu faire plaisir. Seulement Moegi qui connaît son histoire l'a mal pris et a pensé qu'il voulait l'acheter.

J'espère que le malentendu pourra être dissipé.

J'insiste pour que papa n'aille pas tout de suite voir Haru. Je lui demande de faire comme si c'était normal qu'on soit rentré à cette heure-ci. De penser qu'on a juste déjeuné comme ça. Il accepte à contre-cœur mais comprend pourquoi je le lui demande. Puis je monte à l'étage une fois papa retourné dans son bureau. Je tourne dans la chambre de Haru. Ce dernier est debout devant sa fenêtre ; il regarde un objet tenu dans ses mains. Je demande en le faisant sursauter.

-C'est ce que tu as voulu acheter à Moegi ?

Il calme sa surprise, et hoche la tête. Je m'approche et regarde de plus près. C'est un bibelot en porcelaine finement peint. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il représente.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un bibelot.  
-Je sais ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il représente ?  
-Un truc abstrait.  
-Ah.

Voilà pourquoi je ne comprenais pas tout à fait.

-Elle m'a dit que c'était bizarre pour de la porcelaine chez un antiquaire alors ça l'a beaucoup intrigué. C'est pour ça qu'elle le voulait.  
-Elle aime bien les trucs étranges.  
-Oui. Je l'ai constaté. Ca… ça lui rajoute du charme.  
-Ah. Tu trouves ?  
-Hm. Oui.

Il serait tombé amoureux ? Je souris et décide d'essayer de le rassurer.

-Suigetsu va essayer de lui parler. Elle a juste mal compris Haru. Ca ira.

Il hausse une épaule comme s'il s'en fichait. Mais je sais qu'il ne s'en fiche pas ; j'en suis même certain. Haru me contourne et va poser le bibelot sur son bureau ; je comprends ce qu'il disait en parlant d'abstrait. C'est complètement torturé et plein de volutes comme forme. Ca part dans tous les sens. Je le voyais plus petit dans ses mains, mais il est quand même un peu volumineux. Je me rapproche et le prends pour le regarder un peu.

-C'est marrant. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre quand même.  
-J'en ai rien à faire. Ca a tout fait foirer. Je veux plus en entendre parler de ce truc.  
-Dis pas ça ! Peut-être que tout va s'arranger après tout.  
-Je m'en fiche. Elle ne me plaît pas.  
-Menteur. Je t'ai bien vu attends. J'étais là. Et puis si elle ne te plaisait pas, tu n'aurais pas réagi si vivement quand tout à raté !  
-Je voulais juste coucher un peu. Je m'en fiche.

Je fronce mes sourcils et le regarde ; il est de dos. J'insiste.

-Menteur.

Il ne répond pas. Je sors de la chambre ; énervé. Je vais dans la mienne et m'y enferme pendant un moment. Je tourne en rond en faisant les cent pas ; de plus en plus agacé.

Si c'est pour coucher, tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Alors arrêtes de faire celui qui s'en fiche ! Tu n'y arrives de toute façon pas ! Quand je pense que j'ai interrompu Suigetsu pour ça !

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Et puis je repense à Suigetsu en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu être arrivé ni ne lui ai envoyé un texto ni rien !

Je me relève et vais prendre mon portable sur mon bureau. Et puis j'envoie un sms.

#On est ariV. Jsui supR NRV ! Haru tourn en ron et se men tou seul ! Tu a aplé Moegi ? Bisous !#

Je garde mon portable en main en attendant de recevoir une réponse. Laquelle ne tarde pas.

#Oui. L sen ve mai n'est pas doué pr s'excusé. Va falloir que je la pousse un pe si ton frer ne la rapell pas. Il pourai sexcuser mem si C pa sa fote ?#

Je soupire, et ressors de ma chambre. Je passe dans celle de Haru qui est toujours ouverte. Je m'approche de lui. Il est a son bureau et a allumé son ordinateur. Je prends la parole en lui tendant le bras.

-J'ai demandé à Suigetsu s'il avait des nouvelles de Moegi. Regarde.

Il me jète un coup d'œil, et prend mon portable sans rien dire. Il lit le texto que j'ai laissé sur l'écran, et soupire en me redonnant mon portable.

-Je vais l'appeler.

Je souris ; triomphant. Je savais bien qu'il était ennuyé par ce qui s'est passé. Je fais demi-tour et retourne dans ma chambre en envoyant un autre texto à Suigetsu.

#Il va l'apler. Biz !#

Je me sens d'un coup bien plus joyeux. Je vais descendre dans la cuisine pour me faire un goûter de roi et raconter à papa les nouvelles fraîches lorsqu'il va me rejoindre.

En début de soirée, Naruto va rentrer et avoir tous les détails. Haru, resté dans sa chambre depuis tout à l'heure, va descendre pour le dîner et rester muet. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retiens de lui demander s'il a appelé Moegi ou non. Et, si oui, comment ça s'est passé.

Je vais décider d'attendre la fin du dîner que Naruto et papa aille dans la cuisine pour le petit moment 'vaisselle' qu'ils aiment tant -ça leur permet de se câliner et de se papouiller sans qu'on vienne les déranger malgré le lave-vaisselle ; ils font ça depuis qu'on est tout petit en pensant qu'on n'en sait rien-. Une fois les parents dans leur coin et quelques bruits que j'évite d'écouter d'habitude provenant de la cuisine, je m'assieds à côté de Haru sur le canapé du grand salon. Il vient d'allumer la télévision.

J'attends un peu, et demande finalement ; impatient.

-T'as appelé Moegi ?

Haru me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il se re-concentre sur la télé en inspirant doucement. Il attend, et répond après quelques instants où mon impatience et ma curiosité sont malmenées.

-Oui.  
-Alors ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

Il passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux en se tenant bien droit avant de me donner un peu plus d'explications.

-Je la revois demain. Et… elle accepte mon cadeau.  
-Demain ? Mais… ils ont cours demain !  
-Demain soir.  
-Tu vas découcher ?  
-Je sais pas. Peut-être.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux.

Moegi serait une fille facile ? Non. C'est pas possible !  
Je rougis en me disant qu'il peut très bien découcher sans qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit. Je me sens bête ou plutôt honteux d'avoir tout de suite pensé à plus. Mes hormones me travaillent vraiment bien plus depuis que Suigetsu m'a fait découvrir … tout ça.

Je me racle la gorge en sentant mes oreilles chauffer. Je pourrai peut-être voir Suigetsu, moi aussi, demain soir ! Je me secoue la tête en me disant qu'il faut que je le laisse respirer et travailler ses cours. Le pauvre est en médecine et il doit beaucoup travailler ses cours. Quand je suis avec lui, même s'il dit qu'il doit bosser, au bout d'un moment je ne tiens pas je le chauffe et veux un câlin qui dure le plus longtemps possible. Dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine…

Haru me fait soudain sortir de mes pensées.

-On va aller au cinéma.

Je le regarde un instant. Il continue en souriant.

-Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait me payer ma place si elle ne voulait pas que je me serve de mon argent.

Il tourne son visage vers le mien et me montre un magnifique sourire.

-Elle m'a répondu que j'avais intérêt à lui payer le dîner avant le ciné si c'était ça.

Je ris légèrement ; amusé. Moegi a dû comprendre que Haru n'a pas fait ça par vanité tout à l'heure ; qu'il voulait vraiment juste lui faire plaisir.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que ça s'arrangerait !  
-Oui. Tu as eu raison Aki. Clapclapclap.

Il applaudit en le disant et m'envoie un regard pour me montrer qu'il a compris, que je peux être fier et tout ce que je veux. Je ris de nouveau ; satisfait. Je m'installe en travers du canapé. J'installe un coussin dans mon dos sur l'accoudoir, et cale mes pieds tout prêt de la cuisse droite de Haru. Je la secoue un peu et lui demande.

-Eh ! Tu compte l'emmener dîner où ?  
-Je lui ai dit de choisir.  
-Tu vas aller mieux, hein ? Maintenant que t'as une petite amie !  
-C'est pas encore ma petite amie.  
-Mais si.

Il s'exclame en me regardant ; épaté par mon assurance.

-Mais non !

Je fais la moue en haussant une épaule et lui dis que c'est quasi certain qu'elle le sera demain soir ; donc qu'elle l'est déjà. Il répond qu'il verra bien demain ; que rien n'est encore joué. Mais moi je peux le voir, il va mieux, il est plus détendu et a plus d'assurance depuis tout à l'heure. Ca se passera bien.

-Aki.  
-Hm… ?

Moi qui m'était un peu re-concentré sur le film, je jète un coup d'œil à Haru qui me regarde. Il continue.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu avec Suigetsu. C'était pas voulu.

Je rougis légèrement et lui demande.

-Comment tu sais ?  
-Suigetsu l'a raconté à Moegi quand il l'a appelé. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.  
-Oh.  
-Je voulais m'excuser.  
-C'est pas grave. On a bien le temps pour le refaire. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas eu mon compte de mon côté.  
-Comment ça ?

Je souris en me le rappelant ; je lui raconte. J'oublie complètement ce que papa m'a demandé par rapport à Haru et Suigetsu ; le fait de ne pas lui en parler, de ne pas raconter ou me montrer trop heureux de ma relation. Je raconte tout à Haru dans les moindres détails. Lorsque je termine, je constate ses joues et ses oreilles un peu rosées. Je décide de le taquiner un peu en secouant de nouveau sa cuisse.

-Dis donc toi ! T'es hétéro mais les histoires d'homos te font de l'effet, hein !

Il fronce automatiquement les sourcils et me lance un regard noir en se levant.

-Comment ça pourrait me faire de l'effet ! C'est totalement abjecte ce que vous faites ! Je me sens plus honteux pour toi qu'autre chose !

Mon cœur se serre. Je regarde Haru contourner le canapé et sortir du salon d'un pas vif et énervé. Puis je m'allonge de côté et reste silencieux ; blessé par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il a décidément le don pour me faire du mal sans que je ne m'y attende. Moi qui pensais que tout irait mieux maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir sortir un peu et avoir quelqu'un, il n'accepte toujours pas. Il a beau me dire ne pas me juger, il s'énerve facilement quand j'en parle.

Je vais finir par éteindre la télé et monter dans ma chambre. Papa et Naruto n'étaient plus dans la cuisine lorsque je suis passé devant pour monter les escaliers. Ils ont dû aller se coucher sans nous prévenir. Ou ils pensaient peut-être revenir pour la fin du film, … je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me sens mal. Pourquoi Haru a t'il réagit comme ça ? C'est pourtant lui qui me soutenait au départ quand il a connu mes penchants. C'est lui qui m'a aidé avec papa et tous les autres. Naruto était là bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil, il est homo lui-même.  
Haru a été le premier hétéro à m'accepter… pourquoi change t'il soudain d'opinion sur moi ? C'est parce-que je fais l'amour ? Parce-qu'il me sait préférer être passif ? Il ne me voit peut-être plus comme un homme maintenant qu'il sait tout ça en plus.

Je vais me coucher mais ne pas réussir à m'endormir. Je vais passer la nuit à me tourner et me retourner des idées et des questions dans la tête.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il me dise ça ? Il était correct avec Suigetsu à la crêperie, je pensais qu'il s'était fait une raison, …

Le lendemain matin, alors que je suis finalement endormi d'épuisement depuis très peu de temps, papa entre dans ma chambre doucement et me réveille.

-Aki ! Tu vas être en retard !

Je me recouvre de ma couette en fronçant les sourcils et pousse une plainte ennuyée. Papa m'interroge.

-Tu compte sécher ?  
-Hmm… p'paaa… j'irai tout à l'heure…  
-Tu es malade ?

J'inspire à fond, et soupire avant d'émettre un léger « non » endormi.

-Tu es sûr !

Il n'a pas l'air très rassuré ; je soupire à nouveau avant de lui répondre.

-Je vais bien je suis juste fatigué… j'ai pas bien dormi…

Et là, chose que je redoutais mais que je ne pouvais de toute façon pas éviter : il s'assied au bord de mon lit.

-Tu as des soucis ?  
-Mais non… Pas vraiment…

Silence. Je soupire encore une fois et soulève la couette en me mettant sur le dos. Mon visage découvert, papa remarque mes yeux un peu rouges. Il écarquille les siens et n'attend pas pour constater à haute voix.

-Tu as pleuré !  
-Haru m'a dit un truc qui m'a fait mal papa. Mais ça va passer.  
-Ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit encore ? Tu as toujours fait des histoires à chacun de ses propos mal placés. Tu sais très bien qu'il te taquine !  
-Non. Il était sérieux.

Papa ne dit rien ; il m'observe avec un peu plus d'attention en attendant que je me décide à lui raconter mais je ne le fais pas. Je m'assieds et passe une main dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage comme pour m'aider à me réveiller. Je m'étire en me cambrant un peu, et entends une question de papa.

-Tu n'as que des cours en amphi aujourd'hui ?  
-Ce matin, oui.  
-Reste dormir. Tu n'es vraiment pas beau à voir. C'est pas bien grave de toute façon. Que tu aies ta licence ou pas tu vas être à la pépinière dès l'année finie.

Je ne réponds pas ni ne le remercie de me laisser rester dormir. Je me rallonge et accepte qu'il me recouvre avec la couette en se relevant. Je ferme les yeux en agrippant la couette et m'endors rapidement. Papa est sorti en fermant la porte.

Finalement, je ne vais me réveiller qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Papa m'a apparemment laissé dormir. Après m'être fait un petit plaisir solitaire, je me lève et passe dans le salle de bain puis m'habille avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'y trouve Haru dans la partie salle à manger du salon ; juste à côté de la cuisine. Il est attablé et le nez plongé dans des papiers. Je m'installe en face de lui après être aller me faire un sandwich dans la cuisine et lui demande.

-Papa t'avais pas dit de pas bosser ?  
-Si. Mais je ne bosse pas je m'informe sur les nouveautés de rachats et de revente. C'est tout.  
-… hmm…

Je ne suis pas convaincu. Je vois à ses sourcils froncés qu'il est en train de se demander ce que papa est en train de faire. Il ne doit pas être d'accord avec tout. Je l'observe un moment en engloutissant mon sandwich, et l'interroge à nouveau.

-Tu devrais pas te préparer pour ta soirée ?

Il soupire et lève enfin la tête pour me regarder de face.

-Aki. J'essaie de me concentrer. Tu pourrais pas faire du bruit ailleurs ! Tu devrais être en cours en plus à cette heure-ci !

Je fronce mes sourcils tout comme les siens le sont, et me lève en lui lançant un regard noir. Je remets violemment la chaise d'un geste sec et énervé, et m'en vais dans la cuisine me faire un autre sandwich en faisant le plus de bruit possible avec les placard, la porte du frigo et les tiroirs.

Autant je pouvais être inquiet comme pas possible pour lui hier à la même heure, autant maintenant Haru m'énerve au plus haut point !  
Je me calme brusquement en repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit hier avant de monter se coucher. Le fait que je sois quelqu'un d'abjecte, qu'il ait honte pour moi de ce que je deviens…

Si j'aime les hommes et le sexe annale c'est mon problème, non ! Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de me juger comme il le fait. Surtout que je l'ai très bien vu qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ce que je lui raconte de mes moments intimes avec Suigetsu.

Peut-être que c'est ça qui le fait réagir aussi violemment. Il a peur d'être trop troublé par ce que je lui raconte. Il n'a pas envie de changer de bord parce-qu'il a peur que ce soit trop difficile pour lui.

Je soupire.  
C'est n'importe quoi. Haru gay et puis quoi encore ? Il aime trop la compagnie féminine.

Et puis ça ferait bizarre.

Je range tout puis emporte mon second sandwich dans le salon. Je ne fais pas attention à Haru qui se redresse et semble vouloir prendre la parole d'un air embêté, et passe devant la table en l'ignorant pour me rendre dans le grand salon. Je m'installe sur le canapé et allume la télévision. Haru me rejoint. Je fais mine de ne pas le remarquer. Il s'assied sur le canapé et prend la parole en joignant ses mains ; accoudé à ses jambes écartée ; et penché en avant.

-Excuse-moi. Papa m'a reproché le fait que je t'ai dit des trucs qui t'auraient empêcher de dormir … ?

Je regarde à son opposé du coin de l'œil en pinçant mes lèvres entre deux bouchés de ma collation. Haru se racle la gorge et me demande.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

Je daigne enfin lui répondre.

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux penser de moi Haru.

Silence. Et puis Haru qui rétorque.

-… menteur ! C'est quoi si c'est pas ça !

Et, miracle, je trouve. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien en fronçant les sourcils et lui réponds sèchement.

-Il y a que tu comptes coucher avec Moegi ! Tu veux découcher pour profiter d'elle alors que tu as dit que tu serais sérieux !

C'est sûrement complètement faux, mais il peut très bien pensé que j'y crois ; que c'est moi qui me suis monté un bateau pour rien.

Il me dévisage ; un peu choqué sûrement. Je continue sur ma lancée.

-Tu m'as promis d'être sérieux et tu penses déjà à passer la nuit avec elle ! Alors que vous n'avez prévu qu'un ciné ! Tu m'énerves à me faire passer pour un menteur ! Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un mais je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour profiter de l'occasion, comme tu me l'a promis, pour avoir un vraie relation et pas juste une coucherie !

Je m'arrête net car je sens ma voix trembler. La discussion d'hier m'est revenue en tête durant mon monologue ; la façon dont Haru m'a parlé en partant ; sa façon de se tenir, de me regarder, … ça me fait mal.

Je détourne mon regard en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue et en cherchant quelque chose du regard pour me le faire oublier. Je ne tiens bientôt plus. Je me lève et sors du salon d'un pas pressé qui se veut énervé. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'y enferme avec le reste de mon sandwich qui finira l'après-midi au coin de mon bureau.

En début de soirée, alors que Haru s'apprête à partir prendre son bus, je descends dans le salon et demande à papa qui est en train de mettre la table.

-Papa, je peux inviter Suigetsu ce soir ?

Papa se redresse en lâchant la dernière assiette sur la table. Il me regarde ; les yeux écarquillés. Naruto, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, a entendu et nous rejoint dans le salon. Haru, sur le côté, me regarde sans y croire.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Tu en profites parce-que je sors ?

Je lui lance un regard que je fais interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à me cacher ? Je suis gay et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas le dissimuler pour te faire plaisir ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que tout le monde a apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

Densetsu : #s'approche d'Itachi avec un gros sourire#  
Itachi : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Densetsu ?  
Densetsu : Nous aussi on part avec Nana ! n.n  
Itachi : Hein ?  
Densetsu : #se penche à l'oreille d'Itachi et chuchote# Sehaltiel lui a dit qu'elle pourrait poster de chez lui, alors on va sûrment y aller aussi ! Héhé.  
Itachi : Je crois que tu te fais de sacrés idées, là. Et puis il a dit "si tu y arrives avec ma connexion" !  
Densetsu : Hein ? Mais pour les fins de chapitres elle a besoin de nous voyons !  
Itachi : Moi je reste là ! J'aurai une semaine tranquille de repos, alors je reste ! èé.  
Densetsu : T'as pas envie d'aller jouer les touristes ! O.o On les laissera tous les deux et puis voilà !  
Itachi : #tique#  
Densetsu : Héhéhé...


	11. Chapter 11

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 11.**

-Papa, je peux inviter Suigetsu ce soir ?

Papa se redresse en lâchant la dernière assiette sur la table. Il me regarde ; les yeux écarquillés. Naruto qui se trouvait dans la cuisine a entendu et nous rejoins dans le salon. Haru, sur le côté, me regarde sans y croire.

Papa répond.

-L'inviter ? Maintenant ?  
-Oui.

Je jète un coup d'œil en coin à Haru sans me faire remarquer pendant que papa échange un regard avec Naruto. Papa se met à bafouiller ; un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Si… Si tu veux.  
-Merci.

Je fais demi-tour et vais un peu à l'écart dans le couloir pour appeler Suigetsu. Il ne tarde pas à décrocher.

-Allô ?  
-Suigetsu ? Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?  
-Ce soir ?  
-Cette nuit aussi.

Il garde un léger instant de flottement.

-Tes parents sont d'accord ?  
-Oui. Je viens de demander.  
-Aki. Tu vas bien ? T'as pas l'air.  
-Non je… pas trop. Tu veux bien venir alors ?  
-Oui. Bien sûr ! Je vais pas dire non tu sais.  
-Tu viens tout de suite ? On est en train de mettre la table.  
-J'arrive tout à l'heure. Je vais manger avant. Ok ?  
-Ok.

J'aperçois Haru passer dans le couloir. Il me regarde brièvement en allant vers l'entrée, en mettant ses chaussures et en enfilant son manteau. Je ferme le clapet de mon portable après avoir dit à « tout à l'heure » à Suigetsu. Je me rapproche de l'entrée du salon et dois m'immobiliser en entendant Haru me demander.

-Tu en profites parce-que je sors ?

Je lui lance un regard que je fais interrogateur en répondant.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à me cacher ? Je suis gay et tu le sais. Je ne vais pas le dissimuler pour te faire plaisir !

Il ne dit rien. Il sort ses cheveux du dos de son manteau, passe une main dedans sans me quitter des yeux, et s'approche de moi pour se montrer à l'entrée du salon et déclarer.

-J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure ou demain !

Il a insisté sur le dernier mot en me regardant. Papa le suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en lui disant bien que s'il veut rentrer tard et qu'il n'y a plus de bus, d'appeler soit lui ou Naruto soit un taxi.

Haru s'en va sans m'adresser un salut ou un regard ; ce qui me fait mal sans que je veuille le montrer. Je rentre dans le salon et engage la discussion avec Naruto en le suivant dans la cuisine.

-Suigetsu va manger chez lui. Il arrive après. Ca dérange pas, hein ?  
-Non, non. Et puis tu vas passer une bonne petite soirée ! On vous laissera tranquille avec ton papa.

Je souris malgré moi. Ils vont me laisser tranquille, ils sont sûrement aussi bien content de pouvoir me laisser « seul » dans la maison pour la soirée. Enfin bien sûr ça ne les dérange habituellement pas, mais là il se gêneront encore moins puisque je serai accompagné.

Le dîner commence tranquillement. Papa parle de sa journée et Naruto de celle qui nous attend lui et moi demain. Il me demande au bout d'un moment.

-Mais si Suigetsu dort ici, ça va aller pour demain ? Il va partir en même temps que toi le matin ?

Je le regarde sans savoir quoi dire, et finis par répondre que oui, sûrement.

-Si tu veux un peu de temps dans la matinée, tu le dis, hein. Tu prendras le bus ou tu repartiras avec moi après le déjeuner.  
-Non, non. Y'a pleins de choses à faire avec le printemps qui arrive. Je vais pas te laisser en plan. Déjà Densetsu qui ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir t'aider, …

Naruto inspire et soupire un « oui, et pourtant il devrait arrêter. » Ce à quoi papa répond en posant sa main droite sur celle de Naruto tout doucement. Ce dernier a vraiment peur que Densetsu finisse comme Jiraya. Ca me fait peur à moi aussi mais Densetsu a le même tempérament que son père donc on ne le changera pas. On peut juste le surveiller de près.

Papa se racle soudain la gorge pour montrer qu'il va dire quelque chose soit de gênant, soit d'important. Il me regarde afin de me faire comprendre que c'est pour moi et se lance.

-Il te reste des préservatifs ?

Je pique un fars soudain en réalisant que…

-… non.  
-Suigetsu en apporte ?  
-… j'espère.

Je baisse les yeux en voulant me faire tout petit. Papa ne dit rien mais je sens qu'il est un peu agacé voir ennuyé. Il échange un regard avec Naruto sans que je le vois, et se lève.

-Je vais en acheter.

Je lève les yeux en les écarquillant.

-Qu… quoi ?  
-Je vais t'en acheter.

Je me lève à mon tour après avoir jeté un coup d'œil affolé à Naruto. Je poursuis papa dans l'entrée.

-Quoi ! Mais… non ! Papa ! Suigetsu va en amener !  
-Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ?  
-Be… ben… on...  
-Ne me dis pas que tu ne feras rien je sais déjà que c'est faux. Je te signale que j'ai eu ton âge.

C'est sûr que je me vois mal tenir.  
Il se redresse après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et m'interroge.

-Bon. Tu en veux des comment ?

Je rougis de plus belle en le dévisageant et en baissant tout de suite les yeux en le réalisant. Je me racle la gorge et le pousse un peu en prenant mes chaussures.

-Je t'accompagne.

J'ai pas envie de lui décrire. Ce sera moins dur de lui montrer ou même d'acheter moi-même pendant qu'il attendra dans la voiture.  
Nous partons donc. Et lorsque nous revenons, Naruto est en train de papoter avec Suigetsu. Je me précipite dans le salon en entendant leur voix ; manquant de tomber en retirant mes chaussures à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et je les interromps d'ailleurs de manière assez affolée.

-BONSOIR !

Naruto lève les yeux tout comme Suigetsu. Ils sont à table ; chacun devant un café. Suigetsu me sourit en quittant sa chaise.

-Bon-soiiir !

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin. Il pose un bref instant ses lèvres sur les miennes et chuchote tout bas pour ne pas se faire entendre.

-Alors il paraît que tu étais parti faire des courses ?

Je sens mes oreilles chauffer. Je lui réponds que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il apporte ce qu'il fallait. Alors que papa a préféré m'emmener pour être sûr que j'en ai. Papa qui nous rejoint et souhaite le bonsoir à Suigetsu avant de lui demander quelques nouvelles par politesse. Questions auxquelles Suigetsu répond docilement pendant que je fais réchauffer le dîner interrompu de papa ainsi que le mien. Je ramène le tout pour finir rapidement et ainsi être tranquille avec Suigetsu. Ce qui arrive rapidement. Je l'emmène par la main à l'étage en laissant les parents dans le salon.  
Je tourne dans ma chambre, fais entrer Suigetsu et ferme la porte derrière nous. Il m'enlace complètement et me donne un délicieux baiser que j'accepte en émettant un léger son de plaisir. Il s'écarte doucement, et me sourit en m'annonçant.

-Demain, j'ai un rendez-vous pour mes dents ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir te mordre sans danger !

Il s'en amuse et plonge son visage dans mon cou en émettant un grognement puis en mordillant ma peau très légèrement du bout de ses dents. Une peau qu'il lèche ensuite jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il se met à suçoter en faisant glisser ses mains vers mes fesses. Je me délecte du moment qui s'arrête trop vite pour moi. Il continue de me tenir contre lui et m'interroge.

-Bon. Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'appelles au secours de cette manière ?

Je ne cache pas ma surprise.

- « au secours » ? Je t'ai appelé au secours ?  
-Oui ! Ne mens pas je l'ai entendu au téléphone. Ta voix criait au secours.  
-C'est rien Suigetsu… je me suis disputé avec Haru. C'est tout.  
-A propos de quoi ?

Je soupire en m'écartant de lui et lui raconte ce qui s'est passé hier soir et aujourd'hui. Je finis assis sur le chaise de mon bureau et le regard un peu perdu. Suigetsu, rester près de la porte, se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me redresse un peu et mets les miennes de chaque côté de son bassin en relevant la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

-Ca va aller Suigetsu. Je me sens juste mal à cause de son comportement, c'est tout. Ca passera.  
-Tu devrais lui en parler correctement. Tu ne crois pas ?  
-J'ai déjà essayé.

Je baisse la tête ; il la relève en posant son index sous mon menton. Il se penche et me sourit sereinement.

-Alors il faut ré-essayer.  
-… je sais pas.  
-Ton frère est loin d'être bête. S'il tient à toi, ce qui est le cas, il finira par comprendre qu'il te fait beaucoup de mal et il arrêtera.

J'émets un léger son d'accord en baissant les yeux. Puis je les ferme en sentant Suigetsu m'embrasser très tendrement. Je me crispe soudain en réalisant qu'il s'assied sur moi. Je romps le baiser et écarquille les yeux alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je rougis et lui demande.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai envie d'un câlin.  
-Je… je peux me lever !

Mon cœur s'affole ; c'est la première fois qu'il se tient comme ça ; que… que c'est moi qui suis… dans cette position, que…  
Suigetsu m'embrasse à nouveau en prenant l'une de mes mains et en la posant sur ses fesses avant de remettre son bras sur mon épaule. Mon cœur s'affole. Je sens mon corps frissonner, mais je crois que c'est surtout de la peur ou de l'angoisse. Je romps à nouveau le baiser pour prendre la parole.

-On… on s'allonge ?

Il sourit et chuchote.

-On peut très bien rester sur la chaise !  
-N… non, elle roule c'est… c'est pas pratique.

Et puis on n'est pas du tout dans la bonne position !

Suigetsu obéit et se lève. Il retire un à un ses vêtements sous mon regard et me lance un sourire coquin. Puis il fais valser la couette et les draps au pied du lit avant de s'y asseoir en tailleur pour ensuite ne plus me quitter des yeux. Je reste d'abord immobile, et me déshabille à mon tour en le rejoignant sur le lit. Je me rapproche de lui à quatre pattes et le voit écarter ses jambes et m'accueillir contre lui qui reste assis. L'extérieur de mes cuisses touche l'intérieur des siennes. J'essaie tant bien que mal de soulever mes jambes et ainsi de me positionner à cheval sur lui tout en l'embrassant et en me faisant caresser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pire, Suigetsu se laisse tomber en arrière en m'emportant.  
Et puis je me dis que c'est bien plus pratique pour m'installer à cheval sur lui. Seulement, il s'empare de ma taille et nous fait rouler. Je me retrouve sur le dos ; lui à cheval sur moi.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je sais ce qu'il veut mais je n'en ai aucune envie ; je suis déjà paniqué rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse le vouloir. Je m'assieds en le forçant un peu à se redresser, mais suis toujours sous lui. Il prend mes mains et les plaque sur ses fesses. Je les tripote un peu comme ça, et les remonte dans son dos tandis qu'il commence à se déhancher sur moi. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur le lit, et tente de reculer sans l'emporter avec moi. Mais il suit le mouvement.  
Je n'ai plus le choix ; il est beaucoup trop insistant.

-Je veux pas te prendre. Je veux pas te prendre !

J'arrête tout et m'immobilise tout comme Suigetsu qui me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Je baisse les miens sur le côté et me répète.

-Je veux pas être l'actif. Je… je veux pas Suigetsu.  
-Bah ! … pourquoi ça ?

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure en cherchant une réponse cohérente dans ma tête mais je n'en trouve aucune. Il m'interroge.

-T'as pas envie de me prendre ? De savoir ce que ça fait ?

Je fais un « non » très net de la tête en sentant ma gorge se serrer.

-T'as peur de mal faire ? De me faire mal ?

Même mouvement. Il insiste.

-Bah qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?  
-J'ai pas envie c'est tout.

Silence. J'entends un « bon » tout bas et le sens se retirer de sur mon corps. Puis je sursaute et hoquète alors qu'il passe sa langue le long de mon torse de bas en haut pour remonter dans mon cou et m'y embrasser. Il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Alors je fais l'actif !

Un peu calmé, je vais me détendre pour finalement arriver quelques minutes plus tard à un état d'extase qui m'aura fait oublier tout stress en anxiété possible. Puis Suigetsu va resservir le couvert un seconde puis une troisième fois avant de s'endormir quasiment sur moi ; exténué.  
J'ai hurlé de plaisir comme pas possible. J'ai griffé son dos presque à sang et mes mains l'ont parfois tenu si fort qu'il aura certainement des bleus, … mais c'était trop bon pour le regretter.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, je n'ai pas à ouvrir les yeux pour deviner que mon bras gauche ankylosé provient du fait que Suigetsu s'en sert comme oreiller. Je jète un coup d'œil à mon réveil et constate : 6h20. Il va sonner dans dix minutes. J'inspire profondément en clignant très lentement des paupières, retire tout doucement mon bras de sous la tête de Suigetsu, et me lève. Je contourne le lit et annule la sonnerie en décidant d'attendre 7h pour réveiller Suigetsu. Je rassemble quelques vêtements pour la journée, et m'apprête à prendre la poignée de la porte de ma chambre lorsque je réalise que cette dernière n'est pas fermée. Mes yeux s'ouvrent au maximum, je lâche mes affaires, et fais volte face pour me précipiter sur Suigetsu.

-SUIGETSU ! SUIGETSU !

Je le secoue pour qu'il se réveille ; ce qu'il fait.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non j'ai rien fait !

Il se recentre un peu et me regarde.

-Aki ?  
-T'as pas fermé la porte correctement hier soir !  
-Quoi ? Mais non c'est toi qui a fermé hier soir. Tu te rappelles pas ?

Instant de réflexion.  
Si. C'est vrai. C'est moi.

-Mais alors pourquoi la porte est ouverte ? T'as entendu quelqu'un l'ouvrir ?  
-J'en sais rien… !

Il se rallonge en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant une moue boudeuse. Ce en me disant d'un air ennuyé que c'est peut-être mon père qui serait venu pour me réveillé et qui a décidé de me laisser dormir.

-Mais non j'ai mis mon réveil !

Il soupire.

-Aki… je voudrais dormir encore un peu… t'as peut-être mal fermé et la porte s'est rouverte !  
-Mais ça veut dire qu'on m'a entendu hurler !

Il sourit ; assez fièrement je dois dire.

-C'est vrai que je t'ai fais crier de plaisir comme jamais cette nuit !

Je prends mon oreiller et l'abat sur sa tête en râlant.

-Mais c'est pas le moment de dire ça !

Mais je suis tout de même amusé par son ton. Je ris doucement alors qu'il prend l'oreiller dans ses bras. Je soupire discrètement en l'observant, et me lève finalement en décidant de ne pas prêter attention à la porte ouverte. Au pire j'ai mal fermé, … mais de toute façon Naruto et papa devaient déjà être dans leur chambre quand on a commencé alors… ce n'est pas bien grave.

Je passe dans la salle de bain, puis en ressort une fois prêt. Je retourne dans ma chambre et y réveille Suigetsu qui s'est rendormi. Il est 7h.

-Sui-ge-tsuuu ! Debouut ! Je m'en vais dans une heure, il faut que tu te laves et que tu manges !

Il ouvre paresseusement les yeux, et se tourne sur le dos en souriant en me voyant. Il enlace mon cou et me fais l'embrasser avant de rajouter quelque chose.

-Et te faire l'amour… ?

Je souris ; amusé. Mais je décline poliment l'offre.

-Je suis habillé, coiffé, lavé. Fallait le proposer tout à l'heure.  
-J'avais envie de dormir encore tout à l'heure.  
-Ca t'apprendra.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et quitte le lit. Il se lève. Je l'entends entrer dans la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre au fond du couloir pendant que je descends les escaliers. Je me rends dans la cuisine et installe la table ; surpris que Naruto ne soit pas encore là. Je m'installe ensuite et me prépare quelques tartines beurrées à l'avance pendant que le café passe.  
Naruto arrive finalement.

-Bonjour…

Et il n'est pas très réveillé. Je souris.

-Bonjour !  
-Suigetsu est debout ?  
-Oui. Dans la salle de bain. Il arrive.

Il ouvre le réfrigérateur pour sortir le lait que j'ai oublié, et s'assied en face de moi.

-Hm.  
-Et papa ?  
-Il dort comme un loir. Ton frère est debout ou pas ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Haru ? Il est rentré ?  
-Oui. Hier soir. Enfin cette nuit. Je sais plus.  
-Sa soirée s'est bien passée ?

Il hausse les épaules et se met à bailler la bouche grande ouverte.

Papa a vraiment dû l'épuiser ou alors il couve quelque chose ! Suigetsu nous rejoint rapidement. Il souhaite le bonjour à Naruto. Lequel lui répond évasivement en commençant un café qui sera sûrement salvateur pour son réveil. Je reçois un baiser sur le joue et me fais voler deux tartines de pains mais je l'avais prévu.

Nous allons partir en même temps tous les trois. Papa et Haru ne se seront pas réveillés. Je devrais attendre ce soir pour demander à Haru comment s'est passé sa soirée d'hier. Nous arrivons à la pépinière. Naruto ne retiens pas un soupir en voyant la voiture de Densetsu déjà là. Je ne dis rien ; je ne préfère pas. Naruto va lui râler après toute la journée d'être venu et donc de se fatiguer la santé pour rien. Je vais rester en dehors de ça autant que possible. Autant que possible parce-qu'à chaque fois que Densetsu voudra porter quelque chose et qu'il n'y arrivera pas, je viendrai l'aider sans en toucher un mot à Naruto pour que ce dernier ne s'énerve pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et puis je vais essayer ; comme d'habitude ; de faire comprendre à Densetsu l'inquiétude de Naruto. Le pire est qu'il comprend tout à fait cette anxiété, mais qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement que de venir à la pépinière. Il ne voit pas comment faire autre chose ; il y est trop habitué.

Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent au calme, voir ce que peut continuer à faire Densetsu sans se ruiner la santé. … Seulement ça n'a pas l'air de leur avoir encore traversé l'esprit.

A midi, nous allons aller manger chez Densetsu qui nous invite. Puis nous rentrerons au soir un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Lorsque nous arrivons, papa nous apprend que Haru est ressorti pour la soirée et qu'il ne sait pas s'il revient ou non demain matin ou cette nuit.  
Nous sommes dans le salon ; on vient tout juste d'arriver mais papa met déjà la table car il la soirée est bien avancée. Je lui prends les assiettes des mains pour aider, et lui demande.

-Alors ça c'est bien passé pour lui hier ?  
-Apparemment.  
-Il t'a raconté ?  
-Non.  
-Il n'a pas voulu !

Papa me regarde ; étonné.

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Je reste coi ; choqué.

-Tu lui as pas demandé ! Mais tu me demandes tout le temps à moi !  
-Ne sois pas bête. C'est complètement différent.  
-En quoi !

Il s'arrête dans son entreprise de mettre les cuillères dans le bon sens, et me regarde dans les yeux de l'autre bout de la table où il se trouve.

-Ton frère à beaucoup moins de risques de se faire insulter, menacer ou tabasser voyons ! C'est pour ça que je te demande toujours si tes sorties se sont bien passées.  
-Seulement parce-que je suis gay !

Il se re-concentre sur les cuillères en répondant.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Mes épaules retombent d'un coup. Je lâche la dernière assiette sur la table, et sors du salon en lui disant que je n'ai pas faim. Je l'ai entendu soupirer et m'appeler, mais je ne me suis pas retourné. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et y ai passé la soirée.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je descends grignoter un peu. Je trouve ma part du dîner dans un assiette recouverte d'un film plastique. Je la réchauffe à contre-cœur mais vais en manger le contenu malgré tout ; affamé que je suis.

Alors que je finis un yaourt, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je m'immobilise ; ma cuillère toujours dans la bouche ; et pose mon yaourt avec la cuillère sur la table de la cuisine. Je passe dans le couloir et tourne pour aller dans l'entrée.

Haru est en train de se déchausser.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Je suis soulagé c'est sûr ! Sûrement parce qu'il ne me fait pas passer pour un menteur auprès de Moegi ! Mais je me sens mal dans un autre coin de mon cœur ; comme quand il sortait avec pleins de filles. Je me sentais mis de côté et en quelque sorte abandonné.

Je ne pensais pas revivre ça alors que je suis moi-même en couple. Mais ça me fait mal.»

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et à très bientôt ! **

Itachi : C'est à cette heure-ci qu'il rentre ?  
Nana : Ben oui, ... apparemment.  
Itachi : Autant rester chez la fille !  
Nana : Oui, ... mais bon. Il a peut-être ses raisons !  
Itachi : ... hm...  
Nana : Mais dis-moi, tu as vu Densetsu ?  
Itachi : Oh ben il doit faire une valise en cachette en espérant que tu changes d'avis au dernier moment et l'emmènes avec toi !  
Nana : ... # soupir#


	12. Chapter 12

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 12.**

En plein milieu de la nuit, je descends grignoter un peu. Je trouve ma part du dîner dans un assiette recouverte d'un film plastique. Je la réchauffe à contre-cœur mais vais en manger le contenu malgré tout ; affamé que je suis.

Alors que je finis un yaourt, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je m'immobilise, ma cuillère toujours dans la bouche, et pose mon yaourt avec la cuillère sur la table de la cuisine. Je passe dans le couloir et tourne pour aller dans l'entrée.

Haru est en train de se déchausser. Il me remarque en se redressant. Il se fige un instant et prend la parole.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ! Il est 3h du mat' !  
-… j'avais faim.  
-T'as pas mangé ?  
-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-ci ? Tu pouvais pas rester chez Moegi ?

Il avance et me contourne sans répondre. Il monte à l'étage en silence sous mon regard agacé par son mutisme. Je vais rapidement ranger la cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle, jeter le yaourt vide, et rattraper Haru dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne la referme. Je bloque la porte avec ma main et mon pied, et la pousse sous le regard étonné de Haru. Je lui explique mon comportement par un reproche.

-Tu sais plus répondre ou quoi !

Il fronce ses sourcils.

-J'ai pas envie de te répondre. C'est tout !  
-Alors dis-le au lieu de m'ignorer !  
-Et bien maintenant tu le sais alors tu peux sortir ! Je voudrai dormir !  
-T'avais qu'à le faire chez Moegi ! Pourquoi t'es rentrer ?  
-Putain mais c'est ma maison ici, non ! J'y habite, je peux quand même rentrer !  
-A trois heure du matin ? Autant rester là où tu étais !

Il inspire profondément en me regardant.

-Bon. Aki. On va dire que t'es crevé et que tu sais plus ce que tu dis. On peut en parler demain ? Je voudrai dormir !  
-T'as couché avec elle et t'es reparti parce-que t'avais eu ce que tu voulais ! C'est ça, hein ! T'as pas changé finalement !

Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis. Haru a raison je m'énerve sur lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je me sens mal et je voudrai qu'il s'en rende compte mais il ne le fait pas. Il me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans le couloir. Puis il me laisse là en me disant sèchement « bonne nuit » avant de retourner dans sa chambre en me refermant sa porte au nez.

Le lendemain matin, je vais me lever avant lui et l'attendre dans la cuisine devant mon petit déjeuner. Ca fait une heure maintenant que mon café est froid mais j'attends toujours. Naruto, qui s'est levé à peu près en même temps que moi, s'inquiète un peu et me le fait savoir.

-Aki… ? Ca va ?

J'acquiesce. Il m'interroge encore.

-Tu ne finis pas ton café ?  
-J'attends Haru.

Silence.  
Et puis un « ah » de la part de Naruto qui retourne dans le salon. Je le vois ensuite passer dans le couloir pour monter les escaliers. Je ne l'arrête pas je sais qu'il va réveiller Haru. Lequel descends dix minutes plus tard. Il me jète un coup d'œil en entrant dans la cuisine le pas traînant.

-... salut.  
-Bonjour.

Il s'assied en face de moi et ne prend pas le temps de se servir un bol de café ou quoi que ce soit. Il me demande.

-Bon alors… tu veux savoir comment ça se passe avec Moegi ? C'est ça ? …  
-Oui.

Il inspire, et tend le bras pour prendre une tartine de pain et la tartiner de confiture en commençant.

-On est allez au ciné avant hier, le film était très bien, ça s'est super bien passé. Je l'ai ensuite emmenée dîner dans un restaurant chic où elle voulait aller depuis un moment. Elle ne m'a pas hurlé dessus quand j'ai utilisé mon nom de famille pour avoir une table.  
-Vous… ça a été jusqu'où ?

Il n'écoute pas ma question et continue en se levant pour prendre une tasse de café.

-Je l'ai ramené chez elle, et je l'ai embrassé sur le pas de sa porte.

Mon cœur se serre sans que je le veuille. Je baisse un peu les yeux sur mon bol de café non terminé. Haru poursuit.

-Et hier on est allé au théâtre après un autre restaurant.  
-Tu l'as ramené chez elle ?

Cette fois il me répond en trempant sa tartine de confiture dans son café.

-Oui.  
-Vous… avez fait quoi ?  
-On a regardé des Dvd en se câlinant.

De nouveau, un coup au cœur me prend. Je demande à voix basse timidement.

-Vous avez fais l'amour … ?

Il attend d'avaler ce qu'il a dans la bouche. Je ne le sais pas alors je lève un peu mes yeux pour le regarder. Il le remarque et fait un « non » de tête. Je redresse un peu ma tête alors que ma gorge se serre.

-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. Je t'ai dit que j'allais être sérieux. Même si j'en ai très envie je crois qu'elle préfère attendre un peu de son côté. Alors je ne la forcerai pas.

Je me tais finalement, finis mon café, et le laisse terminer son petit déjeuner en paix. Je ne me sens pas très bien sur le coup. Je suis soulagé c'est sûr ! Sûrement parce-qu'il ne me fait pas passer pour un menteur auprès de Moegi.  
Mais je me sens mal dans un autre coin de mon cœur ; comme quand il sortait avec pleins de filles. Je me sentais mis de côté et en quelque sorte abandonné.

Je ne pensais pas revivre ça alors que je suis moi-même en couple ; mais ça me fait mal. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Haru toque à me porte tout doucement et me demande en entrant.

-Ca va ?

Je fais celui qui ne comprend pas d'où vient la question et écarquille les yeux en le regardant.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ça ?  
-… non rien. Une impression.

Il reste sur place en me regardant un instant sans rien dire, et me demande.

-Je peux entrer un peu plus ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant d'un air absent.

-Si tu veux.

Il entre donc plus. Il va s'asseoir au bord de mon lit dans mon dos. Je sens son regard sur moi.

-Et toi ? Avant hier avec Suigetsu ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Comme d'habitude.  
-T'as l'air drôlement content de l'avoir vu !

Je ne réponds pas. Il me demande la voix paraissant un peu plus soucieuse.

-Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?  
-Désolé mais non.  
-Pourquoi tu dis « désolé » ?  
-Parce-que je sais que ça t'aurait plu.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai aucune envie que tu sois triste.

« Alors arrête de me juger comme tu le fais. » J'aimerai le lui dire mais je n'ose pas. A quoi ça servirait à part nous énerver l'un contre l'autre de toute façon.  
Haru continue à me poser des questions.

-Vous avez fait des trucs ? Tu veux me raconter ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ça !  
-Parce-que je te fais honte et je te rends malade à en parler. J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit alors je t'en parlerai plus.

Silence.  
Et puis, des sons de draps. Haru se lève sûrement du lit. Je ferme un instant les yeux en me retenant pour lui dire de rester, mais je sais qu'il sort de la pièce.  
Ou plutôt je le pense. Je sursaute et ouvre grand mes yeux en sentant ses bras entourer mon cou, et son torse s'appuyer sur le haut de mon dos. Son menton se pose sur mon crâne.

-Alleezzz ! Dis-moi ! T'en meurs d'envie. C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais tout partager.

Je baisse les yeux.

-Arrêtes. Tu vas t'énerver et me dire que c'est dégoûtant de faire ça. J'ai pas envie de … de te faire honte.

Sa tête tourne sur mon crâne je sens sa joue glisser dans mes cheveux et y rester un instant avant de discerner du mouvement en l'entendant me parler.

-Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée Aki. J'ai… j'ai été vexé que tu me dises que les histoires homos me font de l'effet.  
-Pourquoi ça ! C'est pas comme si tu l'étais de toute façon !  
-C'est bien pour ça que ça m'a énervé. Je ne le suis pas alors je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises que tel ou tel mec me fait de l'effet.

Sa voix déraille un peu mais je suis tellement ailleurs depuis que je sais qu'il sort avec Moegi pour de bon que je ne le remarque pas. Cette histoire m'énerve plus qu'elle ne le devrait.  
Haru me redemande.

-Alors. … ? Tu me racontes ?

Je me retourne avec ma chaise ; obligeant Haru à me lâcher. Il recule et s'assied au pied de mon lit. Et puis… je lui raconte. Toute ma soirée depuis qu'il est parti. Je l'amuse même et le fait rire en racontant comment papa a voulu aller m'acheter des préservatifs. Je lui raconte Suigetsu et ma peur d'être actif sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et puis finalement le façon dont il m'a fait l'amour. Mais ma voix n'est pas très claire et mon cœur me fait mal. En racontant ça, je me dis que Haru va me raconter de son côté ces moments intimes avec Moegi quand il en aura. Et ça me fait du mal.

Une fois fini, Haru m'interroge en essayant de paraître tout à fait naturel alors qu'il rougit beaucoup.

-Et tu vas le revoir quand ?  
-Je sais pas trop. Peut-être demain après-midi après les cours. J'irai le voir chez lui.  
-… hm.

Il inspire doucement en essayant de ne pas trop me regarder. Il rougit de plus en plus mais je me tais. Je me tourne face à mon bureau en me disant qu'il doit sûrement être gêné. Il va finalement se lever sans rien dire d'autre et sortir de la chambre.

Un bon quart passe quand, brusquement, je sursaute en entendant le son que fait internet quand je reçois un message instantané.

C'est Moegi.

#Coucou !#  
#Coucou Moegi.#  
#Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?#

J'ai envie de lui dire que, si, elle me dérange. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Mais je me force.

#Non, non. Ca va et toi ?#  
#Bien.#

Petit blanc. Je continue de m'occuper à côté de l'ordinateur, et relève les yeux en entendant de nouveau le son d'internet. Je lis.

#Haru va bien ?#  
#Si tu veux lui parler tu le dis je lui demanderai de se connecter de sa chambre.#

Elle m'agace un peu, là.

#Non, non. C'est à toi que je veux parler.#

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique. Je l'interroge donc.

#Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ?#  
#Ben Haru est rentré chez toi hier soir, non ?#  
#Oui et alors ?#  
#Je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il pouvait dormir avec moi alors je me demandais si tout allait bien. Ca m'a un peu vexé qu'il ne veuille pas.#

Je dois relire plusieurs fois pour m'assurer de ce qu'elle me dit.  
Haru m'a menti ?  
Mais… et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait alors avant de rentrer ?

Je me secoue le crâne et décide d'abréger d'abord la discussion.

#Moegi on m'appelle je dois te laisser. Haru ne m'a rien dit je suis désolé. Je vais essayer de voir. Bisous ++#

Je me déconnecte pour être tranquille, et me fige un instant pour me remettre dans l'ordre tout mes idées.

Après quelques instants, je me lève et sors dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Haru est fermée. Je le cherche d'abord ailleurs dans la maison, puis remonte pour parler à l'interphone.

-Haru ? T'es occupé ? J'peux te parler ?

J'attends un peu, et le rappelle encore.

-Haru ?

Je sursaute et recule d'un pas alors que la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je reste d'abord interdit en voyant mon frère jumeau un peu échevelé, et des traces de larmes mal essuyées sur ses joues.

-Aki ? Qu... qu'est-ce qui a ?  
-Euh je…

Il pleurait ?  
Je ne lui demande pas et fais comme si je ne voyais rien. Je pose une autre question.

-Euh je sais pas trop pourquoi mais Moegi m'a demandé si tu te sentais bien.  
-M… Moegi ?

Il se redresse plus droit en lâchant sa porte qui s'ouvre un peu plus. Je remarque son lit défait derrière lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de me dire qu'il s'était sûrement couché, qu'une question de sa part me met mal à l'aise.

-Elle… Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?  
-J'ai rapidement mis fin à la discussion, je... m'inquiétais pour toi. J'ai pas envie que tu te forces si tu ne vas pas bien.

Il regarde à sa droite en cherchant une réponse. J'insiste.

-Haru… Tu… tu vas bien, hein ?

Il me fixe, et hoche la tête en étant trop convaincu pour être honnête.  
Je poursuis sur une pente un peu plus savonneuse mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

-Ils… ils étaient bien les films chez elle ?

Il sourit en riant doucement.

-Ben on s'est pas trop concentré dessus, tu sais. Je la pelotais plutôt qu'autre chose, moi ! On arrêtait pas de s'embrasser !

Il bombe un peu le torse en passant une main dans ses cheveux en voulant paraître gêné même s'il est carrément fier de le dire.  
Je lui demande alors ; énervé et voulant lui faire un peu de mal de me faire souffrir comme ça sans s'en rendre compte.

-Alors finalement t'a trouvé une fille qui trouve que t'embrasses bien ?

Il écarquille les yeux un bref instant en hoquetant, et perd son sourire.

Dans la plupart des interviews de ses conquêtes, on a toujours dit de lui qu'il était un très bon amant mais que ses baisers n'avait rien de plus fameux que la moyenne. Papa l'avait beaucoup taquiné au début car lui, d'après Naruto, embrasse comme un dieu.  
Haru n'a jamais apprécié les remarques sur ce propos. Il était très gêné au début, mais c'est devenu un sujet le mettant plus qu'en colère.

Et ça l'est encore à voir comme il me répond.

-Si t'as fini de dire des conneries tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

Il tente de refermer la porte, mais je la bloque avec mon pied bien avant qu'elle n'arrive contre l'embrasure.

-Haru. Moegi m'a dit que tu étais parti très tôt de chez elle. Tu n'avais pas voulu monter.

Son corps se fige. Ses yeux, baissés sur mon pied qu'il tentait de pousser du sien, remontent doucement vers mon visage et se plongent dans les miens.

-Pardon ?  
-Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait invité à monter chez elle ! A passer la nuit avec elle ! Et tu es reparti ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Pourquoi tu es rentré si tard si tu n'es pas allé chez elle ? Et puis pourquoi tu m'as menti sur ta soirée !

Ma voix se hausse un peu sur la fin de phrase. Puis elle perd soudain en volume. Je me sens de plus en plus perdu.

-T'as pensé que je me moquerai de toi si tu m'avais dit avoir eu peur de monter chez elle ? Qu… quoi tu pensais que j'allais mal te juger ? Haru… ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti comme ça !

Il baisse les yeux en soupirant, m'oblige à attendre sa réponse, et hausse une épaule en prenant la parole.

-J'ai eu les jetons. Parce-que maintenant toi tu… tu es bien et … en couple. Alors si je te disais que je n'avais pas voulu monter alors qu'elle elle n'attendait finalement que ça, … tu m'aurais pris pour un idiot.

Je lève mes mains et prends ses joues pour redresser son visage et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais espèce d'imbécile c'est maintenant que je te prends pour un idiot ! A me mentir pour un truc si bête !

Il se recule doucement pour se délivrer de mon emprise sur lui. J'entre dans sa chambre en essayant de comprendre un peu mieux.

-Haru raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait après avoir quitté Moegi ? P… Pourquoi… tu n'es pas monté.

Je rougis légèrement. J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être heureux qu'il ait refusé. J'ai même envie de croire qu'il n'a pas envie d'elle. J'ai envie qu'il me dise que tout ça ne l'intéresse plus et qu'il va arrêter pour de bon finalement.

C'est horrible de penser ça mais je préfèrerai encore qu'il couche juste pour coucher.

Je le suis jusqu'à son lit, et m'assieds à côté de lui en l'écoutant prendre la parole.

-Je crois que j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir. De… de peut-être plus savoir ou… de pas en avoir envie.

Mon cœur se serre.  
Alors elle ne lui fait vraiment pas envie ?

Je me tais et le laisser continuer.

-Je t'ai promis d'être sérieux Aki et je n'ai pas envie de me moquer d'elle, … et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. C'est juste une fille comme une autre. Au… au moins pour le moment.

Il me jète un coup d'œil.

-Quand je te vois avec Suigetsu je suis jaloux Aki.

Mon ventre se noue brutalement.

-… « jaloux » ?

Il hoche la tête. Je l'interroge.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il hausse une épaule en cherchant sa réponse qui ne tarde finalement pas.

-Ben… vous êtes heureux tous les deux et… et ça me donne envie de la même chose seulement, je… j'ai pas… j'ai pas encore trouvé de fille qui me procure un sourire comme le tien quand tu parles de Suigetsu. C… C'est vexant.

Je le regarde en essayant de chercher ce qui pourrait le réconforter, et tente une petite pique qui je l'espère ne le mettra pas en colère.  
Je le pousse par l'épaule en prenant un air taquin.

-Va falloir chercher chez les mecs alors !

Mais cet air taquin je le perds en voyant Haru sourire malgré lui d'un air peiné. Et surtout, en voyant son regard se poser sur moi.

Un regard triste et perdu.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Oh ça va ! J'suis ton frère c'est rien !

Il est choqué lui aussi. Il rajoute quelque chose de façon moins énervée en essayant de se tourner lentement comme pour se dire que je n'ai pas remarqué ses joues un peu rouges.

-Et puis c'est qu'un baiser… »

**HAHAHA ! Non mais c'est quoi cette preview ! Hein ? De quel baiser Haru parle-t-il donc ! Huhuhuuh ! Je vous invite à faire pleins d'hypothèse dans vos reviews ! Ben oui, faut me mettre des reviews ! (s'il vous plaiiiit) Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de le faire, d'ailleurs. Et à tous ceux qui commencent ! n.n. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Encore merci et à très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Tu es méchante avec Haru, Nana ! èé  
Nana : De quoi !  
Itachi : Oui, c'est vrai. Le pauvre. Il a l'air tout perdu.  
Nana : O.O... Mais depuis quand vous vous liguez contre moi, vous deux ! C'est pas vrai il s'est obligatoirement passé quelque chose quand j'étais chez Sehaltiel ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, hein ?  
Densetsu : Mais rien ! On te l'a déjà dit !  
Itachi : #rougit un peu# O... oui ! C'est vrai ! Et puis tu changes de sujet, là ! èé


	13. Chapter 13

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 13.**

Je le pousse par l'épaule en prenant un air taquin.

-Va falloir chercher chez les mecs alors !

Mais cet air taquin je le perds en voyant Haru sourire malgré lui d'un air peiné. Et surtout, en voyant son regard se poser sur moi.

Un regard triste et perdu. Je le dévisage et m'excuse aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé Haru ! Je voulais pas dire ça !

Il baisse la tête en me rassurant.

-Mais non dis pas de bêtises. T'excuse pas je sais que tu me taquines. Tu l'as compris que je détesterai l'idée d'être du même bord que toi.  
-… hm.

Il chuchote tout bas « je déteste ça » mais je ne dis rien. Pourtant ces quelques mots m'ont fait très mal. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça seulement même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas changer pour lui.

Je manque de sursauter alors que Haru se lève d'un bond et fait quelque pas avant de se retourner en parlant.

-Pour ce qui est d'embrasser, Moegi ne m'a rien dit.  
-... hein ?  
-Sur comment j'embrasse.

Je souris. Il change de discussion pour ne pas me mettre trop mal à l'aise. Je souris et lui demande.

-Tu voudras que je fasse ma petite enquête ?

Il fait un non de tête en m'expliquant être certain de ne pas embrasser si mal que ça. Qu'on a jamais écrit qu'il embrassait comme un pied. Je le regarde en faisant mine de réfléchir et déclare juste pour l'embêter.

-Je suis sûr que j'embrasse mieux que toi ! Que tu te targues juste pour paraître doué.

Une exclamation choquée sort de sa gorge alors qu'il ouvre la bouche en un sourire étonné. Il croise les bras sur son torse en s'approchant de moi, se penche, et prend la parole.

-Bien alors je vais devoir t'embrasser pour te montrer à quel point je suis doué !

Je me fige en le dévisageant. Il sourit ; il s'amuse. Il doit se moquer de moi et attendre une réponse choquée pour éclater de rire.  
Je fronce les sourcils un bref instant, et fais celui qui n'en à rien à faire. Comme ça, ce sera lui le choqué et je pourrai, moi, me moquer de lui.

-Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Montre-moi alors si tu es si sûr de toi !

Il écarquille les yeux ; étonné. Je m'apprête à sourire en le pointant du doigt et à me moquer de lui, mais il se penche très rapidement en décroisant ses bras et en posant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et que je sens sa langue glisser dans ma bouche.

Je me crispe automatiquement et le repousse très brutalement en criant presque.

-Non mais ça va pas !

Il se recule de plusieurs pas, emporté par l'élan, et me dévisage alors que je passe une main tremblante sur mes lèvres comme pour les essuyer.

-Arrête de jouer comme ça avec moi ! Tu… tu vas finir par me rendre fou !  
-Oh ça va ! J'suis ton frère c'est rien !

Il est choqué lui aussi. Il rajoute de façon moins énervée et en essayant de se tourner lentement comme pour se dire que je n'ai pas remarqué ses joues un peu rouge.

-Et puis c'est qu'un baiser…

Il n'attend pas que je lui réponde. Il sort de sa chambre en me demandant de ne pas y rester trop longtemps.

Je finis par me lever et par descendre dans le salon histoire de m'occuper à je ne sais pas encore quoi.  
Et puis je vais trouver Naruto dans le jardin à se demander ce qu'il va planter pour le printemps. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
Ce en essayant d'oublier Haru et son baiser.

Nous sommes en soirée. Le dîner et terminé depuis au moins trois heures. Je suis dans ma chambre sous ma couette.  
J'ai du mal à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit.

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir trompé Suigetsu en ayant dit à Haru qu'il pouvait m'embrasser.  
Pourtant, je ne devrais pas l'avoir ce sentiment ! Après tout… après tout comme l'a dit Haru, ce n'est que mon frère ! Et puis c'était juste un baiser ! …Même pas ou… enfin ce n'était pas grand chose.

… alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?  
Je dois être quelqu'un d'extrêmement fidèle. Je ne vois que ça.  
Que me dirait Suigetsu si je lui avouais ce qui s'est passé ? Il m'en voudrait ?

Je soupire. Bien sûr que oui il m'en voudrait. Ca ne se fait pas d'en embrasser un autre quand bien même ce serait son frère…

Je sursaute soudain en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et aperçois le visage de Haru dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il demande doucement.

-T'arrives pas à dormir non plus ?

Pensant qu'il est tout aussi mal à l'aise par le baiser, je réponds franchement.

-Non. Pas vraiment.

Il entre et referme derrière lui. Il est en sous-vêtement, les cheveux relevés en chignon lequel est un peu défait. Je me pousse un peu sur le côté de mon lit, et l'accepte sous la couette. Il s'assied à côté de moi, et puis s'allonge en se recouvrant légèrement. Je l'imite ; un peu mal à l'aise tout de même. Il m'interroge.

-C'est parce-que je t'ai embrassé, hein ?  
-Oui.  
-Je suis désolé. Je… moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. Je pensais pas que ça allait prendre cette proportion là.

Silence. Je le regarde alors qu'il baisse les yeux en jouant avec le coin de son oreiller.

-Je m'excuse Aki. Je… l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu voulais vraiment que je t'embrasse alors je…  
-Pourquoi t'as cru un truc pareil… ? Jamais j'aurai l'envie que tu m'embrasses ! J'suis homo mais pas incestueux !  
-… hm.

Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement mais je ne le discerne pas dans le noir.

-Haru ?

Cependant j'ai cru que sa gorge s'étranglait juste à l'instant. Je lui demande en me rapprochant un peu de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ?

Un léger « si » arrive à sortir de sa gorge alors qu'il se relève. Il me dit bonne nuit en chuchotant ce qui empêche d'entendre que sa voix n'est pas normale. Il repose la couette correctement sur moi et sur le lit, et sort de ma chambre sans refermer derrière lui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit que mon portable se met vibrer sur mon bureau. Je me lève et vais répondre.

-Allô ?  
-Alors… ? On me délaisse ?

C'est Suigetsu.

-Quoi ! N… non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Tu m'as même pas appelé hier pour savoir comment c'était passé mon rendez-vous.  
-Ton rendez-vous ?  
-Pour mes dents.

J'ouvre grand ma bouche en reculant vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir.

-Oh je suis désolé ! J'ai… je suis désolé !

J'avais tellement Haru dans la tête que j'en ai oublié Suigetsu. Je me confonds en excuse jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe.

-Bon tu me demandes comment ça s'est passé ou tu t'excuses pendant encore une heure ? C'est pas que ça me dérange mais bon…  
-Ou… oui je… Comment ça s'est passé alors ?  
-Je vais avoir de nouvelles dents ! Grâce à d'anciennes radios, mon dentiste va faire un moulage, le remplir de résine ou de je sais pas quoi, et me la coller par-dessus mes propres dents.

Je grimace.

-Et ça… ça t'embête pas d'avoir un truc comme ça sur tes dents ?  
-Ca va t'embêter, toi ?  
-N… non !

Il rit doucement en ajoutant quelque mots.

-Je m'en doute t'auras moins peur avec des dents normales !  
-Oui ben toi aussi, hein ! Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais t'as failli tomber dans les pommes en me mordant la cuisse !  
-Oui, je me souviens, merci.

C'est à mon tour de rire. Je lui demande quand est-ce que ça se fera. Il me répond mercredi. Je souris en m'allongeant sur le dos.

-Mercredi donc… je viens te voir chez toi après ?  
-Tu peux même venir passer la nuit si tu as envie !

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et lui demande.

-Tu vas pouvoir utiliser ta bouche correctement ? Faut pas attendre que ça sèche ? .. ou… Ou un truc du genre ?  
-Non ! Rien de tout ça. C'est un tout nouveau procédé mais qui semble faire ses preuves.  
-Alors on se voit mercredi ? Je dors chez toi ?  
-Si tes parents ne sont pas contre.  
-Non ça ira très bien.  
-Ok.

On va encore parler de nous deux, puis un blanc va s'installer. Je sens une certaine gêne de la part de Suigetsu depuis quelques minutes et je ne vois pas d'où il vient.  
… Je lui aurait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas s'en m'en rendre compte ?

-Suigetsu, … ça va ?

Il se racle la gorge. Je me tourne sur le ventre sur mon lit et m'accoude en attendant qu'il parle. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

-C'est à propos de ton frère. Enfin… ouais. Moegi m'a appelé tout à l'heure et elle me demandait si je t'avais eu au téléphone. Tu aurais du la rappeler d'après elle.

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.  
Il continue.

-Elle m'a raconté pour sa soirée hier.  
-Oui je… je lui ai dit que je verrai mais… en fait, … y'a rien de spécial à dire. Et puis j'ai pas envie de la blesser à lui dire qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas.

Suigetsu se met à pouffer doucement de rire. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Ton frère ne pas vouloir c'est pas possible. T'as vu ce qu'on dit de lui dans la presse ? C'est pas vraisemblable du tout et puis Moegi est mignonne.

Je m'assieds à genou un peu agacé.

-Comment ça c'est pas possible ! Et s'il voulait attendre, tout simplement !  
-Aki, … je comprends que c'est ton frère et que tu veuilles le défendre mais… enfin… c'est de Haru Hyûga qu'on parle là !

Ma voix se hausse et prend un ton énervée et de reproche.

-Oui et bien sache qu'il va mal en ce moment et qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on parle de lui comme ça ! La presse ne sait pas ce qu'on vit en vrai ! Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça ! Ca veut dire que tu vas croire que je suis un introverti invétéré qui n'a toujours vécu que dans l'ombre de se frère ! Que si je suis homo c'est parce-que Haru a toutes les filles qu'il veut et que j'ai fait un complexe !  
-Aki, ne… ne t'énerve pas !  
-Si je m'énerve ! Et j'ai le droit de m'énerver ! La presse ne dit que ce qu'elle veut et que ce qui fait vendre ! Rends-toi compte à la mort de ma petite sœur ! Ils ont imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et ont même écrit que papa y était pour quelque chose ! HARU N'EST PAS COMME VOUS CROYEZ TOUS ! C'EST MON FRERE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LE JUGER D'APRES DES MAGAZINES !

Je raccroche, et lance mon portable à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que ma gorge se serre brutalement et qu'un sanglot m'échappe.  
Ma voix s'étrangle alors que je me penche en avant en me tenant le ventre.

-Espèce d'imbécile !  
-Aki ?

Je sursaute, et lève la tête. Haru est dans le couloir à la porte de la chambre. Il me dévisage d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? P… pourquoi… tu as crié comme ça ?

Je bafouille quelque légères syllabes en me redressant alors que Haru s'approche de moi et pose un genou au bord du lit en tendant ses mains pour les poser sur mes joues en relevant mon visage vers le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'était qui ? Suigetsu ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de mal ?

Je dévie mon regard et tourne la tête autant que je peux mais il la tient fermement.

-Haru, … non… laisse-moi je veux pas en parler.  
-Pourquoi tu as crié comme ça ? Vous parliez de moi j'ai entendu. Qu'… qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? C'est… tu… tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi ? C'est ça ? Il n'aime pas ça ?  
-Haru s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi tout seul.

Il observe encore un peu mon visage et le lâche finalement très doucement en me demandant.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?  
-Non. S'il te plaît.

Je renifle, et regarde en direction du sol en entendant les vibrations de mon portable. Je me lève et contourne le coin du lit où Haru se trouve. Je prends mon portable et réponds en voyant Suigetsu écrit sur l'écran. Je prends directement la parole.

-Excuse-moi.  
-Non. C'est moi Aki. Je suis désolé je sais que… je sais que la presse ne raconte pas tout et enjolive à leur image pour faire vendre. Mais…

Il soupire. Sa voix est mal. Il s'en veut.  
Je me tourne vers Haru et lui montre un grimace en secouant ma tête vers la porte de ma chambre pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai qu'il sorte. Il comprend, se lève de mon lit et referme derrière lui dans le couloir. Je m'assieds sur le chaise de mon bureau alors que Suigetsu me demande.

-Aki ? Tu es toujours là ?  
-Oui. Je faisais sortir Haru. Il m'a entendu crier tout à l'heure. Je…

Il m'interrompt en me demandant de ne pas m'excuser ; que c'est tout à fait normal que j'aie crié comme ça. Je me tais donc. Il est alors obligé de continuer à parler ; assez timidement d'ailleurs.

-On… on se voit toujours mercredi ?

Je souris et lui réponds que oui. Je me sens calmé d'un coup je ne sais pas très bien pour quoi. Peut-être d'entendre sa voix si peu assurée et inquiète. De le savoir à ce point désolé. On va encore un peu parlé, et puis se dire bonne nuit. Il est assez tard en fait.

Le lendemain, je vais à la Fac pour la journée sans avoir vu Haru le matin ; je passe mes heures de libre à la bibliothèque pour des recherches et puis aussi parce-que je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer tôt. Haru est de plus en plus bizarre et ça m'effraie. Je me sens mal pour lui, … mais je me sens moi-même de plus en plus étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment en train de changer, … qu'il y a quelque chose et que ça lui pèse tellement qu'il se rend malade.

Quelque chose d'autre que Moegi.

J'arrive le soir aussi tard que possible. Papa m'accueille en m'entendant dans l'entrée.

-Aki ! Tu n'as pas entendu ton portable ? On essaie de t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure.

Je l'interroge du regard ; étonné. Il continue.

-On se demandait si tu allais chez Suigetsu pour la soirée. C'est rare que tu rentres tard comme ça.  
-Ou… oui je… j'étais à la bibliothèque. Des recherches.  
-Ah. Ok.  
-Je téléphonerai ou j'enverrai un texto la prochaine fois. J'y ai pas pensé j'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
-D'accord.

Il m'observe me déchausser, et me demande en me voyant le regarder à mon tour.

-Tu rentres ? On va passer à table.

J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'au salon. Je manque de m'immobiliser en voyant Haru assis à table et me regardant dès mon entrée. A croire qu'il attendait de me voir. Je baisse la tête et vais m'asseoir en face de lui à ma place à la gauche de Naruto et la droite de papa chacun à un bout de la table. Je reste les yeux sur mon assiette sans oser regarder Haru. Lequel me demande.

-T'as passer une bonne journée ?  
-Oui.

Petit silence. J'aperçois, du coin de l'œil, papa me regarder. Je demande alors à Haru en levant un peu les yeux vers lui.

-Et toi ?

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire. Papa nous observe tour à tour pendant que Naruto amène le plat et le fait tourner. Et puis papa nous demande.

-Ca va vous deux ?

Nous répondons tous les deux automatiquement d'un « oui » en plongeant notre fourchette dans notre assiette. Naruto s'immobilise et imite papa qui continue à nous regarder. Haru et moi le sentons et relevons notre visage : moi vers papa, lui vers Naruto puis papa. Haru se redresse en laissant sa fourchette dans son assiette et prend la parole.

-Ca va bien, nous regardez pas comme ça !

Papa rétorque le premier.

-Vous évitez de vous regarder.

Naruto le fait en second.

-Et vous vous parlez à peine.

Je me concentre sur mon assiette sans rien dire. Haru réagit autrement.

-On n'est pas obligé de se parler à tort et à travers tout le temps…

Silence.  
Le dîner passe. Je me renseigne l'air de rien sur ce qu'à fait Naruto à la pépinière aujourd'hui. Haru va aussi poser des questions mais sûrement pour montrer qu'il peut parler tout à fait correctement lui aussi. Le dîner finit, je suis aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Une petite demi-heure, et Haru me demande s'il peut me parler un peu par l'interphone. Je lui ouvre en essayant de le regarder le moins possible. Il m'observe alors que je repars vers mon bureau, et me demande.

-T'étais avec Suigetsu ?

Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde étonné.

-Non ! Je l'ai dit quand je suis arrivé, j'étais à la bibliothèque pour des recherches !  
-Alors tu l'as pas vu ?  
-Non. Je le vois mercredi.  
-… P… pas demain ?

Je fronce les sourcils en analysant mon frère un instant. Je l'interroge à mon tour.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il hausse une épaule en regardant sur le côté.

-Savoir si t'avais des trucs à me raconter, … c'est tout.

Il se tourne légèrement en baissant les yeux sur ses mains se rejoignant au niveau de son ventre pour se tordre l'une l'autre lentement. Je prends la parole.

-J'peux te raconter ma journée à la Fac si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
-… non… tes cours m'intéressent pas.  
-Suigetsu t'intéresse ?

Je commence à m'énerver lentement et je crois que ça s'entend dans ma voix, mais pourtant Haru ne change pas de comportement.

-Non je… j'ai pas dit ça. C'est votre histoire, … c'est… enfin j'aime bien pouvoir suivre un peu ce qui se passe. C'est tout.  
-… hm.

Je ne suis pas convaincu. Je décide de l'ignorer même si je me sens mal de le voir dans son état. Il insiste.

-Et hier soir ? Ca… ça s'est bien passé au téléphone ?  
-Haru s'il te plaît. C'est mon histoire pas la tienne. J'ai pas envie de tout te raconter.  
-… désolé.

Une ou deux minutes passent pendant lesquelles je m'efforce de me concentrer sur un article internet malgré mon envie de regarder Haru de lui donner ce qu'il a envie et de lui raconter ma discussion avec Suigetsu au téléphone hier même s'il n'y a rien de spécial à dire.

Haru irait mieux et c'est tout ce que je demande.  
Alors que je m'apprête à lui donner satisfaction, il prend la parole en retournant vers la porte de la chambre.

-Bonne nuit alors.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je ne le retiens pas. Pourtant ce que je peux me sentir coupable et regretter ce que je suis en train de lui faire.  
Je tourne juste mon visage très légèrement et parle d'un air lointain et qui n'en a rien à faire.

-Bonne nuit.

La porte se referme derrière lui.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
« Je dois devenir pâle car papa s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'entendais râler au téléphone derrière Naruto. Donc ça ne doit pas être si grave. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous continuiez à me lire et à me le dire ! n.n. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la preview ne va pas vous faire trop paniquer ! :p **

Densetsu : De quoi ! D… de qui il parle, là ?  
Nana : Tu devines pas ?  
Itachi : #préfère rester silencieux#  
Densetsu : C… C'est pas de moi, hein ? Tu… je vais bien, hein ?  
Nana : Je te le dirai que si vous me dites ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence. Vous êtes trop bizarre depuis que je suis rentrée !  
Densetsu et Itachi : … O.O… #restent tous les deux interdits#


	14. Chapter 14

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 14. **

Alors que je m'apprête à lui donner satisfaction, il prend la parole en retournant vers la porte de la chambre.

-Bonne nuit alors.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je ne le retiens pas. Pourtant ce que je peux me sentir coupable et regretter ce que je suis en train de lui faire.  
Je tourne juste mon visage très légèrement et parle d'un air lointain et qui n'en a rien à faire.

-Bonne nuit.

La porte se referme derrière lui.

Le lendemain, je suis parti tôt pour la Fac. Et je suis rentré le plus tard possible. J'avais prévenu papa en l'appelant. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas tout à fait fini mes recherches, de ne pas m'attendre pour manger. Lorsque je suis rentré, ils venaient de finir.  
Je suis donc dans la cuisine en train de manger tranquillement mon assiette réchauffée lorsque papa entre par le salon et s'assied en face de moi. Il joint ses mains sur la table et inspire profondément. Je lève la tête en finissant de mâcher ce que j'ai dans la bouche et lui demande ; certain qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose d'important ou d'embêtant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Haru m'a un peu parlé aujourd'hui.

Je ne réponds pas. Je le regarde juste avec deux grands yeux ronds. Il resserre ses mains l'une dans l'autre en penchant la tête et lève son regard de façon à continuer à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

Je réfléchis un peu, puis je fais un « non » de tête très lentement. Papa se redresse en se raclant la gorge. Je demande.

-Je lui ai fait quelque chose ?  
-Il m'a dit ce que vous avez fait avant-hier. Et il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne sait plus très bien comment s'y prendre parce-qu'il sent que tu lui en veux.  
-… qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avant-hier ?

Papa inspire de nouveau. Il est crispé et n'a pas envie de le dire mais il va bien y être obligé car Haru et moi avons fait beaucoup de choses. Et puis c'est surtout que je ne suis pas certain qu'il parle du baiser alors je ne veux pas en parler si lui n'est pas au courant.

-Il t'a embrassé.

Je déglutis et baisse un peu la tête en cherchant quelque chose des yeux ; n'importe quoi du moment que ce ne soit pas ceux de papa. Je plante ma fourchette dans mon assiette, émets un son d'accord pour lui montrer que je vois de quoi il parle maintenant qu'il l'a dit, et prends un peu de nourriture en bouche afin d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas parler.

Papa poursuit doucement.

-Aki ton frère n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a exactement mais je suis sûr que tu en sais plus que quiconque sur ce qui se passe pour lui alors … Je sais que …

Il mouline d'une main dans ma direction en continuant.

-... le geste qu'il a fait n'est pas correct et très troublant mais Haru a besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler. Il était très mal à l'aise tout à l'heure avec moi et j'ai du lui forcer un peu la main pour qu'il lâche quelques mots.

Je l'écoute en continuant de manger. J'essaie de me presser pour interrompre le plus vite possible cette conversation qui me met mal à l'aise. J'essaie de ne pas écouter même si j'y suis obligé. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je sois présent pour Haru en ce moment, mais il est de plus en plus étrange et ça me fait peur de le voir comme ça.

-Aki je t'ai dit de ne pas trop parler de ta relation avec Haru, tu te rappelles ?

J'acquiesce sans le regarder. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand on ne le regarde pas lorsqu'il parle mais je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard. Ma gorge est de plus en plus serrée à parler de Haru. Je me sens coupable et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute et pourtant je n'ai rien fait. Seulement même si je n'ai rien fait je voudrai pouvoir réparer.

Papa continue.

-Il m'a dit que vous en parliez.

Je m'immobilise en sentant venir le reproche. Alors je réponds rapidement tête baissée.

-C'est lui qui me demande tout le temps d'en parler.  
-Il me l'a dit aussi.

Je me lève et vais prendre un dessert. Je me rassieds après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à papa. J'ouvre mon yaourt et le commence rapidement.

-Aki je crois que Haru est vraiment perturbé en ce moment. Si… si tu penses à quelque chose s'il te plaît parle-m'en.  
-… hm.

Je hoche la tête en finissant mon yaourt. Je range mes affaires, et reste sur place en voyant papa m'observer un peu. Je le regarde ; mal à l'aise. Je demande.

-Tu as beaucoup parlé avec lui ?

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête.

-Non. Il s'est réfugié sous sa couette rapidement.

Mon cœur se serre.

-Il est resté allongé toute la journée ?  
-Non. Il est sorti en début d'après-midi. Il est allé voir Moegi je crois.  
-Il est rentré vite ? Ca s'est mal passé ?  
-Il n'avait pas l'air bien en rentrant. Fatigué surtout je pense. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner.  
-Vous aviez parlé avant ?  
-Oui.

Je me suis assis sans m'en rendre compte en parlant. Papa fronce les sourcils en montrant qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose et me demande.

-Comment vous en êtes venu à vous embrasser ?

Je me sens rougir mais j'essaie de ne pas paraître troublé.

-Je l'ai un peu… embêté sur le fait qu'on dise de lui dans les journaux qu'il n'embrasse pas plus bien que ça. … alors il a sûrement voulu me montrer que c'était faux.

Papa reste interdit ; étonné peut-être. Je rajoute qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé, que c'est Haru qui a fait le geste et que je l'ai vivement repoussé.

-Il m'a dit que tu le lui avais demandé.  
-Non je voulais me moquer de lui. Je pensais pas qu'il était sérieux ! Vouloir m'embrasser et quoi encore ? C'est mon frère !  
-C'est sûr.

Un léger silence prend place. Je regarde la cuisine en essayant de calmer mes réflexions incessantes sur les agissements de Haru ses derniers jours.

-Il m'a dit que tu voyais Suigetsu demain !

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées, et réalise que je ne l'ai toujours pas prévenu.

-Ah ! Oui ! Il va avoir ses nouvelles dents. C'est un nouveau procédé avec de la résine enfin… j'irai le voir après la Fac. Je dormirai chez lui.  
-C'est gentil de me mettre au courant.  
-Excuse-moi. Ca m'était sorti de la tête.

Il sourit. Je me lève et lui souhaite la bonne nuit avant de m'arrêter en sortant de la cuisine. Je me retourne, et demande.

-Il est où Naruto ?

Papa émet une petite exclamation amusée en répondant.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais t'en rendre compte.

Il se lève en terminant.

-Il est chez Densetsu. Il rentrera demain si tout va bien.  
-Densetsu ? Il va mal ?  
-Il n'a pas la forme. Naruto m'a appelé de la pépinière en fin d'après-midi pour me dire qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ce soir.

Je dois devenir pâle car papa s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'entendais râler au téléphone derrière Naruto. Donc ça ne doit pas être si grave.  
-… ok. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit.

Je monte à l'étage, tout de même un peu soucieux. Haru me fait sursauter alors que je passe à côté de sa chambre.

-Aki ? Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Je tourne mon visage et recule d'un pas sur le côté en voyant Haru tout prêt de moi à l'entrée de sa chambre. Je réponds.

-Non, je suis fatigué je vais prendre toute la place.

Il hausse une épaule en déclarant.

-C'est pas grave je me serrerai sur un côté.

Je le regarde un peu et finis par l'interroger.

-C'est parce-que tu veux parler un peu ? Ou c'est juste pour dormir ?

Il reste silencieux quelques instants. Tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche la réponse à donner pour que je reste dormir avec lui. J'interromps son questionnement intérieur.

-Tu as vu Moegi aujourd'hui ? Papa m'a dit que tu étais un peu sorti cet après-midi.

Il a sursauté quand j'ai prononcé le prénom de Moegi. Il rougit et recule d'un pas avant de fermer sa porte en me disant bonne nuit.  
Il ne voulait pas parler.

Je continue dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre et me couche après avoir lu un peu. Le lendemain, les cours passent trop lentement pour moi. J'ai hâte de voir Suigetsu. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve très excitant et je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis ce matin. Je crois que je suis en manque. Au moins maintenant je vois ce que ça veut dire. Je me demande comment faisaient papa et Naruto lorsque papa partait plusieurs semaines pour l'entreprise familiale.

C'est en y pensant que les mots de Haru me reviennent. Comme quoi papa tromperait Naruto. Je me secoue la tête en me forçant à me rappeler qu'il m'a ensuite dit que c'était faux. Mon cœur se serre ensuite alors que je me demande pourquoi il a inventé pareil mensonge si c'est pour ensuite dire qu'il était faux.  
Peut-être qu'il ne me l'a dit que pour me calmer. Qu'il ne pensait au début pas que je réagirai si violemment. Pourtant il devrait savoir que je ne suis pas bien avec ce genre de sujet. Que ça me chamboule toujours.

Et puis ça fait longtemps que papa a arrêté de partir un peu partout. Enfin longtemps. … depuis un peu moins d'un an et demi quand Haru était parti faire ses six mois avec papy.  
C'est peut-être là que Haru a appris. Peut-être que papa a d'autres… de la compagnie lorsqu'il est seul… ?

Mon ventre est noué de toute part. Je n'aime pas ça. Et puis suspecter papa alors qu'il n'arrête pas de nous raconter comme il a toujours été accroché à Naruto plus jeune, comme quoi c'était lui et personne d'autre qu'il avait toujours voulu.  
C'est mal de penser qu'il pourrait le tromper.

-Ca ne va pas Aki ?

Je sursaute et regarde mon voisin. Je lui réponds.

-Si. Ca va. T'inquiète pas Yashamaru.

Il me sourit sans répondre. Yashamaru est quelqu'un d'assez timide. Je devais avoir une tête vraiment affreuse pour qu'il me demande quelque chose. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs mais lui l'est un peu plus. Son visage est assez commun et encadré par des cheveux châtains très clairs voir blonds. Il a toujours une voix douce et est assez apprécié de la gente féminine dans notre année. Peut-être même dans les autres. C'est quelqu'un de bienveillant je pense. Pourtant il est très souvent seul. Quand il y a un dossier ou un exposer à faire à deux, on se met toujours ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami alors ça tombe assez bien. On se connaissait déjà l'année dernière lorsque j'ai eu ma première « histoire ». Il sait que je suis homosexuel.

Enfin… tout le monde le sait maintenant que c'est paru dans les journaux. Mais lui était un des premiers à le savoir. Il m'avait même dit s'en douter. Pourtant, il ne m'en parle jamais. Il ne sait même pas que je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Il reste silencieux et je suis parfois même surpris de le voir se trouver à côté de moi lorsqu'il se lève en fin de cours.  
C'est quelqu'un d'assez transparent. Je sais très peu de choses de lui. Je sais qu'il ne vit plus chez ses parents et qu'il a un petit appartement en périphérie de la ville dans un quartier par forcément fréquentable mais qu'il ne s'en plaint jamais. Je pense qu'il doit avoir une petite amie puisqu'il repousse toutes les propositions qu'on lui fait.

Cet automne je me suis demandé s'il était gay lui aussi mais je ne lui ai pas demandé. Parfois je m'interroge dessus. Mais plus maintenant puisque j'ai Suigetsu. Un peu avant Noël il m'arrivait de m'imaginer avec Yashamaru parfois. C'était assez plaisant comme idée.

Je sursaute en remarquant qu'il m'interroge du regard alors que je le dévisage depuis plusieurs minutes. Je baisse la tête et me concentre sur mes notes interrompues depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Je frissonnes brusquement alors qu'il s'approche de moi et chuchote à mon oreille.

-Il y a des rumeurs en ce moment sur ta famille, Aki.

Je tourne ma tête vers la sienne avec deux yeux ronds.

-Hein ?

Il sourit et me tend un magazine ouvert à une page bien précise.

-Il est sorti samedi. Ton frère va mieux ? C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si soucieux ?

Je prends le magazine et lis rapidement les pages concernées. Mon sang boue de colère dans mes veines. Ils ne pourraient pas laisser les gens en paix plutôt que d'étaler leur vie privée ! Les malheurs des autres rapportent tellement d'argent !  
Je rends le torchon à Yashamaru en répondant sans le regarder.

-Merci de t'inquiéter mais ce n'est pas la peine. Ce qui se passe ne regarde personne d'autre que ma famille.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Yashamaru en l'entendant hoqueter. Il semble surpris. Son regard se baisse alors qu'il s'excuse à voix basse.  
Je grimace en le dévisageant.

Ne me dites pas que je l'ai blessé sans le vouloir !

Je pousse un soupir, et prends la parole.

-Non. Excuse-moi. J'aurai pas du répondre si sèchement. Et oui je suis un peu soucieux pour lui mais c'est pas pour ça que je devais faire une tête affreuse à l'instant.  
-Tu veux m'en parler ?  
-Non, non. Ce sont des imbécillités de toute façon.

Je soupire, et décide de suivre la fin du cours. Yashamaru n'insiste pas. Une fois la Fac terminée, je me rends dans le centre chez Suigetsu qui doit déjà m'attendre. Il n'est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui. Il n'avait que trois heures mais elles tombaient en plein milieu de son rendez-vous et ne sachant pas combien de temps ça allait prendre, il avait décidé de sécher la journée entière. Une fois descendu du bus, c'est à peine si je retiens mes jambes de courir. Je suis pressé de le voir. Je dois marcher vraiment vite à défaut d'aller plus rapidement.

Lorsque j'arrive et que la porte s'ouvre, je sursaute en me faisant éblouir par un flash. Je me frotte les yeux en hoquetant de surprise, et regarde d'où provient la chose. C'est Suigetsu ; il vient de me prendre en photo et sourit de façon très fière en regardant l'écran d'un appareil photo numérique.

-Mais c'est que tu es mignon tout plein !  
-SUIGETSU !

Je tends le bras pour prendre son appareil photo alors qu'il recule dans l'entrée. J'entre et me jète sur lui alors qu'il lève son appareil photo hors d'atteinte. Il est plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres et ces derniers sont assez pour que je n'arrive pas à attraper l'objet.

-Quoi ? Tu veux tellement te voir ?  
-Arrêtes ! Je déteste les photos ! Efface-la !  
-Hors de question ! Je vais en faire tout plein pour t'avoir avec moi tout le temps !

Son bras gauche passe brusquement autour de ma taille. Il me serre contre lui en baissant son bras droit, et me donne un baiser sur la joue en nous prenant en photo. Je hoquète en me sentant rougir alors que j'écarquille les yeux en fixant l'appareil photo.

Suigetsu me lâche et se recule de quelques pas alors que j'abandonne l'idée de lui retirer son appareil photo. Son bisou ma calmé. Sans raison, mais il m'a calmé. Je le regarde sourire en faisant sûrement défiler les deux photos prises.  
Et je vois enfin ses nouvelles dents.

-Ooohh ! Ca y est ! Tu les as déjà !

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'oblige à ouvrir la bouche pour me les montrer.

-Ca te fait pas mal ? Elles sont belles !

Il baragouine quelque chose mais n'arrive pas très bien à articuler étant donner mes quelques doigts dans sa bouche à l'inspecter en lui tordant les lèvres et les joues dans tous les sens. Il me repousse gentiment et masse ses joues en bougeant sa mâchoire comme pour la remettre en place.

-Non ça ne me fait pas mal. Pas du tout même. J'ai pas l'impression que ça ait changé pour tout te dire. Je ne les sens pas vraiment.  
-… ah ?

Je le regarde quelques instants, et lui arrache son appareil photo des mains.

-Souris !  
-Hein ?

Je le prends en photo la bouche ouverte comme un idiot à se demander ce qui me prend de lui demander ça, et lui montre le résultat.

-Tu vois ! Elles sont bien là !

Il prend l'appareil en répondant d'un très calme « oui ». Et puis il pose l'objet sur le meuble de l'entrée, et m'enlace pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou en me complaisant dans le baiser. Puis ce que j'attendais depuis quelque jours : ses lèvres glissent le long de ma mâchoire en y déposant quelques baisers. Ce jusqu'à arriver à mon cou. Je gémis discrètement alors qu'il m'y mordille. Une, deux fois, et puis il s'arrête et se redresse en sautillant d'un air idiot.

-J'adore ça ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de me les limer, c'est tellement bon !

Et il recommence de façon un peu plus gourmande en replongeant ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je me sens bientôt fondre de l'intérieur. J'ai chaud je suis excité. Et puis les mains baladeuses de Suigetsu n'arrangent rien à l'affaire puisque l'une d'elles se trouvent sur le haut de mon dos pour me maintenir bien contre lui et que l'autre est sur mon jean mais au niveau bien sûr de mes fesses. Et qu'elle les tripotent sans aucune pudeur !

Je resserre mes bras autour de son cou alors que je le sens se pencher un peu en glissant ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il me soulève de terre en me faisant passer mes jambes autour de sa taille, et nous emmène dans sa chambre sous mes baisers.

Je crois que… j'ai fermé la porte d'entrée, non ?

Plusieurs délicieusement longues et inoubliables minutes plus tard, je suis assis sur Suigetsu lui-même adossé à la tête de son lit. Nous nous tenons enlacés, bien essoufflés, mais aussi totalement détendus.  
Je déclare avec un sourire.

-Je sais pas pour toi, …hhh… mais moi, … ça m'avait drôlement manqué ces derniers jours !  
-Ca ? Ou moi ?

Je redresse mon visage et embrasse Suigetsu du bout des lèvres avant de lui répondre.

-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre !

Je ris doucement, et me fais embrasser plusieurs fois avant que Suigetsu ne nous fasse basculer sur le lit. J'atterris dos contre le matelas ; Suigetsu me dominant à quatre pattes.

-Dis donc mon cher monsieur Hyuûga ! Me prendriez-vous pour un objet ?  
-Un objet luxueux et hors de prix alors !

Je souris et prends son visage entre mes mains en me redressant doucement pour l'embrasser plus que tendrement. Il partage le baiser. Il finit par s'allonger sur moi en me caressant ça et là. Le baiser rompu, Suigetsu relève un peu sa tête et me sourit sans rien dire. J'observe son visage en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux l'encadrant, et déclare.

-Je t'aime.

Il cligne soudain des paupières et écarquille les yeux. Mes mains se sont immobilisées. Tout mon corps à vrai dire. Et le sien aussi.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Voilà. C'est dit. Je t'aime Aki.

Je le regarde sans y croire. C'est possible ? Pour de vrai ? »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente d'en avoir ! Vous êtes tuojours là et j'en suis très heureuse ! Merci encore et à très bientôt sur un prochain chapitre pour vous, une prochaine review pour moi j'espère ! **

Densetsu : C'est qui qui dit qu'il aime Aki, dans le prochain chapitre ?  
Itachi : Ben Suigetsu !  
Densetsu : ... tu es sûr ? Ce serait si simple ?  
Itachi : C'est justement pour qu'on se pose la question qu'elle a mis ça. C'est pour qu'on pense à un autre.  
Densetsu : Tu crois ?  
Itachi : ...  
Densetsu : ...


	15. Chapter 15

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 15.**

Je souris et prends son visage entre mes mains en me redressant doucement pour l'embrasser plus que tendrement. Il partage le baiser. Il finit par s'allonger sur moi en me caressant ça et là. Le baiser rompu, Suigetsu relève un peu sa tête et me sourit sans rien dire. J'observe son visage en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux l'encadrant et déclare.

-Je t'aime.

Il cligne soudain des paupières et écarquille les yeux. Mes mains se sont immobilisées tout mon corps à vrai dire. Et le sien aussi.  
Je bafouille un peu puis forme une phrase à peu près correcte.

-Excuse-moi je… c'est sorti tout seul.

Mon cœur bat brutalement la chamade. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ! Lui ne me l'a jamais dit et je lâche une bombe pas possible alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour et que nous sommes enlacés comme ça, c'est… j'ai gâché le moment ! Ma gorge se serre alors qu'il ne répond pas.  
J'aimerai qu'il me réponde mais je ne peux quand même pas lui demander !

Il m'interroge alors que mes lèvres se tordent sans que je puisse les contrôler.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses Aki ?

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Ben je veux pas t'emmerder avec des trucs pareils ! Tu me l'as jamais dit toi !

Je sens des larmes monter dans mes yeux. J'inspire d'un coup mais ma gorge est trop serrée. Je retiens un sanglot. Je suis nul. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je dise ces mots ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il va me prendre maintenant ? Je ne sais même pas si lui il m'aime ! Je vais passer pour quelqu'un de fleur bleu à dire des trucs pareils ! Et en plus je suis au bord des larmes !

Je renifle en essayant de me tourner sur le côté, mais Suigetsu m'arrête en posant une main sur ma joue et en frottant son pouce à mon œil gauche humide.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Un hoquet m'échappe. J'ouvre grand mes yeux et le dévisage. Il sourit en parlant doucement.

-Voilà. C'est dit. Je t'aime Aki.

Je le regarde sans y croire. C'est possible ? Pour de vrai ?  
Je lui demande.

-… tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

Il sourit et émet un léger rire amusé en répondant.

-Non. Pas du tout. Je t'aime pour de vrai.

Blanc.  
Je me trouve bête moi maintenant à avoir pleurniché de peur qu'il réagisse mal.

Nous sursautons de concert en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Suigetsu se lève en s'excusant, se rhabille rapidement et va voir pendant que je m'assieds au bord de son lit ; encore un peu sonné par ce qui vient de se passer.

Un sourire incontrôlable se dessine sur mes lèvres.  
Il m'aime.

J'ai une soudaine envie de le crier au monde entier : Suigetsu m'aime.

Je sursaute soudain en me faisant de nouveau éblouir comme tout à l'heure. Je rouvre mes yeux et me lève en hurlant sur Suigetsu.

-SUIGETSUUU ! ARRETES AVEC CE TRUC !  
-Tu te fâches ?

Et il s'en amuse en plus. Il s'enfuit dans le couloir. Moi je m'arrête à la porte de la chambre en me rappelant qu'on a sonné.  
Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans le salon ? Je devrais peut-être me rhabiller.

Je passe la tête dans le couloir et vois Suigetsu à l'autre bout, à l'entrée du salon. Il me demande ; étonné.

-Tu viens pas ?  
-Y'a personne ?  
-Ah ! Non. T'inquiète pas. C'était un pote qui m'amenait les cours du jour.  
-Ok.

J'enfile quand même un boxer, et le rejoins dans le salon où il est assis sur son canapé. Je m'accoude au dossier et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Suigetsu les photos qu'il a prises qu'il fait défiler sur l'écran de l'appareil. Il me sourit en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-T'es beau, non ? Tu trouves pas ?  
-Je n'aime pas les photos c'est juste ça. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me trouvais pas beau.  
-C'est à cause de la presse ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'as peur que je vende les photos !  
-Peut-être pas maintenant mais il suffirait que ça se passe mal entre nous, … tu pourrais vouloir te venger.  
-Aki. Je te rappelle que ma famille ne sait pas que je suis homosexuel et ne le prendrait pas bien du tout.

J'avais oublié. Enfin disons que je n'avais pas fait de rapprochement entre les idées différentes. Suigetsu est venu dans cette ville pour être plus loin de sa famille. Son père est homophobe et Suigetsu le vit très mal. Il me l'avait raconté un peu avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Je le regarde jouer avec son appareil photo en restant muet. Mon ventre est noué d'un coup. Je me sens coupable. Pas d'avoir pensé qu'il pourrait donner les photos à la presse si ça tournait mal, non, … C'est de lui avoir rappelé encore plus que sa famille ne l'accepterait pas si elle apprenait pour lui.

Je contourne le canapé, m'assieds à côté de Suigetsu et lui prends l'appareil photo.

-Bon alors comment il marche ?

Il me montre, et me laisse nous prendre en photo en tendant le bras devant nos visage. Il appuie sa tête contre la mienne pour la pause.

Je vais me laisser prendre au jeu et nous mitrailler sous tous les angles. Parfois juste Suigetsu, et lui de même avec moi.

Un peu plus tard en soirée, de nouveau assis à côté de lui sur le canapé enfin disons que je suis plutôt avachi en travers de l'assise avec ma jambe gauche sur les cuisses de Suigetsu, mon pied droit par terre et la tête sur un accoudoir, je lui demande.

-Dis… ?  
-Hm ?  
-Il fait vidéo aussi ?

Suigetsu hausse un sourcil et me jète un coup d'œil interrogatif.

-Oui pourquoi ?

Je souris d'un air coquin. Il écarquille les yeux en pensant comprendre.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, je rentre chez moi après les cours de la Fac. Suigetsu m'a donné une clé Usb ce matin avec toutes les photos et vidéos qu'on a faites tous les deux hier. Je me sens un peu honteux de m'être tellement laissé aller avec ce fichu appareil, mais d'un autre côté ce qu'il dit est vrai : si on se manque l'un à l'autre à un moment, … on aura un petit remontant en attendant de se voir !

En rentrant à la maison, je vais passer dire bonjour à papa qui est là et visible. Haru est enfermé dans son bureau. Moi je vais m'enfermer aussi mais rapidement et dans ma chambre pour copier le contenu de la clé sur mon ordinateur. Comme ça, je pourrai la rendre à Suigetsu demain puisqu'on a décidé de manger tout les deux à midi. Une fois ceci fait, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour m'assurer que Haru ne va pas venir me demander de lui raconter ma journée d'hier ainsi que ma soirée et ma nuit. Je ferme ma porte et la bloque finalement avec un sac et des affaires.  
… Bon je sais que ça ne va pas bloquer grand chose mais ça ralentira l'allure de l'ouverture si jamais quelqu'un voulait entrer sans frapper.  
Et puis je retourne sur mon ordinateur pour regarder un peu mieux les photos et… et les vidéos.  
En fait je ne vais pas les regarder trop longtemps. Je suis un peu gêné de me voir faire des trucs. J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur le corps de Suigetsu, … je fais plus de bruits que lui et m'entendre gémir me tord un peu l'estomac.

J'essaierai sans le son plus tard. Cette nuit peut-être. Je verrai.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Haru qui me demande par l'interphone.

-Aki ? Je te dérange pas ? On peut parler un peu ?

Je sens déjà l'interrogatoire sur ma visite chez Suigetsu. Je retire les sacs et les vêtements de devant la porte en me sentant un peu agacé. Mais d'un autre côté je suis aussi heureux car je vais pouvoir dire à quelqu'un que Suigetsu m'aime. Qu'on s'aime tous les deux et qu'on se l'est dit.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je vois Haru et son visage fatigué.

-Bonsoir.

Mon cœur se serre.  
Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui faire savoir que tout va pour le mieux entre Suigetsu et moi.

-Salut Haru.  
-Je peux entrer ?  
-Oui vas-y.

Je le laisse pénétrer ma chambre en l'observant. Je lui demande.

-T'as l'air crevé. T'as recommencé à travailler ?  
-Un peu mais c'est pas ça. J'ai juste eu du mal à dormir cette nuit.  
-Je crois que Naruto a des cachets pour dormir… tu devrais peut-être lui en demander quand il reviendra, non ?  
-Non. … non, non. J'aime pas ces machins là. Et puis il en prend plus depuis longtemps. Ceux qu'il a ne doivent plus être bon.  
-Ok.

Il attend un peu, et me demande finalement comme je m'y attendais.

-T'as passé une bonne soirée, toi, hier ?

Et je décide de ne pas tout lui dire ; de ne pas y mettre trop de bonne humeur. Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds.

-Ouais. Rien de bien particulier.  
-Vous… vous avez fait des trucs ?

Je me tourne vers mon ordinateur pour cacher mes rougissements.

-Non pas vraiment… en fait il a bosser tout du long et puis il était crevé alors on s'est juste un peu câliné.  
-Ah… ah oui.  
-Hm.  
-… pour de vrai ?

Je l'entends s'installer sur mon lit ; au bord je pense. Il n'irait pas s'asseoir en plein milieu. Je continue.

-Oui. Comme il a eu son rendez-vous dans la journée, il a dû rattraper ses cours le soir.  
-Et… et ses dents ? Ca donne quoi ?

Je me retourne avec ma chaise en souriant et déclare le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elles sont belles ! Vraiment ! On dirait des vraies ! Et puis il peut me mordiller la peau sans qu…

Je m'interromps. J'allais dérailler. Je me racle la gorge et me reprends.

-Sans danger.  
-Ca doit te faire plaisir qu'il ait fait ça pour toi alors.  
-Oui. Mais il l'a fait pour son futur aussi. Un médecin avec des dents comme il avait, … ça ferait pas top.  
-Oui c'est sûr.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment. Tellement que je me sens de plus en plus crisper à ne pas très bien savoir quoi faire sur mon ordinateur après m'être retourné de nouveau.

Il reprend la parole.

-Moi… j'ai eu Moegi au téléphone.

J'écarquille les yeux et le regarde par-dessus mon épaule avant de faire tourner ma chaise. Il continue.

-On s'est prévu un cinéma demain soir.

Il lève son visage et me regarde dans les yeux pour me demander.

-Ca te dirai qu'on y aille à quatre ? Avec toi et Suigetsu ?

Un cinéma avec Suigetsu je ne dirai pas non, … mais à quatre…  
Je grimace.

-Haru… un ciné c'est mieux à deux que… enfin si t'y vas avec ta petite amie, … autant y aller juste vous deux.

Il baisse son visage en serrant le drap du lit. Il a l'air énervé. Je fait rouler ma chaise jusqu'à lui, et demande en penchant ma tête pour pouvoir attirer son regard.

-Y'a quelque chose ?  
-Elle va encore se jeter sur moi.

Blanc. Haru insiste.

-Elle me saoule de plus en plus Aki. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut qu'une chose à voir comment elle me parle et se comporte !  
-Ben, … si t'es pas bien avec elle, … romps !

Je discerne un léger tremblement de sa part. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens en se redressant.

-Pourquoi j'irai rompre ? C'est une fille et j'en veux une !

Je recule un peu le haut de mon corps sur ma chaise en dévisageant Haru.

-Ben alors donnes-lui ce dont elle a envie ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu te retiens si elle n'attend que ça !

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il se lève de mon lit en me disant que je ne peux pas comprendre, et fais quelques pas avant de revenir s'asseoir. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Je ne comprends pas c'est sûr, … mais s'il m'expliquait ce serait peut-être plus facile ! Sa raison tourne en rond, là !

Il demande d'une voix un peu plus calme.

-Bon tu… tu veux pas alors ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Le ciné.

J'émets un temps de réserve pour y réfléchir. Je le regarde et lui réponds que je vais voir avec Suigetsu. Il se lève du lit, part vers la porte, et prend la parole à deux pas de cette dernière.

-Alors vous n'avez pas

Il s'interrompt et sort sans rien dire. Je me lève de ma chaise et ferme derrière lui. Et puis je sors finalement à mon tour et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Papa est dans le salon lorsque j'y entre. Je le vois raccrocher le combiné du téléphone. Je demande.

-C'était Naruto ?  
-Oui. Il rentre ce soir. Densetsu à l'air d'aller mieux.  
-D'accord.

Je contourne le canapé et vais prendre la télécommande de la télévision pour regarder quelque chose, allume, et m'assieds sur un fauteuil pendant que papa s'installe au bout du canapé le plus éloigné de moi.  
Il me demande.

-Ca s'est bien passé ta soirée ?  
-Très bien !

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Cette fois, je sais que je peux le dire.

-Suigetsu m'aime !

Papa hausse un sourcil. Je rajoute.

-Et moi aussi. Et on se l'est dit !

Il ouvre la bouche, mais ne dit rien et se met juste à rire doucement. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Non rien. C'est adorable la manière dont tu racontes les choses !  
-Ben quoi ! J'avais envie de le dire à quelqu'un et je me suis retenu pour Haru. Alors je te le dis à toi.

Il hoquète et me regarde de manière un peu plus sérieuse.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit à ton frère ?  
-Ben non. … il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière d'après ce qu'il m'a dit et ça va pas avec Moegi. Je vais pas lui cracher mon bonheur à la figure. … Je…

Je me sens rougir mais termine ma phrase malgré tout.

-Je lui ai même dit qu'on s'était juste câliné sans rien faire. … alors qu'il avait ses nouvelles dents et qu'on s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs jours… !

Papa sourit.

-Elles lui vont bien ?

Je l'interroge du regard. Il rajoute.

-Ses nouvelles dents.  
-Oh ! Oui ! Très ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Et puis j'en profite bien !

Je gigote en me regroupant sur le fauteuil ; heureux. Papa s'amuse de me voir ainsi. Je dois lui faire plaisir à voir. J'aimerai lui parler un peu plus du bonheur que je vis en ce moment, mais nous devons nous arrêter car Haru entre dans le salon. Il me voit, et me demande tout de suite.

-Tu as demandé ?

Papa l'interroge.

-Demandé quoi ?  
-Non pas… pas à toi.

Haru est mal à l'aise. Je me lève du fauteuil et donne la télécommande à papa en répondant à Haru.

-Non. Je vais l'appeler maintenant si tu peux pas attendre.  
-Merci.

Je remonte à l'étage et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour appeler Suigetsu. Il me répond très rapidement.

-Je te manque déjà ?

Je souris.

-Dès que j'étais sorti tu me manquais déjà, abruti.

Je l'entends rire comme un idiot mais il n'empêche que ça m'amuse.

-Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose ?  
-Oui. Haru a prévu un cinéma avec Moegi demain soir. Et il m'a demandé un peu comme un service de venir avec eux. A quatre.  
-Un cinéma à quatre ?  
-Ben oui.  
-T'es sûr que c'est pas le restau avant ?  
-Non. C'est le ciné.

Blanc. Je lui explique alors que Haru n'est pas très à l'aise avec Moegi mais qu'il ne veut pas pour autant arrêter.

-Ben ça me dérange pas ! Tu passes la nuit chez moi après ?  
-Ahaaa… je sais pas… faut voir comment tu te comportes au cinéma !  
-Je compte me comporter très mal !  
-Alors je crois que je vais accepter l'invitation… !

Nous allons parler encore un peu et puis je vais devoir laisser Suigetsu pour le dîner. Papa m'a appelé par l'interphone. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais on est resté une heure et demi au téléphone. Naruto est rentré et le repas est servi par Haru quand j'arrive dans le salon.

-Désolé, … j'étais au téléphone.  
-Alors ?

Je sursaute et regarde Haru qui n'a pas attendu pour me demander. Je lui réponds.

-Oui. C'est bon.  
-On peut savoir quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux surpris que papa me demande. Je pensais que Haru l'aurait mis au courant.

-Euh on va au cinéma avec Haru, Moegi et Suigetsu demain soir.  
-Ah ce n'est que ça !  
-Je dormirai chez Suigetsu après.

Il hoche la tête alors que Naruto demande.

-Et toi Haru ? Tu vas dormir chez Moegi ?

Haru ouvre deux grands yeux en fixant Naruto. Je vois son torse se soulever d'un coup et tout son corps se tendre.

-Qu… quoi ! Non ! J… ça va pas ! Non ! A…Arrêtez ! J'en ai aucune envie !

Naruto reste coi. Moi et papa qui ne sommes pas dévisagés par Haru l'observons commencer à paniquer.

-Enfin si j'en ai très envie ! Mais j'irai pas ! Je…

Haru me regarde, puis papa et Naruto puis à nouveau nous trois tour à tour en semblant de plus en plus perdu. Papa coupe court à tout ça en prenant le plat que Haru tenait de moins en moins fermement.

-Bon Asseyez-vous. On va commencer à manger.

Haru baisse la tête et s'assied à sa place en face de la mienne. Il la relève pour me regarder un peu sans que je ne le remarque, et puis prend finalement la parole.

-P'pa j'ai pas très faim…

Sa voix tremble un peu. J'échange un regard avec Naruto qui semble se sentir coupable d'avoir posé une malheureuse question.

-Sors de table si tu veux Haru.

Pas besoin de le dire une seconde fois, Haru se lève et nous souhaite le bonsoir et la bonne nuit. Mon ventre se noue en le regardant sortir du salon. Une fois Haru à l'étage après l'avoir entendu monté les marches, Naruto parle doucement.

-J'ai demandé quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?  
-Non. C'est juste qu'il ne va pas mieux mon ange.

Je grimace en entendant la réponse de papa. J'ouvre la bouche et me décide à parler.

-Papa… Ca se passe mal avec Moegi apparemment. Haru m'a demandé de venir avec eux au cinéma parce-qu'elle … enfin Haru dit qu'elle est trop pressante avec lui.

Ce à quoi je m'attendais, … : papa et Naruto me regardent sans y croire.  
C'est sûr que d'entendre dire ça d'un ancien coureur et invétéré profiteur des charmes féminins… Ca ne fait pas très crédible.

Alors j'insiste.

-Je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Il panique à l'idée de devoir faire quelque chose avec elle !

Naruto demande.

-Il aurait attrapé une MST et ne veut pas la lui donner ?

Papa rétorque automatiquement. Peut-être vexé par l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'un de nous deux ne soient pas prudent.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi il irait attraper quelque chose ! Haru se protège !  
-Ben alors… c'est elle qui en a une ?

J'inspire doucement pour ne pas m'énerver et réponds.

-Y'a rien de tout ça. Haru est juste mal à l'idée de faire quelque chose avec elle !

Silence. Ils sont tous les deux sceptiques et je le vois bien. Naruto fronce les sourcils.

-Mais… comment ça se fait ? Elle avait l'air de lui plaire d'après ce qu'il nous a dit !  
-Ben apparemment c'est plus trop le cas.  
-Pourquoi il rompt pas alors ?  
-Quand je lui ai demandé il a répondu que c'était parce-que c'est une fille et qu'il a envie d'une fille.  
-Ben alors pourquoi il le fait pas ?

Je soupire alors que Haru m'a répondu que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Naruto me pose encore une question.

-Ben… c'est parce-qu'il est hétéro et pas toi ?

Je hausse mes épaules. Naruto et moi tournons nos regards vers papa et c'est moi qui l'interroge.

-Papa. Tu comprends quelque chose toi là-dedans ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Je sais pas, il avait l'air de déjà savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il… voulait faire… ?

J'écarquille soudain les yeux très lentement en me rappelant ses mains sur moi à ce moment là. J'ouvre la bouche sans vouloir y croire. Et puis le fait qu'il soit aller vomir juste après m'avoir serré contre lui, … le fait que je l'aie surpris en train de se masturber après lui avoir raconter un moment intime avec Suigetsu, le fait qu'il me demande toujours de lui raconter ces moments là depuis, et aussi le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé si prestement alors que… enfin ça coule de source je suis son frère je ne peux pas vouloir qu'il m'embrasse ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends impatiemment vos reviews !**

Densetsu : JE SUIS VIVANT !  
Nana : O.o ?  
Densetsu : Ben oui ! Fais pas cette tête. J'avais peur tu disais que j'allais mal ! Là, je vais mieux ! n.n.  
Nana : ... tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire mourir ?  
Densetsu : ... #regarde Nana de biais sans rien dire. Lui laissant comprendre sa réponse.#


	16. Chapter 16

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Note IMPORTANTE ! :** Bon alors on vient de me dire que Yashamaru est une fille dans le manga _(merci Darling)_. Je suis désolée j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un homme (le jumeau de la mère de Gaara, quoi.) Et … et ben ici c'est un garçon du coup. Donc je m'excuse pour les puristes, je .. ben j'étais persuadée que c'était un mec. :x.. Voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même !

**Frères III. 16.**

-Ben alors pourquoi il le fait pas ?

Je soupire alors que Haru m'a répondu que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Naruto me pose encore une question.

-… C'est parce-qu'il est hétéro et pas toi ?

Je hausse mes épaules. Naruto et moi tournons nos regards vers papa et c'est moi qui l'interroge.

-Papa. Tu comprends quelque chose toi là-dedans ?  
-Rien du tout !

Ca fait sourire Naruto mais pas moi.  
Brusquement, le téléphone fixe se fait entendre. Naruto se lève et va répondre. Papa en profite pour me demander.

-Aki est-ce que tu crois que Haru est mal à l'aise ici ?  
-Hein ?

Je le dévisage.

-MON CHERII !

Mais papa n'a pas le temps de me répondre ou de m'expliquer. Il se lève en m'adressant un regard ennuyé, et va voir ce que Naruto veut de l'autre côté du salon. Je le regarde tourner à gauche après le passage entre les deux parties du salon, et écoute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?  
-Satsuki veut venir. Elles se sont vraiment fâchées avec Kisa et elle veut venir ici quelques jours.  
-Et pourquoi tu me demandes ?  
-Savoir si tu pourras l'amener en cours le matin. Ses horaires ne sont pas bon avec la pépinière.

Je prends brusquement la parole assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent.

-C'EST BON MOI JE POURRAI L'ACCOMPAGNER SI VOUS VOULEZ !

Silence. Je tends l'oreille. Je crois comprendre la voix de Naruto dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'attend. Papa revient avant lui ; je n'attends pas pour demander.

-Alors ? Elle vient ?  
-Oui. Itachi va l'amener. Je l'emmènerai en cours ça ira. Toi, tu dois dormir un peu.  
-J'suis jeune. J'ai de l'énergie !  
-Oui mais tu l'épuises avec Suigetsu ton énergie ! Et rappelles-toi que demain tu dors chez lui.

Je rougis automatiquement en l'entendant. Je baisse mon visage en répondant juste d'un « oui, c'est vrai » ce qui amuse d'ailleurs papa. Naruto revient dans la partie salle à manger du salon et s'installe à sa place. Il a l'air pensif.

-Elle se sont vraiment disputées ?

Il sursaute alors que je le fais sortir de ses réflexions, et me répond après un soupir.

-Oui. On dirait que c'est une grosse dispute.  
-A propos de quoi ?

Naruto s'aplatirait sur la table si seulement il n'y avait pas l'assiette devant lui.

-De garçons…

Je me retiens pour ne pas sourire. Papa demande alors.

-Mais elles ont toutes les deux un petit ami, non ?

Naruto gémit en prenant son visage à deux mains et en faisant un « non » de tête. Il explique.

-Plus Satsuki. C'est ça qui a déclenché la dispute d'après Itachi.

Je grimace. Je sens déjà venir la raison. Kisa a voulu mettre en avant tous les défauts de Satsuki et s'est targuée de ne pas être seule, elle. Et Satsuki a du répondre de manière aussi vive et blessante que possible. Le tout a du partir en vrille.

Autant moi et Haru nous nous entendons très bien à la normale, autant elles deux sont de vraies harpies l'une avec l'autre en l'absence des parents. Quand ces derniers sont là, la plupart du temps elles s'ignorent plus qu'autre chose. Les moments où elles ont été bien l'une avec l'autre doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main depuis plusieurs mois.

Naruto va soupirer encore une fois en s'affalant sur sa chaise et déclarer qu'il n'a plus du tout envie de manger. Papa lui adresse un coup d'œil soucieux sans qu'il ne le voit, et déclare à haute voix de manière trop embêtée pour paraître vraie.

-Ah ben non ! Pour une fois que je fais le repas on ne sera que deux à en manger ? Je vais être tout triste et te faire dormir sur le canapé, moi !

Naruto sourit ; moi je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre part à ce sujet privé. Je n'écoute plus et me demande si je vais oser ré-essayer de regarder les vidéos qu'on a faites avec Suigetsu hier soir. J'entends quelques bribes par-ci par-là de la discussion de Naruto et papa et essaie à chaque fois de penser à autre chose. C'est presque si je chanterai.  
Et pourtant si j'écoutais un peu mieux je constaterais qu'ils ont changé depuis longtemps de sujet.

Un bon moment après le dîner, papa est allé prévenir Haru que Satsuki viendrait pour quelques jours. Moi je prépare le lit de cette dernière pendant que Naruto tourne en rond dans le salon en se demandant comment il va l'accueillir. Il doit sûrement s'interroger sur la meilleure chose à faire : la laisser tranquille ou lui poser tout un tas de questions. Elle est tellement imprévisible que ce n'est pas une chose facile à décider.

Une fois le lit fait, je vais m'installer devant la télévision au rez-de-chaussée. Haru me rejoint sans rien dire. Il ne s'est pas couché, je pense, pour Satsuki et pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il me jète un coup d'œil de temps en temps mais je fais semblant de ne pas le voir. Et pourtant je vais être bien obligé de me concentrer un peu sur lui.

-Aki… ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu leur as dit, … pour avec Moegi ?

Je garde mon regard sur le télé en répondant.

-Oui. Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
-… Papa aussi.  
-Naruto aussi, Haru.  
-Hm.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il me fixe. Je n'arrive du coup pas à détourner mon regard. Il cligne soudain des paupières alors que ses yeux s'humidifient et que sa voix s'étrangle.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai… !

Il détourne son visage à mon opposé en plaquant une main dessus. J'écarquille les yeux et me redresse.

-Haru !

Mais il lève sa main droite vers moi en me demandant de ne pas m'approcher. Il se lève même et sort du salon en retenant un sanglot. Je me lève en le regardant mais ne le suis pas. Vu qu'il ne veut pas que je m'approche alors que je suis assis à côté de lui, … je vais pas le poursuivre dans la maison ! J'entends papa appeler Haru puis le pas de ce dernier sûrement monter les escaliers. J'ai confirmation en voyant papa apparaître à l'entrée du salon. Naruto est dans la partie qui fait aussi salle à manger.

-Aki ! Tu as dit quelque chose à ton frère ?  
-Ben non ! Non je… il m'a demandé si je t'avais mis au courant, je lui ai dit que oui, que je m'inquiétais, il m'a dit que toi aussi alors j'ai rajouté que Naruto aussi, … et puis y'a eu un blanc, il m'a regardé et il a commencé à pleurer et il est parti !

Papa soupire en regardant dans la direction des escaliers. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en repartant dans cette même direction. Je suis le mouvement mais m'arrête dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Naruto sort de la cuisine. Je sursaute en le voyant. Je le pensais dans la partie salle à manger !

-C'est Satsuki ?

Il me contourne et va ouvrir. Derrière la porte : Satsuki avec une valise à roulette derrière elle. Itachi est là aussi et porte le violoncelle sur son dos. Satsuki a les yeux rouges et n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Naruto la fait entrer suivit d'Itachi qui s'allège du violoncelle. Satsuki monte directement sans rien nous dire. Je prends l'instrument et le pose à côté de l'entrée du bureau de Haru. Naruto demande à Itachi s'il veut un café lequel est accepté avec semble t'il plaisir. Je salue Itachi qui fait de même. Il me demande si je vais bien et suit Naruto dans le salon après avoir eu ma réponse affirmative. Papa redescend des escaliers et me demande si je peux monter le violoncelle de Satsuki dans sa chambre. J'acquiesce et obéis. Arrivé à l'étage, je vois au passage la porte de la chambre de Haru qui est fermée. Je me demande si papa a réussi à lui parler un peu.

J'ouvre juste un peu la porte de la chambre de Satsuki, et parle doucement.

-Satsuki ? J'entre. Je t'amène ton violoncelle.

Je l'entends bouger. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte en grand en me montrant un visage fermé, et me prend le violoncelle des mains avec malgré tout une grande précaution. Puis elle referme derrière elle.

Je reste comme un idiot à fixer la porte pendant quelques secondes et me retourne en penchant la tête avec un sourire épaté par le geste. Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et tourne dans le salon où sont Naruto, Itachi et papa. Je m'immobilise, et me demande si je ne dérange pas dans leur conversation. Mais comme ils n'ont pas l'air très gêné par mon apparition soudaine, je m'avance.

Seulement papa m'arrête avant que je ne m'approche trop.

-Aki s'il te plaît. Tu peux rester dans ta chambre pour le moment ? On doit parler un peu tous les trois.  
-O… ok.

Je rajoute un « pas de souci » alors que Naruto s'excuse. Je remonte donc et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je vais finalement rapidement me coucher. Le lendemain matin, je décide de me lever juste avant de devoir partir et d'aller rapidement en cours. Satsuki n'est déjà plus là ; au collège très certainement. Papa est déjà rentré et Haru dort encore ou est au moins dans sa chambre sans vouloir en sortir. Naruto est déjà parti depuis longtemps à cette heure-ci.

J'entre dans la cuisine, me prépare rapidement une part de brioche et un café, les mange en quatrième vitesse, et cours dans le couloir de l'entrée pour enfiler mes chaussures. Je crois que j'ai trop attendu pour sortir de ma chambre. Je vais arriver en retard si je loupe le prochain bus. Soudain, papa me fait sursauter en me demandant.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

Je le dévisage en me redressant. Il insiste.

-J'aimerai qu'on parle un peu tous les deux. J'ai laissé un mot à Haru dans le salon.

Blanc. Et puis je vais accepter devant le regard insistant de papa. Je monte donc en voiture avec lui. Il semble assez tendu. Il démarre, s'engage dans la rue, et conduit durant deux minutes sans bruit avant de prendre la parole.

-On n'a pas eu le temps de parler de ton frère hier au dîner.

Je hoche la tête. Je m'attendais un peu à ce sujet. Je l'espérai d'ailleurs. Ce que m'a dit papa m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie que Haru soit mal ici et décide de repartir.

-Alors Aki. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, toi ? Tu penses Haru mal à l'aise à la maison ? Ca expliquerait le fait qu'il ait arrêté de fréquenter des filles quand il est rentré l'année dernière, non ?  
-Peut-être… mais moi je ne trouve pas qu'il ait été mal avant la semaine dernière.  
-Oui. C'est vrai.  
-C'est depuis que je lui ai présenté Suigetsu papa.  
-Oui j'y ai pensé aussi.

Il resserre le volant dans ses mains et se tient un peu plus droit sur son siège. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Il est de plus en plus bizarre papa… Il m'inquiète beaucoup.  
-Je suis inquiet aussi Aki.  
-Non je… je veux pas dire… inquiet comme ça, je… il me met mal à l'aise parce-que… il me demande de tout lui raconter avec Suigetsu. A… Absolument tout. Lundi et mardi si je suis rentré tard, … c'était pour l'éviter.

Ma voix s'éteint en fin de phrase. Je baisse les yeux alors que papa me jète un regard étonné. Je fixe mes doigts se tortiller les uns avec les autres sur mes genoux.

-Je sais que c'est débile de faire ça et que lui ça doit lui faire du mal de… enfin je sais pas mais il est de plus en plus étrange papa. Il m'a même dit que tu trompais Naruto tu te rends compte !

Je sais que ça n'a pas forcément quelque chose à voir, mais ça m'est venu comme ça. Papa freine d'un coup et me dévisage en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi !  
-Ou… oui je… mais il m'a très vite dit que c'était un mensonge papa t'inquiète pas ! Il ne soupçonne rien et puis qui pourrait soupçonner quoi que ce soit quand on vous regarde tous les deux, vous vous aimez comme tout le monde voudrait être aimé je… je sais pas ce qui lui a pris de dire ça mais ça image bien comment il est en ce moment finalement. Il… Il agit d'une manière à un moment et change complètement la seconde d'après ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux frère jumeaux !

Papa sursaute en se faisant klaxonner dessus. Il redémarre lentement en faisant un geste du bras par la vitre pour dire à la voiture derrière nous de passer. Une fois de nouveau en train de rouler, il m'interroge.

-Pourquoi il aurait dit ça ?  
-Il me disait avoir peur de s'engager parce-que ça fini toujours mal. … je lui ai donné votre exemple et il a sûrement voulu me contredire. Seulement, …

Je soupire et continue.

-Je sais pas il avait l'air de déjà savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il… voulait faire… ?

J'écarquille soudain les yeux très lentement en me rappelant ses mains sur moi à ce moment là. J'ouvre la bouche sans vouloir y croire. Et puis le fait qu'il soit aller vomir juste après m'avoir serré contre lui, … le fait que je l'aie surpris en train de se masturber après lui avoir raconter un moment intime avec Suigetsu, le fait qu'il me demande toujours de lui raconter ces moments là depuis, et aussi le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé si prestement alors que… enfin ça coule de source je suis son frère je ne peux pas vouloir qu'il m'embrasse !

Je n'ose rien dire à papa qui va rester muet tout le long de la route puisque moi je ne dirai rien non plus. Je suis sous le choc et je ne veux pas y croire.

Le soir, en voulant rentrer pour me changer avant de retrouver Suigetsu dans le centre pour ensuite aller retrouver Haru et Moegi au cinéma, je sursaute en me faisant klaxonner. Je me retourne et vois Suigetsu au volant d'une voiture. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et ouvre la fenêtre côté passager où je me trouve.

-Bonjour ! Je cherche mon chemin vous ne voudriez pas monter pour faire le guide ?

Je souris et réponds.

-Je ne monte pas dans la voiture des inconnus monsieur.

Je tourne mon visage d'un air de dédain, et continue de marcher durant quelques pas. Puis j'ouvre grands mes yeux et ma bouche en voyant la voiture de Suigetsu me passer à côté en accélérant. Je m'arrête l'espace d'une seconde, et me mets à courir en criant.

-HEYYYY !

La voiture s'arrête. Je la rejoins, et fronce les sourcils en ouvrant la portière passager. Suigetsu m'accueille en retenant un rire fièrement idiot.

-Je croyais que vous ne montiez pas dans la voiture d'inconnus ?  
-On s'est parlé. T'es plus un inconnu.

Il prend enfin le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et arrête son manège.

-Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il me répond en se concentrant sur la route pour la reprendre.

-Moegi m'a dit qu'elle rejoignait Haru chez lui avant d'aller au cinéma. Et comme je savais que t'allais rentrer chez toi pour au moins te changer, je me suis dis que j'allais passer te prendre et qu'on irait au cinéma tous les quatre en voiture après !  
-Ok. Je comprends mieux.  
-Ca t'embête ?

Je lui réponds que non en souriant. Un petit moment passe, puis il reprend la parole pour m'interroger.

-Tu sais quel jour on est demain ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et tente une réponse juste pour l'embêter. En fait je sais très bien ce qu'il veut entendre.

-C'est le printemps ?

Il rit et me corrige en partie.

-Oui mais ça fera aussi un mois qu'on est ensemble ! Sympa de voir que tu ne comptes pas les jours de torture en ma présence !  
-Imbécile. Bien sûr que je sais que ça fera un mois nous deux demain.  
-Donc tu vas me dire que tu as garder ta journée entière pour moi, hein ?  
-Je comptais le faire si toi tu t'en étais rappelé !

On s'échange un regard complice. Je pose une main sur la cuisse de Suigetsu et la remonte un peu. Il sursaute, se crispe, et se détend lorsque je la retire.

-Aki si tu ne veux pas avoir d'accident il serait bon de ne pas refaire ça !

Je ris doucement et lui rétorque qu'il n'a qu'à se concentrer sur la route. Nous arrivons un peu après ça. Suigetsu se gare à côté de la voiture de Naruto. Je m'étonne qu'il soit déjà là, mais ça ne me dérange pas après tout. Ils seront tous là pour voir à quel point Suigetsu est beau avec ses nouvelles dents. Je prends la main de ce dernier en montant les marches du perron puis nous fait entrer. Je me déchausse, imité par Suigetsu, et l'emmène dans le salon.

-Bonsoir !

Satsuki est rentrée, Naruto aussi. Haru est là avec Moegi et papa. Suigetsu se fait accueillir et examiner de loin par papa, Haru et Naruto qui l'observent alors qu'il les salue tour à tour en leur serrant la main. Je m'absente quelques minutes le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de me changer. Lorsque je redescends, j'aperçois Suigetsu devant un café dans la cuisine avec Haru et papa. Moegi discute avec Satsuki dans le salon et Naruto est au téléphone d'après ce que me dit papa alors que je m'installe à côté de Suigetsu. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse gauche sous la table.

-Elles parlent de quoi les filles ?  
-De garçons qu'est-ce que tu crois !

C'est Suigetsu qui m'a répondu. Haru reste silencieux. Papa, lui, me demande de ne pas aller les embêter. Que ça peut faire du bien à Satsuki de parler avec une fille plus âgée. Je demande donc autre chose en décidant de changer de sujet.

-Et Naruto ? C'est qui au téléphone ?  
-Ta tante Hinata. Ils voient pour Kisa. Elle devait venir ce week-end mais … enfin tu as compris.

Oui. J'ai compris. Avec Satsuki présente et leur dispute à toutes les deux, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire venir Kisa. Papa rajoute que Naruto ira sûrement la voir demain en fin d'après-midi après la pépinière. J'écarquille les yeux.

-La pépinière !

Je me tourne vers Suigetsu.

-Je peux pas demain ! Je bosse !

Naruto revient dans la cuisine. Je me lève de ma chaise et demande automatiquement.

-P'pa ! Je peux prendre ma journée demain !  
-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-C'est nos un mois avec Suigetsu !

Suigetsu adresse un sourire à Naruto. Je ne le vois pas mais Haru regarde Suigetsu fixement, et papa Haru de la même manière. Naruto soupire et nous regarde moi et Suigetsu.

-Bon… si tu veux, … oui, si tu veux, fêtes vos un mois !

Il a l'air très ennuyé. J'échange un regard mal à l'aise avec Suigetsu. Naruto, lui, traverse la cuisine pour aller dans le salon où sont Satsuki et Moegi. On l'entend déclarer.

-Satsuki, si tu veux voir ta sœur et que vous vous expliquiez, j'y vais demain. Tu peux me prévenir demain matin si tu veux je viendrai te prendre. Ou même avec ton portable si tu veux dans la journée.

Silence. Satsuki n'a pas eu l'air de répondre. Papa se lève et les rejoins dans le salon. Reste moi, Suigetsu et Haru. Nous regardons ce dernier avec Suigetsu. J'aimerai bien lui faire comprendre qu'on voudrait bien être un petit peu tous les deux avant de partir. Mais Haru ne bouge pas. Alors j'attrape la main de Suigetsu, et lui propose de monter quelques instants dans ma chambre. Il hoche la tête et me suit sans se faire prier. Haru ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je monte donc en charmante compagnie, et me fait enlacer une fois ma porte fermée. Suigetsu m'embrasse langoureusement en me serrant contre lui et en glissant ses mains vers le haut pour l'une, et le bas pour l'autre dans mon dos. Le baiser rompu, un autre suit automatiquement. J'avance d'un pas et bloque Suigetsu contre la porte. Je faufile mes mains sous son pull et son T-shirt et les fait caresser sa peau. Ma gauche remonte alors que la droite force un passage sous la ceinture pour tenter de réchauffer son bas ventre.

Mais nous sommes interrompus par la voix de Haru à l'interphone.

-On aimerait y aller s'il vous plaît.

Suigetsu grogne doucement alors que je me recule un peu, et répond tout en sachant qu'Haru ne l'entend pas.

-Hmmnon ça m'plait pas… !

Je ris en retirant mes mains de sa peau. Il soupire et se rhabille pendant que je dis à Haru qu'on arrive.

-Ton frère à le chic pour arriver au moment où il ne le faut pas.

Je souris.

-Naruto dit toujours ça de nous deux aussi. Enfin quand on était petit.  
-Vous deviez déranger tes parents.  
-Oui mais j'ai aucune envie d'imaginer !

Il rit d'un air bête et me suis jusqu'au salon. Une fois là, je m'immobilise, et recule d'un pas en parlant à Suigetsu.

-Ah ! Ta clé Usb ! Attends, je vais te la chercher.

Je remonte et redescends au pas de course, et donne sa clé à Suigetsu qui me remercie en souriant de façon coquine. Ce qui se fait d'ailleurs remarquer. Haru demande.

-C'est quoi ?

Je réponds juste que c'est une clé Usb et qu'il le voit bien. Moegi s'approche de nous et prend la main de Haru qui se crispe. Elle sourit et pense nous taquiner en demandant si on a fait des choses plus ou moins catholiques avec le nouvel appareil photo de Suigetsu.

Je rougis automatiquement. Suigetsu aussi. Et obligatoirement, Moegi et Haru nous dévisagent en écarquillant les yeux. Suigetsu se racle la gorge en mettant sa clé dans sa poche, et prend la parole rapidement pour changer de sujet.

-Bon on y va ? Vous disiez vouloir vite partir, non ?

Je vois le regard surpris de Moegi mais elle se fait interrompre par Haru avant même de pouvoir parler.

-Oui. Oui on est pressé.

Il chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Moegi qui rougit, et l'emmène dans la cour de devant en tenant sa main. Je monte à l'avant avec Suigetsu qui conduit. Moegi est derrière moi, et Haru derrière notre conducteur bien-aimé.

Je sens le regard de Haru sur moi. Il doit m'en vouloir de lui avoir menti hier. Avec comment on a rougi, … ils ont vite compris, et Haru aussi, qu'on n'avait pas été très sage la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je me sens mal de lui avoir menti. Enfin surtout qu'il le sache maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde comme un traître.

Je vais être un peu rassuré en arrivant au cinéma. Enfin je vais me persuader qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Tout ça parce-qu'après avoir choisi un film d'horreur et être entré dans la salle, Haru va me demander de bien vouloir m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'accepte ; trop heureux qu'il me demande quelque chose du genre. Moegi s'installe à la droite de Haru, moi à la gauche de celui-ci, et Suigetsu à la mienne. Suigetsu qui me prend la main et me donne un baiser sur la joue en s'asseyant. Il me demande en chuchotant si je suis d'accord pour qu'on se câline durant le film même si Haru est à côté de moi. Je lui souris d'un air coquin et pose sa main qui tient la mienne sur ma cuisse droite.

Je lui murmure un « si tu veux » à l'oreille puis me ré-installe correctement. Je sursaute en remarquant le regard choqué de Haru sur moi. Je force un sourire et détourne mon regard pour fixer l'écran de la salle.

Mon ventre est noué.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Haru sursaute en remarquant que je le fixe. Il retire sa main et dévie son regard en cherchant où poser sa main et quoi faire de Moegi qui se colle toujours à lui. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il me jète quelques coups d'œil en pensant sûrement à chaque fois que je ne le regarde plus, mais je suis figé sur place et sous le choc."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alala. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, y'a pas à dire. Bon alors ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Tindinnn ! Aki a l'air de réaliser un peu les penchants de son frère. Du moins il commence à y réfléchir un peu. (et puis la preview n'aide pas à le contredire. huhu) En attendant les réponses, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Haru.  
Nana : Ah ? C'est gentil, ça. Je pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour toi.  
Itachi : #chuchote# Et il ferait bien.  
Nana : #assassine Itachi du regarde.#  
Itachi : #fait l'innocent qui n'a pas parlé#  
Densetsu : #qui n'a pas entendu# ... hein ?


	17. Chapter 17

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 17.**

Suigetsu me demande en chuchotant si je suis d'accord pour qu'on se câline durant le film même si Haru est à côté de moi. Je lui souris d'un air coquin et pose sa main qui tient la mienne sur ma cuisse droite. Je lui murmure un « si tu veux » à l'oreille puis me ré-installe correctement. Je sursaute en remarquant le regard choqué de Haru sur moi. Je force un sourire et détourne mon regard pour fixer l'écran de la salle.

Mon ventre est noué.

Les publicités et les bandes-annonces commencent. Je sens la main de Suigetsu caresser ma cuisse. Une fois que les lumières s'éteignent pour de bon, je le sens déjà bouger. Je me tourne pour accepter un baiser, puis deux et trois. Je me délecte pendant qu'à côté de nous, Haru et Moegi nous dévisagent de manière choquée pour Haru et amusée pour Moegi. Cette dernière passe son bras devant Haru et tapote ma cuisse gauche. Je romps le baiser échangé avec Suigetsu, et regarde Moegi qui est penché sur le côté.

-Dis donc vous pourriez attendre un peu non ?

Suigetsu sourit en répondant.

-Jalouse ?

Je vois alors Haru tourner un regard plus qu'énervé vers Suigetsu. C'est sûr que d'encourager Moegi ne doit pas lui plaire. Cette dernière rit doucement et jète un coup d'œil à Haru en se rasseyant correctement.

-Un peu sûrement.

Elle prend la main de Haru qui force un sourire. Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à être jalouse et qu'il l'embrassera bien plus et bien mieux que ça un peu plus tard dans la soirée.  
Je suis le seul à pouvoir le discerner mais je sens de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans la voix de Haru. Je remarque sa main serrer l'accoudoir entre nous deux. Je jète un coup d'œil à Moegi qui à la tête sur l'épaule de Haru et qui ne regarde que l'écran, et prends doucement la main de Haru. Cette dernière à un sursaut, mais Haru se contrôle. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et resserre sa main dans la mienne avant que je ne le lâche pour me blottir contre Suigetsu malgré l'accoudoir.

Le film commence. Je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, mais je pensais être occupé avec Suigetsu. Malheureusement je n'ose plus à cause de Haru et Moegi. Je m'accroche au bras de Suigetsu et ferme les yeux en me crispant pendant les moments que je ne supporte pas.  
Vers la fin du film, pendant le passage sûrement le plus horrible qui arrive avant les révélations, je sursaute en entendant un cri provenant de la part de Moegi, et me crispe en sentant la main de Haru serrer ma cuisse droite. Je tourne mon regard vers ce dernier en me disant que le film ne lui plaît pas énormément non plus. Et ça même si les films d'horreur ne lui font habituellement pas peur. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant le visage perdu de Haru. Un visage positionné le plus loin possible de Moegi qui s'accroche à lui en faisant trop semblant d'avoir peur pour paraître crédible.  
Haru sursaute en remarquant que je le fixe. Il retire sa main et dévie son regard en cherchant où la poser et quoi faire de Moegi qui se colle toujours à lui. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il me jète quelques coups d'œil en pensant sûrement à chaque fois que je ne le regarde plus, mais je suis figé sur place et sous le choc. Ce dont je doute depuis ce matin cogne dans ma tête de plus en plus.

Je me redresse un peu sans arriver à vouloir retenir ce que j'ai envie de lui demander. Seulement, et heureusement pour Haru, Suigetsu repasse son bras derrière mes épaules et me fait venir à lui en chuchotant.

-Laisses-les tranquille, il faut qu'ils s'occupent un peu d'eux tous seuls.

Il m'embrasse. J'oublie vite Haru et ses problèmes. Du moins je m'en persuade. J'embrasse avec gourmandise mon tendre et bien aimé petit ami. Sa main droite glisse sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse gauche et remonte vers mes fesses. Je gémis en me resserrant contre l'accoudoir qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

Soudain, la lumière de la salle s'allume. Je cligne des yeux alors que Suigetsu me lâche à contre-cœur. Je sursaute aussi en voyant Haru se lever et se tourner vers nous.

-Vous… euh ça vous dit qu'on se fasse un resto' tous les quatre ?

Moegi, derrière lui, écarquille les yeux et fixe son dos avec un regard plus que choqué. Mais moi je vois bien que Haru a l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre. Alors j'accepte sans consulter Suigetsu qui réagit automatiquement.

-Hein ! A quatre !

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule en insistant du regard, en voulant lui faire comprendre que Haru en a besoin. Il grimace légèrement, et accepte finalement.

-Bon on va chez moi alors ?

Je suis un peu étonné par la proposition, mais ça m'enchante en fait. J'enfile mon manteau et prends la main de Suigetsu qui m'emmène. Haru et Moegi nous suivent. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes garés dans le parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble de Suigetsu. Nous montons à son appartement. Il fait la visite à Haru pendant que je passe dans le salon avec Moegi qui connaît déjà. Suigetsu revient le premier. Je le regarde et lui demande d'un air amusé.

-T'as perdu mon frère ?  
-Non il est allé se soulager. Merci pour ta question délicate devant la petite amie du concerné, …

Je rougis et m'excuse à Moegi qui me répond que ce n'est pas si grave. Haru revient après quelques minutes d'absence. Il est mal à l'aise mais je pense que c'est parce-qu'il se trouve ici ou tout simplement parce-que Moegi est là.  
Suigetsu demande alors.

-Bon ? Qui fait la cuisine ?

Je souris, pouffe un peu, et éclate de rire. Moegi participe, mais Haru est bien trop stressé pour réagir. Je me reprends rapidement, et propose de commander et de s'installer devant un Dvd. Une suggestion acceptée par tout le monde. Après, … pour faire le choix de ce qu'on allait commander, ça s'est fait à la courte paille. On est tombé sur un chinois demandé par un Suigetsu aux anges d'avoir gagné. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la commande arrive et nous nous installons devant la télé à quatre. Après le repas et une fois le film fini, Moegi et Haru s'en vont. Ce dernier a l'air à bout de force et pas loin de péter un plomb mais il a tout fait pour paraître normal.

Mais je m'inquiète malgré tout. J'ai l'estomac dans tous les sens en y pensant. J'espère que le reste de la soirée va bien se passer si jamais il ne rentre pas tout de suite à la maison.

Pour moi et Suigetsu, c'était en tout cas parfait. Une suite de soirée et une nuit en amoureux. Puis le samedi pour nos un mois, Suigetsu nous a emmené à la plage en voiture. On y a pique-niqué. Heureusement que dans la semaine passée la météo s'est beaucoup réchauffée. On ne s'est pas baigné, mais on s'est bien amusé. Lorsque Suigetsu me dépose à la maison le dimanche matin, je suis exténué mais sur un nuage malgré tout. Si seulement le week-end pouvait durer de la même façon !  
Seulement je dois bien rentrer un jour et puis en plus Suigetsu a des cours à bosser.

De toute façon avec la journée et les deux dernières nuits qu'on a eu, j'aurai passé la journée au lit chez lui. Et chez moi je compte bien faire de même. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde très rapidement, et répond d'un « Oui ! Très, mais je vais dormir je suis crevé » lorsque papa me demande si j'ai passé un bon week-end.  
Je monte donc rapidement dans ma chambre, me déshabille en partie, et m'allonge bien au chaud sous ma couette. Je vais dormir une bonne partie du début de la journée et un peu du début de l'après-midi. Lorsque je me réveille, je passe dans la salle de bain en m'étirant dans le couloir. Je prends une longue douche bien délassante, m'habille et retourne dans ma chambre. Je range un peu les affaires que j'avais prises et m'installe devant mon ordinateur pour voir mes mails et envoyer un petit coucou à Suigetsu sur msn. Une fois ceci fait, je descends pour manger un peu. Naruto est dans la cuisine lui aussi. Il est en train de faire des mots croisés. Il me voit et laisse son magazine de côté. Il me sourit et demande.

-Alors ? Neji m'a dit que tu avais passé un bon week-end ?

Je souris en sortant de quoi faire un ou deux sandwichs et réponds.

-Oui. Un très bon week-end.  
-Y'en aura au moins eu un alors !

Je hausse un sourcil en beurrant un tranche de pain.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? T'as pas eu un bon week-end ?  
-Moi ? Oh ben du moment qu'il y a ton papa je suis aux anges ! Mais Satsuki et Kisa ne se parlent plus et ne veulent plus se voir, … et puis Haru est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis hier alors…

Les derniers mots me font tiquer.

-Hier ? Il est rentré le matin ?  
-Oui.  
-Il a passé la nuit avec Moegi ?  
-On dirait bien.

Une boule se créée dans mon ventre. Je demande.

-Et ça s'est pas bien passé ?

Naruto m'interrompt en faisant un « non » de tête avant de m'expliquer que Haru est rentré hier matin comme il vient de le dire. Qu'il a essayé de montrer de magnifiques sourires, de raconter une très bonne soirée et de sous-entendre quelques petites choses sur une nuit assez remuante. Seulement…

-Mais il n'a pas tenu longtemps. Satsuki lui a demandé quelques petites choses sur la manière de parler aux garçons et de se comporter avec eux.  
-Satsuki ?  
-Oui. Mais je t'expliquerai après. Bref. Haru n'a même pas tenu une minute avant d'avoir la voix tremblante, de gigoter dans tous les sens et d'essayer de cacher ou de baisser son visage sur son assiette.

Je reste sans voix alors que Naruto termine en disant que Haru s'est levé de table en pleurs et qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ce moment là. Que papa lui a apporté de quoi manger hier soir et ce matin mais que Haru n'y a pas touché.

-Ca veut dire que ça s'est mal passé ?  
-Ton papa a essayé de lui parler mais Haru ne veut rien dire donc je n'en sais rien.

Si ça c'était bien passé il ne serait pas dans cet état. Je finis de faire mon sandwich mais je n'ai plus très faim. Cependant je commence à le manger quand même. Naruto profite que je reste dans la cuisine pour me questionner.

-Le cinéma, … ça c'est bien passé ? C'était comment ?

Avant que je ne réponde, papa entre dans la cuisine. Il verse un peu de café froid dans son mug attitré, le met au micro-onde pour le réchauffer, et sort le sucre. Il se retourne ensuite vers nous et nous demande.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?  
-De la soirée cinéma et de Haru mon chéri.

Papa a brusquement l'air intéressé. Le micro-onde le prévient d'un long et strident bip que son café est prêt, il le sort, puis vient s'installer à côté de Naruto en me regardant.

-J'écoute.

Je me sens mal à l'aise mais je parle quand même. Je raconte tout ce qui s'est passé et la façon dont Haru avait l'air d'être complètement perdu. Et puis aussi le dîner qui s'est bien passé je pense. En fait, j'étais en avant par terre et Haru sur le canapé donc je n'y ai pas trop fait attention. Papa et Naruto semblent ennuyés une fois que j'ai fini. Je les regarde tour à tour en reprenant mon sandwich. Je me force à le manger pour avoir quelque chose dans le ventre mais je n'en ai plus aucune envie.

Papa boit son café en restant muet et Naruto tapote la table avec le crayon qu'il tient pour faire les mots croisés du jour. Je finis mon sandwich, et remonte à l'étage. Je regarde la porte fermée de Haru. Je m'arrête devant, et tente un essaie. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone et prends la parole.

-Haru ? Je suis rentré. On peut parler un peu ?

J'attends, mais n'ai finalement aucune réponse. Je décide de ne pas forcer Haru et pars dans ma chambre pour m'occuper. J'y suis enfermé depuis une heure maintenant. Je suis sur mon ordinateur. Je ne fais rien de particulier mais il faut bien s'occuper. Je finis par l'éteindre et par me diriger vers mon lit en prenant mon portable pour appeler Suigetsu, mais je me fais interrompre par la voix de Haru à l'interphone. Une voix plus que fatiguée.

-Aki ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Je m'immobilise, balance mon portable sur mon lit et vais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je vois alors le visage de Haru. Il semble épuisé. Ses yeux sont rouges et sa voix tremble un peu.

-Je… je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur portable ?

Je hausse mes sourcils en le dévisageant d'un air étonné.

-Mon ordi ? Pourquoi ça ? T'as un PC dans ta chambre et un autre dans ton bureau !  
-Je… je voudrai faire des recherches un peu… … m…

Ses yeux vont dans tous les sens de façon gênée sauf vers les miens. Il continue.

-Mes ordinateurs sont reliés aux autres qui se trouvent dans les bureaux et je veux pas que… j'ai… Tu… tu peux me prêter le tien s'il te plaît ?

Son menton tremble. … Haru que t'arrive t'il ? …  
Je lui réponds en ouvrant un peu plus ma porte pour le laisser entrer alors que je vais chercher mon portable pour le lui donner.

-Si tu veux. Y'a une session invité.  
-Je peux pas… prendre la tienne ?  
-Non. J'ai des trucs persos dessus.

Je me retourne avec mon portable dans les mains et m'immobilise en le voyant me dévisager. Il sursaute en le remarquant et baisse les yeux. Je me rapproche de lui et lui donne mon portable. Il le prend.

-N'essaie pas de prendre ma session. Y'a un mot de passe de toute façon.

Il me demande brusquement.

-Aki est-ce que t'as des pornos.

Sa respiration est difficile et ses doigts tripotent nerveusement les bords de mon portable qu'il tient tout contre lui. J'aurai peur qu'il refasse une crise de panique si je n'étais pas aussi choqué d'avoir entendu ces derniers mots.

-Qu… quoi ?

Il grimace. Il est au bord des larmes.

-Aki j'crois que… Que je … mais…

Il retient un sanglot et déclarant d'une voix chevrotante.

-J'arrive pas à taper le mot pour en chercher, j'… j'y arrive pas je veux pas que… mais j'suis à bout alors… t… t'en as ? Tu peux… me les montrer ?

Je me sens rougir.

-Mais Haru tu dois bien en avoir dans un de tes ordis, non ? T… j'avais vu des magazines dans ta chambre y'a plus de deux ans, tu… Et puis moi c'est pas du tout le même genre de chose que je regarde ! Ce sont des hommes entre eux, moi !

Ses lèvres se tordent alors qu'il lève son regard vers le miens en commençant à pleurer.

-Ben c'est pour ça que je te le demande … !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Haru n'a rien pu faire avec Moegi.  
Ma gorge se serre alors que je réalise le bonheur que ça me procure de le savoir. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'attends vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP impatiemment vos reviews et vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! n.n Hihi. (sur la preview aussi. huhu) Ne vous gênez pas pour m'en mettre tout plein ! A très bientôt ! #s'en va, toute heureuse.#**

Densetsu : Ah. Oui. ... je vois. o.o  
Itachi : C'était couru d'avance de toute façon. Tout le monde l'avait deviné.  
Nana : Rhooo ! Mais arrêtez ! Vous êtes pas drôle ! Même si tout le monde le savait au moins ça y est ! Haru commence à le dire, à en parler ! Hahaha ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que les lecteurs vont en dire ! n.n


	18. Chapter 18

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 18.**

Je me sens rougir.

-Mais Haru tu dois bien en avoir dans un de tes ordis, non ? T... j'avais vu des magazines dans ta chambre y'a plus de deux ans tu… Et puis moi c'est pas du tout le même genre de chose que je regarde ! Ce sont des hommes entre eux, moi !

Ses lèvres se tordent alors qu'il lève son regard vers le miens en commençant à pleurer.

-Ben c'est pour ça que je te le demande … !

Un sanglot le secoue. Ses bras tremblent. Je décide de reprendre mon portable en parlant doucement.

-Haru, … Haru calme-toi ça va aller.

Je pose mon portable sur mon bureau et m'approche de Haru qui sanglote sans savoir où se mettre ou quoi regarder.

-Aki je veux pas en parler, … e… est-ce que t'as des… des vidéos s'il te plaît ? Je… je veux… hh… je veux juste voir ce que… ça me fait. Je veux juste le savoir c'est tout je… j'arrive plus à réfléchir tellement je… et… j'ai l'estomac noué, j'ai le cœur serré je suis pas bien s'il te plaît je veux pas en parler je veux pas je veux juste savoir si  
-J'en ai. J'en ai Haru ! Je vais te les mettre sur ma clé Usb. Ok ? Calme-toi. Calme-toi je te fais ça tout de suite.

J'ai voulu m'approcher mais il s'est reculé en grimaçant et en protégeant son corps d'un bras prenant l'autre. Je m'écarte donc et rallume mon portable. Je me presse pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux et pour qu'il puisse calmer sa gêne et sûrement sa honte de me le demander. J'ouvre mes dossiers et les envois sur la clé. Je la retire rapidement et avance vers Haru en restant assez loin de lui. Je tends le bras pour qu'il le prenne.

-Tiens. Je… voilà. Y'en a plusieurs.

Je me sens rougir légèrement. Je suis en train de lui donner des pornos gays. Il regarde la clé usb du coin de l'œil, tend le bras et la prend rapidement. Il me remercie à mi-voix et me dit bonne nuit.

Et puis il sort sans refermer derrière lui.

Moi je reste sur place. Sans bouger. Et ça pendant sûrement plusieurs minutes. Enfin pour moi ce sont des minutes.

Je viens de donner des films gays à mon frère hétéro.  
Enfin… hétéro depuis très longtemps en tout cas.

Je finis par me rasseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau. Je tourne mon regard vers l'écran, et clique au hasard sur un des films que je viens de lui copier. Je rougis en le parcourant vite fait. Je le ferme avant d'être un peu trop excité, et réfléchis à ce qui a pu faire changer Haru de bord comme ça.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je m'en doutais depuis notre discussion avec papa dans la voiture vendredi matin mais… c'est trop bizarre… ! Il ne peut pas être gay !  
Ou alors… il serait bi ? Il se découvrirait bi maintenant ? Juste parce-que ce que je lui raconte entre Suigetsu et moi lui fait un peu d'effet ?

Il doit juste être un peu troublé, ça ne se peut pas.

Je me sens rougir en repensant à la façon dont il a voulu m'embrasser. Et puis aussi comme il me tenait contre lui lorsque j'ai paniqué à l'idée que papa puisse tromper Naruto. L'une de ses mains était presque sur mes fesses.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il est malade. Il doit se demander ce qui lui arrive ou alors il ne l'accepte pas. Mais quand même c'est pas vraiment une raison pour tester avec moi… je sais que je suis un garçon mais je suis aussi son frère !

J'ai une sacré boule dans le ventre en y pensant. Je comprends pourquoi Haru vomit et est si mal. Non seulement il se découvre une attirance pour les garçons, mais en plus il n'arrive pas à se retenir avec le seul qu'il puisse voir tous les jours : moi.  
Il doit se dégoûter.

Je ne sais pas très bien comment j'aurai réagi si j'avais été à sa place et lui à la mienne. Est-ce que j'aurai voulu l'embrasser moi aussi ?  
J'aurai peut-être surtout voulu lui en parler. Mais je n'aurai jamais osé commencer la discussion. Il attends peut-être. … c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il vient me voir et me demande des trucs entre moi et Suigetsu. Il me tend la perche pour que je commence, … oui mais je l'ai déjà fait sans m'en rendre compte et ça s'est toujours mal passé.

Je soupire sans savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. Je me sens nul et impuissant.

Et puis là, … si ce qu'il pense ou redoute s'avère être vrai, … ce n'est absolument pas à moi d'en parler au parents.

J'attends un peu en repensant à tout ça. Puis je finis par me lever de ma chaise et par sortir dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de Haru. Je m'arrête juste devant en réalisant qu'il regarde peut-être ce qu'il y a sur la clé que je lui ai donné. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Haru ? On peut parler un peu ?

Aucune réponse. Je prends la poignée de la porte et appuie de nouveau sur le bouton de l'interphone en la tournant.

-Haru ! J'entre.

Je pousse doucement la porte, et m'immobilise en entendant un gémissement. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. J'ai mal entendu c'est ça ? Il ne continue quand même pas ce qu'il faisait, s'il faisait quelque chose, alors que je me suis annoncé ?  
Je jète un coup d'œil discret, et referme directement en voyant Haru en train de se masturber assis devant son ordinateur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il regardait et j'ai peur de le savoir. Ce que je comprends, c'est pourquoi il continuait. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles.

Il ne sait pas bloquer sa porte ou quoi !

Je me sens bizarre. Je retourne dans ma chambre et referme derrière moi. Je sais ce qui m'arrive mais je ne veux pas y penser. J'ai eu un coup de chaud en voyant Haru faire ça. Et mon bas-ventre voudrait réagir. Je m'aplatis sur mon lit à plat ventre et ferme les yeux en pensant à quelque chose de désagréable. Je sais bien qu'Haru me faisait de l'effet étant plus jeune et pas tout à fait sûr de mes penchants, … mais plus depuis longtemps. Ce qui lui arrive doit me travailler plus que ce que je ne le crois. Le voir mal doit sûrement m'attendrir.

Je sens que je ne vais pas réussir à me calmer comme ça. C'était pourtant horriblement gênant de voir ça et … et enfin c'est mon frère ! Et pourtant je me sens excité. J'ai même grand besoin de… de me calmer.  
Je souffle très fort contre mon drap et ferme les yeux en inspirant lentement. Je glisse ma main sous mon corps pour déboutonner mon jean. Mais je suis interrompu et débande dans la panique : Satsuki entre dans ma chambre en s'annonçant en même temps par l'interphone. Je me lève de mon lit et fixe la demoiselle qui se fige en ouvrant grand la porte. Elle me regarde de la tête au pied et soupire après un instant de silence. Elle déclare.

-Non. Je peux pas te demander à toi.

Elle repart en refermant derrière elle. Je soupire tout ce que je peux en me laissant tomber assis au bord de mon lit. Je me penche en avant et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais m'apprêter à faire… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me laisser tenter comme ça alors que c'est Haru qui m'a mis dans cet état…

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je redresse mon visage et me sens rougir en voyant Haru. Il évite mon regard et avance d'un pas en tendant sa main.

-Tiens. … je te la ramène. J'ai pris… les films.

J'hésite mais me lève finalement de mon lit. Je m'approche de lui et prends la clé en demandant.

-T'as un peu regardé ?  
-Non j'ai…

Il avale doucement sa salive en me jetant un coup d'œil et rougit doucement en se reprenant dans sa phrase.

-C'est moi que ça regarde.

Ca veut dire que oui. Je le vois repartir à reculons et décide de l'arrêter. J'attrape son poignet puis déclare rapidement.

-Haru si tu veux en parler je suis là.

Il s'est crispé et je sens son bras trembler légèrement. Je le lâche doucement en continuant.

-J'ai pas l'impression que tu vas le dire aux parents alors si tu as besoin d'en parler, … je suis là.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Aki. Et de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire. C… ça me fait peut-être un peu d'effet mais j'ai aucune envie de… Je préfère les femmes. Alors c'est pas la peine de me demander des trucs ou de me dire qu'on peut en parler.

Je me tais. Je le laisse sortir de ma chambre.

Je sursaute soudain en entendant mon portable vibrer sur mon lit. Je me retourne et m'assieds en tendant le bras pour l'attraper. Je réponds en souriant en voyant le prénom de Suigetsu sur l'écran.

-Allô !  
-Coucou ! Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. Pas du tout !

Ca me fait du bien d'entendre sa voix après ce qui vient de se passer. Mon cœur se serre un peu en réalisant que j'allais penser à un autre que lui en voulant me caresser tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait depuis qu'on est ensemble tous les deux. Mon ventre se serre aussi en me disant que ce n'allait pas être à n'importe qui mais à Haru que j'allais penser.

Suigetsu me sort de mes idées noires en parlant doucement et de façon un peu gênée.

-Bon en fait, … je t'appelle à cause de Moegi.

Finalement les idées noires reviennent. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour m'assombrir encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore à celle-là ?

Je me lève et vais fermer la porte en prenant la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais Haru et elle ont passé la nuit ensemble vendredi soir.

Si je le sais.

-Si. Naruto me l'a dit. Il était rentré le matin.  
-Oui.

Suigetsu se racle la gorge. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise on dirait. Il continue.

-Aki je vais te dire un truc super personnel sur ton frère alors je… enfin… ça va aller ?

Je m'inquiète d'un coup.  
Comment ça personnel ? Haru nous cacherait quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas le temps de demander. En fait, je réfléchis et m'affole tout seul intérieurement dans le silence qui doit durer trop longtemps pour Suigetsu. Il déclare finalement.

-Je te le dis crûment, ok ?  
-Qu… quoi ! Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ma voix doit un peu trembler. Je bouge dans tous les sens dans ma chambre en imaginant des choses de plus en plus folles et même à croire en les hypothèses que Naruto avait avancées l'autre jours. Comme quoi Haru aurait une MST.

Et je m'immobilise d'un coup en entendant la voix de Suigetsu annoncer.

-Ton frère n'a pas réussi à bander.

Blanc.  
Je reste sans voix. Suigetsu poursuit.

-Moegi m'a appelé parce-qu'elle se demandait si y'avait un problème dans votre famille alors elle voulait savoir si toi aussi t'avais des petits soucis mais comme c'est loin d'être le cas, elle était assez… enfin… elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser. D'abord il ne veut rien faire, et quand il semble enfin prêt il n'arrive à rien.

Ma mâchoire inférieure tremble doucement. J'ai l'horrible impression d'être heureux d'entendre la nouvelle.

Haru n'a rien put faire avec Moegi.

Ma gorge se serre alors que je réalise le bonheur que ça me procure de le savoir. Je me rassieds au bord de mon lit et prends le côté de mon visage de ma main libre.

-I… il… il a pas de problème d'habitude. Il a pas de problème il… il est fatigué en ce moment, ... c'est… enfin…  
-Aki même si on est fatigué, … tu vas pas me dire que si on te la caresse ou qu'on t'y embrasse tu n'y arrives pas.

J'ai une énorme boule dans le ventre et dans la gorge. Mon cœur bat fort et des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Suigetsu insiste.

-Aki tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes ? Je sais qu'on dit pleins de choses à ce sujet sur lui dans la presse mais… comme tu dis ça peut très bien être des mensonges ou… Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien ? Moegi est vexée et elle ne sait plus quoi penser ! Elle se pose pleins de questions !

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Il a rien put faire avec elle ?  
-Rien du tout.

Je me redresse et me tiens bien droit pour inspirer profondément. Mon souffle tremble et Suigetsu le remarque.

-Aki ? Ca va ?  
-Ou… oui. Oui ça va Suigetsu. Je… je peux… te laisser quelques minutes ? Je te rappelle.

Je renifle. Il accepte sûrement un peu à contre-cœur et en étant inquiet, mais il me laisse raccrocher. Je cligne des paupières et renifle à nouveau en essuyant mes joues et mes yeux.  
Pourquoi je pleure moi. Je ne suis pas triste ou inquiet et je ne peux tout de même pas être heureux du malheur de Haru !

Et pourtant je vais pleurer un bon moment sans savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt sans vouloir savoir pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'être soulagé mais de plus en plus inquiet à la fois. Tout se mélange dans ma tête.  
Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je suis heureux qu'il n'ait rien fait avec elle. Qu'il n'ait rien put faire. Mais mon cœur est de plus en plus lourd à cette idée.

Soudain,

-Aki ? Je rentre.

Je hoquète en levant mon visage ruisselant de larmes. C'est papa et il entre vraiment. Il se fige en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis.

-Aki ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'inspire profondément en essuyant mon visage et retiens mes sanglots en faisant plusieurs non de tête. Je finis par lui dire que tout va bien mais, et c'est normal, il ne me croit pas. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'approche de moi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Je… hh… je peux pas t'en parler papa. J'ai pas le droit.  
-Comment ça pas m'en parler ?

Il s'assied à côté de moi sur mon lit sans me quitter des yeux. Je me force à arrêter de pleurer. Je renifle encore un peu mais c'est tout.

-J'viens de te le dire. J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. C… c'est pas à moi de le faire.

Il fronce ses sourcils et me demande.

-Ca concerne quelqu'un d'autre ? Satsuki ? Ton frère ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je veux lui faire comprendre par là que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mais lui comprend que c'est par rapport à Haru.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Il t'a encore dit du mal de Suigetsu ? Ou alors il t'a fait quelque chose ?  
-Papa s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas en parler.  
-Je m'inquiète Aki.  
-Ca va passer. C'est promis papa. Et puis je suis plus… plus heureux que triste donc t'en fais pas.

J'ai mal au ventre en y pensant. J'ai peur aussi. Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait de quoi mais j'ai peur.

Alors que papa allait reprendre la parole, Haru entre à son tour. Il hésite en voyant papa, mais me demande malgré tout.

-Aki… on pourra dormir ensemble cette nuit ? Je… je voudrais parler un peu avec toi avant de m'endormir. … si ça te dérange pas.

En fait, je sais pourquoi il demande alors que papa est là. Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser. Vu comme il est et comme papa me pousse à lui parler ou à chercher à savoir ce qui se passe pour qu'il aille si mal, … Même si Haru n'est pas censé le savoir il doit s'en douter. Alors comme papa est là si je refuse se serait mal vu.

De toute façon, même sans papa cette fois j'aurai accepté sans condition.

-Oui bien sûr que tu peux Haru. Ca ne me dérange pas.

Il hoche la tête et ressort en partie, lorsque papa lui demande.

-Haru, tu as dit quelque chose à ton frère ?

Je me crispe et regarde papa en grimaçant.

-P'pa… j't'ai dit que je voulais pas en parler… et puis Haru n'en sait rien de ce qui m'arri

Je me fais interrompre par Haru qui entre un peu plus en nous regardant moi et papa tour à tour.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

Je réponds avant papa.

-Pour rien Haru ! Pour rien ! On… on en parlera ce soir si tu veux. Mais pas là.

Je regarde papa du coin de l'œil. Il inspire doucement et soupire sans insister. Il doit bien se douter qu'il ne saura pas tout. Et même savoir qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas à tout savoir.

Haru nous laisse mais ça se voit qu'il cherche à savoir ce qui se passe. Il a du voir mes yeux rouges aussi mais il n'a rien demandé.  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, je tourne mon visage vers papa et lui demande.

-Satsuki a voulu me demander quelque chose tout à l'heure mais elle a dit qu'à moi elle ne pouvait pas. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?  
-Tu changes de discussion, là, Aki.  
-Oui. Mais je me demande aussi.  
-Elle cherche ce qu'elle a mal fait pour que son petit ami rompt. Elle a posé pleins de questions à Haru hier midi mais … enfin Naruto t'a raconté. Elle ne veut pas lui en parler à lui. Et puis moi, … enfin je suis un peu … enfin je suis le moins proche d'elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors elle ne me demandera rien. Et comme on lui a demandé de laisser Haru tranquille, je pense qu'elle voulait te poser des questions à toi aussi.  
-C'est parce-que je suis gay qu'elle s'est dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me les poser à moi alors.  
-Sûrement.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Papa poursuit.

-Naruto est embêté parce-qu'elle ne veut plus parler à sa sœur.  
-Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours.  
-Ca fait une semaine Aki.  
-Oui mais on voit bien que Satsuki se pose des questions. Et puis Kisa n'est pas aussi tête de mule qu'elle ! Elle saura s'excuser.  
-Encore faut-il qu'elles veuillent bien se voir.  
-… oui. C'est sûr.  
-Enfin. Naruto ne laissera pas ça comme ça bien longtemps.

Et c'est tant mieux. Avec l'atmosphère qui règne dans la maison et les problèmes de Haru, … il vaudrait mieux que Satsuki rentre vite chez Hinata et Itachi.

Papa me sort soudain de mes pensées.

-Bon alors tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui se passe ?

Je souris.

-Non.

Il hoche la tête muettement. Il n'insiste pas. Il sait que ça ne donnera rien. Il change de sujet.

-Sinon ! Ton samedi ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Tu me racontes un peu ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit d'un coup. Je lui raconte avec grand plaisir et assez de fierté que Suigetsu m'a emmené à la plage pour y passer la journée et qu'on l'a quasiment eu toute entière à nous tous seuls. Je lui raconte aussi quelques petites choses à côté et garde bien sûr pour moi les moments plus intimes.  
Après ça, papa va me laisser en étant soulager et sûrement heureux pour moi que tout ce soit bien passé.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'ai eu un grand moment d'anxiété en pensant au fait que ce soir je dorme avec Haru. Je n'étais pas calme du tout et j'avais pour la première fois depuis presque deux semaines une envie insoutenable de cigarette. J'en cache un paquet dans le jardin mais je n'y suis pas allé. J'ai fait sans.  
Naruto passe tous ses dimanches dans le jardin en ce moment. Pour voir ce qu'il va faire comme semis. Il a dit à papa avoir envie de changer un peu la tête du jardin mais il ne sait pas encore comment.

Quoiqu'il en soit je me sens un peu, voir beaucoup, anxieux et stressé quant à cette nuit.  
Et si Haru tentait quelque chose ou me mettait dans un état pas possible et qu'il en profite un peu comme la dernière fois ?  
Je soupire intérieurement. Non Haru ne referait pas ça vu comme il est parti vomir en réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

Je ne devrais pas me faire autant de mouron. Il est juste perdu en ce moment et voudrait parler avec quelqu'un. Comme je suis son frère jumeaux et que j'ai vécu ce qu'il vit, … enfin je crois, … comme je lui ai proposé d'être là pour lui s'il voulait en discuter, il a accepté et voilà tout. Je dois arrêter d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

L'après-midi passe et se termine avec le dîner pris en début de soirée. Satsuki reste silencieuse. Elle a joué de son violoncelle tout l'après-midi aujourd'hui. Naruto a apparemment passé une bonne partie de ce même après-midi au téléphone avec soit Itachi, soit Hinata et même parfois Kisa. C'est papa qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il est soucieux pour Naruto parce-que non seulement il a le problème Satsuki / Kisa a gérer avec Hinata et Itachi, mais il est beaucoup inquiet pour Densetsu. Et du coup je le suis aussi en l'apprenant ce qui n'aide pas mes nerfs en cette soirée.

Nous venons de sortir de table. Haru a aidé papa a ranger les couverts sales et autres ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle pendant que Naruto envoyait Satsuki se coucher parce-que « cours demain ! ». Moi, je m'installe devant un film alors que Naruto revient après avoir dit bonne nuit à une Satsuki boudeuse.

-Tu mets quoi ?  
-Ca !

Je lui montre la boîte du Dvd en souriant. C'est une comédie romantique comme on les aime tous les deux. Il s'assied donc à côté de moi en prenant un coussin dans ses bras. Papa et Haru nous rejoignent un peu après le début. Papa nous reproche de ne pas les avoir attendu, et retire ses mots en voyant ce que nous regardons. Il part finalement dans son bureau continuer de la paperasse. Haru n'aime pas trop non plus ce genre de film mais il s'assied entre moi et Naruto d'un air un peu gêné. Il me jète quelques coups d'œil pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et finit par prendre la parole.

-Aki t'es… t'es pas fatigué ?

Je sors un peu du film et demande d'un air lointain.

-Hein ?

Mais Haru ne répond pas ce qui me force à me déconcentrer. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et le regarde. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant les yeux rivés sur la télé mais son visage grimaçant un peu. Et surtout ses mains qui triture un coussin sûrement pris en s'asseyant. Je réalise ce qu'il vient de me demander et ce que cela veut dire.

Il voudrait parler maintenant et pas attendre la fin d'un film qui ne l'intéresse pas. Je m'apprête à lui répondre un peu plus correctement, mais il m'interrompt en se levant et en balançant l'oreiller sur le canapé.

-Bon moi je vais me coucher. Tu… tu me rejoindras Aki ? Je pense pas dormir tout de suite.

Je hoche la tête et émets un son d'accord en le regardant contourner le canapé et sortir du salon. Naruto demande.

-Vous dormez ensemble cette nuit ?

Il me fait sursauter d'ailleurs. Je le pensais dans le film. Je réponds.

-Oui. Il a envie de parler un peu. Je vais le suivre. J'attends juste un peu et je vais monter aussi.  
-Neji m'a dit que toi non plus tu n'allais pas bien ?

Je me lève en corrigeant les dires de papa.

-Si, si. J'ai pleuré un peu et il m'a surpris, mais c'était pas que je n'allais pas bien.

Naruto me dévisage.

-Tu pleures de joie en cachette ?

Je souris et lui dis que c'est un peu plus compliqué mais que je n'ai de toute façon pas envie d'en parler. Il me laisse aller me coucher et reste devant le film que j'avais choisis.

Je monte à l'étage et me dirige vers ma chambre où Haru doit certainement déjà m'attendre.  
J'ai l'impression que mes jambes tremblent de plus au plus au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et mon ventre se noue en même temps qu'une énorme boule s'y forme.

J'inspire profondément, et sursaute avant de tourner pour entrer dans ma chambre en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Je fais volte-face et aperçois Haru qui se fige en me remarquant. Son visage est un peu rouge. Il me regarde, et bouge enfin.

-Tu es monté ?  
-Oui je… je me suis dit que tu voulais parler maintenant.

Il hausse une épaule sans rien dire et me contourne pour entrer dans la chambre. Je le suis des yeux et imite son pas. Je ferme derrière nous.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Papa…  
-Hm ?  
-Est-ce que je peux aller habiter chez Densetsu ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et que vous avez hâte d'avoir le prochain (moi j'ai vraiment, vraiment très hâte que vous l'ayez. huhuhu. ) Mais cette fois il faudra attendre dimanche prochain ! Pensez aux reviews en patientant ! Impressions, hypothèses plus ou moins foireuse : j'aime ! n.n D'avance merci ! **

Densetsu : Oohh ! OOhhh ! On va me voir ! ON VA ME VOIR !  
Nana : Hein ? O.o ?  
Densetsu : Quelqu'un va venir chez moi, hein ! Je vais avoir un rôle plus important, hein !  
Itachi : Ne t'en réjouis pas si c'est le cas Densetsu. C'est peut-être pour qu'on s'attache encore plus à toi et qu'on pleure encore plus à ta mort.  
Densetsu : #se fige de la tête aux pieds#  
Nana : C'est impossible.  
Densetsu : #regarde Nana#  
Itachi : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce serait impossible que tu fasses ça ?  
Nana : Non je dis pas impossible que je fasse ça. Je dis que c'est impossible qu'on s'attache encore plus à Densetsu. On l'aime déjà au-delà de tout, voyons ! Enfin moi c'est le cas.  
Densetsu : #des étoiles et des larmes d'émotions dans les yeux# ... Nana... !


	19. Chapter 19

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et puis Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 19.**

Je monte à l'étage et me dirige vers ma chambre ou Haru doit certainement déjà m'attendre.  
J'ai l'impression que mes jambes tremblent de plus au plus au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et mon ventre se noue en même temps qu'une énorme boule s'y forme.

J'inspire profondément. Mais je sursaute avant de tourner pour entrer dans ma chambre en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Je fais volte-face et aperçois Haru qui se fige en me remarquant. Son visage est un peu rouge. Il me regarde et bouge enfin en parlant.

-Tu es monté ?  
-Oui je… je me suis dit que tu voulais parler maintenant.

Il hausse une épaule sans rien dire et me contourne pour entrer dans la chambre. Je le suis des yeux et imite son pas. Je ferme derrière nous.

Haru me demande automatiquement.

-On se couche, hein ? On parlera après !  
-Oui. Si tu veux.

Il hoche la tête et se tourne de dos pour retirer son T-shirt et son pantalon. Je le regarde faire un instant puis je décide de détourner mon regard. Je me dévêts aussi et me glisse dans mon lit après l'avoir maladroitement contourné sans regarder Haru qui pensait s'allonger du côté le plus éloigné de la porte celui où moi je veux être.

Il me regarde et me demande.

-Tu te mets là ?  
-Oui. Je préfère.

Il jète un coup d'œil à la porte et finis par venir s'allonger prêt de moi de l'autre côté du lit.

-Bonne nuit Aki.  
-Bonne nuit.

Le silence s'installe.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, pensant qu'il s'est finalement endormi sans pouvoir trouver la force de me parler, je m'installe sur le côté gauche au bord du matelas. Je regarde le mur et ferme les yeux.

Nous sommes tous les deux dos à dos au bord de chaque côté de mon lit. Il doit y avoir la place pour mettre un homme avec une belle carrure et sur le dos entre nous deux.

Je rouvre les yeux en me demandant si Haru dort vraiment. Mon cœur bat la chamade à l'idée qu'il soit dans mon lit. Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps. Je ne sais même plus combien.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute d'un coup en répondant assez fort.

-HEIN ! Oui ?

Mon cœur a dû faire un flip arrière avec salutation au public. Je me tourne lentement en me sentant frissonner. Haru n'a pas bougé, lui. Il parle calmement.

-Tu te souviens quand… quand j'ai bandé la première fois ?

Un énième nœud vient rejoindre les autres dans mon estomac.

Comment ne pourrai-je pas m'en souvenir…

-Un peu, oui.  
-Je savais plus quoi faire. Je comprenais rien de ce qui m'étais arrivé et c'est toi qui es venu m'expliquer alors que j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre depuis le vendredi.  
-Oui.  
-Tu m'as expliqué et tu… tu m'as caressé.

Je déglutis sans répondre. Haru se tourne sur le dos et me regarde en demandant.

-Tu te souviens ?

Je hoche la tête sans quitter ses yeux des miens. Il continue.

-T'étais déjà homo à cette époque là ?

Blanc.  
Je finis par hausser une épaule et par répondre.

-Ben… s… sûrement ! Je sais pas, je… je ne le savais pas en tout cas.

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent alors que Haru se tourne sur le côté gauche de face à moi. On est un peu plus près l'un de l'autre maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à dévier mon regard de son visage. Lui a baissé ce dernier et parle un peu plus bas et doucement.

-Tu sais, … je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais c'est… c'est après ça que je me suis éloigné de toi. … Que… que j'ai couru un peu plus après les filles.

Des frissons remontent mon dos puis ma nuque. Mon corps semble en feu et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite alors que Haru continue de parler après que j'aie fait un semblant de bruit bizarre pour toute réponse.

-Je crois que si je me suis éloigné comme ça c'est parce-que ça m'avait fait peur et… beaucoup d'effet qu'un… qu'un garçon me touche comme ça.

J'avale de nouveau ma salive. J'ouvre la bouche mais ne dis rien. Ma respiration se fait assez difficilement. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu devant ces aveux.

Haru termine en relevant ses yeux et en les plongeant dans les miens.

-Que toi tu me touches.

De nouveau, un long silence. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais même pas s'il attend une réponse !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Il veut que je le fasse à nouveau comme quand nous étions plus jeune ? Il veut que je lui réponde que ce n'est pas si grave d'être un peu troublé par les garçons ? Il veut que je le prenne dans mes bras pour le consoler, pour le réconforter ?

Il veut m'embrasser ?

Je sursaute de nouveau alors que Haru reprend la parole.

-Aki je peux te toucher comme toi tu m'as touché ?

J'aimerai prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un « hein ? » mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma gorge est trop serrée et mon cerveau ne répond plus.

A quoi je pense ? Je n'ai pas pu entendre ça ! Ce serait totalement fou qu'il m'ait demandé ça !

Je dois être en train de rêver.  
Haru s'approche de moi. Des larmes me montent aux yeux en sentant sa main droite se poser sur mon torse puis glisser plus bas sur mon corps. Je n'arrive plus à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pousse. Mon corps est entièrement crispé alors que je sens l'odeur des cheveux de Haru sous mon nez. Sans pouvoir bouger ma tête, je baisse mes yeux pour voir son visage penché vers le bas de mon corps brûlant.

Puis j'entends sa voix.

-Tu bandes.

Ses doigts ses dix doigts tirent sur mon boxer et libèrent mon entrejambe gorgée de sang et exprimant tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu me cacher. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu oublier.

Il me touche d'abord du bout des doigts. Un peu. Juste un peu. Comme pour sentir ma peau sous la sienne. Pour en constater la texture ou la chaleur.

Puis j'arrive enfin à faire un mouvement. Je lève mon bras gauche et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Haru en l'implorant.

-Non ! Non Haru ! Non ! Arrêtes je t'en supplie !

Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il glisse ses mains sur mon membre et le caresse d'abord presque innocemment. Je redresse légèrement ma tête et la rejète en arrière en fermant les yeux.

-Ah… haaa... ahh...

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ma main gauche serre l'épaule de Haru. Je dois lui faire mal. J'essaie de défaire mon emprise sur lui mais ses propres mains commencent à prendre « soin » de moi plus sérieusement. La gauche s'occupe de mes bourses tandis que la droite va et vient sur mon membre. Je pousse des gémissements sans pouvoir les contenir. Je tente de ne pas écouter ma voix tourmentée par ce plaisir que me donne Haru. Par ce délice que je n'aurai jamais espéré avoir de sa part même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Haru accélère.

Je baisse ma tête en me sentant bientôt partir. Je souffle et gémis j'essaie de me retenir dans ma jouissance. Jouissance qui arrive finalement alors que Haru redresse soudain son visage et m'embrasse d'un simple baiser lèvres à lèvres. Lequel semble durer une fabuleuse éternité.

J'écarquille mes yeux. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Les mains de Haru se retirent lentement. Haru lui même se recule comme au ralenti. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que je vois, mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Puis c'est comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Son visage se transforme. Il paraît choqué.

Haru s'écarte et se lève finalement. Il ne dit rien et recule jusqu'à la porte avant de la passer en fermant derrière lui.  
Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai pas su faire quoique ce soit pour le retenir juste à l'instant comme tout à l'heure.

Ma respiration redevient à peu près normale petit à petit mais je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je suis figé. Là, sur mon lit. Allongé sur le côté gauche, les bras un peu levés, et presque nu. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts.  
Mais ma vision se trouble rapidement car des larmes s'amoncèlent de nouveau dans chacun de mes yeux. Des larmes qui finissent par couler sur mon visage pour terminer leur course sur les draps de mon lit.

Puis je bouge enfin correctement. Je remonte mon boxer en reniflant, et me tourne sur le ventre pour cacher mon visage dans mon oreiller et y essuyer mes joues humides. J'y étouffe mes pleurs et mon mal être d'avoir autant aimé ce que Haru m'a fait. Et ça surtout parce-que c'était lui et pas un autre.

Que va t'il penser de moi maintenant qu'il sait à quel point il peut me faire de l'effet ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me tenir devant lui alors que j'ai… que j'ai joui dans ses mains et que je n'ai même pas reculé ni fait quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter !  
Ca passait encore quand je lui avais expliqué un peu, … ça pouvait passer pour innocent mais maintenant à notre âge… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant !

Je ne vais presque pas dormir de la nuit. J'aurai juste sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve à force de larmes et de fatigue.

Le lendemain, c'est papa qui me réveille et il voit bien à mon visage que je ne vais pas pour le mieux. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je grimace en les refermant doucement. Ils me tirent comme jamais. Je sens la main de papa sur mon épaule. Elle est posée très doucement et n'appuie pas dessus.

-Aki ? Tu veux rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Haru me revient en mémoire. Mon ventre se crispe et une nausée me prend et me tord en deux. Je couvre ma bouche d'une main. Papa s'écarte un peu mais reste tout prêt.

-Aki ! Aki ça va ?

J'inspire doucement en retirant ma main. Je me sens trembler de l'intérieur. C'est horrible cette sensation. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le droit d'avoir Haru comme frère. Qu'il ne veut déjà plus de moi et que c'est tout à fait légitime.

Papa se rapproche de moi et passe sa main droite dans mes cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et ton frère, Aki ? Lui non plus n'est toujours pas sorti de son lit.

Je n'ose pas lever mon regard pour voir papa. Je me sens déjà assez coupable de mettre la famille en péril. Nous sommes si liés. Si Haru venait à me détester, il partirait de la maison pour aller chez papy. Et je ne veux pas ça.

-Papa…  
-Hm ?  
-Est-ce que je peux aller habiter chez Densetsu ?

Sa main s'arrête dans mes cheveux. Il me dévisage en me demandant de me répéter.

-Pardon ?

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je me sens mal.  
Si c'est moi qui part, … au moins Haru sera toujours prêt de nous et puis Densetsu n'habite pas loin alors moi-même je serai dans les parages.

Ma voix s'étrangle. Je lève enfin les yeux pour regarder papa.

-Je veux pas que Haru parte chez papy ! Je veux encore le voir ! Papa laisse-moi aller chez Densetsu ! Qu… juste quelques jours ! S'il te plaît ! Je passerai à la maison de temps en temps !

Il retire sa main de mes cheveux en soupirant discrètement.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il veut repartir ?

Je hoquète et le dévisage en sentant des larmes remonter dans mes yeux. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez pleuré cette nuit.

-Il veut vraiment partir !  
-Il m'en a parlé, oui.  
-Qu… quand !  
-Il y a quelques jours. Mais j'ai refusé Aki. Haru ne partira pas, alors tu peux rester tranquille.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter. Haru avait déjà deviné que je… enfin qu'il ne m'est pas…  
J'avale doucement ma salive et m'assieds sur le lit en fixant un point plus loin sur le sol.

-Non je… je veux vraiment partir un peu papa. S'il te plaît. J... j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et je ne veux pas que Haru ait à me ... à me supporter plus longtemps. Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille chez Densetsu, … je me connais je resterai chez Suigetsu le plus possible.

Je me connais et il me connaît aussi. Il sait que je ne dis jamais les choses à moitié sur un ton si grave. Surtout quelque chose comme ça. Il m'observe silencieusement et finit par soupirer bien plus fortement que tout à l'heure.  
Il ne me dit rien puis explose finalement même s'il reste calme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aki ! On se dit tout depuis presque un an ! On s'entend mieux tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ? Je peux comprendre tu sais ! Je peux même peut-être t'aider !

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire « non tu ne peux pas m'aider. ».  
Pourtant ce que j'aimerai qu'il puisse. J'avais enfermé l'idée de Haru et moi ensemble dans un recoin de ma tête depuis tellement longtemps. A peine l'avais-je pensé que je ne voulais plus y croire et voilà que l'an dernier : il prend bien le fait que je sois homosexuel, il décide d'arrêter de fréquenter des femmes, … Et ces derniers jours je le voyais tellement perdu avec Moegi. Il n'a même rien pu faire avec elle, il m'a demandé des films gay, il…  
Il m'a fait ça cette nuit !

Un sanglot m'échappe. Je fonds de nouveau en larmes en tendant mes bras vers les épaules de papa qui m'enlace pour me réconforter.

-Aki…  
-J'suis désolé papa ! J'suis désolé je veux pas tout gâcher !

Il me serre contre lui en râlant doucement.

-Déjà il faudrait que je sache ce qui se passe pour avoir une idée de ce que tu pourrais gâcher. Au moins comme ça je pourrai te dire que tu ne gâches rien, Aki. Sinon ça ne fera pas crédible !

Un hoquet amusé réussi à passer mes sanglots. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour que je parle. Etre homo n'est plus immoral pour beaucoup de gens mais incestueux est une toute autre histoire. Je dois de nouveau oublier Haru. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tout gâcher dans la famille. Haru est troublé mais ça lui passera sûrement. J'espère qu'un jour il ne m'en voudra plus pour ce moment d'égarement cette nuit.  
Quand je pense que j'ai profité du fait qu'il soit tellement troublé et qu'il veuille essayer de me toucher, … Il devait sûrement se sentir bien plus que mal en réalisant qu'il m'avait fait jouir. En réalisant que je ne l'ai même pas repousser.  
Je dois le dégoûter de l'avoir ainsi laisser faire.

La main de papa monte et descend dans mon dos. J'ai ravalé mes larmes mais je me sens toujours aussi mal.

-Je vais resté ici aujourd'hui papa.  
-Oui. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir dans l'état dans lequel tu es de toute façon.

Je souris malgré moi. Je relâche mon emprise autour du cou de papa et m'écarte de lui alors qu'il me demande.

-Tu veux que je te monte de quoi manger ?  
-Non. Je vais descendre.  
-D'accord. Ne te presse pas. Repose-toi bien.

Je hoche la tête. Il m'observe un peu et se lève en me demandant de faire attention à moi. Il sort de la chambre. Je vais attendre quelques minutes avant de m'habiller et de me lever en priant intérieurement de ne pas croiser Haru dans les couloirs de la maison.

Et un couloir c'est ce que je suis en train de parcourir. Je suis à l'étage et je viens de sortir de ma chambre. Je regarde mon portable pour voir si Suigetsu m'a envoyé un message mais rien alors je le faufile dans la poche de mon jean en relevant mon visage. Je m'arrête brusquement en voyant que la porte de Haru est ouverte. J'ai ralentis mon pas en me demandant si oui ou non je trouve le courage pour passer devant.

Et si Haru me voyait ?

Puis soudain, je distingue la voix de papa provenant de la chambre de Haru.

-Haru, tu veux parler un peu ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je m'avance un peu et regarde à l'intérieur de la chambre de Haru sans me faire voir. Papa et Haru sont de dos. Ce dernier allongé sous son drap un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même. Papa est assis au bord du lit et passe sa main dans les long cheveux noirs de Haru.  
Je me rappelle quand nous étions petits il faisait tout le temps ça quand nous avions du chagrin.

Je m'écarte de la porte et m'adosse au mur dans le couloir juste à côté de l'entrée de la chambre. Je tends l'oreille.

-Haru il ne faut pas rester comme ça.  
-Papa ne me force pas à t'en parler s'il te plaît !

Haru a une voix faible et suppliante. Peut-être même serrée.

-Je ne te force pas à m'en parler à moi mais il ne faut pas garder comme ça ce que tu as sur le cœur !  
-Mais il n'y a personne à qui je peux en parler papa ! A… Aki c'est impossible et… toi et Naruto vous seriez trop… t… trop en colère ou paniqués !

Blanc. Je me laisse glisser silencieusement le long du mur. Une fois assis à terre je regarde discrètement ce qui se passe dans la chambre. Ils n'ont pas bougé. Papa continue de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Haru pendant encore quelques instants puis la retire.  
Pendant qu'il s'apprête à se lever et à sortir, je me re-cache contre le mur.  
Mais en réalité il prend la parole.

-Tu veux qu'on te prenne un rendez-vous chez un psychologue ?

Haru prononce un « papaaaa… ! » suppliant. Mais ce dernier ne lâche pas l'affaire.

-Haru si on ne fait rien tu vas finir par tomber encore plus malade. C'est pas grave la presse ! Je m'en fiche de ce qu'on pourra dire sur toi ! Je sais ce que notre famille a toujours dit à propos des psy. Naruto voulait que j'aille en voir un à la mort de ta petite sœur mais j'ai refusé tout comme toi. Je suis allé mieux mais c'est parce-que je vous avais vous trois : toi, ton frère, et Naruto à qui je pouvais me confier. Seulement toi tu ne veux parler à personne de ce qui t'arrive, et nous de notre côté nous ignorons complètement ce qui se passe.

Je crois discerner un sanglot mal contenu de la part de Haru. Papa continue.

-Je suis ton père Haru. Je suis là pour écouter tes problèmes et pour essayer de les résoudre. Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance s'il te plaît.

Haru renifle et prononce quelques mots.

-Je… je suis tomber… amoureux d… de la mauvaise personne papa.

J'écarquille les yeux. Papa demande étonné et la voix du coup un peu plus haute et claire.

-Tu es amoureux ! C'est pour ça que tu te rends malade comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu dans cet état !  
-Papa, il… c… cette personne elle est déjà prise et c'est… c'est impossible nous deux c'est pas morale et…  
-… « il »… ?

Haru éclate.

-Il ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime !

Il pleure pour de bon. Un sanglot, puis un second, … mais papa est trop sous le choc pour ne pas demander.

-Haru tu es amoureux d'un garçon ? Tu es bisexuel ?  
-Mais non … ! !  
-Tu… tu es homosexuel ?  
-Papa ! Non ! Arrêtes ! Je veux pas ! J'le suis pas ! C'est impossible de toute façon ! C'est dégoûtant de penser à lui comme ça ! Seulement je pense à lui tout le temps ! J'essaie de le détester mais j'y arrive pas ! Je tiens plus papa ! Je peux plus supporter de le voir avec un autre !

Mon cœur manque soudain de s'arrêter alors que je comprends. Je me lève d'un bond et me fais remarquer à l'entrée de la chambre de Haru.

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! J'T'INTERDIS DE PENSER A CA ! N'IMAGINE MEME PAS ! TU VEUX ME LE PRENDRE, C'EST CA !

Alors que je crie sur mon frère qui s'est recroquevillé un peu plus fort sous son drap en se cachant encore plus dessous, papa se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il arrive à ma hauteur et me demande de me calmer. Mais je ne me calme pas le moins du monde voir je m'énerve encore plus.

-POURQUOI JE ME CALMERAI ! IL EST TOMBE AMOUREUX DE **MON** PETIT AMI ! SUIGETSU C'EST LA PREMIER PERSONNE QUE J'AIME AUTANT COMME CA ! ET C'EST PAS MON FRERE JUMEAU QUI ME LE PRENDRA !

Haru continue de pleurer sous son drap. Je lance un regard noir et froid à la masse informe que son corps donne à son lit puis je vais au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir dans le jardin.

Papa est resté à l'étage.  
Enervé, j'en profite pour sortir le paquet de cigarette et le briquet que je cache dans le jardin. Je vais au fond de ce dernier et m'en allume une pour me calmer un peu. Je ne fais malheureusement pas attention. Naruto que je pensais être au travail est à juste deux pas de moi et il me voit.

-Aki ! Tu fumes ?

Je sursaute en manquant de faire tomber la cigarette allumé. Je prends la parole en la gardant un bouche.

-P'pa… ! T… T'es pas à la pépinière ?  
-Tu fumes !

Il n'en revient pas je crois. Je prends ma cigarette entre mes doigts et baisse la tête pour répondre.

-Pas beaucoup. …  
-Ca fait longtemps ! Pourquoi tu te caches ?  
-Papa m'aurait hurlé dessus… c'est dangereux pour la santé.  
-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu fumes alors !

Et puis d'un coup, mon énervement ressort sur le premier venu soit Naruto. Je fronce les sourcils en relevant mon visage et lui jète mon paquet et mon briquet à la figure.

-CA VA MERDE ! PRENDS LES SI TU VEUX !

Je balance ma cigarette un peu plus loin et pars en courant. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me sens de plus en plus perdu. Et en plus je viens de crier sur Naruto qui a toujours été le plus compréhensif avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que je fous.

Je suis en train de courir dans la rue pour m'éloigner de la maison. Je pleure en pensant à Haru. A papa qui ne sait rien de tout ce qui se passe et qui ne devra jamais le savoir. A Naruto sur qui je viens de crier.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre** :  
« Haru devait être soulagé de me voir partir. Je soupire. Je me sens tellement nul. »

**Merci merci pour vos reviews ! Elles continuent de me ravir et j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ! Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine ! **

Densetsu : #prépare sa valise en secret pendant que Nana n'est pas là#  
Itachi : Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Densetsu : Je serai prêt à prendre le train avec elle, cette fois !  
Itachi : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Densetsu : Mais elle va à la Japan Expo ! #trépigne#  
Itachi : #soupire# Elle n'est pas sûre Densetsu… Elle le saura dans une bonne semaine au plus tôt !  
Densetsu : Mêmeee !


	20. Chapter 20

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 20.**

Je suis en train de courir dans la rue pour m'éloigner de la maison. Je pleure en pensant à Haru. A papa qui ne sait rien de tout ce qui se passe et qui ne devra jamais le savoir. A Naruto sur qui je viens de crier.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Je finis par arrêter de courir au bout d'un moment ; trop essoufflé. Et non ce n'est pas dû à la cigarette ! Je m'appuie à l'un des arbres qui longent la route. Je m'y adosse en toussant et en reniflant.

Haru est amoureux de Suigetsu. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les présenter l'un à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? Haru se l'est avoué, … il est amoureux de mon petit ami. Il va finir par me le prendre. Il est plus beau que moi, il a plus de prestance, il a … il est bien mieux que moi. Comment Suigetsu pourrait me préférer à lui !

Pourquoi Haru l'aime lui et pas moi !

Un énorme sanglot me secoue. Je retiens un cri qui se transforme en longue plainte que je n'arrive pas à contenir. Je glisse le long de l'arbre et termine accroupi, les genoux entourés par mes bras, et mon jean commençant à être humide à cause de mes larmes. Ma tête est baissée dans mes bras.  
Je veux mourir. C'est trop dur. Je n'en peux plus. Je me sens le plus horrible être humain du monde. Moi, amoureux de mon propre frère depuis tellement de temps. Je pensais l'avoir oublié. Je ne lui en veux pas d'être amoureux de Suigetsu. Je m'en veux à moi de ne pas avoir su le faire tomber amoureux de moi. Et encore plus de penser ça.  
Tous mes sentiments se mélangent les uns aux autres. Je vais finir par me détester, par ne plus me supporter. J'ai déjà du mal mais là c'en est trop.

Haru m'abandonne encore plus en étant attiré par les garçons. J'ai l'impression de devoir m'éloigner encore plus qu'auparavant lorsqu'il aimait les femmes. Je vais devoir m'effacer à nouveau et ne pas être jaloux des hommes qu'il touchera. C'était plus facile quand il était juste hétéro. Je pouvais comprendre et je m'en faisais une raison comme quand on aime un homme qui aime les femme mais là… pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'on naisse frère.

Pourquoi Suigetsu ?

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et lève ma tête. C'est papa. Sa voiture est garée sur le bas-côté de la route. Il s'approche de moi en se penchant légèrement.

-Aki lève-toi. Ne reste pas là.

Je regarde dans la voiture. Haru n'y est pas. J'aurai tellement aimé que ce soit lui qui me trouve. Mon ventre se crispe brutalement. Heureusement que je n'ai rien mangé sinon je rendrai tout ce que j'aurai pu avaler.

Papa prend le haut de mon bras dans sa main alors que je me tournais par précaution au cas où j'aurai vomis. Il me relève sans me quitter des yeux et m'emmène à la voiture.

Alors qu'il monte de son côté après s'être assuré que je sois installé, je l'entends soupirer et murmurer.

-C'est pas vrai…

Je hausse légèrement mes sourcils et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il est en train de regarder devant nous. Je suis son regard et aperçois une camionnette de la presse au bout de la rue. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont dû apprendre que je me trouvais là et en très mauvaise posture. Papa démarre. J'essaie de me forcer à paraître normal.

Papa prend la parole.

-Naruto a mis ton paquet et ton briquet dans ta chambre.

Je ne réponds pas. Il continue.

-Je ne te hurle pas dessus, là, tu es d'accord ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Papa insiste.

-Aki.  
-Non. Tu ne me hurles pas dessus.  
-Bon.

Je suis et reste tête baissée. Papa poursuit.

-Ce n'est pas de Suigetsu que Haru est amoureux. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.  
-Il t'a menti.

… ça paraît logique maintenant que c'est de lui. Quand on y réfléchit, … y'a que de lui dont il peut être amoureux.

Papa ne répond pas. Je relève les yeux en réalisant que nous mettons du temps à rentrer. Nous ne prenons pas le chemin de la maison. Je demande.

-Où on va ?  
-Chez Densetsu.

Je tourne automatiquement mon visage vers papa. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Il m'explique.

-On va voir avec lui si tu peux rester un peu chez lui. Naruto est d'accord. Si Densetsu accepte, on t'amènera des affaires pour quelques jours.

Mon cœur se serre.

-Haru le sait ?  
-Oui.  
-Il… il n'a rien dit quand… quand vous lui avez dit que je voulais partir ?  
-Non. Je pense qu'il voulait pleurer mais il s'est retenu devant moi.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête et regarde mes mains posées sur mes genoux.

Haru devait être soulagé de me voir partir. Je soupire. Je me sens tellement nul. Enfin y'a pas vraiment de mot pour décrire à quel point je peux me décevoir mais… je comprends Haru qu'il m'en veuille ; voir qu'il ait peur parce-que je l'aime. Mais je lui en veux aussi. Je lui en veux de ne pas pouvoir le comprendre et de ne pas essayer de l'accepter même si… même si je sais bien que rien de bon n'en ressortirait. Cela ne ferait que me conforter dans l'idée que ça pourrait être possible.

Papa me sort de mes sombres pensées.

-Tu le savais ? Pour Haru.

Je lève doucement les yeux pour regarder papa. Il complète.

-Qu'il est bisexuel.

Je rebaisse la tête et réponds.

-… non… pas vraiment. J'avais des doutes mais rien de… de bien sérieux.

J'espérai sans vouloir me l'avouer.

-C'est par rapport à ça que tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je hausse une épaule. Papa me demande.

-En quoi ça te trouble ?

De nouveau, je hausse mon épaule. Papa inspire et soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux… A vous rendre tout seul malade comme ça pour un truc pareil… Ce n'est rien si vous finissez tous les deux avec un homme !

Je sens ma gorge et mon ventre se serrer.  
« Et si on finissait ensemble ? Que dirais-tu papa ? » J'aimerai lui poser cette question mais comment pourrai-je le faire ! Et puis ce serait idiot de demander puisque Haru doit me détester de l'avoir laisser faire cette nuit. D'avoir profité du fait qu'il soit perdu.

-Papa, si Haru ne se sent toujours pas mieux durant quelques jours, … tu pourras me le dire ? Je viendrai et… et j'essaierai de lui parler.

Je m'excuserai s'il veut bien m'écouter.

Papa m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ce n'est qu'un chagrin d'amour qu'il a finalement. Ca lui passera.

Je ne dis rien. J'émets juste un léger son pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai entendu. Pourtant je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Les chagrins d'amours sont horribles. Il devrait le savoir avec le nombre d'année durant lesquelles il a dû attendre que Naruto tourne enfin son regard vers lui.

J'aimerai tellement que ça finisse comme ça pour moi et Haru.

Je grimace en réalisant à quoi je pense encore. Il faut que je me sorte cette idée de la tête mais comment faire maintenant qu'il est lui aussi attiré par les hommes ! Si seulement nous n'étions pas frères j'aurai une chance !

Il faut que j'arrête. Je suis très bien avec Suigetsu. Et puis je l'aime et lui aussi.

Je l'aime, oui, peut-être, … mais si j'avais une seule et minuscule chance avec Haru, … je la prendrai au risque de perdre Suigetsu. Je m'en ficherai totalement même pour un simple baiser comme celui que Haru m'a donné cette nuit.

Je sursaute en sentant la main de papa passer un instant dans mes cheveux. Nous sommes à un carrefour. Papa a dû voir ma grimace. Mes lèvres tremblent en plus. Comment puis-je passer inaperçu avec ça…

-Il y a autre chose que ton frère, hein ? C'est Suigetsu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu n'oses pas me parler ?

Je renifle et fais un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de répondre d'une voix un peu serrée.

-Non. Non ! Non tout va bien avec Suigetsu. Je suis sur mon nuage avec lui papa.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors Aki ? Pourquoi tu veux partir de la maison ? Tout ce que peut te dire ton frère sur ton couple ou ton homosexualité ne tient plus debout maintenant ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler ?

Je réponds par un non de tête muettement. J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'être rassuré, mais comment parler de ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis amoureux de mon frère, je rêve de lui, je pense à lui quand je suis dans les bras de Suigetsu, … je m'en rends bien compte maintenant que tout est réapparu en surface. Je veux Haru et pas un autre. Je suis avec Suigetsu parce-qu'on s'entend bien et que j'ai besoin d'amour, … je l'aime oui mais pas autant que Haru.

Je finis par prononcer quelques mots sans m'en rendre compte.

-Je suis perdu papa.

Papa me jète un coup d'œil et me demande en fixant la route.

-Pourquoi perdu. A propos de quoi ?

Silence. Je hausse les épaules en y rentrant ma tête et en regardant mes mains posées sur mes genoux. Je triture mes doigts les un avec les autres.

-Je… je suis bien avec Suigetsu. … mais… y'a quelque chose… Ca pourrait durer entre nous je le sais, … mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le bon.  
-Tu es jeune Aki. C'est normal de ne pas trouver le bon tout de suite.

Mon menton se met à trembler. Je grimace en répondant.

-Oui mais ce serait tellement plus simple !

Je recommence à pleurer. Très peu car j'essuie mes larmes automatiquement en reniflant.

-Aki… ne pleure pas comme ça voyons ! L'amour est quelque chose de très dur quand on le vit mal. Il faut être plus fort !

Il essaie de me regarder un peu mais il doit conduire. Je hoche la tête en tentant de me reprendre en parlant.

-Je sais mais… c'est… c'est tellement injuste ! Ce serait tellement plus facile que ce soit Suigetsu le bon et pas… et…

Heureusement que ma respiration est chevrotante car je me rends compte que j'ai failli prononcer le prénom de Haru. Je corrige donc la fin de la phrase avant de l'avoir prononcée.

-Et pas un autre !  
-Ce sera peut-être lui aussi Aki ! Regarde Naruto ! Il ne le savait pas que j'étais le bon. Et ça avant un moment ! Il a d'abord pensé sûrement un peu à ton oncle Sasuke, puis à Itachi ensuite ! Il a passé plusieurs années avec lui et au final c'était moi qui était fait pour lui ! Hein ? D'accord ? Calme-toi.

J'acquiesce et me tais pour me reprendre plus facilement.

Papa a tenté de me rassurer et je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais je crois qu'en y réfléchissant l'effet inverse va se produire. Je n'aurai pas dû en parler je n'aurai pas dû dire ça sur Suigetsu et le fait de trouver la bonne personne. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Je suis intérieurement dans un état impossible à imaginer. Je meurs d'envie de partager ce que je ressens pour Haru. Je voudrai tellement en parler et trouver quelqu'un qui puise m'aguiller sur un bon chemin. Je sais qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison et que j'oublie cette attirance. Mais papa qui me parle de lui et Naruto, du fait que Naruto a mis des années à se rendre compte qu'il était le bon, … j'en suis à m'imaginer que dans plusieurs années Haru commencera enfin à comprendre que je suis fait pour lui.

Comment vivre pareil amour… ?

-On arrive Aki.

Je sors de mes pensées en finissant d'essuyer mes yeux et mon visage. Je lève mon regard et reconnais la rue qui mène chez Densetsu. Je reconnais la maison de Hiashi : le père de tata. Ils sont voisin avec Densetsu. Papa remonte la rue et tourne pour se garer derrière la voiture de Densetsu dans l'allée. Il arrête la voiture, retire la clé du contact, et tourne son visage vers le mien pour m'observer un peu. Il me demande.

-Ca va aller ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison ?

Je hoche la tête en répondant.

-Oui. Oui je suis sûr papa. Je… Je préfère partir moi ici plutôt que Haru le fasse loin. Il serait capable de … de partir sans te prévenir et je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'il reste prêt de nous.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il trouve quelqu'un. S'il est amoureux de Suigetsu alors je ferai tout pour garder ce dernier. Je ne veux pas que Haru soit toucher par un autre que moi. J'accepte les femmes car je ne peux rien y faire mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec un homme. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Papa soupire et déclare.

-Bon. … Alors on y va.

J'acquiesce à nouveau et sors de la voiture. Je me fige un léger instant en apercevant Densetsu sortir de sa maison. Il nous regarde moi et papa mais n'a pas l'air surpris. Naruto a dû l'appeler pendant que nous étions en chemin.

Il descend du perron et m'accueille en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Comment vas-tu Aki ?  
-Ca va.

Il jète un coup d'œil à papa qui suit derrière moi et prend la parole.

-Naruto m'a appelé.

Il me demande ensuite.

-Tu veux rester c'est ça ?

Je réponds par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête. Densetsu sourit en me montrant l'intérieur de la maison.

-Tu vas prendre l'ancienne chambre de Naruto si ça ne te gêne pas.  
-Hm. D'accord. Merci.

J'entre le premier. Papa le second puis Densetsu qui ferme derrière lui. Je me déchausse et sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. J'ai reçu un sms. Je l'ouvre et regarde d'abord de qui il provient. Je jète ensuite un coup d'œil à papa et Densetsu d'un air gêné.

C'est un sms de Suigetsu.

#Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir ? Je viendrai te chercher chez toi ! Bisous. Jtm.#

Je déglutis en me sentant avoir une sorte de faux vertige. Je m'appuie dos au mur du couloir pendant que Densetsu et papa passent dans le salon pour me laisser tranquille. Je réponds au texto en sentant mon cœur se serrer un peu.

#Non je sui chez Densetsu. Je sui pa trè bien mé ça va paC. Je te rapelrai + tard ce soir si tu veux. Bisous. Jtm osi.#

Je referme mon portable en retenant un soupir. J'avais espéré que ce soit Haru qui m'envoie un message. J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux et décide de me reprendre. De toute façon il faut que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Que j'oublie mes illusions avec Haru.  
Et que je me fasse pardonner pour ce que je l'ai laissé faire.

Je passe dans le salon en entendant Densetsu demander.

-Tu veux un café Neji ?  
-Non merci. Je vais refaire un allé-retour pour amener les affaires de Aki.  
-Ah ! J'ai oublié de te le dire mais Naruto les amène déjà.

Je me fige dans l'entrée du salon et demande.

-Naruto ? Mais… Il ne va pas laisser Haru tout seul dans son état ?

Densetsu me regarde.

-Non. Il l'amène aussi. Pourquoi ? Haru ne va pas mieux ?

Mon ventre se noue directement. Haru vient aussi ? Mais où je vais me mettre ! Je ne peux quand même pas déjà aller m'enfermer dans la chambre ?  
Papa doit remarquer mon regard affolé. Peut-être même suis-je devenu pâle car il me demande de m'asseoir et de reprendre mon calme. Densetsu est surpris par la demande et m'observe un peu avant de demander.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien Aki ?

Je réponds en m'asseyant sur le canapé après l'avoir contourné.

-Si, si. Ca va.

Papa explique ce qu'il en pense directement.

-Aki et Haru sont un peu tendus entre eux en ce moment.

Densetsu me regarde à nouveau de manière étonné.

-Oh.  
-Haru est amoureux du petit ami de Aki. Enfin d'après Aki.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne relève pas la dernière partie. C'est totalement idiot de penser que Haru n'a pas menti en disant que ce n'était pas de Suigetsu qu'il est amoureux. C'est le seul garçon qu'il a vu ces dernières semaines. De qui d'autre pourrait-il être amoureux !

Je souris en me disant malgré moi « de moi, ce serait bien ». Mais c'est un triste sourire.  
Je soupire et reprends mon portable dans ma poche alors que papa accepte finalement le café reproposé par Densetsu.

J'aurai peut-être dû accepter l'invitation de Suigetsu. J'aurai peut-être dû ne rien demander à papa sur le fait de venir ici et continuer de rentrer tard le soir et partir tôt le matin. D'aller voir un peu plus souvent Suigetsu pour passer la nuit chez lui.  
Ca aurait pu marcher.

Non. Bien sûr que non que ça n'aurait pas pu. Peut-être pour moi mais Haru aurait été de plus en plus mal à toujours me voir aller chez Suigetsu.  
Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle avec ce dernier.

Mon ventre se noue alors que je me dis qu'il ne faut absolument pas au contraire. Sinon je finirai seul de mon côté pendant que Haru aura séduit Suigetsu.  
C'est horrible de penser ça. Suigetsu m'a dit m'aimer et il me le montre d'ailleurs. Et pourtant je n'ai pas confiance en sa fidélité.

Mais c'est normal aussi puisque c'est Haru que ça concerne. Comment pourrai-je rivaliser avec lui !

-Aki !

Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers papa.

-Hein ?

Il me regarde et tend la main vers Densetsu.

-On t'a demandé si tu voulais aussi un café !  
-Ah. Je… pardon Densetsu. Non. Merci.

Il me dit que ce n'est rien. Et aussi que si je change d'avis je sais où me servir.

Je vais rester silencieux à me poser tout un tas de question sur la façon dont je devrai me comporter devant Haru quand il arrivera.  
Et il arrive vite. Je sursaute en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je me lève du canapé et suis Densetsu dans l'entrée. Naruto passe la porte le premier. Il m'aperçoit et je vois dans son regarde qu'il m'en veut.

Alors je prends directement la parole.

-P'pa j'suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus.

Densetsu me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il est surpris. Naruto me tend mon sac en prenant la parole.

-C'est pas grave. T'avais plus peur qu'autre chose. T'as pas su gérer.

Je prends mon sac. Naruto ajoute qu'il y a mis mes cigarettes et mon briquet. Au même moment, je me sens paniquer en voyant Haru suivre Naruto en évitant mon regard. Je serre les anses de mon sac et demande à Densetsu.

-Densetsu je peux aller fumer dans le jardin ?

Il a un petit temps d'hésitation avant de me répondre.

-Oui mais tu te trouves quelque chose qui peut te servir de cendrier. Et tu ne jète pas ton mégot n'importe où.  
-D… Dans le cendrier ? Je le mettrai dedans.  
-D'accord.

Je pose tout de suite mon sac en voyant le visage de Haru sans le vouloir. Je trouve clope et briquet et traverse très rapidement le salon pour sortir par la petite porte de la cuisine. Pièce dans laquelle j'ai pris une boîte de conserve vide et à recycler pour faire office de cendrier.  
Je me sens mal. Je m'éloigne dans le jardin en prenant une bouffée après avoir allumé une cigarette.  
Puis je sursaute en entendant la voix de Naruto derrière moi.

-Haru m'a parlé.

Je fais volte-face et le dévisage. Il continue.

-Dans la voiture.  
-A … ah oui… ?  
-Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose et que maintenant tu le détestais sûrement. Que c'est pour ça que tu as voulu partir de la maison.

Je baisse la tête en reprenant une bouffée. Naruto se rapproche de moi.

-Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il t'a fait mais ça à l'air d'être quelque chose de très grave Aki.

Je sens son regard analytique sur moi. Je fais tout pour ne pas le croiser, d'ailleurs, ce regard. Je me sens mal.

Haru m'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible… ? Je ne vois pas quoi. C'était tellement bon. C'est plutôt moi qui suis un monstre dans cette histoire. A le troubler autant. Peut-être même qu'il pense que c'est d'être tomber amoureux de mon petit ami la chose horrible qu'il m'a faite.  
Alors que moi je l'ai laissé faire ça…

-Aki qu'est-ce qu

Je l'interromps.

-P'pa je veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît. Ha… Haru est perdu il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Je ne le déteste pas du tout. C'est mon frère. Je l'aime. Jamais je ne pourrai le détester.  
-Alors ce n'est pas à cause de lui ou de ce qu'il aurait pu faire que tu as décidé de vouloir t'éloigner de la maison, hein ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto l'accompagne à l'hôpital. Moi, Haru et papa rentrons à la maison dans un silence de mort."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et que vous n'avez pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque en lisant la preview... n.n' N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (reviews assassines : passez votre chemin, merci !) et vos hypothèses pour la suite ! A dimanche prochaine ! **

Itachi : Dis Nana, ... tu... tu vas quand même pas le faire mourir, hein ? Il t'a pas tant embêté que ça pour venir avec toi chez NanaNara pour la J.E. que... que tu vas le faire mourir, hein ?  
Nana : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Itachi ? Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit le chapitre 21 ! C'était le 18 janvier 2010 !  
Itachi : #réfléchit une seconde et réalise que c'était quand Nana commençait à parler d'aller chez Sehaltiel et que Densetsu voulait déjà l'accompagner# ... Ah... Ah oui, ... c'est sûr... #s'éloigne quand même un peu.


	21. Chapter 21

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic,

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 21.**

-P'pa je veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît. Ha... Haru est perdu il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. je ne le déteste pas du tout. C'est mon frère. Je l'aime. Jamais je ne pourrai le détester.  
-Alors ce n'est pas à cause de lui ou de ce qu'il aurait pu faire que tu as décidé de vouloir t'éloigner de la maison, hein ?  
-Je m'éloigne pour que lui ne le fasse pas. Sinon il repartirait chez papy.

Silence. Naruto m'observe sans rien dire. Il finit par soupirer et par repartir à l'intérieur. Je m'accroupis en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup à attendre. Dans quelques minutes, papa va dire à Densetsu qu'ils ne vont pas traîner pour Haru qui ne va pas au mieux. Ils vont partir et je pourrai un peu mieux respirer. Je ne penserai plus à Haru. Je ferai un trait sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.  
Oui. Je n'ai que quelques minutes à attendre et tout ira mieux. C'est la dernière ligne droite Aki. Après tu iras mieux et tu pourras appeler Suigetsu sans te sentir coupable ou mal pour ce que tu ressens pour ton frère. Je vais tout oublier et ça ira mieux.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et manque de tomber en avant. Je me redresse correctement et me tourne vers papa qui vient à son tour près de moi.

-Tu vas un peu mieux maintenant que tu sais que tu peux rester ici ? Ca va aller ?  
-Ou… Oui. Merci papa.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est Densetsu mais de toute façon tu l'as déjà fait.  
-Oui.  
-Il nous a proposé de rester pour le déjeuner. J'ai accepté, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

Je fais un non de tête en sentant mon ventre se nouer encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je vais devoir m'asseoir à la même table que Haru. Peut-être même à côté de lui.

Je prends doucement la parole.

-Je… j'ai pas très faim je crois que je vais aller m'allonger en fait. Je suis fatigué et j

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase en constatant le regard de papa poser sur moi. Il voit bien que je cherche à m'isoler.

-Aki si tu ne veux pas que nous restions dis-le au lieu de chercher une excuse pour t'éloigner. Déjà l'envie de fumer c'est…

Il soupire. J'insiste.

-Mai… Mais non ! Je… je suis vraiment fatigué papa… J'ai pas bien dormi, je… Et j'ai la tête qui tourne en plus et…

Ma voix s'étrangle d'un coup et mes lèvres se remettent à trembler.

-Et Haru va être là et je veux pas qu'il se force pour moi !

Je renifle en sentant mon nez vouloir couler. Des larmes dansent déjà sur mes joues. J'essuie mes yeux avec la base de ma paume de main parce-que je tiens toujours ma cigarette. Un sanglot me secoue légèrement. Je me retourne de dos à papa qui fait quelques pas pour venir face à moi.

-Aki… Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin je suis complètement perdu ! D'abord Haru… ! Ensuite toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

J'essaie de me reprendre en tournant sur moi-même au fur et à mesure que papa tourne aussi pour tenter de me regarder dans les yeux. Et je finis par m'immobiliser en voyant Haru à la porte de la cuisine. Il me regarde par petits coups d'œil timides et mal à l'aise. Naruto a dû lui dire de venir me voir de me dire quelques mots ou d'essayer de nous réconcilier… ou que sais-je encore puisqu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe.

Je renifle et dévie mon regard. Je jète ma cigarette dans la boîte de conserve que j'avais posée au sol à côté de moi, et m'avance vers Haru en me sentant trembler de partout de l'intérieur.

-Ha… Haru ! R… Rentres ! Tu vas prendre froid !

Il obéit directement. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est senti sauvé de ne pas avoir à me parler. Je m'arrête dans mes pas rendu tout près de la maison. Papa me suit calmement avec la boîte de conserve. Il la pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine et me regarde silencieusement durant quelques instants avant de me demander.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il est amoureux de Suigetsu ?

J'échange un long regard avec papa avant de baisser les yeux en répondant.

-Ca m'est égal, ça. Du moment qu'il aille mieux une fois qu'il m'aura moins vu.

Je m'apprête à rentrer lorsque papa m'interrompt sans que je ne m'y attende.

-Et quand tu vas rentrer comment tu vas faire s'il recommence à t'en vouloir ! Hein ? Tu vas repartir à nouveau ?

Il s'approche un peu plus et prend doucement mon poignet gauche.

-Aki il faut que vous parliez à cœur ouvert. Il faut que tu lui dises qu'il doit oublier Suigetsu si tu penses vraiment qu'il en est amoureux.

Je ne dis rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Je voudrais le lui dire c'est sûr… je voudrais lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de regarder d'autres hommes que moi. Qu'il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Que je souffre déjà de l'avoir comme frère alors que tout irait mieux si nous étions de parfaits étrangers qui se rencontrent juste.  
Je voudrais lui dire que je me sens perdu à côté de lui. Que je pense tout le temps à lui. Quand il est tout près de moi, … quand il est loin. Que j'ai peur qu'il finisse par me détester ou par avoir peur de moi.  
Que je voudrai son bonheur mais que je lui en veux lorsqu'il détourne son regard du mien.

Papa resserre sa main sur mon poignet. Il attend un réponse.

-Aki… !  
-Papa j'en ai rien à faire qu'il l'aime. Je… c'est moi qui… qui suis en faute dans l'histoire. Haru n'a rien fait de mal.

Il me lâche. J'ai l'impression de mieux respirer durant quelques dizaines de secondes. Je me dis être sauf et ne plus avoir à parler, mais lorsque je rentre dans la maison et que je passe la cuisine, je me retrouve dans le salon où se tient Haru. Il est assis sur le canapé et je vois à son visage qu'il tente désespérément de paraître normal en conversant avec Densetsu.

Des images de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit me reviennent en tête alors que mon regard se fixe sur les mains de Haru qui tremblent un peu sur ses genoux. Ces mains m'ont… m'ont caressé. Elles m'ont fait jouir.  
Et ce sont celles de Haru.

-Au fait Aki pour aller à ta Fac il faut

Naruto s'immobilise en me voyant sursauter et me tourner vers lui. Il vient d'entrer dans le salon en venant du couloir. Il me regarde avec un peu plus d'attention et me demande.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui je… Oui. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
-Je te disais pour le bus. Pour aller à ta Fac.  
-Oui. C'est bon p'pa je sais comment y aller d'ici.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui oui.

Papa intervient en allant s'asseoir à côté de Haru sur le canapé.

-Laisse-le tranquille Naruto. Aki ne va pas bien.

Puis il s'adresse à moi qui reste debout comme un idiot près de la cuisine.

-Si tu ne vas pas mieux demain ou dans la semaine, ne te forces pas à y aller. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Densetsu. Il doit se demander ce qu'il se passe. Je suis venu ici pour être loin d'Haru et arrêter de penser ou au moins de nous faire souffrir, mais je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Naruto m'interroge en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de Densetsu et à la gauche de papa.

-Tu vas rester debout encore longtemps ou tu viens t'asseoir avec nous Aki ?  
-Je… non je… viens.

Je réalise que la seule place qu'il reste est sur le canapé juste à gauche de Haru. Et lui aussi il l'a remarqué. Il est tendu d'un coup et fixe un point devant lui. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, … ou peut-être plus mon non-sens, et passe derrière le canapé avant de le contourner et de m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. J'aperçois un bref coup d'œil sur moi de la part de Haru.

En fait, … ils me regardent tous.

Densetsu se racle la gorge et se lève en souriant.

-Il est encore un peu tôt pour manger mais… je pense que le temps de préparer et ce sera bon ?

J'acquiesce. Naruto le fais aussi en se levant et en disant à Densetsu qu'il va l'aider. Papa se lève à son tour en déclarant mettre le couvert. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et Haru.

-Aki. Tu n'as qu'à monter tes affaires dans la chambre. Tu l'accompagnes Haru, d'accord ?

Haru dévisage papa tout comme je le fais. Je prends la parole sans quitter papa des yeux.

-Non il… Haru peut rester ici s'il veut. Il n'est pas obligé de monter, je peux le faire tout seul !  
-C'est la dernière fois que vous vous voyez avant un moment Aki. Vous allez pouvoir un peu parler tous les deux comme ça.

Blanc. Même si c'est totalement faux parce-qu'au plus tard dans deux semaines on se revoit pour l'anniversaire de Satsuki et Kisa, papa insiste.

-Allez !

Je me lève donc accompagné de Haru qui me suit muettement. Je passe dans le couloir, prends mon sac, et monte les escaliers sans regarder Haru. Lequel me suit toujours très docilement.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. J'essaie de le calmer mais rien n'y fait.

Du calme, … du calme. J'ai juste à poser mon sac vite fait dans la chambre, et on pourra redescendre. On n'est même pas obligé de se parler ou de se regarder.

Une fois dans les combles aménagés où se trouvent l'immense ancienne chambre de Naruto, je pose mon sac et me retourne. Haru est à l'entrée et me regarde. Il bloque le passage sûrement sans le vouloir. Il doit être tellement perdu qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.  
Je regarde sur le côté en prenant la parole.

-Bon on… on peut redescendre, là ?

Haru avance d'un pas vers moi en ne répondant pas de la manière que j'attendais.

-Je suis désolé !

Je lève enfin mes yeux vers les siens. Je le dévisage même.

-Hein ?  
-Je suis désolé de… de ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît Aki, rentres… rentres à la maison !

Mon cœur se serre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je dévisage juste Haru sans savoir très bien quoi croire. Il perd patience et s'approche encore plus pour finalement me prendre dans ses bras.

-Pars pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé Aki ! Je ne le referai plus ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis désolé !

Je garde mes bras le long de mon corps en essayant de trouver les mots pour le calmer tout en restant ici.

-Ha… Haru c'est pas… je ne t'en veux pas pour cette nuit, c'était… enfin tu es perdu et… tu as juste envie de savoir, c'est pas bien grave, je te l'ai fait aussi quand on était plus jeune ! C'est pas grave, je t'assure.

Il s'écarte un peu mais me garde malgré tout dans ses bras. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux partir ?

Je tourne légèrement ma tête et surtout mon regard. Je ne peux pas soutenir le sien. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose.

-Je sais que … qui tu aimes et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il se crispe et me lâche en reculant. Je continue.

-Alors en partant de la maison au moins je pourrai voir Suigetsu sans que ça te coûte.

Il baisse la tête. Il lève ses deux mains et agrippe mon pull en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'en vas pas. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux parler qu'à toi de... de ce qui m'arrive. S'il te plaît.  
-Haru j  
-S'il te plaît !

Je soupire.  
Je ferme les yeux en inspirant et propose.

-Bon alors on se fixe des règles.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Rien que ça et mon ventre se noue. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps avant de perdre la tête. Haru si proche de moi, … j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser avec passion. De le serrer contre moi, d'entendre son souffle presque épuisé contre mon oreille, de

-Aki ?

Je sursaute. Mon corps frissonne un peu trop. Je dois sûrement rougir. Je me tourne sur le côté pour ne plus le regarder et déclare.

-On ne dort plus ensemble. Qu… quand on veut parler d'un truc, … on le fait la journée. Je ne te parlerai plus non plus de ce… de ce que je fais avec Suigetsu. Et toi tu… tu ne me demandera rien sur lui. On ne parlera plus de lui. Et je ne veux pas que… que tu le fréquentes.  
-Tu crois que c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux ?

Je lui jète un coup d'œil étonné en entendant sa voix qui l'est aussi. Je me tourne un peu plus.

-Ben c'est normal que ce soit lui. C'est le seul mec que tu aies vu et avec qui tu aies parlé depuis des semaines. Ca coule de source.

Blanc. Je regarde Haru du coin de l'œil. Il semble réfléchir. Il dit quelques mots tout bas.

-Je pensais que tu avais compris…

Il sursaute alors que je lui demande « Compris quoi ? ». Il devait penser que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il sourit et fait un « non » de tête en me disant que ce n'est rien. Et puis aussi qu'il est d'accord avec ma proposition.

Moi je repense à ce qu'il vient de dire tout bas.  
… il serait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sens ma gorge se serrer en me demandant follement si ce ne serait pas de moi. Mais comment pourrai-je espérer ça.

Brusquement, Haru me prend par la main.

-On redescend ? Prends ton sac. Il n'a plus rien à faire là.

Je hoche la tête et obéis. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je pose mon sac dans le couloir et passe dans le salon. Haru n'attend pas que je le fasse, il informe tout le monde pour moi.

-Aki rentre à la maison avec nous !

Papa et Naruto le dévisagent, puis vient mon tour. Papa demande.

-Aki. C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête et réponds que Haru m'a convaincu de ne pas partir de la maison.

Soudain, alors que Densetsu apporte quelques entrées pour les mettre sur le table, il lâche les plats en poussant une plainte et manque de tomber au sol. Tout le monde se concentre alors sur lui qui se penche légèrement avec une main posée sur le cœur.

-Papa !

Naruto le fait asseoir en lui parlant d'un ton affolé.

-C'est ton cœur ?

Il lève alors les yeux vers papa.

-Neji !

Papa a déjà son portable à la main. Haru et moi sommes en retraits et ne savons pas quoi faire. Densetsu se calme doucement.

-Ca va Naruto. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Neji, c'est pas la peine l'ambulance. Je vais b

Et aussi brusquement qu'inattendu, Naruto craque d'un coup. Il balance les serviettes de table sur cette dernière en hurlant sur son père.

-NON CA VA PAS ! T'AS UN PROBLEME CARDIAQUE, LA ! J'EN AI MARRE ! J'AI DEJA ASSEZ AVEC LES FILLES ! TU VAS ALLER A L'HOPITAL ET PAS DANS CENT ANS ! ALORS L'AMBULANCE ON L'ANNULE PAS ! REGARDE TON BRAS GAUCHE ! TU TREMBLES ENCORE !

Papa parle à son tour.

-L'ambulance arrive. Densetsu, Naruto a raison. Il faut que vous voyiez un médecin.

Densetsu les regarde tour à tour puis moi et Haru sans rien dire. Il accepte finalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto l'accompagne à l'hôpital. Moi, Haru et papa rentrons à la maison dans un silence de mort. Je suis à l'avant. Haru derrière papa.

Ce dernier tente de nous rassurer.

-Ne faites pas ces têtes là. Ca se soigne.

Haru répond doucement mais de façon très brutale malgré tout.

-Jiraya en est mort.

Papa ne répond pas. Moi je le fais en regardant Haru par le rétroviseur central.

-Il n'a pas fait attention à ce que les médecins lui disaient.

Haru se tait. Mais il doit penser comme moi et papa. Au fait que nous espérons que Densetsu ne fera pas la même erreur.

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard à la maison. Papa a voulu s'arrêter faire des courses sur le chemin. Nous avons donc été obligé moi et Haru de suivre. Et nous savons déjà que nous allons apparaître dans certains journaux people si rien d'extravagant dans ce monde là ne se passe dans la semaine. Tout ça parce-que Haru a fait un léger malaise en poussant le cadis. Papa n'était pas dans le même rayon et ne le sait donc pas. Haru m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Il s'est repris assez vite mais j'ai vu un flash ou deux.

Nous sommes donc à la maison. J'entre le premier les bras chargés. Haru suit, puis papa qui a fermé la voiture. Je passe dans la cuisine et pose les sacs sur la table. Haru fait de même et me regarde. Je lui jète un coup d'œil tandis qu'il doit chercher quoi faire.  
Il est quand même gêné en ma présence. Enfin moi aussi mais disons qu'il ne sait pas très bien cacher les choses tellement il est toujours franc. Je prends la parole en sortant ce qui doit aller au frais des sacs.

-Va t'allonger Haru. Tu es pâle.  
-Oui.  
-Je range et puis papa arrive. T'inquiètes pas. Tu peux monter maintenant.

Il hoche la tête et se retourne pour sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, il revient et me demande.

-Tu pourras monter me voir après ? Pour… pour parler un peu. Puisque tu ne veux plus qu'on dorme ensemble, j'ai besoin de parler un peu.  
-Si tu veux.

Il s'en va. Je tends l'oreille en l'entendant monter les escaliers. Mon ventre est de plus en plus noué. De quoi veut-il me parler ? De cette nuit ? Du fait que je l'aie laissé faire ? Il va me dire qu'il sait pour ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Je soupire en posant le beurre sur la table. Je baisse les yeux sur l'intérieur d'un sac de courses. Pourquoi suis-je rentré déjà ? C'était pour Haru mais… qu'en retire t'il ? Avoir un frère comme moi qui fantasme sur lui. Qui aimerait partager toute sa vie avec la sienne…

-Aki et si tu rangeais les courses au lieu de les étaler sur la table ?

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées. Papa me contourne et ouvre le congélateur pour commencer par le plus froid. Je l'aide, prends mon temps pour ce qui va dans les placards en disant à papa que je termine, … et m'oblige à monter à l'étage où doit m'attendre Haru.

Avant d'arriver en haut des escaliers, papa m'interpelle du rez-de-chaussée.

-Aki !

Je me retourne et regarde au bas des marches où se trouve papa. Il me demande.

-Ca va aller ?

J'ai un léger moment de flottement avant de répondre que oui. Il rajoute quelques mots.

-Si tu as besoin de parler et que tu ne peux pas avec ton frère. Moi ou Naruto, on est là. D'accord ? Je sais que nous sommes vos parents mais n'hésites pas s'il te plaît. Je m'inquiète autant pour Haru que pour toi même si je ne le montre pas de manière identique.  
-O… ok.

Je hoche la tête et me retourne pour avancer dans le couloir. Je m'approche petit à petit de la chambre de Haru. La porte est ouverte. Je sursaute à nouveau en voyant Haru prêt à sortir. Il a failli me bousculer. Il me regarde en prenant la parole et en reculant d'un ou deux pas.

-Ah. Tu es là. Je me demandais si t'étais encore à ranger les courses.  
-J'ai fini. Et je t'avais dit de t'allonger.  
-Non je

Brusquement, papa nous interrompt d'en bas.

-LES GARCONS !

Haru et moi regardons en direction des escaliers. Je réponds.

-QUOI ?  
-PIZZA CE MIDI ?

Haru prend la parole d'un ton ennuyé.

-ENCORE ?  
-BEN QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?

Haru et moi répondons de concert.

-SUSHIIIS !

Je hoquète et dévisage Haru qui fait de même. Il sourit légèrement alors que papa nous soupire de loin un « pourquoi je demande… ». Je me sens rougir alors que Haru se retourne. Son visage était tout près de moi lorsqu'il a répondu à papa. Il s'était approché pour que sa voix porte mieux dans le couloir. Et il m'a sourit comme ça à ce moment… je me sens frissonner.

Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Haru se retourne en se laissant tomber assis sur son lit et qu'il me regarde en attendant. Il me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Tu rentres ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et réagissant enfin, et réponds.

-Oui.

J'entre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Pas de preview cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous mettre. (c'est pas plus mal, non ? lol.) Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus court qu'à l'habitude mais je vous les mettrais malgré tout normalement dimanche prochain en vous faisant sûrement attendre encore une semaine (donc le dimanche d'après) pour la suite.

Densetsu : Nana je te préviens, si je meurs, je ne viendrai plus au dialogues de fin de chapitre ! èé  
Nana : Ben oui, c'est normal si t'es mort.  
Densetsu : O.o... je... je ne te manquerai même pas ?  
Nana : Oh ben si, j'aurai plus le choix entre Itachi et toi pour vous faire parler, c'est dommage.  
Densetsu : Q.Q...  
Nana : #regarde Densetsu au bord des larmes# Quoi ?


	22. Chapter 22

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfics

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 22.**

Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Haru se retourne en se laissant tomber assis sur son lit et qu'il me regarde en attendant. Il me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Tu rentres ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et réagissant enfin et réponds.

-Oui.

J'entre. Haru se tient un peu plus droit en me demandant.

-Tu peux fermer ? Je… j'ai pas envie que papa entende.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Enfin mal du fait d'être seul avec lui. Je n'aurai décidément pas dû rentrer. Je ferme et viens vers lui. Je m'assieds au bord du lit et demande de manière un peu gênée.

-Alors… ? Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

Il gigote et se recule. Il s'installe entre ses oreillers en tailleur. Il en prend finalement un et joint ses mains dessus. Je l'observe. Il regarde ses mains et les tripote l'une avec l'autre. Il ouvre la bouche.

-De… que j'suis amoureux.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je parle directement avant qu'il n'en dise plus.

-Je t'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne parle pas de Suigetsu Haru.  
-C'est pas Suigetsu.  
-C'est pas possible que c'en soit un autre.

Il hausse une épaule. Je demande.

-Alors c'est qui ? Dis-moi ! Tu ne connais pas d'autres garçons ici. Il n'y a que moi et je suis ton frère.

Il hésite un peu et hausse à nouveau son épaule en répondant.

-Ben pourtant c'est pas lui. …

Je ne dis rien. Que ce soit lui ou pas je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Haru parler de garçons. Surtout d'un garçon qu'il pourrait aimer.  
Mais il le fait et je suis bien obligé de rester à écouter.

-Je… je pense à lui quand je m'endors. … Je pense… à lui tout le temps. Je… … je me… caresse même en y pensant.

Je me sens rougir. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps. Je resserre un peu mes jambes en me penchant. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux en essayant de paraître détendu.

Haru se caressant. L'image va me hanter maintenant qu'il en a parlé.

Il continue.

-Mais… il est pris et… et je sais pas trop comment il prendrait le fait que je puisse être attiré par lui.

Je souffle doucement. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de me calmer. J'aimerai connaître le nom de ce type qui va bientôt me voler mon frère.  
Il faudrait que j'en sache un peu plus pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Je tourne mon visage vers Haru qui fixe toujours ses mains. Je demande.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ses joues sont un peu rouges. Il répond.

-Ben… un peu. … oui.

Ca ne doit pas faire bien longtemps si c'est « un peu ».

-Et lui ? Il t'apprécie ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ?  
-Je… je crois que… en ce moment… je l'embête. Voir il se force mais il me déteste…

Je retiens un soupir énervé. Haru me jète un coup d'œil timide et me demande.

-Je t'embête à… à en parler ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je continue mes questions.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est avec quelqu'un ?

Il rebaisse la tête.

-Ca fait un mois. …

Je me lève directement en parlant d'un ton dur.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de lui Haru. C'est forcément Suigetsu. Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

Je voudrais m'en aller, mais Haru agrippe la manche de mon pull en m'arrêtant. Il est à quatre pattes sur son lit ; le bras gauche tendu vers moi et tenant mon vêtement.

-C'est pas lui ! C'est pas lui Aki ! Je t'assure ! C'est pas lui ! S'il te plaît ! R... Restes !

Je me retourne et craque pour de bon.

-MAIS C'EST QUI ALORS ! C'EST QUI CE MEC ! DIS-LE-MOI ! SUIGETSU EST LE SEUL QUE TU CONNAISSES ICI ! TES AMIS SONT AUX STATES OU A L'ETRANGER ! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE PENSES A QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUAND TU ME DIS TOUT CA !

Je m'arrête en voyant ses lèvres trembler et des larmes courir sur ses joues. Il lâche mon pull et couvre son visage de ses mains en me suppliant de le croire lorsqu'il dit que ce n'est pas de Suigetsu dont il est amoureux. Je soupire et m'approche de lui à genoux sur son lit. Je le prends dans mes bras tout doucement. Il m'enlace automatiquement et me serre contre lui en sanglotant et en me répétant qu'il n'aime pas Suigetsu ; qu'il le déteste même de m'éloigner de lui.

Cette phrase me fait le plus grand mal. Si seulement il se rendait compte à quel point lui me fait mal d'être simplement amoureux.

Je le serre contre moi de toute mes forces en me sentant prêt à craquer pour de bon et cette fois d'une autre manière qu'à l'instant.

Je vais finir par le violer.

Je m'écarte automatiquement et le repousse de toute mes forces en réalisant à quoi je viens de penser. Je suis debout et dévisage Haru qui ne me regarde plus. Il pleure dans ses mains ; recroquevillé sur son lit.

Je sors de la chambre d'un pas rapide sans rien dire. Je me sens mal. Je me fais peur. J'ai penser à le forcer à m'aimer juste à l'instant.

Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Au moins ce soir.  
Je ne tiendrai pas.

Il faut que j'aille ailleurs.  
Je prends mon portable dans ma poche et appelle Suigetsu. Heureusement, il répond vite. J'entre dans ma chambre en entendant sa voix.

-Allô ?  
-Tu peux venir me chercher ?  
-Maintenant ?  
-Je m'en fiche. Dés que tu peux.  
-Tu es chez ton grand-père ou pas ? Je sais pas où c'est.  
-Je suis à la maison. Viens dès que tu peux s'il te plaît.  
-J'arrive. Je prends la voiture tout de suite.  
-Merci.

Il a dû sentir dans ma voix que c'était très important.

Je regarde autour de moi et réalise que mon sac est encore dans le coffre de la voiture de papa. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et entre dans le salon où papa attend la livraison du déjeuner.

-Papa !  
-Hm ?

Je contourne le canapé et me poste près de lui qui lève ses yeux vers les miens. Il semble étonné de me voir.

-Aki ! Ca va ?  
-Suigetsu vient me chercher. Je dors chez lui ce soir. Je rentrerai demain.

Il fronce ses sourcils.

-Tu rentres vraiment ?  
-Ou… oui. Oui je rentrerai. Je ne m'en vais pas j'ai juste besoin de le voir.  
-… si tu veux…

Je vois à son regard qu'il se doute que c'est plus. Mais il ne me demande rien. Moi je le fais pour mon sac.

-Je peux avoir tes clés ? Je voudrai prendre mon sac dans la voiture. Vu qu'il y en a déjà un de prêt.  
-Oui. Elles sont dans le ramequin à l'entrée. Vas le chercher si tu veux.  
-Merci.

Je sors donc. J'en profite d'avoir mon sac tout près pour fumer une cigarette puisque mon paquet était rangé dedans. J'essaie de me détendre et d'oublier l'atrocité à laquelle je viens de penser en tenant Haru dans mes bras.

Je suis un malade. Un fou furieux dangereux pour lui.

Je vais rester un long moment dehors. Je sors de mes pensées en voyant le livreur arriver. Ma cigarette étant finie, je paie avec l'argent se trouvant dans mon portefeuille dans mon sac, et entre dans la maison. Je passe dans le salon puis dans la partie faisant salle à manger. Papa me suit en appelant Haru.

-SUSHIIIIIS !

J'ai posé mon sac dans l'entrée. Je sers papa puis moi, et mets la part de Haru à sa place. Papa passe à côté de moi en voulant s'installer, et s'arrête pour renifler. Il me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Tu viens de fumer ?

Je le regarde ; un peu étonné par sa question.

-Ah euh. Oui. Je sens ?  
-Ca pas bien grave. Mais tu avais dit à Naruto que tu ne fumais pas tant que ça.  
-C'est par période. C'est juste que… je suis un peu tendu en ce moment. C'est tout.  
-Et pourquoi tu es tendu ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'en parler papa.

Il s'assied et me dévisage. Je sens son regard sur moi alors je lève les yeux. Il est choqué. Je suis peut-être un peu brutal dans ma façon de parler. Je dévie mon visage du sien.

-Excuse-moi.  
-Oui. Je préfère.

Je ne réponds pas. Papa reste immobile quelques minutes, et appelle encore une fois.

-HARUUU ! LES SUSHIS SONT LA !

Il finit par se lever et par se servir de l'interphone de la cuisine.

-Haru ! Tu viens manger ?

Je doute qu'il réponde. Mais je me fais transparent.  
Papa revient s'asseoir et regarde la part de Haru. Il me jète un coup d'œil et me demande.

-Tu lui montes sa part ?

Je ne suis apparemment pas doué pour me faire transparent. Je réponds directement.

-Non.

Papa me dévisage de plus belle.

-Mais Aki qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Je finis de mâcher le sushi que j'ai dans la bouche et joue légèrement avec mes baguettes en cherchant une réponse avant d'avaler un autre sushi.

-Je mange déjà. Et j'ai pas envie de monter. Suigetsu va pas tarder faut que je me presse pour manger.

Papa ne dit rien mais il continue de me dévisager. S'il savait la vraie raison de mon refus, je ne pense pas qu'il me regarderait comme ça. Il voudrait sûrement s'éloigner de moi et me mettre dehors.  
Il soupire simplement et se lève en prenant la part de Haru. Il sort de la cuisine et monte lui-même.

La porte fenêtre du salon ayant sûrement été ouverte parce-qu'il fait beau, j'entends une voiture arriver. Je me lève en engloutissant mon dernier sushi, et passe dans le couloir.  
Puis soudain, papa hurle mon prénom de l'étage.

Mais il le hurle de façon plus qu'énervée. Je sens mon cœur accélérer d'un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certain que ça à un rapport avec Haru. Et je ne veux surtout pas parler ou penser à ce dernier. Suigetsu arrivé, je me mets à courir dans le couloir. Je prends mon sac au passage et ouvre la porte avec une rapidité folle en entendant les pas pressés de papa dans les escaliers qui m'appellent encore.

Je me sens grimacer. Dans la panique, des larmes s'amoncèlent dans mes yeux.

Puis soudain, un grand bruit. Je fais volte face et vois l'avant bras de papa par terre au bout du couloir à côté de l'endroit où se trouve les marches de l'escalier. J'entends la voix de Haru qui me fait reculer d'un pas à l'extérieur de la maison.

-PAPA !

Je regarde l'endroit où se trouve papa à l'angle du couloir. Je vois sa main bouger et discerne un son étrange provenir de lui. Puis j'entends les pas de Haru descendre l'escalier. Je le vois apparaître au bout du couloir après avoir sûrement contourner papa. Il se baisse et doit sûrement l'aider à se relever mais je ne reste pas assez longtemps pour m'en assurer. J'ai trop peur de faire du mal à Haru. Je sors de la maison avant que l'un ou l'autre m'appelle, et ferme derrière moi pour ensuite courir jusqu'à la voiture de Suigetsu. Ce dernier commençait à en sortir mais, en me voyant me précipiter, il a refermé sa portière. Je balance mon sac à l'arrière et m'assieds en parlant.

-Démarres !

Il s'exécute en me regardant d'un air un peu affolé. Je suis essoufflé, j'ai peur, je tremble, je m'en veux d'avoir laissé papa comme ça, … mais je suis aussi soulagé de m'éloigner de Haru.

Je regarde par le rétroviseur en priant pour que papa aille bien.

Suigetsu me demande d'une voix incertaine.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Non. Tout va mal.  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il n'insiste pas. Je lui en aurai voulu s'il l'avait fait et il a dû le sentir. Une fois chez lui, je suis allé me coucher. Il m'a suivi silencieusement et m'a regardé me déshabiller sans savoir quoi faire. Alors pour le débloquer je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour.  
Ce qu'il a d'ailleurs très bien fait. Je me suis ensuite endormi.

Lorsque je me réveille en fin d'après-midi, c'est à cause de coups brutaux à la porte d'entrée. J'en regrette l'insonorisation à la maison…

Puis j'ouvre brusquement mes yeux en entendant la voix nette, claire, et ne donnant pas le droit à discussion, de Naruto.

-Je veux voir Aki.

Je crois comprendre un « il dort » gêné de la part de Suigetsu. Je me redresse en entendant les pas de Naruto venir vers la pièce où je me trouve. Des pas suivis de ceux de Suigetsu.

A peine Naruto entre dans la chambre qu'il me hurle dessus.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Je m'assieds sur le lit en essayant de m'éloigner le plus possible des mains de Naruto.

-IL AURAIT PU AVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE DE GRAVE !

Quand ça concerne papa, il ne se retient pas pour donner de bonnes gifles. Heureusement pour moi, Suigetsu s'interpose entre Naruto et moi qui ne peut pas vraiment me défendre devant la furie que devient ce dernier.

Suigetsu fait donc barrière avec son corps. Naruto s'immobilise et le regarde. Une qualité qu'on doit lui reconnaître : il ne fera pas entrer dans un conflit quelqu'un qui n'a rien à y faire. Et Suigetsu n'était pas tout à fait là quand je suis parti même si c'est lui qui m'a emmené. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Le regard de Naruto se pose alors sur moi. Et ses mots se font entendre.

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

Une fois cette simple phrase dite, il retourne sur ses pas et claque la porte de l'entrée en partant.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Suigetsu se retourne vers moi et m'observe. Je ne fais rien. Je ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Je me rallonge juste et me cache sous les draps en restant muet.

Je viens d'être renvoyé de chez moi.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Alors que je range mes affaires dans mon sac, une question s'installe de plus en plus dans ma tête : Qui a osé poser son regard sur mon frère ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de commenter ! n.n **

Densetsu : #au téléphone# Nana ? Alors? C'était bien ta journée ?  
Nana: Oui ! J'ai dû courir DEUX FOIS la longueur des deux halls de la Japan Expo pour une peluche pour NanaNara qui était coincé en file d'attente de dédicace, mais je suis contente de lui avoir fait plaisir et soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé son Zetsu en peluche (grâce à moi ! Muhuhuhu ! ) !  
Densetsu : ... euh... oui je... D'accord. Ah! Attends, Itachi veut t'avoir !  
Itachi : #qui prend le téléphone et qui parle# Bonjour Nana ! Alors c'est quand qu'on a la suite ?  
Nana : Ah ben je ne sais pas ! En plus Seha voudrait que je poste moins vite, il n'a pas le temps de tout lire et de tout reviewer ! #Se tourne vers NanaNara et lui demande# Tu en penses quoi, toi ?  
NanaNara : QUOIIIIII? Ah non mais ca va pas! je trouve ca tres bien comme c'est maintenant, même si j'aimerais qu'il y est plus de-  
Shikamaru : #baillonne NanaNara# Tais-toi on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver si tu demandes plus de parutions.  
NanaNara : #sourit nerveusement# ahahah oui, oui c'est tres bien comme elles sont les parutions... #tout bas# et après c'est moi qu'on prend pour une psychopathe !  
Densetsu : NANA ! Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru fait avec vous ! J'ai pas eu le droit de venir et EN PLUS y'a Shikamaru ! Et EN PLUS PLUS, dans MON dialogue de fin de chapitre ?  
Nana : Euh ben... c'est NanaNara ! Elle... je savais pas qu'il était là, moi ! T.T...(c'est vrai, elle l'a inséré dedans toute seule ! :O)  
Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu pour que Nana n'entende rien au bout du fil# C'est pas grave, ... tu es mieux avec moi, tout seul, non ? Laisse-les s'amuser avec Shika dans leur coin. On va s'amuser dans le nôtre.  
Densetsu : Bon Nana je raccroche !


	23. Chapter 23

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 23.**

Le regard de Naruto se pose alors sur moi. Et ses mots se font entendre.

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

Une fois cette simple phrase dite, il retourne sur ses pas et claque la porte de l'entrée en partant.

Après quelques instants de flottements, Suigetsu se retourne vers moi et m'observe. Je ne fais rien, je ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Je me rallonge juste et me cache sous les draps en restant muet.

Je viens d'être renvoyé de chez moi.

-Aki j

J'interromps Suigetsu avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

-Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ma voix est étranglée et je sais que Suigetsu l'a remarqué. J'entends ses pas autour du lit. Je pensais qu'il sortait de la chambre, mais je sens son poids dans mon dos puis ses bras venir m'enlacer alors que je me tourne vers lui en gémissant de douleur. Il me prend dans ses bras en s'allongeant.

Après m'être un tant soit peu calmé, Suigetsu va me demander ce qui a pu se passer pour que Naruto en vienne à me dire ça.

Je n'ai pas voulu lui répondre.  
Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que si j'ai laissé papa aux pieds des escaliers c'est parce-que j'ai eu peur d'approcher Haru !

Je me sens tressaillir en repensant à lui, à la façon dont j'ai eu de penser un bref instant pouvoir le prendre. Je glisse mes mains sous le T-shirt de Suigetsu et jette un coup d'œil timide à ce dernier. Il a remarqué et devine mon envie.

Seulement il devine aussi que ce n'est pas vraiment de l'envie pour l'envie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux oublier Aki ?

Je me resserre contre lui en répondant.

-S'il te plaît. Ne me poses pas de question.  
-Aki… c'est pas ce qu'il fau  
-Arrête. Arrête tout de suite. Si tu ne veux pas le faire : dis-le. J'ai aucune envie de parler.  
-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas envie. C'est juste que je m'inquiète Aki. Tu viens de te faire jeter dehors et tu …

Il soupire alors que je m'écarte de lui et que je me rallonge en me couvrant avec les draps. Suigetsu se penche et me domine à quatre pattes sur le lit.

-Aki… !  
-Si tu veux pas de moi ici j'irai à l'hôtel.  
-Ne sois pas bête…

Il tire sur le drap. Il s'allonge sur moi en s'appuyant un peu sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Il insiste.

-Aki. Racontes-moi.  
-Non. J'ai pas envie. … et je peux pas de toute façon.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce-que. Laisse-moi.

Il inspire profondément, et soupire. Il se lève et sort de la chambre en me disant aller travailler un peu. Il ajoute en sortant que quand je serai décidé à parler, il sera là pour écouter. Je reste dans son lit. Et je vais y rester tout l'après-midi sans qu'il ne vienne plus près que le pas de la porte. Il m'a quand même un peu surveillé. Je pense qu'il se sent assez mal de vouloir m'obliger à parler. Mais c'est légitime. Je ferai pareil à sa place. Seulement je ne peux rien lui raconter.

En début de soirée, il va finalement passer le pas de la porte de la chambre et s'allonger à côté de moi puis me prendre dans ses bras contre lui. Je me resserre sans rien dire. Je sens sa main monter et descendre dans mon dos puis un baiser de sa part se poser sur mon front.

Il est vraiment là pour moi. Il n'a même pas besoin de le dire je sais qu'il m'écoutera. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de parler. J'inspire doucement et déglutis avant de me lancer.

-C'est Haru.

Sa main s'arrête un bref instant dans mon dos puis continue ses allées et venues tout doucement. Je continue. Je sais qu'il m'écoute.

-Il est pas bien depuis plusieurs jours. Tu le sais, ça. Seulement on a appris pourquoi. Il est bisexuel.

Sa main s'arrête d'un coup. J'ai senti son corps sursauter. Il doit être étonné. Et ce n'est pas fini.

-Et il est amoureux de toi.

Ma gorge se serre. J'aimerai poursuivre, lui dire que je suis jaloux de lui. Que c'est de moi et pas d'un autre que Haru devait être amoureux. Et surtout pas de lui.

Suigetsu s'écarte légèrement et baisse son visage pour me regarder avec deux grands yeux ronds.

-Haru ?

Je baisse la tête puis la hoche avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Suigetsu qui n'en revient toujours pas.

-Il est amoureux de moi !  
-… il dit que ce n'est pas de toi mais je ne vois pas de qui d'autre quand… quand il décrit la personne.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il soit amoureux de moi comme ça ? Je pensais qu'il me détestait !

Je hausse une épaule. Suigetsu part sur un autre sujet.

-Et alors ton père quand il est venu il parlait de Haru ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes battu ?  
-Non ce… c'est papa. Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu es arrivé il était avec Haru depuis quelques instants et il s'est mis à m'appeler en… enfin je crois qu'il s'apprêtait à me hurler dessus. J'ai eu peur que ce soit en rapport à Haru. J'avais aucune envie de le voir ou de parler de lui. Alors je me suis pressé de sortir et papa est tombé dans les escaliers. Et je suis parti quand même.

Silence. Suigetsu me dévisage. J'évite son regard en parlant à voix basse.

-Me regarde pas comme ça… je me sens déjà assez mal d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'ai peur qu'il ait quelque chose…  
-Je pense que ton père me serait passé dessus pour te frapper si le premier avait eu quelque chose de grave. Il avait l'air d'une furie !  
-… oui. J'espère.

Il pose sa main droite sur ma joue et la caresse. Il m'observe un peu, moi qui me sens gêné, et me demande.

-Et alors. Haru est amoureux de moi et tu ne le supportes pas ?

Je hausse une épaule en sentant mon ventre me brûler de l'intérieur. Quand je pense à Haru se masturbant la dernière fois devant son ordinateur, … il devait penser à Suigetsu. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre ou un personnage de ce qu'il pouvait regarder.  
Ni à moi.

Suigetsu me demande.

-Tu as peur de me perdre ?

C'est Haru que j'ai peur de perdre surtout. Je l'ai déjà assez perdu comme ça lorsqu'il sortait avec des filles.

-Aki !

Je lève mes yeux en voyant le visage de Suigetsu se rapprocher du mien. Son nez frôle le mien. Il sourit.

-Tu ne dis plus rien. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai t'abandonner pour ton frère ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Le corps de Suigetsu se rapproche du mien tout doucement. Je le sens presque se coller à moi alors qu'il chuchote.

-Je t'aime Aki. Ce n'est pas moi qui irai rompre notre relation. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton frère. Ca doit juste être de la jalousie ou un petit béguin.  
-Je me sens mal Suigetsu.  
-Ca va passer.

Il glisse sa main dans mon dos et m'embrasse tendrement. Je me laisse faire sans demander. Il me pousse sur le dos. Il doit se dire qu'il me rassure à me montrer que c'est de moi qu'il a envie. Et je le sens très bien qu'il a envie de moi. Mais moi, là, … je pense à Haru. Et je le réalise très vite en manquant de gémir son prénom. Je ferme la bouche brutalement en fronçant les sourcils alors que Suigetsu glisse sa main sous le drap. Je suis toujours nu depuis ce midi. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules et le repousse en lui demandant d'arrêter. Ma tête me tourne et je ne sais pas si je pourrai retenir un mot ou plutôt un prénom bien précis dans ma gorge. J'ai vraiment peur de me trahir. Peur de m'entendre le gémir.  
Suigetsu me regarde après s'être très légèrement reculé.

-Tu ne veux pas ?  
-N… non je… j'ai pas envie, là.  
-Pourtant… !

Il baisse sa tête en direction de mon bas-ventre. Je suis très excité. Mais je continue de nier et explique simplement.

-C'est parce-que tu me touches, Suigetsu.

Il retire alors sa main et me regarde en souriant doucement.

-Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu ne risques rien.  
-Oui. J'ai deviné.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Pour ton père.  
-Lequel ?  
-Les deux.

Silence. Je soupire et lui demande.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé par Haru, hein ?

Il fait un « non » de tête sans hésitation avant de me sourire à nouveau.

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment en fait ! Tu crois que je pourrai tomber amoureux de ton frère ?

Je réponds d'un air boudeur et ennuyé.

-… Tout le monde tombe sous son charme. Même quand il est malade il a la classe…

Suigetsu se met à rire. Seulement moi je ne ris pas. S'ils venaient à se mettre ensemble tous les deux, … qu'est-ce que je deviendrai, moi ? Si Haru se trouve un garçon avec qui passer du temps, … est-ce que je vais être capable de me lever le matin et de continuer à sourire ? Déjà là je me sens totalement perdu alors, … si ça continue…

Suigetsu me sort de mes pensées.

-Aki ! Je ne dis pas « je t'aime » à la légère, tu sais ! Et je te l'ai dit ! Je te le redis même si tu veux ! Je t'aime. Je n'irai pas voir ton frère alors que je peux t'avoir toi ! Tu es cent fois mieux !

C'est complètement faux. Entre moi et Haru, je choisirai Haru sans hésitation.

Je serre Suigetsu dans mes bras.

-Merci.  
-T'as pas à me remercier Aki. Sinon moi je vais te dire merci de me laisser t'aimer.

Je souris en émettant un léger rire amusé. Mais je me sens toujours aussi mal malgré tout. Je grimace en prenant la parole.

-Je sais pas comment me comporter devant lui, je… j'ai peur de lui faire du mal ou… qu'il me déteste.  
-Il ne te déteste pas Aki. Sinon il ne s'inquièterait pas de tout ce que tu fais. Il n'aurait jamais voulu me rencontrer. Il n'aurait pas accepté pour Moegi. Moi je crois qu'il veut que tu l'apprécie plus. Je crois qu'il pense que c'est toi qui le déteste. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il essaie de faire comme toi. Peut-être même que tout ce qui se passe pour lui en ce moment, c'est juste le résultat de tout ça ! Si tu parlais avec lui, que tu lui disais que tu l'aimes, que c'est ton frère et que tu ne le détestes pas du tout, ça s'arrangerait peut-être. Non ?

Mon cœur s'est brutalement serré lorsque Suigetsu a prononcé les mots « que tu lui disais que tu l'aimes ». J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il savait ce que je peux ressentir pour Haru.

-Aki ?  
-Non je… je ne veux pas lui parler.

C'est sûr que ce serait plus simple mais j'aurai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Surtout qu'il veut toujours parler en ce moment et ce seul à seul avec moi et dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne ce qui n'arrange rien à l'affaire.

Je soupire et demande.

-Je peux rester ici quelques jours ?  
-Bien sûr que tu peux.

Je vais donc rester chez Suigetsu. Et je vais d'ailleurs y rester complètement amorphe. Ca fait maintenant trois jours. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Ni papa, ni Haru, … ni même par Satsuki. Je n'en attends pas de Naruto donc il ne me reste qu'eux.  
Je pensais qu'au moins Haru m'enverrait un texto… Et puis l'absence de réaction de papa me fait peur. Et s'il était d'accord avec ce que m'a dit Naruto ?  
Il ne peut quand même pas me mettre dehors éternellement même si… j'ai fait ça ? Non ?

-Aki ?

Je suis dans le salon. On est jeudi et Suigetsu est rentré de sa fac pour déjeuner avec moi. Je suis dans la cuisine. Suigetsu m'y rejoint et m'enlace en collant son torse à mon dos. Je suis devant la cuisinière en train de surveiller la cuisson des steaks que je nous fais. Suigetsu me demande.

-Tu me fais un sourire ?

J'esquisse un semblant de rictus. Je suis de plus en plus mal. Et je sais que Suigetsu est de son côté de plus en plus perdu. Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour que j'aille à peu près bien. En plus je le prive de sexe. J'ai toujours peur de me trahir quant à Haru. J'ai failli craquer hier, j'étais à bout je voulais le sentir, l'aimer, oublier, … mais lorsque je me suis entendu gémir un peu trop fort, j'ai paniqué et tout arrêté en allant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Tu m'as manqué ce matin en cours. Tu le sais, ça ?

Je hausse une épaule. Suigetsu pose un baiser dans mon cou avant d'appuyer son menton à mon épaule droite et de demander.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Aki. Dis-moi. Tu n'es même pas sorti depuis que tu es là.  
-Je suis bien à l'intérieur. Au moins, … je ne croise personne à part toi. Et tu me suffis.  
-Tu n'as toujours pas essayé d'appeler chez toi ?  
-Non.

J'éteins la plaque chauffante et prends la poêle en obligeant Suigetsu à me lâcher. Je me retourne et nous sers sur la petite table. Puis je lève la tête en même temps que Suigetsu qui dirige la sienne vers l'entrée. Quelqu'un vient de sonner. Je regarde Suigetsu et lui demande.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
-Non.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule en me contournant. Je le suis du regard. Je le suis même jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour voir qui vient. Je sens mes jambes manquer de lâcher en voyant papa sur le palier. Je me précipite vers lui et pousse Suigetsu.

-Papa !

Je le prends dans mes bras mais me recule rapidement en l'entendant pousser une plainte en me demandant de faire doucement. Ma gorge est serrée alors que je lui demande.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? P… pourquoi tu me dis de faire doucement ? T'as

Il me répond.

-Ca va. Une petite fracture mais c

Je dois devenir pâle. Suigetsu me rattrape sous les bras alors que je m'écroule parce que mes jambes ont lâché. Papa s'affole.

-Aki ! Aki ressaisis-toi !

Je m'accroche à Suigetsu en dévisageant papa. Papa qui entre, invité par Suigetsu. Lequel me soulève de terre pour m'emmener m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je demande à papa.

-C'est une fracture ? Qu… qu'est-ce … pourquoi tu es là alors ? Et pourquoi t'as pas de plâtre !  
-C'est juste un petit truc à une côte Aki. J'ai des cachets c'est tout.  
-Je suis désolé ! J'ai eu peur papa ! J'ai eu peur je

Papa regarde Suigetsu et lui demande s'il peut nous laisser seul quelques minutes. Suigetsu répond.

-Oui ! De toute façon j'ai cours. Je vais y aller. Vous… si vous n'avez pas mangé, le repas est prêt.

Papa s'excuse en comprenant qu'il va obliger Suigetsu à jeuner ce midi. Ce dernier le rassure en lui disant qu'il ne sera ainsi pas intoxiqué par ma nourriture. Ce qui lui vaut un coup de pied dans la cuisse de ma part. Il me sourit en me faisant remarquer avec plaisir que je réagis, au moins. Il se penche, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me dit me laisser les clés. Puis il s'en va.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, je regarde papa.

-C'est vrai ? Tu n'as rien de grave-grave ?  
-Oui. C'est vrai.  
-Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécute en me remerciant. Il s'installe à mes pieds sur le canapé. Suigetsu m'a installé dans la longueur. Je suis adossé à l'accoudoir et mes jambes sont un peu pliées pour laisser de la place à papa. Je n'ose pas vraiment parler alors papa le fait pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça quand je t'ai appelé à la maison ?  
-J'ai cru que tu allais m'engueuler à propos de Haru. Parce-que je le mettais dans un état pas possible…

Mon cœur se serre. Papa demande.

-Tu n'es pas encore retourné à la Fac ?

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête.

-Naruto s'en veut pour ce qu'il a fait et dit.

Je hausse une épaule en répondant que je ne lui en veux pas et que j'aurai sûrement fait pareil à sa place.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Mais si j'arrive à te ramener à la maison, …

Je lève automatiquement les yeux alors qu'il continue.

-… il ne s'opposera pas à ton retour.

Je baisse les yeux à nouveau. Je réfléchis un peu avant de demander.

-Je te déçois, … n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti comme ça. Je ne comprends aucune de tes actions depuis presque une semaine. Et encore plus depuis lundi matin !  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Je sais que tu es désolé. Mais alors fais en sorte de ne pas avoir à l'être. Corrige ton comportement et si tu ne peux pas dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Ou trouve de l'aide comme tu peux !  
-Ca passera papa. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, … je ne veux pas m'approcher trop de Haru.  
-Haru n'est pas amoureux de Suigetsu.

Je m'apprête à rétorquer, mais il m'interrompt.

-Et même s'il l'était avant, il ne l'est plus il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

J'écarquille les yeux en sentant mon cœur tourner sur lui-même. Papa sourit. Il est heureux de voir qu'il m'a surpris. Il continue en pensant très certainement qu'il me rassure.

-Et oui ! Il est amoureux en ce moment.  
-U… une fille ?  
-Un garçon de ton année à la Fac.

Je me redresse en retenant des tremblements dans mon corps.

-De ma fac ?  
-Oui. Il pensait t'y trouver mardi alors il y est allé. Et comme il ne t'y a pas vu il s'est mis en tête de te prendre tout tes cours.  
-Mais… mais ça fait que trois jours où il

Papa m'explique avant que je ne termine ma phrase.

-Pour tout te dire dès mardi soir il était déjà changé.

J'ai l'impression de sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Papa poursuit.

-Il ne m'a pas dit être amoureux ou quoique ce soit bien sûr, … mais ça se voit à son visage. Et puis il mange, il dort mieux, … il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.  
-Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?  
-Non. Et si tu rentres j'aimerai que tu l'écoutes à nouveau. Puisque Suigetsu n'est plus concerné, ça ira non ? J'ai peur qu'il fasse encore n'importe quoi.  
-Oui je… je vais lui demander et puis je le surveillerai.

Je me redresse encore sur le canapé et me lève finalement alors que papa me demande.

-Alors tu veux bien rentrer ?  
-Oui.

Je ne vais pas laisser Haru tomber dans les bras d'un pauvre type rencontré à la Fac ! Et puis en même pas trois jours ? Comment ça se peut ? Il s'est fait avoir, c'est obligé !

Alors que je range mes affaires dans mon sac, une question s'installe de plus en plus dans ma tête : Qui a osé poser son regard sur mon frère ?

Je téléphone à Suigetsu en sortant dans le couloir avec mon sac.

-Allô ?  
-Su ! Je rentre chez moi. Je te laisse les clés dans la boîte aux lettres, c'est bon ?  
-Euh oui. Ca va aller ?  
-Oui. Je te raconterai.  
-Ok. Bon je te laisse j'suis en train de conduire.  
-D'accord. J't'appelle ce soir.  
-Je t'aime !

Je souris en entendant son ton enjoué. Je lui réponds.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccroche et m'immobilise en voyant papa me dévisager puis sourire. Je rougis en réalisant qu'il vient d'entendre ce que je viens de dire. Et puis aussi le « Su ». Le petit nom de Suigetsu que j'utilise depuis samedi dernier à la plage. Je n'osais pas trop au début, mais maintenant je le sors à toutes les sauces. Je sais qu'il aime ça donc je ne m'en prive pas. Et puis je me dis que ça le console un peu ou… que ça palie au fait que je le prive ou… enfin voilà. C'est son petit nom.

Je descends accompagné de papa. J'ai fermé la porte à double tour et laissé les clés dans la boîte aux lettres. Je me fige un instant dans la rue en voyant un fourgon de presse. Je cours vers le taxi qui attend en réalisant que papa va vers ce dernier. Je monte et demande immédiatement.

-T'es venu en taxi ?  
-Si Naruto pense que j'ai pu conduire, il va t'en vouloir à nouveau.  
-… Ok.  
-Oui. Désolé mais c'est pour ça que la presse est là. Au moins, il aura la preuve dans les journaux. De toute façon ça ne te dérange pas, si ?  
-Je… J'ai pas envie que Suigetsu soit dans les journaux. … alors j'espère seulement qu'ils ne reviendront pas ici.

Papa me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils comme si je disais une bêtise. Je le remarque et lui demande.

-Quoi ?  
-Vous êtes déjà dans les magazines. Depuis lundi même !  
-QUOI !

Papa soupire et m'explique.

-Votre samedi à la plage. Vous avez 4 pages consacrées à votre journée d'amoureux et à votre mois ensemble.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Aki ! Tiens justement je suis avec ton frère !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur manque de s'arrêter.

C'est lui ?  
Je demande. Presque prêt à lui hurler de s'éloigner de mon frère.

-A… Haru est avec toi !  
-Oui ! On a fait connaissance depuis mardi ! Il est sympa ! Tu es où ? Tu viens en cours ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Il y a une recrudescence de reviews assassines en ce moment (les méchancetés gratuite, quoi) et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir des bonnes alors ne vous privez pas pour m'en envoyer si vous aimer toujours et que vous continuez à lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a pu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite dimanche prochain ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Nana ?  
Nana : Hm ? Quoi ?  
Densetsu : La prochaine fois que tu pars c'est à la mi-août chez Seha ?  
Nana : Non. C'est début août pour quelques jours. Et d'ailleurs je ne pourrais très certainement pas posté à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs.  
Itachi et Densetsu : #s'échangent un regard en silence#  
Nana : #qui n'a rien vu# Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire ta valise Densetsu, je ne t'emmène pas avec moi je vais juste voir une de mes soeurs et mes miss avec mon Chouchou.  
Densetsu : Ah mais j'ai rien demandé !  
Nana : #réalise après un instant de pause et dévisage Densetsu# O.o ... ? Qu... quoi ?


	24. Chapter 24

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 24.**

-Je… J'ai pas envie que Suigetsu soit dans les journaux. … alors j'espère seulement qu'ils ne reviendront pas ici.

Papa me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils comme si je disais une bêtise. Je le remarque et lui demande.

-Quoi ?  
-Vous êtes déjà dans les magazines. Depuis lundi même !  
-QUOI !

Papa soupire et m'explique.

-Votre samedi à la plage. Vous avez 4 pages consacrées à votre journée d'amoureux et à votre mois ensemble.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter. Je me tourne vers lui sur la banquette arrière, paniqué.

-C'est pas possible ! Y'avait quasiment personne ! On… on a fait attention !  
-« quasiment ».  
-Mais… Papa ! Le père de Suigetsu est homophobe et… ses parents ne sont pas du tout au courant pour… pour lui !

Papa ne trouve qu'à grimacer. Je m'écroule en me laissant tomber en arrière sur la banquette.

-C'est pas vrai… !  
-Je suis désolé. Il faudra que tu préviennes Suigetsu.

Je pousse une plainte en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je prends mon portable et appelle Suigetsu qui répond rapidement.

-Allô ?  
-Suigetsu ! J'ai une affreuse nouvelle !  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-On est dans les magazines people ! Tes parents vont

Il m'arrête tout de suite d'une voix très calme.

-Je le sais déjà Aki.

Blanc. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je reprends.

-Hein ? Qu… comment ça ?  
-Je l'ai appris mardi pendant mon premier cours. La plupart des filles se sont jetées sur moi pour me poser pleins de questions.  
-Mais… mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?  
-Tu n'étais pas bien. J'ai pas voulu que tu t'affoles en plus pour moi. Et puis tu n'as pas à le faire, mes parents ne lisent pas cette presse. Et de toute façon même s'ils apprenaient je m'en fiche. Je suis très bien avec toi et je m'occupe de moi sans eux.

De nouveau : un blanc. Suigetsu finit par demander.

-Ca va aller ? Mon cours ne va pas tarder à commencer. Je peux te laisser ?  
-Ou… oui. Excuse-moi.  
-Y'a rien à excuser t'inquiète pas. Merci d'avoir voulu me prévenir.  
-Hm. A ce soir. Je t'appellerai.

Il raccroche. Moi aussi. Je regarde papa timidement et déclare.

-Il est déjà au courant.  
-J'avais deviné.  
-C'est… comment l'article ?  
-Tu verras. Naruto a acheté ceux qu'il trouvait. Ils sont tous à la maison.  
-Tu as lu ?

Il hoche la tête. Je me sens rougir alors que papa me regarde du coin de l'œil en déclarant.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout alors je me renseigne comme je peux !  
-… je te dis que ce que je veux bien te dire. C'est tout…

Il sourit et ajoute que de toute façon il n'y a rien dans l'article qu'il ne sache pas déjà.  
Et il termine par un « enfin à part quelques photos… » Je bafouille quelques mots d'un air gêné.

-D… d des photos comment ?  
-Tu verras bien.

Je me resserre contre le dossier du fauteuil en sentant mes oreilles chauffer.

Une fois à la maison, la première chose que je vais faire après m'être déchaussé et avoir balancé mon sac dans le couloir, c'est de passer dans le salon à la recherche d'un magazine. Il y en a un petit tas sur la table basse devant le grand canapé. Je me précipite et cherche les pages concernées en priant pour que papa n'ait rien vu de honteux. D'ailleurs ce dernier entre et reste un peu éloigné pour m'indiquer l'endroit où regarder.

-Pages centrales.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! En plus on fait le milieu ! Haru a déjà eu cette position dans les magazines par le passé mais… jamais moi !  
Je m'assieds en arrivant à la bonne page. Il y a plusieurs photos de moi et Suigetsu de dispatchées sur les 4 pages et… -et j'aimerai creuser un trou pour m'y cacher- … on a été pris Suigetsu allongé sur moi à la plage et… sa main sous mes vêtements… du bas.

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers papa qui a contourné le canapé pour me regarder. Je lui demande.

-Tu as… vu ?  
-C'est de ton âge.  
-Je suis désolé, je… on l'a pas fait sur la plage mais on…  
-Vous vous êtes fait du bien.

Je me tais. Je regarde les autres photos. Je me sens choqué en voyant une photographie de moi et Suigetsu au cinéma en train de nous embrasser.

Je me lève et sors du salon à pas lents en déclarant aller tout lire dans ma chambre. Papa me souhaite bonne lecture d'un ton amusé et moqueur.

C'est la première fois qu'on me donne un rôle important enfin… que je suis le sujet central d'un gros article. Je vais le lire une fois, regardez un peu plus les photos en remerciant le ciel que celles qu'on a faites en privé avec Suigetsu ne soient pas tombées dans de mauvaises mains, puis je vais relire l'article encore une fois avant de réaliser quelque chose.

Je laisse le magazine sur mon lit et me lève pour aller dans le couloir. J'appelle Haru par l'interphone de sa chambre puis utilise ce dernier pour appeler papa.

-Papa ! Haru n'est pas là ?

J'attends quelques secondes et ai une réponse.

-Il est à ta Fac. Apparemment vous avez un cours cette semaine dans l'après-midi.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire et me rappelle que nous avions un cours en amphi de trois heures aujourd'hui. Papa me parle à nouveau.

-Laisse-le terminer ta journée. Il est en bonne compagnie après tout.

Je me crispe alors des pieds à la tête en réalisant. Je rappuie sur l'interphone avant de me précipiter.

-J'vais à la Fac ! J'reviendrai avec Haru !  
-D'accord.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends mon sac de cours abandonné là depuis vendredi matin. Puis je descends, renfile mes chaussures, et cours pour attraper le bus qui est en train de passer. Par chance, le chauffeur me voit et s'arrête pour m'attendre. Je regarde l'heure. Le cours prévu commence dans moins de cinq minutes mais je ne sais plus du tout où il est. Je décide d'appeler Yashamaru. Je ne veux pas avoir Haru pour le moment. Ca décroche.

-Allô ?  
-Yashamaru ?  
-Aki ! Tiens justement je suis avec ton frère !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur manque de s'arrêter.

C'est lui ?  
Je demande ,presque prêt à lui hurler de s'éloigner de mon frère.

-Ha… Haru est avec toi !  
-Oui ! On a fait connaissance depuis mardi ! Il est sympa ! Tu es où ? Tu viens en cours ?

Mes sourcils se sont froncés et ma voix est tout à fait à l'opposée de l'enjouée de Yashamaru.

-Où vous êtes.  
-Devant l'amphi C. Tu nous rejoins ?  
-J'arriverai en retard.  
-Ok ! On te garde une place !

Je raccroche.

Arrivé à la Fac, je fais tout pour ne pas courir et pour essayer de me contenir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais dire à Yashamaru, pas encore ce que je vais dire à Haru, par encore si je vais le dire ou si je vais le hurler, pas encore si je vais parler ou frapper.

Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Haru de tomber amoureux d'un type pareil !

J'arrive devant l'amphi. J'entre. Heureusement c'est par le fond. Je cherche des yeux et aperçois Haru juste à ma droite. Il tente un sourire et se concentre sur ses feuilles alors que je m'approche et m'assieds juste à côté de lui. Haru est penché en avant à écrire. Yashamaru me regarde par derrière son dos et chuchote un peu fort.

-On s'est mis là pour que tu puisses nous trouver facilement.

Je le regarde en me retenant de lui mettre mon poing dans le figure. J'acquiesce et me penche un peu pour essayer d'interpeller Haru qui fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Je prends la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ! J'avais pas besoin que tu prennes les cours pour moi !

Il m'interroge sans me regarder.

-T'es rentré à la maison ?  
-Oui. Papa est venu me chercher.

Il ne répond pas. Yashamaru, lui, parle à nouveau.

-On s'est rencontré dès le premier jour avec ton frère ! Enfin c'est moi qui l'ait abordé.

Il fait un grand sourire alors que moi je me mords la joue en le dévisageant d'un air sombre qui n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Je jette un coup d'œil à Haru qui semble mal à l'aise par l'information donnée.

Je n'attends pas, je ne tiens plus, je demande.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Haru réagit automatiquement et se redresse d'un coup en répondant.

-HEIN ! Ca va pas ! Non !

Silence.  
Mais… Mais silence dans tout l'amphi vous voyez.

On a préféré sortir. Juste moi et Haru. J'ai expressément fait comprendre à Yashamaru de ne pas nous suivre. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler de choses importantes avec Haru. Mais en fait c'est surtout que je pense que je n'aurai pas pu me retenir de le tabasser si jamais nous avions été dehors.

Haru marche devant moi. Je le suis gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye sur un muret le long d'une des nombreuses allées de la Fac. Je reste debout en le regardant. Il a les yeux baissés par terre et il ne dit rien, cet idiot. Alors que moi je me pose des tonnes de questions sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Yashamaru.  
Papa a dit que Haru est comme transformé depuis mardi ! Ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! S'ils ne sortent pas ensemble avec Yashamaru, ils font des trucs comme ça ? Vu comme Haru semble perdu je suis sûr qu'il est utilisé !

Je souffle brusquement comme pour essayer de me détendre et ainsi ne pas assommer Haru de questions, et m'assieds à côté de lui en demandant.

-Alors tu l'a rencontré mardi ?

Il sursaute légèrement ou tout du moins redresse son visage pour me regarder un léger instant avant de répondre en fixant à nouveau le sol.

-Oui.  
-Il est gentil avec toi ?  
-Oui. Très.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses et inspire doucement pour rester calme. Je m'apprête à en demander plus quand Haru prend la parole.

-Il… il me raconte des choses sur toi, … quand tu es ici. Ca … me fait du bien.

La boule que j'ai dans la gorge doit avoir une sœur jumelle. Une autre qui prend place dans mon ventre alors que Haru sourit sans s'en rendre compte en déclarant qu'il est heureux que je ne dise pas de mal de lui à mes amis.

-Co… comment ça « de toi » ?  
-Il m'a dit un peu comment tu étais ici et aussi ce que tu pouvais lui raconter sur la famille, su… sur moi… quand vous travaillez vos exposés ensemble. Il m'a dit… que tu parles souvent de moi.

Je me redresse. Je me tiens bien droit en observant le visage souriant de Haru. C'est rare ces temps-ci et ça me fait du mal que ce sourire vienne grâce à Yashamaru. J'en oublie presque ce qu'il vient de dire et ce que cela pourrait signifier. Je demande.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Haru tourne son visage vers le mien. Il fronce un sourcil sans vouloir comprendre ce que je demande.

-Quoi ?  
-Tu l'aimes, non ? Regardes comme tu as changé en trois jours ! C'… Il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? T'es tombé amoureux ! Il a réussi à t'avoir avec ses belles phrases, hein !

Je sens mon corps frissonner de colère. Comment Haru peut-il être aussi stupide à tomber amoureux du premier venu qui fait mine de le connaître un peu !

-Aki mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Je t'interdis de sortir avec un mec comme lui.

Il écarquille les yeux en me fixant, étonné. Peut-être même un peu choqué.

Moi je fulmine mon envie d'aller défoncer Yashamaru amphi ou pas amphi, en présence de personnes ou non, je ne veux pas qu'un homme me vole mon frère. Je ne l'accepterai pas.

Ce que je peux en vouloir à Haru d'être comme ça.

-Aki j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui !  
-J'te crois pas.

Je me lève et m'éloigne un peu pendant un instant. La colère vient juste de laisser place à la tristesse. Ma gorge est serrée et je me sens mal. Je marche un peu au hasard tout en restant près de Haru qui me suit des yeux sans rien dire.

Je dis n'importe quoi. … Lui interdire quelque chose ? … C'est débile d'avoir dit ça. … Lui interdire quelqu'un, … comme s'il allait m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

Haru se lève du muret et attrape ma main. Il parle doucement.

-Je suis content que tu reviennes à la maison Aki.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il sourit en baissant les yeux. Sa main tremble un peu.  
Je l'interroge.

-C'est vrai ? T'as… t'as pas envie d'être avec lui ?

Il fait un non de tête. Je pose une autre question.

-T'es toujours amoureux de Suigetsu alors ?  
-C'est pas Suigetsu. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-Dis-moi qui c'est alors … ! Je… je suis bien avec Suigetsu moi ! Mais je… j'arrête pas de… en ce moment j'arrête pas d'y penser ! Que… vous allez finir ensemble et…

Il resserre sa main dans la mienne. Sa mâchoire est fermement serrée alors que je continue de parler comme je peux.

-Je veux pas le perdre Haru. C'est…  
-C'est pas lui Aki. Je te promets.

Sa voix tremble un peu. Moi j'essaie de me retenir pour ne pas lui dire que c'est de lui que j'ai surtout peur d'être éloigné. Que je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi et pas les autres hommes qu'il peut croiser.

-Haru, ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui s'il te plaît.  
-Je te promets. De toute façon, je...

Il sourit d'un air triste malgré lui en interrompant sa phrase. Je l'interroge.

-Tu quoi ?  
-B… ben celui que j'aime est déjà pris alors je… j'ai aucune chance de toute façon !

Je le regarde de bas en haut. Il est vraiment mal et ça me fait de la peine. Je reprends la parole.

-C'est vraiment pas Suigetsu ?  
-Non c'est pas lui Aki.  
-… tu veux pas me dire qui c'est ?  
-Non.

Je soupire. Je lui demande encore.

-T'as vraiment envie de lui ?

Il rougit et hoche silencieusement la tête. Je sens que je vais souffrir énormément mais, pour Haru, je me décide.

-S'ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps, tu n'as qu'à les faire rompre, non ?

De toute façon, il n'y a que Suigetsu et moi qu'il connaisse comme garçon proche de lui depuis quelques semaines alors au pire, ce doit être quelqu'un sur internet donc il ne le verra probablement jamais.  
Je continue sur ma lancée.

-Tu es assez doué pour embobiner les gens. Tu n'as qu'à le monter doucement contre son petit-ami et une fois qu'il sera seul, tu auras ta chance !  
-Il ne voudra jamais de moi comme ça.  
-Tu m'as dit que tu le connais depuis un peu de temps, non ? C'est quoi votre relation ? Vous êtes amis ? Des amis proches ? Ou juste des connaissances ?  
-On est… proches. J'espère.

Bon. Maintenant j'en suis sûr c'est sur internet. Sinon j'aurai déjà vu la personne concernée. Ca m'étonne même qu'il ne m'en ai jamais parlé.  
… enfin d'un autre côté c'est normal puisqu'il ne se pensait pas gay, voir était assez perturbé par ne serait-ce que l'idée de l'être.  
Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées en constatant que Haru m'observe. Je lui souris et déclare.

-Si vous êtes proche tu dois bien connaître ses réactions alors, non ? Tu dois savoir comment le faire réagir par rapport à certaines choses en faisant en sorte qu'il pense que ça vient de lui, non ?  
-… Aki… J'ai pas envie de détruire son couple… Ca va lui faire du mal et je ne veux pas le voir souffrir.

Je souris un peu plus et lui assure qu'il ne pourrait ainsi que mieux le réconforter ! Je cligne d'un œil en terminant ma phrase. Ca le fait rougir.

-D… dis pas ça Aki. L… la dernière fois que j'ai tenté quelque chose, il m'a évité pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai dû le dégoûter de moi…  
-Il t'as reparlé depuis ?  
-… oui.  
-Alors il n'est pas contre.

Haru n'ose pas me regarder mais je vois à son visage qu'il aimerait me croire. J'insiste.

-Il faut d'abord le faire rompre avant de tenter quelque chose. Sinon c'est normal qu'il te repousse.  
-… hm. Oui. Tu as sûrement raison.

Je demande calmement sans le presser.

-C'… c'est quelqu'un que tu connais d'internet ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage. Il est étonné.  
… j'ai dû trouver.  
Il prend quelques instants pour réfléchir. Sûrement se demande t'il s'il m'avoue ou non.  
Il se lance enfin en baissant légèrement son visage.

-Oui. C'est sur internet.

Je souris, rassuré.

-Il est loin d'ici ?  
-Oui… t… Très loin.  
-Tu avais tenté quoi alors quand tu dis qu'il t'a ignoré plusieurs jours ?  
-Je…

Il rougit en faisant aller ses yeux sur la gauche et continue sa phrase.

-J'ai essayer de lui… de lui proposé du sexe p… par webcam.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux. Haru n'a plus l'air de savoir où se mettre. Il parle encore un peu tout doucement.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main la dernière fois Aki je… je suis perdu et j'ai eu… envie de voir. C… comme on est frère ça veut rien dire alors voilà. Je suis désolé j'ai pas réfléchi plus loin que mon nez je vou

Je l'interromps.

-Ca va Haru. C'est pas grave. C'est passé. Ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, je t'ai fait pareil quand on était plus jeune !  
-… oui mais je… c'était…  
-Laisses. Oublies. Tu comptes pas le refaire de toute façon ?

Je force un sourire amusé et détendu, … mais ce que j'aimerai qu'il me réponde que, si, il en meurt d'envie.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non je le referai jamais !

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en le regardant baisser les yeux.

Je n'ai aucune chance.  
C'est mieux après tout. Ce serait complètement immoral de… Rien que l'idée, …

Soudain, une voix connue nous interrompt.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Je me retourne en écarquillant les yeux. C'est pas possible, il est bouché ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas nous suivre ! Haru se met à sourire et s'approche de Yashamaru qui nous a finalement rejoint.

-Rien de spécial. On avait besoin de parlé avec Aki.  
-Ah oui ? De quoi ? De moi ?

Je serre mes poings sans parler. Je me tourne vers Yashamaru, inspire profondément pendant qu'il parle tout sourire avec Haru, et prends la parole d'un air ravi.

-Oui ! De toi ! Et je peux te dire que Haru n'est ABSOOlument pas intéressé par toi. Donc tu peux repartir en cours !

Yashamaru me fixe en haussant ses sourcils. Haru me dévisage. Il est choqué. Moi je serre toujours autant mes poings. Yashamaru prend la parole après avoir émit une petite exclamation.

-Tu décides pour ton frère ?

Il est intéressé.  
Ce ne fait ni une ni deux, je ne peux plus me retenir.

Je me rue sur lui pour le frapper de toutes mes forces.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Bon et bien comme je vous le mets tout de suite, je ne vais pas aller chercher quoi vous mettre ! :p. A tout de suite dans le chaiptre 25 ! n.n

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne suis pas au top en ce moment alors elle m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. J'espère que mes réponses n'ont pas été trop longues à arriver à votre goût et qu'elles vous ont plus tout comme a pu vous plaire ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à le commenter ! Merci encore ! **

Densetsu : Nana ! Ce soir, on va voir le feu d'artifice avec Itachi.  
Nana : Ah bon ?  
Densetsu : #hoche la tête en souriant#  
Nana : Bon ben c'était pas dans mon programme, mais je vais vous accompagner dans ce cas.  
Densetsu : Hein ? M... mais non ! Fais ce que tu avais à faire voyons !  
Nana : Non, non. Je vais venir. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses kidnapper par la première fan venue.  
Densetsu : Mais... Itachi me protègera !  
Nana : #se met à rire# Bah bien sûr. Tu crois qu'il ne va pas être poursuivi de son côté, lui ?  
Densetsu : ... mais... #parle tout bas# Je voulais y aller juste avec lui, moi... Q.Q...


	25. Chapter 25

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères III. 25.**

-Tu décides pour ton frère ?

Il est intéressé.  
Ce ne fait ni une ni deux, je ne peux plus me retenir.

Je me rue sur lui pour le frapper de toute mes forces. Je me jète vraiment sur lui. Je lui flanque un coup de poing sur le nez en nous faisant tomber à terre lui et moi. Moi sur lui, je le maintiens au sol alors qu'il tente tant bien que mal de se défendre mais un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire finit par lui faire cracher du sang.  
Ca faisait peut-être longtemps que je n'avais pas frappé quelqu'un, mais j'ai toujours eu pour habitude depuis le primaire de me battre avec ceux qui insultaient mes parents pour leur homosexualité alors ce n'est pas un mec qui court après mon frère qui va me faire peur.

J'essaie de le frapper encore alors que Haru a agrippé mes bras pour me faire reculer en me relevant. J'en profite pour donner quelques coups de pieds pendant que je suis encore assez près. Une fois trop loin, la parole prend le dessus alors que Haru me tient toujours fermement en me criant d'arrêter de me débattre comme ça et de me calmer.  
Mais moi je suis tout sauf calme.

**-JE T'INTERDIS DE TOUCHER A MON FRERE !** **CONNARD ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI ! ESPECE DE**

Je sursaute soudain en clignant des paupière alors qu'un flash me fait réagir. Je m'arrête de gesticuler dans les bras de Haru et regarde autour de nous. On vient de me prendre en photo je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je sais que ça va encore attirer des ennuis. Je prends alors la main de Haru et parle à peu près calmement même si toujours énervé et en proie à l'envie de faire un meurtre.

-Viens. On rentre.

Haru me suit docilement. Il sait qu'il n'a pas trop intérêt à me désobéir sur ce coup-là. Et puis il n'aurait rien à y gagner.

Je rentre à la maison avec lui. Il m'a observé tout le long du trajet dans le bus sans rien dire. Il était sûrement mal à l'aise. Normalement, il me crie à chaque fois dessus quand je me bats.  
Alors que nous descendons du bus pas loin de la maison, Haru me demande en grimaçant un peu.

-Tu n'as rien … ?

Je souris et le rassure par une question.

-Tu crois qu'il a eu le temps de riposter ?  
-… c'est pas drôle Aki.  
-J'ai rien.

Il baisse un peu les yeux et parle tout doucement.

-On l'a laissé comme ça…  
-Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.  
-Il s'intéressait peut-être juste un peu à moi… Tu vas pas faire ça à chaque personne qui m'approche.

Si c'était possible je le ferai avec joie et délectation. Mais je n'en dis rien.

Il insiste.

-Aki tu devrais t'excuser !  
-La presse va s'en emparer Haru. On lui versera des dédommagements. Il n'en aura rien à faire de mes excuses. Et de toutes façons j'ai aucune envie de lui en présenter.

Il ne répond rien. Il soupire très fortement, c'est tout. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Une fois à la maison, je préviens automatiquement papa pour le fait que j'aie frappé quelqu'un. Il me regarde d'abord de manière interdite, et m'interroge.

-Frapper comment ? Frapper un peu, bonne bagarre ou…  
-Il pouvait pas se défendre. Je l'ai tabassé.

On a instauré une sorte d'échelle depuis longtemps.  
Il soupire et me demande.

-Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Ca fait pourtant un bon moment que tu ne l'as plus fait ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mon ventre se noue un peu. Je cherche quels mots employer, et réponds.

-Pour défendre Haru.

Silence. Heureusement, Haru n'est pas là. Il est monté dans sa chambre poser ses affaires puis les miennes dans ma propre chambre. Papa et moi sommes à l'entrée de son bureau.  
Papa continue.

-Comment ça "défendre" ? Il était en danger ?  
-Un mec lui tournait trop autour.

Papa roule des yeux sous ses paupières en inspirant doucement. Je me défends avant qu'il n'aille me dire que je ne vais pas m'amuser à le faire avec tous les prétendants que Haru pourrait désormais avoir.

-C'est pas un type bien ! Je le connais papa ! Et je ne veux pas que Haru fasse n'importe quoi. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de faire attention à lui, non ?  
-Pas en cassant la figure de tout le monde !  
-Y'en a juste eu un.  
-Oui et le prochain ?

Il est sur internet, … il ne craint rien.  
Je ne réponds donc pas. Papa soupire encore une fois et me dit s'occuper du reste. Je le remercie et monte avant que l'idée de me punir ne lui traverse l'esprit. On ne sait jamais, … même si j'ai bientôt 18 ans, il pourrait très bien avoir un regain d'envie d'autorité.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Haru y est. Je sursaute et hoquète en l'y voyant. Il se redresse et me regarde en prenant la parole.

-Je te dépose juste ton sac. Je t'ai posé les cours que j'ai pu prendre aussi. Sur ton bureau.  
-Ok. Merci.

Il reste un peu silencieux. Je m'approche et prends les feuilles mises sur mon bureau en parlant doucement.

-C'est sympa mais t'aurais pas dû.  
-Ca m'a fait sortir un peu.  
-Hm.

J'aurai préféré qu'il reste là. Il m'interroge avant de sortir.

-Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ces trois derniers jours ?  
-J'étais chez Suigetsu. J'ai rien fait.

Il acquiesce en rougissant un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait me demander ce qu'on a fait. Enfin… intimement parlant.

-Haru je ne veux pas te raconter je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-H… hm. Je sais.  
-Et de toute façon on n'a rien fait je … j'y arrivais pas.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-C'est comme ça. J'ai pas envie de te raconter.  
-… ok.

Je le regarde. Il n'a pas envie de sortir et ça se voit. Je l'interroge.

-Tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?

Il accepte et s'assied sur le lit. Moi sur la chaise de mon bureau. Il prend la parole.

-Papa et Naruto se sont disputés après que tu sois parti.

Ca ne m'étonne pas mais je ne dis rien. Haru continue.

-Papa a même dormi sur le canapé.

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux et regarde Haru qui m'explique que ce n'est pas Naruto qui l'y a envoyé mais papa qui s'est installé de lui-même. Je hoche juste la tête pour répondre. C'est de ma faute ce qui a pu se passer. Juste parce-que je suis attiré par mon frère jumeau … par Haru. Que ce dernier est perdu. Que j'aimerai en profiter. Que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ne pas penser à lui depuis que ces lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Depuis que ses mains m'ont caressées.

Je ne sais plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je sursaute soudain en même temps que Haru alors que papa apparaît à la porte.

-Haru !

Haru répond.

-Hein ?  
-Tu pourrais me donner tes clés de bureau ?

Haru devient soudain livide.

-Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Pour que je puisse l'ouvrir.

Haru se lève en soupirant discrètement alors qu'il reprend des couleur.

-Je vais te l'ouvrir si tu veux.  
-Non. Je veux avoir les clés en permanence Haru.

Haru redresse son visage en écarquillant les yeux. Ses couleurs revenues disparaissent à nouveau.

-P… pourquoi ! C… C'est mon bureau, non ?  
-Oui mais tu as des dossiers que j'aimerai pouvoir voir moi aussi. Haru s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à changer les serrures. Donne-moi ton double de clé.

Blanc. J'observe Haru qui semble réfléchir à comment se sortir d'une situation qui paraît embêtante pour lui. Papa le voit aussi. Il soupire et propose.

-Je te laisse une heure pour ranger ce que tu ne veux pas que je vois. Mais je veux les clés Haru.

Haru va finalement accepter. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil en sortant de ma chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré alors je lui ai souris avant qu'il ne parte complètement dans le couloir. Papa l'a suivi. Je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre.

Le soir, je vais apprendre que Satsuki est repartie chez Hinata et Itachi. Apparemment elle a cru qu'entre moi et Haru il y avait eu dispute et de le voir dans cet état l'a faite réfléchir et surtout lui a fait peur pour Kisa. Elle a décidé de s'excuser d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas plus mal même si elle se méprend sur Haru et moi.

Le lendemain, vendredi, je vais à la Fac. Haru n'a pas l'air très bien depuis que papa à ses clés de bureau mais il reste malgré tout à peu près détendu. Enfin il essaie. Il surveille papa du coin des yeux je crois. Au soir, Haru toque à ma porte et me demande si je veux bien parler un peu. Je lui souris en tournant sur ma chaise de bureau, et lui montre mon lit de la main. Il entre et referme derrière lui. Je me sens déjà un peu plus crispé. Haru s'avance à quatre pas jusqu'au centre de mon lit. Je ne regarde pas ou du moins essaie. Haru s'installe en tailleur, inspire profondément, et demande.

-Je voudrais parler de … d… de celui que… tu sais, … sur internet.

J'avale ma salive tout doucement. Je me racle la gorge et tente un sourire en prenant la parole à mon tour.

-Oui ! Si tu veux !  
-Je sais pas trop comment faire pour le monter contre son petit ami en fait.

Je le regarde un peu sans rien dire. Je hausse une épaule en lui répondant.

-Ben tu relèves les mauvais côtés de son petit ami qu'il te dit, et tu les remets un peu comme ça dans la conversation un peu plus tard. Histoire qu'il ait le temps d'oublier qu'il t'en a parlé, et puis ça passera inaperçu !  
-… ça peut pas marcher.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Son petit ami est parfait.

Je souris. Je suis amusé.

-N'importe quoi. Personne n'est parfait. Il est obligé de l'énerver de temps en temps ! Moi, même Suigetsu m'agace parfois !  
-Ah bon?  
-Ben oui. C'est normal. Demandes-lui, il te dira bien au bout d'un moment.  
-Je sais pas… il a vraiment l'air parfait son petit copain.  
-C'est pas possible.

Léger silence. Haru me regarde. Il n'est pas convaincu alors j'insiste.

-Je t'assure que c'est pas possible ! Tu vas pas me dire que t'as eu une petite amie sans défaut ?  
-Peut-être que les mecs sont différents. Toi, … toi tu es parfait.

Mon cœur se serre et j'ai l'impression de rougir un peu. Je me tourne vers mon ordi.

-Non je suis pas parfait. Suigetsu n'arrête pas de relever mes petits défauts quand je fais une idiotie ou que je dis un truc débile.  
-Ah… ah bon. Il est comme ça ?  
-Oui. Tu vois bien, lui non plus n'est pas sans défaut. Il me corrige souvent juste parce-qu'il sait que je suis surdoué. Il profite de quand je me goure sur quelque chose ou que je ne sais pas quelque chose pour me le faire remarquer. Il est énervant d'ailleurs avec ça.  
-Désolé.  
-C'est pas grave. Je le lui rends de toute façon.  
-… hm.

Un léger blanc s'installe jusqu'à ce que Haru inspire profondément et soupire ensuite avant de prendre la parole.

-Donc ses défauts.  
-Oui.  
-Et puis j'en reparle après ?  
-Oui. Mais un peu plus tard. Le mieux ce serait quelques jours après ou… quand tu sens qu'il est un peu énervé après son petit ami.

Haru sourit, amusé. Il ajoute quelques mots en se levant.

-Du genre ils se disputent tout le temps… je l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une dispute. Et puis… il aime pas trop me parler de lui alors…  
-Ben. Tu y arriveras bien. Et puis les disputes ça arrivera même si y'en a pas encore eu.  
-D'accord. Bon je te laisse tranquille alors. Je vais aller parler un peu avec lui.

Il se dirige vers la porte. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je l'arrête avant qu'il ne sorte dans le couloir. Je me lève de ma chaise et l'interpelle.

-Ha… Haru !  
-Hein ?

Il se retourne et me regarde. Je ne me retiens pas, je lui demande.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

Haru garde le silence durant un instant. Puis il répond.

-Jûgo. Il… il s'appelle Jûgo.  
-Ok.

Je le laisse sortir. Je referme derrière lui. Je reste immobile et soupire en appuyant mon front à la porte.

Jûgo.  
C'est amusant en un sens je crois déjà avoir entendu ce prénom quelque part.  
… Peut-être qu'en fait Haru le connait depuis un peu plus longtemps que je ne le crois et je l'aurai déjà entendu parler de lui.

Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. A quoi… enfin quel genre d'homme attire Haru.

Il a peut-être une photo. … Je … je pourrai peut-être lui demander. Juste comme ça, … pour partager des choses ! Moi je lui ai bien raconter des moments intimes avec Suigetsu alors… Je sais que je n'ai plus rien à lui raconter et que je lui ai dit ne pas vouloir le faire mais… pour voir par quel genre d'homme Haru est attiré, je serai prêt à recommencer.

Je serre la poignée de la porte dans ma main en me sentant de plus en plus frustré.  
Je crois que je ne supporte pas plus le fait que Haru aime un garçon sur internet plutôt qu'ici tout près de nous.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant la voix de papa à l'interphone.

-Aki ?

Je bafouille en pensant avoir été surpris, et me calme finalement en me disant que de toute façon papa n'est pas près de moi. Il parle juste à l'interphone.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour répondre et demande.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai.

Il se racle la gorge et me demande de descendre. J'obéis, assez intrigué. Je vais le voir dans son bureau. Il est ouvert. Je frappe quand même à la porte pour m'annoncer. J'entre d'un pas et demande.

-Papa ?

Il lève les yeux du dossier qu'il regarde, le ferme, et se lève en me disant d'entrer et de fermer derrière moi. Il est tendu. C'est assez stressant. Il me montre le fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau juste devant lui. Je hoche la tête et me presse un peu de façon pas très à l'aise. Je gigote sur la chaise et demande.

-Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé cette semaine ?  
-Non. Je voudrais te parler de Haru.

Je ne réponds pas. Papa continue après avoir regardé un petit carré de feuille blanche sur son bureau. Je crois que c'est un photo mise à l'envers mais je ne vois pas très bien du fauteuil où je suis. Papa inspire, et se lance.

-Je sais que je t'ai dit que Haru n'est pas amoureux de Suigetsu, …

Il se racle la gorge. Il voudrait continuer mais je l'interromps.

-Oui. Tu avais raison papa. Il est amoureux d'un autre. Un garçon. Sur internet. Il m'en a parlé. Je surveille. T'inquiète pas.

Papa me regarde d'un air interdit. Il ouvre la bouche, inspire à nouveau profondément et continue comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-J'ai trouvé une photo. Dans son bureau. Il l'a sûrement oublié dans un dossier je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là.

Il soulève ce qui s'avère être vraiment une photo mais je ne la vois pas encore. Il la regarde, et me la tend.

-Aki il faudrait que vous fassiez quelque chose toi et Suigetsu.

Je prends la photo et la regarde avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'un coup. C'est une des photos qu'on a prise avec Suigetsu quand je me suis laissé emporter la semaine dernière avec ce maudit appareil photo. La photo est heureusement assez soft. On est allongé l'un à côté de l'autre avec Suigetsu. Nous étions tous les deux nus, mais c'est une photo qui s'arrête au milieu du torse. Suigetsu avait tendu le bras au-dessus de nous.  
Papa prononce quelques mots assez énervés.

-Je ne sais pas comment Haru a eu cette photo et pourquoi tu en fais alors que tu sais très bien tous les risques que cela encoure. On en a déjà assez parlé, Aki.

Je ne les écoute qu'à peine. Et puis papa n'a même pas le temps de finir de parler que mon portable me fait sursauter en vibrant dans ma poche. C'est la sonnerie appropriée à Suigetsu alors je réponds en m'excusant à papa et en sortant du bureau, la photo toujours dans ma main.  
Je sors dans le couloir et ferme la porte du bureau de papa en prenant la parole.

-Allô ? Su ?  
-Aki ? Je ne te dérange pas ?  
-Tu me sauves un peu plutôt.

Il rit doucement. Je lui demande.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Ou c'est juste pour papoter ?  
-Je voulais juste te dire que tu m'as donné la mauvaise clé USB. J'ai voulu m'en servir y'a cinq minutes, et je viens de me rendre compte que c'est pas la mienne. On doit en avoir des identiques.  
-Ta… clé Usb ?  
-Oui.

Je regarde la photo que je tiens toujours. Je ferme les yeux et retiens un soupir en comprenant comment Haru l'a eue.

-Je… Je te rendrai ta clé quand on se verra. Excuse-moi je… j'ai pas fait gaffe.

C'est pas possible… Alors Haru me mentirait et serait vraiment amoureux de Suigetsu ?  
Comment je fais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… Je lui dis que je suis au courant pour la photo ? Et qu'est-ce que papa va faire de son côté, lui ?  
Est-ce que Haru a pris toutes les photos et toutes les vidéos de moi et Suigetsu ? Il les regarde pour se faire plaisir ?

C'est pas possible… Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça … !

-Aki ?  
-Su est-ce que… je peux te rappeler plus tard ?  
-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais en fait j'ai besoin des fichiers qui sont sur ma clé assez rapidement alors euh  
-T'as qu'à venir les chercher si tu veux, … ça dérangera pas je… enfin si mais…

Je soupire. Suigetsu doit remarquer que je suis ennuyé. Il s'excuse, et me propose que je lui envoie le tout via internet. J'accepte, lui dis que je l'aime, et raccroche.

Et puis je reste sans bouger pendant un instant. Je monte dans ma chambre ou je retourne voir papa ?  
Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour la photo ?

Finalement, je vais demander à papa quelques heures pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il va me les accorder. Je vais remonter dans ma chambre et cacher la photo dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Un tiroir qui ferme à clé. Je vais envoyer ses fichiers à Suigetsu en me maudissant pour ce qui se passe. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû mieux regarder la clé et ce qu'elle contenait quand je copiais les fichiers pour Haru. Maintenant il… il a tout le loisir de…

Je suis sûr mon lit. Naruto est arrivé alors la discussion avec papa est remise à plus tard et c'est tant mieux après tout. Je ne me sens pas la force de parler de ce qui arrive ni de… cette découverte.

Pourquoi Haru m'a menti.  
… non je le sais très bien pourquoi mais… pourquoi est-il allé m'inventer tout ça sur un petit ami et…  
Ma gorge se serre alors qu'un début de réponse me passe par la tête.  
Avec toutes ses questions et ses interrogations, … il a réussi à me faire parler de Suigetsu tout à l'heure. Je lui ai dit ce qui se passait. Ce qui m'embêtait chez lui.

… Il veut me faire rompre pour mieux pouvoir l'avoir ensuite.

Le pire c'est que je m'en fiche si je perds Suigetsu pour le bonheur de Haru. Mais je me sens mal parce-que là je perdrai Haru si jamais… Si…

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et me redresse sur mon lit. C'est Naruto à l'interphone.

-Tu descends ? On mange.

Je me lève et lui réponds que j'arrive d'une voix basse et grave. Je me sens mal.

En plus, à table, je suis face à Haru. Papa est à ma droite et Naruto à ma gauche. En plein milieu du repas, papa va interrompre Naruto dans une discussion sur la pépinière.

-Haru ? Tu ne manges pas ?

La fourchette de Haru lui échappe des mains et tinte contre son assiette. Il regarde papa qui vient de lui poser la question, puis moi et Naruto avant de fixer son assiette en répondant.

-J'ai pas très faim…  
-Essaies de te forcer un peu Haru. Tu vas finir par être encore plus malade.  
-Je sais… j'essaie papa.

Il reprend ses couverts et découpe sa viande. Il prend une bouchée, l'avale, et relève la tête pour demander.

-Je peux vous poser une question personnelle à tous les trois ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Papa … ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu l'aimais maman ? »

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 25 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Sur ce, à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre ! **

Itachi : Nana ! Ce soir je vais au feu d'artifice avec Densetsu.  
Nana : Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je vous accompagne aussi.  
Itachi : ... qu.. Hein ? Mais... t'avais pas autre chose de prévu ?  
Nana : ... #tique# Pourquoi vous me dites ça tous les deux ? Vous vouliez y aller en amoureux ou quoi ?  
Itachi : Hahahaha ! HAHAH ! En amoureux ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bie... Bien sûr que non ! Comme si on était amoureux ! Haha ! HAHHA !  
Nana : ...


	26. Chapter 26

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 26.**

A table, je suis face à Haru. Papa est à ma droite et Naruto à ma gauche. En plein milieu du repas, papa va interrompre Naruto dans une discussion sur la pépinière.

-Haru ? Tu ne manges pas ?

La fourchette de Haru lui échappe des mains et tinte contre son assiette. Il regarde papa qui vient de lui poser la question, puis moi et Naruto avant de fixer son assiette en répondant.

-J'ai pas très faim…  
-Essaies de te forcer un peu Haru. Tu vas finir par être encore plus malade.  
-Je sais… j'essaie papa.

Il reprend ses couverts et découpe sa viande. Il prend une bouchée, l'avale, et relève la tête pour demander.

-Je peux vous poser une question personnelle à tous les trois ?

Silence. Naruto répond après avoir échangé un regard avec moi et papa.

-Bien sûr. Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux Haru !

Un instant passe. Haru resserre ses couverts dans ses mains et demande donc.

-Quand… comment… Comment vous faites pour vous faire du bien… p… par les fesses ? Quand vous êtes seuls ou…

Haru lève doucement ses yeux vers Naruto qui rougit mais pas autant que moi. Puis il jète un coup d'œil à papa qui se racle la gorge en se concentrant très étrangement au même moment sur sa propre assiette. Papa fait un léger mouvement de main vers Naruto.

-Mon ange. … Toi qui voulais répondre ! …

Haru tourne la tête vers Naruto. Lequel répond après avoir bafouillé puis s'être passé la main sur la nuque, dans les cheveux et l'avoir positionner devant ses yeux, tête baissée.

-Ben ton père et moi on a des vibromasseur…  
-Et… et avant ? Quand tu étais jeune ?  
-Ben… euh ton oncle Sasuke m'en a offert un très tôt alors je… me suis toujours servi de ça en fait…

Haru tourne son visage. Mon cœur accélère puis décélère de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'arrête pas sur moi et continue vers papa.

-Et toi papa ?

Papa se racle encore la gorge, gêné. Il demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Haru pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Mais Haru n'y fait pas attention et m'interroge à mon tour.

-Toi Aki, … tu fais comment ?

Je me sens rougir de plus en plus. Je regarde Naruto puis papa, et je décide de finalement répondre pour Haru.

-Avec mes doigts.  
-Tes doigts ?  
-Ou… Oui où… des objets d… enfin… tu vois.  
-De quoi ? Des objets ? Comment ça ?

Je rougis et aperçois alors, sans le vouloir, papa me fixer. Je sursaute en le remarquant. Haru met fin à notre gêne en lui posant une autre question.

-Tu faisais comme Aki, toi, papa ?

Papa sort de ses pensées, se racle encore la gorge et répond que oui mais aussi que dès qu'il a eu l'âge, il est rapidement allé s'acheter un vibromasseur.

Alors Haru me demande.

-Tu en veux un pour nos 18 ans Aki ?

Mon couteau crisse d'un coup dans mon assiette. Je ne réponds pas. Haru interroge vite papa.

-Tu m'accompagnerais papa ? P… pour qu'il puisse l'avoir pour nos 18 ans ?  
-Haru mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Haru baisse la tête. Il mange encore un peu dans le silence et recommence avec ses questions gênantes.

-Papa … ?

Papa répond de façon un peu agacée et surtout impatiente qu'Haru arrête.

-Quoi ?  
-Tu l'aimais maman ?

Puis il dévisage brusquement Haru à cause de la question. Il est choqué ou peut-être étonné. Naruto continue de manger en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu sûrement pour faire comprendre à papa qu'il peut répondre sans soucis. Ce que ce dernier fait de façon un peu plus calme.

-Oui. Je l'ai aimée à un moment.  
-Et tu… quand tu faisais l'amour avec elle, … c'était mieux qu… qu'avec les hommes que tu avais pu fréquenter ?

Papa pose ses couverts et prend une grande inspiration.

-Haru pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ?  
-Je… m'interroge… sur ces penchants. C'est tout.

Papa reste silencieux en observant Haru qui reprend la parole.

-Est-ce… est-ce que c'est meilleur avec un homme ? Ca… fait mal, non ?

Il tourne son regard vers Naruto qui a levé le sien, et en profite pour lui demander.

-Tu as déjà couché avec une fille Naruto ?  
-Ou… oui. Une fois mais… c'était parce-qu'i

Haru l'interrompt.

-C'était comment ?

Naruto sourit d'un air gêné.

-Ben assez médiocre mais c'était ma première fois donc euh …  
-Tu l'as jamais refait avec une fille après ?

Naruto fait un non de tête. Alors Haru se retourne de nouveau vers papa.

-Papa dis-moi… c… c'est mieux avec un homme ou avec une femme ?  
-Pour moi c'est mieux avec Naruto. Point final.

Haru grimace en insistant. Sa voix est un peu serrée.

-Mais en l'excluant… ? P… papa s'il te plaît ! …

Papa soupire.

-Haru arrête ces questions stupides et finis ton assiette.

Silence. Je recommence moi aussi à manger et lève les yeux en entendant Haru se lever en murmurant.

-J'ai pas faim…

Il sort et monte à l'étage. Un silence s'empare de la salle à manger. Je suis le premier à me remettre à manger. Naruto soupire doucement, papa prend la parole.

-Il va falloir que je lui parle sérieusement.

Je joue un peu avec le reste de légumes dans mon assiette, et redresse mon visage pour regarder papa afin de lui demander.

-Papa qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour la photo ?

Naruto s'interroge mais je ne le vois pas. Papa, lui, le remarque, et explique rapidement. Je me suis tourné vers Naruto pendant ce temps. Il a grimacé en me regardant quand papa en a eu fini. Il prend la parole.

-Tu vas faire quoi, toi ?

Je hausse une épaule. Papa répond pour moi.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de lui en parler en réalité.  
-Papa je crois qu'il essaie de me faire rompre avec Suigetsu.

Silence. Papa gigote sa fourchette dans sa main en me jaugeant un peu du regard. Puis il me demande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?  
-… je sais pas. Je compte pas rompre avec Suigetsu. Haru n'y arrivera pas. Et puis Suigetsu ne s'intéresse pas à lui de toute façon.

Naruto s'étonne.

-Tu laisserais Haru fantasmer sur ton petit ami ?

Je soupire à nouveau que je ne sais pas. Que ça ne m'embête pas s'il ne fait rien d'autre. Je laisse échapper qu'il peut même fantasmer sur moi s'il veut. Je rajoute rapidement que du moment qu'il me laisse tranquille avec Suigetsu je le laisserai faire ce qu'il veut de son côté.

Le repas s'est fini assez silencieusement. Naruto semblait sceptique, papa soucieux, et moi je n'en peux déjà plus. Je monte dans ma chambre après avoir débarrassé ma table. Je laisse papa et Naruto à leur moment « vaisselle ».

En passant par le couloir, je remarque Haru me voir et se lever de son lit. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Comme son regard a croisé le mien, je m'oblige à m'arrêter dans ma marche même si je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler pour le moment.

Il n'attend pas d'être près de moi pour m'interroger.

-Vous avez parlez de ce que j'ai demandé, hein ?

Je hausse une épaule en lui répondant que oui, forcément. Ca n'allait pas passer comme ça une fois qu'il allait être parti de toute façon. Haru baisse une peu la tête sur ses mains qui se tripotent et parle doucement.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis… enfin si mais. … Ce sont les films que tu m'a passés, … ça m'a choqué de voir ça et je me demande si ça fait vraiment du bien entre hommes. Celui qui est dessous enfin qui… reçoit l'autre doit avoir vraiment mal, non ?  
-Tu verras quand tu essaieras.

Blanc. J'ai répondu assez sèchement sans le vouloir. J'aimerai m'excuser mais ça aggraverait les choses pour moi alors je commence à passer mon chemin. Seulement Haru avance d'un pas dans le couloir et me demande.

-Suigetsu, il ne te fait pas mal quand vous le faites ?

Je ferme les yeux et me retourne en répondant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas te parler de lui Haru. On était d'accord.  
-Je sais. Je sais mais ça m'angoisse d'être amoureux d'un homme et de devoir faire ça après.

Je le regarde de bas en haut puis de haut en bas et propose idiotement à Haru de ne faire que l'actif. Il rougit et m'avoue toujours s'imaginer être le pris dans des situations comme ça. Mon ventre se réchauffe alors et mon corps frémit doucement. L'image d'Haru dans mes bras se perdant dans …

-Aki ?

Je me sens rougir. Je lui demande de me laisser tranquille et pars dans ma chambre. Je m'y enferme et vais m'écrouler à plat ventre sur mon lit en essayant d'arrêter de penser à Haru totalement abandonné dans mes bras.

Complètement à bout, je décide d'appeler Suigetsu.

-Alllôôô ?  
-Su… Su je… dis-moi des mots d'amour.  
-Pardon ?

Je glisse ma main dans mon jean en poussant un gémissements. Suigetsu demande.

-A… Aki ? Qu'est-ce que…

Je pousse un autre gémissement pour insister dans ma demande.  
Il va être fabuleusement… médiocre.

Une fois fini et mon souffle repris, je vais reprendre mon portable laissé à côté de mon visage en haut-parleur. Suigetsu se racle la gorge et demande.

-Tu vas bien ?  
-Su, t'as été super nul.  
-… désolé. ... T'as un peu aimé quand même ?  
-Bien sûr que oui.  
-Tu m'appelais juste pour ça ?

En fait, oui. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça. Ca ferait vraiment moyen.

-Non je… je voulais aussi savoir quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir…

Après tout je ne suis pas contre l'idée de le voir.

-Tu viens de l'inventer, ça, non ? Vu comme tu gémissais en m'appelant, … t'avais surtout envie de m'entendre en le faisant, non ?  
-… oui mais j'aimerai bien te voir aussi.

Il rit doucement et me propose dimanche soir. De venir chez lui. J'accepte. Il m'a aussi fait remarqué que j'avais envie de lui juste quand il n'était pas avec moi. Histoire de me rappeler que je l'ai privé de sexe lorsque j'étais chez lui.

Jusqu'à dimanche, je vais recommencer mon petit manège pour éviter le plus possible Haru. Papa n'a pas l'air de lui avoir parlé de la photo qu'il a trouvé. Je me demande si Haru s'est rendu compte de l'absence de cette dernière dans le dossier où papa l'a prise. J'aimerai bien en parler à Haru. Lui demander, … enfin lui dire d'effacer toutes les vidéos qu'il peut avoir de moi et Suigetsu. Et les photos aussi. Je sais bien que c'est entièrement de ma faute ce qui s'est passé mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse… faire des trucs en regardant Suigetsu.

Je m'en vais voir ce dernier dans une demi-heure. J'ai prévenu papa qui en a fait de même à Naruto. Haru ne sait encore rien. J'ai fait mon sac. Enfin j'en ai fait un comme ça parce-qu'il y a assez d'affaires m'appartenant chez Suigetsu pour que je n'ai pas à en emmener encore mais bon… c'était pour m'occuper.

Je suis en haut des escaliers. Je tente d'amener Haru à moi par l'esprit même si je sais bien qu'il ne va pas venir comme ça. J'aimerai juste qu'il passe au pied des escaliers. Il est au rez-de-chaussée avec papa et Naruto. Brusquement, par chance ou miracle je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Haru passe dans le couloir devant les escaliers.

-Haru !

Haru se tourne au pied des escaliers et regarde dans ma direction.

-Hein ?  
-Tu peux monter ? Je voudrais te parler.  
-... ok.

Il monte. J'ai la photo que papa a trouvée dans les mains je la tords un peu en sentant mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Haru monte les marches. Je me recule de deux pas lorsqu'il arrive au palier et lui montre sa chambre d'une main. J'ai plié la photo en deux pour qu'il ne la voit pas.

-On va dans ta chambre ?  
-Si tu veux.

Il me suit. J'inspire profondément en passant la porte, attends qu'il entre, et referme derrière lui. Je prends directement la parole.

-Je voudrais te parler d'un truc important.

Il se tourne vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard. Je resserre la photo dans mes mains et commence.

-En fait, tu te rappelles je t'ai donné des… des films.

Il rougit et acquiesce. J'inspire encore et continue.

-Je … en fait sur la clé y'avait des photos et des vidéos de… de moi et Suigetsu. Je me suis trompé en prenant la clé. Alors… je voudrais que tu les effaces si tu l'as pas déjà fait.

Il évite mon regarde posé sur lui et répond en rougissant.

-J'ai rien vu là-dessus.  
-Haru ne me ment pas s'il te plaît.  
-Pourquoi … pourquoi je mentirai ! Et de toute façon comment j'aurai pu garder des trucs pareils si jamais je les avais vu !  
-Haru.

Il se tait en tournant son visage sur sa droite. Alors moi je n'insiste pas je lui montre juste la photo.

-Haru c'est papa qui l'a trouvé dans un de tes dossiers.

Il regarde la photo du coin de l'œil. Il cligne rapidement des paupières en ouvrant la bouche et en détournant son regard encore un peu plus loin.

-Je l'ai jamais vu. Il… Il a dû se tromper.

Sa voix s'étrangle un peu. Ses lèvres tremblent. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas.

-Haru je ne t'en veux pas. C'est ma faute. Mais je veux juste que tu supprimes tout ce qu'il y a sur ton ordi sur moi et Suigetsu s'il te plaît.

Il renifle en me tournant le dos et parle d'une voix un peu tremblante et assez serrée.

-Je l'ai déjà fait Aki.  
-… c… c'est vrai ? Tu mens pas ?  
-Oui c'est vrai. Je… je suis désolé d'avoir imprimé cette photo.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien, mais autant ne pas avoir à en reparler. Je demande donc encore une chose.

-Tu… t'en as pas imprimé d'autres, hein ?

Il semble tiquer. Il me répond que non mais j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. S'il a mis cette photo dans un dossier si loin de lui, … il a dû en cacher d'autres ailleurs, non ?

Si ça se trouve, il y en a une sous son oreiller. Je regarde en direction du lit sans m'en rendre compte. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une ou plusieurs photos de Suigetsu à cet endroit ? Peut-être même dans sa table de chevet. Ou son armoire.

-Haru je… écoute j'ai pas envie de… te faire la morale ou de te faire te sentir encore plus mal mais Suigetsu c'est mon petit ami. Je… je comprends pourquoi tu as… enfin… n'essaies pas de nous séparer s'il te plaît. Et ne me mens plus pour me faire parler sur nous. C'était vraiment bas ce que tu voulais faire.

Il renifle. Son corps tremble je le vois bien. Il doit même être en train de pleurer, de se mordre les lèvres ou l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire de bruit…

-Je… je vais chez Suigetsu ce soir Haru. S'il te plaît si tu as encore des photos, … ou même des vidéos. Efface-les ou brûle-les. Je sais que c'est de ma faute et que j'aurai dû faire plus attention mais je ne veux pas que tu les gardes. S'il te plaît.

Il hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. Il semble serrer ses poings très fort. Je l'observe encore un peu en me demandant si je rajoute quelque chose ou non, et puis décide de le laisser tranquille. Il doit déjà être assez mal comme ça. Je prends la poignée de porte et sors de la chambre en refermant derrière moi. Puis je retourne dans ma chambre en déchirant la photo en tous petits morceaux pour ensuite les jeter à la poubelle. Je me demande si j'aurai dû demander à Haru de vérifier moi-même son ordinateur… Non. J'ai agis correctement. Je n'en ai ni trop fait ni pas assez.

Je soupire et prends mon sac d'affaires pour le descendre. Je prends un café avec Naruto, préviens papa que j'ai mis Haru au courant pour la photo. Et aussi qu'il est dans sa chambre et sûrement mal. Puis je sors pour aller prendre le bus.

Arrivé à l'arrêt où je dois descendre, je souris en voyant Suigetsu m'y attendre. Il est venu me chercher.

C'est mignon !  
Je sors du bus, et enlace les épaules de Suigetsu qui en fait de même à ma taille. Il m'embrasse, et me demande comment je vais.

-Parfaitement bien maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras.

Il sourit, prend mon sac, ma main, puis le chemin de son appartement en ma compagnie. Je prends la parole sur le chemin pour l'informer.

-Je t'ai ramené ta clé.

Il me sourit tout heureux.

-Ah ! C'est gentil tout plein ça !

Il m'amuse. Je souris en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il se penche sur le côté et me donne un baiser au coin de l'œil avant de chuchoter à mon oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué. Ca c'est bien passé ?  
-Oui. Je t'ai déjà raconté au téléphone hier, Su.  
-Je sais. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air très bien.

Je hausse une épaule en murmurant « c'est une autre histoire ça ». Su me regarde plus sérieusement.

-Autre chose ? Comment ça ?  
-C'est encore Haru mais…

Je soupire et ajoute :

-Je te raconterai tout à l'heure.  
-Ok.

Arrivé chez lui, Suigetsu pose mon sac dans l'entrée et se déchausse après avoir retirer son manteau. Je l'imite et souris en inspirant profondément et en soupirant d'aise alors qu'il me sert contre son torse en m'enlaçant par derrière.

-Je viens d'attraper un jeune homme qui est en manque de câlins !

Je souris, amusé.

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Ce serait pas plutôt toi qui est en manque de câlins ?  
-Ohhhh oui. Ca se pourrait aussi.

Il me berce pendant un instant et me demande.

-Tu veux faire l'amour Aki ?

Je tente un nouveau sourire mais il ne tient pas.

-Pas là, non.

J'ai toujours peur de prononcer le prénom de Haru. Seulement si ça continue je vais finir par y perdre Suigetsu.

-Su... ?  
-Hm ? Quoi.  
-Il va falloir qu'on parle un peu plus de Haru je crois.  
-Haru ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il en aimait un autre finalement ?  
-Si. Mais c'était un mensonge.

Je fais demi-tour sur moi-même et me laisse tomber en avant dans les bras de Suigetsu qui me rattrape. Je soupire, pose ma main droite sur le cœur de Suigetsu, et continue.

-Il t'aime vraiment. Et … et il est très mal.  
-Ben oui mais… qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, nous ? Je vais pas rompre avec toi pour lui faire plaisir, hein !

Je ne réponds pas. Je fixe ma main qui s'est mise à jouer avec les peluches de laine du pull de Suigetsu.  
On pourrait quand même faire quelque chose pour Haru, non ? Je me sens mal de le voir si peu lui-même.

-Aki ?

Un moment de flottement s'installe jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

-Su. … Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« -Je voudrai… que tu sois là Aki. Qu… que tu…

Son souffle tremble un peu. Il inspire et finit sa phrase.

-… que tu participes."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendez déjà impatiemment le prochain ! Merci encore de continuer à me suivre et à me commenter. A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Nana ?  
Nana : Hm ? Quoi ?  
Densetsu : Il va lui demander quoi, à Suigetsu, Aki ?  
Nana : Ben tu verras bien dans le prochain chapitre !  
Densetsu : ... t'es sûr que je pourrai le lire ? Je n'ai pas envie de devenir aveugle et si tu m'envoies encore un citron à la figure je ne sais pas si j  
Nana : Ah oui. C'est vrai. C'est un peu ton petit fils... euh ben... Tu verras bien !  
Densetsu : ... #soupire et s'aplatit sur la table#


	27. Chapter 27

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**ERRATUM :** Bon alors, on me l'a fait remarquer, dans le chapitre précédent Naruto dit avoir couché avec une seule fille : Ino. Or, c'est vrai maintenant que vous me le dites je m'en rappelle : Y'a eu Hinata aussi, voyons ! Je ne vais pourtant pas corriger l'erreur. Dites-vous, si vous avez tiqué, que Naruto ne compte pas la coucherie avec Hinata comme tel puisqu'il était plus que forcé et que, de plus, il y avait Sasuke avec eux et que c'est surtout grâce à lui que Naruto a pu aller jusqu'au bout. Voilà, voilà ! Navrée pour le bug si vous en avez eu un en lisant le passage concerné ! Bonne lecture !

**Frères III. 27.**

Un moment de flottement s'installe jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

-Su. …  
-Hm ?  
-Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose.

Le lendemain, je suis revenu chez Suigetsu. En fait, je ne suis revenu à la maison que mercredi sur demande de papa. Il m'a téléphoné le mardi soir pour me demander si je comptais rentrer un jour où si on me faisait déménager. Bien sûr, il l'a dit sur un ton amusé mais j'ai senti qu'il voulait un peu me voir. Donc je rentre. Je me demande comment va Haru. Je ne l'ai pas demandé à papa.

En arrivant à la maison et après m'être déchaussé et avoir ranger mon manteau, je passe dans le salon. Papa est là. Je m'annonce.

-Bonjour.

Il lève les yeux de son journal et me sourit.

-Tu es là ! Excuse-moi je pensais que c'était Naruto et Haru.  
-Ils sont dehors ?  
-Oui. Haru a demandé à voir Itachi.  
-It… pourquoi ça ?  
-Il ne se sentait pas bien. Naruto l'a amené, il devait aller chez Hinata de toute façon.  
-D'accord.

Papa doit voir à mon visage que je me fais du souci. Il essaie de me rassurer mais ça ne va pas donner grand chose alors il va changer de sujet.

-Tu as passé un bon début de semaine chez Suigetsu ? Tout va bien ?

Je sors de mes sombres pensées concernant Haru et réponds à papa en souriant.

-Oui. Très. De toute façon toujours avec lui.

A part qu'il est de plus en plus frustré et qu'il me le fait savoir à chaque fois qu'il peut. Moi aussi je suis frustré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ! Que ça m'amuse de lui demander d'arrêter alors que je suis déjà dans un état pas possible !

-On… On s'est un peu disputé hier soir. Je suis parti fâché ce matin enfin… non pas vraiment mais… c'était pas super…  
-Tu veux me raconter ?

J'inspire et soupire sans discrétion avant de hausser les épaules.

-C'est juste que… j'ai peur de… de faire quelque chose depuis quelques temps et il … enfin ça ne lui plaît pas. De moins en moins même.  
-Il veut te forcer ?  
-Non ! Non mais… Je veux pas trop t'en parler papa. T'inquiètes pas ça va s'arranger.

Il me regarde en réfléchissant pour lui pendant un instant. Puis il termine par un « bon » en se levant. Il ajoute que si je veux en parler il est toujours là. J'acquiesce en le remerciant.

Je vais aller dans ma chambre quelques minutes puis redescendre en entendant du monde arriver. Je sais déjà qu'il y a Satsuki car j'entends sa voix. Rendu au pied des escaliers, j'aperçois une petite tête à la chevelure noire. Je souris en comprenant que Naruto a ramené tout le monde. Je me penche en avant et fais sursauter Hideaki qui était de dos à moi et ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se retourne en fronçant ses sourcils.

-C'est pas drôle Aki !  
-Bonjour Hideaki.

Il me fait un bisou et rejoint Kisa qui me salue de loin pour passer dans le salon. J'avance dans le couloir, fais un bisou à Satsuki puis Tomiko qui tient cette dernière par la main, et vais m'accroupir à côté de Chiaki qui est à l'entrée en train de tenter de défaire ses lacets.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il lève son visage vers le mien, soupire et me tend son pied en se penchant en arrière presque rendu dos au sol. Je m'agenouille et lui défais ses lacets. Et puis je sursaute en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Naruto et Haru. Mon cœur se serre tandis que mon regard croise celui de mon frère. Je baisse tout de suite mes yeux sur les lacets de Chiaki et lui retire ses chaussures avant de m'éloigner le plus possible. Je vais dans le salon suivit par Chiaki. Papa m'appelle de la cuisine. Je l'y rejoins et l'aide à ranger des courses sur sa demande.

Haru et Naruto entrent dans la pièce et dépose de nouveaux sacs alors que papa demande.

-Il en reste encore ?  
-Quelques-uns.

Papa s'adresse brusquement à moi.

-Aki, va aider ton frère à sortir les sacs s'il te plaît.

Je m'immobilise et dévisage papa sans réussir à dire quoique ce soit. Il le remarque et m'interroge du regard. Je baisse les yeux et le contourne.

-Ok.

Je suis Haru qui sort pour aller prendre la suite des courses. Je décide d'en profiter. Je prends la parole.

-Haru il faudrait qu'on parle d'un truc… t… tout à l'heure. Juste nous deux.  
-J'ai plus rien comme photos ou vidéos Aki.  
-Non c'est pas ça. … enfin si mais… autre chose. S'il te plaît. Ca pourrait t'aider.

Il m'observe un instant sans savoir de quoi je parle. En cherchant sûrement d'ailleurs. Il accepte avant de fermer le coffre. Nous retournons à l'intérieur. Après deux ou trois allé-retours, je vais enfin demander à Naruto.

-Maieuuu… Tonton et Tata sont pas là ?  
-Non. Ils ont besoin de parler tous les deux. De passer un petit peu de temps pour eux deux.

Oh. Je regarde Naruto un peu mieux tandis qu'il déchire le carton d'emballage d'un paquet de yaourt. Je reprends la parole.

-C'est pour ça que tu as ramené tout le monde alors.  
-Oui.  
-Ils vont rester combien de temps ?  
-Quelques jours. Je pense qu'on les ramènera vendredi soir après l'école. Comme samedi on va sûrement aller sur la tombe de ta sœur, …  
-… hm. D'accord.

C'aurait été l'anniversaire de Fuyu samedi. Elle aurait eu 17 ans.

-D'ailleurs tu vas dormir avec Haru. Je pense pas que ça dérange de toute façon. Satsuki et Kisa ne veulent pas partager leur chambre l'une avec l'autre alors on va mettre Tomiko à dormir avec Satsuki, et Cihaki et Hideaki vont prendre ta chambre. Ca ira avec Haru ?

Il lève son regard vers moi et écarquille les yeux.

-Aki ?

Je dois être devenu d'un blanc maculé. Naruto pose le beurre qu'il vient de prendre et s'approche de moi.

-Ca va ?

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées. Je force un sourire en reculant d'un pas.

-Oui ! Oui je… oui ça ira. Y'a pas de problème si ça ne dérange pas Haru.  
-Non. On en a tous parlé dans la voiture.  
-Hm. Ok.  
-Heureusement que j'avais pris le break d'ailleurs ! Sinon j'en aurai mis dans le bus ou j'aurai dû faire un aller-retour en plus !

Je maintiens mon sourire. Puis une idée me vient.

-Je pourrai pas… enfin. … prendre les combles ?  
-Non. Ca doit être tout poussiéreux là-haut.  
-Alors… je peux retourner chez Suigetsu si on manque de place. Il s'en plaindra pas lui.  
-Alors que vous êtes fâché ? Non faut que tu aies le dernier mot.

Je reste coi. Puis je me dis que papa a dû lui en parler vite fait quand j'étais dehors avec Haru. Naruto me demande.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est toujours pas arrangé avec Haru ?  
-… si… Si c'est arrangé. C'est juste que je ne veux pas le déranger voilà tout.  
-Mais non. Il était ravi que tu puisses dormir avec lui.

Mon ventre se noue.  
Je n'y crois pas. Naruto doit certainement dire ça pour me faire rester ici.

D'un autre côté ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je pourrai parler avec Haru comme ça.

Je vais être très surpris de voir Satsuki et Kisa se parler le plus naturellement du monde, encore mieux et plus aimablement qu'avant même. Les plus petits se couchant tôt, je monte avec Chiaki et Hideaki qui râle.

-J'ai 9 ans ! J'ai le droit de rester debout ! Satsuki et Kisa, elles, elles ont le droit !  
-Elle vont se faire expédier dans leur lit rapidement par Naruto.  
-Je te crois pas.  
-Tu crois que Tomiko va vouloir aller toute seule au lit ? Alors que Satsuki doit dormir avec elle ?

Il se tait. Il sait que j'ai raison. Et sachant que Satsuki va être obligée de se coucher, Kisa va devoir faire de même. Chiaki me regarde en tenant la bas de son T-shirt.

-Et moi ? J'ai 5 ans, hein ! J'ai pas le droit de rester debout ?

Je souris et lui accorde juste de rester debout jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre. Il me fait une belle moue boudeuse en continuant de marcher. Moi je souris de manière amusé. Je les suis jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre quelques affaires. En fait je n'ai besoin de rien mais c'est pour me rassurer dans la chambre de Haru. Pour avoir quelque chose m'appartenant et que je puisse prendre ou regarder sans penser à Haru qui sera allongé juste à côté de moi.

C'est horrible de l'avouer mais je me sens rougir rien que d'y penser.

Je … je suis en manque. J'aurai dû laisser Suigetsu le faire hier soir, ce matin, hier, … j'aurai dû. Comment ça va pouvoir se passer cette nuit avec Haru si rien que l'idée de dormir avec lui me met dans un début d'excitation.

-Ca va Aki ?  
-Oui. Oui ça va !

Je me tourne vers Hideaki qui s'installe du côté gauche du lit. Chiaki grimpe à droite et demande un bisou que je lui donne. Et puis ensuite il demande à ce que papa et Naruto montent eux-aussi pour lui donner un bisou. Et Haru aussi. Je lui dis aller les appeler, et le laisse se rallonger sous la couette.

Une petite heure plus tard, je me poste dans le couloir juste à l'entrée du salon alors que papa, Haru et Naruto sont devant un film. Je rentre et m'appuie au dossier du canapé en inspirant profondément avant de me lancer.

-Haru !

Ce dernier lève les yeux vers moi et m'interroge du regard. Je fais un mouvement de tête vers la sortie du salon.

-Je peux te parler un peu ?

Il acquiesce et contourne le canapé alors que je sors déjà de la pièce sous les regards de Naruto et papa. Je vais vers les escaliers en surprenant Haru qui m'appelle.

-Aki ?  
-Suis-moi ! Je veux pas qu'on nous entende.

Et je veux surtout aussi essayer de me reprendre. Ma gorge s'est serrée d'un coup alors que je demandais à Haru de lui parler.  
J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux alors que je monte la dernière marche.

Allez. Il faut se reprendre Aki ! Tu en as parlé avec Suigetsu déjà très longuement et tout est prévu.

Je tourne dans ma chambre et attends Haru juste un instant. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et me demande si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête et cherche du courage ou peut-être de la folie en moi pour continuer.

Haru reste immobile et regarde à droite puis à gauche du coin des yeux avant de m'interroger.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
-Oui.  
-…

Je continue.

-J'ai parlé avec Suigetsu.

Haru pâlirait si seulement il n'était pas déjà si blafard. Il me dévisage. Je poursuis.

-J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi ou que tu m'en veuilles ou… mais je suis avec lui et je l'aime tu sais.  
-A… Aki, c'est pas

Je ne l'écoute pas je continue.

-Je l'ai convaincu de te faire du bien pe… pendant une nuit. M… mais juste une nuit s'il te plaît, tu… je sais que tu penses avoir des sentiments pour lui mais je me dis que c'est juste que t'es intrigué et … une nuit avec lui et tu sauras si jamais t'es bi ou … autre.  
-Aki je ne veux pas le f  
-T'inquiètes pas Haru. Je t'en voudrais pas, je t'en tiendrai pas rigueur on a beaucoup réfléchis, on en a beaucoup parlé… et voilà. Comme tu es attiré que par lui comme garçon et que… t'as des problèmes en ce moment avec les filles je… j'accepte de… voilà.

Silence.

Mes yeux sont baissés sur le sol. J'entends Haru prendre une inspiration comme pour parler alors je l'interromps de peur qu'il accepte avec joie.

-On a prévu ça p… pas ce week-end mais… le prochain… comme … samedi on ira voir Fuyu-chan, je… et puis la semaine prochaine y'a l'anniversaire de Satsuki et Kisa, … on…

Il prend tout de suite la parole.

-Tu seras là ?

Je hoquète et le dévisage avant de forcer un sourire gêné en déviant mon regard sur le côté.

-N… non ! Comment je pourrais être là ! Je t'accompagnerai chez lui c'est tout je…  
-Je voudrai… que tu sois là Aki. Qu… que tu…

Son souffle tremble un peu. Il inspire et finit sa phrase.

-… que tu participes.

Je le dévisage après avoir doucement relevé les yeux.

-Quoi ?  
-Je voudrais que tu sois là. C… ça me rassurera et je  
-Haru jamais j'arriverai à… Je ne veux pas le voir te prendre ! C'est mon petit ami quand même ! D… Déjà l'idée que

Il m'interrompt.

-Alors je ne veux pas.

Il recule d'un pas et sort de la chambre.

Trois heures plus tard, je m'allonge dans son lit : juste à côté de lui. Je suis resté à l'étage presque tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il monte à l'étage après que le film qu'il regardait avec papa et Naruto se soit fini.

Je gigote un peu en le sentant s'installer dans mon dos. Je me sens mal car je viens tout juste de me satisfaire en solitaire aux toilettes.

-Bonne nuit Aki.  
-Oui ! Bonne nuit. B… Bonne nuit Haru.

Silence. Je sens le regard de Haru dans mon dos. Ca me gêne.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ?

Je ne bouge pas. Haru poursuit.

-Tu … tu sais, … le truc… du week-end prochain.

Je ne réponds pas mais il doit deviner que oui je vois très bien ce dont il parle. Il reprend la parole après un instant de silence.

-C'est… c'est le fait d… Tu sais, … si tu veux pas qu'il… fasse quelque chose avec moi, … tu peux annuler, hein !

Sa gorge se serre mais très peu. Il continue encore.

-Parce-que moi je vais accepter ! Je vais accepter même si tu veux pas participer ! Parce-que ça me fous les jetons de devoir vivre ça et que je sais que… que si tu l'as choisi pour moi, ça… ça veut dire qu'il… sera bon avec moi et…

Je me recroqueville en essayant de ne pas écouter. Mais j'entends ses mots qui continuent de passer la barrière de ses lèvres alors que sa voix devient tremblante.

-Aki j'ai envie que tu sois là ! J… J'ai vraiment envie ! Tu… T'auras pas à me toucher tu… tu pourras le prendre si tu veux, tu pourras… …

Je me tourne légèrement pour le regarder. Un sanglot vient de lui échapper mais il poursuit malgré tout.

-Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît je veux que tu sois là ! Je le connais pas si bien Suigetsu et qui… qui me dit que ça va pas être horrible !

Je me rapproche de lui tout doucement. Il me supplie du regard en commençant à pleurer.

-J'ai besoin de toi, là ! Vraiment Aki !

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre mon corps en lui répondant que j'accepte et que je serai là. Que je resterai et que je serai là pour lui si jamais il a besoin de moi. Que je ne le laisserai pas seul avec Suigetsu.

Il se calme rapidement sur cette nouvelle. Il me remercie en hoquetant encore un peu et en reniflant. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux en lui disant de se taire et de se calmer. Je vais lui prendre un paquet de mouchoir et le lui donner.

Deux minutes, et je suis assis à côté de lui. Il se mouche en tentant sûrement d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et surtout que je l'ai vu, entendu, et que je suis là avec lui. Mais c'est un peu dur étant donné ma main qui continue toujours de passer dans ses cheveux. Mon bras est tendu vers lui et je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Haru laisse retomber ses mains sur ses genoux et reste tête baissée pour me demander.

-Tu vas venir alors, ç… ça ira ?  
-Oui.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil après avoir remis une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et m'interroge encore une fois.

-Je serai le passif ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ça… ça fait mal ?  
-Tu verras bien.

Il hoche doucement la tête en rougissant et ajoute quelque chose qui va me faire rougir moi aussi.

-J'ai pas réussi avec mes doigts.

Je déglutis en le dévisageant. Il tourne son regard à mon opposé en continuant de parler.

-J'aimerai bien… v… voir ce que ça fait un peu avant que… Suigetsu me prenne.

Mon bas-ventre se réchauffe dangereusement. Je suis en train de m'imaginer lui demander s'il ne voudrait pas que je le fasse, moi, là, maintenant, … pour lui montrer. Une énorme bouffée de chaleur me prend. Je ne dis rien et me lève pour sortir dans le couloir sous le regard étonné de Haru qui a tourné son visage en me sentant soulever la couette.  
Je vais m'enfermer aux toilettes puis revenir me coucher. Haru s'excuse pour ce qu'il a dit, et se tait jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions et réveillions le lendemain. Je le tiens dans mes bras mon torse contre son dos. Mon bassin contre le sien. Sa tête est reposée sur mon bras gauche et sa main droite tient mon avant bras contre lui alors qu'il dort tranquillement. Je reste sans bouger. Je profite de ce moment tant que je peux.

Il a la peau douce. Et puis il sent bon. Ses cheveux longs sont un peu éparpillés sur son oreiller et mon bras mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais rester contre lui une bonne-demi heure jusqu'à ce que je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je réveille du coup sans le vouloir Haru qui se retourne dans le lit en bougonnant gentiment qu'il veut dormir encore. Il m'enlace et se serre contre moi. Je m'affole en sentant son entrejambe contre la mienne à travers nos boxer.  
De plus, Chiaki est rentrée et s'amène sur le lit.

-Bonjour ! Faut venir petit-déjeuner !

Haru pousse un soupir en faisant un geste de la main vers Chiaki et en lui disant qu'on ne petit déjeune pas. Et puis il se resserre encore plus contre moi d'un air endormi.

Chiaki s'en va.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Haru me tient fermement enlacé contre lui. L'une de ses jambes s'est même posée sur ma cuisse gauche alors que je voulais reculer un peu. Mon bas-ventre frissonne. Haru inspire doucement en frottant son front à mon torse puis soupire.

-Bonjour Aki…  
-Bonjour. Haru.

Mes mots sont assez hachés mais c'est parce-que je me sens un peu paniqué. Il demande avec une voix toujours aussi molle que son bonjour vaseux.

-T'as bien dormi … ? J'ai pas trop bougé ?  
-Non tu… c'était bien. Très bien.

Il lève son visage en me souriant d'un air amusé.

-On croirait t'entendre commenter une nuit d'amour assez médiocre là.

Je rougis automatiquement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte cet imbécile ! Quel abruti fini de me dire un truc pareil !

Et de plus, il en rajoute. Il remonte dans le lit pour être à mon niveau et me pousse sur le dos en me tenant l'épaule droite de sa main gauche. Il me maintient comme ça et se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi de façon à me dominer.

-Si c'était juste « très bien », on pourrait faire mieux. Que tu ne sois pas déçu, hein ?

Il recommence comme lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé la dernière fois. Il s'amuse alors que je suis troublé comme pas possible. Et je suis tellement sous le choc et en pleine interrogation que je ne bouge même pas. Je sursaute alors qu'il se penche et m'embrasse sous l'oreille puis au creux de mon cou. Je ferme mes mains en poings et contiens un râle dans ma gorge. Mon corps se crispe. Je sens que mon entrejambe voudrait s'exprimer et ai du mal à me retenir.

Beaucoup trop de mal.

Haru m'embrasse encore sous l'oreille en riant légèrement, et se redresse en s'asseyant à cheval sur moi.

Seulement, … c'est au moment où je ne tiens plus. Il sursaute en sentant quelque chose de reconnaissable sous ses fesses et rougit brusquement. Il se pousse en hoquetant, me laissant la possibilité de bouger. Je m'enfuis donc très rapidement de sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à en parler.  
Quel idiot je fais. Il a senti mon érection et je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans affaires pour me changer. Il a senti mon érection et je m'enfui alors que juste lui crier dessus aurait suffit.

Il a senti mon érection alors que lui n'était pas du tout excité.  
Il l'a senti mais n'était pas sérieux.

C'est moi l'imbécile fini. Pas lui.

J'ai bien sûr débandé dans la panique, mais il a senti qu'il m'excitait. Avec deux trois baisers de sa part, je me mets dans cet état.

Qu'est-ce que ça va être de le voir faire l'amour… ? Est-ce que je vais seulement tenir à les regarder ? Je ne veux pas prendre Suigetsu alors… je vais juste regarder ?

Le fait d'imaginer me donne envie d'éjecter Suigetsu et de prendre sa place.

Je vais prendre une douche froide et sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Je me dirige dans ma chambre en tenant fermement ma serviette. C'est toujours dans les films que quelqu'un bouscule quelqu'un et qu'on se retrouve nu, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Surtout que lorsque j'arrive à ma chambre, Hideaki en sort comme une fusée. Je m'enferme et m'habille en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer avec Haru. Et aussi à ce qui se passera le week-end prochain.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit bras écartés. Je fixe le plafond. Je passe une main dans mon cou là où Haru m'a embrassé. C'était doux comme baiser.

Je repense à celui qu'il m'a donné lorsqu'il m'a caresser l'autre soir. C'était brusque. Bien plus que là. Et puis… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il caressait mon torse à l'instant lorsqu'il m'a embrassé dans le cou. J'ai même cru qu'il… qu'il tremblait un peu.

Je me tourne de côté en me râlant dessus.

-Arrête Aki tu te fais des films ! C'est impossible !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Su s'il te plaît c'est  
-C'est important oui je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà assez dit hier ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux nous faire faire ! Et notre couple après ça ? Et Haru ? Tu crois qu'il va supporter peut-être ? Coucher comme ça avec rendez-vous pris pour telle date à telle heure ! Alors que ce sera sa première fois avec un mec ! "

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai constaté que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient l'air de penser que le threesome allait se passer dans ce chapitre. J'espère que malgré l'absence de celui-ci vous n'avez pas été déçus et que vous êtes toujours aussi impatient d'avoir la suite ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Nana : # entre dans la chambre d'Itachi pour tirer au clair l'histoire de la bouderie du chapitre 50 d'Un Effleurement qui dure depuis mercredi# Itachi ! Il faut qu'on pa #s'arrête automatiquement et ressort après avoir vu une chose « atroce » # MES YEUUUX ! AHHH ! MES YEUUUX ! # pense : huhuhu. Bon ben ils se sont réconcilier.#  
_-de l'autre côté de la porte-_  
Densetsu : #allongé dans le lit d'Itachi sous ce dernier# Itachi ! Tu crois qu'elle nous a vu ?  
Itachi : #en continuant d'embrasser ça et là le corps de Densetsu# A ton avis ? En hurlant de la même façon que toi quand tu lis un lemon avec Naruto, elle nous a vu ou pas ?  
Densetsu : ... ben je sais pas.  
Itachi : On s'en fiche. #fait taire Densetsu en l'embrassant langoureusement#


	28. Chapter 28

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. **à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki **(la fille et la mère de Naruto), **Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki** . Et surtout **Densetsu** ! (qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 28.**

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit bras écartés. Je fixe le plafond. Je passe une main dans mon cou là où Haru m'a embrassé. C'était doux comme baiser.

Je repense à celui qu'il m'a donné lorsqu'il m'a caressé l'autre soir. C'était brusque. Bien plus que là. Et puis… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il caressait mon torse à l'instant lorsqu'il m'a embrassé dans le cou. J'ai même cru qu'il… qu'il tremblait un peu.

Je me tourne de côté en me râlant dessus.

-Arrête Aki tu te fais des films ! C'est impossible !

Je remonte mes mains derrière mon crâne et cache mon visage entre mes bras en me convainquant qu'il n'y a de toute façon aucun espoir.

Et puis… qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. Avec toute la presse, la famille serait rapidement dénigrée et ruinée.

De toute façon Haru ne ressent rien pour moi.  
Je me mords l'intérieure de la joue en y pensant. Dire qu'il va faire l'amour avec Suigetsu et que je serai là pour y assister. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris d'accepter la demande de Haru.

-Idiot… c'est parce-que c'est lui qui te l'a demandé.

Et puis j'ai la folle idée qu'il voudrait que je participe pour de vrai. Que si je refuse de prendre Suigetsu comme d'habitude, … il me propose de, lui, … me prendre.

Je sens mon ventre se réchauffer à nouveau.

Moi. Être pris par Haru.  
Est-ce qu'il accepterait vraiment ?  
Enfin surtout est-ce qu'il proposerait de lui-même ? Parce-que ce n'est pas moi qui vais demander j'aurai trop peur de sa réaction.  
Il pourrait… me traiter de pervers. De déséquilibrer. Après tout j'aime mon frère… !

Je sursaute soudain alors que ma porte s'ouvre sur Satsuki.

-Aki ? Papa demande que tu viennes prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

Je me lève en répondant que j'arrive. Satsuki me regarde approcher. Elle m'observe et je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi alors je m'arrête et lui demande.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
-Chiaki nous a rapporté que tu faisais un câlin à Haru quand il est venu vous chercher.

Je me sens rougir. J'écarquille les yeux en la dévisageant. Elle ajoute que lorsqu'ils en ont parlé à Haru il n'a rien dit et a rougi tout comme je le fais en ce moment même et que c'est parut très étrange surtout auprès de papa. Je me racle la gorge en gigotant et lui dis de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi en la poussant gentiment dans le couloir. Je laisse la porte de ma chambre ouverte et suis Satsuki jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon. Comme il y a du monde, tous les repas vont se faire dans la partie salle à manger.  
Je m'assieds et réalise sans pouvoir changer de place que je suis à côté de Haru. Kisa arrive et me fait un bisou avant de s'asseoir en bout de table. Papa entre dans le salon en apportant une nouvelle bouteille de lait. Il se serre et me la donne en voyant que je l'attends. Puis il me demande.

-Bien dormi ?  
-Oui. Très bien.

J'aperçois sans le vouloir un sourire presque attendri de Haru. Il doit se rappeler de tout à l'heure quand je lui ai répondu.

-Ton frère ne prend pas trop de place ?  
-Non. Il en prend moins que Suigetsu alors tu sais, …

Papa ne répond pas. Haru a perdu son sourire. Naruto prend Hideaki, Chiaki et Tomiko en voiture et les emmène à l'école. Moi j'accompagne Satsuki et Kisa jusqu'à leur changement de bus et vais à la Fac. Je ne vois pas Yashamaru de la journée et heureusement d'ailleurs. A midi, je décide d'envoyer un texto à Suigetsu.

#Cc. Dsl pour hier. Je sais que tu es frustré. Haru a axepT pr le W-E proch1. Il ve Ke je soi là et Ke j'particip. G axepT. Jtm.#

Je relis le texto après l'avoir envoyé. Je me sens mal. Ca y est j'ai donné mon accord des deux côtés. A peine je range mon portable qu'il se met à vibrer. Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Suigetsu doit être choqué.

Je réponds.

-Allô.  
-Tu me proposes un plan à trois, là ? Avec ton frère !  
-Il veut que je sois là.  
-Et ça va pas te gêner ? Et moi tu crois que ça va pas me gêner !  
-Su s'il te plaît c'est  
-C'est important oui je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà assez dit hier ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux nous faire faire ! Et notre couple après ça ? Et Haru ? Tu crois qu'il va supporter peut-être ? Coucher comme ça avec rendez-vous pris pour telle date à telle heure ! Alors que ce sera sa première fois avec un mec !

Je grimace en sentant ma gorge me serrer. Il insiste.

-AKI !

Je me retourne vers un mur de la Fac en répondant d'un voix perdue.

-Je saiiiis !

On a dû me regarder dans mon dos mais je n'y peux rien. Je décide de m'éloigner un peu. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller aux cours qui sont rattrapés à cause de toutes les grèves et blocus passées au début du semestre. J'en ai marre de cette fac je ne suis là que pour papa c'est tout. Alors que je sors en essayant, avec succès pour le moment, de garder de douloureuse larmes pour moi, Suigetsu me crie après que je ne devrais pas faire ça, qu'on ne sait pas où ça va nous mener, que ça renforcera peut-être même plus l'attirance que Haru à pour lui. Il me ressort en gros tout ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'on en a parlé.

Mais moi je n'écoute pas. Je pense à Haru qui va coucher avec lui sous mon regard envieux, jaloux, mais aussi impuissant.

-Et puis tu vas être où toi là-dedans, hein ! Tu veux pas me prendre ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu te réjouis que Haru te prenne ! Il va pas faire ça quand même, non ?

Me réjouir ? Mon Dieu mais je tuerai pour qu'il veuille de moi de cette manière ! Suigetsu est même idiot de ne pas l'avoir encore compris.

De toute façon on va en arriver comme on en a fini hier… Je rentre à la maison après avoir laissé Suigetsu. Il n'a même pas dit non pour le week-end prochain. Il est d'accord lui aussi alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire comme ça !

Alors que je passe dans le couloir de l'entrée en serrant la anse de mon sac et en continuant de grimacer, papa me fait sursauter.

-Aki ! Mais… t'es pas en cours ?  
-Je vais arrêter. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Je monte à l'étage sur ses mots et me fait rapidement rattraper par papa qui aimerait avoir de plus amples explications. Il entre dans ma chambre à ma suite et n'attend pas pour me demander.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Mais… tu n'as plus qu'à peine deux mois pour avoir ta licence ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
-Ben j'irai juste aux examens. De toute façon je l'aurai cette licence. Je m'ennuie en cours je sais déjà tout.

Je pose mon sac au sol et reste debout alors que papa me regarde sans comprendre. Il soupire en rajoutant une question.

-C'est à cause de la bagarre ?  
-Non. J'en peux plus c'est tout.  
-Mais ça allait bien pourtant avant, non ?  
-Mais oui mais c'est… s'il te plaît papa j'ai envie d'être seul là…  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Suigetsu ?

Je le supplie du regard en m'approchant de lui.

-Papa laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît. Je rendrai la chambre aux petits ce soir mais là je veux me reposer s'il te plaît.

Il recule jusqu'au couloir. Moi j'arrive à la porte et referme derrière moi sans attendre sa réponse. Un peu plus tard dans la journée en fin d'après-midi alors que je suis allongé sur mon lit, j'entends la voix de Naruto par l'interphone.

-Aki ? On est tous rentré. Tu peux laisser ta chambre aux garçons ?

Je me lève et réponds qu'ils peuvent monter s'ils veulent. Naruto parlait d'en bas. Je prends des vêtements pour demain, sors dans le couloir, et force un sourire à Chiaki qui arrive le premier à l'étage.

-Tu es tout seul Cihaki ?  
-Hideaki fait ses devoirs en bas.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je vais m'allonger sur le lit de Haru.  
-Je peux venir !  
-Si tu veux.

Il sautille et me suit tandis que je tourne dans la chambre de Haru. Ce dernier est au rez-de-chaussée. Je pose mes vêtements sur la commode de Haru et vais m'allonger sur son lit. Chiaki m'imite et pousse un large soupire. Je le regarde je suis étalé de côté de façon à le surveiller.

-Ca va pas ?  
-Si.  
-Pourquoi tu soupires ?  
-J'ai faim. Tonton Naruto il nous fait pas de goûter quand on rentre de l'école. Alors que on en a toujours un avec maman.

Je ris doucement et lui propose alors de descendre pour lui en faire un. Il me sourit de toute ses dents et accepte. Je descends donc et lui fais un goûter qui sera aussi réclamer par Hideaki et Tomiko. Satsuki se servira et Kisa n'en voudra pas.

Et Naruto se trouvera bête de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Papa m'observe de loin en restant muet sur ce qui s'est passé quand je suis rentré à la maison. J'étais resté enfermé dans ma chambre depuis. A penser, à réfléchir, et à maudire Suigetsu qui ne veut rien comprendre et qui enfonce le couteau en reparlant encore et encore de ce que l'on va faire.

Papa me fait sortir de mes pensées en demandant à Haru s'il va bien. Ce dernier vient d'entrer dans le salon. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et vois à son visage qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller au mieux.

-Oui p'pa… j'ai un peu trop travaillé c'est tout je suis fatigué.

Je lui demande.

-T'as bossé toute la journée ?

Il répond que oui sans me regarder. Papa m'explique que Haru lui a demandé de s'occuper un peu avec un ou deux contrats dans la journée qu'il avait selon lui besoin de se changer les idées.  
Je me sens mal. Haru serait-il anxieux quant à notre … « réunion » avec Suigetsu ? Il a peut-être vraiment très peur de ce qui va se passer. Il doit se poser malgré tout des questions. Surtout s'il a essayé seul et qu'il n'y est pas réussi.

Tomiko se lève brusquement de table pour aider Kisa à débarrasser le goûter. Elle imite soit Satsuki, soit Kisa à tour de rôle. Enfin quand tata Hinata n'est pas là. Sinon elle reste tout prêt d'elle autant que possible. Je me demande si elle va rester toujours aussi timide. Papa m'a dit une fois que tata était comme ça aussi étant petite. Je veux bien le croire mais c'est inquiétant quand même. Parfois j'ai l'impression de revoir Haru lorsqu'il ne parlait plus.

Bref. Haru va partir dans sa chambre et Hideaki dans la mienne pour continuer ses devoirs sans être embêté par la télévision de l'autre partie du salon où Chiaki a mis les dessins-animés de fin d'après-midi. Tomiko est avec lui. Satsuki est dans sa chambre et travaille son violoncelle pendant que Kisa est dans la sienne à terminer ses devoirs.

Et moi, du coup, je me retrouve aussi dans le salon devant la télé avec les petits. Papa est dans son bureau et Naruto sur la table du salon a faire semble t'il des papiers pour la pépinière. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait de l'aide mais il a gentiment refusé.

Une demi-heure après, papa me fait sursauter alors que je m'étais enfin mis dans un dessin animé.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ?

Je regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il m'interroge en voyant que je l'écoute.

-Tu n'as rien prévu avec Suigetsu samedi, hein ?  
-Ben. Non ! On va voir Fuyu samedi, non ?  
-Oui. C'était pour ça que je te demandais. Pour être sûr que tu viennes.  
-Oui, oui. Je viens.  
-Donc tu seras là demain soir aussi ?  
-Ben oui ! Pourquoi ça ?  
-Non c'est si tu avais prévu de passer la nuit chez Suigetsu, on t'aurait attendu pour aller voir Fuyu.  
-Y'aura pas besoin papa.  
-Ok.

Il y a deux ans, papa nous a demandé à moi et Haru si ça ne nous dérangeait pas d'aller tous les ans sur la tombe de notre petite sœur. Il ne veut pas nous forcer à suivre. Mais en réalité moi comme Haru irions même si papa n'y allait pas. On s'y rend une fois par ans pour le jour d'anniversaire de Fuyu. Le jour de son décès, papa reste la plupart du temps soit enfermé dans son bureau, soit enfermé dans leur chambre à lui et Naruto.

Chiaki finit la tête sur mes jambes, et les pieds sur celles de Tomiko qui l'embête par moment à lui chatouiller les pieds. Il gigote dans tous les sens en riant ou en râlant selon le moment. Moi je m'amuse avec ses cheveux ce qui amuse aussi Tomiko qui voit ce que je fabrique. Après ses devoirs, Kisa va nous rejoindre et va avoir l'idée de me ramener des élastiques. Chiaki va se retrouver avec pleins de couettes sur la tête. Il a éclaté de rire en le voyant dans le miroir du coin salle de bain de la chambre de Naruto et papa. Il a ensuite fait le tour de la maison pour se montrer à tout le monde. Et puis je l'ai pris en photo. Plusieurs fois histoire de lui faire plaisir.

La fin d'après-midi défile donc sous les rires de Chiaki et Tomiko qui a fini par demander à ce que je lui fasse la même coiffure. Ca ne rendait pas pareil puisqu'elle a les cheveux un peu plus long mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Chiaki s'est couché avec ses cheveux comme ça. Il compte aller à l'école comme ça demain. Satsuki a retiré les élastique des cheveux de Tomiko avant de se coucher. Et moi je m'apprête à aller me recoucher avec Haru.

On n'a pas vraiment parlé depuis ce matin quand… quand j'ai été excité.

Je m'allonge de dos à lui. On vient de regarder un film à quatre avec Naruto et papa mais j'étais tellement tendu à l'idée de la nuit que je ne sais même plus ce que c'était.

Je suis fou mais j'aimerai bien qu'il me parle un peu comme hier. Ca me fait paniquer de pouvoir avoir envie comme ça de lui, mais c'est vraiment agréable.  
Non. Il ne faut pas. En plus comme on ne fait plus rien avec Suigetsu, …

-Aki ?

Je me tourne dans le lit et lui fait face. Il m'interroge.

-T'as rien prévu pour samedi ? Tu viens aussi ?  
-Oui. Papa m'a déjà demandé.  
-D'accord.

Léger blanc. Il continue.

-Lundi c'est l'anniversaire des filles.  
-Oui. Je sais.  
-Tu as prévu de leur offrir quelque chose ?  
-Euh Kisa m'a demandé du maquillage alors je crois que je demanderai à Naruto vu qu'il s'y connait, et puis je sais toujours pas pour Satsuki. Elle veut rien à part son nouveau violoncelle alors…  
-Des partitions ?  
-… hm… faudrait en trouver avant mercredi alors… C'est là qu'on les voit pour leur fêter, c'est ça ?  
-Euh non. On va tous chez tata lundi soir.

Je soupire en posant mes mains sur mon visage.

-Ok donc j'ai que lundi pour faire ça…

-J'en ai déjà moi. Si tu veux, … on le fait à deux ?

J'écarquille les yeux en me sentant rougir. Je dois vraiment être en manque pour tout de suite comprendre quelque chose de graveleux. Haru poursuit en disant qu'il me laisse m'occuper de Kisa, que lui apportera le cadeau pour Satsuki.  
Je calme mes idées malvenues, retire mes mains de mon visage et accepte en le remerciant.

Il va falloir que j'en parle à Naruto une fois qu'il aura ramené tout le monde chez tata et tonton. J'achèterai ce qu'il m'aura indiqué lundi.

-Aki ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Papa m'a dit que tu t'es un peu disputé avec Suigetsu, … c'est à cause de moi ?

Je soupire un « pas totalement » avant d'ajouter que je n'ai pas envie de lui en parler. Mais il insiste.

-C'est parce qu'il n'est pas réticent sur le fait de me prendre ? De passer une nuit avec moi ?  
-Non c'est pas pour ça. C'est plutôt parce-que c'est moi qui veut qu'il le fasse.

Il rougit légèrement mais je ne le vois pas.

-C'est toi qui veux ?  
-Ben oui je me dis que c'est la seule façon pour que tu ailles mieux, et … et puis j'aime pas te laisser comme ça et tout et comme tu es vraiment attiré par lui et que… enfin voilà quoi j'ai pas envie que tu retombes malade et tout…  
-J'ai… enfin je me pose juste des questions Aki. T'es pas obligé de te sacrifier comme ça pour moi.  
-Je me sacrifie pas. Je te prête juste mon petit ami.  
-Ben… oui mais… et après ça, ça va se passer comment pour vous deux ? Ce sera plus pareil, non ?

Je hausse une épaule.

-On verra bien. On n'y a pas vraiment encore réfléchi.  
-Ca te dérange pas, toi ? Je sais que je te force en plus à venir et à participer mais je

Je l'interromps.

-Haru je sais pas si je participerai tu sais.  
-Hein ?  
-Je veux pas … enfin je bloque à chaque fois que Suigetsu veut que je le prenne. Je suis toujours passif avec lui je ne veux pas être autre chose.

Silence. Je continue.

-Et je te vois mal me prendre alors que Su te prendra… Et puis t'es mon frère donc… je serai là, peut-être dans le salon ou… enfin je serai là ne t'inquiète pas mais je pense pas que je  
-Tu vas nous regarder alors ?  
-J'ai pas envie de te bloquer. Je resterai dans le salon.  
-Mais je veux que tu sois là Aki ! Je…

Il s'arrête tout seul dans ses paroles. Il baisse les yeux et murmure quelques mots que je n'entends pas. Je crois juste comprendre « me regarde » que j'interprète par peut-être une peur de sa part que Suigetsu ne s'excite pas en le regardant lui.

-Haru tu es très beau ne t'inquiète pas pour Suigetsu. On est jumeaux alors ton physique c'est à peu près le même que le mien.  
-Je suis moins musclé.  
-Je travaille dehors c'est normal. T'es moins bronzé en été aussi. Tu es quasiment toute la journée dans ton bureau quand on est là. Mais c'est pas pour autant que tu es complètement différent de moi. Et puis t'as un cul trop désirable t'en fais pas sur ce propos !

Je souris sans me rendre compte de ce que je dis sur le moment. Je réalise quelques secondes après et m'insulte intérieurement d'avoir laisser passer ça. Je voudrais ajouter quelque chose d'autre ou changer de sujet mais Haru prend la parole avant moi.

-Tu as le même que moi tu sais.

Je rougis. Je me souviens m'être posé la question en plus. Haru rajoute quelque chose qui me fait frémir.

-Il est peut-être même plus… enfin… mieux que le mien.

Il prend soudain ma main et la pose sur sa fesse droite. Je me crispe complètement et le dévisage alors qu'il sourit en parlant.

-Tiens ! Touche ! T'as qu'à comparer !

Des frissons s'emparent de la totalité de mon corps. Haru se rapproche et pose sa main droite sur ma fesse gauche. Et moi ça y est j'ai un début d'érection et je n'arrive pas à retirer ma main de sa fesse. Mes doigts tremblent.

-Tu peux tripoter Aki t'inquiètes pas t'es mon frère ça veut rien dire !

J'inspire d'un souffle tremblant. Je n'en peux plus. Si en plus il me dit ça je ne peux pas résister. Je resserre un peu la fesse de Haru dans ma main et glisse ma seconde sous son corps au niveau de sa taille pour la poser sur sa fesse gauche. Je me rapproche bien plus de lui mais me retiens de plaquer mon bassin au sien.  
Il sentirait mon excitation, ça gâcherait automatiquement tout.

Haru a la tête baissée. Sa main droite est toujours sur ma fesse mais il ne bouge plus. Moi, mes mains tripotent ses fesses. Haru gémit brusquement. Sa main droite se retire de mon corps. Je pensais qu'il voulait que j'arrête, mais je sens sous mes mains le tissu de son boxer bouger. Je réalise qu'il tente de le baisser un peu. Je remonte mes mains et les redescends en comprenant. Mes doigts se faufilent sous son vêtement. Un râle m'échappe. Haru redresse alors son visage et m'embrasse à pleine bouche en gémissant. Mes mains resserrent brutalement ses fesses en amenant son bassin contre le mien. Haru enlace mon torse en m'embrassant puis fait passer sa jambe droite par-dessus ma cuisse gauche pour caler son corps contre le mien.

Puis mon index gauche se dirige sans que je ne m'en rende compte vers l'intimité de Haru. C'est en sentant la longueur de mon ongle s'insérer en lui et en entendant un autre gémissement de Haru que je me sens paniquer.

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis en train de le forcer je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

Je le lâche et me recule violemment. Je me lève, murmure quelque mots dans l'affolement et sors de la chambre en m'excusant.

J'ai dit « je peux pas faire ça » d'une voix serrée mais haute avant de dire à Haru que j'étais désolé.

Le lendemain, je vais dire à papa de finalement m'attendre samedi matin. Que j'irai dormir chez Suigetsu au soir. Ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai laissé me faire l'amour durant la nuit. Je me mordais les lèvres ou l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas prononcer un seul mot de trop. J'ai été soulagé une fois fini. Je ne me suis pas trahi et j'ai même pu prendre du plaisir. Suigetsu s'est écroulé de fatigue et a dormi jusqu'à ce que je le réveille pour lui dire que je devais partir. Il aurait voulu refaire l'amour mais j'ai refusé en lui disant ne pas avoir le temps et qu'on m'attendait.

La journée est passée. Nous avons été voir Fuyu. On y a passé quelques heures et quand Naruto a vu que papa n'en pouvait plus, nous sommes rentrés sur ses ordres. Papa a passé le reste de la journée dans sa chambre. J'en ai profité pour demandé à Naruto pour le maquillage de Kisa. Comme il a beaucoup travaillé dans la cosmétologie lorsqu'il était avec tonton Itachi, je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour m'indiquer correctement les bon produits. Il m'a emmené au magasin. On a laissé papa avec Haru à la maison.

Je n'ai pas adressé un seul regard ni une seule parole à Haru de la journée. Même la nuit de jeudi à vendredi je l'avais passée sur le canapé du salon.

En plein rayon cosmétique d'un grand magasin, Naruto prend la parole.

-Tu sais Aki, … Neji et moi on se pose des questions.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« -Il faudrait que tu ailles soit chercher les filles soit les petits en fin d'après-midi, soit que tu ailles à l'aéroport.  
-L'aéroport ?  
-Ton oncle Sasuke va venir pour l'anniversaire de Satsuki et Kisa. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et je ne peux d'ailleurs que m'en réjouir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Encore merci et à très bientôt dans vos reviews ou dans un prochain chapitre !**

Densetsu : Nana ! J'ai une demande à faire. èé #très sérieux#  
Nana : O.o... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Densetsu : Je voudrais que tu échanges les posts prévus de "Frères 3" avec ceux de "Amour caché n'est pas vécu".  
Nana : Hein ? Mais ça va pas !  
Densetsu : #Trépigne# Mais c'est la fic où je suis le perso principal ! Je peux pas attendre quinze jours à chaque fois ! Je veux être avec 'Tachi le plus rapidement possible moi !  
Nana : Mais tu l'es déjà, là ! C'est une fic "Amour caché n'est pas vécu" ! C'est pas pareil, rhooo...  
Densetsu : Q.Q... maiis...  
Nana : Et puis de toute façon je sais bien qu'Itachi te les montre, les chapitres, au fur et à mesure que je les écris. Il les lit lui. Alors pourquoi pas toi, hein ?  
Densetsu : Il les lit !  
Nana : Ben oui ! Tu savais pas ?  
Densetsu : èé #repart en hurlant# ITACHI !


	29. Chapter 29

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 29.**

Je n'ai pas adressé un seul regard ni une seule parole à Haru de la journée. Même la nuit de jeudi à vendredi je l'avais passée sur le canapé du salon.

En plein rayon cosmétique d'un grand magasin, Naruto prend la parole.

-Tu sais Aki, … Neji et moi on se pose des questions.

Mon corps se tend brutalement. Je dois d'ailleurs devenir pâle car Naruto repose tout de suite l'ombre à paupière qu'il regardait pour Kisa et s'approche de moi.

-Ca va Aki ? Tu veux aller t'asseoir ?  
-D… Des questions sur quoi ? Qu… J'ai rien fait vous savez je me retiens j'ai… Je sais que… mai  
-De quoi tu parles Aki ?

Instant de pause. Il ne parlerait pas de mon attirance envers Haru ? Ce ne serait pas ça ? Je pose une question.

-Et toi ?  
-Moi ? Ben de Kisa.  
-A… Ah ! Ah oui m… moi aussi !

Je me mets à rire nerveusement ce qui ne passe forcément pas inaperçu. Naruto doit avoir deviner qu'il y a autre chose mais heureusement pour moi il n'est pas du genre à forcer les gens à parler. Il sait trop ce que ça fait.

Il poursuit donc sur son sujet.

-Je trouve que ça fait jeune 14 ans pour se maquiller mais ton père pense le contraire.  
-C'est parce-que c'est ta fille, non ? Ce serait Tomiko, tu ne penserais peut-être pas de la même manière.  
-Je pense pas.  
-Tu veux que je lui prenne autre chose ?  
-Non, non. Elle te l'a demandé et tu as déjà accepté. Je vais pas te faire passer pour un grand frère qui ne tient pas ses promesses !

Il me sourit. Je fais de même en réponse.  
Après avoir passé la caisse, il va reparler de ce qui s'est passé dans le rayon.

-De quoi tu pensais que je parlais tout à l'heure pour t'affoler comme ça ?

Je réponds automatiquement « De rien. » avant d'accélérer mon pas. Il ne va plus m'en reparler mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a mis papa au courant le lendemain car ce dernier va beaucoup m'observer jusqu'à lundi matin.

Lundi matin où il entre dans ma chambre pour me parler.

-Aki ? On peut parler ?

Je m'étire en me tournant sur le dos dans mon lit. La porte était bizarrement ouverte mais je ne le remarque pas vraiment. Je suis encore comateux. Papa est entré parce qu'il a vu que j'avais les yeux vaguement ouvert. Je m'assieds donc dans mon lit, me frotte les yeux et réponds qu'il peut s'asseoir s'il veut. Une bonne chose que je ne remarque pas non plus vu que je suis encore à moitié endormi : papa laisse la porte ouverte.  
Papa s'assied au bord de mon lit et prend tout de suite la parole.

-On besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

J'écarquille doucement les yeux toujours pas vraiment réveillé.

-Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?  
-Il faudrait que tu ailles soit chercher les filles soit les petits en fin d'après-midi, soit que tu ailles à l'aéroport.  
-L'aéroport ?  
-Ton oncle Sasuke va venir pour l'anniversaire de Satsuki et Kisa.

Là, je suis tout de suite plus réveillé. J'écarquille les yeux au maximum.

-Sasuke ?  
-Oui. C'est une surprise pour Kisa. Itachi lui avait demandé de venir mercredi pour la fête qu'ils font avec les amies de Kisa et Satsuki, mais il a décidé de venir plus tôt.

Papa soupire. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, enfin pas totalement, mais il n'apprécie pas Sasuke. Le plus lointain souvenir que j'ai d'eux, c'est papa défigurant tonton à coup de poings dans la cuisine alors qu'on revenait de l'école avec Haru. Bien sûr leur relation s'est améliorée en grande partie grâce à Naruto qui faisait tout pour qu'ils se voient le moins possible, mais maintenant ça va à peu près.

Je me gratte le crâne en réfléchissant.

-Bon alors euh… je sais pas, … C'est quoi qui vous arrangerait plus ?  
-Naruto pense qu'il peut occuper Kisa et Satsuki après leur école. Il va les emmener faire les magasins. Du shopping en gros.  
-Hm.

Ca, ça va les occuper au moins deux à trois bonnes heures. Si ce n'est pas jusqu'à ce que les magasins ferment tout simplement leurs portes. Papa poursuit.

-On ne sait pas encore à quel heure va bien vouloir arriver Sasuke. Et il refuse de prendre un taxi donc… je pense que ce serait mieux que j'aille le chercher puisque je pourrai conduire. Itachi est de garde cet après-midi jusqu'en début de soirée il n'a pas pu se libérer. Et Hinata doit terminer les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire.  
-Donc il me reste les petits à aller chercher.

Papa acquiesce et ajoute.

-Ton frère va t'aider.

Je me crispe de la tête en pied.

-Hein ? Non ! C'est bon je peux le faire !

Papa hausse un sourcil.

-Il se passe quelque chose avec ton frère ?  
-NON !

Papa a un mouvement de recul. Il cligne des paupières et reprend la parole.

-C'est tout sauf naturel ce « non », Aki.

Je soupire un « je sais » en baissant la tête et mes épaules.

-Tu veux que je demande à Haru d'y aller seul ? Je voudrais qu'il y aille, ça le fera sortir. Je te demande à toi en même temps c'est pour surveiller parce qu'il n'a pas l'air très bien depuis samedi matin. Je… je n'aurai peut-être pas dû vous emmener voir Fuyu-chan.  
-Non t'inquiète pas papa. Y'a rien à voir avec Fuyu. Je vais y aller avec lui si tu y tiens.  
-Merci.

Je lui souris et lui réponds « de rien » calmement. Puis il décide de changer de sujet.

-Ca a été vendredi avec Suigetsu ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé.  
-Oui. On s'est réconcilié. Enfin on n'était pas vraiment fâché mais c'est bon tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

… A peu près.

-D'accord.  
-Oui.

Petit blanc. Et puis papa se décide finalement.

-Naruto m'a dit… que tu as eu une réaction très bizarre samedi après-midi en faisant les courses pour l'anniversaire de Kisa.  
-Je me doutais qu'il t'en aurai parlé…  
-Pourquoi tu as paniqué comme ça ? Tu as peur qu'on apprenne quelque chose ?  
-Ben… qui n'a pas de secret, hein ?

Je force un sourire et tente de paraître détendu. Il continue.

-Si tu me caches quelque chose Aki, tu sais très bien que je le saurai par la presse.  
-Non. Non, tu le sauras pas ça.

Puisque je ne me risquerai jamais à faire quelque chose avec Haru, personne ne pourra jamais savoir les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.  
Papa essaie quand même de deviner.

-… Tu… tu te drogues ? Tu as essayé ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage de façon choquée.

-Quoi ! Non !  
-Tu sais Haru y a déjà touché et je ne  
-Papa ! Je me drogue pas ! Jamais je toucherai à des trucs pareils !  
-Je demande juste Aki. Comme tu fumes et qu'on le sait, … peut-être que tu aurais voulu essayer quelque chose de plus fort et … de moins légale.

Il hausse une épaule. Je lui assure que je ne touche pas à ce genre de chose. Je sais très bien que, si je le faisais, il me ferait la moral quelques minutes puis juste attention à moi par la suite sans insister puisque lui n'a pas un passé très glorieux de ce côté, … Et puis j'ai vu comment il a été avec Haru quand ce dernier a eu une période à essayer tout genre de drogue, mais de toute façon je n'y touche pas alors je n'ai rien à avouer sur ça.

-C'est autre chose alors, qu'est-ce qu  
-Papa s'il te plaît. J'ai juste… juste envie de… de faire un truc pas net mais je ne le ferai jamais. Je l'ai dit à Naruto même. J'ai dit que je me retenais, que je n'avais rien fait.  
-« pas net » ? Comment ça ?  
-Je veux pas t'en parler.  
-C'est en rapport à ton homosexualité ?  
-P… pas vraiment, non. Pas tout à fait enfin… si peut-être je…

Papa inspire doucement. Il me regarde de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. Il pose une main sur ma jambe droite par-dessus la couette et termine par une question.

-Sasuke arrive ce soir. On en parlera après, ok ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Si tu veux lui en parler à lui, ne te gêne pas. Il ne m'en parlera pas on n'est plus en assez bon termes tous les deux pour ça.

J'ai aucune envie d'en parler à Sasuke non plus. Mais pour rassurer papa, je lui dis y réfléchir. Il semble étonné mais je n'en tiens pas compte. J'aimerai qu'il sorte.

-Bon alors ce soir tu iras chercher les petits avec Haru, et tu les ramènes chez Hinata et Itachi, ok ?  
-Oui. On prendra le bus à 5.  
-Merci. Je vais prévenir Haru et Naruto que tu es d'accord.

Je hoche la tête. Papa quitte le lit et sort de la chambre. Lorsqu'il passe la porte, il se retourne et me demande.

-Aki je ferme ta porte ou pas ? Elle était ouverte.  
-Euh je. Oui. S'il te plait. Elle était vraiment ouverte ?  
-Oui. Ca m'a surpris autant que toi. Tu as dû oublier de la fermer en te couchant hier.

Ca m'étonne. Je me suis caresser comme tous les soirs hier. Je ne l'aurai pas fait la porte ouverte… Peut-être Haru a t'il voulu venir parler de ce qui se passe entre nous ou de ce qui s'est passé et, m'ayant vu endormi, est reparti en oubliant de refermer la porte.

Je me conforte dans cette idée qui finit par me faire paniquer lorsque je veux descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Si Haru voulait parler de ce qui s'est passé, je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire, moi. Je ne peux pas lui sortir « c'est toi qui a commencé. » Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a plaqué ma main sur sa fesse… Je sais qu'il m'a assuré que je pouvais le toucher mais c'est aussi parce que pour lui ça ne veut rien dire. Il doit avoir peur de sa première fois. Il devait être rassuré à l'idée que je puisse lui en montrer un petit début.

Seulement moi rien qu'un baiser met tout mon corps en feu.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit en arrière sur le dos.  
Je me demande jusqu'où il m'aurait laissé aller si je ne m'étais pas interrompu. J'étais vraiment prêt à le prendre. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais maintenant que c'est passé, j'aurai vraiment pu le prendre. Voir le forcer si j'avais été plus loin. Je ne sais pas si je me serai arrêté en cours de route si je ne m'étais pas interrompu à ce moment là.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Haru. Je m'assieds de nouveau dans mon lit en répondant.

-Entres si tu veux.  
-Non. Je voulais te demander d'oublier ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir. Je sais que je fais de plus en plus de trucs… p… pas très nets avec toi en ce moment, et je m'excuse.  
-T'inquiète pas. Ca passera sûrement ce week-end.

Il force un sourire et me répond que oui, sûrement. Je lui rends son sourire et lui demande si c'est tout ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il hoche la tête et retourne d'où il vient.

La journée passe sans que Haru ne sorte de son bureau. Papa est resté dans le sien lui aussi. Naruto est à la pépinière et moi je me retrouve donc « seul » dans la maison. Je me suis occupé comme je pouvais. Puis est venu l'heure d'aller chercher les petits à leur école. Je suis aller prendre Chiaki à la maternelle. Haru s'est occupé de Tomiko et Hideaki qui sont respectivement en CP et CE2. On se rejoint dans la cour avant de repartir. J'arrive le premier avec Chiaki qui sautille un peu autour de moi en criant le nom de ses camarades en les saluant de loin. Il a toujours sa coiffure d'hier soir. Elle a tenue malgré sa bougeotte.

-C'était bien l'école aujourd'hui Chiaki ?  
-Oui !

Il se tourne vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents. Arrive Hideaki suivit par Tomiko tenant Haru par la main. Ce dernier s'approche de moi et demande.

-On y va ?

Je hoche la tête. Je prends la main de Chiaki qui avance en sautillant. Haru garde celle de Tomiko dans la sienne et Hideaki avance devant nous. Le bus était bondé mais nous en sommes sortis sains et saufs tous les cinq. Nous arrivons chez Itachi et Hinata. C'est cette dernière qui nous accueillent.  
Leur maison est de plein pied. C'est une assez grande bâtisse cachée au fond d'une cours bordée de grandes haies pour que les curieux ne puissent rien voir. Il y a un perron avec une balancelle à côté de la porte. A l'intérieur et après un couloir plutôt large on accède à un hall donnant sur grand salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger plus loin sur la gauche. Les chambres sont desservies par un grand couloir à droite au fond du hall. Et à l'arrière il y a un grand jardin dessiné par Densetsu et Naruto pour Hinata et Itachi.

Hinata nous annonce qu'Itachi est encore à l'hôpital. Après un goûter bien mérité, Hideaki et Tomiko s'en vont dans leur chambre pour faire leur devoirs tandis que Chiaki m'emmène avec lui devant la télévision pour regarder les dessins animés de l'après-midi. Haru reste avec Hinata pour l'aider à finir ce qu'il y a à faire.  
Moins d'une demi-heure après, je reçois un texto de Naruto disant qu'il a bien récupéré les filles et qu'ils s'en vont faire les magasins. Il ajoute au passage que papa a pensé à prendre nos cadeaux à moi et Haru en partant tout à l'heure pour aller chercher Sasuke à l'aéroport. C'est vrai qu'on les avait laissés à la maison comme deux idiots moi et Haru. Heureusement que nous les avions laissés bien en vu dans le salon et que papa les a pris. Je préviens Hinata que les filles sont avec Naruto. Au même moment, quelqu'un sonne à l'entrée. Hinata passe dans le hall, est rejoint par Chiaki qui me laisse en plan devant le canapé, et va ouvrir. Je passe moi aussi dans le hall pour voir qui arrive. J'aperçois tonton Sasuke et papa.

-TONTONNN !

Chiaki se jette sur Sasuke qui le prend dans ses bras en lui disant bonjour et en lui donnant un baiser.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Haru me rejoint à l'entrée du salon et s'avance le premier pour aller dire bonjour à Sasuke. Hinata appelle Tomiko et Hideaki qui ne mettent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver et à se jeter sur Sasuke qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu c'était à Noël je crois. Moi et Haru ça doit bien faire deux ans qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Papa se fait accueillir moins bruyamment mais accueillir tout de même. Une fois Tomiko et Hideaki repartis à leur devoirs sur ordre de leur maman, Sasuke s'approche de moi et Haru.

-Vous avez grandis !

Haru et moi rions doucement. Sasuke prend Haru dans ses bras le premier et le regarde de plus près.

-Tu es encore plus beau que Neji à ton âge !  
-Heyy !

Papa s'approche en fronçant ses sourcils et finit par concéder que Haru est au même niveau que le sien. Puis Sasuke se tourne vers moi en voulant me rassurer que moi aussi mais je n'y crois pas le moins du monde. Je souris donc poliment en répondant.

-Haru est bien plus beau que moi.

Papa me sourit d'un air triste. Sasuke me rétorque que Haru et moi sommes jumeaux et clos la discussion en me prenant dans ses bras et en nous disant lui avoir manqué. Je ne lui réponds pas qu'il n'a qu'à venir nous voir plus souvent car je sais pourquoi il ne le fait pas.

Papa.  
C'est lui la cause.

Chiaki prend soudain la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et lui demande s'il veut voir le dernier dessin animé de l'après-midi avec moi et lui. Sasuke écarquille les yeux et me jette un coup d'œil en souriant.

-Tu regardes les dessins animés ?

Je hausse une épaule alors que Chiaki répond pour moi que oui et que j'aime beaucoup. Haru nous accompagne. Papa prend sa relève auprès d'Hinata. Chiaki s'installe entre moi et Sasuke. Haru se retrouve à côté de moi. Il s'est assis en me souriant de façon forcée. Je me pousse un peu pour lui laisser de la place même si c'est un immense canapé. Moins de cinq minutes, et Sasuke prend la parole en interpellant Haru.

-Haru ! On m'a dit que tu t'intéressais aux garçons maintenant ? C'est vrai ?

Haru rougit et hausse une épaule en hochant vaguement la tête. Sasuke me sourit et continuant de parler.

-Tu vas avoir du souci à te faire si ton frère se met aussi au hommes ! Tu vas avoir de la concurrence !

Haru répond pour moi.

-Il a déjà un petit ami tonton. Et c'est solide.

Sasuke ouvre sa bouche pour former un « oohh ! » presque étonné mais je ne le prends pas mal. Il me demande.

-C'est vrai ?

Je souris en acquiesçant. Derrière moi, je ne le vois pas mais Haru a baissé son visage et semble se sentir un peu mal. Sasuke continue ses questions.

-Il fait quoi ? Il a quel âge ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu veux me le voler ?

Il rit en même temps que moi et répond.

-Mais non ! J'ai tout ce que je veux à L.A moi. T'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis juste curieux de connaître tes goûts.  
-Ben si tu écoutes tout le monde j'ai des goûts bizarres.

Haru se lève et quitte le salon pour aller je ne sais où. Je me force à ne pas le suivre des yeux alors qu'il nous laisse. Le dessin de Chiaki se termine. Le bonhomme se lève du canapé et éteint la télé avant de crier « TOILEEEETTES » en courant vers la sortie.

Je me retrouve seul avec Sasuke. Je m'apprête à répondre à ses interrogations sur Suigetsu lorsqu'il m'interrompt pour parler sérieusement.

-Neji m'a dit que tu avais un souci et que tu aurais aimé m'en parler.

Instant de flottement. Sasuke continue.

-Je ne lui en parlerai pas. Je te le promets.

Je ne dis rien. Il poursuit encore.

-Il m'a dit que tu… enfin il pense savoir et il me l'a dit, … tu vois ? Tu sais moi je

Je le coupe dans sa phrase.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler tonton.

Silence. Sasuke m'observe sans rien dire. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux alors j'insiste.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Jamais je le ferai de toute façon je…  
-Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais. Très souvent.

Mon cœur s'arrête. J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Sasuke qui s'est appuyé sur le dossier du canapé avec un coude. Il est tourné vers moi. Je sens mon cœur battre d'un coup bien plus vite.

-C… comment tu… Avec…

Il hoche la tête.

Je reste interdit. Et puis tout devient clair. Papa n'a rien deviné. Ils doivent penser tous les deux à quelque chose d'autre dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Sasuke faire ça avec Itachi, … avoir envie de son frère, … c'est impossible.

Soudain, papa et Hinata entrent dans le salon. Papa sur les pas d'Hinata qui semble ennuyée et mal à l'aise.

-Mais tu n'as qu'à lui demander Hinata ! Ca ne te coûte rien !  
-Non je ne demanderai jamais ça ! Arrête Neji !

Je les regarde et les interroge avant Sasuke.

-Demander quoi ?

Hinata me répond directement avant que papa ne le fasse.

-Rien Aki. Ca ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

Sasuke demande alors.

-Et moi ? Je suis concerné ou pas ? Tu veux un autographe rien que pour toi ?

Il a l'air amusé. Seulement Hinata ne l'est plus du tout. Elle est tendue et de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Papa se poste à côté d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule en l'interrogeant.

-Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?

Hinata joint ses mains et les serre en hochant la tête. Papa demande alors à Sasuke.

-Est-ce que tu sais si Itachi trompe Hinata ? …A… assez régulièrement.

Hinata ferme les yeux. Moi je les ouvre en grands. Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Sasuke et j'ai l'horreur de voir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur le sien. Il répond calmement mais je sais déjà qu'il va mentir.

-Non.

Hinata rouvre doucement les yeux et sort du salon suivie par papa mais je ne le vois pas. Je suis figé, les yeux rivés vers Sasuke. Lequel tourne son visage vers le mien sans rien dire. Il sourit juste. Puis il pose soudain sa main sur ma cuisse gauche et chuchote.

-Si tu changes d'avis je suis là pour quelques jours et tu as mon numéro de portable. D'accord ? Je sais ce que c'est, ne t'en fais pas. Tu aimes juste. Tu as le droit.

Ma gorge se serre tandis que mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je le suis du regard alors qu'il se lève et sort du salon. Chiaki l'a appelé. Je reste sur le canapé à ne pas y croire.

S… Sasuke et… Itachi ? Ils feraient des trucs ensembles quand ils se voient ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Je souris, mal à l'aise. Je recule légèrement et finis par me lever en demandant à Haru d'arrêter dire des bêtises. Il inspire alors et déclare qu'il s'en doutait. Je lui demande de quoi il parle. Il se lève en répondant.

-Tu pourras pas participer, … tu ne veux pas me toucher. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte au prochain ! Pensez aux reviews ! :D Merci encore et à bientôt !**

**NOTE : **_Sinon, je voulais aussi vous mettre au courant que j'ai un Facebook sous le pseudo "Nana Rusasu" et qu'il va servir à poster les croquis, dessins et infos sur les fics. Ce sera mis à jour bien plus que sur le Katoa. Il y a même de temps en temps des previews. Je ne force personne, mais si l'envie vous prend de me demander en amie, j'apprécie beaucoup qu'on me dise qui est qui (enfin si vous reviewer de temps en temps, bien sûr. lol.) Voilà_.

Densetsu : ITACHII !  
Itachi : #voit Densetsu entrer en trombe dans sa chambre# Hein ?  
Densetsu : èé Non mais c'est quoi, CA ! Tu fais des trucs louches avec ton frère ?  
Itachi : O.o... Hein...? #réalise# èé NANAAA !


	30. Chapter 30

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 30.**

S… Sasuke et… Itachi ? Ils feraient des trucs ensembles quand ils se voient ?

Alors ça voudrait dire que ça se fait ?

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé. C'est Haru.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Papa… papa m'a demandé si je savais ce que tu avais.

C'est pas vrai il fait un sondage ou quoi !

-J'ai rien Haru.  
-C'est parce-que je t'ai fait ça vendredi ? Et… les jours d'avant ?  
-Non.  
-J'ai failli lui dire mais… j'ai pensé qu'il… allait pas vraiment apprécier.  
-Je lui dirai rien Haru ne t'en fais pas.

Blanc. Je me retourne en essayant de m'enlever de la tête mon impression sur Sasuke. Je dois sûrement me faire des idées. Il doit parler d'autre chose. Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas quoi.  
Il faudrait que je le lui demande. Directement pourquoi pas. Au moins ce sera clair.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ?

Je sors de nouveau de mes pensées. Haru s'est rapproché du canapé et l'a contourné. Je lève les yeux vers lui et attends qu'il parle. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir se décider.

Je sursaute brusquement en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Su. Je me lève et vais dans le hall en répondant.

-Allô ?  
-Aki ? Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non pas trop. On est chez Itachi. C'est pour l'anniversaire de Kisa et Satsuki.  
-Oui, … oui tu m'avais dit. Mais en fait je t'appelle pour ce week-end.

Je soupire.

-Su s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec to

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre sur Itachi qui a dû m'entendre parler. J'écarquille les yeux en m'immobilisant alors que Su m'interrompt au même moment.

-Non en fait mes parents veulent me voir ce week-end alors je voulais savoir si on pouvait faire ça mercredi plutôt, ou… enfin un autre jour.  
-Ou… oui m… Mercredi c'est bien. Su je dois raccrocher.  
-Ok. A mercredi alors ?  
-Oui. Si tu veux.

Il m'embrasse et raccroche. Je ferme le clapet de mon téléphone et me racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Je… bonsoir tonton.  
-Bonsoir Aki. Tu parlais avec Suigetsu ?  
-Euh oui. Il appelait comme ça.  
-Sasuke est arrivé ?  
-Oui.

Itachi sourit. J'ai l'impression qu'il est satisfait voir impatient.

Je me secoue le crâne en fermant les yeux pour me faire sortir de mauvaises idées de la tête. C'est normal qu'il soit impatient. C'est son frère et il ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois. C'est pas pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour en plein milieu de la table !

J'aperçois Haru dans le salon en allant vers la salle à manger. Moi j'aimerai bien le plaquer sur la table pour lui… Je me secoue de nouveau le crâne en sortant ces idées de ma tête. Je m'arrête et fais demi-tour pour tourner dans le salon et interpeller Haru.

-Haru !

Il se tourne vers moi et attend que je parle. Ce que je fais.

-C'est décalé à mercredi qui vient. Pour Suigetsu. Il a des trucs à faire ce week-end.  
-M… Si tôt ?  
-Tu veux plus tard ?

Il reste muet puis fait finalement un mouvement négatif de tête. Il me dit même avoir hâte. Ce que j'aurai d'ailleurs préféré ne pas savoir.

Itachi et papa arrivent. Itachi porte un plateau avec tasses et café. Hinata nous rejoint avec Tomiko, Hideaki, Sasuke et Chiaki. Lequel vient vers son papa pour lui demander un bisou. Itachi sourit en se penchant vers Chiaki.

-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui ! J'en ai pas eu depuis hier matin !

Itachi prend alors Chiaki très fort dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui pour lui faire un énorme bisou. Chiaki éclate de rire en le poussant.

-Papaaa ! Un bisou pas un chbuuurf !

Sasuke s'esclaffe.

-Un « chburf » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Itachi demande alors à Sasuke s'il en veut un. Je dévisage Itachi pendant que Sasuke répond qu'il s'en passera. Mon ventre se noue. Je regarde un peu plus Sasuke et Itachi tour à tour. Ils… ils ont l'air proche.

Mais si Sasuke m'a dit ça en pensant vraiment à une relation amoureuse immoral, … ça voudrait dire que papa a deviné ce que j'éprouve pour Haru ? Je dois devenir pâle d'un coup. Tellement que c'est Tomiko qui m'interroge.

-Tu vas pas bien Aki ?

Je lui assure que si.  
Je vais passer le reste de la soirée à observer mes oncles. Lorsque Naruto va ramener Satsuki et Kisa, cette dernière va hurler et se jeter sur Sasuke. Et puis encore plus de hurlements vont venir quand il va lui dire rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et donc participer à sa petite fête entre amies.  
Satsuki a fait les choses en moins criant mais on a bien vu qu'elle était heureuse de voir son oncle.

Nous sommes rentrés assez tard à la maison, je tombais de fatigue et je tombe toujours de fatigue. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Itachi et Sasuke sont bizarres entre eux et ça me gêne de me dire que papa sait peut-être ce que je ressens pour Haru. Si Sasuke pensait vraiment ce que…

Soupir intérieur.

Nous sommes mardi midi. Naruto est dans sa chambre et s'offre une petite pause avant de retourner à la pépinière. Papa travaille et Haru est dans la cuisine à vider le lave-vaisselle. On vient de manger. Moi je suis sur le canapé dans le salon.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce qui se passe.  
Comment je fais, moi, … Si papa le sait et qu'il ne me dit rien, … ça veut dire qu'il me laisse le droit d'aimer Haru ? Mais Haru lui qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Si papa a deviné, Haru aussi alors ? Il n'ose pas m'en parler ? Et ces gestes ces derniers jours, … Il voulait me faire craquer parce qu'il n'ose pas non plus m'en parler ? Mais il voudrait bien en fait ? Après tout c'est lui qui veut que je participe demain, …

Je me lève du canapé où je me trouve et vais à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je regarde Haru sans rien dire.

Il voudrait que je fasse le premier pas ? Il n'ose pas ? Je me sens frissonner. Je m'approche doucement de lui et me fait voir. Haru me jette un coup d'œil et me sourit sans rien dire. Je prends la parole.

-Haru je…

Je me racle la gorge. Il m'interroge.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Pour demain, … tu voudrais que je participe comment en fait ?

Haru manque de lâcher le verre qu'il sortait du lave-vaisselle. Il se redresse et me regarde plus fixement. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. J'attends d'avoir une réponse.

Un réponse qui ne vient pas. C'est Naruto qui va nous décoincer.

-Aki ?

Je me tourne vers le couloir. Naruto nous regarde l'un après l'autre et demande s'il dérange. Je réponds automatiquement que non. Alors il reprend son propre sujet.

-Tu veux venir à la pépinière cet après-midi ? Comme t'as rien de spécial à faire, …  
-Oui. D'accord. Je me prépare.  
-Ok.

Je contourne Haru puis Naruto avant de monter à l'étage. Un petit quart d'heure après, Naruto va voir papa pour le prévenir que nous partons tous les deux. Je reste dans le couloir. Haru est dans le salon mais ne va pas venir me voir.

J'ai dû lui poser la mauvaise question. Il ne veut peut-être pas me dire de peur de ma réaction. Peut-être qu'il a pensé deviner mes sentiments, mais qu'il n'est pas sûr. …

Ou alors peut-être que je crois n'importe quoi et qu'il a peur, qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il me dit vouloir que je participe pour ne pas me faire de peine à cause de Suigetsu, …

Je suis soulagé une fois que Naruto arrive et m'emmène à la pépinière. Je vais pouvoir changer d'air. Dans la voiture, Naruto commence à vouloir me faire parler.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé hier soir ?

Il commence gentiment mais je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt me poser des questions plus gênantes pour moi. Je décide donc de lui poser moi-même des questions histoire de, peut-être, arriver à la pépinière avant que ça devienne embêtant pour moi.

-Non. Pourquoi ? Tu t'es ennuyé toi ?  
-Non, pas du tout. Mais j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas très bien.  
-Si…

Petit silence. Naruto se décide finalement d'aller droit au but.

-Sasuke m'a dit que tu voulais te maquiller ? Voir de te transformer ?

J'écarquille les yeux et regarde Naruto abasourdi. Il me jette quelques coups d'œil avant de demander.

-Quoi ? C'est pas ça ?  
-Tonton t'a dit ça ?  
-C'est ton papa qui lui a dit que tu lui en parlerais peut-être. Mais apparemment tu l'as pas fait.  
-J'ai aucune envie de me maquiller !

Alors c'était à ça qu'ils pensaient tous ?

-C'est vrai ? Neji y croit dur comme fer pourtant. D'ailleurs il ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec toi du coup.

Je soupire et prends mon visage d'une main.

-N'iimmpporte quoi… !  
-Il a cru deviner. Tu veux pas lui parler alors il cherche ! Tu devrais le savoir !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de croire ça … !  
-Je sais pas. Il n'a peut-être tout simplement rien trouvé d'autre. Et puis on a parlé maquillage à cause de Kisa, … donc voilà. Peut-être que ça lui a donné l'idée.  
-Hm… ben faudra lui dire que j'ai aucune envie de me maquiller ou de mettre des habits à plume.

Il se met à rire et à me dire qu'il n'y a pas que ça comme habits chez les transformistes. Je le sais bien, … mais penser que papa a pu croire ça me vexe.

-Bon alors tu as quoi ?

Je soupire à nouveau sans discrétion et lève les yeux au ciel en lui demandant de me laisser tranquille avec ça. Il ne va plus rien me demander en rapport à ça. La journée va se terminer.  
Le soir, Haru va être enfermé dans son bureau. Papa m'a dit qu'il travaillait ou qu'en tout cas il faisait mine de travailler. Il n'a pas dîné avec nous. Juste après mangé, je suis allé dans ma chambre. Suigetsu m'a appelé. Il a essayé de me parler du lendemain, mais rien n'y a fait je n'ai pas voulu et il a senti que j'allais m'énerver alors il a arrêté.

Nous sommes donc mercredi. Ca y est. Mercredi après-midi d'ailleurs. Comme je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, qu'hier j'ai travaillé à la pépinière, et que je sais maintenant ce que papa pensait et que finalement c'est tout autre chose que la vérité, … les nerfs sont retombés un peu, peut-être. Bref je ne me réveille qu'à midi passé. Il est 13h26 lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et que je vois mon réveil.

Je soupire, tousse légèrement, et me replonge sous ma couette en voulant me rendormir. Ce jusqu'à ce que je réalise quel jour nous sommes.

Ce soir, Haru se fait… « dépuceler » par Suigetsu. Par mon petit ami. Et je serai là pour le voir.  
J'ai envie de mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé ça à Suigetsu déjà ?

Il faut pourtant que je me lève. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Haru perdu dans ce qui va se passer. Il doit être plus qu'anxieux. Je m'étire et sors de ma couette. Puis je m'immobilise en constatant que Haru est appuyé à l'embrasure de ma chambre et qu'il me regarde.

-Haru ?  
-Bonjour Aki.  
-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
-Je réfléchissais.  
-… Ah quoi ?

Je reste assis au bord de mon lit. Il se redresse et s'approche de moi. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, se tourne face à moi, et me demande.

-Embrasse- moi ?  
-Hein ?  
-Pour voir pour ce soir. Je … je voudrais savoir ce que tu pourrai faire.  
-N… non je…

Je souris de façon mal à l'aise. Je recule légèrement et finis par me lever en demandant à Haru d'arrêter dire des bêtises. Il inspire alors et déclare qu'il s'en doutait. Je lui demande de quoi il parle. Il se lève en répondant.

-Tu pourras pas participer, … tu ne veux pas me toucher.

Blanc.  
Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?  
Il continue.

-Tu pourras rester dans la chambre ?

Je me sens rougir. Je dévie mon regard en essayant de retenir mon envie de le jeter sur mon lit. Je lui réponds que oui. Que je veux bien.

-Si tu veux, tu p  
-Haru s'il te plaît on pourrait ne pas en reparler jusqu'à ce soir quand on y sera ? Je… enfin je sais que t'es tendu et tout, si tu veux parler de ce qui va se passer entre lui et toi ça ne me dérange pas, sur… sur comment ça se passe, … mais je veux pas qu'on discute de moi là-dedans.

De nouveau, un silence. Haru sort de ma chambre sans rien ajouter.

En fin d'après-midi, j'annonce à papa ne pas dormir à la maison. Que je vais chez Suigetsu.

Reste à Haru de trouver une excuse lui aussi. Je suis en train d'enfiler mes chaussures. Je regarde Haru du coin de l'œil entrer dans le salon où se trouve papa. Je l'entends interpeler ce dernier.

-Papa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je sors aussi ce soir. Je dormirai peut-être en ville.

Silence. J'écarquille les yeux en constant que papa ne demande rien d'autre. Nous ne serions pas dans la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, j'aurai hurlé de jalousie que Haru soit laissé comme ça sans questions alors que moi j'ai toujours eu le droit à une heure d'interrogatoire à chaque fois que je sortais. Et c'est même encore le cas parfois. Bien sûr papa et Naruto le font moins puisque je suis avec Suigetsu depuis plus d'un mois, mais c'est quand même ahurissant que papa laisse Haru sortir comme ça toute une nuit !

Nous sortons en même temps. Nous prenons le bus en même temps. Et nous descendons au même arrêt. Haru me semble de plus en plus anxieux. J'attrape sa main et le sens même trembler. Je lui adresse un sourire et quelques mots.

-T'inquiètes pas. Ca se passera bien.  
-Tu me promets ?

Je resserre ma main dans la sienne. Nous arrivons à l'immeuble. On entre.

Enfin… j'entre. Haru me retient avant de passer la porte du hall. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et lui demande.

-Haru ? Viens !  
-T'as vraiment envie que je le fasse avec lui ?  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est toi qui… qui m'a proposé. Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ? C'est ton petit-ami, et…  
-Haru tu te sentiras mieux après. Tu te poses trop de questions et puis tu l'aimes alors…

Il regarde à droite puis à gauche et enfin moi quelques secondes avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu resteras dans la chambre, hein ?  
-Oui. Je te promets. Je serai là. Mais de toute façon tout ira bien Haru !

En fait c'est surtout que je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer et le garder après. J'aimerai qu'il soit heureux mais… pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.  
Ou alors juste une femme et voilà. Donc s'il veut tester un homme, je ne peux que lui permettre Suigetsu.

Haru entre finalement en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Il va la lâcher devant l'appartement de Suigetsu. J'ai tourné la tête vers la sienne et ai voulu le dévisager mais Suigetsu à ouvert pour nous accueillir.

Après un léger blanc, il prononce enfin un « bonsoir » et nous invite à entrer. Je l'embrasse le premier sous les yeux de Haru qui essaie de ne pas regarder. Puis je m'écarte pour leur laisser à tous les deux la possibilité de se saluer. Ils restent comme deux imbéciles alors je les décide.

-Ben embrassez-vous aussi, … vous allez faire plus de toute façon.

Haru me regarde mais ne dit rien. Suigetsu se racle la gorge et s'approche de Haru. Il pose une main dans le cou de mon frère et se penche alors que ce dernier lève ses yeux vers lui. Je serre mes poings et me force à regarder. Je dois pouvoir supporter si Haru veut que je regarde tout du début à la fin. La bouche de Suigetsu s'ouvre la première. Haru est tendu vraiment tendu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à leur tour et je vois sa langue passer dans la bouche de Suigetsu. Ils s'embrassent vraiment pour de vrai.

Ils s'arrêtent finalement enfin. Ca a duré trop longtemps pour moi. J'avais envie de pousser Suigetsu pour qu'il arrête. Haru n'est pas à l'aise. Suigetsu non plus mais je n'en ai rien à faire sur le moment. Je m'approche de Haru et lui souris.

-Ca va aller Haru. T'as vu ? Il embrasse bien mon Suigetsu, hein ?

Le « mon » est là exprès. Je ne veux pas qu'il se l'approprie.

Haru hoche la tête sans oser croiser mon regard. Suigetsu nous demande si on veut manger avant. J'accepte automatiquement. Je me sens déjà mal après un seul baiser. Je savais que ça allait me mettre un coup mais je ne pensais pas autant. Alors je préfère reculer de plus en plus.

Après le dîner, je vais demander à voir un film. Suigetsu demande alors si Haru veut aller dans la chambre avec lui. Haru refuse en disant qu'il veut que je sois là. Alors nous regardons un film. Et puis ensuite un deuxième sur ma demande à nouveau.

Je ne veux pas que Haru le fasse. Je ne veux plus. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir se faire prendre par un homme. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse l'amour avec un autre que moi. Le deuxième film se termine. Je reste immobile. Je suis entre Suigetsu et Haru. Suigetsu à son bras derrière mes épaules et me tient contre lui. Moi je tiens la main de Haru dans la mienne. Je passe mon pouce sur le dos de sa main de temps en temps pour lui montrer que je suis là.

Suigetsu inspire profondément alors que le générique de fin commence. Il enlève son bras autour de mes épaules et se lève pour sortir le Dvd. Je tourne mon regard vers Haru et lui demande.

-Ca va aller ? On y va ?

Il hoche la tête et se lève en lâchant ma main. Suigetsu, debout, tout près, tend sa propre main à Haru qui la prend. Je vois le geste et me lève pour les suivre. Suigetsu me regarde sans rien dire mais je peux voir dans son regard qu'il se demande si c'est vraiment une bonne chose de faire ça. Pour toute réponse, je pars devant le premier. Haru me suit jusqu'à la chambre. Suigetsu sur ses pas. Haru retire pull, T-shirt, pantalon, et garde son boxer. Je me demande si je ne le gêne pas même s'il a insisté pour que je sois là. Il s'assied sur le lit jambe tendues l'une à côté de l'autre et ses mains posées sur ses cuisses voir même ses genoux. Il me regarde alors que Suigetsu se déshabille de son côté. Haru me demande.

-Tu… tu restes habillé ?

Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Je regarde Haru sans savoir quoi faire. Je demande.

-Tu… tu veux que je  
-Ben tu vas sûrement avoir chaud à… nous voir faire ça. Si t'as envie de te caresser ou… ben… et puis… tu vas être le seul habillé sinon.  
-Ca te détendrai plus que je sois en boxer ?  
-… oui.

Il acquiesce en répondant. Je me relève donc complètement et me déshabille jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements. Puis je vois Haru tapoter à côté de lui sur le lit. Je comprends par là qu'il aimerait que je sois juste à côté de lui. Je regarde Suigetsu pour avoir un sorte d'accord en quelque sorte. Il grimace et prend la parole pour parler à Haru.

-Euh c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée si on roule ou autre Haru.  
-Ah ! Oui. … Ok.

Haru m'adresse un sourire forcé très maladroit pour excuse. Puis il remonte un peu sur le lit en écartant ses jambes alors que Suigetsu se penche vers lui en posant un genoux entre ses cuisses. Le premier baiser passe à peu près pour moi. Et puis Suigetsu force Haru à descendre sur le lit pour s'allonger sur le dos et ainsi s'étendre sur lui. J'ai failli me lever pour leur dire de tout arrêter. Mais je me retiens. Haru est sous Suigetsu. Mais je le vois il est beaucoup trop tendu et ça me fait peur pour lui. Il va se faire mal s'il ne se détend pas. Ca me fait peur.

Il est crispé, sa bouche est fermée, ses yeux pareils mais très fermement, ses poings sont serrés et ses bras tendus, … Pourtant Suigetsu le caresse, l'embrasse ci et là, …

Je demande.

-S… Su, essaies, … de le détendre un peu, …

Suigetsu m'adresse un regard et repart dans son entreprise. Je n'y fais pas trop attention car mes yeux sont rivés sur ceux presque suppliant de Haru plongés dans les miens.

Il n'est pas bien.

Suigetsu se redresse soudain pour retirer son boxer en demandant quelque chose à Haru.

-Haru détends-toi. Sinon je te ferai encore plus mal.

Haru tourne alors son visage plus que choqué vers Suigetsu qui, lui, lui retire son boxer. Je me sens rougir. Suigetsu se penche en restant à genoux. Il embrasse le torse de Haru en le caressant. Je me tiens de plus en plus droit en voulant intervenir dans ce qu'ils font. Haru a de nouveau les yeux fermés. Ses mains sont agrippées au drap sous lui et son corps est toujours tendu.

Et puis, enfin, un gémissement se fait entendre. Suigetsu a pris le membre de Haru en main et le caresse de sa main droite. Ses lèvres quittent le torse de Haru et prononcent quelques mots pour moi.

-Aki tu peux me donner le lubrifiant et les capotes s'il te plaît ?

Je tremble un peu ou sursaute peut-être en l'entendant.

Ca va vraiment aller jusqu'au bout alors ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«J'embrasse Haru du bout des lèvres sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et lui murmure d'essayer de se détendre mais la seule chose qu'il me répond, c'est qu'il a mal.

-Aki… Aki fais-le… f.. s'il te plaît, il me fait mal ! S'il te plaît ! S…"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! A bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #enfin redescendu depuis mercredi# De quoi il veut parler à mon 'Tachi, Neji ?  
Nana : Je sais pas.  
Densetsu : En quatre jours t'as pas trouvé le temps de lui poser la question ?  
Nana : #rougit un peu# Euh... non, ... on n'a pas vraiment trop parlé.  
Densetsu : Vous avez fais quoi ?  
Nana : Des muffins.  
Densetsu : Des muffins ?  
Nana : Oui. Et m'en demande pas on les a mangés, après.  
Densetsu : o.o...


	31. Chapter 31

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 31.**

Et puis, enfin, un gémissement se fait entendre. Suigetsu a pris le membre de Haru en main et le caresse de sa main droite. Ses lèvres quittent le torse de Haru et prononcent quelques mots pour moi.

-Aki tu peux me donner le lubrifiant et les capotes s'il te plaît ?

Je tremble un peu ou sursaute peut-être en l'entendant.

Ca va vraiment aller jusqu'au bout alors ?

Je me lève. J'ai les jambes molles. Je m'approche de la table de chevet du côté le plus éloigné à Haru à gauche du lit. Je prends un préservatif dans le fond du tiroir ainsi que le lubrifiant. Et puis je les tends à Suigetsu qui me dit de les poser à côté d'eux. Je les balance doucement sur le lit et regarde Haru qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son souffle est irrégulier. J'hésite, et pose finalement un genou puis deux sur le lit. Suigetsu le remarque mais ne dit rien. Je m'agenouille donc puis m'assieds à côté de Haru à qui je demande si tout va bien. Il force un sourire qui n'a rien de naturel en hochant la tête. J'aperçois ensuite Suigetsu prendre la préservatif et le mettre. J'avale ma salive en le regardant faire et tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Haru.

-Détends-toi. Ca va aller.

Suigetsu intervient dans la discussion en faisant couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

-C'est toi le plus tendu entre les deux Aki.

Je me crispe et fixe Suigetsu qui n'y prête pas attention. Il demande à Haru d'écarter un peu plus ses jambes. Haru obéit et inspire profondément avant de bloquer sa respiration. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passe une main dans ses cheveux et de me pencher pour embrasser sa joue.

-Détends-toi. Respire Haru.

Il n'est pas bien du tout. Je jette un coup d'œil à Suigetsu qui s'apprête à le préparer.

-Su, … Su lui fait pas mal, hein !

Su ne dit rien. Il embrasse encore un peu le ventre de Haru en le caressant d'une main puis doit sûrement essayer d'enfoncer un doigt en Haru qui se mord la lèvre en gémissant de douleur. Mon cœur tambourine de plus en plus vite en étant serré alors que je vois les yeux de Haru s'humidifier.

-S… Su ! Tu lui fais mal ! Lui fais pas mal !  
-Haru détends-toi… ! T'es trop crispé !

Suigetsu remonte à notre hauteur et embrasse Haru qui j'ai l'impression n'en peut déjà plus. Je lui demande s'il veut arrêter mais il insiste pour continuer. Il m'assure vouloir se détendre.

Je veux bien le croire mais pourtant il est toujours aussi tendu et ce même après tout ce que Suigetsu peut tenter pour le décrisper. Suigetsu va encore lui râler dessus à un moment en voulant de nouveau enfoncer ses doigts. Il va lui dire que s'il garde les fesses aussi serrer jamais rien ne rentrera dedans.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture pour moi, Suigetsu va enfin réussir à pénétrer Haru de son index. Haru qui semble se détendre un peu et qui gémit. Je me penche à nouveau sur lui pour embrasser son front.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il aime.

Je déteste ça. Je préfèrerai encore que ce soit horrible pour lui comme ça il n'aurai plus jamais envie de recommencer et s'éloignerait des hommes. Je pourrai de nouveau faire comme si. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si… s'il aime ça avec les hommes ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il se détende.

Je force un sourire et lui chuchote.

-Ca va aller Haru. C'est que le début mais ça va aller. Tu verras ça fait pas si mal que ça.

Haru écarquille les yeux et me regarde. Je peux voir de la peur dans son regard.

Suigetsu râle à nouveau en demandant à Haru de se détendre. Il perd finalement patience et positionne le bassin de Haru sur ses cuisses. Ses jambes sont repliés l'une sous l'autre. Il est à genoux sur le lit et prêt à prendre Haru qui lui n'est pas prêt du tout.

J'aperçois les mains de Suigetsu disparaître entre ses jambes et celles de Haru. Puis elles reviennent finalement reprendre un peu de lubrifiant. Il doit sûrement vouloir le préparer encore un peu plus avant de passer aux vraies choses sérieuses.

Il poursuit donc avec un ou deux doigts je pense. Je me demande si un troisième pourrait passer vu comme Haru est crispé.

Il va avoir vraiment mal.  
Je m'en veux de vouloir qu'il n'aime pas. C… Ca doit déjà être assez traumatisant comme ça, … il faudrait peut-être… qu'il y prenne finalement un peu de plaisir, non ?

J'observe Suigetsu qui a pris le membre de Haru d'une main et le prépare encore un peu de l'autre. J'entends des plaintes provenant de la gorge de Haru.  
Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

-SU ! Arrête ! Tu lui fais mal !

Suigetsu redresse son visage vers moi en m'assassinant du regard alors que je n'arrête pas de lui dire de ne pas faire de mal à Haru depuis déjà un petit moment. Je me suis même approché pour tenter de le faire reculer.

-Aki est-ce que je te fais mal en te faisant l'amour !

Il est excédé. J'entends les gémissements plaintifs de Haru. Ma gorge se serre et je le regarde en répondant que non à Suigetsu. Il rétorque directement.

-Alors laisse-moi faire ou fais-le toi-même !

Je sursaute brusquement alors que Haru agrippe mon avant bras droit et me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. Je serre le drap en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je m'allonge tout près de lui en laissant Suigetsu tenter de continuer. J'embrasse Haru du bout des lèvres sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et lui murmure d'essayer de se détendre mais la seule chose qu'il me répond, c'est qu'il a mal.

-Aki… Aki fais-le… f.. s'il te plaît, il me fait mal ! S'il te plaît ! S…

Un sanglot lui échappe puis un cri alors qu'il se cambre en rejetant la tête en arrière. Suigetsu doit sûrement forcer le passage pour entrer en lui. J'entends ce dernier grogner de manière très agacée en râlant sur Haru qu'il faudrait qu'il se détende et non qu'il se crispe comme ça.  
Mon cœur se serre brutalement. Je grimace en sentant la main de Haru tenant mon bras le serrer très fort et brutalement. Je n'en peux plus.

-Su… Suigetsu ARRETE !

Su s'immobilise et me regarde. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et le force à s'écarter de Haru. Haru qui se redresse à son tour alors que je me positionne entre ses jambes pour que Suigetsu ne reprenne pas sa place. Haru m'enlace en sanglotant et me demande de ne pas laisser Suigetsu le refaire. Qu'il ne veut pas que cet homme le touche. Je réponds à Haru que Suigetsu ne lui fera rien, que je vais le faire moi-même et que moi je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Suigetsu me dévisage en m'entendant le dire. Lui, je n'ai jamais voulu le prendre. Et encore maintenant je ne pourrai ni ne voudrai le faire en actif avec lui.

Suigetsu s'assied au bord du lit à ma droite et me regarde embrasser Haru du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois en le rallongeant tout doucement.

Je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible j'en suis sûr. C'est forcément un rêve. Haru se donne à moi. Il me tient fort contre lui et ne veut pas que je cesse mes baisers. Il m'en demande même. Je ne peux que rêver c'est totalement impossible autrement.  
J'écarquille les yeux en sentant la langue de Haru glisser sur mes lèvres puis se faufiler dans ma bouche. Je dois rougir comme un fou. Je ferme les yeux, et réponds au baiser que me donne Haru en m'étendant complètement sur lui. Sa main droite, posée dans mon dos tout comme la gauche, glisse vers mes fesses et se créée un chemin sous mon boxer. Je gémis en me crispant.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe. C'est pas…

Je gémis de plus belle et pousse un peu sur mes pieds en me déhanchant contre lui. Il me resserre dans ses bras en remettant sa main droite dans mon dos.

J'ai complètement oublié Suigetsu alors qu'il est juste à côté et qu'il nous regarde.

Haru est dans mes bras et accepte ce que je lui fais ! Comment pourrai-je penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

Empressé, peut-être par peur que tout s'arrête, que je me réveille finalement d'un beau rêve, je commence à descendre mon boxer avec ma main droite en essayant de continuer à embrasser Haru. Seulement, un raclement de gorge puis finalement la main de Suigetsu tapotant mon épaule va nous faire nous interrompre. Je tourne mon visage vers mon petit ami qui nous regarde tous les deux tour à tour avant de déclarer.

-Mettez des capotes, oubliez-pas.

Je réponds.

-Je… j'en ai mis une de côté tout à l'heure, elle… doit être par-là…

Je cherche à tâtons en continuant de me déhancher un peu sur Haru. Je veux en profiter au maximum, ne pas arrêter, ne pas faire redescendre la température afin que Haru ne m'arrête pas.

-Haru aussi Aki.  
-Hein ?

Il m'embête à parler. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de mettre une capote ! C'est Haru ! Il peut bien me donner tout ce qu'il veut je n'en ai rien à faire du moment qu'il me laisse lui faire l'amour !

Suigetsu continue sans se soucier du fait qu'il soit vraiment, VRAIMENT, l'homme de trop dans cette chambre.

-Haru a eu… enfin Haru dis-le toi-même, t'as pas été forcément sérieux dans tes rapports par le passé, je

Je le coupe très sèchement en le foudroyant du regard. Il n'a pas le droit de juger mon frère. Je le lui interdis.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues par-là ?

Suigetsu écarquille légèrement les yeux. Il est sûrement étonné. Mais il ne se démonte pas.

-J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes quelque chose Aki.

Blanc. Je me sens bête. Il s'inquiète simplement pour moi.  
Sous moi, Haru bouge doucement. Il prend la parole à son tour.

-Il a raison Aki. Je vais en mettre une aussi. J'en ai pas toujours mis et je sais pas si j'ai quelque chose ou pas.

Il a du mal à se redresser sur ses coudes. Ca me ferait sourire si le moment s'y prêtait. Je l'ai apparemment complètement vidé de ses forces en très peu de temps. Suigetsu contourne le lit et ouvre son armoire pour en sortir une boîte de préservatifs qu'il nous temps. Puis il nous regarde les mettre après avoir rangé la boîte. Moi après avoir retirer mon boxer. Suigetsu est de nouveau entièrement invisible. J'ai déjà recommencé à embrasser Haru. Il n'avait même pas fini de mettre complètement son préservatif que je l'obligeais à se rallonger.  
Je caresse sa peau, je pose mes mains dans tous les endroits possibles de son corps et je l'embrasse et l'embrasse encore. Je l'entends soupirer de plaisir alors que je glisse ma main droite entre nous deux au niveau de nos jambes. Des jambes que Haru écarte même en me demandant tout bas d'aller doucement. Et puis deux secondes après de me presser un peu.

Il veut que je le prenne. Pour de vrai. Il ne plaisante pas.  
Est-ce qu'il éprouverait tant de plaisir qu'il se moquerait de ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, nous, deux frères jumeaux ?

Mais je ne veux plus me poser cette question. Pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être, là je ne veux plus. Je veux juste profiter. Je glisse deux doigts entre ses jambes un peu après ses bourses, et les remonte ensuite doucement pour caresser son membre pressé contre le mien.

-Akiii… A… Akiii… Presses-toi, ... prends-moi, ... hh…

Je le tourmente je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se finisse rapidement. Je veux faire durer. C'est peut-être et même sûrement la seule fois où il me laissera faire ça.

Je ne le remarque pas, mais Suigetsu se retire de la chambre. Il n'a même pas passé la porte que je réponds aux supplications de Haru d'une voix enfiévrée que je ne me connaissais pas.

-Haru, … laisse-moi profiter… je veux prendre mon temps avec toi…

Suigetsu s'est arrêté en m'entendant puis il a pressé son pas en sortant de la chambre. Je ne l'ai pas vu ni entendu, mais je me fige net en comprenant ce que je viens de dire et surtout en réalisant que Haru l'a entendu. Il s'est crispé en comprenant mes mots. Je l'ai senti.

Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je continue ou… je dois m'arrêter.

Presque aux bords des larmes de m'être ainsi trahi, je me redresse doucement en voulant me planter un couteau dans le cœur pour mon idiotie. Alors que j'aurai pu, je… j'ai dit ça et Haru ne va plus vouloir, si je …

-Aki ?  
-Excuse-moi, je

Je me redresse doucement mais Haru m'interrompt dans mon entreprise. Il attrape mon bras de sa main gauche et me regarde dans les yeux. Un silence s'installe avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Moi aussi. Je veux profiter. … p… Prends ton temps si tu veux. Ca ne me gêne pas.

Mon cœur se serre d'un coup. Puis je ferme les yeux en le voyant se redresser doucement. Il pose sa main droite derrière mon crâne et vient vers moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je partage le baiser et nous fais nous ré-étendre.

Sa peau est vraiment douce. Comment peut-il être mon jumeau en étant parfait comme il l'est ? Ses baisers sont tendres, ses mains sont… Hhh et cette peau ! Cette voix, ce corps, ces…

-Haru, détends-toi, … je vais te préparer encore une fois.  
-HH… hmmm… ?

Je me redresse et me mets à genoux entre ses jambes. Je prends le lubrifiant resté à côté de nous depuis tout à l'heure. J'en mets sur mes doigts et me fige comme un idiot en voyant le corps de Haru se tordre doucement de plaisir alors que j'entre un doigt en lui. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Personnellement je me demande intérieurement si je vais réussir à ne pas jouir avant la fin.

Et j'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime. Je voudrais le crier sur les toits. Je voudrais qu'il me dise que lui aussi.

Je baisse la tête en grimaçant. Quel imbécile je fais de penser ça. C'est déjà un miracle que je puisse lui faire l'amour.

J'entre un second doigt en lui. Un peu plus brutalement sans le vouloir. Un hoquet bruyant lui échappe.

J'en ai assez de cette situation sans queue ni tête. Je veux l'aimer ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! Avoir le droit de l'aimer !

J'enfonce mes doigts un peu plus loin en lui en me penchant sur son entrejambe. Je l'embrasse, et la fais entrer dans ma bouche. Haru pousse un râle en plaquant sa main gauche à mes cheveux.

-A … AA… Akiii… Hhh.. AKI NON ! A… A… J… j'vais jouir Aki arr… arrête, c… c'est trop bonnhhhh…

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je fais aller et venir mes doigts en lui en continuant mes mouvements de pompes et de sucions sur son entrejambe. Je déteste le goût que le préservatif donne, mais je n'en ai complètement rien à faire. J'accélère même un peu par moment et resserre mes lèvres autour de lui avant de les relâcher plus ou moins vite. Lorsque mes doigts sont complètements enduis de lubrifiants, j'en rajoute un troisième durant un petit instant qui fait crier puis gémir Haru.

Je me redresse et positionne ses genoux sur mes épaules en le regardant. Je soulève son bassin et me penche en entrant doucement en lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort. Je lui chuchote de se détendre, de ne pas avoir peur.

Je suis… en lui. Je le prends. Pour de vrai. Et de plus il semble aimer ça. Sinon il m'arrêterait, non ?

Je refais passer ses genoux sous mes bras tout doucement et me penche complètement pour l'embrasser. Un baiser qu'il partage avec empressement en gémissant tout bas et en poussant quelques plaintes pour que je continue.

Ses jambes entourent ma taille. Je me déhanche très lentement mais pas encore totalement. J'ai l'impression de me fondre complètement en lui. Je pousse un gémissement. Haru ne fait quasiment plus aucun bruit. Ses mains sont agrippées à mes bras et sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme au gré de mes allées et venues que je fais très lentement pour le moment. Je n'ose pas accélérer ni entrer en lui plus profondément. Je me retiens comme jamais je n'ai déjà pu me retenir.

Soudain, ses bras enlacent mon torse et m'obligent à me pencher de nouveau. Il me fait l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, et chuchote pour quémander.

-Viens jusqu'au bout.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage. Il semble tout à fait sérieux alors je lui demande en ralentissant mes mouvements.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesce. J'insiste.

-Haru … Je veux pas te faire de mal.  
-J'ai envie Aki. Prends-moi complètement.

Je déglutis en restant les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je me retire un peu, et entre de nouveau en lui en allant un peu plus loin. Je regarde son visage. Il ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche. J'entends un soupir de sa part. Mais je ne suis pas encore jusqu'à la garde. Je souffle en retenant un râle de bien être.

J'ai envie de jouir.  
Je ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et serre le drap d'une main. Je me retire de Haru et repositionne ses genoux sur mes épaules pour mieux pouvoir le prendre. Cette fois j'entre complètement en lui. Un cri mal étouffé s'échappe de sa gorge alors qu'il lève son bras droit. Je prends sa main de la mienne et la serre en lui demandant de se détendre et de ne pas avoir peur. Je le vois rouler des yeux. Je manque même de paniquer en me déhanchant pour ressortir et rentrer totalement car les yeux de Haru sont totalement blancs pendant un instant. Mais il est toujours conscient puisque sa main serre la mienne très fort.

Haru se fait un peu moins silencieux. Je me plais à l'écouter mais ça ne va malheureusement pas durer longtemps. Je suis à bout. Je n'en peux plus. J'aimerai faire durer bien plus mais je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ralentis ou du moins essaie. Je grimace, tente de penser à des choses désagréables, de compter, de fixer quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je fais, mais c'est beaucoup trop bon pour moi. Je me répands en Haru qui succombe lui aussi au plaisir. Mes muscles se tendent et se détendent jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre sur Haru qui a laissé ses jambes retomber de chaque côté de mon corps.

Essoufflé, ou plutôt exténué, je ne trouve pas la force de me pousser. Je reste allongé sur son corps en essayant de respirer un peu plus calmement.

Et je me sens soudain grimacer. Ma gorge se serre et mes yeux me brûlent d'un coup. Je puise le reste d'énergie que je peux trouver en moi pour soulever mon corps et m'allonger à côté de Haru. Le visage dirigé à son opposé.

C'était tellement bon. J'étais tellement bien à le tenir comme ça. A être comme ça !  
Dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais le refaire. Je me demande comment Haru se sent de son côté.

Sali ?  
Encore complètement ailleurs ?

Est-ce qu'il a vraiment aimé au moins. Ne regrette t'il pas que j'aie pris la place de celui qu'il aime ? Suigetsu est parti depuis un moment déjà. Est-ce qu'il a pensé à lui alors que c'était moi qui le prenait ? Moi je n'ai pensé à rien ni personne d'autre que Haru durant tout ce temps.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête ! Je ne voulais pas !

Je me mords les lèvres et inspire le plus silencieusement et profondément possible pour ne pas trahir mon mal être.

-A… Aki ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et réponds d'un « hum » un peu chevrotant. Et puis je sens mon corps frissonner alors que la main droite de Haru caresse mon bras et passe sur mon torse. Le sien se colle dans mon dos. Il chuchote doucement.

-Je peux te prendre ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Il ne m'a rien dit cette nuit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'avais pensé qu'il aurait compris que je l'aime. Je pensais qu'il avait accepté mes sentiments. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elle me font toujours aussi plaisir alors ne vous arrêtez pas ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt et j'espère recevoir des commentaires sur ce chapitre ! **

(Note : _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le dialogue de fin de chapitre 03 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu, Itachi et Densetsu doivent venir nous voir chez Sehaltiel et je ne suis pas au courant.)  
__#A la porte de chez Sehaltiel# : DING DONG ! _(oui, je suis douée pour les onomathopées. XD)  
Sehaltiel : #ouvre la porte et s'extasie avec joie lorsqu'il aperçoit Densetsu et Itachi# Entrez, entr...  
Itachi : Des Muffins ! #contourne Sehaltiel et part à la recherche de muffins restant#  
Densetsu : #se fait un peu plus timide en entrant# Bonjour...  
Sehaltiel : Les muffins... ? Ah, tu veux dire ceux que nous avons fini ce matin ? J'espère que tu n'aimais pas les muffins au chocolat. Ah, et au passage, Nana' est dans le salon, si ça t'intéresse. #Se tourne vers Densetus# Bonjour ! Enfin, je peux te voir et te toucher, mon petit Densetsu ! #lui saute dessus#  
Itachi : #se fige en voyant la scène, en oublie les muffins et aggrippe le col de Sehaltiel# PAS TOUCHE OU J'COGNE !  
Nana : #arrive dans l'entrée# On a des invité Se...ha... ? #s'immobilise en voyant Itachi et Densetsu# Mais... O.o... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Itachi : Dis à ton Seha d'arrêter de tripoter MON Densetsu.  
Nana : Hein ? #regarde Seha# Mais au fait... pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Densetsu, toi ? Je croyais que ce type de personnage ne t'intéressait pas ?  
Sehaltiel : J'aime bien les blonds. Après, c'est sûr, sa date limite de péremption est passée, mais ce n'est pas comme si je voulais me marier avec. Itachi pourrait prêter ! Je le paye en muffins, s'il veut !  
Il a tellement de fans qui lui courent derrière qu'il ne saurait même pas quoi en faire ! C'est un Uchiwa ! UN UCHIWA !  
Itachi : Justement ! Densetsu ne me courait pas après et c'est ça qui a fait que je l'aime ! Et tu pourras me donner tous les muffins du monde que ça ne changera pas je le garde pour moi !  
Densetsu : O.O... 'Tachi... ! #se tourne vers Seha# èé Désolé, Sehaltiel. Mais moi j'aime les grands bruns au... regard... sombre. #réalise soudain que Sehaltiel est Grand. Brun. Au regard sombre.#


	32. Chapter 32

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 32. **

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête ! Je ne voulais pas !

Je me mords les lèvres et inspire le plus silencieusement et profondément possible pour ne pas trahir mon mal être.

-A… Aki ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et réponds d'un « hum » un peu chevrotant. Et puis je sens mon corps frissonner alors que la main droite de Haru caresse mon bras et passe sur mon torse. Le sien se colle dans mon dos. Il chuchote doucement.

-Je peux te prendre ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour inspirer sans bruit, mais ma gorge est serrée et j'étrangle des sanglots depuis quelques instants. J'émets donc un bruit très étrange entre gémissement impatient et cri perdu. Haru se redresse sur son coude gauche et me domine légèrement. Je me tourne juste un peu et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement en faisant glisser sa main sur mon entrejambe. Il me retire le préservatif usagé, et caresse doucement mon bas ventre puis mes côtes. Je gémis en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux longs. Mes bras entourent son cou et l'obligent à venir contre moi. Après un baiser partagé, il se redresse et retire son préservatif à son tour. Il regarde ensuite autour de nous et demande.

-Il les met où ?

J'avale ma salive en m'asseyant sur le lit et me lève pour le contourner. Je me dirige vers l'armoire de Suigetsu où il était parti tout à l'heure avant de nous en donner. Je vois la boîte et la prends. Mais je m'immobilise en en voyant le contenu. Je me tourne vers Haru et prends l'unique préservatif restant.

-Y'en a plus qu'un.

Haru me regarde fixement sans rien dire. Un blanc prend place.  
Puis il hausse soudain une épaule en souriant de façon mal à l'aise.

-C… C'est pas grave on… on arrête alors. Je… je découvrirai ça… a… a-avec d'autres hommes.

Mon cœur me fait mal à l'entente de ces mots. Je regarde la boîte et la serre dans mon poing. Je balance le préservatif sur le lit, jette la boîte dans la poubelle de la chambre près de l'armoire, et demande une minute à Haru. Je me rends dans le couloir. Je regarde dans la cuisine mais n'y trouve pas Suigetsu alors je passe dans le salon. Je me racle la gorge pour qu'il réalise ma présence. Il me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier du canapé et me demande.

-Vous avez fini, ça y est ?  
-N… non on… Su, tu aurais d… d'autres préservatifs ? Il n'en reste qu'un dans ta boite et on… enfin…

Je me sens mal de le lui demander. C'est mon petit ami et je lui demande ça pour pouvoir continuer de coucher avec mon frère.

Il me regarde, baisse les yeux, et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il sort une autre boîte de préservatifs et me la tend.

-Aki je vais te laisser les clés. Je vais aller chez un ami d'accord ?

Je prends doucement la boîte et regarde Suigetsu dont la voix est assez faible. Je tente de me faire pardonner.

-Excuse-moi Su j

Il m'interrompt.

-On en reparlera demain, ok ?  
-… oui.  
-Je te laisse les clés sur la porte. Tu fermes derrière moi ? Tu n'auras qu'à les mettre dans la boîte aux lettres demain en partant. D'accord ?  
-Ok.

Il s'approche de moi, se penche et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Je hoche la tête et lui réponds que moi aussi. Puis je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée pour fermer à clé derrière lui. Une fois Suigetsu parti, je retourne dans la chambre où Haru m'attend. Je pose la boîte de préservatifs sur la table de chevet et en sors un sachant qu'Haru a déjà le sien mis de côté. Puis je pose un genou et enfin deux sur le lit. Je me penche vers Haru qui m'enlace sans attendre et qui me demande un baiser que je lui donne.

Je m'étends sur son corps. Nos jambes s'entrelacent. Il va vite me demander à mettre les préservatifs. Une fois fait, je me positionne à cheval sur ses jambes et me surélève. Haru s'est lubrifié l'index et le majeur gauche. Il glisse sa main droite sur ma cuisse gauche tout doucement en me regardant. Il la descend, la remonte, puis glisse la gauche entre mes jambes en remontant. Je pose mon avant bras gauche sur son épaule droite en étouffant un gémissement entre mes lèvres. Il me demande.

-Tu veux que je lubrifie plus ?

Je fais un « non » de tête et murmure que c'est parfait alors qu'il entre son index en moi. Je pose ma main droite sur son épaule gauche et laisse un gémissement s'échapper de ma gorge. La main droite de Haru me masturbe doucement en même temps. Je me déhanche un peu. C'est très lent mais aussi vraiment très bon. Haru ajoute son majeur. Il déglutit sans me quitter des yeux. Il souffle discrètement mais je l'entends. Je baisse mes yeux sur son visage et me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres du bout des miennes puis avec plus d'envie. Les doigts d'Haru se font plus rapides en moi. Ils bougent un peu plus aussi. Je pousse un autre gémissement alors que Haru écarte comme il peut ses doigts en moi. Sa main droite lâche mon entrejambe et se pose sur ma fesse gauche pour l'écarter plus de l'autre. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en rejetant ma tête en arrière et en poussant un râle un peu contenu.

J'entends la voix de Haru me demander.

-C'est bon ?

Je murmure un « oui, très ».

-Tu… tu es assez préparé, là ?

Je baisse à nouveau mon visage et hoche la tête. Haru retire ses doigts. Je plie mes jambes jusqu'à sentir son entrejambe toucher l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis le bout de son membre remonter ma peau tout le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche. Haru prend son entrejambe en main et la guide doucement en moi qui ralentis mes mouvements. Je sens sa main gauche posée sur ma hanche droite. Elle serre ma peau au fur et à mesure qu'il entre en moi. Je souris en voyant son visage. Je lui demande.

-Tu aimes ?

Il acquiesce doucement en se déhanchant une fois. Un léger râle lui échappe. Je pose une autre question.

-C'est mieux avec une fille ou un garçon, alors ?  
-C'est mieux avec toi Aki.

Son souffle est tremblant de plaisir. Il bouge lentement en moi il me caresse en même temps. Je l'aide dans ses mouvements jusqu'à finalement demander s'il veut changer de position.

-T… Tout à l'heure, … on… on recommencera, hein ?

Mon cœur se serre d'émotion. Haru voudrait encore continuer après ?  
Je ne résiste pas. Je pousse un fort gémissement en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Haru répond au baiser en prenant mes fesses à deux mains. Il s'enhardit et se meuve de plus en plus fort et rapidement en continuant de m'embrasser. L'une de ses mains remonte dans mon dos et termine par m'y griffer tandis qu'il se libère.  
Je l'imite et me laisse retomber lourdement dans ses bras.

Il me serre contre lui et s'allonge en m'emportant avec lui. Et puis on va s'embrasser pendant un moment en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

On a recommencé à faire l'amour durant la nuit. De délicieux instants coupés par de tendres échanges de baisers.  
Bien sûr on a fini par s'endormir. Je n'ai même pas pensé au lendemain. A ce qui allait se passer. A comment on allait devoir agir l'un avec l'autre.

Il ne m'a rien dit cette nuit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'avais pensé qu'il aurait compris que je l'aime. Je pensais qu'il avait accepté mes sentiments.

Seulement, je déchante rapidement ce matin en me réveillant.

J'ouvre les yeux en cherchant des mains Haru dans le lit. Ne l'y trouvant pas, j'ouvre donc mes paupières pour constater qu'Haru n'est plus là. Je me redresse dans le lit d'un coup. Je me lève et le contourne. Je passe dans le couloir, regarde dans la cuisine, tourne la tête pour voir si les chaussures de Haru sont encore là à l'entrée, … mais non. Elles n'y sont pas.

-Ha… Haru ?

Je passe dans le salon. Je retourne dans la cuisine et aperçois un mot sur la table.

#_Je pars pour que tu n'aies pas plus de problème avec Suigetsu. _

_C'était bien.  
__Merci beaucoup_.#

Il y a sa signature en bas de page. Une page qui se couvre en ce moment de mes larmes alors que je comprends que c'est vraiment impossible entre nous deux. Je voudrai me retenir, ravaler mes larmes, mais c'est beaucoup trop dur. Après la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble il…

Un sanglot résonne soudain dans la cuisine. Je n'ai même pas la force de prendre une chaise pour m'asseoir dessus. Je me penche en avant pour tenter de retenir un cri de douleur. Je m'agenouille au sol sans réussir.

J'ai mal.  
Mon cœur me fait mal.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé ? Je ne voulais pas ! J'aurai tout affronté pour pouvoir rester avec lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ?

Mes sanglots et mes cris se font entendre complètement maintenant. Je n'en peux plus de retenir tout ça.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je… j'avais… Je me suis trompé en pensant bêtement que ses sentiments pour moi étaient les même que ceux que j'éprouve pour lui ?  
C'est pas possible ! Pas avec la nuit qu'on a … pas… pas avec la manière dont on a fait l'amour ! Pas avec ces baisers ! Je ne veux pas y croire.

Je suis recroquevillé. Par terre. Je pleure tout mon saoul.

Et c'est là que la porte s'ouvre sur Suigetsu et qu'il me voit.

Haru étant parti, il n'a pas pu fermer à clé derrière lui. Suigetsu a dû m'entendre pleurer depuis le couloir car il n'est pas étonné de me voir dans cet état. Il passe la porte et la claque derrière lui en accourant vers moi qui n'arrive malheureusement pas à me reprendre.

C'est horrible. Je pleure pour Haru et Suigetsu est là. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux voir. Pourtant je devrais. Je vais devoir me remettre à cette relation, l'aimer de la même manière qu'avant et oublier ma nuit avec Haru.

C'est trop brutal. Je ne veux pas. J'aurai au moins voulu… voulu en parler avec Haru ou… mais pas Suigetsu. Pas maintenant. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas.

Alors qu'il s'agenouille en se penchant sur moi, alors qu'il prononce mon prénom, je pousse un cri perdu en voulant m'éloigner. Je lâche le mot de Haru et m'écarte de Suigetsu à genoux. Il s'immobilise en cherchant ce qui me prend de réagir comme ça.

Et puis il voit le petit mot. Je l'aperçois le prendre et le lire.  
Et aussi comprendre pourquoi je suis dans cet état.

Il va m'observer, puis je vais me calmer un long moment après. C'est à ce moment là qu'il va réessayer de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le laisse faire en sanglotant encore un peu. Il me demande.

-Il est partit comme ça ? C'est pour ça que tu pleures, Aki ?

Je ne dis rien. Mes larmes redoublent à nouveau et je grimace ce qui répond à Suigetsu.  
Il poursuit avec ses questions qu'il pose calmement en me gardant dans ses bras.

-Vous avez passé toute la nuit ensemble ?

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux en me demandant si nous avons beaucoup fait l'amour.  
Et puis une question parmi les autres me fait réagir.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Je me resserre contre Suigetsu en grimaçant de nouveau. Un gémissement malheureux suivit de sanglots me prend.

Suigetsu va se taire jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Après un moment de silence, je vais prendre la parole.

-Je m'excuse Su.  
-C'est rien Aki.

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et me resserre contre lui.

-Tu peux te lever ? Il faudrait t'habiller.

Il m'aide à me relever. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je ne sens plus mes forces et ne veux pas les puiser en moi. Je me sens trop mal.

Je vais m'habiller sous le regard de Suigetsu. Ou alors il me regarde moi pour ne pas observer sa chambre où, moi, son petit ami, aie fait l'amour avec un autre toute la nuit.

-Tu veux bien aller parler dans le salon Aki ?

Je renifle et hausse une épaule en parlant.

-On va rompre alors… p… pourquoi mettre des heures ?  
-Qu… ?

Je l'interromps.

-Je vais juste rassembler mes affaires Suigetsu je… Je te laisse tranquille.

Je tourne autour du lit en prenant ci et ça puis je me dirige vers l'armoire pour y prendre les quelques vêtements qui s'y trouvent.  
Je sens ma gorge se serrer alors que je me tourne vers Suigetsu.

-Tu aurais un sac ? Je…

J'inspire doucement.  
Suigetsu soupire et s'approche. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et parle tout doucement.

-Je ne veux pas forcément rompre Aki.

Mon menton tremble. De nouvelles larmes débordent sur mes joues.  
Suigetsu m'interroge.

-Tu veux rompre, toi ?

Encore une fois, un sanglot. Je secoue ma tête pour lui dire que non. Et puis je me penche et pose mon front sur son épaule en me remettant à pleurer.

Haru m'a anéanti. Complètement.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Su. J'ai rejeté mon frère."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû ! Et j'espère aussi que vous avez pleins de chose à me dire dessus et aussi sur la preview ! Merci encore de me suivre, de commenter, et de m'encourager à continuer ! A bientôt ! **

_#Sasuke et Kiba déjà arrivés pour rendre visite à Itachi chez Sehaltiel – petit dialogue cadeau pour Seha parce que c'est le dernier avec lui avant ma prochaine venue chez lui ! Kiba est donc présent !#  
_Sasuke : #s'approche de Sehaltiel en lui tendant la main# Bonjour ! On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Comment vas-tu ?  
Sehaltiel : #tend sa main, l'air méfiant# Oui, bonjour. On m'a... beaucoup parlé de toi, ici aussi. #son visage s'illumine soudainement# Ah, et voici ton ami ! #tend sa deuxième à Kiba, juste à côté#  
Kiba : #répond à la main tendue en la serrant# Bonjour.  
Itachi : #arrive et accole Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras puis décide de le prendre à part pour parler sérieusement de ce dont il a discuter avec Seha' et Densetsu dans le chapitre de Mon petit ami homophobe 08#  
Kiba : #regarde autour de lui# Euh... et Nana et Densetsu, ils sont où ?  
Sehaltiel : Dans la chambre. #regard sombre, plein de menaces# On m'a interdit de vous laisser passer. #ses yeux s'illuminent à nouveau# Mais toi, Kiba ! Je vais avoir un toutou, bientôt. Il faudra que tu me montres pleeeeeein de trucs importants à savoir. La première d'entre-elle, ainsi que la plus importante, ce serait tes mensurations ! #garde malgré tout un air très sérieux#  
Kiba : Mes mensurations ? O.o... ? #regarde Sehaltiel des pieds à la tête et se met à sourire en parlant d'un air doucereux en s'approchant un peu# Tu veux les prendre toi-même ?  
Sehaltiel : #sort un mètre de sa poche à la vitesse de la lumière. Il était rangé près des muffins aux chocolats de la dernière fois# Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Maître Chien de votre trempe. Par contre, ce sera plus simple si tu es tout nu. Tu permets ? #n'attends pas la réponse et commence à le déshabiller quand quelqu'un entre#  
Nana : #pas contente du tout et Densetsu sur ses pas en train de reboutonner sa chemise# SEHA ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu veux faire rompre Sasuke et Kiba !  
Kiba : ... ? Hein ... ? On est censé être ensemble ?  
Nana : #continue sans se soucier de ce que dit Kiba# Et EN PLUS pour mettre Sasuke avec Naruto ! Et Neji alors ? Et puis tu fais quoi, là, au juste ? #pointe du doigt ceux de Seha' en train de déboutonner le jean de Kiba#  
Sehaltiel : Euuuuh... On joue ? Il m'apprenait quelques trucs importants à savoir sur mon futur toutou. Et puis chut, toi ! Densetsu n'a même pas encore fini de remettre sa chemise ! Na ! #pointe du doigt l'homme en question#  
Nana : ... èé... Bon. Je laisse passer pour cette fois mais que Sasuke reste célibataire ! Naruto est pour Neji ! POINT ! #attrape la main de Densetsu et le ramène avec elle dans la chambre#


	33. Chapter 33

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 33. **

Suigetsu m'interroge.

-Tu veux rompre, toi ?

Encore une fois, un sanglot. Je secoue ma tête pour lui dire que non. Et puis je me penche et pose mon front sur son épaule en me remettant à pleurer.

Haru m'a anéanti. Complètement.

Suigetsu me soulève de terre en passant ses mains derrière mes cuisses et en me faisant les caler autour de son bassin. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le laisse m'emmener dans le salon. Il s'assied sur le canapé, moi sur lui. Il me tient contre lui en me berçant lentement. Il me chuchote que ce n'est pas grave que ça va aller. Seulement je ne suis pas d'accord et le lui fais savoir.

-Comment ça va pouvoir aller ? J'aime mon frère ! Je pense à lui tout le temps Su ! J… Je t'aime aussi mais… Mais j'aime Haru ! Pour moi c'est lui le plus important ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il me regarde un peu plus ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il me parle ! Pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi !

Ca doit lui faire du mal que je dise ça alors que c'est lui mon petit ami… Pourtant je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai tout ça sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Depuis qu'on est ado je le sais ! Je le cache, j'ai essayer de ne plus y penser ! J'y arrivais ! Je t'ai trouvé, je t'aime vraiment Su mais… mais il a fallu que Haru s'intéresse aux hommes et depuis je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'en dors à peine, je… je peux plus Su ! Si je t'ai privé la semaine dernière c'est parce-que j'avais peur de me trahir ! Je… j'avais peur de gémir son prénom !

Ma voix se serre en fin de phrase. Je me sens mal et honteux.  
Suigetsu pose sa main droite sur ma joue gauche et la caresse doucement en me regardant grimacer de honte.

-Aki… Enfin voyons il t'aime aussi ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'il t'aime aussi ? Il voulait que tu lui fasses l'amour. Il se crispait exprès avec moi. Je pensais que tu l'avais vu ! Hein ! Non ?

Je fais un « non » de tête. Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Haru est quelqu'un de correct. Jamais il ne lui prendrait de tomber amoureux de son frère. Il ne peut pas être tordu comme je le suis.

Mais Suigetsu continue.

-Aki … ! C  
-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes Su ! C'est mon frère, c'est pas possible ! Et puis… Et puis t'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu es mon petit ami !  
-Je suis ton petit ami, oui, mais toi tu aimes ton frère, Aki !

Je hausse la voix. Je suis à bout.

-Non ! Non ! Non, je dois pas ! Je vais rester avec toi, Su ! On s'aime et on est très bien ensemble.  
-Aki ! Tu le dis toi-même tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Haru !  
-Mais c'est mon frère !  
-Mais et alors ?

Je hoquète et ouvre grand mes yeux pour dévisager Suigetsu. Il sourit en me regardant sans comprendre mon problème. Alors je décide de lâcher le mot.

-Alors c'est de l'inceste, Su ! De l'inceste, tu entends ?  
-Et … ?  
-Mais et c'est interdit ! C'est immoral, c'est pas … c'est pas éthique ! C'est mal !  
-L'homosexualité aussi il y a quelques années, tu sais !

Je me lève doucement en le dévisageant.

-Ca veut dire que pour toi un père et sa fille, c'est rien ?  
-J'ai pas dit ça Aki ! Y'a .. Y'a des cas de figure, enfin… Regarde comme tu es mal ! Je vais pas te traiter de tordu quand même !  
-Mais pourtant j'en suis un !

Il se lève à son tour en me disant d'arrêter de penser ça. Il prend mes mains et pose son front sur le haut de mon crâne avant de parler doucement.

-Tu m'as totalement oublié cette nuit, Aki. Je n'existais même plus. Je te dérangeais. Je l'ai vu.  
-Non c… c'est pas vrai c'était…  
-Ne me mens pas Aki. C'est pas grave de toute façon.

Je ne réponds pas. Il se corrige.

-En fait, si, je suis très en colère mais en ce moment je n'ai pas envie de te hurler dessus et de te mettre dehors vu ton état.  
-Tu voulais rompre, cette nuit, … en me disant qu'on en parlerait, hein ?

Silence.

Le lendemain, je rentre tôt à la maison. D'un pas lent. De plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je remonte l'allée, d'ailleurs. J'ai dormi chez Suigetsu. On a décidé de faire ça en douceur.  
J'entre silencieusement et tends l'oreille. Je reconnais la voix de papa discuter avec celle de Naruto. Il n'est pas encore parti apparemment. Je me déchausse et me montre à l'entrée du salon.

-Bonjour.

Papa tourne son regard vers le mien et me sourit.

-Bonjour Aki ! Tu rentres enfin ?  
-Oui. Désolé j'ai pas appelé hier…  
-Ton frère nous a dit que tu étais avec Suigetsu. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Hm. … il… il est là ?  
-Oui. Dans son bureau.  
-Il… Il va bien ? Il vous a parlé de sa soirée ?

Papa m'observe en silence un moment. Un moment tellement pesant pour moi que je laisse tomber, baisse la tête, et monte dans ma chambre sans rien ajouter. J'y range mes affaires. J'ai tout ramené il n'y a plus rien chez Suigetsu. Enfin je crois. Une demi-heure passe jusqu'à ce que Naruto demande par l'interphone s'il peut entrer. Je lui ouvre et le laisse pénétrer ma chambre. Il avance et se tourne en me demandant.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je souris calmement et hoche la tête en émettant un son affirmatif. Il poursuit.

-Tu es drôlement calme tu sais.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui.

Blanc. Je hausse une épaule en prenant la parole.

-Ca doit être parce-que je suis fatigué. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Naruto sourit en plissant ses yeux.

-Haaa… ! Une bonne soirée avec ton Suigetsu, alors ?

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en souriant comme je peux et réponds par un « peut-être ! » qui fait rire Naruto. Lequel me dit me laisser me reposer. Il ressort de ma chambre et me laisse tranquille. Je finis de ranger mes affaires et me laisse tomber sur le dos sur mon lit. Je fixe le plafond quelques instants et me tourne de côté puis finalement sur le ventre.

Je me demande si Haru va venir me voir une fois qu'il saura que je suis rentré.

Est-ce qu'il va vouloir en reparler ? Est-ce qu'il…

HHH… j'aimerai qu'il veuille encore.

J'engouffre mon visage dans mon oreiller en me frappant intérieurement. Il ne faut pas recommencer. Si j'habitue Haru à le faire avec moi, il n'aura pas une vie normale et il sera insulté de partout. Autant que je le rejette s'il veut faire quelque chose avec moi encore une fois.

Je me retourne sur le dos.

Suigetsu m'a dit être certain que Haru a les même sentiments que moi. Que mon amour est réciproque. Son discours était tout à fait cohérent mais je me sens mal à cette idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire si jamais je venais à ne pas m'en tenir à « Non Haru. On ne peut pas, c'est mal. » ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à le repousser fermement encore et encore s'il tente et retente plusieurs fois ? Je ne suis pas de bois. Et je l'aime.

Qu'est-ce que diraient papa et Naruto ?

Et tout d'abord est-ce que Suigetsu à raison ? Si Haru me faisait tout ça à la maison et s'il a demandé à ce que moi je lui fasse l'amour, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a confiance qu'en moi. Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est de l'amour. Il voulait essayer, juste voir, … et comme je suis la seule personne de confiance pour lui, il m'a demandé. Tout simplement. Ca peut très bien tenir aussi debout.

Il est tellement parfait. Comment pourrait-il avoir des sentiments si immoraux ?

-Aki ?

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix par l'interphone. Je m'assieds sur mon lit alors qu'il me dit entrer. Je suis à genoux les mollets sur le côté. Je regarde Haru entrer dans ma chambre. Il a l'air d'aller bien depuis… cette fameuse nuit. Je sens mon ventre se nouer un peu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je regarde Haru de la tête au pied alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Je déglutis en me répétant encore et encore intérieurement que c'est mon frère qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se passe quoique ce soit. Que je dois le rejeter si jamais il propose. Que je dois paraître normal et faire comme si de rien n'était. Juste comme si… comme si on avait passé un bon moment tous les deux. Juste comme si je lui avais appris quelque chose de tout à fait normal et qu'il n'y ait pas à être mal à l'aise par rapport à ça.

Pourtant, … mes jambes tremblent. Mes mains aussi mais j'essaie de les tenir l'une avec l'autre. Et ma gorge est serrée. Je ne sais pas si j'ose parler ou non de peur de me trahir par mon ton et par ma voix qui pourrait être différente des jours communs.

Haru se lance le premier.

-Ca va ? Papa m'a dit que tu étais rentré. N… Naruto m'a demandé de te laisser dormir parce-que tu serais fatigué par ta nuit avec Suigetsu ?

Je hoche la tête sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Je fixe le sol. J'inspire doucement très profondément et redresse mon visage pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Haru. Et je force un sourire.

Haru me demande.

-Ca a été avec lui … ? Vous… vous vous êtes pas trop disputés ?

Je fais un « non » de tête en continuant de sourire. Mes lèvres commencent à trembler alors que Haru s'approche d'un pas en me demandant si je peux un peu parler avec lui.

Je ne tiens plus. Ma voix se fait tremblante comme je l'avais prévue.

-Haru s'il te plaît laisse-moi seul. Je…

J'inspire et finis ma phrase en laissant sans le vouloir échapper une ou deux larmes.

-Referme derrière-toi en sortant.

Je détourne mon visage pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je pleure. Je ravale mes larmes et me racle la gorge avant d'insister fermement que j'aimerai qu'il sorte. Il s'excuse à voix basse et obéit à ma demande. Il ferme derrière lui. Je tourne doucement mon visage et regarde la poignée se redresser alors qu'il doit la lâcher dans le couloir. Un sanglot me secoue mais je le garde coincée dans ma gorge. Je renifle, inspire et souffle fortement.

Su. J'ai rejeté mon frère.

Je me lève de mon lit et vais m'installer à mon bureau pour quelques heures histoires qu'ils pensent tous que je dors vraiment. Je ne pourrai pas trouver le sommeil même si je le voulais.

A l'heure du déjeuné, je sors de ma chambre et descends au rez-de-chaussée dans la cuisine. Naruto n'est pas encore arrivé alors je décide de préparer le repas avant lui. Papa est dans son bureau. Haru aussi sûrement.  
Quelques minutes après que j'aie commencé à faire chauffer les petits pois, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je passe la tête dans le couloir après l'angle de l'escalier et constate que Naruto est là.

-Re-bonjour p'pa.  
-Aki ! Tu es réveillé ?  
-Oui. Je fais le déjeuner.  
-Aahh ! C'est sympa ça ! J'aurai pas à le faire.

Il se déchausse et range son manteau après avoir déposé les clés dans le ramequin prévu à cet effet sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il m'interroge.

-Neji est encore en train de bosser ?  
-Je crois.

Il sourit de toute ses dents en se rapprochant de moi et me chuchote qu'il va aller voir. Tout ça en se frottant les mains d'un air amusé. Je retourne dans la cuisine. La déjeuné prêt, je préviens papa par l'interphone dans son bureau, puis Naruto dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit aller prendre une douche après avoir fait une apparition dans le bureau de papa pour lui dire qu'il était rentré.  
Et puis je prends mon courage à deux mains et préviens Haru. Seulement, il n'y a que papa et Naruto qui viennent. Je m'étonne, et me dirige vers l'interphone pour prévenir à nouveau Haru mais papa m'interrompt en posant une question.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je me tourne vers lui et réponds.

-Ben je préviens Haru ? Il est pas dans son bureau ?  
-Haru est sorti ce matin. Il est en ville.  
-… ah. D'accord.

Je me tais, et sers papa et Naruto. Je m'assieds à côté de papa. Naruto est assis en face de ce dernier. Je commence à manger en silence. Un peu trop en silence d'ailleurs parce que je me fais vite interroger par papa.

-Tu vas bien Aki ?

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux de façon innocente et surprise. J'avale ce que j'ai dans la bouche et réponds.

-Oui ! … Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas… une impression.  
-Je vais bien.

Il m'observe alors que je pique ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Naruto prend rapidement la relève mais c'est pour autre chose heureusement. Ils doivent sentir tous les deux que ça ne va pas si bien que ça et Naruto doit vouloir me changer l'esprit.

-Si tu t'es assez reposé ce matin, si tu veux, cet après-midi tu peux venir à la pépinière !

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et ajoute que c'est quand même pour travailler et pas s'amuser. Je réponds à son sourire par un autre et accepte.

En partant avec Naruto, dans la voiture, je décide d'envoyer un texto à Haru.

#Je vais à la pépinière pour l'après-midi. Rentres à la maison tranquillement je n'y serai pas.#  
-Un texto d'amour pour Suigetsu ?

Je sursaute et referme le clapet de mon portable juste après avoir envoyé le message. Naruto me fait un clin d'œil en riant doucement. Il veut sûrement me faire parler ou s'assurer que c'est vraiment à Suigetsu que j'envoie un message. Pour savoir si ça va avec lui. Je force un sourire mal à l'aise en répondant.

-P'pa… n'essaie pas de me faire parler. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Vous inquiétez pas comme ça toi et papa.

Il reste silencieux, me jette un coup d'œil, encore un en tournant à un carrefour, et hausse une épaule en soupirant.

-D'accord. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ailles vraiment bien. Tu es vraiment plus calme que d'habitude.  
-Je suis sûrement fatigué.  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas de problème ?

Je fais un « non » de tête. Il va donc laisser pour le reste de l'après-midi. Le temps défile rapidement. J'oublie un peu tout à la pépinière. Densetsu ne nous a pas rendu visite. Naruto était soulagé au milieu de l'après-midi. Une fois une heure bien précise passée, il est toujours sûr que Densetsu ne viendra pas.

C'est lorsque Naruto me dit qu'on va rentrer que je me sens me vider de toutes mes forces. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une impression et j'arrive à faire mine d'aller très bien. Je suis Naruto jusqu'au bureau pour y prendre mes affaires laissées, et puis nous rentrons à la maison.

Haru est là. Je passe rapidement dans le salon où il se trouve pour le saluer lui et papa, et je monte directement dans ma chambre. Je vais devoir m'y faire. Haru vit sous le même toit. Mon cœur arrêtera bien un jour de battre la chamade en sa présence, c'est forcé. Il faut juste que je tienne bon quelques jours de plus. … peut-être quelques semaines. Ca ira. J'en suis sûr.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et allume mon ordinateur portable quand soudain :

-Aki ?

Je tourne mon visage vers l'interphone de ma chambre par lequel je viens d'entendre la voix de Haru. J'ai fermé la porte pour ne pas être dérangé trop rapidement mais il semble vouloir me parler. Je me lève et vais ouvrir après avoir inspiré profondément. Je prends la parole une fois Haru devant moi. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir entrer. Je demande.

-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce texto ce midi ? J'étais pas parti… parce-que tu étais là !

Ma main se resserre sur la poignée de la porte à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Je souris. Je suis mal à l'aise.  
Quel imbécile je fais d'avoir pensé que c'était à cause de mercredi soir qu'il était sorti.

-Ah… Ah oui ? Désolé je pensais que tu étais un peu dérangé et… enfin par ma présence vu… ce qui c'est passé.  
-Non. C'est pas grave. Ca me dérange pas.

Je suis tellement tendu et intérieurement paniqué que je ne réalise pas que sa voix a le même ton gêné que la mienne. Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux… toujours pas en parler, hein ?

Je grimace.

-Non je… pas vraiment. C'est assez tordu com

Il m'interrompt tout de suite.

-Ok.

Il ne reste pas plus longtemps. Il me tourne le dos et va rapidement dans sa chambre. Je referme ma porte en baissant les yeux. Je m'y adosse ensuite et me laisse glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et contiens un cri furieux.

Je me déteste.  
Je déteste cette situation !

Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me relever, d'ouvrir la porte et de courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser ! Pourquoi n'ai-je le droit de lui dire que je l'aime seulement pour exprimer des sentiments fraternels ?

Pourquoi l'amour est si cruel … ?

Sa peau me manque… ses baisers, … ses bras qui me tenaient contre lui durant cette nuit. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il m'aimait à ce moment-là. Nous n'en avions alors rien à faire de la moral et l'éthique. On s'aimait et voilà tout.

Et en arriver à constater que lui ne ressentait finalement que de la curiosité, … Il n'a même pas l'air touché, gêné, ... rien du tout. Il me parle normalement, me dit que s'il est sorti ce matin ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ma présence, …

Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'arriverai pas à tenir ! C'est trop difficile !

Un sanglot m'échappe. Mais c'est le seul. Je contiens tous les autres. Toutes les larmes qui veulent rouler sur mes joues je les ravale. Je renifle un bon coup, et me relève. J'ouvre ma fenêtre. Bien sûr l'hiver n'est plus là mais il fait encore frais en journée et ça ne peut que me faire du bien avec la tête que je dois avoir. Alors que je me penche un peu pour m'appuyer au rebord de ma fenêtre, je crois entendre des pleurs. Je ne bouge plus et tourne doucement mon visage pour tendre l'oreille.

J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un pleure. C'est tout près. Je sens mon cœur se serrer un peu alors que je comprends que cela vient de la chambre de Haru. Je me penche encore un peu en tenant le côté de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. J'écoute encore un peu mais je suis sûr et certain que ces sanglots sont à Haru.

C… c'est moi qui… l'aie fait pleuré comme ça ? Il veut tellement parler de ce qui s'est passé que mon refus le met dans cet état ?

Je me sens encore plus mal d'un coup. Alors que je voudrais l'aider, je l'enfonce encore plus dans son mal être. Il doit être perdu avec ce que je lui ai fait. Il doit… il ne doit plus savoir quoi penser. … Je l'ai ouvertement aimé durant une nuit. Il n'avait peut-être jamais connu ça. … Quelqu'un qui l'aime à ce point. … Je ne le lui ai pas dit et je n'oserai sûrement jamais le faire mais les gestes que j'ai eu pour lui, … j'ai fait attention et… Je ne me suis pas retenu du tout durant cette nuit. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce que…

Je regarde en direction de sa fenêtre un peu plus longuement.

Il ne doit plus savoir quoi faire.

Je resserre le bord de la fenêtre en me maudissant intérieurement.

Je fais volte face, traverse ma chambre d'un pas décidé et sors dans le couloir pour le longer en partie. Et puis je m'arrête devant la porte de Haru. Je lève ma main et tends mon index vers le bouton de l'interphone. Mais je me fige brusquement.

Une hésitation me prend.

Je me fais peut-être aussi des films. Il… Il pleure peut-être parce qu'il s'est fait mal en se cognant à quelque chose. Il… est assez douillet même s'il n'aime pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer et qu'il évite le plus possible de le montrer.

Je suis sûrement trop égocentrique. Je ne suis pas forcément la raison de ces pleurs.

Je serre ma main en poing et me décide. De toute façon si je ne suis pas fautif, il pleure quand même alors je peux l'aider. J'appuie donc sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-Haru ? J'entre.

Je prends un instant de pause et entre. Et là je vois Haru étalé sur le sol à plat ventre. Je me précipite pour l'aider.

-Merde ! T'es tombé, Haru ? Relève-toi t

Il renifle en se redressant et me parle d'une voix serrée.

-Je voulais pas que tu rentres, …  
-T'es tombé ?  
-Oui. Je… je voulais bloquer la porte.  
-Je t'ai entendu pleurer tu… t'es fait mal ?

Il me repousse alors que je le tiens par le bras pour le relever. Je l'entends murmurer « imbécile » ce qui provoque chez moi un mouvement de recul. J'écarquille les yeux et demande.

-Qui ? Moi ?  
-Laisse-moi tranquille ! …  
-Je t'ai entendu pleurer Haru. Je me demandais ce qui… ce qui se passait ! Si… si c'est le fait que je refuse qu'on parle de… la nuit de … enfin tu vois, … qui te mette dans cet état, je veux bien en discuter !

Il soupire en essuyant ses yeux. Il regarde sur la droite et me dit ne pas vouloir me forcer.

-Je me force pas voyons ! Je… en fait c'est parce-que je me sens très gêné… par ce qui s'est passé.

Il répond automatiquement en haussant le ton.

-A TON AVIS JE ME SENS CCOMMENT, MOI !

Il ouvre la bouche à nouveau mais rien n'en sort. Puis il grimace en baissant son visage. Je m'approche d'un pas mais il recule. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en le regardant s'asseoir par terre au pied de son lit. Je soupire et m'assieds à côté de lui. Je regarde sur ma droite. La porte de la chambre est toujours ouverte. Haru, à ma gauche, renifle. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien baissé vers le sol et prends la parole.

-J'ai rompu avec Suigetsu.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Papa me demande de dire à Itachi que la fièvre en est au point de faire délirer Naruto.  
J'observe un peu ce dernier qui semble chuchoter des choses à papa et me tourne en attendant qu'Itachi décroche."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes celles de cette fic, je m'excuse, mais j'en ai quand même fait pas mal. En tout cas je ne me plains pas d'en recevoir, hein. Que ma lenteur à répondre à celles en attente ne vous fasse pas arrêter ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite dimanche prochain ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Nana. J'aime pas DU TOUT ta preview ! èé  
Itachi : Moi non plus.  
Nana : #joue l'innocente# Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... !


	34. Chapter 34

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 34.**

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en regardant Haru s'asseoir par terre au pied de son lit. Je soupire et m'assieds à côté de lui. Je regarde sur ma droite. La porte de la chambre est toujours ouverte. Haru, à ma gauche, renifle. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien baissé vers le sol, et prends la parole.

-J'ai rompu avec Suigetsu.

Il redresse sa tête d'un coup en hoquetant et me fixe quelques instants en restant muet. Et puis il demande.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hausse une épaule en forçant un sourire.

-Ben oui il… enfin en fait on a rompu d'un commun accord.

Il s'excuse en baissant à nouveau son visage. Je force un sourire et lui demande pourquoi. Il répond en haussant une épaule.

-Ben c'est de ma faute. … A te demander des trucs pareils…  
-Non. Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'avais qu'à refuser. Et puis lui aussi.  
-Il l'a fait parce qu'il t'aime.

Blanc. Je regarde Haru silencieusement.  
C'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Suigetsu l'a fait pour ça. Mais moi…

-Moi j'aurai pas dû proposer voilà tout.  
-Tu voulais m'aider Aki. Et m… merci de… l'avoir fait. Je suis désolé pour toi et Suigetsu.  
-C'est rien Haru. Je reste ami avec lui. On … on sort plus ensemble c'est tout.  
-T'es célibataire alors.  
-Oui.  
-Comme moi.  
-Oui.

De nouveau, un silence. Un long silence cette fois. Il y a juste le son des ongles de Haru s'entrechoquant les uns aux autres. Il est tendu et mal à l'aise. Son visage est toujours baissé. Ses bras sont appuyés sur ses genoux repliés. Il inspire soudain et passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole en me regardant.

-C'était bien Aki.  
-Hein ?

Je l'interroge du regard, étonné par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il poursuit la tête penchée et tournée vers moi, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux et servant d'appuie à son visage.

-T'es… un très bon amant.

Je me sens rougir. Haru continue doucement.

-Enfin t'es le seul que j'ai eu mais bon… tu… c'était super.  
-P… pour moi aussi.  
-J'suis meilleur que Suigetsu ?

Mon cœur se serre en l'entendant. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard du sien. Je hoche la tête en lui murmurant un petit « oui ». Et puis je force un sourire en gigotant.

-C'est cruel pour Suigetsu, mais… mais t'étais super Haru. J'avais jamais ressenti des trucs pareils.

Il m'interroge automatiquement.

-T'as ressenti quoi ?  
-Ben. … des… frissons, d… de la chaleur et… comme… comme si je…

Je m'interromps. J'ai peur de décrire. Ou plutôt je ne sais pas comment le faire. Haru prend la parole à son tour en baissant légèrement la tête et en se balançant un peu.

-Moi c'était pas descriptible. J'avais jamais vécu ça.

Je l'observe sans savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce que je peux dire que pour moi aussi c'était comme ça ? Je m'apprête à le faire quand la voix de papa nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

-Les garçons !

Je regarde derrière moi. Papa est à l'entrée de la chambre de Haru. Je me sens me vider de mes forces d'un coup.

Est-ce qu'il nous a entendu ?

-Naruto ne se sent pas très bien et il voudrait manger Italien. Ca vous dérange pas ou je commande des sushis pour vous deux ?

Je me lève et demande.

-Il se sent pas bien ? Comment ça ?  
-Il est un peu fiévreux.  
-Mais… il allait bien à la pépinière !  
-Aki. Du calme ! Il doit juste être fatigué.

Il nous redemande après un instant de pause ce qu'il fait. Nous tombons d'accord pour commander Italien pour quatre. Histoire d'accompagner Naruto. Je décide de suivre papa jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée histoire de choisir ce que nous allons commander. Haru me dit me faire confiance pour lui. Je lui souris et sors de la chambre. Et puis, … d'un coup, je fais demi-tour alors que papa est déjà au pied des escaliers. Je me poste à l'entrée de la chambre de Haru et interpelle ce dernier.

-Haru ?  
-Hein ?

Il relève son visage vers le mien. Il est toujours assis et attend que je prenne la parole. Ce que je fais.

-Tu sais, … je te taquine souvent sur le fait qu'on dise dans les magazines que tu n'embrasses pas mieux qu'un autre.

Silence. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Je continue en essayant de ne pas gigoter comme un idiot.

-Tes baisers sont divins Haru.

Je crois voir un léger sursaut de sa part. Il rougit et sourit brusquement en répondant.

-Les tiens aussi Aki.

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne dis rien. Je me sens un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire en m'annonçant ça ?

-A… ah oui ?

Il hoche la tête. Après quelques instants dans le flou total, je décide d'écourter ma gêne et de repartir vers les escaliers. Haru ne me retient heureusement pas. Je manqué une marche en descendant. Je me suis rattrapé à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Je suis toujours accroché à cette dernière. Je me calme doucement. Je sens mes joues qui sont complètement en feu. Et … et pas que ça en fait. Je m'assieds doucement sur une marche en plein milieu de l'escaliers. Je lâche doucement la rampe en fixant un point vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Haru aime ma manière d'embrasser. Ca y est, je réalise. En plus, … c'est vrai mais… il m'a dit que j'étais un bon amant.

-Aki ?

Je constate brusquement que papa est au pied des escaliers et me regarde d'un air inquiet.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Je me lève en forçant un sourire et hoche la tête en répondant.

-Oui. Euh je… j'ai eu une petite faiblesse mais ça va.  
-… bon…. Je vous commande quoi à toi et ton frère ? Naruto voudrait pizza.  
-Pareil. C'est très bien.

J'arrive au bas des escaliers en proposant le parfum préféré de Haru. Moi je ne cours pas trop après mais je le mange. Papa acquiesce et prend son portable pour passer la commande. Je passe dans la cuisine puis dans la salle à manger et enfin le salon. J'aperçois Naruto étalé sur le canapé. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil en lui souriant et prends la parole.

-Ca va p'pa ?  
-Hm ? Oui. Ton papa a peur au moindre éternuement.

Je ris doucement et allume la télévision mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je me demande s'il se forçait à la pépinière tout à l'heure.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ? Oui ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui me demande.

-Tu veux inviter Suigetsu durant les vacances ? Ou alors tu vas peut-être le voir ?

Je resserre la télécommande de la télévision dans ma main en serrant mes lèvres avant de soupirer en posant la télécommande sur la table basse. Je réponds.

-On a rompu tous les deux.

Alors que je le dis, papa rentre dans le salon en refermant son portable.

-Quoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui et reconfirme.

-Oui. Avant-hier. On … on l'a décidé tous les deux.  
-Ca n'allait plus ?

Naruto s'assied et regarde papa par-dessus le dossier du canapé en grimaçant.

-Mon chéri… c'est peut-être pas le moment d'en parler ou de poser des questions à Aki, … c'est récent.

Je souris nerveusement en haussant une épaule alors que papa et Naruto m'observent.

-Non, vous en faites pas. Ca c'est bien passé, je… Enfin c'est bon. On est plus ensemble et voilà.

Papa ne me quitte pas des yeux en contournant le canapé. Il s'assied au bout de ce dernier après que Naruto lui ait laissé de la place, et me demande.

-Mais où tu étais hier alors si vous avez rompu avant-hier ?  
-Chez Suigetsu.

Blanc. J'enchaîne.

-On reste amis.

Ca a provoqué un blanc mais je leur ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus en parler en me fixant sur la télévision sans bouger. Maintenant ils sont au courant. Je ne veux et ne peux pas leur expliquer pourquoi moi et Suigetsu avons rompu.

… ça ferait très moyen de dire « Suigetsu c'est juste rendu compte que j'aime mon frère jumeau bien plus que lui vu comment nous avons fait l'amour Haru et moi. »

Le repas va finalement arriver. Haru descend nous rejoindre dans le salon pour s'installer devant la télé. Après avoir fini de manger, on se met un autre film. J'ai remarqué que papa semble tendu. Il nous rejoint avec une couverture après avoir débarrassé la pizza. Il étale la couverture sur Naruto qui se trouve allongé sur le grand canapé. Haru est à ses pieds du côté proche au fauteuil où je suis installé.  
Papa couvre correctement Naruto qui râle avoir chaud.

-Tu as de la fièvre mon ange. Et pour la faire tomber il faut te réchauffer.

Naruto soupire et s'assied. Papa fait de même dans son dos et s'installe en travers du canapé pour glisser une jambe contre le dossier et ainsi prendre Naruto contre lui.

-Tu es brûlant mon ange.

Papa embrasse la tempe gauche de Naruto tout doucement en passant sa main sur le front de ce dernier et en la faisant doucement glisser dans ses cheveux blonds. Naruto a les yeux à moitié fermés. Il a vraiment l'air mal. Papa l'interroge.

-Si tu allais t'allonger ?  
-Je suis déjà allongé Neji.  
-Dans notre lit pas sur le canapé.  
-Je suis bien contre toi.

Silence. Naruto s'installe un peu mieux contre papa. Je les regarde du coin de l'œil et en jette un à Haru sans me faire remarquer.

… j'aimerai bien pouvoir le tenir comme ça contre moi…

-Nejiii… ?

Papa baisse les yeux sur Naruto qui s'était tut quelques minutes en essayant de regarder la télé.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon ange ?  
-Tu me feras l'amour cette nuit … ?

Haru gigote sans rien dire. Mon cœur se serre légèrement alors que je le regarde du coin de l'œil.

Si seulement j'avais la facilité de Naruto pour demander pareil chose…

Papa répond.

-Dis pas de bêtises Naruto s'il te plaît.  
-J'ai envie de te sentir en moi mon chéri…

Haru se redresse sur le canapé. Ses mains serrent son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Je ne le vois pas car j'ai détourné mes yeux, mais les siens me fixent un instant pendant que papa répond à Naruto.

-Mon ange. On n'est pas seul. S'il te plaît.  
-Hein … ?

Naruto bouge un peu sa tête et regarde papa qui lui répond que moi et Haru sommes là et que l'on entend. Naruto fronce doucement ses sourcils et tourne son visage vers nous. Puis il se tait de nouveau après avoir réalisé que nous étions bien là.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est endormi. Moi, papa et Haru, nous nous reconcentrons sur le film. Et puis soudain Naruto parle doucement entre ses lèvres à peine ouverte.

-Neji… ?  
-Hm ?  
-Tu me caresses un peu ?  
-Mon ange. Les garçons sont avec nous je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-Mais ils savent c'que c'eesstt… Juste un peuuuu… t'as la peau douce Neji… s'il te plaît…

J'échange un regard mal à l'aise avec Haru et commence à me lever pour laisser papa et Naruto tranquilles. Seulement papa lève sa main droite et réalise un geste dans ma direction pour me faire comprendre de rester assis. Il m'explique à voix basse que si on les laisse tranquille Naruto sera encore plus insistant pour un câlin et que ce n'est pas bon de le fatiguer à demander et demander encore alors que de toute façon il n'aura rien. Chose à laquelle Naruto répond par un gémissement plaintif.

Papa inspire profondément. Et moi je décide soudain de regarder plus fixement la télé en voyant la couverture bouger. Papa a glissé ses mains dessous. Il doit les avoir faufiler sous le pull de Naruto. Il ne ferait pas plus devant nous.  
Naruto se tait quelques instants, et demande à nouveau.

-Tu me feras l'amour cette nuit ?

Haru se lève et sort du salon. J'aimerai bien faire pareil mais ce ne serait pas rendre service à papa qui, lui, baisse ses yeux écarquillés sur Naruto.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non mon ange !  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui !  
-J'ai froid.

Papa resserre Naruto contre lui et parle doucement.

-Tu es pourtant brûlant.  
-J'me sens pas bien tu sais…  
-Oui, je sais. Itachi va venir te voir demain. Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure.  
-Tu me feras l'amour cette nuit … ?

J'écarquille à mon tour mes yeux. Papa relève son visage et me regarde tout comme je le fais de mon côté. Je pose une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et me lève doucement en prenant la parole.

-Je ferai mieux d'appeler Itachi tout de suite ou une ambulance, non ?  
-Oui. Itachi s'il te plaît. Sur son beeper si tu ne l'as pas sur son portable.  
-D'accord.

Je me lève et prends le combiné du téléphone fixe pour composer les numéros. Papa me demande de dire à Itachi que la fièvre en est au point de faire délirer Naruto.  
J'observe un peu ce dernier qui semble chuchoter des choses à papa, et me tourne en attendant qu'Itachi décroche. Ce qu'il fait finalement.

-Allô ?  
-Tonton ? C'est Aki.  
-Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Il… il faudrait que tu viennes maintenant si c'est possible. P'pa a de la fièvre à le faire délirer.  
-Naruto ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon passe moi ton père.

Je me retourne et tends le combiné de téléphone à papa qui ressort une main de sous la couverture malgré une plainte de Naruto. Son visage est, j'ai l'impression, de plus en plus pâle. J'attends que papa termine de parler à tonton pour reprendre le combiné et aller raccrocher. J'écoute un peu.

-Il n'était déjà pas très bien en rentrant je te l'ai déjà dit Itachi. Oui. Oui.

Il penche soudain son visage sur le côté pour mieux regarder Naruto et lui demande doucement.

-Mon ange, tu crois que tu pourrais te lever ?

Naruto essaie alors de s'asseoir lentement mais n'arrive même pas à s'appuyer assez sur son bras pour se redresser sur le canapé. Il fronce les sourcils et se relaisse tomber contre papa qui retient une grimace. Papa coince le téléphone entre son épaule et sa joue et aide Naruto à se réinstaller contre lui sans lui faire mal. Il redresse ensuite son visage en reprenant le combiné en main et continue de parler avec Itachi quelques minutes alors que Naruto referme ses paupières.

J'espère qu'il va aller mieux. C'est rare qu'il tombe malade. Pour ne pas dire qu'il n'est jamais tombé malade d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

-Tiens Aki. Merci.

Je sors de mes pensées et prends le combiné de téléphone tendu par papa. Je vais le reposer sur son socle, et demande en me retournant.

-Tonton va venir ?  
-Non. Je vais emmener Naruto à l'hôpital. Il faut faire son sac.

Naruto gémit doucement de façon plaintive alors que papa se lève.

-Nejii… ! T'en vas pas… !  
-Je vais faire ton sac mon ange. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour que tu vois Itachi plus rapidement. D'accord ? Restes allongé pour l'instant.  
-… mmm…

Papa me contourne en me jetant un coup d'œil. J'observe Naruto alors que papa sort du salon, et rejoins finalement ce dernier dans leur chambre. J'entre de quelques pas et demande.

-Tu l'emmènes à l'hôpital ?  
-Tu as bien entendu.  
-Tu veux pas d'ambulance à cause des médias… ?  
-Et tu as compris.

Blanc. Papa est en train de faire un sac pour Naruto. Je repose encore une question.

-Il va y rester longtemps ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais Itachi m'a dit de prendre au moins des affaires pour cette nuit et demain.

De nouveau, un silence. Papa me regarde soudain après avoir fermé la valise et me demande.

-Ca va aller avec ton frère cette nuit ?

Je regarde à droite puis à gauche sans bouger d'un millimètre, et force un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Je posais juste la question.

Je le suis dans le couloir et attends à l'entrée du salon en le regardant y entrer. J'appelle Haru mais il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu ou alors vouloir descendre.

-Aki est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir la porte et la voiture s'il te plaît.

C'est papa qui vient de me le demander. Il a pris Naruto dans ses bras et ne peut donc plus se servir de ses mains. Je lui ouvre la porte puis la voiture dehors ainsi que la portière passager. Une accolade, un « faites attention », puis papa part. Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner et rentre. Dans le couloir de l'entrée : Haru qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Je lui raconte, et me crispe en entendant sa conclusion.

-Alors on… est tout seul cette nuit ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Mais il m'interrompt.

-Tu m'aimes ?

J'écarquille à mon tour mes yeux et le voyant étonné par ce que je viens de dire. Je serre alors mes poings en inspirant profondément et craque pour de bon.

-MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE T'AIME ! TU L'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS DEPUIS LE TEMPS ? COMMENT TU FAIS POUR ETRE AUSSI AVEUGLE BON SANG !"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai constate le retour de quelques personnes et j'en suis vraiment ravie ! J'aime toujours autant vos reviews et j'espère que de votre côté vous aimez toujours autant mes chapitres et mes histoires ! J'attends vos commentaires sur celui-ci avec impatience ! A la semaine prochain ! Et merci encore !**

Itachi : Il a quoi, Naruto ?  
Nana : Ben ça va être à toi de le trouver !  
Densetsu : #prend les épaules d'Itachi entre ses mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux# Si tu ne le soigne pas, tout est fini entre nous ! èé  
Itachi : #pâlit à vue d'oeil#  
Nana : Euh... D... Densetsu, ... il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu arrêtes de lire cette fic... :s


	35. Chapter 35

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 35. **

Une accolade, un « faites attention », puis papa part. Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner et rentre. Dans le couloir de l'entrée : Haru qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Je lui raconte, et me crispe en entendant sa conclusion.

-Alors on… est tout seul cette nuit ?  
-Ben … Oui.

Je hausse les épaules, me racle la gorge, et déclare aller me coucher en voulant passer à côté de Haru. Mais ce dernier prend la parole.

-Tu veux pas voir la fin du film avec moi ?

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et lui demande.

-Ca te dérange pas ?  
-C'est mieux de voir un film à plusieurs que tout seul.  
-… hm. C'est vrai.

Il me tend la main. Je me sens déjà frémir en regardant cette dernière. Je la prends en m'insultant intérieurement de tordu. Haru ne peut pas penser à autre chose que regarder le film avec moi… ! Il n'est pas comme ça.  
Je le suis jusqu'au canapé où nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre. Je m'oblige à m'asseoir tout au bout à gauche pour ne pas être près de lui. Mais il ne s'installe pas à l'opposé comme tout à l'heure. Il se met en plein milieu voir même un peu vers moi. Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide en voulant dire quelque chose mais se ravise. Au bout de quelques instants, il me demande s'il peut reculer un peu le film pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. J'accepte ; trop heureux de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec lui avant d'aller nous coucher. Je me sens mal à l'aise et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai faire ou accepter, … mais je ne résiste pas à un peu plus de temps avec lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Haru prend la parole sans détourner son regard de la télévision.

-Aki … ?  
-Hein ? Quoi ?

Moi je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Je baisse même les yeux en sentant son auriculaire gauche toucher les doigts de ma main droite. Il essaie de poser sa main sur la mienne ou d'en trouver le courage. Il inspire doucement et reprend la parole.

-Comme… t'es célibataire, … si… si tu veux un peu de compagnie et… sans attirer la presse parce-que… elle va être encore plus après toi maintenant qu'ils savent que t'as vraiment une vie privée, …  
-Haru … ?  
-Tu peux me demander si tu veux avoir des relations comme ça histoire de… de passer un bon moment.

Il avale sa salive et se décide à poser sa main sur la mienne et à la serrer. Moi je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je me redresse un peu en prenant la parole.

-Ha… Haru je…

Je retire très lentement ma main de sous la sienne en essayant de trouver le courage pour lui dire que c'est mal, … mais il tourne brusquement son visage vers le mien et m'implore du regard en prononçant quelques mots d'une voix serrée.

-Je t'aime Aki.

Ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace alors qu'il baisse la tête en resserrant sa main sur la mienne presque retirée. Et puis il s'excuse soudain avant de la lâcher et de se lever. Je le retiens avant qu'il puisse contourner le canapé.

-Haru !

Il se crispe. Sa tête rentre entre ses épaules avant qu'il ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

-J'essaie de … de me tenir Aki. De te laisser… vivre de ton côté. Mais j'en peux plus. Je suis désolé si ça te choque ou si… Encore plus si je suis la cause de ta rupture avec Suigetsu. Mais c'était fabuleux et je ne regrette pas et je… j'aurai voulu… recommencer en sachant que… que tu… acceptes … mes sentiments pour toi.

Je le lâche doucement et ne réussis pas à trouver autre chose à dire que les mots qui dépassent mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu es parti en me laissant ce mot, alors, si tu m'aimes ?

Il se retourne en écarquillant les yeux. Je dois l'étonner par ma question.

-Qu… quoi ?  
-T'es parti comme ça en me laissant ce putain de mot Haru ! Je devais en penser quoi, moi ! Je… pour moi aussi c'était fabuleux et moi aussi je t'aime mais comment je devais réagir après avoir lu un truc pareil ?

Ma gorge se serre sans que je n'arrive à le cacher. Je grimace en continuant avec mes questions.

-Et comment on va

Mais il m'interrompt.

-Tu m'aimes ?

J'écarquille à mon tour mes yeux et le voyant étonné par ce que je viens de dire. Je serre alors mes poings en inspirant profondément et craque pour de bon.

-MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE T'AIME ! TU L'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS DEPUIS LE TEMPS ? COMMENT TU FAIS POUR ETRE AUSSI AVEUGLE BON SANG ! TU N

Et puis d'un coup, Haru arrête mon flot de paroles en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je sursaute à peine. Je l'enlace comme il le fait et réponds au baiser. Ses mains se sont plaquées sur mes oreilles les miennes sont dans son dos mêlées à ses cheveux. Et sa langue caresse la mienne. Son baiser est passionné et gourmand.  
Celui-ci rompu, Haru reste tout près de moi. Je sens sa respiration sur mes lèvres. Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux alors que moi j'aimerai voir les siens.

-Haru.  
-Comment on va faire Aki ? Comment… qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?  
-C'est ce que j'allais te demander avant que tu te jettes sur moi.  
-Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi, je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en pouvais plus.  
-C'est pareil. Tu m'as coupé la parole.  
-Tu crois que je vais m'excuser ? T'attendais que ç

Je l'interromps à mon tour en l'embrassant encore. Ses mains partent dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes descendent vers le bas de son dos. Mais je ne les emmène pas jusqu'à ses fesses. Je bloque. Et Haru le sent. Il recule son visage et prononce mon prénom tout doucement. Je réponds.

-Haru tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle avant de… avant d'aller plus loin ?  
-Je  
-J'ai très envie. Peut-être même plus que toi j'en sais rien mais j'ai pas envie de… de te pourrir la vie si jamais ça venait à dégénérer. La famille est connue et tu… es un personnage bien plus publique que moi, tu vas reprendre tout le groupe Hyuga plus tard et je… j'ai pas envie de ternir ton image.  
-Tu l'illumines mon image Aki. C'est grâce à toi si j'arrive à sourire.  
-Arrêtes de dire des conneries pareilles… Tu sais très bien ce dont la presse est capable. Moi j'arriverai à la supporter. Je m'en fiche du moment que je suis avec toi. Je suis sûr de ne jamais vouloir revenir en arrière si jamais ça va plus loin mais j'ai pas envie que toi tu le regrettes plus tard et que tu  
-Je ne le regretterai pas.  
-Tu n'en sais rien.  
-J'en suis aussi sûr que toi tu peux l'être.

Sur l'écran de télévision, le film se termine et la liste du staff défile sur fond noir. Haru retire ses mains de mon visage et les glisse le long de mes bras pour prendre doucement mes propres mains. Il chuchote.

-Je t'aime Aki.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure en sentant mon ventre se nouer. Je réponds à Haru que moi aussi et accepte qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes durant un instant.

Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il va pouvoir lui arriver si jamais j'accepte plus. Et ça me fait vraiment peur de gâcher ainsi sa vie.

Haru repose ses lèvres sur les miennes tout doucement. Et puis encore une fois et une autre fois encore. Ses mains se posent doucement sur mes hanches et me font venir contre lui alors que sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres. Je me recule et me retourne brusquement.

-Haru il faut vraiment qu'on en parle avant de… Et de toute façon on ne fera rien cette nuit j'ai pas de capotes. J'ai tout laissé chez Su exprès pour pas…

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et remercie le ciel ou je ne sais qui que Haru ne le voit pas. Je sens encore la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne ; l'humidité de ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Je m'assieds un peu de côté sur le canapé toujours de dos à Haru qui ne semble pas avoir bougé. Je sens finalement son poids s'installer derrière moi. Il soupire et parle.

-Tu veux leur dire ? Tu crois qu'ils vont l'accepter ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais qu'il parle des parents. Il continue.

-On devra se cacher. C'est tout Aki.  
-On n'y arrivera jamais avec la presse qui est derrière toi à chaque fois que tu sors et qui est aussi parfois derrière moi.  
-Si on fait attention on y arrivera.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… ?  
-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On peut très bien faire attention !

Je me tourne vers lui en demandant.

-Et tu crois que papa ne va rien voir, peut-être !  
-Tu veux abandonner avant d'avoir essayer ? Tu m'aimes pas tant que ça alors !

Je l'assassine brusquement du regard en l'entendant me dire ça. Je réponds entre mes dents serrées.

-Je t'aime depuis des années Haru alors arrête tout de suite de dire le contraire.  
-Moi aussi figure-toi ! Et maintenant qu'on le sait on pourrait au moins essayer, non ?

Je hausse la voix tout comme il vient de le faire.

-A quoi ça va servir, tu t'énerves déjà alors qu'on n'a rien commencé !

Je me lève et sors du salon. Haru me poursuit à pas vifs et rapides mais ne me rattrape pas avant que j'arrive à l'étage. Il agrippe ma main avant que je ne tourne dans ma chambre et m'oblige à m'arrêter. Il prend le haut de mes bras dans ses mains et me force à lui faire face.

-C'est trop facile comme ça Aki ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire te détester, t'entends ?

Il pensait sûrement me faire taire et me calmer mais c'est tout le contraire. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et lui dis tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sur le coup.

-Oui ! Oui, je t'entends ! Je t'entends tout à fait Haru ! Seulement tu ne me sors que des conneries à l'eau de rose depuis tout à l'heure ! Je ne suis pas une fille facile comme t'en as eu à tour de bras ! Je suis ton frère jumeau, Haru ! Tu le comprends, ça ? Je te demande à ce qu'on réfléchisse à comment ça va se passer ! J'aurai jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que tu m'aimes en retour y'a à peine deux semaines ! Et maintenant on… on est dans cette situation et on ne sait absolument pas où on va ! Je sais que tu te dis qu'on y arrivera, qu'on pourra tout surmonter ! J'ai **envie** de tout surmonter pour toi ! Mais qui me dit qu'on va pouvoir vraiment le faire ? Descends un peu, merde ! C'est pas toi le plus surdoué de nous deux ? Réfléchis bon sang !  
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ?

J'ai sursauté. Haru me regarde longuement en cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire.  
Il est perdu. Il soupire en baissant son visage et resserre un peu ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je suis peut-être doué pour d'autres choses mais je… Aki je suis désolé si je te dis des choses qui peuvent te blesser parce-que ce n'est pas approprié ou d  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit Haru.  
-J'essaie de te convaincre Aki ! Je… j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux même pas essayer ! On sait pas encore ce que ça va donner mais ce dont on est sûr c'est qu'on s'aime, non ? Alors pourquoi… pourquoi arrêter avant d'avoir commencé ?  
-Je ne veux pas ne pas essayer Haru. Je veux qu'on en parle et qu'on réfléchisse avant de se laisser aller à … enfin tu vois. J'ai très envie de toi, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite mais j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses du mal avec moi ou que tu puisses

Il m'interrompt.

-Ecoute Aki. Moi aussi je le pense de mon côté par rapport à toi. Je veux bien réfléchir et parler avec toi mais alors dis-moi qu'on forme un couple. Que ça y est. Que je vais pouvoir respirer. Que je peux ne plus avoir peur que tu partes dans les bras d'un autre. Que quoi qu'on trouve ou qu'on ne trouve pas comme solution, … on essaiera quand même.

Je retiens un soupir. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras en répondant.

-Bien sûr qu'on va essayer Haru. Je vais pas passer à côté, voyons... Maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je pourrai pas me retenir même si je pensais vouloir le faire si jamais ça arrivait. Mais alors promets-moi qu'on va en parler et que tu vas pas seulement dire des trucs débiles comme « tu me fais sourire c'est tout ce qui me suffit »… !  
-… c'est promis. Ce que je dis c'est vrai mais c'est promis Aki. Excuse-moi.

Je pose un baiser dans son cou et parle tout bas.

-T'excuse pas. Idiot.

Il me resserre contre lui pour tout réponse. Il se recule ensuite et me dit aller tout éteindre en bas : ranger le Dvd, éteindre la télé et les lumières. Je hoche la tête et le regarde s'éloigner en me sentant frémir.

Haru est… mon petit ami.  
... Il l'est ?

Je tourne vers ma chambre et y entre. Ma tête me tourne un peu. Ca doit juste être l'émotion. Je sursaute après m'être mis torse nu en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je réponds. C'est papa.

-Allô ?  
-Aki ? Tout va bien ? On est arrivé à l'hôpital. Naruto est avec Itachi.  
-Oui. Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Naruto va mieux ou pas ?  
-Non pas mieux du tout. Je vais rester ici cette nuit avec lui. Je te rappelles demain pour te donner du nouveau, d'accord ?  
-Ok.  
-Ton frère ? Ca va ?  
-Oui. Oui euh il… on a fini le Dvd et on va se coucher, là.  
-Bon tu l'embrasses pour moi ?

Je rougis en répondant.

-Oui.  
-A demain. Bisou.  
-Bisou !

Je raccroche et vais poser mon portable sur mon bureau. Puis je me tourne vers mon lit en déboutonnant mon jean. A ce moment là, j'entends la voix de Haru.

-On dort ensemble cette nuit ?

Je m'immobilise et regarde l'entrée de ma chambre. Haru s'y trouve et me regarde sans bouger. Et puis il hausse une épaule en continuant devant mon silence.

-Même si on fait pas l'amour, on peut dormir ensemble, non ? On pourrait parler en plus. Avant de s'endormir.  
-Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir tenir dans le même lit sans faire l'amour après ce qu'on a vécu mercredi soir ?

Blanc. Haru se gratte le crâne et passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Puis il me déclare aller dans sa chambre et me dit bonne nuit.

…  
Au moins, … ça veut dire qu'on est d'accord.

Je retire mon jean et me laisse tomber sur mon lit à plat ventre.

Haru… est dans la chambre à côté. Et il a envie de moi.

Je ferme les yeux après m'être glissé sous ma couette. Et je repense à mercredi soir en me donnant du plaisir. Seulement, une fois fini, je ne me sens pas plus léger. Je me sens… frustré. Je vais me relever et chercher partout dans ma chambre à la recherche d'un préservatif. Un seul, ça me suffirait ! Tant pis si on n'en met pas un chacun, … juste un et je pourrai rejoindre Haru. J'en suis presque à m'en ficher complètement mais je sais que Haru n'est pas de cet avis après ce qu'il a dit mercredi soir.

Brusquement, alors que je m'apprête à fouiller une seconde fois dans ma sacoche, Haru entre dans ma chambre. Il s'immobilise en me voyant debout, et prend la parole tout doucement.

-J'avais acheter des capotes quand… avec Moegi. Je m'en suis pas servi.

Je déglutis en le regardant. Je me redresse doucement en lâchant ma sacoche. Et puis je vais vers lui à pas plus que rapides pour l'embrasser à plein bouche. Il lâche les préservatifs qu'il tenait et plaque ses mains sur mes fesses en ramenant mon bassin contre le sien. Je gémis en ouvrant un peu plus grand ma bouche. En fait je pousse plutôt un râle. Et puis je lui demande en tirant sur le col de son pull.

-Pourquoi t'es encore habillé ?  
-T'as qu'à tout m'enlever… !  
-… hhhh… actif ?  
-ooOOhhh non… non. Je veux être passif Aki.

Je lui retire son pull. Et puis je défais le bouton de son jean en me plaignant.

-Hhh… h… Haru... ! Dépêches-toi… !  
-C'est toi qui traînes !

Il écarte mes mains de son jean et le retire lui-même. Pendant ce temps je recule et m'assieds sur mon lit en regardant Haru. Il vient à moi et m'étend sur le dos en s'allongeant sur moi. J'accepte un baiser plus que passionné et le fait rouler sur le dos pour le dominer.

Et puis les minutes s'enchaînent. Nos corps se confondent. Haru est… avec moi. Entièrement. Il n'y a personne pour nous déranger, personne pour nous juger ou pour tout autre chose. On est l'un avec l'autre et voilà.

Une fois fini, il se blottit contre moi au creux de mes bras. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois en continuant de caresser ma peau.

-Aki.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il va falloir faire une réserve de capotes dans les prochains jours.

Il pouffe de rire en même temps que moi et accepte un, puis deux et trois baisers. Je voudrais recommencer. Lui aussi mais il n'y avait assez de préservatifs que pour une fois. Alors on va devoir se calmer rapidement et s'endormir.

Ce qui me réveille le lendemain c'est mon portable. Il a sûrement dû vibrer un bon moment car il est tombé de mon bureau et c'est ça qui m'a réveillé. Ou alors je l'ai poussé au bord sans le vouloir hier quand je cherchais un préservatif. Je me lève rapidement sans trop bouger Haru qui, lui, se réveille doucement. Et puis je vais répondre.

-Allô ?  
-Aki ? Je te réveille ?  
-Euhhh…

Je me retourne et vois l'heure sur le réveille : 10h45. Je réponds.

-Non !

Papa rit doucement. Je sais déjà qu'il ne me croit pas mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Bon euh j'arrive pas à avoir ton frère sur son portable. Il doit sûrement dormir aussi.  
-N… non enfin… Je sais pas.

Il va falloir que je me reprenne rapidement au lieu de bafouiller comme ça. Je change de sujet.

-Naruto va mieux ?  
-Il est soigné. … enfin on essaie.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Justement je t'appelle pour ça. Itachi va venir te chercher. Il voudrait aller à la pépinière et voir sur quoi travaille Naruto en ce moment. Ca vient peut-être d'une plante ou de quelque chose comme ça. Vous en avez reçu des nouvelles dernièrement ?  
-… oui mais… elles sont pas censées être dangereuses.  
-Ben tu verras avec lui. Il est parti il y a un petit moment déjà. Tu peux te préparer ?  
-D'accord.

Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu par l'hypothèse mais j'accepte. On ne sait jamais après tout. Je salue papa et lui dis de bien faire attention à eux. Il me demande de même et me propose d'aller à la pépinière avec Haru s'il est réveillé. Que ça le fera sortir un peu. J'accepte en essayant de cacher ma joie à l'idée de sortir un peu avec Haru. De toute façon c'est vite entamé par la pensée qu'Itachi sera avec nous. Je raccroche et pose mon portable sur mon bureau. Je me retourne et m'assieds à genoux au pied du lit sur la couette. Haru me jette un coup d'œil et demande d'une voix endormie.

-C'tait qui … ?  
-Papa. Itachi arrive. Il veut aller voir la pépinière.  
-mmmm … Il a quoi Naruto… ?  
-Ils savent pas. C'est pour ça.  
-… mm…  
-Tu veux te rendormir ou tu viens avec nous ?

Blanc. Haru soupire et frotte son visage à mon oreiller après l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Il murmure qu'il veut me faire l'amour. Ca me fait un peu rougir surtout avec la façon qu'il a de se tenir, … mais il ne faut pas.

-Si tu veux pas venir, t'as qu'à aller en ville chercher de quoi faire !

Je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes, l'embrasse en m'étendant sur le ventre à côté de lui, et lui chuchote qu'il peut même prendre du lubrifiant avec les préservatifs. Je n'en ai plus beaucoup. Il sourit comme un bien heureux et hoche la tête en avouant trouver l'idée vraiment très bonne. Puis il enlace mon cou en me faisant venir contre lui par-dessus la couette. Il constate ensuite quelque chose.

-T'avais renfilé un boxer ?  
-Oui.

Il glisse sa main sur ma fesse droite en souriant et la tripote par-dessus mon boxer. Moi, accoudé au matelas de chaque côté de son visage, je joue un peu avec ses cheveux en le regardant et en profitant de ses mains sur moi.

-Haru… ?  
-Hm ?  
-Ca te dérange pas d'aimer un homme ?  
-Non.  
-Et… et d'aimer ton frère jumeau ?  
-Non.

Je souris. Il redresse sa tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris de plus belle en reprenant la parole.

-Haru. Il faut que je me prépare.  
-Encore un peu.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je retiens un soupir d'aise alors qu'il glisse sa main sous mon boxer. Je soulève mon bassin et laisse sa main passer sur le devant de mon corps. Je faufile de mon côté ma main sous la couette pour aller caresser son membre moi aussi. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Haru et l'embrasse en refermant mes paupières. Notre respiration devient rapidement hasardeuse. Je vais finir la tête dans son cou en train d'essayer de me remettre les idées en place.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous fait brusquement sursauter tous les deux. Je redescends rapidement sur terre et me redresse à peu près en même temps que Haru. Je prends ses épaules entre mes mains et parle en retenant un sursaut sur la deuxième sonnerie à l'entrée.

-Restes-là. Je lui dirai que tu dors encore.

Il acquiesce. Je souris, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et lui dis d'aller s'amuser à faire des courses ; le ton d'un air taquin. Il m'embrasse une fois, deux fois, et me laisse y aller en discernant une impatience dans les sonneries qui sont de plus en plus rapprochées et insistantes.  
Je quitte le lit, attrape mon jean, et l'enfile dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir.

J'ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour. … tonton.  
-Tout de même ! Mais t'as pas eu ton père ?  
-Euh si mais… y'a pas longtemps. Entre ! Je reviens ! Je … je vais m'habiller un peu mieux.

Il me regarde de bas en haut avec un regard désapprobateur. Il hausse ses épaules en entrant et me dit qu'il n'a de toute façon pas le choix. Je m'excuse et repars rapidement vers l'étage. Haru est en train de retourner dans sa chambre. Il me fait un grand sourire idiot accompagné d'un signe de la main. Je laisse échapper un léger rire et me presse en réalisant qu'Itachi peut nous entendre de là où il est.

Puis je redescends et pars avec Itachi en direction de la pépinière.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -On… on leur dit pas, hein ?  
-Leur dire pour quoi ?  
-Pour nous deux. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'oublie pas les deux personnes qui n'ont pas eu leur réponse au chapitre 34 (elles se reconnaîtront). Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre 34 de part ce qu'il semblait devoir arriver dans ce chapitre-ci, mais aussi parce que vous vous inquiétez pour Naruto ! (toujours inquièt(e)s, au fait ? :p huhu) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ai hâte de connaître vos impressions et aussi vos hypothèses pour la suite.**

Densetsu : Itachi est sur mon terrain de jeu ! n.n  
Nana : Ton ancien terrain de jeu. Tu es à la retraite.  
Densetsu : èé Oui ! J'ai compris ! Je suis vieux et je me ratatine !  
Nana : Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! O.O  
Densetsu : #boude#  
Nana : #soupire# ...


	36. Frères III Chapitre 36

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 36.**

Puis je redescends et pars avec Itachi en direction de la pépinière. Il m'interroge sur le chemin.

-Vous avez reçu des nouvelles plantes ?  
-Oui, mais elle sont pas censée être dangereuses !  
-Il est peut-être allergique à quelque chose.  
-Je pense pas… enfin tu dois mieux le savoir que moi.

Il inspire profondément et soupire en tournant à un virage. Je le regarde un peu. Il n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude.

-Ca va tonton ? T'as pas… l'air d'aller très bien.  
-Ca va Aki.

Silence. Il soupire de nouveau en me donnant une meilleure réponse.

-C'est surtout que je m'inquiète pour Naruto. Il n'est quasiment jamais malade. Seulement quand il l'est ce n'est pas à moitié.  
-Oui je… je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu malade … ça m'inquiète aussi.

De nouveau : un blanc. Puis je demande.

-Papa m'a pas dit grand-chose… Naruto va mieux ?  
-Il a de la fièvre et il manque de force.

Mon ventre se noue. Itachi me jette un coup d'œil et tente de me rassurer en se rendant peut-être compte qu'il ne devrait pas me dire des choses pareilles sur mon père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aki. Ca va aller. Il va guérir. Il a peut-être juste pris froid.  
-… oui. … Oui. Sûrement.

Je force un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas raison de s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il peut me dire ou non. Il s'excuse et se tait en se concentrant sur la route.  
Apparemment il n'y a rien eu de spécial à voir à la pépinière. Il avait l'air déçu. Il a pris quelques plantes qu'on commence tout juste à élever à la pépinière et puis il m'a ramené à la maison avant de repartir. Haru n'était pas là. Il était parti faire des courses.

Ca fait deux jours. Deux jours que je suis seul à la maison avec Haru. Papa a appelé deux fois hier et aujourd'hui. Il a l'air très inquiet. Naruto ne va semble-t-il pas mieux. Ca nous préoccupe beaucoup avec Haru mais, et c'est très certainement extrêmement égoïste de notre part, nous n'y pensons pas énormément. En fait, on profite de n'être rien que tous les deux.

Seulement, là, ça va peut-être un peu trop loin.

-Haru ?  
-Hein ?

Nous sommes dans le salon. Il se fait tard et nous venons tout juste de commencer à regarder un film. Haru est tout contre moi. Je le tiens enlacé dos contre mon torse en travers du canapé.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Voir papa. Et Naruto aussi.

Il me regarde en penchant sa tête en arrière et prend la parole.

-Toi aussi tu y penses depuis tout à l'heure ?  
-Papa n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien au téléphone.  
-Hm.

Je pose le bout de mes doigts sur son crâne et bouge mon index et mon majeur dans ses cheveux. Je lui demande.

-On… on leur dit pas, hein ?  
-Leur dire pour quoi ?  
-Pour nous deux.  
-Tu veux que papa soit hospitalisé lui aussi ? Il va se payer une crise cardiaque. Il est plus tout jeune.  
-C'est pas vraiment très drôle ce que tu dis, Haru.  
-C'était une demi-plaisanterie.  
-C'est mieux de ne pas lui dire, hein… ?  
-Ben oui. Tu crois que ça se passerait comment si jamais on lui disait ?  
-Mal.

Très mal.  
Vraiment très mal.  
Vraiment **vraiment** très très mal.

Haru reprend la parole.

-Alors on va les voir demain ?

Je hoche la tête.  
Et, effectivement, le lendemain, après un très agréable câlin partagé avec Haru, nous prenons le bus. On n'a pas prévenu papa. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée mais on veut lui faire la surprise. Plus le bus avance et plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée d'y aller comme ça. Je me sens tendu. Haru resserre ma main dans la sienne et me demande.

-T'es aussi en train de te dire que c'est pas une bonne idée de débarquer sans prévenir ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant d'un « ouais » pas très à l'aise. Haru sourit.

-Au pire on dira à papa qu'on a pensé qu'on pouvait pas l'appeler. Les portables doivent être éteint dans un hôpital.  
-C'est vrai que j'ai un frère surdoué qui pense à tout même en période de stress.

Ma phrase l'amuse. Il sourit fièrement et se tient un peu plus droit d'un air guindé. Après un changement de bus, et une autre bonne demi-heure de trajet, nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Avant d'entrer, Haru me demande.

-Tu crois qu'il va voir qu'il y a quelque chose de changer chez nous ?  
-Tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose de changer ?  
-Ben… notre relation. Papa nous connait bien et… enfin…  
-Ben prie pour qu'il soit tellement préoccupé par Naruto qu'il ne remarque rien pour nous.  
-… hm.  
-En tout cas j'ai passé les deux plus beaux jours de ma vie avec toi, Haru.

Il sourit tendrement et me dit que lui aussi avant d'ajouter qu'il n'a aucune envie que ça cesse. Je lui rends son sourire, lui lâche la main, et le précède pour entrer dans l'hôpital. Il me suit rapidement. Après avoir demandé la chambre de Naruto, nous nous y rendons sagement. Haru a repris ma main. Lui comme moi nous ne nous sentons pas très bien dans les hôpitaux. Mais bon c'est beaucoup moins que papa. Nous arrivons à la chambre indiquée. Je resserre la main de Haru, frappe à la porte, et entre en emportant Haru avec moi. Naruto est allongé sur son lit d'hôpital et papa est assis juste à côté ; accoudé et penché au bord du lit. Il lève la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et nous voit. Il se lève et prend la parole tout doucement.

-Aki ? Haru ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous

Je l'interromps.

-On est venu vous voir. On s'inquiète un peu… beaucoup.  
-Entrez, … ne restez pas plantés là.

Il est fatigué. Haru me passe devant et va donner l'accolade à papa avant moi. J'aperçois Naruto endormi. C'est pour ça que papa chuchotait. Je me poste à côté du lit de Naruto et le regarde en silence avant de demander.

-Comment il va ?  
-La fièvre l'épuise. Et on ne sait toujours pas d'où ça vient.

Silence.  
Papa prend la main de Naruto et la serre dans la sienne. Haru demande s'il va s'en sortir. Papa n'arrive qu'à sourire. Il ne répond malheureusement pas « oui ».

-Les garçons je me suis promis de ne plus vous mentir sur ces sujets-là depuis votre petite sœur. Alors… je vais vous le dire je n'en sais rien du tout.

Haru pâlit d'un coup. Je réagis au quart de tour.

-Haru ! Assieds-toi !

Je le prends par les épaules et le fait reculer jusqu'au lit voisin. Papa me regarde faire. Il est étonné. Il nous dévisage tour à tour avant de poser la question.

-Ben dites donc, ça va mieux vous deux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en deux jours ?

Je fais volte face en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus fort.

-Rien !  
-Bien sûr que si, regarde comme tu t'occupes de ton frère ! Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ouvertement devant lui d'habitude !

Haru répond pour moi.

-Ca va mieux c'est tout papa. On… on a mis les choses au claire.  
-Vous vous êtes battus ?

Haru sourit en s'exclamant.

-Ouais. Rien de mieux qu'un corps à corps pour régler ses affaires, hein Aki ?

Il lève la tête vers moi alors que je l'assassine du regard. Papa voudrait sûrement en parler encore, mais Naruto nous fait sursauter tous les trois.

-Haru et Aki sont venus … ?

Papa se pousse sur le côté en se tournant vers lui. Naruto nous voit et nous sourit en faisant un geste de la main.

-Heyy… ! Salut vous deux ! Ca va ? T'es pas à la pépinière Aki ?  
-La p… La pépinière ? Je pouvais l'ouvrir sans toi … ?  
-Ben bien sûr ! Tu sais très bien te débrouiller !

Papa l'interrompt.

-Ne sois pas bête mon ange. Aki est mineur. Il ne devrait déjà pas pouvoir travailler.

Je détourne les yeux et regarde Haru pendant que papa embrasse Naruto. Je les entends chuchoter.

-Ca va ?  
-J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
-Deux petite heures. Itachi est déjà passé mais il va revenir rapidement.  
-Ok.

Haru se relève et va prendre Naruto dans ses bras tout doucement.

-Bonjour p'pa.  
-Bonjour Haru.

Il se redresse et me jette un coup d'œil avant de s'écarter. Du coup je me sens obliger de faire pareil. Je l'imite donc et m'éloigne un peu en échangeant un regard avec papa puis Haru.  
Après un léger blanc, Naruto soupire.

-Faites pas cette tête… ! Je rattrape juste toutes les nuits de sommeil que votre papa a gâchées… !

Papa rétorque automatiquement.

-« gâchées » ?  
-Agréablement gâchées.

Ils s'échangent un sourire. Haru se racle la gorge avant qu'ils ne rajoutent autre chose. Naruto demande.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de papa ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Densetsu ?

Papa tourne la tête vers moi et m'explique que Densetsu et venu hier à l'hôpital pour sa propre santé et qu'Itachi l'a mis au courant pour Naruto. Lequel s'est tout de suite inquiété de savoir que Densetsu était venu.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Itachi s'immobilise en nous voyant moi et Haru, et nous salue d'un mouvement de tête avant de nous demander de sortir. Papa reste.  
Je m'assieds sur une banquette dans le couloir. Haru me rejoint rapidement et n'attend pas pour prendre la parole.

-Tu crois qu'il a quoi, toi ?  
-Si un médecin ne le sait pas je vois pas pourquoi je le saurai, Haru.  
-Il a juste l'air fatigué.  
-Oui ben Fuyu aussi elle n'avait l'air que fatigué avec de la fièvre, tu sais.

Haru se redresse sur la banquette sans me quitter des yeux et répond plus calmement.

-Oui. Je sais.  
-D… désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça.  
-Dire quoi ?  
-Rien je…

Je soupire.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour ce qui s'est passé, Haru. Je voulais pas te…  
-Me rappeler que c'est de ma faute ?  
-J'ai pas dit ça.  
-Tu l'as pensé pourtant.

Il se lève et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Je ne le rattrape pas. Il ne vaut mieux pas sinon ça va mal finir. On ne lui tient pas rigueur de ce qui a pu se passer. Ni moi ni papa. Seulement Haru se sent coupable pour Fuyu. La dernière fois qu'on a essayé d'en parler sérieusement, que papa a bien voulu en parler, c'était il y a deux ans et Haru nous a hurlé dessus qu'il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il le savait et que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir dessus. Il pense que tout le monde lui en veut parce qu'il n'avait rien dit.

La porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvre après quelques instants. C'est papa. Il en sort seul. Il m'aperçoit et prend la parole en refermant la porte.

-Aki ? Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Non il… je pense qu'il est sorti prendre un peu l'air.  
-Ah. Je vais me chercher un café, … tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Un soda, je veux bien.  
-Je t'apporte ça.  
-Merci.

Il part de son côté. Je le regarde s'éloigner et soupire en espérant que Haru ne va pas tarder à revenir. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Fuyu à papa. Et encore moins ici. Mais lorsqu'il revient, Haru n'est toujours pas revenu.

-Où est parti ton frère exactement ?  
-Dehors. … sûrement. Il doit s'inquiéter pour Naruto. Et puis il n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux.  
-Hm. Moi non plus.

Je hausse vaguement une épaule histoire de ne pas renchérir. Papa s'installe à côté de moi en buvant son gobelet de café.

-Ton oncle m'en veut.

J'écarquille les yeux et regarde papa pour demander.

-Qui ? Itachi ?  
-Oui.  
-P… pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive à Naruto !  
-Tu sais, Itachi était l'amant de Naruto quand vous étiez petits. … Ils étaient même fiancé tous les deux.

Silence. Je continue d'écouter papa sagement en restant attentif.

-Quelques temps après que Naruto ait décidé de partager sa vie avec la mienne, … j'ai promis à Itachi de prendre soin de Naruto. Je m'étais déjà fait cette promesse à moi-même depuis très longtemps mais… mais cette fois-là Itachi m'a fait lui jurer que je ferai attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à Naruto.

Je me tourne un peu vers papa en prenant la parole.

-Papa, tu n'es pas fautif de ce qu  
-Et maintenant il est allongé là et on ne sait pas ce qu'il a.  
-… papa…

Brusquement, Itachi sort de la chambre de Naruto. Papa lève les yeux vers lui.

-Du nouveau ?  
-Peut-être.

Papa se lève automatiquement et demande.

-Comment ? Quoi ? A… A quoi tu penses ?  
-Il faudrait que je parle avec Densetsu.  
-A quoi tu penses Itachi !

Tonton pose sa main sur l'épaule de papa et parle calmement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne te le dirai que lorsque je serai sûr Neji. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. D'accord ? Calme-toi. Je vais téléphoner à Densetsu. Toi, restes-là. Tu peux aller voir Naruto si tu veux. Il s'est endormi.

Papa me jette un coup d'œil. Itachi aussi avant de reprendre la parole.

-Profites que Naruto dorme pour rester un peu avec Aki et Haru.

Haru qui vient tout juste de nous rejoindre et qui nous regarde tous les trois tour à tour avant de demander ce qui se passe. Je lui réponds à voix basse.

-Itachi a peut-être une idée. Il va appeler Densetsu. Naruto est en train de dormir et papa va en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec nous. Et je suis désolé pour ce que tu penses que j'ai voulu dire.  
-N'en parle plus Aki. C'est plus la peine. C'est moi qui interprète toujours comme… enfin. Tu vois.

J'acquiesce. Je l'ai vu regarder papa très brièvement. J'en conclus que d'un commun accord il ne vaut mieux pas parler de Fuyu ou de ce que Haru a pu croire que je disais par rapport à son décès. Ca m'attriste que Haru se pense autant coupable. Mais d'un autre côté je sais que si j'étais dans sa situation j'en penserai autant.

Nous allons un peu rester avec papa histoire de tenter de lui changer les idées. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment réussi ou tout au plus quelques minutes et encore. Nous avons mangé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pendant que Naruto dormait. Puis nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison avec Haru. Papa est resté à l'hôpital.  
Nous venons tout juste d'arriver. Haru se déchausse et se tourne vers moi pour m'enlacer tout doucement. Je réponds à l'étreinte sans avoir le temps d'enlever mon manteau. Haru a passé ses mains dessous. Il cale son visage sur mon épaule alors que je resserre mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ca va Haru ?  
-Hm.

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue puis glisse une main dans ses cheveux.

-T'as l'air fatigué.  
-Oui. Je crois que j'ai eu vraiment peur que papa découvre pour nous deux. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin en plus de Naruto qui ne va pas bien.  
-Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ?

Il resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille et me demande.

-Tu viens t'allonger aussi ?  
-J'arrive. Je te rejoins.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me dit de faire vite. Qu'il n'a pour le moment pas envie d'être seul. Il monte à l'étage. Moi je vérifie que la porte est bien fermée après avoir rangé mes affaires, et je le rejoins comme promis.

Seulement, en entrant dans la chambre de Haru où ce dernier m'attend, mon portable se met à virer dans ma poche. J'aperçois le prénom de Suigetsu sur l'écran. Je regarde Haru qui m'a déjà aperçu depuis un moment, et gigote d'un air mal à l'aise en prenant la parole.

-C… c'est Su je… je vais répondre.

Son corps se crispe automatiquement. Il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage. J'explique.

-Il devait voir ses parents ce week-end Haru et… on reste encore amis même si on n'est plus ensemble.  
-Tu… vas lui dire ? Pour nous deux ?  
-… tu m'autorises ?  
-Non.

Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Moi qui aurait aimé le faire, … je ne vais finalement pas pouvoir.

-D… d'accord. Mais je réponds quand même.

Il hoche la tête. Je m'écarte sur le côté dans le couloir, et vais dans ma chambre en répondant.

-Allô ? Su ?  
-Oui. C'est moi. Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. Ca va ?  
-Ben… t… t'as un peu de temps pour parler ?  
-Vas-y t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai déjà fait assez de mal, je vais pas en plus te dire que j'ai pas de temps pour toi.

Il rit doucement au bout de l'onde. Mais c'est un petit rire qui ne semble pas très joyeux. Je grimace même en l'entendant. Je prends doucement la parole.

-Ca va pas, toi, … hein ?  
-J'ai vu mes parents ce week-end.  
-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Ben je crois que mon père ne me parlera plus jamais.

Mon cœur se serre.

-C'est à ce point.  
-C'est une des amies de ma mère qui les a mis au courant. … par le magazine. Je pensais être passé à côté mais non.  
-… alors qu'on est plus ensemble.  
-Oh ben tu ne seras pas le dernier homme de ma vie tu sais ! … même si je t'aime encore, … je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimera autant que moi je l'aimerai !  
-Excuse-moi.  
-C'est pas grave.  
-Et ta mère ? Elle a réagit comment ?  
-Elle se demande ce qu'elle a fait de mal. … enfin ma mère, quoi… je pense qu'elle s'en remettra si mon père veut bien essayer de ne pas tout lui mettre sur le dos.  
-Je suis désolé, je… si y'a quelque chose que je peux faire…  
-Non. Déjà que tu m'écoutes. Ca me fait du bien.  
-Hm. Alors tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

Il me remercie d'un air amusé même si c'est forcé. Et puis il change brutalement de sujet.

-Et toi ? Avec Haru ? Ca avance ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Haru c'est quand la dernière fois que t'en a pris ? T'en prends souvent ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente, j'ai réussi à vous répondre, aujourd'hui ! Je pensais vraiment devoir vous faire attendre jusqu'à lundi voir mercredi, d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! A dimanche prochain en bonne forme pour répondre à toutes vos reviews et aussi pour la suite ! Merci encore à et bientôt ! **

Itachi : Nana, tu sais où est Densetsu ?  
Nana : Euhhh... je crois qu'il essaie de trouver le courage pour lire le chapitre 08 de Amour caché n'est pas vécu. Je lui ai donné la suite vu la crise qu'il m'a faite hier à la fin du chapitre 07.  
Itachi : Ah.  
Nana : Pourquoi ? Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ?  
Itachi : #rougit un peu en gigotant un peu sur place# Non je... je pensais devoir le réconforter après le chapitre du jour... vu l'état de Naruto...  
Nana : #sourit sans rien dire et se met à rire de façon sadiquement amusée#


	37. Frères III Chapitre 37

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 37.**

Suigetsu me remercie d'un air amusé même si c'est forcé. Et puis il change brutalement de sujet.

-Et toi ? Avec Haru ? Ca avance ?

Je hoquète en me figeant sur place. Puis je me détends en repensant à Haru qui ne veut pas que je le dise à Su. Je soupire en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Non il… J'ai pas envie d'en parler Su.  
-Ah.

J'aimerai bien lui en parler pourtant. Je baisse les yeux en commençant à tripoter le drap avec ma main libre. De toute façon il sait ce que j'éprouve pour Haru et c'est lui qui m'a dit que Haru ressentait la même chose pour moi.

Je prends la parole à voix basse. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais elle doit avoir un ton un peu déçue.

-Haru veut pas que je t'en parle…

Silence.  
Et puis juste un « ah » de la part de Suigetsu. Je m'excuse. Il me répond automatiquement que je n'ai pas à le faire. Alors moi je rétorque.

-Oui mais… j'aimerai bien en parler à quelqu'un… que… mais il veut pas alors … voilà.  
-Si tu veux m'en parler fais-le. Il est pas obligé de le savoir.

C'est vrai. Pourtant quelque chose me retient d'en dire plus. Je souris en haussant une épaule d'un air mal à l'aise.

-Oui mais. Non. Pas là.  
-Ok. C'est pas grave.  
-Hm.  
-Je sais déjà qu'il y a quelque chose puisqu'il ne veut pas que tu m'en parles !

Je ris doucement et lui réponds qu'il triche. Il rétorque très rapidement d'un air taquin et amusé.

-Bien sûr que non, je joue juste les détective puisqu'on ne me donne même pas un os à mordiller ! Allez. Je te laisse.  
-Hm. Rappelle un peu plus tard si tu veux parler.  
-Ok. Fais pareil alors.

J'accepte et le laisse. Je pose mon portable sur mon lit et me lève pour aller dans la chambre de Haru. Il s'est allongé dans son lit mais ne dort pas. Il m'attendait. Il me fait même remarquer que j'ai été trop long à son goût. Je lui souris pour toute excuse et m'étends à côté de lui sous la couette. Je l'accueille contre moi en l'enlaçant et prends la parole.

-J'ai un peu parlé avec lui. C'est pour ça.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
-Me parler. Ca s'est mal passé avec ses parents.  
-Je veux pas le savoir.

Je me tais donc. Ca m'amuse un peu. Au ton de sa voix je dirai qu'il boude voir qu'il est jaloux. Un moment passe jusqu'à ce que je sente les mains de Haru se frayer un chemin sous mon pull et mon T-shirt pour remonter dans mon dos tout doucement. Il colle son corps au mien sans me regarder. Je baisse les yeux vers son visage et constate des sourcils froncés et une moue mécontente.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
-Je fais pas de tête.

Je me mets à pouffer de rire ce qui renforce son visage boudeur. Je pose une main sur sa joue et l'oblige à relever son visage. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et chuchote.

-Pourquoi tu es jaloux de Suigetsu ? J'ai rompu avec lui. Je suis avec toi.

Il me dévisage en rougissant alors que ses bras se desserrent doucement autour de mon torse.

-Ferme la bouche Haru. T'as l'air d'un idiot là.

Il se renfrogne.

-T'es pas sympa.

Je le serre contre moi et pose quelques baisers dans son cou. Il se détend. Ma main droite glisse lentement vers sa fesse gauche. Il se colle un peu plus à moi en se frottant. Je sens ses doigts déboutonner mon jean et s'y faufiler pour caresser mon entrejambe par-dessus mon boxer. Je roule des yeux sous mes paupières tandis que ma main finit sa course et pelote sans pudeur une très agréable partie de l'anatomie de Haru. Lequel gémit doucement mon prénom. Je souris et l'embrasse avec gourmandise. Il se tourne sur le dos en prenant mon visage de ses deux mains pour continuer de se faire goulument embrasser par mes soins. Je m'étends sur lui et commence à me déhancher tout doucement entre ses jambes écartées.

-Hhhh… comment j'ai pu vivre sans ça pendant 17 ans … !

Haru me corrige à voix basse.

-18…

Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève en faisant valser la couette. Je me déshabille et prends les préservatifs pendant que Haru m'imite en me regardant. Je le rejoins le plus rapidement possible sur le lit. Les baisers recommencent les caresses aussi. Haru me prend mais c'est moi qui le guide même s'il l'a déjà fait. On va ensuite rester au lit à parler, à se câliner, …

-Tu fumes depuis longtemps Aki ?

Et je suis en train de fumer. A l'intérieur. Dans le lit de Haru. J'en ai profiter une fois hier comme les parents n'étaient pas là, … et j'ai pris le coup.

-hmm… non pas vraiment… enfin… si en fait.  
-Combien ?  
-Ca fait presque trois ans.

Haru me dévisage en ouvrant deux grands yeux. Il se redresse sans me quitter des yeux.

-Tr… trois ans ? Et tu t'es jamais fait prendre !

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Ben je fume pas tant que ça tu sais.  
-Mais… tu devrais arrêter ! C'est dangereux pour la santé !

Je pouffe de rire et le regarde du coin de l'œil ; pas convaincu du tout.

-Euhh… Haru ? Excuse-moi mais… Qui est-ce qui a déjà essayé toutes les drogues dures ou douces qu'on peut trouver déjà ? Excuse-moi mais t'as pas de leçons à me donner sur ce qui est dangereux ou non !

Il se laisse retomber sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais ben… moi j'ai arrêté !  
-Je te crois pas. T'en as dans ta chambre. Juste là !

Je pointe le tiroir de son bureau qui ferme à clé d'un air certain. Haru hoquète et répond.

-C'est léger. Et j'en prends pas tout le temps.  
-Alors c'était vrai … ?

Je souris épaté. Haru me dévisage à nouveau. Lui, il est choqué.

-Tu bluffais ?  
-Oui, je pensais pas que t'en avais encore !

Silence. Je reprends la parole.

-Tu devrais arrêter.  
-Arrête de fumer et j'arrêterai d'en prendre.

Je hausse un sourcil en réfléchissant. Ce serait pas si dur d'arrêter de fumer. Ca m'arrive de ne pas le faire pendant plusieurs jours quand je ne peux pas.

Je me redresse correctement, éteins ma cigarette dans le cendrier installé sur la table de chevet depuis hier soir, … et me racle la gorge avant de parler.

-Alors on fait comme ça. Tu me donnes tous tes trucs, et je te donne mes clopes. Comme ça on arrête en même temps.

Il m'observe et demande.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas pas recommencer à fumer dans mon dos ?  
-Et moi que tu fasses pareil ? Je te fais confiance et tu me fais confiance. Voilà tout.  
-Je m'en fiche de plus en avoir. J'en ai pas pris dep…

Il s'interrompt tout seul. Il soupire et se lève pour aller jusqu'à son bureau.

-Très bien.  
-Haru ?

Il ouvre son tiroir. Moi je me pose la question.

-Haru c'est quand la dernière fois que t'en a pris ? T'en prends souvent ?

Il se retourne vers moi. Je le vois : il semble mal à l'aise et ennuyé. Il baisse les yeux en sortant un sachet de poudre blanche de son tiroir. Il le tripote un peu et parle tout bas.

-J'en ai pris… beaucoup… ces derniers temps. Parce-que je me sentais pas bien. Je…  
-A cause de moi ?  
-De toute façon c'est énormément coupé c'est pas... Enfin j'en dépens pas.

Il s'approche de moi et me tend le sachet. Je le prends et le regarde.

-Tu voudrais pas mettre ça en l'air ? Si papa ou Naruto tombent dessus, … tu vas avoir des ennuis.  
-Mets tes clopes à la poubelle au lieu de me les donner alors.

Je hausse une épaule et accepte. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je vais me rendre compte en allant dans ma chambre que papa m'a laissé un message. Il me dit rentrer ce soir avec Naruto. Je n'ai même pas le temps de descendre au salon pour prévenir Haru, que la porte de la maison s'ouvre et que je vois papa et Naruto apparaître dans le couloir. Haru me rejoint en se demandant qui arrive. Il en reste coi. Papa nous regarde en aidant Naruto à retirer son manteau.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Aki ? Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?  
-S... si mais. A l'inst

Haru me corrige avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

-Si ! Si bien sûr que si on le savait ! Mais… j'ai pas fini je voulais vous préparer un dîner en amoureux, c… c'est installé dans le salon mais je…

Il rougit en me voyant, du coin de l'œil, le dévisager. Mon ventre se réchauffe un peu en se serrant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je descende depuis tout à l'heure ! Il nous préparait un dîner en amoureux ! Un sourire incontrôlable me prend alors que Haru termine sa phrase en bafouillant. Papa le remercie mais rajoute que Naruto va aller se coucher maintenant sans manger. J'interroge ce dernier qui avance dans le couloir.

-Tu jeûnes ?  
-J'ai mangé à l'hôpital avant de partir et je suis fatigué Aki.

Il me sourit et nous fait un léger salut de la main en passant à côté de nous. Il s'excuse au passage et remercie Haru pour l'attention. Papa le suit en nous disant qu'il nous rejoint dans quelques minutes. Une fois seul avec Haru, je me tourne vers ce dernier en souriant et parle tout bas.

-Merci pour le dîner.  
-… dîner annulé.  
-Ca me fait plaisir quand même.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air déçu et me dit aller terminer malgré tout. Moi je vais rajouter le couvert pour papa. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé durant le dîner. Haru et moi non plus à vrai dire mais on s'est efforcé tous les trois d'essayer de prononcer quelques mots.  
Papa rejoint ensuite rapidement Naruto après s'être forcé à faire la vaisselle pour passer un peu de temps avec Haru qui l'a aidé. Moi j'étais dans le salon en train de me demander comment tout ça va finir. Entre Naruto malade, papa très mal de ce fait, et notre nouvelle relation avec Haru, … Rien qu'une seule chose parmi ces trois là c'est corsé à gérer, ... mais les trois en même temps…

Haru va monter le premier. Je lui ai dit le rejoindre. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées à vrai dire et il l'a remarqué. Je rejoins donc Haru à l'étage en pensant le trouver dans ma chambre. Seulement, en passant dans le couloir, j'aperçois Haru dans sa propre chambre. Je m'arrête automatiquement et l'interpelle.

-Haru ? Tu dors pas avec moi ?

Il me regarde sans bouger durant un instant avant de se mettre à gigoter en rougissant.

-Ben y'a les parents… on…  
-On a déjà dormi ensemble ces dernières semaines ! Ca voulait rien dire pour autant.

Il accepte. Il laisse en plan ce qu'il était en train de faire et me prend la main pour se faire emmener par mes soins dans ma chambre. Je referme derrière nous et contourne Haru en lui souriant. Il m'interroge.

-T'es sûr ?  
-Tu veux pas ?  
-Si mais…  
-De toute façon papa est trop occupé avec Naruto donc on peut même se faire un câlin sans danger si tu veux. Il vient jamais une fois qu'on est couché.  
-Oui. C'est vrai.

Je me mets torse-nu et vais enlacer Haru en parlant calmement.

-Je m'inquiète aussi Haru. Mais on n'a pas de raison de se freiner quand on est sûr de ne pas être dérangé, non ?

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je profite, puis demande un autre baiser que j'approfondis.  
J'ai beau dire à Haru qu'on ne risque rien, je me sens un peu plus tendu et n'ose pas aller trop loin. Je romps rapidement le baiser et lâche Haru. Je retire mon jean pour faire quelque chose histoire de ne pas rester comme un idiot, et me couche. Haru m'imite en me souriant timidement. Il doit avoir compris comment je me sens. Il doit penser la même chose. Il contourne le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi sous la couette.

-Tu me prends quand même dans tes bras, hein ?

Je souris et acquiesce en répondant à son envie. Je le serre contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement. Sa jambe gauche glisse entre les miennes tout doucement. Il pose sa main sur ma jambe droite et la remonte sur son bassin en continuant de m'embrasser. Je le resserre contre moi avec envie mais je me calme alors qu'il rompt le baiser et repose sa tête sur son oreiller qu'il a rapproché. Il me regarde en souriant. Je demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
-J'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir vivre ça avec toi.  
-Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ?  
-Oui.  
-Depuis quand ?  
-Longtemps.

Je le regarde sans insister. Il inspire doucement et hausse une épaule en rajoutant quelque chose.

-Mais je m'en suis rendu compte pour de vrai il y'a très peu de temps.  
-Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Suigetsu, c'est ça, hein ? Quand je te l'ai présenté en parlant de coucher avec lui.  
-Non.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je suis surpris. Il continue.

-Enfin… ca m'a fait un choc quand… t'as fait ça. Mais depuis que je sais que tu es homo, … je pensais un peu trop à toi parfois. Et puis je t'ai toujours empêcher d'aller très loin avec tes petits amis. Je pensais réussir encore longtemps sans que ça … enfin sans me forcer à me l'avouer.  
-Pourtant t'a pas arrêté de me demander si je voulais essayer une fille, ou si je voulais pas arrêter un peu, … j'ai bien vu dernièrement tu n'acceptais pas du tout mon orientation sexuelle.  
-C'est parce-que je commençais à comprendre la mienne et que… je me disais que c'était à cause de ton homosexualité que je le devenais. Parce-que je pensais vraiment de plus en plus à toi de façon… in… intime. Alors je me disais que si tu arrêtais les hommes, je me serai fait une raison. Seulement tu… as fait ça avec Suigetsu et tu me l'a raconté et… j'ai pris une baffe pas possible quand tu me l'as dit. J'ai cru que… je me suis dit que je te perdais pour de bon et j'ai pas du tout accepté.

Sa bouche se tord doucement alors que son menton tremble. Je pose une main sur sa joue en parlant doucement.

-Haru… !  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir … fait tout ça mais j… je t'aime vraiment Aki et je ne … je suis pas parfait j… je ne voulais pas les accepter je te veux pour moi tout seul je ne veux pas qu… que tu aies des petits amis… !

Sa voix tremblote. Sa respiration aussi je le remarque alors qu'il tente d'inspirer profondément. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je prends la parole.

-C'est pareil pour moi Haru. Je me suis toujours fait une raison par rapport aux filles que tu fréquentais, … et puis je savais bien que ce n'était jamais que des coucheries. Mais dès que tu as parlé d'être sérieux avec Moegi je me suis senti mal. J'avais peur que tu me dises l'aimer et… Je l'ai détestée très rapidement.

Il essuie ses larmes dérangeantes en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête pour me dire avoir compris. Je rapproche mon visage du sien et pose mes lèvres sur son front avant qu'il ne redresse sa tête et m'embrasse en retour en enlaçant mon cou. Son bras gauche passe sous mon droit. Sa main se crispe dans mon dos alors que je mordille sa lèvre. Il gémit faiblement et remonte sa jambe entre les miennes. Ma propre jambe se resserre contre son bassin.

Puis soudain,

-Aki. J'entre.

… la porte s'ouvre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Papa entre dans ma chambre en posant une question : la porte était restée ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sur les genoux de ton frère Haru ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors alors ? Rassurés pour Naruto ? Vous me montez de ces hypothèses ! XD. Donc finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui va mourir, puisqu'il est rentré ! ... tindindinnn ! (en tout cas, enlevez tout de suite Densetsu de la liste. Je ne pense pas avoir le courage de le faire mourir, lui. J'y tiens trop. (après, ... si ça se trouve je le ferai mais bon ce n'est en tout cas pas prévu). ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et ai hâte de voir vos commentaires dessus, ainsi que sur la preview. (héhé) Merci à tous et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : C'est vrai ? Je ne vais pas mourir, moi ? #étoiles dans les yeux#  
Itachi : Tu préfères ça et enterrer ton fils ?  
Densetsu : #tique# Que... quoi ? Mais non elle vient de dire qu'il n'allait pas mourir !  
Itachi : Elle a dit "peut-être" ! Juste parce qu'il est rentré, en plus ! C'est tout ! Il peut très bien mourir en pleine nuit dans son lit dans les bras de Neji !  
Densetsu : Q.Q... tu... tu... T'ES QU'UN ABRUTI ! #sort de la pièce en courant#  
Itachi : Beh... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Nana : BAAAAA-Ka. _(ce qui veut dire : idiot)_


	38. Frères III Chapitre 38

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 38.**

Je rapproche mon visage du sien et pose mes lèvres sur son front avant qu'il ne redresse sa tête et m'embrasse en retour en enlaçant mon cou. Son bras gauche passe sous mon droit sa main se crispe dans mon dos alors que je mordille sa lèvre. Il gémit faiblement et remonte sa jambe entre les miennes. Ma propre jambe se resserre contre son bassin.

Puis soudain,

-Aki. J'entre.

… la porte s'ouvre.

Haru se tourne brusquement de dos à moi alors que je m'assieds en sentant mon cœur manquer plusieurs battements ou alors accélérer je ne suis pas très sûr. Papa est entré. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu et s'il a vu quelque chose mais ce que je vois c'est qu'il est figé et qu'il regarde en direction de Haru qui s'est caché sous la couette de dos à l'entrée.

-Haru ? Tu dors ici ?

Haru prononce un léger « oui » calme et posé. Je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule : impressionné. Comment arrive t'il a rester si calme alors que papa nous a…

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et mon corps est complètement crispé.

-Hein ?  
-Tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plaît. Je voudrais te parler.  
-Ou… oui. J'arrive.

Je repousse la couette et pose pied à terre. Mes jambes tremblent à cause de la peur que je viens d'éprouver, mais j'arrive malgré tout à me lever et à marcher. Je suis papa jusqu'au couloir. Il ferme la porte de ma chambre une fois tous les deux à l'extérieur et n'attend pas pour me demander.

-Est-ce que tu te sens fatigué ou comateux ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce que ça aurait rapport à Naruto ?  
Je réponds.

-Moi ? Non. Je vais très bien.  
-Bon euh… si. … Si tu as le moindre doute, dis-le-moi. D'accord ?  
-Tu ne demandes pas à Haru ?  
-Haru ne traîne pas à la pépinière. Naruto aurait attrapé ça à cause d'une chenille ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin c'est ce que pense ton oncle avec l'appui de Densetsu.

Je reste perplexe et ça se voit. Papa soupire en ajoutant.

-Du moment qu'il guérisse je me fiche de savoir d'où ça vient.  
-Et il a un traitement ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi il n'est pas rester à l'hôpital ?  
-Parce-que la presse a fini par savoir et c'était de plus en plus difficile et bruyant. Donc on a préféré rentrer pour le moment. On avisera si le traitement ne fonctionne pas.

Silence. Il a l'air épuisé. Il doit l'être d'ailleurs. Je pose une main sur son épaule et parle doucement.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher papa. Tu dois être fatigué.

Il me sourit et me demande qui est le père, déjà. Je réponds d'un air amusé que c'est lui mais que j'ai bien le droit de m'occuper aussi de lui. Son sourire ne s'efface pas et c'est rassurant d'un côté. Il jette un coup d'œil à la porte de ma chambre et réalise un mouvement de tête en direction de cette dernière.

-Ton frère va bien ?  
-Oui ! Pourquoi ?  
-Et bien il dort avec toi. Je sais que vous recommencez à dormir tous les deux depuis quelques semaines mais je pensais que c'est parce qu'il allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de parler.  
-Non. Il va bien papa. Il est peut-être inquiet pour Naruto mais p'pa n'y peut rien donc voilà…

Papa acquiesce doucement. Il inspire profondément, me sourit de nouveau, et me souhaite la bonne nuit avant de me laisser et d'aller se coucher. J'attends qu'il soit rendu au pied des escaliers pour soupirer de soulagement. Mon corps entier se relâche presque totalement. Je m'adosse contre le mur et reprends un peu plus constance avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Haru m'entend entrer. Il s'assied sur le lit et me regarde d'un air interrogatif signe qu'il aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je m'approche du lit après avoir fermé la porte et m'assieds à genoux sur la couette tout près de Haru.

-Il voulait savoir si je n'étais pas malade.  
-Malade ?  
-Oui. Naruto aurait attrapé ce qu'il a à cause d'une chenille ou de quelque chose comme ça. A la pépinière. C'est pour ça que papa ne te demande pas. Enfin je pense aussi qu'il croit que tu ne vas pas vraiment mieux alors il ne veut pas t'alarmer.

Il prend une voix boudeuse que je ne connaissais plus depuis longtemps.

-J'suis pas si fragile…

Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Je l'embrasse et le pousse en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge.

-Vu qu'il est déjà venu, maintenant on est sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

Je souris d'un air coquin alors qu'il me râle dessus y avoir déjà pensé. Il va me prendre d'une façon… pas possible. On était pourtant tous les deux d'abord assez tendus de le faire avec les parents dans la maison mais… Haru a fait je ne sais quoi qui m'a transporté à mille lieux de là.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, Haru n'est plus avec moi. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain, m'habille, et descends au rez-de-chaussée. J'aperçois Haru dans la cuisine en arrivant au pieds des escaliers. Il est de dos à l'entrée assis à table. Il ne m'a pas vu. Je tourne sans passer par le salon et le fais sursauter en l'enlaçant.

-Bonjour Haru !

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et chuchote.

-Bon appétit.

Il gigote un peu pour me faire le lâcher. Je m'écarte, surpris.

-Haru ?  
-Papa est debout.

J'écarquille les yeux. Haru complète en continuant de chuchoter.

-Dans le salon.  
-… ah.  
-Va lui dire bonjour ce sera déjà plus normal que de commencer par moi.

Je hausse une épaule d'un air gêné en lui disant que c'est un peu tard.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu m'as pas dit bonjour !  
-Bien sûr que si ! A l'instant !

Il se lève en fronçant les sourcils. Il approche son visage du mien. Je me sens rougir en me demandant ce qu'il fabrique alors que papa est juste à côté. J'ai très vite une explication à voix plus que basse.

-Quand tu me dis bonjour maintenant tu m'embrasses. Et là j'ai encore rien eu !

Je hoquète en le dévisageant. Il s'écarte, et se rassied en me bougonnant tout bas d'aller dire bonjour à papa avant de revenir le voir. Un temps de flottement passe, et puis je glisse finalement ma main dans ses cheveux en faisant demi-tour pour me rendre dans le salon en passant par le couloir.

-Bonjour papa.

Papa lève les yeux de son journal et me sourit alors que je m'approche de lui pour lui faire la bise.

-Bonjour Aki. Bien dormi ?  
-Oui. Très bien.  
-Ton frère est dans la cuisine.

Je hoche la tête histoire de ne pas lui dire que je le sais déjà. Je me rends dans la cuisine. Là, je me sens un peu bête mais prends tout de même la parole.

-Bonjour Haru.

Haru sourit, me dit bonjour, et accepte un rapide et léger baiser du bout des lèvres de ma part. Je m'assieds ensuite face à lui et le remercie d'un sourire quand il me tend une tartine de pain toute faite.

Tonton Itachi va venir nous rendre visite en fin de matinée pour les soins de Naruto. Il a été surpris de me voir présent. Il était sûrement étonné que je ne sois pas en cours. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui parler des vacances. Je lui ai juste dit que je n'allais plus vraiment en cours. Que j'irai juste aux examens de fin de semestre.  
Il va rapidement repartir. Il était venu sur un temps de pause apparemment. Papa va ensuite aller passer un moment avec Naruto. J'en profite pour demander Haru à l'interphone de son bureau.

-Haru ? Tu me fais entrer ?

J'attends quelques instants avant qu'il n'ouvre sa porte. Je recule d'un pas. Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Euh ben papa est avec Naruto alors je voulais savoir si tu... voulais... passer un moment avec moi.  
-Ben… je recommence à bosser Aki. J'ai demandé à papa tout à l'heure vu qu'il est pas très prompt à le faire alors je…  
-Ok. C'est pas grave.

Je force un sourire. Je me sens bête. Je suis peut-être un peu trop collant.

Je le laisse donc et commence à tourner en rond. Je vais lire un peu sur internet, me demander pendant une demi-heure si j'efface ou non les photos et vidéos de moi et Suigetsu, … Mais je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne veux pas vraiment oublier. C'était bien après tout. L'idée de l'appeler me prend soudain histoire de m'occuper, de lui donner des nouvelles, … Seulement, je me dis qu'il doit être en cours.  
Je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas aller en cours finalement. A tourner autour de Haru alors que papa est dans la maison, … on va finir par se trahir. Au moins si je vais à la Fac je penserai à autre chose.

Je viens de me réinstaller à mon bureau et d'allumer internet. A peine suis-je connecté que Haru me parle.

#Coucou !#

Je souris et réponds.

#Coucou !#  
#Tu fais quoi ?#  
#Rien. Je me demande si je devrais pas reprendre la Fac après les vacances.#  
#Ben t'as tes exam's pas longtemps après, non ?#

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.

Je soupire et confirme. Et puis je me souviens qu'on doit avoir des contrôles continus après les vacances donc que je le veuille ou non je vais devoir y retourner.

#Papa a fait un gros chèque à la famille de Yashamaru.#

J'écarquille les yeux. Je l'avais complètement oublié, lui ! Haru rajoute.

#Att. Y'a papa qui veut me parler. Je re.#

Je patiente donc. Je vais voir mes mails et passe un petit temps sur internet jusqu'à ce que, soudain, on toque à ma porte. Je sursaute et souris en constatant qu'il s'agit de Haru. Il entre en prenant la parole.

-Je fais une pause.

Je tends mes bras vers lui. Il s'approche et s'assied sur mes genoux en enlaçant mon cou. Je l'embrasse langoureusement.  
Autant cette position avec Suigetsu pouvait me faire paniquer, autant avec Haru je suis on ne peut plus détendu et prêt pour autre chose.

Haru le sens d'ailleurs en voulant venir passer ses mains sous mon T-shirt.

Il baisse la tête et s'exclame.

-Mais tu  
-Les garçons ?

Haru se crispe et retire tout de suite ses mains alors que je regarde par-dessus son épaule. Papa entre dans ma chambre en posant une question : la porte était restée ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sur les genoux de ton frère, Haru ?  
-J… je…

Haru se racle la gorge en se levant. Moi, je croise automatiquement les jambes en me sentant légèrement rougir. J'explique pour lui.

-Il est tombé. Je… Il a voulu me faire peur et il m'est tombé dessus comme un idiot.

Blanc.  
Papa demande.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?  
-Non. Rien.

Il nous observe encore un peu et décide de changer de sujet.

-Bon écoutez. Il faut que j'aille faire des courses. Est-ce que je peux vous confier Naruto ? Il dort.  
-On peut aller les faire, nous, les courses ?

Je grimace en regardant Haru qui vient de proposer l'idée. Seulement je sais qu'il l'a fait en pensant être tranquille avec moi.  
Il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'a jamais aimé faire les courses et encore moins se les trimballer dans les bus. Ca va paraître trop suspect. Papa n'est pas idiot.

Il répond cependant d'une autre manière que je pensais.

-Content de voir que tu t'y intéresses enfin, Haru, mais il y a trop de choses à prendre donc j'y vais avec la voiture.  
-Ah. D'accord.

Moi je préfère ça. Je trouve même surprenant que Haru n'ait pensé au fait que Naruto cloué au lit : on aurait la maison pour nous deux. Alors que dehors il aurait fallu faire comme deux frères.  
Calmé, je me lève en jouant mal les détendus et accompagne papa au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à l'entrée en le rassurant et en lui certifiant prendre soin de Naruto pendant son absence.

Je referme à clé derrière papa et soupire de façon soulagée. Haru me fait sursauter.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?

Je me retourne, et me crispe en voyant Naruto derrière Haru qui s'est approché. Naruto demande.

-Vous a vu quoi ?

Je réponds automatiquement en contournant Haru.

-Rien Naruto. Tu devrais aller te

Il fronce brusquement ses sourcils et me dévisage d'un air très sombre. Mes jambes commencent à trembler. Qu… quoi ? Il… a vu quelque chose ?

-« P'pa ». Moi j'suis « P'pa ». Depuis quand tu m'appelles Naruto ?

Je souffle en souriant malgré moi. Ce n'est que ça.

-Ex… Excuse-moi p'pa. J'ai pas fait attention.  
-… hm.  
-Mais tu devrais quand même être allongé. Papa est parti faire les courses. T'es sous notre responsabilité et j'ai pas envie que tu t'écroules dans le couloir.  
-Je venais prendre à boire.  
-Va t'allonger je t'amène ça.  
-Hm.

Il fait demi-tour très doucement et retourne dans sa chambre. Haru prend doucement la parole.

-On a eu chaud.  
-On joue avec le feu…  
-Va falloir faire un peu plus attention Haru.  
-Oui.

Silence. C'est vrai qu'on l'a vraiment échappé belle… alors que c'est seulement depuis hier qu'ils sont là.

Haru grimace sans oser bouger. Il prend la parole.

-J'ai une boule dans le ventre.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'ils apprennent ?  
-Déjà faudrait arrêter d'en parler comme ça si librement.  
-Désolé.

Je souris malgré moi et lui dis de ne pas s'excuser comme ça.

-On en parlera ce soir. D'accord ? Va bosser, moi je vais surveiller Naruto.  
-Ok.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et le laisse partir dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto se réveille et me voit assis au bord de son lit en train de bouquiner.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute légèrement et le regarde de côté. Je souris.

-P'pa.

Il sourit aussi. Je pose mon livre et tends le bras pour prendre la bouteille d'eau afin de lui en servir un verre.

-Tiens. Bois un peu. J'ai vu le papier sur la table de chevet alors ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas.

Il s'assied en acceptant, boit un peu, et demande.

-Neji n'est pas encore rentré ?  
-Ca fait qu'une heure qu'il est parti.  
-Et Haru ?  
-Il bosse.

Naruto termine son verre, me le donne, et se rallonge en se recouvrant de la couette jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ca te dérange pas de jouer les gardes-malades ?  
-Non je bouquinais.

Petit silence. Rompu par Naruto.

-Aki ?  
-Mh … ?  
-Haru. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Sur le simple prénom du concerné je me suis crispé et senti rougir. Je dévisage Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Et puis on ne vous a pas vu vous entendre comme ça depuis un moment.  
-C'est papa qui l'a dit, ça ?  
-Oui. Moi je suis un peu out alors j'ai pas encore constaté.

Je me tais quelques instants. Et puis je réponds.

-On a beaucoup parlé. A cœur ouvert. On… on s'est dit les choses et ça va mieux maintenant.  
-Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? C'est quoi qui n'allait pas ?  
-Ca c'est… c'est entre nous.  
-C'est pare-que tu aimes les hommes ?  
-Non, non.  
-Donc tout va bien pour ça ?

Je hoche la tête. Naruto demande autre chose.

-Haru, il est bisexuel alors ?  
-Je sais pas trop. Sûrement.

Disons qu'il m'aime sans regarder les autres hommes.

Je me demande si je suis le seul homme à lui faire cet effet. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il m'aime en tant que personne qu'il passe au-dessus du fait que je sois un homme ?  
Ou est-ce qu'il est bisexuel et pour de vrai ? Voir finalement un ancien homosexuel refoulé ?

Je retiens un soupir. J'aimerai bien en parler. Mais est-ce qu'Haru voudrait ? Est-ce qu'il le sait au moins ?

-Aki ?  
-hm … ?  
-A quoi tu penses ?

Je réponds d'un air lointain.

-A Haru…  
-Tu te poses des questions ?  
-Pleins !

Je jettes un coup d'œil à Naruto en souriant. Il ne va plus parler ou juste un peu en dormant.  
Deux heures vont passer avant que je n'entende papa arriver. J'avais laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte. Je me lève et me rends dans le couloir en fermant derrière moi. Je presse mon pas pour débarrasser papa des sacs de courses.

-Merci Aki.  
-De rien. Haru est en train de travailler et Naruto dort.  
-Il s'est réveillé pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

Nous entrons dans la cuisine, posons les sacs, et repartons en direction de l'extérieur. Je réponds.

-Oui. Y'a deux heures. On a parlé quelques minutes et il s'est rendormi rapidement.  
-Il a bu ?  
-Je l'ai obligé.

Je fais un clin d'œil à papa en le disant. Il sourit et me remercie.

La journée touche à sa fin. Haru vient de sortir de son bureau il y a quelques minutes. Je suis dans la cuisine en train de prendre un café. Haru est dans le salon. Je n'ose pas aller le voir de peur de faire une gaffe. Papa est avec Naruto mais il suffirait qu'on veuille s'embrasser ou qu'on discute de nous deux avec Haru et que papa arrive à ce moment-là pour qu'on ait de gros ennuis.

… ou pas.

Peut-être que papa serait choqué et mal pendant un temps mais qu'est-ce qu'il dirait après coup ? Il digèrerait ? Est-ce qu'il nous laisserait faire ?  
Il a déjà assez avec Naruto… on peut pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant…

Je lève doucement les yeux en entendant les pas de Haru se rapprocher de l'entrée de la cuisine côté salon. Il m'observe en entrant, s'approche de moi, contourne la table où je suis assis, me dépasse, et ferme la porte qui donne sur le couloir.  
Et puis il revient vers moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et glissent sur mon torse alors que le sien vient s'appuyer à mon dos et mes épaules. Il soupire.

-J'ai pensé à toi quasiment tout l'après-midi Aki.  
-Moi aussi.

Il pose un baiser sur ma joue et me demande.

-T'as pensé à quoi sur moi ?  
-Des p'tits trucs…  
-A la manière dont je t'ai superbement fait l'amour cette nuit ?

Je souris. Il a une petite voix amusée et coquine en le disant.

-Chuuuut… et tu fais quoi si papa passe dans le salon pendant que tu dis ça, hein ? Faut éviter de parler de ça dans la maison Haru. Ou alors on peut mais dans nos chambre fermées le soir ou la nuit.

Il se resserre contre moi en m'embrassant dans le cou. J'aime ça je ne dis pas le contraire mais… je gigote.

-Arrête Haru. … C'est pas sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, il me chuchote à l'oreille avoir envie de moi. Je rougis et déglutis tandis que ses lèvres insistent dans mon cou et que ses mains tirent sur le devant de mon T-shirt. Je me redresse et colle mon dos au siège de la chaise.  
Haru remonte mon T-shirt, caresse mon torse, et redescends ses mains un peu plus bas.

Un peu trop bas.  
Je redescends sur terre et prends ses poignets pour les écarter. Je me lève et me retourne en prenant la parole.

-Arrêtes. C'est trop dangereux Haru.  
-J'ai envie !

Il trépigne. Ca me ferait presque rire ou même sourire si ce n'était pas aussi risqué.

-C'est trop risqué tu le sais très bien, Haru.

Soudain, la porte du couloir s'ouvre sur papa. Il nous regarde et me dévisage de façon hébétée. Je réalise pourquoi : je tiens toujours les poings de Haru très fermement.  
Je les lâche donc automatiquement et me rassieds devant mon café sans rien dire.

-J'interromps quelque chose ?

Haru répond que « non » très naturellement. Je l'assassine du regard sans me faire voir de papa.  
Comment Haru ose t'il répondre avec une telle nonchalance après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Si je ne l'avais pas interrompu on aurait été grillé comme pas possible !

A même pas trente seconde prêt !

Et lui il ose être aussi détendu !

…

J'en connais un qui ira dormir dans son lit ce soir !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« J'ai… j'ai parlé de l'idée de coucher avec Haru à papa. J'ai fait ça. C'est pas vrai j'ai fait ça !

J'AI FAIT CA ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Haha ! Alors ? Rassuré ? (pour le moment, du moins) J'ai vu que beaucoup avait peur que Neji découvre tout. :p Mais non, pour le moment, c'est pas encore le cas ! (ça viendra, pourtant ! Ca viendra ! ) Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Ils me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les personnes qui ont mon facebook NanaRusasu et qui ont lu ce que j'ai failli faire dans le second volet de Frères ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux à venir ! XD. (quoique je serai capable... lol.) Bref. Merci, merci et encore mille merci ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Haha ! Haru dormir dans son lit. Heureusement pour lui il n'a pas le droit au canapé. Ce serait trop suspect !  
Itachi : #regarde Densetsu du coin de l'oeil#  
Nana : #le remarque et demande# Ca va Itachi ?  
Itachi : #se penche à l'oreille de Nana pour chuchoter# Je suis juste en train de me dire avec soulagement que je n'aurai pas non plus le droit au canapé dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu.  
Nana : #tique# Ah mais t'en sais rien, ça !  
Itachi : O.o.. hein ? Mais... mais y'a  
Nana : Ta, ta, ta... tu verras.  
Densetsu : #continue tout seul de s'amuser de la situation#


	39. Frères III Chapitre 39

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 39. **

J'en connais un qui ira dormir dans son lit ce soir !

Papa s'installe en face de moi après s'être chauffé un mug de café. Haru l'imite et s'installe à ma gauche dos contre le mur de la cuisine. Je sens son regard sur moi et ça me met mal à l'aise. Papa regarde Haru du coin de l'œil puis s'adresse à moi.

-Naruto m'a dit que vous avez parlé de ton frère, Aki ?

Haru tique.

-Ah bon ? De quoi ?

… me demande t'il en poussant ma cuisse d'un genou.

Je me sens rougir bêtement mais je décide de répondre le plus posément possible.

-De ton orientation sexuelle Haru.

Il se fige en écarquillant les yeux. C'est à mon tour de sourire et de lui lancer une pique.

-Tu dis plus rien, là, hein ?

Papa regarde Haru et lui demande.

-Tu sais où tu te places, au moins, Haru ?

Je tourne automatiquement mon visage vers papa. Je n'aurais pas osé demander si nettement la chose.

Un léger silence prend place. Puis papa insiste par une autre question.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Haru se tourne face à la table pour être correctement assis et prend son mug à deux mains en haussant une épaule.

-Je m'en fiche…  
-Alors ? Tu sais où tu en es ? Ce serait la raison de ton calme et de ta bonne humeur soudaine ?  
-N… non je vais mieux parce… parce-que c'est comme ça, c'est passé, je suis plus malade !

Papa tourne alors son regard vers le mien pour me poser une question.

-Aki tu n'as pas rompu avec Suigetsu pour ton frère au moins ?

Je manque de hoqueter en comprenant de travers sa question mais je réalise le sens de ce que, lui, il veut dire.

-N… non ! Non je…

Papa m'interrompt en parlant à Haru de nouveau mais sur un ton plus dur.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ton frère fait pour toi, Haru ? Aki est en train de mettre sa vie de côté juste parce-que tu n'acceptes pas sa façon de vivre sa sexualité, là ! Tu le comprends ?

Haru rentre imperceptiblement sa tête entre ses épaules. Moi je coupe papa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

-Papa c'est pas ça je t'assure. Et puis Haru ne peut pas ne pas accepter ma vie sexuelle vu qu'il a la même lui… aussi…

Je grimace en m'en rendant compte.  
Je viens d'avouer à papa que Haru a déjà au moins une fois couché avec un homme.

Et papa l'a bien compris. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire mine de ne pas avoir cerné le sens de ma phrase. Il attaque tout de suite.

-Haru, tu…

Il est choqué donc il met du temps d'ailleurs. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il digère un peu.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Haru hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Papa dirige donc son attention sur moi.

-Aki. Tu ne vas pas me dire que Haru est avec ton ex petit ami tout de même ? Ne me dis pas ça !

Haru répond pour moi.

-Bien sûr que non je suis pas avec ce type !  
-Tu… Tu es avec quelqu'un ?  
-… oui je… enf… n… non… c'est…  
-Il est avec personne papa. Il a juste voulu essayer de coucher avec un homme alors je lui ai présenté quelqu'un pour une nuit.

Ma déclaration doit avoir plus d'effet que ce que je n'aurai imaginé.  
Papa demande de façon choquée.

-Tu présentes des hommes à ton frère comme ça, toi ? Il a envie d'essayer et tu l'envoie chez quelqu'un ?

Il commence doucement à s'impatienter voir à s'énerver. On le sent tous les deux Haru et moi. Haru qui tente de me défendre.

-C'était quelqu'un de confiance, papa ! Aki ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon si j'avais pas été si mal ! Il… il a voulu que j'aille mieux ! J'arrivais plus à réfléchir et j  
-Et vous trouvez que c'est une bonne excuse ? Haru ! Je croyais que tu étais devenu sérieux ! Que tu voulais une vraie histoire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Moi je craque. Je me lève d'un coup en haussant le ton.

-Tu as fait bien pire étant jeune alors t'as rien à nous dire de toute façon ! ON POURRAIT MEME COUCHER ENSEMBLE T'AURAIS RIEN A NOUS REPROCHER !

Et je sors sur ses paroles. Papa m'appelle d'une voix presque aussi énervée que celle que j'avais à l'instant, mais je n'y retourne pas. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'y enferme.

Je m'adosse à la porte en ne m'étonnant pas de sentir un énorme boule pesant dans mon ventre qui se tourne et se retourne dans tous les sens.

J'ai… j'ai parlé de l'idée de coucher avec Haru à papa. J'ai fait ça. C'est pas vrai j'ai fait ça !

J'AI FAIT CA !

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et retiens un haut le cœur. Je vais jusqu'à mon lit et m'y assieds pour me reprendre. J'inspire profondément et expire doucement. Mon corps tremblote sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de penser, là ? Il… il pense que… que ça m'a vraiment traversé l'esprit ? En plus… il nous a surpris assis l'un sur l'autre tout à l'heure et … je tenais Haru dans la cuisine, …

Est-ce que Haru a changer de sujet ? Est-ce que papa n'y pense plus ? Peut-être qu'il était tellement énervé qu'il n'y a même pas fait attention ! P… Il a Naruto à penser. C'est même sûrement à cause de ce qui se passe qu'il s'est si facilement énervé.

Oui il… il n'y a pas fait attention. Voilà tout. J'ai hurlé c'est tout ce qu'il a retenu. Moi hausser le ton, … c'est pas tout les jours après tout. Et puis papa déteste qu'on hausse le ton avec lui. Il l'a pas remarqué. C'est certain.

Je sursaute brusquement alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je me lève et regarde Haru entrer. Je n'attends pas, mes mots dépassent ma pensée.

-Il l'a remarqué ? Il… Il l'a remarqué ?

Haru referme derrière lui avant de prendre la parole.

-Non. Il a rien dit dessus. Mais fais gaffe Aki.

J'écarquille les yeux et retiens un trop brusque mouvement de recul.

-Tu… Tu OSES me dire ça !

Et je craque à nouveau.

-C'EST TA FAUTE SI J'AI DIT UN TRUC PAREIL ! PAPA N'ARRETE PAS DE NOUS SURPRENDRE PARCE-QUE T'AS UNE LIBIDO SURDEVELOPPEE ET QUE T'ESSAIES DE TE JETER SUR MOI TOUTES LES CINQ MINUTES ! JE VAIS DEVENIR FOU, MOI !

Je m' approche de lui en criant mais Haru ne semble pas réagir à ce que je lui dis. Ce alors que je lui hurle que tout est de sa faute. La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est de me prendre dans ses bras, de me serrer fort contre lui, et de prononcer quelques mots alors que ma propre voix commence à s'étrangler.

-Calme-toi Aki. Papa n'a pas retenu ce que tu lui as dit. Calme-toi, c'est bon. Calme-toi.

Des sanglots me secouent soudain un peu avant que je ne prenne la parole.

-Faut qu'on… f… faut qu'on arrête Haru ! … Faut qu'on arrête de faire des trucs comme… comme ça ! Je vais pas tenir Haru ! Si papa l'apprend, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu…  
-C'est bon. Calme-toi. Je vais arrêter de te chercher, ok ? On se comportera comme on veut seulement le soir quand on sera que tous les deux. D'accord ? Calme-toi Aki. S'il te plait. Ca va aller.

Je renifle en lui demandant d'arrêter pour de vrai et pas juste de le dire. Je lui fais comprendre à quel point, moi, je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de situation. Que, contrairement à lui, je panique pour un rien et ne sais absolument pas mentir.

-Excuse-moi Aki. Mais ne pleure plus s'il te plaît. Et puis papa veut te voir. Je lui ai dit que j'allais te calmer mais si tu ne redescends pas il va monter, … calme-toi.

J'inspire par à coup en tentant de me reprendre. J'y arrive au bout de quelques tentatives. Haru prend mon visage entre ses mains et essuie mes joues et le coin de mes yeux avec ses pouces tandis que je renifle encore un peu. Je me sens bête mais… ça fait du bien quand même.

J'ai le droit à un baiser sur la joue plus un « je t'aime » chuchoté à mon oreille. Et puis Haru me laisse rejoindre papa au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque je descends les escaliers, j'aperçois d'ailleurs ce dernier au pied des marches prêt à monter. Je renifle encore une fois pour lui montrer que je ne vais pas pour le mieux. C'est passé mais de me voir mal va peut-être l'apaiser un peu. Ca marche en général.

Je prends la parole avant lui.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir crié.  
-Oui. Je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence pas trop souvent. Et arrête de comparer ma jeunesse à la votre. Tu n'es pas moi et tu es loin d'être aussi bête.

Je hoche la tête en m'arrêtant à deux marches du sol. Papa me regarde un instant avant de me demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, Aki… ?  
-Je… je voulais aider Haru. Il va mieux depuis en plus.  
-Il va mieux depuis qu'on sait tous que tu as rompu avec Suigetsu, Aki. Il a été mal durant les deux jours après avoir découché. Avoir fait l'amour avec un homme ne l'a pas aidé. Ce qui l'a aidé c'est que tu romps avec Suigetsu.

Je hausse une épaule sans répondre.

-Aki. Tu n'as pas rompu pour ton frère, hein ? Dis-moi. Franchement.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et hausse de nouveau une épaule en fixant et en tripotant la rampe d'escalier collée au mur. Papa soupire.

-Aki…  
-Je l'aime mais… Haru est plus important pour moi. A… alors je l'ai fait. Et puis Su était d'accord.

Papa monte d'une marche pour s'approcher de moi.

-Enfin voyons Aki, tu

Mais je recule en l'interrompant.

-Je veux pas en parler.

Je clos la discussion comme ça et remonte à l'étage. Là, Haru m'attend dans ma chambre. Je contourne mon lit, m'allonge sous ma couette tout habillé et me recroqueville. Je sens Haru poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Il me demande tout doucement.

-Ca va aller ? Je… je vous ai entendu…

J'émet un son affirmatif d'une voix étranglée et me resserre encore un peu sur moi-même. Haru pose une autre question.

-Tu veux … tu veux quelque chose ?

Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas mon frère. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tout serait bien plus facile.

-Un moment seul Haru s'il te plaît.

Sa main se resserre sur moi. Puis je le sens bouger. Il tire sur la couette pour voir mon visage et se penche par-dessus mon corps pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Il chuchote très bas.

-Je t'aime Aki.

Ma gorge se serre. Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans les siens en répondant d'une voix étranglée.

-Moi aussi.

Brusquement, la voix de papa.

-Haru ? Tu es avec ton frère ?

C'est l'interphone heureusement. Haru se lève et va répondre.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Pour savoir. Ne l'embête pas trop s'il te plaît.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et prends la parole.

-Dis-lui que c'est moi qui veux que tu restes, Haru.

Haru reste silencieux. Je crois qu'il m'a regardé un instant. Et puis il répète ce que je viens de dire à papa. Papa qui ne dit rien. Haru revient sur le lit et me demande.

-Tu veux que je reste, maintenant ?  
-Hm.  
-T'as peur que papa me parle de Suigetsu ?

Je hoche la tête et me tourne pour enlacer la taille de Haru qui est toujours assis. Je parle doucement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Quand papa t'a parlé tout à l'heure, tu… j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas bien.  
-Oui et tu as pété un câble après d'ailleurs.  
-Je ne voulais pas qu'il te mette dans cet état.  
-Oui et c'est malin maintenant c'est toi qui te sens mal.

Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin en me sentant bête. Haru se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres. Et puis encore une fois. Il se redresse alors que je pousse une plainte pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas arrêter, mais il m'interrompt en se levant. Il chuchote.

-Et c'est toi qui dis que j'ai une libido surdéveloppée ?

Je le suis du regard. Il est allé fermer la porte. Je rougis et me sens brusquement plus que mal en réalisant.

Papa… aurait pu nous voir si jamais il était venu.  
Ce qui fait qu'une fois Haru revenu sur mon lit et s'étant même allongé près de moi, … je suis loin d'avoir envie ne serait-ce que d'un simple baiser.

Mais Haru, lui, n'est pas de cet avis. Il se glisse sous les draps et vient se coller dans mon dos en m'enlaçant à la taille. Il tire sur le haut de mon T-shirt et dépose un baiser sur ma nuque tout doucement.  
Je gigote.

-Haru… Arrêtes. … On est en pleine journée.

Il me répond automatiquement que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ce à quoi je rétorque que les parents sont dans la maison. Mais Haru continue de vouloir me persuader le tout en glissant sa main droite sur mon ventre et mon torse après l'avoir passée sous mon T-shirt.

-Papa parlait de son bureau. Il travaille on est tranquille pour un moment… Laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît !

Je contiens un râle de plaisir. Assez mal d'ailleurs et Haru le remarque. Il pense avoir gagné alors il devient moins pressant, .. mais je me retourne face à lui et le repousse.

-Non.

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde presque choqué. Un hoquet lui échappe.

-Quoi ?  
-Je t'ai dit qu'on devait arrêter de faire des trucs. Tu m'as même promis de pas le faire n'importe quoi !  
-Aki ! C'est toi qui a commencé !  
-Je… C'est toi qui est venu m'embrasser en premier.  
-Et c'est toi qui m'a dit de rester.

Il fronce ses sourcils alors que je lui répète que je ne veux pas.

Au soir, je pense qu'il a voulu me punir en allant dormir de son côté sauf qu'en plein milieu de la nuit je l'ai senti venir se coucher dans mon lit. Et le lendemain, quand je me réveille, il est blotti tout contre moi mes bras autour de ses épaules.  
Il dort encore. Je souris tout seul très tendrement en l'observant. Je joue avec ses cheveux sans le réveiller. Et puis je rapproche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.  
Haru gigote en gémissant. Il se resserre contre moi. Puis il ouvre les yeux en prenant la parole.

-Aki… ?  
-Oui.  
-… l'est quelle heure ?  
-8h27.

Il inspire profondément, me serre fort, et se relâche en soupirant.

-J'veux dormir encore un peu…  
-Rien ne t'en empêche.  
-Si.  
-Ah bon ?

Sa main gauche descend brusquement sur ma fesse droite. Haru complète.

-Ton corps.  
-Pervers.

Il sourit et m'embrasse avec gourmandise en se tournant sur le dos. Moi je m'étends sur lui sans rompre le baiser.

Un peu après l'amour, Haru va faire quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Il doit être dans les neuf heures et quart quand il soulève brusquement la couette et se glisse dessous. J'écarquille les yeux sans bouger et le regarde s'engouffrer sous les draps.

-Haru ? Qu'est-ce que t

Je me crispe et soulève moi aussi la couette mais c'est pour pousser Haru qui vient de prendre en main mon entrejambe.

-Lâche-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !  
-Je regarde si on est vraiment jumeau.

Un simple « qu » réussi à sortir de mes lèvres. Je me suis immobilisé d'un coup. Haru parle à haute voix.

-On a vraiment la même, hein… ! C'est marrant, tu trouves pas ?  
-C'est normal on est jumeaux. Tu pensais que j'en avais une comment ? On se ressemble traits pour traits.  
-Non mais c'est drôle ! T'es pas d'accord ?

Je regarde la masse informe qu'il forme sous la couette ; pas convaincu du tout. Je soupire en constatant qu'il est vraiment à fond dedans.

-Enlèves la couette si tu veux mieux voir…

Haru me dévisage les yeux grands ouverts après être sorti de là-dessous.

-Hein ?  
-Ben oui il fait noir là-dessous.  
-C… ca me suffit de la toucher !

Je crois voir un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Je souris et le taquine.

-T'as peur de me montrer la tienne ?  
-Non !

Je pouffe de rire et lui rappelle l'avoir comme qui dirait pris en bouche chez Suigetsu. Haru pique alors un phare monstre et retourne sous la couette en me traitant d'imbécile. Je me mets à rire doucement. Je prends la couette sans faire de mouvements brusque pour que Haru ne le remarque pas, et tire d'un coup sec et vif pour la faire valser à côté du lit.

Mais la surprise est de mon côté comme du sien. Il s'apprêtait à embrasser mon entrejambe. Il a sursauté et s'est vivement reculé en couvrant la sienne avec ses mains, mais je l'ai vu : son visage était beaucoup trop prroche pour que ce soit normal.

Il… il ne me l'a jamais fait. J… Je pensais même que ça le répugne beaucoup de …

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je déglutis sans réussir à dévier mon regard posé sur Haru qui me fixe lui aussi.

-Tu… t'allais…

Je n'arrive même pas à poser la question tellement je me dis qu'il va s'énerver si jamais j'émets la simple idée qu'il puisse le faire.

Il rougit et tente une réponse.

-J… je voulais juste voir comment… ça fait sans capotes. Alors avec la… bouche je… toi, tu craindrais rien.

Mon ventre se réchauffe d'un coup à cette entente. Mes yeux grands ouverts ne veulent plus se refermer. Je me rallonge doucement et avale ma salive.

Il veut… s… sans capote…

C'est horrible mais ça m'excite vraiment de…

Je sens Haru bouger à mes pieds. Et puis ses jambes se poser sur les miennes. Haru est à cheval sur moi et…

Je gémis en sentant sa main droite caresser mon entrejambe. Et puis soudain ses lèvres se posent sur moi. Je me crispe. J'essaie de me détendre un peu mais… c'est pas simple du tout. Mes orteils se recroquevillent et se détendent alors que Haru passe sa langue le long de mon entrejambe. Un son mal étranglé sort de ma bouche.

Haru se redresse juste un peu et fait un commentaire.

-C… ça fait bizarre.

Ca fait du bien surtout ! Je n'ose rien dire. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à articuler correctement. Je pousse un gémissement en gigotant pour lui faire comprendre de continuer. Il va le faire juste un peu et finalement s'arrêter pour me masturber de ses mains.

Il nous recouvre ensuite avec la couette et se rallonge près de moi avant de parler.

-Ca me fait vraiment étrange de me dire que… je t'ai fais ça.

Je pose une main sur mon visage en pensant bêtement que je peux cacher le fait que je rougisse en y repensant.

J… J'aurai aimé qu'il termine.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je m'assieds moi aussi tout doucement sans faire de bruit comme si… comme si, si jamais j'en faisais, ça aggraverait l'état de papa. Je ne le quitte plus des yeux. Haru nous sert les cafés avant de s'installer à ma gauche. Il regarde papa un instant, grimace, et se décide à parler. »

**Niahaha ! J'aime cette preview. n.n Elle vous plait aussi ? :D Héhé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! A la semaine prochaiiiinne ! #petit sourire entendu et clin d'œil#. **

Densetsu : Je... me contiens pour ne pas hurler.  
Itachi : #pose une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Densetsu# C'est bien. Tu fais des progrès.  
Nana : #sourit et hoche fièrement la tête.#  
Densetsu : #craque# MES YEUUUX ! AHHHH ! MES YEUUUX ! NOOON ! POURQUOIi ! MES YEUUX !  
Itachi et Nana : ...


	40. Frères III Chapitre 40

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 40. **

Il nous recouvre ensuite avec la couette et se rallonge près de moi avant de parler.

-Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que… je t'ai fais ça.

Je pose une main sur mon visage pour me dire que comme ça je peux cacher le fait que je rougisse en y repensant.

J… J'aurai aimé qu'il termine.

-T'as aimé toi ?

Un « oohhhhooohoooo » ne veut pas se faire contenir dans ma gorge. Il est naturellement suivi d'un « oui ». Je retire ma main de mon visage et jette un coup d'œil à Haru qui semble soudain mal. Il tripote le coin de son oreiller et parle doucement de façon gênée.

-Je suis désolé mais je crois pas que je le referai Aki. Déjà sur des filles je l'ai pas vraiment beaucoup fait mais alors avec un mec je…  
-Même si c'est moi ?  
-Excuse-moi.

Je hausse une épaule et lui fais un petit sourire. Puis je lui dis que ce n'est pas si grave. Je me tourne ensuite complètement vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse et lui propose d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Il acquiesce et m'embrasse à son tour brièvement.

Après un passage dans une salle de bain chacun, nous descendons. Papa est dans la cuisine et prépare un plateau repas. Sûrement pour Naruto. Et lui aussi du coup car il ne laissera pas ce dernier manger tout seul.

-Bonjour les garçons.  
-Bonjour papa.

Haru s'avance et fait un bisou à papa. Je l'imite et m'assieds. Papa me demande sans que je ne m'y attende.

-Aki tu veux aller à la pépinière ou pas aujourd'hui ?

Je lève aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Il poursuit.

-Itachi va passer tout à l'heure pour ausculter Naruto. Il va bien mieux grâce à son traitement donc ça devait vraiment être une allergie ou une réaction à quelque chose là-bas. En fait ton oncle avait demandé à Densetsu si Naruto avait déjà eu des réactions de ce style et Densetsu lui a parler d'une fois quand il était petit. Ca n'était jamais revenu donc … enfin bref. Il va aller brûler les plantes concernées et regarder si les chenilles ou ce qui a pu provoquer ça ne s'est pas propagé. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène ?  
-Tu vas bien vouloir ? Haru garderait Naruto alors ?  
-Je préfèrerai que tu restes parce-que je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade aussi mais comme apparemment c'est une allergie et pas quelque chose qu'on attrape comme ça, … c'est toi qui voit. Naruto ne veut pas qu'on laisse Densetsu seul à la pépinière alors je dois de toute façon y aller.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Haru en continuant.

-Bien sûr Haru je compte sur toi pour faire attention à Naruto quelques heures, hein. Ca ira ?

Haru hoche la tête. Papa termine sur un « bien » qui me semble faussement satisfait. Il nous souhaite le bon appétit et nous laisse en partant avec son plateau repas. Haru installe notre table et s'assied en face de moi en regardant la sortie de la cuisine vers le couloir.

-Tu crois que Naruto va vraiment mieux ?  
-On verra bien. Papa a l'air plus détendu.  
-Hm.

Après le petit déjeuner, Haru va partir dans son bureau en certifiant à papa vouloir et surtout pouvoir travailler. Papa le laisse faire. Il a bien vu que Haru est rayonnant. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi et c'est tant mieux, mais il constate.

Itachi va rapidement arriver. Je lui dis bonjour mais ne reste pas très longtemps dans ses pattes pour qu'il aille vite voir Naruto. Je préviens Haru de l'arrivée d'Itachi par l'interphone. Et ce qui me surprend assez, c'est qu'il sort automatiquement et me demande.

-Il est déjà avec Naruto ou pas ?  
-Euh oui. Oui pourquoi ?  
-Je voudrais lui demander quelque chose.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en l'observant sortir de son bureau puis refermer derrière lui. Il parle doucement pour me demander.

-On… Vous allez prendre le temps de lui offrir un café avant de partir à la pépinière ?  
-Euh… oui. Peut-être enfin…  
-Je vais en faire.

Il a l'air vraiment sérieux. Je le suis des yeux puis le suis tout court jusqu'à la cuisine où il commence à préparer du café. Papa entre soudain et s'étonne de nous voir là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Je réponds pour Haru.

-Du café. On peut en prendre avant de partir ? Haru a quelque chose à demander à tonton apparemment.

Haru qui semble soudain mal à l'aise et n'ose pas trop regarder papa. Lequel lui pose la question.

-Lui demander quoi ?

Haru hésite, et lâche quelques mots.

-C'est médical.

Les yeux de papa s'agrandissent alors d'un coup. Il s'assied doucement et continue de demander.

-Médical comment ça médical ? Tu es malade ? Tu… Tu as attrapé quelque chose ?  
-Ben je sais pas c'est pour ça que…

Itachi revient et se fige en nous voyant. Haru s'est interrompu. C'est comme quand on entre dans une pièce bruyante et que tout le monde s'arrête de parler en voyant un nouvel arrivant. Tonton doit se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Il se racle la gorge et tente quelques mots.

-Euh… je dérange ?

Papa répond.

-Haru a quelque chose à te demander. Médicalement.

Tonton tourne alors son regard vers Haru qui semble un peu gêné. Il prend pourtant son courage à deux mains et dit ce qui le tracasse.

-Je voudrais faire un test pour savoir si j'ai une MST ou pas.

Le temps s'arrête brusquement pour moi. Mon cœur se serre d'un coup alors que je comprends pourquoi Haru fait ça. Je me sens… touché.  
Papa, lui, commence à paniquer à haute voix et à interroger Haru.

Seulement moi je ne l'entends pas. Je n'y fais pas attention comme je le devrais. Je le coupe même dans ses interrogations plus ou moins indiscrètes. J'avance d'un pas et prends la parole à mon tour.

-Moi aussi !

Itachi me regarde alors ; étonné.

-Toi aussi ?  
-Oui je… je me protège mais… c'est pour savoir. Juste. Comme ça.

Je me sens rougir. J'aimerai me retenir mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Surtout que Haru et moi venons d'échanger un regard.

Si… si ni lui ni moi n'avons quelque chose, … ou pourrait… le faire sans rien. Je me sens frémir rien qu'à l'idée.

Je baisse un instant les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur le visage de papa qui semble perdre en couleur. Je tente de le rassurer.

-T'inquiètes pas papa ! Je pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit ! Je me suis toujours protégé correctement avec Su et… et voilà y'a jamais eu d'accident c'est juste par pure précaution !

Itachi n'attend pas que papa réagisse pour parler.

-Il faudrait que vous veniez à l'hôpital pour ça.

Haru répond automatiquement.

-Je préfèrerai que… que ça reste secret que… enfin, tu sais, les médias… je… contrairement à Aki je suis vraiment pas si sûr de ne rien avoir et je ne veux pas que la presse s'en empare si jamais j'ai… quelque chose.

Itachi inspire doucement pendant que papa prend son visage entre ses mains. Je me sens mal pour lui. Mais au moins Haru le prend maintenant au sérieux et c'est très bien après tout.

Tonton nous propose de nous faire une prise de sang à tous les deux demain en revenant voir Naruto. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de papa en s'asseyant alors que Haru lui propose un café qu'il accepte.

Je m'assieds moi aussi tout doucement sans faire de bruit comme si… comme si, si jamais j'en faisais, ça aggraverait l'état de papa. Je ne le quitte plus des yeux. Haru nous sert les cafés avant de s'installer à ma gauche. Il regarde papa un instant, grimace, et se décide à parler.

-Papa… le… le prends pas comme ça… Au moins je me pose la question et je… enfin voilà quoi.

Papa inspire profondément et relève la tête en la tournant vers Itachi. Il demande.

-Comment va Naruto ?  
-… ? M… Mieux. Il va vite guérir. C'est passé Neji.

Papa hoche la tête et sort de la cuisine en remerciant Haru pour le café. Il l'emporte avec lui et part dans le couloir. Il doit sûrement aller voir Naruto.

Un silence semble s'installer. Je jette un coup d'œil à Haru mais ne sais pas très bien quoi dire. Itachi prend la parole pour moi.

-Haru. Je peux parler devant Aki ?

Haru hoche la tête. Je pensais devoir sortir mais il me laisse rester. Itachi continue.

-Tu penses avoir quelque chose ?

Haru hausse une épaule puis complète.

-Ben j'ai jamais été très sérieux jusqu'ici… J… J'ai même mis une fille enceinte, tu le sais bien.

Mon ventre se noue.

Et si… Si Haru avait quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui ne se soigne pas et qui… pourrait être mortel ? Mon ventre se noue comme pas possible. Je me sens mal en y pensant. Et si je perdais Haru ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main gauche se pose sur la droite de Haru juste à côté de moi sur la table tout prêt de son mug de café. Il sursaute et me regarde. Il me sourit et resserre ma main dans la sienne en parlant doucement.

-T'inquiètes pas Aki.  
-T'as intérêt à rien avoir.  
-Rien de grave. Permets moi ça. Peut-être quelque chose, mais pas grave. Ok ?  
-… non.

Je baisse les yeux sur sa main. Et puis je réalise qu'Itachi est présent et qu'il nous observe tous les deux. Je me tiens un peu plus droit et retire ma main de celle de Haru en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Itachi se racle la gorge.

-Bon et toi Aki ? Tu n'a pas de problème ou autre ?  
-Non. C'est juste par précaution.

Il sait que j'ai rompu avec Suigetsu. Il doit penser que j'ai peur d'avoir attrapé quelque chose avec ce dernier. De toute façon, c'était le premier. Enfin… j'avais déjà … été un peu pénétré mais… pas… enfin Naruto avait interrompu la chose, quoi. Et puis là aussi c'était protégé.

-Et ça vous prend en même temps ? Comme ça ?

Haru répond pour moi. Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs.

-On est jumeaux. On fait souvent des choses en même temps sans savoir.

Moi je me concentre sur mon café pendant que Haru interroge Itachi qui nous regarde tour à tour.

-On les aura quand les résultats ?  
-Dans une semaine.  
-D… D'accord.  
-Pour tous les deux ?

C'est moi qui ai posé la question. Itachi sourit et hoche la tête en ajoutant qu'on ne sera pas les seuls à demander le même jour dans la ville.

-Tonton, tu… tu diras rien à papa si… on a quelque chose, hein ?  
-Vous êtes mineur Haru. S'il me le demande, je devrais lui dire.  
-… ah.

Il n'est pas à l'aise. Il ne va plus rien dire jusqu'à ce que nous partions. Itachi va nous devancer pour aller chercher Densetsu. Nous sommes censés les rejoindre à la pépinière.

Je suis en train d'aller rejoindre papa dehors à la voiture. Je suis monté un instant à l'étage pour pouvoir dire correctement au revoir à Haru avant de partir. Une fois dans la voiture, un grand silence va s'installer. Je me sens mal. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise parce-que… parce-que papa nous a vu Haru et moi dans des situations laissant penser à des choses pas nettes du tout.

Et puis on veut savoir en même temps si on a une MST ou pas, … je… Je me demande s'il se doute de quelque chose.  
Peut-être aussi qu'il n'y pense pas du tout.

-Papa… ?  
-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu sais… ce… qui se passe entre… entre Haru et moi en ce moment, … c'est correct, hein.

Et pourquoi j'engage le sujet, moi ? Y'a rien de plus suspect !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes Aki ? Pourquoi tu ne serais pas correct avec ton frère ?  
-Non ben… c'est… comme… tu sais que Haru a voulu m'embrasser y'a pas longtemps, que… que tu l'as vu… dans des positions pas… enfin avec moi récemment. D... Hier. Je voulais juste te dire de pas te faire de films. C'est pas… pas parce qu'on est homo ou bi qu'on va faire des trucs tous les deux.

Papa fronce les sourcils en me montrant un visage qui ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Il prend la parole à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu t'imagines que je vais penser à des choses comme ça, voyons ! Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à faire des choses incestueuses, je sais ! Heureusement !  
-Oui ce… ce serait vraiment pas normal.

Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Mon ventre est noué. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai commencé à parler, déjà … ?

Papa prend la parole.

-Je sais que, contrairement à ce que vous dites parfois et ce qu'on pourrait croire à vous voir vous comporter l'un avec l'autre depuis quelques mois, vous vous aimez ton frère et toi. Vous tenez très fort l'un à l'autre. Donc ne t'en fais pas si vous avez des gestes de tendresse l'un avec l'autre et que je les vois, Aki. Je sais très bien que mes fils sont correctes.

Je hoche la tête en émettant un léger son d'accord. Il demande alors.

-Haru n'était pas tombé, hein, hier ? Dans ta chambre quand il était sur tes genoux.  
-S… Si, il… il était vraiment tombé papa.

Je ne veux pas lui mentir encore plus. J'ai déjà inventé un mensonge pour ça je ne veux pas en créer un autre.

-Je pensais que vous vous faisiez un petit câlin fraternel en cachette.  
-H… hm… non.  
-Ton frère, il te parle un peu plus maintenant ? De ces problèmes je veux dire.  
-… il en a plus vraiment en fait.

Blanc. Papa doit penser à Suigetsu et au fait que j'ai rompu avec ce dernier pour que Haru aille mieux.

-Aki tu penses que… que tu vas te remettre avec Suigetsu ? Sans prévenir Haru. Tu pourrais, non ?  
-Non j'ai pas envie papa.  
-Tu crois vraiment que Haru est une bonne raison pour rompre ?  
-Papa c'est pas juste Haru. C'est moi aussi et puis Su. On… on s'aimait pas de la même manière.

Il reste silencieux. Enfin juste un instant.

-Alors tu ne regrette pas ? Vraiment pas ? Il ne va pas te manquer ?  
-… si mais… je suis mieux comme je suis maintenant. En plus, Su attendait certaines choses que je n'aurai jamais pu lui donner. D… déjà, … il voulait depuis … quelques temps … être passif. … Seulement moi je ne voulais pas avec lui.

Je me sens rougir. Vraiment rougir. C'est… la première fois que je parle de ça avec papa par moi-même.

-C'est vrai que quand on te voyait avec lui, on savait très bien qui était actif ou passif.  
-… hm. Ben il a tenter d'être passif à un moment et moi j'ai… j'ai paniqué.

Papa sourit et rit doucement en reprenant la parole.

-Personnellement j'étais moins rassuré à l'idée d'être passif qu'actif.

Je souris à mon tour et réponds à papa sur un ton amusé que je comprends. Il continue.

-Dis-moi Aki…  
-Hm ?  
-Pour Haru. Tu penses qu'il a quelque chose ?

Je reste silencieux quelques instants. Et puis je réponds en serrant mes mains l'une dans l'autre.

-J'espère que non.  
-Le garçon avec qui il a couché. Tu sais … s'il s'est protégé ?  
-Oui. Oui ils… ils s'en sont occupés.  
-T'es sûr qu'il ne te l'a pas dit juste pour que tu ne te fâches pas ?

Je souris et lui assure que non. Qu'ils se sont bien protégés. Je le sais vu que c'était avec moi.

-Haru t'en a parlé ou pas de… d'avoir quelque chose ?  
-Non. Enfin il sait que je sais comme tout le monde qu'il n'a pas toujours été sérieux.

Papa inspire profondément mais ne dit rien. Il soupire juste. Le reste du chemin va être fait en silence. Une fois arrivé, je vais apercevoir Densetsu et Itachi qui nous avait devancé. Densetsu nous accueille en souriant et nous propose un café. Papa refuse et moi aussi. Densetsu se tourne alors vers moi et me demande.

-Tu vas pouvoir me dire s'il y a d'autres plantes que vous avez reçu. D'accord ?  
-Oui.

Trois heures plus tard, papa et moi sont rentrons à la maison. En passant dans le salon, je manque de m'arrêter sur place en voyant Naruto assis à table avec un café posé devant lui. Il me remarque et sourit.

-Bonjour Aki !  
-Bonjour p'pa… mais… tu es debout ?  
-Oui. Haru a hurlé en me voyant me faire du café tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai calmé. Ca va.  
-Ben au moins tu délires plus.

Il sourit doucement et puis un peu plus grand alors que papa entre derrière moi. Et d'ailleurs lui aussi il voit Naruto. Comment ne pas le voir lorsqu'il est attablé en plein milieu de la pièce ?

-Bonjour mon chéri !  
-Mon ange qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Papa me contourne et accourt vers Naruto en parlant.

-C'est pas vrai j'avais dit à Haru de te surveiller ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi tu es sorti de la chambre ?  
-Je vais mieux Neji. T'inquiète pas. Haru partait aux toilettes juste quand vous êtes arrivés.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. Ca va.

Naruto sourit sereinement et fait ensuite la moue en disant à papa d'un air boudeur qu'il aimerait avoir un baiser au lieu de se faire crier après. Baiser qu'il obtient sous mes yeux que je détourne d'ailleurs très rapidement. Je me racle la gorge et déclare à haute voix que je monte à l'étage. J'accompagne le geste à la parole en ne me doutant pas le moins du monde qu'ils n'aient rien entendu.

Papa a dû priver Naruto de tout ce qui accompagne les baisers car j'ai constaté avec horreur que ce dernier était partagé en profondeur et que Naruto semblait en vouloir plus.

Je monte donc à l'étage. Arrivé sur le palier, je me fige un instant en voyant Haru sortir des toilettes. Il m'aperçoit et sourit en s'approchant.

-Ca a été ?  
-Oui. On a brûlé ce qu'il fallait plus un peu d'autres plantes qui avaient été envahies. Ces chenilles sont horribles mais Densetsu a dit qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas courantes.  
-Ok.

Il prend ma main et me tire jusqu'à ma chambre. Il ferme derrière nous, et se retourne vers moi pour m'enlacer.

-On est dans la chambre, et la porte est fermée. Je peux t'embrasser ?

Je ne réponds que par un tendre baiser. Haru pousse un léger râle en se complaisant dans l'instant. Sa langue s'amuse avec la mienne. Ses mains commencent à faire de même sur mon corps. Mais il s'arrête pourtant et se recule pour me demander.

-Dis Aki. Tu m'apprendrais des trucs que je connais pas ?

Je hausse un sourcil et comprends de quoi il veut parler lorsqu'il ajoute « à propos du sexe entre hommes ». Je rougis mais lui réponds calmement.

-Je m'y connais pas tant que ça tu sais. Je l'ai pas énormément fait, je…  
-Sois pas bête. Tu n'as pas arrêté avec Suigetsu. Il t'a bien appris des trucs que je connais pas forcément.  
-Ben t'es un peu plus expert que moi, côté sexe, tu sais.  
-Pas entre homme.

Je hausse une épaule en essayant de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

Je repense à ce matin en frissonnant. Je parle tout bas en rougissant.

-Ben t'es pas intéressé par… un 69 alors… sinon…  
-Je suis désolé Aki. J'ai l'impression que t'as vraiment-vraiment aimé ça.  
-Ben oui je… j'aurai aimé que tu termines, tu sais. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer.

Haru ne répond pas. Il me regarde juste. Puis il prend finalement la parole après quelques instants.

-C'est juste que je suis nul à ça. Je… J'ai jamais réussi correctement avec une fille.  
-Ah donc y'a pas que les baisers dont elles se plaignaient ?

Je souris un peu plus en voyant Haru froncer les sourcils en faisant une moue vraiment boudeuse et mécontente. Il répond sur un ton en accord avec son visage.

-J'embrasse bien. Tu l'as dit mes baisers sont divins.

Je ris doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes un peu retroussées vers l'extérieur.

-Oui. Ils le sont.

Il sourit, satisfait. Il me regarde dans les yeux, inspire profondément très silencieusement, et me fais sursauter en s'agenouillant devant moi.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Je crois que… que j'ai fait une connerie Aki.  
-Hein ?

Itachi nous interrompt en m'appelant. J'entends Haru me demander pardon en chuchotant. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Hahha ! J'ai constaté que la preview du dernier chapitre avait fait réagir beaucoup de monde ! lol. Etes-vous rassurés ? Et la preview de ce chapitre ? Elle est pas mal, aussi, non ? Huhuhu. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends impatiemment vos reviews. Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Nana : #lève son index droit devant le nez de Densetsu# Tu n'as aucun droit de hurler à l'horreur pour le moment. Haru n'a pas encore commencé ! èé  
Densetsu : ... o.o...  
Nana : C'est bien.


	41. Frères III Chapitre 41

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 41.**

Haru répond sur un ton en accord avec son visage.

-J'embrasse bien. Tu l'as dit mes baisers sont divins.

Je ris doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes un peu retroussées vers l'extérieur.

-Oui. Ils le sont.

Il sourit de manière satisfaite. Il me regarde dans les yeux, inspire profondément très silencieusement, et me fait sursauter en s'agenouillant devant moi. Je hoquète et le regarde sans rien faire alors qu'il défait ma braguette. Ses mains se posent ensuite de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je… me sens rougir comme pas possible.

Qu'est-ce…enfin non plutôt… est-ce qu'il… est vraiment sérieux ?

Je me sens déjà me réchauffer alors qu'il a juste…

Je déglutis sans bouger, et sursaute finalement en entendant la voix de papa.

-Aki ? Haru est avec toi ?

Haru se redresse doucement. Son visage est complètement rouge. Tellement que c'en est presque attendrissant. Il se dirige vers l'interphone et répond de lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a papa ?  
-Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais te parler.

Je grimace en l'entendant. Haru répond qu'il arrive et relâche le bouton de l'interphone. Je prends la parole avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-Haru !  
-Hm ?  
-Papa… m'a parlé un peu et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Aussi à tonton. Donc… il va sûrement te parler du test de demain et de… ce qui te pousse à vouloir le faire.  
-Ben je veux le faire parce-que j'ai été idiot et que j'aimerai pouvoir te faire l'amour sans avoir peur de te donner quelque chose et… s… sans protection. Enfin si tu veux bien.

Je rougis en répondant.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Je… je l'ai jamais fait sans rien et… j'aimerai bien essayer avec toi. Si ça t'embête pas. … Je me demande comment c'est sans préservatif.

Je me racle la gorge tout doucement en soutenant comme je peux le regard de Haru posé sur moi. Lui aussi il rougit un peu. Il sourit brusquement et hausse une épaule.

-Enfin bien sûr je vais pas lui dire que c'est pour toi, hein !

Et il rit d'un air bête. C'est nerveux. Je lui souris pour le calmer un peu et lui dis de se dépêcher avant que papa ne monte de lui-même. Il acquiesce, vient tendrement m'embrasser, et me laisse seul.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le dîner sera passé depuis deux bonnes heures et que papa et Naruto seront partis dans leur chambre en nous laissant moi et Haru devant un film assez long, je sursaute en sentant Haru poser sa tête sur mon épaule et prendre doucement ma main. J'ouvre deux grands yeux ronds en tournant mon visage vers le sien. Je suis étonné. Et puis je souris. J'appuie ma propre tête sur la sienne en resserrant ma main dans ses doigts. Il se resserre un peu plus contre moi. On va finir de regarder le film comme ça, sans bouger. Et puis on va monter dans sa chambre et faire l'amour avant de s'endormir lui dans mes bras.

Le lendemain matin, c'est lui qui me réveille. J'ai le droit à un baiser avant qu'il ne me dise l'heure et s'amuse de me voir paniquer à l'idée que tonton Itachi arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je me lève donc en grande vitesse, passe dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche expresse, et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Itachi arrive lorsque je finis ma dernière tartine et que j'entreprends de terminer mon café. C'est papa qui lui ouvre. Haru m'appelle du salon. Je me lève en vidant mon mug et range la table. En passant dans le salon, je me sens paniquer en voyant Itachi y entrer par le couloir.

Il… il est là pour moi et Haru.

Enfin il vient aussi pour Naruto mais vu le visage de bienheureux de ce dernier, je pense qu'il va bien mieux.

-Bonjour tonton.

Itachi s'approche dans le salon en souriant et me répond par un bonjour. Il s'assied sur le canapé à la droite de Haru pendant que papa lui dit lui amener un café. Puis tonton interroge Naruto qui est installé sur le fauteuil.

-Alors ? T'as l'air d'aller mieux ?  
-Ben demande à Neji… !

Ils se mettent tous les deux à rire. Et puis tonton se tourne vers Haru et moi.

-Je vais vous mettre des noms d'emprunts pour les test. D'accord ? Je demanderai à ce que les résultats me soient remis personnellement.

Je hoche la tête mécaniquement pendant que Haru lui répond lui faire confiance pour ce qui se rapproche de la presse. Papa amène le café. Je suis le seul à ne pas en prendre je viens d'en boire. Et puis je me sens déjà assez comme une boule de nerf sur pattes. Je n'arrête pas, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à Haru. Seulement il ne le remarque pas. Lui il paraît tout à fait détendu. Le café fini, Itachi va chercher sa sacoche dans l'entrée et revient juste à l'entrée du salon pour demander à Haru s'ils peuvent monter dans sa chambre où aller dans son bureau. Je m'étonne.

-On peut pas faire ça là ?  
-Aki vous êtes peut-être un peu à part, mais j'ai une feuille à remplir et des questions à poser ainsi que des conseils à donner. Je viens ici mais je procède comme à l'hôpital.  
-A... ah. D'accord.

Haru me sourit d'un air amusé, se lève, et rejoint Itachi en lui disant qu'ils peuvent prendre son bureau. Quelques minutes après, Haru en sort et me dit « à ton tour » tout doucement. Il semble un peu mal à l'aise. En le croisant pour traverser le couloir, je lui demande si tout va bien.

-Je crois que… que j'ai fait une connerie Aki.  
-Hein ?

Itachi nous interrompt en m'appelant. J'entends Haru me demander pardon en chuchotant. Je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'il se rend dans le salon. Puis je me presse en entendant de nouveau Itachi m'appeler. Je referme la porte derrière moi.

Et je réalise soudain que… je suis dans le bureau de Haru. Ca faisait des années que je n'y étais pas entré. Depuis que … quasiment depuis que c'est son bureau, en fait. Pourtant ça n'a pas tant changé que ça depuis que papa l'occupait. Il y a toujours le même mobilier : un grand bureau en plein milieu de la salle, des bibliothèques et des casiers pour rangés les dossiers, ainsi que le canapé contre le mur de l'entrée.

-Installe-toi Aki.  
-Euh… Oui.

Itachi sourit et prend un ton amusé.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je penserai que tu as peur des aiguilles !

Je ris poliment mais surtout d'un air stressé. Ce que Haru m'a dit ne veut pas partir de mon esprit.

Un connerie ? Comment ça ? Et à propos de quoi ? Itachi lui aurait rappeler sans le vouloir un comportement à risque qu'il aurait eu ?  
… Enfin. Un comportement encore plus à risque que ceux qu'il a pu avoir par le passé ?

-Aki ?  
-Euh oui je… C'est juste que j'ai peur du résultat de Haru.  
-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur du tien ?  
-Je… j'ai rien moi c'est juste… et puis même si c'était le cas je préfèrerai que ce soit moi que Haru.

Il ne répond rien. J'enlève ma chemise et tends mon bras. Itachi me demande.

-Avec Suigetsu, tu m'as dit t'être toujours protégé. C'était parce-que ton père était là ou c'était vrai ?  
-Non, je me suis toujours protégé. C'est vrai.  
-Tout le temps ? Vraiment tout le temps ?  
-Ou… oui enfin…

Il me met le doute maintenant.

-C'était Su qui en mettait mais on s'est protégé.

Itachi écarquille un instant les yeux.

-Et toi non ?  
-Ben… j'étais passif alors …

Il se racle la gorge en me piquant avec l'aiguille. Et puis il parle doucement.

-Ne bouge pas.  
-Je… Tonton ? J'aurai dû en mettre aussi ? En… en ce moment on… je … euh je vois quelqu'un d'autre et on en met tous les deux mais j'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité pour le passif, c'est… Tu… toi, tu

Il m'interrompt.

-C'est très bien si tu le fais maintenant Aki.

Et puis d'un coup, je repense à quelque chose. Je demande même.

-Et… et les caresses ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Il retire la seringue de mon bras en me demandant d'appuyer bien fort sur le coton. Il m'interroge.

-Comment ça ?  
-Les préliminaires ? On doit

Il inspire profondément et reprend la parole en essayant de rester calme.

Quand je vais sortir du bureau de Haru en laissant Itachi ranger ses affaires, Haru va remarquer à mon visage qu'on aura sûrement eu le même discours tous les deux. Haru se rapproche de moi dans le couloir de l'entrée. J'ai fermé la porte du bureau derrière moi et papa et Naruto ne peuvent pas nous entendre d'ici. Haru chuchote.

-Il t'en a parlé aussi ?  
-Hm.

J'acquiesce. Haru veut prendre mes mains mais je dois m'écarter. Itachi sort du bureau à l'instant même. Il s'étonne de nous voir tous les deux là.

-Messes basses ?

Haru sourit et pose son index sur ses lèvres en souriant.

-Top secret !

J'ai l'impression que je rougis mais je n'ose pas faire un geste de plus pour ne pas paraître encore plus gêné. Haru attrape ma main et m'emmène dans le salon, Itachi sur nos pas. Ce dernier va demander à ausculter Naruto par précaution. Puis il va repartir juste après.  
J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression qu'il n'allait pas très bien à ce moment-là.

Je suis dans le couloir de l'entrée à la porte du bureau de Haru. Il est ouvert et accessible aux yeux de tous ceux qui passent. Haru est dedans. Il à l'air de ranger ou de chercher quelque chose.

-Tu as perdu un truc ?

Haru me jette un coup d'œil et rougit en déviant son regard sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à croiser le mien. Il répond cependant.

-U… une photo.  
-Une photo ?  
-Oui je... je t'ai menti quand... j'en avais de toi... tout seul. Et je suis en train de paniquer là maintenant tout de suite parce-que je ne retrouve plus celle que j'avais dans mon bureau et que papa à les clés maintenant et qu'il a très bien pu la trouver !

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant avant de repartir bien plus rapidement qu'il ne devrait.

-QUOI ?

Je contourne le bureau et ouvre les tiroir avant de réaliser qu'on peut nous entendre. Je pars donc fermer la porte avant de me retourner vers Haru. Il est parti chercher dans les bibliothèques.

-Mais c'est pas vrai t'es inconscient !  
-OUI ! JE SAIS ! JE FAIS TOUT DE TRAVERS !

Je le dévisage en m'arrêtant sur place. Je ne pensais pas qu'il crierait comme ça. Il continue d'une voix plus calme mais un peu serrée.

-C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler. J'y pense déjà assez comme ça.  
-... Haru... !  
-Je sais que je fais connerie sur connerie ! M... J'ai envie de changer Aki mais même quand j'essaie tout ce que j'ai déjà fait me rattrape ! Je suis désolé pour les photos ! Mais je pensais jamais pouvoir te toucher ou... alors je les ai gardées ! Tu... Tu es magnifique sur ses photos et au moins c'était un peu moins bizarre que de se regarder dans le miroir pour avoir l'impression de...

Il s'arrête de parler. Son menton tremble. Je m'approche de lui et lui prends un livre des mains pour le ranger et ensuite passer mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-Haru calme-toi.  
-J'ai pas envie de te perdre Aki !  
-Moi non plus. Calme-toi. C'est pas une photo qui va nous séparer. Quand bien même tout le monde la verrait. Et puis je suis tout seul dessus, non ? Ou alors avec Suigetsu ! Pas avec toi ! Donc on ne craint rien. Ok ?  
-Oui mais si c'est papa qui l'a trouvée ? S'il devine pourquoi je l'avais avec moi ? T'es complètement nu dessus ! Tu… tu es…

Je me sens rougir. Ca… ça me fait de l'effet de me dire que Haru puisse aimer me voir en photo comme ça.

Je me racle la gorge en me secouant intérieurement. Je repousse doucement Haru et prends la parole.

-Ecoutes. On va chercher. T'inquiète pas. Calme-toi. Te mets pas dans cet état pour une photo Haru.  
-C'est pas que la photo, je… Itachi m'a fait peur à me dire tous ces trucs que… et puis tu sais bien ce que j'ai dit, il  
-Ce que t'as dit ?  
-Oui ! … Tu m'as dit qu'il t'en a parlé.

Léger blanc. Je regarde Haru sans comprendre. Je reprends la parole.

-Ben il m'a juste donner des conseils pour les protections et ben je me suis rendu compte que j'ai pas forcément été toujours sérieux … enfin c'est tout ! Y'a autre chose ? En rapport avec toi ?

Il murmure tout bas avoir pensé que je parlais de la même chose que lui tout à l'heure à propos de la gaffe qu'il aurait faite. Il soupire et va s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Je me retourne en le suivant des yeux et écoute ce qu'il a à me dire.

-Je crois qu'il a compris ce… ce qui se passe entre nous.  
-HEIN ?

Haru baisse les yeux sur ses mains et hoche la tête. Moi de mon côté je préfère aller m'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, sur le canapé. Je demande.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? P… et… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit !  
-Je suis pas sûr Aki. … seulement je… Je… comme papa le sait je l'ai pas caché, je lui ai dis avoir couché avec un homme. Et lui il s'est mis à me poser des questions sur toi, sur ce que ça me faisait que tu aies rompu avec Suigetsu, si je savais pourquoi, et… et j'étais tellement… dedans que je me suis pas rendu compte le bonheur que je devais montrer et… je sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'il sait ce que je ressens pour toi. Alors… s'il en parle à papa et que, lui, il a trouver en plus la photo que…  
-Je vois.

J'inspire doucement et soupire en faisant aller mon regard partout dans la pièce tout doucement. J'entends Haru s'excuser mais ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je me racle la gorge au bout d'un moment en frottant mes paumes l'une à l'autre. Je reprends la parole.

-Ecoute Haru, ... même s'ils devine que tu as des sentiments pour moi, ... ça veut pas dire qu'ils sont partagés ou qu'on fait quelque chose ! Et puis, ... je suis le seul garçon que tu connaisse vraiment ici donc... ça peut très bien être juste parce-que tu te découvres homo et... Enfin y'a pleins de possibilités. On verra bien si jamais papa en parle ou alors Itachi.  
-Ils vont me prendre pour un détraqué.  
-Pas forcément. Peut-être juste... quelqu'un de chamboulé.

Il soupire et s'affale tête sur son bureau. Puis il sursaute et relève juste un peu son visage en écarquillant les yeux. Il se lève d'un coup et soulève le dessus de bureau. Il soupire brusquement en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise un papier dans les mains. Papier que je devine être la photo en question.

-Tu l'as trouvé ?

Il soupire de soulagement et hoche la tête en la regardant. Je me lève et me rapproche. Je contourne le bureau et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Haru avant de passer mes bras sur ses épaules pour enlacer son coup.

Je rougis en voyant la photo. C'est Su qui l'avait prise alors que je dormais. Je suis nu et il n'y a aucun drap sur mon corps.

-Tu... t'en as d'autres comme ça ? De cachées dans la maison ?  
-Oui mais je sens que je vais vraiment les brûler. ... J'ai pas envie que papa ou Naruto les trouve.

Il tourne avec sa chaise en me souriant. Je m'assieds sur lui alors qu'il me dit qu'en plus maintenant il a l'original pour lui tout seul.

-Idiot... !

Il rit doucement et accepte un baiser de ma part. Ses mains se glissent dans le bas de mon dos puis sur mes fesses. Il me fait me rapprocher de lui sur ses jambes. Le baiser rompu, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Un silence s'instaure un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande.

-Je peux te poser une question Aki ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Comment tu crois qu'ils réagiraient vraiment si jamais ils l'apprenaient ?  
-Les parents ?  
-Oui.

J'inspire doucement et me lève en cherchant une réponse.

Comment ils réagiraient, ... Les deux extrêmes me viennent à l'esprit et les deux me paraissent peu probables. L'acceptation serait bien trop miraculeuse voir même étrange de leur part. Et le fait de nous rejeter, ... je ne peux pas croire que papa le ferait. Peut-être Naruto serait gêné, papa aussi mais... papa a fait l'expérience de perdre un enfant, ... il ne doit pas avoir envie de perdre les deux qu'il lui reste. Que nous soyons immoraux ou non.

-Tu sais Haru, ... t'as mis une fille enceinte y'a presque trois ans maintenant, ... pourtant il ne t'en veux pas vraiment.  
-Bien sûr que si il m'en veut. Il se demande comment j'ai pu être aussi irresponsable. Tu n'as qu'à voir quand on a commencé à parler de Moegi, ... il était mal à l'aise et crispé quand on abordait le sujet.  
-J'ai... j'ai pas remarqué.  
-Ben je crois qu'en fait t'aimais pas tant que ça Moegi une fois que je me suis mis à sortir avec elle alors t'y faisais pas attention quand on en parlait.

Je ne réponds pas. La voix de papa m'en empêche.

-Haru ? J'entre.

Et il entre. Il s'immobilise en me voyant là debout à côté du bureau de Haru. Il m'interroge.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Haru répond pour moi.

-On discute papa.  
-C'est rare de te voir autoriser ton frère à entrer dans ton bureau ! C'est même la première fois !  
-Je change. C'est tout.

Papa laisse passer. De mon côté, je sors et me rends dans ma chambre. Un petit quart d'heure après être monté, je reçois un appel sur mon portable. C'est Suigetsu.

-Allô ? Su ?  
-Salut ! Ca va ? Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. T'es carrément synchro ! Ca va ?  
-Ca peut aller. Tu me manques mais faut bien que je me fasse une raison !

J'inspire doucement en pinçant mes lèvres et laisse échapper un « hm ». Suigetsu rit poliment et reprend la parole.

-Bon. Je t'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles. Juste comme ça.  
-... Su...  
-Ah ! Et... si tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom en entier, ce serait bien, Aki. Pas que je me plaigne, hein, ... mais...  
-Désolé. Je comprends.  
-Merci.

Je me racle la gorge et me lance sur le sujet qui le fait appeler.

-Euh moi sinon ben j'ai ... pas grande chose à dire.  
-Refus de Haru ?  
-Chut. Faut pas le dire.  
-Ok.

Ca l'amuse au moins.

Il me demande.

-Mais y'a rien d'autre ? Comment je fais, moi, pour tenir sans tes nouvelles, hein ?

Je souris et réponds.

-Je peux te dire que je vais bien, que je suis sur un petit nuage,

Il m'interrompt.

-Pas un gros ?  
-Non. Un petit pour le moment.  
-Vous vous cachez, hein ?  
-Suigetsu.  
-Oui. Je sais. T'as pas le droit de me le dire. Preuve que vous vous cachez d'ailleurs !

Je le coupe à mon tour.

-Su je... j'ai fais un test sanguin pour les MST.

Il hoquète et me demande de répéter. Je le fais et reste silencieux devant son manque de réaction. Il doit sûrement vouloir prendre le temps d'assimiler.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, il réagit enfin.

-A... ah ? Et euh... tu.. enfin...

Et puis il arrive enfin à prononcer plusieurs mots compréhensibles d'affilé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu... T'as quelque chose ?  
-Ben c'est pour vérifier.  
-... Oh.  
-Mais en fait j'ai eu que toi et... et voilà.  
-Et Haru.  
-Non pas... y'en a eu un, ... avant.

De nouveau, un temps d'assimilation est de rigueur. Je lui explique en perdant patience.

-On a pas été jusqu'au bout, ... tu sais je t'avais raconté quand Naruto m'avait surpris à la pépinière l'année dernière.  
-E... euh... Oui tu... tu m'avais dit.  
-Hm. …ben… quand mon tonton m'a fait la prise de sang, … on a un peu parler et tout et… je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait utiliser une capote que ce jour-là, … que… quand on se frottait ou qu'on… faisait des trucs vite fait, … on n'en a jamais mis.

Je déglutis en cherchant à savoir si j'utilise les bons mots, les bonnes phrases, afin qu'il ne s'énerve pas contre moi ou panique.

-Je suis désolé Su. Comme… comme en plus quand tu m'as fait des gâteries j'avais rien et que…  
-J'ai avalé.

J'émet un léger son pour lui dire que oui. Mon regard tombe sur ma cuisse.

-Et tu m'as mordu au sang rappelle-toi.

Je l'entends inspirer profondément. Il ne dit cependant rien. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant et prononce juste quelques mots de plus.

-Je suis désolé.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

«Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, Haru est assis dans mon lit et me regarde d'un air bête et penaud. Je pose mes affaires sans rien dire en décidant de l'ignorer. Mais il prend la parole.

-J'ai fais quelque chose ?  
-Non.  
-Alors j'ai pas fait quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds pas."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci à NanaNara et Eien no Yuki de bien vouloir patienter pour leur réponse, aussi. J'ai l'impression que le test fait peur à certaines personnes... huhu... ! Vous aurez les résultats la semaine prochaine ! Alors ? Quels sont vos pronostiques ? Je rappelle que c'est une death-fic, juste au cas où. (je suis méchante... ùù Pardon.) Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! **

Note : Pour les revieweurs anonymes. Quelqu'un m'a appris qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver les réponses aux anonymes que je fais. Il suffit de cliquer en haut des chapitres sur mon pseudo. Cela amène à ma page profil du site et c'est là que je mets les réponses aux anonymes.

Densetsu : Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?  
Nana : Il semblerait...  
Itachi : Et pour Suigetsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?  
Nana : Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? O.o ?  
Itachi : Ben. Oui ! Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit ?  
Densetsu : Non ! èé Tu n'as le droit de t'inquiéter que pour moi ! èé.  
Itachi : o.o... ?


	42. Frères III Chapitre 42

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 42.**

Je déglutis en cherchant à savoir si j'utilise les bons mots, les bonnes phrases, afin qu'il ne s'énervent pas contre moi ou panique.

-Je suis désolé Su… comme… comme en plus quand tu m'as fait des gâteries j'avais rien et que…  
-J'ai avalé.

J'émet un léger son pour lui dire que oui. Mon regard tombe sur ma cuisse.

-Et tu m'as mordu au sang rappelle-toi.

Je l'entends inspirer profondément. Il ne dit cependant rien. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant et prononce juste quelques mots de plus.

-Je suis désolé.

Il se racle fortement la gorge. Je l'entends soupirer et déclarer.

-Bon ben… tu… tu me tiendras au courant ?  
-Evidemment.  
-Tu… Tu sais si le type en question avait l'habitude de se protéger ou, …  
-Je sais pas trop. C… C'est moi qui avait amener les préservatifs à la pépinière.  
-Ok.  
-J'étais pas le premier pour lui.  
-D… D'accord.

Un silence s'installe encore. Je me retiens pour ne pas m'excuser encore une fois ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Je décide d'essayer de changer de sujet au risque d'en prendre un qui peut se révéler pire.

-Tu as des nouvelles de tes parents ?  
-Hein ? Ah euh. Oui. Ma mère m'appelle en cachette de mon père parfois. Ca aurait pu être pire.  
-Ton père, … c'est pas bon alors.  
-Je pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux de sa part tu sais.  
-Hm.  
-Bon euh je… hm… Excuse-moi mais je crois qu'il va falloir que j'assimile un peu, là… et… enfin ce que tu m'as dit, … je peux te rappeler ce soir ?  
-Bien sûr. Je suis là si t'as besoin.  
-Oui enfin pas totalement je te rappelle qu'on a rompu.

Je le salue, entends sa réponse, et raccroche. Puis je me laisse tomber en arrière sur mon lit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un vrai marathon. Je n'ai plus de force.  
Je fixe le plafond un moment avant de poser mes mains sur mon visage.  
J'espère que je ne lui ai rien donner. Je m'en voudrais tellement qu'il soit malade par ma faute. Je lui ai déjà fait tant de mal…

En fin d'après-midi, alors que je suis en train de traîner sur internet, Haru va venir me voir avec un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Je le remarque et lui demande en souriant moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?

Il s'assied au bord de mon lit, inspire, et soupire d'un air contenté son explication.

-Je viens de faire gagner trois million cinq cent huit mille dollars à la famille !

J'écarquille les yeux, et réponds calmement.

-C'est tout ?

Il fronce ses sourcils et prend rapidement mon oreiller pour me le balancer dessus. Je le rattrape sans difficulté et le lui renvoie en le traitant de gamin. Je me lève et le rejoins sur le lit sans danger ; la porte est fermée. Je le pousse sur le dos et le domine à quatre pattes sur lui. Je l'interroge.

-Alors je vais avoir le droit à un cadeau de ta part ?

Il sourit calmement, caresse ma joue droite, et murmure une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je crois que…

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-… faut que je réfléchisse…

Puis encore un fois, puis dans son cou.

-… à la question…

Je m'allonge sur lui. Ses bras m'enlacent tout doucement. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou en restant étendu sur lui. Je joue un peu avec ses cheveux sur le côté. Lui me tient dans ses bras. Un moment passe avant que je ne prenne la parole.

-J'ai parlé à Suigetsu du test.

Je l'ai senti, Haru s'est crispé. Je n'attends pas qu'il parle je continue.

-Je ne lui ai rien dis sur nous Haru. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il fallait que je le prévienne. Si… si j'ai quelque chose je devrais lui dire.  
-Je suis sûr que t'auras rien. T'es en bonne santé après tout.  
-Hm. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour toi.  
-Dis Aki…  
-Hmm… ?  
-Suigetsu, … il te manque ?  
-Je t'ai toi Haru. Je te préfère à lui même si je l'aime beaucoup.  
-Tu crois qu'il t'aime encore ?  
-Il m'aime encore.  
-Et ça te fait rien ?  
-Je me sens juste un peu coupable de l'avoir abandonné comme ça.

Il inspire profondément. Je sens son torse se soulever sous moi.

-Aki ?  
-Hm ?  
-Ca te dit une semaine rien que pour nous ?  
-Hein ?  
-La semaine prochaine, Satsuki et Kisa vont venir à la maison c'est la semaine de garde de Naruto. On… nous on pourrait aller dans une des maisons secondaires, … non ? On leur dirait qu'on a envie de se reposer. Moi, … de prendre un peu l'air, et toi de te remettre de ta rupture. Ils comprendraient et nous laisseraient partir tous les deux.  
-Tu veux aller où ?  
-Je sais pas encore. … j'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul un peu loin de tout le monde.  
-Oui mais la semaine prochaine on aura nos résultats sanguins Haru. Et si jamais y'a quelque chose j'ai aucune envie que les parents l'apprennent avant nous.

Cette fois il soupire.

-Ah… c'est vrai en plus…  
-Tu connais papa il forcera tonton à lui dire ce qu'il en est si on est pas là. Il n'aura pas la patience d'attendre. Et puis il dira vouloir nous prévenir donc…  
-Oui.  
-On se fera une semaine en amoureux après mes examens ! D'accord ?

Il sourit et hoche la tête alors que je me redresse juste assez pour l'embrasser. Ses mains descendent dans mon dos, s'arrêtent sur mes fesses, et remontent sous mes vêtements. Il écarte ses jambes puis les resserre légèrement autour de mon bassin. Je pousse un râle sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Puis je me redresse en le regardant. Je dois sûrement rougir un peu.

-Ce soir.

Il hoche la tête. Son corps se détend de nouveau.

-Aki je peux te demander un truc un peu … plus personnel ?  
-Un peu plus personnel ? Je te signale que je t'ai raconté mes nuits avec Suigetsu, Haru ! Que veux-tu qui soit plus personnel que ça ?  
-Je voudrais savoir ta… position préférée. En passif.  
-H… hein ?

Là, je suis sûr je rougis. Je me redresse sur mes genoux en me sentant prêt à bafouiller. Haru s'assied sans me quitter des yeux.

-Tu dois bien en avoir une, non ?  
-Je… Je jeje Je les connais sûrement pas toutes !  
-Dans celles que t'as déjà faites.

Mon ventre se réchauffe.

Pour moi, … la réponse est venue tout de suite. B… bien sûr que j'en ai une préférée, … c'est… super dans cette position… J'adore ça.

Je sors de mes pensées peu chastes en entendant le rire moqueur de Haru. Il a prit un oreiller dans ses bras et me pointe du doigt en riant sans retenue.

-Hha ! Tu verrais... Hahaa… ta tête Aki ! Ca se voit que t'y pense ! Ha... HAHAaha !

Je fronce mes sourcils et lui arrache l'oreiller des mains pour le cogner avec en lui râlant après que c'est de sa faute si j'y pense. Il me pousse brusquement sur le dos et me bloque pour que je ne bouge plus.

-Alors ? C'est quoi comme position ?  
-Tu pourras pas la faire. On peut pas ici avec les parents.  
-Dis quand même ! Qu'est-ce que Suigetsu a inventé pour que tu rougisses autant rien qu'en y pensant ?  
-Sur le canapé. Il me prenait, … sur le canapé.  
-Hein ?

Il a l'air surpris. J'en profite pour le repousser et m'asseoir correctement. Haru n'arrive toujours pas à me croire.

-Sur le… « canapé » ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a d'excitant à ça ? C'est pas pratique en plus !  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Y'a pas la place !  
-Tu l'imagines pas comme il faut, c'est tout.  
-Ben… allongé ?

Je fais un « non » de tête. Il réessaie.

-Assis ? L'un sur l'autre ?  
-Non plus.  
-… je… j'ai peur de savoir tout d'un coup…

Je souris.

-A genou sur l'assise, les bras appuyés contre le dossier, et lui debout derrière moi.

Haru se met à rougir. Je continue.

-Avec des mains qui peuvent me toucher partout et moi qui suis bien calé, …

Je relève mes épaules en fermant les yeux en y repensant, même ! Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu peux pousser fort ou pas c'est pas grave c'est… et je peux m'accrocher et bouger sans difficulté, c'est… hmmmm…

Je rouvre mes paupières. Haru me dévisage en rougissant avec un air hébété. Quelques mots sortent soudain de sa bouche. Des mots qui paraissent un peu lointain et perdus dans un rêve.

-J'veux essayer…

J'éclate de rire. Haru sourit en me regardant. Il est amusé. Il s'approche de moi à quatre pattes et m'embrasse tendrement avant de quitter le lit. Je me lève à mon tour et descends avec lui au rez-de-chaussée. J'aperçois papa dans la cuisine. Il prépare le dîner.

-Tu veux de l'aide papa ?  
-Hm ? Non ça va. Tu sais où est ton frère ?  
-Dans le salon. Il vient de descendre avec moi.

Je me sens automatiquement bête d'avoir prononcer le « avec moi ».

-Enfin il est dans le salon quoi.  
-J'ai compris.

Il sourit d'un air amusé.

-Je ne suis pas encore vieux au point de ne pas t'entendre Aki !  
-Oui. Pardon.

Je retiens un soupire de soulagement. Et puis je me sens encore plus bête d'avoir failli ne pas le garder pour moi. La soirée passe. La nuit aussi. Je me réveille dans les bras de Haru et je vais me réveiller dans ses bras pendant encore quelques jours avant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Nous sommes lundi matin. Aujourd'hui, les filles arrivent pour passer la seconde semaine de leur vacances de Pâques avec nous. Naruto va mieux. On a rouvert la pépinière depuis vendredi. Densetsu est venu lui aussi mais nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose. Samedi matin, ça a été plus tranquille. Et cette semaine, je suis censé juste surveiller les plantes avec Densetsu. Naruto prend une semaine pour être avec Satsuki et Kisa. Ce sont les seules fois où Densetsu est demandé maintenant. Mais on ne fait vraiment que le minimum. En fait, c'est à peine si on reste plus de deux heures.  
Et donc en ce moment Densetsu est en train de me ramener à la maison. Il est à peine 11h. Densetsu va en profiter pour voir les filles lui aussi. Naruto est normalement en train d'aller les chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Papa doit sûrement travailler avec Haru. Depuis la semaine dernière et la grosse affaire que Haru a réussi, papa à l'air de vouloir le former un peu plus. En fait, il semblerait que Haru ait perdu de l'argent, au final. Enfin qu'il n'en a pas gagné autant qu'il aurait pu. Ce n'est pas une erreur mais juste le début lui a dit papa. Haru se sentait assez mal en me le racontant. Il est donc en plein optique de travail en ce moment et… je le sens d'ailleurs. Il est tellement crevé le soir qu'il s'endort très rapidement. J'ai hâte que papa lâche un peu du leste… Je me sens délaissé. Enfin, … pas encore assez pour en parler à Haru.  
Suigetsu ne m'a pas appelé durant la semaine. Je crois qu'il attend que je le fasse mais je n'ose pas avant d'avoir mes résultats.

-Je sens que la semaine va être tranquille !

J'ouvre grands mes yeux, surpris par ce que vient de dire Densetsu. Je souris.

-Oui. Oui c'est sûr.  
-Oh ! Ah pardon c'est vrai que demain vous avez vos résultats sanguins avec Haru.

Là, mon sourire, il est forcé.

-Oui. C'est pas grave. T'inquiète pas Densetsu de toute façon on n'aura rien ! C'est juste par précaution qu'on le fait !  
-Je n'en doute pas Aki.  
-Oui.

Je suis tendu. Je n'aime pas trop parler de ça. Même avec Haru d'ailleurs. Je m'inquiète énormément de savoir que je ne me suis pas protéger correctement. Il ne reste plus qu'un jour à attendre. Demain matin, … ou peut-être après-midi, … on saura. Et on sera rassuré. Y'a pas moyen qu'il y ait une autre solution.

Densetsu me sort soudain de mes pensées.

-Naruto m'a dit que tu allais étrangement bien depuis ta rupture avec ton petit ami.  
-Hein ? Ah ! Euh… c'est juste que… ça s'est bien passé. Voilà tout. On reste ami.  
-Et tu es amoureux d'une autre personne alors ?  
-Ou… oui mais. Densetsu excuse-moi mais j'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça en fait.  
-Ah. Désolé. C'était pour papoter un peu.  
-On peut parler de la pépinière si tu veux !

Il sourit de façon amusée. Je suis désolé pour lui. Je sais qu'il aime bien avoir des secrets avec moi. On est assez complices tous les deux. Mais, là, je ne peux pas lui parler de ça.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Naruto n'est pas encore là. Sa voiture n'est pas devant la maison. Haru et papa nous accueillent. Ils ont pris une pause on dirait. Je monte dans ma chambre en leur disant à tous vouloir prendre une douche. Je croise un instant le regard de Haru pour lui faire comprendre que je l'attends là-haut.  
Je monte donc à l'étage et commence à me déshabiller. Je reste en boxer histoire de traverser le couloir un peu habillé –on ne sait jamais si papa aurait envie de monter, …- , me prends quelques vêtements propres, et sors de ma chambre en regardant dans le couloir. Je souris en apercevant le visage de Haru apparaître au niveau de l'escalier. Il me remarque et me rend mon sourire. J'attends, et me laisse faire enlacer par ses bras une fois qu'il est assez proche de moi. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me chuchoter un « bonjour » à l'oreille. J'étais parti ce matin avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Je murmure à mon tour.

-Bonjour Haru.  
-Y'a pas eu de problème avec Densetsu ?  
-Non. Il est en pleine forme. Naruto va être content. Et toi ? Avec papa ?  
-Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Tu vas vraiment prendre une douche ou tu voulais m'allumer ?

Je ris doucement et lui assure vouloir en prendre une. Il me lâche donc après un autre petit baiser et me laisse aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je vais redescendre, je vais savoir avant même d'arriver dans le salon que les filles sont là avec Naruto. J'entends le rire de Kisa d'ici. J'arrive dans le salon et leur fait la bise à elle et Satsuki. Ainsi qu'à Naruto qui était encore endormi quand je suis parti. En fait, il y avait seul papa de réveillé.  
La fin de matinée commence assez bien. Kisa riait à cause de Naruto. Je n'ai pas vraiment très bien compris et je ne cherche pas. Moi, là, j'ai envie de passer un moment avec Haru qui se fait taquiner par Densetsu et Satsuki. Ca fait trois jours qu'on a pas fait l'amour. Haru est tout le temps trop crevé le soir. Et puis maintenant, en plus, …. Avec les filles dans la maison qui débordent d'énergie… Ca va bouffer le peu restant à Haru.

Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et réalise. Je me mets à rougir en regardant Naruto qui vient de m'interroger et qui continue.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu es fatigué ?  
-Non, non. J'ai… je viens de penser à un truc pas très sympa.  
-Tu as des problèmes ?

Mon frère qui manque d'énergie, … ça peut en être un valable sans plus d'explications ?

Je force un sourire et lui assure que non, que tout va bien. J'aperçois au passage Haru me demander du regard ce qu'il se passe. Je souris juste. Il va laisser tomber jusqu'au soir. Enfin… c'est plutôt moi qui vais le remettre sur la table, en réalité. Il est allongé sur le dos, comme une masse, à côté de moi. Ses yeux sont déjà fermés et je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Tout le monde est couché et les filles doivent déjà dormir. Papa et Naruto, … j'en sais rien mais ils sont dans leur chambre et je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qu'ils peuvent y faire.

-Haru ?  
-… hmm ? Quoi ?  
-Tu dors ?  
-Pas encore tout à fait…  
-Tu sais, … ce matin quand on est arrivé avec Densetsu, …  
-… hm mhhh… ?

Je manque de soupirer. Il est pas du tout coopératif. Mais je dois me presser car sinon il va finir par réellement s'endormir sinon.

-Tu te souviens, j'avais l'air abattu et un peu gêné. Tu te demandes pas pourquoi ?  
-… hh… si… Si mais, …

Il se tourne sur le côté en ouvrant juste un peu les yeux et continue de parler d'une voix endormie.

-Aki je suis super crevé en ce moment je suis désolé mais…  
-Je sais.

Je soupire cette fois. Et vraiment. Haru l'entend et fronce un sourcil. Il pose mollement une main sur mon avant bras tout près de lui.

-Ca va pas … ?  
-… si mais…

Je baisse mes yeux sur la main de Haru qui tient mon bras. Je joue un peu avec de la mienne en la regardant et continue de parler en espérant que ça le réveille peut-être assez pour un câlin même rapide.

-… Haru… t'es tellement crevé en ce moment qu'on a pas fait l'amour depuis trois jours ! Je dis pas que… que je suis sur les nerfs et tout et super en manque mais… tu voudrais pas mettre un peu le holà sur le boulot avec papa ? Déjà cette semaine va y avoir assez les filles pour te fatiguer alors bon… Tu… tu voudrais pas faire une pause ?

Je relève doucement les yeux, et manque de broyer la main de Haru sous la colère et l'agacement. Il s'est endormi cet imbécile ! Je soupire et le lâche avant de me tourner de dos à lui.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, Haru est en train d'embrasser ma peau le long de mon épaule droite et dans mon cou. Je tourne un peu mon visage et jette un coup d'œil à Haru avant de lui sourire.

-Bonjour Haru.  
-Boonnn-jour !

Il se redresse légèrement et m'embrasse tendrement alors que je me tourne sur le dos. Il s'allonge sur moi qui l'enlace. Je suis déjà très … réveillé.

-C'est que je te fais envie Aki… ! Regarde-moi comme tu es excité !

Je lui râle après tandis qu'il repasse sa bouche dans mon cou.

-La ferme. Si tu m'écoutais un peu avant de dormir tu saurais pourquoi je suis dans cet état !

Il s'arrête, et se redresse en tendant ses deux bras. Les yeux écarquillés.

-Hein ?  
-Haru t'arrêtes pas !

Il se pousse ! J'y crois pas il se pousse ! Il se rallonge à côté de moi !

-Tu… t'as voulu me parler hier soir, Aki ?  
-Mais on s'en fiche fais-moi l'amour !

Je me tourne vers lui en voulant l'enlacer, mais il me tient à distance en posant une main sur mon torse.

-Non, attends. Tu a voulu me dire quelque chose ? Je suis désolé en ce moment le soir je m'endors d'un coup j'ai … j'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'aies parlé !

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Et puis je décide de ne pas l'aider. Il n'a qu'à s'en rendre compte par lui-même un point c'est tout ! Je me lève en lui balançant la couette dessus. Je lui râle après qu'il n'est qu'un simple idiot qui ne sait pas réaliser les choses, et pars en direction de la salle de bain. Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, Haru est assit dans mon lit et me regarde d'un air bête et penaud. Je pose mes affaires sans rien dire en décidant de l'ignorer. Mais il prend la parole.

-J'ai fais quelque chose ?  
-Non.  
-Alors j'ai pas fait quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ce qui veut dire que c'est ça et que maintenant il le sait. Il se lève et s'approche de moi alors que j'enfile un jean.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je t'ai fâché ?  
-Tu me fâches surtout à ne pas te rendre compte de ce que c'est. Je vais finir par croire que t'aimes pas le faire avec moi.  
-Le faire ? Faire quoi ?

Je tourne alors doucement mon visage vers le sien et lui lance un regard noir. Il reste interdit, puis rougit soudain en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est parce-que ça fait trois jours que je m'endors comme une masse et qu'on… n'a pas fait l'amour ?

Je me re-concentre sur mes vêtements en lui répondant.

-Tu comprends vite pour un simple surdoué !  
-A… Aki, … si je t'ai pas beaucoup touché dernièrement c'est parce qu'avec les résultats du test qui arrive, … je voulais pas trop te mettre la pression ou autre je… J'adore faire ça avec toi !

Il me prend par la taille. Je me laisse faire en prenant une moue boudeuse.

-J'avais envie, moi, Haru… mais t'arrêtes pas de bosser. Et puis hier soir j'ai voulu t'en parler parce qu'en plus avec les filles qui sont là, … on va être tous les deux crevés alors je voulais que tu freines un peu sur le boulot, tu vois… ?  
-Je suis désolé. C'est que je m'en veux d'avoir fait perdre de l'argent à la famille.  
-T'en as pas perdu. T'en as gagner.  
-Oui mais pas autant que j'aurai pu.

Je soupire et lui dis que de toute façon on est déjà assez riches comme ça. Il se met alors à rire et me rappelle qu'on a plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes à payer, aussi, pour travailler pour nous de part le monde.

-Je sais mais une pause ou une sieste d'une heure dans la journée pour que le soir tu puisse t'occuper de ton petit ami sans t'effondrer comme une masse dans son lit, c'est pas du luxe, non ? Sinon autant que tu dormes dans ta chambre !  
-Mon … « petit ami » ?

Je rougis en plongeant mes yeux toujours boudeurs dans les siens.

-Oui et alors … ? T'es mon petit ami !  
-Oui. J'aime assez ce statut. Je pensais que tu me voyais comme ton frère jumeau.  
-Tu l'es mais tu es avant tout mon petit ami et, surtout, l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie.

Je l'enlace en disant ça. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou en approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Je l'embrasse avec plaisir en sentant ses mains se glisser sur mes fesses. Mais il s'arrête et me sourit.

-Aki tu vas me détester mais je vais pas te faire l'amour tout de suite.  
-Tu veux attendre les résultats ?  
-T'y as pensé aussi ?

Je souris et réponds.

-La prochaine fois on le fera sans capote.  
-Parce qu'on n'est pas malade.

J'acquiesce et lui demande.

-Promis ?  
-Oui. Promis.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois et m'écarte pour le laisser aller à son tour dans la salle de bain. Je descends et installe la table pour le petit déjeuner. Quand les filles sont là en vacances, on prend nos repas dans le salon pour avoir plus de place. Pas que la maison et plus particulièrement la cuisine soit petite, non, mais c'est juste comme ça. Kisa me rejoint la première. Elle me donne un bisou et m'aide à finir de mettre la table avant de s'installer et de se tartiner du pain avec du beurre et de la confiture.

-T'as dormi avec Haru ?  
-Oui.  
-Moi j'aimerai pas dormir avec Satsuki !

Je souris mais ne réponds pas. Cependant elle insiste.

-Ca vous embête pas, vous ? En plus t'es homo !  
-Et alors ?  
-Ben… je sais pas.  
-Ca nous permet de discuter de trucs plus ou moins gênant.

C'est vrai après tout… Je ne mens pas. Je m'assieds en face d'elle et continue en attendant que mon café refroidisse un peu.

-On est plus à l'aise pour le faire en se couchant.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi ça ?

Je hausse une épaule et lui réponds que c'est juste comme ça. Haru met un terme à la discussion en arrivant accompagné de papa. Kisa à le droit à deux baisers, et moi un de papa.

-Bonjour.

Papa s'assied, me regarde et regarde Haru, et inspire profondément avant de souffler rapidement une question.

-Prêts pour vos résultats ?

Je souris et acquiesce. Haru de même. Papa poursuit.

-Itachi devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, … on s'est dit avec Naruto que vous préfèreriez peut-être être tranquille avec lui alors si vous voulez, on va emmener les filles faire de shopping.

Kisa intervient automatiquement.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Il faut les laisser tranquille !

Papa sourit à la remarque en lui répondant que ce n'est pas non plus pour faire des folies qu'ils vont faire les magasins. Que c'est pour nous laisser seuls avec tonton. Elle répond avec un léger sourire que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Je prends la parole pour donner mon avis.

-Je veux bien faire ça comme ça. Je sais que… toi papa tu vas être tendu comme pas possible en attendant mais je préfère qu'on soit seul avec Itachi pour savoir les résultats.

Haru affirme être d'accord avec moi. Donc en milieu d'après-midi, après que tonton ait appelé Naruto en disant arriver, ce dernier, papa et les filles s'en vont faire du shopping. Je me sens de plus en plus anxieux. Je viens de fermer la porte derrière nos petites sœurs et vais dans le salon pour patienter. Je m'assieds à côté de Haru sur le canapé. Il a allumé la télé pour passer le temps en attendant l'arrivée de tonton mais je sens qu'il n'est pas plus détendu que moi. J'attrape sa main et la serre fort. Il m'adresse un sourire et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me demander si je vais bien. Je lui assure aller aussi bien qu'on puisse dans une situation pareille. Ce qui l'amuse un peu.

Tonton va arriver dans la demi-heure et repartir un peu après. Il m'a demandé de venir à l'hôpital demain et a fait très attention à la réaction d'Haru qui était là lui aussi. On voulait être présent l'un pour l'autre alors nous savons nos résultats à chacun.

Lorsque papa et les autres vont revenir, Naruto demande aux filles de monter dans leur chambres et d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Haru se lève de la table où nous sommes tous les deux assis en silence depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure. Je me sens prostré et… complètement perdu. J'entends la voix de Haru qui accueille papa et Naruto.

-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir Haru. A… Alors ? Ca a été ?

Papa contourne Haru qui a dû hocher très légèrement la tête, et vient s'asseoir en essayant de paraître tout à fait normal mais ça ne passe pas. Je lève les yeux et force très mal un sourire. Naruto se joint à nous. Haru revient lui aussi s'asseoir tandis que papa prend la parole en me regardant avec un sourire.

-Aki je me doute que tu n'as rien, mais et toi Haru ?

Il se tourne vers Haru qui lui répond.

-Je n'ai rien papa.

Naruto sourit, soulagé. Papa n'est pas si discret. Il pousse un large soupir rassuré et commence à déblatérer parole sur parole comme pour faire sortir toute l'inquiétude qu'il a pu accumuler depuis qu'on lui a dit vouloir faire un test. Il rit même. Ce que moi je ne fais pas. Mes lèvres tremblent un peu et Naruto l'a vu.

-Aki ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et baisse mon regard sur la table pendant que papa n'a rien remarqué et qu'il continue de parler à Haru qui est malgré tout tendu et inquiet. J'inspire doucement, et prends la parole tout bas.

-Papa…

Mais papa n'entend pas. C'est Naruto qui lui demande un peu d'attention en réalisant un léger mouvement de tête vers moi. Papa se tourne enfin dans ma direction. Il m'interroge.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce…

Je me racle la gorge en gigotant. Je me tiens droit en essayant de ne pas pleurer mais quelques larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je force un sourire et ne sais contenir un sanglot étrange mélangé à un rire impuissant et sûrement nerveux alors que je me gratte le crâne. Haru intervient pour moi d'une voix un peu serrée.

-Aki si tu veux je peux leur dire…

Je fais un « non » de tête. Ce alors que papa s'inquiète peu à peu. Je renifle et frotte mes yeux pour ensuite essuyer mes larmes et me reprendre comme je peux. J'ai déjà assez pleuré tout à l'heure. Je me suis promis de ne pas recommencer et surtout pas devant les parents. Papa regarde Haru, puis se tourne bien plus vers moi. Il approche sa main de la mienne mais j'éloigne cette dernière. Papa pose une question. La question.

-Aki, tu es malade ?

Je souris nerveusement comme pour tenter de le rassurer même si je sais que l'annonce va avoir l'effet totalement inverse. J'essaie de regarder papa mais je n'y arrive pas plus de quelques secondes. J'inspire difficilement, … je prends mon courage à deux mains, … et je lui réponds.

-Je suis séropositif.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Et puis je pose une horrible question dont la réponse me fait peur.

-J… papa je… je vais mourir ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors je fais très court car je pense que vous n'allez pas spécialement prendre le temps de lire ses lignes vu la fin de chapitre que je vous ai fait. J'espère qu'il vous a en tout cas plu, et que vous avez hâte de savoir la suite ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et à bientôt !**

Neji : #entre en trombe dans la pièce# ITACHI !  
Itachi : Hein ?  
Neji : #prend la col d'Itachi devant les yeux outrés de Densetsu# Tu t'es trompé ! èé Tu t'es trompé, c'est obligé ! èé  
Nana : #s'écarte#


	43. Frères III Chapitre 43

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 43.**

Papa pose une question la question.

-Aki tu es malade ?

Je souris nerveusement comme pour tenter de le rassurer même si je sais que l'annonce va avoir l'effet totalement inverse. J'essaie de regarder papa mais je n'y arrive pas plus de quelques secondes. J'inspire difficilement, … je prends mon courage à deux mains, … et je lui réponds.

-Je suis séropositif.

Je grimace d'un coup après un très court instant de flottement. J'étouffe mal un sanglot entre mes dents et me penche en avant sur la table en prenant mon visage entre mes mains pour le cacher et me cacher moi qui ai attrapé cette saloperie. Je pleure en me contenant le maximum pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je sens les regards de Naruto et papa sur moi. Haru ne me regarde pas il se retient lui-même pour ne pas pleurer.

Puis la voix de papa qui semble lointaine.

-Qu… quoi ?

Seulement dans mon état je ne peux pas répondre. Je fais déjà tout pour ne pas hurler au désespoir. Papa se tourne alors vers Haru.

-Haru dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Ton frère ne peut pas avoir le sida !

Pour toute réponse, Haru s'accoude à la table et prend la haut de sa tête dans sa main en grimaçant. Puis il ferme doucement les yeux en faisant un « non » de tête. Une larme lui échappe. La voix de papa se casse légèrement. Sa gorge s'est serrée. Il m'interroge de nouveau.

-Aki, tu n'as pas le sida ? Tu… tu ne peux pas ! Comment…

Il redresse soudain son visage et regarde Naruto en déclarant.

-Itachi s'est trompé, c'est… c'est pas possible !

Naruto se lève doucement et se dirige vers le téléphone. Haru se tourne sur sa chaise pour l'interpeller.

-P'pa y'a… Tonton a demandé à Aki de venir à l'hôpital demain, … il va refaire un test. L… L'appelles pas s'il te plaît, on…  
-J'appelle Hinata pour lui demander si je peux ramener les filles, Haru.

Silence. On n'entend que moi et mes sanglots que j'essaie de taire entre mes lèvres. Mes mains sont trempées de larmes. Je sens brusquement papa prendre mon poignet gauche pour sûrement tenter de l'écarter de mon visage. Ce qu'il arrive car je me lève en m'éloignant. Pas très loin car je tombe par terre en continuant de pleurer cette fois un peu plus fort. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Haru se lève d'un bon, tout comme papa, et contourne la table pour s'agenouiller près de moi. Il n'essaie pas de me prendre dans ses bras car lorsqu'il l'a voulu un peu plus tôt quand nous étions encore seul, il s'est pris des coups. Papa s'approche et se fait prévenir par Haru.

-Papa, Aki ne veut plus qu'on s'approche de lui, … ne… ne le touche pas.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule.

Papa s'approche donc. Il s'agenouille et je sens ses bras m'entourer et vouloir se resserrer autour de moi. Je hurle automatiquement en me débattant. Je crois sentir la joue de papa sous mon poing à un moment. Mais il me garde contre lui malgré tout. Je me débats comme un diable mais il n'abandonne pas. Je l'entends me dire doucement de me calmer, de ne pas avoir peur comme ça et de me laisser faire. Qu'il ne risque rien à me prendre dans ses bras.

De toute façon, … il risquerait quelque chose je sais qu'il le ferait quand même.

Je me calme donc tout doucement. Je le laisse me garder dans ses bras sous le regard de Haru qui doit se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir insister comme ça tout à l'heure. Naruto revient dans la partie du salon où nous sommes et nous informe calmement qu'il va ramener les filles chez tata. Papa lui répond et le laisse partir. Je vais entendre les filles passer dans le couloir et demander ce qu'il se passe. Haru leur demandera juste de ne pas s'inquiéter et de passer une bonne semaine de fin de vacances. Il est allé leur faire un bisou. Papa n'a pas bougé et m'a gardé contre lui. Il leur a juste dit au revoir de loin en tournant son visage vers elles. Moi je n'ai rien dit. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire de bruit alors que mes larmes continuaient de couler dessus et que je me cachais contre papa pour ne pas que les filles le voient.

Papa prend soudain la parole.

-Haru !  
-Hein ?  
-Est-ce que tu peux les accompagner s'il te plaît. Je voudrais être seul avec ton frère.  
-… p… papa je…  
-S'il te plait.  
-D'accord.

Ils s'en vont.

Après un instant à peu près silencieux, je renifle et essuie mes yeux alors que papa se détend légèrement et s'installe plus confortablement par terre. Il me resserre contre lui en me soulevant pour me faire comprendre de me tenir un peu mieux. Je me redresse donc en m'écartant doucement, la main droite appuyée au sol et la gauche retirant les dernières traces de larmes sur mon visage. Je sais très bien que je vais sûrement encore pleurer puisque papa va vouloir en parler, … mais je le fais quand même. Je prends difficilement la parole d'une voix plus que serrée et chevrotante.

-Je suis désolé papa.  
-Aki tu penses vraiment être dans cet état ? Tu te protèges, pourtant. Tu me l'as toujours dit !  
-P… pas toujours correctement je…

Je grimace en lui avouant que tonton Itachi m'a fait comprendre que je n'ai pas forcément été très sérieux mais que je ne le savais pas à ce moment là. Que je pensais vraiment m'être bien protégé. Tout ça alors que ma gorge se serre à nouveau de plus en plus et que je grimace en retenant comme je peux des larmes voulant recommencer à danser sur mes joues. Je m'excuse encore une fois la gorge serrée. Papa me regarde sans rien dire alors que je recommence à pleurer, prostré en avant avec l'envie d'à nouveau cacher mon visage entre mes mains.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ton oncle, Aki ?

Je renifle puis avale ma salive pour réussir à articuler quelque chose d'à peu près compréhensible.

-Que… que demain on…que j… je dois aller à l'hôpital, il… et…  
-En dehors de ça. Il t'a parlé de traitement ? De… Et puis tu n'as pas déclaré la maladie, dis-moi ? Tu es porteur mais porteur sain, non ?

Je soupire un « mais oui mais… » avant de continuer après avoir étranglé un sanglot.

-Papa comment… j'ai pu attraper ça… !  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Aki. Et puis je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt une erreur de la part du labo.  
-C… Comment veux-tu que… que c'en soit une papa ! C'est…  
-Ca arrive Aki.

De nouveau, un silence. Et puis je pose une horrible question dont la réponse me fait peur.

-J… papa je… je vais mourir ?

Papa me reprend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui en répondant que c'est hors de question que je meurs comme ça. Et puis il répète que si jamais il n'y a pas d'erreur, ce qui n'est pas sûr du tout, je suis porteur sain. Que je n'ai donc pas forcément comme destin de contracter la maladie.

-Ca me fait peur papa ! Ca… Ca me fait peur !  
-Je sais Aki. A moi aussi. Calme-toi.

Je reste à pleurer contre son torse en tenant son pull. Papa non plus n'est pas très bien. Je sens son corps qui tremble un peu et j'entends bien à sa voix que sa gorge est serrée. Un long moment va passer. La main droite de papa passe et repasse dans mes cheveux comme pour me calmer mais aussi sûrement pour se calmer lui-même.

Je me demande comment ça va se passer. Comment tout ça va finir. Et pour Suigetsu ? Et… et pour Haru… ? Je vais… je vais devoir rompre. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'aimer alors que j'ai ça.  
Mes larmes redoublent. Alors qu'on est tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors qu'on se l'est enfin dit et qu'on le vit enfin, … il faut que cette saleté m'arrive dessus !

Un haut le cœur me prend. Papa desserre un peu ses bras autour de moi et me jette un coup d'œil.

-Aki ?  
-C… ca va je,… j'ai eu envie de vomir d'un coup.  
-Dis-le moi si tu veux aller aux toilettes ou si tu veux un sac !  
-Non ça va je… enfin… j'ai plus envie. C'est passé.  
-Dis-moi si ça te reprend.  
-Hm.

J'acquiesce. Mais ça ne va pas me reprendre. Trois heures plus tard, alors que je me serais relevé depuis un certain temps et allé m'asseoir sur le canapé, le téléphone de papa va vibrer sur la table. Il va s'avérer que c'est Naruto qui demande s'ils peuvent rentrer lui et Haru où alors s'ils doivent s'inviter à dîner chez tonton Itachi et tata Hinata. Papa va lui dire de rentrer. Que je suis autant calmé que je le peux et que nous avons eu le temps de parler.

En vérité nous n'avons pas parlé tant que ça. Tout comme avec Haru après le départ d'Itachi et l'arriver des parents et des filles, je suis resté silencieux la plupart du temps. Papa n'a pas osé poser trop de questions. Il me regardait tout simplement ou perdait son regard au lointain en se plongeant sûrement dans ses pensées.

Un moment après, Naruto et Haru entrent dans la maison. Je regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour voir le couloir. Haru apparaît le premier et tente un sourire en m'apercevant. Papa sort du salon pour aller, certainement, voir Naruto dans l'entrée et lui raconter à voix basse. Haru contourne le canapé et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je le vois lever sa main et finalement la reposer sur sa propre jambe. Il n'ose pas. Peut-être qu'il croit que je vais me dérober de nouveau. A vrai dire je ne sais pas moi-même comment je réagirai. Il tente quelques mots chuchotés tout bas.

-Naruto et Itachi ont parlé un peu.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête en le regardant pour le prier de continuer. Ce qu'il comprend et fait.

-On va te refaire le test comme la dernière fois. Tu n'auras pas à bouger et ce sera sous tes initiales. On… on devra attendre encore une semaine. Ca… ça ira tu crois ?

Je hausse une épaule et lui réponds ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. Il pose alors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sa main sur mon genou.

-Je suis là Aki.

Je hoche la tête et bouge un peu ma jambe pour que Haru retire sa main. Ce qu'il fait sûrement à contre cœur.

-Aki je… je ne risque rien, je… Tu laisses bien papa te toucher !  
-Je suis désolé Haru. J'y arrive pas.

Je baisse les yeux et m'excuse encore une fois. Il fais brusquement un geste vif et attrape ma main. Il la resserre d'un coup en me sentant vouloir me dérober. Je tire un peu plus dessus en sentant ma gorge se serrer mais Haru me tient fermement. Je murmure son prénom. Ma gorge est serrée. Haru plonge ses yeux dans les miens un instants et doit voir la peur sur mon visage. Il me prend soudain dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. J'essaie de le repousser mais il me tient trop fort et je n'ai de toute façon plus d'énergie. Je l'entends soudain chuchoter à mon oreille.

-Aki je t'interdis de t'éloigner de moi à cause de ça.

Je sens mon menton et mes lèvres trembler. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en levant les yeux vers le plafond comme pour ravaler des larmes de nouveau dérangeantes.

Il a deviné ce que je voulais faire. Il a deviner que je cherchais le courage de rompre et de tout arrêter.

Mon corps se relâche dans ses bras. Il le sent et se détend légèrement tout en restant malgré tout sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire éjecter d'un coup. Je me crispe en le sentant déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Il se recule légèrement et me regarde dans les yeux en gardant ses bras sur mes épaules. Papa et Naruto sont encore dans le couloir alors il en profite pour chuchoter.

-Je t'aime Aki.  
-J'ai peur Haru. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.  
-On va en reparler. D'accord ? Ce soir, dans ta chambre.

Il caresse ma joue de sa main gauche en ajoutant quelques mots qui se veulent rassurant.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Ca ira très bien.

Je grimace en hochant la tête et me frotte les yeux. Haru me reprend dans ses bras et me serre fort. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto et papa entrent dans le salon. Ils s'immobilisent même en nous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je le remarque et sursaute. Haru s'écarte en comprenant ce qu'il se passe. Il se racle doucement la gorge et me fait un petit sourire gêné alors que les parents nous rejoignent. Ils s'installent sur les fauteuils autour du canapé et ça sans me quitter des yeux. Je suis observé et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je me lève donc doucement et leur dis aller m'allonger un peu. Que je suis fatigué. C'est vrai je suis complètement à bout mais je veux surtout être seul. Je vais rester enfermé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Haru ne m'a pas rejoins. Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même si je voulais qu'il vienne ou non. Peut-être a-t-il pensé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être aussi qu'ils ont parlé de ce qui se passe et de ce qui se passerait dorénavant, à trois, entre eux.  
Vers 19h30, j'entends la voix de Naruto à l'interphone qui me demande de descendre pour le dîner. J'obéis. Je les rejoins dans le salon et m'installe sagement à table en face de Haru et à la droite de papa qui se trouve comme d'habitude en bout de table. Je vais manger en silence. Je sentais qu'ils voulaient me parler, mais ils n'ont rien fait.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, environ trois heures après le dîner après lequel je suis directement monté me coucher, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je suis sous ma couette et ferme les yeux en retenant un soupir. J'espérai qu'il ne vienne pas. Pourtant j'en suis soulagé en un sens. Je m'assieds et regarde Haru se déshabiller à côté de mon lit. Je prends la parole.

-Haru c'est pas une bonne idée, tu… tu pourrais … dormir dans ta chambre, non ?  
-Non. Je veux tes bras autour de mon corps. J'arriverai plus à dormir si tu n'es pas là.

Je reste silencieux, impuissant. Je n'ai même pas la force de me battre contre lui. Il s'allonge dans mon dos alors que je me ré-étends. Puis il m'enlace en me disant de ne pas lui tourner le dos justement. Je me retourne au ralentis et passe mon bras gauche par-dessus son corps en me sentant trembler légèrement. Haru se resserre contre moi. Je me crispe et grimace sans me faire voir. Je me sens mal. J'ai peur.

-Ca va aller Aki.  
-Haru s'il te plaît vas dans ta chambre.  
-Non. On ne va quand même pas faire chambre à part toute notre vie !  
-Je sais mais là, … je…

Ma gorge se serre. Je le supplie de retourner dans sa chambre en lui disant ne pas pouvoir pour le moment. Il me répond alors ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour. Juste de dormir avec moi. Je le sais bien, mais j'insiste malgré tout alors que mes mains sont fermement plaquées à son dos. En fait, je m'en rends compte, … je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne. Et il ne le fera d'ailleurs pas. Il va rester dormir avec moi. Dans mes bras et moi dans les siens. Je me réveille encore blottis contre lui.  
Encore à moitié endormi, n'étant pas encore conscient et donc ne me rappelant pas tout ce qui se passe, je me resserre contre Haru lui aussi à moitié réveillé. Et je commence à embrasser sa peau et à le caresser. Mes mains se glissent sous son boxer sur ses fesses et je colle un peu plus mon bassin au sien en gémissant d'envie. De… re réelle envie. Ne pas l'avoir senti intimement depuis plusieurs jours me travaille et je…

Je me crispe brusquement en me rappelant de tout. Je me recule à regret mais en tremblant. Haru le remarque et soupire. Il s'approche en me disant bonjour. Je me recule de plus belle et me lève en devinant qu'il veut m'embrasser.

-J'vais prendre une douche.  
-Ok. Tu me réveilles en revenant ?  
-Hm.

Le début de matinée passe. Je suis allé dans le jardin pour être loin de tout le monde. Naruto aurait pu venir, mais il a dû comprendre… J'ai presque fumé un paquet entier depuis ce matin quand papa m'appelle de la maison pour me dire que tonton est là. J'en lâche la cigarette que je tiens. Je la récupère en paniquant et l'éteins dans le cendrier avant de prendre ce dernier et de le ramener sur la table de la terrasse. J'entre dans le salon en remerciant papa et salue Itachi qui entre lui aussi avec Naruto mais par le couloir.

-Bonjour tonton.  
-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

Je hausse une épaule en lui demandant si nous allons dans ma chambre ou s'il fait la prise de sang ici dans le salon.

-On peut le faire ici si tu veux.  
-Je… je préfèrerai… dans ma chambre je… voudrai te poser des questions p… personnelles.

Je baisse les yeux et n'osent les redresser bien que je sente Naruto et surtout papa me dévisager en se posant des questions. Itachi accepte et me précède jusqu'à l'étage. Nous croisons Haru dans l'escalier. Je lui jette un très léger coup d'œil et presse le pas à la suite d'Itachi. Nous nous enfermons dans ma chambre. Je m'installe et remonte les manches de mon pull pour la prise de sang. Il sort son matériel en me regardant brièvement. Il prend la parole le premier, sûrement en pensant que je n'arriverai pas à me décider.

-Alors ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Je sursaute.

-Oui je…

Je me racle la gorge, et continue.

-Je voulais savoir… si… j'ai ça. … T… Tonton je… suis avec quelqu'un. Tu crois que… que j  
-Il devrait faire un test lui aussi alors.  
-Non c'est pas… s'il a rien, lui, en… en ce moment…

Mes lèvres tremblent. Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de rester avec lui ?

Itachi ouvre doucement ses paupières au maximum en me dévisageant.

-Aki… !  
-Je l'aime tellement je… et… mais j'ai peur de lui donner et d…

Il reprend son sérieux en voyant à quel point je peux être mal et complètement perdu.

-Je comprends. Calme-toi d'abord. On va en parler Aki.

Je sanglote et obéis lorsqu'il me demande d'appuyer sur le coton là où il vient de retirer la seringue. Il termine et une fois que j'ai mon pansement sur le bras, il s'assied à côté de moi sur mon lit et me regarde après avoir instauré une petite pause.

-Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps ?  
-Depuis Suigetsu je… on a rompu parce qu'on savait bien tous les deux que… que j'étais amoureux d'un autre. Je l'aime vraiment tonton mais… mais comment je peux faire pour… continuer avec lui si… j'ai peur de…

Ma voix s'étrangle mais je ne pleure pas. Il me répond.

-Si tu te protèges correctement Aki, il n'y a pas de risque.  
-Mais si y'a un accident ? Et si… si une capote pète ? Et… si comme av… Su il… me mord ou…

Ca y est les larmes débordent de nouveau. Et je viens de faire comprendre à Itachi que Su est forcément malade par ma faute. Je prends mes mains l'une dans l'autre et commence à me les triturer. Je me sens vraiment mal.

-Je sais plus où j'en suis tonton je… qu'est-ce… est… est-ce que… est-ce que ça va vite se déclarer et… comment je vais le savoir comment… comment je dois me comporter a… avec tout le monde,... J … Papa ne veut pas y croire mais… je peux donc pas lui parler ni… Je suis perdu tonton !  
-Tu n'as pas à changer ton comportement Aki. Restes toi-même. Pour ce qui est de la maladie, tu devrais juste faire attention si jamais tu te coupes. Ce n'est pas dit qu'elle se déclare. Tu peux très bien vivre encore longtemps.  
-Comment… on sait pour si jamais… ce… des plaies comme … on voit à la télé ?  
-Oui il y a ça. Perdre du poids aussi, … tu vas être plus sensible aux maladies autour de toi, …

Je me sens vraiment et horriblement impuissant. Ca me tombe dessus et voilà c'est…

-Tu sais Aki, si on fait une vérification c'est pour être certain. Rien n'est encore sûr.  
-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.  
-Oui. Mais c'est aussi vrai.  
-Papa n'y croit pas.  
-J'ai moi-même du mal pour tout t'avouer. Suigetsu à l'air d'être quelqu'un de sérieux de ce que j'ai entendu de lui. Et ce que tu m'as dit de ton premier petit ami, et bien… je ne sais pas… Je ne veux peut-être pas croire que mon neveu ait pu attraper ça.  
-Si… si je l'ai, je… papa va m'en vouloir.

Ma voix s'étrangle de nouveau. Des larmes coulent aussi sur mes joues encore une fois. Et je n'arrive pas à les ravaler en constatant qu'Itachi ne dément pas ce que je viens d'affirmer.

-Je suis désolé je… je voulais pas l  
-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas Aki. Qui voudrait de ça après tout ? Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Je renifle et essuie mon visage d'une main tremblante. Un sanglot me secoue plus fort que les autres. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Je… Tout ça n'avance à rien. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Itachi reprend.

-Aki. Ton petit ami, comment il a réagit quand tu lui as dit ?

J'inspire à fond, sanglote une ou deux fois et hoquète en répondant.

-Il… m'a dit qu… que ça ne marcherait pas de vouloir l'éloigner et que… que tout irait bien mais… Comment tout va bien pouvoir aller ? J'ai le sida ! J… j'ai peur de le toucher, de l… l'embrasser ou… et… com…  
-Aki, si vous faites attention il ne l'aura pas !  
-Mais si… ! Com… comment tu peux savoir ! Je… Su l'a, lui, comment je vais faire déjà ri… rien que pour lui dire ! J'peux pas lui dire ça !  
-Il va falloir le faire pourtant.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule alors que je me penche en prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

-Aki est-ce que tu veux en rencontrer un ? J'ai un… un ami proche qui est séropositif. Ca fait plusieurs années déjà. Tu voudrais le rencontrer et lui parler ?

Je renifle encore une fois et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête. Itachi resserre mon épaule dans sa main.

-Si tu changes d'avis dis-le-moi. D'accord ? Ca pourra peut-être t'aider.  
-Ca me fait trop peur tonton ! Ca…  
-Je sais Aki. Je sais.

Je vais encore en parler, en pleurer, poser des questions, et ça jusqu'à ce qu'on le bip à l'hôpital. Il s'est excusé et m'a dit d'appeler sur son portale si jamais je voulais continuer d'en parler ou si jamais je changeais d'avis sur son ami. Je suis resté dans ma chambre alors qu'il partait et ai très vite été rejoins par Haru. Ca doit bien faire deux heures. Il est assis et me tient contre lui. Je suis installé entre ses jambes et appuyé contre son torse. Il lui a bien fallu une demi-heure pour que, petit à petit, j'arrive à accepter d'être installé comme ça avec lui. Je joue avec le bout de ses cheveux.

-Haru…  
-Hm ?  
-Est-ce… est-ce que tu …  
-Je t'aime toujours.  
-T… t'as pas p  
-J'ai juste peur pour toi Aki. Et pour moi aussi si jamais je me retrouve sans toi.

Il me resserre et pose un baiser sur ma tempe avant de me chuchoter de ne donc pas tomber malade. Qu'il me l'interdit.

-Et… si je…  
-Je t'aimerai toujours Aki. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber même si tu déclare la maladie.

Mon cœur se serre. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui en étant comme soulagé. Mais ce soulagement devient rapidement inquiétude en me demandant si Haru dira toujours ça une fois la maladie bien installée et déclarée.  
… est-ce qu'il aura toujours le même discours ? Est-ce qu'il me forcera toujours à venir dans ses bras ?

-Serre-moi fort Haru.

Il obéit. Quelques jours passent. J'ai pour de bon recommencer à fumer et je fume beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Je suis parfois tendu, parfois tremblant, parfois amorphe, parfois en pleurs, … Le peu que je sorte c'est pour aller m'acheter des cigarettes quand je ne le demande pas à papa. Je ne sais plus où je vais ni ce que je fabrique ni rien. Naruto a rouvert la pépinière juste pour les matinées. Il m'a demandé si je voulais venir aujourd'hui mais j'étais prostré dans mon lit et ne lui ai pas répondu. Je suis dans le jardin en train de fumer ma sixième cigarette depuis que je suis réveillé. Haru est en train de travailler et papa est rentré des courses il y a un petit quart d'heure. Il voulait m'emmener mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai demandé de m'acheter des paquets de cigarette. Haru m'en a voulu quand il s'est rendu compte que j'avais repris. C'est pour ça qu'il est en train de travailler. Il me punit à sa façon. Seulement moi je me suis mis dans la tête qu'il se rend compte de ce que je peux avoir et qu'il s'éloigne donc volontairement de moi pour bientôt en arriver à la rupture.

Soudain, la voix de papa.

-Tu essaie d'attraper un cancer des poumons Aki ? Tu ne penses pas déjà avoir assez ?

Il me rejoint et s'assied à côté de moi dans l'herbe. Je ne lui réponds pas alors il reprend.

-Je t'ai pris tes paquets de cigarettes mais tu devrais arrêter Aki. Ou au moins freiner.  
-J'ai pas envie, ça… ça m'occupe.  
-Je peux te trouver pleins d'occupations si tu ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et Naruto aussi. Je crois qu'il t'a proposé d'aller à la pépinière ce matin, non ? Tu veux que je t'y emmène pour le reste de la matinée ?  
-Papa, s'il te plaît, je

Il m'interrompt. Sa voix devient plus calme.

-Ton tonton m'a dit qu'il t'avait proposé de voir un de ses amis Aki.  
-… hm.  
-Tu ne penses pas que… que ça pourrait être une bonne idée ?  
-Je… me sens pas prêt encore.  
-D'accord.

Un léger silence passe avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Tu n'as toujours pas prévenu Suigetsu ?

Je fais un « non » de tête en grimaçant. J'avoue d'une voix serrée à papa avoir trop peur pour l'appeler.

-Tu… tu veux que je le fasse ? Il comprendra, Aki.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien en l'implorant presque du regard. Il repose la question de manière un peu plus étonnée.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-Je sais que… c'est à moi de lui dire mais…  
-Aki.

Il pose sa main sur mon genou.

-Aki je peux lui dire si tu n'en as pas la force. Je comprends tout à fait.

Comment peut-il comprendre ? Il n'a jamais été dans cette situation.

-J'irai le voir demain.

Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Nous sommes jeudi. Le jeudi 30 avril et je viens de descendre du bus pour aller voir Suigetsu. Ce midi, Itachi est passé à la maison et m'a annoncé que j'étais bien séropositif. Après une crise de larme attendue de ma part, il m'a un peu parlé et a dû partir. Je n'ai pas osé appeler Haru dans son bureau. Il y était depuis le matin. Il m'a dit hier être sur une grosse affaire qu'il ne voulait pas rater alors je ne lui ai rien dit. Naruto n'était pas encore revenue de la pépinière et papa était là mais il était tellement choqué qu'il n'a rien dit. Je… je lui ai laissé un mot dans le salon en partant. Il était dans sa chambre.  
Je suis pour le moment en train de marcher dans la rue menant à l'immeuble où habite Suigetsu. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas là. Je ne l'ai pas appelé pour le prévenir de ma venue. J'avais trop peur qu'il me demande au téléphone si j'avais mes résultats. Le jeudi après-midi, il n'a normalement pas cours avant 16h. Et je constate malheureusement que ça n'a pas changé en voyant sa voiture garée dans la rue.

Je prends un grande inspiration et souffle en tremblotant. J'entre dans l'immeuble et me rends à son appartement. Et là, … je reste coincé au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais débloquer la situation mais Suigetsu et un ami à lui. Je sursaute en voyant la porte s'ouvrir devant moi et en entendant la voix de Suigetsu.

-Bon ben à tout à l'heure alors !

Il se retourne et me voit alors que son ami, un garçon, me fixe avec deux grands yeux ronds. Suigetsu prend la parole.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Mon cœur me fait mal. Su… … il m'a… il m'a remplacé. Ca y est.  
Je force un sourire.

-Ah je… pardon je… je dérangeais, j'ai pas… j'aurai dû appeler je… excusez-moi je…

Je commence à repartir, mais Suigetsu me rattrape par l'épaule en me traitant d'imbécile avant de m'expliquer qu'ils sont en pleines révisions et que ce n'est qu'un ami à lui qui s'en va plus tôt que les autres. Que si je ne le crois pas, je n'ai qu'à entrer et voir les autres dans le salon. Il me tire par le poignet sans que je ne puisse le faire me lâcher, et salue son ami qui s'en va en m'adressant un regard plutôt analytique je dois dire. Et je n'aime pas trop ça. Je me fais donc embarquer jusqu'à l'entrée de son salon pour y apercevoir un autre garçon attablé en face de Moegi qui me reconnait tout comme lui mais qui, elle, me connait personnellement. Elle se lève et s'approche de moi.

-Aki ! Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle me fait la bise. C'est assez déstabilisant sachant ce que Haru a pu lui faire vivre… Elle se tourne vers l'inconnu et lui propose d'arrêter pour le moment avec les révisions et de nous laisser tranquille moi et Suigetsu. Je ne dis rien, leur faisant donc comprendre à tous les trois que j'aimerai en effet être seul avec Su. Ils rangent rapidement et nous saluent moi et Suigetsu en partant. Moegi m'a refait la bise et le garçon m'a serré la main. Je me suis senti trembler en le faisant. J'espère, … je sais que ça ne se transmet pas si facilement mais…et si j'avais une microcoupure ou…

-Aki ? Ca va ?

Je sursaute. Je regardais ma main depuis un instant. Suigetsu a eu le temps de refermer la porte. Je force un sourire de nouveau en répondant que oui mais Su voit bien que je suis tendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es complètement crispé.  
-Je… j'ai… Su je…

J'inspire à chaque fois que je recommence ma phrase mais n'arrive pas à la terminer. Je… j'aurai peut-être plutôt dû lui dire au téléphone ou… p… par mail que… de face. Comment il va réagir ? Mal c'est certain. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire une fois qu'il saura ? Est-ce qu'il va me chasser de chez lui ou sera-t-il tellement amorphe que je serai coincé sur place à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour lui sans oser sortir tout seul ?

Il me sort de mes interrogations en passant dans son salon.

-Au fait ! Tu m'as pas dit pour tes résultats sanguin ? T'as rien alors ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Rien d'alarmant donc pas quoi me prévenir ?

Mon ventre se noue un peu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà depuis deux semaines maintenant.

-Non je… enfin oui je les ai eu. … on… a fait une vérification pour être sûr et… j'attendais de savoir pour…

Je souffle et me reprends.

-En fait j'avais tellement peur de te le dire que je me suis trouvé l'excuse de la vérification pour pas venir mais… m… maintenant que je… sais je…

J'entre d'un pas dans le salon alors que Su s'est relevé après s'être assis sur une chaise. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet. Il me demande.

-Tu es malade ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Haru m'a envoyé des textos pour savoir ce que je fabriquais. Je lui ai répondu que Suigetsu avait besoin de soutien et que je restais pour lui. Je lui ai dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je dormais sur le canapé, … mais en fait j'ai dormi avec Su. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir d'anciens revieweurs réapparaître ! Donc merci beaucoup de vous en être donnez la peine, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui commentent régulièrement ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! n.n Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et merci d'avance pour vos prochaines reviews !**

Densetsu : Aki va tromper Haru ?  
Nana : O.O... Hein ?  
Densetsu : Il va passer la nuit avec Suigetsu, il va tromper Haru ?  
Nana : Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Itachi est bien aller voir Kisame la nuit dernière, tu n'as pourtant pas émis l'hypothèse qu'il allait te tromper !  
Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi# Tu m'as trompé ?  
Itachi : Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Nana ! Arrêtes de lui mettre des idées dans la tête ! èé


	44. Frères III Chapitre 44

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 44.**

J'entre d'un pas dans le salon alors que Su s'est relevé après s'être assis sur une chaise. Suigetsu me regarde inquiet. Il me demande.

-Tu es malade ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et lui dis.

-J'suis séropositif, Su.

Son teint devient livide. Il bloque un instant, et tombe assis sur la chaise derrière lui. Je m'avance d'un pas mais ne vais pas plus loin en entendant Su murmurer.

-Séro… positif… ?  
-Su il… il faudrait que tu… que tu fasses un test, … toi aussi. Je… j'aimerai m'excuser mais… je sais que… ça fera rien je…

Il se tourne face à la table à laquelle il s'accoude et répète doucement le même mot. Ma gorge se serre en le voyant couvrir son visage de ses deux mains. Je m'excuse alors qu'une larme déborde sur ma joue. Suigetsu m'adresse un coup d'œil et le remarque. Mais il ne fait rien que de détourner son regard sans rien dire de plus. J'inspire d'un souffle tremblant, et me fais interrompre avant de parler.

-Tu… où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?  
-Je… je pense que… avec…  
-C'est avec ce type ? Cet été ? Quand Naruto vous a surpris ?  
-A… avant on… se tripotait et… sans…

Ma voix s'étrangle. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui en l'implorant.

-Je suis désolé Su je… si… si je peux faire quelque chose je… je suis désolé je voulais pas ni… qu'est-ce que je… peux faire ? D… dis-moi je… Je suis désolé, j'ai pas…  
-Aki c'est pas plus ta faute que la mienne, .. t'excuse pas… J'aurai dû y penser ou…

Il soupire. Sa voix s'étrangle enfin.

-C'est pas vrai j'ai attrapé ça !

Je m'approche un peu plus. Je me posais la question à savoir s'il allait se laisser aller devant moi ou non. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne garde pas ça pour lui. Je m'assieds à côté de lui assez doucement et en faisant attention à ses mouvements.

-Su je… tu… es juste porteur, tu… et puis c'est même pas sûr que...

Je soupire. Je pensais pouvoir le rassurer en lui disant ce que l'on m'a dit à moi, … mais je sais que ça ne changera rien à son état. Le mien n'a en rien changé quand j'y pense après tout.

Je vais rester avec lui toute la soirée et la nuit. Haru m'a envoyé des textos pour savoir ce que je fabriquais. Je lui ai répondu que Suigetsu avait besoin de soutien et que je restais pour lui. Je lui ai dis de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je dormais sur le canapé, … mais en fait j'ai dormi avec Su. Ca m'a rassuré, en un sens, qu'il veuille bien. Il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Pourtant ce que je me sens coupable. C'est de ma faute ce qui lui arrive.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux le lendemain, le bras droit de Suigetsu est posé en travers de mon corps sur mon épaule gauche. Il est bien réveillé et déclare quelque chose qui me fait légèrement sursauté et qui me surprend.

-Je vais le dire à ma mère. Et faire un test.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ?  
-Je vais aller faire un test. Je le dirai à ma mère. Je vais… je vais aller voir mes parents.  
-Su… mais… et ton père ?  
-Je sais. Je suis en train d'y réfléchir.

Je m'assieds sans le quitter des yeux.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Son regard se plonge dans le mien.

-J'ai pas dormi Aki.

Je me tais en continuant de l'observer. Il reste allongé sur le côté sans bouger, sans rien dire ni faire. Je sursaute brusquement en entendant mon portable vibrer sur la table de chevet. Je le prends et réponds en reconnaissant la sonnerie attribuée à Haru.

-Allô ?  
-Aki ? Tu es dans le bus ?  
-Quoi ? N… non je suis toujours chez Suigetsu.  
-Tu… tu rentres quand ?

Sa voix est un peu hésitante. Il doit avoir peur de m'embêter.

-Je sais pas Haru je… Je veux pas laisser Suigetsu tout seul. Il n'est pas vraiment au mieux, je…  
-Tu… tu me trompes pas, hein ?

Je souris.

-Bien sûr que non. Comment je pourrais faire ça.  
-Ben suffit d  
-Je ne te trompe pas. T'inquiètes pas.

Suigetsu sourit aussi mais plus doucement, presque de manière impuissante. Haru me laisse un peu à contre cœur mais il raccroche. Je fais de même et repose mon portable sur la table de chevet. J'entends Suigetsu parler en me retournant vers lui.

-Alors tu es vraiment avec lui, hein ?

Je hoche doucement la tête et me rallonge pour lui faire face.

-On s'est mis ensemble le jour où je suis rentré de chez toi. … mais je pense pas que tu veuilles en parler.  
-Comment il le vit, lui, le fait de…  
-Ce que j'ai ?  
-Ben il doit l'avoir aussi, non ?  
-Non. Il n'a rien. Et je… j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi, … en fait. Au début il m'a dit que… que ben ça ne marcherait pas si moi je le faisais mais il a l'air de le faire de son côté donc je… ben… enfin c'est…

Mes lèvres tremblent alors que je termine ma phrase.

- … bientôt fini… !

Rien que de le dire me donne la nausée. Je ne veux pas perdre Haru. Seulement c'est vrai que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui. Rien qu'à la base c'était… c'était idiot de nous mettre ensemble. On n'aurait pas su le gérer avec le temps.

Suigetsu remarque que je suis sur le point de pleurer encore une fois. Il passe son bras gauche autour de mes épaules et me resserre contre lui.

-Imbécile. Pourquoi ça finirait entre vous… Il t'aime trop pour s'arrêter à ça. Je t'aime moins que lui et pourtant je n'aurai pas rompu.

Un sanglot m'échappe alors que j'enlace Suigetsu pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-T'inquiète pas comme ça pour lui Aki. Il t'aime plus que tout autre chose. Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça avant pour te laisser tomber comme ça. Je t'assure. Il t'a même appelé à cette heure-ci ! Calme-toi.

Je le serre de toute mes forces en grimaçant. Je ravale mes larmes et mes sanglots. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer alors que je l'ai certainement rendu malade. Après une heure à parler encore un peu, je suis parti. J'ai bien vu que même si Su aurait voulu me rassurer, lui aussi est effondré. Je me suis assuré qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. J'ai peur pour lui. Je rentre à la maison. Haru m'y attend. Mon manteau à peine rangé, Haru arrive dans le couloir par le salon et s'approche de moi.

-Aki ! C… ça va ?

Je hausse une épaule et réponds.

-Autant que ça peut en ce moment, Haru.  
-Tu… tu as… passé… une bonne soirée ?  
-Hm. On a beaucoup parlé avec Suigetsu.  
-Tu… tu as… juste parlé, hein ? T… tu m'as…

Il s'approche encore plus et prend mes mains. Son visage est presque collé au mien mais je ne peux pas reculer la porte est juste derrière moi. Haru chuchote.

-Tu m'as pas trompé, hein ? Tu…  
-Bien sûr que non. Je pourrai pas faire ça Haru.

Il soupire de soulagement en souriant. Ses mains se détendent sur les miennes. Il les lâche et m'enlace.

-Tu m'as fait peur !  
-Je… je pensais que… tu allais vouloir arrêter.

Il sursaute et s'écarte en me dévisageant.

-Quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux sans rien dire. Il pose une main sur ma joue droite.

-Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ! Ca va pas !

Je hausse une épaule de nouveau en serrant mes lèvres. Haru pose alors doucement son front contre le mien en souriant. Il me murmure un « je t'aime » qui me serre le cœur, et tente de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Seulement je me détourne rapidement et le contourne tout aussi vite pour m'éloigner de lui. Je l'entends m'appeler à voix basse mais ne me retourne pas. Je passe dans le salon et aperçois papa sur le canapé. Je comprends pourquoi Haru chuchotait.

-Bonjour papa.

Il me jette un coup d'œil et sourit calmement. Je l'observe sans bouger. Je suis debout à côté du canapé et je vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien du tout. Il regarde un peu dans le vide. Il a l'air totalement absent.  
Je m'approche et m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Papa ?

Il me regarde et m'interroge du regard. Il attend que je continue.

-Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?  
-Ton papy le fait pour moi aujourd'hui Aki.

Silence. Je baisse la tête. Je regarde mes genoux et reprends la parole.

-Excuse-moi papa. Je sais que… c'est de ma faute.

Il pose alors doucement sa main sur les miennes jointes sur mes genoux. Je relève les yeux et le voie me sourire.

-Ca ira Aki. Ca ira.  
-Je suis désolé papa. T… Tombes pas malade, hein ? T… te fais pas de souci, je tomberai pas malade de toute façon !

Il appuie sa tête au dossier du canapé en la tournant et me demande.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais tomber malade Aki ?  
-Ben… je te vois, … on dirait… que tu es comme quand on a perdu Fuyu.

Il sourit et resserre sa main sur les miennes.

-Je réfléchis juste Aki. Je me demande comment tu as pu attraper ça, c'est tout.  
-Hm.  
-Tu m'as dit que tu te protégeais correctement.  
-Ben oui mais… tonton m'a fait comprendre que… que ben j'avais eu des comportements à risques… et…  
-Je sais Aki. J'en ai parlé avec lui un peu. Mais c'est quand même vraiment étonnant.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est toi qui est le plus touché par ce qui t'arrive.  
-… hm.

Haru entre dans le salon. Je l'aperçois s'approcher de nous et finalement tourner dans l'autre partie du salon en entendant papa poser une question.

-Itachi m'a dit que tu avais un petit ami en ce moment ? C'est vrai ?  
-Oui.  
-Excuse-le. J'étais dans un tel état hier soir, … il m'a raconté ce dont vous aviez pu parler.  
-C'est pas grave. Je… je t'en aurai parlé si tu en avais eu besoin de toute façon.  
-Tu as réussi à en parler avec Suigetsu ? Ca c'est bien passé ?  
-Ben… ça aurait pu être pire. Il va faire un test lui aussi. Pour être sûr. Et il va en parler avec sa mère. En fait, … c'est horrible mais c'est lui qui m'a réconforté… moi j'ai… j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer. Je venais pour lui dire et être là pour lui s'il avait besoin mais c'est lui qui était là pour moi.  
-D'accord.

Léger silence. J'entends Haru s'installer à la table à côté. Papa reprend la parole.

-On a eu un appel pour toi.  
-Moi ?

Je m'étonne.

-De qui ?  
-Un camarade de classe. Tu as un exposé bientôt avec lui je crois.  
-… qui c'est ?

Soudain, la voix de Haru.

-C'est Jugô. Quand t'étais… pas là, … avant les vacances. Il m'a demandé si tu comptais toujours faire l'exposé avec lui. Ca avait été prévu en tout début de semestre mais vous n'avez jamais vraiment parlé alors… voilà. Je lui avais dit que tu le ferais. J'espérais que tu rentres.  
-… Jugô… ?

Ce prénom me dit quelque chose. J'ai déjà entendu Haru parler de lui mais je ne sais soudain plus du tout pourquoi pour le coup. J'écarquille les yeux en me rappelant. C'était ce prénom qu'il m'avait donné lorsqu'il avait inventé son histoire de garçon sur internet ! Je souris brusquement, amusé.

Lui et Jugô… L'idée est assez étrange quand on imagine. Jugô est quelqu'un de grand et très baraqué, il est très sec dans ses mots lorsqu'il parle et aime beaucoup se battre d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé.  
Papa me fait sortir de mes idées.

-Il a laissé son numéro pour que tu le rappelles. Je l'ai posé sur ton bureau dans ta chambre.  
-Merci.

Je me lève et monte à l'étage. J'y trouve, comme me l'a dit papa, le numéro de Jugô sur mon bureau. Je l'enregistre dans mon portable et regarde l'heure. Je téléphonerai tout à l'heure. Il est encore un peu tôt. Haru toque à ma porte.

-Aki ? Je dérange pas ?  
-Non, non. Je vais attendre un peu avant d'appeler Jugô.

Il s'approche de moi après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il enlace doucement ma taille et la lâche finalement en me sentant me crisper légèrement et me tenir un peu plus droit. Haru chuchote.

-Aki. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?  
-J'ai pas très envie Haru.  
-Mais moi je… j'ai envie tu sais. Je te demande pas de faire l'amour, … je veux juste t'embrasser.

Je m'écarte. Il attrape mon poignet.

-Aki !  
-Haru s'il te plaît j'ai très envie de toi mais j'ai peur. A… Attends un peu. Je sais que c'est dur. P… pour moi aussi. Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas touché mais là je… je peux vraiment pas.

Il me lâche à contre cœur je le vois bien. Je décide de couper court au malaise et prends mon portable pour appeler Jugô. Tant pis pour l'heure. Je lui propose de venir demain après-midi à la maison. Il avait l'air un peu troublé par l'idée de venir chez moi, mais il a accepté.

Le lendemain, Haru me réveille en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis dans ses bras. Et comme ce qui va sembler devenir une habitude, je me resserre contre lui en commençant à faire aller mes mains un peu partout sur son corps. Pourtant, ce matin, il me repousse en prenant la parole.

-Aki, non. Arrête. J'en peux plus.

Je sors de mon état comateux et recule. Mes mains tremblent.

-Ex… excuse-moi.  
-C'est pas grave. Mais si un jour je te viole ce sera de ta faute.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Excuse-moi, je fais pas exprès.  
-Je sais. Et puis c'est moi qui te force à dormir avec moi.

Je m'assieds en pliant mes jambes et appuie mes bras sur mes genoux. Je sens ma gorge se serrer en voulant dire à Haru que j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec lui. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il m'observe en restant allonger. Je me gratte derrière l'oreille en me sentant rougir. Je tremble vraiment. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'envie ou de peur ou de tout autre chose. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Haru se poser dans le bas de mon dos.

-Ca va Aki ?  
-J…. j'ai envie de toi Haru.  
-J'ai des préservatifs si tu veux.  
-Non, je…

Je soupire et lui répète encore un fois que j'ai trop peur. Il ne répond pas. Il glisse sa main de bas en haut sur mon dos. Je le regarde brièvement de nouveau, et me rallonge en le laissant m'enlacer.

-J'ai le sida Haru.

Ma voix tremble. Je le resserre contre moi alors qu'il me répond qu'il le sait et qu'il a peur pour moi. Quelques minutes passent sans que nous bougions. Et puis, tout doucement, de façon plus qu'hésitante, je redresse mon visage en faisant aller mon regard dans celui de Haru. Je le dévie, le regarde, et détourne encore les yeux. Je gigote contre lui et ferme les yeux en l'embrassant d'abord juste du bout des lèvres. Mon corps entier frissonne d'un coup. Je gémis en collant mon corps au sien. Haru m'embrasse à son tour mais beaucoup moins timidement. Je sens ses cheveux entre mes doigts dans son dos. Je les agrippe en poussant un autre gémissement. La main droite de Haru glisse sur mes côtes puis mon bassin, et enfin ma cuisse qu'il aimerait remonter et faire passer sur sa hanche. Mais en le réalisant je me crispe entièrement et l'empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Je me redresse en m'écartant et parle d'une voix tremblante.

-Haru ça… ça va trop loin.  
-… hm.

Son visage est complètement rouge. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure sans bouger. Je l'observe un instant et lui demande.

-Tu veux… tu veux que je te fasse une gâterie ?  
-Sois pas idiot, … c… tu dis n'importe quoi.  
-Désolé, je… te sentais contre moi, … et tu bouges plus. Je peux te faire du bien si tu veux.  
-Je refuses que tu me fasses quoique ce soit tant que moi je peux pas.

Je devrais lui dire qu'il va attendre longtemps, … mais je n'ose pas. Je me rallonge en le regardant mais reste malgré tout à l'écart par précaution. Je décide de changer de sujet et lui demande.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Sûrement bosser un peu. Tu dois voir Jugô à quelle heure ?  
-Il vient vers 10h. Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait manger ici. On… on a rien préparer encore et c'est lundi alors on doit quand même s'y mettre…  
-Si vous voulez je peux vous aider.  
-Non, … je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer si tu es là Haru.  
-Ok.

Un léger blanc passe. Haru se rapproche de moi l'air de rien.

-Je peux t'embrasser avant qu'on se lève ?

Je hoche la tête et le laisse faire. Mais je vais devoir le stopper au bout d'un moment et me lever pour de bon afin de ne pas être tenté de recommencer. La journée va tranquillement passer. Jugô a été impressionné par la maison. Pourtant je ne la trouve pas si grandiose surtout comparée à chez papy. Haru a voulu s'incruster en début d'après-midi un peu après le repas mais je l'ai envoyé dans son bureau. Rendu en début de soirée, nous n'avons toujours pas fini lorsque Naruto entre dans le salon pour demander.

-Jugô, tu veux manger ici ?

Jugô lève les yeux vers Naruto en les écarquillant. Il se tient bien droit en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et prend la parole de façon un peu crispée.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
-Bien sûr que non ! Et puis votre exposé est lundi alors ça veut sûrement dire que n'ayant pas fini tu vas sûrement devoir revenir demain. Tu habites loin ?

Silence. Ce qui veut dire qu'il habite effectivement loin. Naruto lui propose alors de dormir ici. Je souris doucement en voyant Jugô comme se statufier. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer être invité. Je prends la parole à mon tour.

-C'est vrai que ce serait plus pratique, Jugô. On a de la place en plus. T'aurais pas à faire la route demain.

Il me regarde silencieusement, joue un peu avec le stylo qu'il tient dans ses mains, et tourne son regard vers papa. C'est amusant de voir un homme de cette stature paraître si timide. Enfin, … intimidé plutôt.

-Je… je ne veux pas déranger, … vraiment.

Naruto lui râle après en entrant dans le salon ce qui semble mettre Jugô mal à l'aise. Mais c'est aussi ça qui le fait accepter. Il ne veut pas « déranger » comme il le dit si bien. Il doit penser que de le répéter agace Naruto. Il me demande ensuite une minute en se levant. Il veut prévenir sa famille. Je hoche la tête et lui dis ranger nos affaires puisque c'est de toute façon bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il s'échappe un instant dans le jardin en passant par la baise vitrée du salon, et revient quelques minutes après. Je lui souris et prends la parole le premier.

-Tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

Il s'étonne.

-Hein ? Mais… je pensais, … que vous aviez de la place ?  
-Oui. Y'a quatre chambres à l'étage plus les combles. Mais les combles sont pas très propres pour le moment, et puis deux chambres sont à mes petites sœurs. Alors je vais te laisser ma chambre et dormir avec Haru.  
-Ah. Mais. Enfin, c'est pas…  
-Ca nous arrive très souvent. T'inquiète pas.

Il hésite, et insiste encore un peu.

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux encore rentrer chez moi !  
-Mais oui je suis sûr. Arrête maintenant.

Il reste interdit, puis hausse les épaules en prononçant un simple « bon ». Je hoche la tête et lui demande de me suivre à l'étage. On croise Haru dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il sortait de son bureau. Il s'étonne de voir Jugô encore présent.

-Jugô ? T'es encore là ?

Je lui explique avant que l'interpellé ne le fasse.

-Il reste dormir ici. On n'a pas tout à fait fini alors on continuera demain.  
-… et… on le fait dormir où exactement ?  
-Dans ma chambre. Je dors avec toi cette nuit.

Jugô s'excuse en me suivant dans les escaliers. Haru lui dit que ça ne change rien à d'habitude puisqu'on dort tout le temps ensemble. Et sans qu'on le lui ait demandé, il nous suit jusqu'à ma chambre. Ca m'amuse en un sens : Haru est jaloux. Il se fait du souci. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être possessif comme ça. Avec Suigetsu c'était normal qu'il se fasse du souci, mais Jugô : c'est amusant.  
Nous entrons dans ma chambre. Je fais un mouvement de bras en la présentant à Jugô.

-Voilà ma chambre. Euh, le lit… euh on va te changer les draps.  
-Je peux le faire, c'est pas dérangeant.

Je ris doucement en le regardant. Il est vraiment amusant. Haru le remarque, d'ailleurs, que Jugô me fait sourire. Et il me fait savoir par un regard qu'il en est agacé. Très agacé.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Et il nous dévisage tour à tour : moi qui suis debout sur le matelas et Haru qui s'est assis dans l'affolement boxer baissé.»

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai vu que la santé de Aki et aussi celle de Su vous inquiète. J'ai aussi eu quelques infos que je savais déjà sur le sujets mais qui pourraient en renseigner quelques-un(e)s, car j'ai simplifié la chose pour la fic (et oui, il ne faut pas oublié que c'est une fic). **Donc j'invite celles et ceux qui ne sont pas très sûrs d'eux sur le sujet, où qui s'imaginent que ce que j'ai mis à ce propos est la réalité, d'aller lire la review de miss tic du chapitre 1 -elle n'a pas dû regarder où elle la mettait, sûrement-  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Merci encore pour vos reviews passées et à venir, et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Qui les a surpris ? O.o #commence à paniquer#  
Itachi : C'est peut-être toi ! Héhé.  
Densetsu : MOI ! Mais non ! NON ! Je ne veux pas avoir cette responsabilité ! C'est... C'est toi qui les a surpris ! #intensification de la panique#  
Nana : Ah ben c'est peut-être aussi Jugô, tout simplement.  
Densetsu : Quoi ? Naruto ? Mais... Mais si c'est Naruto comment il va réagir ? #panique puissance infinie#


	45. Frères III Chapitre 45

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 45.**

-Voilà ma chambre. Euh, le lit… euh on va te changer les draps.  
-Je peux le faire, c'est pas dérangeant.

Je ris doucement en regardant Jugô. Il est vraiment amusant. Haru le remarque, d'ailleurs, que Jugô me fait sourire. Et il me fait savoir par un regard qu'il en est agacé. Très agacé. Je me reprends mais souris malgré tout. Haru le prend mal et sort de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je suis en train d'aider Jugô à changer les draps de mon lit, ce dernier me pose une question.

-Ton frère, il… il m'apprécie pas ?  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Je sais pas. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas dormir avec toi ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'imposer tu sais.  
-Tu ne le fais pas. C'est nous qui t'invitons. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour Haru. Ce n'est pas qu'il t'apprécie c'est qu'il n'apprécie pas que moi je t'apprécie. Il est possessif.

Jugô me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je le remarque et me sens bête d'avoir parlé comme ça. Haru est mon frère, il ne devrait pas être autant dérangé. Jugô se redresse doucement en se raclant la gorge sans me quitter des yeux.

-Aki, … je suis flatté mais… je ne suis pas gay.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage. Puis j'éclate de rire en me tenant le ventre, vraiment trop amusé. Jugô semble mal à l'aise et ne va pas se détendre avant que je ne me reprenne et ne lui explique.

-Pas apprécier comme ça Jugô !  
-O.. oh !  
-T'es pas mon type d'homme. Je dis « apprécier » juste … juste en tant qu'ami, t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas de vues sur toi.

Il semble respirer un peu mieux d'un coup. Je le rassure encore un peu pour être sûr et lui propose de redescendre dans le salon. Haru s'y trouve et nous demande ce qui se passe en me voyant tout sourire. Je lui raconte alors en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Il rougit un peu et se renfrogne en apprenant. Le dîner va passer sans heurt. Naruto a tenu la conversation à Jûgo. Papa n'est vraiment pas bien mais il s'est forcé pour notre invité et puis pour moi. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sourit comme ce soir. Peut-être que c'est parce-que la présence de Jûgo me fait penser à autre chose. Et puis après avoir mangé, Haru va créer un lien avec Jûgo sans s'en rendre compte. On a parlé de regarder un film, et ils se sont tous les deux rendus comptes qu'ils avaient exactement les mêmes goûts cinématographiques. Les mêmes répliques cultes, les mêmes personnages de séries préférés, … bref du coup c'est moi qui ai été un peu mis de côté mais ça n'est pas grave. J'étais soulagé de voir Haru penser à autre chose, lui aussi.

Seulement une fois qu'on se sépare dans le couloir à l'étage pour aller dormir, la tension revient. Jûgo disparait dans ma chambre et nous laisse. Haru entre le premier, moi à sa suite. Puis je décide de faire demi-tour en prétextant vouloir prendre une douche avant de dormir. Il me laisse faire. Lorsque je reviens, je ne me sens pas mieux. Haru est étendu sous la couette, allongé sur le côté de dos à l'entrée. J'inspire doucement en fermant la porte puis vais contourner le lit pour m'allonger. Je force un sourire voulant paraître détendu à Haru, et m'approche de lui.

-Bonne nuit Haru.  
-Bonne nuit.

Je tends mon cou, et pose le bout de mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de reculer vivement. Haru demande.

-J'ai pas le droit à un peu plus ?

Je lui réponds que non et me tourne de dos à lui. Et puis je ferme les yeux en sentant ses mains se glisser autour de ma taille. Mon corps se tend doucement.

-Haru non j  
-Je te tiens juste dans mes bras.

Je me tais donc. Il fait ce qu'il dit mais seulement deux ou trois minutes. Ses lèvres commencent à embrasser mon cou. Seulement, je ne dis rien. Ca… me plaît. Mes paupières se rouvrent. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Les mains de Haru commencent à doucement bouger sur mon corps. J'entrouvre légèrement mes lèvres et cligne des paupières. Je crois qu'une larme m'échappe alors que le bout de l'auriculaire droit de Haru passe et repasse sur le haut de mon boxer.

-Ha… Har

Il m'interrompt.

-T'inquiète pas Aki. Ca va aller.

Il me répète de nouveau que ça va aller en collant un peu plus son bassin contre le mien. Contre… contre mes fesses. Il commence à se déhancher doucement. Je déglutis en sentant son entrejambe déformer son boxer et le mien. Sa main droite se cale sur mon bassin.

-Haru, n

Je le sens bouger derrière moi. Et je comprends rapidement ce qu'il fait. Il est en train de baisser son boxer. Je murmure en commençant à me sentir paniquer.

-Haru, … on peut pas, j'ai le sida on peut pas, on

Il n'arrête pourtant pas et baisse complètement son boxer. Il me dit avoir des préservatifs ; me demande de me détendre et me certifie que tout ira bien. Je continue de mon côté de lui dire qu'il ne faut pas mais, durant quelques très courtes secondes, je crois que j'ai pensé le laisser faire. Seulement, en le sentant vouloir me déshabiller moi aussi, je me lève sur le lit en éjectant la couette et en parlant.

-J'AI L'SIDA HARU ON PEUT PAS !

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'est ouverte sur Jugô. Et il nous dévisage tour à tour : moi qui suis debout sur le matelas et Haru qui s'est assis dans l'affolement boxer baissé. Il le réalise d'ailleurs et se rhabille pendant que Jugô cherche sûrement quoi dire. Mon souffle est difficile. C'est sûrement dû à la panique. Haru prend donc la parole en regardant Jugô.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Euh je… c'est pas important.

Et il ressort en fermant derrière lui. Haru se lève alors que je m'écroule à genoux sur le lit. Je l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Il faut lui parler.

J'aimerai lui dire de ne pas y aller, mais c'est nécessaire. Il me demande s'il peut me laisser seul. Je hoche la tête et lui réponds que ce n'est rien lorsqu'il s'excuse pour avoir voulu me forcer la main. Il me donne un baiser sur le front et me dit de m'allonger et de l'attendre sagement. J'obéis. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Personnellement je suis sous le choc. Je me demande si Jûgo a compris ce qui se passe avec Haru. Et puis je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai le sida. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment entendu ? Je pense qu'il serait parti si… si ça n'était pas passé.

Il a pas dû entendre pour Haru. Il a pas dû. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui sinon. Il ne serait pas sorti docilement comme ça. Je vais me tourner et me retourner dans le lit puis me lever pour aller voir. Seulement je n'arrive pas à sortir de la chambre. Je m'approche de la porte, puis fais demi-tour. Ce petit jeu va durer quelques longues minutes avant que Haru ne revienne. Il me regarde et ferme la porte. Je n'attend pas plus pour lui demander.

-Qu'e... qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?  
-Ben tout. Tu as vu comment j'étais et ce que tu as dit ?

Je déglutis et commence à tripoter mes doigts. Haru me raconte en quelques mots.

-Il n'a rien dit de spécial. Il est resté calme. Il venait pour savoir si on avait un chargeur pour son portable. Il voulait le recharger dans la nuit.  
-Il a rien dit sur… ce que j'ai ? Il a pas dit vouloir rentrer chez lui, ou  
-Non. Je crois même qu'il s'inquiète de savoir comment toi tu te sens.  
-Et pour toi ? Enfin nous ?  
-Il n'a rien dit. Il a juste hoché la tête quand je lui ai demandé de le garder pour lui.  
-Si… s'il a besoin d'argent, il va vendre l'info aux magazines, il  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça.  
-Comment tu peux savoir ? On ne le connait pas !  
-Et bien on verra. Personnellement ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à t'aimer.

Il m'enlace doucement. Je pose mes mains sur son torse en collant ma joue à son épaule. J'ai peur que tout doive s'arrêter.

-Il… il faut qu'on le dise aux parents Haru. Je veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent autrement, c'est  
-Aki on va déjà voir ce qui va se passer demain. Peut-être qu'il ne dira rien. Et puis si ça se trouve il ne pense pas que c'est sérieux. On peut pas savoir encore. Calme-toi.  
-Je ne veux pas te quitter.  
-Moi non plus.

Il pose une main sur ma joue et me fait redresser mon visage. Il m'embrasse tendrement puis écarte doucement son visage pour me regarder dans les yeux en caressant ma joue puis en jouant avec mes cheveux au-dessus de mon oreille.

-Aki.  
-Hm ?  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te forcer tout à l'heure. Je… j'ai vraiment très peur de l'attraper moi aussi tu sais. Je joue le fort mais… j'ai peur. Alors je me dis que plus vite on le refera, mieux je me détendrai. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou te faire crier.

J'acquiesce doucement en baissant les yeux et m'écarte en m'excusant. Je contourne le lit et m'allonge en même temps que lui avant de le laisser me prendre dans ses bras. Il va s'endormir rapidement mais pas moi. D'ailleurs, je ne vais tellement pas trouver le sommeil qu'en plein milieu de la nuit je vais me lever et sortir de la chambre. Je longe un instant le couloir et ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre. J'entre, et referme avant de sursauter en me retournant. Jûgo m'a entendu entrer.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Aki ?

Je reste silencieux. Je ne sais soudain plus pourquoi je suis venu. Jûgo me montre le bord de mon lit en me demandant si je veux parler avec lui pour être sûr qu'il ne dira rien. Je demande automatiquement.

-Tu ne diras rien ?  
-Non.  
-Tu as compris ce… ce qu'il se passe avec Haru ?  
-Tu entretiens une relation avec lui, c'est ça ?  
-On se cache pour pas choquer.  
-C'est sûr que ça doit pas être évident à gérer. Mais je pensais que t'avais un petit ami !  
-On a rompu.  
-C'est lui qui t'a donné le sida ?  
-N… non. Non je sais pas vraiment comment je l'ai attrapé en fait.

Je m'approche et m'assieds au bord du lit. Puis je lui demande.

-Ca te… ca te dérange pas que j'aie le sida ?  
-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?  
-Ben tu pourrais vouloir rentrer chez toi, ou avoir peur que je te le donne.

Il sourit en riant discrètement. Seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi et il le comprend.

-L'ex de ma sœur est séropositif.

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant.

-Elle l'a jamais attrapé et pourtant c'est pas une petite fille sage. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterai autant.

Je gigote en passant mes mains sur mes cuisses d'un air mal à l'aise. Je baisse la tête et parle tout bas, gêné.

-Je sais pas du tout comment je l'ai attrapé. Mon oncle, c'est notre médecin de famille, il m'a parlé un peu de tout ça et il est étonné aussi.  
-Comment ça tu ne sais pas comment ?  
-Je me protège tout le temps. … enfin… ça te gêne pas d'en parler ?  
-Non. Si tu veux en parler ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Je rougis et continue.

-J'ai jamais couché sans me protéger. C'était juste des tripotages ou des fellations.

Il semble choqué. J'inspire profondément et reprends d'une voix tremblante en soupirant.

-J'suis désolé de parler comme ça, ça doit être parce-que t'es extérieur à tout ça, … j'dois te dégoûter.

Je me gratte le crâne en essayant de trouver quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je ferai mieux de sortir de la chambre et de retourner me coucher.

-Tu l'as attrapé alors que tu fais toujours ça ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu es super malchanceux de… d'avoir attrapé ça comme ça ! C'est quasiment impossible !  
-Tu crois ?

Il acquiesce. De toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose je suis quand même infecté.

-Aki, … tu sais si tu veux quelqu'un pour en parler en dehors de ta famille, moi ça me dérange pas. T'es pas le premier homo que je croise, ni la première personne séropositive.  
-Hm.  
-Par contre t'es le premier qui couche avec son frère jumeau !

Il sourit et rit poliment même si ça doit être gêné malgré tout. Je force un sourire à mon tour en parlant doucement.

-Tu connais peut-être pas beaucoup de jumeaux.

Ca nous détend un peu en apparence. Je finis par soupirer et par lui dire que je vais le laisser dormir. Je m'excuse de l'avoir réveillé et le remercie de m'avoir écouté. Il me répond que ce n'est rien et me laisse repartir de mon côté après m'avoir stoppé à la porte pour me promettre qu'il ne dirait rien à personne sur ma vie privée. Je le remercie de nouveau et retourne dans la chambre de Haru. Quand j'y entre, j'aperçois ce dernier me regarder. Je vais m'allonger et le laisse me prendre dans ses bras en lui disant bonne nuit.

-Tu es allé voir Jûgo ?  
-Oui. On a un peu parlé.  
-Et tu es un peu plus détendu ?  
-Oui. Ca va aller. Et puis … m'en veux pas mais j'ai un peu parlé avec lui de ce que… j'ai. … Et voilà.  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Si tu peux parler à quelqu'un même si ce n'est pas moi je m'en fiche. Du moment que ça t'apaise un peu plus.  
-Hm.

C'est à ce moment là que je pense à l'ami dont tonton Itachi m'a parlé. Peut-être que finalement, ça me ferait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui a traversé ce que je suis en train de traversé. … Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça irait m'avancer à quelque chose mais je n'ai rien de spécial à y perdre.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Haru et appelle tonton Itachi dans le couloir avant d'aller petit-déjeuner.

-Allô ?  
-Allô ? Tonton ?  
-Aki ?  
-Oui… s... Salut. … je te dérange pas ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-C'était pour savoir si… si voir ton ami c'était toujours possible.

Il y a un peu de bruit comme des draps. Je me retiens pour ne pas m'excuser, je dois l'avoir réveillé. Il répond.

-Euh oui, oui bien sûr ! Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Il est tout à fait d'accord. Tu voudrais le voir quand ? Aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, aujourd'hui je… je fais un exposé avec un ami à la maison.  
-Bien dis-moi quand est-ce que tu pourrais, je vais te dire ça.  
-Euh l… lundi ?  
-T'as pas de cours?  
-J'ai l'exposé l'après-midi. Si le matin c'est possible…  
-Attends.

Je me tais et écoute. Y'a encore un peu de bruit et comme des voix qui parlent. Puis il m'interpelle.

-Akî ?

Je sursaute, et demande sans m'en rendre compte.

-Tu es chez lui ?  
-Hein ? Non, je suis chez moi. Bon, c'est bon pour demain matin. Je passerai te prendre vers 9h et je t'emmènerai, d'accord ?  
-D'accord.  
-Naruto et Neji sont aux courant ?  
-Non mais je vais leur dire.  
-Ok. Alors à demain ?  
-Oui. Merci.

Je raccroche et descends dans la cuisine prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Je m'étonne en voyant Naruto debout à cette heure.

-Bonjour p'pa… tu te lèves tôt !  
-Bonjour Aki. Oui. Je vais chez ta tante aujourd'hui. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder les p'tits.  
-Ben… tonton peut pas le faire ?  
-Non, il a été appelé à l'hôpital hier soir. Hinata m'a appelé tout à l'heure parce qu'elle doit emmener Satsuki chez une amie et elle ne veut pas laisser les petits sous la responsabilité de Kisa.  
-Mais… mais je viens d'avoir tonton au téléphone et il est chez lui ! Il me l'a dit !  
-Tu as dû mal comprendre.

Il hoquète, et me regarde d'un air surpris en réalisant.

-Tu as eu Itachi au téléphone ? Pourquoi ça ?

Pour le coup mon étonnement laisse place à de la gêne.

-Je… je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rencontrer son ami… malade. Demain matin.  
-Ah. … d'accord.  
-Tu le connais ?  
-Non. J'en ai jamais entendu parlé d'ailleurs. La première fois c'est quand ton papa m'a dit qu'Itachi l'avait prévenu t'avoir demandé si tu voulais.

J'acquiesce. Je m'assieds en commençant mon café. Arrive alors Jugô qui nous salue avant de se demander où il peut s'asseoir et ce qu'il peut manger. Je souris et lui montre la chaise à côté de moi près du mur. Je me lève en lui demandant ce qu'il prend et le serre une fois la réponse obtenue. Naruto va rapidement partir. Et moi je vais apparemment me perdre dans mes pensées car Jugô m'en fait sortir en me parlant.

-A quoi tu penses Aki ?  
-Hein ?

Je le regarde, étonné par la question. Il sourit sans rien dire. Je réalise que je pensais en fait à tonton Itachi. Je me demande si j'ai bien entendu ou non. Il m'a pourtant dit être chez lui. Mais c'était aussi très étrange. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si demain matin allait pour voir son ami, il m'a demandé un instant et m'a ensuite tout de suite dit que c'était bon. Et je suis certain d'avoir comme entendu un bruit de drap.

-Bonjour.

Je sursaute et vois papa s'installer en face de moi avec son café.

-Bien dormi ?

Jugô répond en premier que oui. Moi, je ne réponds que par une question.

-Papa, tonton Itachi il est bisexuel, non ?

Papa hausse les sourcils et me regarde d'un air interrogatif. Il me répond malgré tout.

-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu… je me rappelle quand… Quand tonton Sasuke est venu, tu lui as demandé si Itachi ne trompait pas tata.

Papa jette un coup d'œil à Jugô très brièvement. Je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas une discussion à avoir en sa présence. Je m'excuse et me tais. Je décide de prendre mon temps et d'attendre que Jugô aille dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'il fait rapidement. Il a dû comprendre que je voulais parler seul à seul avec papa. Je m'excuserai tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas à reprendre la discussion. A peine Jugô est-il sorti de la cuisine et en train de monter les escaliers que papa me demande.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur ce sujet ?  
-J'ai eu tonton tout à l'heure au téléphone. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais voir son ami demain matin, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il était chez lui, en fait.  
-Ton oncle est à l'hôpital depuis hier soir Aki.  
-Je sais, Naruto me l'a dit juste avant de partir. Mais Itachi, lui, il m'a dit être chez lui.

Papa prend une profonde inspiration et soupire. Il se lève et prend le téléphone de la cuisine. Je l'observe et écoute. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'en parler.

-Allô bonjour. Pourrai-je parler au docteur Uchiwa s'il vous plaît ?

J'attends quelques instants et l'entend prononcer le prénom d'Itachi. Ils devaient peut-être demander lequel. Je crois que son père est toujours médecin à l'hôpital. Il est directeur du département de chirurgie.

-Bien. Merci.

Il raccroche, et se rassied devant moi. Il reste muet quelques minutes, et prend la parole en reprenant son mug de café.

-Il n'est pas à l'hôpital.  
-Il… il est peut-être rentré chez lui finalement… ? Il demandait peut-être à tata s'il pouvait m'accompagner demain matin.  
-Non. Naruto a eu ta tante en se réveillant pour lui demander s'il devait vraiment se lever.

Ca me ferait sourire si la situation laissait un amusement possible. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas.

-Cet homme que tu vas voir. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?  
-Non. Je… mais je le saurai demain.  
-Hm.  
-Il avait peut-être besoin de tonton et lui il n'a pas voulu inquiéter tata alors il est parti en disant aller à l'hôpital ?

Papa soupire de nouveau et déclare ne pas savoir, que nous verrons bien la suite. Il me demande aussi de n'en parler à personne d'autre pour le moment. Surtout pas à Naruto. J'acquiesce sagement en comprenant tout à fait pourquoi. Je finis mon semblant de petit-déjeuner et monte à l'étage. Je passe dans la chambre de Haru et lui souris en le voyant réveillé mais toujours comateux. Je m'approche du lit et m'assieds au bord. Haru lâche l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses bras et s'assied pour m'embrasser.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour. Tu t'es réveillé parce-que tu t'es brusquement senti seul ?  
-Peut-être. Je crois que je suis dépendant de toi.

Je souris de façon amusée. J'ai le droit à un autre baiser avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever et à partir dans la salle de bain libre. Je refais approximativement le lit et aperçois Jugô à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Tu es prêt ?  
-Oui.  
-On va descendre alors. Attends, je vais chercher mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre.  
-Je prends les miennes.

Nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à travailler un peu puis une partie du début d'après-midi. Jugô est ensuite parti. Notre exposé est fin prêt.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur encore plus serré qu'à la normale. En fait, je crois que je me fais à l'idée d'être malade. Enfin plutôt que je digère l'information. Et ça me fait peur. Je ne devrais pas être si calme à l'idée d'aller parler avec quelqu'un qui a la même chose. Je ne devrais pas trouver ça normal.

Et pourtant je commence à devenir calme et à me dire que je n'ai pas de choix là-dedans. A le prendre d'un autre point de vue que par la dénégation ou la colère et la tristesse. Je fixe le plafond en y pensant calmement. Je sursaute en sentant les bras de Haru m'enlacer. Il pose un baiser sur mon épaule droite puis prend la parole.

-Bonjour Aki.  
-Bonjour.  
-T'as bien dormi ?  
-Hm.  
-Tu dois te lever maintenant ?  
-Oui. Je vais voir l'ami de tonton. Je te l'ai dit hier.  
-Hm. … me rappelle.

Je souris et me tourne sur le côté pour l'enlacer doucement. Il se laisse faire et ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens. Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux toujours pas que je vienne avec toi ?  
-Non. Je veux y aller tout seul.  
-Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi, moi !

Je souris et lui dis être aussi absent cet après-midi quand je serai en cours.

-Oui mais il **faut** que tu ailles en cours.  
-Je pense que ça peut me faire du bien de rencontrer cet homme, Haru. Tu n'auras qu'à travailler dur toute la journée ! Elle passera plus vite comme ça. Et je serai vite rentré.

Il se resserre contre moi en émettant un son boudeur et plaintif.

Puis soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement. Haru me lâche automatiquement et joue les endormis pendant que je m'assieds doucement. Naruto passe la porte et sourit avant de chuchoter.

-Ton tonton est là Aki.  
-Oui. J'arrive. Je me prépare.  
-Ne réveilles pas ton frère.

Je hoche la tête en faisant mine de ne pas sentir l'index de Haru s'amuser à appuyer sur ma cuisse. Naruto ressort. Je frappe gentiment la tête de Haru en disant à haute voix qu'il est de toute façon réveillé, et me lève. Je me prépare rapidement dans la salle de bain et descends au rez-de-chaussée pour y trouver Itachi, Naruto et papa dans le salon.

Papa qui n'a pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur. Tonton Itachi réalise ma présence et s'approche de moi pour me dire bonjour en souriant. Papa me demande ensuite si je veux prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Je force un sourire en répondant.

-Non … non j'ai le ventre tout retourné. Je pourrai rien avaler.

Itachi déclare alors qu'il n'y a plus qu'à y aller. J'acquiesce et le suis en échangeant un regard avec papa. Je sais qu'il attend de moi que j'en sache un peu plus sur l'homme que je vais voir et surtout la relation qu'il entretient avec tonton. Je verrai bien. Pour le moment, je monte dans sa voiture. Je suis un peu tendu. Nous commençons à rouler puis, au bout d'un moment, tonton prend la parole.

-Tu as l'air bien calme Aki.  
-Hein ? Ah oui ? Pourtant, … Je pense pas l'être vraiment.

Il sourit sans rien dire. Je l'observe quelques instants, et finis par demander.

-T… tonton… ?  
-Hm ? Quoi ?  
-Hier, Naruto est allé chez vous pour garder les petits. Tata lui a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital depuis la veille.  
-Tu joues les enquêteurs Aki ?  
-Quand Sasuke est venu, avant que tu n'arrives le soir, elle lui a demandé s'il savait si tu la trompais ou pas.

Silence. Personnellement, je fixe mes genoux. Je reprends la parole. C'est trop pesant pour moi comme situation.

-Je suis désolé tonton j'ai pas à te demander ça… C'est juste que je me posais la question.  
-Et je n'ai pas à répondre à une telle question Aki. Ca ne te concerne ni de près ni de loin.  
-Excuse-moi.

Je retiens un soupir. Je me sens bête. C'est vrai que ça ne me concerne pas. En quoi ça pourrait ? Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Il ne me demande pas si je couche avec mon frère, lui.

-Haru réussit à se faire à la situation ?  
-Hein ?

Je relève les yeux, étonné par la question. Itachi développe.

-Tu es son frère jumeau. Il doit avoir peur pour toi. Comment il va ?  
-Il… oui, il a peur. Mais ça va. On arrive à en parler quand il faut. J'ai un ami qui est au courant aussi, on en a parlé hier et il m'a dit qu'il était vraiment surpris que j'aie attrapé ça avec ce que je fais. Enfin… qu'il y a vraiment peu de chance à l'avoir comme j'ai pu l'avoir.  
-Il suffit que tu n'aies pas vu une plaie ou une coupure Aki.  
-… hm.

Il est froid. Je m'en rends compte. Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler de ces soupçons. Je reprends la parole, espérant qu'il oublie vite mes interrogations sur une possible relation adultère.

-Suigetsu va faire un test lui aussi. Peut-être même qu'il l'a fait samedi.  
-Tu te sens coupable ?

Je hoche la tête et retiens difficilement une grimace. J'inspire doucement sans me faire voir et souffle tout aussi discrètement. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure défile dans un silence pesant. Nous sommes de l'autre côté de la ville dans les résidences HLM. Un peu comme une banlieue. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre d'endroit. Enfin je n'en ai pas vraiment déjà vu ailleurs qu'à la télévision mais je n'en ai pas un bon avis.

-Il… il habite ici ?  
-Oui. On est arrivé.

Il tourne sur un parking. J'aperçois des jeunes de mon âge en groupe au bas d'un immeuble.

-C'est un coin dangereux, non ?  
-Tu n'y es juste pas habitué.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se gare.

… il veut dire par là que lui est habitué à venir ici ?  
Je ne demande rien. Il ne me répondrait pas de toute façon.

Nous descendons de voiture. Je regarde autour de moi et suis Itachi de près, pas très rassuré je dois bien l'avouer. Nous passons juste à côté du groupe de jeune. Et je crois que l'un d'entre eux m'a reconnu. Je presse donc le pas pour intimer à Itachi de se dépêcher avant qu'on ne se fasse accoster. J'ai cru entendre mon nom et je n'ai aucune envie de faire « ami-ami » avec eux. Nous prenons un ascenseur pour nous rendre à l'appartement. L'odeur est répugnante mais je ne dis rien. De toute façon je crois qu'Itachi a vu que j'essayais de retenir ma respiration. Ca l'a fait sourire quand, en sortant de l'ascenseur, j'ouvre grand la bouche pour reprendre de l'air.

-Viens. C'est au fond.

Je le suis et m'arrête une fois devant la porte. Il sonne et patiente quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme. Il est plus jeune que lui c'est tout de suite ce que je me dis. Il doit avoisiner l'âge de papa et Naruto. Il est assez grand, brun, et porte de petite lunettes rondes noires.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour Shino. Voici Aki.

Le dit Shino m'adresse un regard. Il tend sa main en me disant bonjour. Je lui réponds docilement et lui serre la main. Il… il a l'air en bonne santé. Il reprend la parole en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

-Entrez. Un café ? Quelque chose à manger ?

Itachi répond automatiquement qu'il va plutôt nous laisser tranquille. Mais Shino lui demande de rester au moins pour un café le temps de me détendre un peu. Itachi accepte après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Je préfère aussi qu'il reste pour le moment.

C'est un appartement normal un peu comme chez Suigetsu en plus grand. Pas de beaucoup. Shino nous amène à son salon à droite de l'entrée et nous demande quelques minutes pour chauffer le café. C'est un assez grand salon. Il y a un grand vivarium le long du mur en face de moi. Je n'y vois pourtant rien. A part cette curiosité, c'est un salon banal avec canapé, télévision, table et chaises. Itachi s'installe à celles-ci et m'intime de faire de même. J'obéis en restant silencieux, puis demande finalement.

-Il est vraiment malade ?  
-Il est porteur sain. Comme toi.  
-Ca fait longtemps ?  
-Quelques années, oui.

L'intéressé nous interrompt en entrant dans le salon armé de mugs à café.

-Ca fait cinq ans que je le sais. Peut-être plus que je suis infecté.

Je me sens bête. J'aurai directement pu lui demander au lieu de le faire dans son dos. Après tout je suis ici pour parler avec lui. Je me gratte le crâne et prends le mug qu'il me tend.

-Merci.  
-Itachi m'a dit que tu as des difficultés avec ton petit ami ? Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ?

Je resserre le mug en le posant et fixe le café à l'intérieur. Je hoche la tête, et sursaute en voyant les doigts d'Itachi ajouter deux sucres à mon café.

-Tu en veux un peu plus Aki ?  
-Non, merci.

Ma voix est basse. Shino déclare à Itachi d'un ton amusé.

-C'est un timide ton neveu !

J'ouvre la bouche et inspire avant de redresser mon regard vers lui.

-Non, je ne sais juste pas pourquoi je suis venu. Je… je pensais pouvoir parler mais… je ne sais pas quoi dire ou demander.

Je baisse à nouveau mon visage. Un silence a pris place sans que je le veuille. Et puis, d'un coup, Shino demande.

-Ta femme va bien Itachi ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le regarde avant de tourner mon visage vers Itachi qui répond en souriant.

-Comment si tu t'y intéressais.

Je les interroge.

-Il connait tata ?

Itachi répond que non. Shino complète.

-Itachi m'en parle souvent.  
-Vous… vous vous voyez souvent.  
-Aussi souve

Shino voudrait finir sa phrase en souriant, mais Itachi le coupe en disant que cela ne me regarde pas. Shino lui adresse alors un regard étrange. Comme s'il voulait lui dire que maintenant qu'il avait dit ça c'était certain qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Itachi se racle la gorge, et sursaute brusquement. Shino prend la parole.

-C'est ton beeper.  
-Je sais Shino. Je vous laisse deux minutes faut que j'appelle. J'emprunte la chambre.  
-Fais comme chez toi.

Il se lève après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur son beeper, et déclare nous laisser seuls en prenant son portable dans sa poche. J'échange un regard avec Shino mais ne dis rien. C'est lui qui le fait.

-Alors ? Ton petit ami veut rester avec toi malgré la maladie ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est plutôt une bonne chose.  
-J'ai peur de lui donner.  
-Je te comprends. Mais ça montre qu'il doit t'aimer beaucoup qu'il veuille rester avec toi. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.  
-… vous…  
-J'ai été directement célibataire, oui. Il m'a lâché.  
-Excusez-moi.  
-C'est pas grave.

Il me sourit sereinement. Je demande, pensant que je suis autorisé à continuer.

-Vous avez eu… d'autres petits amis après ?  
-Rarement. Et toujours des malades.

Je baisse les yeux.

-… ah… ah oui.  
-Et puis, … quelqu'un qui n'est pas malade a voulu de moi.

Je tique. Je relève les yeux vers lui, curieux. Son sourire s'est un peu agrandi. Il a l'air un peu rêveur. Puis soudain son visage devient ennuyé.

-Mais il est marié avec des enfants…

Il inspire profondément et soupire en se laissant tomber en arrière sur sa chaise. Son regard se dirige vers la sortie du salon en direction du couloir où est parti Itachi. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens. J'aimerai poser une question, mais Itachi revient en fermant son portable. Il s'arrête à l'entrée du salon et prend la parole.

-Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. Une urgence. Aki ! Tu pourras rentrer en taxi ?

Je hoche la tête. Shino se lève et se dirige vers Itachi qui s'écarte et le suit jusqu'à l'entrée. Il doit sûrement le raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je soupire et croise mes bras sur la table pour y appuyer ma tête. Mon regard tombe soudain sur le beeper d'Itachi laissé près de son mug. Je me relève en le prenant et me mets à courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur.

-TONTON ! TONTON ATTENDS !

J'ouvre la porte et tourne dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Et je me fige net en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Je crois même que j'ai arrêter de respirer. Au bout du couloir, juste devant l'ascenseur, tonton Itachi tient fermement enlacé Shino.

Et…

Et ils s'embrassent.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Puis soudain, Haru prend ma main en parlant doucement.

-Aki.  
-Hm ?  
-Ca changera rien entre nous."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et bien voilà, pour ceux qui ont mon profil FB, vous avez maintenant la réponse à la petite devinette que je vous avais posé il y a quelques jours maintenant ! :p L'ami d'Itachi était #roulement de tambours# SHINO ! n.n Bravo à celles qui avaient trouvés. :p (oui parce que je ne crois pas qu'un homme ait joué. lol)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ainsi que la raison de ce "Ca changera rien entre nous" de la preview. (héhé) Merci encore pour vos compliments et vos encouragements, et à très bientôt j'espère ! Merci ! **

Densetsu : Itachi est volage ?  
Itachi : Non ! Et puis c'est que dans cette fic, Densetsu ! Commence pas !  
Densetsu : De toute façon vu la preview du chapitre d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu d'hier, c'est déjà la fin pour nous...  
Nana : #s'éloigne et sort même de la pièce pour ne pas être engager dans la discussion#


	46. Frères III Chapitre 46

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 46.**

Au bout du couloir, juste devant l'ascenseur, tonton Itachi tient fermement enlacé Shino.

Et…

Et ils s'embrassent.

Ce n'est pas juste un bisou, ils s'embrassent vraiment. Le baiser rompu, Itachi rouvre les yeux et m'aperçoit. Je crois qu'il a un léger sursaut. Je baisse les yeux et serrant le beeper dans ma main. Puis je me décide à avancer vers eux en parlant.

-Tu allais oublier ton beeper, tonton.

Il a lâché Shino. Je ne le regarde plus. Je m'arrête tout près d'eux et tends le bras pour lui rendre son beeper en demandant.

-Tu pourrais me déposer à la maison ou même m'emmener à l'hôpital avec toi ? Je ne veux pas rester ici.  
-Va chercher ton manteau.

Je fais demi-tour et reviens rapidement. Je salue poliment Shino sans le regarder, et monte dans l'ascenseur avec Itachi. Les portes se referment alors qu'il prévient Shino l'appeler pour ce soir. Puis il soupire et me jette un coup d'œil. Moi je ne sais comment je me retiens de le frapper et de lui crier dessus. Et il doit d'ailleurs le savoir.

-Tu peux le garder pour toi ?  
-Non.  
-Je peux te demander d'attendre ce soir pour le dire à ton père ?

Je reste silencieux et regarde doucement vers ma gauche le mur de l'ascenseur.

-Si tu veux.  
-Tu me détestes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre. Je sors et me dirige seul vers la voiture de tonton. Je m'écouterai, je prendrai un taxi. Mais ce serait sûrement encore plus puéril que ce que je peux paraître en ce moment. Cependant je me dégoûte tout seul d'avoir besoin de lui pour rentrer. Il me rejoint à la voiture et m'ouvre. Puis en s'installant derrière le volant, une phrase de sa part me fait sursauter et sortir de mes pensées colériques.

-Bah. Au moins tu auras compris que tu peux très bien vivre ton amour avec ton petit ami. Il faut prendre des précautions. C'est tout.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien en me redressant sur mon siège alors qu'il démarre et s'engage sur la route.

Et d'un coup, mes questions débordent.

-Tu n'as pas peur de l'attraper ? Et lui, il n'est pas effrayé à l'idée de te le donner ? Comment vous avez réussi à vous débloquer ? Nous on, … parfois on essaie mais je panique, je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai même peur quand il m'embrasse. Comment tu peux l'embrasser comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure ? Et puis, si jamais tu l'as attrapé sans t'en rendre compte, tu n'as pas peur pour tata ? Depuis combien de temps tu la trompes comme ça ?  
-Je fais très souvent des tests Aki. Et depuis quand ne te concerne pas.

Un léger silence prend place. J'ai baissé la tête. J'attends un peu, et reprends la parole.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas divorcé plutôt que de la tromper ?  
-Parce que je n'aurai jamais eu la garde de mes enfants.

Mes mains se crispent sur mes genoux en entendant cette réponse. Mon cœur s'est serré. Itachi continue.

-Je les voie déjà assez peu comme ça le soir quand je ne rentre pas trop tard. En divorçant je ne les aurai que le week-end quand se sera possible.

Je me tais en serrant mes poings. D'accord il pense à ses enfants, … mais est-ce qu'il pense à tata dans tout ça ? Je crois savoir qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu le droit à un vrai bonheur en amour. Mis à part tonton pendant un moment, … mais si lui ne l'aime pas, … c'est un mensonge.

-Tu n'es plus un gamin Aki. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre, non ?  
-… je déteste ça.  
-Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas mentir à Hinata. Et j'aimerai être plus présent pour Shino le temps qu'il lui reste.

Je ferme les yeux en tournant mon visage vers la fenêtre. Mon cœur s'est serré comme dans un étau à l'entente de cette phrase. Il termine à voix basse.

-Seulement les enfants ne vont pas m'attendre pour grandir.  
-Tonton… combien, … est-ce qu'il y a un nombre d'année moyen avant que la maladie ne se déclare ?  
-Aki essaie de ne pas voir les choses comme ça. Profites autant que tu peux, ou vit normalement. Mais ne te donne pas de date butoir comme ça.  
-Pourtant, … il y en a forcément une.  
-Il y en a une pour tout le monde.

Je ne répond pas. C'est vrai, tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre. Seulement j'aurai aimé que ce soit d'une autre manière que de pareille maladie.

-Bon alors. Je te dépose où ?

Je redresse mon visage et regarde où nous nous trouvons. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et réponds.

-A la Fac s'il te plaît.

Je prends mon portable dans ma sacoche et envoie un texto à Jugô pour lui dire que je serai là avant l'heure de l'exposé. Et puis je réalise que je devrais déjà être en cours en réalité. Jugô me le fait d'ailleurs savoir trois minutes après. Lui, il y est. Il me dit de l'attendre à la sorti de l'amphi A à la fin de l'heure.  
L'exposé s'est bien passé. Je suis resté un peu avec Jugô. Je ne voulais pas encore rentrer. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai promis à Itachi que je n'allais prévenir papa que ce soir. Seulement je sais que dès que je le verrai il va sûrement me demander comment ça s'est passé. Et moi je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui dire directement. C'est donc en toute fin d'après-midi, après avoir reçu au moins trois texto de Haru, que je décide de rentrer à la maison. Naruto est en train d'arriver lorsque je descends du bus près de la maison. Il m'aperçoit et m'attend à côté de la voiture. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me parler avant que je ne rentre. Qu'il est même heureux de tomber sur moi avant d'être à l'intérieur. Je le rejoins et le salue.

-Bonjour p'pa.  
-Bonjour. J'ai eu Itachi au téléphone.  
-… ah.  
-Il m'a dit que tu savais.

Je ne cache alors pas mon étonnement. J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage.

-Tu savais ?  
-Non. Il me l'a dit là.  
-Oh. D'accord.  
-Je l'aurai su plus tôt, je lui aurai dit d'arrêter de jouer avec Hinata.

J'acquiesce et le suis à l'intérieur en l'écoutant me demander de le laisser parler à papa. J'accepte, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais je sais que je vais devoir en parler et que c'est avec Haru que je vais le faire. Je monte rapidement à l'étage. Naruto est allé tout droit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les deux parties du salon. Papa doit être dans son bureau ou dans leur chambre. Moi je monte dans celle de Haru et l'y trouve. Je souris en passant la porte. Il m'a vu. Il attend que je referme derrière moi pour m'enlacer et me donner un bref baiser.

-Tu rentres tard !  
-Je sais. C'est parce-que je voulais éviter papa.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-L'éviter ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce-que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire mais j'avais promis à tonton d'attendre ce soir.

Haru fronce ces sourcils pour me montrer qu'il ne comprend pas. Je m'écarte en l'obligeant à me lâcher, et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

-Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser l'homme qu'il m'a présenté. Il… il a une liaison avec lui.

Les mains de Haru se sont crispées l'espace d'un instant dans les miennes. J'émets un son affirmatif pour reconfirmer. Pour qu'il sache que je ne plaisante pas.

-Et… et ça y est ? Tu l'as dit à papa ?  
-Tonton a prévenu Naruto. C'est lui qui s'en occupe en ce moment.  
-Mieux vaut ne pas descendre alors.  
-Hm.  
-Et… et il a une liaison sérieuse ? Ils… font des trucs ?  
-Oui.  
-Ca fait longtemps ?  
-Je sais pas.

Je le regarde un peu mieux et constate qu'il a légèrement pali. Je lui demande de s'asseoir pour se remettre de l'information. Ce qu'il fait sagement. Je m'assieds à côté de lui au bord de son lit. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil au bout d'un moment puis prend doucement la parole.

-Tu es drôlement calme Aki.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui. Sur un sujet comme ça, … ça m'étonne que tu sois pas rentré en larmes ce matin.  
-Je sais pas pourquoi moi non plus. J'ai d'abord voulu frapper tonton, … et puis… il a parlé un peu tout seul dans la voiture mais j'ai écouté et… c'est retombé. Le colère, le… le sentiment de trahison, … Il… il est juste amoureux en fait. Et il reste avec tata pour ses enfants. Je peux le comprendre. Et il est triste de devoir faire ça.  
-Il va pas le faire encore longtemps de toute façon. Papa au courant, tata va vite être informée.  
-Elle doit déjà l'être je pense. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas le dire avant ce soir. Il voulait lui dire lui-même je pense.  
-Ce qui veut dire qu'on va avoir le droit d'avoir les p'tits quelques jours alors.

Je hausse une épaule tout doucement. Je soupire et laisse ma tête tomber sur l'épaule droite de Haru.

-Pourquoi je suis allé le voir… j'ai à peine parlé avec lui de toute façon… j'suis même pas resté cinq minutes.  
-Ben vu ce à quoi t'as assisté, … c'est un peu normal. J'aurai fait pareil je pense.

J'inspire profondément et soupire de nouveau. Haru tourne son visage vers le mien et m'observe silencieusement jusqu'à ce que je parle.

-Ils font l'amour. Alors qu'il est malade, ils font l'amour.  
-Ils ont dû mettre du temps. On n'est pas pressé Aki. C'est pas grave si on prend du temps.

Je fais un peu gigoter mon genou gauche en me tripotant les doigts. Je regarde devant moi sans rien dire et Haru comprend ce que cela signifie. Il m'interroge en souriant.

-Tu es pressé ?

Je me sens grimacer. Ma gorge est serrée et mes yeux sont légèrement humides. Je les lève vers les siens sans bouger mon visage et laisse une larme m'échapper alors que ma voix se serre.

-J'ai envie de toi Haru. J… j'en peux plus de… de cette situation !

Il me regarde sans bouger. Il doit réfléchir. Et soudain, tout doucement, il se penche un peu plus sur le côté de façon à tourner vers moi. Puis il m'embrasse tendrement. Le baiser rompu, Haru recule très légèrement son visage pour me regarder dans les yeux. Son nez touche presque le mien. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, et me murmure tout bas que tout va bien se passer. J'avale ma salive sans le quitter des yeux et le laisse me pousser en arrière sur le lit. Il se redresse et fait passer sa jambe gauche par-dessus mon corps. Il s'agenouille au bord du lit à cheval sur mon bassin. Il m'embrasse en passant sa main gauche sous mes vêtements suivie de la droite.

-Les garçons !

Nous sursautons de concert. Haru quitte le lit alors que je m'assieds, et va répondre à l'interphone à Naruto.

-Quoi ?  
-Haru ? Tu es avec Aki ?  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Votre papa va aller chercher les petits. Je l'accompagne pour qu'il ne défigure pas Itachi. Ca va aller ici ?  
-Oui.  
-Et Aki ?

Haru me jette un coup d'œil. Je hoche la tête, il répond pour moi que ça ira très bien puisqu'il est avec moi. … Il interprète à sa manière même si je ne le contredirai pas. Je souris même malgré mon ventre noué. Je me lève et le suis pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée ou Naruto et papa s'apprêtent. Papa muet comme une tombe et Naruto qui se force à nous sourire pour nous rassurer.

-On fait juste l'allée-retour. Vous faites pas de bêtises, hein !  
-On a passé l'âge p'pa.

La phrase de Haru n'a même pas arraché un semblant de sourire à papa. Ils vont partir et revenir assez rapidement comme l'avait dit Naruto. Haru est resté au téléphone avec papy pendant ce temps. Ce dernier aurait voulu papa mais comme Haru est aussi dans les affaires avec eux, … ils ont parlé de ça. Moi je suis resté devant la télévision en me posant des questions sur ce qui avait failli se passer.

Les tentatives vont se multiplier tout au long de la semaine, entre Haru et moi, mais on ne va jamais dépasser le stade des simples caresses. Soit c'est Haru qui bloque, soit c'est moi qui l'arrête. Hinata est venue passer quelques jours avec nous et les petits depuis mercredi. Nous sommes aujourd'hui samedi. C'est le matin et je suis en train de tranquillement me réveiller avec Haru dans sa chambre. La mienne est occupé par Chiaki et Hideaki. Satsuki et Tomiko dorment ensemble avec Kisa qui s'est vue être installée sur un matelas dans leur chambre. Hinata lui a emprunté la sienne. Tout ça quand mon portable se met à vibrer. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil en le prenant sur la table de chevet et constate que même si nous sommes le matin, c'est déjà la fin de matinée. On doit être les derniers encore au lit avec Haru. Je m'assieds d'un coup en me pressant pour répondre en voyant qu'il s'agit de Suigetsu.

-Allô ?

Haru bouge en râlant qu'il veut encore dormir à côté de moi. Il se met la couette sur le visage en se tournant de dos à moi.

-Bonjour Aki. Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non, je me réveillais.  
-Ok. Bon euh, … je crois qu'on a un problème, en fait. Enfin c'en est peut-être pas un tu me diras.  
-Un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
-Ben moi je m'en réjouis, hein, mais je comprends pas très bien. J'ai pas du tout le sida. J'ai rien même. Je suis en parfaite santé.

Je hausse un sourcil sans savoir très bien quoi dire. En me demandant même si j'ai bien entendu.

-A… attends, … tu peux répéter ?  
-Je suis pas séropositif. Alors soit c'est mon test qui est bancal, soit c'est le tien. Mais ils m'ont certifiés qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. T'es sur de ton labo ?  
-Ben… oui ! C'est tonton qui m'a fait la prise de sang, et il l'a donné à l'hôpital !  
-Peut-être, mais si t'avais quelque chose, vu que je t'ai mordu et que j'ai un peu comme qui dirait bu de ton sang, … ça cloche quelque part, non ? Et puis tu trouvais pas ça louche que t'aies quelque chose ?  
-… si mais… tout le monde même, … mais ils vont pas se tromper deux fois de suite quand même !  
-Tu voudrais pas demander à ton oncle de voir avec le labo, ou faire un test ailleurs ? Moi je l'ai refait et j'aurai les résultats la semaine prochaine, mais franchement ça m'étonne que t'aies quelque chose.

Il se pourrait que je n'ai rien ? Que le labo se soit trompé ? Je tourne mon visage vers Haru qui m'observe en s'interrogeant. Il doit se demander si ce qu'il pense avoir compris est juste. Je lui chuchote que Suigetsu n'a absolument rien. J'ajoute que ce n'est pas normal vu qu'il m'a mordu à sang et avaler justement. Haru s'assied en hésitant à parler, mais il se décide.

-Ca veut dire que l'hôpital se serait trompé ? Tu pourrais ne rien avoir ?

Je hausse une épaule puis reprends la discussion avec Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu, est-ce que je peux te laisser ? Je vais appeler Itachi.  
-Ok. Tu me tiens au courant ?  
-Oui. Toi aussi, d'accord ?  
-D'accord, t'en fais pas je l'aurai fait même sans que tu demandes.

Je souris, et le salue de nouveau avant de raccrocher et d'appeler directement tonton.

-Allô ?  
-Tonton ? C'est Aki. Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non.

Il a l'air normal pour quelqu'un sur le point de divorcer. Mais je n'en dis rien. Je reprends la parole.

-Je suis désolé de te déranger dans un moment pareil, enfin c'est pas trop le… enfin Suigetsu m'a appelé et il a fait un test, seulement il n'a rien.  
-Ben c'est plutôt bien, non ?

Je lui explique alors la situation d'un bout à l'autre. Il me promet de voir ça une fois à l'hôpital, et me laisse. Je repose mon portable sur la table de chevet et regarde Haru sans rien dire. C'est lui qui parle.

-Tu crois qu'ils se sont trompés ?

Je hausse une épaule. J'ai peur de dire que ce serait bien. J'ai l'impression que si j'espère, tout va de nouveau s'effondrer. Je décide de me lever pour ne pas en parler. Seulement, une fois dans le salon, je me dis qu'il serait bon de prévenir papa. Surtout si Itachi vient me faire une prise de sang. Il me préviendrait avant, c'est sûr, … mais peut-être que ça apporterait un peu de réjouissance à papa. Depuis lundi dernier il s'inquiète beaucoup pour tata. J'hésite, et décide de ne rien dire pour le moment. Parce que s'il s'avère que j'ai vraiment quelque chose, je l'aurai fait espérer pour rien. Haru est resté au lit, lui. Et il va y rester encore presque trois heures. Trois heures durant lesquels je me serais installé avec Chiaki, Tomiko et Kisa devant les dessins animés. Papa est avec nous mais il bouquine dans le fauteuil. Hideaki est dans le jardin. Il joue tout seul. Naruto et Hinata sont avec Satsuki à l'étage. Je pense qu'elle doit leur jouer quelques morceaux. Elle doit bientôt avoir une représentation de fin d'année ou un concours avec l'école où elle apprend.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Haru me fait sursauter d'un coup en m'interpellant. Je me retourne et le vois à l'entrée du salon. Il tient mon portable.

-C'est tonton pour toi.

Chiaki se retourne automatiquement sur le canapé et s'assied pour voir par-dessus l'assise.

-Papa ? C'est papa au téléphone ? Je peux l'avoir ?

Je lui promets de lui passer son papa après avoir parlé avec lui. Tomiko demande timidement si elle aussi aura le droit. Je souris et hoche la tête en prenant mon portable tendu par Haru qui s'est rapproché. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir de demande de la part de Kisa. Mais je ne l'interroge pas.

-Allô ? Tonton ?

Je passe dans l'autre partie du salon. Pour se faire je contourne le fauteuil de papa et je voir d'ailleurs ce dernier me regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi Itachi m'appelle.

-Oui. Je viens d'avoir l'hôpital. Ton cas a été fait par un stagiaire apparemment et ils ont quelques problèmes avec lui en ce moment.  
-Ca… Ca veut dire que… que j'aurai rien ?

J'entends directement du bruit dans le salon. Je me tourne et aperçois papa arriver là où on passe côté salle à manger. Il me regarde sans bouger et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment Aki. Je viens juste d'apprendre ça.  
-Tu… tu crois qu'on pourrait refaire un test pour voir ? Si c'est un stagiaire, il s'est peut-être trompé, non ? Et puis, … enfin c'est lui qui a traité mon cas les deux fois ?  
-Il semblerait.  
-Tu veux que je vienne à l'hôpital ?  
-Je vais d'abord y aller pour me renseigner un peu plus. D'accord ?  
-O… Ok. Oui. Mais… tu me tiens rapidement au courant, hein ?  
-Evidemment.  
-Merci.  
-Je te laisse.  
-Ah ! Attends ! Chiaki et Tomiko veulent t'avoir !

Je passe de l'autre côté de nouveau et tends mon portable à Chiaki qui s'est jeté en avant. Je ne l'écoute pas, je n'en ai pas le temps. Papa m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aki ?

Je regarde les petits derrière moi, et vais de l'autre côté du salon pour expliquer à papa. Papa qui s'est assis sans me quitter des yeux en m'écoutant. Je crois qu'il est un peu choqué. Je l'entends même murmurer à mi-mot qu'Itachi n'est décidément qu'un incapable. Je ne le contredis pas. Pas parce que je suis d'accord, non. Parce que je sais très bien que le contredire l'énerverait et je ne veux pas ça. Et je sais aussi qu'il ne le pense pas. C'est juste la situation actuelle autour de tonton qui fait ça.  
Je me tais donc et repars devant la télé. Tomiko a mon téléphone dans les mains et discute tranquillement. Elle nous regarde de temps en temps pour vérifier peut-être qu'on ne l'écoute pas. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup parler mais comme elle n'a pas vu son papa depuis presque une semaine, elle reste le plus qu'elle peut avec lui.

Elle va me redonner mon portable au bout d'un petit quart d'heure.

-Tiens Aki. Il veut te dire au revoir.

Je le prends et m'apprête à répondre quand papa m'interroge.

-Est-ce que je peux lui parler deux minutes s'il te plaît.

Je lève deux yeux grands ouverts vers papa et reste bouche bée quelques secondes avant de lever ma main pour lui tendre mon téléphone. Il le prend en me remerciant à voix basse et s'éloigne dans l'autre partie du salon pour parler. Je ne le suis pas. Je sais qu'il va parler de ce qui se passe pour moi. Enfin. … je pense. C'est peut-être un peu égocentrique de penser comme ça. Je me sens bête sur le coup. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le salon en me demandant de quoi papa parle. Haru s'assied à côté de moi et pose une main sur mon genou pour attirer mon attention sur lui. Il me demande.

-Il a dit quoi ?  
-Qu'ils ont des problèmes avec le stagiaire qui a fait mes tests. Alors il va voir pour en savoir plus.  
-Tu n'as peut-être rien alors ?  
-N'espère pas trop non plus Haru.  
-Hm.

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de paraître soulager. Ca me touche, c'est sûr. Moi aussi j'aimerai ne rien avoir après tout. Ca nous faciliterait bien plus les choses. Elle sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça après tout.  
Papa revient de notre côté et me redonne mon portable après quelques minutes. En le faisant il me dit avoir demander un peu plus d'éclaircissements pour ne pas me poser tout un tas de questions qui ne doivent pas me mettre forcément à l'aise. Je le remercie en souriant et me fais du coup interroger par Chiaki.

-T'es malade Aki ?  
-Rien de bien grave.  
-Papa il va te soigner. C'est un super médecin ! Et puis papy peut t'aider aussi si tu veux ! Il est chirurgien ! Ca veut dire qu'il découpe les corps.

Haru se met à rire à cette explication réductrice du métier du père de tonton. Hideaki, revenu dans le salon, va le compléter pour montrer qu'il sait de quoi il s'agit exactement, et Chiaki va hausser les épaules en répondant que c'est tout à fait ce qu'il a dit. Un peu plus tard en fin d'après-midi, alors que papa et Naruto auront discuter de moi pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce dernier va demander s'il ne faudrait mieux pas mettre aussi Hinata au courant si jamais tonton revenait me faire une prise de sang. Il a été décidé que cette fois-ci, s'il y avait lieu d'en faire une, papa m'emmènerait à l'hôpital où conviendrait d'un endroit avec tonton.

Au soir, dans le lit de Haru et avec ce dernier, nous sommes tous les deux comme bloqués. Je suis allongé sur le dos. Lui aussi, juste à côté de moi. Et je crois que tout comme moi il fixe le plafond. Ca doit bien faire un quart d'heure maintenant. Le tout en silence. Puis soudain, Haru prend ma main en parlant doucement.

-Aki.  
-Hm ?  
-Ca changera rien entre nous.  
-Je sais Haru.

Il se tourne doucement sur le côté et m'enlace. Je réponds à l'étreinte et le laisse m'embrasser très tendrement. Il ne va pas essayer de faire plus et moi non plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Ma tête est pleine de questions et j'imagine que celle de Haru aussi.

Le lendemain, je vais le passer à jouer dans le jardin avec Chiaki et Tomiko. Je vais avoir des moments d'absences à me perdre dans mes pensées. J'espérais un appel de tonton mais rien. J'ai envoyé un texto à Suigetsu pour lui expliquer rapidement. Je dois attendre. C'est horrible mais je dois juste attendre.

Et finalement, je n'aurai pas attendre encore une journée entière. Lundi matin, vers 10h, tonton m'appelle sur mon portable.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" ! Non pas parce que la suite n'est pas faite (puisque je suis au chapitre 52), mais parce que bien je ne trouve pas quoi vous mettre sans faire un méga spoil. DONC ! Il va falloir patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Patience patience !

**En attendant, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Aux anonymes comme au loggés. Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos encouragements et vos délires dans vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant ce que pourrai avoir ou non Aki. :p Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Neji : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
Nana : Densetsu et Itachi sont en voyage. DONC ! Il me fallait quelqu'un.  
Neji : Oh.  
Nana : T'as rien à dire ?  
Neji : Juste que t'as intérêt à faire en sorte que mon fils ne soit pas malade.  
Nana : #se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de prendre Sasuke ou un autre.#


	47. Frères III Chapitre 47

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 47.**

Et finalement, je n'aurai pas attendre encore une journée entière. Lundi matin, vers 10h, tonton m'appelle sur mon portable. Je me précipite pour répondre. Je suis devant mon ordinateur depuis une heure sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. J'avais mon portable juste à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas aller en cours exprès pour être sûr de pouvoir répondre à n'importe quel moment.

-Allô ?  
-Bonjour Aki. Je ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non. A… alors ? Comment… ça se passe ?  
-Et bien nous sommes en train d'appeler tous les patients qui ont eu affaire à lui pour leur dire qu'en réalité leur résultats sont bons.

Mon cœur se serre. J'écarquille les yeux et manque d'en lâcher mon portable. Itachi continue.

-Il a avouer falsifier tous les résultats négatifs en positifs. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas fait le contraire sinon il aurait risquer bien plus.  
-Ca veut dire que j'ai rien ?  
-Rien du tout Aki. Tu es en parfaite santé.  
-Mais… comment ça se fait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ?

Sa voix devient gênée. Il tente de m'expliquer que les urgences d'un hôpital sont beaucoup surpeuplées et qu'il est aussi étonné que moi mais qu'il ne peut rien y faire de spécial. Il s'excuse aussi pour les ennuis que ça m'a causés. Mais je lui pardonne de toute façon très rapidement bien trop heureux de ne rien avoir. En fait, je ne réalise pas encore mais ça coule de source que je ne vais pas lui en vouloir de m'annoncer pareille chose. Je l'interroge.

-Et tu es sûr alors ?  
-Tu veux refaire un test ?  
-Je… ce serait plus prudent, non ? Parce-que peut-être qu'il n'a justement pas falsifié le mien et que je suis vraiment malade… ?  
-C'est comme tu veux. Il nous a dit n'avoir eu que deux réel cas et il se rappelait des noms. Tu n'en fait pas parti.  
-Tu… je voudrais en faire un quand même mais … y'a tata ici et… enfin tu vois.  
-Est-ce que tu saurai guider Naruto jusque chez Shino ce soir ?

Mon ventre se noue. Je réponds par l'affirmative. Il m'y donne donc rendez-vous à 18h. Je referme le clapet de mon portable et le pose doucement sur mon bureau sans le quitter des yeux.

Je… je n'ai normalement rien. Je suis en bonne santé. J'espère que ce n'est pas une erreur sinon là je ne le lui pardonnerai pas. Je me lève doucement et décide d'aller voir papa pour le lui dire. J'envoie aussi un texto à Naruto qui est à la pépinière pour lui demander s'il pourra m'emmener. Je sais pourquoi tonton a demandé Naruto et pas papa. Au moins, Naruto ne lui fracassera pas le crâne par terre. Pour moi comme pour Hinata.

Une fois sorti du bureau de papa, je me rends dans celui de Haru. Je le préviens à l'interphone et entre avant de refermer le plus vite possible en le voyant se rhabiller en hâte sous son bureau. Enfin je ne le vois pas mais je comprends. Son visage est complètement rouge et je l'entends se débattre avec sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il bafouille en rougissant de plus en plus que ça se voit.

-Tu peux pas fermer à clé, non ?  
-Papa m'a pris ma clé.

Il me jette un coup d'œil en essayant de se calmer alors que moi je renchéris.

-Ben vas aux toilettes pour faire ça !  
-Je… je peux pas emmener l'ordi…

Je remarque qu'il y a son ordinateur portable sur son bureau. Il rougit en baissant les yeux et me laisse contourner le bureau pour voir ce qu'il regarde. Il s'excuse à voix basse. C'est une vidéo de moi et Suigetsu.

-Tu en as encore… ?  
-Je les avais supprimées mais pas de la corbeille. Et je… je voulais pas que tu saches que moi aussi je suis un peu à bout.

Il se gratte le crâne et soupire après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je soupire à mon tour et supprime toutes les vidéos de son ordinateur et de sa corbeille. Il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter. Il doit se sentir coupable.

-T'as pas de copies au moins ?  
-Non. Je suis désolé.  
-Si tu veux te détendre, enfin… à part normalement comme tout le monde, je peux te f

Il me coupe net en tournant son fauteuil bien face à moi.

-Je veux pas de fellations.

Je ne dis rien. Je le regarde muettement, et réalise ce pourquoi je suis venu.

-J'ai eu un appel de tonton.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

Je hoche la tête et lui raconte. Il me demande directement s'il peut venir ce soir. Je réfléchis alors et grimace en répondant.

-Ca va peut-être paraître un peu suspect, non ? Et puis c'est pas un super coin pour nous tu sais.

Il sourit en me regardant d'un air moqueur.

-« Un coin pas super ? » C'est la première fois que tu vas dans une cité HLM ?

Je fronce mes sourcils en me renfrognant. S'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va m'accompagner, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Et ça n'a pas loupé. Au soir, j'interdis formellement Haru de venir. Il a fait celui qui s'en fichait, mais je sais qu'il va faire le mécontent ce soir et ne pas m'embrasser en se couchant.

… enfin avant qu'il ne craque et ne m'embrasse alors que je comaterai sûrement déjà.

J'ai été en quelque sorte soulagé de ne pas voir l'amant de tonton une fois sur place. Il semblerait qu'il travaillait. Peut-être nous a-t-il plutôt laissé seuls. Naruto a été un peu déçu, mais il a profité que papa ne soit pas là pour poser tout un tas de question sur Shino. Questions auxquelles Itachi a docilement répondu. Ca m'a beaucoup étonné. Mais je me dis que c'est parce qu'ils ont été amants eux même durant 5 ans et ont réussi à rester amis malgré la rupture. Ca a dû les rapprocher et ils partagent plus. J'ai donc appris en même temps que Naruto que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'Itachi menait cette relation. Que ça c'était fait très vite après la connaissance de Shino. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai gardé ma colère et mon sentiment de trahison pour moi. Je crois que j'ai appris de ce qui se passe pour lui. J'ai l'impression d'être moins affecté que je n'aurai pu l'être il y a encore un mois à peine. Itachi est repartit en même temps que nous. Il est de garde ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait mes résultats lundi prochain.

Lundi. Ca semble loin. Et ça l'était. La semaine est passée avec une lenteur abominable. De plus je n'ai pas pu m'occuper à aller en cours car c'était la semaine de révisions avant les examens. Et oui, aujourd'hui, lundi, c'est le début de mes examens. Je sens que si je suis malade, je ne vais rien pouvoir écrire sur mes copies. Naruto m'a demandé si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'Itachi garde le résultat pour le soir quand je rentrerai de mes examens, mais j'ai directement refusé.Enfin après papa qui avait répondu pour moi avant moi.

Il est 8h. Mes examens commencent à 10h. Je suis dans le salon avec mon portable juste devant moi. J'attends l'appel d'Itachi. Haru est dans son bureau. Il m'a demandé de venir lui dire le résultat une fois que je le saurai. Je crois qu'il a encore plus peur que moi. Papa est avec moi, Naruto à la pépinière, les petits à l'école, et Hinata dans sa chambre à se reposer. Elle n'est vraiment pas bien depuis la semaine dernière. Elle devait pourtant s'y attendre vu les doutes qu'elle avait.

Je vais attendre un quart d'heure avec papa que mon portable sonne. Il inspire profondément en le regardant. Moi je ne bouge pas. Papa s'impatiente et me demande.

-Tu réponds ou je le fais pour toi ?  
-Tu veux répondre ?  
-Si tu ne le fais pas je le fais.  
-…

Je pousse alors mon portable vers papa qui le prend directement pour répondre.

-Itachi ? Il n'a rien n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de papa se ferment brusquement. Il soupire et se laisse tomber en arrière dans sa chaise. Mon cœur se serre alors qu'il me regarde pour m'annoncer.

-Tu n'as rien.

Je manque de m'étouffer tout seul en ratant une inspiration.

-C'est vrai ?  
-Tu crois que je vais plaisanter là-dessus ? Va prévenir ton frère il attend.

Je me lève et sors du salon pendant que papa remercie Itachi. Je n'en écoute pas plus pour traverser le couloir et ouvrir la porte du bureau de Haru. Je la referme en l'entendant me poser la question.

-Alors ?

Je me retourne et contourne le bureau en répondant.

-J'ai rien.

Il se lève d'un bon et me prend dans ses bras en poussant un bruit bizarre de soulagement. Il me serre fort contre lui et pose ses lèvres dans mon cou.

-Tu m'as fait peur !  
-Je me suis fait peur aussi, Haru.  
-Imbécile !

Je souris. J'ai l'impression d'être léger comme une plume par rapport à ses dernières semaines.

-T'as intérêt d'arrêter de fumer maintenant, Aki.  
-C'est promis.

Il desserre son étreinte et écarte son visage de mon cou. Puis il m'embrasse tendrement avant de me ré-interroger.

-T'as rien, hein ? Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. Sûr et certain.  
-Moi j'ai rien non plus alors, hein ?  
-Non. Ce type ne s'était pas occupé de ton « cas » comme dit tonton.  
-Alors, … alors ça veut dire qu'on va recommencer à faire l'amour ? Ca ira ?

Il rougit un peu. Je dois sûrement sourire comme un idiot mais je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Il pousse un râle sonore. Ses jambes flanchent d'un coup et il se rattrape à son bureau d'une main. Il s'assied au bord en continuant de partager de passionnés baisers avec moi. Je finis par le pousser en arrière. Il s'étend sur ses papiers et écarte ses jambes. Je romps nos baisers et commence à tirer sur sa chemise pour faufiler mes mains dessous en parsemant son cou de baisers rapides. Un gémissement lui échappe tandis que ma main gauche vient se placer sur la braguette de son pantalon.

Puis brusquement, nous entendons la voix de papa à l'interphone.

-Aki, il faudrait penser à tes examens. Tu vas arriver en retard si tu traînes trop.

Je me suis redressé d'un coup sec et Haru s'est relevé en se rhabillant. Heureusement, papa n'est pas rentré. Haru bafouille un peu en essayant de s'écarter pour ne pas se jeter sur moi de nouveau. Enfin… je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé mais bon… voilà.

-Papa a raison Aki, … tu devrais… tu devrais y aller.

Je souris et hoche la tête en le regardant. Je prends la parole à mon tour.

-J'ai examen jusqu'à midi. Tu… tu comptes bosser cet après-midi ?  
-Papa sera là. Ce serait pas sérieux de faire des trucs, Aki.  
-Ce soir alors ? Dans ma chambre, quand les parents dormiront.

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure en souriant et hoche la tête en tendant les bras et en glissant le bout de ses doigts à la ceinture de mon jean pour me faire venir à lui. Nous partageons un tendre baiser, puis je pars à la Fac pour passer le début de mes examens du semestre. Lorsque j'arrive sur place, j'ai la bonne surprise de voir Jugô. Je m'approche de lui et lui tends ma main pour qu'il la serre. Il me salut et m'interroge.

-T'es prêt ?

J'acquiesce et ajoute être de toute façon sur un nuage alors que ce ne sont pas des examens ratés qui m'ébranleraient. Il m'interroge.

-Ah bon ? C'est à ce point ?  
-Oui. J'ai appris que je suis en parfaite santé.

Il écarquille les yeux, et sourit en déclarant.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre. Tu dois être rassuré. Je comprends ton petit nuage.

Je ris doucement en hochant la tête. Jûgo va ensuite me montrer la tableau d'affichage pour les places et m'accompagner pour aller trouver mon numéro. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la salle. Les deux examens du jour défilent. Je sors très en avance mais je suis totalement confiant. Je prends le bus pour rentrer à la maison. En attendant celui-ci, j'aperçois des photographes. Ils doivent sûrement vouloir me prendre en photo pour les examens. Je soupire et regarde à l'opposé en me demandant ce qu'ils peuvent bien tirer de pareilles photos. Et puis j'aperçois Jûgo de l'autre côté de la rue. Je souris et l'appelle pour qu'il me remarque. Il traverse et s'approche en m'interrogeant.

-Ca va ? T'es sorti tôt !  
-Ben toi aussi. T'as fini vite.  
-J'ai pas fini. Tout simplement.

Je m'étonne sans y croire. Il hausse les épaules et m'avoue ne pas avoir révisé le sujet qui était donné avant de demander.

-Toi t'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal. T'es surdoué, non ?  
-Euh… oui. T'es pas beaucoup renseigné en fait !  
-J'accorde pas vraiment d'importance aux ragots surtout.  
-Et t'as jamais remarqué que je fais plus jeune que toi ?  
-T'es plus jeune ?

Je ris doucement et lui assure que oui. Puis je lui annonce avoir 18 ans le mois prochain. Il écarquille ses yeux en grand et me dévisage.

-Mais t'es super jeune ! Tu devrais même pas avoir le Bac !  
-Ben tu sais, mon frère est encore pire que moi, hein ! Il l'a eu à 13 ans son Bac.

Jûgo en reste coi ce qui m'amuse d'ailleurs encore plus. Il m'interroge ensuite.

-Donc pour demain, toi t'auras aucun mal.  
-Je pense pas. Et toi ?

Il hausse les épaules et soupire. Je grimace.

-T'es pas prêt ?  
-Je suis pas doué pour retenir des choses qui ne sont pas concrètes.  
-Mais… t'as fait cette filière parce que t'aimes ça ?  
-Ah oui ! Oui, oui. Mais j'ai du mal.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et lui propose.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? On a l'après-midi après tout. Enfin si tu n'as rien à faire bien sûr.  
-Non. J'ai rien. Je veux bien de ton aide. Merci.

Il sourit. Je fais de même en hochant la tête. Le bus arrive. Puis un peu plus tard nous arrivons à la maison. J'ouvre à peine la porte d'entrée que Haru sort de son bureau un grand sourire aux lèvres, prêt à venir m'embrasser. Seulement son sourire il le perd en voyant Jûgo derrière moi.

-T'as… T'as invité Jûgo ?

Je lève les yeux vers les siens en répondant.

-Oui, pourqu… oi… ?

Il est déçu. Je grimace en me demandant si je m'excuse ou non. Mais je ne le fais pas, c'est pas correct avec Jûgo derrière moi. Seulement, il le fait pour moi.

-Désolé. Ton frère s'est proposé pour m'aider à réviser un peu. Comme j'ai dû mal et qu'il

Haru l'interrompt.

-Non, c'est pas grave. … je pensais juste que… enfin j'avais prévu des p'tits trucs mais t'inquiète pas.

Haru me jette quelques coups d'œil d'un air embêté. Il rougit même un peu j'ai l'impression. Je l'interroge.

-Papa n'est pas là ?  
-Non, … il est avec Tata… Ils sont allés se balader, … c'est pour ça je…

Il hausse une épaule en forçant un sourire. Je me retourne vers Jûgo et lui montre le salon de la main.

-Euh mais entres ! Tu veux un café ? Installe-toi, on… on arrive.

Il sourit et nous laisse après nous avoir contourner tous les deux. Haru le suit du regard et se retourne vers moi. Je m'approche de lui en chuchotant.

-Tu avais prévu quoi ?  
-D… des trucs, … ce sera plus prudent ce soir de toute façon, … quand on sera dans ta chambre.

Il se racle la gorge. Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et lui donne un bref baiser qu'il accepte malgré tout. Il me resserre contre lui en gémissant tout bas. Il m'embrasse un peu plus profondément en me faisant reculer contre le mur. Je pose rapidement ma main sur son épaule et romps le baiser en reprenant mieux mon souffle. Je souris et prends la parole.

-Haru, … j'adore ça mais… Jûgo attend.

Il acquiesce, mais me donne quelques autres très brefs baisers avant de bien vouloir me lâcher. Je lui en donne un dernier, et lui chuchote que nous continuerons ce soir. Il sourit d'un air un peu nerveux, et hoche la tête. Je m'immobilise en le sentant trembler légèrement. Je reprends ses bras dans mes mains et l'arrête dans ses mouvements.

-Haru ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Rien je… j'avais juste imaginé pleins de scénario pour… quand tu rentrerais, depuis que papa et tata sont partis et… le fait que tu amènes quelqu'un a tout… tout mis à plat alors. …

Il hausse une épaule en forçant un sourire et m'avoue être assez frustré. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, et s'écarte pour partir vers le salon. Je l'entends demander un instant à Jûgo pour le café. Je suis Haru jusqu'au salon et vais m'installer à côté de Jûgo sur le canapé. Papa et tata vous revenir une heure plus tard, Jûgo et moi seront dans le salon, attablés, en train de réviser. Papa salut rapidement Jûgo, Tata lui est présentée. L'après-midi passe rapidement. Jûgo s'en va un peu après que Naruto soit revenu avec les filles. Papa était parti chercher les petits avec tata à ce moment-là, mais Naruto semblait déjà savoir pour moi.

En ce moment, je suis sur le canapé du salon avec Chiaki. On regarde les dessins animés de l'après-midi. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir, et m'étonne d'apercevoir les mains de Haru passer sur le dossier du canapé pour venir tripoter les cheveux de Chiaki qui rejette sa tête en arrière pour le voir.

-Haru ? Tu viens regarder avec nous ?

Haru sourit et hoche la tête. Chiaki lui demande alors de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il a un refus. Haru lui dit être très bien là et qu'il était assis tout l'après-midi dans son bureau donc qu'être debout lui fait du bien. Chiaki laisse et se re-concentre sur la télé pendant que moi je regarde encore un peu Haru. Il le remarque et me sourit. J'aimerais qu'il m'embrasse, mais avec Chiaki présent c'est hors de question. Chiaki qui reprend la parole.

-On repart à la maison après-demain c'est ça ?

Je lui réponds que oui, après le collège de Satsuki et Kisa.

-C'est quand que je vais voir papa … ?

Haru se penche et appuie son menton sur le crâne de Chiaki.

-Peut-être ce week-end ! N'en demande pas trop à ta maman, d'accord ? Elle n'est pas très bien en ce moment.  
-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je vous demande à vous ! Vous savez peut-être !

Haru répond que non. Il lui propose ensuite de l'appeler sur son portable ce soir s'il veut. Chiaki accepte automatiquement. Haru va finalement venir s'asseoir avec nous. Chiaki est juste entre nous. A un moment, Haru a passé son bras sur le dossier du canapé et m'a « embêté ». Il s'est amusé en réalité. Il nous a ensuite laissé tranquille en allant aider Hinata à faire le dîner. Satsuki s'est mise une série qu'elle a regardé avec Naruto et Kisa. Tomiko analysait tout ce que faisait Hinata, et Haru et Hideaki étaient dehors avec papa. Et moi, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour m'allonger quelques instants. Je suis étalé sur mon lit je fixe le plafond. Je pense à ce soir. Je me demande si Haru va vouloir me prendre. Depuis la nuit chez Suigetsu, … c'est surtout moi l'actif. Ca me manque un peu d'être passif. Mais ça m'embête pour Haru parce qu'il m'avait dit lui-même, avant de le faire, toujours s'imaginer être passif. Je n'ai pas envie de le forcer.

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je regarde et aperçois justement Haru. Il me sourit et referme derrière lui. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je le regarde se rapprocher et venir me dominer à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il se penche et m'embrasse après avoir chuchoter le pouvoir enfin. Il s'étend sur moi qui l'enlace. Tout cela devient rapidement plus pressant. J'écarte mes jambes et les replie pour me déhancher plus facilement contre lui. Il a envie de moi lui aussi je le sens d'ailleurs très bien.

Puis soudain, la voix de papa qui nous prévient que le dîner est servi. J'ai sursauté mais pas Haru. Je l'interroge.

-T'étais au courant ?  
-Je venais te chercher pour ça.  
-Et tu t'étales sur moi en commençant à m'embrasser… Tu es d'un logique !

Il se met à rire en se redressant sur ses genoux. Il attrape l'une de mes mains et me fait asseoir en me tirant par le bras. Il passe ses bras sous les miens et me donne un dernier baiser avant d'aller manger. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, je l'interroge.

-Au fait Haru. Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu pour cet après-midi ?

Il s'immobilise et me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Hein ?

Je souris en le voyant rougir.

-Tu voulais faire quoi cet après-midi ? Tu as dit à Jûgo tout à l'heure que tu avais prévu quelque chose. Me dis pas que tu voulais passer l'après-midi au lit quand même ? Enfin pas que ça m'embête, hein, mais  
-Non je…

Il m'interrompt. Il lâche la poignée de la porte et m'explique qu'il aurait voulu faire cette fameuse position que j'aime tant. Que comme personne n'était à la maison, il aurait aimé le faire. Je crois qu'il aimerait sortir, mais je l'arrête en me sentant un peu anxieux à cause de ce que je vais dire.

-Haru, je… tu sais, … cette position, … c'est ma préférée mais en passif.

Il écarquille les yeux et répond.

-Oui ! Je sais !

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir grand mes yeux. Je lui demande d'un air étonné.

-Ca te dérangera pas d'être actif ?  
-Non ! Pourquoi ça m'embêterait ?

Je hausse une épaule en regardant légèrement sur le côté.

-Ben… c'est juste que… depuis qu'on a commencé tous les deux, je suis très souvent l'actif et quand on en avait parlé avant, tu disais toujours t'imaginer en passif alors j'ai pensé que tu voulais être passif.  
-Ca me dérange pas d'être actif si tu veux être passif. Il faut me demander, c'est tout. Enfin, … t'as bien vu juste à l'instant, on aurait été seuls, je crois bien que je t'aurais pris !

Je me sens rougir en réalisant que la prochaine fois qu'on fera l'amour, je vais sûrement être de nouveau passif.

Après le dîner suivi d'un rapide film dont je n'ai pas regardé la fin en prétextant avoir des examens le lendemain, je suis parti me coucher. Seulement, cet imbécile de Haru a sérieusement pris ce que j'avais dit en montant à l'étage : que j'étais fatigué et que j'avais des examens le lendemain. Alors il a mis du temps pour me rejoindre. Tellement que je dormais déjà. Je me réveille le lendemain dans ses bras. Et je soupire en réalisant que nous n'avons toujours rien fait et que je ne peux même pas prendre le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit vu l'heure qu'il est. Mon réveil sonne depuis un quart d'heure.

… Dire que Haru ne se réveille même pas alors que la radio hurle…

J'éteins cette dernière, me gratte le crâne et me retourne vers Haru en retenant un soupir.

Mais je souris malgré tout en regardant Haru dormir avec un air d'idiot peint sur le visage. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et sa tête un peu rejetée en arrière ses sourcils relevés légèrement. Je me force à ne pas rire. Je le prends en photo avec mon portable, et pars dans la salle de bain après avoir pris mes affaires.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«-Tu… tu dis jamais si c'est bien ou pas… quand je te fais des trucs.  
-Parce-que tu attends que je t'applaudisse ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors ? Vous êtes rassurés pour Aki ? Héhé. Et oui, il est en bonne santé ! Quand même... je ne suis pas SI méchante que ça, non ? :p Héhéhé. Enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! n.n Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Naruto : #regarde Sasuke, et se décide# Ca te manque pas d'apparaître dans cette fic, Sasuke ?  
Sasuke : Ben vu ce que Nana m'y fait subir à chaque fois, non. Au moins là je suis tranquille.  
Naruto : C'est vrai que si ça se trouve c'est toi qui va mourir dedans...  
Sasuke : #écarquille les yeux en réalisant# NANA !


	48. Frères III Chapitre 48

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 48.**

Mon réveil sonne depuis un quart d'heure.

… Dire que Haru ne se réveille même pas alors que la radio hurle…

J'éteins cette dernière, me gratte le crâne et me retourne vers Haru en retenant un soupir.

Mais je souris malgré tout en regardant Haru dormir avec un air d'idiot peint sur le visage. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et sa tête un peu rejetée en arrière avec ses sourcils légèrement relevés. Je me force à ne pas rire. Je le prends en photo avec mon portable, et pars dans la salle de bain après avoir pris mes affaires.

J'ai vu Jûgo avant d'entrer en examen ce matin. Il avait l'air un peu plus détendu qu'hier et je me suis sentie un peu fier en me disant que c'était grâce à moi. Une fois sorti, il m'a dit avoir bien mieux réussi qu'hier. Il nous reste encore un examen en début d'après-midi. Je propose à Jûgo d'aller manger à la cafétéria de la Fac. Il accepte. C'est amusant comme les choses en sont arrivées à tout ça. Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis deux ans, et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je peux m'en faire un très bon ami.

Rendu à la cafétéria, je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'étonne en voyant qu'il s'agit de Haru.

-Allô ? Haru ?  
-Aki ? Tu es où ?  
-Ben à la Fac.  
-Oui mais où dans la Fac ?  
-Ben… A la cafétéria, pourquoi ?  
-Tu bouges pas je te rejoins.  
-Hein ?

Il raccroche avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoique ce soit d'autre. Je referme mon portable en jetant un coup d'œil à Jûgo qui se pose des questions. Je lui explique.

-C'était Haru, … Je crois qu'il est là.  
-Ton frère ?

Il s'amuse et me demande si mon cher et tendre m'apporte mon panier repas. Je rougis et regarde autour de nous. Il s'en amuse encore plus. Il se penche un peu vers moi et chuchote.

-Aki. C'est une pique. Je ne suis pas forcément sérieux !

Je me détends en me laissant tomber en arrière sur le dossier de ma chaise, et soupire en lui répondant.

-Evites quand même.  
-Oui vu ta réaction je crois que je vais arrêter les blagues de ce style.

J'acquiesce et le remercie d'avance. A peine cinq minutes après, Haru arrive dans la cafétéria. Je lui fais un signe de main jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il m'ait vu. Il nous rejoint et me tend une boîte.

-Tiens, … je… j'ai pensé que t'aurais peut-être pas pris d'argent alors je t'ai amener un truc à manger.

Il salue rapidement Jûgo d'un signe de tête juste après et a à peine le temps de le terminer que Jûgo explose de rire. Je rougis et prends la boîte à Haru en le remerciant puis en demandant à Jûgo d'arrêter. Haru nous interroge en s'asseyant.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Je lui réponds alors qu'il n'a rien manqué du tout. J'ouvre la boîte qu'il m'a amené et souris en constant que c'est lui qui l'a remplie. Haru n'est pas très doué pour la cuisine. Je me retrouve donc avec un simple sandwich jambon-beurre-emmental coupé en deux. Haru grimace et me demande d'un air mal assuré et un peu gêné.

-Tu veux que je t'achète un truc ?

Je souris de plus belle et lui réponds d'un « non » de tête en prenant la première moitié de sandwich. Il nous demande ensuite si la matinée s'est bien passée. J'acquiesce en mangeant. Jûgo, lui, donne de plus amples explications en parlant du sujet sur lequel nous sommes tombés. Haru va rester jusqu'au début de l'examen suivant et me dire m'attendre tranquillement à la bibliothèque universitaire. Il me salue et part de son côté. Une fois ma copie rendue, je sors de l'amphithéâtre et m'étonne de voir Haru assis en tailleur, adossé à un des piliers du hall où nous sommes.

-Haru ? T'étais pas à la BU ?  
-J'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Et puis de toute façon je savais que tu n'allais pas rester tout le temps prévu.

Il sourit en se levant et m'interroge.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

J'acquiesce. Il me demande si nous pouvons y aller. J'hésite sans qu'il le remarque, et hoche la tête. Une fois à l'arrêt de bus, je vais envoyer un texto à Jûgo pour lui dire être rentré avec Haru.

-Tu l'aimes bien ce Jûgo, non ?

Je hausse mes sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à Haru qui observe mon portable. Je souris en demandant.

-Jaloux ?

Il se renfrogne et me répond ne pas voir de quoi je parle. Je ne renchéris pas je m'amuse juste de le voir pris sur le fait en pleine petite crise de jalousie. Le bus arrive. Nous avons la chance de l'avoir quasiment pour nous tous seuls. Haru m'emmène au fond à des places assises, et s'installe côté fenêtre. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et prends tranquillement sa main qu'il resserre dans la mienne. A l'arrêt suivant, il y a un couple d'adolescents qui monte et qui s'installe sur des sièges deux places devant nous. Je les vois se câliner et s'embrasser encore et encore. Je regarde Haru du coin de l'œil et remarque qu'il en fait de même. Il aimerait m'embrasser tout comme moi je voudrai. Je resserre ma main sur la sienne en inspirant profondément. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui demande.

-Haru, papa et tata sont à la maison cet après-midi ?

Il hoche la tête en me montrant que ça l'embête autant que moi. Je souris en haussant une épaule.

-C'est pas grave. Je serai tout le temps à la maison maintenant. Je suis en vacances maintenant !

Il sourit à son tour en hochant la tête. Nous arrivons un peu plus tard à la maison. Haru me demande tout de suite si je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'acquiesce en souriant d'un air coquin. Haru me chuchote qu'il me suit. Il voudrait m'embrasser sous l'oreille quand la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvre. Il s'écarte automatiquement en retirant sa main qui venait tout juste de se perdre sur mes fesses. Papa vient de sortir de son bureau. Je me déchausse l'air de rien en essayant de retenir un cri frustré à hurler sur papa. Lequel nous rejoint dans l'entrée et me demande.

-Alors ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

Je hoche la tête. Papa continue de m'interroger pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de son bureau se mette à sonner. Il me dit qu'on en parlera ce soir, et demande à Haru de ne pas trop m'embêter parce que je dois sûrement vouloir me reposer. Je ne dis rien je n'ai de toute façon pas le temps puisque papa repart en courant dans son bureau en fermant derrière lui. Haru m'interroge.

-Tu veux te reposer ?

Je lui assure que non et prends sa main pour l'emmener à l'étage dans ma chambre que je referme derrière nous. Je me retourne vers Haru et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il me serre à la taille et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et sa langue vient caresser la mienne et jouer avec elle. Sa main droite se donne toute seule rendez-vous sur ma fesse gauche et se referme dessus alors qu'il me resserre contre lui. Je gémis doucement alors que son index s'est dirigé un peu plus précisément sur un endroit voulu. Je ne perds plus de temps, malgré le fait que papa et sûrement Hinata soit présents, je n'en peux plus. Je commence à déboutonner la chemise de Haru qui, lui, continue de tripoter allègrement mes fesses. Un gémissement incontrôlable m'échappe quand mes mains passent enfin sous la chemise de Haru pour toucher sa peau. Ses mains quittent mes fesses et passent sur le devant. Le bout de ses doigts se faufilent sur ma ceinture tandis qu'il se met à reculer de quelques pas pour aller sûrement s'asseoir sur le lit en m'emportant avec lui. Mais la porte s'ouvre soudain. Tout doucement certes, mais elle s'ouvre. Haru s'écarte et manque même de tomber sur le lit alors que moi je me retourne en me concentrant pour contrôler mon excitation grandissante. C'est tata Hinata.

-Aki ? Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

Haru enlève sa chemise. Il n'a pas eu le temps de tout reboutonner. Il se diriger vers mon armoire en faisant mine de vouloir me prendre des vêtements. Pendant ce temps je réponds en essayant d'être le plus détendu possible.

-Ca c'est bien passé. Y'avait pas de souci à se faire de toute façon. Je… je vais me reposer, là. Je suis un peu fatigué.

Elle hoche la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à Haru avant de lui demander de ne pas rester trop longtemps si je veux dormir. Haru émet un léger son d'accord en enfilant un de mes T-shirt. Tata ressort en fermant derrière elle. Je me retourne vers Haru qui enlève tout de suite le T-shirt avant de venir vers moi qui suis près de mon lit. Haru me prend dans ses bras et m'emporte, dans sa lancée, en arrière sur mon lit. J'atterris bras écartés, Haru sur moi et m'embrassant.

Cette fois, personne ne nous a interrompu. On n'a pas vraiment fait l'amour, on s'est juste caressé l'un l'autre. J'ai même cru, à un moment, que Haru voulait me faire une fellation. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas et… je dois dire qu'en fait j'en suis un peu déçu. J'aimerai bien qu'il essaie. Mais je n'ose pas trop lui en parler pour le moment. Je suis encore allongé en travers du lit. Haru est assis au bord et se rhabille tranquillement. Il se retourne ensuite pour me regarder. Il semble un peu contrarié. Il m'interroge.

-Pourquoi tu restes silencieux comme ça ?

Je hausse un sourcil et demande à mon tour.

-J'ai besoin de parler ?  
-Tu… tu dis jamais si c'est bien ou pas… quand je te fais des trucs.  
-Parce-que tu attends que je t'applaudisse ?

Il hausse une épaule en regardant sa main commencer à tripoter le drap. Il semble un peu gêné en prenant la parole.

-Non mais… l… les filles avec qui je suis sorti me disaient toujours que c'était génial et tout… Elles me disaient même parfois merci alors je…

J'écarquille mes yeux d'un coup. Je suis étonné de l'entendre me demander ça. Il veut que je commente ? Voir que je le remercie ? J'en reste coi. Tellement que Haru finit par se racler la gorge en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Il détourne un peu plus son regard sur le côté. Je crois voir un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Il attend un court instant, et se lève en me disant d'oublier ce que je viens de dire. Il sort de ma chambre en se taisant. Je m'assieds sur le lit en regardant l'entrée de la pièce toujours un peu sous le choc. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Il veut vraiment que je le remercie de me faire l'amour ? Il veut que je fasse son éloge au lit ? J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler pendant, moi. C'est déjà difficile de rester silencieux alors… enfin… Et puis après c'est un peu gênant de … enfin d'en parler après coup.

Je regarde sur le côté en réfléchissant. Ca ne me coûterait rien de lui dire merci après tout, c'est sûr. Mais ça va me faire bizarre. C'est pas comme s'il me rendait service, … enfin pas… pas plus que moi. Je pourrai dire non. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces filles qui le remerciaient ? Notre famille est si connue que c'est un privilège de coucher avec l'un de ses membres ?  
Haru a eu des tonnes de relations, … mais si toutes étaient comme ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si stressé avec moi par moment. Il ne doit pas très bien savoir gérer ces sentiments nouveaux au final. Surtout qu'ils sont partagés. Je devrais me forcer pour lui ça ne pourra que le détendre et le faire se sentir plus confiant. … même si ça ne se fait pas vraiment de demander à ce qu'on remercie… Je trouve ça même blessant de devoir le faire.

J'inspire profondément, soupire, et me lève. Je sors de ma chambre et vais dans celle de Haru. Je toque et entre d'un pas puisque la porte était ouverte. Haru me jette un coup d'œil en quittant son écran d'ordinateur portable des yeux. Je prends tout de suite la parole tant que je suis encore à peu près en accord avec ce que je vais dire.

-Merci.

Haru tourne légèrement sa chaise en me regardant un peu plus sérieusement. Je continue, de moins en moins certain que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

-Je… euh pour ce qui s'est passé, juste… là. C'était super bon enfin… c'est toujours bien ce que tu me fais et… euh… donc merci. J'aime…

Je cherche un peu autour de moi comme si j'allais pouvoir trouver un texte à lui dire pour qu'il soit rassuré. Je continue en moulinant un peu des mains et en me les triturant.

-J'aime bien quand… tu fais ça, que… et puis tu… es doux et euh…

Haru se retourne face à son écran en m'interrompant.

-Te fatigues pas Aki, j'ai compris.

Je soupire discrètement et mordille mes lèvres d'un air embêté. Haru ne me regarde plus. Peut-être même que je le dérangeais, qu'il faisait quelque chose de sérieux sur son ordinateur. Je m'apprête à repartir lorsque j'entends sa voix un peu timide et mal assurée.

-M… moi aussi j'aime ça, … quand on le fait.

Il se tourne de nouveau sur sa chaise et se fige en écarquillant les yeux. Il fixe quelque chose derrière moi et j'ai tôt fait de savoir quoi ou plutôt qui. Papa est à juste un pas dans mon dos et semble curieux de savoir quelque chose qu'il demande.

-Quand vous faites quoi ?

Je sursaute en faisant volte face le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

-Que… quoi ? « Quand on fait quoi ? »

Papa sourit en me regardant et me demande d'un air amusé si j'ai des problèmes d'oreilles. Ce à quoi je réponds que non d'une voix qui j'espère n'est pas trop tremblante. Haru vient rapidement à mon secours en répondant à la question.

-Quand on parle papa. Aki… il m'aide beaucoup et ça me fait du bien de lui parler.

Papa ouvre la bouche et hoche la tête sans rien dire. Il sourit ensuite et pose sa main droite sur mon épaule.

-C'est gentil de ta part Aki. Mais tu devrais aller te reposer pour le moment. Tu es blanc comme un linge.  
-Ou… oui je… J'y vais papa.

Je le contourne rapidement et retourne dans ma chambre en m'y enfermant le cœur battant toujours la mesure d'une musique heavy-métal. La porte était ouverte ! Elle était ouverte et je discutais tranquillement de ce que me fait Haru alors que tout le monde pouvais entendre ! C'est pas vrai je lui dis toujours de faire attention et c'est moi qui fait les pires bourdes !  
Je vais m'insulter encore et encore pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à m'endormir. Je me réveille en début de soirée. J'entends la voix de Naruto en sortant de ma chambre. C'est à ce moment-là que je me dis avoir dormi quelques heures. S'il est déjà là, il doit être au moins 18h. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et salue tout le monde. Kisa vient me faire la bise suivie de Tomiko qui retourne sur le canapé avec Kisa et Satsuki. Haru n'est pas là. Il est peut-être dans son bureau. Chiaki me réclame de le prendre dans mes bras, ce que je lui accorde. Je passe dans la partie du salon qui fait salle à manger avec le bonhomme dans mes bras, et salue Naruto qui semble faire des papiers à table.

-Bonjour P'pa.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-Bonjour Aki ! Ca va ? Bien dormi ?  
-Oui. Je pensais pas vraiment m'endormir en fait.

Je pose Chiaki qui semble soudain s'intéresser à ce qui se passe dans la partie salon. Le générique d'un dessin animé qu'il aime tout particulièrement se fait entendre. Je le laisse aller, et m'assieds en cherchant du regard. J'interroge Naruto.

-Papa est dans son bureau ?  
-Non. Il discute avec Hinata à l'étage. Pour savoir si elle est prête à rentrer avec les petits demain.  
-Hm. D'accord.  
-Il m'a dit que vous continuiez à discuter avec Haru ? Il a encore des problèmes ?

Je hausse une épaule et réponds évasivement.

-Qui n'en a pas ?  
-Ton papa m'a dit que vous sembliez comme deux tourtereaux ! Ca l'a amusé.

Et ça semble aussi amuser Naruto lorsqu'il le dit. Mais moi, pas du tout. Je ris de façon un peu trop forte et anxieuse pour paraître normale. Mais pourtant Naruto ne dit rien. Il rit même avec moi. Mon ventre est tordu et replié sur lui-même. Ma gorge est serrée et je sens même que je pourrai pleurer sous la pression. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens vraiment mal. J'arrête de rire en tournant un peu la tête sur le côté en réalisant que Naruto semble surpris par ma réaction. Mais je me dis que ça l'amuse aussi parce qu'il sourit.  
Je cherche quoi dire, et prends enfin la parole pour mettre fin à ma gêne ou au moins faire mine.

-Papa a de ses idées parfois !  
-Mais non. Il est juste content que vous soyez de nouveau proches. Haru a été assez méchant avec toi depuis quelques temps. Alors ça fait du bien à votre papa de vous voir vraiment réconciliés et partageant des choses rien que tous les deux.  
-Hm. On… On partage beaucoup de choses… tous les deux.  
-Et c'est très bien.

Je hoche la tête sans réussir à répondre à son sourire ravi de l'apprendre. Si seulement il savait ce qui se passe réellement, … est-ce qu'il continuerait à sourire comme ça ? J'ouvre doucement la bouche en essayant de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je prends la parole tout doucement en rapprochant mes bras de Naruto sur la table.

-Toi et papa, … vous seriez heureux quoi qu'on fasse, du moment que… qu'on le soit aussi, non ?  
-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça ?  
-Pour rien. Je demandais juste.  
-Ce serait idiot que des parents soit heureux du malheur de leurs enfants voyons !  
-Oui.

Je baisse lentement les yeux sur les papiers que Naruto a devant lui. Je joue un peu avec mes doigts en fixant un point sur une feuille de relevés, et ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour demander.

-Et si ce qu'on faisait était mal ?  
-Hein ?

Naruto relève son visage et me regarde de façon étonnée. Je redresse moi aussi mon regard et le plonge dans celui de Naruto en sentant tout mon corps se tendre sous l'anxiété.

-Si ce qui nous rend heureux est mal, comment vous le prendriez ?

Ma gorge se serre de nouveau alors que je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de celui de Naruto qui semble de plus en plus étonné voir peut-être choqué. Il fronce finalement ses sourcils et se penche vers moi par-dessus la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Aki ?

J'inspire en bougeant d'un coup pour m'éloigner de lui. Mon souffle tremble. Naruto renchérit par une autre question.

-Vous faites quelque chose de mal avec ton frère ?

Je souris d'un air stressé et renifle en me grattant le crâne.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, … qu… que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?  
-Aki. Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air tout retourné ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se rapproche avec sa chaise et pose une main sur ma joue gauche.

-Hey … ! Aki !

Soudain, Haru entre dans le salon et s'immobilise en me voyant dans cet état. Enfin il s'immobilise un quart de seconde avant d'accourir vers moi en contournant la table et Naruto. Il demande en se penchant vers moi alors que Naruto s'écarte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto explique que je me suis mis à demander si lui et papa nous aimeraient toujours et seraient heureux pour nous si nous faisions quelque chose de mal lui et moi. Un sanglot m'échappe. Je n'ose pas relever mon regard vers Haru. Je suis sûr qu'il me dévisage d'un air choqué et paniqué à l'idée que j'ai pu vouloir avouer ce qu'il se passe entre nous à Naruto. Je sens ses bras passer autour de mes épaules et me resserrer contre lui. J'aperçois Naruto nous observer et je remarque, tout comme Haru, un certain étonnement de sa part. Naruto voudrait parler mais papa arrive à son tour dans le salon en prenant la parole.

-Mon ange, pour dem…

Il s'arrête à quelques pas de la table en me voyant en train d'essayer de me reprendre dans les bras de Haru debout à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Naruto répond directement pour nous en se levant.

-Rien. Rien mon chéri.

J'essuie mes yeux et me lève doucement alors que papa me demande ce qui m'arrive. Ssi je me suis fait mal, si j'ai un souci, ou tout autre chose. Je fais un « non » de tête et lui dis que je dois être fatigué et que je vais donc me coucher. Personne n'y crois bien évidemment, mais ils me laissent tranquille. Je demande même à Haru, qui me suivait dans les escaliers, de me laisser une petite heure. Il obéit. A contre cœur je pense, mais il le fait. Un peu plus tard en soirée, Haru passe la porte de la chambre et parle tout doucement.

-Aki ? T'es réveillé ?

Je me retourne sur le lit et lui jette un coup d'œil pour lui répondre. Il reprend la parole.

-On va manger. Tu viens ?  
-J... J'ai pas très faim Haru.  
-Si tu viens pas manger papa va monter, Aki. Je pense pas que ce soit mieux que d'être en bas avec tout le monde.

Je m'assieds, m'étire légèrement, et me lève en silence. Une fois assez proche de Haru, ce dernier prend ma main et m'interroge.

-Tu vas mieux ?

J'acquiesce et lui réponds un peu plus.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je... Je voulais parler un peu de Naruto à mi-mots pour voir ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais...

Je soupire et continue.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant Haru.  
-Tu veux les mettre au courant ?  
-Je ne sais pas comment. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont dire et... et faire.  
-C'est sur que leur réaction est loin d'être certaine.

Je me laisse tomber contre lui dans ses bras en soupirant. Je chuchote.

-Je suis fatigué de me cacher, Haru. Je voudrais pouvoir toujours profiter d'être ton petit ami. Dehors et à la maison. Tout seul ou avec un entourage.  
-Je sais Aki. Moi aussi.

Il embrasse doucement mon crâne et caresse mes cheveux. Je me redresse, lui réponds que oui lorsqu'il me demande si l'on peut descendre, et l'entends s'excuser en disant qu'il va malgré tout falloir attendre un peu avant de leur dire. J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La table est déjà mise et Hideaki aide papa à installer les entrées. Papa qui me voit et m'interroge du regard. Je lui réponds d'un sourire et vais m'asseoir à ma place entre Chiaki et Kisa. En face de moi se trouve Haru entouré à sa droite d'Hideaki et à gauche de Satsuki qui est à côté de Naruto lui-même à côté de Kisa. En face de lui, papa. Et nous allons manger tous les huit assez tranquillement, Chiaki me donnant très gentiment et bénévolement ses choux-fleurs d'un air discret.  
Haru est allé se coucher peu de temps après le repas. Il pensait certainement que j'allais vite le rejoindre mais je suis resté très longtemps en bas. J'ai passé quasiment tout l'après-midi à dormir alors je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué je dois dire. Et je ne me sens pas de faire l'amour avec Haru alors qu'il y a pleins de monde dans la maison. Il suffirait que Chiaki veuille une histoire, que Kisa veuille parler un peu à Haru, ... pour qu'on soit interrompu et pire encore : découvert.

Mais en fait, aujourd'hui ou demain ou dans une semaine, nous le serons tôt ou tard je le sais. Le tout est de s'y préparer ou de prendre les devant en l'annonçant aux parents.

Oui. Le tout est de trouvé le courage et la manière avant de se faire surprendre sur le fait.

Du moins si l'on peut.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"En fait, j'aurai très bien pu dire avoir magistralement épuisé Haru en lui faisant l'amour, Naruto n'aurait très certainement pas réagi tellement il est encore dans le brouillard. Il inspire profondément, mâche ce qu'il a dans la bouche, cligne lentement des yeux, avale, et lâche une info dont je me serai bien passé.

-Ben ton papa m'a é-pui-sé dès le levé, moi. Il s'est rendormi comme une masse. Il a pas dû se dire que je dois bosser."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhéhé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a aussi fait quelques frayeurs pour certaines raisons (mais ça je le verrai, je l'espère, dans les reviews. :p) J'ai hâte que vous lisiez le prochain chapitre mais je vais devoir attendre tout comme vous pour vous le montrer. Il va y avoir du lemon, mais aussi... huhu. Ben vous verrez bien. n.n En attendant, passez un Joyeux Noël 2010 pour celles et ceux qui le fête, et sinon une très bonne semaine ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : AAHAHHH ! MES YEUX ! AAAHHH ! Pourquoi tant de cruauté alors que je rentre juste de voyage ! T.T...  
Nana : Tu es rentré HIER, et en plus, ce n'est qu'une petite preview de rien du tout, ça ! èé  
Itachi : Nana. Avoue que tu nous punis de ne pas t'avoir répondu quand tu nous a demandé si le voyage c'était bien passé.  
Nana : J'en ai rien à faire ! #pleine de mauvaise foie# Je sais très bien si c'était bien ou non, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! èé #haha c'est pas faux. :p#  
Itachi : #se tourne vers Densetsu et prend une voix sensuel# Viens mon trésor. Je vais te faire oublier cette horrible preview.  
_#Itachi et Densetsu s'en vont, laissant Nana seule à ses pensées#  
_Nana : ... horrible preview, ... bah bien sûr... il se rappelle pas ce qu'il faisait à Naruto dans les premier et second volets, lui !  
Densetsu : J'AI TOUT ENTENDU !


	49. Frères III Chapitre 49

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki - HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 49. **_(Joyeux Noël 2010 !)_

Mais en fait, aujourd'hui ou demain ou dans une semaine, nous le serons tôt ou tard je le sais. Le tout est de s'y préparer ou de prendre les devant en l'annonçant aux parents.

Oui. Le tout est de trouvé le courage et la manière avant de se faire surprendre sur le fait.

Du moins si l'on peut.

Le lendemain matin, mercredi 20 mai, je me réveille dans les bras de Haru qui dort encore paisiblement. Je referme les yeux et me blottis un peu mieux contre lui sans le réveiller. Il me resserre inconsciemment contre lui. Je souris en l'entendant murmurer mon prénom dans son sommeil. Sourire que je perds en l'entendant de nouveau prononcer mon prénom mais de façon plus apeurée et plaintive. Sa bouche s'ouvre un peu plus grand et son visage paraît anxieux. Il recommence à m'appeler en commençant à bouger. C'est à ce moment là que je le réveille en le secouant doucement et en l'appelant. Il ouvre les yeux en s'immobilisant, et me voit.

-Aki ?  
-Tu faisais un mauvais rêve.  
-Dé... désolé je... j'ai eu peur !

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Je m'étonne d'abord un peu puis souris en l'enlaçant moi aussi plus tendrement. Il se calme et finit par faire aller sa main droite de bas en haut dans mon dos. Il redresse son visage vers le mien, remonte un peu dans le lit, et m'embrasse. Je l'interroge.

-Il t'a fait peur ton cauchemar ?  
-Oui. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.  
-Non, non. Je suis bien là.

Il sourit. Moi aussi. Il caresse ma joue en me demandant si je suis bien sûr de ce que j'avance. J'ouvre la bouche, regarde l'heure par-dessus mon épaule pour constater qu'il est 5h30 du matin et que personne ne doit donc être encore réveiller, et me retourne vers lui en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Je m'en vais te le montrer.

Je disparais sous la couette en embrassant son cou, son torse, son ventre, le haut de ses cuisses, puis son entrejambe après lui avoir retiré son boxer et fait tourner sur le dos. Je m'installe entre les jambes de Haru qui bafouille légèrement pour me demander ce que je compte faire bien qu'il doit déjà le savoir. Je caresse son entrejambe et la prends bientôt en bouche. Je sens automatiquement la main de Haru se plaquer sur la couette au niveau de ma tête. Il pousse un râle et gémis ensuite. Je crois qu'il a finit par plaqué sa seconde main sur sa bouche pour faire moins de bruit. Moi, j'ai libéré ma propre entrejambe de mon boxer et la caresse d'une main en prenant soin, de l'autre, de Haru qui se laisse rapidement aller dans ma bouche. Il a voulu me prévenir mais un peu trop tard. Mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je l'ai déjà fait avec Suigetsu. J'accélère les mouvements de ma main gauche sur moi et jouis à mon tour. Je remonte doucement dans le lit et me rallonge à côté de Haru qui me regarde. Il est un peu essoufflé mais je l'ai vu avec beaucoup moins de souffle. Je souris, et l'entends prononcer un mot qui m'étonne.

-Désolé.

Je hausse légèrement mes sourcils.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
-Je... je t'ai fait avalé.

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant et lui murmure, après un baiser sous l'oreille, que ça ne me dérange pas. Il explose de rire.

-Aahhahaha... ! Aki ! T'es dégoûtant !

Je m'étonne encore plus.

-Bien sûr que non !  
-Ah mais si ! Aahhh !

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Il se laisse faire avec envie. Il recommencerai bien en faisant un peu plus, je crois. Seulement je me recule et lui fais remarquer quelque chose.

-Je viens de le faire, et pourtant tu m'embrasses sans souci, hein !  
-Du moment que t'as avalé et qu'il n'y a pas de poil dans ta bouche, ça m'embête pas.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Il me pousse pour que je m'allonge sur le dos et se débarrasse complètement de son boxer avant de venir s'installer à cheval sur mes cuisses. Il me fait le prendre. Une fois fini, il s'écroule à côté de moi. Je m'assieds et lui demande.

-Ca va ?

Il sourit bêtement et me pose lui aussi une question.

-A ton avis ?  
-Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

Si je lui demande ça c'est parce-que je ne m'étais jamais déhanché comme ça et il faisait aussi de large mouvements rapides de bassin et... et ben parfois je le faisais redescendre sur moi alors que de mon côté je redressais mon bassin.

-Non. C'était super.

Il attrape mon bras gauche et se tourne de dos à moi en m'emportant pour que je me serre contre son dos en le tenant dans mes bras. J'écarte ses cheveux longs sur le haut de l'oreiller, et embrasse sa nuque par-ci par-là. Il s'est rendormi. J'ai dû le fatiguer. Je vais attendre un peu et, une fois sûr qu'il ne se réveillera pas si je bouge, je me lève. Il est 7h30. Naruto doit être réveillé à l'heure qu'il est. Satsuki et Kisa ont déjà dû partir au collège. J'enfile un boxer et un jean puis prends des vêtements propres avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, tata Hinata retourne chez elle avec les petits. C'est papa qui les emmène. Naruto travaille. Je crois qu'ils partiront en début d'après-midi. Et... et cet après-midi, si Haru s'en souvient et le veut toujours, il va me prendre sur le canapé du salon. Je sens mon bas-ventre se réchauffer en imaginant ce que ça va donner.  
Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, c'est pour entendre la télé allumée au rez-de-chaussée. Je descends tranquillement et constate Chiaki et Tomiko un bol de céréales à la main devant les dessins animés. Ils ont le droit à un bisou, moi à deux, et je passe dans la cuisine où se trouve Naruto attablé et encore mal réveillé.

-Bonjour p'pa.  
-Hm... ? Bonjour Aki. T'es déjà réveillé ?  
-Oui. Ca fait un petit moment.  
-Et Haru ?  
-Il s'est rendormi.

Je réalise brusquement ce que je dis. Je me crispe des pieds à la tête et essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire.

-Enfin je... je l'ai réveillé en me levant et... s'est pour ça. Il s'est rendormi.

Naruto hoche doucement la tête en trempant une tartine de beurre dans son café. En fait, j'aurai très bien pu dire avoir magistralement épuisé Haru en lui faisant l'amour, Naruto n'aurait très certainement pas réagi tellement il est encore dans le brouillard. Il inspire profondément, mâche ce qu'il a dans la bouche, cligne lentement des yeux, avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche et lâche une info dont je me serai bien passé.

-Ben ton papa m'a é-pui-sé dès le levé, moi. Il s'est rendormi comme une masse. Il a pas dû se dire que je dois bosser.

Je rougis et force un sourire.

-Ah... ah oui.

Il hoche la tête et renchérit.

-Je crois que je me fais vieux. Il a dû me bloquer je sais pas quoi en me prenant, j'ai mal dans le dos.  
-P... p'pa euh... j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir tu sais.  
-Hm ?

Il lève la tête en me regardant mais je ne le vois pas. J'ai baissé la mienne en la cachant d'une main comme pour m'éloigner de son discours. Et j'entends sa voix soudainement plus claire et forte.

-Olalaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que je te raconte, moi ? Excuse-moi Aki !

Il soupire et se traite d'imbécile et de sénile. Ca me fait rire.

-T'es pas si vieux que ça. Imagine ce que c'est pour Densetsu sinon !  
-Vaut mieux pas lui demander son avis là-dessus.

Je ris encore un peu et commence mon petit-déjeuner. Puis Naruto me demande après quelques instants si je veux venir à la pépinière aujourd'hui puisque je suis debout. Je lève les yeux de mon bol de café et lui réponds, un peu mal à l'aise, que j'aimerai avoir mes vacances cet été avant de commencer à vraiment travailler avec lui à la pépinière. Il hoche la tête calmement sans m'en vouloir. Je rajoute que je continuerai à venir le week-end et peut-être même d'autres jours, mais que là, à la sortie des examens, j'ai envie de lézarder à la maison. Il sourit et me dit très bien comprendre.  
Papa arrive à son tour. Naruto s'en étonne.

-Ben t'es debout, toi ?  
-Oui mon ange. Tu as oublié d'éteindre ton réveil.  
-Ah. Désolé.  
-C'est pas grave.

Papa pose une main sur mon épaule et me demande si je vais bien. J'acquiesce en souriant, et réponds que non lorsqu'il me demande si je vais travailler aujourd'hui. Il s'installe à côté de Naruto et pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de tendre sa main vers les tranches de pain qu'il reste pour les tartiner de beurre.

-Ton frère dort encore ?  
-Oui.

Naruto se lève et grimace. Papa écarquille les yeux et l'observe ranger sa table quelques instants avant de demander.

-Bah ça va pas mon ange ?  
-Je crois que j'ai un truc bloqué dans le dos.

Je rougis et me concentre sur mon café. Papa répond un « oh » en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il se lève et s'approche de Naruto pour chuchoter à son oreille mais j'entends quand même.

-C'est la position ?  
-J'en sais rien mais ça me fait pas du bien.  
-Tu veux un massage ?  
-Tu me touches encore une fois dans la journée et je te tue Neji.

Papa rit doucement. Il est amusé. Je les regarde du coin de l'œil et le vois poser doucement sa main dans le bas du dos de Naruto en lui demandant.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle Itachi ?  
-Non. Ca va se débloquer tout seul. T'en fais pas.  
-Fais attention quand même, d'accord ?

Naruto hoche la tête.

Il va faire mine d'aller et partir rapidement. La matinée défile lentement. Papa est aller travailler dans son bureau, Haru s'est levé et à fait de même, tata s'est occupée des devoirs d'Hideaki pendant que j'occupais Tomiko et Chiaki dans le jardin. Un peu avant midi nous sommes montés à l'étage pour faire les valises. Ils retournent vraiment chez eux cet après-midi. Papa attend que Kisa et Satsuki rentre du collège pour ramener tout le monde avec l'aide de Naruto quand il retournera travailler après manger. Satsuki et Kisa sont arrivées avant Naruto mais il n'a pas tardé. Il ne semblait pas mieux que ce matin et papa lui a demandé d'aller s'allonger en attendant de manger. Pour le moment, de mon côté, je suis avec Haru dans son bureau dont la porte est fermée a clé. On s'embrasse tendrement. On a un peu parlé et il est toujours dans l'optique de me faire l'amour sur le canapé cet après-midi. J'en suis presque à lui demander de le faire sur celui qui se trouve ici, dans son bureau, maintenant, mais il me répondait que ce ne serait pas tout à fait comme je lui ai raconté puisqu'il y a le mur juste derrière. Et il semble vraiment vouloir le faire dans le salon. Ca ne me dérange pas du moment qu'il n'y aura personne alentour.

Tata Hinata nous a fait un festin, ce midi. Elle voulait remercier papa de lui avoir permis de venir ici. Naruto s'est amusé à dire qu'il espérait ne pas s'endormir au travail avec l'estomac rempli comme il l'était. Il a voulu se laisser tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, seulement son dos le faisant toujours souffrir a provoqué sur son visage une grimace telle que papa a failli lui interdire d'aller travailler cet après-midi. Haru a directement tiqué. Il n'a rien dit, tout comme moi, mais a été soulagé en entendant Naruto dire que c'était hors de question. Je m'inquiète pour Naruto mais... j'attends cet après-midi avec impatience. Je comprendrai s'il restait mais je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Pourtant, ... on pourrait très bien remettre à un autre jour avec Haru.

Quoiqu'il en soit ils sont tous partis. Naruto a pris Satsuki et Kisa dans sa voiture, papa Hinata, Chiaki, Tomiko et Hideaki. Il a aussi demandé à Haru, en partant, de me laisser me reposer tranquillement et de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le dossier d'une jeune femme s'appelant Karin s'il en avait le temps. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Je sais ce que veut faire Haru cet après-midi et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Une fois tout le monde parti et hors de vue, je me tourne vers Haru en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et prend ma main en m'interrogeant.

-On y va ?

Je hoche la tête et l'emmène à pas pressés jusqu'à l'intérieur. Je ferme la porte à clé. Haru me prend à la taille et m'embrasse en me plaquant contre le mur dans le couloir. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules en les tendant. Puis je les replie pour passer mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il continue de faire jouer sa langue à la mienne. Le baiser d'abord empressé devient lent, langoureux et humide à souhait. Les mains de Haru se positionnent de chaque côté de mon bassin. Elles montent et descendent lentement en se frottant avec force à mes vêtements. Je me cambre légèrement et rejette ma tête en arrière contre le mur. Les lèvres de Haru se créent un chemin hasardeux sur le bas de mes joues, sur ma mâchoire, sous mon oreille droite, puis dans mon cou qu'il mordille un peu en repassant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Il presse mon bassin au sien sans bouger. Sa main gauche remonte dans mon dos en passant sous mon T-shirt. Un petit râle de bien être m'échappe en sentant sa peau contre la mienne. Haru cesse de m'embrasser dans le cou et semble préférer revenir à mes lèvres. En le faisant, il écarte légèrement son torse du mien pour soulever mon T-shirt et me faire l'enlever au niveau des bras. Il rompt le baiser que nous partagions et m'enlève le haut avant de le laisser tomber par terre à côté de nous. Puis il revient à la charge en m'embrassant, en jouant de sa bouche avec la mienne, de sa langue avec la mienne. Il me fait languir et me réchauffer sous ses caresses qu'il veut pour le moment à peu près innocentes. Il n'est toujours pas descendu sous la ceinture si ce n'est à quelques moments sur le haut de mes fesses. Le manège va encore durer quelques agréables mais frustrantes longues minutes. Je gémis de plus en plus pour lui montrer que je veux qu'il me débarrasse de mon pantalon. Mais monsieur n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire ça vite. Il se délecte de ma frustration. Puis soudain, il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Tu vas t'installer sur le canapé ? Je vais chercher le lubrifiant.

Je réponds par un gémissement perdu dans le plaisir. Haru me lâche doucement. Je manque de tomber à terre tellement mes jambes tremblent. Haru m'a déjà vidé de mes forces. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans l'entrée à nous embrasser et à nous caresser, mais j'ai déjà l'impression de voler et de ne plus savoir où je suis. Il me soutient de ses bras en souriant et m'aide à me tenir debout.

-Ca va aller ?

Il est amusé. Je souris et lui réponds.

-Si tu continues comme ça, ça ira plus que bien dans quelques minutes !

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge. Il me donne un autre baiser et me laisse aller dans le salon. Je le regarde longer le couloir pour tourner au bout afin de monter les escaliers. Je souris, inspire et soupire d'aise. Puis je m'appuie un peu au mur pour me rendre dans le salon. Je tremble. Je ris un peu en réalisant à quel point Haru peut me faire de l'effet. Cet imbécile pourrait bien me donner assez de plaisir pour que je m'évanouisse en pleine action j'ai l'impression. Je contourne le grand canapé et me demande si Haru veut que je me déshabille maintenant ou que je l'attende pour qu'il le fasse. Dans le doute, je garde mon pantalon. Je sursaute soudain en entendant sa voix à l'interphone.

-Aki ? J'ai vidé le tube ce matin quand tu m'as pris. T'en aurai pas un autre ?

J'écarquille les yeux en regardant par-dessus le dossier du canapé en direction de l'interphone. Je soupire et me lève pour aller répondre.

-Non, j'en avais pas d'autre Haru.  
-Ah.

Petit blanc. Puis de nouveau sa voix.

-Bouge pas je vais regarder dans la chambre des parents.

Je rougis et le laisse faire. Il ne va pas falloir en prendre trop sinon ils vont le remarquer. Enfin s'il leur en reste. J'attends quelques minutes une fois de nouveau assis sur le canapé, et me relève en voyant l'heure passer. Il faudrait qu'on se presse. Je sais que papa avait prévu de passer un peu de temps chez tata pour l'aider à se réinstaller et reprendre ses marques et aussi, surtout, voir si elle est vraiment prête à être seule avec les petits, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse surprendre en pleine action, moi ! Je me relève et passe dans le couloir pour aller voir dans la chambre des parents. Je récupère mon T-shirt en y passant, d'ailleurs. Histoire de ne pas l'oublier. Je retrouve Haru dans la chambre des parents en train de fouiller dans leur commode avec précaution pour ne pas tout déranger.

-Haru ?  
-Tu saurais pas où ils le mettent ?  
-Euh non j'ai pas ce genre de discussion avec eux vois-tu.  
-Je le trouve pas. Ils en utilisent, quand même, non ?  
-Euh ben l'année dernière oui, j'en avais volé un.

Il se redresse et se retourne pour me regarder et m'interroger.

-Tu l'avais trouvé où ?

Je montre la table de chevet du doigt en répondant.

-Le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Haru soupire et me dit avoir déjà regardé. Puis il soupire de nouveau mais de façon frustrer et rageuse.

-Je veux le faire, moi !

Je souris. Je l'observe fermer un tiroir pour regarder dans le dernier, et propose.

-On peut prendre de l'huile si tu veux.

Il se retourne en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hein ?  
-De l'huile. Ca glisse très bien.

Il rougit en faisant aller ses yeux à droite puis à gauche tout doucement. Puis il demande.

-Ca te dérange pas ?  
-Non. Je l'ai déjà fait avec une fois. Avec Su.  
-Mais... oui mais vous aviez des capotes lubrifier en plus, non ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Moi je dis ça, ... c'est pour qu'on le fasse, hein. C'est toi qui vois si tu veux attendre un jour que papa veuille bien nous laisser la maison.  
-Faudrait... prendre un truc pour... le canapé alors, non ? Enfin pour le protéger.  
-J'ai déjà mis une serviette dessus. Je te signale que je compte éjaculer avec ou sans huile.

Il rougit de plus belle. Il lâche les vêtements qu'il poussait pour voir dessous, et referme le tiroir. Il contourne le lit et vient me prendre par la main. Il referme la porte derrière nous et se laisse guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Je l'y lâche et ouvre un placard pour prendre une bouteille d'huile que je tends ensuite à Haru qui l'observe de façon un peu mal à l'aise. Il grimace et prend la parole.

-T'es sûr que ça ira ?  
-Oui. T'en fais pas. A ton avis ils faisaient comment les homos quand y'avait pas encore le lubrifiant, hein ?  
-Hm. C'est vrai.  
-Si tu veux pas la prendre, tu peux utiliser ta salive tu sais !  
-Non je... préfère l'huile. Ca glissera mieux après tout.

Je souris, et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en prenant la direction du salon. Je traverse la première partie qui fait salle à manger, et vais m'installer sur le canapé. Haru me suit. Il pose la bouteille d'huile sur la table basse et s'assied à côté de moi. Et il recommence à m'embrasser. Il m'allonge sur le dos en s'étendant sur moi. Un peu plus d'une heure est déjà passée depuis qu'ils sont partis. J'espère que papa compte vraiment prendre son temps. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment ça que j'ai à l'esprit. Haru est en train de m'embrasser avec grand professionnalisme pendant que je déboutonne sa chemise bouton par bouton en m'amusant un peu. J'en déboutonne un, passe un peu ma main sur la peau de son torse qui se découvre petit à petit puis passe à un autre quelques instants après. Je finis par écarter mes jambes et par sentir Haru débuter quelques déhanchements par moment. Il gémit aussi. Il veut me montrer qu'il est pressé et qu'il aimerait que je me dépêche de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Ses épaules sont découvertes et sa chemise rejetée sur ses coudes mais pas tout à fait défaite. Je la délaisse un peu pour plaquer mes mains dans le dos de Haru en les emmêlant à ses longs cheveux. Je m'agrippe à lui pour me déhancher sous lui en réponse à ses mouvements de bassin. Je me demande comment fait ma braguette pour ne pas se rompre. Je suis pris d'une érection de fou. Mon corps doit être brûlant. A vrai dire celui de Haru n'est pas mal non plus côté chaleur.  
Je n'en peux plus. Je libère Haru de sa chemise puis de sa ceinture. Je déboutonne son pantalon et en défais la braguette avant de m'occuper de la mienne. Mais il pose une main sur les miennes et me sourit de façon sadique.

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

Je ne lui réponds que par un gémissement plaintif. Il écarte mes mains en se mettant à genoux entre mes jambes, et déboutonne lentement mon jean. Il se penche et embrasse mon ventre et mon bas-ventre. Là, moi, j'ouvre grand mes yeux en fixant le plafond. Je suis descendu d'un étage dans les cieux en réalisant ce qu'il, je pense, s'apprête peut-être à faire. Et je remonte de deux ou trois en me cambrant brusquement et en agrippant mes mains à l'accoudoir du canapé au-dessus de ma tête. Haru a défait ma braguette et descendu mon boxer et mon pantalon pendant mon questionnement et tient en ce moment le bout de mon entrejambe dans sa bouche. J'ai poussé un râle mal contenu en le sentant le faire. Je crois l'entendre me dire qu'il ne sait pas très bien comment s'y prendre. Je ne réponds pas. Je suis dans un état second et je ne sais plus rien à par que Haru est en train de me lécher à un endroit qu'il se refusait d'approcher de sa bouche encore ce matin. Et je dois dire que j'aurai aimé qu'il s'y prenne plus tôt pour se décider tellement c'est bon. L'une de mes mains quitte l'accoudoir et vient se poser sur son crâne. Ma jambe gauche se soulève. Mon pied se positionne sur le haut du dossier du canapé et m'aide à surélever mon bassin pour faire comprendre à Haru d'aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fait, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir que je ne pensais pas pouvoir créer. Je crois le sentir bouger un peu. Sa main droite a quitté mon corps. Je sursaute et hoquète légèrement en sentant un liquide couler autour de mon entrejambe puis la main droite de Haru de retour sur mon corps le diriger vers mes bourses. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de l'huile et ferme mes yeux en roulant mes pupilles sous mes paupières. Je commence à sentir que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Mon corps se crispe de plus en plus. Je retire ma main de la tête de Haru et tente de le prévenir entre deux gémissements, mais il continue de serrer et desserrer sa bouche autour de mon entrejambe au gré de ses mouvements de pompes. J'agrippe le dossier du canapé de ma main gauche et me sens partir. Je ne m'en rends pas tout de suite compte, mais Haru a avalé. Il se redresse, prend mon bras gauche et le tire à lui pour me faire asseoir. Il prend ma tête d'une main pour me maintenir près de lui afin de m'embrasser avec une gourmandise sans nom et, de l'autre main, caresse mon entrejambe pour que la vigueur ne la quitte pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à son propre membre. Il est tendu, je vois une grosse veine ressortir sur le côté.

-HH... Haru... tu peux... jouir si tu veux... hh...

Je l'entends me murmurer que c'est hors de question. Il se lève et me fait m'installer à genoux sur le canapé, accoudé au dossier. Je sursaute de nouveau en sentant l'huile couler sur mes fesses. Haru m'avait déjà un peu préparer en me faisant... ce qu'il me faisait à l'instant, mais il recommence tout en embrassant ma nuque et mon dos. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un chiffre plus haut que le septième ciel de connu mais si ce n'est pas le cas je crois que je suis en train de le découvrir. Haru enfonce deux doigts en moi. Je gémis sans retenue en fermant les yeux et me meuve tout doucement. Haru doit comprendre ce que je lui expliquais quand je lui avais dit pourquoi je préfére cette position. J'aimerai en profiter un peu plus longtemps mais le temps presse et il le sait aussi bien que moi. On a vraiment pris notre temps. Il retire ses doigts et en entre trois très profondément. Je me redresse et me cambre en ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sorte. Ce que ça peut être bon ! Haru pose une main sur mon épaule gauche et m'oblige à me pencher de nouveau. J'obéis. Pendant ce temps, il reprend la bouteille d'huile et en fait couler sur son propre membre qu'il caresse un peu pour étaler correctement le liquide dessus. Puis il prend mes fesses entre ses mains et les écarte pour me prendre. Mes yeux roulent tout seul sous mes paupières. Haru pousse des grognements contenus en entrant doucement et en se retirant pour entrer à nouveau. Moi je ne contiens plus rien je l'avoue très facilement. Ni mes gémissements ni mes envies.

-Hhhh… a… Haru, … Haru pl… plus loin.

Je tourne un peu mon visage et jette un coup d'œil à Haru qui s'enfonce un peu plus en moi en maintenant mon bassin entre ses mains. Les miennes resserrent le haut du dossier du canapé. Je plie légèrement mes jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche et pour qu'il vienne plus loin en moi. Ma gorge serrée se décontracte et laisse échapper un râle tandis qu'Haru entre en moi jusqu'à la garde avec une lenteur abominable. Haru se retire doucement et revient en moi. Ce plaisir insoutenable m'arrache des gémissements à la fois plaintifs et d'aises.  
Puis Haru devient un peu plus vifs dans ses mouvements. Je me demandais, aussi, quand allait-il perdre le contrôle. Ses déhanchements d'abord tendres, lents et amoureux, ce font maintenant quelques peu brutaux et passionnés. Les miens aussi. Je m'aide de mes bras pour bouger plus brutalement et le faire ainsi toucher un point en moi bien précis qui m'envoie des décharges de plaisir de plus en plus intense. Je n'ai quasiment plus de souffle. Mon corps est en sueur. Mes mains ne me suffisent plus pour m'appuyer au canapé. Je pose la longueur de mes avant bras en poussant un cri plus fort que les autres. Haru vient de me défoncer le... enfin il vient de faire un mouvement très brutal. En moi jusqu'à la garde, il se crispe d'un coup en plaquant sa main sur mon ventre et en le griffant en voulant l'agripper. C'est à ce moment-là que je jouis, aider par la seconde main de Haru et... et Haru lui-même en réalité. Il jouit en même temps et s'appuie de tout son poids sur mon corps. Mes jambes sont complètement repliées et mon front est appuyé au dossier du canapé. Je reprends une respiration à peu près stable et bouge lentement. Haru s'écarte et s'assied à côté de moi qui me retourne sur le canapé. Je laisse ma tête retomber de côté sur son épaule gauche et pousse un rapide « ouah » entre deux souffles. Il ne répond pas, trop essoufflé.

Je crois qu'il a tout autant apprécié cette position que moi. Il aurait bien aimé recommencé une fois fini mais ni lui ni moi n'avions véritablement la force pour ça. Ca fait une petite demi heure maintenant. On a débarrassé et rangé ce qu'il ne devait pas rester là soit la serviette de toilette que Haru a tout de suite mis à laver avec d'autres affaires histoire que la machine à laver soit remplie, et l'huile d'olive. Je suis dans les bras de Haru sur le canapé. Il s'est tourné pour que mon dos repose contre son torse. Il a remis sa chemise mais l'a gardé ouverte. Moi je suis toujours tors-nu et mon jean est encore ouvert. Les mains de Haru vont et viennent doucement sur moi et je dois dire que j'en profite.

-Aki, il faudrait se rhabiller.  
-Non… on a encore un peu de temps…  
-Papa devrait déjà être là.

J'inspire profondément et me redresse en prenant mon T-shirt sur le dossier du canapé. Haru se lève et boutonne sa chemise.

Et, top synchro, nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je termine rapidement de m'habiller pendant que Haru part dans le couloir. J'entends sa voix qu'il réussi à faire paraître calme et décontractée.

-Re-bonjour papa.  
-C'est moi.

Je rejoins Haru et papa dans le couloir, pensant intérieurement que nous l'avons échappé belle. Seulement, papa demande quelque chose qui nous étonne moi et Haru et qui ne nous rassure pas vraiment en l'entendant.

-Naruto est là, non ? Sa voiture est garée devant.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux. Haru me jette un coup d'œil surpris en répondant.

-Non. Il n'est pas là.  
-Il a dû faire le tour par le jardin alors. Il a eu un mal de dos atroce en emmenant les filles. Ils nous a fait nous arrêter sur la route un peu avant d'arriver. J'ai dû prendre vos petites sœurs dans le break.

Je demande, pas certain et commençant à paniquer un peu.

-Il est rentré directement ? Il... Il est pas allé à l'hôpital ou...  
-Non. Il a dit qu'il rentrait pour s'allonger un peu. Il doit être dans la chambre. Vous ne l'avez pas vu passer dans le jardin avec la baie vitrée ? Si vous ne l'avez pas entendu entrer c'est qu'il est passé par là, non ? Vous n'étiez pas dans le salon ?

Papa sourit, assez amusé qu'on ne se soit aperçu de rien. Il nous contourne et part au bout du couloir. Je le suis du regard en sentant mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Nous le voyons, moi et Haru, tourner à l'angle du couloir puis entendons la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. Papa parle doucement.

-Je savais bien que tu étais là mon ange ! Ca va un peu mieux ? Les garçons ne t'ont même pas vu arriver !

Mon cœur se serre au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrête. Je n'entends pas la réponse de Naruto. Je n'en ai pas le temps.

Je m'évanouis.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«-J'avais déjà deviné Aki.

J'écarquille les yeux et échange un regard avec Haru qui s'assied à côté de moi pour ne pas tomber j'ai l'impression. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et re-Joyeux Noël 2010 pour celles et ceux qui le fêtent ! n.n J'espère que mon cadeau d'un chapitre par fics pour ce jour vous plaît, et que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la lecture ! Merci encore de me suivre et de partager avec moi, et à bientôt !**

**Note :** Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Je m'excuse, mais vous comprendrez je pense que vu que nous sommes en période de fête, je n'ai pas forcément le temps. (j'ai déjà dû passer la 7ième pour terminer les chapitre 36 de POW Sasuke et 58 d'Un Effleurement pour être à l'heure pour le cadeau, donc voilà.) Je répondrai à tout le monde dans le courant de la semaine à venir ! Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension !

Nana : #regarde Itachi qui a couvert les yeux de Densetsu depuis un moment déjà.# C'est bon Itachi. Tu peux le laisser voir maintenant.  
Itachi : #obéit#  
_#Nana et Itachi se félicitent muettement d'avoir empêcher un autre traumatisme lemonien chez Densetsu#_


	50. Frères III Chapitre 50

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 50.**

Mon cœur se serre au point que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrête. Je n'entends pas la réponse de Naruto. Je n'en ai pas le temps.

Je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, papa pousse une sorte de bruit soulagé en relâchant doucement mon visage qu'il tient entre ses mains.

-Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur...

Il me tire vers lui en me prenant par les épaules et me serre contre lui. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis sur le canapé. Haru s'assied sur la table basse sans me quitter des yeux et me demande si ça va. Je hoche doucement la tête pendant que papa s'écarte un peu en gardant mes épaules dans ses mains.

-Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas bien Aki ! Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup sans raison !  
-Non, ... ça va aller papa. T'inquiète pas.  
-De toute façon Itachi vient pour Naruto alors il va t'ausculter en même temps. Je refuse de laisser passer ça.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête et ne dis rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à Haru. Il sait aussi bien que moi que nous avons obligatoirement été découvert. Ca m'étonnerait énormément que Naruto, étant passé par le jardin, n'ait pas vu ce que nous faisions dans le salon. Papa pose une main sur ma joue droite en parlant doucement.

-Tu es vraiment pâle Aki. Rallonge-toi, d'accord ? Je vais voir Naruto deux minutes.

A l'entente de ses mots, j'attrape le poignet de papa sans réaliser. Il se retourne et me regarde.

-Aki ?  
-T'en vas pas !

Papa ouvre un peu plus grand ses yeux.

-Aki... !  
-Restes. S'il te plaît. Je... je me sens pas bien.

Il se rassied et se tourne vers Haru pour parler.

-Haru tu peux aller voir comment va Naruto s'il te plaît ?

Haru acquiesce et se lève. J'aimerai qu'il tente de savoir si Naruto nous a réellement vu ou non. Il sort du salon. Papa se rassied au bord du canapé en me regardant. Il pose le dos de sa main sur mon front en m'interrogeant.

-Tu n'as mal nul part ? Haru t'a rattrapé comme il a pu mais tu as fait une belle chute, tu sais !  
-Ca peut aller.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu t'évanouisses comme ça ?  
-Je... je sais pas vraiment.

Il soupire que je ne dois pas manger assez. Je souris et lui rappelle que j'ai englouti je ne sais combien d'assiettes ce midi. Il sourit malgré lui et dit qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine d'Hinata pas de celle de Haru.

-Heyy !

Haru qui revient et qui a entendu. Papa redresse son visage en le tournant vers Haru et s'excuse en souriant. Haru soupire.

-Non. C'est rien. C'est vrai, je cuisine comme un pied. Mais je m'améliore !  
-Naruto va bien ?  
-Il veut rester allongé.

Je m'assieds doucement et regarde Haru à l'entrée du salon. J'échange un regard avec lui. Il hoche doucement la tête d'un air grave qui n'échappe pas à papa. Il nous interroge.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Haru fait un « non » de tête à papa en souriant.

-Rien.

Il se rapproche de nous et revient s'asseoir sur la table basse. Papa voudrait l'interroger de nouveau, ou moi, mais il n'en a pas le temps car on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Papa se lève et va ouvrir. Haru a vite suivi après m'avoir rapidement expliqué qu'il devait surveiller papa avec Itachi. Je souris en les écoutant. C'est vrai que papa ne porte plus vraiment Itachi dans son cœur vu ce qu'il a fait à tata. Personnellement je digère peu à peu. Je crois que je le comprends, finalement. Mais c'est sûr que c'est mal ce qu'il a fait. Je les entends arriver dans le salon. Papa est en train de demander à Itachi s'il veut me voir avant Naruto ou non. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et prends la parole.

-Naruto est plus important, papa. Il a le dos coincé. Je suis juste tombé, moi. Vas voir Naruto tonton.

Itachi s'arrête une fois un peu avancé dans le salon et nous regarde moi et Haru tour à tour.

-Tu es sûr ? Et Haru ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle toi aussi !

Je me tourne vers Haru. Je réalise maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il est assez pâle. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et tends le bras pour poser ma main sur la joue de Haru.

-Toi aussi ?

Il sourit maladroitement et hausse une épaule. Puis il se tient plus droit, hors d'attente, après avoir regarder Itachi et papa. Papa qui sourit en nous voyant si proche. Itachi l'observe du coin de l'œil et se racle la gorge pour prévenir qu'il va parler.

-Je vais aller voir Naruto.

Papa sort de ses pensées et accompagne Itachi. Haru et moi restons silencieux jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre des parents se refermer. J'aurai voulu demander ce qu'il en est exactement de Naruto, mais papa n'a pas accompagné tonton. Ses pas font du bruit dans le couloir et se rapprochent. Haru a juste le temps de prendre ma main très doucement et de la serrer dans la sienne avant de la lâcher. Il veut me faire comprendre qu'on reste ensemble et que tout va bien se passer. Mais personnellement je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et si Naruto venait à en parler à papa ?

Papa qui revient s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il me regarde, regarde Haru, et prend la parole.

-Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Hm ?

Haru force une petite exclamation amusée. Il y arrive si bien que je me demande comment il fait. Il répond.

-Rien papa.  
-Vous prépariez quelque chose et vous ne vouliez pas que Naruto vous voit ?  
-Papa. Arrêtes d'insister. Y'a rien. Aki a dû un peu trop s'inquiéter pour Naruto, et moi je me suis senti mal en le voyant tomber dans les vapes, c'est tout.  
-aaah... Si vous voulez.

Je soupire. Papa sourit et pose sa main sur mon crâne.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour Naruto. Il a juste dû faire un trop gros faux mouvement ce matin.  
-Je sais papa. Il m'a dit que tu avais dû lui coincer quelque chose en l'épuisant.

Papa retire sa main en écarquillant les yeux. Je crois voir un peu de rose sur ses joues et l'entends me demander pourquoi Naruto me parle de ça. Je ris doucement et lui réponds que Naruto n'était pas dû tout réveillé et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il parlait. Qu'il s'est excusé une fois s'être rendu compte que c'était moi.

-Excuse-le.  
-Bah. Maintenant je me dis que c'était amusant. ... Dérangeant mais... amusant.

Je souris de façon mal à l'aise. Papa se force aussi. Il se racle la gorge et se lève en disant aller voir ce que font tonton Itachi et Naruto. Il part pour de bon. Il va dans la chambre et semble refermer derrière lui. Je m'assieds doucement et n'attends pas pour demander.

-Naruto nous a vu ?

Haru hoche la tête. Ma gorge se serre et mon ventre se noue presque au point de m'en donner la nausée. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un poids dans le ventre. Haru s'agenouille à côté du canapé et prend ma main.

-Il ne va pas le dire à papa. Il m'a demandé combien de temps ça faisait et si c'était si sérieux. Je lui ai raconté, je lui ai dit que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et que c'est réciproque Aki. Ca va aller je t'assure. Ca va aller. D'accord ?

Non. Ca va tout sauf aller. Je le sais très bien. Naruto ne peut pas garder un secret indéfiniment. Il va craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

La porte de la chambre des parents se rouvre. Haru se lève et s'écarte un peu pendant que je m'assieds correctement sur le canapé.

J'entends la voix d'Itachi. Il est entré dans le salon.

-Aki, Haru. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans une de vos chambres pour que je vous ausculte ?

Papa a suivi et demande.

-Ensemble ?

Je regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Itachi inspire profondément et hoche la tête en se tournant vers papa.

-Oui. Je dois leur parler un peu.

Papa fronce ses sourcils mais je me lève avant qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit. Je sais déjà pourquoi Itachi veut nous parler ensemble à moi et Haru. Il a dû être mis au courant par Naruto. Ca paraît logique. Nous le suivons Haru et moi jusqu'à l'étage. Papa nous a suivi jusqu'au pied des escaliers et s'est forcé à ne pas monter à l'étage. J'entre le premier dans la chambre de Haru, suivit d'Itachi puis Haru qui ferme la porte derrière nous. Il contourne ensuite tonton et reste debout à côté du lit où je me suis assis. Je prends la parole le premier.

-Il t'a dit ?  
-J'avais déjà deviné Aki.

J'écarquille les yeux et échange un regard avec Haru qui s'assied à côté de moi pour ne pas tomber j'ai l'impression. Il parle à son tour.

-Deviné ? Comment ça !  
-Ca se voyait, c'est tout. Haru mal comme il était par rapport à toi, Aki. Le fait que vous vouliez faire un test en même temps, et puis les réactions avec les résultats, tout un tas de choses autour.  
-Mais les parents n'ont pas vu, eux !  
-Parce que ce sont vos parents, voilà tout. Naruto ne voit jamais rien si on ne lui met pas le nez dessus. Et encore, ... en fait je crois qu'il avait des doutes avant ça. Et puis votre papa n'irait jamais l'imaginer.

Je regarde Haru qui fait de même. Je suis sous le choc. Tonton Itachi s'approche de moi et regarde mon visage avant de me demander de le pencher en avant. Il regarde si je n'ai rien au crâne. Haru nous observe et finit par demander.

-Naruto t'en a parlé quand même ? Tu lui as dit que tu savais ?  
-Non il pense m'avoir mis au courant. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que je savais alors si vous pouviez éviter de le lui dire, d'ailleurs...  
-Tu as peur qu'il t'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit ?  
-Oui. Et j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Je m'excuse en redressant ma tête lorsque tonton la lâche. Il me sourit et me dit que ce n'est rien et qu'au moins maintenant, même s'il a du mal à voir ses enfants, il peut vivre avec Shino sans se cacher. Il sait que nous comprenons l'un comme l'autre à quel point ça peut être important. Je sens Haru poser sa main sur la mienne entre nous.

Tonton va partir peu de temps après ça. Bien que papa lui soit reconnaissant de prendre soin de Naruto, il n'est plus forcément très en bon terme avec lui. Naruto, lui, est resté dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée. Papa semble un peu inquiet mais ça à tout de même l'air d'aller. J'ai cru comprendre que Naruto a eu une piqûre antidouleur et que papa doit lui en refaire demain et après-demain. J'aimerai savoir s'il voudrait que j'aille m'occuper de la pépinière en attendant, mais je n'ose pas vraiment aller le voir. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire.

Je suis dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, devant la chambre des parents, à me demander ce que je fais. J'entre pour demander ou je laisse courir ? Haru est resté à l'étage dans sa chambre. Soudain, papa ouvre la porte de son bureau et m'aperçoit devant leur chambre. Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il m'adresse la parole.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Je... j'aurai voulu voir Naruto.

Papa fronce un sourcil en se rapprochant un peu.

-Ca va, toi ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Je hoche la tête en souriant et sursaute lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Naruto qui nous remarque. Il me regarde un bref instant et dévie automatiquement son visage vers papa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant la chambre comme ça ?  
-Aki voulait te voir.

Naruto acquiesce en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Un coin de l'oeil qui devient un peu plus grand alors qu'il tourne son visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Puis soudain, papa et moi voyons tous les deux Naruto traverser le couloir en travers en courant pour se rendre dans les toilettes à côté du bureau de papa. Il ne prend pas le temps de fermer la porte pour vomir. Je grimace en l'entendant. Papa, lui, s'approche.

-Mon ange, … qu'est-ce que…

Mon cœur se serre et mon ventre se noue.

Alors c'est ça la réaction à laquelle il faut s'attendre ? Du dégoût ? Je regarde le dos de papa qui semble de plus en plus soucieux. Je me demande ce qu'il dira quand il sera mis au courant. Parce-que c'est certain, il va vite être mis au courant. Naruto ne saura pas garder ça pour lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il le dira sous peu.

J'entends Naruto murmurer tout bas à papa s'il peut lui apporter un cachet pour dormir. Il se rend ensuite dans leur chambre après avoir eu une réponse positive de papa de plus en plus inquiet. De mon côté, je ne me fais pas remarquer et monte à l'étage pour aller voir Haru. J'entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige vers le lit où Haru se trouve et m'assieds au bord en prenant la parole.

-Naruto vient de vomir juste parce qu'il m'a regardé.

Haru ferme les yeux et cache son visage d'une main en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé Aki, … j'aurai pas dû être si insistant.  
-On aurait dû leur dire, tu sais.  
-J'aurai aimé attendre.  
-Moi aussi.

Je m'allonge doucement en le forçant à se pousser un peu. Je pose une main sur son torse et lui demande.

-Haru, … il faudrait peut-être le dire à papa avant que Naruto le fasse, non ? Ce serait mieux tu crois pas ?  
-J'en sais rien Aki. J'ai peur qu'ils me renvoient chez papy pour nous éloigner.  
-Ils feraient pas ça !

Je me redresse en dévisageant Haru qui soupire.

-Et puis si papy apprend ça, … ça va être encore pire.  
-Tu…

Un idée vient de me traverser l'esprit et me tord l'estomac dans tous les sens.

-Tu crois qu'il va te forcer à te marier, … comme… comme pour papa ?  
-J'en sais rien Aki.

Je me rallonge en le prenant dans mes bras. Je le serre contre moi et chuchote que je ne laisserai jamais faire pareille chose.

-Moi non plus j'ai aucune envie de laisser faire ça Aki.  
-T'es à moi et à personne d'autre.  
-Un peu à moi aussi, non ?  
-… non.

Il rit doucement et me resserre contre lui.

-Je t'aime Aki.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Alors t'as pas intérêt à te marier.  
-Ben toi non plus alors.  
-Ca risque pas. Et je t'interdis de partir chez papy.

Il ne répond malheureusement pas. Il me resserre dans ses bras et m'embrasse doucement. Ses lèvres sont chaudes. Je me complais dans quelques baisers avant de devoir m'interrompre en entendant Naruto s'annoncer. Je m'assieds rapidement. Haru reste allongé. Naruto entre et referme derrière lui. Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre, ouvre la bouche, et la referme sans rien dire. Je demande.

-Tu vas le dire à papa ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens Haru bouger un peu dans mon dos. Il doit sûrement s'asseoir. Naruto l'observe lui aussi.

-C'est vrai alors ? Ca fait longtemps ?

Je réponds que oui. Que c'est depuis Suigetsu. Il acquiesce et déclare tout haut que c'est donc plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait. Haru prend la parole.

-On s'aime p'pa. Je te l'ai dit.  
-Restez pas trop enfermés ici s'il vous plaît.

Il ressort sans rien ajouter en laissant ouvert derrière lui. Haru chuchote.

-Il a dit ça pour qu'on se tripote pas. Il a même laissé ouvert.  
-Tu crois que papa va réagir comment, lui ?  
-Beaucoup plus énergiquement.

Silence. Puis je soupire et me lève.

-Je vais dire à papa qu'il va falloir qu'on parle.

Je sors de la chambre et me rends au rez-de-chaussée sans attendre de réponse de la part de Haru. Mais il va vite me rattraper dans le couloir en bas des escaliers.

-Aki !

Il attrape mon épaule et me fait me retourner.

-On pourrait pas attendre ? Peut-être que Naruto ne dira rien ! On peut pas savoir !  
-Haru ! Enfin réfléchis Naruto ne sait pas tenir les secrets ! Et puis celui-là est… enfin on est ses fils !  
-Mais peut-être aussi qu'il va comprendre que ça ravagerait papa et il ne lui dira rien ! S'il veut parler il peut le faire à tonton !

Je soupire. Je le regarde sans rien dire en réfléchissant quelques instants. C'est vrai que Naruto doit savoir que papa ne sera pas aussi… « calme » que lui devant l'information. Haru renchérit en me disant qu'il ne veut pas me perdre comme ça. Il prend mes mains en insistant jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de voir, d'attendre quelque jours. Mais j'ajoute qu'il faut dans ce cas qu'on parle avec Naruto. Il n'est pas très enchanté à cette idée mais il accepte malgré tout.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à faire des messes basses, là ?

Je me retourne en un sursaut et constate que papa est à l'entrée du salon.

-Rien ! Euh… papa, Naruto dort déjà ou pas ?  
-Non. Mais laissez-le tranquille il n'a pas l'air bien du tout.  
-On voudrait juste lui parler deux min

Il m'interrompt d'un ton qui ne veut aucune discussion.

-Aki. Je te dis de le laisser tranquille. De toute façon tu le verras demain, non ? Tu comptes commencer à bosser !  
-Euh je… j'aurai aimé attendre mes dix huit ans avant de le faire tous les jours, …

J'ai tout de suite perdu en assurance. Papa sourit et me taquine en me traitant de fainéant. Je rougis sans savoir quoi dire. Je me demande si Naruto comptait sur moi à partir de demain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aki. Il prévoyait aussi de te laisser un peu respirer. Il pensait même ne t'embaucher à plein temps qu'en septembre. Que tu puisses profiter des vacances avec ton frère puisqu'il va devoir retourner chez ton grand-père.

A ce moment-là, tout comme moi, Haru se met à hoqueter. Il interroge papa.

-Quoi ? Chez papy ?

Papa qui semble étonné que Haru ne le sache pas.

-Mais enfin Haru on en a discuté en janvier !

Je prends la main et Haru et me tourne vers lui en sentant mon ventre se nouer.

-Tu vas pas partir pendant des mois, hein ?  
-Je… je pensais pas que c'était déjà décidé… !

Ma gorge se serre. J'attrape son bras de ma main droite alors que je le tiens déjà de la gauche.

-Tu peux pas rester ici ?

Papa émet une petite exclamation surprise et m'adresse la parole.

-Aki ! Enfin voyons Haru est déjà parti l'année dernière ! Il reviendra tout comme il l'a fait !

Je tourne mon visage vers papa en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il va partir six mois ?

Haru répond.

-Aki c'est… un peu plus je crois…

Et papa termine. Il m'achève.

-Il part pour un an. Et c'était déjà prévu. Il est déjà inscrit à l'université là-bas.

L'université ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?

-Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ça ?  
-Aki. Il faut que Haru ait autre chose que le Bac pour pouvoir prendre la tête du groupe familial. Il a beau être surdoué, ce n'est pas ça qui va faire travailler les hommes de votre grand-père pour lui. Il faut qu'il ait quelque chose qui prouve qu'il peut le faire. C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça.

J'interroge Haru du regard. Il grimace et me dit que papa a raison et qu'il ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement. Je lui demande alors.

-Et tu peux pas étudier ici, en France ? Y'a des Facs ici !  
-Aki, ce sera plus impressionnant et donc plus facile de me faire respecter si j'ai un diplôme d'une grande université. Et comme le groupe est mondiale, il faut que ce soit une université américaine, .. c'est… enfin ça paraît logique. Même pour toi tu dois comprendre, non ?

Je le lâche. Je suis bouche-bée. Il est vraiment d'accord. Il compte vraiment partir pour avoir un simple diplôme qu'il pourrait décrocher plus que facilement même pas correspondance. Papa me parle mais je ne le regarde pas.

-Ton frère a été inscrit à Harvard il y a plusieurs mois Aki.

Harvard ? Ils se foutent de moi, hein ? Je fais un mauvais rêve c'est ça ? Je me tourne directement et arrête papa qui se dirigeait vers le salon en pensant que la discussion est terminée.

-Je veux y aller aussi.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Pardon ?  
-Je veux y aller aussi. J'ai le niveau ! Pourquoi je pourrai pas y aller ?  
-Enfin Aki si tu as fait des études jusqu'à maintenant c'est pour me faire plaisir… ! Ton monde c'est la pépinière voyons ! Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ?

Je grimace en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Haru resserre sa main dans la mienne en chuchotant mon prénom. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas que je craque. Je le lâche en poussant un soupire énervé et remonte à l'étage.

Haru partir ? Non mais ils ne vont pas bien, non ? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Il a déjà montré qu'il peut conclure de très bonne affaires ! Il a fait gagner des millions à la compagnie pas plus tard que la semaine dernière !

Je m'effondre sur le lit de Haru et prends son oreiller pour hurler dedans sans que l'on m'entende bien que la porte soit de toute façon fermée.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«-Il faut au moins qu'on tienne jusqu'à nos dix huit ans Aki. On a un compte bloqué tous les deux, tu le sais. A nos dix huit ans, on aura tous les droits dessus. A nos dix huit ans, on partira si tu veux. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_Alors je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, mais je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre de prêt après celui-ci, et même si je sais ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'au mois de janvier (là on est fin mai), je n'ai rien d'écris. :x Donc et bien, soit je trouve du temps pour écrire, soit je posterai le prochain chapitre dans quinze jours histoire d'avoir plus de temps puisque la semaine prochaine je n'aurai pas mon ordi avec moi ni le temps d'écrire réellement. (et ça j'en suis sûr j'ai une semaine identique à celle passée à venir). _**Donc et bien... nous verrons dimanche prochain ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Haru et Aki veulent partir à leur 18 ans ? Mais c'est quand, ça ?  
Nana : Le 10 juin. Donc dans trois semaines à échelle de l'histoire. (et non des posts. :p)  
Densetsu : Oh. Mais... ils vont le faire?  
Nana : Tu verras bien ! #petit clin d'oeil, et s'éloigne l'air de rien en trottinant#


	51. Frères III Chapitre 51

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 51.**

Haru partir. Non mais ils ne vont pas bien, non ? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Il a déjà montré qu'il peut conclure de très bonne affaires ! Il a fait gagner des millions à la compagnie pas plus tard que la semaine dernière !

Je m'effondre sur le lit de Haru et prends son oreiller pour hurler dedans sans que l'on m'entende bien que la porte soit de toute façon fermée.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Je me redresse en lâchant l'oreiller après avoir hurlé ma frustration dedans, et soupire. Puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je lève les yeux et vois Haru entrer puis refermer derrière lui. Il n'est pas à l'aise mais je ne vais pas l'aider même s'il me demande d'être un peu plus compréhensif. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il part ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas rester.  
Il s'approche de moi et s'assied au bord du lit.

-Aki... je vais pas partir longtemps !  
-Un an. Et sûrement encore après les autres vacances d'été ! Je sais quand même que ça se fait pas si vite d'avoir un diplôme !

Il soupire.

-Aki s'il te plait. Un an ça passe vite de toute façon !  
-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que ça fait douze mois, Haru.  
-Déjà je serai pas parti douze mois mais dix grand maximum. Je pourrai très bien rentrer pour les vacances ! Et puis, si c'est pas le cas, Naruto va te laisser des vacances pour venir me voir !

Je m'énerve.

-NARUTO ! Non mais attends tu crois qu'il va me laisser venir te voir alors que juste là il a dégueulé en me regardant ?  
-Calme-toi s'il te plaît.  
-NON ! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER !

Je soupire et reprends la parole un peu plus doucement.

-C'est déjà assez dur comme ça Haru. Comment veux-tu que ça marche si en plus on est loin l'un de l'autre ?

Il ne répond rien. Je me laisse tomber en arrière bras écartés et fixe le plafond. Haru bouge à côté de moi et s'allonge de dos sur le côté en appuyant sa tête à mon bras droit. Je me tourne moi aussi de côté et enlace Haru en collant mon torse à son dos. Je le resserre contre moi en inspirant, et parle calmement.

-Tu vas partir quand ?  
-Je sais pas Aki.  
-Tu veux pas que je vienne aussi ? De toute façon comme c'est parti Naruto ne voudra plus de moi à la pépinière. Je pourrai aller chez papy quelques mois, non ?  
-Soit pas bête Aki. Et puis même si Naruto n'apprécie pas... notre relation, ... il va pas pouvoir expliquer un désir de ne pas te voir à la pépinière à papa.  
-Il pourrait lui dire qu'il nous a vu.  
-Il ne le fera pas. On va lui parler et... et on fera comme t'as dit. On dira tout à papa. Avant que je ne parte, on le fera. C'est promis.

Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et ses cheveux puis chuchote qu'on ne lui dira alors jamais. Sa main gauche prend la mienne tout doucement alors qu'il s'excuse à voix basse. Il se retourne ensuite et m'enlace à son tour avant de m'embrasser très tendrement. Je partage le baiser en gémissant un peu. Haru s'enhardit rapidement et fait passer ma jambe gauche par dessus son bassin avant de, quelques instants après, me faire rouler sur le dos et réaliser un large déhanchement contre moi. Je romps le baiser en cours et ouvre grand ma bouche pour en faire sortir une sorte de râle mal étranglé. Haru commence à tirer sur mes vêtements. Il a envie de moi je le sens. Et je sais que je ne vais plus pouvoir l'arrêter si je le laisse continuer encore longtemps. Je le repousse donc avant d'être torse-nu. Je m'assieds contre la tête de lit et me lève en lui disant que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour ça. Haru soupire et se met à genoux sur le lit en s'excusant. Il reste ensuite immobile. Je souris en me disant qu'il est encore excité et qu'il attend que ça passe. Je rougis en me surprenant à penser que je pourrai lui faire une gâterie rapide. Je me secoue le crâne et ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Porte derrière laquelle se trouve papa qui s'apprêtait apparemment à appuyer sur l'interphone. Je regarde rapidement derrière moi pour voir si Haru se sent... moins coincé dirai-je. Il a l'air car il s'assied correctement au bord du lit. Je me retourne vers papa et l'interroge.

-Tu veux quelque chose papa ?  
-Juste voir comment ... tu vas. Je voulais parler un peu si tu en avais besoin par rapport à Haru mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a devancé.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais il le fera. C'est tout.

Il reste silencieux à m'observer et finit par soupirer avant d'adresser un coup d'œil à Haru.

-Haru. Tu veux toujours partir n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais l'air tout à fait d'accord en janvier pour y aller.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux et me retourne pour voir Haru. Il s'est levé du lit en s'approchant de nous. Il prend la parole.

-Je... sais pas. C'est pas trop tard pour annuler ?

Papa sourit et demande à Haru s'il se rend bien compte dans quel famille il se trouve. Je prends alors la parole.

-P... pourquoi on pourrait pas partir tous les deux ?

J'ai une idée derrière la tête. Papa s'étonne de ma question.

-Mais tu es vraiment sérieux, Aki !

J'acquiesce et développe.

-On fait du commerce, non ? Dans les grandes lignes. Pourquoi je pourrai pas agrandir la pépinière, plus tard ? Seulement il faudrait que j'aie des bases pour faire ça ! Je pourrai suivre les cours de commerce avec Haru, là-bas, non ?  
-Agrandir la pépinière ?  
-Faire une groupe commercial.

Il a l'air très surpris à l'idée que j'aie pu penser à cette option pour l'avenir. Je continue.

-C'est vrai après tout, non ? La famille ne fait de commerce que dans les secteurs immobiliers, d'entreprises avec des rachats et des reventes, ... parfois des terrains mais... Moi, ... à côté de ce que Haru fera en reprenant tout ça, je pourrai faire une filière plus... écologique ! Et puis en plus si je pars tu seras tranquille avec Naruto, tu sais !

Il tique un instant mais par très longtemps. J'aurai tenté. Ca aurait pu le convaincre tout de suite après tout.  
Haru se tourne vers moi en prenant la parole.

-T'es vraiment sérieux ?

J'acquiesce d'un air très décidé. Papa soupire.

-Bon. On va voir ça... Aki, tu vas devoir passer le TOEFL si tu veux faire tes études là-bas.

Je réponds directement.

-Sans problème. Je parle anglais très bien.  
-Oui. Je sais. Merci.

Il inspire profondément et déclare voir ça avec l'université. Il prends la direction de la sortie et commence à refermer derrière lui. Je me tourne vers Haru qui fait de même en souriant. Il est prêt à me prendre dans ses bras lorsque papa rouvre la porte en prenant la parole.

-Tant que j'y suis, ... Haru. Tu veux toujours avoir une chambre sur le campus ou non ?

Il répond directement.

-Euh non ! Si... Si Aki peut venir aussi, autant qu'on prenne la maison de papy. Il m'avait proposé de la prendre puisqu'il n'y a personne dans celle-là.  
-Je ne suis pas très enchanté à l'idée que vous soyez tout seuls, Haru.

Silence. Haru échange un regard avec moi et interroge papa.

-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Quand tu as été laissé seul aux Etats-Unis, tu n'as pas eu un très beau parcours, Haru. Et je n'ai pas envie que Aki soit embarqué là-dedans.

J'interviens rapidement avant que Haru essaie de se défendre en vain.

-Je le surveillerai, papa. Je suis beaucoup plus responsable. Et puis tu as bien vu que je fais attention à lui, non ?

Il semble un peu sceptique. Il ne dit rien puis sort de la chambre en refermant derrière lui. Je n'attends pas pour demander à Haru.

-Tu crois qu'il est d'accord ?  
-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, Aki.

Il se tourne vers moi et prend mes mains pour me parler de face.

-Mais, et toi ? Tu t'es décidé comme ça ? Tu es vraiment sérieux ?  
-Si je peux être avec toi je peux faire ça. Et puis après tout c'est une bonne idée d'ajouter des filières à la compagnie familiale, non ? Tu t'occuperais d'une partie, et moi de l'autre. Comme ça on aurait encore plus de raison d'être tout le temps ensemble.

Il sourit et me dit que je pense à tout. Je souris fièrement en me faisant enlacer à la taille. Je l'embrasse en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me garde ensuite contre lui. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Je regarde sur le côté en réfléchissant.

-Il faudra faire attention, Haru.  
-Je sais.  
-Là-bas c'est pas la même chose qu'ici, les paparazzi.

Il se met à rire et me dit qu'il le sait bien mieux que moi. C'est vrai.  
Je le resserre contre moi. J'ai une soudaine envie de lui. Mon bas-ventre se réchauffe tout seul.

-Ah... ! T'as une envie coquine, Aki !  
-Tais-toi. Je sais très bien que j'ai envie.  
-Tu veux un câlin ?  
-Non. Je vais me calmer. Et puis papa pourrait revenir sans prévenir.  
-Ok.

Je m'assieds sur son lit puis m'allonge finalement sur le ventre en prenant son oreiller dans mes bras. J'aperçois un sourire coquin sur le visage de Haru. Il se rapproche de moi tout doucement, et se jette sur moi d'un coup. Il se met à cheval sur mes fesses et pose ses mains dans mon dos.

-Haru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Je vais te torturer.  
-Quoi ? Mais... non ! Arrête !

Il a passé ses mains sous mes vêtements et caresse mon dos. Je lui hurle dessus d'arrêter, mais il se penche en avant et pose son front derrière mon épaule. Ses cheveux retombent autour de lui. Ses mains ralentissent puis partent sur mes côtés pour y monter et descendre tout doucement.

-Je voudrai que tu te détendes un peu, Aki. S'il te plait. Ne sois pas stressé comme ça.

Je laisse ma tête retomber dans l'oreiller. Haru redresse son visage et me regarde dans les yeux par-dessus mon épaule. Puis il se penche et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres au coin des miennes avant d'insister pour que je ne m'inquiète pas tant. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Je l'interroge même.

-Comment je peux y arriver, Haru ? Naruto sait pour nous, Itachi sait pour nous, ... et en plus depuis longtemps apparemment, ... comment... comment on va faire ?  
-On verra au fur et à mesure, Aki. Pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre pour parler un peu avec Naruto. Il se repose. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien à papa. Il ne voudra jamais lui faire de peine.

Mon ventre se tord et mon cœur se serre. Je baisse les yeux en prenant la parole.

-Ca va lui faire de la peine, alors... à papa ?  
-Ca va lui faire un choc en tout cas. Et il n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Naruto ne lui dira rien. J'en suis sûr, Aki.  
-J'ai peur qu'on nous sépare Haru.  
-Il faut au moins qu'on tienne jusqu'à nos dix huit ans Aki. On a un compte bloqué tous les deux, tu le sais. A nos dix huit ans, on aura tous les droits dessus. A nos dix huit ans, on partira si tu veux.

Ma gorge se serre alors que je l'interroge.

-Tu veux laisser papa ?

Il se pousse et s'allonge à côté de moi sur le ventre. Il croise ses bras sous le second oreiller, et me regarde un instant avant de me poser une question.

-Si papa le prend mal. S'il veut qu'on arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
-Je refuserai.  
-Et s'il nous coupe les vivre ?

Blanc. Je gigote un peu en triturant le coin de l'oreiller puis réponds.

-Il ferait pas ça.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Il est pas comme ça !

Haru retient un soupir. Ca se voit. Je lui demande ce qu'il a, mais il ne répond pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas me dire quelque chose mais qu'il y réfléchit quand même. Il se tourne sur le dos et croise ses bras derrière sa tête en fixant le plafond. Je l'imite mais juste de côté pour mieux le regarder.  
Il va finir par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Je l'ai recouvert pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid puis suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée pour voir où en est papa. A peine suis-je arrivé à l'avant dernière marche des escaliers que j'entends une conversation entre lui et Naruto dans leur chambre. La porte est très légèrement ouverte.

-J'ai besoin de Aki à la pépinière, Neji.  
-Mon ange... Aki a enfin trouvé quelque chose par lui-même. Et puis ça lui fera du bien de voyager un peu. Il n'est jamais parti comme ça tout seul.  
-Il sera avec Haru.

Mon ventre se noue. Papa reprend.

-Raison de plus. Ils commencent enfin à s'entendre ouvertement tous les deux. Il n'y a plus de conflit entre eux ces derniers temps. J'aimerai qu'ils en profitent pour en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Et puis, comme ça, Haru sera un peu surveillé. Il tient trop à Aki pour faire n'importe quoi en sa présence. Je serai plus rassuré.  
-Il n'a qu'à prendre une chambre sur le campus. Comme c'était prévu.

Petit blanc. Puis papa demande à Naruto pourquoi il ne veut pas que je m'en aille. Ce dernier répond.

-J'ai besoin de lui à la pépinière.  
-Il veut en faire quelque chose d'encore plus grand, de ta pépinière, Naruto. S'il te plait réfléchis un peu. Pense à lui.  
-Je pense à lui c'est bien pour ça que je veux qu'il reste ici.  
-Il veut prendre un peu d'indépendance et construire quelque chose à lui, Naruto. C'est ce que j'attendais de lui. Alors il partira. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à la pépinière, tu peux prendre un apprenti le temps qu'Aki fasse ses études, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Aki est déjà formé. C'est très bien comme c'était prévu. Haru part et Aki reste.

Papa soupire et lui râle dessus qu'il est têtu. Il lui demande de réfléchir un peu mieux que ça et déclare qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Il semble ensuite y avoir un peu de mouvement. Papa demande à Naruto de se reposer, puis des pas se font entendre. Je réalise qu'il va sortir mais trop tard. Il m'aperçoit en sortant. Et je ne suis pas du tout en plein mouvement. Je m'étais même assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier. Papa ferme la porte de la chambre et prend la parole.

-Tu as écouté ?  
-Oui. Désolé...

Je me lève et descends les dernières marches.

-Il ne veut pas que je parte, hein... ?  
-Il n'a pas l'air. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si borné.

Il soupire et me regarde. Il doit d'ailleurs remarquer mon embêtement car il me sourit en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-T'en fais pas. Si l'université est d'accord, tu iras là-bas.  
-Tu les a appelés ?  
-Non. Je voulais d'abord mettre Naruto au courant. Je pensais qu'il le prendrait mieux, d'ailleurs.

Il hausse ses épaules en me lâchant et me dit que Naruto se calmera avec le temps. Je hoche la tête mais ne suis pas convaincu. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne se voit pas pour que papa ne soit pas embêté pour moi. Je le pousse gentiment dans son bureau en lui demandant de vite m'obtenir une place.

Une fois sa porte de bureau fermée, je perds rapidement mon sourire forcé. Je regarde la porte de la chambre en me demandant si je rentre ou non. J'aimerai parler à Naruto mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il doit déjà savoir qu'on ne veut pas qu'il mette papa au courant.  
Oui mais... j'aimerai être sûr qu'il ne va pas le faire. Comment savoir sans lui demander. Il n'avais pas l'air prêt à l'annoncer juste à l'instant, ... mais si papa persiste à me faire partir comme je le souhaite, ... est-ce que Naruto taira l'information ?

Je regarde sur le côté. Papa est rentré dans son bureau. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, toque à la porte de la chambre des parents, et entre lentement.

-P'pa ?

Naruto bouge un peu sur le lit et m'aperçois. Il détourne automatiquement les yeux sur le côté en fronçant ses sourcils. Je reste silencieux et referme derrière moi. Puis je m'approche du lit en surveillant les réactions de Naruto. J'espère qu'il ne va pas vomir une nouvelle fois et partir en courant. J'hésite, et m'assieds au bord du matelas.  
Je prends la parole.

-Tu... ça va ?

Aucune réponse. Je regarde autour de nous en cherchant les mots qui pourraient lui délier la langue. J'inspire profondément et tente une nouvelle fois.

-C'était pas prémédité p'pa... Haru était mal ces derniers temps parce qu'il

Naruto m'interrompt en soupirant puis en parlant doucement mais sur un ton assez dur.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir Aki. Il faut que vous arrêtiez ça. C'est malsain. Et puis tu n'imagines pas ton père quand il va le savoir.  
-Tu vas lui dire ?  
-Si vous n'arrêtez pas j'y serai forcé, Aki. Je préfère encore lui dire plutôt qu'il l'apprenne dans la presse à scandale.

Silence. Je pose une autre question.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je parte avec lui, alors ?  
-Non. Tu seras très bien ici. Tu pourras retourner avec Suigetsu comme ça, et Haru se trouvera quelqu'un là-bas.  
-P'pa... on...

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-On s'aime, tu sais ? On s'aime vraiment !  
-C'est malsain Aki. Et je suis sûr que tu en es conscient.

Il tourne doucement son visage et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'essaie de me défendre en me sentant de moins en moins bien.

-L'homosexualité aussi, avant ?

Mes lèvres tremblent. Je baisse mon visage et sors de la chambre devant le mutisme de Naruto. Je referme derrière moi et monte à l'étage en courant. Un sanglot m'échappe alors que je passe devant la chambre de Haru. Heureusement il dort toujours et ne m'entend donc pas. Je vais me calmer comme je peux dans ma chambre. Je me sens mal. Je n'oserai plus parler à Naruto. Je ne veux plus faire face à Naruto. Ce n'est plus possible dans ces conditions. Je veux partir maintenant aux Etats-Unis. Je veux partir avec Haru, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je n'en peux plus.  
Je me relève et sors de ma chambre en tremblant. Je vais dans celle de Haru et referme derrière moi avant de me diriger vers le lit où Haru dort. Je me glisse sous les draps et enlace Haru en collant mon torse à son dos. Je sanglote sans pouvoir me retenir et le réveille. Il se retourne doucement en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive. Il m'enlace et me donne un baiser sur la joue avant de me demander de nouveau ce qui ne va pas. Le prénom de Naruto m'échappe. Haru réagit automatiquement.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Aki, ... ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Ca ira.  
-Je sais... je... Je sais Haru, laisse-moi juste, ... quelques minutes contre toi. Ca va aller.

Il se tait donc. Il me serre contre lui et passe une main dans mes cheveux en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Je prends la parole au bout de quelques minutes de calme.

-Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête. Que c'est malsain et qu'il finira par le dire à papa. Il ne veut pas que papa l'apprenne par les journaux à scandales.

Je renifle et me frotte les yeux avant d'enlacer une nouvelle fois Haru. Il chuchote à mon oreille.

-T'en fais pas Aki. T'en fais pas, papa l'apprendra pas comme ça.  
-Il va lui dire Haru. Il va vraiment lui dire. Si on n'arrête pas, il va le faire.  
-Je n'arrêterai pas Aki. Je t'aimerai toujours.  
-Je sais, ... moi aussi.

Je redresse mon visage et embrasse Haru. Le baiser est d'abord empressé comme pour me rassurer. Puis il devient plus tendre et beaucoup plus aimant. La main gauche de Haru se fait plus douce dans mon dos. Elle glisse un peu puis passe sur le devant de mon corps avant de le remonter pour se positionner dans mon cou alors que la seconde fait de même de l'autre côté. Il gémit doucement. Je réponds de la même manière et place ma main droite sur sa cuisse puis la remonte sur mon bassin en me collant un peu plus à lui. Je lui murmure que j'ai envie de lui et que je ne veux pas me retenir. Ma voix est étranglée et un peu perdue. Je ne veux pas qu'il refuse. Et heureusement pour moi, il ne le fait pas. Il me pousse sur le dos et écarte mes jambes après avoir repassé la sienne entre les miennes. Je les relève et me cambre avant de m'appuyer sur mes pieds pour me déhancher sous Haru. Il vient automatiquement se batailler avec nos braguettes. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche en abandonnant un instant nos pantalons. Il est gourmand. Sa langue caresse lentement la mienne alors qu'il ouvre en grand sa bouche. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui plonge mes mains au niveau de nos braguettes. Je les descends et tire sur nos boxers pour libérer nos entrejambes. Haru pousse un râle de plaisir en sentant ma main sur lui. Il continue de m'embrasser en se tenant un peu sur ses genoux. Alors que nos corps s'échauffent vraiment de plus en plus, alors que nos mains bougent sur nos entrejambes, la voix de papa se fait entendre à l'interphone en même temps que le son de la porte qui s'ouvre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«il m'a dit que Naruto n'attendrait plus très longtemps pour tout avouer sur notre relation, à Haru et moi, à papa."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! La situation se complique de plus en plus pour les jumeaux, et se n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Qu'elle sera la réaction de Neji ? Tindindinn ! La suite est à venir ! Attention, je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 52 et ne sait pas si j'aurai le temps de le faire dans la semaine. Vous aurez donc peut-être à attendre plus d'une semaine la suite. Je fais de mon mieux pour avancer mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi. Je ne fais pas mes horaires donc merci pour votre compréhension et votre patience. Et aussi pour vos reviews qui me font avancer ! n.n**

Densetsu : O.O #n'ose rien dire de peur de troubler l'instant#  
Itachi : #chuchote# Il... Il va les voir ?  
Nana : Je dirai rien ! #toute heureuse#  
Itachi : Ce serait trop facile.


	52. Frères III Chapitre 52

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 52.**

Haru continue de m'embrasser en se tenant un peu sur ses genoux. Alors que nos corps s'échauffent vraiment de plus en plus, alors que nos mains bougent sur nos entrejambes, la voix de papa se fait entendre à l'interphone en même temps que le son de la porte qui s'ouvre.  
Au même moment, mon corps se détend et ma gorge produit un son mal étouffé de jouissance. Haru n'a pas le temps d'atteindre mon état. Il panique et se pousse sur le côté en manquant d'emporter avec lui la couette qui recouvre mon corps dénudé en partie. Je retiens la couette comme je peux au moins au niveau de mon entrejambe et m'assieds en regardant en direction de l'entrée. Je me rhabille rapidement sous la couette pendant que Haru reste allongé sur le ventre. J'aurai complètement débandé à sa place mais il a l'air bloqué.

Papa s'étonne en me voyant.

-Mais vous ne vous quittez plus, vous deux !

J'ai peur de pâlir sur le moment. Mais je trouve quoi dire. J'essaie de parler doucement pour que Haru puisse se calmer et se rhabiller sans que papa ne le remarque.

-J'avais besoin de parler un peu avec Haru. Pour l'école aux Etats-Unis. Comme on va habiter ensemble rien que tous les deux, autant qu'on fasse des petites règles, des trucs comme ça et tout. Alors je me suis dis que ce serait bien d'y penser. ... On...

Je regarde Haru en tournant mon visage. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je redirige donc mon attention vers papa pour continuer ma phrase.

-Si par exemple je trouve quelqu'un, ... ben qu'on se mette d'accord pour la maison, les soirées, ... comment ça pourrait se passer.  
-Vous comptez inviter du monde ?  
-N... non ! Pas spécialement. On parle juste un peu papa. T'inquiètes pas comme ça.

Il dirige soudain son regard vers Haru et l'interpelle.

-Haru ? Tu te sens bien ?

Il s'approche et contourne le lit. Haru bouge légèrement sur le côté et regarde papa en se tenant bien caché sous la couette.

-Oui. Aki m'a dit un truc, je... ça va.

Je hausse un sourcil en regardant Haru. Il gigote doucement en essayant de ne pas regarder papa dans les yeux. Il doit sûrement se rhabiller comme il peut sous la couette pendant que papa me regarde en essayant de me faire avouer ce que j'ai pu dire à Haru. Je cherche, et trouve quelques mots ou plutôt les prononce sans y penser.

-Je continue de parler à Suigetsu. Haru... a un peu peur pour moi, c'est tout.

Papa ne dit rien et regarde Haru avant de me jeter un bref coup d'œil et de s'asseoir à genoux à côté du lit pour être à hauteur de Haru qui est resté allongé.

-Pourquoi tu as peur Haru ? Suigetsu et Aki veulent juste rester amis ! Et puis ton frère va partir avec toi de toute façon. Donc ce Suigetsu ne restera pas longtemps dans les parages.

Haru hoche la tête. Je souris et passe doucement quelques-uns de mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-T'es un jaloux, c'est tout !

Il parle d'un air boudeur.

-Je suis ton grand frère. Je dois prendre soin de toi.

Je me mets à rire et lui donne un petite frappe à l'épaule en rétorquant qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt moi qui me suis occupé de lui. Papa sourit. Il est d'accord avec moi même s'il ne dit rien. Il doit se dire que Haru ne va pas vraiment bien.  
Il demande encore une fois si tout va bien à Haru qui lui répond que oui, et décide de nous laisser. Il se retourne avant de sortir de la chambre en levant un doigt.

-Au fait ! Je ne venais pas pour rien. Haru. Je veux bien que vous habitiez dans la maison de votre papy. Mais je veux qu'il vienne au moins une fois par semaine pour faire un état des lieux. Et de plus, c'est toi qui vous emmènera à l'université. Vous n'aurez pas de chauffeur.

Haru regarde papa de façon surprise, et lui répond qu'il déteste les chauffeurs de toute façon. Revient alors à moi le complexe d'être en retard par rapport à Haru. Il a passé son permis aux Etats-Unis à ses seize ans. Il peut déjà conduire, là-bas. Je prends la parole.

-Je pourrai le passer, ici, avant de partir ?

Papa me regarde de façon un peu surprise, et me répond que je fais comme bon me semble. Haru me demande alors si je veux le passer aussi aux Etats-Unis. Comme ça on pourra conduire à tour de rôle. Je souris, et accepte l'idée. Papa va ensuite nous demander si nous voulons quelque chose de spécial pour le dîner car, Naruto ne se sentant pas très bien, il a été décidé que nous commanderions.  
Nous répondons de concert.

-Sushis.

Et nous rions ensuite. Haru se reprend rapidement et demande à papa comment se sent Naruto. Papa grimace alors et lui répond qu'il ne va pas vraiment bien voir pire qu'en début de journée. Je serre la main de Haru sans m'en rendre compte en l'entendant.  
Au dîner, Naruto a mangé dans sa chambre en compagnie de papa. Haru et moi dans le salon et en silence. Nous sommes ensuite montés à l'étage. On a regardé un film sur l'ordinateur de Haru. Je me suis endormi pendant et, lorsque je me réveille, c'est déjà le matin. Haru dort encore mais je le réveille. Je ne veux pas me lever seul et devoir aller affronter Naruto ou papa. Peut-être que ce dernier est au courant à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être même qu'ils sont partis de la maison, nous rejetant corps et âme.  
Haru gigote et ouvre les yeux. Je lâche son épaule que je secouais, et prends la parole.

-Ca va ?  
-Hmm.. j'aurai bien voulu dormir un peu plus.  
-E... excuse-moi. Je voulais pas me lever tout seul.

Il m'enlace doucement en répondant que ce n'est pas gave. Je l'interroge.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Il hausse une épaule et me répond ne pas vraiment savoir. On va se câliner un peu puis se lever sur ma demande. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire des trucs sérieux avec Haru. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, c'est surtout que je bloque à cause de ce qui se passe avec Naruto. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me concentrer totalement sur Haru. A rester dans l'ambiance. Je me soulage donc en solitaire sous la douche et attends que Haru sorte de la seconde pour descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Naruto et papa ne sont pas là.  
Haru pose une question à voix haute.

-Ils dorment encore ? Il est quelle heure ?  
-J'ai pas regardé.

Je m'assieds à la table et me fais servir par Haru qui en profite pour m'embraser sur la tempe. Deux minutes plus tard, papa entre dans la cuisine. Il nous sourit doucement en nous saluant et nous demande si nous avons bien dormi. Haru et moi hochons la tête de concert. Papa pose alors une autre question qui me crispe.

-Ensemble ?

C'est Haru qui répond que oui. Moi, je me concentre sur mon café. Je me sens mal. Papa est-il au courant ? Haru renchérit.

-On fait de l'économie d'énergie, p'pa. On se passe du chauffage en dormant ensemble.

Je pense que papa doit sourire. Je lève doucement les yeux, et constate que c'est le cas. Il ne sait donc pas encore pour nous. Naruto ne lui a rien dit.

Itachi va passer dans la fin de matinée pour la piqure antidouleur de Naruto. Naruto qui n'est pas sorti de la chambre depuis que nous sommes réveillés. Papa nous a dit qu'il ne veut pour le moment pas bouger. Je suis allé m'occuper du jardin pour me changer les idées. Haru a travaillé avec papa.

Le lendemain, le même manège. Excepté une chose.  
Itachi est venu en début d'après-midi pour la piqûre de Naruto et il avait un peu de temps alors ils ont parlés juste tous les deux. Et en repartant, Haru étant en train de travailler, Itachi m'a demandé de le raccompagner à sa voiture. Et il m'a dit que Naruto n'attendrait plus très longtemps pour tout avouer sur notre relation, à Haru et moi, à papa. Je me suis contenu, j'ai acquiescé, et l'ai laissé partir en le remerciant d'être venu pour Naruto. Puis je suis rentré et ressorti dans le jardin en me posant tout un tas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse.

La journée est passée avec une lenteur abominable. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé à Haru qui a remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas. Il va essayer de m'en parler une fois couché avec moi dans sa chambre, mais je n'ai rien voulu lui dire.

Nous sommes maintenant dimanche. Cela fait quatre jours que Naruto sait pour Haru et moi. Il n'a toujours rien dit à papa et reste le plus possinle dans leur chambre. Papa s'inquiète de plus en plus. Il m'a dit qu'il l'accompagnerait à la pépinière demain pour voir si tout se passe vraiment bien ou non. Apparemment son dos ne le fait plus souffrir, mais papa s'interroge malgré tout puisque Naruto ne veut pas sortir plus que nécessaire de la chambre. Moi je sais pourquoi. Mais je ne le lui dirai pas. Naruto ne veut tout simplement pas nous croiser Haru ou moi. A certains moment dans la journée, j'ai l'espoir qu'il réfléchisse à la chose et veuille s'habituer. Mais l'idée s'en va bien vite pour me faire redescendre sur terre. Il n'accepte pas, voilà tout. Dans deux semaines, Haru et moi aurons 18ans. Je pense de plus en plus à ce qu'il m'a dit. On pourrait partir tous les deux. L'argent bloquée ne le sera plus et nous pourrons en faire ce que nous voulons.  
Nous sommes déjà en soirée. La nuit est là depuis un petit moment et je suis allongée à côté de Haru dans mon lit. Il joue un peu avec mes cheveux courts silencieusement. Puis il me pose soudain une question.

-Tu vas te les recouper bientôt ? Ils commencent à devenir longs.

Je n'y fais pas attention et l'interroge à mon tour sur un sujet tout autre.

-Haru... Tu voudrais partir loin avec moi ? Quand on aura 18ans... ?

Ses doigts s'arrêtent dans mes cheveux.

-Quoi ?  
-Naruto a dit à Itachi, le dernier jour de sa piqûre, qu'il allait tout dire à papa si on traînait trop. J... Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ça. Tu crois qu'on pourrait partir tous les deux ?  
-Tu es sérieux ? Je... Je croyais qu'on allait à l'université ensemble ? Ca aurait été très bien, non ?  
-Papa voudra pas qu'on y aille si Naruto lui apprend...

Je l'enlace et insiste.

-Je veux partir Haru. J'en ai assez de cette ambiance... c'est pas vivable. Naruto ne sort même plus de sa chambre et papa va mal. Si on part, ils seront mieux.  
-Si on part, papa va dépérir. Et Naruto avec par la suite.

Je ne réponds pas. Haru me demande à voix basse si je veux le dire à papa pour que tout soit calmé au moins du point de vue « information ». Je me resserre contre lui en réfléchissant à la chose.

-Je veux... attendre encore un peu.  
-Moi aussi pour tout t'avouer.

Il rit ensuite un peu avant de s'écarter. Sa main gauche glisse dans mes cheveux puis ses lèvres se posent un instant sur les miennes. Je fermes les yeux et partage le baiser avec plaisir. Haru prend ma cuisse droite d'une main et la remonte sur son bassin en collant un peu plus son corps au mien. Sa main gauche quitte ma cuisse puis descend sur ma fesse droite en la tripotant avec envie. Je pousse un gémissement en tirant sur mon boxer pour le baisser. Haru comprends et m'aide à retirer mon vêtement avant d'en faire de même avec le sien. Puis il me pousse sur le dos et commence à se déhancher sur moi. Son corps est brûlant. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et humides et ses mains sont douces sur mon corps.  
Il va me faire l'amour avec envie et passion. J'ai vraiment adoré ça. Cela faisait deux jours qu'on n'avait rien fait comme ça. Haru m'enlace après l'amour et m'embrasse sur la joue puis dans le cou avant de m'y mordiller en tripotant mon corps de ses deux mains. Ca me fait tout oublier. Je souris en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je râle de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

-Haru... ! Haru, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques... ?  
-Hmm... ? Je profite ? Tu vas pas me dire non après ce que tu m'as hurlé dans les oreilles, là, hein ?

Je lui réponds que non et plaque mes mains sur ses omoplates pour qu'il en fasse encore plus. Il comprend et force un peu plus sur ses dents qui mordent et ses lèvres qui suçotent ma peau. Quelques minutes passent avant que je lui dise en vouloir plus et que sa main gauche ne descende donc sur mon entrejambe. On va le refaire une seconde fois puis s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre complètement nus.

Et c'est une horreur qui va se passer au réveil.  
Papa.  
Papa qui entre dans la chambre en s'annonçant, mais pas assez lentement pour que Haru remonte la couette sur mon corps en parti découvert et toujours complètement nu. Haru se redresse en dévisageant papa et moi je me fige des pieds à la tête en le voyant par-dessus mon épaule. Papa est blanc comme un linge et nous regarde. Puis il détourne les yeux, se racle la gorge, et prend la parole.

-Je venais pour toi Aki. Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas intégrer l'université aux Etats-Unis. Alors comme ton projet à l'air de te tenir à cœur et que Naruto a décidé de prendre un apprenti à la pépinière, ... je t'ai inscrit à Oxford.

Mon cœur se serre automatiquement. Haru prend la parole très rapidement.

-Papa si c'est pour... crois pas que... C'est pas ce que tu crois !  
-Si Haru. C'est ce que je crois et je le sais.

Il se racle la gorge de nouveau et nous jette un coup d'œil. Je peux voir l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il nous murmure que Haru a du travail aujourd'hui et que moi, si possible, ce serait une bonne chose que j'aille à la pépinière pour aider l'apprenti qui arrive pour prendre ses marques. Un léger « papa » m'échappe à voix basse mais il n'entend pas où n'y fait pas attention. Mes mains serrent le drap-housse du lit. Je baisse la tête, et interroge Haru.

-C'est pas un cauchemar, hein ? Je... On est bien réveillé ?

S'ensuit un silence que Haru rompt en me prenant dans ses bras contre lui et en me répondant que, non, je ne rêve pas.

Je vais me lever en premier et me rendre dans la salle de bain. Après une douche, je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Papa est là, dans la cuisine. Je me fais discret et le contourne pour aller me servir un café. La pièce est envahie par le silence. Papa s'assied à table. Moi aussi, en face de lui. Il prend la parole.

-L'apprenti arrive aujourd'hui. Ce serait bien que tu l'encadres jusque fin juillet à la pépinière.

Je hoche la tête en prononçant un « ok » assez bas. Il poursuit.

-Tu partiras à Oxford début août. Je t'ai réservé un appartement dans le collège universitaire. Tu passeras le TOEFL à ton arrivée. Tout est arrangé.  
-.. hm. D'accord.

Il mange un peu, me regarde brièvement, et soupire en se levant. Je prends doucement la parole de façon hésitante.

-... c... C'est à cause de ce qui se passe avec Haru que... tu m'envoies là-bas ?

Il se fige, et bouge un peu plus rapidement en répondant.

-Haru partira en juillet. Réglez ça d'ici là s'il vous plaît.

Il range tout sans rien dire et sort de la cuisine. Il n'a quasiment rien mangé. Je vais terminer mon repas et attendre Haru mais, ce dernier ne venant pas, je remonte dans ma chambre à l'étage après un quart d'heure d'attente. Haru est allongé dans mon lit. Je m'approche doucement pour voir s'il dort ou non, et le fait sursauter sans le vouloir alors qu'il se tournait doucement. Il baisse les yeux et cache le bas de son visage sous la couette. Je m'assieds en tailleur à côté de lui sur le lit et face aux oreillers.  
Je prends doucement la parole.

-Papa m'a demandé d'aller à la pépinière jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet. Je pars en août.

Haru ne bouge pas. Il fixe un point droit devant lui. Je continue.

-Il m'a dit que tu partais en juillet, toi.

Petit blanc. Puis je termine.

-Il m'a demandé à ce qu'on règle ce... ce qui se passe entre nous d'ici là.

La main droite de Haru sort de sous la couette et vient prendre la mienne pour la serrer.

-C'est déjà réglé Aki. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter. On partira à nos dix-huit ans.

J'ai une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge en l'entendant me dire ça. J'inspire profondément, et me penche en avant pour finir par m'allonger à côté de lui et l'embrasser très tendrement. Je lui murmure que je l'aime aussi et plonge mes mains sous la couette dans son dos. Je le resserre contre moi en continuant de l'embrasser. Haru enlace mes épaules et mon cou en tendant ses bras bien droits derrière moi. Il se cambre contre moi en ouvrant sa bouche de plus en plus grand et en partageant des baisers de plus en plus gourmands avec moi. Mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses fesses lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand sur papa. Je retire mes mains automatiquement et me retourne pour voir papa. Il est comme figé à nous regarder. Puis il reprend vite constance en m'interpellant.

-Aki. Naruto t'attend à la voiture. Haru. Tu as une chambre si tu veux dormir.

Je ne préfère pas regarder Haru. Je me lève et obéis à papa pour descendre rejoindre Naruto dans la voiture. J'espère que la journée va bien se passer pour Haru. J'ai pris mon portable pour lui envoyer des messages durant la journée. J'espère que ça ira à la maison. Il va rester avec papa, ... je ne sais pas très bien ce dont ils vont parler et j'ai peur. Je me sens plus anxieux pour Haru alors que, moi, de mon côté, je vais être avec Naruto.

Il m'attends d'ailleurs dans la voiture. Je monte à l'avant à côté de lui et manque de sursauter en l'entendant me parler.

-On peut y aller ?

Je le dévisage un instant, et me reprends pour hocher la tête.

-Oui. C'est bon.

Il me demande de mettre ma ceinture et démarre une fois ceci fait. J'étais tellement choqué de l'entendre me parler pour une banalité que ma tête s'est vidée net. Après quelques longues minutes de trajet, Naruto prend la parole.

-Neji vous a parlé ?

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien, et confirme. Naruto hoche doucement la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit. Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez tu sais. Et je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que lui pour vous faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une bonne chose que vous entreteniez une relation ensemble.

Mon ventre se noue. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord et je ne veux pas être d'accord. Naruto doit d'ailleurs le sentir car il change de sujet.

-Tu connais l'apprenti qui arrive aujourd'hui au fait !

Je hausse un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard. Il continue en me donnant un prénom.

-C'est Jugô.  
-Jugô ? Jugô tu veux dire de la Fac ?

Naruto hoche la tête et m'explique avoir parlé de son métier avec Jugô durant une des visites de ce dernier, et qu'il lui avait paru très intéressé par le milieu. Papa étant là à ce moment, il a appelé Jugô avant-hier pour lui proposer de devenir apprenti pour que, de mon côté, je puisse partir sans souci.  
Naruto termine en me disant que c'est en apprenant ça qu'il a tout avoué à papa qui a ensuite tout fait pour que je sois envoyé à Oxford.

Je l'interroge.

-Il ne veut plus nous voir ?  
-Ton papa vous aime, Aki. Et moi aussi. Seulement ce n'est pas une bonne chose de faire ce que vous faites. Neji a décidé de t'envoyer à Oxford parce qu'il a trouvé ton projet très intéressant.

Je reste silencieux. Je baisse la tête en me disant que si j'ai proposé ce projet, c'était pour être avec Haru. Par pour finir cloîtré dans un bel appartement d'université reconnue sur une autre continent que celui où Haru se trouvera.

-Tu sais Aki. ... Ton papa m'a crié dessus quand je lui ai dit pour vous. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il ne pensait pas ça possible du tout.  
-Moi non plus, avant...

Il me regarde un instant. Je pensais l'avoir dit assez bas pour qu'il ne m'entende pas mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il continue.

-Il se demande ce qui a pu se passer pour que... pour que vous fassiez ça. Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit vous avoir vu... dans ton lit. Quand il est venu vous réveiller.

J'acquiesce. Il termine en me disant que papa se demande si ce n'était pas mieux lorsque Haru et moi ne nous entendions plus du tout. Mon cœur se serre et mon estomac se noue. Je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux de toute façon. Au moins, ils ne nous mettent pas dehors, ne nous disent pas d'arrêter tout de suite même s'ils préfèreraient, ils ne nous insultent pas ni rien d'autres. Naruto m'accepte encore dans sa voiture, à la pépinière, il me parle même si c'est avec un peu de difficulté, ...

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et tente une question pour montrer que je tiens à lui.

-Ca va ton dos ? Je... j'ai pas pu te demander, encore.  
-Ca va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il faudrait plus que tu t'inquiètes pour ton papa Aki.  
-Papa ? Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Il va se rendre malade à vous voir ensemble toi et ton frère.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me recule sur mon siège comme pour m'éloigner du discours qu'il tient. Il sait très bien que je ne veux pas entendre ça. Pourtant il continue.

-En plus tu sais comment il est l'été. Le mois de juillet arrive bientôt, t

Je l'interromps.

-Oui. Je sais. C... De toute façon papa m'a dit que Haru partirait en juillet. Ce sera plus d'actualité. Je pourrais plus le voir de toute façon...  
-Donc vous allez arrêter ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je hausse juste mon épaule gauche en fixant mes genoux. Au moins la discussion « papa et la mort de Fuyu » est close. Papa est toujours très mal le jour même, mais le mois de juillet, c'était souvent des tours à l'hôpital, Fuyu malade, beaucoup de choses désagréables avant sa mort. Et papa n'est pas très bien même s'il se force de plus en plus. Ou alors ça passe avec le temps. L'année dernière il était un peu dans la lune par moment, mais le retour de Haru l'occupait et le réjouissait beaucoup ce qui facilitait sa bonne humeur.

-P'pa...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu... j'aurai voulu savoir... à quel moment... ce jour-là, ... tu es arrivé.

Il inspire profondément et retient sa respiration un instant avant de répondre.

-Je suis arrivé, vous... étiez en pleine action. Ecoute Aki je ne veux pas en parler sinon je vais me sentir mal. C'est... c'est pas une image qu'un père voudrait voir... de ses bébés.

Je me sens rougir. Je parle tout bas.

-Je pensais pas que... tu nous voyais comme tes bébés...  
-Bien sûr que si ! Je sais que Neji est votre unique papa pour vous. ... Mais moi, vous êtes mes bébés aussi. Je tiens à vous comme à Satsuki et Kisa.

Un silence prend place. Puis je prends la parole à mon tour.

-Tu es notre papa pour nous aussi, Naruto.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Haru ne tiendrait pas sinon. Et moi je commence à être plus que fatigué de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que notre famille se déchire de cette manière. »

**Hahaha ! Et voilà ! Pour ceux qui ont mon FB d'auteur, vous avez la réponse à la devinette d'il y a quelque jours ! C'était bien dans Frères 3. n.n  
En dehors de ça, Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera posté la semaine prochaine ! (pas de "deux semaines à attendre" sur ce coup-là. Je me suis remise dans cette fic et j'avance tranquillement mais sûrement. n.n) En attendant, n'oubliez pas de commenter ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : #petite larme à l'œil. Moment d'émotion#  
Itachi : #renifle discrètement sous le coup du moment si fort et intense#  
Nana : #entre en trombe, fait une pirouette, et casse l'ambiance# Ben qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ! Y'a un mort ? C'est pourtant pas dans ce chapitre là normalement !  
Densetsu : Mon fils est papa.  
Nana : o.O... Euh oui, ... ça fait longtemps, déjà, tu sais !


	53. Frères III Chapitre 53

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 53.**

Je parle tout bas.

-Je pensais pas que... tu nous voyais comme tes bébés...  
-Bien sûr que si ! Je sais que Neji est votre unique papa pour vous. ... Mais moi, vous êtes mes bébés aussi. Je tiens à vous comme à Satsuki et Kisa.

Un silence prend place. Puis je prends la parole à mon tour.

-Tu es notre papa pour nous aussi, Naruto.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise en l'entendant. Je souris et ajoute quelque mots.

-C'es pas la même chose que papa, mais c'est pas parce qu'on utilise le diminutif « p'pa » pour toi que t'es pas notre papa aussi.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire mais il est touché. Ca se voit. Je souris doucement. Je réussis encore à le toucher. Il prête encore attention à ce que je peux dire.  
Je reprends la parole.

-Je vais faire attention à ce que je dis et apprends à Jugô. C'est promis p'pa. Je ferai pas n'importe quoi.  
-T'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est des plantes je te fais totalement confiance. Tu ne feras jamais n'importe quoi.  
-... merci.

Nous arrivons un peu après à la pépinière. Jugô est déjà là. Il attend en compagnie de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. C'est Naruto qui m'éclaire en me disant que c'est un paysagiste qui aimerait coopérer avec nous pour obtenir les plantes dont il aurait besoin. Il me dit que la matinée va être très occupée pour lui et qu'il me laisse donc le soin de faire visiter la pépinière à Jugô ainsi que lui expliquer les quelques bases que tout le monde devrait savoir. Je hoche la tête en lui répondant que j'ai compris et que nous le laisserons tranquille. Je descends et ouvre la grille pour faire entrer la voiture. Je salue Jugô et l'homme qui se présente.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Danzô.

Il me serre la main. Il s'aide d'une canne pour marcher et porte un cache-œil. Il a l'air un peu trop sérieux pour moi. Naruto, garé, descend de voiture et accueille l'homme. Il nous présente et nous laisse, Jugô et moi, à l'entrée de la pépinière. Une fois enfin seuls, je pousse un soupire soulagé et prends la parole.

-Alors tu te réorientes complètement ?

Il sourit et hoche la tête en répondant.

-Oui. Vu comme j'ai foiré les examens... et puis j'aime bien le milieu et tout ce qui s'en approche.  
-Ok. Bon ben je vais te montrer.

Et je lui ai montré. En milieu de matinée, je vais envoyer un texto à Haru pour lui dire que ça va bien pour moi et que je pense à lui. Il me répond vite que je lui manque et qu'il veut me voir. Mon ventre se noue en le lisant. J'ai l'impression que tout ne va pas bien à la maison. J'espère qu'on rentrera ce midi. Je lui envoie un petit mot de réconfort et retourne à Jugô qui patiente.

-Désolé. L... les parents ont appris pour nous et ... Haru va pas super bien. On l'envoie aux Etats-Unis en juillet et moi je vais partir à Oxford.  
-Ah. ... Ok. Et... ça va ?

Je hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Puis je lâche finalement quelques mots.

-On sait pas trop ce qu'on va faire. Papa nous a demandé de régler ça avant de partir.  
-De toute façon vous ne voulez pas rompre ?

Je fais un non de tête. Je ne veux pas douter de Haru ni de nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais ça me fait peur. Quand tonton Sasuke était parti étudier aux Etats-Unis alors qu'il était avec Naruto, il l'a trompé et s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Ca me panique un peu aux vues de l'histoire de Haru là-bas. Est-ce qu'il restera vraiment fidèle ? Je pense que oui. J'espère.  
Mais et moi ? Est-ce que je saurai l'être dans une université si loin de la sienne ?

La journée est passée suivie de deux autres jours complets. Nous sommes jeudi matin. Je suis dans les bras de Haru dans son lit. Il profite que papa ne soit pas encore venu nous réveiller pour m'embrasser, me caresser, bref profiter de ma présence proche de lui.

Il n'est pas très bien depuis que papa sait pour nous. Et le soir, soit il ne veut pas qu'on se touche, soit il se jette quasiment sur moi. Et là, ce matin, il se jette sur moi. Il me tient fermement la taille et m'embrasse goulument avec envie. Ses mains glissent dans mon dos puis sur mes fesses pour ramener mon bassin contre le sien.  
Tout ça lorsque nous entendons la voix de papa à l'interphone. Il nous demande de nous lever et de descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Seulement Haru n'arrête pas.

-H... Haru... ! Faut arrêter, il va monter et  
-Je veux te prendre.  
-Haru ! ...

J'essaie de le repousser mais il refuse de me laisser m'échapper. Ses doigts se faufilent sous mon boxer puis son index entre en moi d'une phalange. Je gémis en fermant les yeux, et rends les armes. Je ne pense plus à papa qui va monter comme tous les matins depuis lundi si nous mettons trop de temps. Je demande tout juste à Haru de se dépêcher. Mais à peine ai-je prononcé un mot de supplication qu'il me répond de façon dure et très sèche.

-Hors de question.

Il se redresse et balance la couette au pied du lit avant de me retirer mon boxer. Puis il passe mes genoux sur ses épaules en se penchant et embrasse mon entrejambe. Je me crispe et me détends en poussant un léger râle. Haru a très envie. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je ne voudrai vraiment pas qu'il m'obligerait. Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'hier il n'ait pas voulu m'embrasser de la journée. Ce matin, il ne peut plus se retenir.  
Je pousse un cri en sentant son index entrer entièrement en moi. Puis sa bouche m'entourer complètement. Sa langue caresse mon membre au garde à vous. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je lui supplie d'arrêter mais mon corps lui montre de lui-même qu'il ne veut pas.  
Il se redresse doucement en continuant de me faire du bien de sa main droite, et me prépare plus sérieusement de la gauche. Il embrasse par moment mon bas-ventre et mon entrejambe et me mordille même un peu.  
Mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Je suis prêt à enfin l'accueillir lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur papa. Mais Haru n'y prête pas attention et se redresse sur ses genoux pour entrer en moi en se penchant en avant. Moi je me crispe et le sens forcer le passage alors que j'essaie de le pousser en voyant papa écarquiller les yeux. Il lâche la poignée de porte, reste immobile durant un instant pendant lequel Haru se déhanche une fois en moi alors que je lui hurle de me laisser. Papa prend part à ma demande en nous hurlant d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Mais Haru lui répond de la même manière. Sa voix est légèrement serrée et ses yeux sont humides je le vois maintenant. Mais il parle clairement et fort.

-JE REFUSE !  
-ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !  
-NON !

Haru retire rapidement mes genoux de ses épaules et m'enlace en s'allongeant sur moi pour me tenir très fort dans ses bras. Il ferme les yeux et hurle qu'il ne veut pas arrêter, que nous nous aimons, et que ni papa ni personne n'y peut quelque chose. Ses épaules tremblent. Ses bras me tiennent fermement et ses mains sont plaquées contre ma peau tout comme son corps contre le mien. Je suis complètement nu contre lui et papa n'est à même pas un mètre de nous. Il regarde Haru, puis moi, puis de nouveau Haru en pinçant ses lèvres. Ses poings sont serrés et ses bras tendus le long de son corps. La voix de Haru devient encore plus serrée alors qu'il supplie papa.

-Nous sépare pas... ! Nous sépare pas papa ! Je t'en supplie ! Je... J'aime Aki ! Je l'aime !

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Le corps de Haru tressaute. Je pose une main dans son dos et la fait monter et descendre. J'aimerai qu'il se calme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il voulait montrer à papa. Il voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Seulement ce n'est pas en montrant à papa que nous faisons l'amour qu'il comprendra. Cela aura peut-être même l'effet inverse.  
Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et enlace tendrement Haru de mes deux bras en appuyant ma joue droite contre son oreille. Je ferme les yeux en le resserrant un peu plus fort comme pour qu'il se calme plus rapidement. Mais il pleure toujours. Papa va nous observer quelques minutes et finir par sortir sans rien dire. Je sais qu'il est mal. Ca se voit. Mais nous le serons bien plus que lui s'il vient à nous faire nous séparer. Il sait à quel point c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un librement. Il l'a vécu très longtemps avec Naruto.  
Haru se reprend peu à peu et finit par renifler et s'excuser. Je l'écarte doucement de moi en répondant que j'aurai quand même aimé être au courant de ce qu'il trafiquait.

-Ca m'a pris comme ça, je... Excuse-moi.

Il me lâche et s'assied en tailleur en face de moi qui l'imite. Je tends mon bras droit et caresse sa joue en souriant. J'essuie quelques traces de larmes restantes sur sa peau et me redresse à genoux pour m'approche de lui et l'enlacer. Puis nous allons finir par nous lever et descendre manger. Naruto et papa sont attablés. A peine entrons-nous dans la cuisine qu'un silence très net s'en empare. Je salue Naruto en m'installant à côté de lui. Haru ne dit pas un mot et s'assied en face de moi à la droite de papa qui se lève directement et range ses affaires pour partir dans son bureau. Naruto nous regarde brièvement tous les deux et soupire à peu près discrètement. Je pense qu'il aimerait nous dire que nous ne sommes vraiment pas facile ou... quelque chose dans ce goût là en peut-être plus acerbe, ... mais il se retient et je l'en remercie intérieurement. Haru ne tiendrait pas sinon. Et moi je commence à être plus que fatigué de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que notre famille se déchire de cette manière.  
Je ne vais pas lâcher un mot de quasiment toute la matinée hormis à la pépinière pour Jugô et parfois Naruto lorsque c'était nécessaire. J'ai pensé à Haru à la maison avec papa. Je pense qu'ils ont dû s'enfermer chacun dans leur bureau et qu'ils n'en sortiront que lorsque nous rentrerons Naruto et moi.

A midi, peu avant de repartir pour la pépinière, je reçois un appel de Suigetsu. Haru s'est cloîtré dans son bureau. Je réponds.

-Allô ? Suigetsu ?  
-Salut ! Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. Je repars bientôt bosser par contre.  
-Ah. Bah je vais essayer de faire vite !  
-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
-Oui. Je suis très mécontent.

Je hausse un sourcil, et souris en l'entendant me dire que je ne lui donne plus de nouvelles.

-Désolé. On a été un peu... chamboulé, dans la famille.  
-« Chamboulé ? »  
-Les parents ont appris pour Haru et moi.

Blanc. Puis Suigetsu hurle un large et très sonore « HEIN ? » dans son téléphone et donc dans mon oreille qui manque de peu de devenir sourde. Il continue.

-C'est vrai ! Mais comment ça c'est passé ? C'était quand ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu es où, là ? Tu bosses où ? Tu... T'es toujours chez toi ou t'es ailleurs ?  
-Oui. Je suis à la maison. Ecoutes, si tu veux je te rappelle plus tard dans l'après-midi ou alors ce soir. J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, là.

C'est surtout que Naruto est dans la partie salle à manger du salon et que même si je parle tout bas, il doit entendre des bribes de phrases. Suigetsu comprend d'ailleurs la chose.

-Ah ! Ok. Cette voix ça veut dire que t'es pas seul, c'est ça ?

Je souris, et confirme.

-Toujours l'oreille à ce que je vois.  
-On n'est pas resté longtemps ensemble mais je te connais. Bon d'accord tu me rappelles mais tu m'oublies pas, hein !

Il prend une voix boudeuse en me disant qu'il ne veut pas que je le laisse de côté. Je l'interroge en changeant sensiblement de sujet.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as trouvé personne ?  
-Non. Je suis en rétablissement, comme le dit Moegi.  
-... désolé.  
-C'est pas grave. Tu es mieux maintenant de toute façon.  
-... hm.

Oui. Je suis mieux en amour, ... mais tout le reste autour est de plus en plus invivable.

-Su, je...  
-Oui. Je sais. Tu es désolé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien. Mon père à même daigner demander des nouvelles de moi à ma mère. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.  
-Ok.

Je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Je voulais lui demander si l'amour était réellement plus important que tout. J'ai l'impression que Haru va se rendre malade avec cette histoire.  
Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux de tout arrêter tant que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps ? Ou doit-on continuer vraiment et espérer ne pas paraître dans les journaux à scandale et faire tout perdre à la famille ? Papy et papa seraient ruinés et des millions de gens dans le monde termineraient au chômage.

En fin de journée, un peu après être rentré de la pépinière, Haru étant toujours dans son bureau j'en profite pour appeler Suigetsu après m'être enfermé dans ma chambre. Il répond très rapidement.

-Allô ? Aki ?

Je souris en l'entendant. Je parle de façon enjouée et amusée.

-Je t'ai pas oublié !  
-Oui. Je vois ça. Merci.  
-De rien.  
-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Et tes parents ? Si t'es pas dehors ça veut dire qu'ils ont bien réagis ?

J'inspire doucement en m'asseyant au bord de mon lit et lui raconte tout depuis le moment où Naruto nous a surpris avec Haru dans le salon sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce matin lorsque Haru a hurlé sur papa avant de le supplier de ne pas nous séparer. Ma narration est suivie d'un blanc de la part de Suigetsu. Je grimace, et tente une question.

-Ca va ?  
-Euh oui je... oui. Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Ils ont quand même eu une assez bonne réaction par rapport à ce qui aurait pu se passer.  
-Je sais. ... mais je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait dans ce sens là. Et puis Haru n'est vraiment pas bien, et... je... je me demande si c'est vraiment bien qu'on reste ensemble.

De nouveau, un blanc.

-Suigetsu ?  
-S'il te plaît, ... me dis pas ça.  
-Qu'est-c

Il m'interrompt en me rappelant une chose.

-J'suis en rétablissement, Aki. Je... j'arrive pas à faire complètement une croix sur toi alors... me dis pas que tu vas peut-être arrêter avec Haru.  
-Excuse-moi. J'ai pas envie d'arrêter avec Haru, je... Je me demande juste comment on en est arrivé là alors que... enfin on s'aime et... on est deux personnes seine d'esprit, n... c'est injuste de nous en empêcher. Ils pourraient tout simplement fermer les yeux et voilà.  
-Ce sont tes parents. Ils s'attendent à autre chose.  
-Je sais. En fait j'ai peur pour Haru. Et puis je m'inquiète pour papa et... nos relations dans la famille je veux dire.  
-Je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi et le sujet homo. Enfin avec mon père surtout.

Il veut changer de discussion. Je comprends à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas que ça me réjouisse qu'il pense encore à moi comme son petit ami, mais ça me fait du bien qu'il tienne encore à moi comme avant.

-Comment ça se passe ? C'est vrai qu'il a demandé des nouvelles à ta mère ?  
-Oui. Faut croire. Ou alors elle me l'a dit pour me faire aller un peu mieux et me faire rester ici.

Je tique.

-Comment ça ? Tu vas partir ?  
-Je vais en Angleterre l'année prochaine. Je me prends une année pour partir un peu. Je vais à Londres à la mi-septembre.  
-C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Ca veut dire qu'on se verra peut-être ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit quand je t'ai parlé d'Oxford !  
-Je savais pas si tu allais vouloir ou pouvoir me voir.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Tu vas être ma bouée de secours, là ! Obligé on se voit au moins un week-end sur deux !

Il rit doucement, et accepte. Je me sens bien durant un instant mais mon enthousiasme se perd rapidement en pensant à Haru. Il sera loin, lui. Est-ce qu'il acceptera que je vois Suigetsu ? Que je le fréquente assez souvent ? Il va sûrement se faire un sang d'encre pour nous. Peut-être même qu'il pensera me rendre la pareille en me trompant alors que je n'aurai rien fait de mon côté.

Comment ça va se passer quand on sera si loin l'un de l'autre ? Une fois qu'on sera séparé ?  
Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je vais continuer de discuter un peu avec Suigetsu. Puis lorsque nous nous laissons mutuellement, une décision très claire semble s'être nichée dans mon esprit. Une décision que je m'empresse de vouloir faire savoir à Haru. Je n'ai rien dit à Suigetsu. Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de peine pour le moment et rien n'est encore fait.  
Et puis... peut-être, ... enfin nous verrons bien.

Je réussis à échapper à la vigilance de papa avant le dîner et vais voir Haru dans son bureau. Je referme la porte derrière moi et vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau où Haru est installé. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je prends la parole.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours partir à nos 18 ans ?

Il écarquille les yeux, et hoche la tête. Je déglutis, et continue mes questions.

-Tu sais où on va partir ?

Il réalise alors un mouvement négatif de tête en m'avouant qu'il ne pensait pas que j'accepterai réellement. Il est choqué. Pourtant je lui montre que je suis décidé. Je le lui confirme en prononçant trois simples mots.

-Je veux partir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Nous arrivons à la maison un peu après. A peine entrons-nous que nous entendons papa et Haru se crier l'un sur l'autre. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai constaté que beaucoup d'entre vous n'imaginent plus pouvoir avoir une fin heureuse et cela me réjouit. Oui parce que cela veut dire que je peux encore vous surprendre ! Héhé. (ou alors vous avez raison... huhu !) Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera là la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me mettre un commentaire si vous voulez bien ! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que vous me mettez, et à très bientôt !**

Densetsu : #sous le choc# M... mes petits-fils ! #se tourne vers Nana en prenant ses épaules# Ils vont pas disparaître dans la nature quand même ?  
Nana : Euh... ben tu verras !  
Itachi : J'ai deviné. C'est ça la death-fic en fait. Tu vas les faire partir et avoir un accident et...  
Densetsu : #hurle au désespoir#  
Nana : #s'écarte un peu#


	54. Frères III Chapitre 54

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 54.**

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je prends la parole.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours partir à nos 18 ans ?

Il écarquille les yeux, et hoche la tête. Je déglutis et continue mes questions.

-Tu sais où on va partir ?

Il réalise alors un mouvement négatif de tête en m'avouant qu'il ne pensait pas que j'accepterai réellement. Il est choqué. Pourtant je lui montre que je suis décidé. Je le lui confirme en prononçant trois simples mots.

-Je veux partir.

Il se redresse sur sa chaise en se tenant bien droit. Il inspire profondément, et s'apprête à parler lorsque papa entre dans la pièce. Je sursaute et me retourne sur le fauteuil. Papa a l'air d'avoir peur un instant ou... plutôt, ... d'être rassuré. Il se racle la gorge et nous dit que le dîner est servi. Je me lève, suivi de Haru, et sors du bureau pour aller dîner comme papa le souhaite. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé durant le repas. Haru est resté muet comme une tombe, moi j'ai demandé le pain à un moment et parlé de Jugô avec Naruto. Papa n'a pas beaucoup parlé.

En nous couchant, nous avons vu papa dans le couloir à l'étage. Nous pensions tous les deux qu'il était parti dormir avec Naruto, mais en réalité, il est bien là. Haru prend ma main et m'emmène jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Mais papa intervient.

-Aki. Tu as un lit.

Je m'immobilise. Je sens la main de Haru se serrer autour de la mienne. Je le sens prêt à hurler sur papa, mais j'interviens avant cela. Je force Haru à me lâcher en prenant la parole.

-Ca va Haru. Je vais aller dormir dans ma chambre.

Il se tourne vers moi en ouvrant en grand ses yeux. Il me dévisage de façon plus que choquée. Je m'écarte doucement en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit et en espérant qu'il ne va pas faire de scandale. Je suis exaucé et en ai la preuve très rapidement. Haru ouvre la porte de sa chambre et y entre sans dire un mot. Moi je passe devant papa en lui chuchotant bonne nuit et vais dans ma propre chambre. Je regarde papa durant un bref instant, et referme ma porte. Je me retourne et m'y adosse en soupirant.

Est-ce que papa va rester longtemps dans le couloir ? Il devra bien descendre à un moment de toute façon, non ?

Je rends mes affaires, et sors dans le couloir. Papa m'interpelle en chuchotant.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Je me crispe, et lui réponds.

-Dans la salle de bain. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il ne dit rien. Je passe mon chemin. Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain, je remarque la lumière allumée dans la chambre de Kisa. Je m'étonne, et vais jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai l'impression que papa est en train de s'installer pour dormir.

-Papa ? Tu dors là ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais. Tu vas pas dormir avec Naruto ?  
-Vous ne savez pas vous tenir avec ton frère. Alors je suis bien obligé de vous surveiller, non ? Vas dans ta chambre.  
-... bonne nuit.

J'obéis et passe mon chemin. Je vais me coucher et envoyer un texto à Haru pour lui dire de ne pas essayer de venir me voir cette nuit. Je lui explique que papa est dans la chambre de Kisa et qu'il compte y dormir. Il m'appelle très rapidement.

-Haru ?  
-Tu veux partir où, toi ?  
-Je sais pas trop.  
-Aki, ... tu penses pas que... si on part, ... ils vont nous retrouver ?

Je baisse légèrement les yeux.

-Je sais pas.

Haru ne dit rien. Je reprends la parole.

-Ecoute. On a qu'à dormir et on en reparlera demain. D'accord ?  
-Hm. Ok.  
-Dors bien.  
-Toi aussi.

Je lui donne un baiser, et raccroche après en avoir eu un en retour. Je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à m'endormir malgré un état d'anxiété assez avancé. La journée à la pépinière m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie et je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour Haru. Il doit aussi s'inquiéter pour moi de son côté.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sentant des baisers dans mon cou. Je sursaute et constate la présence d'Haru sous ma couette et collé à mon dos. Son bras droit passe par-dessus mon corps pour me serrer contre lui. Sa bouche dépose de légers baisers dans mon cou et sur mes épaules.

-Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Papa est déjà d

Il m'interrompt.

-Il dort. Il m'a pas entendu.  
-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
-Quelques minutes.

Je me tourne sur le dos et le laisse m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour. Il s'étend sur moi en continuant de me caresser.

C'est à ce moment là que papa ouvre la porte en grand d'un geste très rapide. Il inspire profondément, et demande d'une voix très dure à Haru de retourner dans sa chambre ou d'aller dans la salle de bain avant de descendre manger. Je force Haru à se redresser et lui fais comprendre que c'est mieux d'obéir pour le moment. Il pose très rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et se lève. Je reste assis et le regarde sortir de ma chambre sous le regard énervé de papa. Un regard énervé, oui, ... mais aussi malheureusement fatigué.  
Il semble soudain sortir de ses pensées et me regarde en prenant doucement la parole.

-Il va bientôt falloir te lever Aki. Naruto est déjà debout.  
-D'accord.

Il m'observe un long moment sans rien dire. Il semble perdu. Je reste assis à le regarder, et tapote finalement le bord du lit à côté de moi en lui demandant s'il veut parler un peu. Il lâche la poignée de porte et me rejoint. Je l'interroge.

-T'as dormi un peu ?  
-Tu as bien vu puisque Haru a réussi à se faufiler ici.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Il reprend la parole.

-Aki est-ce que je peux te demander un service s'il te plaît ?

Je le regarde sans rien dire. J'aimerai dire « oui » mais s'il s'agissait de rompre avec Haru je ne pourrai pas le faire. Papa poursuit.

-Je voudrais que tu expliques à Haru que ce serait mieux pour les filles, ce week-end, que vous vous teniez correctement. Je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent et Naruto n'ira pas les chercher s'il n'est pas sûr que vous vous comporterez comme de vrais frères.  
-C'est promis. Je le ferai papa.  
-Aki, je... je te vois un peu plus... conscient, ... de ce qui se passe. Dis-moi est-ce que tu penses réellement que tout ça va durer éternellement ?

Je baisse la tête et fixe mes mains posées sur mes cuisses. Je réponds doucement.

-Haru m'aime papa. Et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine ou te faire tomber malade mais... si... si toi et Naruto pouviez comprendre, ... ne serait-ce qu'essayer ou

Il m'interrompt en me disant qu'il ne cesse d'essayer de comprendre mais qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il ne voit pas comment tout ça a pu avoir lieu ni pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça.

-Tu veux... que je te raconte ?

Papa m'adresse un regard. Il m'observe quelques instants, et me répond qu'il aimerait assez mais qu'il voudrait aussi être un peu épargné si jamais certains passages sont trop intimes. Je me sens rougir mais je fais mine de rien. Je hoche la tête, et lui raconte depuis le moment où Haru m'a embrassé sur ma demande en réponse à sa provocation alors que je pensais qu'il plaisantait. Papa savait déjà donc je préfère commencer par là plutôt que tout de suite lui raconter la nuit chez Suigetsu. J'ai eu un peu d'hésitation à lui raconter le canapé, mais de toute façon Naruto a dû le faire. Je passe rapidement l'épisode et termine peu après.  
Un silence s'ensuit durant lequel papa fixe un point sur la couette. Puis il soupire en parlant doucement.

-Comment ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte...  
-Papa, ... faut pas... faut pas t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit tu sais, ... c'est nous qui... enfin...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne vais pas lui assurer que c'est de notre faute, le mot ne conviendrait pas. Ce n'est pas une faute pour moi. Pour Haru non plus d'ailleurs. Je chuchote que nous savions ce que nous faisions et ce que nous risquons. Seulement, papa me contredit en me rétorquant que je ne réalise pas le huitième de ce que la relation que j'entretiens avec Haru peut apporter comme problèmes dans le monde. Mon ventre se noue alors que je le dévisage en l'écoutant. Je baisse les yeux sans rien dire. Il me demande de ne pas trop traîner au lit et me laisse seul. Je vais me lever quelques minutes après et l'apercevoir dans la chambre de Kisa en allant dans la seconde salle de bain. Je n'ai pas réussi à soutenir son regard lorsqu'il m'a jeté un coup d'œil.

Je suis ensuite descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'ai salué Naruto en passant dans le salon. Je rejoins Haru dans la partie salle à manger. Il me tends une tartine de beurre et une autre de beurre confiture. Je souris, et me penche en avant pour mordre dans celle avec beurre et confiture. Haru la lâche en me souriant et me laisse la prendre en m'interrogeant.

-Tu as parlé avec papa ?

Je hoche la tête et lui réponds vaguement que je lui ai raconté comment nous en étions arrivé là. Il s'étonne et me fixe avec deux yeux ouverts assez grands. Il m'interroge.

-Comme ça, « comment on en est arrivé là » ?  
-Ben com

Il m'interrompt en me demandant pourquoi je l'ai dit de cette manière. Je suis surpris en entendant un son de reproche dans sa voix.

-Haru... !

Sa voix s'étrangle légèrement.

-J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à toujours vouloir continuer, Aki ! Qu... On en est arrivé là parce qu'on s'aime, non ? Comme tu l'as dit ça fait... idiotie ou... un truc complètement insensé qui va vite être oublié !  
-J'ai pas dit ça Haru... !

Je tends mon bras pour poser ma main sur la sienne à côté de son mug de café. J'insiste en lui disant que je ne vois absolument pas notre couple comme une idiotie. Je voudrais rajouter quelque chose, mais Naruto m'interrompt en m'interpellant.

-Aki ! Tu peux te presser s'il te plaît ? Il va falloir faire quelques petites choses avant l'arrivée de Jugô. On va partir maintenant.

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et hoche la tête en lui répondant que j'ai presque terminé. Il acquiesce et retourne dans la partie salon. Je sens Haru serrer ma main sans me regarder. Puis il me lâche et me dit de manger correctement avant de partir. Ce que je vais faire en l'observant silencieusement. Il a l'air mal. Autant que papa même. Pas de la même façon, mais il n'est pas bien. Après avoir terminé mon repas, je me lève et donne un baiser sur la tempe de Haru. Je voulais l'embrasser tendrement, mais j'ai vu papa arriver dans la pièce. J'ai donc dévié mes lèvres en m'y sentant obligé. Je passe dans la cuisine pour déposer mes affaires, et demande quelque minutes à Naruto pour terminer de me préparer.

En milieu de matinée, occupé à entretenir quelques plantes, Jûgo prend la parole.

-Tu vas bien Aki ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Oui. C'est juste qu'avec Haru, on... Ben les parents et tout ça...

Je soupire. Jugô me regarde, m'observe, mais ne dit rien. Mais moi je ne tiens plus très longtemps et lui raconte tout depuis hier soir. Ca me permet de souffler un peu et de partager tout ça au moins. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre, lui. Il me pose ses questions après comme il le fait maintenant.

-Tu vas arrêter ? Avec lui je veux dire, tu comptes rompre ?

Je soupire en répondant.

-Non. Bien sûr que non.  
-Tu as l'air complètement perdu entre ton père et ton frère Aki.  
-Je le suis. Mais pas encore assez pour rompre. J'aime mon frère et ça ne s'arrêtera pas.

Il sourit du coin des lèvres.

-Au moins on est sûr que tu l'aimes, ton Haru !  
-Oui.

Je souris à mon tour. Je regarde Jugô et le remercie. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien qu'il ne me dise pas « mais c'est ton frère ! » en me regardant de façon dégoûtée ou choquée. Je m'arrête soudain de faire ce que je suis censé faire, et parle tout bas en posant une question à Jugô.

-Dis-moi, ... si tu voulais partir loin, ... ne plus être reconnu dans la rue, ... Où tu irais ?

Je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder, et le vois écarquiller les yeux. Puis il me demande si nous voulons nous enfuir avec Haru. Je soupire et me retourne vers les plantes.

-Je lui ai dit que oui mais... on est tellement connu, ... je ne sais pas du tout où on pourrait aller et... je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça.  
-Vous êtes trop connus. Ils vous trouveront.  
-... hm. Je pense aussi. Mais pour le moment je m'accroche à cette idée.  
-Ok. Bon ben si tu trouves où tu vas, me le dis pas. J'ai aucune envie d'être torturé par les hommes de mains de ta famille, moi.

Je souris et ris doucement. Il est amusant même si je sais très bien que c'est vrai. Ca peut aller loin avec papy. Peut-être même avec papa.  
Je ralentis mes mouvements.  
Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de partir. Pas une bonne idée du tout.

A midi, je décide d'en faire part à Haru. Il reste d'abord silencieux, et m'interroge.

-Tu vas finir par rompre ?

J'écarquille les yeux et me jette sur lui pour prendre son visage entre mes mains.

-NON ! Non bien sûr que non ! Ca va pas ! Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Ne vois pas si noir !  
-Je suis désolé mais... déjà ce matin, et puis... hier soir tu n'as absolument rien dit quand papa t'as ordonné d'aller dans ta chambre. Je... j'ai l'impression que tu vas te laisser faire et que tu vas vouloir rompre.

Je soupire et passe mes bras autour de son cou en l'enlaçant. Je lui réponds que c'est totalement idiot de penser ça. Je me recule, et l'embrasse tendrement. Je profite que les parents soient dans le bureau de papa pour le faire. Haru aussi d'ailleurs. Il quémande un second baiser en poussant un léger gémissement. Je lui donne ce qu'il veut, et me recule ensuite en prenant ses mains. J'inspire profondément, et prends la parole.

-Haru, ... faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Papa m'a demandé un service ce matin.

Je resserre mes mains sur les siennes en continuant.

-Il m'a demandé à ce qu'on se tiennent comme des frères ce week-end quand les filles seront là. Je.. je pensais faire comme ça de toute façon, mas je ne sais pas si, toi, tu allais faire pareil sachant que les parents savent pour nous.

Il reste silencieux et les yeux baissés. Puis il inspire profondément, et m'avoue qu'il aurait aimé que nous les mettions au courant. Mon ventre se noue. Moi je ne voyais pas du tout ça comme ça. Je l'interroge.

-C'est vrai ? Tu voulais leur montrer qu'on...  
-En tout cas je ne voulais pas me cacher et avoir à contrôler mes gestes.  
-Haru, ... moi je... moi je voulais le faire, tu sais. Elles sont jeunes et... enfin elles ne pourraient pas comprendre, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Je m'en fiche.  
-Haru, s'il te plaît. Tu peux... Tu peux le faire pour moi ?

Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait d'accord, mais finit par accepter. Je souris jusqu'à entendre sa condition.

-Si tu obtiens de papa de nous laisser dormir ensemble.

Je hausse un sourcil en écarquillant les yeux.

-Pardon ? T'es sérieux ?  
-Si je n'ai même pas le droit de me comporter comme ton petit ami le jour, je veux au moins pouvoir le faire la nuit.  
-Enfin Haru tu sais très bien que papa ne voudra jamais nous laisser dormir ensemble !  
-Alors dès que les filles arrivent je t'embrasse.  
-Haru je ne veux pas que les filles sachent pour nous.

Il ne dit d'abord rien, et hoche la tête en me faisant le lâcher. Il m'en veut. J'attrape son poignet et parle sans réfléchir pour me faire pardonner.

-Je demanderai à papa !

Il se retourne en me dévisageant. Je continue.

-Pour la nuit. Je demanderai à papa. Je le persuaderai. C... C'est promis.

Je lâche son poignet et le laisse tranquille. Je vais demander à papa s'il est visible dans son bureau. Il ouvre la porte en, j'ai l'impression, remettant ses cheveux en place.

-Aki ? Tu... tu veux quelque chose ?

Je grimace.

-Désolé de déranger, ... j'ai parlé avec Haru pour ce week-end.

Il se racle la gorge, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et ouvre un peu plus grand la porte en m'interrogeant.

-Oui ?  
-Je...

J'essaie de ne pas voir Naruto en train de renfiler pull et sous-pull. Je détourne mon regard sur le côté, m'excuse de déranger, et lance d'une traite la suite.

-Haru veut bien pour les filles, mais... mais il veut dormir avec moi.

Papa écarquille les yeux directement et prend la parole.

-Pardon ?

Naruto se tourne vers nous et s'approche. J'avale difficilement ma salive, et répète la condition que Haru a posée pour obéir durant le week-end. Papa baisse la tête en faisant aller son regard de droite à gauche. Il inspire profondément et souffle doucement.  
Puis il prononce finalement quelques mots.

-Bon. ... Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon !

Je reste silencieux. J'aimerai lui dire que Haru ne va vraiment pas bien et qu'il serait bon de nous donner un peu plus de liberté dans notre relation, mais ce serait totalement inconscient de le faire puisque papa veut que nous arrêtions.  
Il m'accorde la condition, et me demande sans y croire d'essayer de ne pas trop en profiter, de ne pas faire de choses indécentes pour deux frères. Mon cœur s'est serré en l'entendant. Mon ventre s'est noué. Je murmure ma réponse et me recule dans le couloir.

-D'accord.

Je retourne voir Haru pour l'informer. Il était très étonné et ne semblait pas y croire. Il m'a même demandé si je ne mentais pas.

Je suis reparti avec Naruto en début d'après-midi. Je me sens un peu anxieux pour ce soir. Haru voudra dormir avec moi mais est-ce que les filles seront là ? Si ce n'est pas le cas papa n'aura aucune saison de ne pas faire le même chose que cette nuit. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto dans la voiture. Je gigote, me racle la gorge, et prends la parole.

-Dis p'pa, ... ? Les filles, tu vas les chercher ce soir ou demain ?  
-Demain matin normalement. Pourquoi ?  
-J'aurai voulu que tu les prennes ce soir...  
-Si c'est pour avoir une excuse pour dormir avec Haru tu connais déjà ma réponse.  
-Non c'est... c'est pour qu'il se calme un peu. Il s'imagine pleins de choses et tout et... si on pouvait avoir les filles ce soir, ben... ben on dormirait ensemble, oui, mais en dehors de ça Haru est d'accord pour se comporter avec moi comme avec son frère, pas... pas son petit ami. Il est d'accord, c'est convenu, donc il serait plus calme.

Silence. Je regarde Naruto pendant un instant. J'attends une réponse qui ne semble pas vouloir venir. Puis finalement, il prononce quelques mots.

-Je vais réfléchir cet après-midi.  
-Merci.

Je repense à la discussion, et rajoute quelque chose.

-Désolé aussi pour... pour cette nuit. T'as pas pu dormir avec papa.  
-J'étais tout à fait d'accord pour qu'il fasse ça Aki. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ou alors seulement de faire ça avec ton frère.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne préfère pas.

En fin d'après-midi, en sortant de la pépinière, Naruto me dit qu'Itachi va venir déposer les filles après le dîner. Il va manger avec elles et ses enfants pour les voir un peu. Je grimace et demande si ça ira avec papa. Naruto hausse une épaule et me répond qu'au pire Itachi restera dans sa voiture.

-Il a les petits ce week-end ? Il a trouvé un appartement ?  
-Non. Il mange juste avec. Hinata ne veut pas qu'ils rencontrent Shino ni qu'ils aillent chez lui.  
-... ok.

Nous arrivons à la maison un peu après. A peine entrons-nous que nous entendons papa et Haru se crier l'un sur l'autre.

-TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? TU AS DECIDE DE FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR RENFORCER L'IDEE QUE TU ES UN IDIOT !  
-J'AI RIEN A TE DIRE !

Naruto et moi avançons légèrement dans le couloir. Très peu, juste pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau de Haru où papa et lui se trouvent.

-Si tu te crois intelligent Haru tu fais fausse route, là ! Tu croire que du chantage peut me faire plier sur un sujet aussi gros que toi et Aki ? JAMAIS je n'accepterai cette relation, tu entends ? Libre à toi d'essayer de faire couler notre famille. Mais garde en tête que si tu fais ça des millions de gens vont perdre leur travail dans le monde entier ! Et sache aussi que dans certains pays ils vont jusqu'à se suicider quand ça arrive ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

Haru détourne son visage vers le côté opposé à papa. Il est vexé. Moi mon cœur s'est serré en entendant papa dire tout ça.  
Naruto se montre à l'entrée du bureau et interroge papa qui, lui, en sort.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Mon fils est un idiot. C'est ça qu'ils se passe.

Papa fait volte face vers Haru en haussant la voix.

-IL PENSE QU'EN ME MENACANT DE FAIRE COULER LA COMPAGNIE, JE VAIS LE LAISER ETRE INCESTUEUX !

Sa voix est plus qu'énervée. Il y a peut-être même du dégoût dedans. Je m'écarte dans le couloir vers l'entrée. Je me sens mal. Et puis Haru qui semble faire n'importe quoi n'aide pas du tout. Il a dû faire perdre beaucoup d'argent à papa pour le faire entrer dans une colère pareille.

Papa sort du bureau et me jette un coup d'œil. Son regarde se radoucit mais seule la colère s'en va. Il est déçu.  
Je le déçois..  
Il se tourne et traverse le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon. Il déclare aller préparer le dîner. Naruto nous regarde Haru et moi tour à tour puis suis le même chemin que papa.

Je retiens un soupire et entre dans le bureau. Haru me regarde brièvement et se laisse retomber sur son siège. Il prend la parole.

-C'est pas la peine de commenter Aki.  
-J'ai rien dit.  
-Oui. Ben ne dis rien.  
-... qu'est-ce que t'as fait exactement ?

Il inspire profondément, et soupire.

-Une connerie.  
-Oui mais quoi comme connerie ?

Je m'installe sur le canapé le long du mur à droite en entrant. Haru m'explique avoir été très énervé après papa et s'en être pris à un gros client en l'envoyant se faire paitre, pour ne pas dire autre chose, et donc en laissant s'envoler un gros contrat.  
Je soupire à mon tour. Il hausse le ton avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit.

-Je sais ! Je sais Aki. ... J'suis un gros nul et j'ai pas assuré.

Je ne dis rien. Il ne veut pas que je commente de toute façon. Et puis se serait pour dire la même chose.  
Je tapote sur le canapé à côté de moi. Haru comprend, se lève, et contourne son bureau pour venir s'asseoir et se faire enlacer par mes soins. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou alors que je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je change de sujet.

-Les filles seront là après le dîner. Itachi les amène.  
-Je dors dans ta chambre ce soir alors.  
-Oui.  
-Et je veux être passif.

J'émets un petit son d'accord. J'espère seulement que papa ne viendra pas faire irruption tous les quarts d'heures pour vérifier que nous ne faisons rien « d'indécents » selon ses propres mots.

-Comment ça se passe à la pépinière avec Naruto ? Il te parle un peu ?

Il m'a fait sursauter. Je réponds doucement en caressant ses longs cheveux.

-Oui. Ca va. Du moment qu'on ne parle pas de toi ou.. de nous, ça va.  
-Papa ne me parle quasiment pas de la journée. Ou alors pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire sur les contrats en cours. Quand il va se faire un café, ... il ne m'en propose pas ni... Il ne me parle plus.

Sa voix est légèrement serrée. Je le resserre contre moi et dépose un baiser sur son crâne. J'aimerai le rassurer et lui dire que papa s'y fera, ... mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Il a peut-être l'air calme comme ça, mais il va tout faire pour que nous nous arrêtions.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Lorsque nous sommes revenus à midi, nous avons eu la surprise de constater la présence de Densetsu. C'est presque si je me jette dans ses bras en le voyant. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Tindindinnn ! Et voilà donc la réponse à la cause de la dispute entre Neji et Haru. Et la prochaine fois, il va y avoir Densetsu ! Héhéhé. n.n Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

Densetsu : Je serai là la semaine prochaine !  
Itachi : C'est peut-être toi, qui va mourir !  
Nana : Non mais ça va pas, non ? Je ne ferai pas mourir Densetsu ! èé  
Densetsu : #snobe Itachi# Et ouais d'abord ! Si ça se trouve, c'est TOI qui va mourir !  
Itachi : O.O...  
Densetsu : #réalise# O.O...


	55. Frères III Chapitre 55

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. **à part **Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 55.**

Papa a peut-être l'air calme comme ça, mais il va tout faire pour que nous nous arrêtions.

Haru reprend la parole.

-Il doit me détester pour de bon maintenant.

Je baisse mon regard et le voit lever le sien. Il me regarde un instant, et baisse son visage en continuant.

-Après ce que j'ai fait à Fuyu, ... maintenant c'est toi que j

Je l'interromps.

-Tu n'as absolument rien fait à Fuyu et pour ce qui est de mon cas je t'aimais déjà depuis des années Haru. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
-J'ai laissé mourir notre petite sœur, Aki.  
-Arrête s'il te plaît. Personne a pensé ça. Jamais.

Il ne répond rien.  
Naruto nous fait sursauter en entrant dans a pièce. Il nous regarde nous séparer doucement l'un de l'autre. Haru se redresse en l'interrogeant du regard. Naruto rompt le silence.

-Le dîner est prêt. On vous attend pour manger.

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête alors que Haru, lui, déclare ne pas avoir faim. Il se lève en ajoutant monter dans sa chambre. Il m'a jeté un très rapide coup d'œil en passant la porte. Sûrement pour me dire qu'il allait dans la mienne et non la sienne.  
Ou alors pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'attend. Je me lève et suis Naruto dans la salle à manger. Papa m'aperçoit et m'interroge.

-Où est Haru ?  
-Il est monté. Il n'a pas faim.

Papa soupire. Il semble vouloir aller chercher Haru. Je tente de l'en empêcher.

-Papa, ... Haru ne va pas bien du tout, ce... Laisse-le s'il te plaît, ...

Il part sans m'écouter. J'en reste presque sans voix. Naruto pose une main sur mon bras gauche et me demande de m'asseoir. J'obéis après avoir sursauté. Je me sers en silence. Naruto s'assied à côté de moi. Je me demande ce qui se passe à l'étage.

-Haru m'a parlé de Fuyu tout à l'heure.

Naruto tique et hausse un sourcil en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Fuyu ?  
-Il m'a dit que papa doit le détester maintenant. Pour ce qu'il a fait à Fuyu et maintenant pour nous.  
-Il va falloir lui rentrer dans le crâne que personne ne lui en veut pour Fuyu.

Il soupire. Je me tais. Je ne vais tout de même pas espérer avoir un mot d'encouragement sur Haru et moi. Je commence à manger au ralenti. Papa revient accompagné de Haru qui s'installe en face de moi. Il n'est pas bien. J'aimerai l'interpeller, lui faire croiser mon regard, mais papa n'aimerait pas ça du tout. Il ferait une réflexion et ça n'arrangerait en rien l'état de Haru.  
Nous allons donc manger dans un silence de mort. Haru va aider Naruto a débarrasser pendant que je resterai assis à table avec papa.  
Il prend la parole.

-C'est complètement idiot d'espérer qu'il ne se passera rien dans la chambre où vous allez dormir cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je me tiens droit en tripotant nerveusement mes mains sous la table. Je ne veux pas décevoir papa mais... j'aime Haru !

-Tu me déçois Aki.

Mon ventre se noue. Papa se répète tout bas mais pas assez en rajoutant que Haru aussi le déçoit. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil sans qu'il ne le voit. Puis je baisse les yeux. J'aimerai lui dire qu'il me déçoit aussi mais d'autres mots sortent de ma bouche.

-Y'aura rien cette nuit, papa. C'est promis.

Il me fixe et se lève en déclarant ne pas y croire. Je ne rétorque rien. Moi non plus je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ce que je viens de dire. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi ce serait possible, ... mais je me vois mal repousser les assauts de Haru. Et aussi lui refuser ça après les quelques jours passés.

Je soupire et me lève. Je passe de l'autre côté dans la partie salon et allume la télévision. Haru va me rejoindre suivi de papa puis Naruto. Ils sont sûrement venus surveiller. Je prends la main de Haru posée juste entre nous. Les parents ne le voient pas. Je rougis en sentant l'index de Haru passer et repasser dans la paume de ma main. Je lui ai expliqué il y a environ deux semaine ce que cela voulait dire parce qu'il ne comprenait jamais quand je le lui faisais.  
Il veut me faire l'amour.  
Je lâche sa main en inspirant profondément. Je la position entre mes cuisses avec la seconde en croisant mes jambes. J'espère ne pas rougir. Je vais voir papa me jeter un coup d'œil puis m'observer un peu plus. Je n'y prête pas attention.

Nous allons entendre la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée un peu plus tard. Je commençais à somnoler sur le canapé lorsque les voix des filles se font entendre. Puis plus particulièrement celle de Satsuki tout prêt de moi.

-Tu dors frangin ?

Je sursaute en écarquillant les yeux et me tourne légèrement pour constater la présence de Satsuki accoudée au dossier. Elle sourit et m'interroge.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?  
-Presque. Je vous ai entendu arriver de loin.

Je me lève, contourne le canapé, et échange un bisou avec elle puis Kisa dans l'entrée. Itachi n'est pas là. Il a juste dû les déposer.  
Satsuki prend soudain ma main et me tire un peu à l'écart. Je hausse un sourcil. Elle s'arrête, et chuchote.

-J'ai un ami gay.

J'écarquille les yeux de nouveau. Je suis étonné.

-Ah ? Et... ? En quoi ça me concerne ?  
-Ben... en fait, il t'a vu dans les magazines... Tu sais, celui où tu es à la plage avec Suigetsu.

Je le sens venir, là. Satsuki lâche le morceau.

-Il voudrait te rencontrer.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Ben parce que t'es gay !  
-Et connu, surtout. Satsuki, arrête de fréquenter des gens comme ça. Ca ne t'apporte rien du tout !

Elle inspire profondément et me râle dessus que je suis un asocial. Seulement Haru l'a entendu et me défend.

-Il a peut-être peu d'amis mais au moins ils sont sincères Satsuki. Les tiens sont superficiels et ne seraient pas là si tu ne venais pas d'une grande famille.

Satsuki a ouvert en grand ses yeux en l'entendant. Elle a été choquée. Peut-être même outrée. Tout le monde pense ça de ses nombreux amis. Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne veut rien voir. Elle renchérit même en voulant me convaincre.

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te rencontrer parce qu'il a peur de la réaction de ses parents ! Il veut savoir comment tu as fait !  
-Je me suis fait surprendre. Point. Et tu sais très bien que ses parents et les nôtres n'ont rien à voir. J'ai des parents gay, moi !

Elle se renfrogne et me contourne pour aller dans le salon. A peine trente secondes plus tard, Naruto passe son visage par l'entrée de la pièce et nous regarde d'un air accusateur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre sœur ?

Haru répond que nous n'avons rien fait à part lui exposer la vérité sur ses propres vrais faux amis. Il rajoute que nous ne l'avons pas touchée ni menacée. Je ne dis rien mais c'est vrai que Naruto a eu l'air de nous accuser du pire, à l'instant.  
J'ai l'impression d'être un criminel en conditionnel à qui l'on ne fait plus du tout confiance. Un pervers qui en voudrait à une gamine de quatorze ans. Je me sens mal. Je regarde Haru et le voix prêt à exploser de colère, de rage, mais aussi de tristesse et d'impuissance. Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour leur faire entendre raison.  
Et moi non plus. Ils ne veulent pas y réfléchir, pas y penser, ... juste nous arrêter.

Seuls dans le couloir, les filles occupant les parents dans le salon, je me tourne vers Haru pour l'enlacer. J'aimerai l'embrasser mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Haru répond à l'étreinte et me serre fort contre lui. Je le sens déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Puis un second un peu plus haut sur le bas de ma mâchoire, et encore un autre sur ma joue et presque sur mes lèvres. Je me détourne avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je chuchote que les filles sont là et qu'il a promis. Il me lâche donc.

Un peu moins de trois heures plus tard, Haru m'embrasse enfin. Nous nous trouvons dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, presque nus. Ou plutôt bientôt nus. Haru est en train de retirer mon boxer d'une main pendant que l'autre caresse allègrement mon entrejambe. Les lèvres de Haru ne cessent de s'emparer des miennes. Je gémis par moments.  
J'ai promis à papa qu'il ne se passerait rien mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder cette idée en tête. Surtout quand Haru, nu et plus qu'entreprenant, s'assied à cheval sur moi et prend mes mains pour les plaquer sur ses fesses.  
Il se penche et m'embrasse en se déhanchant lentement sur moi. Je ne peux pas me retenir.  
Ce serait inhumain de ne rien faire alors que Haru tout entier quémande et attend !

La nuit aura été trop courte. J'ai pris Haru deux fois de suite. J'ai de loin rompu ma promesse faite à papa. Mais de toute façon il n'y croyait pas. Et il aura eu raison. Je me réveille avec Haru dans mes bras. Il dort encore. Je descends un peu sous la couette pour être bien à sa hauteur et au chaud, et souris en commençant à l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Je vois ses sourcils se froncer et l'entends pousser une plainte. Mais j'insiste. Je continue de l'embrasser. Je glisse mes mains sur son corps ci et là. Il gigote et murmure mon prénom en me râlant un peu dessus. Je souris et m'excuse avant de l'enlacer plus gentiment et de le serrer contre moi. J'inspire à fond, souris, et lui murmure que je l'aime. Il me répond tout bas que lui aussi en se rendormant. Il est détendu et rien qu'avec moi. Je vais le regarder un long moment jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.  
C'est papa. Il remarque que je suis réveillé. J'essaie de lui dire que Haru dort encore et donc lui demander par là de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il le fait lui-même. Il chuchote.

-Naruto t'attend pour aller à la pépinière.

Je hoche la tête, et déclare arriver. Je m'assieds doucement. J'aimerai poser un baiser sur la joue de Haru mais avec papa présent, je ne le fais pas. Et puis je m'immobilise même et le fixe en silence. Il hausse un sourcil et m'interroge.

-Aki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Naruto t'attend !  
-J... j'arrive, tu... tu peux fermer, je descends tout de suite.

Il accepte sans rien dire. Je me demande s'il a compris que c'est parce que je suis nu que je lui ai demandé ça. Une fois la porte enfin fermée, je me lève et m'habille rapidement en essayant de rester silencieux.

-Aki... ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Haru est réveillé et semble se demander ce que je fabrique. Je m'approche de lit, m'assieds au bord, et me penche pour embrasser Haru avant de parler.

-Naruto m'attend pour aller à la pépinière.

Il enlace mon cou et murmure qu'il veut venir. Je souris.

-Ben si tu veux !  
-J'ai pas d'excuses pour... A part vouloir être avec toi loin de papa...  
-Tu n'as qu'a dire que tu veux que je t'explicite un peu plus mon projet en prenant la pépinière comme exemple !  
-Ils voudront pas...  
-Habille-toi vite. On va essayer.

Il s'est habillé en quatrième vitesse mais papa a refusé que Haru vienne. Il a dit que j'avais d'autres choses à faire à la pépinière et que Haru devait rattraper les énormités cosmiques qu'il avait créées la veille. Haru est resté. Je suis parti. Naruto n'a rien dit dans la voiture là-dessus. Il doit être d'accord avec papa de toute façon.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus à midi, nous avons eu la surprise de constater la présence de Densetsu. C'est presque si je me jette dans ses bras en le voyant. Il m'accole et fait de même avec Naruto.

-Bonjour vous deux. Naruto, tu devrais aller voir Neji.

Naruto se fige net.

-P... pourquoi ?

Densetsu ouvre tout doucement ses yeux en grand, penche lentement la tête sur le côté, et insiste.

-Vas le voir. C'est tout !

Un très court instant de flottement passe avant que Naruto ne presse le pas pour aller voir papa. J'interroge Densetsu.

-Il a quoi papa ?  
-Il ne m'a rien dit, mais apparemment il a de sacrés problèmes.

Mon ventre se noue. Je regarde autour de moi, et demande où sont Haru, Satsuki, et Kisa.

-Haru est dans son bureau et tes sœurs se font une séance maquillage à l'étage.  
-.. ok.  
-Ca va, toi ?  
-Oui. Ca va.  
-Tu as l'air drôlement fatigué.

Je hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Puis je trouve l'excuse parfaite.

-Je dois former un apprenti. Enfin les bases et tout. Qu'il soit pas perdu quand Naruto va s'y mettre.

Densetsu fronce ses sourcils. Il s'assied sur le canapé.

-Un apprenti ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Ils t'ont pas dit ?  
-Dit quoi ? Pourquoi y'a besoin d'un apprenti ?  
-Je pars faire des études en Angleterre. Donc Naruto prend un apprenti.  
-Et il est comment cet apprenti ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

Il commence à doucement s'énerver. Il ne doit pas apprécier la perspective que quelqu'un extérieur à la famille s'occupe de nos plantes et travaille là-bas. Je lui dresse donc un portrait de Jugô pas trop élogieux pour ne pas faire trop, mais avec complimentations malgré tout. Il se calme un peu mais reste sur ses réserves. Je lui propose de venir le voir cet après-midi puisqu'il sera là. Il réfléchit quelques instants, et répond.

-On va voir. Si Naruto veut rester avec ton papa, j'irai avec toi. Ok ?  
-Papa va si mal que ça ?  
-Il n'est pas bien, non.  
-M... mais c'est dû à quoi ? C'est... sa santé ? ... son moral ? Il t'a rien dit ?  
-Non. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je pense que quelque chose le travaille et qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller.

Je garde le silence. C'est Haru et moi. C'est obligé. Papa n'en peut plus. Il s'épuise psychologiquement et... il se force déjà énormément à nous laisser un délai...

Je me laisse tomber assis sur le canapé.

C'est quand même horrible que ça prenne une telle dimension ! On veut juste s'aimer comme tout le monde ! Pourquoi ça doit tourner comme ça ?  
J'inspire tout doucement en reprenant mon calme. Je me lève et m'excuse à Densetsu en lui disant que je vais voir Haru quelques minutes. Il hoche la tête et me laisse sortir du salon.  
Je traverse le couloir et entre dans le bureau de Haru. Ce dernier m'aperçoit et sourit en se levant.

-Re-bonjour !

J'émets un son affirmatif et le laisse venir m'enlacer après avoir fermé la porte. Il me serre contre lui, m'embrasse tendrement, et me demande si je suis là depuis longtemps. Je lui réponds que non, juste le temps de parler un peu avec Densetsu. Il tique. Il semble surpris.

-Densetsu ? Il est là ?  
-Tu savais pas ?  
-Non !

Il me contourne et sort de la pièce pour aller saluer chaleureusement Densetsu.

-Bonjour Haru.  
-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai pas été mis au courant ?  
-Ton papa m'a dit de te laisser travailler. Que tu avais pleins de choses à faire.

Ayant suivi, j'interromps Densetsu en interrogeant Haru.

-Tu as réussi à rattraper le coup d'hier ?

Haru retient une grimace, et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en ajoutant ensuite qu'il a juste réussi à ce que la personne ne porte pas plainte.  
Je soupire en essayant de rester discret. Non seulement il y a moi et Haru, mais en plus papa doit gérer ça avec l'entreprise familiale. Densetsu ne comprend pas mais Haru ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser de question. Il le fait en premier.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Ton papa m'a appelé. Il ne va pas bien du tout.  
-Oh. D'accord.

Haru ne semble même pas touché ou anxieux pour papa. Ce me fait mal de voir ça. Il a l 'air de s'en ficher totalement. Je sais qu'ils ont vécu beaucoup plus de tensions entre eux comparé à ce que moi j'ai pu avoir comme échange avec papa, ... mais je ne veux pas que Haru finisse par détester les parents. Je préfèrerai encore qu'il me déteste moi. Parce que moi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à couper les ponts ou a les haïr. Je ne veux pas de ça. On a déjà perdu maman. Je ne veux pas perdre l'amour de papa. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Densetsu me fait sortir de mes pensées en nous interrogeant.

-Mais d'ailleurs vous avez peut-être faim, non ?

Mon ventre gargouille depuis une demi-heure. Haru va aller chercher les filles pendant que je mettrai la table. Densetsu a fait un plateau repas pour papa et Naruto et les lui a apporté.

Une heure et demi plus tard, je partais à la pépinière avec Densetsu. Naruto a préféré rester avec papa. Je n'ai pas eu le droit ni d'ailleurs le courage de demander à le voir. Je me sentirai encore plus coupable sinon.  
J'ai présenté Jugô à Densetsu. Nous avons passés l'après-midi ensemble. Densetsu formateur-enseignant, Jugô et moi élèves sérieux et attentifs. J'aime beaucoup quand Densetsu est à la pépinière. On en apprend toujours énormément avec lui et c'est amusant de connaître quelques petites anecdotes de son passé ou de celui de Naruto.  
Densetsu parle parfois même de son père, Jiraya. Je me souviens de lui. Il m'impressionnait quand j'étais petit. Il riait fort et parlait parfois d'un air pincé mais je ne sais plus en quelles occasions.

L'après-midi est passé très rapidement. Densetsu a proposé à Jugô de le ramener chez lui. Ce dernier a poliment refusé. Nous retournons donc à la maison. Rendu là-bas, je trouve papa avec Naruto et les filles devant la télévision en train de regarder un des films dans lesquels tonton Sasuke à jouer. Ca m'étonne que papa le regarde. Et puis je me dis qu'il doit se sentir membre d'une famille normale comme ça. Haru doit être dans son bureau. Il ne doit pas avoir le droit d'en sortir ou alors il a quelque chose à faire, donné par papa, de long pour qu'il y reste un bon moment sans venir les déranger.  
Je me tourne vers Densetsu à l'entrée du salon et déclare monter prendre une douche. Il sourit, acquiesce, et me laisse monter. Je l'ai entendu saluer tout le monde lorsque je montais l'escalier.  
Je vais prendre une longue douche en me demandant si c'est une bonne chose de redescendre juste après ou non. Je vais finalement rester à l'étage et m'allonger sur mon lit. Je ne suis certainement pas souhaité en bas. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de voir le visage fatigué, usé, et déçu de papa se poser sur moi.  
Je l'imagine tout seul rien que d'y penser. Un peu comme celui qu'il m'a jeté hier soir en rentrant. Dans le couloir de l'entrée.  
Je ne me sens pas bien. Et puis Haru qui se fiche totalement du sort de papa, ...

Je sursaute soudain en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.  
Je réponds.

-Allô ?  
-Aki ? Vous êtes rentré ?  
-O... oui, pourquoi ? T'es où ?  
-Je suis dans le centre ville... Dis... ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôtel ce soir ?  
-En ville ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ?  
-J'suis parti, je... j'me suis engueulé avec papa... Je veux plus rentrer.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -Si jamais tu romps avec Haru, ... Je suis célibataire.  
-Arrête Su... T'allais voir ton futur merveilleux petit ami à l'instant. Et puis ça pourra plus marcher nous deux après ce que je t'ai fait.  
-Moi je veux bien réessayer. L'oublie pas. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai remarqué avec une pointe d'amusement que nous avons les défenseurs du couples Aki/Haru, et les inquiets pour Neji ! C'est amusant. Ca me fait plaisir, aussi. n.n En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, et que vous vous demandez bien ce que la preview peut bien vouloir annoncer... huhu ! Je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine (si le 56 est terminé d'ici là), et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !**

Densetsu : Haru est parti ? Mais... Mais où il va aller ? Et Neji dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Et Naruto ?  
Itachi : ... Et MOI ? èé  
Nana : Toi ? Pourquoi tu demandes pour toi ?  
Itachi : On ne me voit plus. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe de mon côté.  
Densetsu : Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! Tu te fais un jeunot malade ! Et puis tu es bien mieux dans mes bras dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu. Moi je m'en fiche de ta situation ici.  
Itachi : #Rougit et n'ose, du coup, plus rien dire#


	56. Frères III Chapitre 56

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 56.**

Je sursaute soudain en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.  
Je réponds.

-Allô ?  
-Aki ? Vous êtes rentrés ?  
-O... oui, pourquoi ? T'es où ?  
-Je suis dans le centre ville... Dis... ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôtel ce soir ?  
-En ville ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ?  
-J'suis parti, je... j'me suis engueulé avec papa... Je veux plus rentrer.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux et ma bouche. Je reste sans voix. Puis je retrouve soudain l'usage de la parole.

-Haru ! Rentre tout de suite à la maison ! Je t'interdis de te brouiller avec papa, t'as compris ? Moi je veux qu'on reste une famille soudée ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu m'obligeras pas à faire ça ! On a une famille et il faut préserver ce qu'il en reste !

Il raccroche sans rien dire. Je prononce doucement son prénom, et me répète en haussant la voix. Je vais essayer de le rappeler deux fois avant de me lever et de sortir en trombe de ma chambre. Je cours comme un dératé et ne fais pas attention à Densetsu qui tente de m'interpeller dans l'entrée. J'enfile mes chaussures et prends mon manteau. Je sors et accélère pour pouvoir prendre le bus passant à ce moment-là. Je crois avoir entendu la voix de Naruto derrière moi mais je ne me suis pas retourner. Haru m'a raccroché au nez. Il m'a fait peur. Il est instable en ce moment ! Et s'il venait à faire une connerie ?  
J'ai failli demander au conducteur d'accélérer.

J'arrive dans le centre. Je descends à l'arrêt où j'avais présenté Suigetsu à Haru. Je regarde autour de moi, espérant déjà voir Haru.  
Je vais tourner en rond pendant deux heures avant d'entendre une voix familière.

-Aki ?

Je me retourne, et vois Suigetsu. Je me jette sur lui pour lui demander s'il n'aurait pas vu Haru. Il me répond que non et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lui explique rapidement la situation et réalise que je n'ai pas réessayé d'appeler Haru depuis que j'ai pris le bus. Je cherche mon portable pour le faire, et me rappelle avec horreur l'avoir laissé sur mon lit.

-Je... je l'ai plus ! Il est resté chez moi !

Suigetsu soupire.

-Viens chez moi, je te prête le mien. Faut juste le brancher, la batterie m'a lâché.  
-Merci.

Je le suis en silence. Je l'oblige sans le vouloir à marcher plus rapidement voir même trottiner.  
Nous arrivons chez lui. Je le regarde pour lui faire comprendre d'être rapide. Il n'a pas besoin que je lui dise pour le savoir. Il court chercher son chargeur et branche son portable avant de l'allumer. Puis il me le donne et me laisse dans le salon. Je compose le numéro de Haru et colle le téléphone à mon oreille en sentant mon corps trembloter sous la panique.

-Allô ?  
-Haru ! Où tu es ? Je te cherche depuis deux heures !

Blanc. Puis sa voix.

-Je suis avec Densetsu... on te cherche.  
-Je suis chez Suigetsu. Haru, me refais plus ce coup-là !  
-Excuse-moi.

Il me parle encore deux minutes, et raccroche après m'avoir dit biper le numéro une fois en bas de l'immeuble. Suigetsu revient dans le salon en m'apportant un café.

-Tiens.

Il s'assied à côté de moi sur le canapé et me demande les dernières nouvelles que je lui donne sans broncher. Puis je l'informe que Densetsu et Haru viennent me chercher, qu'ils seront là dans la demi-heure.  
Suigetsu acquiesce silencieusement. Je m'excuse ensuite.

-Excuse-moi pour le dérangement... Tu devais peut-être faire quelque chose...  
-Non je... rien de particulier...  
-Tu devais faire quoi ?

Il baisse la tête en répondant.

-J'allais voir un mec.

Mon cœur se serre légèrement en l'entendant. Suigetsu poursuit.

-Je me sentais seul et... y'a un type sympa qui me fait du rentre-dedans depuis un certain temps déjà... alors voilà.  
-T'allais passer la soirée avec lui pour... pour te changer un peu les idées, c'est ça ?

Il hausse une épaule en me corrigeant.

-J'voulais passer la nuit avec lui. Ton coup de fil de la dernière fois, ... il m'a rendu vraiment heureux mais... toi, ... le fait de me voir à Londres assez souvent, ça veut rien dire de spécial, ... et quand j'y ai pensé ça m'a fait mal. Je voulais plus y penser.  
-Je suis désolé Suigetsu, ... je tiens à toi tu sais !  
-Je sais Aki. Ca va aller. J'suis juste en convalescence !

Il force un sourire. Je lui propose de le laisser et d'aller attendre Haru et Densetsu en bas dans la rue pour que, lui, il puisse aller voir ce garçon, mais il refuse en me disant que déjà sur le chemin il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'y aller. Je ne dis plus rien. Je le regarde d'un air ennuyé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. Je lui prends doucement la main pour lui montrer que je suis là s'il a besoin. Il serre la mienne et laisse retomber son visage sur mon épaule avant de prendre la parole.

-J'étais bien avec toi, tu sais ?  
-Oui. Moi aussi Suigetsu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça.

Il émet un petit son affirmatif assez vague. Puis il m'interroge en souriant après avoir tourné et levé son visage vers le mien.

-Si je te saute dessus maintenant, tu me repousseras pas ?

Je souris et le traite d'idiot. Il hausse ses deux épaules en déclarant qu'il aura au moins le mérite d'essayer. Il retire sa main de la mienne et me regarde sans rien dire. Il pose son bras sur le dossier du canapé, et prend doucement la parole.

-Si jamais tu romps avec Haru, ... Je suis célibataire.  
-Arrête Su... T'allais voir ton futur merveilleux petit ami à l'instant. Et puis ça pourra plus marcher nous deux après ce que je t'ai fait.  
-Moi je veux bien réessayer. L'oublie pas.  
-Je t'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. C'est pas la peine d'insister.

Il soupire et se laisse retomber contre moi. Je change de sujet.

-Comment ça va avec tes parents ?  
-Mieux que toi avec les tiens. Ils viennent demain. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais me changer les idées cette nuit. Ce sera la première fois que je verrai mon père après lui avoir avoué.  
-Ca se passera bien. S'il veut te voir c'est qu'il y a du progrès.  
-Oui. ... ou que ma mère va le traîner ici de force.  
-Demain soir tu m'appelles ! Je veux tout savoir !  
-Oui enfin demain soir j'imagine que le mec que je suis censé aller voir maintenant va rappliquer ici. Donc sauf si tu veux m'entendre gémir, tu attendras lundi.  
-Ah. Oui, je... oui évidemment.  
-Sauf si tu veux m'entendre gémir à cause de toi ! Là tu viens quand tu veux !

Je souris malgré moi et le regarde dans les yeux. Il s'excuse et soupire. Puis il se plaint que je ne l'aie jamais pris. Je rougis et l'interroge.

-Tu... tu aimes ça ? Etre passif ?

Il hoche doucement la tête et me fait une moue triste et boudeuse. Peut-être même plutôt quémandeuse. Je lui redis ne pas vouloir remettre ça avec lui et sursaute en entendant son portable vibrer juste à côté de moi. Je regarde de loin et remarque le prénom de Haru sur l'écran. J'informe donc Suigetsu que Haru et Densetsu m'attendent en bas. Je me lève, imité par Suigetsu, et me rends jusqu'à l'entrée après avoir remis mon manteau. Suigetsu va me souhaiter un bon week-end puis me donner un baiser sur la joue presque au coin des lèvres en m'ouvrant la porte.  
Je n'en dis rien, le remercie juste pour son aide, et m'en vais.

Je descends dans la rue et monte en voiture derrière Densetsu. Haru est à l'avant. Ils me jettent un coup d'œil par la rétroviseur. Densetsu prend la parole après quelques minutes de silence.

-Tu as fais peur à ton père Aki !  
-Désolé, ... j... j'ai eu la frousse à cause de Haru.. Il s'est disputé avec papa et voulait plus rentrer.  
-Où veux-tu qu'il aille sans argent ?

Je ne dis rien. Haru en a de l'argent. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé d'aller à l'hôtel avec lui. Et puis au pire il aurait pu aller chez Suigetsu. Enfin si ce dernier avait rebrousser chemin en allant chez ce type dont il ne m'a pas donné le nom.  
Je me demande comment il est. Il ne doit pas être mieux que moi sinon Suigetsu ne m'aurait pas dit tout ça sur le fait de redevenir mon petit ami. Je me demande si c'est normal mais... je me sens assez jaloux.

De retour à la maison, papa va nous observer silencieusement nous déchausser dans l'entrée depuis la porte du salon. Je croise son regard durant un instant et essaie de ne plus le faire.  
J'ai l'impression que nous lui faisons peur. Ses yeux sont un peu rouges et presque perdus.  
Haru a vraiment dû lui faire peur ou... ou alors c'est moi pour être sorti comme ça. Peut-être qu'il a pensé que je voulais aussi partir et l'abandonner.  
En tout cas il n'est pas bien du tout.

Au soir, alors que nous allons nous coucher, papa est de l'autre côté du couloir à dire bonne nuit aux filles avant Naruto. Haru me tient par la main et me suis jusqu'à ma chambre. Mais je m'arrête. Je lâche sa main et me tourne vers lui pour prendre la parole.

-Haru s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu peux aller dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ?

Il écarquille ses yeux sans comprendre ou y croire.

-Quoi ?  
-Je voudrais qu'on dorme séparément.

Papa s'arrête à la sortie de la chambre de Kisa. Il m'a entendu. Haru n'y fait pas attention et prend mes mains en voulant me persuader de le laisser dormir avec moi.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait Aki ! D... Densetsu a raison ! J'aurai pas pu aller bien loin de toute façon ! Je le referai plus c'est promis !  
-Je sais que tu ne le referas plus. Et de toute façon si ça arrive tu le sentiras passer. Mais ça ne change rien, je veux que tu dormes dans ta chambre.

Il ouvre la bouche en me fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts, mais ne dit rien. Papa reprend sa marche et descend les escaliers. Moi, je dis bonne nuit à Haru et rentre dans ma chambre sans lui, en le laissant dans le couloir. Je manque de peu de retourner le chercher en me sentant coupable de lui faire du mal. Mais le regard et l'état de papa me reviennent rapidement en mémoire. Je me déshabille et me couche en espérant m'endormir assez vite. J'ai retrouver mon portable sur mon lit. Haru a essayé de m'appeler lorsque j'étais sorti. Il y a dix appels en absence ainsi qu'un texto où il me dit rentrer à la maison.  
Si je n'avais pas oublié mon portable, tout ceci ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Je me sens vraiment bête. Mais aussi, en repensant à Suigetsu, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir pu l'empêcher d'aller faire ça juste parce qu'il se sentait seul.  
C'est peut-être méchant, mais je suis soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.

-Haru ?

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers l'interphone d'où provient la voix de papa. Il appelle depuis sa chambre. Je me lève et vais répondre.

-Tu te trompes de bouton papa. Tu es dans ma chambre, là.  
-Haru n'est pas avez toi ?

Sa voix est fatiguée.

-Non. Je lui ai demandé d'aller dormir dans sa chambre. Papa, ... excuse-moi d'être parti comme ça. J'allais rentrer tu sais. Je voulais ramener Haru.

Blanc. Je retiens un soupir et commence à me retourner pour aller me coucher, mais papa reprend la parole.

-Il m'a dit que vous alliez partir ensemble à vos dix huit ans. Que tu lui avais demandé.  
-P'pa je... je suis désolé, ... c'est vrai j'y ai pensé mais c'est n'importe quoi. Je veux pas perdre ma famille et... je partirai pas avec Haru. C'est promis.

Silence à nouveau. Et puis un « Bonne nuit » de la part de papa. Je lui rends la pareille en lui demandant en plus de bien se reposer. Il me répond d'un léger « oui » et ne dit plus rien. Je retourne me coucher. J'envoie un « bonne nuit » à Suigetsu sans réfléchir. Il me renvoie aussitôt un texto.

#J'vais rêver de toi alors ! Obligé !#

Je souris, et le laisse faire. Il m'amuse et me détends. C'est peut-être même bien le seul à y arriver aussi facilement en ce moment.  
Je vais me faire du bien en solitaire en pensant à Haru avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, Haru ne sera pas là. Il n'est pas venu et a accepté de faire comme je lui ai demandé. Ca me rassure et me fait peur à la fois. Mais peut-être aussi, tout simplement, qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Je me lève, m'étire, m'habille un peu, et me rends dans la salle de bain avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Satsuki et Kisa sont devant les feuilletons d'ados du matin. Des trucs que je n'ai jamais appréciés même à leur âge. Je m'installe pour manger dans la cuisine, et suis rejoins par papa très peu de temps après avoir commencé.

-Bonjour papa.  
-Bonjour.

Petit blanc. Je poursuis.

-Tu... t'as pu te reposer ? Tu vas mieux qu'hier ?  
-J'ai réussi à dormir un peu, oui. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Haru dort encore ?  
-Je sais pas. Ou alors il est sur son ordi, ou dans son bureau, ... Je sais pas. J'ai pas voulu dormir avec lui.

Il me regarde un peu plus analytiquement avant de m'interroger.

-Tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu faisais ? Qu... que Haru est ton frère ?  
-Je le savais déjà papa. Je me suis juste rendu compte de ce que ça peut engendrer comme conséquences que d... de consentir à... ça.  
-Ca veut dire que tu vas arrêter ?  
-J... je sais pas très bien papa...

Il se tait. J'ai dû le faire espérer sans le vouloir. Je le regarde beurré une tartine de pain. Son visage est mal mais il fait tout pour paraître normal. Il inspire doucement en ouvrant très légèrement la bouche.

-P... pleure pas papa, hein !

Il relève les yeux vers les miens. Ils brillent. C'est le choc pour moi. Papa détourne son regard en murmurant d'une voix serrée et peut-être même un peu cassée qu'il ne veut pas que ses fils soient comme ça. Il ne veut pas nous voir faire ces choses. Il craque soudain. Je me crispe en écarquillant les yeux et le vois laisser quelques larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'un sanglot lui échappe. Sa voix serrée me demande comment nous pouvons faire ça. Il se tourne sur sa chaise et tente de se lever mais il ne semble pas avoir assez de force. Moi, resté figé sur place, je réagis enfin et me lève pour contourner la table. J'hésite, et passe mes bras autour du cou de papa pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre moi en m'excusant. Il me redemande comment je peux faire ça avec Haru. Pourquoi je fais ça. Il me dit que Haru est mon frère et pas autre chose. Qu'il a déjà perdu Fuyu et qu'il ne veut pas que nous le forcions à nous haïr.

-Papa, on se contrôle pas, c'est... on s'aime tu sais !

Il me répète que Haru est mon frère en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il inspire par à-coup pour se reprendre. Je plie mes genoux pour avoir mon visage au niveau du sien. Il inspire et expire difficilement. Son souffle tremble.

-Papa, ... s'il te plait, je... je sais pas mais... enfin... essaie de...

Je soupire. Je voudrais trouver quoi dire mais je sais que ce serait de toute façon complètement vain. Naruto entre soudain dans la cuisine. Il nous voit, papa en train de se reprendre mais qui est vraiment mal, et moi penché vers lui et perdu sans savoir quoi faire. Il s'approche. Je m'écarte en comprenant qu'il va prendre le relais, et je sors même de la cuisine en partant dans le salon. J'ai pris mon mug de café sur le chemin pour ne pas tourner en rond une fois dans la salle à manger. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter Naruto et papa. Ce dernier parle d'une voix serrée en répondant à Naruto qui lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Papa déclare qu'il n'en peut plus. Je resserre mon mug dans mes mains et vais dans la partie salon. Je me mets devant la télévision avec Satsuki et Kisa qui semblent s'interroger là-dessus mais qui ne disent rien. Nous n'entendons pas papa d'ici.  
J'inspire profondément et souffle discrètement mais pas assez il faut croire car Kisa m'interroge.

-Aki ? Ca va ?

Je la regarde, et force un sourire. Mais mes yeux me brûlent. J'espère seulement que ça ne se voit pas.

-Ca va. T'en fais pas.

Elle m'observe avec deux yeux ronds, et détourne son visage vers la télévision. Elle s'inquiète mais ne doit pas très bien savoir quoi faire. Elle va rester les yeux rivés sur la télévision un bon moment. J'ai fini par me lever en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. Je vais voir très discrètement, et aperçoit papa se faire emmener par Naruto. Ils vont sûrement dans leur chambre.  
J''ai une énorme boule dans le ventre. Elle se fait de plus en plus sentir au fur et à mesure que les jours passent depuis que papa est au courant. Et là, de le voir pleurer, de l'entendre dire à Naruto qu'il ne peut plus, ... Je me dis que moi non plus je n'en peux plus. Je pensais vainement que ça allait passer mais ça n'ira jamais.  
Il va falloir arrêter ça.

Je monte jusqu'à la chambre de Haru sans faire de bruit. En passant devant la porte des parents au pied des escaliers, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer en voyant la porte très légèrement ouverte et, surtout, en entendant papa pleurer qu'il allait perdre ses fils aussi. J'ai baissé les yeux vers les marches devant moi, et suis monté à l'étage.

J'entre dans la chambre de Haru sans m'annoncer. Peut-être qu'il dort encore. Mais je constate que non. Il est dans son lit mais bien réveillé.

-Bonjour Haru.

Il sourit en me voyant et se tourne sur le ventre dans ma direction. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'approche de lui alors qu'il s'appuie sur ses bras tendus en se cambrant pour être plus rapidement à ma hauteur, moi qui me penche vers lui. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et m'assieds au bord du lit pendant qu'il s'installe un peu plus confortablement. Un nouveau baiser plus gourmand, puis je prends la parole.

-Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?  
-Non. Je suis très bien ici.

Je retiens in-extrémis à un de mes sourcils de se hausser. Je comprends rapidement qu'il ne veut pas sortir pour ne pas avoir à croiser papa. Une chose que je n'apprécie pas du tout et qui me fait du mal. J'hésite, et prends finalement la parole.

-Papa a craqué. ... devant moi.

Il ne dit rien. Je continue.

-Il en a pleuré. ... Naruto est venu alors je suis passé à côté, dans le salon, ... mais je l'ai entendu dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus et... quand je suis monté, juste à l'instant, ... il pleurait en disant à Naruto qu'il allait perdre ses fils aussi.

Haru parle tout de suite tout bas mais je l'entends malgré tout.

-... pour moi il sera bien content de me perdre...

Je l'observe et me dis qu'il doit encore penser que c'est à cause de ce qui a pu se passer avec Fuyu. Mais je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il ne me croira pas, voir qu'il s 'énervera si je reprends le sujet.  
Il m'interroge.

-Tu ne veux plus partir, hein ? A nos dix huit ans.

Petit silence. Puis ma réponse.

-Non. Je ne veux plus. Je ne veux pas perdre papa, Haru.  
-C'est soit lui, soit moi, Aki.  
-Je sais.

Silence. Haru me regarde dans les yeux, et m'enlace en tendant ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et me chuchote qu'il m'aime. Je l'imite en le serrant de toute mes forces.

Il a compris.

Naruto a emmené les filles au collège le lendemain, lundi matin. Elles n'ont rien vu de ce qui se passe entre moi et Haru et j'en suis soulagé. Je les ai accompagné sur le chemin puisque nous sommes ensuite allés à la pépinière avec Naruto. La journée est vite passée. Jugô apprend consciencieusement. On n'a pas trop parlé d'autre chose que des plantes aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé que j'allais faire ce qu'il faut ce soir. Les jumelles n'étant plus là, ... je préfère le faire devant les parents. Ce sera mieux et concret pour eux. Haru doit déjà s'y préparer depuis hier maintenant. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé durant la nuit dernière. On a fait l'amour mais j'ai bien senti qu'il se disait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois avant... avant longtemps ou... peut-être même la dernière fois tout court.

J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite. J'ai peur de ce que va faire ou dire Haru. Il sait ce que je vais faire, j'en suis sûr et certain, ... mais... moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Est-ce qu'il va tout mettre sur le dos de papa ? Est-ce qu'il va partir directement et ne plus donner de nouvelles ? Je ne veux pas perdre l'amour de papa mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre Haru.

Nous rentrons à la maison. Je suis dans la voiture avec Naruto. Il est 18h. Nous ne sommes plus très loin lorsqu'il prend la parole.

-Tu te sens bien Aki ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et hoche doucement la tête en répondant.

-Ca va.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
-Non, non. Ca va. T'en fais pas.  
-Bon, ... sinon, ... la semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire d'Itachi comme tu le sais. On a prévu ton père et moi de l'inviter à dîner à la maison ou au restaurant. Avec Shino.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage en l'interrogeant.

-Papa est d'accord pour voir Shino ?

Il acquiesce. J'en reste sans voix. Il poursuit.

-On ne sait pas encore si vous viendrez avec nous. Ton papa aimerait beaucoup que vous veniez mais... je ne sais pas s'il le supportera alors

Je l'interromps.

-Ca ira. Je te promets. Papa ira mieux la semaine prochaine.

Il hausse très haut un sourcil et me jette un coup d'œil plus qu'étonné.

-Pardon ?  
-Ca ira. Ca ira, p'pa.

Il semble réfléchir un instant, et soupire que nous verrons bien avant d'ajouter qu'il faut déjà qu'ils en parlent avec Itachi car ce dernier pourrait très bien avoir prévu quelque chose en tête à tête avec Shino. Nous en avons encore un peu parlé le temps de rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, je me rends dans ma chambre pour me poser quelques minutes. Haru a vite fait de venir me voir. Il entre sans refermer derrière lui. Il approche de mon lit où je me trouve, et s'assied en parlant doucement.

-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir Haru.

Il me regarde, et se penche pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Un silence s'ensuit, puis il me demande.

-Tu vas le faire aujourd'hui ?  
-A table.

Il hoche la tête en émettant un léger son affirmatif. Puis il prend ma main droite de sa main gauche et la serre en inspirant d'un souffle tremblant.

-Je t'aime Aki.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Hm. Ca... ça changera pas, ok ?  
-Pour moi non plus.

Il acquiesce de nouveau, inspire profondément, et force un sourire en m'avouant avoir peur de la suite. Je me redresse et l'enlace en lui répondant qu'il ne faut pas. Je ne lui dis pas que moi aussi j'ai peur. Je veux le rassurer et qu'il se sente le mieux possible.

Puis vient l'heure de manger. Nous nous installons à table. Haru évite de me regarder. Son cœur doit battre la chamade. Nous commençons notre repas. Papa ne dit rien. C'est à peine s'il nous regarde Haru et moi. Naruto essaie de nous faire parler un peu, mais sans grande réussite.  
Vient ensuite le plat de résistance. Haru lève son regard vers le mien en m'interrogeant muettement. Il doit se demander quand est-ce que je vais me lancer. A vrai dire j'essaie depuis le début du repas. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant il va bien falloir.

En amenant le dessert, Naruto tente de nous amuser en déclarant que, cette fois, le fondant au chocolat n'est pas cramé. Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère mais je l'en empêche en prenant la parole sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

-Haru je veux qu'on arrête.

Ca y est. C'est dit.

Naruto s'est figé sur place en me dévisageant. Papa a levé son visage en écarquillant les yeux, et Haru reste de marbre. Il gigote très légèrement en serrant sa cuillère à café, et émet juste un son d'accord.

Voilà. C'est fait. C'est terminé.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je préviens Naruto une fois dans la voiture.

-Je ne mange pas à la maison ce midi.

Il hausse ses sourcils et me dévisage brièvement en conduisant.

-Comment ?  
-Suigetsu vient me chercher. Je vais manger chez lui.

Il reste d'abord interdit, et me répond d'un simple « d'accord ». »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Tindinn ! J'ai constaté que beaucoup d'entre vous ont peur ou redoute un retour au SuAki. Héhé. Ben la preview que je vous ai mise n'est pas la pour vous rassurer je pense... (huhu) Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite !**  
Attention**, la suite en question ne sera peut-être pas là la semaine prochaine car je n'ai pas encor terminé le chapitre 57. Pour ceux qui ont mon Facebook, vous serez mis au courant directement quand je l'aurai terminé comme d'habitude, les autres bah sur ma page profil ou alors directement dimanche ! Je suis à la moitié donc ça devrait le faire sans problème je pense. #petit clin d'œil#  
****Merci encore pour vos reviews et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Il l'a fait ? Il... Il l'a vraiment fait ?  
Itachi : #blasé, pince Densetsu#  
Densetsu : #sursaute et lance un regard noir à Itachi en se frottant le bras# Aîïee ! Ca fait mal !  
Itachi : Donc tu ne rêves pas. Il l'a bien fait.


	57. Frères III Chapitre 57

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 57.**

-Haru je veux qu'on arrête.

Ca y est. C'est dit.

Naruto s'est figé sur place en me dévisageant. Papa a levé son visage en écarquillant les yeux, et Haru reste de marbre. Il gigote très légèrement en serrant sa cuillère à café, et émet juste un son d'accord.

Voilà. C'est fait. C'est terminé.

Un instant passe sans que personne ne bouge. Puis Haru craque. Un sanglot lui échappe alors qu'il reste tête baissée. Il se lève finalement et court pour sortir du salon. Je me redresse, prêt à le suivre, mais je m'arrête. Il ne faut pas. Ca le rendra encore plus mal et les parents ne nous croirons pas. Naruto pose le fondant sur la table, et prend doucement la parole.

-Je vais le voir.

Il sort du salon à son tour. Un léger silence s'installe. Je me racle la gorge, et entends soudain papa me poser une question.

-Ce n'est pas une comédie ?

J'échange un regard avec lui. Je savais qu'il douterait. Je lui réponds.

-Non. C'en ai pas une papa.

Il m'observe en silence, et me demande de lui couper une part de fondant. Je m'exécute sagement. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Haru à l'étage.

-Vous n'allez plus rien faire ?  
-Plus rien papa. Je... ça détruirait la famille. J'aime Haru mais... mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal après ce que tu as vécu ni non plus te décevoir.

Je le regarde en sentant mon ventre se nouer. Puis je détourne mon visage vers le gâteau pour m'en couper une part. Je le sens m'observer. Il doit se demander si je dis vrai ou non. Je sais très bien qu'il va nous surveiller, Haru et moi, pendant un moment avant de nous croire. Il doit se dire que nous mentons pour être tranquille.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Naruto ne redescende et prenne un peu de fondant. J'aimerai lui demander comment va Haru mais ça leur fera penser à autre chose qu'une simple inquiétude fraternel.

Mais Naruto prend de toute façon la parole tout seul.

-Haru va rester dans sa chambre pour ce soir.

Il me jette un coup d'œil, et me dit que Haru comprend ce que j'ai fait. J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Il est mal mais ça ira. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.  
C'est du moins ce dont j'essaie de me persuader.

Je suis monté dans ma chambre à mon tour après le dessert.  
Je m'enferme et vais me laisser tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit. Je ne veux plus bouger. Je me suis retenu tout le long de la fin du repas. Depuis hier, même. Je me sens grimacer, et me laisse aller. Je pleure pour de bon et cela va durer un certain temps.  
Moins d'un quart d'heure après m'être calmé, alors que la soirée a bien avancée, j'entends mon portable vibrer sur ma table de chevet. Je le regarde un instant, et tends mollement le bras. J'aperçois le petit nom de Suigetsu sur l'écran, renifle, et réponds en me frottant les yeux de ma main libre.

-Allô ?  
-Bonsoir !

J'inspire profondément pour me reprendre et parler normalement. Je ne veux pas le mettre au courant. Pas encore.

-Salut Su. Ca va ?  
-Oui. Je t'appelle pour te donner des nouvelles. Par rapport à hier.  
-Hm. Ca s'est bien passé ?

Il inspire bruyamment, et me réponds.

-Ben avec ma mère oui. Mon père, ... c'était un peu plus réservé je dirai. Il m'a pas vraiment parlé, ou juste de mon appartement... et puis du fait que je parte à Londres en septembre.  
-Ok.

Il émet un petit son affirmatif, et semble hésiter. J'attends, et finis par demander.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?  
-Ouais... mais je sais pas encore si je te mets au courant...  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Ben oui !

Il me fait encore patienter, et annonce.

-J'ai été voir le gars qui me faisait du rentre dedans une fois que les parents sont partis.

Je me crispe de la tête au pied. Suigetsu continue.

-J'ai passé la nuit avec lui.  
-... c'était bien ?  
-Ca va, oui. C'était pas toi quoi...

Je mordille le coin de mes lèvres en l'entendant. Je l'interroge.

-Tu vas le revoir ?  
-Je pense pas. Ce serait pas très constructif. Je t'ai toujours pas oublié.  
-... merci.  
-De rien. Ca m'embête plutôt qu'autre chose tu sais !

Je souris malgré moi. Et puis je lâche l'information du jour.

-J'ai décidé d'arrêter avec Haru. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini tout à l'heure.

Blanc. Suigetsu ne dit plus rien. J'inspire doucement et continue en essayant de ne pas avoir la voix qui tremble.

-Papa aurait fini par tomber malade ou... ou pire. Et je voulais pas ça.  
-Aki, ... ça... ça va aller ?

Je souris en sentant quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je réponds.

-J'espère... ?  
-Si tu veux en parler, ... ou te changer les idées, je peux venir. Enfin non plutôt toi, tu peux venir.

Je souris doucement et le remercie. Il m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors ?  
-Ben rien. On... On va continuer comme avant. Se retenir.  
-Vous allez y arriver ... ?  
-Je sais pas. On verra bien. Pour l'instant, ... pour l'instant je pense qu'on a tous les deux compris que ça pouvait pas se faire sans dégâts. Donc on a arrêté. Haru part aux Etats-Unis le mois prochain, ... moi en Angleterre après... on se reverra pas avant un moment. Il trouvera peut-être quelqu'un.

Petit blanc. Puis Suigetsu prend la parole.

-... ou peut-être toi.  
-J'ai pas très envie et je sais pas si je pourrai...  
-Hm... ok.  
-Je suis désolé Suigetsu, ... tu vas être encore célibataire un moment si tu m'attends.  
-Je trouverai. T'en fais pas pour moi. Je t'attends pas forcément !

Il a un rire nerveux. Je grimace. Je me sens mal pour lui.

-Su, ... je vais à la pépinière toute la journée durant la semaine, ... si tu veux passer, tu peux. Histoire qu'on se voit, ou... voilà.  
-Ok.  
-Tu vas venir ?  
-Je sais pas, ... je vais voir. J'ai un peu peur de me faire des idées en fait. Venir te voir, .. passer du temps, ... faut que je me rentre dans le crâne que c'est qu'en tant qu'ami. ... n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Ok.

Je l'entends inspirer profondément. Je ne suis pas dans un très bon état moi-même alors je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à comment je pourrai le réconforter un peu. Je n'en ai malheureusement pour lui pas la force. Je change plutôt de sujet.

-Ton père va revenir te voir ?  
-Je sais pas. Je... Je t'en parlerai demain de vive-voix ? Tu veux venir manger à la maison le midi ?

Haru va tout de suite se faire des films si je fais ça.  
Mais d'un autre côté ce sera peut-être mieux. Ce sera plus clair. Je réponds à Suigetsu.

-Ok. D'accord, je veux bien. Tu viendras me chercher à la pépinière ?  
-Ok. A demain alors ?  
-A demain.

Il raccroche, moi aussi.  
Je suis resté un bon moment à ne rien faire, à regarder droit devant moi, allongé sur mon lit.

J'ai rompu avec l'homme de ma vie.  
J'ai rompu avec mon frère.

Je vais encore pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Naruto va venir voir si je veux aller à la pépinière. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et acquiesce doucement. Ca me changera peut-être les idées et je dois aider pour Jugô. Et puis aussi, il y a le déjeuner avec Suigetsu. Je vais devoir le dire à Naruto au minimum. Il transmettra ce midi quand il rentrera tout seul et que papa lui demandera où je suis. Je ne pense pas que Haru veuille le savoir, lui. Il devra sûrement s'en douter en me voyant absent. J'espère ne pas lui faire trop de mal en retournant voir Suigetsu de temps en temps. Moi qui espérait que la rupture se passerait bien, ... je me dis que ça n'aurait pas pu être fait dans le calme et la joie.

Je préviens Naruto une fois dans la voiture.

-Je ne mange pas à la maison ce midi.

Il hausse ses sourcils et me dévisage brièvement en conduisant.

-Comment ?  
-Suigetsu vient me chercher. Je vais manger chez lui.

Il reste d'abord interdit, et me répond d'un simple « d'accord ». Un petit silence s'ensuit jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Tu te remets avec lui ?  
-Non p'pa. Il reste un bon ami. C'est tout.  
-Ok.  
-Il part en Angleterre en septembre. On va se retrouver tous les deux là-bas alors autant qu'on s'entende bien. Il ne va pas à l'université mais on se verra le week-end.

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air en pleine réflexion. Il doit se demander ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête pour que je retourne voir Suigetsu. Je ne sais pas s'il a été mis au courant que Densetsu et Haru ont dû aller me chercher chez lui la dernière fois.  
Nous arrivons à la pépinière. Jugô est là. Il doit déjà comprendre en voyant mon visage lorsque je descende de la voiture. Il va d'ailleurs me regarder de biais tout le début de matinée. En fait, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a plaint mais il avait l'air d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait.  
Arrivé à midi, je salue Jugô et Naruto, et patiente quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir la voiture de Suigetsu.  
Je souris doucement et m'approche du bord de la route. Il s'arrête, je monte.

-Salut.  
-Salut Aki. Ca a été ce matin ?

Je hoche la tête et étoffe ma réponse.

-J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup dormi en fait. Mais ça va.

Il hoche doucement la tête. Je lui renvoie sa question et obtient un « oui » un peu trop forcé pour être vrai. Mais je ne dis rien là-dessus. Je l'interroge.

-Tu as prévu de me faire manger quoi ce midi ?

Il sourit, et me fait un clin d'œil en répondant que je verrai bien. J'accepte de patienter un peu.

A peine le temps que Naruto n'arrive à la maison je pense, je reçois un texto de Haru.

#Tu vas faire quoi avec Suigetsu ?#

Je le relis deux ou trois fois avant de sursauter en entendant la voix de Suigetsu qui m'interroge.

-C'est Haru ?  
-Oui. Il me demande ce que je vais faire avec toi.  
-Ben manger.

J'acquiesce sans rien faire pour autant pour le texto de Haru. Suigetsu me pose une autre question.

-Tu réponds pas ?  
-J'ai pas à me justifier pour te voir, ... alors j'ai pas à lui répondre.  
-Pourtant t'as envie de le faire, non ?  
-... oui.

Je soupire et ferme mon portable. Je ne répondrai pas. Il ne faut pas. Au pire, je dirai à Haru que je n'avais pas vu qu'il m'avait envoyé ça. J'ai mal au ventre.

Suigetsu ne va rien dire ou presque du trajet. Il a dû voir que je m'interroge sur le bien fondé de cette visite. Lorsque nous arrivons à deux rues de chez lui, il me demande même si je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez moi. Je m'en étonne et l'interroge.

-Oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu ne veux plus que je mange avec toi ?  
-Si, bien sûr que si Aki. ... Seulement je vois bien que tu es mal pour Haru. J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes coupable de venir.  
-Il faut qu'on arrête de penser l'un à l'autre comme ça Suigetsu. Et le voir tout le temps ne va pas faciliter la chose. Alors je préfère venir chez toi. Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps tous les deux. Et même si on sort plus ensemble j'aime bien être avec toi.

Il ne dit rien. Nous arrivons au bas de son immeuble où il se gare. Je descends sagement et le suis à l'intérieur. Une fois dans son appartement, il me demande si je veux manger tout de suite ou non. Je lui rappelle alors que je dois être de retour à la pépinière dans une heure et demi, ce qui veut dire que, oui, j'aimerai manger maintenant.

Il me demande quelques minutes et me dit de m'installer dans le salon. Je mets la table et tends l'oreille pour m'assurer qu'il est bien occupé. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et envoie un texto à Haru.

#Il faut qu'on arrête de se demander des trucs comme ça, Haru. Je viens juste manger chez Suigetsu. Je ne compte pas me remettre avec lui si c'est ça que tu te poses comme question. Mais ça serait le cas, tu n'aurais rien à dire maintenant. Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête.#

Je le relis, et lui envoie en sentant mon cœur se faire de plus en plus lourd. Je serai en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps si je ne me retenais pas comme un fou.  
Suigetsu revient peu après dans le salon pour nous servir à table. Il m'aperçoit, s'immobilise un instant en se demandant sûrement quoi faire devant mon visage plus que touché par la situation, et me demande de m'asseoir en décidant sûrement de ne plus y faire attention. Je change de sujet en obéissant.

-Tu as revu le type de l'autre soir ?  
-Tu es sûr de vouloir en parler ?  
-Je suis curieux de le savoir. Tu... tu m'avais dit que tu le reverrai sûrement pas. Que ce serait pas constructif mais... enfin je me demande.

Il s'installe en face de moi après nous avoir servi et laissé la poêle sur le côté. Il inspire, soupire, et me répond.

-Oui. Je l'ai revu.

Je redresse mon visage étonné et lui demande quand. Il me répond qu'il a passé la nuit dernière avec lui. Je le dévisage quelques secondes avant d'abaisser la tête vers mon assiette. Suigetsu continue.

-J'étais pas très bien après le coup de fil qu'on a eu... j'ai voulu un peu de réconfort et ça m'a fait du bien.  
-Tu vas aller le revoir ?  
-Je sais pas encore. Il est sympa mais... Je sais vraiment pas.  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu n'irais pas parce que ça ne serait pas constructif.

Il me regarde soudain sans rien dire. Je dévie mon visage sur le côté en me sentant pris sur le fait. Il croit peut-être que je suis jaloux. Il prend la parole.

-Aki je suis flatté par ta réaction, ... mais on n'est plus ensemble et ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et moi aussi, tout comme toi, j'ai envie de me sentir désiré. Surtout en ce moment par rapport à mes parents et puis à toi. Je sais très bien que c'est pas constructif avec lui mais c'est à peu près le seul en ce moment qui me fait oublier tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.  
-Excuse-moi.  
-T'en fais pas. C'est pas si grave.  
-Hm. Merci.

La repas va se dérouler en silence après ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour atténuer l'ambiance et en vérité je me demande si Haru va bien à la maison. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à Suigetsu.

Il va me ramener à la pépinière peu de temps après le repas. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé plus mais, lorsque je descends de voiture, je me retourne avant de fermer la portière et lui demande.

-Tu veux qu'on se revoit demain midi ?

Il sourit calmement en appuyant sa tête contre son appui-tête, et acquiesce en me disant m'appeler ce soir pour confirmer. J'émets un son affirmatif suivi d'un léger « ok », et referme la portière. Je me rends dans le bureau où Naruto se trouve. J'avais remarqué la voiture garée à l'entrée. J'entre et le salue. Il m'interroge.

-Tu as bien mangé ?  
-Oui. Merci. Jugô n'est pas encore revenu ?  
-Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Je reste sur place. J'aimerai lui demander comment va Haru mais... j'ai peur qu'il s'imagine des choses qui ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être. Cependant je reste malgré tout sur place et il le remarque. Il s'immobilise et lève son regard vers le mien un instant avant de m'interroger.

-Aki ? Il y a autre chose ?  
-N... non. Je vais attendre Jugô dehors.  
-D'accord.

Je fais demi-tour et sors du bureau avec regret. Et puis j'attends sans vraiment penser à rien. Naruto sort soudain du bureau et manque de me bousculer. Il s'étonne de me voir là.

-Aki ? Tu attends comme ça ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?  
-Si, je... Désolé. Je...

Ma gorge se serre. J'inspire profondément et soupire en continuant de parler.

-On a rompu avec Haru, ... mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire maintenant que c'est fait. Je... me demande comment il l'a pris pour ce midi.  
-Il n'a rien dit. Il avait l'air mal mais il n'a rien dit.

Je hoche doucement la tête et le remercie. Il pose sa main gauche sur mon bras droit et l'y frotte doucement de bas en haut.

-On sait que vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre, ton papa et moi. Ne le cache pas si tu t'inquiètes. Du moment que c'est bien terminé et que vous ne nous mentez pas, ça va aller. Ok ?  
-Hm. Ok. Merci.

Mais je n'y crois pas. Ils ne peuvent pas nous pardonner ou nous regarder comme avant directement. Je me demande même s'ils pourront le faire de nouveau un jour.

L'après-midi passe. La soirée arrive. Je suis rentrée avec Naruto et monté directement dans ma chambre en arrivant. Haru était semble-t-il dans son bureau et je n'ai pas eu le courage ou le cœur de lui dire être arrivé. Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait faire... Est-ce qu'il va me demander des comptes par rapport à Suigetsu ou... ne va-t-il rien faire ? Cette dernière possibilité serait la meilleure vis-à-vis des parents mais elle me blesserait un peu je pense. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ose pas aller lui dire que je suis là.

Papa m'a un peu parlé durant le dîner. Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait à la pépinière. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et cela m'a fait du bien. Du moins quand j'arrivais à oublier Haru n'étant pas venu dîner parce que fatigué, selon ses dires.

La semaine est passée. Haru et moi nous évitons le plus possible et cela se voit. Les parents ne disent rien. Nous sommes lundi et je viens d'apprendre mes résultats aux examens. Je suis reçu avec félicitations. Je suis heureux même si je m'y attendais. Naruto et papa m'ont félicité. Haru ne le sait pas encore je viens tout juste d'arriver à la maison. Papa est en train de m'accoler en me félicitant de nouveau alors que je lui répète que c'était couru d'avance. Il s'écarte doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux en me répondant.

-Oui mais je suis malgré tout très fier de toi Aki.

Je souris doucement tout comme lui. Je me sens fier. Je ne déçois pas papa, et il est fier de moi. Je suis quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux et ça me rend vraiment heureux.  
Arrive soudain Haru sortant de son bureau. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et demande ce qu'il se passe. Naruto répond que je suis diplômé. Haru cligne un instant les yeux en me dévisageant, et détourne son regard en me félicitant tout bas. Je le remercie de la même manière en me sentant assez gêné. Papa nous regarde l'un et l'autre et m'accole de nouveau en me serrant fort dans ses bras pour me répéter être vraiment fier de moi. Je souris et réponds à l'étreinte en le remerciant lui aussi. Lorsque je m'écarte de lui, je remarque qu'Haru n'est plus là. Il est déjà reparti. Naruto semble gêné par la chose en voyant mon visage un peu abattu. Il frappe gentiment et paternellement mon épaule en me félicitant encore et propose soudain d'inviter Densetsu à dîner ce soir pour fêter ça. J'accepte avec plaisir et me réjouis de la venue de Densetsu. Il est déjà invité après-demain pour nos dix huit ans à moi et Haru, mais ses visites ne m'ont jamais déplu.

Et puis soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose. Je demande.

-Mais au fait pour demain, l'anniversaire de tonton Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Le chapitre 58 n'est pas assez avancé pour que je vous mette quelque chose d'intéressant donc ce sera la grande surprise ! n.n

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors je n'ai répondu qu'au anonymes pour le moment comme vous avez pu le constater mais il y a une raison. Je poste aujourd'hui ce chapitre-ci mais aussi un chapitre sur Frères 3 et comme j'ai énormément de choses à faire (et oui j'ai une vie comme tout le monde à côté), je répondrai aux reviews non-ano dans la journée et surtout demain (avec toutes les autres d'ailleurs.) Merci donc non seulement pour vos reviews mais aussi pour votre patience et votre compréhension.**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Cela va de plus en plus mal pour Haru quant à ses relations avec sa famille on dirait ! (héhé)  
En attendant le chapitre 58, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Moi, je sais que j'apparais dans le chapitre 58.  
Nana : Oui. Et t'as de la chance que je sois d'accord pour que tu mettes les lecteurs au courant sinon tu l'aurais senti passer de dire un truc pareil sans me prévenir. èé  
Densetsu : #se fait soudain tout mielleux# Ohh ! Nana ! Tu veux que je fasse les muffins du jour pour Itachi à ta place aujourd'hui ?


	58. Frères III Chapitre 58

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 58.**

Et puis soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose. Je demande.

-Mais au fait pour demain, l'anniversaire de tonton Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Papa me regarde de manière un peu étonnée, et jette un coup d'œil à Naruto en l'interrogeant.

-Tu lui en avais parlé ?

Naruto acquiesce et se tourne vers moi en me disant qu'Itachi a déjà prévu la journée avec ses enfants et sa soirée avec Shino. Qu'on le fêtera donc avec lui plus tard.

-D'accord.

Papa me fait sursauter.

-Et toi alors ?  
-Moi quoi ?  
-Tu as mangé avec Suigetsu toute la semaine dernière ! On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Rien ! C'est un ami je l'ai déjà dit à p'pa, papa.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Vraiment.

Il acquiesce doucement en me regardant. Il semble réfléchir un peu ou du moins être pensif durant un instant. Il doit se dire que je ne veux pas oublier Haru, sûrement...  
Je me décide alors à me racler la gorge et à essayer de le rassurer ou tout du moins à ne pas lui faire penser à Haru et moi.

-Suigetsu part en Angleterre lui aussi, ... on se verra sûrement souvent le week-end. Et puis on s'apprécie toujours énormément donc voilà. On verra bien ce qui se passera papa. ... mais pour l'instant, ... j'ai pas envie de me remettre avec quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit.

Il force un sourire un peu crispé et hoche la tête en disant me croire avant d'ajouter que c'est peut-être mieux pour le moment. Naruto coupe court à ma gêne et me proposant d'appeler moi-même Densetsu pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et l'inviter à dîner. J'accepte avec joie, et me rends dans la partie salon pour téléphoner. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix de Densetsu.

-Allô ?  
-Bonsoir ! Je te dérange pas ?  
-Aki ! Non pas du tout ! Alors ? Tes résultats ?  
-C'est bon, je l'ai. C'était couru d'avance de toute façon.  
-Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un hors sujet, tu sais ! Mais bravo en tout cas ! C'est vraiment parfait !

Je souris, l'écoute s'émerveiller que lui n'a pas fait autant d'études et qu'il faut persévérer et que je l'ai fait donc il est très heureux que cela ait payé ainsi que pleins d'autres choses du même genre. Je finis par le couper en riant légèrement pour lui proposer de venir dîner à la maison.

-Oui ! Evidemment que je veux ! Je vais pouvoir te féliciter en personne sans attendre après-demain !  
-D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure ?  
-Oui. Préviens tes papas, hein !  
-Oui, oui. De toutes façon c'est Naruto qui m'a proposé de te demander. Moi j'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion pour te voir.

Il rit fièrement et me demande si je lui manque. Je lui réponds naturellement par un « Evidemment ! T'es mon deuxième grand-père quand même ! » Je sais qu'il en a été touché et tout heureux. On ne l'appelle jamais « papy » avec Haru, mais c'est aussi notre grand-père pour nous. C'est juste une autre façon de l'aborder qu'avec papy.

Nous allons encore papoter un peu, puis je vais raccrocher histoire qu'il se prépare et prenne la route. Je repasse dans la partie salle à manger et déclare que Densetsu arrive. Naruto et papa acquiescent en souriant. Et moi, je souris aussi mais c'est forcé. Je me racle la gorge en me sentant mal à l'aise, et demande malgré tout.

-Vous... vous n'allez pas lui dire, hein... ? Pour... ce qu'on a fait, ... Haru et moi... ?

Papa pâlit doucement sans répondre. Naruto le fait pour lui.

-Non. On ne va pas lui dire, son cœur ne tiendrait pas de toute façon.

Je souris malgré moi même si le fait de dire ça ne m'amuse pas particulièrement. Naruto ne plaisante qu'à moitié en plus. Je le sais. Je jette un coup d'œil à papa qui fixe le sol un peu plus loin vers l'entrée du salon.  
Je me rapproche de lui et prends doucement son avant bras gauche de ma main droite.

-Ca va papa ?

Il sursaute et me regarde. Il force un sourire en hochant la tête. Il passe sa main droite sur la mienne en prenant la parole.

-Oui. Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Ben un peu quand même tu sais. Je vois bien que... enfin...

Je hausse une épaule et le lâche. Je déclare monter me faire beau pour Densetsu, et laisse les parents dans le salon. Je monte à l'étage. Je ralentis devant la chambre de Haru et remarque ce dernier à l'intérieur. Je manque de m'arrêter mais continue mon chemin. Je vais me changer et me coiffer un tant soit peu. J'ai envie que Densetsu me fasse la remarque comme quand j'étais petit. Ca nous arrivait parfois de parier sur qui allait être le plus beau à la prochaine occasion de se revoir.  
Soudain, une voix.

-Tu vas voir Suigetsu ?

Je sursaute et tourne mon visage vers Haru à l'entrée de ma chambre. J'étais devant le miroir de mon armoire. Je lui réponds.

-Non. Pourquoi ?  
-Tu te fais beau. ... pas qu'il y ait grand chose à faire mais...

Il hausse une épaule en baissant les yeux. Je le rassure.

-Densetsu vient dîner avec nous ce soir. J'avais envie de marquer le coup puisque c'est pour mon diplôme. Et je ne vais pas me remettre avec Suigetsu, Haru.  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux de toute façon. On... on n'est plus ensemble. Tu me l'as déjà très bien dit.

Je ne dis rien. Je préfère rester silencieux plutôt que de lui dire que je le sais. Je retourne à mon semblant de coiffure dans le miroir puis, soudain, Haru ajoute quelque chose.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur internet. Je... je vais aller le voir la semaine prochaine.

Je me suis crispé d'un coup. Je tourne vivement mon visage vers le sien en écarquillant mes yeux. Mon cœur s'est serré d'un coup.

-C'est vrai ? Alors tu

Il m'interrompt.

-Non. Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais.

Je soupire ou plutôt souffle de soulagement sans trop le montrer. Haru s'approche de moi.

-Bravo pour tes examens.  
-Merci. Mais tu sais j'allais pas ne pas les avoir. C'était facile.  
-Hm. Mais quand même.

Il se rapproche encore. Je me tourne vers lui, et me crispe alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et colle son corps au mien. Il chuchote calmement.

-Tu me manque Aki... ça ne fait qu'une semaine, je sais, ... mais

Je réponds à l'étreinte et lui murmure un petit « chut » assez doux en fermant les yeux. Sa voix s'est légèrement brisée alors qu'il prononçait son « mais ».

-Pour moi aussi c'est difficile. C'est parce que ça ne fait qu'une semaine Haru. Ca va passer, tu verras.

J'aimerai moi-même y croire. Haru me répond que je l'ai déjà oublié et que cela se voit. Il ajoute que je passe tout mon temps avec Suigetsu et que je ne pense plus du tout à lui.

-C'est pas vrai Haru. Arrêtes de penser ça.

Il plonge son visage dans mon cou en murmurant d'une voix serrée que je suis l'homme de sa vie et qu'il ne veut pas arrêter. Je ferme les yeux en me sentant mal. Je ne peux pas accepter.  
Et puis, brusquement, papa apparait à l'entrée de la chambre et se fige net en nous voyant Haru et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant, et repousse doucement Haru en parlant à papa.

-C'est fraternel, on a arrêté papa.

Il force un sourire en hochant la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas Aki. Je sais pour toi, ... je... je doute juste de ton frère.

Lequel frère fronce tout de suite ses sourcils en se tournant vers papa pour parler.

-Oh oui c'est bien connu je ne suis qu'un pervers, moi !

Papa s'apprête à lui répondre mais je l'en empêche en les interrompant.

-Haru, arrête. C'est pas pour se déchirer les uns les autres qu'on a arrêté.

Haru se retourne alors vers moi en passant à côté de papa. Il me rétorque qu'il m'avait bien dit que c'était soit papa soit lui. Et que j'ai choisi. Mon ventre se noue. Haru sort de ma chambre sans que papa ne bouge ou ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je peux voir à son visage qu'il est contrarié mais aussi peiné. Je m'approche de lui tout doucement et m'arrête à moins de deux pas. Je prends la parole.

-Il... il faut lui pardonner papa, ... C'est... c'est pas si facile que ça... moi aussi je... enfin...

Je baisse les yeux devant ceux de papa. Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Papa le fait.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous deux Aki. Je... je voyais bien que... enfin je vois bien que vous tenez l'un à l'autre.

J'acquiesce sans le regarder en émettant un léger son d'accord. Il poursuit.

-Mais on sait tous que ça ne mènera à rien de bon. Tu le sais, hein ?  
-Oui. Oui papa. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça.  
-Ca va aller avec ton frère ?  
-On verra bien. Je pense... que jusqu'à ce qu'on soit séparé, ... ce sera toujours tendu. Ca s'apaisera sûrement après.

Je force un sourire et hausse de nouveau une épaule pour faire comprendre à papa que j'espère autant que lui que tout cela se calme au plus vite mais qu'il faudra quoiqu'il arrive patienter plus qu'on ne le voudrait. Après un léger blanc, je me racle la gorge et demande en tournant sur moi-même.

-J'suis beau ?

Papa sourit et hoche la tête en répondant que je le suis toujours. Je souris fièrement et le complimentant pour son beau travail. Après tout il a participé à ma conception et pour beaucoup puisque c'est à lui que nous ressemblons avec Haru. Il s'approche de moi et passe une main dans mes cheveux en souriant sereinement. Il parle doucement.

-Tu es très beau Aki.  
-Merci papa.

Je souris un peu malgré moi. Je me sens léger quand il me parle comme ça pour dire du bien de moi. Je me dis que mes efforts portent leurs fruits et qu'il commence à me reconnaitre vraiment.

Densetsu va arriver un peu plus tard. Haru s'est forcé pour paraitre bien et tout à fait serein et calme durant le dîner. Ca m'a fait du bien de le voir comme ça même si je me doute qu'il a fait exprès pour Densetsu. Au moins, lui, il l'épargne. Je pense qu'il sait que je ne lui aurai pas pardonné un faux pas devant lui.  
Densetsu m'a fait la remarque comme quoi je m'étais fait encore plus beau que d'habitude. J'étais tout heureux qu'il l'ait fait. J'ai l'impression que le moindre compliment ou la moindre reconnaissance envers moi me fait un bien fou depuis quelques jours. C'était déjà le cas avant mais je crois qu'il y en a plus et ça me rends vraiment heureux. La seule ombre au tableau est Haru et ce qui se passe et s'est passé avec lui. Le soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui avant de m'endormir. J'ai envie d'aller le retrouver dans sa chambre mais je me retiens avec de plus en plus de mal. C'est horrible de penser ça mais j'en viens parfois à avoir hâte qu'il parte aux Etats-Unis. Nous serons moins tenter de faire des écarts. Je... en fait je crois que si papa n'était pas arrivé tout à l'heure, ... j'aurai pu accepter un baiser de la part de Haru. Il était sur le point de le faire j'en suis sûr et certain. Et je l'aurai laissé faire, cela aurait obligatoirement dégénéré. Je sens mon corps frémir quand Haru est trop proche de moi.

Densetsu a failli rester pour dormir ici mais il est finalement reparti. Je crois que papa a demandé à Naruto de faire en sorte que cela se passe comme ça. Il avait peut-être peur qu'un faux pas soit fait durant la nuit ou demain matin et que Densetsu y assiste. Cela ne fait après tout qu'une semaine.

Le lendemain, j'ai envoyé un texto à tonton Itachi pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Haru en a fait de même. Papa a demandé à Naruto de lui dire pour lui, et Naruto l'a appelé vers la fin de matinée pour être sûr de ne pas trop déranger au cas où il serait avec Shino.  
Mais apparemment, il y a eu quelque chose de grave parce que Naruto n'avait plus du tout l'air bien durant l'après-midi à la pépinière. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je pense qu'il nous aurait dit si on n'avait eu à le savoir.  
J'espère que ce n'est pas le divorce... Je me dis qu'il doit avoir envie de craquer parfois à ne pas pouvoir voir ses enfants comme il le voudrait. Il me l'avait dit lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir étant donné son métier. Qu'il les voyait déjà trop peu pour lui.

Au soir, nous arrivons à la maison. Je m'étonne de voir la voiture d'Itachi. Je le fais savoir à Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que... Tonton est là ce soir ?  
-Apparemment.

Il n'a pas l'air au courant et ça m'étonne. Je l'interroge.

-Me dis pas que t'es pas au courant ? C'est quand même pas papa qui l'a invité ?  
-Ton père l'apprécie, tu sais.  
-Oui mais... pas tant que toi enfin...  
-S'il est votre parrain c'est pas pour rien.  
-Oui enfin... c'était avant que tu sois avec papa.

Il sourit doucement en me jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'il arrête la voiture. Il se tourne sur le siège en me regardant plus sérieusement, et prend la parole.

-Itachi n'est pas très bien. Il a appris quelque chose de vraiment horrible ce matin. Ton papa a dû l'inviter pour lui changer les idées. Il passera sûrement la nuit ici.  
-P... pourquoi il ne passe pas la soirée avec Shino ? Je cro

Il m'interrompt en m'informant.

-Shino a déclaré la maladie. Il est troublé et n'a pas voulu qu'Itachi reste chez lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici. Shino a peur pour lui.

Silence. Mon ventre s'est noué. Je hoche doucement la tête. Naruto me demande si ça va aller. J'acquiesce et inspire profondément. Il s'excuse en me disant que ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment avec tout ce qui se passe et puis notre anniversaire à moi et Haru demain, mais qu'il faut être là pour soutenir Itachi.

-Oui. T'en fais pas. Mais... je pense qu'il faudrait le dire à Haru. Il sait mieux que tout le monde ce que traverse Itachi vu que... enfin avec ce qu'on pensait que j'avais, ... on était déjà ensemble et...

Je me racle la gorge en baissant les yeux. Naruto me propose de le dire à Haru moi-même. J'accepte et le remercie de ne pas faire d'autres remarques par rapport à ce que je viens de dire. Il sourit juste et sort de la voiture. Je l'imite et le précède à l'intérieur de la maison. Je me déchausse et tourne dans le salon pour voir Itachi assis sur un fauteuil, un café dans ses mains. Je souris en m'approchant de lui.

-Bonjour tonton !  
-Bonjour Aki.

Je m'approche, me penche et lui fais la bise avant de laisser Naruto faire de même. Je m'excuse en déclarant vouloir monter prendre un douche et me changer, et les laisse seuls. Je me rends à l'étage et tourne dans la chambre de Haru où ce dernier se trouve.

-Bonsoir Haru.

Il me jette un coup d'œil. Il est devant son ordinateur avec son casque. Il le retire et se tourne avec sa chaise. Je m'arrête sur place et l'interroge.

-Je dérange ?  
-Non. Et puis la porte était ouverte alors j'allais pas...

Il hausse une épaule. Je lui demande s'il sait qu'Itachi est là et obtiens une réponse affirmative. Je m'assieds sur son lit, et lui pose une autre question.

-Tu sais pourquoi il est là ?  
-Il n'a pas l'air bien. C'est tout. Sa soirée avec Shino a dû être annulée.

Je hoche la tête. J'inspire profondément et lui annonce la nouvelle.

-En fait, ... Shino a déclaré la maladie.

Haru se fige net en me dévisageant. Je continue.

-Naruto m'a dit qu'il n'a sûrement pas dû vouloir qu'Itachi reste après avoir découvert ça.

Il se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tu... tu l'as touché ? Il l'a attrapé, lui ? Comment... Attrape pas ça, hein !  
-Ca te saute pas dessus comme ça, Haru... Arrête s'il te plait. T'étais prêt à me faire l'amour même si je l'avais eu.

Il déglutit en me regardant plus intensément. Je continue.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir et puis... tu sais mieux que les autres ce qu'il peut ressentir alors... c'est pour ça.  
-Tu crois qu'il va me laisser aborder ce sujet avec lui alors que c'est lui le touché ? C'est peut-être notre oncle et notre parrain mais il y a des limites, Aki.  
-Je sais... Quoiqu'il en soit il va apparemment passer la nuit ici.

Haru saute automatiquement sur l'occasion.

-Je peux lui prêter ma chambre ? On dort ensemble ?

Je retiens un soupire et lui rétorque qu'il y a deux chambres de libre de l'autre côté du couloir et qu'il n'a donc pas espérer la moindre nuit à passer dans mon lit ou avec moi. Lui, soupire sans retenue en baissant son visage et en le prenant entre ses mains. Il m'interroge après un petit instant de silence.

-Tu crois qu'on s'embrassera encore une fois avant de mourir ?

Je ne dis d'abord rien. Je gigote, et réponds en détournant mon regard vers la sortie de la chambre à l'opposé de Haru.

-J'espère.

Il s'est crispé je l'ai senti. Il me pose une autre question.

-Quand ?  
-... je sais pas Haru. Pas maintenant en t

Il m'interrompt en me demandant pourquoi d'une voix serrée. Il ajoute qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime. Qu'il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que nous ne continuions pas.

-Il y a les parents, le monde autour de nous, l... les photographes, ... on n'est pas tout seul Haru.  
-Parce que tu crois qu'un jour on sera tout seul ?

Sa voix s'est faite plus dure. Je le regarde doucement. Il est toujours penché avec sa tête entre ses mains, accoudés à ses genoux. Je pose une main sur son dos en parlant doucement.

-On sera plus libre plus tard quand nos vie seront déjà faites, Haru. Quand... quand on aura notre métier, qu'on sera reconnu, ... je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à se cacher tout en vivant pleinement une relation comme ça. Il faut juste attendre un peu, d'accord ?

Il ne répond d'abord pas. Je me mets à jouer doucement avec ses cheveux longs dans son dos. Je les remets correctement et essaie même de libérer une partie de son visage caché sur le côté. Puis brusquement, il se redresse en se tournant vers moi. Il chuchote en approchant son visage du mien.

-Non.

Puis il m'embrasse sans même que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Papa me fait soudain sortir de mes pensées.

-Demain c'est votre anniversaire. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai constaté que beaucoup pense à un retour du SuAki ! C'est dingue je ne le prévois absolument pas ! (J'ai même dit à quelqu'un qu'à force d'émettre l'hypothèse j'allais être influencée pour écrire la suite ! XD. ) Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, et que.. huhu... que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas mon FB d'auteur (et pour ceux qui l'ont aussi, d'ailleurs), bah... c'est en écrivant le début du chapitre 59 que j'ai mis sur mon mur que j'avais envie de faire un lemon ! XD. Me suis-je écouter ou non ? Tindin ! La suite y répondra ! n.n En attendant, n'hésitez pas à spéculer sur la suite et à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Non ! Ils vont remettre le couvert ?  
Itachi : ... elle avait aussi envie de faire un ItaDen dans ACPV, là où elle est rendu, ... et on n'y a pas eu le droit, hein... (on sent la déception. XD)  
Nana : Rhoo... soit pas si susceptible !  
Densetsu : ... bah comprend-le, ... moi aussi... j'aurai aimé l'avoir, ... ce lemon... #baisse la tête en faisant la moue#


	59. Frères III Chapitre 59

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 59.**

Il chuchote en approchant son visage du mien.

-Non.

Puis il m'embrasse sans même que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. J'écarquille les yeux en essayant de reculer, mais Haru tient mon visage assez fort pour que je ne puisse pas. Ou alors je n'y mets pas assez de volonté. Je ferme les yeux et participe au baiser. Un baiser passionné et très gourmand qui termine avec Haru étendu sous mon corps et sous mes mains le caressant. Un second s'ensuit suivi d'un troisième. Puis Haru gémit. Il me fait redescendre sur terre. Je m'écarte de lui et me lève même de son lit en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

-Haru s'il te plait je... j'essaie de maintenir une bonne entente dans la famille et... faire ça n'aidera pas. Ne recommence pas s'il te plait. On ne peut pas faire ça tu le sais très bien. On l'avait dit quand on n'a commencé qu'on essaierai mais tu as bien vu comme moi que ça ne marche pas. On n'est pas tout seul sur terre. On... on peut pas se permettre de faire ça.  
-Aki. ... Je crois que je vais partir plus tôt chez papy.

Je déglutis sans le quitter des yeux. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me tester. Il veut que je lui réponde que je ne veux pas qu'il parte si vite, que je veux avoir mon frère près de moi le plus longtemps possible.  
Cependant je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut. Je réponds doucement en sortant de la chambre.

-Ce serait mieux, oui.

Je n'ajoute rien et presse mon pas dans le couloir pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai peur d'entendre Haru pleurer à cause de ce que j'ai dit.  
Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je me sens vraiment mal et coupable. C'est à cause de moi tout le malheur et la tristesse qu'éprouve Haru en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à retenir une grimace pour contenir mes sanglots.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et relève mon visage. Je suis dans le salon. Papa se lève en me voyant. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

-Aki qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je réalise que j'ai dû pleurer un peu. Je m'écarte de papa en essuyant mes joues et renifle en répondant.

-Ca va. C'est rien, ça va.

Je force un sourire et me tourne vers Itachi pour l'interpeller.

-Bon anniversaire. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit de vive voix.

Il sourit lui aussi mais c'est forcé. Il me remercie en me disant que rendu à son âge ce n'est pas bien grave de le lui dire ou non. Seulement, je ne suis pas d'accord et je le lui fais savoir de vive voix. Ca l'amuse un peu. Nous allons essayer de lui changer les idées tour à tour durant la soirée. Même Haru y a mis du sien durant le dîner. Papa a sorti un gâteau d'anniversaire que je devine avoir été prévu pour Haru et moi le lendemain mais je lui pardonne d'avoir fait ce geste pour Itachi. Il a eu la tête ailleurs toute la soirée jusqu'à l'heure du coucher mais je sais que les attentions que nous avons eu pour lui ont dû le toucher. Il va emprunter la chambre de Kisa pour la nuit. Il a un peu parler avec Naruto avant. Moi j'étais resté au rez-de-chaussée avec papa devant la télévision. Haru était monté aussi mais dans sa chambre. Il a déclaré vouloir dormir tôt.  
Papa me fait soudain sortir de mes pensées.

-Demain c'est votre anniversaire.

J'ai sursauté. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et hoche la tête en émettant un petit son pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu. Je me concentre un peu sur la télévision jusqu'à ce que papa inspire profondément et reprenne la parole.

-Tu vas rester ici, hein ?

Je tourne mon regard vers le sien dirigé vers mon visage. Il a l'air soucieux. Je souris et hoche la tête en répondant.

-Oui. Je ne partirai pas avec Haru sans laisser de trace. On a vraiment arrêté et on ne complote pas dans ton dos.  
-Alors ce... cet accolement, c'était vraiment fraternel ?

Je reste d'abord silencieux, gigote, et lui avoue.

-Haru m'a pris dans ses bras parce qu'il est très mal. J'ai juste voulu le calmer un petit peu c'est pour ça que moi aussi je le tenais comme ça. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous papa. C'est difficile à croire mais c'est vrai.  
-D'accord.  
-Haru... il m'a dit qu'il pensait à partir plus tôt. Pour que ce soit moins difficile.  
-Ok. Je parlerai à votre papy.

Il a détourné ses yeux. Je l'observe un instant, et me tourne un peu plus sur le canapé. J'aimerai lui posé une question qui me sert le cœur de peur de la réponse. J'hésite, et la pose malgré tout.

-Papa... J'aimerai... j'aimerai savoir une chose.

Il m'adresse un regard et attend. Je me lance.

-Tu le détestes, Haru ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement automatiquement et sa tête se redresse bien droite. Il me dévisage de façon choquée. Je baisse les yeux en expliquant.

-Haru est très énervé avec tout ce qu'il se passe, il... il est à bout et... il n'arrive pas à le contenir mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas entre vous, peut-être, ... peut-être quelque chose qui a pu se passer quand on ne parlait pas beaucoup et que Haru était chez papy, l'année dernière ou... avant. Lui, il croit que tu le détestes à cause de Fuyu mais je sais que ça ne peut pas être ça. Alors... je me pose la question. Tu ne dis rien quand il te dit quelque chose, tu ne fais rien quand il est mal, tu... je m'interroge, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Je relève mes yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je crois que je n'aurai pas dû poser la question. Il répond calmement.

-Je ne déteste pas ton frère. Je vous aime tous les deux, Aki. Vous êtes les deux seuls bébés qu'il me reste et je ne veux que le meilleur pour vous. Si je n'agis pas envers Haru, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire avec lui. J'ai déjà essayé tout et n'importe quoi par le passé mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Et tu le sais déjà je ne le considère pas comme étant coupable pour Fuyu.  
-Il est sûr et certain que tu le détestes à cause de ça tu sais. Je crois même qu'il pense que tu préfèrerais qu'il soit mort à la place de Fuyu.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je hoche la tête. Papa l'a dit très vite. Assez pour que ce soit clair et net et je le sais. Je n'en doute de toute façon pas. Papa inspire profondément et soupire en parlant.

-Je ne dois sûrement pas savoir doser...

Je hausse une sourcil.

-« doser » ?  
-Quand j'étais plus que fier de lui et ravi de le revoir l'année dernière, c'était toi que je délaissais et que je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant, je te fais savoir ouvertement combien je suis fier de toi mais apparemment je ne m'occupe plus assez de Haru.  
-C'est... c'est à cause de ce qu'on a fait ?  
-Ca n'aide pas, c'est sûr. ... et Haru ne m'a pas vraiment épargné par rapport à ça. Mais je peux le comprendre même si je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord avec ce qui a pu se passer entre vous.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait faire ça quand on... quand il m'a pris quand...  
-N'en parlons plus. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce. Il l'a dit très vite. Il ne veut certainement plus y penser et je le comprends très bien. Je n'aimerai pas avoir une image de lui étant pris par Naruto. Rien que d'y penser ça me met les intestins de travers. Et pourtant, eux, c'est normal.

-Papa... je... je peux te poser une question dérangeante ?

Il me regarde sans rien dire. J'inspire profondément et pose ma question.

-Si... y'avait pas eu tout ce monde autour de nous, qui dépendent de l'entreprise, et... enfin... s'il n'y avait eu que nous, que la famille comme toute les autres, ... Tu nous aurais laisser, avec Haru... ?

Il m'observe un instant sans rien dire. Puis il fait un mouvement négatif de tête en déclarant ne pas penser nous avoir laissé quelque ait été la situation. Je hoche la tête en retenant un son étranglé dans ma gorge. J'inspire doucement en essayant de ne pas montrer à papa que je me sens mal à cause de cette réponse. Mais que pouvais-je espérer de toute façon ? C'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas de ça.

-Il m'a embrassé, juste à l'instant.

Papa tourne vivement son visage vers le mien. Il s'était retourné vers la télévision. Il me dévisage. Je soupire et lui avoue avoir participé même si j'ai fini par le repousser. Et j'ajoute que c'est vraiment difficile pour nous deux alors que j'espère qu'il comprendra si Haru ne se comporte pas forcément bien dans les prochains jours.

-Je le fais déjà, Aki. Et j'ai prévu de ne pas le faire travailler sur des contrats sérieux pour qu'il ne refasse pas n'importe quoi.

Il instaure un petit silence, et ajoute quelque mots.

-Et... et merci, ... de l'avoir repoussé.

J'émets un son d'accord. Le silence reprend place. Nous nous concentrons sur la télévision. J'espère ne pas avoir choqué ou rendu mal papa en lui avouant pour ce baiser partagé avec Haru.

Je vais finir par m'endormir devant la télévision sans m'en rendre compte. Je me réveille en sursaut à cause d'un autre sous ma tempe gauche. C'est l'épaule de papa. Je crois qu'il s'est aussi endormi car sa voix est assez mal réveillée. Il parle doucement alors que j'ouvre les yeux.

-Mon ange... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il y a une couverture sur nous. Je reconnais Naruto penché vers nous. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux alors qu'il répond à papa.

-Vous vous êtes endormis. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller alors j'avais l'intention de vous mettre au chaud avec une couverture.

Papa soupire et accepte un baiser sur la joue de la part de Naruto qui continue.

-Je vais accompagner Itachi jusque chez Shino. Il ne veut pas rester ici et le laisser seul chez lui. Il va forcer le passage.  
-Ok... Il reste du café ?

J'étire mes bras en écoutant Naruto répondre à papa que oui mais qu'il n'a pas à l'attendre et qu'il peut aller dormir sans lui. Papa fait un non de tête. Puis nous sursautons de concert en entendant la voix anxieuse d'Itachi.

-Il ne répond pas.

Je me retourne pour le voir à l'entrée du salon par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien et ne le cache cette fois pas du tout. J'ai peur de demander ce qu'il peut croire sur le pourquoi du fait que Shino ne réponde pas au téléphone. Ca m'était passé par la tête, à moi, d'en finir. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais Haru, ... Shino a Itachi mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas y penser à vrai dire. Je referme mes yeux, complètement épuisé, et appuie le côté de ma tête sur le haut du dossier. J'entends papa parler doucement.

-Ne t'endors pas ici, Aki.

J'émets un petit son d'accord et lui réponds que je me repose juste un peu et que je veux rester debout avec lui jusqu'au retour de Naruto. Je sens alors la couverture se poser sur moi. Naruto me donne un bisou sur la joue, ébouriffe mes cheveux et me remercie avant d'ajouter que ce n'est pas non plus la peine si je suis fatigué. Je sens papa se lever, et m'allonge de côté sur le canapé. Je resserre la couverture contre moi et entends de loin la voix amusée de papa déclarer que d'ici une heure je serai par terre. Je vais me rendormir sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je vais me réveiller, papa sera de nouveau devant la télévision avec le son très bas. Il s'est rassis et a posé ma tête sur sa cuisse droite comme pour faire un oreiller. Je me redresse d'un coup en constatant que j'ai bavé sur son jean, essuie mes lèvres et ma joue et m'excuse. Il sourit en prenant la parole.

-C'est rien. Tu le faisais tout le temps quand tu étais petit tu sais.  
-« étais », oui.

Il continue malgré tout de sourire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et regarde autour de moi en demandant l'heure. J'apprends qu'il est bientôt minuit passé. J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage.

-Naruto n'est toujours pas rentré ?  
-Il a accompagné Itachi à l'hôpital, pour Shino.  
-Qu

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de demander, il m'informe qu'ils ont retrouvé Shino inanimé dans son lit. Je m'assied de côté sur le canapé pour être face à papa. Je prends la parole.

-Il a pris des médicaments ?  
-Sûrement. Je ne sais pas.

Je baisse la tête et lui avoue y avoir pensé lorsque je me croyais atteint du virus. Il pose sa main droite sur ma gauche et me remercie. Je m'étonne et l'interroge.

-Pourquoi ?  
-De ne pas en avoir pris.

J'hésite alors, et réponds malgré tout.

-... dis-le à Haru, papa. C'est... c'est surtout pour lui que... j'ai pas fait ça.

Sa main s'est crispée sur la mienne. Il me regarde dans les yeux et la retire après avoir tapoté la mienne sans rien dire. Je continue en le voyant détourner son regard vers la télévision.

-Pour toi aussi, tu sais ! Je... j'allais pas te faire revivre ça comme ça, ... tu étais déjà assez mal comme ça...

Je baisse les yeux. Je soupire sans discrétion devant mon manque de réflexion, et me rallonge en posant mon visage sur la cuisse de papa. Je remonte la couverture sur le bas de mon visage et regarde la télévision. Je sens bientôt la main de papa jouer un peu dans mes cheveux avant de s'immobiliser.  
Il prend la parole.

-Aki je suis tout a fait conscient que vous pouvez vous aimer énormément avec ton frère. Et... je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu as arrêté. Je crois... que tu attends qu'il se passe quelque chose pour pouvoir reprendre cette relation. Haru, lui, ne veut pas. Il veut être à nouveau avec toi le plus vite possible.

Je me regroupe lentement sur le canapé. Je replie mes jambes et rentre un peu ma tête entre mes épaules. Papa termine.

-Si tu attends, Aki, ... oublie une réaction positive de ma part. Je n'accepterai jamais une relation comme ça.

Je ne dis rien. Je ferme les yeux au bout d'un moment en serrant le plus fort possible mes mâchoires. J'inspire le plus doucement possible en me sentant prêt à pleurer et rouvre mes yeux brûlants et humides. Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Mais je l'aime, moi... ! Je l'aime, papa ! Je l'aime vraiment !

Il ne va rien dire. Je vais pleurer un bon moment en essayant sans cesse de me reprendre ce qui ne va pas vraiment arranger les choses. Papa n'a rien dit. Sa main bougeait un peu dans mes cheveux de temps en temps. Je vais me rendormir ensuite et pour de bon.

Lorsque je me réveille, nous sommes déjà le lendemain. Il doit être au alentours de 7h. J'entends du bruit dans la partie salle à manger juste à côté. Des chuchotements. Je reconnais les voix de papa et Naruto. J'ai mal au crâne et mes yeux me tirent. Je m'assieds et m'étire. Puis je me lève et me montre dans la salle à manger. Les parents me remarquent. Naruto sourit en prenant la parole.

-Tiens tiens... une marmotte qui squatte le canapé !  
-Bonjour...  
-Tu as bien dormi ?  
-J'ai mal au crâne...

Papa contourne la table et me tends un verre d'eau accompagné d'un cachet.

-Tiens. Prends ça. Ca ira vite mieux.  
-Merci...

Il émet un petit son pour me dire de rien et que c'est normal. Du moins je le comprends comme ça.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher.  
-Hm... j'suis en train d'y penser. Dans mon lit cette fois.

Puis Naruto reprend la parole de manière toute heureuse.

-Bon anniversaire, sinon !

Il me fait un grand sourire. Je lui réponds par un autre plus léger et le remercie. Papa me souhaite aussi mon anniversaire mais bien plus calmement. Il déclare que je suis majeur, que j'ai 18ans. Naruto lui jette un coup d'œil inquiet que je vois sûrement contre sa volonté puisqu'il reprend son sourire ravi en retournant son visage vers le mien. Puis je réalise quelque chose.

-Itachi est avec Shino ? Comment il va ?

J'apprends que Shino a eu un lavage d'estomac et qu'il s'est réveillé tôt ce matin voir plutôt cette nuit. Naruto ne sait rien d'autre car il a préféré laisser Itachi seul avec lui. Il est rentré il y a quatre heures.

-Tu as dormi un peu ?

Il rougit légèrement, et hausse une épaule en souriant alors que papa se racle la gorge en retournant s'asseoir à table pour lire le journal. Je comprends par là que papa n'a pas laissé Naruto dormir. Mon cœur se serrer un peu. Ce... ce que j'aimerai ne pas laisser dormir Haru, moi... Surtout le jour de notre anniversaire... Et de plus, ... je ne le réalise que maintenant mais... si nous étions encore ensemble, aujourd'hui cela serait aussi notre anniversaire en tant que couple. Cela ferait deux mois que nous serions ensemble.

-Je vais me recoucher.

Je les contourne et monte à l'étage. Je vais dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit. Je me glisse sous les couverture sous lesquelles je me déshabille, et m'endors rapidement.  
Lorsque je me réveille, c'est deux ou trois heures plus tard. Je sens un poids à côté de moi au bord du lit. Je sursaute en ouvrant les yeux, et reconnais Haru. Il me jette un coup d'oeil, et parle doucement.

-Bonjour.

Je lui rends son salut, et lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Il me jette alors un autre coup d'oeil avant de baisser les yeux en répondant.

-Joyeux anniversaire.  
-.. m... merci. A toi aussi.

Léger blanc. Puis Haru reprend.

-Je... je voulais savoir si tu avais prévu de me faire un cadeau.  
-Un cadeau... ?

Je soupire et lui avoue que je n'ai rien prévu. Il me demande alors quelque chose en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Et... si je te dis ce que je veux, ... tu me l'offrirais ?

Je reste silencieux. Je crois que j'assimile et me remets du choc, en réalité. Puis je détourne mon regard pour répondre.

-Haru on ne se remettra pas ensemble.

Il ne dit rien. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et le voit tête baissée. Puis j'entends sa voix murmurer quelques mots.

-Je voulais juste que tu m'accordes un baiser...  
-Non.

Je soupire et renchéris.

-Haru s'il te plait c'est aussi dur pour moi... je... Moi aussi j'ai envie de...

Ma voix se serre alors que je continue.

-... te toucher.

J'inspire d'un souffle tremblant. Je replie doucement mes jambes en m'asseyant. Mon corps frémit d'envie. Haru est assis sur mon lit juste à côté de moi et il veut que je l'embrasse.

Je lui demande de sortir en fermant derrière lui et me recroqueville sur le côté en m'allongeant. Je suis excité à n'en plus finir. J'insiste encore et suis exaucé. Haru s'excuse et sort en refermant derrière lui. De mon côté, une fois seul, je m'empresse de glisser mes mains sous la couverture et de me donner du plaisir.  
Il faut que Haru parte le plus rapidement possible chez papy. Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. J'ai envie de le prendre à la moindre occasion, j'ai envie de le sentir contre moi, de lui parler de tout et de rien, de rester près de lui dans n'importe quelle situation. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que c'est aussi dur pour moi ? Je ne le montre peut-être pas autant que lui mais c'en ai d'autant plus difficile !  
Se rend-il compte à quel point je voudrai lui donner ce qu'il désire ?

-Aki ?

Je sursaute d'un coup. C'est la voix de papa. Il me parle depuis le rez-de-chaussée par l'interphone. Je me lève en me rhabillant légèrement, et vais répondre.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Naruto est parti à la pépinière pour un truc urgent et je dois aller chercher votre gâteau d'anniversaire. Est-ce... est-ce que ça va aller si... je te laisse seul avec ton frère ?

Je retiens un hoquet. Mon corps est pris de tremblement. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si jamais... nous sommes seuls Haru et moi ?

-Aki ?  
-O... oui ! Oui, ça ira papa. T'en fais pas.  
-Très bien. Je fais vite, d'accord ? Ton frère est déjà au courant.  
-Hm. Ok.

Je vais aller voir à ma fenêtre. Papa est rapidement sorti. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas nous laisser seuls trop longtemps Haru et moi. Et je peux le comprendre. J'aurai réfléchis un peu plus longtemps, je lui aurai demandé de venir avec lui ou de prendre Haru pour y aller. Je n'aurai pas dû dormir autant. J'aurai pu aller à la pépinière et papa n'aurait pas eu à nous laisser.

Soudain, à peine la voiture de papa hors de ma vue, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Haru. Ses joues sont rouges. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre et demande à Haru de me laisser tranquille.

-P... pourquoi ! On est tout seul ! Personne n'en saura rien Aki !  
-Moi si. Et... si on prend cette habitude là tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ne veux pas de ça.  
-POURQUOI ? !

Il tombe à genou au sol alors que sa voix s'étrangle. Je le regarde de côté et vois des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il me demande pourquoi je le fais autant souffrir alors que nous nous aimons. Ma gorge se serre. J'émets un léger son étranglé et très bizarre. Je repense à hier soir lorsque Haru m'a embrassé. Mon corps craque en premier. Je me dirige vers lui et m'agenouille alors qu'il relève son visage en m'interrogeant du regard. Ma raison rend les armes.  
Je l'embrasse.  
Haru gémit automatiquement en se redressant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et ses bras enlacent mon torse pendant que les miens font de même autour de ses épaules. Son corps se colle au miens. Je sens l'excitation s'exprimer à son bas ventre. Il me supplie d'en faire plus, me remercie pour ces baisers, et me demande, m'implore, de ne pas arrêter. Je le pousse par terre en travers de l'entrée de la chambre et m'étends sur lui en faufilant mes mains sous ses vêtements. Les jambes de Haru s'écartent sous mon corps quand, soudain, nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me crispe de la tête au pied tout comme Haru et me lève. Je m'habille rapidement en me sentant encore trembler. Je me sens perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fabriqué ? C'était bon, c'était délicieusement bon, mais c'était de trop. Je n'aurai pas dû agir de cette manière. J'aurai dû hurler sur Haru, le mettre dehors, faire quelque chose, ...  
Nous entendons la voix de papa.

-Les garçons ?

Je l'appelle et contourne Haru une fois complètement habillé. Je suis frustré, fatigué, je n'en peux plus. Papa me voit descendre les escaliers. Il prend la parole.

-J'ai oublié de prendre de quoi payer dans la précipitat...

Il doit voir mon visage grimaçant. Il m'interroge.

-Aki ? Ca ne va pas ?  
-Je viens avec toi, je... je viens avec toi.  
-... d'accord...

Il a appelé Haru pour lui demander s'il voulait venir. J'ai entendu ce dernier lui répondre que non, il restait à la maison.  
Sur le chemin, dans la voiture, j'ai fixé l'extérieur en essayant de me remettre les idées en place. J'ai failli demander à papa quand est-ce que partirait Haru. Je ne peux pas partir comme je veux, moi. Je dois attendre que l'internat de l'université soit ouvert et que l'appartement que papa m'y a réservé soit libre.  
Plus ça va, et plus je réponds aux attentes de Haru. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en rend compte. Mais si nous le faisions une bonne fois pour toute, est-ce que Haru se calmerait ? Est-ce qu'en lui montrant que je l'aime toujours autant, ... il cesserait ses agissements ? Je n'y crois pas. Et de mon côté je suis certain que, si je recommence, ... je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. Si ça marche une fois sans qu'on ne se fasse prendre, ... je ne pourrai me retenir de réitérer la chose.  
Seulement j'en ai vraiment envie.

Nous revenons à la maison en même temps que Naruto. J'ai l'impression qu'il a plus que besoin d'une bonne sieste. Je rentre en premier et monte à l'étage. Je m'immobilise en constatant Haru dans ma chambre. Il s'est endormi sur mon lit. Je le regarde sans bruit, et me décide à le couvrir. Son visage est rougi. Il a sûrement dû pleurer. Je caresse doucement sa joue en souriant. Seulement ma gorge se serre. J'inspire profondément en regardant autour de nous.  
Ce sera toujours impossible. Il n'y a rien à attendre. Il n'y aura aucun déclic, aucun événement nous permettant de vivre une relation ensemble. Je voulais attendre mais... il n'y a vraiment rien à attendre.  
Je souffle doucement pour me reprendre. Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma journée d'anniversaire à pleurer !

Je me redresse en laissant Haru sur mon lit, et vais m'installer à mon bureau. Je prends une feuille et la coupe en deux pour en faire un petit papier. Je grimace, prends un stylo, et écris. Quelques minutes après ça, Haru se réveille. Il s'assied sur mon lit et m'aperçoit alors que je me tourne vers lui en tenant le bout de papier plié entre mes mains.  
Haru parle d'une voix endormie.

-Aki... ? Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?  
-Non... On vient tout juste.

Il hoche la tête. J'inspire profondément, et me lève en reprenant la parole.

-Je... je t'ai fait ton cadeau.  
-« fait » ?

J'acquiesce et m'approche du lit. Je tends mon bras et lui donne le papier. Il fronce ses sourcils et m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un... un bon.  
-« Un bon » ?  
-Ouvre, arrête de répéter ce que je dis.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvre le papier. Puis il se fige en le lisant. Je me sens rougir et même frémir en revoyant ce que j'ai écris.

#_Pour Haru H. de Aki H. Bon pour faire l'amour quand les parents s'absenteront pour un long moment_.#

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**

« J'échange un regard avec Haru, et je crois que la même idée nous vient. Nous nous levons de concert et courons comme des dératés jusqu'à l'entrée. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'y ai pas encore répondu, je vais le faire le plus rapidement possible. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en mettre une autre ! XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que la preview vous.. fait poser pleins de question ? Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que les jumeaux court comme ça jusqu'à l'entrée ? Tindinn ! :p Franchement, si vous trouvé, j'achète un chapeau pour vous le tirer ! lol.**

Densetsu : C'est quoi ce bon ?  
Nana : Ben tu vois bien, non ?  
Itachi : ... mais... euh... c'est tordu, non ?  
Nana : Aki est à bout, lui aussi. Il ne sait donc plus quoi faire. Alors voilà le résultat.  
Densetsu : #regarde Itachi du coin de l'oeil et rougit#  
Itachi : #le remarque et demande en souriant d'un air moqueur# Quoi tu en veux un de ma part ?  
Densetsu : ... Tu m'en ferais un... ?  
Itachi : #écarquille les yeux en dévisageant Densetsu sans y croire# T'es sérieux ? Densetsu je te fais l'amour quand tu veux !  
Densetsu : ... bah oui je sais mais c'est mignon...  
Itachi : #reste coi#


	60. Frères III Chapitre 60

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 60.**

Haru passe sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvre le papier. Puis il se fige en le lisant. Je me sens rougir et même frémir en revoyant ce que j'ai écris.

#_Pour Haru H. de Aki H. Bon pour faire l'amour quand les parents s'absenteront pour un long moment.#_

Je prends doucement la parole.

-G... garde-le précieusement, je... je n'accepterai que ça. C'est... pour une fois alors... choisis bien ton moment.

Il quitte le papier des yeux et me dévisage.

-Aki ! ... Q... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-B... ben tu vois bien ! C'est un bon !

Il fronce ses sourcils en remuant le papier.

-Mais qu'est-ce

Je l'interromps en m'asseyant, à bout.

-Ecoute, ... Moi aussi j'ai envie, m... moi aussi je pleure d'envie le soir, moi aussi je pense à toi, je... pour moi aussi c'est dur et... je me suis dit que... si tu avais ça, ... on pourrait le refaire une fois, et... tu arrêterais de me tenter comme tu le fais tout le temps.

Je baisse les yeux en terminant.

-Tu vas me faire devenir fou, Haru. J'essaie de me tenir et toi... tu n'arrêtes pas de me supplier, de me tenter, ... je vais perdre la tête si tu n'arrêtes pas.  
-Tu m'offres une nuit d'amour en échange de ta tranquillité ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je fixe le sol. Haru parle de façon énervée en se levant.

-T'es qu'un imbécile...

Il sort de la chambre. Je ferme les yeux en redressant mon visage, et me laisse tomber de côté sur mon lit. Je rouvre mes paupières en sentant l'odeur du shampoing de Haru sur les draps. J'attrape l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait, et inspire profondément en plongeant mon visage dedans. Un sanglot m'échappe suivi d'un second puis d'autres. Je pleure de nouveau alors que je voulais arrêter. Haru a refusé mon cadeau. Il m'a traité d'idiot, ... et ne veut pas. Je suis sûr qu'il a déchiré le papier et qu'il l'a jeté.

Soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer. Je réponds après avoir reniflé et sorti mon visage de l'oreiller.

-Allô ?  
-Bon anniversaire !  
-Suigetsu ?  
-Oui ! Je t'appelle pour te le souhaiter, quand même !  
-Merci.

Petit blanc. Je renifle sans faire attention. Suigetsu l'entend et m'interroge.

-Ca va pas ?  
-... hm. Pas vraiment.  
-Tu veux me raconter ?

Je souris malgré moi et ris légèrement en lui répondant.

-Pas vraiment non plus.  
-Ok. J'aurai essayé. Appelle quand tu veux sinon.  
-Merci. Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas.  
-Si tu le dis. Bon allez. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire ça. Je pense que t'as pleins d'autres choses à faire ! Tu vas crouler sous les cadeaux, non ? Le grand Aki Hyûga a 18 ans aujourd'hui !

Je souris. Il m'a calmé. Il me laisse et raccroche. Je fais de même. Je reste immobile, ma tête sur l'oreiller que je serre toujours, et me décide à me lever. Je sors de ma chambre et descends au rez-de-chaussée en me forçant à ne pas regarder dans la chambre de Haru. Je retrouve Naruto dans le salon. Il m'aperçoit, et sourit en prenant la parole.

-Ton papa a réussi à ne pas te faire entrer dans la cuisine ?

Je hausse un sourcil en m'immobilisant, et le regarde en l'interrogeant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Ah ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il est en train de faire le déjeuner. Ton papa cuisine !

Je souris et lui réponds que ce n'est pas si rare. Naruto s'en amuse et rétorque que ce n'est quand même pas très souvent pour autant. C'est vrai que c'est souvent lui qui fait les repas. Et puis sinon papa aime bien commander. C'est grâce à lui qu'on mange des sushis assez souvent Haru et moi. Je souris en y pensant, et crie en direction de la cuisine.

-PAPA !

La réponse arrive rapidement.

-OUI ? QUOI ?  
-SI TU RATES TOUT T'AURAS QU'A COMMANDER DES SUSHIS !

Il grogne mais je pense que c'est pour entrer dans mon jeu, et me demande de ne pas le déconcentrer comme ça. Je ris doucement, amusé, et passe dans la partie salon. Je me fige en voyant Haru devant la télévision. Il m'aperçoit, et détourne automatiquement son regard en direction de l'écran. Je déglutis en essayant de ne pas me rappeler ce qui a pu se passer tout à l'heure, et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne vais ni bouger ni lâcher un mot, et Haru non plus, pendant une heure. C'est lorsque papa nous appelle pour manger que nous nous levons et que je m'excuse à Haru qui partait plus vite que moi et qui m'a donc bousculé sans le vouloir je pense. Il me contourne sans rien faire mais je vois qu'il est agacé. Je reste d'abord immobile à m'insulter de lui avoir fait ce papier, et le suis pour aller manger.  
Je regarde autour de nous et interroge les parents.

-On n'attend pas Densetsu ?  
-Il vient en fin d'après-midi pour passer juste le dîner.  
-... d'accord.

J'étais pourtant certain qu'il serait là ce midi.

Papa nous a fait un déjeuner délicieux. Le dessert était le traditionnel gâteau pour cette occasion. Il y en aura un autre ce soir quand Densetsu sera là. Une fois le repas terminé, papa nous fait un grand sourire et demande.

-On passe aux cadeaux ?

Il a l'air totalement impatient et très heureux. Je souris, et réponds.

-On sait déjà ce que c'est, tu nous offres le permis.

J'ai commencé à mettre de côté, avec la pépinière, pour une voiture. Je n'ai pas très envie de prendre sur l'argent que papa nous met de côté sur un compte depuis que nous sommes tout petit. Papa sourit de plus belle, et répond.

-Oui ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça !

Je m'étonne. Il se lève sans que son sourire ne le quitte, jette un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui semble juste venir d'avoir fermé son portable et qui hoche la tête, et se lève. Il nous demande de le suivre et d'enfiler nos chaussures. J'échange un regard avec Haru, et je crois que la même idée nous vient. Nous nous levons de concert et courons comme des dératés jusqu'à l'entrée.  
Mais c'est pas possible de toute façon ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de voiture nous attendant dehors puisque je suis revenu avec papa en même temps que Naruto et qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle voiture !  
Papa nous regarde essayer d'ouvrir la porte, et se met à rire. Nous nous retournons vers lui en entendant les clés tinter alors qu'il les secoue du bout de ses doigts. Il prend la parole d'un air amusé.

-Je crois qu'il vous manque quelque chose !

Nous nous écartons. Naruto reste derrière nous en souriant et enfile ses chaussures pendant que papa ouvre la porte. Il se tourne vers moi un peu avant d'abaisser la poignée, et chuchote.

-Il faudra me dire celle que tu veux. Il n'y en a qu'une pour Haru pour le moment.

Je déglutis, et hoche la tête. Haru n'a pas entendu. Papa ouvre la porte et nous laisse sortir. Je laisse Haru passer le premier. Je me précipite pour le rattraper en voyant ses jambes le lâcher, et remarque enfin ce qui l'a rendu comme ça. Densetsu est là mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est ce avec quoi il est venu. Haru murmure.

-La Diablo... !

Il s'accroche à moi pour rester debout. J'essaie de ne pas rougir et lui demande de se reprendre surtout quand papa s'approche de nous en perdant son sourire. Je tente de m'écarter de Haru en le voyant et le repousse un peu en essayant de ne pas pour autant le laisser tomber à terre. Papa pose une main sur son épaule en se plaçant entre nous, et l'interroge.

-C'était bien celle-là, hein ? La magnifique voiture dont tu nous ressasses les oreilles depuis que tu es tout petit !

Haru en a les larmes aux yeux. Juste devant la maison, Densetsu se tient debout à côté d'une Lamborghini Diablo rouge. Il laisse la portière conducteur ouverte, contourne la voiture, et se rapproche de nous en interpellant Haru.

-Tu m'excuseras, je l'ai conduite avant toi !

Il tend les clés à Haru en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire avant de faire de même avec moi. Haru murmure de nouveau le modèle de la voiture. Il se tourne ensuite vers papa et parle d'une voix très serrée.

-T'avais pas oublié ? Elle... elle est vraiment pour moi ? J'ai un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Papa sourit en lui répondant que c'est évident, que la voiture n'est pas pour moi. Je ris doucement en intervenant dans la conversation.

-Elle est trop vieille. Quitte à en avoir une, autant qu'elle soit un peu plus récente !

Haru fronce automatiquement les sourcils en me parlant vivement d'un ton très dur.

-C'était LA voiture l'année de notre naissance. Elle est sublime et encore très jeune par rapport aux vieux tacos que d'autres de notre âge doivent se coltiner !

Je souris sans rien dire. Il a toujours aimé cette voiture. Il la dessinait parfois quand on était petit. Enfin, ... il la dessinait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de faire une voiture. Seule la couleur changeait. Papa a dû remarquer que le rouge revenait plus souvent. Haru se tourne un peu plus vers papa pour être bien de face à lui. Il a les larmes aux yeux et le remercie tout bas. Papa sourit et lui disant « joyeux anniversaire ». La voix de Haru se serre de plus en plus.

-J'suis désolé pour... pour tout ce...

Il grimace alors que des larmes lui échappe.

-J'pensais que tu me détestes !

Papa fait lève ses yeux au ciel et prend Haru dans ses bras en le traitant d'idiot.

-Je ne te déteste pas Haru. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Et ne m'oblige pas à le redire sans cesse, c'est terriblement gênant.

Un petit rire échappe à Haru. Il est gêné. Il s'écarte de papa et essuie son visage en se tournant vers Densetsu qui lui donne les clés.

-Tiens Haru. Il va falloir l'essayer maintenant !

Haru se tourne vers papa et demande.

-Je peux ?  
-Bien sûr. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne tu as déjà conduit chez ton papy. Ne vas juste pas trop loin histoire que la presse ne s'empare pas d'une conduite avec permis d'un autre pays.

Haru acquiesce et se tourne vers moi pour me questionner.

-Tu veux venir... faire un tour avec moi, Aki ?

Je me crispe légèrement et échange un regard avec les parents. Ils n'ont pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Densetsu répond pour moi que j'en meurs sûrement d'envie. Puis il nous pousse tous les deux vers la voiture. Je monte côté passager et regarde Haru s'installer à côté de moi. Il sourit légèrement et prend la parole.

-Tu vas voir si c'est un vieille voiture.  
-C... c'est limité, ici, hein !

Il démarre et fait ronfler le moteur exprès pour me faire peur. Je jette un coup d'œil aux parents qui nous regardent faire demi-tour. J'interroge Haru sans m'en rendre compte.

-Tu crois... qu'ils s'imaginent des trucs ?  
-On va revenir vite. Ils auront pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre-mesure.  
-Ok.

Haru va rouler le long de la grande route jusqu'à la première intersection, et y faire demi-tour. C'est la première fois que je vois son visage aussi rayonnant depuis que nous avons rompu.  
... et ça grâce à une voiture... Alors que moi ce matin je l'ai énervé, ... et même fait pleurer.  
Je baisse les yeux et parle doucement.

-Je suis désolé Haru. ... Pour ce matin.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil très rapidement. Vu l'allure à laquelle il conduit c'est peut-être même carrément mieux. Je l'interroge en fixant mes genoux.

-Tu vas aller mieux, ... maintenant ?

Un réponse automatique vient alors qu'il rentre dans l'allée de la maison.

-Si tu crois qu'une voiture va me faire oublier, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Il se gare de manière brusque, et descend en prenant les clés. Il m'a parlé durement et même froidement. Je le regarde timidement contourner la voiture et rentrer à l'intérieur. Les parents et Densetsu ont dû rentrer. Je regarde la place vide de Haru. J'ai trop parlé. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas le droit de lui demander ça. Ca coule de source qu'une voiture ne va pas le faire aller mieux. Il est juste heureux de l'avoir, ... mais tout comme moi ça n'est pas grand chose par rapport au fait de pouvoir aimer celui qu'on veut.  
Je sors de la voiture en essayant de ne pas me cogner le crâne à la portière, et me rends à l'intérieur de la maison. Je retrouve Haru, les parents, et Densetsu à l'intérieur. Densetsu m'interroge directement en me voyant entrer dans la pièce.

-Alors Aki ? Ton frère conduit bien ?

Je hoche la tête en forçant un sourire.

-Oui. Très bien. Enfin on n'est pas allez très loin, ... juste le bout de la rue, ...

Naruto sourit en m'entendant et prend la parole à son tour.

-Tu n'as peut-être plus envie de te payer ta propre voiture, en ayant vu celle-ci, non ?

Je hausse une épaule sans rien dire. ... mais c'est sûr qu'après avoir vu et été dans une voiture comme celle-ci, ... je me dis que vu que papa m'a proposé, ... je pourrai très bien accepter ce cadeau d'anniversaire... Je réponds finalement que je verrai une fois mon permis en poche. Papa nous tend alors des papiers à Haru et moi accompagné d'une livre de code chacun.

-Tenez. Vos première leçons de code sont demain ! Trois heures. J'ai marqué les horaires là-dessus. Naruto vous emmènera en allant à la pépinière.

Naruto ajoute à mon égard qu'il m'offre quelques jours de vacances pour passer mon permis très rapidement. Je le remercie et regarde les horaires de demain. Je jette un coup d'œil à ceux de Haru et constate qu'il a vraiment les même. Cela m'étonne que papa prennent les même horaires. Mais ensuite je me dis que cela aurait paru bizarre auprès de la presse si on m'avait vu y aller sans Haru ou en décalé.

Papa rajoute quelques mots pour moi. Il me dit que si je veux je pourrai aussi passer celui en Angleterre. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas voir m'arrange. Je n'aurai pas à prendre toujours le train pour aller voir Suigetsu comme ça. J'acquiesce donc en le remerciant, et déclare déjà commencer par le Français.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé à peu de chose près de la même manière. Haru s'est montré détendu devant Densetsu. Moi j'ai voulu, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à le faire. Je suis anxieux concernant le bon que j'ai offert à Haru et la réaction qui en a découlé de la part de ce dernier.

Le lendemain matin, Haru et moi avons eu nos trois premiers cours de code. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole sur le chemin puisque papa nous emmenait. Il doit normalement venir nous reprendre à la sortie mais, une fois dans la rue et en train d'attendre depuis un petit moment, je regarde mon portable pour vérifier l'heure et réalise que papa m'a envoyé un texto. J'en fais part à Haru adossé contre le mur à côté de moi. Il me jette un coup d'œil, et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lis le message et avale difficilement ma salive. Je tourne mon regard vers celui de Haru qui semble de plus en plus en train de se demander ce qui arrive. Je l'éclaire.

-Il faut qu'on prenne le bus. Il est à l'hôpital.

Il hausse un sourcil en quittant le mur, et m'interroge.

-Shino ?  
-Non. ... C'est Densetsu.

Haru écarquille les yeux et pâlit d'un coup.

-C'est quel bus, d'ici, pour aller à l'hôpital ?  
-Papa demande à ce qu'on rentre à la maison, Haru.  
-A la maison ? On va pas les laisser tous à l'hôpital alors qu

Je le regarde dans les yeux en parlant d'un ton franc, net et clair.

-On doit rentrer, Haru.

Il en reste coi. Il bafouille légèrement en parlant tout bas.

-P... pourquoi ?  
-Il demande à ce qu'on ne vienne pas pour que Densetsu ne se force pas quand il se réveillera.  
-« se réveillera » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Papa nous demande de rentrer à la maison, c'est tout.

Je soupire en sentant ma gorge se serrer.

-Viens on... on va prendre le bus.  
-Tu veux pas y aller malgré tout ?  
-Je ne veux pas mettre le bazar alors que Densetsu va mal. R.. rappelle-toi Jiraya.

Haru se tait. Il sait très bien que Densetsu a le même tempérament que Jiraya à toujours en faire trop pour ne pas inquiéter tout le monde autour de lui. Ce ne serait pas constructif d'y aller.

Nous rentrons donc tous les deux à la maison. Haru ne m'a pas adressé la parole durant le trajet. Moi non plus je n'ai pas laissé un mot s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mon regard était rivé à l'extérieur. Je me sens excité et impatient mais aussi très anxieux et apeuré. Nous allons être seul un bon moment, à la maison.  
Alors... est-ce que... est-ce que Haru irait sortir ce bon que je lui ai offert ? Est-ce qu'il l'a gardé ? Est-ce qu'il regrette de l'avoir jeté si jamais il l'a fait ?

Nous descendons du bus. Haru passe devant moi et entre le premier dans la maison. Je le suis et referme à clé derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et envoie un message à papa pour lui dire que nous sommes bien rentrés et que tout va bien. Je lui demande d'embrasser Densetsu pour Haru et moi. Puis je monte à l'étage en entendant Haru le faire.  
Je me sens angoissé mais impatient. Je ne vais rien faire de tout le reste de la matinée. En réalité, je vais rester assis au bord de mon lit à fixer la porte de ma chambre dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Haru tenant le bon que je lui ai offert hier. Je vais me sentir m'exciter à un moment puis me calmer en voyant le temps passer. J'ai entendu un peu de bruit dans la chambre voisine. Haru a dû lui aussi laisser sa porte d'entrée ouverte. Je me demande s'il attend que je vienne le voir de moi-même.  
Il le fait peut-être exprès. Il veut que cela vienne de moi pour ne pas être le fautif si jamais on le refait.

Seulement, ... moi, ... je ne vais pas être le fautif. J'ai promis à papa.  
Je lui ai promis mais j'ai fais ce bon à Haru.  
Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste...

Je soupire.  
Je me lève et prends la direction du couloir. Je sors de ma chambre et tourne vers celle de Haru.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Et bien pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" puisque le prochain chapitre ne contient que la phrase de fin de celui-ci pour le moment. :p Vous verrez donc bien ce qu'il s'y passe ! Héhé. Lemon ou pas lemon ? Hm ? Huhu... Et puis, ... c'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à l'hôpital Densetsu ! èé Non mais c'est pas vrai l'auteur n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle ne touchera jamais à son Densetsu et, HOP, il est à l'hôpital ! èé (huhu. Je me gronde toute seule. :p)

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'ai vu que vous vous réjouissiez toutes et tous pour ce bon, mais... ben vous avez vu, Haru, lui, n'a pas apprécié ! Est-ce qu'il a fait semblant pour faire de mal à Aki ? Est-ce qu'il va l'utiliser ? Et que ce passe-t-il avec Densetsu ? J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance et à très bientôt !**

Densetsu : Mais... c'est... Q.Q... pourquoi je suis encore à l'hôpital ? J'ai... j'ai quand même pas fait une attaque, hein ?  
Itachi : Tu devrais plutôt prier pour n'avoir que ça. Elle te ferait t'en remettre.  
Densetsu : #sans écouter Itachi# Et puis pourquoi on attend que je me réveille, au juste ? #se tourne vers Nana, fronce ses sourcils, et court vers elle# AU MEURTRE ! A L'ASSASSIN !  
Nana : #s'enfuit à toutes jambes en rappelant à Densetsu combien elle tient à lui malgré tout#


	61. Frères III Chapitre 61

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 61.**

Je me lève et prends la direction du couloir. Je sors de ma chambre et tourne vers celle de Haru. Je l'aperçois. Il est installé devant son ordinateur. Il ne porte pas de casque alors je l'interpelle.

-Haru ? Je... je peux entrer ?  
-On est dans un pays libre.

Je le regarde avec un peu plus d'insistance mais il ne le voit pas. Je m'avance et vais m'asseoir au bord de son lit. Je cherche des yeux pour voir si le bon que je lui ai offert est quelque part, visible, ... prêt à... à être utilisé. Je sens mon corps frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Haru se retourne brusquement sur sa chaise en inspirant profondément et m'interroge.

-Tu as reçu un autre texto de papa ?

Je sursaute doucement et le regarde dans les yeux en répondant.

-N... non, je... Rien. Rien du tout.  
-Je m'inquiète pour Densetsu...

Il soupire et retourne à son écran d'ordinateur sans que je le quitte des yeux. Je m'en veux de penser à ce qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux alors que Densetsu est à l'hôpital. J'ai l'impression qu'on a envie tous les deux mais qu'on a le mauvais timing. Ou plutôt que je me dis enfin qu'on ne pourra pas faire autrement que contre l'avis des parents, et que maintenant que j'essaie de faire comprendre à Haru que... que je pourrai craqué, lui prend mal mes avances et refuse.  
Je me relève et sors de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je me sens pathétique et mal de ce fait.

C'est un peu avant treize heure que j'entends une voiture arriver devant la maison. Ma fenêtre était ouverte. Je me lève et vais voir, et aperçois papa descendre de voiture. Son visage a l'air tout sauf bien.

-HARU ! PAPA EST LA !

Je sors de ma chambre et m'assure que Haru m'a entendu en passant devant la sienne pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je ralentis une fois tourné à l'angle au pied des escaliers en voyant papa essayer de souffler doucement comme pour se reprendre. Haru me bouscule sans le vouloir et s'excuse. J'échange un regard avec lui, puis regarde papa en hésitant à demander ce qu'il se passe. J'hésite d'ailleurs peut-être un peu trop. Haru demande pour moi.

-Papa... ? Qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il... Densetsu va bien ?  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez aller vous préparer s'il vous plait. Préparez un sac pour quelques jours.

Haru s'approche et continue ses interrogations.

-On va quelque part ? Qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?  
-Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Il avance et nous contourne en allant dans sa chambre. Il a l'air d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Je sens la main de Haru prendre doucement la mienne. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien en sentant mon cœur se serrer d'émotion mais aussi de peur. Haru murmure.

-Tu... tu crois qu

Je l'interromps en resserrant sa main dans la mienne.

-Non. Penses pas à n'importe quoi. Il est fort.

Il inspire profondément. Je lui chuchote que nous devons faire notre sac et l'emmène à l'étage en le tirant par la main.  
Je le lâche devant sa chambre et me rends dans la mienne pour y faire un sac pour quelques jours comme papa nous l'a demandé. Je ne sais pas où l'on va ni ce que l'on va y faire, mais je n'y pense pas vraiment. J'ai peur, je ne pense qu'à Densetsu.

Je ressors de ma chambre et m'immobilise en voyant Haru dans le couloir. Il semblait m'attendre.

-Haru ?

Il est pâle. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande si tout va bien. Il force un sourire, hoche la tête, et grimace en faisant un mouvement négatif. Je le prends par la main, lui demande s'il a tout dans sa valise, et obtiens une réponse affirmative.

-Viens. Papa doit nous attendre.

Je le précède dans les escaliers. Nous avons chacun notre valise.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, je m'écarte sur le côté pour que Haru ne me bouscule pas à nouveau, mais regarde en direction de la chambre ouverte des parents. Papa semble un peu perdu dans le rangement des vêtements. Je le fais sursauter en prenant la parole alors que j'entre d'un pas dans la chambre.

-Papa, ... tu... tu veux de l'aide ?

Il sursaute et lève les yeux vers moi. Je remarque automatiquement de l'humidité s'y trouver.

-Papa ... !

Je m'avance mais il me demande de sortir en essuyant son visage. Il me dit d'aller attendre à la voiture avec Haru. J'hésite, et finis par accepter. Nous sortons tous les deux à l'extérieur et mettons nos valises à l'arrière. Haru me regarde fermer le coffre, et m'interroge.

-Tu penses qu'on va où ?  
-Soit prendre l'avion, soit chez tata, ... soit chez Densetsu. J'en ai aucune idée.

Je me tourne doucement vers lui, mais ne dis finalement rien. Papa nous rejoint deux minutes plus tard chargé d'une grosse valise. J'aimerai lui demander pour combien de jour exactement nous partons, vu son bagage, mais ne fait finalement rien.  
Haru intervient en voyant papa ouvrir la portière conducteur.

-Papa, ... tu... tu veux que je conduise ?  
-Ne dis pas d'imbécilité Haru. Tu as peut-être ton permis aux Etats-Unis mais il n'est pas valable ici. Installez-vous.

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Haru. Il monte à l'avant, moi derrière lui. Papa démarre sans rien dire, puis au bout de quelques instants, gigote et regarde Haru très rapidement avant de faire de même pour moi par le rétroviseur centrale.  
Il souffle doucement, se racle la gorge et prend la parole.

-Vous allez passer quelques jours chez votre tante. J'aimerai que vous restiez correct s'il vous plait et... et que vous l'aidiez un peu avec vos sœurs et cousins.

Je m'avance un peu sur mon siège, et pose une main sur celui de Haru en me penchant pour parler à papa.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi on va chez elle ? Vous restez toi et Naruto à l'hôpital ? D... Densetsu est... enfin... c'est si grave ?

Je remarque les mains de papa se resserrer sur le volant. Il inspire profondément en essayant de rester calme, et me répond.

-Densetsu n'a rien, ... il... il s'est réveillé.

Haru intervient dans la discussion.

-Alors pourquoi on

Papa l'interrompt avant même qu'il ne termine sa question.

-Naruto est en soin intensif. Il... Il est inconscient.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer brusquement. Ma bouche s'ouvre doucement et mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que papa poursuit.

-Il a eu un accident de voiture en suivant l'ambulance quand Densetsu a fait un malaise et...

Sa voix s'étrangle. Haru pose sa main gauche sur l'avant-bras droit de papa et lui murmure d'arrêter la voiture un instant. Papa s'exécute rapidement en grimaçant. J'aperçois une larme couler sur sa joue. Il arrête la voiture et se penche en avant en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je m'écarte doucement alors que Haru, lui, se penche vers papa en remontant sa main sur son épaule puis dans son dos.

-Papa, ... ça va aller. Il va se réveiller. T'inquiète pas.

Papa sanglote le moins possible. Il essaie de se reprendre. Haru le prend dans ses bras en le faisant venir à lui et lui assure que tout ira bien et que Naruto va se réveiller. Il ajoute ensuite qu'il est peut-être même déjà debout et qu'il se demande où papa se trouve et pourquoi il n'est pas à côté de lui.  
Nous entendons alors la voix serrée de papa murmurer quelques mots.

-Il m'a promis de ne pas mourir le premier... ! Il m'a promis ! Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre !

Mon ventre se tord de douleur. Je chuchote sans savoir s'ils m'entendent.

-Papa... Il ne va pas mourir voyons... !

Haru me répète et ajoute que Naruto est bien plus fort qu'on peut le croire. Papa se reprend peu à peu mais nous voyons bien, Haru et moi, qu'il n'est pas en état de conduire. Haru regarde autour de nous, et propose à papa d'échanger leur place. Plus qu'étonnant, papa hoche la tête et le remercie. Je les regarde descendre de voiture et changer de place. Papa renifle en s'asseyant et essuie son visage en nous demandant pardon. J'aimerai poser une main sur son épaule et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est rien, que c'est même normal, ... mais je n'en ai pas la force ni le courage. Je préfère garder mes distances pour ne pas être obligé de me rapprocher de la réalité du moment et de... de ce qu'il se passe.  
Je ne veux pas y croire.

Haru lui dit que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit. De Naruto comme du comportement de papa. Que c'est normal qu'il craque comme ça.  
Puis il démarre.

Je vais le regarder un petit temps avant de m'entendre penser qu'Haru est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas, bien sûr, ... mais... Je sens ma gorge s'en serrer d'émotion.

Papa va tenter de ne pas laisser échapper de sanglots durant le trajet mais nous en avons entendu quelques-uns. Nous n'avons pas croisé de policiers.  
Une fois à l'hôpital, papa nous demande si nous connaissons le chemin d'ici jusqu'à chez tata Hinata. J'interviens en posant une question moi-même.

-On ne peut pas voir Naruto ?

Papa ouvre un peu plus grand ses yeux en me dévisageant. Puis il me répond en les abaissant légèrement.

-Non. Je ne veux pas et il ne voudrait pas. Il n'est pas en état pour être vu.  
-Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il a... au j

Haru me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour m'interrompre. Je le regarde et le vois me lancer des yeux noirs. Il ne veut pas que je demande. Papa me fait sursauter.

-Allez prendre votre bus. Et n'embêtez pas votre tante.

Haru répond le premier d'un « d'accord » tout à fait normal. Je jette un coup d'œil à papa et acquiesce. Je vois alors Haru prendre soudain la main de papa et l'entends dire quelques mots très calmement.

-Il va aller mieux. T'inquiète pas.

Papa sourit doucement et nous dit de nous dépêcher. Je regarde Haru, et le précède jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ou je m'assieds pour attendre. Haru me rejoint rapidement. Il soupire en regardant en direction de l'arrivée du bus et m'interroge.

-Tu as regardé dans combien de temps il arrive ?  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Haru ?  
-Hein ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et lui réponds.

-Non. J'ai pas regardé.

Il se lève, mais finalement le bus arrive au même moment. Je prends ma valise et fais attention à ce que Haru n'oublie pas la sienne. Puis nous montons. Je vais aller m'installer, debout, tout au fond. Haru me suit et m'observe en s'appuyant à la vitre à côté de moi. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil, je le sens.

-Ca va allez Aki ?  
-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Je vais très bien.  
-D'accord.

Le trajet s'est fait dans un silence de mort. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'arrêt où nous descendons, j'aperçois Kisa et Chiaki. Kisa dont les yeux sont rouges. Haru n'attend pas pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui demander de ne pas tant s'inquiéter. Moi je prends la main de Chiaki qui a lâché sa demi-sœur. Je lui souris et lui demande si tout va bien. Il hoche la tête avant de regarder Kisa d'un air interrogatif. Il me demande alors.

-Pourquoi elle s'inquiète autant Kisa ?  
-C'est une fille. Ca s'inquiète toujours beaucoup plus.

Il ouvre la bouche et nous fait un grand « aaahh » pour montrer qu'il comprend. Je ne pense pas que tata leur ait tout dit. Je ne préfère donc pas dramatiser ni en parler. Moi-même je n'arrive toujours pas à l'assimiler correctement.  
Chiaki reprend la parole très peu de temps après que nous ayons commencé à marcher en direction de la maison de tata.

-C'est moi qui vous donne ma chambre ! Je suis gentil, hein !

Je souris et hoche la tête de façon un peu amusée. Puis je manque de m'arrêter en réalisant. Chiaki a un lit de grand, il avait piqué une crise de jalousie envers son frère lorsque celui-ci en avait eu un l'année dernière pour son anniversaire. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu le même cadeau à son Noël.  
Ce qui veut dire que... que je vais dormir avec Haru.  
Je regarde ce dernier par-dessus mon épaule. J'espère ne pas rougir.

Est-ce... est-ce qu'il a pris le bon avec lui ? Il l'a peut-être récupérer dans sa poubelle si jamais il l'avait jeté.

Chiaki me lâche la main et court dans l'allée pour rentrer dans sa maison. Puis il s'arrête brusquement à mi-chemin, et se tourne vers nous pour demander.

-Vous avez vu papa ?

Je fais un non de tête alors que Haru lui répond que non de vive voix. Chiaki fait une moue déçue, et se retourne pour courir à l'intérieur. Je l'entends appeler sa maman d'ici. Il a de la voix quand il veut. Il prévient que nous sommes arrivés et que nous acceptons de prendre sa chambre tous les deux. Haru hoquète juste à côté de moi en l'entendant. Je lui jette un coup d'œil mais ne dis rien. Je me sens un peu soulagé en le voyant rougir. Il ne me déteste pas, au moins. Et il a toujours l'air d'avoir envie de moi.

Nous allons saluer tout le monde. Satsuki n'a pas l'air au mieux non plus. Je pense que tata leur a dit la vérité à toutes les deux. Elles en ont le droit après tout. J'envoie un texto à papa pour lui dire que nous sommes bien arrivés, et me dis ensuite qu'il a dû éteindre son portable à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.  
Chiaki me prend par la main et me dit de le suivre pour m'installer. Il appelle en même temps Haru qui, lui, lui répond qu'il viendra tout à l'heure.

L'après-midi s'est terminé. Papa a appelé en début de soirée. Il a donné un numéro pour appeler directement dans la chambre où il serait avec Naruto. L'état de ce dernier n'a pas changé. Hinata nous a dit, à Haru, Satsuki, Kisa et moi, qu'au moins il ne s'aggravait pas. Je pense qu'elle essaie de rassurer les filles. Moi je... je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr et certain que Naruto va très bien et qu'il va se réveiller. Je ne veux pas croire à autre chose alors ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que tout va bien. Je le sais déjà.  
Nous avons aussi appris que Densetsu restait pour la nuit à l'hôpital. Le fait que son fils y soit n'a pas eu pour effet de lui faire du bien et ils ont préféré le garder en observation.

Les enfants ayant tous école demain, nous aidons tata à les coucher. Chiaki va partager la chambre de Hideaki. Ce dernier n'en est pas plus heureux que ça, mais cela ne devrait pas trop durer après tout. Il suffit juste que Naruto se réveille, ... ce week-end nous serons sûrement rentrés à la maison.

Je retourne dans le salon où se trouve déjà Haru qui a fait le tour des chambres pour dire bonne nuit. Hinata nous rejoint vite et nous interroge.

-Vous avez des leçons de code demain d'après ce que m'a dit votre papa ?

Nous répondons en chœur que oui et que nous pouvons prendre le bus, que nous ne voulons pas l'embêter. Puis nous nous regardons, étonnés d'être aussi synchro. Tata en rit et déclare que tout va alors bien.

-Vous voulez regarder un film ?

Haru me jette un coup d'œil sans répondre. Je... je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il attend de voir si je veux être le plus rapidement dans la chambre. Je me racle la gorge en le regardant, et réponds.

-Non, je.. je vais aller me coucher.

Haru déclare alors tout de suite que lui veut bien regarder un dvd. Mon ventre se noue automatiquement. J'aimerai dire changer d'avis, mais je sais que Haru le ferait aussi. Ou peut-être pas pour ne pas paraître étrange aux yeux d'Hinata mais... je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
Je me rends donc dans la chambre de Chiaki après être passé dans la salle de bain et aux toilettes.

Je me demande ce qui a pris à Haru. Je ne peux pas m'endormir avant qu'il soit là, je suis bien trop tendu. Est-ce qu'il pense que je voulais qu'il reste dans le salon le temps que je m'endorme pour ne pas être dérangé par sa présence ? Alors que je lui ai offert ce cadeau à notre anniversaire ?  
Je me retourne sur le ventre en prenant un oreiller dans mes bras.

De toute façon on ne va pas faire ça dans le lit de Chiaki quand même.  
... même si je sais très bien que les draps seront changés une fois que nous partirons, ... c'est tout sauf correct. La chambre, toutes les pièces, même, sont insonorisées, ... mais quand même...

Deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Haru entre doucement à pas feutrés, prend des affaires dans sa valise, et ressort. Il doit sûrement aller prendre une douche.  
Il revient peu de temps après et vient se coucher. Je bouge pour lui montrer que je ne dors pas, et l'interpelle doucement.

-Bonne nuit.

Il sursaute en hoquetant, et me répond de la même manière. Je l'interroge.

-Vous avez regardez quoi ?  
-Un... un film de tonton Sasuke.  
-Ok.  
-J'ai sommeil alors... je voudrai pas parler trop si tu veux bien.

J'émets un petit son d'accord et me rallonge correctement en gardant mon visage en direction de celui de Haru. Il s'est étendu sur le dos et fixe le plafond. J'attends un peu en me demandant ce que je peux faire, et finis par reprendre la parole.

-Ca te dérange pas que j'ai pris ce côté là du lit ?  
-Hein ? Ah euh... non, non t'inquiète pas.  
-T'es plus souvent de ce côté, ... on peut changer si tu veux.  
-Non. T'en fais pas Aki.

Léger silence. Mon esprit vagabonde un peu sans que je le veuille. Mon corps se réchauffe et frémit d'envie.  
Puis soudain, la voix de Haru.

-Tu veux aller à la pépinière demain après le code ?

Je sors de mes pensées en lâchant un « hein ? ». Haru se répète. J'écarquille les yeux même si je ne sais pas s'il le voit. Il fait assez sombre. Je pense que Chiaki a une veilleuse quelque part ou alors qu'il l'a emporté avec lui dans la chambre d'Hideaki.

-Euh je... Oui, je veux bien. Ca t'embête pas de venir avec moi ?  
-Non. Si je te propose.  
-Ok. Faudrait que j'appelle Jugô aussi, ... il pourrait nous ai

Haru m'interrompt tout net.

-Pourquoi ? On peut très bien... enfin... tu vas pas déranger Jugô alors qu'on y passe juste, il habite pas tout près à ce que je sais.

J'émets un temps de réflexion et accepte. Je finis malgré tout par envoyer un texto à Jugô pour lui dire que je vais à la pépinière demain mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de venir. Puis je me demande s'il en a su plus que nous pour Naruto.

-Haru... ?  
-Hm ?  
-Tu crois que Jugô est au courant ? Enfin, ... qu'il sait quelque chose de plus que nous ?  
-Tu veux l'appeler ?

Je réfléchis un peu.

-C'est plus trop l'heure.  
-On s'en fiche de ça.

Je le regarde un peu. Mon portable étant devant mes yeux, il nous illumine en parti donc je peux voir le visage de Haru tourné vers le mien. Je ne penserai pas à Naruto, je pense que j'embrasserai Haru sans pouvoir me retenir.  
Je tourne mon regard vers mon portable, et sélectionne le numéro de Jugô avant de me coller le téléphone à l'oreille. Haru se tourne sur le ventre et vient coller son oreille tout près de la mienne où se trouve l'appareil. Je manque de sursauter mais me retiens je ne sais trop comment. Le bras droit de Haru est collé à mon bras gauche. Ses cheveux chatouillent ma peau.  
Est-ce que Haru s'en rend compte ?

J'aimerai que Jugô décroche et que nous fassions durer la conversation plus longtemps pour pouvoir garder Haru si proche de moi comme ça. En attendant la réponse de Jugô, je sens mon bas-ventre être gêné par le matelas. Je rougis mais ne gigote pas pour ne pas alerter Haru.

Ce jusqu'à ce que j'entende le répondeur de Jugô. J'attends le bip et prends la parole alors que Haru s'écarte à mon grand malheur.

-Allô Jugô ? C'est Aki. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler le plus vite possible même si c'est pendant la nuit s'il te plaît. C'est important. Merci. Bye.

Je raccroche en soupirant doucement. Je tourne mon visage vers Haru qui s'est réinstallé sur le dos à côté de moi.

-Répondeur.

Il hoche la tête en fixant le plafond. J'inspire profondément sans le quitter des yeux, et lui propose non sans hésitation.

-On dort ?  
-Oui. Tu mets ton portable à sonner pour nous réveiller demain ?  
-Euh oui, je... je fais ça.

Je me concentre quelques secondes sur mon portable, le referme et le pose à côté du lit sur la petite table de chevet de Chiaki.

C'est en me réinstallant correctement que je touche sans le vouloir le corps de Haru et que je lui tire les cheveux en voulant m'écarter. Il siffle de douleur entre ses deux. Je m'excuse et m'écarte doucement en faisant le plus possible attention, et lui demande si tout va bien. Il me répond que oui. Je crois le sentir s'écarter un peu de son côté mais aussi commencer à glisser de l'autre côté du lit. Je tends le bras et le rattrape en agrippant instinctivement son épaule et en l'emportant à moi. Le corps de Haru se retrouve collé au mien.  
Vraiment, ... collé.

Je rougis en sentant son entrejambe se durcir doucement contre la mienne qui suit peu à peu le mouvement. J'ouvre doucement la bouche en sentant ma mâchoire inférieure trembler.

Je ne bouge plus d'un pouce.  
Et Haru non plus.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«-Aki, ... à propos... de cette nuit...

**Huhu. Vous ne trouvez pas que je me répète dans les fin de chapitres ? Je coupe toujours à un moment comme ça... Va falloir que j'arrête. Sinon vous allez être trop habitué... En fait je voulais couper le chapitre quand les jumeaux apprennent pour Naruto, mais c'était beaucoup trop au début du chapitre donc bon... voilà. Hem. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en poster pour ce chapitre ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : #s'apprête à cacher ses yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui pourrait se passer#  
Itachi : #soupire# Te les cache pas, Densetsu. Elle va sûrement encore tout interrompre en faisant entrer Chiaki ou un truc du genre...  
Nana : Ah oui ? Et la preview tu en fais quoi ?  
Itachi : #ne dit rien. Sait que ça ne se passera pas#  
Densetsu : #reste sur ses gardes pendant un instant, et réalise soudain# Mon fils est à l'hôpital ! O.O


	62. Frères III Chapitre 62

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Note aux revieweurs :**_ Vous avez dû le constater, mais je n'ai pas encore fait les réponses. En réalité j'ai fait les anonymes de POW Sasuke chap 40 vu que j'ai posté le 41 hier, mais il y a un gros bug sur la page profil, elle ne veut pas se faire modifier. Donc j'attends que mon doux Seha voit ça s'il peut arranger le problème, comme ça je ferai tout le monde en même temps. Et puis ça m'a coupé dans l'élan et du coup ben j'ai pas fait les non-ano ni toutes celles du chapitre 61 de Frères 3. ... ùù Désolé pour le contretemps. _

**Frères III. 62.**

Je crois sentir Haru s'écarter un peu de son côté mais aussi commencer à glisser de l'autre côté du lit. Je tends le bras et le rattrape en agrippant instinctivement son épaule et en l'emportant à moi. Le corps de Haru se retrouve collé au mien.  
Vraiment, ... collé.

Je rougis en sentant son entrejambe se durcir doucement contre la mienne qui suit peu à peu le mouvement. J'ouvre doucement la bouche en sentant ma mâchoire inférieure trembler.

Je ne bouge plus d'un pouce.  
Et Haru non plus.

Il finit par débloquer la situation en prenant la parole.

-Je t'arrêterai pas si tu veux le faire, Aki. Mais je te préviens ce sera sans le bon.

Je reste immobile en cherchant la solution du regard. Je baisse légèrement mon visage vers celui de Haru qui écarte le sien de mon cou. Je pose ma main gauche sur sa joue droite, et ferme les yeux pour aller l'embrasser. Haru remonte tout de suite dans le lit pour être à ma hauteur et répond au baiser avec envie et plaisir. C'est d'abord tendre puis cela devient un peu plus empressé sans être sauvage non plus. Je crois que nous insistons durant l'échange pour bien réaliser que ce qu'il se passe est réel, que nous ne rêvons pas.

J'enlace Haru pour de bon et le serre dans mes bras en gémissant de façon plaintive et quémandeuse. Je glisse ma jambe gauche entre les siennes et le fait rouler sur le dos en m'étendant sur lui. Je continue de l'embrasser en le caressant tout comme il me le fait. Puis je commence à me déhancher contre lui au travers de nos boxer.

Haru gémit mon prénom en se cambrant légèrement. Il rejette sa tête en arrière dans l'oreille et me demande de le prendre plus vite. Je pose mes lèvres dans son cou en me mettant à genoux et mordille un peu sa peau en faisant glisser mes mains sur son ventre et son bas ventre. Je fais quelques va et viens en le caressant. Puis je finis par descendre son boxer et par me redresser complètement pour le lui enlever. Mon souffle tremble, ma respiration est déjà saccadée. Je me déshabille à mon tour et me rallonge sur le corps de Haru. Sa peau est brûlante mais je sens de la chaire de poule par endroit. Son corps se meut lentement sous le mien. J'aimerai en profiter mais je perds rapidement patience. Mes lèvres descendent peu à peu sur son corps. J'entends Haru gémir d'envie et d'impatience. Il sait déjà où ma bouche se rend. Et le rendez-vous a bien lieu. Je pose mes lèvres sur son entrejambe au garde à vous et la caresse un peu avant de la prendre en bouche. Haru pousse un râle. Ses jambes se détendent un instant avant de se crisper alors que j'entre un doigt lubrifié de ma salive en lui.

Ce que cela pouvait me manquer de le sentir contre moi.

Il se déhanche lentement pour m'aider dans mon entreprise ou plutôt pour en ressentir plus et comme il le souhaite. Sa main se pose bientôt dans mes cheveux alors qu'il pousse encore un autre râle. Il la retire ensuite en me disant d'arrêter si je ne veux pas qu'il jouisse sur le champ. J'arrête donc et me redresse légèrement avant d'entrer un second doigt en lui et de le gigoter en lui avec le premier. Les jambes de Haru se replient peu à peu alors qu'il pousse un gémissement aigu.

-... Aki... !

Je me redresse en retriant mes doigts et glisse mes mains sous ses genoux. Je les fais glisser vers ses fesses et relève son bassin avant d'entrer en lui. Mes pupilles roulent de plaisirs sous mes paupières fermées alors qu'un râle très mal contenu s'échappe de ma gorge.  
Je me penche en avant et embrasse Haru du bout des lèvres avant de mordiller les siennes puis de faire jouer ma langue à la sienne. Haru bouge son bassin comme il peut pour me faire comprendre qu'il attend que je vienne plus loin en lui, que je le fasse ressentir ce plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.  
Alors j'obéis. Je lui donne ce qu'il veut durant un moment beaucoup trop court à mon goût mais qui a pourtant su durer. J'ai écouté le supplications de Haru alors que je me fondait en lui. Je sentais ses mains agripper mes épaules et son bassin bouger lui aussi pour accentuer notre plaisir.

Une fois le moment venu, je m'étends de fatigue sur le corps encore tremblant de Haru. Je reprends ma respiration en laissant mon visage reposer dans le creux de son cou.

Je sens Haru inspirer profondément sous moi. Puis je l'entends chuchoter.

-On a déconné, Aki.  
-Je sais Haru.

Un instant passe puis ses bras enserrent mes épaules. Je le sens déposer un baiser sur mon front et l'entends me dire qu'il m'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Haru.

Silence. Puis il m'avoue qu'il commençait à en douter. Je me crispe net en écarquillant les yeux, et me redresse en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Je l'interroge.

-Comment ? Comment ça tu en doutais ?  
-Ben... avec tout ce qui s'est passé et puis... ce bon...

J'inspire profondément d'un coup en ouvrant la bouche. Je n'en reviens pas.

-Mais t'as rien compris en fait ?  
-Hein ?  
-Si je t'ai fait ce bon, c'est pas pour me débarrasser de la corvée, c'est parce que j'en mourrai d'envie ! Mais... mais je m'en veux à cause des parents Haru ! Et puis... beaucoup de gens dépendent de notre famille, j... ce serait égoïste de ne penser qu'à nous ! C'est pour ça que je... Mais je t'aime, ça ne change pas, ça !

Il reste silencieux. Je doute un instant, et chuchote.

-Tu t'es endormi ?

Je ne peux pas savoir, il fait noir !  
Haru soupire finalement et me dit que non. Puis il me demande de dormir en déclarant devoir réfléchir.

Je m'allonge doucement dans son dos, et me retiens de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me retourne de dos à lui et m'emmitoufle dans un partie de la couette en essayant de ne pas trop la tirer à moi pour que Haru puisse en avoir assez. Je sais qu'il aime en avoir un bon morceau. Déjà quand nous étions petits, parfois il lui arrivait d'avoir toute la couette le matin quand nous dormions tous les deux.

Je ne vais pas mettre beaucoup de temps à m'endormir. Haru devait être sûrement toujours éveillé.

C'est Chiaki qui vient nous réveiller le lendemain. Moi qui avait mis mon portable à sonner, et bien je n'en aurai pas eu besoin.

-FAUT SE LEVER !

J'engouffre mon visage dans mon oreiller en entendant Haru dire à Chiaki que nous sommes réveillés et qu'il peut aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Chiaki vient tout près du bord du lit, me fait un bisou pour me dire bonjour et fait de même pour Haru après avoir contourné le lit. Il sort ensuite de la chambre mais sans fermer la porte. Je soupire et demande à Haru s'il sait où se trouve mon boxer. Il attrape le sien juste à côté du lit, et me tends le mien.

-Tiens.  
-Merci.  
-Aki, ... à propos... de cette nuit...

Je le regarde en enfilant mon vêtement sous la couette. Il continue.

-On n'a qu'à faire comme si rien c'était passé si tu veux. On a débloqué, c'est tout... ça peut arriver.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Je suis étonné qu'il soit si calme à l'idée de continuer comme nous faisions vu l'état dans lequel il était et le fait que j'ai craqué hier soir. Si je n'avais pas voulu, il ne m'aurait pas forcé. C'est donc de ma faute ce qui a pu arriver. Il pourrait s'en servir pour me montrer que je ne peux pas me passer de lui. Et pourtant, non, ... il décide d'être d'accord avec mes paroles.  
J'aurai aimé qu'il se batte un peu plus mais je pense que ça aurait de toute façon finit de la même façon en plus douloureux. Donc autant que ce soit comme ça.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et constate que Jugô m'a appelé dans la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas entendu puisqu'il était en silencieux. Je rappelle automatiquement en prévenant Haru avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. Il ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi pour écouter. Je colle mon portable à mon oreille alors que Haru s'y penche aussi. J'attends, et entends la voix endormie de Jugô.

-Allô... ?  
-Jugô ? C'est Aki. Je te réveille ?  
-... hmm... ouais...

Je souris malgré moi. C'est amusant de l'entendre mal réveillé et encore dans le brouillard. Je continue.

-Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu savais exactement ce qu'avais mon père, ... enfin Naruto.  
-Naruto ? Il a quelque chose ?

Je me crispe de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait pas.

-Euh... attends, je... tu comptais venir aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?  
-Bah ah moins que ton père m'ait appelé pour me dire qu'il préférait rester avec ton grand-père ! ... mais il se passe quoi en fait ? Pourquoi tu me dis que tu y vas mais que j'ai pas à venir ?  
-Euh j... m... Densetsu va bien, il s'est réveillé mais...

Je bloque sur la suite. Je bloque tellement que je commence à manquer d'air. Je ne veux pas le dire. Haru le remarque et me prend le téléphone des mains. Je sursaute et le regarde. Il prend la parole.

-Jugô ? C'est Haru. Naruto a eu un accident hier en allant à l'hôpital. Il est inconscient depuis. Excuse Aki, ... il n'arrive pas encore à très bien l'accepter.

Il me jette un coup d'œil mal à l'aise. Moi, mon cœur se serre et mes intestins se nouent entre eux. Je baisse les yeux. J'attends un peu, et me lève finalement. Je sors même de la chambre en laissant Haru discuter avec Haru. Je ne veux finalement rien entendre. Dans la salle à manger, je trouve les trois petits ainsi que Kisa attablées. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et passe dans la cuisine en devinant que Hinata y est avec Satsuki. Tout le monde est debout. Hinata les emmène tous tour à tour dans leur écoles. Haru et moi prendrons le bus.

Haru qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il me jette un coup d'œil et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête pour me dire que Jugô ne sait rien mais je l'avais deviné vu sa réaction.  
La matinée passe. Nous sommes à la pépinière avec Haru. Il me regarde travailler et me demande même si je veux qu'il aille chercher quelque chose à manger en bus pour qu'on pique-nique ici. Personnellement j'aimerai bien, ... mais nous avons dit à papa que nous aiderions Hinata chez elle.

-Les petits sont pas là cet après-midi. Elle a rien à faire.

Je me mets à rire doucement en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Tu dis ça à Naruto il te tue directement.

Haru hausse une sourcil et sourit. Ca m'étonne que durant l'année il ne se soit pas rendue compte de tout le travail qu'il y a à faire dans une maison. Surtout qu'il y est tout le temps, à la maison.

-Aki.

Haru s'approche de moi et s'accroupit à ma droite. Il me regarde alors que j'examine quelques plants. Il m'observe, et m'interroge.

-Tu voudrais pas aller voir Densetsu pour peut-être en savoir plus sur ce qui arrive à Naruto ?  
-Papa va nous hurler dessus s'il sait qu'on est venu à l'hôpital.  
-Il nous étripera si on essaie de voir Naruto, mais si on vient voir Densetsu ça posera pas problème !  
-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui ?  
-Il serait ici s'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Il ne laisserait pas la pépinière toute seule à cette époque de l'année.

Je reste silencieux. Puis j'accepte finalement mais seulement si tata Hinata n'a pas besoin de nous. Haru sourit, et acquiesce avant de se relever et de me demander si j'en ai encore pour longtemps. Je vais le faire attendre encore deux heures. Il sera aller dormir dans le bureau à l'entrée. Quand il m'a dit ça, ça m'a amusé. Je vais aller le réveiller et lui proposer de rentrer.

Après avoir mangé, Hinata a bien voulu nous laisser aller à l'hôpital. Elle nous a demander d'embrasser Densetsu pour Kisa et Satsuki et aussi de ne pas insister pour voir Naruto si papa ne le souhaite pas.  
Nous avons pris le bus. Haru m'a tenu par la main. Je pense qu'il a remarqué à mon visage que je ne me sens pas très bien. Je commence à assimiler la nouvelle à propos de Naruto ou, plutôt, à me l'avouer. Il y a à peine quelques instants, je me suis dit que mon père était entre la vie et la mort.  
J'inspire doucement en resserrant ma main dans celle de Haru. Ma lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement et Haru le remarque en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il se penche un peu vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille.

-Ca va aller ?

Je grimace en baissant mon visage et fais un mouvement négatif de tête. J'essaie de ne pas craquer. Je sais déjà qu'on nous regarde et que quelqu'un a sûrement pris un photo avec son téléphone portable. Haru murmure de nouveaux quelques mots.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aki. Il est fort, il va s'en remettre.

Je hoche doucement la tête en émettant un son d'accord mais j'ai du mal à y croire. On a tous pu le voir, quand Naruto est mal il ne fait pas semblant. Je me force à me reprendre. Je ne veux, d'une, pas me donner en spectacle en publique, et de deux ne pas inquiéter Densetsu si je me montre devant lui avec un visage rougi par les pleurs.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Haru garde ma main dans la sienne. Il doit vouloir me montrer qu'il est là si jamais j'ai besoin ou que je ne me sens pas bien.  
A vrai dire je me sens tout sauf bien mais je me force pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement. Même si ça fait mal, au moins nous pourrons en parler à papa et il ne gardera pas tout pour lui.

Nous demandons la chambre de Densetsu à l'accueil et nous y rendons calmement. Une fois devant sa chambre, Haru frappe doucement et entre silencieusement de peur de réveiller Densetsu si jamais il se repose. Mais non. Il est bien éveillé et semble surpris de nous voir ici.

-Les garçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Nous entrons en le saluant. Je m'approche de lui en premier et me penche pour lui donner l'accolade.

-Comment tu vas ?

Je me redresse en écoutant sa réponse.

-Très bien. Je reste là pour être plus près de Naruto. Vous êtes allés le voir ?

Je dois pâlir d'un coup. Haru me demande de m'asseoir alors que Densetsu me dévisage en me demandant ce qu'il se passe et si l'état de Naruto s'est empiré. Haru lui répond que non et que nous n'avons pas le droit de le voir sur ordre de papa. Nous sommes juste venu le voir lui. Densetsu sourit et tend son bras vers moi pour poser sa main sur mon épaule droite.

-Merci. Aki. Naruto va aller bien. Il faut juste qu'il se réveille. Sinon son état est stable maintenant.

Haru l'interroge.

-Il est toujours en soin intensif ?  
-Pour le moment, oui. Mais il n'y a pas de complications. Ne vous en faites pas.  
-Pourquoi papa ne veut pas qu'on le voit alors ?

Densetsu retire sa main de mon bras en regardant Haru qui vient de poser la question. Il semble hésiter un peu. Il l'observe, s'interroge sûrement intérieurement, et finit par répondre.

-Je pense qu'il ne veut pas vous faire revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Fuyu. Alors il vous éloigne sûrement le plus possible de Naruto pour le moment le temps qu'il se réveille.

Haru s'est crispé de la tête aux pieds en entendant le prénom de Fuyu. Il force un sourire et hoche la tête. Je l'observe baisser doucement ses yeux sur le drap du lit de Densetsu sans rien dire. J'aimerai trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour qu'il change d'idée, qu'il ne pense pas à Fuyu, mais je ne trouve pas.  
Un blanc s'installe jusqu'à ce que Haru prenne la parole tout doucement en serrant ses poings.

-Je n'ai rien fait à Naruto.

Densetsu et moi relevons nos yeux vers son visage. Il grimace en pleurant silencieusement.

-Je... je ne lui ai rien fait alors... il... y'a rien à voir avec Fuyu ! ... Il va se réveiller.

Densetsu écarquille ses yeux et se lève de son lit pour s'approche de Haru. Il pose une main sur son épaule en lui parlant doucement.

-Qui a dit que tu avais fait quelque chose à ta sœur, Haru ? Votre papa ne veut juste pas que vous vous inquiétez et vous fassiez de faux espoirs sur l'état de Naruto. Il s'en veut énormément de vous avoir dit que votre sœur se remettrait et s'inquiète beaucoup pour Naruto. C'est pour ça que tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé, il ne veut pas que vous le voyiez ni que vous en parliez avec lui. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es un lien avec la mort de ta sœur. Et ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

La voix de Haru s'étrangle alors qu'un sanglot lui échappe.

-Vous pensez tous que je l'ai tué... !  
-Je 'y ai jamais pensé une seule seconde, Haru. Et ça m'étonnerait que ton père ou ton frère l'ai fait.

Densetsu le prend dans ses bras en lui demandant de se calmer et de ne pas penser ça sur la mort de Fuyu. Je les regarde sans rien dire alors que Haru pleure sur l'épaule de Densetsu en essayant de se reprendre.  
Sa voix aigu nous fait entendre quelque chose dont je ne me serai jamais douté.

-J'avais tellement peur de maman... ! Je... Elle me faisait si peur ! Je suis désolé de... de... de

Densetsu l'interrompt en le resserrant contre lui.

-Chuuut... Ca va Haru. C'est passé. C'était il y a des années. Tu étais trop petit pour comprendre Haru. Personne ne t'en veux.  
-Papa ne veut jamais en parler ! ... Il... Je suis sûr qu... qu'il me crierait après s'il... si

J'ouvre doucement la bouche en me disant qu'il serait bon que je dise ou fasse quelques chose mais je suis interrompu avant d'avoir pu trouver quoi. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre.  
Et c'est papa qui apparaît. D'abord surpris de nous voir, il fronce rapidement ses sourcils en prenant la parole.

-C'est pas vrai vous comptez me désobéir toute votre vie ou quoi ?

Je lui réponds en me levant, mal à l'aise.

-Papa, on... on venait juste voir Densetsu, ... On sait très bien que tu veux pas qu'on voit Naruto... c'est...

Densetsu m'aide en demandant à papa de ne pas nous en vouloir de nous inquiétez pour Naruto. C'est à ce moment-là que papa remarque les larmes et sanglots de Haru qui essaie de se reprendre avec beaucoup de mal. Il accourt vers lui en lâchant la porte et l'interroge. Il lui demande ce qu'il se passe et ce que Densetsu nous a dit pour le mettre dans cet état. Haru grimace et s'excuse d'une voix plus que serrée et étranglée.  
Papa s'étonne.

-Tu es désolé ? Mais de quoi Haru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je... j'avais peur je... elle me faisait peur papa ! Je suis désolé ! Je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux tous les jours ! T... Tous les jours je me dis que... que si... si je te l'avais dit, ... elle serait encore là et...  
-Haru de quoi tu parles bon sang ! Qui te fait peur ?

Densetsu prononce le prénom de maman pour réponse. Papa lève ses yeux vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard, et comprend. Il se retourne vers Haru en soupirant presque d'impatience.

-Enfin voyons Haru je ne t'en veux pas ! Arrête de penser que tu es fautif ! Ca fait des années que tu crois qu

Haru hurle automatiquement.

-C'EST MA FAUTE ET JE LE SAIS !

Papa se redresse bien droit en inspirant profondément. Il fixe Haru en serrant ses lèvres. Il me regarde brusquement, puis Densetsu. Son visage est fermé et semble décidé. Il ne veut pas discuter.

Puis d'un coup, très violemment, il gifle Haru. Le son de claquement de sa main contre la joue de Haru m'a fait sursauter. Je me lève d'un bon mais m'immobilise en entendant papa prendre la parole ou plutôt même crier.

-D'ACCORD ! TU ES FAUTIF ! JE PEUX SAVOIR COMMENT TU COMPTES REPARER, MAINTENANT ?

Je me rassieds sans y croire. Je dévisage papa alors qu'il insulte Haru de fils indigne et d'assassin. Il lui hurle dessus que depuis la mort de Fuyu il ferait tout pour l'échanger contre lui et qu'il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Il lui crie qu'il regrette que maman ne l'ait pas empoisonné lui plutôt que Fuyu.

Mes yeux sont rivés sur le visage de papa déformé par la colère. Pendant ce temps, Densetsu ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
Est-ce... est-ce qu'il est d'accord avec ce que dit papa ou est-il tellement choqué qu'il ne peut plus bouger tout comme moi ?

Papa poursuit en se penchant sur Haru qui s'est agenouillé au sol.

-BIEN ! TU ES CONTENT ? JE T'EN VEUX ! C'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDAIS, NON ? JE TE HURLE DESSUS QUE TU AS TUE MA FILLE, JE T'ACCUSE ET TE FRAPPE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE MAINTENANT ? HEIN ! ME LA RAMENER PEUT-ETRE ?

Il s'accroupit devant Haru en baissant d'un ton mais sa voix reste malgré tout très ferme et même menaçante.

-C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?

J'entends Haru gémir un « non » plaintif mais papa ne l'écoute pas. Il continue.

-Haru je t'interdis de parler de ta sœur comme ça. Tu te poses en victime et je refuse que tu le fasses. C'est ta sœur qui nous a quitté. Pas toi. En pensant qu'on t'en veux, tu cherches à te faire plaindre.

Haru gémit de nouveau un « non » plaintif mais papa ne l'écoute toujours pas et poursuit alors que sa voix se calme et se fait plus douce.

-Je ne te plaindrai pas par rapport à Fuyu, tu entends ? Oui tu aurais pu en parler, oui ta sœur serait encore en vie si tu l'avais fait. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors restes-en-là. C'est ta mère qui a perdu l'esprit et qui était jalouse de ta petite sœur. Je sais qu'elle t'a menacé. Tu m'as tout raconté quand tu étais petit. Et je sais qu'elle te faisait peur. Si tu penses vraiment que je t'en veux, ...

Il inspire doucement en regardant fixement Haru. Puis il reprend.

-... et bien oui tu as raison.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :****  
**Je ne vous en mets pas cette fois ! #eulala!# Mais il y a une raison, je ne sais quoi mettre sans vous montrez concrètement ce qu'il va s'y passer ! Haha ! Donc ben... voilà. Vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre ! Surprise !

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous avez dû le constater, mais je n'ai pas encore fait les réponses. En réalité j'ai fait celles de POW Sasuke chap 40 vu que j'ai posté le 41 hier, mais il y a un gros bug sur la page profil, elle ne veut pas se faire modifier. Donc j'attends que mon doux Seha voit ça s'il peut arranger le problème, comme ça je ferai tout le monde en même temps. Et puis ça m'a coupé dans l'élan et du coup ben j'ai pas fait les non-ano...****  
****Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez vos réponses ! (au pire quand je rentrerai... :s.. dsl)****  
****J'espère que ça ne va pas vous gêner pour mettre un commentaire à ce chapitre, (oh que oui je l'espère ! Q.Q... )Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez tout plein de choses à en dire ! Merci d'avance, donc, pour vos reviews, et à très bientôt !**

_#suite du dialogue de fin de chapitre de POW Sasuke chap 40#_  
Nana :#au téléphone avec Itachi et Densetsu# Je suis bien arrivée chez Seha ! Comment vont les plantes, à la maison?  
Densetsu : #hausse un sourcil en se posant la même question, et va faire le tour pour voir les survivants#  
Itachi : #qui a compris# Euh... bien ! B... Bien ! Et Seha ? Comment il va?  
Nana : Ah bah attends ! Je te le passe ! #tend le combiné à Seha# Tiens ! Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te parler !  
Sehaltiel : Allô, Itachi ? Comment va le plus sexy des Uchiwa ?  
Itachi : #fronce un sourcil# C'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Nana ? C'est quoi le plan, là ? èé  
Sehaltiel : Roooo, mais j'essaye d'être gentil ! Je n'ai rien fait à Nana', moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je parle des Uchiwa comme étant des "ça" que je vous déteste tous personnellement. J'ai juste quelques soucis avec ton frère, parce qu'il ne respire pas l'intelligence (et aussi peut-être parce qu'il sortait avec Kiba, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu) mais je suis gentil !  
Nana : #écoutant de loin, se demande ce qu'il raconte, et se rappelle que Sasuke sortait avec Kiba dans les dialogues de fin de chapitre faits durant sa visite chez Seha en août#  
Itachi : ... mouais... Ben je vais très bien, merci. Je te passe Densetsu.  
Densetsu : #sans savoir que c'est Seha au bout de l'onde# Allô? Nana ! Y'a aucun décès de plantes !  
Sehaltiel : Des décès de plantes ? Ooooh, je vois. Itachi et toi étiez tellement... "occupés", que vous en avez oublié de prendre soin des plantes vertes ?  
Densetsu : #écarquille les yeux, et rougit jusqu'à plus soif# N'IMPORTE QUOI ! #raccroche brusquement en continuant de rougir#


	63. Frères III Chapitre 63

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 63. **

-Si tu penses vraiment que je t'en veux, ...

Papa inspire doucement en regardant fixement Haru. Puis il reprend.

-... et bien oui tu as raison. Je t'en veux parfois de ne pas avoir été ce petit garçon courageux que je pensais connaître. Mais je m'en veux encore plus à moi-même. C'est de ma faute. Je pensais que s'il y avait eu un problème tu me l'aurais dit. C'est moi qui t'ai mal jugé et c'est donc à cause de moi que tout s'est passé comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été autant axé sur Fuyu, j'aurai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je vous aurais plus connus ton frère et toi quand vous étiez tout petits et j'aurai vu que vous étiez aussi fragiles que votre sœur.

Je respire un peu plus facilement. J'inspire profondément et hoche doucement la tête plusieurs fois en me rassurant. Papa faisait semblant, il ne déteste pas Haru ni ne pense qu'il soit un fils indigne. Il veut juste le faire réagir un peu plus intelligemment par rapport à Fuyu.

-S'il vous plait Densetsu, rallongez-vous dans votre lit.

Je sursaute d'un coup et remarque enfin la présence d'Itachi à l'entrée de la pièce. Il soupire en regardant Haru et Neji assis par terre. Haru pleure encore et murmure des excuses à papa qui lui demande de se reprendre et de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Itachi leur demande s'ils veulent de la glace pour la joue de Haru. Je hoquète en le dévisageant.

Il serait là depuis autant de temps ?

En même temps, ... vu les cris que papa a poussé, il fallait forcément que quelqu'un vienne pour demander à ce qu'on se taise vu le lieu où nous sommes.  
Mais papa n'a pas l'air d'y penser. Il se lève en aidant Haru à faire de même pendant que Densetsu se rallonge, et interroge Itachi sans lui répondre par rapport à la glace pour Haru.

-Tu venais me chercher ? Naruto s'est réveillé ?  
-Non. Désolé Neji je venais à cause du bruit.

Papa perd son sourire. Itachi s'approche de Haru et pose doucement sa main sous sa mâchoire inférieure pour lui faire relever et tourner son visage. Il lui redemande s'il veut un peu de glace ou non. Haru jette un coup d'œil à papa et baisse légèrement les yeux sur le côté en acceptant et en remerciant Itachi.

-Ne me remercie pas je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le geste.

Papa se racle la gorge et s'assied à la place ou je me trouvais à l'instant en interpellant Densetsu.

-Comment allez-vous Densetsu ?  
-Bien. J'ai eu la surprise de voir mes petits-fils !

Je souris malgré moi, amusé. Papa répond.

-Oui. Des petits-fils désobéissant.

Je lui rétorque qu'il ne nous avait en aucun cas interdit de venir voir Densetsu.

-Vous devriez être en train d'aider Hinata. Et toi, Aki, j'aurai pensé que tu serais allé à la pépinière.  
-On y est déjà allé papa. Après le code ce matin. Et on a demandé à tata si elle avait besoin de nous avant de partir.

Il ne sait du coup plus quoi dire. Il perd patience et finit par rétorquer qu'on aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on mette les pieds à l'hôpital. Je hausse les épaules en soupirant et jette un coup d'œil à Haru pendant que papa m'observe. Haru a les yeux baissés. Il s'est assis de l'autre côté du lit de Densetsu sur un tabouret. Il patiente en malaxant sa joue. Je ne le regarde pas trop longtemps. Je sens le regard de papa posé sur moi. Il nous jette un coup d'œil à tous les deux, à Haru et moi, et pose une question de façon un peu gênée.

-Ca... ça a été hier soir ? Cette nuit ?

Haru acquiesce. J'émets un petit son affirmatif sans regarder papa ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas une très bonne chose. C'est Itachi qui nous sauve. Il demande quelques instants à papa pour lui parler dans le couloir. Papa le suit après nous avoir tous regardés tour à tour.

S'ensuit un léger blanc. Une infirmière apporte de la glace à Haru quelques minutes plus tard. Haru grimace en l'apposant sur sa joue gauche. Il siffle entre ses dents. Je me lève et emporte le tabouret avec moi pour m'asseoir à côté de Haru. Je lui prends la glace des mains et la pose moi-même sur sa joue en l'interrogeant.

-T'as toujours mal ?  
-C'est pas grave que j'ai mal ou pas... je l'ai mérité...  
-Oui mais papa a eu l'air de frapper fort.

Il baisse un peu les yeux en répondant à voix basse.

-Il en avait pas que l'air...

Densetsu demande à Haru s'il va mieux maintenant. Haru hoche doucement et timidement la tête avant de se traiter d'imbécile.

-C'est juste un traumatisme, Haru. Ne t'en fais pas. Les choses sont clairs maintenant. Tu as compris les sentiments de ton père ?

De nouveau, Haru hoche la tête. Il renifle un peu et frotte son œil droit puis gauche après que j'aie écarté la poche de glace de sa joue. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux tout doucement. Haru me sourit en sanglotant maladroitement de façon un peu amusée ou en voulant rire pour me rassurer. Je ne sais pas trop mais en tout cas je vois qu'il se sent bête mais qu'il est mieux. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'est retiré de ses épaules. J'espère qu'il a bien compris ce qu'a voulu lui dire papa. Je lui redonne la poche de glace. Il me remercie et jette un coup d'œil à Densetsu qui nous observe.  
Haru prend la parole en changeant de sujet.

-Et... Et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu aies fait un malaise ?

Densetsu soupire, et déclare.

-Je me fais vieux.

Je souris tout comme Haru. Densetsu fait de même et se moque de lui même en nous demandant si nous pourrions lui offrir un déambulateur à son anniversaire. Je ris doucement et rétorque qu'une canne serait plus chic. Il accepte en plaisantant. Du moins j'espère qu'il plaisante.

Nous allons encore rester un peu puis laisser Densetsu se reposer. Une fois sortis de la chambre, nous nous regardons sans rien dire.  
J'aimerai aller voir Naruto. Ou avoir des nouvelles un peu plus précises. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Et puis, papa dans la chambre de Naruto, je ne pense pas qu'il faille que Haru y aille tout de suite. Ils doivent sûrement rester de leur côté encore un peu après l'échange qu'ils ont eu. Haru doit très certainement encore être très choqué par la gifle et les mots de papa. Il sait maintenant qu'il voulait le faire réagir, lui faire entrer la chose dans le crâne, ... mais il doit encore être un peu perdu dans tout ça.  
Je prends sa main et la serre doucement en proposant de rentrer ou d'aller prendre un café quelque part. Il accepte de se rendre dans un petit bar pour se détendre. Je souris, et l'emmène. Nous allons prendre un café qui ne va malheureusement pas durer car des journalistes se sont un peu trop approchés à notre goût. Je pense qu'ils s'apprêtaient même à nous poser des questions sur l'accident de Naruto.  
Nous rentrons chez tata Hinata. Haru va déclarer vouloir aller voir ses mails ainsi que parler un peu avec papy s'il se connecte en même temps que lui. Moi j'ai aidé tata à préparer le goûter pour les filles qui n'allaient pas tarder. Puis je suis allé chercher les plus petits avec elle. Haru était encore sur l'ordinateur et il semblait un peu débordé. Il n'a pas les dossiers ici, mais il semblerait que papy était présent. Ils ont peut-être discutés de papa et Naruto ou d'une affaire en cours que Haru connaîtrait sur le bout des doigts. Je ne sais pas...

Cela fait plus d'une semaine maintenant. Nous sommes le 24 juin. Mardi. Haru et moi passons notre code ce matin. Nous sommes toujours chez tata Hinata et Naruto ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Papa reste à l'hôpital. Il est passé il y a quelques jours très rapidement. Il a perdu du poids, semble épuisé, ... mais nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui avec Haru. Satsuki et Kisa sont bientôt en vacances et je pense qu'elle les attendent avec hâte. Elles se forcent à l'école ou alors sont accablés de questions de leurs « camarades » qui lisent la presse à scandale. Elles aussi sont épuisées par tout ça.  
Moi j'ai toujours du mal, même si cela va bientôt faire deux semaines, à accepter la chose. Je ne sais pas j'ai juste l'impression qu'il dort beaucoup ou... je ne sais pas vraiment.  
Densetsu est sorti de l'hôpital, lui. Mais il est interdit de pépinière. Je m'y rends et forme Jugô lorsque je n'ai pas de leçon à l'auto-école. Comme ça, je m'assure que Densetsu n'y va pas. Mais je crois qu'il a compris, maintenant. Et il doit aussi très certainement s'en vouloir plus que tout pour Naruto. S'il n'avait pas forcé, il n'aurait pas fait de malaise et n'aurait pas terminé dans une ambulance, suivit pas la voiture de Naruto qui... a terminé percuté.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées et remarque Haru à l'entrée de la maison en train de m'attendre.

-Tu viens ? Ils vont pas nous attendre !  
-Oui, je... j'arrive.

Haru et moi continuons de partager la chambre de Chiaki. Cependant, nous n'avons rien fait depuis la veille de notre visite à Densetsu à l'hôpital. Haru ne m'en a pas reparlé et moi non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il a compris mon point de vue et que, maintenant que je lui ai bien expliqué pour le bon et ce que je ressens pour lui, ... il va mieux. Il a l'air plus stable.  
Mais peut-être aussi qu'il fait le fort pour moi par rapport à Naruto.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parfois ça me fait du bien de me dire qu'il a compris, mais à d'autres moments ça m'attriste de le voir si docile dans tout ça.

Je me secoue un peu. Pour le moment ce n'est pas à ça qu'il faut que je pense. On va passer un examen, avec Haru, après tout. Tata Hinata part avec tout le monde en voiture. Nous prenons un bus avec Haru. Je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées sans faire attention. C'est lui qui m'a tiré par la main pour me faire sortir au bon arrêt.

-Essaies de te calmer un peu, Aki. Tu vas tout louper sinon.  
-Mais non. J'y arriverai facilement, t'inquiète pas. Je connais tout par cœur.  
-Oui mais faut te concentrer sur les images, aussi !

Je soupire et hausse les épaules en faisant mine de m'en ficher. Je le suis lentement jusqu'au local où nous passons l'examen. Plusieurs autres élèves attendent et nous dévisagent d'ailleurs alors que nous arrivons. Nous avons même été photographié quelques minutes plus tard en entrant dans la salle avec les autres. Haru et moi avons échangé un regard en nous installant aux places désignées.  
Puis l'examen est passé. J'ai mon résultat avant Haru. Comme mon prénom commence par un « a », je passe avant lui. Je trouverai cela stressant d'avoir son résultat un par un au bureau devant tout le monde si je n'étais pas si sûr de l'avoir. Et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas tort. L'homme qui contrôle nos télécommandes me confirme le résultat et me donne le papier justifiant la réussite. Je ressors en souriant à Haru qui me regardait. Je le vois se lever juste avant de passer la porte du local. Je suis accueilli à l'extérieur par le responsable de l'auto-école où nous allons. Il me demande mon résultat, lequel je lui donne calmement, et me félicite en souriant. Mais je vois bien que c'est une sourire poli forcé. Et je n'aime pas ça. Heureusement Haru coupe court à la chose en sortant à son tour et en tendant sa feuille au responsable.

-Je l'ai.

Il prend ensuite son portable dans sa poche et l'allume de façon un peu pressée. Je hausse une sourcil et l'interroge.

-Haru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je sais pas je... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je prends automatiquement mon portable et l'allume. La plupart du temps c'est sur le mien que papa envoie un texto. J'entends Haru me demander si j'ai reçu un message, mais je lui réponds que non. C'est au même moment que nous entendons la voix de papa nous appeler.

-LES GARCONS !

Je lève les yeux en même temps que Haru et tourne mon visage sur ma gauche. Papa est là, en voiture. Il nous fait un signe de main. Nous saluons notre responsable et le laissons avec les autres élèves. Je crois que Haru lui a dit qu'on l'appellerait rapidement pour les cours de conduite. J'arrive en premier à hauteur de la voiture. J'interroge papa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je venais vous chercher à la sortie de votre examen. Comment ça a été ?  
-Bah... ben très bien, mais...

Je bafouille un peu. Haru nous rejoint et n'attend pas pour se rassurer.

-Comment va Naruto ?

Papa perd doucement son sourire en dévisageant Haru. Il détourne son visage et déclare qu'il n'y a aucun changement.

-P... pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

Papa fronce ses sourcils en répondant à Haru d'un ton agacé que nous sommes ses fils et qu'il peut bien venir voir les résultats et passer un peu de temps avec nous. Haru en reste coi puis s'excuse à voix basse. Papa se racle la gorge, et nous propose de monter en voiture. Je me précipite pour être à l'avant avant Haru, mais de toute façon ce dernier semble s'en ficher. Il monte à l'arrière de mon côté, et déclare à papa avoir eu son code. Papa nous félicite mais son ton agacé est resté.  
Il redémarre et prends la route. Une route qui ne se trouve pas être le chemin vers la maison de tata Hinata. Je m'étonne et le fais savoir.

-Tu nous emmènes où ?  
-On va aller prendre Densetsu. Ensuite je vous emmène voir Naruto. C'est votre père lui aussi alors... vous pouvez le voir si vous voulez.

Mon ventre se noue et mon cœur se serre alors que je tourne mon visage vers celui de papa.

-On... on va le voir ?

Haru prend la parole sans laisser à papa le temps de me répondre.

-Papa... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ... tu...

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il me jette un coup d'œil et poursuit.

-Aki n'a toujours pas accepté, ...

Je prononce un léger « hein ? » qui n'échappe pas à papa qui écoute pourtant Haru terminer.

-Je sais pas si c'est bon pour lui de voir Naruto... s'il

Papa interrompt Haru en m'interrogeant.

-Aki, est-ce que tu veux voir Naruto ?

Un silence s'installe durant quelques instants. Des instants pendant lesquels je fixe papa sans ciller. J'ai la gorge complètement serrée. Mais j'arrive malgré tout à prononcer un léger son affirmatif. Haru pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule et me demande si je suis bien sérieux, si je me rends compte de ce qu'il va se passer. J'inspire profondément très lentement, et lui réponds de vive voix que je veux voir Naruto. Je ne vais par la suite plus rien dire de toute le trajet jusqu'à chez Densetsu. Je lui ai laissé ma place à l'avant. J'ai rejoins Haru sur la banquette arrière. Il va m'observer un petit moment avant de prendre ma main et de la serrer très fort avant de la lâcher.  
Densetsu prend la parole à voix basse mais nous l'entendons, à l'arrière. Il interroge papa.

-Comment va-t-il ?  
-On lui a enlevé le respirateur artificiel hier soir.  
-C'est pour ça que tu emmènes les garçons ?

Papa acquiesce. Haru intervient. Je pense qu'il n'a pas pu se contenir.

-Il était sous respirateur ?

Papa lui répond que oui mais qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Haru poursuit ses interrogations.

-Alors il va mieux ? Son état s'améliore ?  
-Son corps, oui. Mais... il n... il ne...

Papa soupire. Densetsu termine sa phrase en la devinant.

-Il ne se réveille toujours pas.

Papa émet un petit son indéfinissable. Densetsu l'observe et finit par lui demander s'il veut qu'il prenne le volant mais papa refuse. Haru continue.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Il a eu quoi... exactement ?

Densetsu répond pour papa mais je n'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Naruto va bien. Ils n'arrêtent pas de tous le dire. Il a juste besoin de se réveiller.  
Un respirateur artificiel ? Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'était très certainement pas nécessaire. Naruto est plus fort que ce qu'ils croient. Ou alors c'était juste par précaution mais il n'y avait pas tant besoin de ça.  
J'entends soudain une énième question de la part de Haru.

-Il peut avoir des séquelles s'il se réveille ?

Je prends automatiquement la parole de façon peut-être un peu brusque.

-Pourquoi « s'il » se réveille ? Bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller ! Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait des séquelles ? Il y a des tonnes d'accidents dans le monde et tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'avoir de séquelles, non ! Naruto va très bien. Arrêtes d'embêter papa avec tes questions stupides.

Haru me dévisage. Densetsu aussi après s'être tourné vers moi. Je ne le vois pas, mais papa m'a jeté un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur central. Il répond doucement à Haru.

-Il peut, oui.

Je fronce mes sourcils et regarde par la vitre de mon côté. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Et je n'y crois pas. Papa dramatise, c'est tout. Il a peur et voit noir pour ne pas nous donner de faux espoirs comme il l'a fait avec Fuyu.  
Naruto va bien. Il va bien et il ne va plus tarder à se réveiller. J'en suis sûr.

Je sais très bien ce que pense Haru. Il se dit sûrement que je nie tout en bloc. Il m'a même dit que je le faisais étant petit pour Fuyu et maman. Mais je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir et je ne veux de toute façon pas chercher à m'en souvenir. Naruto va bien. Un point c'est tout.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital. Papa me surveille du coin de l'œil mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler. Je le fais même sursauter au bout d'un moment en lui adressant la parole.

-Papa ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Il inspire profondément, et s'arrête. Je fais de même tout comme Haru et Densetsu. Papa leur adresse un regard et demande à Densetsu de nous laisser et d'emmener Haru voir Naruto. Densetsu nous regarde tour à tour, et hoche la tête en posant une main sur le bras de Haru pour l'emmener avec lui. Haru qui échange un regard avec moi avant de se retourner et de suivre les pas de Densetsu.  
Je les observe, et interroge papa.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Aki. ... Viens, ... on va parler un peu avant de monter.

Il me montre un banc juste avant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les photographes se sont amoindris depuis la semaine dernière. Je ne m'étonne donc pas qu'il n'y en ai pas ici. Je m'assieds à côté de lui sans rien dire. Papa m'observe un peu, puis se lance.

-Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?

Je m'étonne de la question, et hoche la tête en répondant à voix haute.

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? Je vais très bien !  
-... Hm... d'accord.

Je hausse un sourcil en me penchant et attrape le regard de papa pour l'interroger.

-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, papa ?  
-Oui. C'est toi. Aki, ça ne va pas bien. Tu devrais être mal et tendu à l'idée de voir Naruto. Haru a eu raison lorsqu'il a dit que tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte de ce qui a pu se passer.

J'inspire profondément en regardant à l'opposé de papa et soupire. Papa insiste.

-Aki. Naruto a eu un accident grave. S'il te plait. Il faut que tu le comprennes.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure sans tourner mon visage. Papa pose sa main droite sur mon avant-bras gauche en chuchotant mon prénom. Ma gorge se serre alors que je prends la parole sans le regarder.

-Tu veux juste qu'on ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs, tu dramatises encore. Il va très bien. Il doit juste se réveiller.  
-Aki. Naruto est dans le coma. Il n'est pas juste endormi. S'il te plaît comprends-le. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez, je le sais et tu le sais. Mais je ne dramatise pas. Je vous ai même caché des choses sur son état. Vous ne saviez pas, avant aujourd'hui, qu'il était sous respirateur artificiel.

Je me lève d'un coup et fais quelque pas. Je ne veux pas écouter ça. Mes lèvres se tordent. Je vois peu à peu flou et renifle en me frottant les yeux.

-Il va très bien !

Papa se lève et me rejoint. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et chuchote.

-Aki. Je...

Il soupire et reprend.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le voir ? Je ne veux pas te forcer mais une fois que tu seras dans la chambre, tu ne pourras plus te mentir comme tu le fais.  
-Je ne me mens pas. Il va bien, papa. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il t'a promis de ne pas mourir avant toi. Il va se réveiller.

Il reste silencieux. Il m'observe quelques instants pendant que je me reprends. Puis il murmure un « viens » en m'emmenant à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Peu à peu, en marchant, mon ventre se noue de plus en plus et mes doigts se triturent de plus en plus nerveusement. Je fixe le sol, mes pieds, ... pas plus haut que les genoux des gens que nous croisons. Papa me garde contre lui, un bras passé dans mon dos et sa main gauche posée sur mon épaule gauche.

Je me repasse les discussions que nous avons eu avec Haru, avec papa, avec Densetsu, depuis l'accident. Je cligne des yeux en relevant doucement mon visage. Comme si je réalisais. Comme si j'acceptais enfin la chose au fur et à mesure de mon avancée vers la chambre de mon père.  
Je regarde papa du coin de l'œil avant de baisser la tête.

J'ai tout faux.  
Naruto ne va pas bien. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui.

J'ouvre doucement la bouche en repensant une nouvelle fois à la discussion dans la voiture.  
Le respirateur artificiel, ... Naruto qui ne veut pas se réveiller, ...

Je prends doucement la parole à voix basse.

-Papa... ?

Il sursaute. Je continue sans regarder s'il a tourné son visage vers le mien. A vrai dire je m'en fiche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir, ... comme séquelles, ... Naruto.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :****  
**« Cette pensée va laisser place à la panique une fois tout proche de la chambre de Naruto. Comment sais-je où elle se trouve ?  
Parce que Haru sort d'une salle en trombe et cherche du regard de façon plus que paniqué. Il nous voit, et nous entendons tous Densetsu dire à Haru de se dépêcher de trouver un médecin. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai répondu à personne pour le moment. Je profite des derniers jours que j'ai chez mon doux Seha ! Merci pour votre compréhension. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! (et peur à la fois. Huhu.. Vu la preview. :p) N'hésitez pas à commenter, il y a peut-être des retards dans les réponses, mais elles viendront quoiqu'il arrive ! Merci d'avance !**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE ! :****  
****Aux revieweurs anonymes, **vous allez devoir attendre mon retour chez moi (1er juin 2011) pour avoir vos réponses car ni sur mon profil, ni sur celui de Sehaltiel, les modifications ne fonctionnent. Mais vous aurez toutes les réponses, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'essai de faire la modification tous les jours depuis le poste de samedi sur POW Sasuke, mais ça ne veut pas.  
**Aux revieweurs loggés,** les réponses _(mes réponses et non vos review)_ fonctionnent mais seulement via MP, donc les personnes n'ayant pas « Private Message : Enable » sur leur compte, il faudrait le modifier. Sinon, je vous mettrai dorénavant vos réponses avec les anonymes (donc là jusqu'au 1er juin au plus tard il faudra attendre pour les avoir).  
En dehors de ça, les loggés, comme en ce moment je suis chez Mon doux Seha je ne réponds pas forcément juste avant le post du chapitre vous l'avez remarqué. Mais vous aurez malgré tout tous suite à vos reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_(Suite du dialogue de fin de chapitre de POW Sasuke chap 42)__  
_Nana : Je vous dit à dans trois jours, tout le monde ! #fait la bise à Densetsu, Itachi, Neji, Naruto, et Kiba qui repartent avant elle#  
Itachi : Au revoir. Et merci pour les muffins pour dans le train !  
Sehaltiel : #agite un mouchoir comme le font les femmes qui regardent leur homme partir sur un bateau# Au revoir, tout le monde ! Je vous aime (presque) tous ! Peut-être nous reverrons-nous pour la JE !  
Kiba : #s'avance vers Sehaltiel# Merci pour la bataille navale. C'était marrant. T'es super nul aux jeux de hasard. C'était presque trop facile.  
Sehaltiel : ... Je pourrais dire que je te déteste, mais ce ne serait pas crédible #pense à sa propre réaction dès qu'il voit un toutou et se dit qu'il réagit de la même façon avec Kiba# Du coup, tu peux revenir quand tu veux ! J'te présenterai mon toutou ! #se rapproche et chuchote dans son oreille # Mais viens sans Naruto, Sasuke, et surtout SANS Neji, la prochaine fois, okay ?  
Nana : C'est quoi ces messes basses, là ? #lance un regard très suspicieux à Seha et Kiba#  
Sehaltiel : Rien du tout... ! Je lui disais juste que c'était dommage qu'il parte parce qu'il me manquait quelques mesures.  
Kiba : # hausse un sourcil sans rien dire, et se demande quelle mesure Seha n'a pas pris.#  
Nana : Oui. Bah il reviendra, t'inquiètes pas. En tout cas je suis très fière de toi ! Tu n'as pas trucidé Neji, durant son séjour ! n.n  
Densetsu : #soupir intérieurement en se disant que Naruto et Neji ne se sont de toute façon pas beaucoup montré et restaient plutôt seuls à seuls dans leur coin à faire on ne sait quoi.#  
Kiba : #toujours dans ses pensées, hoquette d'un coup en rougissant. A trouvé quelle mesure Seha n'a pas pris#  
_(C'était le dernier dialogue avec Sehaltiel avant un mois. Et oui ! Parce qu'il vient à la Japan Expo avec moi et NanaNara, donc on pourra se faire un dialogue à trois, comme ça ! Héhé ! A bientôt ! )_


	64. Frères III Chapitre 64

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. **à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru**, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu !** (qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi** je les utilise depuis presque 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 64.**

Je prends doucement la parole à voix basse.

-Papa... ?

Il sursaute. Je continue sans regarder s'il a tourné son visage vers le mien. A vrai dire je m'en fiche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir, ... comme séquelles, ... Naruto.

Je m'arrête et regarde papa dans les yeux en l'interrogeant encore.

-Dans quel état il est ?

Papa m'observe en silence, et me dit de le suivre en prenant ma main. J'obéis en me demandant intérieurement pourquoi il ne me répond pas. Si je n'étais pas si paniqué je devinerai que c'est parce que je vais de toute façon avoir la réponse à ma question dans moins d'une minute.

Une minute qui passe plus vite que ce que je pensais. Mais cette pensée va laisser place à la panique une fois tout proche de la chambre de Naruto. Comment sais-je où elle se trouve ?  
Parce que Haru sort d'une salle en trombe et cherche du regard de façon plus que paniquée. Il nous voit, et nous entendons tous Densetsu dire à Haru de se dépêcher de trouver un médecin. Papa se précipite alors avant moi. Haru se pousse en plaquant son dos à la porte. J'arrive dans le dos de papa qui s'est immobilisé, et vois Naruto les yeux ouverts. Il sourit doucement, et lève mollement sa main gauche en prononçant un petit « Hey... ! » pour papa.  
Papa qui murmure le prénom de Naruto d'une voix serrée. Je ne sais même pas si les autres l'ont entendu. Densetsu, debout à côté du lit de Naruto, sourit doucement en déclarant qu'il vient tout juste de se réveiller. Haru hoquette soudain et se faufile entre papa, moi, et la porte pour aller chercher un médecin. Papa, lui, après avoir assimilé et, sûrement, s'être persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve, s'avance doucement vers le lit sans dire un mot. Il est bouche bée et ne quitte pas Naruto des yeux. J'entre à mon tour en l'observant. Papa pleure en silence. Il se penche vers Naruto, et pose ses mains sur ses joues en prenant doucement la parole.

-Tu...

Il se penche un peu plus et pose son front contre celui de Naruto en grimaçant.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Je recule d'un pas en jetant un coup d'œil à Densetsu alors que papa commence à pleurer moins silencieusement. Il s'appuie contre le côté du lit en criant mal d'une voix serrée à Naruto qu'il est réveillé mais qu'il ne peut même pas l'enlacer à cause de ses blessures. Il ajoute qu'il n'a plus le droit de prendre la voiture seul dorénavant. Je vois Naruto sourire doucement de façon un peu amusée. Il lui répond calmement. Sa voix est un peu cassée et très faible.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.  
-Tu dormais ! Tu dormais ! Imbécile ! Comment je peux te manquer autant que tu m'as manqué ! Je t'interdis de me refaire ça, tu entends ?  
-Excuse-moi.

Papa redresse très légèrement son visage en regardant Naruto dans les yeux. Il pleure et sanglote sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mon ventre se noue en le voyant soudain l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aime. Je détourne mon regard en reculant de nouveau un peu. Je me racle la gorge.

C'est à ce moment-là que Haru revient accompagné d'un médecin. Je m'étonne un peu de voir le père de tonton Itachi, mais ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il est plus que compétent après tout. Une infirmière le suit.  
On va nous demander de sortir. Papa est resté. Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas pu le déloger de là de toute façon. Je suis assis sur une banquette dans le couloir, à côté de Haru. Densetsu est debout de l'autre côté du couloir, adossé au mur. Il nous observe et se met à sourire en parlant.

-Au final tu avais raison, Aki !

Je baisse les yeux en joignant mes mains.

-Non, je... c'est juste un hasard.

Haru pose une main sur ma cuisse droite en prenant la parole à son tour.

-Il s'est réveillé et a l'air d'aller bien. C'est le principal.

J'acquiesce. Densetsu confirme lui aussi. C'est vrai qu'il doit être plus que rassuré. Il prend la parole.

-Naruto ne fait vraiment pas les choses à moitié, à nous faire peur comme ça.

Je déclare alors qu'il n'était pourtant jamais tombé malade ni n'avait eu la moindre blessure depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souviens. Haru hoche la tête en disant que lui non plus ne se rappelle pas. Densetsu nous éclaire en nous disant qu'il ne l'a quasiment jamais été depuis notre naissance. Haru soupire doucement.

-Il s'est mis en tête de rattraper les années en deux mois ou quoi ?

Je souris malgré moi et échange un regard avec Haru. C'est à ce moment-là que papa sort de la chambre. Il nous jette un coup d'œil tour à tour, et interroge Densetsu.

-Densetsu, vous pouvez appeler Hinata et la prévenir ? Qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais... elle pourra dire aux filles que je les emmènerai voir Naruto demain après-midi après le collège.

Densetsu hoche la tête et nous laisse. Papa referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui et nous observe un instant.

-Naruto est examiné. Il y en a pour un moment.

Haru se lève doucement pendant que, moi, je regarde papa. Haru l'interroge.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre chez tata ?

Papa hoche doucement la tête en grimaçant et s'excuse. Je lui rétorque que ce n'est rien et que nous comprenons. Il reprend.

-Je ramènerai Densetsu un peu plus tard. Vous pouvez prendre le bus ?

Haru hoche la tête. Papa nous demande aussi d'embrasser les filles pour Naruto, et nous dit qu'il viendra nous prendre demain en début d'après-midi après le collège des filles.  
Je me lève à mon tour et pose une question.

-Il va rester à l'hôpital encore longtemps ?  
-Je te dirai ça demain. Je ne sais pas encore. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il inspire profondément, et nous accole avant de nous laisser partir alors que Densetsu revient. Ce dernier ne cache pas son étonnement mais, après explication, il comprend finalement pourquoi nous sommes sur le départ.

Nous rentrons chez tata Hinata pour déjeuner, puis je la laisse avec Haru pour me rendre à la pépinière. Densetsu va passer dans l'après-midi mais ne va rien faire à part me guider. Il ne fait plus d'effort ni rien. Il a compris la leçon.  
Sur le chemin du retour durant lequel je me fais ramener par Densetsu, j'envoie un texto à Jugô pour le prévenir sur l'état de Naruto. Je demande ensuite à Densetsu les nouvelles sans penser que j'aurai pu le faire avant.

-Il sort la semaine prochaine. Le lundi. Il n'a pas de séquelle et va devoir suivre un peu de rééducation pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Je hoche la tête en émettant un petit son pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Je redresse mon visage dans sa direction et lui pose une autre question.

-Et papa ? Il va comment ?

Densetsu sourit en me répondant.

-Il est rassuré tu l'as bien vu ce matin. Il ne quitte plus Naruto d'une semelle.  
-Il a eu très peur. On ne l'a quasiment pas vu depuis.  
-Vous êtes grand. Vous pouvez vous débrouillez sans lui.  
-... hm. ... oui.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il se serait autant inquiété si cela était arrivé à Haru ou à moi aux vues des circonstances actuelles.  
Je me secoue le crâne en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Bien sûr que papa se serait autant inquiété. Je n'ai qu'à me rappeler de mon examen sanguin pour le savoir.  
Papa n'a que des frayeurs depuis quelques temps. Il va finir par vieillir avant l'âge si ça continue.

Densetsu va être invité à dîner avec nous chez tata. Il va accepter avec plaisir. Chiaki ne va pas attendre longtemps à nous poser une question.

-Vous avez vu papa ?

Je remarque tata Hinata se crisper un bref instant avant de faire mine de rien. Densetsu lui jette un coup d'œil et répond calmement.

-Oui. Il vous embrasse tous.

Chiaki se tourne alors vers tata pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'ils pourront le voir. Tata inspire profondément, et n'a pas le temps de répondre. Haru prend la parole sans réfléchir.

-Tata, ... si tu veux, on pourrait les emmener demain après-midi. Ils pourraient le voir à l'hôpital.

Chiaki ouvre grand la bouche et s'apprête à sauter de joie mais tata y coupe court.

-Il a le droit de les voir le week-end. C'est à lui de s'arranger pour faire en sorte d'être un bon père à défaut d'un bon mari.

Un silence s'empare de la table. Satsuki se racle la gorge, et sourit à Chiaki au bord des larmes. Elle lui propose de faire un beau dessin, ce soir ou demain matin puisqu'il n'a pas école le mercredi, pour son papa. Elle ajoute qu'elle ne manquera pas de le lui donner. Chiaki la regarde en grimaçant, puis de grosses larmes se faufilent sur ses joues alors que sa voix se fait entendre.

-Je veux voIR PAPAA... !

Il sanglote en pleurant. Il répète qu'il veut voir son papa en restant les bras ballant, la tête levée et d'énormes larmes dansant sur ses joues. Tata se lève et le prend dans ses bras en murmurant qu'il est fatigué. Elle le soulève de sa chaise alors qu'il continue de demander après Itachi. J'ai l'horreur de voir Tomiko semblant vouloir elle aussi pleurer à côté de moi. Je pose une main sur la sienne sur la table, et lui chuchote que son papa pense très fort à eux et qu'il fait tout son possible pour les voir le plus rapidement. Elle hoche la tête en reniflant et essuie ses yeux. Je la surveille un peu, et me sens soulagé en voyant que la crise est étouffée dans l'œuf.  
Puis soudain, Kisa pose une question à laquelle personne ne devait s'attendre.

-Pourquoi maman en veut à Itachi alors qu'elle voit papa comme son meilleur ami ? Ils sont séparés, eux aussi !

Densetsu la fixe en silence. Il doit se demander comment répondre à ça puisque c'est lui que Kisa regarde. Il se racle la gorge, nous jette un coup d'œil à tous, et prend la parole.

-Leur histoire est beaucoup plus vieille, Kisa. Ca a eu le temps de se tasser depuis.

Hideaki prend tout de suite la parole.

-Ca veut dire que plus tard papa et maman vont s'entendre comme avant ?  
-Peut-être pas comme avant, mais ils s'entendront sûrement un peu mieux que maintenant. Il faut être patient.

Tata revient à table. Elle n'est pas bien mais se contient. Haru décide donc de changer de discussion et me demande si j'ai réfléchi à la voiture que je veux puisque papa veut m'en offrir une. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par cette question soudaine, et lui réponds très franchement que non, je ne sais pas trop.

-Je peux te conseiller, si tu veux.

Je souris malgré-moi d'un air moqueur en lui répondant.

-Non. Merci. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une voiture qui a notre âge.

Haru fronce automatiquement ses sourcils et défend sa voiture corps et âme en m'énonçant toutes les qualités qu'elle peut avoir. Mais ça n'empêche que je la trouve trop peu récente pour moi. Je ne dois pas avoir l'esprit d'un collectionneur.  
Le dîner se termine rapidement. L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe depuis les pleurs de Chiaki même si Haru et Densetsu ont fait de leur mieux pour alléger le ton. Nous souhaitons une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit à ce dernier alors qu'il repart, et nous installons tous devant un dessin animé. Chiaki, à peu près calmé, a demandé s'il avait le droit de venir lui aussi. Tata a accepté. Les filles ont le droit de regarder la télévision avec nous, c'est le seul soir en semaine. Haru et moi allons nous endormir devant sans nous en rendre compte. Hideaki va d'ailleurs se moquer de nous une fois le film terminé et l'heure de se coucher arrivée. Nous nous disons tous bonne nuit, et allons dans nos chambres. Ou plutôt celle de Chiaki pour Haru et moi. Je m'écroule littéralement sur le lit en soupirant. J'entends Haru rire doucement et m'interroger.

-Tu te changes tout seul où c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire ?  
-Hm... je suis fatigué, ... pas ce soir...

Je me retourne sur le ventre sans réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire, et écarquille soudain les yeux en réalisant. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, et dévisage Haru en rougissant. Ses joues à lui aussi sont bien rosées. Je bafouille doucement.

-Je... d... enfin... t'as compris, je...

Je me racle la gorge, déglutis, et m'excuse à voix basse en m'asseyant puis finalement me levant pour me déshabiller. J'essaie d'oublier ce que je viens de dire à Haru. Je lui jette un coup d'œil mal à l'aise et le voit se dévêtir. Mon corps s'étant déjà échauffé en comprenant ce que j'ai dit, la chaleur s'intensifie. Je me secoue intérieurement et vais me plonger sous la couette avant Haru. Ce dernier s'installe dans mon dos en faisant un peu de bruit comme pour alléger un peu la situation. Un blanc s'installe après le « bonne nuit » traditionnel. Un long blanc. Seulement je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je chuchote doucement.

-Tu dors ?  
-Pas encore.  
-Hm.

Encore un petit blanc. Puis Haru m'interroge de façon un peu amusée.

-T'es bloqué sur ton « pas ce soir » ?

Il en rit même doucement. Moi je ne réponds pas. Je gigote même en resserrant mes jambes. Je soupire finalement et l'interrompt dans son amusement.

-Arrêtes. Te moques pas comme ça. Je suis déjà assez mal qu'on rentre la semaine prochaine et puis...

Je ne termine pas. Haru a hoqueté. Il prend la parole en bougeant derrière moi.

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

J'hésite, et lui avoue qu'il me manquera une fois à la maison. La couette glisse un peu. Haru a dû s'asseoir derrière moi.

-Pourquoi ça "te manquer" ?  
-... On s'approche pas autant quand y'a papa et... et puis depuis... ce qu'on a refait, ... j'arrête pas d'y penser.

Silence total.  
Puis soudain, Haru se rallonge en remontant la couette sur moi avant de glisser ses mains sur mes hanches en m'enlaçant. Le haut de son torse se colle tout doucement à mon dos. Il se serre contre moi, et reprend calmement la parole.

-On a encore une semaine, Aki.  
-Oui mais... je sais pas c'est pas pareil, et...

Je soupire de façon stressée et complètement perdue. Haru pose un baiser sur mon épaule en caressant mon torse de sa main droite. Il fait juste passer sa main dessus comme pour me calmer un peu. Un moment passe avant que Haru gigote derrière moi. Sa main ne bouge plus depuis quelques instants déjà. Il est même crispé. Il inspire profondément, et me demande.

-Tu veux... tu veux qu'on profite de la semaine ? On arrêtera en rentrant à la maison. C'est promis, je... je te chercherai plus comme je faisais avant notre anniversaire.  
-... Haru ?  
-Hm ?  
-Tu l'as jeté, le bon que je t'ai offert ?  
-J'en veux pas de ce bon.

Je baisse les yeux. Puis je pose ma main sur celle de Haru en tirant dessus pour que son bras m'enserre un peu plus. Son corps se colle au mien. Je sens une érection contre mes fesses. Je comprends sa crispation.  
Au bout de quelques longs instants durant lesquels je me sens parcouru de frissons et ma peau se recouvre de chair de poule, Haru dépose à nouveau un baiser sur mon épaule. Seulement cette fois-ci, ses lèvres viennent refaire le geste un peu plus haut puis dans mon cou. Haru se colle avec un peu plus d'envie contre moi. Son bassin bouge très légèrement alors que ses lèvres se font insistantes. Je lâche sa main qui commence alors à bouger sur mon corps. Elle descend sur mon boxer au niveau de mon entrejambe. De mon côté, je descends mon vêtement pour libérer une érection plus que grandissante. Haru prend mon membre en main et réalise des mouvements de pompes dessus.  
J'entends ensuite sa voix murmurer à mon oreille. Il me demande s'il peut être actif. Pour réponse, je plaque ma main droite sur sa hanche voir sa fesse pour le faire se resserrer contre moi. Je tire sur son boxer comme je peux mais, n'y arrivant pas très bien, je tourne mon visage comme pour y arriver. Haru en profiter pour m'embrasser avec envie. Il se déshabille tout seul pendant que je fais de même. Je reste de dos à lui, allongé sur le côté. Je sens ses mains prendre mes fesses et les écarter. Il me prépare plus que rapidement en entre en moi. Je pousse un râle sans nom et mords mon oreiller en le serrant d'une main.  
Haru devait en avoir plus qu'envie. Ca ne va pas traîner en longueur mais ça va être plus que fort. Je sens encore son membre frapper en moi, écarter ma chaire avec vivacité et me procurer du plaisir jusqu'à plus soif. J'ai poussé des râles jusqu'à m'en faire tourner la tête. Je ne savais plus où j'étais ni quand. Je ne pensais pas possible qu'on puisse s'épuiser autant en si peu de temps.  
Haru, plus qu'essoufflé, se retire. Je me retourne et partage un baiser avec lui. Un très bref baiser car nous n'avons plus de souffle. Un autre ensuite pourtant, puis encore un.  
Nous continuons finalement de nous caresser, de nous embrasser, puis l'envie revient. Haru prend les choses en mains. Il veut encore être actif et je dois dire que cela ne me déplaît pas vu comme il a pu me mettre en transe il y a quelques minutes.  
Haru s'étend sur moi en me faisant m'étendre sur le dos. J'écarte mes jambes en gémissant entre nos baisers. Je me déhanche un peu en faisant naviguer mes mains sur son corps. Mes doigts se mélangent à ses cheveux dispersés ça et là. Certains retombent devant ses épaules et autour de son visage. Je l'enlace pour le faire se coller entièrement à moi et lui demande de se dépêcher avant de l'embrasser tendrement mais aussi avec une envie folle d'encore.  
Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour m'en passer de nouveau une fois de retour à la maison.  
Les mains de Haru se baladent sur mon corps puis finissent par prendre mes cuisses et les relever. Il se redresse à genoux, et prend le dessous des miens en main pour les relever en maintenant mes jambes écartées. Haru me demande de maintenir la position, et se faufile lentement en moi. Il se déhanche un peu, puis reprend mon genoux de sa main libre avant de recommencer à se déhancher d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus sèchement en m'entendant pousser des râles de plaisir. Je suis déjà plus qu'épuisé par tout à l'heure et pourtant mon corps trouve encore le moyen d'exprimer tout ça. Haru lâche soudain mes genoux et se penche sur moi en s'enfonçant plus brutalement d'un coup sec en moi. Je pousse un cri en ouvrant grand mes yeux. Haru s'excuse à voix basse mais je lui rétorque que ce n'est rien et lui ordonne de ne pas s'arrêter. Il continue donc alors que je cale comme je peux mes mains sous mes genoux pour maintenir mes jambes un peu surélevées. Haru réalise que je manque plus que jamais de force et passe mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules. Je n'en peux plus. Haru accélère en me voyant sûrement de plus en plus à bout. Sa main caresse de plus en plus rapidement mon entrejambe. Je gémis son prénom puis finis par hausser la voix alors qu'il accélère en moi. Je le sens ralentir, puis pousser plus fort et plus vite d'un coup. Je crie de plaisir et me sens partir avant lui. Haru ne tarde pas à suivre. Il se retire et se penche un peu plus après avoir libérer mes jambes qui retombent lourdement sur le matelas. Je sens son front se coller au mien puis ses lèvres toucher voir même frôler les miennes. Je ferme les yeux en enlaçant mollement son corps, et m'endors net sans le sentir peser de tout son poids sur moi. Il s'est peut-être aussi endormi, je ne sais pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, Haru n'est plus présent dans la chambre. J'ouvre les yeux en cherchant l'heure du regard et constate qu'il est 9h30. Les filles doivent être en cours à l'heure qu'il est. J'imagine facilement tata Hinata en train de faire prendre leur petit-déjeuner aux autres, et Haru en train de l'aider ou être dans la salle de bain. Je soupire et engouffre mon visage dans mon oreiller.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et la voix de Haru se fait entendre.

-T'es réveillé ?

Je sursaute en me réveillant un peu plus, et lui souris en répondant que oui. Il se rapproche du lit, y pose un genou et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser et me dire bonjour. Puis il reprend la parole en s'asseyant à genoux sur le matelas.

-J'ai appelé l'auto-école pour prendre des rendez-vous pour nous deux.  
-C'est quand ?  
-On commence après-demain. On a trois heures chacun. Et puis pareil samedi.

Je ne dis rien. Il s'étonne et me demande si c'est trop. Je souris et fait un non de tête. Il soupire de soulagement.

-Ok. Tu m'as fait peur.

Je m'en amuse et lui annonce en être ravie. Il s'étonne légèrement, et tends les bras pour me chatouiller en me traitant de vilain garçon. Je ris de bon cœur et m'arrête en même temps que ces doigts qui malmenaient mes côtes et mon ventre.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et déclare calmement.

-C'était super cette nuit.  
-Pour moi aussi.

Il sourit et s'amuse en me disant l'avoir entendu, ça. Je frappe son épaule gauche pour réponse en lui râlant dessus qu'il n'a pas à dire ça. Haru fait celui qui a plus que mal en se roulant sur le côté du lit à ma droite. Je le pousse un peu plus pour le faire carrément tomber par terre, mais n'arrive pas à mes fins car Haru s'accroche à moi. Il m'enlace de toutes ses forces et se colle à mon corps. J'arrête mes mouvements en souriant. Je me sens léger. Je ferme les yeux et embrasse Haru très tendrement.  
Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me lâche mais il le fait pourtant en me demandant de m'habiller car Chiaki m'attend dans le salon. Je ne cache pas mon étonnement.

-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Il veut te demander de l'aider à faire un joli dessin pour Itachi.  
-A moi ?  
-Bah oui. Tu te rends pas compte que tu dessines bien ?

J'en reste coi, mais ne dis rien. Je souris finalement et me lève.

La matinée se termine. Chiaki a fait un beau dessin mais n'a pas l'air de vouloir me le donner. Seulement je ne m'en étonne pas du tout. Je suis sûr qu'il compte vraiment venir avec nous à l'hôpital.  
Il veut voir son papa et je le comprends tout à fait.

Et cela n'a pas loupé. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les filles prêtes, Densetsu présent, la bataille de Chiaki a commencé.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :****  
**"Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je l'interroge doucement la voix assez serrée.

-Il est... mort... ?

Papa me regarde d'un air grave. Il inspire profondément et soupire doucement. Son souffle tremble un peu. Puis il me répond.

-Ca ne va plus tarder.

Un sanglot s'étrangle dans ma gorge. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que vous continuez de lire cette fanfiction ! (après tout elle est longue si on compte les deux premiers volets ! n.n) Bon j'espère maintenant que la preview ne vous a pas trop... choquée ou... autre. n.n'... Je vous dis sans plus attendre à dans quinze jours, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : #vient de lire la preview# Je... je vais faire un malaise..  
Itachi : Hein ?  
Nana : #fixe Densetsu, prête à intervenir.#  
Densetsu : Non. En fait, ça va.  
Itachi : HEIN ! #encore plus choqué#


	65. Frères III chapitre 65

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 65.**

Il veut voir son papa et je le comprends tout à fait.

Et cela n'a pas loupé. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les filles prêtent, Densetsu présent, la bataille de Chiaki a commencé.

Nous sommes en train de partir. J'embrasse Tomiko, Hideaki, tata, ... et je m'arrête en cherchant Chiaki des yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Haru puis Satsuki qui semble comprendre eux aussi en remarquant l'absent. Kisa demande à haute voix.

-Où est Chiaki ?

Densetsu regarde alors par-dessus son épaule, la porte d'entrée ouverte pour notre départ, et nous apercevons tous Chiaki plaqué dos contre la voiture les yeux remplis de larmes prêtes à déborder. Nous sortons tous, et l'entendons une fois tout prêt taper du pied en disant d'une voix cassée qu'il veut voir son papa. Densetsu soupire et jette un coup d'œil à tata. Laquelle s'en étonne et le lui fait comprendre.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous, Densetsu ? C'est à Itachi de faire de so

Densetsu l'interrompt alors. Il craque pour de bon j'ai l'impression.

-Hinata ! Ne fais pas payer à tes enfants les erreurs de ton ex-mari ! Chiaki a plus que de la peine et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas un caprice comme il peut en faire. Regarde-le ! C'est à lui que tu fais du mal, là ! Moi j'aurai tout donné pour que Naruto puisse voir sa maman quand il me demandait où elle était.

Tata baisse les yeux puis observe Chiaki qui lui répète timidement, en versant quelques premières larmes, qu'il veut voir son papa. Il rajoute un « s'il te plaît » plaintif avant de lâcher un sanglot. Tata rend les armes et accepte.

Hideaki et Tomiko sautent alors directement sur l'occasion et demande à y aller aussi. Tata les regarde, et leur dit qu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture. Chiaki ouvre automatiquement la portière alors que Densetsu vient juste de déverrouiller, et entre pour s'installer sur un fauteuil. Je souris et m'approche pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas son fauteuil et qu'il faut aller le chercher dans la voiture de tata. Il me regarde les yeux remplis d'espoir et me demande d'une petite voix.

-Tu peux aller me le chercher... ?

Il ne veut pas bouger pour être sûr d'aller à l'hôpital. J'acquiesce, et entends Haru proposer à tata de prendre un taxi, lui, moi, et Kisa ou Satsuki. Ainsi Densetsu prendrait les plus petits dans sa voiture. Tata accepte. Elle n'aurait pas voulu faire le chemin et ça peut se comprendre.

Nous allons donc prendre Kisa avec nous pour faire le trajet en taxi. Satsuki a fait discrètement comme Chiaki en entendant que Densetsu n'aurait pas assez de place. Elle est rapidement allée s'installer à l'avant et tenait fermement la ceinture de sécurité pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'en détacher. Une fois les sièges bébés et enfant transvasés dans la voiture de Densetsu et le taxi arrivé, nous partons vers l'hôpital. Chiaki m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir dans le taxi, mais avec son fauteuil, c'était tout sauf pratique.

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard à l'hôpital. Il est 15h et quelque. Le taxi ayant suivi la voiture de Densetsu, nous arrivons tous en même temps. Une fois Chiaki descendu de la voiture, il vient me prendre la main et me tire par le bras en disant à Kisa et Haru de se dépêcher. Kisa qui lui rappelle que nous venons avant tout voir Naruto et pas son papa à lui. Chiaki lui rétorque automatiquement en criant qu'Itachi est le médecin de Naruto et qu'ils le verront forcément, et qu'au pire, moi j'aurai la gentillesse de sortir avec lui dans les couloirs pour chercher son papa avec lui. Je hausse un sourcil étonné, et souris, flatté. Je ne pensais pas que Chiaki me voyait comme ça. Mais en même temps, il n'a pas tort.  
Seulement, le truc c'est que Tomiko et Hideaki se mettent la chose en tête et me demande si l'on peut commencer à chercher Itachi dès maintenant. Haru se met à rire en l'entendant, et leur propose d'aller voir s'il est avec Naruto et de, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, le chercher à nous cinq. Il ajoute un « calmement ». Il doit se douter qu'ils courront dans tous les sens pour trouver leur papa. Hideaki accepte en premier. Suivent Chiaki puis Tomiko qui prend la main de Satsuki.  
Densetsu va nous guider jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto. Il est le seul à bien savoir où elle se trouve.

A peine arrivons-nous dans le couloir que nous apercevons Itachi et papa discuter devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Je sens la main de Chiaki serrer brutalement la mienne puis la relâcher alors qu'il hurle un « PAPA ! » en courant vers ce dernier. Itachi tourne vivement la tête sur le côté, et écarquille les yeux en nous voyant tous et surtout Chiaki lui courir dans les bras. Il se penche et le rattrape alors qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Chiaki enlace le cou d'Itachi qui se redresse en le soulevant du sol. J'entends Itachi murmurer une question à Chiaki. Il lui demande ce qu'il fait là.

C'est en le contournant pour faire la bise à papa que je vois son visage grave. J'observe un peu plus Itachi, et remarque un peu de rouge sur le contour de ses yeux. Il a dû pleurer.  
Je me sens directement paniquer et papa le remarque. Mon visage doit pâlir. Mes jambes manquent de flancher mais papa attrape rapidement mon bras en chuchotant pour me faire me reprendre.

-Ce n'est pas Naruto.

Je hoquette, et interroge papa du regard. Son visage est pourtant grave à lui aussi. J'entends alors Itachi m'éclairer. Il a dû suivre la scène. Forcément, même, puisqu'il se trouve à moins d'un pas de nous.

-C'est Shino.

J'ouvre légèrement la bouche en le dévisageant. Mon cœur se serre. Je recule d'un pas et m'assieds sur la banquette la plus proche à quelques mètres. Haru me suit du regard mais ne vient pas. C'est papa qui le fait après quelques instants pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et leur demander d'attendre un instant pour entrer dans la chambre.  
Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je l'interroge doucement la voix assez serrée.

-Il est... mort... ?

Papa me regarde d'un air grave. Il inspire profondément et soupire doucement. Son souffle tremble un peu. Puis il me répond.

-Ca ne va plus tarder.

Un sanglot s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Une ou deux larmes m'échappe. Je ne connais pas Shino, je le sais, du moins je ne lui ai parlé qu'à peine une demi-heure en tout et pour tout et... pourtant, ... je me sens plus proche de lui que de beaucoup de personnes que j'ai connues des années.  
J'entends papa me dire que la maladie a pris une vitesse considérable, qu'elle est très agressive et que Shino n'en a plus que pour quelques heures. Qu'il ne passera certainement pas la nuit.  
J'ai du mal à respirer. Ma gorge est trop serrée. Je sens la main de papa se poser dans mon dos et l'y caresser de bas en haut comme pour essayer de me calmer ou de me montrer qu'il est là. Haru s'approche finalement de nous et demande ce qu'il se passe d'un air inquiet. Papa lève les yeux vers lui et lui répète ce que je viens d'apprendre. Haru répond d'un simple d'accord peut-être un peu troublé. Je redresse mon visage et réalise que les petits sont là.  
Des mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche.

-Je suis désolé. On... on a emmené les petits, on...

Je tourne mon regard vers papa en haussant légèrement la voix de façon très paniquée.

-Tonton Itachi ne va pas pouvoir être avec lui de tout l'après-midi avec les petits présents, ... qu... On n'aurait jamais dû les emmener !

Papa s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais une voix forte que je connais bien nous fait tous sursauter dans le couloir.

-ITACHI !

Nous dirigeons tous nos regards vers le son et apercevons le père d'Itachi le visage grave. Je me retourne alors vers Itachi très lentement. Ce dernier est d'abord comme figé puis, comme résigné, il pose doucement son fils au sol en lui demandant de l'attendre sagement ici avec nous. Il lui dit qu'il revient plus tard.  
Puis il marche d'abord lentement en direction de son père avant de presser le pas une fois un peu plus loin de nous. J'ai vu son visage essayer de rester neutre. Pourtant, on pouvait deviner la grimace de tristesse cachée sous ce masque impassible.

Il va de nouveau perdre un être aimé.

Je le suis du regard avant de le détourner. Mes yeux tombent sur la main de Haru. Je la prends sans réaliser que papa peut nous voir. Je ferme les yeux et y appuie mon front en la gardant dans les miennes. Je sens la second main de Haru se poser doucement dans mes cheveux. Puis il se penche, s'accroupit devant moi et enlace mes épaules en chuchotant qu'il ne faut pas que je réagisse comme ça. Je pense qu'il aurait envie de dire que je ne le connaissais pas et que je ne devrais donc pas être autant touché, ... mais pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir un lien avec Shino. Sûrement le fait d'avoir cru durant quelques semaines être malade. C'est même certain.

Chiaki va s'approcher de nous avec Densetsu. Ce dernier a compris tout seul. Il nous demande si nous pouvons y aller. Chiaki, une fois Haru écarté, prend ma main en me regardant d'un air un peu inquiet et étonné. Je lui souris et me force pour ne pas lui faire se faire du souci pour moi. Je lui fais même changer d'idée.

-Alors ça y est ! Tu as vu ton papa, hein ?

Il hoche doucement la tête sans me quitter de ces yeux grands ouverts. Il semble triste pour moi sans savoir pourquoi. Je me penche et le prends dans mes bras en me redressant. Il s'accroche à moi qui lui fais une réflexion d'un ton un peu léger.

-C'est que tu pèses ton poids !

Il fronce ses sourcils en me rétorquant que je suis plus lourd que lui. J'en ris un peu en lui avouant que c'est vrai. Puis nous entrons dans la chambre. Cela fait un peu de monde, mais apparemment ça ne dérange pas. Kisa et Satsuki vont vite aller embrasser leur papa. Lequel va s'excuser de les avoir fait s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Satsuki va lui hurler dessus qu'il n'a plus le droit de conduire. J'ai l'impression de voir papa hier.

Papa qui, après une bonne heure, sort discrètement de la chambre. Je l'observe, attends, et le suis sans me faire remarquer. Je sors dans le couloir et sursaute en voyant Itachi un peu plus loin sur une banquette. Papa est à côté de lui et semble lui parler calmement. Calmement pour qu'Itachi se reprenne.  
Il est en train de pleurer le plus discrètement qu'il puisse. Il est penché en avant, son visage entre ses mains, et ses épaules tressautent par moment. Je les regarde un petit moment, puis décide de retourner dans la chambre.  
Papa est le mieux placé pour parler à tonton. Il a, après tout, perdu Fuyu et maman. Il ne peut que comprendre la peine que traverse Itachi.  
Je me sens inutile en y pensant.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées en levant les yeux vers Haru qui vient de m'interpeller.

-Hein ?  
-Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que t'es parti faire ? T'étais avec papa ?  
-Non, je...

Je me racle la gorge et lui chuchote que papa est avec Itachi, en train d'essayer de le réconforter un peu au bout du couloir. Haru lâche un petit « oh » avant d'inspirer profondément et de soupirer en prenant ma main. Je continue.

-J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose, moi aussi, ... mais y'a rien à faire et... papa est le mieux placé pour ça.  
-Oui. Et j'espère que tu n'aimerais pas être à la bonne place pour savoir ce qu'il ressent.  
-Evidemment que non, imbécile.

Je le serre dans mes bras un instant et m'écarte en réalisant que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je remarque que Naruto nous dévisage. Je m'écarte un peu plus de Haru en me sentant mal. Il ne comprend d'abord pas, puis réalise. Il laisse donc et va occuper un peu Tomiko qui a l'air de se demander à quoi serre tout ce qui se trouve autour de Naruto. Satsuki est assise sur un tabouret à côté du lit, Hideaki est sur l'autre. Densetsu est debout et surveille Chiaki qui vaque un peu partout dans la pièce en posant quelques questions par-ci par-là. Puis soudain, il déclare fièrement une nouvelle à Naruto.

-Haru et Aki et ben ils dorment dans ma chambre ! C'est moi qui ai dit que je leur prêtais !

Naruto semble étonné, puis sourit en déclarant à Chiaki que c'est gentil de sa part de nous avoir laissé son lit. Seulement il est tendu. Et Densetsu le remarque aussi bien que Haru et moi. Il le fait d'ailleurs savoir en questionnant Naruto.

-Ca va ? Il y a quelque chose ?

Il force un sourire en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête mais on voit bien qu'il n'est pas forcément à l'aise. Et il n'est pas le seul à ne pas l'être. Moi non plus je ne me sens pas bien. Et ça parce que nous avons quelque chose à nous reprocher avec Haru. Autant on aurait pu faire passer la première fois il y a quinze jours pour un accident, ... autant cette nuit... ce n'en n'était absolument pas un.

-Où est Neji ?

Je tique sur la question de Naruto. Je me racle la gorge, et réponds doucement qu'il est dans le couloir à parler avec Itachi. Une réponse qui étonne assez Naruto, d'ailleurs. Il ne doit pas être au courant pour Shino. Naruto demande alors à Densetsu s'il peut aller chercher Neji. Je souris en me disant qu'il lui manque déjà. Densetsu nous laisse quelques instants.  
Des instants qui se font longs.

Haru est prêt à aller voir ce qu'il se passe lorsque papa rentre dans la chambre. Seulement il rentre tout seul.

-Mon ange ? Tu voulais me voir ?

Naruto tend sa main gauche vers papa qui s'avance et la lui prend.

-Ca va pas ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Itachi ? Pourquoi t'étais avec lui ? J'ai quelque chose ?

Papa sourit doucement de manière impuissante, et se penche à l'oreille de Naruto pour ne pas se faire entendre des petits. Naruto est pris d'un très léger sursaut et s'écarte d'un coup sec de papa en tournant son regard vers le sien pour le dévisager. Il murmure une question.

-C'est vrai ?

Papa acquiesce. Moi, je ne peux m'en empêcher, je demande à haute voix.

-Il est...

Du moins je n'arrive pas à la poser jusqu'au bout. Papa me regarde en même temps que Naruto. Un moment interminable passe pour moi, pourtant il ne s'agit que d'à peine une seconde. Papa fait un mouvement négatif de tête. Seulement, dans la panique, je le comprends comme une disparition. Et papa le voit à mon visage qui se décompose. Il lâche Naruto durant un instant pour s'approcher de moi et prend mes épaules dans ses mains en chuchotant.

-Il est encore vivant. Aki s'il te plaît calme-toi. Ca devra arriver dans peu de temps et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Je grimace légèrement et entends papa demander à Haru de m'emmener prendre un peu l'air. Tomiko et Chiaki demandent directement s'ils peuvent venir. Papa les regarde, et s'accroupit devant eux pour leur parler doucement.

-Je suis d'accord si vous laissez votre papa seul avec Densetsu dans le couloir. C'est d'accord ? Ils ont besoin de parler un peu de quelque chose qui n'est pas pour les enfants. Vous me promettez ?

Tomiko hésite, et acquiesce. Chiaki fait la moue en baissant les yeux et nous fait entendre un petit « d'accord... ». Je le prends par la main et salue Naruto, Hideaki, Satsuki, Kisa et papa en sortant avec Haru, Chiaki et Tomiko. Au bout du couloir se trouve toujours Itachi. Densetsu est assis à côté de lui à la place qu'occupait tout à l'heure papa.

Je m'arrête dans le couloir, et demande un instant à Haru. Je lui donne la main de Chiaki et lui dis de partir devant. Que je les rejoins.  
Je retourne sur mes pas et me rapproche d'Itachi et Densetsu. Ce dernier me remarque et lève son regard vers le mien. Il a un bras passé dans le dos de tonton. Tonton qui reste prostré et qui renifle par moment. J'ouvre doucement la bouche en serrant mes poings.

-Je...

Itachi lève doucement son visage vers le mien. Je continue en sentant mon ventre se tordre de peine pour lui.

-Je suis désolé.

Il ne fait d'accord aucun mouvement, puis hoche la tête très doucement en la baissant entre ses mains. Densetsu m'observe, et tend son bras gauche pour tapoter mon avant-bras droit en souriant de façon impuissante mais aussi reconnaissante. J'acquiesce en devinant qu'il me remercie pour ma compassion, et les laisse seuls. Je rejoins Haru et les petits dehors. Chiaki est en train de courir après les oiseaux, et Tomiko s'est assise. Elle me regarde arriver, et m'interroge.

-Pourquoi il pleurait papa ?

J'ai manqué de m'immobiliser en entendant la question. Chiaki aussi l'a entendu et il veut lui aussi savoir la réponse. J'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas trop accablant ou... enfin ils sont jeunes ! Cependant Haru prend les devant en leur expliquant à mi-mot.

-Votre papa va perdre quelqu'un à qui il tient beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'il est très malheureux.

Chiaki écarquille en grand ses yeux. Tomiko, elle, nous surprend tous.

-C'est son amoureux qui est malade ?

Je hoquète alors que Haru dévisage la demoiselle. Puis il lui répond finalement que oui, c'est ça. Tomiko reprend aussitôt.

-Alors quand il sera parti, papa il pourra revenir à la maison ?

J'aperçois automatiquement du coin de l'œil un énorme sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Chiaki. Seulement, ce sourire s'efface aussitôt à l'entente de la réponse de Haru qui déclare que non.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Ce n'est plus pareil entre ta maman et lui. Il ne faut pas que tu espères qu'ils se remettent ensemble, Tomiko. Et toi non plus Chiaki.

Haru s'est tourné vers Chiaki en terminant. Tomiko pose une autre question.

-Papa nous aime plus ?

Chiaki répond directement en haussant le ton.

-PAPA NOUS AIME ! C'EST NOTRE PAPA !  
-Alors pourquoi il est parti et vient jamais nous voir ?  
-PAPA IL NOUS AIME !

Chiaki tape du pied en fronçant ses sourcils. Je vois ses poings se serrer. J'interviens donc avant Haru cette fois-ci.

-Votre papa vous aime toujours autant et peut-être même encore plus, Tomiko. Il a même caché à ta maman qu'il avait un amoureux pour ne pas avoir à se séparer de vous. Il vous aime vraiment. Et il fait tout son possible pour venir vous voir le plus possible.

Tomiko n'a pas l'air de me croire. J'échange un regard mal à l'aise avec Haru qui ne sait pas non plus comment faire. Mais nous n'avons pas l'occasion de trouver quoi dire. Tonton Itachi et Densetsu nous interpellent de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Chiaki, au bord des larmes, se rue sur tonton qui le rattrape et le prend dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qu'il se passe.

-Tomiko elle a dit que tu nous aimes pas ! Elle est pas gentille ... !

Itachi s'étonne, écarquille les yeux, et s'avance vers nous en interrogeant Tomiko.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ma puce ?

Tomiko rougit en fronçant un peu ses sourcils et serre le tissu de sa jupe dans ses mains. Tonton repose Chiaki à terre et vient s'accroupir devant Tomiko.

-Ma puce.. ! Bien sur que si je vous aime ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
-Tu viens pas nous voir ! T'es toujours avec ton amoureux ! Tu nous aime plus ! Tu penses plus à nous !

J'échange un regard avec Haru assis à côté de Tomiko. Laquelle hurle alors soudain qu'elle a hâte que l' « amoureux » meurt. Elle se prend une gifle sans que personne ne l'ait vue venir. Itachi lui-même en est choqué. Il ne dit d'abord rien, et passe finalement ses bras autour du cou de Tomiko pour la serrer contre lui en s'excusant. Mais il ajoute qu'elle n'a pas le droit de dire ça et que c'est vraiment méchant de le faire. Elle s'excuse en pleurant à chaude larmes et lui dit qu'il lui manque vraiment.

-Je sais ma puce. Je sais. Je viendrai vous voir ce week-end.  
-C'est pas vrai ! Tu devais déjà le faire !

Chiaki rajoute d'un air boudeur que c'est vrai.

-J'étais occupé. Ecoutez, vous savez bien que mon travail me prend du temps. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux et j  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Papa interrompt tout le monde. Il est accompagné par Kisa, Satsuki et Hideaki. Itachi lui répond que c'est passé puis donne un baiser à Tomiko qui se calme doucement. Chiaki demande alors s'il vient vraiment les voir ce week-end.

-Oui bonhomme. Et vous le passerez avec moi.  
-On aura le droit ? Maman elle veut bien qu'on aille chez toi, maintenant ?

Nous remarquons tous le visage d'Itachi pâlir. Ce qui gênait Hinata, c'était Shino et sa maladie. Itachi doit se dire que tout ça ne sera plus là ce week-end. Densetsu met fin au malaise en frappant dans ses mains et déclare qu'il est temps de rentrer. Satsuki demande alors si elle, Kisa, Haru et moi pouvons rester encore un peu avec Naruto et rentrer en bus un peu plus tard. Papa accepte. Tonton dit au revoir à ses enfants et les raccompagne à la voiture avec Densetsu qui les conduira chez tata. Nous autres, nous retournons à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et retournons voir Naruto. Papa laisse entrer Kisa et Satsuki mais nous fait rester dans le couloir en bloquant la porte de la chambre. Il inspire profondément en nous regardant un instant, et prend la parole.

-Les garçons, ... je...

Il soupire d'abord, se racle la gorge, et nous demande.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, chez votre tante, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent.

Je panique automatiquement, et dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

-Je ressors avec Suigetsu !

Papa écarquille les yeux. Haru s'est un peu crispé mais papa n'a rien remarqué.  
Je l'ai dit sans réfléchir. Et je ne réalise pas encore tout ce qui va en découler. Je suis juste en train de me demander si papa va le croire ou non.

Papa qui, après un moment apparemment choqué, sourit nerveusement de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ah. D... d'accord. Alors vous avez vraiment arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas de nouveau nous ramener Suigetsu à la maison de temps en temps ?

Je force un sourire, et hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas paraître trop soulagé qu'il m'ait cru. Je ne pense pas encore au fait que je vais devoir ramener Suigetsu à la maison et le faire passer pour mon petit ami revenu.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«-Aki ! Il va en profiter !  
-Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Ses mains resserrent automatiquement les miennes. Je le sens déjà commencer à s'énerver.

-Je me laisserai pas forcément faire Haru. Il... il va juste, ... m'embrasser un peu devant les parents et... m'enlacer ou... Rien de plus.

Haru inspire profondément, et grince quelques mots entre ses dents.

-Et tu veux que je restes calme ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors ? Rassurez du point de vue « Naruto va-t-il mourir ? » Héhé. Je vous ai fait peur, hein ! #toute fière# Bon maintenant, c'est pour la vie de Suigetsu qu'il va falloir avoir peur ! XD (rho c'est méchant, ... Shino est encore vivant et on pense déjà au prochain mort.. =x ) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain n'est pas encore terminé, mais il n'est pas loin. Vous l'aurez donc peut-être dans deux semaines. Nous verrons bien ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! A très bientôt pour la suite ou dans vos reviews j'espère !**

Densetsu : Nana ! Tu m'as fait peur avec ta preview du dernier chapitre !  
Nana : Rhoo.. Tout de suite, là ! Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas eu peur. Je vais pas tuer Naruto, tu n'y survivrais pas. Et je refuse de te tuer.  
Densetsu : #gigote en prenant une voix boudeuse# Si, tu m'as fait peur...  
Itachi : #prend Densetsu dans ses bras, et interpelle Nana# Moi ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai dû consoler Densetsu tous les jours pendant deux semaines. n.n L'occuper à penser à autre chose... !  
Nana : ... ouais... contente pour toi... #soupire et retourne à ses écrits#


	66. Frères III Chapitre 66

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 66.**

-Ah. D... d'accord. Alors vous avez vraiment arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas de nouveau nous ramener Suigetsu à la maison de temps en temps ?

Je force un sourire, et hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas paraître trop soulagé qu'il m'ait cru. Je ne pense pas encore au fait que je vais devoir ramener Suigetsu à la maison et le faire passer pour mon petit ami revenu.  
Non, ça, ... en réalité j'y pense une fois que Haru m'en reparle un peu avant le dîner une fois tous de retour chez tata Hinata.

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça à papa ? Tu pouvais très bien faire l'innocent, et nié ses idées ! Lui dire que non, y'a rien qui s'est passé !

Il est plus qu'excédé. Et je peux le comprendre après tout.  
Je suis assis au bord de notre lit ou plutôt celui de Chiaki. Haru, lui, marche autour en faisant les cents pas et en se tournant vers moi lorsqu'il reprend la parole pour me hurler dessus mes gaffes.

-Je suis désolé, Haru... Je... j'ai pas réfléchis, ... ça m'a fait peur et...  
-Comment tu comptes faire en plus pour que ça paraisse plausible ? Tu vas vraiment l'inviter à la maison ? Me dis pas que tu vas dormir avec lui !

Je reste silencieux, baisse la tête en prenant mes mains l'un dans l'autre, et grimace sans qu'il ne le voit en haussant une épaule. Il pousse une plainte mêlée d'un râle très agacé et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi ou plutôt se laisser tomber assis. Il soupire en retombant de nouveau en arrière et s'allonge. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et m'étends de côté tout près de lui. Je me colle à son corps en le regardant. Il tourne son visage vers le mien, et prend la parole.

-Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu veux m'amadouer ?  
-Non. Je profite juste.

Il soupire, et finit par sourire en passant son bras droit par-dessus mon corps en se tournant face à moi. Je ferme les yeux en le voyant faire, et partage un tendre baiser avec lui. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que sa main droite glisse dans mon dos puis sur mes fesses avant d'atteindre ma cuisse gauche et de la relever sur son bassin. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et me pousse sur le dos pour s'allonger sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser.  
Puis je sursaute soudain en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Haru sourit.

-Tu me fais quoi, là ?  
-C'est mon téléphone, abruti.  
-Je sais.

Il se pousse et me laisse répondre. Je grimace légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agit de Suigetsu. Je jette un coup d'œil à Haru en répondant.

-Allô ? Suigetsu ?  
-Salut. Je dérange pas ?  
-Non, je... Il fallait que je t'appelle de toute façon...

Haru soupire, et sort de la chambre en refermant derrière lui. Suigetsu s'étonne.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu devais m'appeler ?  
-Euh je... j'ai fait un truc pas très cool en fait...  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Je ferme mes yeux très fort en grimaçant, et lâche l'information.

-J'ai dit à mon père qu'on s'était remis ensemble... ?

Blanc. Je rouvre un œil, et sursaute alors que son ton se fait plus que surpris.

-P... hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu... Tu veux qu'on se remettre ensemble ?  
-NON ! Je...

Je soupire, et lui explique tout. Je lui raconte puis lui demande si ça le gêne beaucoup ou pas. Il met quelques minutes à réaliser ou à comprendre, et me répond.

-Bah... euh... non, tu... tu peux dire ça si t'as envie, de... de toute façon, ... j'ai rien à faire ?  
-Ben... papa m'a demandé si j'allais te ramener à la maison comme avant, et... je me dis que si je le fais pas il ne me croira pas, ... tu vois ?  
-Donc ça veut dire que je vais devoir venir chez toi et jouer l'amoureux transis alors que Haru sera là à vouloir m'écarteler ?

Je souris malgré moi, amusé par l'image même si c'est tristement vrai.

-Bah... Haru sait très bien que... que je l'aime lui, ... il sera jaloux parce que je dormirai avec toi mais de toute façon à la maison on dort plus ensemble ni rien, tu sais, alo  
-Attends, ...

Il m'interrompt, instaure un petit temps de pause, et continue.

-Tu t'es remis avec lui ?  
-... on... on a fait des trucs, comme... enfin de toute façon on va arrêter une fois chez les parents de nouveau ! Et puis... papa m'a fait peur... Je veux pas qu'il apprenne alors j'ai dit ça et...  
-Oui ça j'avais bien compris que t'as complètement paniqué. Bon écoute, ... moi ça me gêne pas de jouer le jeu. Mais je te préviens, je vais en profiter.

Je ne réponds pas. Je sens mon ventre se nouer légèrement.  
Comment ça « en profiter » ?  
Suigetsu semble comprendre et me rassure de lui-même.

-Je vais pas te violer, Aki. T'imagines pas des trucs comme ça.  
-Je... j'imaginais rien.

Je ferme les yeux de soulagement. J'ai vraiment pensé au pire. Je m'en veux, en plus, de l'avoir pensé comme ça. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal. Suigetsu me dit qu'il en profitera juste pour les bisous et les petits gestes devant les parents.

-H... hm. Ok. Je préviendrai Haru, on... Enfin je lui demanderai de rester calme.  
-Il aura pas le choix devant vos parents de toute façon.  
-... ouais. C'est vrai... Essaie, ... s'il te plaît, essaie de pas trop en profiter.  
-On verra ça. Si ça me fait pas trop de mal, je te dis tout de suite que j'en profiterai autant que je peux.

Je baisse mes yeux. J'ai un peu peur des réactions de Haru... En même temps si j'étais à sa place, ... je défoncerai la tête de celui qui profiterait de lui. Celui ou celle, d'ailleurs...

-Et toi, sinon ... ?  
-Euh bah rien.  
-T'es...  
-Seul, oui.

Petit blanc. Je vais lui parler un petit peu histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Je vais aussi lui dire avoir eu mon examen de code. Il va me féliciter avec plaisir. Puis ensuite, je lui ai demandé comment nous allions faire pour le faire venir à la maison. Il m'a dit de l'appeler quand je voudrais. Que de toute façon seul comme il est il aura du temps à m'accorder puisque son année est terminée et qu'il ne part en Angleterre qu'en septembre. Il cherche un petit boulot pour l'été mais il n'a toujours pas trouvé.

Haru revient finalement dans la chambre, semblant très agacé, referme derrière lui et me demande si j'ai bientôt fini de papoter comme ça au téléphone et de jouer les amoureux transis. J'écarquille mes yeux en le dévisageant, et entends la voix de Suigetsu à l'autre bout de l'onde.

-C'est Haru qui vient de dire ça ?

Je cligne des paupières, bouge légèrement ma tête, et réponds.

-Euh... oui, c'est... C'est Haru.  
-Tu peux me le passer ?  
-Non, ... je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais te laisser de toute façon.  
-... ok.  
-Je te laisse. Salut.

Je referme mon portable, et regarde fixement Haru.

-T'as fini de te faire des films, comme ça ?  
-Je veux pas qu'il te touche ! Je veux pas qu'il te voit !  
-Haru ! Déjà on a dit qu'on allait arrêté une fois de retour à la maison !

Il se fige net et me dévisage. Je me lève, laisse mon potable retomber sur la matelas du lit, et soupire en me rapprochant de Haru. Je prends ses mains, et parle doucement.

-Ecoutes, ... Papa... enfin surtout Naruto est très suspicieux. Et j'en ai vraiment assez. Suigetsu veut bien entrer dans le jeu, et  
-Aki ! Il va en profiter !  
-Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Ses mains resserrent automatiquement les miennes. Je le sens déjà commencer à s'énerver.

-Je me laisserai pas forcément faire Haru. Il... il va juste, ... m'embrasser un peu devant les parents et... m'enlacer ou... Rien de plus.

Haru inspire profondément, et grince quelques mots entre ses dents.

-Et tu veux que je restes calme ?  
-Il le fera pas beaucoup. S'il te plaît, les parents n'auront plus de doutes sur nous après ça. Et puis, ... papa a déjà eu assez de frayeurs ces derniers mois, tu crois pas ? Il est vraiment fatigué, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade. Tu veux quand même pas que ça arrive ? Me dit pas que... que tu tiens pas à lui !  
-M... mais je... Non, c'est papa, mais... Aki, ... tu peux pas... je sais pas, faire en sorte de...

Il ouvre soudain grand ses yeux, lâche mes mains pour prendre mes épaules, et me demande.

-Tu vas provoquer une dispute avec Suigetsu ! Comme ça, comme ça vous allez rompre devant les parents ! T'auras pas à jouer ce manège longtemps comme ça !  
-Hein ?  
-Mais si ! Si tu te disputes avec Suigetsu à la maison ! Tu... vous hurlez un bon coup, Suigetsu part comme ça énervé, et voilà ! Ce sera fait, vous rompez dans la soirée et ce sera parfait ! Les parents ne pourront pas dire qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu ensemble amoureux et tout, et.. bah tu seras triste quelques jours, et ce sera bon, non ?

Je reste silencieux à le regarder un peu. Puis après avoir soupirer légèrement, je lui accorde que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

-Tu vas le faire ?  
-Je vais en parler avec Suigetsu, oui. Tu vas te calmer ?  
-Oui.

Il me lâche en souriant. Il est soulagé. Je souris à mon tour, et l'enlace tendrement. Je suis touché, je ne peux pas le cacher. Même si je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est vraiment jaloux de Suigetsu, ça me fait du bien de le voir parfois faire une petite crise de possessivité. Parfois je m'en passerais, mais après coup, je ne peux que me dire qu'il tient vraiment à moi.  
Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et le resserre contre moi.

-Dis Aki... ?  
-Hm ? Quoi ?  
-Je peux être actif ce soir ?

Je souris, et lui réponds.

-Si tu veux ! Je vais pas dire non !  
-Et...

Je sens ses mains commencer à tripoter un peu le bas de mon pull dans mon dos. Je le tiens toujours contre moi. Il poursuit.

-On pourra faire ça un peu comme avec le canapé ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et m'écarte doucement de lui. Ses joues sont un peu roses. Je l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Y'a pas de canapé ici !  
-Sur le lit, contre le mur.

Je jette un coup d'œil au lit par-dessus mon épaule, et me sens rougir en m'imaginant les avant-bras plaqués au mur, Haru derrière et en moi.

-S... si tu veux.

Je me retourne vers lui, et le vois mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de me reprendre dans ses bras. Heureusement, il ne m'embrasse pas. Pourquoi heureusement ? Parce que Hideaki entre sans frapper et nous informe que le dîner est prêt.  
Le repas va se passer sans trop d'encombre. Chiaki a déjà raconté son après-midi avec son papa à Tata Hinata qui est restée stoïque en l'écoutant. Il ne lui a pas dit que Tomiko a reçu une gifle. Je me demande s'il a fait exprès ou non ou si Satsuki ou Kisa lui ont dit de ne surtout pas le dire. Tomiko n'a rien dit non plus là-dessus.

Les petits couchés, nous avons regardé un film. Haru, Tata Hinata et moi. Nous sommes ensuite allés nous coucher et... Haru m'a fait l'amour comme il l'avait dit. Et c'était fabuleux encore une fois. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai une fois de retour à la maison. J'ai envie de recommencer à nous cacher mais... ça n'a pas marché la première fois alors... j'ai peur qu'on se fasse reprendre. Et puis on l'a bien dit avec Haru qu'on arrêterait une fois de retour à la maison alors... ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Je suis en train d'y penser alors que Haru s'est endormi dans mes bras. Je joue pensivement avec ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Je me retourne en lâchant les cheveux de Haru, et le prends pour répondre. Je chuchote.

-Allô ?  
-Allô, Aki ? Je te réveille ?  
-Non, je... non.

C'est papa. Sa voix est mal et je n'aime pas ça. Je m'assieds au bord du lit sans réaliser que je bouge et fais un peu trop de bruit. Haru bougonne et demande ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne réponds pas. J'interroge plutôt papa.

-Pourquoi tu... appelles à cette heure-ci ?  
-Aki... Est-ce que ton frère est réveillé ?  
-... p... pourquoi ?  
-Est-ce que tu peux me le passer s'il te plait.  
-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je l'entends me répéter de lui passer Haru. Lequel vient de plonger son visage dans son oreiller en poussant une plainte me disant de raccrocher qui que ce soit. Je me tourne un peu vers lui, lui tends mon téléphone, et prends la parole.

-C'est papa, ... il veut te parler.

Haru redresse immédiatement son visage, s'assied et prend mon portable.

-Allô ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Petit blanc. Haru ferme ses yeux en fronçant ses sourcils. J'ouvre la bouche, voulant demander, mais il m'interrompt en reprenant la parole.

-Comment va tonton ?

Là, mon cœur se serre. Je comprends de suite ce qu'il se passe.  
L'amant de tonton est mort.

Haru va encore un peu parler avec papa et lui promettre de faire attention à la réaction de tata. Il raccroche ensuite, et soupire avant de me rendre mon portable. Je lui demande pour être sûr.

-C'est Shino ? Il est... mort ?

Il acquiesce, et déclare que papa lui a demandé de prévenir tata. Il m'observe ensuite, et m'interroge.

-Ca va aller ? Je... je peux te laisser quelques minutes ?  
-Oui, c'est... C'est bon. T'inquiète pas.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, et se lève pour s'habiller un peu et aller voir tata. A peine arrive-t-il à hauteur de la porte que je me lève et me précipite pour le suivre. J'agrippe la manche du pull qu'il porte en murmurant.

-Me laisse pas tout seul...

Il sourit, m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et me demande d'enfiler quelque chose pour aller annoncer tout ça à tata. Je rougis en réalisant que je suis toujours nu, et me presse pour enfiler quelque chose. Haru m'attend sans me quitter des yeux puis reprend ma main lorsque je suis prêt. Nous sortons tous les deux de la chambre de Chiaki et allons frapper à la chambre de tata. Haru attend un instant, puis ouvre doucement la porte.

-Tata ?

Nous entrons et apercevons tata, bien éveillée, à lire un livre dans le fauteuil au coin de sa chambre. Elle lève ses yeux vers nous, et nous interroge.

-Les garçons ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Haru prend la parole.

-Papa m'a appelé.

Elle inspire doucement, et demande.

-L'ami d'Itachi est mort, c'est ça ?

J'écarquille les yeux alors que Haru hoquette doucement. Il est aussi surpris que moi.

-Comment... tu as deviné ?

Elle referme son livre et se relève en resserrant son peignoir contre elle. Elle laisse le livre sur le fauteuil, et s'approche de nous. Elle me jette un coup d'œil et m'interpelle.

-Comment tu te sens Aki ?  
-Ah je... ça va, ... merci.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. ... et... et toi ?

Elle sourit et me répond qu'elle n'est pas vraiment concernée dans cette histoire. J'acquiesce un peu très légèrement sans la quitter des yeux. Haru nous regarde tour à tour, et prend doucement la parole.

-Tata, euh... je... je sais pas trop... comment tu devrais réagir ou... enfin ça me fait bizarre, là.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Haru. Je m'y étais déjà préparée et... et je ne le connaissais de toute façon pas. J'ai de la peine pour Itachi, mais ça va.  
-... ok. D'accord.  
-Retournez vous coucher. Ca va aller.

Haru lui souhaite bonne nuit, et obéit. Il garde ma main dans la sienne et nous remmène à notre chambre. Nous nous recouchons. Haru me prend dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui. Je sens un baiser sur mon front puis l'entends m'interroger.

-Ca va Aki ?

J'émets un son affirmatif. Je gigote ensuite, et lève mon visage vers celui de Haru en prenant la parole.

-Tu crois que tonton va venir prendre les petits ce week-end ? Avec... avec ce qu'il se passe, ...  
-On verra bien.  
-Ils ne comprendront peut-être pas s'il ne vient pas mais... ils le verront très mal s'ils venait les prendre... Il a quand même perdu... celui qu'il aime alors... Il ne va pas s'en remettre si facilement, ...  
-On verra bien Aki. Ca va aller.

Je me tais finalement. Haru va me tenir fort contre lui jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à m'endormir. J'y ai pourtant mis du temps mais il est resté éveillé pour moi.

Le lendemain, nous avons dormi une bonne partie de la matinée. Personne n'est venu nous réveiller. J'avais mis du temps à m'endormir et j'étais déjà fatigué par les évènements. Haru, lui, a attendu que je m'endorme donc il devait avoir besoin d'autant de temps de sommeil que moi.  
Tata Hinata a envoyé les petits à l'école sans leur dire la nouvelle. Nous l'avons appris en nous levant en début d'après-midi. Haru était assez étonné, moi je n'ai pas très bien réfléchis à tout ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu. La nouvelle a été annoncée le soir au dîner. Je pense que Haru en a parlé avec tata dans l'après-midi. Personnellement, de mon côté je suis resté dans la chambre de Chiaki à lire un livre trouvé dans le salon que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne voulais penser à rien. Tomiko, à dîner, à timidement demandé si son papa allait malgré tout venir les chercher pour le week-end. Elle n'a pas eu de vrai réponse. Tata ne savait pas et ne le sait toujours pas à l'heure de se coucher après avoir eu papa au téléphone. Il lui a donné quelques nouvelles et en a pris en même temps. Tonton est effondré. Personne n'en aurait douté. J'ai été choqué d'entendre tata demander s'il comptait faire des test sanguins pour être sûr de ne rien avoir attrapé. Je... je sais bien que c'est très censé de sa part et qu'elle doit être très inquiète pour ses enfants, ... mais... le demander comme ça, juste le lendemain de... ce qui s'est passé, ... voir le jour-même puisque c'était cette nuit...  
Je suis rapidement aller me coucher. J'ai lu au lit pendant que Haru, de dos, dormait tranquillement à côté de moi. Il sera minuit passé lorsque je laisserai le livre par terre à côté du lit. Je m'étends sous la couette, et me colle dans le dos de Haru en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, vendredi, Haru dort à point fermé face à moi. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et un filet de bave coule sur son menton. Je grimace mais finis par sourire en m'écartant. Je regarde l'heure et constate que nous n'allons pas devoir tarder à nous préparer pour nos leçons de conduite. Je jette ensuite un nouveau coup d'œil à Haru. J'éteins le réveil, me rallonge vers Haru et prends un coin de la couverture pour essuyer son menton et le coin de ses lèvres. Il gigote en fronçant ses sourcils. Je souris, et me penche pour embrasser sa lèvre inférieure. Haru gémit tout bas. Je recommence en souriant de plus belle. Haru bouge enfin. Son bras droit se glisse sur ma taille alors qu'il se tourne sur le côté en partageant un tendre baiser avec moi. Son corps éveillé comme un matin s'échauffe un peu plus. Puis il rompt son baiser et chuchote.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour Haru. Il faut se lever.  
-Très vite ou on a un peu de temps ?  
-Très vite. Le réveil aurait dû sonner à l'instant.

Il plonge son visage dans mon cou en se serrant contre moi, embrasse ma peau, et soupire qu'il ne veut pas se lever. Je le contredis.

-Moi, si.

Je le repousse, l'embrasse tout de même encore une fois, et me lève en déclarant aller prendre la salle de bain. Haru m'en empêche en attrapant ma main alors que je quitte le lit. Je m'immobilise, et regarde par-dessus mon épaule gauche.

-Haru ?  
-Ca va aller pour les cours ce matin ?  
-Ou... oui, pourquoi...  
-Par rapport à la nuit dernière, ... Si tu ne te sens pas de sortir ou d  
-Ca va aller, Haru. Et puis il faut que je me change les idées.

Il m'observe, et lâche mon poignet en acquiesçant.

-D'accord.

La matinée va passer. Après nos heures de conduite, j'ai parlé à Haru de tout ce que j'ai manqué de renverser. Il s'est ouvertement moqué de moi dans le bus mais je ne lui en veux pas. Ca m'amuse moi aussi même si j'ai eu des frayeurs. Puis un blanc s'installe doucement, peu à peu, alors que nous nous approchons de l'hôpital. La ligne de bus pour rentrer chez tata passe par là. Je sens la main de Haru prendre la mienne. Je regarde cette dernière, puis resserre la mienne dans la sienne avant de lever les yeux vers son visage.

-Merci Haru.

Il sourit, et se penche vers moi pour poser son front contre le mien. Il chuchote.

-De rien. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien.  
-Hm.

Il s'écarte et passe sa main libre dans mes cheveux avant de l'en retirer. De mon côté j'inspire profondément, et lui demande d'une voix serrée.

-J'arrive quand même à pas le montrer, hein ?

Il acquiesce et reposant son front contre le mien.

-Sans le déraillement dans ta voix juste à l'instant, oui.  
-H... hm.

Je renifle et ferme un instant les yeux. Je sens les doigts de Haru glisser sous mes yeux légèrement humides.  
Quelques mots m'échappent tout bas.

-Quand je pense que ça aurait pu m'arriver aussi ! Que... que ça aurait pu nous arriver !  
-Chuuut.

Il m'enlace doucement. Mon visage se plonge dans son cou tandis que je sens son menton et sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne. J'aurai fait attention, j'aurai entendu le bruit d'une photo prise à partir d'un téléphone portable. Mais je n'ai pas entendu. Je me sens mal. Mal pour Shino, mal pour tonton Itachi, mais aussi coupable de me sentir égoïstement heureux que cela ne me sois pas arrivé à moi.  
Je vais me calmer durant le trajet. J'ai cru voir Haru lancer un regard très noir à un passager du bus lorsque nous en sommes descendus.

Nous voilà de retour chez tata. Les petits mangeant à la cantine, nous allons déjeuner tous les trois. Tata m'a regardé un peu plus que d'habitude. Sûrement mon visage semblait-il fatigué. Elle m'a posé des questions sur mes premières heures de conduite. Sûrement pour me changer les idées. Elle doit se douter que je ne me sens pas bien.  
Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose une question qui me serre le cœur et me noue le ventre.

-Aki, ... tu l'as côtoyer, ce Shino, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoquette et redresse mon visage vers le sien, choqué.  
Est-ce qu'elle va me demander d'aller faire des tests sanguin, à moi aussi ? Elle va vouloir que je rentre à la maison et que je n'approche plus ses enfants d'ici à ce que nous soyons sûr que je n'ai rien quand bien même c'est impossible que j'ai pu attraper quelque chose ? J'ai bien rencontré Shino, oui, mais je ne suis ni entrer en contact avec lui, ni est été en contact avec un objet à risque chez lui.  
Je bafouille, presque paniqué. Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse penser à l'idée qu'on puisse croire que je sois atteint par la maladie. Pas encore une fois.

-Qu... quoi ?

Haru s'énerve tout seul, lui.

-Il n'a rien tata ! Arrête de voir le mal partout ! On t'a entendu, en plus, hier soir au téléphone ! Comment tu as pu demander ça à papa alors qu'Itachi est au trente-sixième dessous ! Il a peut-être aimé un séropositif mais il est assez intelligent pour ne pas risquer sa vie ni celle de ses enfants !

Tata écarquille doucement ses yeux en dévisageant Haru. Elle reprend la parole.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Haru ?  
-Aki n'est pas malade ! Arrête d'insinuer ça !  
-Je n'ai rien ins

Il l'interrompt en haussant le ton et en se levant.

-Si, tu insinues ! Tout comme tu as fait comprendre à papa hier que tu ne voulais pas que tonton s'approche de vos enfants tant que tu n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit sain à 100% !

Tata inspire profondément, tout doucement et calmement, en posant ses couverts. Elle fixe un point devant elle et prend la parole.

-Haru si tu n'es pas content dans ma façon d'élever et d'agir avec mes enfants rentre chez toi ou bien garde le silence. J'ai peur pour eux et c'est normal. J'en ai perdu un avant d'avoir pu le voir naître et grandir, et j'ai aussi vu les effets qu'on l'a mort de son enfant sur ton père.

Haru hoquette et se rassoie. Tata continue en me regardant.

-Si je t'ai demandé ça, Aki, c'est parce que tu sembles vraiment mal et je voulais te faire savoir que si tu voulais en parler, j'étais là. Je ne connais pas Shino et je ne veux pas savoir qui il était où ce qu'il faisait, mais tu as de la peine alors si je peux t'aider je veux pouvoir être là.

Blanc. Haru se détend à côté de moi et chuchote des excuses en restant tête baissée. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et regarde timidement tata en prenant la parole.

-... Ca va aller. Merci. D... désolé pour... Haru.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'il est très protecteur avec toi. Plus qu'un simple frère.

Je cligne des yeux et la dévisage un instant.  
C... comment ça, ... « plus qu'un simple frère ? »

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas ! Tout simplement parce que rien n'est encore écrit. (non, même pas un seul mot ! O.O)

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'essaierai d'écrire assez rapidement la suivant mais je ne promets rien. J'ai vu que certain(e)s partaient en vacances. BONNE VACANCES, donc. n.n Et bon retour pour ceux qui rentreront avant le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review si vous avez un peu de temps. Je le répète, il n'y a absolument pas besoin de s'inscrire sur le site pour laisser un commentaires. Juste inventer un pseudo histoire que vous puissiez trouver plus facilement la réponse que je vous ferai sur ma page profil, ce serait pas mal. Mais pas besoin de donner de mail au site ou de s'inscrire de quelque manière que ce soit. **

Densetsu : Elle sait ? O.O  
Nana : Je sais pas.  
Densetsu : Mais situ sais !  
Nana : Ah ! Moi ! Bah bien sûr que je sais, puisque c'est moi qui écrit leur relation.  
Densetsu ! Mais non ! Tu sais si Hinata sait ou ne sait pas !  
Nana : Bah non, je ne sais pas ! Mais elle, elle doit savoir, je pense. On saura ça quand on saura.  
Densetsu : ... j'ai mal au crâne.


	67. Frères III Chapitre 67

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 6 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 67.**

Je cligne des yeux et dévisage tata un instant.  
C... comment ça, ... « plus qu'un simple frère ? »

Hinata semble remarquer ma crispation. Elle doit sûrement le prendre pour de l'étonnement car elle reprend rapidement la parole.

-Ne me dis pas que ton frère n'est pas hyper-protecteur avec toi, Aki !  
-Hein ? Euh... s... si je... peut-être...

Je me racle la gorge et échange un regard avec Haru. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Alors elle ne sait rien ? Elle trouve juste que Haru me protège beaucoup ? Elle n'a rien vu ni deviné ?  
J'espère que c'est le cas. Si jamais elle parlait de ses doutes ou... ou de quelque chose du genre à papa, ... mon histoire montée de toute pièce avec Suigetsu ne serait plus qu'un château de cartes bien bancal. Et, surtout, papa ne me croirait plus jamais.

Le reste du repas va passer sans plus de problème. Haru est resté silencieux tout du long et, moi, j'ai rassuré tata encore un peu quant à mon état.

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes partis avant de savoir si tonton Itachi venait chercher les petits ou non. Nous avions des heures de conduite avec Haru. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, ils étaient toujours là. Tonton n'est pas en état de les prendre de toute façon. Nous nous en doutions tous. Tomiko l'a très mal pris. Chiaki, lui, a compris après qu'Haru lui ait correctement expliqué. Tomiko aussi, je le sais, mais elle était tellement déçue qu'elle ne pardonne pas cette fois-ci. Nous verrons bien une fois que tonton sera là pour s'excuser.  
De plus, dimanche avaient lieu les funérailles. Nous n'y sommes pas aller mais j'y ai pensé un long moment. Papa nous a dit qu'il comptait accompagner tonton. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait. J'espère que ça a été. Enfin... je me comprends.

-On rentre demain.  
-Hein ?

Nous sommes dans la chambre de Chiaki en fin d'après-midi, toujours dimanche. Haru pose son portable à côté de lui et m'explique que papa lui a envoyé un texto pour lui dire que Naruto sort demain et qu'on pourra rentrer à la maison.  
Je hoche doucement la tête. Haru se penche vers moi à côté de lui. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et me demande de le serrer fort. J'obéis et l'enlace contre moi.

-Tu veux vraiment arrêter une fois à la maison, Aki ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je le resserre en essayant de trouver la force pour lui répondre « oui ». Seulement je n'y arrive pas.

-On verra demain, on... on verra.

Il chuchote.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit. Et plusieurs fois.

J'acquiesce et pose mes lèvres sur sa tempe droite. Un silence prend place jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le violoncelle de Satsuki au travers de la maison. La porte de la chambre est restée ouverte. Haru se redresse en soupirant et reprend son téléphone portable. Je me lève, m'étire, et sors de la chambre. Je me dirige vers celle de Satsuki. Elle s'entraîne sur ses morceaux puisque ses leçons sont interrompues durant l'été. Son dernier cours a eu lieu hier. Je m'arrête près de sa porte entrouverte, et souris et voyant Hideaki assis de l'autre côté contre le mur. Il pose son index sur sa bouche en levant son visage vers le mien. Je le soupçonne d'avoir un peu ouvert pour pouvoir écouter sans que Satsuki le sache.  
Je vais m'installer de l'autre côté de la porte, et écouter un petit moment moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que Satsuki ne s'arrête et remarque l'ouverture de sa porte. Je vais la complimenter pour la calmer. Hideaki sera parti depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle aura arrêté.

La journée s'est rapidement terminée. Demain matin Haru et moi avons des heures de conduites et, normalement, papa passera nous prendre à l'auto-école après être allé chercher nos affaires ici chez tata. Nous partirons ensuite prendre Naruto pour sa sortie, puis retournerons à la maison.  
Nous sommes couchés, il est bientôt minuit et je suis dans le dos de Haru allongé sur le lit que nous occupons depuis quelques jours maintenant. Je me déhanche en maintenant le bassin de Haru contre le mien. J'écoute son souffle se faire difficile et ses gémissements perdus dans le plaisir que je lui procure. J'embrasse sa peau sur ses épaules et m'efforce de ne pas lui tirer les cheveux. Je le mords par moment en fermant les yeux. Je finis par accélérer très nettement et par me laisser aller en Haru peu après lui. Je me retire, à bout de forces, et sursaute alors qu'il se retourne pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser avec gourmandise et envie de plus. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on le faisait cette nuit mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être assez pour lui. Je partage son baiser, commence à le caresser, mais mes paupières se ferment soudain et mes mains se font moins énergiques.

-Je t'interdis de t'endormir, Aki.  
-J'suis épuisé...  
-Pas moi. Et j'ai encore envie.

Ses mains se glissent dans le bas de mon dos puis sur mes fesses alors que certains de ses doigts s'y faufilent. Je sens mon corps frémir alors qu'il se colle à celui de Haru commençant à descendre peu à peu ses lèvres sur mon corps. Je gémis de plaisir en retrouvant un peu d'énergie pour la suite. Nous allons nous embrasser, nous caresser, puis mettre de nouveau le couvert.

Je vais m'endormir en le tenant dans mes bras. Il m'a fait le prendre mais menait en quasi-totalité. J'ai l'impression qu'il se disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'on le faisait avant un long moment. Ce n'est malheureusement pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs. En me réveillant ce lundi matin, je le serre contre moi et ferme les yeux pour me complaire contre son corps. Il dort encore à points fermés. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, et souris en me disant qu'il serait d'accord pour un câlin avant de nous lever, en voyant l'heure. Je suis donc sur le point de le réveiller lorsque, d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre en grand. Je fais volte face dans le lit en remontant bien la couette sur nos corps à Haru et moi. Chiaki vient d'entrer, et s'immobilise net en me voyant réveillé. Je pose mon index sur ma bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit pour Haru qui dort encore. Il hoche la tête, et chuchote.

-Bonjour. J'ai oublié quelque chose hier soir.  
-Ok. Tu peux le prendre mais en silence, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce, et entre plus en avant.

Au final, il va réveiller Haru en faisant tomber des livres par terre. Et tous les deux réveillés, nous n'allions pas rester comme ça dans la chambre alors que Chiaki le savait. Nous nous sommes donc levés puis sommes allés nous laver et prendre notre petit déjeuner. Haru a ensuite proposé d'emmener les plus petits à l'école en bus avant d'aller à nos propre cours. Tata Hinata a accepté et emmené, de son côté, les filles au collège. Ils seront en vacances d'été à la fin de la semaine.

Nous nous séparons Haru et moi devant l'école de conduite et prenons chacun notre voiture attribuée. En fin de matinée, j'arrive le second et me mets à paniquer en voyant Haru dans la seconde voiture déjà garée. Il est en train de parler avec son moniteur. J'ai peur de l'emboutir en me garant moi-même. Et je manque d'ailleurs de peu de le faire. Je vais tellement me sentir mal à l'idée que Haru m'ait vu et qu'il puisse s'en moquer ensuite que je ne vais pas écouter une seule seconde mon moniteur.  
Je sors enfin de la voiture et retrouve Haru qui me montre du doigt papa qui nous attend de l'autre côté de la rue.  
Je hoche la tête, soupire d'un coup et demande.

-On y va alors ?  
-Oui ! A moins que tu veuilles remonter dans la voiture pour reculer complètement et emboutir celle que je conduisais !

Je le regarde doucement et parle timidement d'un air boudeur.

-Me... me dis pas ça s'il te plait, ... de te voir déjà là ça m'a perturbé. Te moque pas.  
-Désolé.

Mais il est malgré tout amusé. Je décide de ne pas insister et prends la direction de la voiture où papa nous attend. Je monte à côté de lui et le salue.

-Bonjour papa.  
-Bonjour mon grand. Bonjour Haru !

Haru lui répond correctement et referme la portière derrière lui. Papa nous dit que nos affaires sont dans le coffre et que nous n'avons plus qu'à aller chercher Naruto à l'hôpital. Haru prend la parole.

-Il doit être impatient de sortir enfin.  
-Ca tu peux le dire !

Je souris doucement. Papa continue.

-Par contre il va s'énerver à cause de ses béquilles et du kiné toutes les semaines... !

Je l'interroge.

-Il a des béquilles ?  
-Oui. Plus encore pour très longtemps mais oui.

Petit blanc. Je regarde papa du coin de l'œil. J'aimerai lui demander comment va Itachi même si je me doute de la réponse. J'espère que ça a été hier aux funérailles. J'aimerai vraiment savoir.

-Comment va tonton Itachi ?

Je hoquette et me retourne vers Haru qui vient de poser la question. Puis je regarde papa alors qu'il répond.

-Il fait du mieux qu'il peut. Il a pris des jours de congés pour se remettre. Et je crois que Sasuke va venir pour le soutenir un peu.

Je tique de suite.

-Tonton Sasuke ?  
-Oui.  
-Quand ça ?  
-La semaine prochaine peut-être. Il ne sait pas encore très bien. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'il vienne.

J'émets un petit son affirmatif et me rassieds correctement. De nouveau, un silence s'installe. Puis papa va nous demander comment se sont passés nos heures de conduite. Haru ne va rien dire sur la fin de ma dernière heure mais, en fin de compte, je vais le faire moi-même. Papa me taquine alors en se demandant ce que cela aurait été si je l'avais vu lui aussi. J'ai ri et lui ai répondu que je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital. Je m'arrête en descendant de la voiture, et interroge papa en voulant savoir où se trouve Itachi s'il n'est pas ici ni chez Hinata. Je me demande s'il est à l'appartement de Shino bien que ce dernier soit... enfin ne soit plus là. Papa me répond qu'Itachi se trouve pour le moment chez ses parents et qu'il cherchera son propre logement dans la semaine.  
Papa me demande enfin si nous pouvons allez chercher Naruto. J'acquiesce et demande pardon pour mes questions mais il me répond que ce n'est rien, que je peux en poser autant que je veux si je continue à marcher.

-Hm. Oui, je... je vais marcher.

Papa me sourit et tend son bras vers moi. Je le rejoins rapidement. Haru se trouve déjà à côté de lui. Papa passe un bras dans mon dos et me demande, en entrant dans l'hôpital, si tout a bien été lorsque nous étions chez tata Hinata et si je suis content d'enfin revenir à la maison.

-Bien sûr que je suis content. Je vais retrouver ma propre chambre, mon grand lit et mes affaires.

Papa regarde Haru et lui pose la même question. Je vois alors mon frère hausser une épaule et répondre qu'il pourra faire plus calmement ses valises pour partir chez papy.

-Tu as deux semaines quand même. Tu as le temps.

Je manque de m'arrêter de nouveau.  
Deux semaines ? Vraiment ?  
Je jette un coup d'œil à Haru en me demandant s'il savait déjà. Je ne crois pas avoir été mis au courant de ça ! Si... vite ?

Papa remarque mon étonnement.

-Ton frère ne te l'avais pas encore dit Aki ?  
-... non.  
-Il part dimanche de la semaine prochaine. Le treize.

C'est pas un bon chiffre pour prendre l'avion, ça. Je fronce mes sourcils en le chuchotant. Papa s'amuse de ma superstition et m'affirme avoir déjà pris l'avion plusieurs vendredi treize et que, cette fois, nous serons un dimanche. Haru confirme et déclare que, lui, ça ne l'inquiète pas du tout. Moi non plus à vrai dire, ce n'est qu'une date, ... ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il s'en aille.

Nous voilà enfin à la chambre de Naruto. Ce dernier attend patiemment assis au bord du lit de l'hôpital. Il nous accueille et nous accole paternellement avant de partager un petit baiser avec papa.

-On y va ? Sortez-moi de là je vous en supplie !

Papa sourit et lui demande à haute voix s'il est sûr de ne pas vouloir reste encore un ou deux jours. Naruto hausse un sourcil, et lui fait rapidement changer d'avis.

-Faut voir si tu vas tenir un ou deux jours de plus sans moi dans notre lit.

Papa prend tout de suite les béquilles de Naruto pour les lui donner, et m'enlève un sac d'affaires des mains pour avoir quelque chose dans les siennes. Je me poste à côté de Naruto pendant que Haru nous ouvre la porte. Papa va s'occuper des papiers et Naruto râler après une infirmière voulant à tout pris le mettre sur un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes à la maison et nous réinstallons chacun dans nos chambrés. Naruto est toujours un peu amoché et il a une jambe dans le plâtre. Mais il a le moral. Du moins il semble.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ?

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Haru vient de m'interpeller. Il entre un peu plus dans ma chambre, et vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit pour... quand je vais partir.  
-C'est pas grave. Maintenant je sais.  
-Tu m'en veux pas trop ?  
-Non. Et puis de toute façon on peut rien y changer.  
-Ouais. ... c'est sûr.

Il inspire profondément et soupire. Il m'observe ranger mes derniers vêtements et me demande finalement.

-Tu vas rompre avec Suigetsu avant mon départ ?  
-Ca ferait un peu tôt, non ? Surtout si tu pars la semaine prochaine. ... Papa va deviner.  
-Tu vas pas rompre en fait, ... hein ?  
-Si. De toute façon on ne sera pas vraiment ensemble, ça importe peu sauf pour les parents.

Soudain, la voix de papa à l'interphone.

-Aki ? Ton frère est avec toi ?

Je quitte rapidement mon armoire avant que Haru n'arrive à l'interphone et réponds pour lui en couvrant sa bouche d'une main.

-Non, pourquoi ?  
-C'est pas grave, je vais monter.

Je retire mon doigt du bouton et mets automatiquement Haru dehors en lui chuchotant d'aller aux toilettes ou ailleurs qui justifierait qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre. Je devine que papa a essayé de l'appeler là avant ici.  
Haru obéit. A contrecœur, mais il le fait. J'entends très rapidement les pas de papa dans le couloir de l'étage. Je me poste à l'entrée de ma chambre et l'interroge.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Il n'était pas dans son bureau ?

C'est à ce moment là que Haru sort des toilettes. Il est agacé et ça se voit. Il s'arrête soudain, et regarde papa de façon étonnée.

-Quoi ?  
-Ton papy voudrait te confier une affaire, Haru. Est-ce que tu vas y arriver ?

Haru hausse une épaule alors que je retourne plus en avant dans ma chambre sans écouter. Je termine de ranger mes affaires et aperçois papa, au bout de quelques minutes, entrer dans ma chambre.

-Papa ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Pas particulièrement, non.

Je range mon sac de voyage, et me retourne vers papa en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il fait finalement.

-Tu comptes vraiment inviter Suigetsu avec ton frère ici ?

Mon ventre se noue légèrement mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je grimace un peu, et réponds.

-Bah je pensais attendre qu'il parte, vu que c'est la semaine prochaine, et... comme ça Suigetsu ne sera pas défiguré.  
-C'est quand même dans quinze jour, Aki. C'est au terme de la semaine prochaine.  
-J'irai le voir moi-même. C'est pas comme si je le faisais pas au début.

Il hoche doucement la tête en m'accordant la chose. Puis brusquement, après un petit moment de silence, papa m'interroge à nouveau.

-Aki tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, Suigetsu, non ?

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant. Puis je détourne mon regard sur le côté en me sentant mal.

-Papa, ... tu ne veux pas que je sois avec la personne que j'aime vraiment. Alors ne me demande pas ça s'il te plait.

Blanc. Je crois l'entendre soupirer mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule et semble vouloir discuter mais je l'interromps en repoussant sa main et en m'écartant.

-Je ne veux pas en parler papa. Arrête s'il te plaît. Je fais tout pour... pour que tu m'approuves. Alors parler de Haru et Suigetsu ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses.

Ma voix s'est étranglée sur la fin. Heureusement que je suis de dos à papa sinon il verrait mon visage perdu et sur le point de pleurer. J'ai mal au ventre et au cœur.  
Papa reprend la parole.

-Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi-heure.

Il sort de la chambre et me laisse seul. Je me précipite pour fermer la porte et m'y adosser en glissant jusqu'au sol. Je retiens mes sanglots, inspire profondément en rejetant mon visage en arrière et en regardant bien en l'air, grimace, et souffle tout doucement pour me reprendre.  
La voix de Haru se fait soudain entendre.

-Aki ! Je peux entrer s'il te plaît ?

Je me relève doucement en m'appuyant à la porte, et réponds à Haru par l'interphone.

-Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué.

J'attends un peu, et n'ai aucune réponse. Je m'écarte de l'entrer de ma chambre et vais m'allonger sur mon lit. C'est papa qui va m'en sortir une demi-heure plus tard pour me dire de venir manger. Ce que j'ai fait.

A table, Naruto va être tendu et ne pas trop nous adresser la parole à Haru et moi. Je remarquais de temps en temps quelques coups d'yeux, mais aucune parole ou presque. Papa aussi l'a vu et je l'ai entendu, à la fin du repas et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, reprocher à Naruto ses soupçons infondés. Il soutenait le fait que j'étais de nouveau avec Suigetsu et cela même si ça ne semblait pas vraiment m'enchanter. Il a ajouté, comme pour clore la discussion, que je faisais tout pour ne pas être exclue de la famille et que c'était tout le contraire de ce que faisait Naruto. Naruto qui s'est excusé mais, je le sais tout comme papa, il ne le pensait pas.

Quelques jours vont ensuite passer dans le même état d'esprit. Haru et moi nous évitons l'un l'autre la plupart du temps sauf quand nous prenons le bus pour aller à l'auto-école. Il me tient par la main et fait le fatiguer pour laisser sa tête reposer sur mon épaule en jouant l'endormi. Parfois, quand personne n'est encore revenu alors que nous arrivons à l'auto-école et que nous attendons donc à l'intérieur, j'ai des envies irrésistibles d'embrasser Haru à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui pourraient passer devant. Mais je me retiens toujours. Mercredi midi, en en revenant, nous avons surpris papa et Naruto dans le salon en train de commencer à être... un peu trop intime pour le lieu. Je me suis senti vraiment mal en ressortant de la maison en trombe. Puis encore plus en me disant que Naruto avait dû se sentir encore pire en nous voyant Haru et moi par la baie vitrée. Personne n'a ensuite reparlé de l'épisode et, le lendemain, nous avons préféré appeler pour dire que nous arrivions. De même le vendredi. Papa était un peu gêné au téléphone en nous disant à chaque fois que nous pouvions rentrer sans crainte. Ce jour-là, nos cousins et cousines étaient en vacances. Normalement Satsuki et Kisa devaient passer le mois de juillet avec nous, mais Naruto a demandé à Hinata de les garder jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablissent complètement. Je ne pense pas qu'elles viendront de toute les vacances ou, du moins, pour une longue période. Papa et Naruto ont déjà prévu un voyage en amoureux pour le mois d'août après mon départ en Angleterre.

Dimanche arrive. Dans exactement une semaine maintenant, Haru partira pour les Etats-Unis. Après-demain, nous passons tous les deux notre permis après 21h de cours de conduite. Nous nous débrouillons très bien l'un l'autre et nos moniteur, même si nous avons encore trois heures demain, sont très confiants. Papa m'a redemandé ce que je voulais comme voiture mais je n'ai pas encore su lui dire le modèle que je souhaitais. Haru ma dit qu'il me laisserait conduire sa Diablo pendant son absence en attendant que je me décide. Il a apprit par papy qu'une voiture l'attendait chez lui. Une Mc Laren si j'ai bien compris.

Je suis dans le salon en train de vaguement regarder un des films de l'après-midi proposé à la télévision lorsque, soudain, nous entendons, Naruto et moi, la sonnerie de l'entrée. Haru et papa travaillent dans le bureau de ce dernier. Je crois, avec plaisir, que papa souhaite donner une autre chance à Haru. Il lui explique certaines choses bien particulières sur les façons de travailler de la famille.

Naruto m'interroge alors que je me lève du canapé. Lui y reste pour ne pas avoir à bouger avec ses béquilles. Il me semble qu'on doit les lui retirer en milieu de semaine.

-Tu as invité Suigetsu ?  
-Non.

Je passe dans l'entrée, et ouvre la porte avant d'écarquiller les yeux en souriant.

-TONTON !

Je lui tombe dans les bras et me fais enlacer en entendant que je suis vraiment de plus en plus beau.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Héhé. Bah non, le chapitre 68 n'est pas commencé. Du moins pas plus loin que la phrase rappelant la fin de celui-ci. Donc pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" ce coup-ci ! Désolée ! :x

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Haru va bientôt partir, Suigetsu revenir un peu plus dans la vie d'Aki, et un tonton est là ! (mais lequel ? Alors ? A votre avis ? Itachi ou Sasuke ? :p Héhé. Je ne vous dirai pas. Il faudra attendre la suite pour le savoir ! ) En patientant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Encore merci à celles et ceux qui le font si souvent ! n.n A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi en fronçant ses sourcils# C'est quoi ces compliments bizarres, là ?  
Itachi : Bah... j'en sais rien... ! O.ô  
Nana : Héhé. Qui vous dit que c'est Itachi !  
Itachi : #tique et sourit comme un bienheureux très bêtement# Mon petit frère ? Sasuke est là ?  
Nana : #sourit# Je te dirai pas !  
Densetsu : #soupire en se disant qu'il va encore en entendre parler le mois prochain, du retour de Sasuke#


	68. Frères III Chapitre 68

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 6 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 68.**

Je passe dans l'entrée, et ouvre la porte avant d'écarquiller les yeux en souriant.

-TONTON !

Je lui tombe dans les bras et me fais enlacer en entendant que je suis vraiment de plus en plus beau.  
J'appelle pour tout le monde.

-C'EST TONTON SASUKE !

Naruto arrive doucement, et me fait remarquer que papa et Haru n'entendront pas puisqu'ils sont enfermés de leur côté.

-Ah. Oui.

Je demande quelques instants à Sasuke, et vais prévenir à l'interphone du bureau de papa. Tonton Sasuke semble étonné par le ton de Naruto et par ma réaction. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et nous interroge.

-J'arrive au mauvais moment ? Ca va pas ?

Je lui réponds que Naruto est un peu fatigué et que c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est un peu froid ou direct par rapport à ses agissements habituels.

-... d'accord.

Sasuke s'approche, fait la bise à Naruto et s'écarte pour le regarder des pieds à la tête.

-Tu ne t'es pas raté...  
-N'en parles pas devant Neji sinon il va faire pleins de réflexions là-dessus...

Papa qui arrive d'ailleurs en compagnie de Haru. Il s'étonne de voir tonton Sasuke ici.

-Sasuke ?  
-Salut. Je passe dire bonjour pendant qu'Itachi est avec les parents.

Haru s'approche de lui et lui fait la bise puis papa lui donne une poignée de main en l'interrogeant.

-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Pas bien, tu t'imagines facilement.

Papa acquiesce. Naruto demande à Sasuke d'enter un peu plus et lui demande s'il veut un café. Tonton le remercie et accepte. Nous passons tous dans le salon. Papa et Sasuke s'installent sur le canapé, je déclare préparer le café et laisse Naruto s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.  
Haru profite de la présence de tonton Sasuke pour dire vouloir venir m'aider dans la cuisine, mais papa l'interrompt en lui demandant d'aller s'occuper de ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau, plutôt. Je n'ai pas regardé derrière moi mais j'ai entendu les pas de Haru s'arrêter puis s'éloigner de moi. J'apporte le café quelques minutes plus tard, et m'assieds sur le second fauteuil face à Naruto. Ils parlent d'Itachi. Tonton Sasuke déclare.

-Je crois que je vais lui demander de m'accompagner chez moi pour lui changer un peu les idées, ... qu'il voit un peu de monde et change d'air.

Papa prend la parole, un peu surpris.

-Il va se faire flasher par les paparazzi et voir sa douleur étalée dans les magazines, ... tu crois que ça va lui faire penser à autre chose ?

Tonton Sasuke le regarde un peu et déclare avouer que la chose n'est pas fausse mais qu'il sera loin de l'endroit où tout s'est passé et que tonton Itachi n'est pas obligé de lire la presse people. Naruto prend la parole.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Je me lance à mon tour.

-Vous pensez aux petits ? Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ? Chiaki fait des caprices de plus en plus forts pour voir son papa, ... si tonton s'en va ça va être la catastrophe.

Sasuke tourne son regard vers le mien en répondant.

-J'ai demandé à Hinata et le mois d'Itachi est le mois de juillet. On est le 7, il peut très bien partir un mois avec eux. Ils viendraient avec nous, ça leur ferait des vacances à eux aussi.  
-C'est vrai que t'as une belle maison et que l'endroit est dépaysant...

C'est Naruto qui vient de parler. Papa le regarde en fronçant un peu ses sourcils.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu rester ici, Naruto !

Naruto qui s'étonne d'entendre papa parler d'un ton un peu agacé.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire ! Je dis ça pour Itachi !

Tonton les regarde tour à tour, puis me jette un coup d'œil avant de s'adresser à papa et Naruto.

-Vous êtes sûrs que je ne dérange pas ? Tout va bien, ici ?

Haru revient en répondant. Il a semble-t-il entendu.

-Juste des petites tensions, tonton. Papa est inquiet pour Naruto à cause de l'accident, en plus je pars bientôt donc il va encore devoir se passer de moi !

J'ajoute un « et de moi aussi » qui étonne Sasuke.

-Tu pars avec ton frère alors ? Tout est décidé ?

Naruto a vite fait d'intervenir.

-Non. Il part en Angleterre. On ne veut pas les laisser ensemble.  
-Ah bon ?

Papa jette un coup d'œil à Naruto. Un coup d'œil embêté. Il gigote, et répond.

-Oui, ... il faut qu'ils fassent leur chemin de leur côté. Ils ne vont quand même pas vivre toute leur vie ensemble.  
-Moi ça m'embêterait pas !

C'est Haru qui vient d'intervenir. Je grimace en le regardant. Il veut les faire craquer ou quoi ? En plus, il en rajoute en m'adressant une question.

-Ca t'embêterait, toi, Aki ?

Je hoquète et ne peux m'empêcher de regarder papa. Il me fixe, impassible. Mon ventre se serre et ma gorge se noue. J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. Je détourne mon regard et me lève pour sortir du salon sans rien dire. Je suis sûr que Haru m'en veut d'être aussi lâche.  
Je vais rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que papa vienne prévenir à l'interphone qu'il entre. Ca fait quatre heures que je suis enfermé là. Je lève les yeux vers la porte et me redresse sur mon lit où je suis allongé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je m'assieds alors que papa entre. Il prend la parole.

-Sasuke s'en va. Tu viens lui dire au revoir ?  
-... oui. J'arrive.

Je me lève, les yeux baissés, et vais contourner papa à l'entrée de ma chambre. Il ne me dit rien alors que je passe à côté de lui et me suit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je redresse mon visage et croise le regard de tonton. Il a l'air soucieux.

-Ca va Aki ?

Je force un sourire et hoche doucement la tête.

-Oui, ... un... un petit coup de fatigue, sûrement.  
-Il n'y a pas que ton papa à s'inquiéter pour Naruto.

Là je ne dis rien. Je hausse juste une épaule et lui fais la bise accompagnée d'une accolade. Il déclare repasser avec tonton Itachi est les petits en fin de semaine s'il accepte de partir avec. Je m'étonne un peu et regarde papa qui acquiesce en confirmant mes pensées.

-Haru partira avec eux.

J'ai mal au cœur.

-D'accord.

Je détourne mon regard et mon corps pour que papa ne me voit pas grimacer. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que Haru parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit loin de moi.  
Seulement en me retournant pour éviter le regard de papa, je ne réalise pas que celui de tonton est face à moi. Et il me voit sur le point de pleurer. Je l'entends prononcer mon prénom de façon un peu choquée.

-... Aki.. !

Je hoquète en redressant ma tête, bouche un peu ouverte, et comprends que j'ai été pris sur le fait. Et je finis par craquer. Je grimace pour de bon en ne pouvant plus retenir mes larmes. Je lève ma main gauche pour en appuyer le dos sur le haut de mes yeux à la limite de mes sourcils. Des sanglots m'échappent. Tonton s'approche rapidement de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule droite. Papa aussi sur la gauche en essayant de me faire tourner.  
Mais c'est Haru qui va tout accélérer en venant, en les poussant tous les deux, et en me prenant dans ses bras. J'enlace ses épaules, son cou, et me blottis contre lui alors que mes pleurs redoublent. Je lui répète plusieurs fois d'une voix serrée que je ne veux pas qu'il parte et que j'en ai assez de jouer la comédie avec une pseudo relation partagée de nouveau avec Suigetsu.  
Tonton demande ce qu'il se passe mais n'a aucune explications sauf celles qui pourraient provenir de mes sanglots et de mes plaintes mal articulées. Mes mains agrippent les cheveux et le pull de Haru dans son dos alors que mon corps tremble. Je me suis retenu depuis des jours. Je pensais y arriver encore mais je n'en peux plus. De savoir que Haru partira avec tonton Sasuke me donne un aspect plus réel qu'il ne l'était.  
Alors que je répète encore une fois à Haru que je ne veux pas qu'il parte, les mains de celui-ci prennent mon visage pour l'écarter doucement du sien. Et il m'embrasse. Complètement perdu sur le moment, je participe au baiser. Je gémis même en en partageant un second. Seulement je finis pas réaliser que nous nous embrassons encore une fois devant papa mais aussi devant tonton Sasuke. J'ouvre grand mes paupières et repousse Haru d'une main en me frottant la bouche de l'autre en grimaçant. Je suis de plus en plus mal. Mon premier coup d'œil va vers papa qui s'est retourné et s'est éloigné de nous. Puis je regarde tonton Sasuke. Il nous dévisage à tour de rôle Haru et moi.  
Il parle tout bas, choqué.

-Bon sang... ! C'était ça ? N... Naruto m'avait dit que...

Haru l'interrompt.

-Ils ne veut pas nous comprendre. On a déjà assez d'eux pour les insultes et les regards désapprobateurs. Alors s'il te plait tonton, passe-t-en.

Tonton reprend son calme du mieux qu'il peut. Il se racle la gorge, et demande.

-Ca... ça fait longtemps ?

Là c'est moi qui répond. A voix basse mais c'est moi.

-On a arrêté.

Mais Haru corrige nettement.

-TU... as arrêté.

Je me crispe un peu et m'éloigne très légèrement sur le côté, bloqué par le mur du couloir d'entrée. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai décidé d'arrêter et que si Haru seul décidait nous serions ensemble au grand jour à nous moquer des regards d'autrui et même de ceux des parents. Je prends mon bras droit de ma main gauche comme pour me protéger d'avantage de tous les reproches que je reçois depuis que nous nous sommes déclarés Haru et moi. Même si cette fois c'est Haru qui m'en fait un, de reproche. Je baisse les yeux, murmure que je suis désolé et fais demi-tour pour marcher très rapidement, presque courir, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je vais regarder tonton partir au travers de ma fenêtre. Je me demande ce qu'il peut penser de ce qu'il a vu. Et aussi, ... est-ce qu'il va le dire à Itachi, à Hinata ?

-Aki ? Je peux entrer ?

Je m'y attendais. C'est papa. Je traverse ma chambre et ouvre la porte. Il m'interroge.

-On peut parler rien que tous les deux ?  
-Hm.

Je m'écarte en ouvrant un peu plus grand la porte et laisse entrer papa. Je referme derrière lui. Il me regarde un court instant avant de me proposer de nous asseoir. Je m'installe sur mon lit, papa m'imite et s'assied à ma droite. Quelques instants passent dans le silence. J'attends juste d'être assommé de reproches ou... ou de questions, d'incompréhensions, ... Tout ça parce que je sais que papa est contre ce que j'éprouve, qu'il ne comprend pas et qu'il veut vraiment qu'on arrête.  
Je décide de prendre la parole en premier.

-Je fais de mon mieux papa.  
-Je sais Aki.

De nouveau, un silence. J'essaie de respirer très profondément et assez lentement pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Je suis complètement sur les nerfs et le silence de papa ne m'aide absolument pas.

-Papa s'il te plait, ... dis quelque chose.  
-En fait, ... je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire.

Mon cœur se serre. Papa m'interroge.

-Alors tu ne sors pas avec Suigetsu ?  
-Non. Je lui ai demandé de jouer le jeu mais... bah il aura plus à le faire.  
-Parce qu'il était d'accord ?

Je hausse une épaule tout doucement. Je ne vais pas lui dire que c'était à condition d'en profiter un peu.  
Et puis finalement si. Si, je le lui dis.

-Il m'a dit qu'il en profiterait même si j'étais pas trop pour...  
-Tu étais prêt à te laisser faire ?  
-Au moins tu n'aurais pas dit du mal de moi et... et t'aurais pas été déçu en pensant que j'étais avec lui et pas Haru.

Papa soupire. Il tend ses bras derrière lui et s'y appuie, légèrement penché en arrière.

-Je veux ton bonheur, Aki. Et je veux aussi celui de Haru.

Je n'ose pas répondre. Je voudrais lui dire que mon bonheur est avec Haru mais il le sait déjà et moi je connais sa réponse. Je sens le regard de papa sur moi.

-Dis-moi Aki. ... Comment se fait-il que tu sois si sûr que ça concernant ton frère ? Il y a d'autres garçons dans le monde, non ?  
-Oui mais le mien il est là à côté de moi. Si... si on s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre pendant des années, ... c'est parce qu'on était troublé et qu'on arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Depuis que c'est fait, ... si on ne pense pas à l'extérieur, aux autres, tout est parfait.  
-Oui mais il n'y a pas que vous dans le monde.

Je hausse mes épaules sans rien dire. Moi ce que je voudrais c'est avant tout et surtout l'approbation de papa ou... ou au moins qu'il me dise me laisser faire même s'il aimerait ne pas trop en voir ou en savoir, ... ou... quelque chose comme ça.

-J'ai vu que tu fais de ton mieux, Aki. Je ne peux que t'en remercier. Seulement... je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureux.

Il se racle la gorge.

-Dis-moi, ... tu penses essayer de te trouver quelqu'un quand tu seras en Angleterre ?

Je garde le silence l'espace d'un instant, et hausse une épaule en répondant.

-... même si je le voulais, ... je sais pas si j'y arriverai.  
-Et tu voudrais essayer ?

J'inspire profondément. Je jette un coup d'œil à papa en me demandant si je dois mentir de nouveau ou non. Mais au final, ma réponse est en partie celle qu'il veut.

-Je voudrais bien, ... au moins... au moins pour toi. Faire de mon mieux.  
-Est-ce que tu en as envie ?  
-... hm.  
-Tu sais, ... ce... Ce n'est vraiment pas concevable pour moi que... vous vous aimiez comme ça ton frère et toi. Je veux bien le croire vu... ce que vous nous montrez...

Je commence à réaliser quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'écarquille doucement les yeux, et tourne ma tête par-dessus mon épaule droite pour regarder papa. J'ai l'impression qu'une boule s'est installée dans ma gorge. Je n'ose pas lui demander quoique ce soit. J'ai peur de me tromper et de le choquer à la seule idée que je puisse y penser. J'ai... J'ai l'impression qu'il est peut-être prêt à accepter ce qu'il se passe entre Haru et moi. Du moins ce qu'il se passait mais... enfin ça pourrait facilement reprendre.

Papa et moi nous regardons l'un l'autre dans les yeux en silence. Puis je me retourne un peu face à lui très doucement. Le tout en continuant de le fixer.

-... papa... ?

Il penche un peu sa tête sur le côté. Il reprend la parole.

-Ton frère part dimanche prochain. Il te reste une semaine.  
-Il... il « me reste » ? Comment ça ?  
-Tu penses pouvoir tenir encore une semaine ?

Mon cœur se serre. Qu'est-ce que j'espérai... ?  
Je me retourne en baissant les yeux. Je suis déçu mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai imaginé autre chose que ça.

Papa reprend ses questions.

-Tu veux retourner chez Hinata, ou... peut-être aller chez Densetsu ?  
-Non. Je veux rester ici. Même si Haru est... est... entreprenant, ... je peux résister encore une semaine. Et puis c'est plus facile comme ça avec les cours de conduite.  
-Vous n'en avec plus que demain et vous passez votre permis après-demain.  
-Oui. Bah justement. Y'en a plus pour beaucoup. Ca ira très bien. Et puis...

Je commence à grimacer de nouveau. Je sens mon menton trembler et mes lèvres se tordre doucement alors que je fais de mon mieux pour rester calme.

-Et puis je préfère craquer ici dimanche soir que... que chez Densetsu ou tata maintenant. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils se passent et c'est tant mieux.  
-Tu as honte de ce qu'il se passe ?  
-N... non. ... mais ça dérange alors autant pas le dire. Je sais même pas si tonton Sasuke va le dire ou pas autour de lui et... ça m'angoisse parce que peut-être qu'ils vont t'en parler et ça va te faire du mal.

J'inspire profondément et souffle très lentement pour me reprendre. Ma voix tremblotait et je suis sûr que papa l'a entendue. Il prend la parole.

-Haru est beaucoup moins enclin à penser à son entourage que toi, Aki.  
-Parce qu'il s'est rendu malade en réalisant qu'il m'aimait comme ça. Alors... quand je lui ai dit que moi aussi, plus rien d'autre n'a compté. Et c'est toujours le cas.

Il soupire. Moi je poursuis en prenant la parole un peu plus haut. Je me sens fatigué.

-De toute façon papa, ... on tourne en rond. Même si j'espère très fort, ... tu voudras jamais accepter ça.  
-Hm. C'est vrai.

Je retiens mal une grimace. Heureusement que papa est toujours penché en arrière.

-P'pa, ... Pourquoi tu as voulu me parler exactement ? Si c'est pour t'assurer que je fais plus rien avec Haru tu peux être sûr de ça, je... ça a juste dérapé tout à l'heure mais en dehors de ça j'ai rien fait avec Haru depuis longtemps.  
-Depuis quand ?  
-Depuis... un moment.

Je gigote en me sentant perdu. Je finis par me lever et par me diriger vers mon bureau. J'allume mon ordinateur et m'assieds sur la chaise de mon bureau. J'aimerai que papa sorte de la chambre mais d'un autre côté ce serait bien que la discussion continue...  
J'inspire profondément, et tourne sur ma chaise en tentant une question.

-Papa... ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Est-ce... Je sais que tu vas refuser mais est-ce que tu peux... est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux pour... la semaine à venir ?  
-Comment ça « fermer les yeux » ?

Ses sourcils se sont froncés. Il doit déjà avoir deviné.

-Ben... avec Haru... Tu pourrais... pas accepter mais... nous laisser la semaine qu'il reste ?  
-Non.  
-... hm... je m'en doutais...

Il se lève de mon lit en soupirant, et s'approche de moi mais je me retourne de nouveau face à l'ordinateur avec ma chaise. Je sens les mains de papa se poser sur mes épaules. Je reste tête baissée.

-Aki. Si tu veux en parler je suis là. Mais si... si vous comptez, ton frère et toi, continuer quoique ce soit, je ne veux rien savoir et ne pas en entendre parler une seule fois. Ni non plus par Naruto ne serait-ce que sous forme d'hypothèse. Et tu sais qu'il se fait facilement des films maintenant qu'il... vous a vu.

Je redresse automatiquement mon visage en le tournant un peu pour regarder papa.

-Quoi ?  
-Tu as bien entendu.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et sort de ma chambre. J'ai failli le retenir mais je n'ai pas osé.

A l'instant, ... il voulait me dire de faire ce qu'il me plait à condition qu'il n'en sache rien et que personne ne lui en parle ? Ca... Ca veut dire qu'il me laisse finalement être avec Haru ? En tout cas, ... en tout cas au moins pour la semaine à venir ? Jusqu'à ce que Haru parte ?

Comment je dois comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire en... en prononçant ces mots ?

Je cligne des yeux en cherchant un peu autour de moi. J'assimile la chose, j'essaie d'y croire, de me convaincre que je ne me suis pas trompé, que j'ai bien compris les mots de papa. Si je demande à Haru son avis sur ça, il va me dire que papa nous l'accorde mais même s'il comprenait l'inverse il me dirait ça. Alors... qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je prends mon portable et compose un numéro de téléphone bien précis.

Il faut que je sois convaincu de ce que j'ai compris. C'est trop flou pour... pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il me faut des paroles concrètes, claires et précises.

-Allô ? Aki, qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Bon bah y'en a pas, hein. J'ai terminé le chapitre 68 histoire que vous ayez quelque chose parce que ça faisait un moment que vous attendiez. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre de nouveau deux mois pour le 69 car vu la fin de celui-ci, je n'aurai aucun mal à reprendre. (héhé). Je vais tenter pour dans quinze jour ! Vous serez tenus au courant sur ma page profil, ou sur mon compte FB Nana Rusasu, où il y a toutes les dates de parutions. (lesquelles sont mises à jour dès qu'il y a du nouveau).

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca y est, voilà enfin le chapitre 68. Navrée pour l'attente. J'espère que vous n'avez pas décroché pendant ce lapse de temps... n.n' En totu cas, pour celles et ceux qui sont toujuours là, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que la fin vous fait vous poser autant sinon plus de questions qu'Aki ! Héhé. Je vous dit à très bientôt et encore merci pour vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser pour ce chapitre-ci ! n.n**

Densetsu : #ouvre la porte d'entrée et acceuille Nana mais surtout Seha venu pour la semaine# SEHA ! Coment ça va ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
Sehaltiel : Bonjooooooooooour ! Oh, ba ça a été trèèèèès long, parce que j'étais très impatient de vous revoir, évidemment ! Et toi ? Ton Itachi d'amour s'occupe bien de toi ? J'espère que tu prends soin de lui, toi, parce que je commence à bien l'aimer, ce petit Itachi. On va pas aller jusqu'à dire que j'aime les Uchiwa, maintenant, mais juste le tien !  
Densetsu : #fronce légèrement ses sourcils# Comment ça, "juste le mien"? Attention Seha ! Si tu touche à mon 'Tachi je te jette dehors par la fenêtre !  
Sehaltiel : On a dit que je l'aimais bien, mais pas que je voulais te le piquer. J'ai quand même un certain standing à tenir, moi. Je ne peux décemment pas sortir avec un Uchiwa ! ... Moi, j'aime beaucoup plus les toutous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire #regard entendu vers Densetsu#  
Densetsu : O.o... #choqué, à dans l'idée que Sehaltiel est zoophile#  
Nana : #a deviné ce à quoi Densetsu pense et explose tout de suite de rire#


	69. Frères III Chapitre 69

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 6 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 69.**

Je prends mon portable et compose un numéro de téléphone bien précis.  
Il faut que je sois convaincu de ce que j'ai compris. C'est trop flou pour... pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il me faut des paroles concrètes, claires et précises.

-Allô ? Aki, qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler ?  
-Haru... ? On... T'es occupé ?  
-Bah papa va pas tarder à venir voir ce que je fais.  
-Il vient de me parler. ... Un peu.

Haru émet un petit son affirmatif en soupirant. Petit son mêlé d'une pointe interrogative mais un peu fausse quand même. Je me sens frémir. Je reprends la parole.

-J'crois qu'il veut bien qu'on... qu'on reprenne les... enfin... tu vois ?

Blanc.

-Non. Je ne vois pas vraiment ou alors je n'y crois pas.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rien savoir si... s'il se passait quelque chose ni même par Naruto qui se fait pleins d'histoires avec un rien. Alors... Alors bah si on est assez discret ça veut dire qu'on pourrait, ... tu crois pas ?  
-Si c'est juste pour la semaine c'est pas la peine Aki.

Je manque de hoqueter. Je l'interroge.

-Hein ? Com... comment ça ? T'as pas envie ?  
-J'en ai marre de tes « je veux bien », « j'ai plus envie », « on va embêter les parents, les gens », et tout ça.

Ma gorge se serre. Je prononce un léger « quoi ? » sans réussir à y croire.

-J'en ai assez de tes attitudes plus que lunatiques, Aki. Je veux être avec toi pour la vie ou pas du tout. Je... je perds la tête avec tes "je veux bien" et "je veux plus". Quand tu seras décidé pour de bon tu me le diras.

J'en reste sans voix. Haru me dit être désolé et raccroche. J'ouvre doucement la bouche mais ne peux plus rien dire. Ma gorge est trop serrée.

Le soir venu, j'ai appris ou plutôt deviné que Haru et papa s'étaient disputés dans l'après-midi après mon appel à Haru. Ce dernier a dû lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce que je lui avais dit avoir compris. Et je ne m'en sens que plus mal. Si ça se trouve, j'ai tout compris de travers et papa ne sait plus quoi me dire. Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé tout court, en fait. Et je m'en suis senti vraiment mal. Tellement que, à bout, je fais un essai en pleine nuit.  
Je sors de ma chambre et vais silencieusement dans celle de Haru. Papa et Naruto dorment sûrement depuis déjà quelques heures lorsque je le fais. Je frappe très légèrement, tends l'oreille en regardant en direction de l'escalier pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit en bas, et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Haru. Ce dernier semble dormir à poings fermés. Je referme derrière moi et m'approche du lit de Haru. Je ne le réveille pas, j'ai trop peur qu'il me renvoie dehors, retourner dans mon lit. Je soulève doucement sa couette et me glisse dessous. J'hésite en fixant le dos de Haru. J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras et qu'il réponde à l'étreinte. Seulement ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone tout à l'heure résonne dans ma tête.  
Je chuchote.

-Haru... ? Tu dors ?

Aucune réponse. Pas un mouvement.  
Je me rapproche un peu plus, me colle quasiment à lui, et pose mes deux mains dans son dos. Il sursaute automatiquement et se retourne en s'asseyant. Il s'étonne de me voir ici, et fronce ses sourcils sans y croire.

-Aki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-... je voulais dormir avec toi.

Je baisse doucement les yeux en m'écartant juste très légèrement. Le corps de Haru se détend. Il se rallonge pour me faire face, et m'interroge.

-Juste dormir ? Comme deux frères ?

Je ne réponds d'abord pas, puis hausse une épaule en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Haru s'étend un peu plus en croisant ses bras sous son menton. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, juste à côté de moi, et me pose une autre question.

-Alors je te touche pas, c'est ça ?

Mon cœur se serre. Je suis vexé et mal. C'est à cause de moi et de ma façon d'agir qu'il ne veut plus et qu'il peut se contrôler comme ça. Si ça se trouve, ... je l'ai tellement dégoûté de ma personne qu'il n'en n'a plus rien à faire. Quand Sasuke était là et que je suis parti sans répondre à la question de Haru, c'était de trop cette fois. J'ai sûrement tout fichu en l'air.  
Ma gorge se noue et ma voix ne doit pas paraître normal mais je me retourne de dos à lui en répondant et en prenant en grande partie la couette.

-Tu fais comme tu veux. B... bonne nuit Haru.  
-Bonne nuit.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords les lèvres. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui voudrais et que lui s'y refuse... Je me demande s'il ressentait ça à chaque fois que je le repoussais.  
Soudain, sa voix de nouveau.

-Un bisou avant de dormir ?  
-Oui !

Je me tourne sur le dos et tends mes bras pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser. Il se penche et me donne un baiser sur la joue avant de chuchoter.

-Bonne nuit.

Je le dévisage alors qu'il se redresse. Il s'est arrêté dans son mouvement. Ses yeux se sont plongés dans les miens. Je me sens frissonner. J'ai envie qu'il craque. Il ne va quand même pas résister à son envie ! Ca se voit dans son regard qu'il a envie de plus. Il déglutit légèrement, même.  
Et tout à coup, il ne tient plus. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne avec envie et sa langue vient chercher la mienne alors que son corps s'étend sur le mien. J'écarte mes jambes en l'accueillant contre moi, et le sens se déhancher. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je sens son entrejambe se frotter contre la mienne à travers nos boxer. J'ai enlacé son corps et ne veux plus le lâcher. Je frissonne des pieds à la tête et pousse quelques longs gémissements.  
Mais soudain, Haru arrête ses mouvements et parle à mon oreille.

-C'est juste pour cette nuit ou pour la vie ?

Mon corps se fige net et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut que je réponde. Je le sais et pourtant j'hésite à le lui dire parce que si jamais je le repousse une nouvelle fois à cause de papa ou d'autre chose, ... là ce sera sûrement fichu pour de bon.

-Ben... d... c'est... c'est pour

Il m'interrompt en chuchotant mais de façon très claire.

-Je te préviens si tu me mens ce sera vraiment fini.

Blanc. Je réponds doucement.

-... pour... déjà... pour la semaine... ?

Je grimace d'avance. J'ai peur qu'il refuse, maintenant. Cependant je précise quelque chose.

-Mais s'il te plait dis rien aux parents, je... je veux pas que papa sache et que Naruto ou lui soupçonne quelque chose.  
-Tu as honte de m'aimer ?

Je ne réponds pas. Enfin pas très vite.

-Non, je... j'ai... je ne veux pas décevoir papa...  
-Il ne voudra jamais.

Je rétorque automatiquement.

-Il nous laisse la semaine s'il ne sait rien et n'en entend pas parlé ! J'en suis sûr ! Alors si ça se passe bien, il pourra très bien accepté la suite !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-... je... je veux lui faire confiance.

Je baisse doucement les yeux. Je sais que Haru n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Il me le confirme d'ailleurs.

-Je ne le crois plus une seule seconde. Je ne lui fais plus confiance, moi.

Mon ventre se tord sous le malaise. Haru poursuit.

-Je ne lui dirai rien et je jouerai les hypocrites comme tu veux mais c'est seulement pour toi que je le fais. J'en ai rien à faire de lui.

Je reste d'abord silencieux, puis émets un petit son affirmatif. Je ne me sens pas bien mais les lèvres de Haru vont très rapidement me le faire oublier. Elles se faufilent dans mon cou alors que ses mains se glissent sur mes côtes et bientôt dans mon boxer sur les côtés. Mes bras s'étendent au-dessus et de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me cambre et gémis un peu. La main gauche de Haru se retire de mon boxer et vient prendre mes poignets l'un après l'autre pour les tenir tous les deux au-dessus de mes cheveux. Il se maintient d'une main à côté de moi et de ses genoux entre mes jambes pour se déhancher contre moi très lentement.

-Aki... ?  
-... hhh... hein ?  
-Tu veux me prendre ou je te prends ?  
-C... hhh... comme tu veux !

Il me répond automatiquement qu'il veut me sentir en lui. Il se redresse pour retirer son boxer, et me laisse enlever le mien. Je me rallonge sur le dos comme précédemment, et laisse Haru s'asseoir sur mon bassin.  
Un léger « Oh mon Dieu » s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je sens ses fesses contre mon entrejambe. Je perds tout de suite pied et me redresse pour faire basculer Haru sur le dos de l'autre côté du lit. Je ne le prépare que très peu et très rapidement. Haru pousse un long gémissement alors que j'entre en lui. Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse avec gourmandise en poussant un râle. Je me déhanche en lui de moins en moins doucement pour mon plaisir mais aussi, et heureusement, le sien. Haru n'a de cesse de me toucher et de s'agripper à moi. Lui aussi se déhanche un peu sous moi. Il m'aide dans notre entreprise. Des râles et des gémissements se font de plus en plus entendre dans la chambre. Je me sens sur le point de partir mais ralenti brusquement, provoquant une plainte de Haru qui aurait aimé jouir tout de suite. Je lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

-... encore un peu...  
-J'en peux plus... ! Aki !

J'accélère sur sa demande et ferme les yeux en bloquant un râle dans ma gorge alors que je me libère en lui. Haru est parti juste avant moi, lui. Essoufflé, je m'allonge doucement sur Haru qui m'enlace. Nous profitons de nous sentir l'un tout contre l'autre en nous reprenant. Je recommence en premier à embrasser Haru. D'abord dans le cou, sous l'oreille, à la naissance de la mâchoire, puis sur la bouche avec envie. Haru me tient un peu plus fort contre lui. Je sens ses mains se plaquer plus ardemment dans mon dos alors que sa bouche s'ouvre plus grand pour accueillir ma langue. Ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes fesses alors que j'arque mon dos en me tenant un peu plus sur mes genoux. Je tiens le visage de Haru d'une main alors que la seconde glisse ou plutôt peut-être même racle sa peau depuis le bas de son cou jusqu'à son ventre puis son bas ventre. Haru se cambre en gémissant tandis que je prends son entrejambe dans ma main gauche pour la caresser et jouer avec. Il gémit mon prénom et pose sa main droite derrière mon crâne pour me ramener à lui. Il m'embrasse passionnément.  
On va refaire l'amour encore deux fois durant la nuit. Haru va m'avouer n'avoir quasiment pensé qu'à mes lèvres contre les siennes et ma peau contre la sienne depuis notre départ de chez tata Hinata. Très tôt le matin, je me suis levé et suis reparti dans ma chambre. Trois heures plus tard je me réveillais et allait me préparer pour les leçons de conduite.

-Prêts pour demain ?

Nous sommes dans la voiture après nos heures de cours. Papa est venu nous chercher. Et il nous demande donc si nous nous sentons d'attaque pour l'épreuve pratique de demain matin. Haru hoche juste la tête. Il est côté passager à l'avant et papa semble l'avoir vu. De mon côté je réponds à haute voix que oui, tout ira bien.

-Ne te stress pas trop Aki, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce en voyant le regard de papa me jeter un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur central. Il en donne un autre à Haru en lui disant que, lui, il doit à tout prix l'avoir demain. Haru inspire profondément et soupire qu'il va de toute façon partir aux Etats-Unis, où il a déjà son permis, à la fin de la semaine. Je baisse la tête et me mets à fixer l'extérieur sans rien dire pendant que papa rétorque.

-Oui mais autant que tu aies celui qui te servira ici aussi, quand tu rentreras.  
-Parce que tu comptes me donner l'autorisation de revenir ici ? ... Ah ! Pardon ! Bien sûr, quand Aki ne sera pas là !

J'ouvre un peu ma bouche et inspire profondément en gonflant mon torse. Ma gorge se serre en les entendant commencer à hausser le ton. Papa est en train de dire à Haru qu'ils ont déjà parlé de ça hier soir et qu'il n'a pas envie de le remettre sur la table. Haru est sur le point de lui répondre aussi durement que possible, du moins je le pense et sûrement à raison, mais je l'interromps en leur demandant d'une voix tremblante d'arrêter de se battre comme ça. Haru tourne son visage vers le mien par-dessus son épaule alors que papa me jette de nouveau un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur central. Je n'ose rien lui dire mais je demande une nouvelle fois à Haru d'arrêter en ajoutant au passage que papa fait déjà de son mieux. Haru ne répond rien. Il se retourne très rapidement et s'accoude au bas de la vitre de son côté. Il va rester silencieux tout le reste de la route. Tout comme papa et moi.

De retour à la maison, je passe dans le salon puis la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Haru déclare aller voir ses mails dans son bureau, et papa me suit. Il s'arrête dans le salon pour embrasser Naruto et lui dire que Haru et moi sommes tout à fait prêts pour demain. Il ne dit rien, heureusement, sur la discussion dans la voiture.

La journée va passer plus ou moins rapidement. J'ai lu quelques livres de Naruto pour la pépinière et ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sur internet pour voir un peu ce qui pouvait être dit sur les cours que je vais avoir en Angleterre. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi durant la nuit. Je suis allé faire un tour dans la chambre de Haru. On a un peu parlé puis on s'est très rapidement câliné à peu près gentiment jusqu'à ce que je demande à Haru de me prendre. J'ai dormi quelques heures dans ses bras puis me suis réveillé. J'en ai profité pour retourner dans ma chambre. Haru dormait à point fermé. Le lendemain matin, je me suis forcé à manger quelque chose pour l'examen pratique. Haru, lui, s'est levé, lavé, habillé, et est allé tout droit à la voiture de papa qui nous emmenait. J'ai suivi avec ce dernier. Le silence à l'allée était quasiment le même qu'hier au retour. Une fois sur place, papa nous a dit à tous les deux de faire de notre mieux. Haru est sorti sans rien dire. Moi j'ai remercié papa qui m'a sourit.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes sur la route du retour, très confiant, papa heureux et fier de nous. Enfin au moins pour notre plus que probable réussite à l'examen pratique de conduite. Parce que pour le reste, ... c'est pas vraiment ça.

Deux jours plus tard, Haru et moi recevons un courrier et, en prime pour moi, une voiture. Papa a tenu à m'en acheter une. Je lui avais déjà parlé de celle dont j'avais envie. Nous avons tous les deux eu, Haru et moi, notre permis. Et j'ai taquiné mon cher et tendre frère en lui faisant remarquer que ma voiture n'est peut-être pas de notre année de naissance, mais qu'elle en jette quand même. Papa m'a acheté la Lamborghini Murceliago noire que je souhaitais.  
Je tends les clés à Haru devant la maison.

-Tu veux l'essayer ?

Ca se voit dans son regard qu'il en a très envie. Mais mon sourire moqueur le vexe légèrement. Il croise ses bras sur son torse, et fait un geste de tête de façon dédaigneuse en répondant.

-Sans façon. J'ai ma propre voiture. La tienne ne supporterait pas ma conduite.

Papa intervient.

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller faire un tour. Je dois discuter avec Naruto, moi.

Haru prend tout de suite ses clés sans rien dire et se dirige jusqu'à sa voiture. Je jette un coup d'œil à papa et l'interroge.

-T'es sûr ?  
-Oui. Faites attention à vous. Et attention aux photographes s'il vous plait. Avec votre permis en poche et surtout votre voiture à chacun, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Donc pas de bêtises.  
-J'vais proposer à Haru de... d'aller acheter des fringues, un peu. J'ai besoin de trucs pour Oxford.

Il acquiesce, me donne un bisou et me laisse aller. Au grand étonnement de Haru, je monte dans sa voiture. Je prends la parole en déclarant.

-On va faire du shopping. J'ai besoin de fringues.  
-Du... « shopping » ?  
-Oui. Tout à fait. Du « shopping ». Et tu m'accompagnes.  
-Je peux choisir ?  
-Hors de question !

Je me mets à rire en le regardant de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il est gonflé s'il était vraiment sérieux. Il sourit, et démarre. Je salue papa de la main et m'installe confortablement dans le siège passager de la voiture de Haru. Je souris tendrement en regardant mon très agréable conducteur.

-Ca va Haru ?  
-Je suis seul avec toi, donc oui.

Là, je suis fier et ne le cache pas. Je prends la parole.

-Moi aussi. Je suis très bien !

Je lui arrache enfin un sourire. Il me répond que s'il ne conduisait pas il me donnerait un baiser. J'émets un petit son amusé. Je me penche sur le côté, et l'embrasse moi-même sur la joue. Il me fait entendre à son tour un petit son comme s'il réfléchissait, et déclare.

-Ca va. Bon cru.  
-Imbécile... !  
-Oui mais heureux. Enfin autant que faire ce peu.

Je garde mon sourire mais il est moins sincère. Je suis un peu déçu qu'il n'apprécie pas plus que ça la situation actuelle entre nous. C'est déjà bien que papa ferme les yeux du moment qu'il ne sache rien. On a pu dormir ensemble depuis et... et même faire l'amour. Moi j'en profite. Il ne reste plus qu'aujourd'hui, demain et après-demain avant que Haru ne parte je ne sais combien de temps.

-Dis Haru, ...  
-Hm ?  
-Tu crois que papy va te présenter des filles là-bas ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me jette un rapide coup d'œil choqué.

-Ca va pas non ?

Je perds en assurance.

-Je... je demande comme ça. Peut-être qu'il t'en avait parlé.  
-Je ne me laisserai pas faire comme papa.

Je baisse les yeux.

-On... on a pas eu que des tristesses avec maman...  
-C'était une folle et je suis bien content qu'elle soit morte.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu, moi. Je m'entendais très bien avec maman. Et même si elle a fait des choses horribles, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on a été heureux en famille un petit temps.

-Excuse-moi Aki.

Je m'étonne. Je redresse mon visage en fixant Haru qui semble gêné. Je prends la parole sans m'en rendre compte.

-Hein ?  
-Je sais que... qu'on en parle pas énormément.  
-C'est une meurtrière alors il n'y a pas à en parler.

Je clos souvent la discussion comme ça. Je n'ai pas à en rajouter puisque ce que je dis est vrai.  
A vrai dire, ... je dis « souvent » mais on n'en a plus parlé depuis des années. Avec le blocage que faisait Haru par rapport à Fuyu, ... et puis moi qui ne peut m'empêcher de continuer à aimer maman, ... et papa qui n'en parle jamais, ... Non en fait c'est moi qui me suis toujours dit que, si ça arrivait, je mettrai un terme à la discussion comme je viens de le faire.  
Mais ça ne semble pas marcher car Haru me questionne.

-Tu n'arrives pas à y croire, hein ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il insiste.

-T'y as jamais cru.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Haru. S'il te plait. Arrête.  
-... hm.

Si j'y crois. Mais je ne veux pas y penser, un point c'est tout. Je ne veux pas voir maman comme ça.

-T'étais son préféré.  
-Quoi ?

Haru ne se répète pas. Il sait que j'ai entendu. Je détourne mon regard et lui rétorque quelque chose.

-Elle était jalouse de Fuyu et toi tu pouvais la vendre à tout moment. Donc c'est normal. Elle... elle voulait passer pour une mère normale.  
-Non. T'étais vraiment son préféré. Depuis le début.  
-Arrête s'il te plait. On était trop petit pour que tu t'en rappelles.

Il me fais tout de suite remarquer qu'on est surdoué et qu'on s'en souvient très bien tous les deux. Je ne dis plus rien.  
Au bout d'un moment, Haru se racle la gorge et m'interroge.

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandais ça pour papy ? Tu veux que je me trouve quelqu'un ?  
-Bien sûr que non. C'est juste.. que papa m'a demandé si je pensais essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Alors je me suis demandé si toi tu allais le faire ou... ou obéir à papy s'il te présentait une fille.  
-S'il fait ça je lui réponds que c'est toi que j'aime et que je ne veux toucher aucune autre personne.  
-... hm.

Et il le ferait, c'est ça le pire. Enfin d'un certain point de vu. Du mien, de mon point de vue sentimental à moi, cela m'a rassuré.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Et bien comme je l'ai dit sur mon FB d'auteur (Nana Rusasu), certains lecteurs le savent déjà. J'ai une bonne moitié du chapitre 70 de déjà faite, mais il se pourrait que je rajoute un sacré morceau au début donc je ne peux pas vous mettre de « dans le prochain chapitre » car ça pourrait se retrouver dans le 71 ou carrément ne pas être dans la fic. Il faudra donc patienter pour savoir ce qui suivra ! (ou lire de suite la suite si elle est déjà postée ! :p)

**En tout cas Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Encore merci de me suivre malgré les quelques irrégularités dans les parutions pour cette fics (comme pour les autres même si pour POW Sasuke et Amour caché n'est pas vécu j'ai énormément de chapitres de déjà prêts en attente.) J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! Le départ de Haru ne saurait tarder ! Comment tout cela va-t-il se passer ? Et le reste de la semaine alors ? Neji ou Naruto vont-ils faire une crise cardiaque ou au moins un malaise en surprenant de nouveau leur fils ? Tindin ! Vous saurez ça dans le chapitre suivant ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (les inscrits sur le site comme les non inscrits à qui je réponds sur ma page profil –tout y est expliqué-) pour faire un commentaire ! D'avance merci et à très bientôt à tous ! **

Densetsu : Haru le ferait vraiment ? C'est vrai ? Vraiment ?  
Itachi : Tu l'en crois incapable ?  
Densetsu : Il se rebellerait aussi contre son grand-père ?  
Itachi : Bah c'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas.  
Densetsu : Mais... et moi ? Si... si Nana me fait pas d'accord sur ce sujet ? Je vais devoir me froisser avec Haru ? C'est horrible ! Q.Q... Je veux pas ! #se tourne vers Nana# Tu vas pas me faire ça, hein ?  
Nana : Bah... j'ai pas envie de te faire mourir alors tu y seras sûrement confrontée à un moment ou à un autre, hein...  
Densetsu : Ahh... #prend une pause dramatique# Mourir ou être en froid avec mon quasi petit-fils... ! Telle est la question.  
Itachi : #soupire# Oui bah tu meurs pas et tu le prends comme tu peux. Point. #prend Densetsu dans ses bras d'un air boudeur et lui rappelle en chuchotant à son oreille qu'il ne peut plus se passer de lui pour dormir.#


	70. Frères III Chapitre 70

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et Densetsu ! (**qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis presque 6 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 70.**

-S'il fait ça je lui réponds que c'est toi que j'aime et que je ne veux toucher aucune autre personne.  
-... hm.

Et il le ferait, c'est ça le pire. Enfin d'un certain point de vu. Du mien, de mon point de vue sentimental à moi, cela m'a rassuré.

Nous arrivons au grand centre commercial remplie de boutique de fringues. J'entends déjà Haru soupirer alors que nous sortons de sa voiture. Pour lui, les fringues, c'est un cauchemar. Quand nous étions petits c'était l'inverse. Enfin je n'étais pas au point de Haru mais bon...

Ce dernier prend la parole de façon très claire.

-Tu as deux heures. Pas plus.

Je souris, et lui rétorque que nous verrons bien. Je le prends par la main et l'emmène avec moi à son grand étonnement.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu me tiens par la main.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil surpris, et l'interroge.

-Et ?  
-Ca t'embête pas ? Et si jamais y'a un photographe ou... enfin ça va pas plaire aux parents, ça.  
-Je te tiens par la main. On a été pris en photo y'a quelques jours dans le bus alors que tu me tenais presque dans tes bras et pourtant ça n'a pas fait la une. On est des frères unis et voilà tout.

Il semble vraiment très surpris. Peut-être même choqué. Il finit par sourire, et chuchote à mon oreille.

-Super unis, même !

Je souris à mon tour et le pousse en lâchant sa main. Je le traite d'imbécile et regarde ma montre. Deux heures, donc... J'ai deux heures pour lui faire remettre en cause son délai et le changer.  
Une heure plus tard, Haru s'est pris au jeu de me faire essayer énormément de choses et de me regarder me changer dans la cabine. Il reste dehors mais passe sa tête dedans en faisant bien attention à ce qu'on ne me voit pas de l'extérieur malgré tout.  
Aki Hyûga en petite tenue, ça, ce serait dans les pages modes des magazines. Je souris et ris même en y pensant.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien. Je pensais à une photo de moi en boxer dans un magazine.

Il hausse ses sourcils, et rit légèrement avant de me demander s'il doit ouvrir d'un coup le rideau de la cabine en hurlant qu'une star est là quasiment nue. Il commence même à en faire le geste ce qui me fait lui hurler d'arrêter. Il s'en amuse en éclatant de rire et passe un bras dans la cabine pour me pousser en déclarant qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Un peu choqué et agacé, je lui rétorque qu'il n'est qu'un idiot à me faire ça. Il s'excuse mais il sourit encore en le faisant. Je boutonne le jean que j'ai enfilé en grande vitesse en prenant peur à cause de mon cher et tendre frère, et interroge ce dernier.

-Ca me va ?  
-Parfait petit cul. Oui. Adjugé.

Je rougis un peu en le regardant.

-Je parle pas que de ça.  
-Pour moi c'est le principal.  
-C'est pour Oxford, Haru.

Il perd son air ravi, fronce ses sourcils et me demande directement de l'enlever et d'aller mettre un pantalon beaucoup plus large voir même un truc style militaire bien flottant. Je souris, amusé. Je fais mine de réfléchir et déclare.

-Non je crois que je vais prendre ce jean là. Il est parfait.  
-Aki !  
-Pour la fin de semaine... !

Il soupire discrètement en me regardant alors que je lui lance un clin d'œil. Il m'interroge ensuite sans y faire attention.

-Dis-moi Aki, ... tu vas souvent aller le voir, Suigetsu, quand tu y seras ?  
-Je sais pas.

Je commence à retirer mon jean en l'écoutant me questionner encore un fois.

-Tu m'as demandé si j'allais écouter papy s'il me présentait une fille mais... et toi ? Tu vas rester célibataire ?  
-J'y compte, oui.

Le jean enlevé, je souris à Haru et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres à l'abri des regards. Puis je pose le vêtement de côté. Je compte l'acheter, lui. Une demi-heure plus tard, au jean se sont rajoutés deux pulls, deux autres pantalons, trois sous-pull, ainsi qu'une écharpe choisie par Haru qui m'a certifié qui faisait froid, humide et pluvieux en Angleterre. C'est donc lui qui va m'offrir cette dernière.

Une fois la caisse passée et mon compte bancaire quelque peu allégé, Haru prend la parole en même temps que les sacs du magasin.

-Il te reste une demi-heure, Aki.

Je fais la moue. Cela provoque un sourire de sa part ainsi qu'une petite trêve.

-Bon. Une heure.

Je sautille soudain en claquant dans mes mains, et déclare avoir besoin de chaussures. Il hausse un sourcil en en baissant un et me regarde.

-Tu veux me faire souffrir, hein ? C'est ça ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as qu'à aller déposer tout ça dans ta voiture pendant que je commence. Je t'attends dans la boutique au bout de la galerie.

Il soupire, et accepte. J'ai manqué de l'embrasser en le laissant. Je me suis retenu in extrémis et lui ai tapoté l'épaule en lui demandant de ne pas trop traîner non plus.

-On va voir combien de temps je mets à caser tout ça dans ma voiture.  
-Tu es le grand Haru Hyûga. Tu vas y arriver.

Il me dit « à tout de suite » et part de son côté pendant que moi je vais du mien.  
Je me fais accueillir rapidement à la boutique. Le vendeur me connait vu le nombre de fois où je passe ici quand nous faisons des courses.

-Bonjour Aki, tu es venu acheter ?

Je lui souris, et acquiesce avant de préciser que je suis venu avec mon frère qui ne saurait tarder.

-Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le voir de près alors ?  
-Oui. Mais l'embête pas trop, hein !  
-Moi ? Je suis le vendeur de l'année, je ne vais pas embêter mes clients !

Je souris, amusé. Yahiko est assez amusant quand ça lui prend. C'est une ancien étudiant de la Fac où j'étais durant l'année passée. Je l'ai connu en première année et retrouvé ici il y a quelques mois quand j'ai voulu me faire quelques cadeaux. Il est assez grand, roux, a un beau sourire, et est complètement hétéro. Il se plaît donc beaucoup à accueillir les femmes qui passent. C'est une grande boutique mixte. Yahiko m'interroge en suivant mes pas un peu plus en avant dans le lieu.

-Tu cherches quelque chose de particulier ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Je veux embêter Haru et voir jusqu'à combien de temps en plus de ses deux heures accordées je vais avoir le droit.

Il hausse un sourcil. Il semble un peu étonné. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et lui fais savoir qu'une fille vient d'entrer derrière nous. Il se retourne rapidement en cherchant du regard, tapote mon épaule et déclare me laisser tranquille. Je fais un petit tour, et m'installe dans un coin pour faire quelques essayages. Haru ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il semble un peu dubitatif. Je l'interroge.

-Haru ? Ca va ?  
-Euh ouais, ... à part le vendeur qui à l'air bizarre.

Il jette un petit coup d'œil en direction de Yahiko. Je m'en amuse et le rassure.

-T'inquiète pas. C'est Yahiko. Je le connais bien, il est sympa.  
-Tu le connais ?

Enfin je pensais le rassurer. Il semble avoir tiqué sur le « je le connais bien ». Il m'interroge de suite.

-C'est un de tes ex ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait me demander directement ça.

-Quoi ? Non ! Il est  
-T'as envie de te le faire ?  
-Hétéro. Il est hétéro, Haru. C'est un ancien de la Fac où j'ai été et il est vendeur ici depuis donc je le connais bien. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Et s'il t'a salué c'est parce que de toute façon je vais te le présenter, là. Je lui ai dit que tu venais avec moi et voilà. Point.

Il ne dit rien. Je finis de lacer la chaussure que j'essayais, et me lève en soupirant. Haru me regarde, toujours muet. Puis il finit par s'excuser.

-C'est pas grave. T'es protecteur, c'est tout !  
-Possessif et très jaloux, plutôt...

Je souris en l'entendant. Je suis assez fier de l'entendre me l'avouer même si je sais déjà tout ça depuis un sacré bon moment. Haru rajoute quelque chose.

-Enfin moi au moins je le défigurerai pas comme toi avec Yashamaru !

Je le regarde fixement un bref instant avec de détourner mon visage en lui demandant d'arrêter de parler de ça.

-Pourquoi ça ? C'était sympa, après réflexion. Tu l'as fait par jalousie, non ?

Lui aussi est fier de me mettre parfois dans cet état. Je lui rétorque qu'il n'en menait pas aussi large quand il était devant le fait accompli. Il perd son sourire amusé et reprend la parole.

-Tu m'as fait peur à te défouler comme ça.  
-T'avais qu'à ne pas aller à la Fac et faire ami-ami avec ce type.  
-Bah c'était censé être un ami à toi, ... j'étais un peu obligé.  
-J'aurai préféré que tu choisisses Jugô.

Silence. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot et que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Il change donc de sujet en me demandant de tourner sur moi-même et de marcher un peu avec les chaussures que je porte. Arrive Yahiko au bout de l'allée vers où je me dirige. J'attrape son poignet, et le ramène avec moi jusqu'à Haru.

-Viens, je te présente. Tu fais rien, là ?  
-Non je me suis gentiment fait repousser par la fille qui est rentrée après toi. Directement « J'ai un mec, lâchez-moi je vais trouver toute seule. »

Je pouffe de rire et me moque de lui. Il ne le prend pas mal, il n'a jamais eu de mal à se trouver quelqu'un. Il hausse juste ses épaules et me fait remarquer que, moi, je suis célibataire.

-T'inquiète pas de ce côté là. Je vais me trouver pleins d'Anglais quand je serai parti !  
-Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai, ça ! J'ai lu dans la presse que tu allais entrer à Oxford. C'est vrai alors ?

J'acquiesce. Nous arrivons près de Haru. Je le présente et vice et versa, puis les laisse discuter en écoutant vaguement pendant que je retire mes chaussures.  
C'est Yahiko qui a engagé la conversation.

-Tu viens jamais ici, toi ! T'aimes pas les chaussures qu'on vend ici ?  
-Je ne porte pas le même style que mon frère.

Haru semble soudain réaliser quelque chose. Il baisse son regard vers moi en m'interpellant.

-Mais d'ailleurs tu peux pas mettre n'importe quoi là-bas ! Y'a un uniforme !  
-Je sais. Mais je compte pas rester cloîtré le week-end ou le soir.

Blanc. Je devine tout de suite que Haru se dit que je vais sortir, rencontrer des gens, et donc faire connaissances et peut-être même plus. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en espérant qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas parce que je dis « vouloir sortir » qu'un « avec quelqu'un » s'ensuit. Malheureusement il ne semble pas l'avoir compris. Il fait volte face vers Yahiko en ne faisant plus attention à moi.

-Alors ? Tu t'es fais rembarrer ? Tu sais pas draguer ?  
-Je dois être loin derrière toi vu ce qu'on en dit dans la presse, mais je me défends donc je m'en fiche.

Haru s'amuse et parie qu'il peut avoir le numéro de la fille qui a repoussé Yahiko en moins de deux minutes. J'écarquille les yeux et fixe Haru de dos à moi. Mon ventre s'est noué d'un coup en l'entendant. Yahiko tient le pari à une condition que j'entends.

-T'utilises pas ton nom de famille.  
-Comme si j'en avais besoin !

Là c'est mon cœur qui me fait mal. Haru ne m'a toujours pas adressé un seul coup d'œil. Cependant, il semble penser à moi.

-Le perdant offre deux paires de chaussures à Aki.

Je lâche un « Hein ? » plus que surpris, mais aucun des deux n'en tiennent compte. A croire qu'ils ne m'écoutent même pas. Yahiko regarde sa montre, et lance le pari. Haru s'en va fièrement dans la partie pour femme. Yahiko me jette un coup d'œil en m'interrogeant.

-Il va y arriver, hein ?  
-Bah... oui. T'aurais jamais dû parier ça.  
-Tu sais déjà lesquelles tu vas prendre ?  
-Non.  
-Tu voudrais pas en prendre qu'une paire ?

Je souris, et le rassure en lui disant que je rembourserai mes deux paires en revenant la semaine prochaine une fois Haru parti. Il hoche la tête et me remercie. Je sais qu'il est loin de rouler sur l'or alors peut-être que Haru peut m'acheter tout le magasin si ça le chante, mais Yahiko, pour lui, deux paires venant d'ici, c'est un peu trop surtout si ce n'est pas pour lui.  
Sans aucune surprise, Haru revient moins de deux minutes après être parti. Et ce avec un numéro de téléphone. Je tente une question pour voir, peut-être en pouvant sauver l'honneur de Yahiko.

-C'est le vrai au moins ?

Haru hausse un sourcil en me regardant. Il est surpris. Il inspire, et souffle longtemps mais doucement en composant le numéro obtenu sur son téléphone. Il colle ensuite son portable à son oreille, et prends rapidement la parole.

-Ouais, c'est le même. Tu pourrais dire à mon frère que c'est le bon numéro, s'il te plait ? Merci. Ouais, ... moi aussi.

Il me tend son téléphone. Je le prends lentement, et le colle à mon oreille à mon tour. Je prends la parole.

-Allô ?  
-Tu es le frère du type aux cheveux longs ?  
-Euh... oui. T'es la fille du magasin ?  
-Bah retournes-toi et regarde en direction du coin femme.

J'obéis, me retourne, suivi du regard par Yahiko, et nous voyons tous les deux que c'est bien la fille en question avec son portable à la main. Je regarde Haru en soupirant, et raccroche avant de lui rendre son portable.

-Ok. T'as gagné.

Haru se retourne alors tout sourire vers Yahiko.

-Et voilà ! Tu dois deux paires de chaussures à mon frère !  
-Ouais. Je sais...

Yahiko n'est pas très ravi mais ça doit sûrement être parce que Haru a eu le numéro et que lui s'est fait rembarrer. Ca ne peut pas être les chaussures puisque je vais venir les lui rembourser la semaine prochaine. Il doit être vexé, sûrement.  
Je lui change les idées en prenant la parole.

-Alors je vais d'abord prendre celles-ci !

Je lui donne la boîte avec les chaussures que je viens d'essayer.

-Il m'en faut des classes aussi. T'as une idées ?  
-On vient de recevoir des chaussures haut de gammes. Je vais t'en chercher.  
-Merci !

Je lui souris jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'il part de son côté. Une fois Yahiko loin, je reproche à Haru son manque de tact.

-Tu crois que tu en as avec moi, toi, du tact ? A dire que tu veux sortir quand tu seras là-bas !  
-Je ne parle pas de toi et moi, je parle de Yahiko. Lui faire payer deux paires de chaussures d'ici alors que c'est loin d'être donné pour des gens normaux. Et puis t'étais pas obligé de revenir si vite en te la pétant !  
-T'avais qu'à ne pas me provoquer. J'en ai rien à faire de ce vendeur, moi. Et puis tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier non plus tu pars dans moins d'un mois.  
-Je compte revenir un jour, Haru. Et puis ça aidera pas la pépinière de Naruto si on se comporte mal. Ni d'ailleurs papa.

Il inspire à fond très profondément en détournant son regard. J'ai parlé des parents, il est énervé. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre maintenant. Je soupire discrètement et me lève pour regarder un peu autour de moi. Soudain, Haru prend la parole.

-Je t'attends à la voiture. J'en ai marre d'être là à jouer les groupies porteuses de sacs.

Je prononce son nom alors qu'il s'éloigne. Il se retourne et me demande de m'assurer que Yahiko respecte bien le pari. Puis il part.  
Et voilà. Encore une sortie rien qu'entre nous de gâcher. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut être bien tous les deux que dans sa chambre la nuit à l'abri des regards et ne pensant que l'un à l'autre et vice et versa. Et ça me désole.  
Yahiko revient avec quelques paires de chaussures. Je vais rapidement choisir et finalement payer maintenant. Je salue Yahiko qui me souhaite un bon voyage si jamais on ne se revoit pas d'ici là.

-T'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai avant.  
-Ok. Bonne fin de journée alors !  
-Merci.

Je m'éloigne dans la galerie, puis reviens soudain dans la boutique. Yahiko s'étonne et m'interroge.

-T'as oublié quelque chose ?  
-Ton numéro de téléphone.

Il s'en amuse, et me donne son numéro. Je l'informe soudain de quelque chose au passage.

-Ah ! J'ai eu mon permis d'ailleurs.  
-C'est vrai ? Super ! Tu vas venir plus souvent alors, non ?

Là c'est à mon tour de m'amuser. On voit bien qu'il a des bonus lorsqu'il vend un peu plus.

-Promis. On pourrait se faire une sortie avant que je parte si tu veux ?  
-Ah ouais ! Je veux bien ! Tu me préviens, t'as mon numéro maintenant.

Je secoue un peu mon portable en hochant la tête, et lui dis l'appeler rapidement en début de semaine prochaine. Je le salue ensuite encore une fois et fais demi-tour pour aller retrouver Haru sur le parking.  
Ce dernier, me voyant arriver, sort de la voiture et viens m'aider à trouver une place pour les paquets de chaussures en prenant la parole.

-T'as pas traîné.  
-J'ai dépassé les deux heures et tu sembles fatigué. J'avais peur que tu partes sans moi.

Silence. Il doit se sentir blessé que je puisse penser ça. A vrai dire je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait laissé là tout seul, mais je n'ai pas envie de le lui dire. Je veux qu'il croit que ça m'a fait du mal qu'il me laisse en plan comme ça dans le magasin alors que nous passions un bon moment avant ce stupide pari qui n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être.  
Haru m'interroge.

-On rentre ou... tu veux aller ailleurs ?

Je le regarde sans rien dire en me posant la question. On rentre maintenant ou on en profite un peu ? Moi j'aimerai bien profiter d'être seul à seul avec Haru, ... mais si c'est pour que ça dégénère encore...  
Je propose.

-Un ciné ?  
-Je vais vouloir t'embrasser dans le noir, Aki.  
-On a été pris en photo avec Suigetsu au cinéma alors qu'on faisait ça.  
-Donc on va pas au ciné.

De nouveau, un blanc.  
Haru soupire en me montrant mes sacs d'achats.

-On rentre, faut que tu ranges tout ça.  
-... hm.  
-Et puis si on traîne encore plus les parents vont se dire qu'on est parti.

Là je ne dis rien ni n'émets le moindre son.  
« partir ensemble »... c'est ce qu'on prévoyait de faire à nos dix-huit ans. Et à cause de moi Haru doit se sentir trahi depuis. Au final on est resté pour moi et les parents, et on va être séparé à la fin de la semaine pour un temps indéterminé.  
Est-ce qu'on se reverra seulement un jour ?

Je regarde Haru en sentant mon ventre se serrer. Je prends doucement sa main, puis l'interpelle à voix basse.

-Haru...

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Après cinq minute de route, nous arrivons à un carrefour où nous devrions tourner à gauche. Seulement Haru tourne à droite et je le lui fais savoir. Il m'éclaire rapidement.

-On rentre pas. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Vous avez vu la preview ! Haru ne veut pas rentrer chez eux ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ! Tindinnn ! Mystère et boule de gomme en chocolat ! Vous saurez la réponse à ce mystère et bien.. j'espère au plus tard pour Noël si, comme tous les ans, je vous mets un chapitre de toutes les fics en cours. Encore merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter par review ! n.n**

Densetsu : Tiens ? Yahiko ?  
Nana : Oui ! n.n Il me fallait quelqu'un alors je l'ai pris lui.  
Itachi : Tu vas utiliser Nagato, aussi ?  
Nana : Tu verras bien ! #se trémousse fièrement sur place#  
Densetsu : #échange un regard mal à l'aise avec Itachi en voyant ça et convient muettement d'un commun accord de ne rien faire ou dire#


	71. Frères III Chapitre 71

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 71. **_(Bonne année 2012 !)_

Je regarde Haru en sentant mon ventre se serrer. Je prends doucement sa main, puis l'interpelle à voix basse.

-Haru... Je suis désolé.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi. Allez, monte, on rentre.

J'obéis après avoir lâché sa main. Je m'installe à ma place dans la voiture. Je préfère rester silencieux pour le moment. Après cinq minutes de route, nous arrivons à un carrefour où nous devrions tourner à gauche. Seulement Haru tourne à droite et je le lui fais savoir. Il m'éclaire rapidement.

-On rentre pas.  
-Quoi ?  
-On va trouver un hôtel. On... on rentre pas.

Je panique automatiquement.

-Haru ! Arrêtes ça ! La presse ! Les jumeaux Hyûga qui vont à l'hôtel ? Papa va faire une crise cardiaque !

Il ne m'écoute d'abord pas, puis ralentit en grimaçant. Il se gare sur le bas côté et arrête la voiture en essayant de ravaler des larmes que je devine vouloir déborder. Je prends doucement la parole.

-Je vais conduire Haru.  
-Je veux pas rentrer Aki. Je veux pas.  
-On va se promener un peu si tu veux. Mais il faudra rentrer à la maison.

Il se penche vers moi et tend ses bras autour de mes épaules. J'accepte l'étreinte mais pas plus. Je m'écarte de Haru lorsque je sens qu'il veut m'embrasser, et déclare prendre le volant. Je lui demande au passage de faire attention en sortant de la voiture à celles qui peuvent arriver trop près du bas-côté. Nous échangeons nos places. Ca me fait bizarre d'être devant un volant, d'un coup. Haru le remarque et m'interroge.

-Ca va aller ?  
-Euh oui ! Bien sûr !

Blanc. Puis je souris de façon un peu tendue et regarde Haru pour lui parler.

-Ca fait un peu bizarre quand même...

Il sourit tendrement. Puis il me taquine d'une voix très calme.

-Il faut tourner la clé pour démarrer.

Je m'en amuse nerveusement et lui dis savoir très bien. Je démarre, me racle la gorge, et arrête la voiture. Haru s'étonne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Je fais attention au fauteuil, aux rétros et tout ça.  
-On est jumeaux. C'est pareil.  
-Je préfère quand même voir moi-même avant de m'en rendre compte après.

Il sourit en me regardant faire. Au final je ne vais rien changer à tout ça et reprendre la route interrompue par Haru. Je lui propose d'aller à la pépinière pour voir Densetsu et Jugô. Il hésite, et m'interroge.

-Aki... ?  
-Hm ?  
-On peut lui dire, à Densetsu, ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ?

Je manque de freiner très brutalement. Heureusement que je ne le fais pas il y a du monde derrière nous.

-H... hein ? Q... quoi ?  
-J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il en pense, lui.  
-Il va en penser pareil que papa ! Voir pire, que Naruto !  
-... hm. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais raison de penser que tu ne voudrais pas.

Blanc. Il rajoute quelques mots après un petit temps.

-Tonton Sasuke le sait, ... il en a rien dit alors...  
-Il a très bien pu se taire pour ne pas... pour éviter que papa s'énerve ou... ou y pense et tout ça. Je veux pas le dire à Densetsu. Je tiens trop à lui.  
-D'accord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui demande de façon mal à l'aise.

-Tu... tu peux comprendre au moins pour lui, non ?  
-Oui, ... moi non plus j'étais pas trop tenté mais... je me suis dit que lui pourrait comprendre enfin... au moins savoir ce qu'on pouvait vivre. Il... il a perdu sa femme jeune et il n'a jamais retrouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime aussi fort, c'est pas anodin et puis... voilà.  
-Papa pourrait très bien comprendre ce point de vue là aussi, si tu vois ça comme ça. Il a toujours aimé Naruto et il n'a réussi à se faire entendre il n'y a que 14ans.  
-Il a oublié comment c'était.  
-Il nous aurait fichu dehors s'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il ne répond rien. Il ne doit pas être d'accord, forcément, mais sans savoir quoi rétorquer.  
Il m'interroge encore.

-Tu crois que tonton l'a dit à quelqu'un ? Comme... comme à tonton Itachi ou... Je sais pas, ... quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Je sais pas. Et puis, ... Tonton Itachi, ...  
-Il le sait déjà, oui.

Je décide de changer de sujet. Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je questionne Haru sur notre sujet premier.

-Si on va voir Densetsu tu diras rien, hein ?  
-Je dirai rien, Aki. C'est promis.  
-D'accord.

Je prends donc la direction de la pépinière. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous y sommes. Haru s'étire en sortant de la voiture. Je ferme et lui redonne ses clés. Je vois à ce moment-là Densetsu sortir du bureau d'accueil. Il sourit en nous voyant et presse le pas jusqu'à nous. Je fais de même en l'interpellant.

-Cours pas ! T'as pas le droit de faire d'efforts !

Il s'en amuse et me fait remarquer qu'il peut au moins marcher vite. Je l'enlace et lui demande comment il va. Il me répond « parfaitement bien », et accueille Haru de la même manière.

-Bonjour Densetsu.  
-Bonjour vous deux. Vous faites une visite surprise ? A voir qui conduisait je devine que vous avez eu votre permis ?

Je souris fièrement et hoche la tête avant de préciser que Haru aussi même si c'était moi qui conduisait sa voiture.

-Vous avez pris la voiture pour conduire ? Je croyais que ton papa t'avait prévu ta propre voiture, Aki ?

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Densetsu. Je fais mine de ne pas savoir ce qui le panique soudain. Il bafouille.

-Enfin euh... c'est... j'ai cru l'entendre, c'est pas... le cas ?

Haru sourit, et moi j'éclate brièvement de rire avant de rassurer Densetsu. Lequel soupire de soulagement et me signale, pour me faire un peu culpabiliser, que c'est plus dangereux de lui faire peur comme ça que de le faire courir. Je m'excuse simplement, toujours avec le sourire, et lui demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment et comment il s'en sort avec juste Jugô pouvant l'aider. Naruto est encore arrêté et ne peut pas vraiment venir.  
Densetsu sourit et me répond.

-Ca va, je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit mauvais.  
-Demande-moi si tu veux que je vienne.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis Haru part à la fin de la semaine alors profite de sa présence.

J'émet un petit son affirmatif. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise car j'ai failli mal le comprendre. Enfin j'ai pensé à autre chose que ce que lui veut dire. Haru demande soudain.

-On peut aller faire un tour, tous les deux ?

Densetsu accepte et s'excuse en déclarant devoir aller vérifier quelques papiers. Haru prend ma main et m'emmène avec lui. Densetsu rentré dans son bureau, Haru m'interroge.

-Dis Aki, ... on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais... ce type avec qui tu l'as fait, ici, enfin commencé à le faire, ... c'était où, exactement ?

Je hausse un sourcil en observant Haru qui fait mine de rien. Je devine rapidement ce à quoi il pense alors que ses joues rosissent un peu.

-Tu veux le faire là-bas, c'est ça ?

Il lâche ma main et la passe dans ses cheveux en se raclant la gorge avant de répondre.

-Non, je... pas vraiment. Ca m'a juste traversé l'esprit.  
-J'ai promis à Naruto que ça ne se ferait plus. D... Densetsu avait trouvé un emballage de préservatif et... et puis je veux pas le faire ici.  
-... hm. Ok.

Il hausse une épaule en souriant de façon un peu mal à l'aise et déclare qu'il aura essayé. Il s'excuse ensuite.

-Désolé.  
-C'est pas si grave. T'en fais pas. Je crois que je me serai peut-être laissé tenter si Densetsu n'avait pas été là et que... et que papa ne nous laissait pas faire comme bon nous semble à la maison du moment qu'il ne sait pas.

Il ne répond pas. Je lui jette un coup d'œil très rapide. L'idée qu'il a eu m'a un peu échauffé les sens. Je regarde derrière moi pour voir si Densetsu est bien dans son bureau. Mais je me ravise et reste sur mes positions. J'ai promis et je me décevrai tout seul à trahir comme ça. Surtout qu'il s'agit de la pépinière de Densetsu même si Naruto l'a reprise.  
Haru me sort de mes pensées.

-Jugô est là.

Je cherche du regard et vois une chevelure rousse pétante dépasser d'une allée de buisson. J'appelle Jugô de là où je me trouve en faisant un signe de main et l'aperçois se redresser et nous sourire en nous saluant lui aussi d'un mouvement de main. Je le rejoins en premier au pas de course. Haru suit plus lentement.

-Bonjour Jugô.  
-Salut.

Je vais lui parler un peu et lui demander s'il s'en sort et aussi, surtout, si Densetsu ne fait vraiment pas d'effort. Il me rassure en me disant que Densetsu ne fait que de la paperasse et lui donne les ordres.

Nous n'allons pas rester très longtemps. Jûgo est occupé et Densetsu a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de coup de fil à passer. Sûrement des commandes retardées puisque Naruto ne peut toujours pas travailler.

Une nouvelle fois dans la voiture, Haru prend la parole. C'est lui qui conduit cette fois-ci. Il est d'accord pour rentrer à la maison.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien, Densetsu.

Je souris et confirme. Il m'interroge.

-Alors on... on rentre, hein ?  
-Oui. Tu as dit que c'était bon, Haru.  
-Hm. C'est vrai.

Sa voix a perdu en décibels. Je reprends.

-De toute façon, ... on n'a pas vraiment d'endroit où aller, là, en dehors de la maison.  
-Oui.

Il soupire discrètement. Je pose brièvement ma main gauche sur sa cuisse droite, et la retire.

Un petit moment plus tard, nous voilà de retour à la maison. Papa nous accueille et déclare que Naruto est en train de dormir. Puis il nous demande ce que nous avons fait et aussi ce que je me suis trouvé. Je vais l'inviter à monter à l'étage, dans ma chambre, pour lui montrer tous ça. Il accepte avec joie alors que Haru déclare aller dans son bureau voir ses mails.  
Une fois dans ma chambre, papa s'amuse à me voir tout déballer devant lui comme vêtements et chaussures.

-Tu vas pouvoir faire un nouveau concours de beauté avec Densetsu, là !  
-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant acheté.  
-Tu as bien le droit de te faire plaisir de temps en temps.

Je souris, heureux, et hoche la tête très franchement.

C'est lorsque je commence à ranger tout ça que j'entends papa inspirer profondément. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et constate un air sérieux voir peut-être même grave sur son visage. Je ralentis mes mouvements et l'interroge.

-Papa ? Ca va ?  
-Oui, je... Ca a été, avec Haru ? Vous vous êtes absenté un petit moment quand même alors... je me demandais.  
-J'ai pris mon temps pour le shopping. Et puis on est allé faire un tour à la pépinière pour voir Densetsu.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui. Je me suis assuré qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort auprès de Jûgo. En fait il lui donne des ordres et fait des papiers. On l'a laissé parce qu'il avait pleins de coup de fil à passer.

Papa acquiesce. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, le regarde, et l'interroge.

-Et toi avec Naruto ? Vous avez eu assez de temps pour parler alors ?  
-Oui, un peu.  
-C...

Je me racle la gorge en frottant lentement mes mains sur mon jean au niveau de mes genoux. Puis je continue.

-C'était par rapport à Haru et moi ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-C'était pour quoi, alors ? Tout va bien, pour vous deux, hein ?

Il sourit et me certifie que tout ira toujours magnifiquement bien entre eux quoiqu'il arrive. Puis il continue en déclarant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant Haru ou moi puisque nous ne serons pas là. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Parler de quoi ?  
-Comme tu pars en août, j'ai proposé un voyage en Italie à Naruto. Puisqu'il râlait de ne jamais y être allé.

J'ouvre grand ma bouche en formant un « aah ! » en comprenant, et souris.

-Un voyage en amoureux, quoi.  
-Voilà. Mais d'ici là il faut qu'il se remette correctement alors il est parti se coucher comme un idiot.  
-Au moins il se repose vraiment, comme ça.  
-Oui. Mais il n'arrivera plus à dormir cette nuit.

Je m'en amuse mais ne vais pas plus loin dans la discussion. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir comment Naruto va s'occuper à ne pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

Le reste de la journée est passé assez vite. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Haru. Je suis dans sa chambre. C'est moi qui me suis déplacé cette nuit et je ne réalise que maintenant que je ne suis pas retourné dans mon lit. Je regarde l'heure en me levant en trombe, et constate que j'aurai peut-être la chance que papa ne soit pas encore debout. Il est à peine huit heure. Je sors de la chambre le plus discrètement possible et tends l'oreille en la refermant derrière moi. Puis je retourne dans la mienne seulement... papa s'y trouve. Il est assis au bord du matelas et me vois arriver. Je me fige des pieds à la tête. Je cherche quoi dire, comment m'excuser qu'il ait finalement à devoir revivre ça, ... enfin... enfin être mis devant le fait accompli, mais il prend la parole avant moi.

-Je viens d'arriver. Tu étais au toilettes ?  
-H... hein ?

Mon cerveau se connecte enfin. Je reprends.

-Euh oui ! ... Oui, je... j'ai bu un peu trop de flotte cette nuit, ... j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir alors bah... voilà.

Je me racle la gorge. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que papa fait mine un point c'est tout. Il sait très bien que je n'ai pas dormi ici. Mon lit doit être froid et les draps ne sont pas vraiment défaits. Je contourne mon lit et m'y glisse en souriant à papa. Puis je l'interroge.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
-Non, ... te voir dormir, c'est tout.

Petit blanc. Il sourit et m'explique qu'il est assez nostalgique de quand Haru et moi étions petits.

-Ca fait quand même longtemps...  
-Oui. Je sais. Vous avez grandi.

Je retiens un rire amusé. A vrai dire je suis un peu désolé pour papa. Il doit sûrement se dire que si nous étions encore petits, Haru et moi, lui n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes par rapport à ce que nous faisons. Je pose ma main droite sur la sienne.

-Il s'en va dimanche, papa.  
-Oui. Je sais. Désolé de devoir te le faire dire.  
-C'est pas si grave.

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il faut bien que je m'y fasse. Papa tente de changer de discussion.

-Alors et toi ? Tu as été faire du shopping, tu veux aller chez notre coiffeur avant de partir de ton côté ?  
-Ah... euh...

Je souris doucement, un peu mal à l'aise, et passe une main dans mes cheveux qui commencent à pousser plus que ce que je les laisse d'habitude. Je réponds.

-J'ai envie de les laisser pousser.

Papa ne cache pas son étonnement. Un large sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

-Pour de bon ? C'est pas juste pour me faire plaisir ou... ou dit comme ça comme l'année dernière ?  
-Non, non. J'ai vraiment envie de les avoir longs cette fois.  
-D'accord.

Il se retient pour ne pas sauter de joie, ça se voit et je m'en amuse. Il attend ça depuis tellement de temps, que je veuille bien avoir les cheveux longs des hommes de la famille.

Je l'ai entendu l'annoncer à Naruto lorsque je suis descendu prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai aussi entendu Naruto déclarer être content pour papa. Papa qui, là, ne cachait pas sa joie. La porte de leur chambre était mal fermée. Je suis allé à la pépinière avec ma plus que magnifique voiture, durant la matinée. Je suis rentré déjeuner et suis reparti pour l'après-midi. J'ai aidé Jûgo. Haru ne voulait pas que je reste à la maison alors j'ai obéis. Je pense qu'il a quelque chose à faire dans son travail et qu'il ne voulait pas être tenté de passer son temps avec moi.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, il va me faire le même manège. J'accepte, un peu déçu, mais je fais mine de comprendre. L'après-midi, un peu après le déjeuner, je croise Haru dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'étonne de ma présence.

-Bah t'es pas à la pépinière ?  
-C'est fermé le samedi après-midi.  
-Ah... Oui.

Il me contourne sans me regarder et part en direction de la cuisine. Mais je l'arrête en attrapant son poignet.

-Haru, c'est moi ou il y a quelque chose ?

Il se crispe et se retourne finalement. Son visage me montre qu'il est assez mal à l'aise et un peu tendu.

-Oui, je... quand je te vois, ... plus mon départ approche et plus j'ai envie qu'on parte tous les deux très loin. Alors... j'essaie de...  
-De faire en sorte que je sois pas dans tes pattes.  
-Excuse-moi...

Il grimace après avoir soupiré un peu. Je réponds par un petit murmure un peu déçu.

-Non... c'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre Haru.  
-Je sais que... toi, ... tu aimerais passer tout ton temps avec moi avant mon départ mais...  
-C'est pas grave. T'inquiètes pas. Vas bosser, ... je vais m'occuper de mon côté.

Et puis papa arrive dans le salon alors autant arrêter d'en parler.

En début de soirée, Haru va déclarer avoir terminé son sac pour demain matin. Ca va me mettre un coup au cœur et je vais brusquement arrêter de manger le peu que j'arrivais à avaler. Papa va le remarquer et me demander de me forcer. Naruto, lui, ne nous dit toujours rien à Haru comme à moi. Ou alors très peu pour demander comment se portent Densetsu et la pépinière.  
Le dîner se termine. Papa nous propose de regarder un film. Haru refuse poliment et déclare aller dormir pour se lever plus tôt histoire de commencer à se faire au futur décalage horaire. Je le regarde sortir du salon en me demandant s'il voudrait bien que je le suive ou non. J'aimerai bien passer une bonne nuit avant son départ... Malgré tout, pour faire bonne figure, je m'installe avec papa et Naruto devant le film. Au bout d'un quart d'heure dans le silence en dehors de la télévision, je m'excuse et déclare monter à mon tour. Papa me regarde et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je sais qu'il doute fortement de l'endroit où je vais, c'est à dire le lit de Haru, mais il ne me retient pas.

Je monte à l'étage, passe dans ma chambre pour retirer mes vêtements excepté mon boxer, passe dans la salle de bain, et vais discrètement dans la chambre de Haru en demandant intérieurement à papa de ne pas m'en vouloir d'être comme ça.

J'entre dans la chambre de Haru, referme derrière moi, et vais me glisser dans son lit.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
Bah y'en a pas ! Le chapitre 72 ne contient pour le moment que la dernière phrase du 71... n.n' Mais il y aura le départ tant redouté de Haru ! Et oui ! Ca y est, nous passons à une autre étape de l'histoire ! TIntintinnn !  
**Histoire qui ne sera pas publié en janvier, je l'ai noté sur ma page profil du site ainsi que sur FB. Je prépare une publication format livre et aurai moins de temps dans les semaines à venir. Et il y aura aussi très certainement du changement dans les posts après ça. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je continuerai aussi d'écrire sur ce site. -du moins les histoires que je ne prévois pas de publier puisqu'il faudra alors malheureusement les en supprimer- Pour plus d'infos je vous invite sur mon Facebook d'auteur Nana Rusasu.  
**Vous avez dû voir que je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du chapitre 70. Cela sera vite fait, je n'ai juste pas eu encore le temps de le faire. N'hésitez pas pour autant à en laisser pour ce chapitre! Merci d'avance et toujours pour celles déjà laissées ! n.n **

Densetsu : Haha ! Et bien sûr, celle-ci où je me trouve, elle ne continue pas !  
Nana : Pas ce mois-ci, en tout cas.  
Densetsu : Tshh !  
Itachi : #préfère se taire car a été privé de câlin du nouvel an et de muffins dans le dialogue de fin de chapitre de POW Sasuke.#


	72. Frères III Chapitre 72

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

******FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :**_ Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions Frères__ (le premier volet),__ Amour caché n'est pas vécu__ ainsi __qu'__Un__ pari fou__et__ Mon petit ami homophobe.__Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com ! Au début du mois de mai il y aura aussi une histoire inédite : Meilleur ami, tome 1__. n.n Et je vous assure qu'elle vaut la peine. (ceux qui m'ont en amis FB l'ont assez entendus comme ça. xD)_

**Frères III. 72.**

J'entre dans la chambre de Haru, referme derrière moi, et vais me glisser dans son lit. Je termine de me déshabiller complètement une fois sous les draps et sens Haru bouger à côté de moi. Il m'interroge.

-Aki ?  
-C'est moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et l'enlace en collant mon corps au sien. Il reprend la parole.

-Tu m'as fait attendre.  
-Désolé.

Il m'embrasse en commençant déjà à me caresser ci et là. Mon corps frémit des pieds à la tête. Je descends mes mains au niveau de la taille de Haru pour voir si je vais devoir le débarrasser de son boxer mais il n'en a pas, tout comme moi. Je colle donc mon bassin au sien sans la moindre hésitation et le pousse sur le dos. Ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux alors que sa langue enlace la mienne.

-T'aurais pas dû m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait, Haru.  
-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour pas craquer devant papa.

Je me redresse à cheval sur lui et descends petit à petit sur son corps avant de bouger pour libérer ses jambes des miennes. Il s'installe de façon plus confortable et me demande de me dépêcher. Ce à quoi j'obéis avec très grand plaisir. Je passe ses genoux sur mes épaules et entre en lui sans la moindre hésitation. Haru pousse un râle de plaisir. Ses mains se sont agrippées à mes bras au niveau de mes coudes. Après quelques courts instants, je l'entends me demander d'y aller plus fort. Je m'exécute très facilement et réalise de larges déhanchements qui font gémir Haru. Le premier round ne va pas s'éterniser, le second venir sans attendre. J'adore ça. Etre avec Haru, … comme ça, … Dire qu'il part demain.  
Nous sommes en train de nous embrasser après l'amour. Je le tiens tout contre moi alors que ses mains sont posées sur mon torse et y voguent un peu. Le baiser en cours rompu, je plonge mon regard dans le sien et chuchote.

-Tu vas me manquer.  
-Toi aussi, Aki.  
-Tu viendras me voir en douce ?  
-Papy va me surveiller.

Je soupire doucement et le laisse m'embrasser plusieurs fois du bout des lèvres avant de se coller un peu plus à moi en déposant quelques baisers dans mon cou. Je sens ma gorge se serrer doucement alors que je prononce quelques mots.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?

Haru s'écarte légèrement en laissant ses mains remontées sur mes épaules. Il en glisse une dans mes cheveux en répondant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. On se reverra de toute façon ! Hein ?  
-Je veux te voir aux vacances d'automne, Haru…  
-On essaiera. Promis.

Je soupire, la gorge de plus en plus serrée, et le resserre de toutes mes forces contre moi. Je sens quelques douloureuses et énormes larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues. Je grimace alors que mes épaules commencent à tressauter. Haru le sent et me demande de ne pas pleurer mais je ne tiens plus très longtemps. Il va être plus fort que moi cette fois-ci. Il ne va quasiment pas pleurer alors que, moi, je ne vais plus réussir à me rependre avant un très long moment. Haru me tenait contre lui et posait ses mains sur mes joues qu'il essuyait de temps en temps en m'assurant que tout irait bien et que nous continuerions à nous aimer malgré la distance et les autres.  
Je me suis endormi, mal et ne voulant pas être demain.

Seulement, quand je me réveille, il fait déjà quasiment jour. Je me rappelle rapidement que Haru doit partir. Surtout en voyant sa valise à l'entrée de la chambre dont d'ailleurs, la porte est ouverte. Haru n'est plus avec moi dans le lit. Il a dû sortir. Il doit se préparer à partir. Je grimace en sentant mon ventre me faire mal. Je me lève, passe machinalement dans la salle de bain et m'habille avant de descendre me forcer à boire ou manger quelque chose. Papa et Naruto sont debout. Ils me voient. Papa prend la parole.

-Bonjour Aki.  
-… bonjour.

Je m'assieds à table après m'être servi un mug de café. Naruto, assis en face de moi, ne dit rien. C'est à peine s'il me regarde. Papa m'interroge.

-Haru m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas à l'aéroport, Aki ? C'est vrai ?  
-Hein ?

Je m'étonne sans comprendre. Papa se répète et rajoute que je n'ai pas l'air au courant. Je lui réponds alors que non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est à ce moment-là que Haru arrive dans la cuisine. Je me suis retourné en l'entendant descendre les escaliers et vois qu'il a amené sa valise avec lui. Je fais volte-face tout doucement en baissant la tête. Papa l'interpelle.

-Ton frère n'a pas l'air au courant qu'il ne vient pas à l'aéroport, Haru.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

J'écarquille un bref instant mes yeux et lève mon visage vers Haru qui s'est avancé vers la table. Je l'interroge.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne vais pas vouloir partir, sinon. Ou alors en t'emmenant avec moi.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Dire qu'il dit ça si facilement devant papa. Il rajoute quelques mots.

-Je sais même pas comment je fais pour me dire que je m'en vais.

Il s'assied à la demande de papa. Il s'est installé juste à ma gauche. Papa, lui, s'installe en face de Haru à côté de Naruto. Il me demande au passage d'essayer de manger un peu. Il a dû voir que j'ai pris un café mais que je n'y touche même pas.

-J'ai pas d'appétit papa…  
-Essaie un peu quand même s'il te plait.

Haru me tend une tartine de pain beurrée alors que papa me demande ça. J'hésite quelques instants et la prends en le remerciant à voix basse. Haru me demande tout doucement.

-Tu m'en veux pas de ne pas vouloir que tu viennes ?  
-Non, … tu fais bien. J'aurai pleuré comme pas possible…

Naruto se lève et quitte la table en déclarant aller voir le courrier. … même si, vu l'heure, il n'est pas encore passé. Je le regarde sortir de la pièce et me tourne vers papa en m'excusant. Il ne dit rien. Il sourit juste mais c'est vraiment forcé et puis ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, Haru m'embrasse très tendrement pour la dernière fois. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et ne veux pas rompre le baiser mais nous y sommes obligés en entendant les pas de papa dans les escaliers. Haru doit sûrement trop tarder à descendre. Je grimace alors qu'il s'écarte doucement. Je pleure même mais en silence. Papa apparait à l'entrée de la chambre. Haru se tourne vers lui et déclare qu'il vient. Papa acquiesce et attend. Je baisse la tête en sentant mes épaules trembler tout comme mon menton. Ma vue est complètement floue à cause des milliers de larmes que je contiens très mal. Mes deux mains tiennent fermement la gauche de Haru. Il se retourne vers moi et pose sa main libre sur ma joue gauche en chuchotant.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

J'acquiesce et renifle. Haru dépose un baiser sur ma tempe droite et me fait lâcher prise avant de sortir de la chambre sous le regard de papa. Papa qui me jette un coup d'œil après avoir suivi Haru du regard. Il m'interroge.

-Ca va aller, Aki ?

Je frotte mes yeux et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête. Papa ne dit d'abord rien, puis m'informe que Naruto reste ici pour être avec moi si besoin est. Comme s'il allait m'adresser la parole…

Je vais regarder la voiture partir à travers la fenêtre. Mon front collé à cette dernière, je vais me mettre à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps une fois Haru hors de ma vue. Et je pleure tellement fort que Naruto vient voir. La porte étant restée ouverte, il se poste à l'entrée de ma chambre et me regarde un instant. Je suis assis sous la fenêtre, recroquevillé comme je peux et pleurant à chaudes larmes en poussant de douloureuses plaintes ressemblant peut-être même parfois à des cris. Je ne le réalise pas mais Naruto finit par entrer dans la chambre et par s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et me resserre contre lui en me chuchotant calmement que tout va bien et que ça va passer. Il me serre contre lui et me berce doucement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pendant que, moi, je pleure toujours autant sans pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Au bout de quelques longues minutes, je réussis à articuler quelques mots. Je demande d'une voix cassée et éraillée pourquoi lui et papa nous font ça à Haru et moi. Pourquoi nous devons être si loin l'un de l'autre. A ceci Naruto répond qu'il était décidé que Haru parte que c'était prévu bien avant que je ne sorte avec Suigetsu. Ses paroles font redoubler mes larmes. Il me blottit tout contre lui en me serrant de toutes ses forces et me demande de me calmer. Moi, je lui hurle d'une voix tremblante que c'est injuste et qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de nous séparer ainsi.

-Aki. Tu as été fort jusqu'ici pour ton papa. Continue s'il te plait. Tout ira bien mieux comme ça. S'il te plait.

Je hoquète entre mes sanglots pour essayer de m'arrêter et reprendre un semblant de respiration. Seulement je n'y arrive pas. Ma douleur est trop forte. Je pensais qu'une fois Haru parti j'arriverai encore plus à me tenir mais c'était en fait beaucoup trop. Haru qui n'a pas arrêté de se sentir mal et de le montrer, lui, doit au moins être dans un meilleur état que moi. Après tout, depuis cette nuit il allait bien. Il est toujours parfait quand il le faut. Alors que, moi, je craque au moment fatidique. Au moins, il ne m'aura pas vu dans cet état. Je me demande s'il sait ou s'il a deviné. S'il sent que je suis dans cet état alors qu'il doit être en train d'arriver à l'aéroport pour prendre son avion privé.

Une demi-heure est passée. Je pleure toujours mais en silence. Je suis appuyé contre Naruto qui me tient toujours dans ses bras. Sa main gauche passe et repasse doucement sur le haut de mon bras droit. Il finit par prendre la parole.

-Aki. Tu devrais réessayer avec Suigetsu. Ou tenter de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ca ne pourra jamais se faire avec Haru et… je sais que tu penses le contraire et que l'amour compte plus que tout. Mais c'est malsain ce que vous faisiez.

Je renifle sans rien dire. Je me répèterai, de toute façon. Je lui dirai qu'il me l'a déjà dit mais que je n'arrive pas à me sortir Haru de la tête. Naruto continue.

-Ton papa essaie énormément de s'y faire et de ne rien dire pour ne pas vous perdre, tu sais.

Oui. Je le sais, ça. Et je trouve avoir aussi fait de mon mieux pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Mais je ne dis toujours rien.

-S'il te plait, Aki. Fais un dernier effort. Fais-le au moins pour ton papa.

Je lève mollement mes deux avant-bras et essuie mes yeux en me redressant. Naruto m'observe et m'écoute alors que je prends enfin la parole.

-Je vais m'allonger un peu, p'pa.  
-Je t'amène un cachet pour la tête.  
-J'en ai pas besoin…  
-Tu me remercieras en te réveillant. Allonge-toi. Je reviens.

J'acquiesce et le laisse faire comme bon lui semble. Je vais prendre son cachet quelques minutes plus tard et m'effondrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, papa était rentré. Il m'a dit que Haru était parti sans encombre et qu'il appellerait une fois arrivé. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai pris un verre d'eau et suis remonté me coucher. Je pense que Naruto a voulu me parler mais il n'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas si papa s'en est rendu compte. J'aurai aimé demander si Haru avait dit quelque chose à mon sujet avant de partir mais papa ne m'en a rien dit.  
Je vais devoir attendre pour qu'il le fasse.

C'est lorsqu'il vient me chercher pour le dîner qu'il se décide. Il entre dans ma chambre et vient s'asseoir au bord du lit où je me trouve allonger. Il prend la parole.

-Tu viens manger un peu ?

Je réalise un mouvement négatif de tête en me tournant vers lui. Je suis emmitouflé sous la couette et mes yeux doivent être dans un sale état. Je n'ai quasiment pas arrêté de pleurer de la journée quand je ne dormais pas. Papa pose sa main sur la mienne et me regarde un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Haru m'a dit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.  
-Excuse-le s'il te plait.  
-C'est fini maintenant. C'est fait et je savais très bien que ça se passerait comme ça.  
-Je parlais de… du fait qu'il te l'ait dit.

Papa sourit doucement. Il poursuit.

-Naruto m'a dit qu'il t'avait un peu parlé.  
-Un peu… Il a essayé de me consoler quand vous êtes partis. Je… J'ai pas tenu et…  
-Je sais. Il m'a raconté.

J'acquiesce doucement. Papa m'observe silencieusement d'abord, puis inspire profondément avant de venir poser sa main gauche sur ma joue puis de la glisser dans mes cheveux plusieurs fois en prenant la parole.

-Dis-moi Aki. Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais plus de mal en étant avec lui malgré tout ce qui vous entoure, que si tu voulais être avec lui et que vous vous conteniez ? Tu étais heureux avant… avant ta rupture avec Suigetsu. Et même avant lui.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer de plus en plus. Trop pour que je ne me l'avoue pas. Je vais pleurer sous peu et papa le remarque. Je m'excuse en essayant de cacher mon visage mais ça ne sert à rien. Papa se penche sur moi et me fait me redresser pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je l'enlace très fort en murmurant un « papa » étranglé.

-Ca va Aki. Ca va.  
-Je voulais pas qu'il parte ! Pourquoi tu l'as envoyé là-bas sans moi, Papa ?  
-Il le fallait Aki. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi.  
-Pourquoi tu comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il prononce tout bas mon prénom. Je ferai attention, j'entendrai sa gorge un peu serrée. Il me demande de me calmer et d'essayer de comprendre tout ça. Je lui réponds que je sais très bien ce que cela implique mais que je ne peux pas non plus supporter être loin de Haru.

-Tu vas t'y faire.  
-Je veux pas m'y faire !  
-Ca va aller.

Une nouvelle fois, comme ce matin, je vais pleurer un bon coup puis m'arrêter d'épuisement. Papa va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Il jouait avec mes cheveux. Je crois l'avoir entendu me dire qu'ils commençaient à être longs pour moi mais je n'ai rien dit ni vraiment fait attention.

Le lendemain, j'ai passé ma journée à envoyer des textos à Haru. Lequel me répondait à chaque fois. Sasuke, Itachi, Tomiko, Hideaki et Chiaki sont avec lui chez papy qui leur a proposé de passer quelques jours avec eux avant de partir de leur côté.  
Haru non plus n'est pas bien. Il m'a dit avoir tenu bon en présence de papa pour ne pas paraître faible devant lui, mais qu'il s'est effondré une fois dans l'avion que c'est tonton Itachi qui l'a calmé comme il pouvait pendant que tonton Sasuke s'occupait des petits. Ils ont réussi à inventer un semblant d'excuse à papy en arrivant et, là, Haru est plongé dans son lit chez papy tout comme je le suis ici à la maison. Nous ressemblons à deux zombies chacun de notre côté.

#Tu me manques, Aki.#  
#Toi aussi. Je veux te voir.#

Je n'ai qu'une seul envie en dehors de le voir c'est de pleurer.

-Aki ?

Je sursaute et me retourne. Papa vient d'entrer. Il soupire en me voyant encore sous la couette.

-Si tu te levais, Aki.  
-J'ai pas envie… Je parle avec Haru.  
-Haru aussi doit avoir des choses à faire de son côté. Lève-toi et habille-toi. Densetsu vient nous voir pour le dîner.

Je tique et demande.

-Densetsu ? C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. Il s'est dit que ça te changerait peut-être un peu les idées. Naruto lui a dit que tu n'étais pas bien du fait du départ de Haru.

Je m'assieds doucement en fixant papa.

-Quoi ? Il… Il lui a pas dit qu… que…  
-Il ne lui a rien dit d'autre que Haru était parti et que tu t'en trouvais mal. C'est tout.

Je soupire de soulagement assez discrètement mais mon visage doit être un peu moins crispé. Papa sourit un peu et me demande de me lever. J'acquiesce mollement et m'exécute. Je vais aller prendre une douche puis m'habiller et me coiffer. Mes cheveux commencent à ne plus pouvoir être qualifiés de courts. Je vais me regarder un petit moment dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'est vrai que, avec les cheveux longs, je ressemblerai trait pour trait à Haru. Enfin la confusion serait énorme. J'inspire profondément et soupire en baissant la tête. Je me secoue un peu le crâne et sors de la salle de bain. Je vais prendre mon portable dans ma chambre sans remarquer avoir reçu un message, et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Naruto est dans la cuisine. Je lui demande d'une voix calme et plus basse que d'habitude s'il veut de l'aide, et obtiens une réponse affirmative. Il me demande de mettre la table pour quatre. J'obéis sagement puis vais ensuite attendre sur le canapé à côté de papa qui regarde la télévision. Il semble attendre les informations. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et remarque enfin le dernier texto envoyé par Haru.

#Papy a invité une fille à dîner demain soir. Il m'a dit de bien me reposer en attendant. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut m'arranger un mariage fructueux pour la compagnie.#

J'écarquille un instant les yeux en relisant le messages, et sens mon cœur se serrer. Je tourne mon visage vers papa et l'interpelle.

-Papa… ?  
-Hm ?  
-P… Papy, il… il va rien proposer à Haru, hein ? Il va pas faire comme pour toi ?

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air surpris.

-Non ! Pas que je sache.  
-Tu es sûr, hein ?  
-Oui.

Je regarde à nouveau mon portable, et insiste.

-Il t'en aurait parlé s'il prévoyait ça ?

Papa finit par me regarder en face et par m'interroger en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Aki ? Bien sûr qu'il m'en parlerait !

Je lui tends mon portable en lui demandant pourquoi alors Haru me dit ça. Papa lit le message et fronce ses sourcils. Il inspire profondément et soupire avant de prendre la parole.

-Je t'empreinte ton forfait.

Je hausse un sourcil et le vois chercher dans mes contacts. Je me sens rougir en espérant qu'il ne voit pas les petits noms que j'attribue. Suigetsu a… Il a toujours le « Su » suivi d'un petit cœur.  
Papa colle mon portable à son oreille et s'installe un peu mieux sur le canapé en attendant. Puis soudain, il prend la parole.

-Papa ? Je peux savoir ce que tu prépares, au juste ?

J'écarquille mes yeux en dévisageant papa. Il demande directement ? En même temps au moins on saura clairement les choses, maintenant. Papa soupire à nouveau avant de reprendre.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Haru n'a pas la forme, c'est tout. Il n'a aucunement besoin d'une fille !

Un petit blanc, puis de nouveau papa.

-Je sais qu'il n'en a pas vraiment eu depuis qu'il est rentré l'année dernière ! Je suis au courant, quand même ! Papa ! Arrête de vouloir le caser ! Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné avec moi et Anko, non ?

Je baisse légèrement les yeux et regarde sur le côté sans vouloir en entendre plus si c'est pour qu'il parle de maman.  
Papa continue de son côté. Et il continue aussi à soupirer ou, plutôt, maintenant, à se contenir pour ne pas crier.

-Même si c'est juste comme ça… Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça…

Papa lève soudain les yeux au ciel. Je grimace et m'écarte un peu en l'écoutant craquer.

-Bon papa. Haru a vécu une rupture, là. Si, il a eu quelqu'un. Et il n'a sûrement pas besoin de remettre le nez dedans pour le moment. Laisse-le digérer un peu ! Annule cette rencontre et laisse-le se reposer !

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux et prononce quelques « oui » et « non » au fur et à mesure que la discussion semble se poursuivre puis finit par dire à papy qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir et qu'il n'a toujours pas besoin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Papa doit faire de gros efforts pour ne pas en dire plus et partager son mécontentement et son écœurement. Je suis sûr que, lui, il a envie que Haru trouve quelqu'un le plus vite possible.  
Je vois soudain mon portable devant mes yeux. Papa me le tend. Il a terminé son appel. Je prend mon téléphone.

-Merci.  
-Papy va penser à annuler. Et ce n'était pas pour une relation sérieuse. Il voulait que Haru aille mieux, c'est tout.  
-Oui, je… j'avais compris.

J'ouvre et referme un peu mon téléphone. Je finis par me lever du canapé et par m'éloigner un peu. Je vais dans le couloir de l'entrée et écris un texto à Haru.

#Papa a appelé papy. La fille de demain c'est juste comme ça. Je sais pas s'il va annuler ou pas mais… tu pourras ne rien faire avec elle ?#

A peine ai-je envoyé le message que je sursaute d'un coup en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. C'est Densetsu.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Je n'ai même pas encore commencé le chapitre 73. Mais j'espère pouvoir vous le mettre le mois prochain. A suivre sur ma page profil, pour les dates de parutions !

******FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :**_ Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions _Frères _(le premier volet),_ Amour caché n'est pas vécu_ ainsi __qu'_Un pari fou _et_ Mon petit ami homophobe_.__Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com ! Au début du mois de mai il y aura aussi une histoire inédite : _Meilleur ami, tome 1_. n.n Et je vous assure qu'elle vaut la peine. (ceux qui m'ont en amis FB l'ont assez entendus comme ça. xD)_

**Merci pour vos reviews ! (Miss Yaoi, je répondrai à la tienne un peu plus tard dans la semaine, dsl pour l'attente.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il aura fallu l'attendre, hein. Vraiment pardon. Je n'avais rien en avance sur les chapitres et beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers mois. Bref ! Je vais m'efforcer de vous mettre un chapitre par mois à partir de maintenant. En attendant le prochain, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance ! n.n**

Densetsu :  J'arrive ! J'arrive !  
Itachi : Elle va faire une ellipse au début du prochain chapitre et on te verra pas !  
Densetsu : #choqué# HEIN ! #se tourne vers Nana#Tu vas pas faire ça, hein ! Tu... Tu vas pas faire ça ?  
Nana : Mais non. Je ne peux pas t'évincer, toi, voyons. Tu es mon Densetsu ! n.n  
Itachi : èé... #tique de jalousie mais ne peut rien dire#


	73. Frères III Chapitre 73

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Erratum !** _On m'a prévenue que Yahiko avait déjà été utilisé ! Haha.. Moi et ma mémoire… En effet, je me suis servie de Yahiko comme vendeur au magasin de chaussures, dans un précédent chapitre où Haru et Aki vont faire du shopping au centre commercial. Je m'excuse, j'avais complètement oublié vu qu'il n'avait pas été vu très longtemps._ _Donc et bien… Dites-vous que c'était un jumeau démoniaque ? Tout le monde à un sosie dans le monde, dit-on. On va dire qu'on a la paire de Yahiko ! (Ils ont même le même prénom ! ) Bref. Voilà. Désolée pour l'oubli. Bonne lecture malgré tout !_

**Frères III. 73.**_ ( Joyeux Noël 2012 ! )_

Je vais dans le couloir de l'entrée et écris un texto à Haru.

#Papa a appelé papy. La fille de demain c'est juste comme ça. Je sais pas s'il va annuler ou pas mais… tu pourras ne rien faire avec elle ?#

A peine ai-je envoyé le message que je sursaute d'un coup en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée. C'est Densetsu. Je fais quelques pas dans le couloir et lui ouvre en souriant autant que je le peux.

-Bonjour !

Il me sourit mais c'est beaucoup plus franc, lui. Je suis content de le voir, ce n'est pas la question… C'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis loin d'avoir envie de sourire ou m'amuser.

-Bonjour Aki. Ton papa ne m'a pas menti, tu as une petite mine.  
-Ou… oui, je…

Je hausse une épaule sans rien dire de plus. Densetsu m'enlace un instant en tapant gentiment dans mon dos et me dit que ça passera. Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir le croire. Nous passons dans le salon. Papa demande à Densetsu s'il veut boire un café ou autre chose. Le café est accepté. J'en demande mollement un au passage en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je regarde mon portable. J'aimerai que Haru m'envoie un texto de réponse pour… bah pour me rassurer. Je sais bien, enfin je me doute, qu'il ne fera rien avec la fille si jamais ce n'est pas annulé, mais j'ai un peu peur quand même. Ca pourrait redonner le goût des filles à Haru, ce dîner. Ca m'inquiète.

-Aki ?  
-Hein ?

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées. Papa vient de m'interpeller. Il me demande de lâcher un peu mon téléphone et de profiter de la présence de Densetsu au lieu de faire cette tête. Une tête qui ne doit pas resplendir le bonheur, je sais, mais à qui la faute ?

-Tu pars dans trois semaines, toi, c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesce en souriant un peu à Densetsu qui m'a interrogé. Naruto, qui arrive parmi nous, prend la parole à son tour.

-Et Neji et moi on part en amoureux le lendemain !

Densetsu sourit et déclare qu'il le sait déjà, que Naruto l'a mis au courant à peine la chose avait été prévue. Papa sourit en l'apprenant et jette un coup d'œil amusé à Naruto. Je pose alors une question.

-Et la pépinière ?

Densetsu me répond que nous ferons comme maintenant. C'est-à-dire lui au papier et au bureau, et Jugô aux travaux pratiques. Il ajoute ensuite qu'il le surveillera quand même de près. J'ai un peu souri en l'entendant. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi en prenant la parole.

-Tu vas faire une belle chose de notre pépinière, hein ?  
-Elle restera la même mais on en fera pleins ailleurs sur le même modèle. Avec un fabuleux propriétaire. Enfin pas autant que toi mais on essaiera d'en trouver des biens.

Il rit légèrement et me fait remarquer que, désormais, le propriétaire est Naruto. Je regarde ce dernier en déclarant un petit « ah oui » un peu gêné. Je n'ose rien dire de plus. Naruto n'a sûrement pas envie que je parle de lui.

-Aki ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Densetsu et force un sourire sans rien dire. Il doit se demander ce qui me prend d'être si réservé.

Il a essayé de me dérider un peu durant le dîner mais n'y est pas très bien arrivé. Surtout que Haru ne m'a pas renvoyé de texto en réponse au mien.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je regarde automatiquement mon portable. Haru m'a laissé un message.

#Cette fille est super. Oublie-moi, c'est mieux de faire comme ça. On n'a qu'à rompre.#

Je fronce un sourcil en lisant ce massage. Ca ne peut pas venir de Haru. C'est obligatoirement quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a envoyé ça. Je m'assieds doucement dans mon lit tout en relisant le message, hésite, regarde l'heure en me disant que je vais sûrement le déranger ou… ou le réveiller, mais tant pis. J'appelle. J'attends mais Haru ne me répond pas. Une boule s'installe dans mon ventre. J'insiste en appelant encore deux fois et, alors que je comptais abandonner, une voix arrive à mon oreille.

-Allô ?

Je me crispe de la tête aux pieds. C'est une fille qui a répondu. Je tente un essai.

-A… Allô ? Tomiko ?

Un petit blanc s'ensuit puis j'entends la même voix d'un peu loin prononcer le prénom de Haru comme pour l'appeler. J'attends quelques instants puis ai enfin Haru.

-Allô ? Aki ?

Il a une voix un peu fatigué. Je dois sûrement le réveiller. Seulement si je le réveille vraiment, que fait cette fille avec lui ?

-O… Oui. Salut. Je… Je te dérange pas ? T'es avec Tomiko ?  
-Non. T'as pas reçu mon message ?

Mon cœur se serre automatiquement. Ma voix aussi je ne peux pas le cacher.

-Alors c'était vraiment toi qui l'a écrit ? Tu… T'es sérieux, dedans ?  
-Ben je crois que t'as bien compris, non ? Tu crois que je suis avec qui, là, au juste ? Si elle t'a répondu c'est parce qu'elle est avec moi dans ma chambre.  
-Je… Non, je… Je comprends pas, Haru. Comment tu… Pourquoi tu inventes tout ça ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

J'attends une réponse mais il ne m'en donne pas. Il raccroche sans rien dire. J'en reste sans voix. J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé en plein cauchemar. Enfin, … encore pire qu'avant !

-PAPAAAA !

Je réagis brusquement. La porte est fermée. Je me lève, enfile un jean et descends au rez-de-chaussée pour entrer sans prévenir dans la chambre de papa et Naruto. J'en ressors automatiquement avant d'être traumatisé à vie et ai à peine le temps de me sortir l'image de papa complètement nu étendu sur le corps de Naruto. Papa sort de la chambre habillé d'un peignoir et complètement paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'entrer comme ça ! Tu sais très bien qu

Je l'interromps.

-Papy n'a pas annulé le dîner avec la fille. Et… Et Haru est en train de passer la nuit avec elle.  
-Quoi ?

Sa voix a perdu en décibels. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Je grimace et lui raconte tout depuis le moment où je me suis réveillé et où j'ai vu le texto.  
Papa reste interdit quelques instants puis pose doucement sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite.

-… Aki, je…  
-C'est pas normal qu'il me laisse tomber comme ça, papa ! Il…

Il ne dit d'abord rien pendant un moment. Je baisse les yeux en réalisant ma bêtise. Moi qui pensais qu'il me consolerait ou… ou qu'il ferait quelque chose par rapport à ça, à papy, … il doit être aux anges que Haru arrête tout ça. Je souris maladroitement en m'écartant un peu. Je reprends la parole.

-Ah ! P… Pardon papa ! T… Toi, tu… dois être plutôt soulagé, non ? Je sais pas… ce qui m'a pris de venir te voir pour ça.  
-Aki, c'est pas…

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase. Il semble chercher mais n'arrive pas à trouver quoique ce soit à dire dans mon sens. Je m'excuse juste en me traitant d'idiot et déclare remonter dans ma chambre et le laisser tranquille.  
Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir. Il a dû en parler avec Naruto qui lui a dit que même si je suis mal tout ira mieux maintenant. De mon côté j'ai beau me retourner tout ça dans la tête, je ne vois pas pourquoi Haru a fait ça si c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je suis sûr qu'il ment et qu'il s'attendait à ce que je l'appelle. C'est pour ça que cette fille a répondu et qu'elle était avec lui. Il n'y a aucune autre raison à ce texto. Haru veut mon bien et il sait que je me sens mal pour papa à cause de notre relation. Il a voulu l'écourter pour que je ne sois plus déchiré comme ça. Il a dû se dire que… que ça me ferait mal sur le coup mais que je m'en remettrai.  
Je fronce mes sourcils. Quel imbécile de frère j'ai. Comme si j'allais me remettre d'une tromperie de sa part !  
Je suis de nouveau dans ma chambre. Je viens de m'asseoir sur mon lit et de reprendre mon portable laissé là. Je fronce soudain mes sourcils en insultant intérieurement Haru. Je lui envoie un texto.

#Comme si tu pouvais me tromper ! Tu m'aimes jusqu'à te mettre à dos toute la famille ! Tu pourrais jamais rompre avec moi pour une fille d'un soir ! Arrête de me mentir, jamais je ne te croirai ! Et je m'en fous que tu me dises de t'oublier ! Jamais je le ferai ! Espère d'idiot ! Abruti ! Imbécile et triple andouille ! #

Dire que je me mets dans un état pareil pour une stupidité inventée par mon idiot de frère jumeau ! Il croit vraiment qu'il aurait pu m'avoir avec un plan comme ça ?! « Petit génie », tu parles !

Il n'empêche que le dit petit génie ne va pas me répondre. Pas à un seul de mes textos ou de mes appels durant trois semaines. Et quand papa l'avait au téléphone, il refusait de me parler. De plus j'ai entendu papa dire à Naruto que papy est soulagé de voir Haru avec une fille de bonne famille. Mais je suis sûr que Haru donne juste le change et qu'il ne se passe rien avec cette fille. Il ne peut pas revenir à ça après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je suis sûr que c'est impossible.

C'est aujourd'hui que je m'en vais. Je suis à la gare avec papa et Naruto. Il est tôt dans la matinée. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre d'avion privé. Je préfère le train et puis… je pourrai peut-être croisé quelqu'un qui va au même endroit que moi même si je n'y crois pas vraiment.

- Tu nous appelles quand tu es sur place, d'accord ? Tu as tout pour trouver comment t'y rendre ?  
- Oui. T'en fais pas papa. Ca va aller.

Il hoche la tête mais il n'a pas l'air rassuré. En même temps, ces trois dernières semaines ont été tout sauf fameuses pour moi. J'ai perdu du poids, je restais la plupart du temps dans ma chambre ou le jardin à attendre un texto ou un appel de Haru, et quand Jugô ou Suigetsu me proposaient de sortir les voir ou autre chose, je leur répondais que Haru pouvait appeler sur le fixe et que je ne voulais pas le manquer. Au final, j'aurai pu sortir trois semaines entières il ne l'aurait pas su. J'espère que ce changement d'univers forcé va me remettre un peu. … Même si d'un autre côté j'aimerai ne rien avoir à faire excepté guetter mon téléphone portable.

-Suigetsu arrive en Angleterre dans combien de temps, déjà ?  
-Dans un mois papa.  
-Ca va aller ? Tu es sûr ? Si tu veux, … reste ici encore un peu et viens avec nous en voyage ! … Non ?

Je souris malgré moi en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête en répondant que Naruto tient à son voyage en tête à tête avec lui et que je ne sortirai jamais de l'hôtel si jamais je venais avec eux. Autant ne pas leur gâcher leur escapade. Il m'observe un instant et me prend dans ses bras en s'excusant. Je l'interroge.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pardon papa ?  
-Je sais que tu souffres à cause de ton frère et que Naruto et moi ne t'aidons pas du tout. Tu dois te sentir seul et… J'en suis désolé, Aki.  
-C'est pas grave. C'est pas ta faute et puis… Je finirai bien par aller mieux. Haru va mieux, lui !

Il ne dit rien. Il me resserre contre lui et s'écarte en forçant un sourire. Il tapote mon épaule puis prend mon visage entre ses mains en me faisant promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème. Ce que j'accepte. Naruto s'approche à son tour, m'accole doucement en me demandant de faire attention à moi et de, pourquoi pas, trouver un petit ami. Ce à quoi je ne réponds d'ailleurs pas. Je lui dis juste que je prendrai soin de moi s'il prend soin de papa. Il s'en amuse en prenant la main de ce dernier en m'assurant qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour eux de leur côté.  
J'accole une dernière fois papa en entendant l'annonce du train arrivant en gare. Je lui répète que je l'appellerai une fois arrivé, attends quelques instants et monte dans mon wagon.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, fatigué par le trajet et le boucan des enfants intenables et plus qu'en manque d'autorité parentale croisés dans les différents trains et transports que j'aurai pris, j'arrive enfin à l'université. Je cherche les admissions pendant un bon quart d'heure et trouve enfin le bon endroit. J'appelle en voyant qu'il n'y a personne derrière le bureau.

-Bonjour… ?  
-Bonjour !

Je sursaute en voyant un visage apparaitre à une porte un peu plus loin dans la pièce. C'est un garçon roux assez grand. Ses yeux son marrons et son visage respire la joie de vivre contrairement au mien. Enfin je pense. Je me répète.

-Bonjour, je…  
-Tu es Aki Hyûga et tu veux savoir où est ton studio privé.

J'acquiesce en émettant un son affirmatif. Il reprend.

-Tu peux attendre deux secondes ? Je dois terminer quelque chose.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » ai-je envie de dire. Seulement je hoche simplement de nouveau la tête en décidant de prendre mon mal en patience. Il me remercie, retourne d'où il vient et revient, à ma grande surprise mais à mon plus grand soulagement aussi, très vite. Il contourne le bureau d'accueil et se présente.

-Je m'appelle Yahiko. Je suis étudiant ici depuis deux ans alors je connais très bien l'endroit. Si tu as des questions ou même des trucs dont tu aurais besoin, n'hésite pas à me demander.  
-D… D'accord. Merci.

Je serre sa main tendue et le suis lorsqu'il me dit de le faire. Il me fait visiter un peu en même temps mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis fatigué et, en plus, je viens de sentir mon portable vibrer dans ma poche pour me prévenir que j'ai reçu un texto.  
Et si c'était Haru ? Peut-être qu'il me souhaite une bonne installation et qu'il me demande des nouvelles ou… ou un truc comme ça ! J'ai envie de regarder mais ça ne ferai pas très correct pour une première rencontre. ... MaisJe ne tiens pas. J'interpelle mon aîné.

- Euh Yahiko ! Excuse-moi, tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes s'il te plait ?  
- Hein ?

Il se retourne vers moi, surpris, et attend en me voyant sortir mon portable de la poche de mon pantalon. Je regarde en espérant mais la déception fait son apparition. C'est Suigetsu. Bien sûr ça me fait plaisir mais… j'aurai préféré Haru. Je ne lis même pas le message. Je remets mon portable dans ma poche en m'excusant à Yahiko. Lequel me demande.

-C'est ton frère ?

Je hausse un sourcil en lui jetant un coup d'œil surpris. Il sourit de façon un peu mal à l'aise et s'excuse en m'expliquant.

-Désolé. Je suis un fan des magazines alors… je… je sais que vous êtes en froid et qu'il refuse de te parler. Toi t'as envie, c'est ça ?  
-Ah bon. En plus ils parlent de ça dans les magazines.  
-… ouais. C'est une rumeur mais apparemment elle est fondée.

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter. Il m'interroge encore.

-Pourquoi vous êtes en froid ?  
-Désolé mais je ne te fournirai pas de scoop à aller revendre au journal le plus offrant.

Il bafouille en levant ses mains paumes ouvertes vers moi et s'excuse en essayant de me certifier que ce n'était pas du tout son attention. Je pense qu'il est sincère mais j'ai appris à me méfier, avec le temps. Je ne le connais que depuis cinq minutes après tout.

Nous allons retourner à l'extérieur. Yahiko va m'aider avec mes bagages en en prenant un. Nous traversons deux grande cours ou terrains, je ne saurai comme les définir exactement, et arrivons à une grande bâtisse assez vieille mais avec un charme fou très anglais.

-C'est le dortoir où tu seras. Enfin… L'immeuble. T'as un studio à toi tout seul.  
-Oui. Je… Je suis pas très sociable même si je m'améliore depuis quelques temps.

Il affirme en s'amusant et rajoute quelques mots.

-C'est ce Suigetsu qui t'a sorti un peu de ton petit monde, non ?

Je m'immobilise un instant en le dévisageant et le vois perdre son sourire amusé et grimacer légèrement en s'excusant. Il déclare qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais qu'il fera des efforts si nous venons à nous fréquenter un peu. Ses joues se sont légèrement rosées. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué du tout mais… en fait, .. il est gay !  
Je me racle la gorge en le voyant de plus en plus mal à l'aise et tente quelques mots.

-Je n'aime pas que des gens que je n'ai jamais vu pensent me connaitre alors… m… merci d'essayer de ne pas… me raconter ma vie, à l'avenir.

Son sourire revient. Assez rapidement, même. C'est troublant ce revirement d'état si vif. Ca fait un peu idiot mais si, s'il est ici, il ne doit pas l'être. Alors je ne dis rien et décide de l'observer un peu.  
Nous entrons dans le bâtiment. Yahiko m'informe que mon studio se trouve au dernier étage que je partagerai avec quatre autres personnes qui ont elles aussi, ou plutôt leur parents, les moyens de s'offrir un studio à eux tout seul. J'ai l'impression qu'il est envieux sans vouloir le montrer. Il fait l'amuser mais…

-T'es jaloux ?

Les mots se sont échappés sans que je le veuille. Il ne cache pas sa surprise en me regardant alors qu'il commençait à grimper les escaliers. Il sourit en répondant.

-D'un côté oui parce que j'ai une chambre minuscule que je partage avec quelqu'un, mais d'un autre non parce que tu vas devoir monter cinq étages tous les jours et sûrement à plusieurs reprises alors que moi je suis juste au second.

Je souris. Je suis amusé par sa réponse. Je le contourne et le dépasse avec ma plus grosse valise et l'informe à mon tour sur quelque chose.

-Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis sportif. Tu as bien dû voir dans tes magazines que je travaillais dans une pépinières en continuant mes études en même temps ! Cinq étages ne me font pas peur.  
-Moi ça me dépiterait un peu !  
-La vue doit être plus belle qu'au second étage.

Il sourit pour de bon cette fois. Il hausse une épaule et me suit sans rien ajouter. Je suis passé devant puisque je sais où je vais. Je n'ai qu'à monter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'escaliers.  
Nous arrivons au dernier étage. Je suis un peu essoufflé mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. Yahiko, lui, ne s'en cache pas. Je souris et lui demande s'il fume. Il lève sa main droite en me montrant un geste laissant deviner que oui, un peu. Je déclare donc.

-Va falloir arrêter si tu veux venir me voir de temps en temps !

Il redresse son visage vers le mien. Il est surpris voire peut-être même choqué par mes mots. Il rougit même mais je mets tout de suite les choses au clair dans la panique.

-J'aime déjà quelqu'un alors je coucherai pas avec toi.

Là, il écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant. Je rougis puis pali sûrement en réalisant ce que j'ai dit et ce qu'il pourrait aller colporter partout. Je panique donc encore plus et rajoute quelques mots.

-Suigetsu arrive en Angleterre dans un mois et j'ai aucune envie de l'avoir trompé d'ici là !

Excuse-moi, Su ! Le pauvre, me dis-je, il n'est vraiment pas épargné avec moi. Ca aurait mieux valu que nous ne nous connaissions jamais. Il aurait été plus tranquille. Je grimace sans quitter Yahiko des yeux et le vois sourire avant de, sûrement, vouloir me rassurer.

-T'en fais pas, je dirai rien au journaux ou aux autres élèves.

J'hésite quelques instants et le remercie finalement. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il est sincère. Alors autant le remercier et attendre de voir si j'ai eu raison ou pas. Je me racle légèrement la gorge et m'avance dans le couloir de l'étage en attendant que Yahiko me montre ma porte. Ce qu'il fait avant de me donner mes clés et le double. Il me dit en même temps que le doyen a un pass pour toute les portes et qu'il lui arrive de faire des tournées pour voir si nous respectons le règlement. J'acquiesce en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre et entends mon aîné rajouter.

-Enfin je crois savoir qu'il ne vient que très rarement au dernier étage. D'après ce qu'on dit il fait l'effort en début d'année pour montrer qu'il en est très capable et ensuite il n'y met plus jamais les pieds. Même le quatrième, c'est pas souvent.  
-Toi qui es au second tu dois le voir souvent, alors.  
-Oui enfin… je sais qu'il aime les bagels alors un ou deux de temps en temps et il me laisse tranquille.

Je souris et pouffe un peu de rire en entrant dans le studio. Je fais deux pas et m'arrête devant la chose. En fait, ça s'appelle un studio mais c'est un appartement complet j'ai l'impression. Juste qu'on arrive directement dans la pièce principale au lieu d'une entrée.  
Yahiko prend la parole.

-Voilà ton chez toi ! Je te laisse visiter. Désolé mais on va devoir redescendre il faut que tu t'enregistres aussi au bureau de l'inscription pour ton arrivée. Ca va fermer dans une demi-heure alors…  
-D'accord. Je me presse.

Je fais un rapide tour. Il y a une grande pièce avec sur le mur de gauche vers le fond un porte qui donne sur une chambre assez spacieuse donnant elle-même sur une salle de bain avec baignoire à pieds. Yahiko, qui m'a suivi, la montre d'un geste de la main en me prévenant.

-La plomberie est parfois un peu capricieuse point de vue eau chaude alors fais attention si tu préfères les bains aux douches. Surveille la température quand tu te fais couler ton bain.

J'acquiesce en continuant de regarder autour de moi. Un lavabo, deux petits meubles pour ranger les affaires et un miroir assez grand. Je retourne dans la chambre. J'ai un lit deux places avec apparemment de très bonne couverture. Je tends le bras et appuie sur le matelas au bord du lit. On dirait qu'il est mi-ferme mi-souple. Yahiko reprend la parole.

-Il est super confortable, tu verras.

Je hoquette et fais volte-face pour le dévisager. Je l'interroge.

-T'as déjà dormi ici ?  
-Celui qui avait cette chambre l'année dernière était… assez… ouvert.

Il se racle la gorge et rougit un peu en regardant sur le côté. Je tourne à nouveau ma tête pour regarder mon lit.  
Lit que je ne vois soudain plus de la même manière. J'espère que j'arriverai à dormir dedans en sachant ce que je viens d'apprendre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Il me laisse donc aller jusqu'au cinquième en déclarant m'attendre à son étage et qu'il laissera sa chambre ouverte pour que je trouve. Puis il rajoute quelques mots qui me font rire un peu.

-Si tu descends pas je trouverai le courage pour monter, hein ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors je m'excuse vraiment bien bas et très très sincèrement pour l'attente dont vous avez dû faire preuve et j'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour lire la suite. Le chapitre 74 sera normalement posté au Nouvel An. La moitié est déjà faite à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes.  
****Je tenais aussi à remercier les personnes qui achètent mes livres et qui ne sont pas sur mon facebook Nana Rusasu car je n'ai du coup pas l'occasion de le faire ailleurs qu'ici. Les tomes 3 d'Un pari fou et d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu (avec pleins de chapitres inédits dans celui-ci.) sont sortis il n'y a pas longtemps, d'ailleurs.  
****Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à vous remettre dedans. n.n N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! Bonne fêtes et à très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Ah ça faisait longtemps ! n.n #tout sourire#  
Itachi : T'es si content que ça ?  
Densetsu : Evidemment ! On me voit un peu dans cette fic alors ça fait plaisir ! Héhé !  
Itachi : #hausse un sourcil en regardant son cher et tendre amant# Et ça te dérange pas que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, là ?  
Densetsu : Si. D'ailleurs je vais en toucher deux mots à Nana pour mon Noël, moi.  
Nana : #qui écoutait sans se faire remarquer# N'y compte même pas !


	74. Frères III Chapitre 74

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

_**Erratum !** __On m'a prévenue que Yahiko avait déjà été utilisé ! Haha.. Moi et ma mémoire… En effet, je me suis servie de Yahiko comme vendeur au magasin de chaussures, dans un précédent chapitre où Haru et Aki vont faire du shopping au centre commercial. Je m'excuse, j'avais complètement oublié vu qu'il n'avait pas été vu très longtemps._ _Donc et bien… Dites-vous que c'était un jumeau démoniaque ? Tout le monde à un sosie dans le monde, dit-on. On va dire qu'on a la paire de Yahiko ! (Ils ont même le même prénom ! ) Bref. Voilà. Désolée pour l'oubli. Bonne lecture malgré tout !_

**Frères III. 74. **_(Bonne année 2013!)_

Yahiko se racle la gorge et rougit un peu en regardant sur le côté. Je tourne à nouveau ma tête pour regarder mon lit.  
Lit que je ne vois soudain plus de la même manière. J'espère que j'arriverai à dormir dedans en sachant ce que je viens d'apprendre.

-Euh Yahiko, je… Je te remercie d'avance de ne plus rien me dire sur ce qui aurait pu se passer avant, ici. Enfin dans ce studio.

Il sourit et me promet de ne plus rien dire. Puis il me taquine ensuite en me demandant si je vais réussir à utiliser malgré tout mon lit. Je souris un peu en lui disant espérer. Puis je regarde encore une fois autour de moi et demande.

-Bon alors on doit redescendre, c'est ça ?

Yahiko hoche la tête et me devance une fois que je lui ai montré le chemin jusqu'à la sortie d'un geste de la main. Nous redescendons et sortons du bâtiment avant de nous diriger vers un autre où se trouve le bureau des inscriptions. J'y rencontre le doyen, un petit homme très âgé à la barbiche blanche et au nez plus que protubérant.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis Onoki, le doyen de cet établissement.  
-Bonjour monsieur.  
-Vous arrivez de justesse ! Un problème dans les transports ?

Je souris maladroitement en déclarant que non, je viens juste de loin. Il me semble assez rude et… crispé. Coincé, même. Bref il vaut mieux que je fasse un stock de bagels pour être tranquille.  
Je vais avoir quelques papiers à remplir et signer, d'autres à garder, et un règlement à lire, signer puis rendre. Il me dit de revenir demain pour ça. Il s'imagine vraiment que les élèves lisent le règlement ? Enfin… Je fais bonne figure et déclare étudier tout ça ce soir dans mon studio, et le salue en repartant. Yahiko m'attendait à l'extérieur. Je le remarque et l'interroge.

-Tu n'es pas censé garder le bureau où tu étais tout à l'heure ?  
-Non. On m'avait demandé d'être là pour ton arrivée et c'est tout.  
-Et… tu comptes rester avec moi longtemps, là ?

Il s'étonne et me dévisage un instant avant de m'interroger.

-J'te dérange ?

Je l'observe, et réponds.

-Non, je… Tu mets de l'animation. Mais… t'as rien à faire ?  
-Bah… t'es le seul présent sur le campus pour le moment alors je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire. j'ai eu tout le mois pour étudier… je commençais un peu beaucoup à m'ennuyer, là. Je suis bien content qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un !

Là c'est moi qui suis surpris.

-Y'a que nous deux !?

Il hausse ses épaules en déclarant que oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'en arrivant début août il n'y aurait personne ! Moi qui me disait qu'en me laissant un mois avant la rentrée je pourrai rencontrer du monde et créer quelques bonnes affinités avec les autres élèves, … je crois que je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Je soupire sans aucune discrétion ni élégance. Yahiko sourit.

-Et ouais !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, alors ?  
-J'avais pas envie de retourner chez moi alors je suis resté.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui ?

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ?

Il a sourit en me répondant. Enfin… si on peut dire qu'il m'a donné une réponse. Mais il déclare finalement quelque chose qui explique tout.

-J'ai pas très envie de me cacher côté relation alors autant ne pas rentrer.  
-Ah. Tes parents…  
-N'aiment pas trop mes tendances.

J'acquiesce en déclarant calmement que je connais ça.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tes parents ont acceptés, non ? En plus ils sont gay eux même !  
-Euh oui enfin… Au début mon père a été assez choqué et il m'en a voulu. Et puis maintenant… C'est compliqué. Et puis les parents de Suigetsu n'acceptent pas trop non plus.

Il hoche simplement la tête pour me dire avoir compris. Il ne cherche pas plus et c'est très bien. Je reprends.

-Et alors ? Tu sais quand arrivent d'autres élèves ?  
-J'ai une amie qui arrive la semaine prochaine. Les autres je ne sais pas. Enfin pour ceux qui me donnent de leurs nouvelles pendant les vacances.  
-Et celui avec qui tu partages ta chambre ?  
-Il change cette année.  
-Tu n'étais pas avec quelqu'un de ton niveau ?  
-Si mais il a arrêté.

J'émets un simple « ah ». Nous arrivons à notre bâtiment. Yahiko me laisse passer le premier puis monter les marches, et me propose.

-Tu veux venir voir ma chambre ? Un arrêt au second ?

Je souris et accepte mais en lui demandant quelques minutes juste le temps d'appeler papa. Il me laisse donc aller jusqu'au cinquième en déclarant m'attendre à son étage et qu'il laissera sa chambre ouverte pour que je trouve. Puis il rajoute quelques mots qui me font rire un peu.

-Si tu descends pas je trouverai le courage pour monter, hein !

Je lui fais un signe de la main sans le regarder en continuant mon chemin. Une fois rendu dans mon studio, je referme derrière moi et vais m'aplatir sur mon lit sans penser à ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure. Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y pense trop de toute façon. Je prends juste un instant pour me poser, récupérer, puis je m'assieds et tends le bras jusqu'à mon sac. J'ai laissé le règlement et les papiers que je dois finir de remplir ou de lire dans la pièce principale sur la table en centre. Il faudra que je change l'agencement mais, pour l'instant, il faut que je prévienne papa. Je prends donc mon portable et recherche le numéro de la maison pour appeler. J'attends quelques instants et entends la voix de papa.

-Allô ? Aki ?  
-Re-bonjour.  
-Tu es arrivé ? Tout va bien ?

Je souris. Il a l'air inquiet d'après le ton de sa voix.

-Oui, ça va. J'ai trouvé et là je suis dans un studio avec une grande pièce principale, une chambre et ma salle de bain à moi. J'ai rencontré le doyen qui n'a pas l'air commode mais le seul autre élève présent pour le moment m'a dit qu'il était facilement adoucit avec quelques bagels.  
-Tu es seul avec un autre élève ?

J'inspire doucement et réponds.

-Ouais. Un apparent fan des magazines people, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'a pas l'air de chercher l'argent et la gloire. Ca devrait aller. Ca fait juste bizarre de rencontrer un inconnu qui sait quasiment tout de nous.  
-Ca va t'arriver de plus en plus maintenant que les magazines s'intéressent à toi.

J'émets un son affirmatif en regardant la couverture de mon lit. Papa m'interroge à nouveau.

-Tu sais autre chose, sur lui ?  
-Euh bah…

Je me racle la gorge en m'interrogeant. Est-ce que je lui dis ? D'un côté il pourrait peut-être se faire des films mais… Il pourrait aussi être rassuré.

-Il est homo, ses parents n'aiment pas l'idée et c'est pour ça qu'il est resté là cet été, et il a déjà utilisé mon lit l'année dernière avec l'ancien locataire.

Je finis sur un petit rire amusé avant de rajouter.

-Apparemment il est très confortable… !  
-Et… physiquement ? Et il a quel âge ?  
-Il est plus vieux que moi, ça c'est sûr. Mais je sais pas. Il est roux, grand, des yeux marrons, …

Je sens que papa voudrait me demander si je suis intéressé ou non et j'ai peur de lui inventer encore autre chose alors que je devrais rester sur mes positions par rapport à Haru même face à papa. D'un côté je peux le rassurer en mentant, et d'un autre je le déçois en ne changeant pas d'avis.  
J'hésite, et parle.

-P'pa, je… Je sais que tu veux que j'oublie Haru et… que tu serais soulagé que je m'intéresse au moins seulement à quelqu'un. Mais… Yahiko n'est pas Haru et… j'ai pas… J'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre. D… Désolé.  
-Hm. … c'est sûrement encore trop tôt. Ne t'en fais pas. Ca viendra.

Je ne réponds pas. Je baisse les yeux en silence. Heureusement que papa ne me voit pas même s'il doit très facilement deviner à quoi je pense. J'inspire soudain profondément et reprends la parole d'une voix plus claire et nette.

-P'pa, je vais te laisser. J'ai promis à Yahiko de le rejoindre vite. Il m'attend, il veut me montrer sa toute petite chambre à partager. Tu t'en vas à quelle heure, demain, avec Naruto ?  
-En début d'après-midi. Tu veux que je t'appelle avant ?  
-Je veux bien. Tu… Tu lui fais un coucou pour moi ?  
-Je lui dirai que tu l'embrasses.

Je grimace un peu en déclarant ne pas savoir s'il va aimer ça. Depuis Haru, Naruto m'évite quand même beaucoup alors… enfin…

-T'es pas obligé, hein.  
-Il faut qu'il sache que tu tiens à lui. Il t'embrasse aussi même s'il ne me le dira pas tout de suite. Tu fais attention à toi, d'accord ?  
-Oui. Promis. A demain ?

Il me dit « à demain » et m'embrasse avant de m'entendre faire de même puis de raccrocher. J'écarte mon portable de mon oreille, raccroche et fixe l'écran. J'ai envie d'envoyer un texto à Haru pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé. Je me demande s'il veut le savoir ou non. Sûrement non. Peut-être qu'en m'éloignant de lui, lui reviendra vers moi. De toute façon il ne me reste plus que cette option, j'ai l'impression.  
Je soupire donc et décide de ne rien envoyer à Haru. Je ne lui donnerai plus de nouvelles tout comme il le fait pour moi. Ca lui apprendra à vouloir s'éloigner ainsi de moi.

Je laisse mon portable sur mon lit et descends au deuxième étage en fermant ma chambre à clé derrière moi-même s'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi et Yahiko dans le bâtiment.

-Ah ! T'es vraiment revenu !

Je souris en entrant dans sa chambre. En effet, c'est tout petit. Il y a deux lits de part et d'autre de la pièce le long des murs puis une petite armoire à la tête aussi de chaque côté tout comme un petit bureau au pied. Je regarde et constate à haute voix.

-Ah ouais y'a vraiment rien…  
-Au moins on ne peut pas faire autre chose qu'étudier. Enfin quasiment.

Je hoche la tête en regardant encore. Je me demande comment il a fait et comment il fait encore. Bien sûr il n'a pas le choix mais… il a dû avoir beaucoup de mal à s'y faire.

-Tu t'assieds ou tu restes debout comme un idiot pendant encore trois heures ?

Je réagis. Je m'assieds simplement après lui avoir jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir où m'installer. Il m'a montré le lit inoccupé. Lui est complètement affalé à moitié allongé sur le sien. Il m'interroge.

-T'as réussi à avoir ton père ?  
-Oui. Il attendait mon appel de toute façon.  
-Et t'as répondu à ton message ?

Je m'étonne.

-Hein ? Quel message ?  
-T'avais pas reçu un message, tout à l'heure ? Tu réponds pas ?

Je réalise. J'ai oublié le texto que Suigetsu m'a envoyé. Puis je soupire en m'insultant. J'ai laissé mon portable sur mon lit.

-C'est pas grave… Je lui répondrai tout à l'heure.  
-T'as déjà la flemme de remonter ?  
-Je suis crevé par le voyage alors si je monte je vais m'écrouler sur mon lit et dormir.

Il sourit un peu comme s'il s'excusait de me retenir mais qu'il était content que je me force un peu pour lui tenir compagnie. Il prend la parole en me taquinant.

-Ca doit sûrement être le décalage horaire, ça !

Je m'en amuse et confirme sur un ton un peu trop affirmatif pour être vraiment sérieux. Je regarde encore un peu autour de moi, le vide ambiant de la pièce, et demande.

-Et tu es vraiment là depuis deux ans ? On n'a pas le droit de faire de déco ?  
-Disons que je ne suis jamais tombé sur un colocataire ayant les même goûts que moi alors je préfère ne rien faire.  
-Ah. … Ouais.

Je hausse une épaule en souriant maladroitement. Puis je demande.

-Et sinon ? On fait quoi, ici, quand il n'y a pas de cours ?  
-Si tu veux jouer les touristes il y a quelques petites choses mais on a vite fait le tour. Y'a des pubs sympas, aussi. Et puis

Soudain, je baille sans aucune discrétion. Yahiko me dévisage en haussant ses sourcils et se met à rire. Je m'excuse et lui certifie que ce n'est pas lui mais la fatigue, et l'entends me répondre que je ferai mieux d'aller dormir un peu. Que nous parlerons plus tard. J'acquiesce.

-Oui. Je crois que je vais faire ça. Il y a une heure précise pour le dîner ?  
-Pendant les vacances d'été le service n'est pas fait. La cuisine est à la disposition des élèves. On ira quand tu te réveilleras, si tu veux. Je me suis goinfré ce midi alors je peux attendre.  
-Va-y si t'as faim, quand même. Tu me montreras après.

Il hoche la tête et me dit de faire de beaux rêves en me regardant sortir de sa chambre. Je ferme derrière moi.

Je tombe vraiment de sommeil. J'ouvre mon studio, referme à clé derrière moi et me déshabille en allant jusqu'à la chambre où je m'écroule sur le lit. Je trouve quand même le courage de me relever pour me faufiler sous la couverture. C'est en le faisant que je rattrape in-extrémis mon portable qui allait tomber. Je me rappelle du texto de Suigetsu et décide de le lire et d'y répondre au besoin.

#Salut ! Alors ? Bien arrivé ? J'ai envie de venir plus tôt, moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je te manque ou pas ?#

Je souris. Je réponds avant de m'endormir.

#Tout me manque déjà un peu, là. Mais il y a un autre élève alors ça va. Fais comme tu veux. Ne te sens pas obligé de venir juste pour me voir. Si tu viens trop tôt je n'aurai rien à te montrer en frimant. Je vais dormir un peu, maintenant. A plus tard !#

Je m'endors net. Je n'ai même pas eu à attendre un peu en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi.

Trois heures plus tard, j'ouvre un œil et me recroqueville sur moi-même en réalisant que la couverture n'est plus tout à fait en totalité sur moi. Je la remonte, gigote et frotte mon visage à deux mains avant de tendre mon bras vers mon téléphone portable pour voir l'heure qu'il est. Je me demande si Yahiko est déjà allé manger ou pas. Je soupire et décide de me lever. Enfin pour le moment je m'assieds. J'ai envie de me rendormir. Je prends quelques instants, et me lève finalement. Je m'habille rapidement et chaudement en me demandant si toutes les soirées ici sont si fraîches sachant qu'en plus nous sommes en été, et prends mon téléphone avant de sortir dans le couloir de l'étage en refermant à clé derrière moi. Je descends jusqu'au deuxième étage et souris en voyant la porte de la chambre de Yahiko encore ouverte. Il y a de la musique d'allumée, d'ailleurs.  
Je me faufile doucement jusqu'à l'entrée et toque en me faisant voir. Yahiko est à son bureau. Il sursaute en levant les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait, et me sourit.

-Ah ! Réveillé ?  
-Comme tu peux le voir. T'as déjà mangé ?  
-Non. Mais j'allais y aller dans pas longtemps.

Il se lève en fermant le magazine. C'est en voyant le dit ouvrage que je me demande s'il ne serait pas au courant de choses que moi j'ignorerais à propos de Haru. Je sais que ce ne sont souvent que des tissus de mensonges ou… des choses plus qu'exagérer, … mais je me demande ce qu'ils y disent s'il y a des choses sur Haru. Mais je me tais pour le moment. Je recule d'un pas pour sortir de la pièce et m'écarte un peu pour laisser Yahiko fermer derrière nous.

-C'est loin ?  
-Non. T'inquiète pas.  
-Et on doit faire le chemin même en hiver ?

Il sourit en haussant ses sourcils et me regarde de façon amusé.

-T'as froid ?  
-Je viens de sortir du lit. Donc oui.

Il s'en amuse, rit un peu et me demande d'attendre. Il rouvre sa chambre, y entre quelques instants et revient avec un manteau léger.

-Tiens. T'as qu'à le mettre.  
-Hein ? N… Non, c'est… pas la peine.  
-Mais si. Vas-y. Te gêne pas.

J'hésite un peu, et le remercie finalement en enfilant le vêtement. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs en ayant tout de suite chaud.

-C'est quoi ce manteau ?!  
-Le mien !

Il sourit, me demande si ça va aller maintenant que je suis au chaud puis il me précède pour me montrer le chemin une fois qu'une réponse affirmative de ma part est obtenue.

Le réfectoire n'est effectivement pas très loin. Yahiko me le fait rapidement visiter puis nous nous rendons en cuisine. Il prend la parole.

-Je cuisine, tu t'installes.

J'accepte, trop content de ne pas avoir à faire le repas pour deux. Et puis comme ça je vais observer où il prend quoi. Au bout de quelques instants silencieux, je me racle la gorge et demande.

-Et euh… Tu es dans quoi, comme branche ?  
-Aucune en particulier.

Je m'étonne.

-Pardon ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil et sourit en m'expliquant.

-J'ai fait un apprentissage intensif sur ma première année. Ensuite une année multilinguistique et, là, je prépare un examen international.

J'en reste un peu coi. Je le dévisage plusieurs longues minutes alors qu'il continue à cuisiner, et l'entends me demander ce que moi je prépare. Je bafouille un peu et réponds plus clairement.

-Euh je fais l'année pour le diplôme en anglais pour les affaires internationales.

Il siffle d'admiration. Je manque d'ailleurs de hoqueter en l'entendant. De l'admiration ? Il est pas bien ! Je fronce mes sourcils et pose une autre question.

-Pourquoi tu siffles ? Tu dois parler je sais pas combien de langues, toi, avec ton cursus !

Il sourit, hausse une épaule et déclare parler juste cinq langues. Il s'immobilise et se corrige.

-Enfin six mais… Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas parlé le Russe alors j'ai sûrement oublié pleins de trucs.  
-Le RUSSE !?

J'ouvre grands mes yeux, me penche sur la table en m'y accoudant et demande.

-Tu parles quoi comme langues ?  
-L'Anglais, le Français, l'Italien, le Mandarin et l'Allemand. Je baragouine un peu de Japonais aussi. Et puis le Russe mais ça fait longtemps, ça.

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais ne semble pas vouloir se refermer. Yahiko s'en amuse un peu et bombe le torse en me disant « Eh ouais ! » sur un ton fier de lui.

-Dis quelque chose, pour voir !

Je suis comme un gamin qui découvre un nouveau jouet, là. Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte mais en tout cas je suis curieux. Yahiko me regarde quelques dizaine de secondes, se tourne vers moi et vient s'appuyer sur la table en face de moi. Il sourit, puis prononce une phrase incompréhensible pour moi. Je devine le mandarin car les sonorités ne font absolument pas latines, je ris bêtement sans bouger, et demande la traduction.  
Yahiko grimace alors un peu, siffle entre ses dents en tournant sa tête de côté en continuant de me regarder, puis il déclare.

-Non… Je crois pas que tu veuilles savoir.  
-Mais si ! Dis-moi !

Il s'est redressé et un peu tourné vers la casserole où commence à bouillir de l'eau. J'insiste en me redressant sur ma chaise.

-Allez ! Je veux savoir !  
-T'as plus qu'à apprendre le mandarin, alors !

Je fronce mes sourcils en faisant une moue boudeuse, comme si ça allait marcher, et l'entends pouffer légèrement de rire en me regardant. Il prend un paquet de pattes dans un placard et en verse dans l'eau avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers moi en inspirant profondément. J'ai toujours ma moue mais elle se calme alors que son regard se plonge dans le mien.  
Puis il me traduit enfin ses mots.

-« Tu as les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. ».

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le chapitre suivant :  
**« Je me force à ne pas lui dire qu'il me manque, que j'aimerai dormir avec lui cette nuit dans ce nouveau lit et le sentir me faire l'amour, lui demander si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai ou si, comme je l'espère, tout est faux à propos de cette fille, le rendre jaloux en lui parlant de Yahiko qui m'a dit que j'ai les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus et que je vois bien qu'il est intéressé par moi. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et Bonnes fêtes de fin d''année ! n.n Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! La suite sera posté le 30 janvier. (Et oui ! Elle est déjà prête !) Merci encore de m'avoir suivi cette année. J'espère que vous continuerez en 2013 ! **

**Merci aussi énormément à ceux qui commandent mes livres sur thebookedition ! Ils sont allés un peu partout en France, en Belgique, en Suisse et même outre-Atlantique au Québec et en direction de l'île Saint Martin ! (à côté de Cuba au dessus du Vénézuéla. Je connaissais même pas ! xD – oui, je suis nulle en géographie… Pardon. n.n') Et puis aussi à la Réunion ! (Haha ! Ca m'avait surprise. C'est loin, tout ça !)  
****Bref, voilà. Merci beaucoup pour vos commandes. n.n J'espère que vous en passerez encore plein dans l'année à venir !  
****A très bientôt pour la suite !**

Densetsu : Bonne année !  
Itachi : Allez ! Faut ouvrir une bouteille ! #arrive avec du jus de gingembre#  
Densetsu : #sans voir ce que c'est# Je veux un grand verre !  
Nana : … Ok. … Je vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, moi.


	75. Frères III Chapitre 75

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Erratum !** _On m'a prévenue que Yahiko avait déjà été utilisé ! Haha.. Moi et ma mémoire… En effet, je me suis servie de Yahiko comme vendeur au magasin de chaussures, dans un précédent chapitre où Haru et Aki vont faire du shopping au centre commercial. Je m'excuse, j'avais complètement oublié vu qu'il n'avait pas été vu très longtemps._ _Donc et bien… Dites-vous que c'était un jumeau démoniaque ? Tout le monde à un sosie dans le monde, dit-on. On va dire qu'on a la paire de Yahiko ! (Ils ont même le même prénom ! ) Bref. Voilà. Désolée pour l'oubli. _

**Frères III. 75.**

Yahiko me traduit enfin ses mots.

-« Tu as les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. ».

Un très long blanc s'ensuit. Yahiko finit par se retourner face à la casserole pour remuer les pattes. Moi je baisse les yeux vers l'assiette qu'il m'a donné alors que je m'installais.  
Yahiko se retourne en forçant un sourire et s'excuse soudain.

-Désolé ! … Je suis pas très doué pour draguer…

J'inspire doucement et lui jette un coup d'œil. Je décide de sourire et de le prendre aussi à la légère. Autant ne pas l'enfoncer en lui répétant que j'aime déjà quelqu'un et que je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec lui.

-Ouais ! … C'était pas très mirobolant, une fois la surprise passée. Surtout que mes yeux n'ont rien de particulier, en plus !  
-Je trouve pas. Je les aime bien, moi.

Il hausse une épaule sans me regarder. Ses joues sont rouges. Je souris en me disant qu'il est quand même amusant et attendrissant. Je déclare à voix basse.

-T'es gentil. Merci. M… Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux !

Il hausse ses sourcils en ouvrant grands ses paupières et me dévisage. Puis il pouffe un peu de rire avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est rare d'entendre ça pour un roux !

Je souris en haussant une épaule et change de sujet en demandant où en est le dîner. Yahiko remue un peu le contenu de la casserole et déclare que c'est bientôt près. J'acquiesce, et attends en silence. Je suis un peu gêné même si j'aimerai détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
Quelques minutes passent dans le silence puis Yahiko me sert.

-Macaronis au fromage !  
-Merci.

Il s'installe en face de moi en m'informant que c'est souvent ce que l'on a à disposition durant les vacances. Je ne m'en formalise pas et lui dis que ça me va très bien. Il sourit et m'interroge.

-T'es pas habitué au caviar et foie gras à tous les repas ?

Je manque d'exploser de rire. Je pouffe par contre d'un coup en manquant de recracher ce que je viens d'avaler, et réponds que non. Pas du tout, même. Puis je m'amuse à le taquiner.

-T'as pas mes menus, dans tes magazines ?

Il rougit automatiquement et pique sa fourchette dans son assiette en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête. Je ne discerne pas sa gêne. Je continue.

-Va falloir étudier tes lectures mieux que ça !  
-… ça va. … Je sais que ces magazines sont débiles…

Je hausse un sourcil en me figeant et en dévisageant Yahiko qui a les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Son ton m'a semblé agacé et déçu de lui. Je reprends doucement mes mouvements et m'excuse. Puis je demande au bout de quelques instants.

-Ca va pas ? J… Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te taquiner c'est pas… enfin… Le prends pas mal. T'es pas le premier ou le dernier qui lit un magazine et qui me ressort des trucs de dedans, tu sais ! C'est pas grave !

Il soupire un peu, s'accoude à la table et appuie sa tête sur sa main gauche en jouant un peu avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Je n'ose plus rien dire. Je l'aurai agacé, à en avoir rajouté ? Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette et reprends mon repas avec moins d'entrain. Je m'en veux sans trop savoir où j'ai fauté. Ce n'était pas si méchant que ça. Enfin je pensais.  
Soudain, Yahiko se fait entendre.

-C'est juste qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire que y'a rien d'intéressant dans les magazines que je lis et que ce ne sont que des torchons et… tout un tas de truc comme ça. … Seulement… j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les acheter et de les lire. C… Ca m'évade un peu. Je sais que c'est débile mais tu m'aurais vu quand j'ai su que tu allais venir ici… ! … Je tenais plus en place et j'ai relu tous les trucs que j'avais sur toi.

Je grimace sans me faire voir. C'est assez dérangeant d'entendre ça. Seulement, je le vois, ça l'est aussi pour lui de l'avouer. Il est gêné, ses joues sont rouges et il ose à peine me regarder.  
Une nouvelle fois, je décide de prendre ça de façon un peu légère pour ne pas trop l'accabler.

-T'as pas dû trouver beaucoup de choses ! C'est surtout Haru qui a toujours été sous le feu des projecteurs. Et moi je ne suis pas du tout comme lui !  
-Je sais.

J'arrête de parler et le regarde de façon un peu surprise. Puis je l'entends me dire qu'il est même plus qu'heureux que ce soit moi et non Haru qui soit venu ici. Qu'il n'a aucune envie de connaitre un garçon tel que mon frère. Je fronce mes sourcils en l'observant. Il insinue quoi, là, au juste ?  
Il redresse son visage et hoquète en voyant mon air agacé.

-Désolé ! Je… Je crois pas forcément ce qu'il y a dans les magazines, hein ! C'est juste que ce qui est dépeint de lui dedans c'est pas vraiment ça…  
-Haru est quelqu'un de bien.  
-Oui, je… Désolé.

Il se racle la gorge, bouge un peu sur sa chaise et mange un peu. Je soupire sans aucune discrétion et ne dis plus rien. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre dire du mal de Haru et de devoir le défendre.  
Mon cœur se fait lourd alors que je repense à notre dernier baiser partagé avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Ce qu'il peut me manquer… Si seulement papa avait bien voulu que je parte faire mes études aux Etats-Unis avec lui…

-Dis… ?

Je relève les yeux et regarde Yahiko. Il demande.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

J'attends, réfléchis, et hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.  
-P… Pourquoi t'es pas parti au même endroit que lui ? C'est parce que vous êtes en froid ou… c'est qui  
-Le cursus est mieux ici.

Ce n'est pas forcément vrai et il le sait mais vu comme j'ai répondu de façon claire, nette et ferme, il ne poursuit pas ses questions.  
Seulement je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter autre chose.

-Et on n'est pas en froid. On… C'est juste qu'il n'a pas le temps de me donner de ses nouvelles. C'est tout. Il… Il est très occupé.

Je me tais rapidement et mange plusieurs fourchettés de pattes d'un coup en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Je n'arrive même plus à croire ce que je dis sur Haru.  
Bien sur que non il n'est pas trop occupé. Il n'a pas encore commencé les cours. Il passe son temps chez papy. Ou alors il est trop occupé avec cette fille mais… je suis sûr que tout ça ce ne sont que des histoires. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Il ne peut pas passer comme ça à une fille. C'était juste un mensonge et il ne veut plus me parler tout simplement pour que je ne me rende pas compte qu'il ne la fréquente plus.  
Yahiko va un peu m'observer en pensant sûrement que je ne le vois pas.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous repartons en direction du bâtiment où se trouve les logements étudiants. Tout est silencieux. Il fait déjà nuit depuis un petit moment.  
Je suis en train de penser à Haru. Je me demande ce que lui dirait si je lui envoyais un texto lui racontant les intentions de Yahiko. Est-ce qu'il ferait le déplacement pour le défigurer ? Est-ce qu'il me donnerait enfin de ses nouvelles pour me dire que tout est faux et que je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier ?  
… Ou est-ce qu'il s'en ficherait totalement et me souhaiterait bonne chance ? Peut-être même qu'il ne me répondrait pas.

Nous arrivons au second étage. Yahiko tourne dans le couloir en quittant les escaliers et me dit bonne nuit. Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées et le regarde en ouvrant mes yeux un peu plus grand. Puis je réalise et lui réponds.

-Ou… Oui. A toi aussi.  
-Je vais pas dormir tout de suite alors si tu t'ennuis là-haut… Tu sais où me trouver.

Je pose ma main sur la rambarde de l'escalier et m'excuse.

-Désolé, je… J'ai passé une journée crevante et je dois encore finir les papier que Onoki m'a donné. Je vais lire le règlement, aussi. Je pense pas redescendre.

Il acquiesce en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres de façon peut-être déçue. Sûrement, même. Il prend la parole en grimaçant un peu.

-Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. T… Ton frère et… mon semblant de drague.

Je hoche la tête en l'excusant. J'ajoute aussi quelque chose au passage.

-M… Moi j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu l'as si mal pris pour les magazines mais… Je ne voulais pas te faire passer pour un idiot ou un truc du genre, hein. Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu. Je pensais que t'allais en sourire.

Il fait un mouvement affirmatif de tête à son tour, sourit enfin et me fait un signe de main en me disant à demain. Je lui rends le salut et lui souhaite de faire de beaux rêves. Il s'en amuse et prend la direction de sa chambre sans rien dire d'autre. De mon côté je monte à mon étage.

Arrivé dans mon petit appartement, je me dirige vers ma chambre en attrapant au passage tous les papiers laissés sur la table de la pièce principale. Je vais mettre une bonne heure à tout lire et remplir.  
A peine ai-je terminé que mon portable s'illumine en vibrant pour me dire que j'ai reçu un sms. Je regarde et ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agit de Suigetsu.

#Ou comment remettre un ex devenu ami à sa place. Enfin c'était gentiment dit, en même temps. Bonne soirée !#

Je souris malgré moi. Je n'y peux rien si je lui dis ce que je pense. Après tout c'est vrai, s'il vient juste pour moi ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne roule pas sur l'or alors venir payer un mois de plus de loyer n'est pas une très bonne idée. Il pourrait trouver du travail plus tôt, c'est sûr, mais bon… Et puis je lui ai dit de faire comme il voulait. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner la permission de venir ou non.  
Je lui envoie une réponse.

#Tu me diras ce que tu fais ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! Biz.#

Je regarde ensuite mon téléphone. Je navigue un peu dans mes contacts et tombe sur le numéro de Haru. J'ai envie de l'appeler. Seulement je sais aussi qu'il ne va pas me répondre. Mon cœur se serre un peu. J'inspire profondément comme je peux, sens mon menton trembler un peu mais me reprends pour envoyer un texto.

#Coucou Haru ! Je suis arrivé à l'université. Il y a juste un garçon, ici, pour les vacances. Quelqu'un d'autre arrive la semaine prochaine à ce que j'ai compris. J'ai un studio immense et un grand lit. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté et que tu ne m'oublies pas trop. Bisous.#

Je me force à ne pas lui dire qu'il me manque, que j'aimerai dormir avec lui cette nuit dans ce nouveau lit et le sentir me faire l'amour, lui demander si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai ou si, comme je l'espère, tout est faux à propos de cette fille, le rendre jaloux en lui parlant de Yahiko qui m'a dit que j'ai les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus et que je vois bien qu'il est intéressé par moi.  
Ce que j'aimerai qu'il me réponde. Je reprends mon portable et écris un autre texto.

#Si tu pouvais ne pas m'ignorer, aussi, ce serait bien. Même si c'est pour me dire que tu t'en fous.#

Je relis deux fois, puis soupire en effaçant tout. Il serait capable de me dire qu'il s'en fiche complètement alors autant ne rien lui demander.  
Et puis papa qui ne m'a jamais rien répété de ce qui se passe là-bas… Soit disant Haru ne voudrait pas que je le sache. Je me demande si c'est vrai ou si c'est papa qui me protège un peu parce qu'il sait que j'aime toujours Haru.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que je me maudissais à espérer encore, j'entends mon portable vibrer par-dessus les couvertures dans lesquelles je me suis glissé il y a un bon quart d'heure. C'est un texto.  
Un texto de Haru.

#Salut ! Oui, papa m'a dit que tu étais arrivé et qu'il y avait un type gay avec toi et personne d'autre. Moi ça va. Biz.#

Là, mon menton tremble mais je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Non mais c'est quoi ce message ? Ca fait quasiment un mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, qu'il m'a ignoré, qu'il refusait de m'avoir au téléphone, et là il répète juste ce que je viens de dire ?! Et c'est quoi ce « Biz » ? Il ne peut pas me dire qu'il m'aime ? Que je lui manque ? Pourquoi il a répondu comme ça ! J'aurai encore préféré ne rien avoir.  
Je laisse mon portable au bord du matelas et me cache sous les couvertures en sanglotant et en pleurant pour de bon.  
Je veux rentrer à la maison. Cet endroit est nul et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais là. Si je voulais faire plus d'études c'était pour être avec Haru. Pas à l'autre bout du monde. Je serai bien mieux à la pépinière à m'occuper de plantes en compagnie de Densetsu pendant que Naruto est loin avec papa en voyage en amoureux.

Je vais pleurer une bonne demi-heure avant de me relever et de passer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. J'enfile ensuite un boxer, un pantalon large et un T-shirt, puis je sors en refermant à clé derrière moi. Je descends au deuxième étage où je frappe à la porte de Yahiko après m'être assuré qu'il ne dort pas. Il y a de la lumière qui passe sous la porte. Donc il est forcément toujours debout.  
La porte s'ouvre. Je me recule d'un pas en constatant que mon seul camarde d'université est juste en sous-vêtement. Il s'étonne de ma présence.

-Aki ? Tu… T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je hausse juste une épaule et réponds.

-C'est… pour pas se dire bonne nuit en froid. On s'est excusé mais j'ai pas senti que c'était vraiment ça alors… si tu veux, … si t'as le courage, je voulais te proposer de regarder un film sur mon ordi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore plus en grand. Puis il sourit et accepte avec joie. Il réalise ensuite sa tenue.

-Ah euh… Je m'habille un peu plus et j'arrive ! Tu… Tu peux attendre deux minutes ?

Je montre l'escalier du pouce, poing fermé, et réponds que je vais plutôt remonter et allumer mon ordinateur en attendant. Après tout il sait où je suis alors il ne va pas se perdre en chemin. Yahiko hoche la tête et fais volte-face vers l'intérieur de sa chambre en déclarant faire vite.  
En réalité je vais à peine avoir le temps de monter un étage que je l'entendrai fermer sa porte à clé. Je souris en me disant qu'au moins, ici, quelqu'un m'apprécie et ne m'ignore pas. Je sais que c'est méchant pour Suigetsu, Densetsu ou même un peu Jugô, mais je n'ai qu'Haru et sa façon de me traiter en tête.

Arrivé au quatrième étage, Yahiko m'a rattrapé. Il porte un bas de jogging et un haut sans manche. Je souris un peu en l'observant. Ses bras sont musclés et ce n'était pas ses vêtements qui lui donnaient un aspect carré. Je prends la parole.

-Tu sais que de visu tu fais plus sportif que linguiste intellectuel ?  
-Ah ?

Il sourit, hausse une épaule et m'avoue qu'il fait un peu de sport tous les matins et tous les soirs. Je demande.

-Mais comment tu fais ? Les cours prennent tout ton temps, ici, non ?  
-Je sais m'organiser. Et j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup dormir.

Je hausse un instant mes sourcils avant de les abaisser en ouvrant la bouche. Il sourit une nouvelle fois en remarquant mon visage ébahi, épaté voire peut-être admiratif, et déclare.

-T'as pas non plus à te plaindre, hein. D'après ce que je sais tu te débrouilles très bien aussi.

Je hausse cette fois une épaule.

-J'ai des facilités. Et puis tu verrais les capacités de Haru à côté des miennes… Tu n'y croirais pas du tout !

Il émet un petit son affirmatif sans rien répondre. Je crois que c'est le fait de parler de Haru. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fait beaucoup de mauvaises idées sur lui mais je n'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus pour l'instant. Je serai capable de craquer alors autant me taire.

Nous arrivons enfin à mes appartements. Je laisse entrer Yahiko en premier et ferme derrière nous. Le geste n'échappe d'ailleurs pas à mon invité qui me le fait remarquer.

-Tu fermes ?

Je m'étonne et regarde la serrure où se trouve ma clé tournée.

-Ah euh… Oui. Je… C'est automatique chez moi. Ca te dérange ?

Il sourit en haussant ses épaules et me dit que non, pas du tout. Ses joues rougissent même un peu mais je décide de ne pas y faire attention ni de lui remettre les points sur les « i ». Il verra bien s'il tente quelque chose, de toute façon. Il se prendra mon poing dans la figure ou je le remettrai à sa place selon mon humeur et sa façon de faire. Et puis il peut aussi très bien rester calme. Rien n'empêche que nous passions une bonne soirée entre amis devant un film.

Je cherche dans mes affaires et trouve l'engin. Je le pose sur la table et pars ensuite à la recherche du chargeur pour brancher mon ordinateur. Yahiko s'étonne à haute voix.

-T'as pas encore défait tes bagages ?  
-Non. J'ai pas pris le temps.  
-Tu… Tu veux pas le faire maintenant ?  
-Je verrais demain. C'est rangé, là, dans mes valises. Ca risque moins de se désordonner là où c'est que dans mes mains à me demander comment je les place dans la commode et l'armoire de ma chambre.

J'entends mon invité se mettre à rire un peu. Il s'assied et m'observe fouiller dans mes bagages. Je trouve enfin l'objet voulu et le montre fièrement à Yahiko avant de me diriger vers la première prise que je vais trouver. Puis je m'immobilise et me tourne vers Yahiko pour lui demander.

-Euh ce serait mieux d'être tranquillement installé sur mon lit, non ? Plutôt que sur les chaises ici.

Il gigote un peu, se racle la gorge et déclare faire comme je veux. Je reprends le fil, attends un instant et déclare.

-C'est pas un piège pour coucher avec toi, hein. Je veux juste être bien et… enfin… Je veux rien faire. Juste regarder le film confortablement.

Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois très rapidement en forçant un sourire un peu gêné et crispé. Je le regarde un peu en hésitant, et déclare que le film sera regardé dans ma chambre. Yahiko se lève et se dirige vers la pièce voulue pendant que, moi, je prends mon ordinateur pour l'emmener avec le câble.  
Je vais installer le tout sur mon lit, brancher, allumer, puis m'installer assis au bord du lit en attendant de taper mon mot de passe. Ce que je fais lorsqu'il m'est demandé. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yahiko qui s'est assis en prenant ses aises. Ses jambes sont étendues le long de mon lit et il s'appuie à la tête avec un oreiller dans le dos. Je souris, amusé, et demande.

-Ca va ? T'es bien installé, là ?

Il sourit comme un bienheureux, gigote un peu sur l'oreiller comme pour montrer qu'il est caler comme il faut, et m'affirme être parfaitement à l'aise. Je ris encore un peu et regarde mon écran d'ordinateur. Yahiko demande.

-T'aurais pas un truc pour le surélever ? Histoire qu'il soit pas à même le matelas et qu'on doit se tordre pour regarder ?  
-Je sais pas trop… Tu connais mieux ma chambre que moi, tu sais !

Il bouge un peu, se lève et confirme en déclarant qu'il devrait y avoir ce qu'il faut dans la partie principale du studio. Enfin ce que moi j'appelle le salon, quoi. Je le regarde sortir de la chambre, attends un peu et le vois revenir bredouille. Je demande.

-T'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
-C'était à l'ancien locataire. Je me doutais qu'il l'avait remporté. Il avait un plateau sur pied très pratique.

Je regarde autour de nous, et propose.

-On peut le mettre sur la commode, sinon. Avec deux ou trois gros bouquins dessous il sera à la bonne hauteur.  
-On va être loin de l'écran, là.  
-Attends.

Je me relève et vais dans le salon. Je cherche à nouveau dans mes bagages, et sors un grand carton qu'il y avait au fond de ma valise. C'est un grand écran. Oui, je sais, j'aurai pu en racheter un ici. Mais il n'aurait servi à rien à la maison alors autant l'emporter avec moi. Yahiko s'exclame en me voyant revenir avec un « grand » écran. Disons qu'il est assez grand pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous plaindre de regarder un film dessus depuis mon lit comparé au petit de l'ordinateur à côté.

Je demande cinq minutes à mon invité, installe le tout et énumère ensuite une liste de films qui se trouve dans la mémoire de mon ordi. J'ai un disque dur externe bien fourni aussi mais j'ai assez fouillé comme ça dans mes valises. Yahiko me fait une sélection de trois films et me dit de choisir parmi ceux-là. Ce que je fais rapidement avant de me précipiter sur mon lit pour m'installer correctement. Je lance un sourire à Yahiko qui fait de même, bouge encore un peu pour me mettre sous les couvertures, puis me tais pour regarder le début du film.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Yahiko m'interroge.

-Je peux faire comme toi avec la couverture ? Ca va pas te gêner ?  
-Si t'as pas d'idées derrière la tête ça ne m'embête pas.

Il regarde l'écran avec le film quelques instants, puis se décide à bgguer pour se mettre sous la couverture. Il la remonte même un peu sur ses bras en descendant un peu dans le lit. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et le questionne.

-T'as froid ?  
-Ca va.  
-Tu veux qu'on mette une autre couverture ?  
-Non, non.

Je reste cependant dubitatif. Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir froid. C'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle avoir vu deux grosses couvertures sur son lit. Là ce n'en est qu'une petite. Pourtant on est en été et il ne fait pas si froid.

Yahiko finit par remarquer mon air interrogatif et sourit maladroitement en m'expliquant.

-J'ai grandi dans des pays chauds alors euh… le climat ici c'est pas trop ça. J'arrive pas à m'habituer.

C'est pour ça que son manteau était si chaud, tout à l'heure. Et aussi qu'il l'a trouvé si facilement. Il était à porté de main pour lui, sûrement. En fait il était amusé de me voir avoir froid avant d'aller manger parce que lui aussi n'avait pas très chaud malgré la saison, sûrement.  
Je regarde autour de moi et demande.

-Tu sais où sont les couvertures, ici ? Y'en a en rab' ?

Il se lève automatiquement et part en direction du salon. Je souris en me disant qu'il devait attendre que je demande ça. Il revient avec une grosse couverture en me remerciant et l'étale sur le lit avant de revenir s'y installer. Je me lève et vais reculer un peu le film que nous n'avons du coup pas vraiment suivi ces dernières minutes et retourne m'allonger à côté de Yahiko. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et prends la parole.

-Ca va mieux, là ?  
-Oui. Merci.

Je souris et m'amuse un peu de son cas. Puis je me réinstalle un peu mieux pour être bien au chaud et confortablement installé, et je me concentre enfin sur le film.

Au final nous allons nous endormir devant.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Le prochain chapitre est commencé mais je ne mettrai rien comme preview. Patience pour voir un bout de suite, donc !

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre précédents dans la journée où en fin de semaine au très grand plus tard. -bon en fait j'ai fait les réponses en attendant minuit, l'heure du post.- Je suis à fond dans la préparation du tome 4 de Meilleur ami (le tome 3 sort sur thebookedition aux alentours du 8 février, pour les intéressés. n.n) Voilà. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en reviewant ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : Haru n'est vraiment pas correct. èé  
Nana : Il se force peut-être, tu sais !  
Itachi : Moi je sais plus du tout quoi en penser !  
Densetsu : Moi j'aime pas la façon qu'à de se comporter Haru ! Que ce soit vrai ou pas, cette histoire de traînée qui lui court après !  
Nana : #sourit. Attendrie par Densetsu#


	76. Frères III Chapitre 76

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/_\/.. à part Aki, Fuyu-chan, Haru, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto (et Satsuki-mère sa mère) je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)Merci.) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 76. **

Au final nous allons nous endormir devant.

Le lendemain, mercredi 6 août, j'ouvre les yeux et mets un peu de temps à me resituer. Surtout que je pensais tenir Haru dans mes bras mais que la carrure n'est pas la même. Je réalise qu'il s'agit de Yahiko et m'écarte d'un bon. Je rougis en priant pour qu'il ne se retourne pas en étant réveillé. J'étais en train de bander contre ses fesses ! J'étais collé à lui dans son dos ! Je me lève pour éviter tout affrontement et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans voir que Yahiko est un peu trop crispé pour être endormi. En réalité il se caressait sous la couverture. Heureusement pour moi, je n'en saurai rien du tout. Mon corps entier frissonne alors que je me déshabille pour me doucher. Ca faisait tellement de jours que je n'avais tenu personne dans mes bras. C'était si bon les quelques secondes où j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Haru. J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé échapper son prénom pendant que je dormais… Je me demande si Yahiko m'en toucherait un mot si jamais c'était arrivé. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui étais collé à lui et que je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire que je n'avais aucune envie de quoi que ce soit… Bon, on… on venait de dormir, … c'est normal !  
Je soupire en entrant dans la baignoire et en prenant le pommeau de douche. Ce que je peux être nul… En fait, j'ai joui durant la nuit. Mon regard tombe sur mon boxer souillé par terre. Le fait d'avoir reçu un texto de Haru a dû me faire faire de beaux rêves. J'espère vraiment que Yahiko dormait aussi… J'aimerai bien savoir ce que j'ai fait dans la nuit et s'il dormait vraiment ou pas. M… Moi, je… Je me suis endormi comme ça d'un coup à cause de la fatigue du trajet, d'avoir pleuré hier soir et de tout ça… Mais et lui ? Il n'était pas si tard que ça enfin… j'en sais rien à vrai dire.  
Je vais rester un long quart d'heure dans la salle de bain. Ma douche a à peine duré cinq minutes mais j'étais tellement mal par rapport à comment j'étais au réveil que j'ai eu du mal à sortir. Seulement, une fois dans ma chambre, je ne trouve pas Yahiko. Je suis assez soulagé de le voir absent car tous mes vêtements propres sont dans mes valises dans le salon. Je déglutis et passe ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte menant justement au salon, et ne vois pas Yahiko. Je l'appelle mais aucune réponse ne vient. Mon regard tombe alors sur un petit mot laissé sur la table. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil un peu partout et m'approche. Puis je soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il m'a écrit être descendu aux douches de son étage pour se laver. Je m'habille en vitesse, me coiffe et regarde mon téléphone portable au cas où j'aurai un message ou un appel, mais rien. J'hésite à envoyer un message à Haru. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui disais que j'ai dormi avec Yahiko. Mon ventre se noue. Ce serait cruel de lui dire ça mais… au moins, moi, je ne mentirai pas. Et puis ça lui ouvrirait peut-être les yeux sur le mal qu'il me fait à m'avoir inventé cette histoire avec cette fille. Quand j'y pense, ça fait trois semaines que ça dure. Je me demande s'il me répondrait si… si j'osais lui demander où ça en est. Papa ne me dit rien alors… Ou je pourrai demander à Yahiko, aussi. Il doit savoir, lui. Je préfèrerai que Haru me dise directement que tout est faux. Il donne sûrement le change pour les magazines, si ça se trouve. Alors Yahiko aurait de fausses informations… Je ne peux savoir que par Haru. Si je lui envoie que j'ai dormi avec Yahiko, cette nuit, … peut-être qu'il réagira enfin. … Je regarde autour de moi comme si j'allais y trouver une réponse. J'attends un peu en pensant à Haru et sens ma gorge se serrer légèrement.  
J'aimerai vraiment qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime toujours…  
Je prends mon téléphone portable et écrit un message en essayant de lui donner les infos qu'il faut pour le faire réagir sans être trop méchant ou… du moins, … j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

#Je me suis réveillé ce matin, je croyais être en plein rêve avec toi dans mes bras. Mais en réalité c'était Yahiko. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans mes bras.#

Je le relis, hésite, le relis encore, et puis je l'envoie à Haru. J'attends et finis par poser mon téléphone sur la table en me disant que, de toute façon, il ne me répondra très certainement pas. Je regrette déjà d'avoir envoyé ça. Je soupire et décide de descendre au second étage pour demander à Yahiko s'il pourrait m'aider à remplir les papiers qu'il me restent à faire.  
Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre lorsque j'entends mon portable laissé sur la table. Je me retourne pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas et le voie s'illuminer par intermittence. J'ai reçu un message. Je reste figé là où je suis en me demandant si je vais voir. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Et si c'était Haru ? J'ai peur d'aller voir et d'être déçu en réalisant que c'est papa ou Suigetsu ou même Jugô ou… ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de contacts mais… il y en a trop qui ne sont pas Haru. J'avale difficilement ma salive et inspire profondément comme pour me donner du courage. Si ça se trouve, ça peut aussi très bien être Haru qui me félicite d'enfin me détacher de lui comme il me l'a demandé il y a trois semaines… Mais je ne l'imagine pas faire ça. Il ne pourrait pas ! C'est… ce n'est pas concevable…  
Je me rapproche de la table et reprends mon téléphone portable. Je l'ouvre, et constate qu'il s'agit bien de Haru. J'inspire brièvement avant de souffler en gigotant un peu. Et je regarde ce qu'il m'a écrit.

#Vous avez couché ensemble ?#

Il est direct… En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'ai envie de lui répondre que oui juste pour voir sa réaction mais… je sais où mène les mensonges. Et puis si je lui mens et qu'il le fait réellement de son côté, je ne pourrai plus le lui reprocher puisque j'aurai fait la même chose. … Seulement… lui répondre que non le rassurerait beaucoup trop s'il s'en inquiétait. J'imagine la douleur que je vais lui faire ressentir ou plutôt dans quelle situation je vais le mettre, mais je décide malgré tout de ne tout simplement pas lui répondre. Il se fera des films tout seul, comme ça. J'espère qu'il s'imagine déjà que j'ai couché avec Yahiko et qu'il se mord les doigts de m'avoir dit de l'oublier.  
Je sursaute soudain une nouvelle fois alors que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je fais volte-face et vais ouvrir. C'est Yahiko. Il sourit en prenant la parole.

- Salut. Euh je… T'as vu mon petit mot ?  
- Oui. Merci. C'était assez pratique, toutes mes fringues propres étaient dans cette pièce.

Il acquiesce. Ses joues sont un peu rouges. Je me demande si… s'il était réveillé avant moi. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de vérifier. Je me racle la gorge en le faisant entrer, et demande en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible.

- Euh tu… T'étais réveillé avant moi ?  
- Hein ? N… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je… Pourquoi ?  
- Non, euh… Comme ça. Pour savoir.

Il est gêné. Il l'est autant que moi et peut-être même plus. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne dira rien à personne si jamais il a appris quelque chose pendant que je dormais. Peut-être que c'est juste qu'il est mal à l'aise parce que je bandais contre lui. Après tout il me fait du charme depuis que je suis arrivé alors… bah… voilà.  
Je reprends.

- En fait, j'allais descendre pour te chercher.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Ah oui ? Tu… Tu veux qu'on aille prendre le petit déj' ensemble ?

Je tique et réponds.

- Si tu veux. Je… je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider à remplir les papiers qu'il me reste mais… un petit déjeuner avant, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Il acquiesce et fait un geste vers la porte d'entrée de mon studio. Je retourne l'ouvrir, prends mes clés pendant que Yahiko sort puis je le suis en fermant derrière moi laissant mon téléphone portable sur la table.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je reviens avec Yahiko qui doit m'aider pour les papiers, je remarque mon téléphone sur la table. Il a bougé. Soit j'ai reçu quelques textos ou appels manqués, soit il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Mais je sais déjà que c'est Haru. De moins j'y crois dur comme fer et j'ai rapidement confirmation en voyant qu'il m'a envoyé trois textos. Je les lis un par un.

#Tu sais ça me dérange pas, hein, que tu me le dises. Je couche bien avec Kohada, moi !#

Ma ventre se noue et je sens un haut le cœur en voyant ce prénom. Alors cette fille s'appelle comme ça ? Et il continue sur sa lancée à me mentir ? Je suis sûr que ça lui a fait mal que je lui dise avoir dormi avec Yahiko et qu'il veut me rendre l'appareil.  
Je regarde le second texto.

#Alors ? Tu as mal pris mon dernier texto ?#

Puis le troisième.

#Tu sais, tu pourrais quand même répondre, hein ! Moi je l'ai bien fait hier alors que j'étais occupé ! Vous avez couché ensemble ou pas ? De toute façon je suis sûr que tu me sors ça juste pour m'énerver en pensant que je t'ai inventé un truc avec Kohada ! J'en ai rien à faire que t'aies couché avec lui ou pas ! Je demande par politesse !#

Je fronce mes sourcils. Si ça l'importe que je l'aie fait ou non je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui réponds.

#Si tu t'en fous à ce point, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'envoyer des textos pour savoir, alors ? Et j'étais allé prendre mon p'tit déj' avec Yahiko, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu avant. Mais là je sais même pas si je vais te le dire ou pas vu comme tu t'énerves !#

Ce que j'ai envie de lui dire que, oui, j'ai couché avec Yahiko ! Seulement je ne suis pas un menteur.

- Aki ? Ca va ?  
- Hein ?

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Yahiko qui s'est rapproché de moi.

- Tu verrais ta tête… ! T'as l'air hyper énervé et… Enfin… T'as reçu un message qui te plait pas ?  
- Dis, Yahiko ? T'as envie de coucher avec moi, non ?

Il hoquette en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Moi je suis tellement énervé après Haru que je ne réfléchis plus. Yahiko répond de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

- Euh Aki, je… Tu sais bien que je dirai pas non vu… ce que je t'ai sorti hier au repas et tout et… Enfin j'apprécierai que tu ne joues pas comme ça avec moi parce que… je serai capable de te sauter dessus si jamais tu recommences même si c'est juste pour plaisanter.

Un instant de flottement passe alors que nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je finis par soupirer en posant mon téléphone sur la table.

- Désolé… t'as raison. … J'ai reçu un texto qui m'a pas plu… J'aurai bien aimé me venger.  
- Bah si t'as envie je suis là mais ne me demande pas juste pour savoir comme ça sans arrière pensée, maintenant. J'apprécierai.  
- Hm. Désolé.

Il hoche la tête sans rien ajouter. Je m'assieds et lui montre la seconde chaise de la main pour lui intimer de m'imiter ce qu'il fait.

Nous allons passer une petite demi-heure à faire mes papiers puis j'irai les déposer dans la boîte au lettres du doyen que m'aura montré Yahiko. J'ai pris mon portable avec moi, cette fois. J'espère un message d'excuse de Haru ou… quelque chose. Mais rien. Yahiko et moi sommes allés nous balader en ville durant la journée. Il m'a montré quelques coins et pubs sympas où les étudiants vont assez souvent. Il ne m'a pas parlé de ce matin ni de Haru ou Suigetsu. J'aurai pu penser à autre chose mais en réalité j'étais totalement ailleurs. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Haru.  
Et si jamais, s'il pense que j'ai couché avec Yahiko, ça le faisait tellement s'énerver qu'il couchait pour de bon avec cette fille alors qu'en fait il ne l'aurait pas encore fait ?

Je suis dans ma chambre. Ca fait une heure que j'ai quitté Yahiko qui m'a dit vouloir réviser quelques petites choses pour ses cours. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous dans deux heures pour aller dîner. En attendant, je relis les messages de Haru. J'ai envie de lui demander quelque chose mais j'hésite. D'un côté ça pourrait me soulager, mais d'un autre ça pourrait aussi me faire m'effondrer comme jamais. Même si je me dis que, si Haru me donne la réponse que je ne veux pas, je n'y croirai tout simplement pas.  
Je soupire et me décide. De toute façon il doit bien se douter que je n'ai effectivement pas couché avec Yahiko. Je lui écris un message.

#Tu couches vraiment avec Kohada ? C'est vrai ? Tu veux vraiment que tout s'arrête avec moi ?#

Je vais me laisser tomber sur mon lit en gardant mon portable en main et regarder ce dernier quelques minutes avant de le voir s'illuminer pour me prévenir que j'ai reçu un texto. Pas la peine de dire que je me précipite pour regarder. C'est bien Haru.

#Oui, je l'ai fait. Mais non j'ai pas vraiment envie que tout s'arrête entre nous deux. Je t'aime toujours, tu sais.#

Je ne perds pas une seule seconde pour répondre.

#Moi aussi. Et j'ai rien fait avec Yahiko. On s'est regardé un film et on s'est endormi sans s'en rendre compte. J'avais l'impression d'être contre toi en me réveillant. Pourquoi tu l'as fait avec Kohada ? T'as voulu me faire du mal parce que je t'ai laissé partir sans te suivre ?#

J'ai mal au ventre. Je me sens soulagé parce qu'il me dit m'aimer et ne pas vouloir arrêter mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire par rapport à Kohada.  
Un réponse arrive soudain.

#Je peux t'appeler ?#

Je ne me fais pas prier pour lui dire que oui. Je vais entendre sa voix ! Ca fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu cette chance ! Evidemment qu'il peut m'appeler ! Pourquoi il me le demande, en plus ! Mon téléphone a à peine le temps de sonner que je réponds.

- Haru ?

J'entends sa voix émettre un petit son affirmatif suivi d'un « salut » un peu timide et effacé. Je m'assieds en tailleur sur mon lit et commence à tripoter mon pied droit de ma main gauche alors que la droite tient mon téléphone. Je bafouille un peu.

- Tu… enfin… ça va, … avec papy ? Ca se passe bien ?  
- On est habitué l'un à l'autre, Aki. Ca va très bien.  
- Hm. … d'accord.

Un instant passe dans un silence complet. Je me lève pour aller vérifier que la porte de mon studio est bien fermée à clé puis je retourne dans la chambre pour être le plus éloigné du couloir sans pousser non plus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me rassieds sur mon lit et reprends la parole.

- Haru… Pourquoi t'as fait ça avec Kohada ?

Il émet un temps de pause avant de me répondre de façon mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je sais pas trop, Aki. J'étais énervé parce que… tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire qu'il faut penser à la famille, que… que beaucoup de gens dépendent de nous et tout ça… Ce serait un mariage arrangé si jamais… ça se faisait, avec Kohada. Alors… je me suis dit que de toute façon tu saurais très bien que je t'aime beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle, c'est… Enfin… c'est pour la forme. … Tu vois ?

Mes yeux se sont baissés sur la couette en l'écoutant. Je réponds tout bas.

- J'aime pas ça pour autant…  
- Moi non plus mais c'était bien toi qui disais qu'il fallait aussi penser aux gens qui dépendent de notre famille, non ?  
- J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir être aussi avec elle, Haru.  
- J'essaie de me convaincre moi-même, surtout. J'ai dû penser à toi comme pas possible pour réussir à coucher avec elle.  
- T'étais pas obligé de le faire dès le premier soir…

Il ne répond pas. Il reste silencieux tout comme moi. Puis finalement, je l'entends inspirer profondément avant de déclarer.

- Je suis désolé, Aki. J'étais pas très bien et… j'étais énervé à cause de ce qui se passait et… toi qui…

J'émets un son affirmatif. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a mal pris le fait que je l'aie laissé partir si facilement comme ça. Seulement il ne veut pas que je me sente coupable alors il ne veut pas me le dire directement. Il me demande soudain.

- Tu vas faire quelque chose avec ce type pour te venger ?  
- J'y ai pensé mais non. En plus c'est pas vraiment mon type. Il ressemble un peu à…

Je m'arrête soudain dans mes mots et écarquille les yeux avant de sourire et me mettre à rire légèrement en continuant.

- Il ressemble à Yahiko, le vendeur de chaussures en centre commercial !  
- Hein ?  
- Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte mais c'est son portrait craché et ils portent tous les deux le même prénom !

Haru ne répond pas. Il ne doit pas être très amusé vu qu'il n'appréciait pas trop non plus le Yahiko du centre commercial. Il finit par demander timidement.

- C… C'est vraiment pas ton type, ce genre de garçon ?  
- Non. Ils sont trop baraqués pour moi. Et quitte à vouloir te faire mal, je le ferai avec Suigetsu plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.  
- Dis pas ça s'il te plait…  
- Tu le mériterais, pourtant.

Il me répond savoir mais sa voix est faible. Je tente quelques mots pour le rassurer.

- T'inquiètes pas. Il n'arrive que dans un mois.

Enfin sauf s'il décide de venir plus tôt, en réalité. Mais je n'en fait pas part à Haru. Il est assez mal comme ça même si c'est tout sauf de ma faute. C'est lui qui a fait en sorte que tout ce passe comme ça dès qu'il est parti. Sa voix se fait entendre à nouveau.

- Tu me pardonnes, Aki ?  
- Non. Tu m'as fait mal, Haru.  
- Je suis désolé…  
- En plus tu vas continuer avec Kohada.  
- Papy veut qu'on se fiance rapidement. P… Pour les aspects financiers, les parts de marché et tout ça.

Je manque de soupirer. Je baisse les yeux en émettant un son affirmatif. Haru reprend.

- Mais tu sais, … je pense pas que papa soit d'accord avec ça. Je lui raconte un peu et… je crois qu'il appelle papy à chaque fois, après. Qu… Quand on voit… enfin… son mariage à lui, … à papa je veux dire… c'est…  
- J'ai compris Haru. Te force pas à en parler.  
- Merci.

Un instant passe puis je me décide à demander.

- Bon, on… Tout va bien, alors ? A… à part cette histoire avec Kohada à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer, … entre nous… ça va ? On s'aime toujours ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu couches pas trop souvent avec elle, hein ?  
- J'essaie.

J'acquiesce doucement même s'il ne peut pas le voir. Je le lui dis quand il me demande de lui parler. Il m'interroge ensuite encore une fois pour être sûr.

- T'es sûr que tu vas pas te venger ? M… Moi je le ferai, si j'étais à ta place.  
- Tu veux que je me venge ?  
- Non, mais… je me sentirais moins coupable si on avait chacun… un truc de notre côté. C'est pas que ça me plaise de faire ça avec elle mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?  
- J'ai pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre même si c'est pour me faire du bien. Et puis tu as dis que tu te forçais, avec elle. Alors tu te fais pas tant de bien que ça.

Il ne répond pas. Je sais qu'il pense qu'il a menti et que, si, ça fait du bien même avec elle. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Il reprend.

- Tu me le diras avant, si tu penses faire quelque chose avec Suigetsu quand il reviendra ? C'est dans un mois, tu seras en manque et… Tu pourrais déraper.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu me pousses dans ses bras, là, Haru.  
- Bah je préfère me dire ça que de l'apprendre trois ans après…  
- Je coucherai pas avec Suigetsu, Yahiko ou tout autre personne que ce soit. Je… Je vais attendre que t'aies un peu de temps pour venir me voir et… à ce moment-là, je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à plus soif.

Il se met à rire un peu très légèrement et me traite d'idiot. Je rougis en rétorquant que je suis très sérieux et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à l'oublier. Qu'il doit se tenir prêt pour quand il viendra.  
Nous avons encore discuté un peu puis Haru a dû me laisser sur demande de papy qui m'a salué au passage. Je repose mon téléphone sur mon lit et me surprends à sourire. Après tout je n'ai pas appris que du bon. Apparemment Haru se fait souvent du bien avec cette fille même s'il m'aime toujours et qu'il ne m'oublie pas. Et papy veut, en plus, les faire se fiancer. Mais je garde en tête que Haru m'aime et c'est le principal. Je sais que la situation de la famille l'empêche de pouvoir faire ce qui lui plait. C'est lui qui devra reprendre tout. Et puis rien ne l'oblige à ne pas divorcer un peu après le mariage. Il aura fait son devoir familial en ramenant de grosses parts via l'union, il pourra continuer seul son travail en reprenant tout petit à petit, et moi je serai là pour lui.  
Ce que j'aimerai que tout se passe comme ça. … J'aurai de la chance si tout se passait ainsi.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y a pas de « dans le prochain chapitre » ! Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est même pas encore commencé. (et oui. Ca devient une habitude ! C'est pas bien !) J'essaierai malgré tout de vous faire la site pour dans un mois. (en ce moment c'est le fignolage d'Une famille, tome 1 (une inédite !) et je prépare le tome 4 d'Un pari fou)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Du moins ceux qui en laissent encore. Héhé. Je n'y ai pas encore répondu, je pense le faire en fin de journée. Pardon pour l'attente. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il a quinze jours de retard mais au moins je ne vous ai pas fait attendre 6 mois. (oui, faut se dire ça). La semaine prochaine j'aimerai assez vous avoir fait la suite d'Un Effleurement, pour mercredi, mais il est à peine commencé donc je ne garantis vraiment rien. En attendant un peu de lecteur, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire en reviewant ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

-Densetsu : Donc Haru mène double-jeu…  
-Itachi : Ils vont s'attirer de gros ennuis, je vous le dis !  
-Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana# Ils vont s'attirer des ennuis ?  
-Nana : Comme si j'allais te le dire devant les lecteurs !  
-Densetsu : Ah. Oui. #prend la main de Nana et l'emmène à l'écart pour continuer l'interrogatoire#


	77. Frères III Chapitre 77

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino –

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi excepté part Aki, Haru, Fuyu, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki. **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, avec Satsuki pour la maman ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 8 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! )

_Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 77.**

Je garde en tête que Haru m'aime et c'est le principal. Je sais que la situation de la famille l'empêche de pouvoir faire ce qui lui plait. C'est lui qui devra tout reprendre. Et puis rien ne l'oblige à ne pas divorcer un peu après le mariage. Il aura fait son devoir familial en ramenant de grosses parts via l'union, il pourra continuer seul son travail en reprenant tout petit à petit, et moi je serai là pour lui.  
Ce que j'aimerai que tout se passe comme ça. … j'aurai de la chance si tout se déroulait ainsi. Je vais y repenser et me le tourner en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que Yahiko frappe à la porte. Je le rejoins et ferme derrière moi. Yahiko me sourit en m'interrogeant.

- Tu t'es un peu mieux installé ?  
- Non en fait j'ai rien fait du tout.

Il s'étonne muettement mais ne dit rien.

Une semaine est passée depuis. Nous sommes lundi après-midi, le 11 août. Demain, une amie de Yahiko arrive. Il m'a prévenu qu'elle était un peu particulière niveau caractère. J'attends de voir. Elle s'appelle Karin. Suigetsu m'a envoyé plusieurs textos durant la semaine. Il s'est décidé à attendre pour venir. Il arrivera en Angleterre le 12 septembre. Ca tombe un vendredi alors je lui ai proposé de passer le week-end avec lui pour jouer les touristes à deux. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore fait un tour à Londres lorsqu'il sera là. On découvrira tous les deux, comme ça.  
Quoiqu'il en soit je suis en ce moment-même en train de prendre le soleil avec Yahiko dehors sur un terrain tous les deux étalés dans l'herbe. Je tiens mon portable dans ma main droite tandis que la gauche joue avec les brins d'herbe. Yahiko s'assied soudain en me regardant, hésite et prend la parole.

- Tu sais que j'ai remarqué que tu quittes jamais ton portable ?

Je hausse un sourcil et lui jette un coup d'œil en répondant.

- Et ?  
- Bah je sais pas, je… Je me demande un peu pourquoi. Les textos s'effacent pas comme ça et les appels sont enregistrés donc ben… Enfin au moins le mettre dans ta poche ou… Je sais pas vraiment.  
- J'attends des messages.  
- De qui ? Ton père ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ou plutôt… J'hésite. Je me demande depuis quelques jours si je ne devrais pas lui parler un peu de Haru pour qu'il arrête de le voir comme le mal personnifié. Ca me blesse et m'énerve beaucoup quand il en parle. Il ne sait rien du tout de lui. Seulement j'ai peur d'en dire un peu trop ou de paraître trop attaché. Comme il ne faudrait pas, en somme. Un instant passe puis je prends finalement la parole.

- Non. Haru.

Il s'étonne.

- Haru ? Ton frère ? Vous vous envoyez des messages ?

Je hausse une épaule et demande.

- En quoi c'est si surprenant ? Tu penses encore qu'on est en froid ?  
- Bah…

Il grimace. Je reprends.

- On n'est pas du tout en froid. On s'entend même très bien.

J'espère ne pas rougir en me disant qu'on s'entend même beaucoup plus que bien. Je repense à la dernier fois qu'il m'a touché, que nous avons fait l'amour. Je me racle la gorge et m'assieds en resserrant mes jambes après les avoir pliées. Je m'insulte intérieurement. Si Yahiko ne voit pas l'état dans lequel je manque de me mettre à penser comme ça à Haru, j'ai une chance de cocu. Mon ventre se noue en y pensant. Je suis cocu. … Haru me trompe avec cette fille… Même si c'est moi qu'il aime et qu'il pense à moi comme pas possible quand il fait des trucs avec elle.

- Aki ?  
- Ca va.

Mon portable se met soudain à sonner. Yahiko sourit et s'en amuse.

- Ah ben c'est peut-être lui !

J'espère vraiment que je ne rougis pas. J'ai eu un coup de chaud. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yahiko qui se rallonge comme pour me laisser lire et répondre au message. Message que j'ouvre. Je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire en voyant qu'il s'agit vraiment de Haru.

# Bonjour, l'amour de ma vie !

Je souris sûrement encore plus bêtement et ris même un peu devant ses mots. Je ne le vois pas mais Yahiko me jette un coup d'œil de là où il est en se demandant sûrement pourquoi je ris légèrement. Pendant ce temps, je continue de lire.

# Juste un message pour te dire que tu me manques à un point inimaginable. Je sors d'une réunion avec papy et de vieux grincheux coincés. Mon petit frère me manque comme jamais ! #

S'ensuivent un baiser et un je t'aime. Je réponds tout de suite en me mordant la lèvre inférieure sans perdre mon sourire amusé et, sûrement, touché.

# Je suis ton jumeaux, pas ton petit frère. Tu sais que ça m'embête que tu dises ça, en plus ! Enfin. Je sais que c'est pour me taquiner. Toi aussi tu me manques. Personnellement je fais bronzette sur un terrain en plein dans l'herbe. Il ne manque plus que toi et ce serait parfait. Mais je me contente de Yahiko, pour le moment. #

Je lui dis aussi que je l'aime et l'embrasse. Puis j'envoie le message avant de, brusquement, réagir. J'ouvre grand mes yeux et pousse un cri en me rendant compte que j'ai dit que je me contentais de Yahiko. Il va croire que je me suis mis à coucher avec lui ! Je m'empresse pour envoyer un autre texto.

# Je dis je m'en contente c'est pour avoir de la compagnie, hein ! C'est un ami ! Je couche pas avec lui ! #

Et pendant ce temps, Yahiko s'est redressé à cause de ma réaction affolée.

- Ca va ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et hausse un sourcil puis les deux. Il m'interroge alors que j'envoie le message en priant pour que Haru n'ait pas cru quelque chose de mauvais sur mon compte en recevant le premier message.

- Tu fais des comptes rendus à ton frère ?

Je hoquette et me tourne d'un coup.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu dis que tu couches pas avec moi. En quoi ça le regarde ? Il couche avec tout le monde, lui.  
- Il est fiancé et il ne couche pas avec tout le monde. Arrête avec lui. Tu le connaîtrais réellement, je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais avec lui et que vous vous amuseriez à me taquiner tout les deux. Vous pourriez même être complices.

Il hausse un sourcil sans rien dire. Il est dubitatif. Il se rallonge sans rien répondre. De mon côté, je reçois un autre texto de la part de Haru.

# Kohada est repartie pour quelques temps alors je serai tranquille tout seul dans ma chambre, cette nuit. Je pourrai t'appeler ? #

Je rougis en devinant ce qu'il prépare. Il veut me faire l'amour au téléphone. Un second message arrive avant que je réponde au premier.

# Et oui j'avais compris pour Yahiko. Moi je m'inquiète de quand Suigetsu va arriver. C'est surtout lui l'ennemi. #

Je souris malgré moi, attendri. Il voit toujours Suigetsu comme son rival… Je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Il devrait savoir à quel point je l'aime, après tout. J'envoie un dernier message.

# Tu pourras m'appeler, oui. Envoie un texto avant, qu'on soit sûr que je ne suis pas avec Yahiko. Mais ça devrait aller, en ce moment il révise beaucoup le soir. Et puis il sera peut-être avec Karin au téléphone de son côté vu qu'elle arrive demain. #

Ca va beaucoup mieux avec lui, ça se voit. Je digère peu à peu Kohada même si ça ne m'enchante, mais alors, absolument pas. Mais Haru est aux petits soins avec moi et m'envoie beaucoup de messages et de mots doux. Donc je vais vraiment mieux depuis. Surtout s'il me demande si on pourrait s'appeler ce soir. Quelque chose me vient soudain à l'esprit. Je me tourne vers Yahiko en restant assis et l'interroge.

- Au fait ! Karin, elle sait que t'es gay ?

Yahiko inspire profondément en ouvrant grand ses yeux et soupire par le nez avant de répondre.

- Oui… ! Et elle n'est pas discrète du tout à ce sujet !  
- Oh.  
- Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît on le droit au paragraphe « J'ai un ami gay ! Il s'appelle Yahiko ! » et tout ce qui s'ensuit… Elle n'arrive pas à se retenir.  
- Elle est bavarde ?

Il acquiesce largement. Je souris malgré moi et l'entends me prévenir de l'arrêter si jamais elle m'agace à parler à tort et à travers. Je m'en amuse et réponds.

- Ok. Je prends note.  
- Et n'hésite pas, hein.  
- Tu penses qu'on va s'entendre ?

Yahiko sourit tout de suite. Seulement… ce n'est pas un sourire amusé ou… enfin… Il a l'air gêné. Je hausse un sourcil et l'interroge du regarde. Son sourire étrange se transforme en grimace.

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de te défier ou… enfin… Je sais pas trop mais… des trucs comme ça. Comme elle sait que… enfin ce que je pense de toi, que je lui parle beaucoup de toi et de ce que je lis de toi dans les magazines, … voilà.  
- Ah. … Ok. En gros elle va vouloir voir si je suis comme ce qui est dans les magazines, quoi. Pour voir si je vaux le coup pour toi.  
- Je lui dirai que t'es toujours avec Suigetsu et puis voilà.

Je me crispe un court instant mais ça passe inaperçu, ça va. Seulement Yahiko se rassied et me regarde en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Il m'interroge.

- D'ailleurs, … je veux pas m'immiscer ni…vendre l'info et tout mais… comment ça se fait ? Vous aviez rompu et… tu me dis en arrivant que t'es avec lui ? Enfin que tu l'aimes toujours et… J'ai pas tout suivi, en fait, je pense.

Ma réponse se fait directe.

- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Peut-être même un peu trop car il hésite un court instant et s'excuse d'avoir essayé. Je me racle la gorge en réalisant que je me suis braqué. Je reprends.

- Non, c'est… De toute façon il arrive en Angleterre le mois prochain alors… enfin tu verras par toi-même.  
- … o… Ok.  
- Désolé, hein.  
- Non bah… Je me disais que tu m'expliquerais peut-être vu comme tu défends ton frère et tout… Je pensais que ce serait pareil pour Suigetsu. T'as juste dit que t'avais déjà quelqu'un et puis après t'as dit que Suigetsu arrivait dans un mois et que tu ne voulais pas l'avoir trompé, … ça donne l'impression que vous êtes ensemble. Sauf que j'avais lu que c'était fini donc…

J'aimerai lui dire qu'au final non, que les journalistes se sont trompés, mais ça m'enfoncerait dans mon mensonge… Je hausse juste une épaule en retroussant brièvement mes lèvres pour lui faire une nouvelle fois comprendre que je n'ai rien à dire dessus et qu'il verra bien lui-même. Du moins si ça lui arrive de voir Suigetsu… Là, quand il va arriver, ce sera moi qui le rejoindrai à Londres. Je me demande un peu comment ça va se passer. Et aussi si je lui donnerai les dernières nouvelles pour Haru et moi. … Il ne doit pas les vouloir…

Quelques heures vont encore passer. J'ai dîné en tête à tête avec Yahiko comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Nous avons surtout parlé de Karin. Je suis maintenant dans ma chambre. Comme prévu, Yahiko a déclaré devoir potasser quelques cours. Je lui ai dit que j'allais me coucher tôt, il ne viendra donc pas plus tard. J'attends l'appel de Haru. Je me promène en boxer dans mon studio. Je suis déjà en tenue. Je suis assez impatient, je l'avoue. Je me demande aussi un peu ce que ça va donner. J'espère ne pas aller trop vite ou trop lentement par rapport à lui…

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente je vais finir dans mon lit à lire un bouquin pris au hasard dans mes affaires et mon portable bien en vue juste à côté de moi. Je suis allongé sur le ventre, accoudé au matelas. En réalité je lis à peine. Mon regard n'arrête pas d'aller sur mon téléphone en ayant l'impression qu'il s'allume pour me signaler un message ou un appel. Je soupire et laisse le livre de côté. Je le pousse un peu et le pose même finalement au sol à côté de mon lit. Je prends mon téléphone et écris un message.

# Tu m'appelles quand ? J'attends, moi ! #

Je l'envoie à Haru. Je dois être en train de faire un moue ennuyée, j'en suis sûr. Je fouille un peu dans mon téléphone et me décide à envoyer un autre texto.

# Salut ! Demain, t'auras plus qu'un mois à attendre pour être pas loin de moi ! Tu voudras que je vienne te chercher à la gare et on ira chez toi, ou je te rejoins chez toi le lendemain de ton arrivée comme prévu ? #

C'est un texto pour Suigetsu, vous l'aurez deviné. J'en profite au passage d'être lancé pour envoyer un petit bonjour à Densetsu, Jugô et papa. Puis soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer entre mes mains. Je m'assieds à genoux en souriant mais ma joie s'amenuise brutalement. C'est Suigetsu qui me répond. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir un message, non ! C'est juste que… j'aurai aimé que ce soit l'appel de Haru. Je soupire en me laissant tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit puis me tourne sur le dos en tendant mes bras au-dessus de mon visage pour lire le message.

# Je préfère le lendemain, que je m'installe et range un peu. Un petit prince comme toi ne saurait être reçu dans un bordel pas possible et un appart' pas lavé depuis des jours ! #

Je souris à moitié. Il s'amuse, je le sais. Mais « petit prince »… Je soupire en souriant en coin en me disant que, après tout, c'est Suigetsu. Je lui réponds. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon puisque Haru n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'appeler pour le moment.

# Ok pour le lendemain, alors. C'est toi qui viendra me chercher à la gare ! J'ai hâte de te revoir. J'espère que ça va, toi. Et je ne suis pas un « petit prince ». Moi, je ne cherche pas de princesse ! #

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

# T'es un petit prince du 21ième siècle ! Peut-être même d'un siècle super loin vu l'autre prince que tu aimerais. Mais autant ne pas te le rappeler. Je vais, merci. Hâte de te revoir aussi même si je sens que je vais devoir me contenir pour ne pas te prendre et te reprendre encore et encore dans mes bras. #

Mon ventre s'est noué lorsqu'il a parlé de mon prince. … Oui. Mon prince à moi est mon frère. … Comment faire plus compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Impossible. Je décide de ne pas continuer sur le sujet et renvoie un autre message. Il n'a pas l'air occupé donc autant en profiter en attendant.

# Je t'ai parlé de Yahiko y'a quelques jours. En fait, … quand on s'est vu la première fois j'ai fait une bourde magistrale pour qu'il ne tente rien avec moi, et j'ai dû lui dire que tu venais dans un mois et que je ne voulais pas te tromper. Tu pourras un peu jouer le jeu si jamais tu le rencontres ? #

Là non plus, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Pas le moins du monde, même. Seulement ce n'est pas vraiment celle que j'attendais.

# Dis-lui qu'on a rompu par texto. Qu'on reste amis et point. J'arriverai pas à faire semblant sans rien faire de concret. Pas avec toi. #

Je retiens un soupir. Je savais qu'il me dirait quelque chose comme ça. J'espérais mais c'était idiot. D'un autre côté je le comprends. J'accepte dans un dernier texto et lui dis savoir avoir fait une bêtise. Je m'excuse et lui promets que je réglerai les choses d'ici à son arrivée.

Quelques minutes passent. Mes bras sont le long de mon corps. Je soupire sans discrétion et relève mon bras droit pour regarder l'heure de mon portable. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité passe en à peine trente secondes… Haru ! Bouge-toi ! Je soupire une nouvelle fois très fortement et m'assieds en tailleur sur mon lit. Je fouille encore dans mon portable en espérant trouver une occupation. Haru peut appeler n'importe quand, je ne vais pas me lancer dans quelques choses qui pourrait prendre du temps ! Je réalise que je n'ai pas pris le numéro de téléphone de Yahiko. Il faudra que je lui demande demain. Je l'aurai là, je lui enverrai un texto pour l'embêter dans ses révisions. Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone et regarde la porte donnant sur le salon. Il faudrait peut-être que je me mette un peu plus dans mes livres, moi… Me remettre à tout ça… Je soupire.

- Non…

Je n'en ai aucune envie. Là, tout ce que je veux, c'est ce satané appel de Haru. Je soupire encore une fois et me laisse lentement retomber de côté sur mon lit. J'étends mes jambes et replie mes bras contre moi en prenant un oreille dans mes bras. Je fixe mon écran de téléphone le cœur un peu serré. Et si, finalement, il ne m'appelait pas ? Il aurait eu un empêchement ? Ou alors il m'a demandé ça en prévoyant de ne pas m'appeler pour montrer à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas le voir comme je le veux ? Pour me faire comprendre à quel point on ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre ? Comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant. Quel idiot. Non. Il n'est pas si bête que ça. Lui aussi veut m'avoir au téléphone. Lui aussi veut entendre ma voix. Cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone. Et encore, c'était en coup de vent entre deux réunions… Je vais penser encore et encore à lui jusqu'à tomber de sommeil par-dessus la couverture de mon lit.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je suis en nem dans ma couverture. J'ai dû m'y rouler en dormant. Puis je sursaute en réalisant que c'est déjà le matin. Je tourne mon visage dans tous les sens à la recherche de mon téléphone et le trouve au coin du lit prêt à tomber. Il clignote.

- Haru !

C'est un message. J'ai manqué un message de sa part ! Je me suis endormi comme ça ? Je m'insulte tout seul en ayant du mal à y croire. Il me manque tellement et moi je m'endors comme un idiot !

# Dsl, papy avait organisé une soirée qui a duré en longueur… Tu dois déjà dormir, à cette heure-ci. On retentera, ok ? Bisous. JTM. #

Je regarde l'heure de réception et constate trois heures du matin. Je soupire et laisse ma tête retomber sur le matelas en fermant mes yeux.  
Papy… Tu ne pourrais pas laisser tes petits-fils respirer un peu, non ? Enfin Haru, plutôt. Oui. Juste Haru. Pour que lui ne m'en laisse pas le temps en m'appelant et en me disant ce qu'il voudrait faire de mon corps. J'imagine sa voix chuchoter à mon oreille puis la sensation de son souffle contre ma peau. Ses lèvres dans mon cou. Et ses mains sur moi qui me parcourent. Je commence à me caresser les yeux fermés et les sourcils un peu relevés par le plaisir que je me procure seul grâce à mes doigts et mon imagination.  
Les cheveux de Haru se balançant à cause de nos corps bougeant en rythme, parfaitement accordés l'un à l'autre. Ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu dans ma peau et sa voix gémissant dans mon oreille ou ailleurs. Des soupirs de bien-être de lui ou moi qui se perdraient dans la chambre où nous nous trouverions. Et puis ses lèvres qui m'embrasseraient. Ses lèvres mouillées et vibrant contre les miennes à cause de râles lubriques mal contenus. Ses dents qui mordilleraient ma mâchoire, mon cou, la base de mon épaule. La sensation de ses fesses dans mes mains qui les tiendraient pour m'y faire entrer.  
Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus irrégulier. Ma main accélèrent sur mon entrejambe de plus en plus malmenée alors que, recroquevillé, je gémis en insérant un bout d'index en moi.  
Dans ma tête, c'est au tour de Haru de me prendre. Je sens ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et ses cuisses contre les miennes. A quatre pattes devant lui, ses cheveux chatouillent mon dos. J'entends son souffle mais ne le sens pas contre ma peau. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'en imaginer plus.  
Je jouis, seul dans mon lit.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas ! Je n'ai même pas encore une ligne du chapitre 78. n.n' Par contre, comme je l'ai laissé entendre sur mon Facebook (dont il y a un lien, je le rappelle, sur ma page profil de ce site) et dans certaines de mes réponses aux reviews, je me suis remise à lire la fic en prévision d'écrire ensuite un petit nombre de chapitres histoire de me faire une marge comme pour POW Sasuke II dont j'ai assez jusqu'au 1er janvier 2014 et Un Effleurment qui va lui aussi quasiment jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pardon, mille fois pardon pour l'attente ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux qu'avant. N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! D'avance merci et à, j'espère, très bientôt !**  
_(pour celles et ceux qui prennent mes livres sur thebookedition. com, le tome 4 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu ne saurait tarder ! Vers le 22 ou 23 août, je pense. Prévoyez les balles anti-stress, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec Itachi et Densetsu dans ce tome-là. :p Vraiment merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui se procurent mes livres !)_

- Densetsu : Je me sens vraiment mal pour Aki, là...  
- Itachi : Bah Haru n'est pas non plus à envier, Trésor...  
- Densetsu : Hm...  
- Densetsu et Itachi : # se tournent en parfaite synchronisation vers Nana # ...  
- Nana : #se crispe automatiquement# Qu... Quoi ?


	78. Frères III chapitre 78

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POV Aki, romance, angst, twincest, deathfic

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): NejiNaru/NaruNeji – AkiHaru/HaruAki – ItaHina – HaruMoegi – SuigetsuAki – HaruSuigetsuAki – ItaShino – HaruKohada -

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi excepté part Aki, Haru, Fuyu, Satsuki (la fille et la mère de Naruto), Kisa, Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki. **Et Densetsu ! **(qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, avec Satsuki pour la maman ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 8 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! )

_Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée, Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage,_

**Frères III. 78. **

Nous sommes donc le mardi 12 août. Aujourd'hui, l'amie de Yahiko, Karin, arrive. Je me lève mollement, passe dans la salle de bain en manquant de m'y rompre le cou en sursautant à cause de l'eau froide ou plutôt même glacée comme pas possible, puis je m'habille et rejoins Yahiko au rez-de-chaussée à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il me sourit et me salue d'un signe de main. Je me rapproche et pose une main sur le haut de son bras gauche en tendant le cou.

- La bise, ce sera marrant de voir la tête de Karin, comme ça. Habitue-toi.

Il hoquette alors que je lui en fais une, puis participe à la seconde. Je vois un peu de rose sur ses joues en m'écartant et m'en amuse.

- Ah oui ! Carrément ? Je te fais plus d'effet que ce que je pensais !

Il sourit maladroitement et passe une main dans ses cheveux en s'excusant. Je le rassure en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave puis, au bout de quelques mètres de marches pour aller petit-déjeuner, je réalise quelque chose et prends rapidement la parole.

- Ca te dérange pas, au moins ? J… Que je te fasse la bise et te taquine comme ça ? Parce que moi tu m'intéresses pas, alors… Je te donne pas trop de faux espoirs, hein ? Tu… J'ai pas envie que tu t'imagines des trucs en espérant, tu sais !  
- Ca va. Je te le dirai si jamais.

Je lui redemande, le fais répéter pour être vraiment sûr et finis par le croire. Il s'en amuse un peu.

- Je vais profiter, plutôt ! Aki Hyûga qui me fait la bise ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Je souris simplement. Je suis amusé. En arrivant, je n'aurai absolument pas réagi comme ça vu les premiers échanges que nous avons eus. Mais ça va. Je me suis fait à ce petit truc chez lui. Et puis c'est moi qui aie commencé alors je ne vais pas changer d'avis juste pour ça. Je m'attendais même un peu à ce qu'il s'en réjouisse. Il a été tellement gentil avec moi depuis que je suis arrivé, … Je peux bien lui faire la bise du moment qu'il ne se fasse pas de film.

Nous arrivons dans les cuisines. Yahiko et moi nous servons. J'ai pris l'habitude, maintenant. Ca fait une semaine que je suis là quand j'y pense. En arrivant je voulais repartir aussitôt mais, maintenant, ça va un peu mieux. Et puis ça va beaucoup mieux aussi avec Haru même s'il est loin. Ca doit sûrement beaucoup jouer. C'est même certain, d'ailleurs. La seule chose qui ne me va vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, c'est Kohada. Mais bon… Je digère comme je peux pour le moment. Je me fais quelques films plus au moins roses sur l'avenir et ça passe à peu près. Et puis de toute façon je vais me venger à lui envoyer pleins de textos quand Suigetsu sera là. Lui raconter ce qu'on va faire. Il arrive pile dans un mois. La semaine prochaine, je passe le TOFL, aussi. Enfin je ne m'en inquiète absolument pas, de toute façon.

- Elle vient directement où on va la chercher, Karin ?  
- Elle arrive en taxi.

J'acquiesce. Il rajoute quelques mots en regardant son téléphone portable.

- Elle devrait arriver en milieu de matinée d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je souris en le voyant fixer son écran de téléphone. Je lui fais une petite remarque.

- Tu disais hier que je quittais pas mon portable, mais en fait t'es pas mieux depuis tout à l'heure !

Il sourit et rétorque très facilement.

- Oui mais moi ça ne fait pas une semaine que je suis dessus !

Je hausse une épaule en restant malgré tout amusé. Je l'interroge.

- Tu t'entends vraiment beaucoup, avec elle ?  
- Ca doit être la seule personne sur le campus avec qui je m'entends, oui.  
- Maintenant il y a moi, aussi.

Il confirme en souriant. J'ai l'impression de voir une petite pointe de fierté sur son visage. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque, soudain, je sursaute en entendant mon téléphone vibrer à côté de moi sur la table. Je le prends et réponds tout de suite en voyant qu'il s'agit de Haru. Je déclare automatiquement.

- Haru, je suis en train de manger avec Yahiko, là.  
- T'es en haut parleur ?  
- Non mais ça t'arrive de parler fort.

Yahiko hausse un sourcil. Haru baisse juste d'un ton mais pas jusqu'à chuchoter à mon oreille.

- D'accord. Pas de mots doux, alors.

Je souris et émets un son affirmatif un peu amusé. Il reprend.

- Bonjour petit frère !  
- Bonjour frère jumeaux pas plus grand que moi !

Il se met à rire. Moi aussi. Yahiko, en face de moi, fait mine d'essayer de s'éloigner de la conversation en mangeant et en regardant ailleurs, mais il entend tout quand même. Et puis je veux aussi rester là parce que j'aimerai qu'il comprenne que je m'entends très bien avec Haru et que ce dernier n'est pas mauvais. Haru demande.

- Je t'ai pas trop manqué, cette nuit ? Désolé la soirée a traîné en longueur comme pas possible et je me suis dit que tu devais dormir donc j'ai pas tenté l'appel.  
- C'est pas grave. J'ai discuté avec Su' en attendant.

Mon ventre se noue un peu. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à Yahiko et saute sur l'occasion. Je rajoute quelques mots.

- D… D'ailleurs on… on reste ami mais on a rompu.

Yahiko tique automatiquement et redresse son visage vers le mien. Je le vois du coin de l'œil alors que j'ai détourné la tête. J'ai même un peu baissé la voix pour le dire mais pas assez pour qu'il n'entende pas. Au moins, comme ça, c'est réglé. Je pourrai le dire à Suigetsu. De son côté Haru ne comprend pas très bien.

- Euh attends, là. Tu m'expliques ? Ou alors tu dis ça parce que t'as inventé un bobard à Yahiko et tu veux réparer ?

J'émets un léger son affirmatif. Haru soupire de soulagement.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

Je souris, amusé. Seulement il reprend rapidement pour m'interroger encore.

- Mais tu dis pas ça pour faire genre Yahiko t'as une chance, hein ?

J'écarquille les yeux et réponds directement.

- Non ! Ca va pas ! C'est pas parce que toi tu t'es mis à couch  
- AKI TAIS-TOI !

Je grimace et ferme les yeux alors qu'il me dit que Yahiko est là et que je n'ai pas à raconter nos vies à ce dernier. Je rouvre mes paupières et jette un coup d'œil à Yahiko en face de moi. Il me dévisage depuis tout à l'heure. Haru, à l'autre bout de l'onde, me reproche ma totale indiscrétion.

- Bon sang, Aki ! Je comprends pour Suigetsu mais raconte pas ma vie ! C'est même pas encore dans les magazines, ça !  
- D… Désolé.

Je me racle la gorge et m'excuse encore une fois alors qu'il soupire. Je tente quelques mots en reprenant un semblant d'assurance pour que Yahiko ne pense pas que je me fais hurler dessus au moindre mot.

- En même temps t'as vu ce que t'as cru ? C'est normal que je réagisse comme ça… !  
- … oui. … Bon. Excuse-moi.

J'émets un son d'accord. Il reprend.

- J'ai dans la tête que tu vas faire pareil que moi… p… rapport à Kohada et tout…  
- Je compte me venger quand Su' sera là, Haru.

Il hoquette et demande tout de suite.

- Hein ?!

Du moins je comprends ça comme une demande d'explication. Je souris, hausse mes sourcils en prenant une pose pleine d'assurance même s'il ne le voit pas, et réponds.

- Tu verras bien !

Yahiko en face de moi s'interroge aussi. Il ne doit rien suivre mais ce n'est pas grave. Il doit penser que je vais me venger de quelque chose que Suigetsu m'aurait fait. En réalité c'est tout sauf ça. Haru m'interroge plus clairement.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ferais rien, avec lui ! C… C'est toujours d'actualité, hein ? T… T'as vraiment discuté avec lui, cette nuit ? T'as fait des trucs avec lui au lieu d'avec moi ?

Je souris en soupirant.

- Mais non…

Je réalise Yahiko en face de moi. Je commençais à l'oublier. Heureusement que mon regard à croisé le sien sinon j'aurai rassuré Haru en lui disant que je l'aime et que jamais je ne le tromperai.

- Je t'expliquerai. T'en fais pas. C'est toi, qui a une libido hyper développée. Pas moi.

Yahiko hausse de nouveau un sourcil mais c'est pour appuyer mes dires en hochant ma tête. Je me mets à rire vivement en le voyant et le dis à Haru.

- Yahiko plussoie, en plus !

Yahiko qui tique en entendant son prénom et qui s'excuse en baissant la tête. Je lui réponds de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Haru, lui, se renfrogne.

- Il ne me connaît pas.  
- Je t'ai dit qu'il est fan des magazines people. Il doit en savoir plus que moi sur ta vie au Etats-Unis.  
- J'en ai rien à faire.

Je continue de sourire sans rien dire. Il soupire et reprend.

- Bon alors… ça veut dire que je t'ai pas manqué, cette nuit ?

Je réponds tout de suite en le contredisant.

- Ah si ! Si, énormément ! Faudrait dire à papy de te laisser respirer !  
- Pour que je t'en empêche ensuite ?

J'espère ne pas trop rougir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yahiko qui continue de manger et réponds.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé ce matin en recevant ton texto…

Il se met à rire en l'entendant et déclare qu'on est décidément vraiment jumeaux. Je souris tendrement malgré moi. Haru reprend.

- Je tenterai ce soir.  
- Tu m'enverras un texto avant ? Y'a une amie de Yahiko qui arrive, aujourd'hui. Karin. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire donc…  
- Ok. Je te laisse ? Faut que j'aille bosser.  
- D'accord.

Il me chuchote qu'il m'aime pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu ici. Je souris et lui réponds juste « moi aussi » avant d'écarter mon portable de mon oreille et de raccrocher. Yahiko prend tout de suite la parole.

- Ouais. Je vois que tu mentais pas, vous vous entendez vraiment très bien.  
- Je te l'avais dit !

Il hoche la tête pour me donner raison. Je demande.

- Ca se voit beaucoup ?

Il hausse une épaule en répondant.

- Ca se voit. C'est tout. Enfin ça s'entend.

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois et reprends mon petit-déjeuner pour ne pas trop le faire attendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je suis dans mon studio à me demander si j'envoie un texto à Haru, mon portable se met à vibrer. C'est un message de Yahiko.

# Karin est arrivée et réclame le droit de t'être présenté. Tu descends ou on monte ? #

Je hausse un sourcil et l'appelle en me levant. Il répond sans attendre.

- Allô ? Tu fais quoi ?  
- Bah j'arrive mais je pensais qu'on l'attendrait à l'entrée de l'université, moi ! T'aurais dû me dire qu'elle arrivait !

Il se me à rire et raccroche lorsque je lui répète que j'arrive. Je descends au second et ralentis une fois dans le couloir en entendant un rire assez fort. Je manque même de me figer net. C'est elle qui rit comme ça ? C'est pas très féminin… Je m'avance et toque à la porte ouverte. Je les fais sursauter tout les deux. Yahiko se lève de son lit en s'approchant alors que Karin me dévisage. Elle semble faire à peu près ma taille. Elle porte des lunettes et à des cheveux un peu longs. Moins que ceux de Haru mais longs quand même. Et ils sont colorés. Ca m'étonne, pour une université comme la nôtre. Elle y a le droit ? Rouge comme ça…  
Yahiko débloque la situation et nous présente.

- Aki, je te présente Karin. Karin, voici Aki Hyûga.

Elle se lève doucement sans me quitter des yeux et prend la parole.

- Bonjour…

J'entre plus avant et tends ma main.

- Bonjour. Enchanté.

Je souris simplement. Elle répond à ma main tendue après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Yahiko. Yahiko qui s'amuse de voir son amie, d'après ce qu'il me disait, très extravertie, devenir si réservée et un brin timide.

- Bah alors, Karin ! Je croyais que tu voulais lui montrer à qui il avait affaire ?!

Elle fronce tout de suite ses sourcils et lançant un regard assassin à Yahiko.

- Je peux lui laisser le temps d'arriver, non ?

Je rétorque, amusé.

- Je suis là depuis une semaine !

Yahiko reprend la parole avant qu'elle dise quoique ce soit. Il m'adresse quelques mots.

- Désolé, je pensais aussi aller la chercher à son arrivée ici mais elle m'a fait la surprise et a débarqué dans ma chambre sans prévenir.

Karin intervient de suite.

- J'ai frappé, Yahiko ! J'ai aucune envie de tomber sur toi alors que tu te tripotes en pleine journée.

Je retiens un léger mouvement de recul comme pour m'éloigner de la discussion. Elle sort ça comme ça, elle ? Apparemment ce que Yahiko m'a dit est vrai, elle n'est pas timide comme elle semblait l'être quand je suis entré dans la chambre. Yahiko se racle la gorge et force un sourire dans ma direction.

- Voilà. T'as vu son vrai visage, maintenant.

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête un peu mal à l'aise et hausse une épaule. Karin s'étant vendue toute seule, elle continue.

- C'est vrai que tu sais qu'il est gay et qu'il t'admire plus que ce qu'il faudrait ?

Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins…

- Oui.  
- Et ça t'embête pas ?

Yahiko soupire et répond avant moi.

- Il a tout de suite mis les choses au clair, Karin. Je suis pas son type, j'ai aucune chance.

J'adresse un coup d'œil désolé mais aussi rassuré à Yahiko. Au moins je sais qu'il a compris. Karin continue ses interrogations sans adresser un seul coup d'œil à son ami.

- Et t'en profites pas trop, du fait qu'il soit comme ça ?

Je montre Yahiko du pouce en répondant.

- C'est plutôt lui qui est heureux que je veuille bien être son ami malgré tout !  
- Ca répond pas à ma question.  
- Je suis pas du genre à profiter des gens.

Je deviens aussi direct et froid qu'elle, je le réalise rapidement en m'entendant parler. C'est presque si nous nous défions du regard Karin et moi, là. Et Yahiko à côté de nous les mains levées et grimaçant à finir par nous demander d'arrêter de balancer autant de mauvaises ondes dans sa chambre. Je tique et ouvre un peu plus grands mes yeux en regardant Yahiko et en montrant Karin du doigt.

- Mais elle a le droit de se balader dans le bâtiment ? C'est réservé aux hommes, ici, non ?

Karin s'esclaffe.

- « hommes » ? C'est un peu trop, ça ! J'en vois aucun ici, moi, d'homme !

Je réponds automatiquement.

- Ah ok t'es là parce que t'as pas accès à celui des femmes vu le garçon manqué que t'as l'air d'être ?

Elle se crispe mais je ne le vois pas. Je continue même.

- C'est vrai après tout niveau féminité va falloir repasser ! Je me présente calmement et je me fais direct agresser par des questions totalement hors contexte. Bonjour le caractère de merde !

Je m'arrête d'un coup en sursautant alors que Yahiko prononce calmement mais aussi très clairement le prénom de Karin en attrapant son poignet gauche. Je réalise alors le visage de ma nouvelle rencontre. Elle est énervée mais à aussi les larmes aux yeux. Ses épaules sont relevées et son corps tremble sous la colère. Je demande, pas sûr.

- … J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

Tout, en vérité. C'était tout sauf à dire surtout que je viens à peine d'être présenté, mais elle l'a aussi cherché. Je reprends.

- D… Désolé mais… Pardon ! Je le pensais pas vraiment, hein ! C'était pour rétorquer !

Je m'approche et lève ma main gauche pour venir la poser sur son épaule, mais la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire pour m'excuser c'est de lever son poing gauche et de me le balancer en plein visage avant même que Yahiko puisse l'arrêter. Je me fais expédier dans le couloir. Je me retrouve par terre la main sur ma joue gauche et les yeux écarquillés.  
Je retire le fait que je ne le pensais pas ! C'est pas une fille, c'est un monstre ! Je sursaute et lève les yeux en voyant une ombre apparaître au sol. C'est elle qui s'approche. Elle se tient bien droite à mes pieds, juste à l'entrée de la chambre les bras tendus le long de son corps et poings serrés. Je déglutis en me disant qu'avec les ongles que j'ai vu qu'elle avait, elle va avoir des marques dans ses paumes à les serrer comme ça. Elle prend la parole d'une voix grave et menaçante.

- Tu sous-entends encore une fois que je suis un mec et je t'en envoie un autre. Et ça sans me retenir et pas du tout au même endroit.

Parce qu'elle s'est retenue, là ?  
Yahiko lui demande, le sourire un peu figé collé aux lèvres, de se calmer et de ne pas prendre mes mots aux sérieux. Il lui dit que je suis assez taquin et que j'aime lancer des piques. Qu'il en a eu énormément durant la semaine écoulée. Karin se calme d'un coup et se tourne vers lui en souriant.

- Oui bah comme ça au moins il est prévenu qu'avec moi ce genre de pique sur ma sensibilité féminine c'est pas à faire !

Sensibilité féminine MON ŒIL ! Elle n'a rien de féminin ! C'est même pas un homme, c'est un rhinocéros qui charge au moindre mot de travers !  
Comme si j'allais me laisser faire !  
Yahiko s'approche de moi et se penche en me tendant la main. Je la prends et me relève en me retenant ensuite pour ne pas masser ma joue. Si je ne hurle pas de douleur en la touchant c'est que je suis chanceux. Cette tarée m'a frappé si fort que j'en ai la tête qui tourne encore ! Yahiko chuchote.

- A… Aki… j'aurai dû te prévenir mais Karin ne supporte pas qu'on la traite de garçon manqué…

Il chuchote en me disant qu'elle a vraiment mauvais caractère pour ça et que je devrais éviter ce sujet de conversation. Je soupire et finis par toucher ma joue.

- T'aurais dû me le dire avant…

J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal !  
Mais je tiens bon. Aucune envie de donner satisfaction à ce babouin à perruque rouge. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et souris en coin en la voyant frotter ses mains paume à l'autre. Ce que je me disais sur ses ongles doit être vrai. Je me racle la gorge et m'approche d'elle.

- Tes mains, ça va ?

Elle s'étonne sans le cacher et me répond calmement que oui. Je regarderai Yahiko resté un peu en arrière à l'entrée de la pièce, je le verrai rassuré. Je m'approche encore de l'éléphant et prends ses mains dans les miennes pour les regarder. Elle ne bouge plus d'un centimètre et me fixe les yeux écarquillés. Ses joues sont même un peu rosées. Je déclare.

- Tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus. T'es un fille, faut faire plus attention à tes mains.

Je sens un petit tremblement de sa part. Elle retire ses mains des miennes et détourne la tête de façon dédaigneuse en rétorquant.

- Comme si je t'avais attendu pour y faire attention !

Elle s'écarte et sort de la chambre en disant à Yahiko qu'elle va se chercher de la glace ou en tout cas se passer de l'eau bien froide sur ses mains. Une fois la furie hors de vue, j'ouvre grand la bouche pour étirer mes joues et ouvre grands mes yeux en me penchant. Je m'assieds sur le lit en face de celui de Yahiko et pose ma main gauche sur ma joue en poussant un son un peu bizarre. Puis je demande sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

- Mais c'est quoi cette folle !?

Yahiko s'étonne et me regarde. Puis avant que j'en dise trop et qu'elle entende depuis le couloir où elle doit encore être, il ferme la porte. Comme si c'était insonorisé, un vieux bâtiment pareil ! Mais je ne hurle pas non plus donc ça doit peut-être un peu aider. J'adresse un regard choqué à Yahiko qui se penche sur moi après s'être rapproché.

- C'est une tarée ta copine ! T'as vu comment elle m'a frappé ?!

Il grimace en répondant.

- Tu l'as pas vraiment épargnée non plus… C'est vraiment le sujet tabou que t'as abordé, là.  
- C'est ELLE qui a commencé !

Il rirait s'il ne voulait pas me vexer. Il pouffe juste de rire mais s'arrête à peu près en me demandant pardon en me voyant le regarder de façon encore plus choquée. Il m'interroge.

- Tu veux de la glace pour ta joue ?  
- J'en ai dans le mini-frigo dans mon studio.  
- Ca va aller, pour monter ?  
- Elle m'a frappé au visage, pas dans les jambes.

Je me lève et émets juste un son d'accord lorsqu'il s'excuse pour elle. Puis il me remercie, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Je m'étonne et lui demande.

- Pourquoi tu dis merci ?  
- Parce que tu ne lui as pas rendu les coups. Je sais que ton frère est un peu bagarreur quand ça lui prend mais je sais aussi que toi quand ça t'arrive c'est peut-être rare mais tu envoies directement les gens à l'hôpital.

Je reste un peu figé. Je me racle la gorge en détournant mon regard et lui réponds que je ne frappe pas les filles.  
… même si intérieurement je me dis que c'est tout sauf une fille. Elle n'est même pas humaine ! C'est un extra-terrestre, j'en suis sûr !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Haru ne va même pas essayer de me rappeler dans la minute ou les suivantes."

**Ouh que je suis méchante de vous mettre une preview pareille ! Hahaha ! n.n #fière d'elle#**  
**Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite ! Elle est déjà prête et sera là dans 4 semaines. Je suis en quasi plein milieu du chapitre 80, moi, là. J'essaie d'avancer celle-ci pusiqu'Un Effleurement et POW Sasuke II vont au moins jusqu'à Noël. (et Amour caché n'est pas vécu aussi pour ma maman qui réclame à chaque fois qu'elle me voit parce que, elle, elle n'attend pas les bouquins, elle a tout mes écrits au fur et à mesure des chapitres (je sais, vous l'enviez comme pas possible à cause de ça. Haha !).) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter le chapitre ! Merci d'avance et à très bientôt ! n.n**

- Densetsu : Dis-donc la Karin, là, elle devrait faire un peu plus attention ! La famille Hyûga c'est pas n'importe quoi ! On frappe pas Aki comme ça ! Et puis je suis pas un Hyûga mais moi aussi je peux bouger des montagnes pour mes enfants ! èé  
- Nana : O.o... Tes "enfants" ? Tu considères Aki comme ton petit-fils ?  
- Densetsu : #tique# B... bah... Un.. Un peu, il... Il va faire quelque chose de splendide de ma pépinière ! C'est un vrai trésor, ce garçon !  
- Itachi : C'est TOI, le Trésor, Densetsu. èé Et t'es à moi !  
- Nana : Euh oui non mais on parlait pas de ça, là, Itachi.  
- Itachi : #enlace Densetsu# Je m'en fiche y'a que moi qui ait le droit de prononcer ce mot et c'est que quand je parle à ou de Densetsu. èé #boude mais en profite pour parsemer de baisers le cou de Densetsu#  
- Densetsu : #note la réaction dans sa tête histoire de, pourquoi pas, réitérer le truc plus tard#  
_(pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, "Trésor" est le petit nom que donne Itachi à Densetsu, dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu. #clin d'oeil#)_


End file.
